Get It Right
by IsisLes5
Summary: Rachel Berry no logra ser aceptada, por lo que decidi irse de Lima, para terminar en no otro pueblo que Mystic Falls donde encontrara sin quererlo su pasado, presente y futuro, junto a no otro que Damon Salvatore
1. Adios sin retorno

Ninguna de las dos series me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>1<p>

ADIOS SIN RETORNO

Rachel Barbara Berry, según ella nació para ser una estrella, pero ya no se siente una estrella, realmente ahora no se siente nada, porque cada vez que se ve al espejo ve a alguien a quien no conoce, alguien que tampoco es capaz de sonreir como lo hacia antes…

Hace dos semanas, su mundo se quebró por fin, ni todo el bullying lo había logrado, pero esto lo logro, se entero que todos sus amigos solo la toleran por su talento, algo que realmente ella sospechaba, pero que se lo confirmaran dolio mil veces mas que sospecharlo…claro ella cubrió ese dolor, pero que por dentro la esta matando…y añádanle su rompimiento con Finn, bueno todo se quebró y ahora solo ve ante ella un despojo de persona, porque asi se siente…

Y lo peor, nadie lo nota…a nadie le importa…ni siquiera sus padres…y al llegar los festejos de navidad, y sus intentos por recuperar a Finn sin resultados…y lo peor, nadie recordó su cumpleaños…la terminaron por destruir…

Asi que sento a sus padres, porque sabe que necesita un cambio, y no solo de ella misma, sino que de ambiente, les dijo del dolor que estaba sufriendo, y sus padres atonitos la abrazaron y le dijeron que la apoyaran en lo que sea…por la culpa entendió ella…

Por lo que al volver del quiebre, Rachel empezó el proceso de aparentar de nuevo que todo esta bien, mientras sus padres buscan la forma de llevársela lejos de Lima…

Encontramos donde puedes ir pequeña- le dijo su papa un dia y ella lo mira expectante- Recuerdas que cuando pequeña te llevábamos a un pueblo en Virginia-

Algo- dijo Rachel- Donde una amiga que tiene papi- y su papa asiente- Y que tiene un hijo de mi edad, y su esposo falleció hace poco-

Exacto- dijo su papa- Bueno la llamamos, y dijo que estará encantada de recibirte-

En serio- pregunto Rachel y su papa asiente

Ahora solo debemos arreglar tus papeles y podras ir, si aun quieres- le dijo

Si quiero papa- le dijo resolutiva y el asiente

Ok, entonces empezare el papeleo- le dijo y Rachel asiente y ella empezó con arreglar las cosas que se llevara con ella…

Decidio que no viajara como acostumbra, hara de su nuevo comienzo un viaje, por lo que conducirá con sus cosas de camino al pueblo en Virginia, por lo que, como organizada que es, decidió hacer un itinerario…además preparo dos paquetes, para las únicas dos personas que extrañara, además de sus padres, en Lima…Y también decidió hacer un dueto con Puck antes de irse, que es con el único que la defendió ese fatal dia, y para su sorpresa el, acepto…

Y todos sus preparativos de ida y su dueto con Puck quedo justo en medio de la unión del club con los miembros del equipo de football y el campeonato de este…Y al participar en este Rachel se sintio parte otra vez del club…pero en la fiesta de festejo por ganar en la casa de Santana otra vez se sintio de lado, a nadie le importo que fuera su idea que las chicas se unieran al equipo de football, y a nadie le importo que ella estuviera la verdad, otra vez se sintio ignorada e insultada por Santana y Quinn, y las constantes miradas de reproche de Finn, el único que le dedico una sonrisa durante la velada fue Puck, y Kurt la abrazo durante toda la noche y la incorporo a su conversación con Blaine, pero aun asi, ella no se sintio parte de todo. Y al volver a casa su papa le dijo que esta todo listo para su transferencia, y ella asintió simplemente, y sube a seguir arreglando todo para irse.

Al dia siguiente en la escuela todos aun festejan por el campeonato, y en el salón del coro todos felicitan a Finn por su premio como el jugador mas valioso, y mientras todos lo hacen- Señor Schue- lo llamo Rachel y el la mira

Si Rachel- le dijo Schue no muy interesado

Debo decir algo- dijo Rachel

Que quieres decir Man Hands- le dijo exasperada Santana

Quiero despedirme- dijo y todos la miran confundidos- Desde el lunes ya no sere parte del club- añadio- Y tampoco de la escuela- y todos la miran como si estuviera loca

Si, claro- dijo Quinn y Rachel la mira- TU jamás te irias- y todos parecen concordar con ella- Ademas siempre amenazas que te vas, lo haces y vuelves de inmediato, asi que haz lo que quieras, total que mas da si volveras aquí con el rabo entre las piernas igual- añadio y todos concuerdan con ella y siguen con el festejo por Finn, y Rachel sonríe tristemente

Por esto me voy- susurro mirándolos a todos- Porque jamás hago nada bien con ustedes, y porque realmente no soy parte de esta familia que Mercedes dijo que eramos- añadio- No son mis amigos- y mira a Puck que la mira triste y ella le sonríe y niega con la cabeza…

Finalmente Schue los deja irse, y Rachel es la primera en salir de la escuela, finalmente ya tomo sus cosas de su casillero ayer en la tarde, y se va en su auto, y al llegar a su casa termina de arreglar todo, y se acuesta temprano, porque quiere irse ya…Por eso al dia siguiente sus padres le ayudan a cargar su auto, y se despiden de ella, y ella hace dos paradas en su camino, y luego toma la carretera hacia su nueva vida, o la nueva vida espera encontrar…

(Casa Hummel-Hudson)

Kurt- llamo Carole Hudson y el la mira mientras desayunan- Encontre esto afuera para ti- añadio entregándole una caja y Kurt la toma confundido y se para y se va a la sala y la abre y encuentra un sobre y al abrirlo…

_Querido Kurt, se que no fue hasta que te cambiaste a Dalton que nos volvimos amigos, como ya te dije eras mi única competencia en el club…y cuando mas te he necesitado estas ultimas semanas has estado ahí para mi, y te lo agradezco…pero asi como el bullying de Karosky llego muy lejos contigo, mi vida aquí en Lima llego muy lejos conmigo…no puedo seguir viviendo aquí…ya no me siento yo misma, ni siquiera se si quiero estar en Broadway aun…me siento sola e ignorada, y se que no soy agradable, pero incluso las personas mas desagradables y malas de la tierra tienen amigos o aliados, yo no…se que somos amigos ahora, pero ni tu, ni el cariño que Noah me demuestra, esta siendo suficiente…es mucha la presión, la indiferencia de los otros, que no veo nada…_

_Se que suena como que no quiero seguir viviendo, pero no es asi, mi parte racional jamás me dejaría acortar mi vida, pero necesito encontrarme a misma o reinventarme y aquí jamás lo lograre, porque todos creeran que lo hago por Finn o para lucirme y no es por eso, por ello y porque me lo deben, mis padres me están mandando a otro lugar sin ataduras…en el minuto que leas esto, estare de camino ya lejos de Lima, y no se si volveré…_

_Pero quiero mantener el contacto contigo, pero es decisión tuya si lo quieres hacer, cambie mi numero, pero le dije a mis padres que si llamabas te lo dieran._

_Bien, eso, la caja tiene algunas cosas que quizás puedan gustarte…cariños, Rachel Berry._

Y Kurt termina de leer- Kurt- lo llamo su papa al verlo perplejo

Rachel se fue de Lima- dijo y Burt lo mira confundido y Kurt mira las demas cosas de la caja, un pote con galletas, un cd con los mejores exitos de Barbra Streissand y algunas partituras…- Oh por dios- murmuro triste- Se fue de Lima- repitió Kurt con lagrimas en la cara y su papa lo abraza

(Casa Puckerman)

Ma, que esto- pregunto Puck al ver un paquete en la entrada

Estaba afuera tiene tu nombre- le dijo su mama y el asiente y toma el paquete y se lo lleva a su cuarto y lo abre y encuentra un sobre y lo abre…

_Querido Noah, espero no te enojes conmigo por no decir adiós como corresponde, pero lo hice, al cantar Need You Now contigo fue mi forma de despedirme, se que creiste que fue para hacer celoso a Finn, pero no es asi…Finn me destrozo el corazón, y la verdad creo que jamás le importe de verdad, asi que estoy de camino a olvidarme de el…_

_Lo mismo que voy de camino lejos de Lima, no menti en el club cuando dije que me iba, pero no quise presionar a nadie para que me creyera, pues finalmente esperaba una señal de que querian que me quedara, pero no llego…y estoy cansada de esperar por una señal de que me aceptan…_

_Me destruyeron el corazón Noah, el único que dijo que le agrada, mas o menos, fuiste tu, nadie mas, y desde entonces ya no se quien soy, ni siquiera puedo sonreir…por ello me voy, necesito empezar de nuevo…_

_Te agradezco si por tu amistad, se que nunca fuimos amigos antes, pero desde que salimos el año pasado, tu has sido el que mas me ha demostrado que le importo, Kurt también recientemente, pero no es suficiente para mi…creo que es Lima o la escuela, o ambas…estoy harta…quiero ser feliz…_

_Ojala lo entiendas y quieras que sigamos siendo amigos en la distancia…si asi lo quieres llama a mis papas, ellos te darán mi nuevo numero, pero te ruego no se lo des a nadie, no quiero saber de nadie mas que de ti o Kurt… _

_Ojala que lo que hay en la caja te guste…van unos chocolates también, para Lauren, para que sigas cortejándola, son sus favoritos…cariños Noah…Rachel Berry…_

No estrella ah, Berry- murmuro Puck y toma su celular y marca un numero

_Alo_- le respondió una carrasposa voz

Estabas llorando Hummel- pregunto Puck

_Si, Rachel se fue_- dijo triste Kurt

Lo se, por eso te llamo- siguio Puck- Te dejo algo verdad-

_Si, a ti también_- dijo Kurt

Si- contesto Puck- Finalmente no aguanto mas-

_Ambos sabíamos que lo haría en algun punto_- dijo Kurt y Puck asiente, ambos habían hablado despues de notar los cambios en Rachel durante las ultimas semanas- _Y confirmo lo que me dijiste ayer_-

Yeah- murmuro Puck- Le dijiste a Hudson-

_No me cree_- contesto Kurt

No te preocupes, ya lo creerá- aseguro Puck…_y todos se arrepentirán por orillarla a irse…veamos que van hacer ahora…como piensa ganarle a los Wablers Schue sin la estrella del club…_

(Dos dias despues)

Es martes y Puck entra con Lauren al salón del club, Lauren ya sabe que Rachel se fue, Puck le conto, pero nadie mas ha comentado nada al respecto, y ambos se sientan, y todos los demas empiezan a llegar y el ultimo en entrar es Schue y Puck prende su celular y Lauren asiente…_tik tok…_

Ok, todos, empecemos, tenemos que practicar muchos si queremos vencer a los Wablers en las regionales- añadio Schue y todos asienten y Artie es el primero en mirar hacia todos los lados

Donde esta Rachel- pregunto y Puck y Lauren sonríen levemente

Ayer no vino a la escuela- contesto Tina- Y hoy no la vi tampoco-

Quizas esta enferma- añadio Sam

La voy a llamar- dijo Mercedes y toma su celular y escucha y Puck sonríe ante su cara de sorpresa- Dice que el numero que marco no existe-

Que extraño- dijo Schue confundido y de pronto abre mucho los ojos- No será- y salió del salón

Que sucede- dijo confundida Brittany- Porque Schue se fue asi y donde esta Rachel-

A quien le importa- dijo exasperada Santana y Quinn asiente y Lauren y Puck se miran, y minutos despues Schue entra con cara de devastación total y Puck sonríe mas…

Sucede algo señor Schue- le pregunto Finn

Recuerdan que Rachel nos dijo que se iba de la escuela y de Lima- les recordó Schue y todos parecen confundidos

Si- dijo Tina finalmente- Lo dijo el viernes cuando festejábamos a Finn y lo del campeonato, pero no le creimos-

Creanlo- dijo Schue y todos lo miran confundidos de nuevo- Rachel se transfirió a una escuela en el Estado de Virginia-

QUE- exclamaron todos, menos Puck y Lauren y alguien aplaude y al mirar a la puerta ven a Kurt aplaudiendo, y a su lado esta Blaine y Puck corta su celular

Kurt que haces aquí- le pregunto Mercedes

Vine a ser testigo de cómo reaccionarían a las noticias de que Rachel se fue- contesto

Lo sabias- le pregunto Mercedes

Me entere el mismo dia que ustedes cuando Puck me aviso- dijo y todos miran al chico que se para con Lauren y caminan hacia Kurt- Pero Rachel no me lo confirmo hasta el sábado en la mañana que me dejo un paquete-

Lo mismo que a mi- añadio Puck

Y porque no la detuvieron- exigió Finn y Kurt y Puck se miran y se largan a reir y Lauren y Blaine con ellos- Que están chistoso-

Tu Finn- le dijo Puck molesto- Fuiste novio de Rachel por mas de seis meses y que no aprendiste nada de ella- añadio- Cuando a Rachel se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay nada que la detenga, mas aun, para que iba a querer detenerla de irse, ah- añadio exasperado- Para que se quedara en esta maldita escuela donde lo único que hemos hecho es hacerla sentirse una basura, incluso el mismo dia que se despidió-

Puck...- empezó Schue

No empieze señor Schue- lo corto Kurt- Que usted es igual que ellos y peor, porque usted es el adulto, y además la única que merece un castigo es Rachel, no, que le grite cuando hace algo mal, pero los demas que insultan solo reciben silencio de su parte- añadio- Ninguno tiene derecho a molestarse por esta decisión de mi diva, finalmente todos la orillaron a ello, incluso Puck y yo- y Puck asiente- Dicho eso buena suerte ganando las regionales sin Rachel- y Blaine sonríe y Kurt y el se van…

Y sin nosotros- añadio Puck y Lauren asiente

QUE- exclamaron los demas

No me voy a quedar a ser parte de un grupo perdedor, porque sin Rachel no llegaran a ninguna parte- añadio Puck- Seguire siendo amigo de Artie, Sam, Mike y Brittany, que se ven como que se sienten mal por lo que sucede, el resto váyanse a la mierda- y con eso el y Lauren salieron del salón

Dios- dijo Schue pasándose una mano por el pelo…_que vamos a hacer ahora…_y mira a los demas…_ahora entiendo lo que dijo Rachel ese dia…_

(Estado de Virginia, Carretera)

Mientras la aludida llega a una intersección que dice…_Bienvenido al Pueblo de Mystic Falls…_y sonríe…_Bien, Rachel, bienvenida a tu nuevo pueblo…y al inicio de tu nueva vida…_

CONTINUARA…


	2. Mystic Falls

Ninguna de las dos series me pertenecen :(

* * *

><p>2<p>

MYSTIC FALLS

Rachel llega en su auto a una enorme casa…_ya es martes…decidi hacer muchas paradas por eso estoy llegando ahora a Mystic Falls…y me sirvió bastante, porque me siento despejada y lista para empezar…_

Y una mujer sale de la casa, y Rachel la ve y sonríe y se baja de su auto…- Señora Lockwood- saludo Rachel acercándosele y la mujer le sonríe y para sorpresa de Rachel la abraza, y al separarse le sonríe

Estas hermosa- le dijo aun sonriendo y Rachel la mira avergonzada- Y nada de señora conmigo, Rachel, llamame Carol-

Gracias- le dijo Rachel sonriendo- Y esta bien Carol-

Bienvenida a Mystic Falls- le dijo Carol sonriendo- Te demoraste bastante-

Gracias por la bienvenida, ya me siento asi- le dijo Rachel sonriendo- Y si, hice algunas paradas en el camino que me retrasaron bastante-

Te divertiste- le pregunto Carol y Rachel asiente- Me alegra, tus padres me dijeron que te demorarías, y que llegarías hoy a mas tardar, pero estaba preocupada-

Lo lamento- se disculpo Rachel

Esta bien, lo importante es que ya estas aquí- le aseguro Carol y Rachel le sonríe y se siente un auto llegar y ambas se dan vuelta para ver a un apuesto hombre bajarse del auto

Tenemos visitas- pregunto el hombre acercándose y Rachel lo mira avergonzada

Mas bien una permanente residente- respondió Carol- Rachel este es Mason Lockwood, el hermano menor de mi esposo, por lo tanto mi cuñado- añadio y Rachel asiente entendiendo- Y Mason ella es Rachel Berry, debes recordar a la pequeña bola de energía que corria por aquí cuando James nos venia a visitar-

Eres la hija de James- pregunto Mason sorprendido y Rachel asiente…_asi se llama mi papi, mi papa se llama Jonah…_- Wow, como creciste- añadio- Un placer volver a verte Rachel- le dijo sonriendo Mason y extiende su mano- Y asumo que no me recuerdas-

No realmente- confeso Rachel y toma su mano- Pero también es un gusto- añadio sonriendo y Mason asiente y ambos separan sus manos

Bien, porque Mason no ayudas a Rachel con sus cosas y luego ambos me siguen- propuso Carol y Mason asiente

No es necesario- le dijo Rachel a Mason, pero este solo le sonríe y niega con la cabeza

No es problema- aseguro y Rachel le agradece y abre su auto

Llamare a Tyler para que ayude también- añadio Carol y volvio a la casa y Rachel le da sus maletas a Mason

Vienes por bastante tiempo- le pregunto y Rachel lo mira y asiente- No te preocupes, Carol nos dijo algo a mi y Tyler, sin presión-

Gracias-

Entonces- dijo alguien de pronto y Rachel al ver es un chico, bastante guapo también- Con que ayudo- pregunto

Gracias- le dijo Rachel y el se encoge de hombros- Las cajas de los asientos traseros por favor- añadio y el chico asiente

Soy Tyler por cierto- se presento

Rachel- dijo ella y el chico asiente y toma unas cajas

Un gusto Rachel- le dijo mientras Mason entra a la casa con el equipaje, y Tyler toma unas cajas y Rachel una sola y también entra- Al parecer ya nos conocemos- y Rachel asiente- Pero no te recuerdo realmente, asi que lo siento-

Esta bien- le aseguro Rachel- Eramos pequeños es lógico, asi que no hay nada de que disculparse- pauso- Ademas estoy igual- y Tyler se rie…

Siganme- dijo Carol al verlos dentro y los tres la siguen por la escalera y llegan a una puerta y Carol la abre para revelar una enorme habitación…

Wow- exclamo Rachel entrando- Es hermosa- añadio al ver el lugar- Es mucho mas grande que mi habitación en Lima, incluso diría que mi habitación cabe unas dos veces aquí- añadio anonadada y Carol le sonríe y Rachel la mira- Esta segura que puedo quedarme aquí-

Por supuesto- aseguro Carol- La habitación también tiene su propio baño- añadio sonriendo y se lo muestra- Ademas contigo aquí no estoy en desventaja- le susurro y Rachel la mira confundida y Carol mira a Mason y Tyler y Rachel entiende y se rie

Aun quedan cajas- dijo Mason- Asi que Tyler y yo vamos por ellas- y el chico asiente y ambos salen de la habitación

Quieres comer algo- le pregunto Carol a Rachel la que niega con la cabeza

Pero aceptaría algo de beber- dijo y Carol asiente y se va hacia la puerta

Acostumbrate a tu nueva habitación- le dijo Carol- Has lo que quieras para ordenarla, si quieres mover muebles pegar cosas, lo que sea, es tuya, te traeré algo de beber- y con eso salió de la habitación y Rachel mira para todos lados, desde la puerta de entrada de la habitación, enfrente esta la cama, y ambos lados tiene mesas de noche, a la izquierda esta la puerta del baño, y hay una pequeña ventana, y a la derecha hay un escritorio y una comoda y al lado de la mesa de noche de ese lado hay un ventanal…y Rachel se acerca y lo abre…y hay un pequeño balcón que da a una hermosa vista del bosque que hay frente a la casa, y se cerca de la puerta de la habitación hay otra comoda y otra puerta que Rachel entiende es del closet…_esta habitación es perfecta…_

Y Mason y Tyler entran de nuevo a la habitación con tres cajas mas cada uno…

Si que tienes cosas- le dijo Tyler y Rachel lo mira avergonzada- Pero al parecer es todo- y Rachel asiente

Gracias a ambos- les dijo

Esta bien- le aseguro Mason- Pero deberías bajar a cerrar tu auto- y Rachel asiente y sale de la habitación mientras Mason mira a Tyler- No seas pesado-

Que-

Que mas da la cantidad de cosas que tiene- le dijo Mason- Rachel viene a vivir aquí, y es una chica, si quiere traerse un camión de cosas puede hacerlo si quiere, tu solo le ayudas y te contentas con haber hecho algo bueno- lo reprendió

No lo dije como algo malo- se defendió Tyler

Asi sono- le dijo Mason y con eso se fue a la puerta y se detuvo y miro serio a Tyler- Carol nos dijo porque ella esta aquí o no- y Tyler asiente- Asi que lo que menos necesita son las quejas de otros, no lo crees- y Tyler asiente de nuevo y sale detrás de Mason de la habitación y ambos desde la escalera ven a Rachel tomando algo de un vaso

Gracias por la bebida- le dijo Rachel a Carol

De nada- le aseguro Carol- Y si no estas muy cansada Rachel y- miro a Mason y a Tyler- Si no es mucha molestia para ustedes dos, me gustaría que le dieran un recorrido por el pueblo a Rachel, para que se familiarice y además Tyler le enseñe la mejor manera de llegar de aquí a la escuela-

Cuando empieza- pregunto Tyler

El jueves, para que asi se habitue primero al pueblo- contesto Carol y miro a Rachel- Me imagino que ya sabes esto, no- y Rachel asiente- Perfecto, entonces- miro a los dos hombres

No hay problema- aseguro Mason sonriéndole a Rachel- Pero que les parece en un par de horas, Rachel se vino conduciendo desde Ohio, asi que debe querer refrescarse antes-

Si, realmente lo necesito- confeso Rachel

Ok, entonces en un par de horas- repitió Mason y mira a Tyler el que asiente y Rachel les agradece de nuevo y se disculpa y se retira a su cuarto, y el resto se va a hacerlo suyo…

Un par de horas mas tarde, los tres se suben al jeep de Mason…- Gracias por hacer esto- les dijo Rachel

Rachel deja de agradecer por todo- le pidió Tyler- No es problema ayudarte- aseguro y ella asiente y mira para todos lados por donde Mason conduce

El pueblo no es muy grande- dijo Rachel y Tyler y Mason asienten, y le muestran los lugares que puede visitar si se aburre y otros donde hacer compras…finalmente Mason se estaciona frente a un lugar que afuera dice Grill- Porque nos detenemos- pregunto

Porque tengo hambre y el estomago de Tyler me trae de los nervios- respondió Mason algo exasperado y Rachel se rie y ambos se bajan mientras Tyler se defiende diciendo que su estomago no ha sonado y culpa a Rachel, la que se rie y se defiende diciendo que ella comio antes de llegar, y se comio unas barras energéticas antes de salir…

Los tres se sientan y piden de comer…- Este lugar es un bar también- pregunto Rachel y Mason y Tyler asienten

Usualmente los de la escuela vienen aquí a tomar unos tragos, comer y sobretodo a jugar poll- le conto Tyler

Ya veo- entendió Rachel y la comida llega y los tres comen, y Rachel hace mas preguntas acerca del pueblo, Tyler y Mason se las responden…al terminar Mason se disculpa por unos minutos para ir al baño…mientras Rachel y Tyler se beben el resto de sus bebidas, Rachel siente que la observan y al mirar hay dos chicas, una morena y otra rubia que los observan confundidas e intrigadas, y Rachel mira a Tyler- Nos están observando- susurro y Tyler la mira y ella inclina la cabeza en dirección de las chicas y Tyler las mira y asiente y mira a Rachel

Esas con Bonnie Bennet y Caroline Forbes- le conto Tyler- Son amigas mias y compañeras de la escuela y se deben estar preguntando quien eres, porque aquí todos se conocen, y-

A mi no- termino Rachel y Tyler asiente- Podemos saludarlas antes de irnos- pidió y Tyler la mira confundido- Me gustaría conocer mas gente de la escuela, para si no sentirme tan perdida el dia que empieze y no estarte buscando por todos lados por si me pierdo, porque de seguro Carol te pondrá a ser mi guía-

Eso es seguro- dijo divertido Tyler- Y me parece bien- y Mason vuelve- Mason vamos a saludar a alguien antes de irnos, nos esperas- y este asiente y se va a su auto, mientras Tyler se acerca con Rachel hacia las dos chicas- Bonnie, Caroline- saludo

Tyler- dijo la chica morena- Quien es ella- pregunto

Bonnie, ella es Rachel- dijo Tyler- Rachel ellas son Bonnie y Caroline, iras a la escuela con ellas, y eso explica quien es- añadio

Un gusto- les dijo Rachel

Lo mismo- le dijo la rubia, que ahora Rachel sabe es Caroline- De donde eres-

Lima, Ohio- contesto Rachel- Llegue hoy-

Bueno, bienvenida Rachel- le dijo Bonnie y Rachel le sonríe- Y ojala te guste Mystic Falls-

Gracias, y eso espero también- le dijo Rachel

Y si tienes algun problema en la escuela- siguio Bonnie- No dudes en acercarte, no mordemos- aseguro sonriendo

Gracias y estoy segura que me acercare, asi que de antemano gracias de nuevo- añadio Rachel y ambas chicas le sonríen

Ok, ya echas las presentaciones, Mason nos esta esperando- dijo Tyler- Asi que nos vemos en la escuela- añadio y ambas chicas le asienten y Rachel se despide de ellas y sigue a Tyler, y ambos se suben al auto, y finalmente le muestran a Rachel donde queda la escuela…y vuelven a casa, y Rachel les da las buenas noches a todos y se va a su cuarto…

_Un agotador dia…pero agradable…_y se mete en su nueva cama y pone su cabeza en su almohada…_me pregunto que me mostraras mañana Mystic Falls…_y con eso el sueño la venció…

Al dia siguiente, Rachel como estaba previsto no fue a la escuela y Carol le dio un tour por la casa, y luego ella se dedico a organizar su habitación…no movio ningún mueble, pero lo decoro todo a su gusto, incluso pego sus posters…_si bien no se si aun quiero estar en Broadway, me gustan estas obras, y la música es gran parte de mi vida, asi que no lo abandonare…_y siguio ordenando, y se dio cuenta que le faltan algunos materiales, asi que decidió ir comprar, le aviso a Carol y luego salió en su auto, y puso en practica los conocimientos adquiridos con Mason y Tyler el dia anterior…

Y logro llegar sin problemas a la tienda y comprar lo que necesita, y mientras se mueve por los pasillos su celular vibra, y al ver el identificador dice _Noah_ y Rachel sonríe…

Hola Noah- saludo

_Hey Berry_- la saludo Puck

Asi que si conseguiste mi numero- añadio sonriendo y con un calido sentimiento en su corazón

_Por supuesto Berry, no te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente_- le aseguro Puck y Rachel sonríe

No planeaba hacerlo- aseguro ella- Solo quería darte la oportunidad de decidir si querías seguir en contacto conmigo, Noah, que no fuera forzado-

_Lo se_- le dijo Puck simplemente- _Y, como es Virginia_- pregunto

Hasta el momento todo lo que he visto me parece genial- contesto Rachel animada

_Y ya empezaste la escuela_- pregunto Puck

No, mañana- contesto Rachel- De hecho ahora estoy de compras de materiales que me faltan para mañana- pauso- Y que tal todo por alla-

_Normal_- contesto Puck- _Lauren dejo de resistírseme y estamos saliendo desde el lunes oficialmente_-

Felicidades Noah- le dijo emocionada por el- Me alegro por ti-

_Y te manda saludos_- añadio Puck y Rachel tiene cara de confundida- _Lauren te manda saludos Rach, y también dice que lo siente_- dijo al no escuchar que Rachel dijera nada

No hay nada que sentir Noah- aseguro Rachel- Lo creas o no, esto va mas alla del club-

_Lo creo_- le dijo Puck seguro- _Y ella, Hummel, el Wabler y yo te apoyamos_-

En serio- pregunto Rachel sorprendida…_Lauren y Blaine, a ellos también les importo, como para apoyarme…_

_Por supuesto_- aseguro Puck- _De hecho Hummel también ya tiene tu numero, y me pidió que te dijera que el fin de semana te llamara, porque esta repleto con trabajo de Dalton_-

Ok- musito Rachel- Gracias Noah- añadio emocionada

_Nada que agradecer Berry_- le aseguro Puck- _Y te dejo porque tengo que terminar un trabajo para la escuela_-

En serio- pregunto sorprendida

_Si, voy a salir de este maldito pueblo Rach, y la única forma es tomando en serio mis estudios, no_- dijo Puck y Rachel hace un sonido de entendimiento- _Asi que eso hare, Artie seguirá con mis tutorías y Lauren también me ayudara_-

Me alegro por ti Noah, y estamos en contacto- le dijo sonriendo

_Mas te vale_- le dijo Puck y Rachel se rie y ambos se despiden…_Noah y Kurt van a seguir en contacto conmigo…SI, me hace muy feliz…_y con eso siguio con sus compras…y al terminar sintio hambre, asi que entro a un restaurant, y se sienta, y siente que la observan y al mirar un chico de ojos de color azul grisaceo y pelo corto y castaño oscuro la observa intensamente…_que guapo, aquí parece que todos los chicos lo son…y me pone algo nerviosa que me mire, pero también me alaga que alguien tan bien parecido se fije en mi…pero no le dare mas de la importancia que tiene, finalmente no lo conozco…_y ella le da una leve sonrisa y mira el menú y ordena pasta y una ensalada…y al terminar pide la cuenta…

Ya esta cancelada- le dijo el mesero y ella lo mira confundida

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Ok, mis Salvaberry fanaticos a comentar si quieren el segundo capitulo :)<p> 


	3. Salvatore

Gracias por los comentarios, ShArIcE-94, y salvaberry, y por las alertas, hits, y favoritos :D...

Ninguna de las dos series me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>3<p>

SALVATORE

Y Rachel mira aun confundida al mesero- Pero aun no he pagado por mi comida- dijo finalmente

Pero el lo hizo- añadio el mesero señalando con la cabeza al chico de cabello corto y castaño oscuro que aun esta ahí observándola y Rachel lo mira confundida…_porque hizo eso….no es correcto, y no puedo aceptarlo…_y miro al mesero

Pueden por favor devolverle su dinero y aceptar el mio- pidió Rachel y el mesero asiente y acepta el dinero de Rachel y va la barra y segundos despues ve que alguien se dirige a la mesa del chico a quien Rachel observa también ahora y le dicen algo y el frunce el seño y niega con la cabeza y mira a la persona y este asiente y este se va donde Rachel

Lo siento señorita- le dijo- Pero la cuenta ya esta pagada y no hay devoluciones- y le da su dinero

Esta bien- dijo Rachel- Gracias de todas formas- y la persona asiente y se va y Rachel se levanta y se dirige a la mesa del chico el que la observa acercarse y ella pone el dinero en la mesa- Gracias, pero no es necesario que pague por mi comida, no vivo de la caridad de nadie, mas aun no acepto que se haga caridad con alguien que no lo necesita y yo no lo necesito- aseguro

Wow, si que hablas- le dijo el chico y se inclino hacia adelante y le sonríe coquetamente a Rachel- Y no es caridad preciosa, estoy siendo caballeroso con una hermosa chica, nada mas-

No me conoces- refuto ella

No tengo que conocerte para admirar lo bella que eres- le dijo el chico y Rachel se ruboriza

Agradezco el cumplido y su caballerosidad- le dijo- Pero de todas formas no puedo aceptar- aseguro

Que terca- le dijo el chico- Me encantan las mujeres tercas- dijo provocativamente y Rachel lo mira

Oh- musito y se cruzo de brazos- Entonces esto no es por caballerosidad- añadio entendiendo y el chico la mira confundido- Esto es única y exclusivamente para que muerda el anzuelo y caiga rendida a sus pies y pueda acostarse conmigo, o me equivoco-

De donde sacas eso- pregunto el chico

Hechos- respondió Rachel- Hecho uno, el chico encuentra su objetivo, dos paga por su cena, tres el objetivo se acerca a tratar de pagarle, pero el chico no acepta, cuatro el chico muestra sus encantos y busca conversación con su objetivo, quinto el objetivo conversa, y conversa y se encanta con el chico, sexto el chico logra que el objetivo ya encantado acepte irse con el, y por ultimo el chico se las ingenia para que el objetivo le abra sus piernas, tengan sexo y el chico se vaya a la mañana siguiente y el objetivo sea una conquista mas en la larga lista- y el chico la mira con la boca abierta, y luego sonríe

Asi que además de habladora y terca- dijo- Inteligente- añadio complacido y Rachel se apoya en la mesa y acerca su cara a la del

No tienes idea- le susurro y el abre muchos sus ojos y por un rato ella mantiene el contacto visual, para finalmente alejarse- Bueno, por muy divertida que salió esta conversación, me tengo que ir, pero fue un placer-

Como te llamas- le pregunto el chico antes que pudiera alejarse

Que descortez de mi parte no presentarme con el sujeto que me quiere llevar a la cama- dijo sarcástica y el chico deja salir una risita

Divertida- dijo el simplemente y Rachel lo mira con las cejas levantadas- Ok, entiendo el punto, yo me presento primero- añadio y Rachel solo lo mira y el extiende su mano- Soy Damon- pauso- Damon Salvatore-

Interesante y poco común- dijo Rachel y Damon la mira- Mucho gusto señor Salvatore, soy Rachel Berry- y tomo su mano y siente una extraña vibración en su espina dorsal…_que extraña sensación…_y le suelta la mano a Damon el que se mira la mano- Bueno como dije fue un placer- y el la mira- Pero debo irme, asi que adiós- y con eso se fue

Y Damon la ve alejarse…_divertida chica…me pregunto de donde saliste Rachel Berry y porque tuve esa extraña sensación de reconocimiento y familiaridad al tomar tu mano…no tiene sentido alguno…_y finalmente se levanta y se dirige a su auto y busca sus llaves en su bolsillo y encuentra unos billetes y se da cuenta que es el exacto monto del pago de la comida que pago por la chica y se rie…_si no tengo idea de lo inteligente que eres, Rachel Berry…_y con eso se fue

Mientras Rachel llega a la casa de los Lockwood y al entrar…- RACHEL, ERES TU- dijo la voz de Carol de alguna parte de la casa

SI, SOY YO- respondió Rachel y Carol aparece y al verla se ve preocupada- Sucede algo-

No- le aseguro Carol, pero Rachel la mira con las cejas levantadas- Me tenias algo preocupada es todo, tenia miedo de que te hubieras perdido o algo-

Oh- musito Rachel- No, nada por el estilo, me demore mas de la cuenta porque pase a comer algo, asi que lo siento si te preocupe- explico

No, esta bien- le aseguro Carol- Lo que me lleva a que aclaremos algunas cosas, porque no llevas tus cosas arriba y despues bajas para que hablemos- y Rachel asiente y lo hace y despues baja y encuentra a Carol en la sala y la invita a sentarse y Rachel lo hace- Ok- empezó Carol- No soy muy estricta con Tyler y considero que contigo no tengo porque serlo tampoco, por lo que, tu y yo haremos un compromiso-

Ok- dijo Rachel simplemente

Mientras cumplas con la escuela, como es debido- siguio Carol- Tienes completo permiso para hacer lo que quieras, incluso quedarte fuera en dias de escuela- y Rachel la mira sorprendida- Con tal que me avises que lo haras-

Tan bien donde- pregunto y Carol niega con la cabeza

Pero ten tu celular a mano, siempre- añadio y Rachel asiente- Se que estas reglas, o no reglas son algo sorpresivas- y Rachel asiente- Pero creo que ellas te ayudaran a que de a poco te valgas por ti misma, y te vayas tu misma poniéndote limites, me entiendes-

Por supuesto- aseguro Rachel

Bien- asintió Carol- Mañana empiezas la escuela, y ya esta todo listo, asi que dolo debes ir a la oficina del director a que te den tu casillero y horario-

Ok- entendió Rachel

Entonces eso es todo, ve a descansar, y como comiste me imagino que no cenaras- añadio y Rachel asiente- Ok, entonces a volar pajarita- y Rachel se rie

Ok, y gracias por la confianza Carol- le dijo y la mujer le sonríe y Rachel se va a su cuarto y prepara su bolso para el dia anterior y esta terminando de guardar algunas cosas cuando alguien le toca la puerta- PASE- y Tyler entra- Hola-

Hola- la saludo Tyler- Las chicas que conociste ayer-

Bonnie y Caroline- recordó Rachel y Tyler asiente

Te mandan saludos y esperan ya verte en la escuela- añadio el chico y Rachel sonríe- Por lo mismo quería saber si ya mañana iras y si necesitaras ayuda o algo-

Si ya mañana inicio- le confirmo Rachel- Y no, Tyler no te preocupes, hoy hice el recorrido que me mostraron tu y Mason ayer y no tuve problema alguno para ubicarme, asi que no te preocupes por mi, podre llegar bien a la escuela-

Bien- dijo Tyler- Me alegra, pero si tienes alguna duda, solo llamame a mi celular- y Rachel asiente, Carol, Mason y el, le dieron sus números ayer

Gracias- le dijo y Tyler asiente

Bueno, te dejo tengo que terminar algo para mañana- le dijo y Rachel asiente y Tyler se va a la puerta

Tyler- lo llamo y el la mira- Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda en alguna materia o algo, bueno soy bastante buena, no digo que tu no, pero si quieres ayuda o necesitas algun material, bueno solo pidelo- y el asiente

Gracias- le dijo- Y no me va mal, pero de seguro te tomare la palabra- le dijo sonriendo y Rachel también le sonríe y Tyler se va del cuarto y Rachel sigue ordenando sus cosas…_hasta ahora Mystic Falls solo me ha dado sonrisas, y coqueterías, de parte de ese chico, Damon…pero hasta eso me hizo sonreir…estoy ansiosa por empezar la escuela…_

A la mañana siguiente Rachel se levanto temprano, y como no tiene su corredora mecánica, salió a correr alrededor de la casa y al volver a la casa en la bajada de la escalera de entrada se topo con Mason el que la mira con las cejas levantadas

Buenos dias Mason- le dijo sonriendo Rachel y el la mira aun

Buenos dias- respondió el- Que haces levantada tan temprano-

Sali a correr- contesto ella simplemente- Siempre corro en mi corredora mecánica en las mañanas, pero decidi no traerla conmigo- pauso y mira los alrededores de la casa- Y me alegra, porque asi puedo correr por aquí y admirar la belleza de la naturaleza- añadio sonriendo y Mason le sonríe

No sabia que te gustara el deporte- le dijo

Oh no, no me gusta- le dijo y el la mira confundido- Me gusta correr para mantenerme en forma, y además me ayuda a calmarme, y a la respiración para cuando canto o bailo-

Oh- musito Mason- Recuerdo que Carol menciono que tienes siempre un monton de clases de baile y canto a las que renunciaste al venir aquí- y Rachel asiente- Buscaras algo aquí-

No por ahora- le dijo- Estoy en un receso de todo- pauso- Decidi como empezar de cero o algo asi aquí-

Ya veo- entendió Mason- Bueno, lo importante es que pienses en ti- y Rachel asiente- Bien, me voy a correr entonces- y ella le sonríe y le desea buena suerte y Rachel se mete a la casa y se baña y despues baja a desayunar, y cuando se va yendo se topa con adormilado Tyler y el la mira

Eres madrugadora- entendió y Rachel asiente

Y tu no- sonrio Rachel y Tyler asiente- Te deje jugo de naranja y ahí café para que despiertes- le conto

Gracias, nos vemos- y ella asiente y sale y va a subirse a su auto cuando ve a Mason acercarse y le dice adiós con la mano y este le sonríe y también hace el mismo gesto y Rachel se va…y Mason entra a la casa y se va directo a la cocina donde Tyler aun esta

Rachel ya se fue- le conto Mason y Tyler asiente- Y tiene mucha energía-

Lo note- murmuro Tyler- Y la verdad crei que seria odioso que una chica viviera aquí, pero ella no es nada de lo que espere- y Mason asiente

Lo triste es la tristeza de sus ojos- dijo Mason- Se perdió a si misma, y en orden a encontrarse huyo de todo lo que siempre ha conocido, y aunque sienta que es lo mejor, eso igual le duele-

Bueno al menos desde que llego aquí sonríe- dijo Tyler- Porque por lo que dijo mi mama en su casa sus papas no la han visto sonreir desde el mes pasado o algo-

Si- dijo Mason- Y es una pena porque tiene una hermosa sonrisa- añadio y Carol aparece en la cocina y al ver a Tyler lo regaña para que se apresure a la escuela…

A la cual Rachel ya llego y ve a varios estudiantes ya ahí, y se estaciono y apago el auto y tomo su bolso…_bien Rachel, llego la hora de la verdad, esta es tu nueva escuela…no tengas miedo…concéntrate en tus estudios, trata de estar tranquila y de encontrar tu personalidad nuevamente, pero mas tranquila, y trata de hacer amigos…_y tomo aire y abrió la puerta y salió del auto lo aseguro y puso a caminar hacia la entrada, y siente que todos la observan, pero sin problema alguno llega a la oficina del director, y le dan el numero de su casillero, contraseña, lista de libros, y su horario y un mapa para que se ubique y despues de agradecer se va a buscar su casillero y al encontrarlo mete sus cosas y saca lo que necesitara para su primera hora y mira su horario y tiene aritmética y cierra finalmente su casillero y mirando el mapa se mueve por la escuela buscando su clase, cuando choca con la espalda de alguien…

Lo siento- se disculpo sobándose la cabeza, porque le dolio…_fue como chocar contra una pared_…y al mirar un chico de tes clara y que se parece un poco al señor Schuester le sonríe

Esta bien- le dijo el chico

No estaba viendo por donde iba- le dijo Rachel avergonzada y el mira sus manos

Eres nueva- dijo el chico y Rachel asiente- Bienvenida a Mystica Falls High School-

Gracias- le dijo sonriendo Rachel- Soy Rachel Berry, por cierto- se presento extendiendo su mano y el chico se la toma

Stefan Salvatore- se presento el chico, Stefan…_Salvatore, donde oi eso antes…_- Pasa algo- le pregunto Stefan y Rachel lo mira- Te ves confundida-

Oh no, lo siento- se disculpo rápidamente Rachel…_si, Rachel se ruda y piensa en otras cosas_…- Al parecer el choque me dejo algo estúpida- y el chico se rie

Ya veo- murmuro- Bueno a donde vas- le pregunto mencionando el mapa

A aritmética con el profesor Jensen- respondió y Stefan le sonríe

Tengo la misma clase- le dijo y Rachel sonríe aliviada- Vamos juntos-

Te lo agradecería mucho- le dijo- Pero solo si no es una molestia-

No lo es- le aseguro Stefan- Ademas voy a alla-

Cierto- musito avergonzada y Stefan sonríe

Bueno y hace cuanto llegaste a Mystic Falls- le pregunto

El martes llegue, asi que llevo oficialmente tres dias- contesto Rachel- No se si conoces a la familia Lockwood-

Los conozco- le dijo Stefan

Con ellos vivo- le conto Rachel y Stefan asiente entendiendo

Y tus padres- le pregunto

En Lima, Ohio, de alla soy- contesto Rachel

Y porque ellos haya y tu aquí- pregunto confundido

Es algo largo y complicado de explicar- contesto Rachel- Y también es muy personal, y no quiero ser ruda, pero…-

No nos conocemos lo suficiente como para que confies en mi- termino Stefan por ella y Rachel asiente- Esta bien, y me disculpo por mi curiosidad-

Esta bien- le aseguro Rachel- Es normal ser curioso cuando uno conoce gente nueva, asi que no te preocupes-

Ok- musito Stefan y ambos llegan al salón de clases y Rachel divisa a Bonnie en el salón, y Stefan le dijo al maestro de ella y Rachel hablo con el y despues le dijo que se sentara detrás de Bonnie y Rachel le sonríe a la chica

Bienvenida Rachel- le dijo Bonnie sonriendo, mientras Stefan las mira confundido

Gracias- le dijo avergonzada Rachel y el maestro llamo la atención de todos y la clase empieza…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Ojala les haya gustado el encuentro entre Damon y Rachel y con Stefan, a veces siento que me sale mejor Stefan que Damon, pero ya veremos :D<p>

Comenten, por fis :D


	4. Conociendo y confiando

MarilizzieCullen13 y salvaberry gracias por sus comentarios :D

* * *

><p>4<p>

CONOCIENDO Y CONFIANDO

Al terminar la hora Rachel habla con su maestro una vez que todos salen para ver si tiene que ponerse al dia en algo, y despues al salir se topa con Stefan y Bonnie que la miran sonriendo

Y que tal la primera clase- le pregunto Bonnie

No es muy distinto a mi antigua escuela afortunadamente- le dijo Rachel…_porque afortunadamente las clases nunca fueron un problema para mi en WMHS…_- Me habituare rápido-

Eso es bueno- murmuro Stefan y Rachel asiente

Stefan me contaba como es que se conocieron- le conto Bonnie

Y ella me contaba como te conocieron ella y Caroline- le conto Stefan y Rachel asiente entendiendo

Ya veo- musito- Y si no es mucha molestia, como es que ambos se conocen- pregunto

No es molestia- le aseguro Stefan- Bonnie es la mejor amiga de mi novia-

Oh- musito Rachel…_claro un chico tan guapo como el, por supuesto, tiene novia…_

Y de paso también somos amigos- añadio Bonnie y Rachel les sonríe

Pues bien es un placer conocerlos a ambos- les dijo Rachel y ambos le sonríen y le devuelven el sentimiento

Que tienes ahora- le pregunto Bonnie y Rachel saca su horario y tiene español, y Bonnie también tiene esa clase, asi que ambas se despiden de Stefan y se van juntas a clases, y despues de esa clase Bonnie le ayudo a encontrar la clase de ciencias y se fue a la suya…Y a la hora del almuerzo mientras Rachel ordena sus cosas en su casillero y saca su almuerzo al cerrarlo se topa de frente con una cara y abre mucho los ojos sorprendida

Hola- la saludo la persona, que es una chica rubia, Caroline

Hola Caroline- le dijo recuperando el habla Rachel

Lamento haberte asustado- se disculpo

Disculpa aceptada- le dijo Rachel- Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer- le pidió y Caroline le sonríe y pone su mano en su frente

Lo prometo- dijo como militar y Rachel se rie- Pues bien, ven- le dijo juntando su brazo con el de Rachel

A donde- pregunto la chica confundida mientras Caroline se la lleva caminado por el pasillo

A almorzar, duh- le dijo Caroline y Rachel sonríe

Ok- musito y ambas salen afuera y se acercan a un grupo de personas y Rachel reconoce a Stefan y a Bonnie y ve a una chica de cabello largo, morena puede notar, solo se ve su perfil…

Hola todos- saludo Caroline- Miren a quien me encontré por el camino-

Mas bien a quien asustaste por el camino- murmuro Rachel y Bonnie, Stefan y la chica se rien, mientras Caroline la mira y Rachel los mira- Ups dije eso en voz alta verdad- y todos asienten

Pero esta bien- le aseguro Bonnie y Rachel mira a Caroline

Si, finalmente eso fue lo que paso- dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros- Ven sentémonos- y Rachel mira a los demas y todos asienten

Oh si- dijo Stefan- Ustedes dos no se conocen- añadio- Rachel, ella es Elena Gilbert, mi novia- y Rachel mira a la chica y le sonríe…_es lindísima…_

Mucho gusto Elena, soy Rachel Berry- se presento extendiendo su mano y Elena se la toma…_que calida…_

El gusto es mio Rachel, bienvenida a Mystic Falls- le dijo sonriendo Elena y ambas separan sus manos- Espero que te guste aquí-

Hasta el momento me parece un maravilloso lugar- dijo sonriendo Rachel y saca su almuerzo, y todos empiezan a comer

Asi que vives con Tyler- le pregunto Elena y Rachel asiente- Espero que no haya sido odioso contigo-

No, al contrario ha sido muy atento- aseguro Rachel

Nos alegra, Tyler puede ser muy cambiante- le dijo Caroline- Pero es un buen chico-

Lo es- concordo Rachel

Y que haz visto del pueblo- le pregunto Bonnie

Todo- les contesto Rachel- Mason, el tio de Tyler, y el mismo Tyler me llevaron a un recorrido y ayer hice el mio propio, y toda la gente es muy calida y simpatica-

Bueno nos alegra que te guste- le dijo Stefan y Rachel sonríe

Y porque te mudaste aquí- le pregunto Caroline

No es necesario que respondas eso, Rachel- le dijo Stefan y Bonnie y Caroline miran confundidos, pero Elena solo le sonríe a Rachel…_el debe haberle dicho lo que le dije…_

Esta bien, finalmente, creo que puedo confiar en ustedes- dijo ella..._para poder tener amigos de verdad, debo ser sincera...y ademas..._- Finalmente todos han sido muy buenos conmigo- y todos le sonríen- Hui de casa a decir verdad- y todos la miran sorprendidos- Con algo si como permiso de mis papas, ya no podía vivir en Lima y asistir a la secundaria alla, y quedándome cerca nada cambiaria-

Porque huiste- le pregunto Elena

Porque no le agrado a la gente- contesto Rachel- No importa lo que haga, todo me sale mal con todos, y las personas que crei eran mis amigos solo me toleraban por conveniencia-

Que clase de conveniencia- pregunto Caroline confundida

Era parte del club glee en mi escuela que es un coro de baile- siguio Rachel y todos asienten entendiendo- Y yo era la estrella de este, pero hasta por serlo me trataban mal, y mi personalidad arrasadora tampoco ayudaba mucho-

Querias todo para ti- entendió Bonnie y Rachel asiente

Pero es porque soy muy buena, y no lo digo por ser arrogante- continuo- Sino que porque he trabajado toda mi vida para serlo, y lo mismo que trabajaba mucho por el club, pero nada jamás me salía bien con ellos- pauso- Ademas en la escuela me hacían bullying, me arrojaban liquidos y me llamaban por distintos nombres-

Que cruel- dijo Caroline triste

Y en el club, donde mis demas compañeros también lo sufrían al igual que yo- siguio Rachel- Hasta ellos me insultaban-

Esos no son amigos- dijo Bonnie molesta

Al final todo se me vino encima, porque mi ex novio me mintió acerca de su virginidad y fue la chica con la que la perdió quien me lo dijo a viva voz y todos lo sabían, además dicha chica fue la que me dijo que todos me toleraban simplemente y que nadie me quería- añadio

Colapsaste- entendió Elena y Rachel asiente

Trate de mantenerme firme y no dejar que nada me afectara como lo he hecho siempre- continuo triste Rachel- Pero por dentro me sentía asfixiada, y cuando todos olvidaron, incluso mis papas, mi cumpleaños, ya no aguante mas y pedi que me mandaran lejos, donde fuera- y Caroline la abraza

Que dijeron tus compañeros porque te ibas- le pregunto Bonnie

Me quede un mes extra mas despues de hacer la decisión- siguio Rachel- Y en un evento deportivo donde participe en el equipo de football, me sentí parte de nuevo de todo y estaba pensando en quedarme, pero de nuevo me insultaron y segui con todo y cuando les informe, no me creyeron y siguieron en lo suyo, asi que no se que piensan ahora- pauso- Y no digo que soy una santa, cometi muchos errores, pero solo crei que hacia lo mejor- pauso- Al final ya no podía ni sonreir y cada vez que me miro en el espejo no se quien soy, asi que me desligue de todo, lo que conoci, y de mis sueños también, y asi poder tratar de ser yo de nuevo-

Y viniste a buscar un nuevo comienzo- entendió Elena y Rachel asiente- Pues bien, gracias por confiar en nosotros, y no te preocupes no te juzgaremos y tienes nuestro apoyo para lo que necesites- aseguro y todos asienten

Gracias- y despues de ello le siguieron haciendo preguntas y Rachel les conto que tipo de música hace el club, y de algunas cosas que pasaron, y todos se rien al enterarse de cómo creyo Finn que dejo embarazada a Quinn…y al terminar el almuerzo

Quiero oírte cantar- le dijo Caroline mientras todos caminan hacia la escuela- Y se que dijiste que no seguiras tomando clases ni nada en orden a encontrarte a ti misma- y Rachel asiente- Pero realmente quiero oírte-

Se lo que dije Caroline, pero jamás dejaría de cantar si me lo pidieran o para divertirme- aseguro- Asi que me encantaría cantar algo-

Bueno va a ver un festival- conto Bonnie- Para el dia de San Valentin, deberías participar, además es Carol Lockwood quien lo organiza-

Oh- musito Rachel entendiendo- Seria genial cantar algo- aseguro- Asi que hablare con Carol- y la siguiente clase Rachel la tenia con Elena asi que ambas se fueron juntas y ambas hicieron un trabajo juntas en clase de lenguaje

Eres muy inteligente- le dijo Elena sonriendo

Tu igual, hicimos un buen trabajo- aseguro Rachel y Elena asiente- Por cierto hacen algo en especial despues de clases-

A veces vamos al Grill- le conto Elena- Y ya te adoptamos en nuestro grupo asi que eres de los nuestros- añadio

Gracias- le dijo Rachel y Elena le sonríe

Propongámoselo a los demas y vamos, te parece- y Rachel asiente y al encontrar a los demas solo Stefan acepta ya que Bonnie debe ir a hacer algo importante en su casa y Caroline va a salir con su mama, asi que Rachel, Elena y Stefan se van al Grill…y mientras los tres conversan, Stefan nota que Rachel mira la mesa de poll

Te gusta el poll- le pregunto y Rachel lo mira confundida- Has estado mirando hacia las mesas-

Tambien lo note- añadio Elena

Lo siento, y jamás he jugado, pero Tyler menciono que cuando vienen juegan asi que tengo curiosidad- añadio avergonzada

Entonces vamos a jugar- propuso Elena- Y te enseñamos- añadio y Rachel sonríe y los tres van a una de las mesas que esta desocupada y Elena es quien le enseña a Rachel y cuando no le logra dar Rachel se rie y su risa contagia a Elena, asi que ambas chicas se pasan mas riendo que jugando

No pensé que el poll fuera tan chistoso- dijo alguien de pronto…_yo conozco esa voz…_y al mirar, Rachel se da cuenta que es el chico del restaurant y al ver a Stefan este le rola los ojos al chico y Elena lo mira con cara de exasperada

Lo conoces- le pregunto Rachel a Elena y ella asiente

Damon ella es- empezó Elena

Rachel Berry- interrumpió seductoramente Damon y Stefan y Elena miran confundidos

Ya tuvimos la oportunidad de presentarnos- aclaro Rachel- Cuando pago por mi cena para tratar de acostarse conmigo-

En serio- pregunto sorprendida Elena y Stefan mira a Damon molesto y Rachel asiente encogiéndose de hombros

Pero le di el dinero de mi cena igualmente, no- le dijo divertida a Damon el que niega con la cabeza- Pero en fin como es que ustedes se conocen- pregunto

Damon es el hermano mayor de Stefan- le conto Elena y Rachel la mira sorprendida

Oh, ahora entiendo porque pensé temprano que había oído antes tu apellido Stefan- les conto Rachel y mira a Damon- Por el-

Que ya me habías olvidado- pregunto este con las cejas levantadas y algo ofendido

No realmente- le dijo Rachel- Es algo difícil olvidar a un chico bien parecido- y Damon sonríe- Y que cree que por su atractivo puede tener a la chica que quiera, lo que te hace bastante arrogante a decir verdad- añadio y la sonrisa se le cae del rostro y Elena y Stefan miran a Rachel divertidos

Y tu sigues siendo igual de habladora- rolo los ojos Damon

Es uno de mis atributos- confirmo Rachel- Lo mismo que ser terca- añadio- Y muy- estreso- Inteligente- le recordó sonriendo y Damon se rie

Divertida Berry- le dijo Damon simplemente- Pero en fin porque tanta risita- pregunto

La risa de Rachel es contagiosa- le explico Elena- Y cuando se frustra se rie y me contagia- y Rachel la mira avergonzada- No es algo malo, al contrario es bastante divertido- le aseguro y Rachel sonríe

Y que haces aquí Damon- le pregunto Stefan a su hermano el que lo mira

Vine por un trago- explico simplemente mostrando su vaso y miro a las chicas- Y me alegra haber venido- añadio sonriendo tomando de su vaso y Elena rola los ojos y Rachel solo lo mira

A mi no- dijo alguien de pronto y todos ven a Caroline- Estaba tan feliz de haber podido desocuparme temprano con mi mama y que podía venir a pasar tiempo con ustedes- añadio y miro a Damon- Pero ahora se me arruino el dia- dijo cruzándose de brazos y Damon rola los ojos

No seas odiosa Barbie- le dijo Damon y Caroline lo mira molesta

Asumo que ustedes dos no se llevan bien- entendió Rachel y Caroline asiente

Damon tu eres el odioso, todo el tiempo- le dijo a Damon y miro a Rachel- Y tu Rach, no te dejes embaucar por su atractivo, porque solo te querra para usarte para su diversión y conveniencia y luego te botara como una basura- pauso- Es un rompecorazones de primera- aseguro

Oh- musito Rachel…_entonces mi percepción acerca de el era correcta, por ello Elena y Stefan se veian divertidos…_

No creo que Rachel tenga problemas con Damon- dijo divertido Stefan

Concuerdo con Stefan- añadio Elena divertida y Damon los mira molesto

Ok- dijo Damon exasperado- Si, soy odioso y si soy arrogante y un rompecorazones, felices- les pregunto rolando los ojos y Rachel se rie y el la mira confundido- De que te ries-

De nada en especial- aseguro y…_Sweet Caroline, good times never being so good…_sono de pronto y Rachel toma su celular- Lo siento- se disculpo y todos asienten y ella contesta- Noah- pregunto y escucha lo que le dicen- Si, puedo enviártelo, lo tengo en mi computadora, pero me voy a demorar un poco, porque aun no se como conectarme en la internet de los Lockwood- añadio y pauso- Es la familia con la que vivo- explico- Ok, si apenas me conecte te lo envio- pauso- De nada y saluda a Lauren y a tu mama y hermana de mi parte- y con eso sonríe y se despide- Lo siento- se disculpo con todos

Quien era- le pregunto intrigada Caroline

Un ex compañero- respondió y Caroline, Stefan y Elena la miran confundidos- Se que les dije que no tenia amigos en mi otra escuela, pero Noah es uno de las dos personas que mas cariño demostró por mi, porque ambos somos judíos-

Quien es el otro- le pregunto Elena

Kurt, que es gay- contesto Rachel- Y ellos mas sus parejas son los únicos con los que mantendré contacto de Lima-

Estoy algo perdido- murmuro Damon

A nadie le importa- le dijo Caroline y Damon la mira molesto

No es de tu incumbencia Damon- le dijo Elena

No sean malas, además no tiene nada de malo que lo sepa- les dijo Rachel y mira a Damon y le da un breve resumen de lo que le conto a los otros tres y a Bonnie

Oh- musito Damon simplemente y Elena siente su celular vibrar

Jenna me quiere en casa- les conto y Rachel la mira confundida- Jenna es mi tia y mi guardian, además de ella vivo con mi hermano Jeremy- y Rachel asiente entendiendo

Esta bien, finalmente ya va siendo hora de que vayamos a casa- dijo Rachel- Tengo que ponerme al dia con algunas materias- añadio

Cierto- murmuro Stefan- Entonces nos vamos- y todos asienten y se van a los estacionamientos y se despiden, y Rachel se va con Caroline ya que esta no tiene su auto

Ten cuidado con Damon- le dijo Caroline a Rachel y ella se rie- Hablo en serio Rach-

No te preocupes- le aseguro- Ya trato de usar su encanto conmigo y no le resulto-

Me alegra, pero aun asi, ten cuidado- le advirtió y Rachel asiente y llega a casa de Caroline- Sabes como ir a la casa de los Lockwood desde aquí- le pregunto y Rachel mira para todos lados y asiente- Ok, entonces nos vemos mañana- y Rachel asiente y se despide y da la vuelta y se va por la calle que reconoció

Y en la casa de los Salvatore, Damon esta acostado en el sillón de la sala, cuando Stefan llega y lo ve mirando el techo con una cara pensativa

Te pasa algo- le pregunto Stefan sentándose en el otro sillón

No, porque pasaría algo- pregunto confundido Damon

Bueno, te quedaste bastante callado despues de que Rachel te conto acerca de lo que le paso en su antigua escuela- le contesto Stefan- Y ahora te ves bastante pensativo-

Entonces crees que me preocupa lo que le paso a esa chica- pregunto Damon y Stefan asiente- ERROR- le dijo- Porque me importaría-

Porque te agrada- aseguro Stefan

En que te basas para afirmar eso- pregunto

En que te gano en tu propio juego- respondió Stefan sonriendo- Y eso jamás le pasa al gran Damon- y Damon rola los ojos- Si, niega todo lo que quieras que te agrada, a mi no me engañas- le aseguro y se paro y se fue de la sala, mientras Damon lo mira y despues mira el techo de nuevo…_a decir verdad si me agrada la chica, pero no le dare en el gusto a Stefan o a nadie afirmando eso…pero mas que nada me sorprendió que me dijera su historia, el porque esta aquí, si se lo dijo a los demas, pero porque a mi…no lo entiendo…en fin, hay cosas mas importantes de que preocuparse, como Katherine que aun no hace su nuevo movimiento…_

Y la mencionada esta encima de no otro que Mason Lockwood, besándose en el auto de este, y siente el ruido de otro auto y deja de besar a Mason…

Que sucede- pregunto confundido

Alguien llego- murmuro Katherine y ve un pequeño auto estacionarse y Mason también lo mira

Es Rachel- le conto Mason y Katherine lo mira confundida- Esta viviendo con nosotros desde antes de ayer, es bastante agradable- añadio y Katherine se vuelve a mirar el auto y ve que una chica se baja, no es muy alta por lo que puede notar y le ve la cara y abre mucho los ojos sorprendida

No puede ser- susurro y Mason la mira confundido y ella se da cuenta- No te preocupes amor- le aseguro y lo besa de nuevo para distraerlo…_asi que ella también nació en esta época…las cosas se van a poner mas interesantes…_

Y Rachel entra a la casa de los Lockwood y cena con Tyler y Carol y les cuenta de su dia, y despues de darles las buenas noches sube a hacer su tarea…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Y?<p> 


	5. Feria

Gracias por los comentarios a MarilizzieCullen 13, gabe berry y Alexandracastrop, me alegra que les guste el fic, Mari es algo completamente nuevo, gabe yo tambien quiero que los de Lima sufran, y Ale y si Rachel cambio de estilo de vestir, solo imaginatela como mas se viste para las presentaciones de glee con jeans o shorts y lindas poleras, es a la imaginacion, excepto en este capitulo que como luce en la presentacion lo puedes ver en mi perfil...

Ninguna de las dos series me pertenece :( y la cancion usada aqui es de Katie Perry...

* * *

><p>5<p>

FERIA

Al dia siguiente Rachel recordó lo del festival y le pregunto a Carol, y estaba mas que feliz de aceptar que cantara algo, y despues de ello Rachel salió a la escuela, el resto de sus dias en la escuela y el pueblo pasaron rápidamente en compañía de todos, incluso conoció a Matt, Tyler se lo presento, y también a Jeremy cuando fue a hacer un trabajo a casa de Elena, donde conoció a Jenna también, la cual la adopto como una sobrina mas…y hablo con Kurt, y le confeso que la extraña…y además se entero por Caroline de los pormenores del drama adolescente de Mystic Falls, quien salió con quien, los rompimientos y todo…

Pronto y sin que se dieran cuenta San Valentin llego, y el festival feria organizado por el pueblo empezó, y Rachel llega con Caroline a este...- Esto va a ser divertido- dijo emocionada Caroline abrazando a Rachel- Vas a cantar verdad- le pregunto

Si, pero que, es una sorpresa, asi que no me preguntes- le pidió y Caroline asiente resignada, y ambas se juntan con Elena y Stefan, y los cuatro juegan en los juegos de la feria, algunos son románticos por lo que solo Stefan y Elena juegan en ellos…y mientras están en uno de esos, Caroline divisa a Matt asi que se disculpa con Rachel y se va donde el, mientras Rachel mira un juego para ganarse un osito va a pagar dinero cuando alguien da dinero antes que ella y al ver quien es…

Damon- dijo confundida

Rachel- le dijo sonriendo el

Que haces- pregunto

Jugar- dijo el simplemente mientras recibe las pelotas para apuntar al blanco

Era mi turno- le dijo ella molesta

Es tu turno- dijo simplemente Damon y Rachel lo mira mas confundida, pero el solo arroja la primera pelota y le da, y con la segunda y la tercera también lo hace

Y TENEMOS UN GANADOR- anuncio el vendedor- Que vas a querer jovencito- le pregunto a Damon el que lo mira con las cejas levantadas por lo de 'jovencito' y Rachel se rie de su cara y el la mira a ella

Cual quieres- le pregunto el finalmente y Rachel lo mira confundida de nuevo y Damon rola los ojos- Si no me dices cual quieres escogeré el mas feo- amenazo y Rachel lo mira asustada y despues a los osos y ve uno…_la bufanda me recuerda a sus ojos, y ya que me lo gano el…_

El conejo café con la bufanda azul- respondió finalmente y Damon mira al vendedor y este asiente y saca el conejo y se lo da a Rachel

Aquí tiene señorita- le dijo sonriendo y Rachel le agradece y mira a Damon

Gracias, no tenias porque hacerlo- le dijo y el se encoge de hombros

No hay problema- aseguro

Damon- dijo la voz de Elena detrás de ellos y ambos la miran a ella y Stefan- Que haces aquí-

Vine a ganarle un conejo a Rachel- contesto Damon como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo y Stefan y Elena lo miran confundidos- Olvidenlo- añadio rolando los ojos y Rachel se rie y el la mira

Que- pregunto ella confundida

Porque te ries- le pregunto

Te exasperas con facilidad- le dijo y el solo la mira- Es divertido- añadio sonriendo y Damon vuelve a rolar los ojos y Rachel se rie de nuevo

Parece un ciclo sin fin- murmuro Damon y Rachel asiente

RACHEL- llamo alguien de pronto y todos miran a la sheriff Forbes acercarse- Por fin te encuentro- añadio- Carol te esta buscando- y Rachel asiente entendiendo y mira a los demas que le sonríen y mira a Damon y le pasa el conejo y el la mira confundido

Cuidamelo- le pidió- No quiero perderlo-

Eh- musito incomodo mirando el conejo y va a decir algo pero Rachel ya se había ido- Esto es incomodo- añadio alejando el conejo de si

Damelo- le pidió divertida Elena y el se lo pasa- Te lo devolveré cuando veamos a Rachel de nuevo- aseguro y el asiente y ella miro a Stefan- Sigamos- y Stefan asiente sonriendo y mira divertido a Damon que rola los ojos nuevamente…_si, me exaspero con facilidad…_ y se va con ellos, y despues se vuelven a juntar con Caroline, y despues se topan con Bonnie y Jeremy…y Rachel esta terminando de arreglarse en un camerino, cuando tocan la puerta, y ella invita a pasar

Rachel- llamo Tyler, mientras la chica no se ve por ninguna parte- Mi mama quiere saber si estas…- y se detuvo al verla salir detrás de un biombo- Wow- exclamo al verla vestida con unos jeans negros y una polera larga escotada y Rachel lo mira- Wow- repitió Tyler

Es un buen wow o mal wow- pregunto

Definitivamente un super wow- contesto Tyler mirándola de arriba a bajo- Te ves espectacular-

Gracias- le sonrio Rachel y se miro en el espejo y arreglo un poco mas su cabello

Te ves mayor arreglada asi- le dijo Tyler

Eso es bueno- pregunto y el chico asiente- Entonces, gracias de nuevo- y termina con su cabello y sonríe y mira a Tyler- Estoy lista- añadio sonriendo y el le da su brazo y ella lo toma y camina con afuera hasta donde esta Carol quien le sonríe

Sabes lo que debes hacer- pregunto y Rachel asiente- Ok- y Rachel se fue al escenario y alguien le da un micrófono y la música empieza a sonar…Y todas las personas miran hacia el escenario, incluidos los amigos de Rachel…

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_…Rachel avanza cantando por el escenario…_drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?_ … y pone el microfono en el pedestal que hay cerca de la orilla del scenario…

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin, like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?, 6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing, Do you know that there's still a chance for you, 'Cause there's a spark in you, You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine, Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_…y fuego aparece en las esquinas del escenario…

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own_…Rachel mueve el pedestal hacia abajo…

Lo devuelve a su lugar…_You don't have to feel like a waste of space, You're original, cannot be replaced, If you only knew what the future holds, After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed, So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road, Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow, And when it's time, you'll know…You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine, Just own the night like the 4th of July_…y saca el microfono…

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"_

_You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_It's always been inside of you, you, you_

_And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_

_Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_…y fuegos artificiales se lanzan al aire…

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_

_Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"_

_You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon…_y la musica se detiene, y todos aplauden…

WOHO- gritan los chicos y Rachel sonríe…_venir a Mystic Falls fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado…_

Y Katherine que esta al lado de Mason quien también aplaude sonriendo, la mira fijamente…_asi que además también cantas…_y mira hacia donde están los Salvatore con Elena, y le ve la cara de fascinado de Damon y se ve molesta y mira a Mason el que tiene una cara parecida pero mas paternal…_esto traerá mas problemas, asi que voy a tomar este asunto en mis manos…_y mira a Rachel de nuevo, la que esta haciendo una reverencia y desaparece del escenario…

Rachel decide quedarse con la ropa que lleva y se pone el abrigo, ya que aun la temperatura no es muy alta y despues de despedirse de Carol y tomar sus otras cosas y llevarlas a su auto va a buscar a los demas, pues la feria aun no acaba

RACHEL- la llamo Caroline y ella le sonríe y se acerca y Caroline la abraza- Estuviste sensacional- le dijo sonriendo

Y tienes todo el derecho a ser arrogante- le dijo Stefan al separarse ambas chicas- Tienes una voz espectacular- y todos asienten y la felicitan

Gracias- le dijo avergonzada, mientras Elena y Bonnie también la abrazan y Damon le devuelve su conejo, y ella le sonríe abrazando al conejo

Y te ves muy distinta- le dijo Jeremy mirándola

Tyler me dijo que me veo mayor en el buen sentido- les dijo y todos asienten

Concuerdo con el- le dijo Elena- Y te ves sexy- añadio sonriendo y Rachel se rie, y Elena para variar se contagia con su risa y la abraza- Entonces quien tiene hambre- pregunto y todos concuerdan con ella y se van todos a comer y mientras todos conversan, Stefan se da cuenta de que su hermano no le quita los ojos de encima a Rachel…_solo espero que no este pensando en nada malo…_

Que otras canciones has cantado- le pregunto Jeremy a Rachel

Me gustan mucho los musicales de Broadway, asi la mayor parte de mi repertorio son de ese estilo de canciones- le contesto

Pero acabas de cantar a Katie Perry y te quedo sensacional- le dijo Caroline

Eso es gracias al club glee- les conto- Cantaba con ellos todos los estilos de música-

Incluso rock- pregunto Damon interesado y Rachel lo mira y asiente

Incluso hicimos las chicas un popurrí que es la combinación de dos canciones o mas- continuo explicando- Y combinamos Start me up de los Rolling Stones y Livin' On A Prayer de Bon Jovi-

En serio- pregunto incrédulo Jeremy y Rachel asiente- No tienes alguna prueba de ello- y ella le sonríe y asiente- Wow, quiero verlo-

Bueno algun dia podemos juntarnos a ver los videos que tengo de las presentaciones de Nuevas Direcciones- les conto

Bueno ya sabemos que haremos en la siguiente pijamada de chicas- dijo emocionada Caroline y Jeremy frunce el seño

No es justo- se quejo- Yo también quiero ver- añadio y Stefan y Damon asienten concordando con el

Bueno podemos hacer algo todos para que los vean- sugirió Rachel y las chicas asienten

Como tienes esos videos- le pregunto Bonnie

Hay un chico en Lima que graba todo lo que hace Nuevas Direcciones y la escuela en general- contesto Rachel- Y sube los videos en su blog y también otras cosas, como rumores o lo que sea para llamar la atención, y esta algo obsesionado conmigo asi que me los dio- añadio, y despues siguen conversando, y despues de comer todos se van a buscar sus autos para ya ir a casa porque ya es tarde…

Gracias por el conejo- le dijo Rachel a Damon de nuevo, este viene caminando a su lado

No fue problema- le aseguro y ella le sonríe- Por cierto- pauso y Rachel lo mira- Tengo que confesar que me sorprendiste- añadio

Con-

Tu voz- siguio- Quien iba a pensar que alguien tan pequeñita, tendría tremendo ni que vozarrón- añadio y Rachel le sonríe

Y no has oído nada todavía- le aseguro y el la mira con las cejas levantadas- En serio, no has oído todo el potencial de mi voz- añadio con orgullo y Damon sonríe- En fin, nos vemos- y se puso en puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo donde las demas chicas y Stefan y Jeremy para despedirse y con eso se subió a su auto y se fue, mientras Damon la mira irse con una sonrisa en el rostro…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Y en el siguiente Katherine...comenten chicos...<p> 


	6. Intrusa

Gracias por los comentarios, jamas me canso de agradecerles, ahora bien me dejan con sentimientos encontrados, porque sus geniales comentarios me hacen subir mas capitulos, lo que es bueno, pero no me quiero quedar sin capitulos tan rapido, y dejar por mucho tiempo que subir, asi que subire dia por medio, asi que si hoy subi, ya hasta el martes volvere a subir uno nuevo, ok, ojala lo entiendan :D

Alexandracastrop no POV de los de Lima, pero puedo asegurar que en su momento apareceran, estoy avanzando en la relacion entre Damon y Rachel, quiero que esten juntos antes de que los de Lima hagan su aparicion, ya veremos que pasa...MarilizzieCullen13 creeme los de Lima sufriran JAJAJA, y Katherine, bueno es Katherine, y respecto a Rose, tendras que esperar y ver ;)...y gabe berry y a mi tambien me gusta mas Rachel en mystic, ojala te siga gustando a medida que avance la historia, y si pobre Rachel...

Tenia que contestarles a mis fieles comentadores, un besito, y para los que pasan por aqui igual gracias :D

Ninguna de las dos series me pertenecen :(

* * *

><p>6<p>

INTRUSA

Ha pasado una semana desde la feria de San Valentin, y todos los que estuvieron ahí y oyeron cantar a Rachel la han felicitado por su talento y por su interpretación de la canción, y han sido tantos que Caroline y Jeremy decidieron que serian, Jeremy su representante y Caroline la presidenta de su fan club, lo que la hizo reírse mucho, además porque ambos se pelearon por los puestos…lo que si Rachel les pidio a todos que si ven que se le van los humos a la cabeza le digan, porque no quiere que eso le pase, y todos le prometieron decirle…Asi que todo ha tenido a Rachel muy feliz durante toda la semana…y es viernes en la tarde, y esta terminando sus deberes de la escuela y al tomar un receso sale al balcón a respirar el aire fresco y mira el paisaje…_despues de terminar saldré a correr, y a seguir recorriendo los terrenos…_y volvio a terminar…

Mientras en casa de los Salvatore, Elena y Stefan llegan de una cita y encuentran a Damon sentado con una computadora en su regazo con cara de enojo

Damon- lo llamo Elena preocupada al verlo, pero este sigue viendo la computadora y Elena mira a Stefan

DAMON- lo llamo y Damon los mira

Que- pregunto con odiosidad

Que ves que tienes esa cara- le pregunto Elena mientras ella y Stefan se sientan en el sillón frente a Damon

El blog que menciono Rachel- respondió y lo miran confundidos- Busque su nombre y encontré su pagina de My Space y el blog del chico que esta obsesionado con ella-

Porque- pregunto intrigado Stefan

Curiosidad- explico simplemente

Y que encontraste- le pregunto Elena

Pura mierda- respondió Damon- La pagina de Rachel de My Space ya no recibe comentarios-

La cerro- le dijo Elena- Rachel nos conto a mi y a las demas que los comentarios eran demasiado horribles-

Deberian esterilizarte- empezó Damon y ambos lo miran confundidos- Porque no mejor te vuelves a Israel- añadio- Son algunos, y no los mas fuertes-

Y el blog- pregunto Stefan

El chico Jacob Ben Israel, esta obsesionado con Rachel- le respondió Damon- Y dice un monton de cosas de ella y de todos los miembros del club glee- pauso- Incluso ha bautizado a las parejas, la pareja de oro Fuinn, Pucktana, Tartie, Puckcedes, Chang Squared, Quam, Bartie y Luck, son algunos de los del club, Rachel tiene, Puckleberry, Finchel, Berryford, Cherry, Samchel o Evanberry, Faberry, Pezberry, y uno que tiene muchos votos porque quieren verlas a las cuatro juntas teniendo sexo- y Elena abre los ojos de sorpresa- Es Faberrytanna, que son Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Brittany S. Pierce y Santana Lopez-

Los chicos de esa escuela quieren que Rachel se acueste con dos de sus mas grandes torturadoras- pregunto incrédula Elena y Damon la mira confundido- Hablo de la chica Fabray y la Lopez- y Damon asiente

Asi de chiflados están en esa escuela- dijo

Los nombres son algo divertidos- acoto Stefan y los otros dos asienten porque algo de razón tiene- Pero están locos, asi que me alegra que Rachel se fuera-

Opino igual- concordo Elena y Damon cierra la computadora y se levanta

A donde vas- le pregunto Stefan

A dar una vuelta- respondió Damon- Necesito aire- añadio y con eso se fue y Elena toma la computadora y la abre y ve lo que Damon estaba viendo

Pobre Rachel- murmuro y Stefan asiente…

Y la aludida corre por los terrenos de la propiedad de los Lockwood…_se siente tan bien sentir el aire de aquí…y lo mejor es que ni siquiera hace frio…aunque esta oscureciendo, asi que será mejor volver a la casa…_y se da la vuelta y alguien la empuja y pierde el equilibrio y cae rodando por la loma

Ouch- se quejo al terminar de rodar

Me voy a deshacer de ti antes de que causes problemas- dijo la voz de alguien- O te metas con lo que es mio- añadio y Rachel trata de ver quien es quien se le acerca, pero esta bastante mareada…_debo haberme golpeado la cabeza…_y pestañea y despues cierra los ojos y al abrirlos una familiar cara esta frente a ella…

Elena- susurro y Elena sonríe

Error- susurro divertida y le tomo fuerte el brazo y Rachel se queja y la lanzo fuerte contra un árbol

AAA- grito Rachel de dolor al golpearse la espalda contra el árbol y cae al suelo y mira a la doble de Elena- Quien eres- pregunto adolorida y la doble de Elena se acuclilla frente a ella

Tu peor pesadilla- le aseguro

Porque me lastimas- pregunto Rachel confundida

Porque no deberías haber nacido otra vez- le dijo molesta la doble de Elena- Porque no eres mas que una maldita intrusa- y Rachel la mira confundida

No eres la primera que me dicen que no debería haber nacido- le dijo Rachel y la doble de Elena la mira con las cejas levantadas- Pero intrusa, es la primera vez que alguien me llama asi- añadio- En que soy intrusa-

No es necesario que lo sepas- le aseguro la doble de Elena y sus ojos cambian y Rachel la mira sorprendida y la doble de Elena la toma de los hombros y la levanta y la pone contra el árbol y Rachel se queja y ella se acerca al oído de la chica- Porque me encargare de que no vivas para averiguarlo- susurro y la mira fijamente y le muestra sus dientes…_oh dios…_y ve que se le acerca y Rachel cierra sus ojos, pero en unos segundos deja de sentir la presión de la doble de Elena y abre los ojos y la ve tirada en el piso y mira a alguien que esta frente a Rachel, la que pierde sus fuerzas y cae sentada al piso…

Y la doble de Elena se para y arremete contra la persona, y Rachel los mira pelear, aunque son rapidos asi que no ve mucho, pero si le ve la cara a la persona que esta ahí protegiéndola…_parece ser Damon, me pregunto si realmente será el…_porque eso entiende hace esa persona…y ambos dejan de pelear…Rachel piensa que están tomando aire…

DAMON- grito la doble de Elena, y Rachel asiente atontada…_si es Damon…_y sonríe- Mas te vale que te quites de mi camino- y el se cruza de brazos- O te arrepentiras- y el se rie

Mas de lo que ya me arrepiento de haberte conocido- dijo el y la doble de Elena lo mira sorprendida y algo herida pudo notar Rachel, aunque lo cubre rápidamente- Lo dudo, asi que mejor mueves tus viejos pies lejos de esta chica o tu te arrepentiras- amenazo

No tienes idea de lo que haces- le dijo molesta la doble de Elena

La protejo- dijo simplemente Damon- Asi que lárgate Katherine- amenazo y Rachel lo ve ponerse a la defensiva

Te arrepentiras Damon- le repitió Katherine y se va en un flash

Wow- murmuro Rachel- Flash- añadio divertida y Damon la mira y se le acerca y ella lo mira a el- Tu también eres flash- pregunto como si estuviera drogada tocándole la cara y el se rie

Algo asi- contesto el- Tienes una contusion- observo y Rachel lo mira y le toca los ojos

Estaban de otro color- le dijo frunciendo el seño y Damon la mira con las cejas levantas- Me gustan mas azules como ahora- dijo sonriendo- El otro es feo-

Ok- dijo Damon y la tomo en brazos- Vamos a llevarte a un lugar mas seguro- y Rachel le sonríe y apoya su cabeza en su pecho y se acurruca en sus brazos y Damon la mira negando con la cabeza pero con una leve sonrisa en el rostro y se echa a correr con ella, para llegar despues de unos minutos a su casa- STEFAN- grito

Shh- lo reprendió Rachel y el la mira y niega con la cabeza y Stefan aparece con Elena detrás de el y Rachel los siente y los mira y al ver a Stefan sonríe y lo saluda con la mano, pero al ver a Elena su cara es de terror puro y se esconde en el pecho de Damon

Que sucedió- pregunto Stefan preocupado al ver a Rachel

Katherine- respondió Damon y Stefan y Elena asienten entendiendo

Voy por el kit de primeros auxilios- dijo Elena y se fue por el, mientras Damon lleva a Rachel a la sala y la pone en el sillón

Porque Katherine la ataco- pregunto Stefan mientras Damon observa que Rachel juega con sus manos

Que se yo- respondió Damon igual de confundido

Como llegaste a salvarla- pregunto Stefan confundido

Fui a echarle un ojo a Mason Lockwood- le dijo Damon…_y a Rachel, pero ni de broma confieso eso…_- Y la escuche gritar y cuando llegue Katherine estaba tratando de morderla, asi que se la saque de encima- añadio y Stefan asiente y Elena llega y Rachel la ve y se asusta y mira a Damon y este se acuclilla frente a ella

Elena no fue la que te ataco, asi que no tienes nada que temer- le aseguro

Lo se, ella me dijo que no era Elena- dijo Rachel confundida- Pero son iguales, porque-

Es algo difícil de explicar- le dijo Stefan- Y ahora lo mas importante es curar tus heridas- añadio

Ademas aquí no te pasara nada- le aseguro Damon y Rachel lo mira y asiente

Ok, confio en ti- le dijo sonriendo y Damon le sonrie y Elena se le acerca y le da algo para su cabeza y la cura, mientras Damon y Stefan salen de la sala

No tiene sentido esto- murmuro Stefan paseándose confuso

Según Katherine me arrepentiría de salvarla- añadio Damon y Stefan se detiene y lo mira fijamente- No se a que se refería-

Eso me dijiste o dijo- escucharon a Rachel decir y se acercan a la sala

Te dijo Rach, no fui yo- le aseguro Elena y Rachel asiente

Lo siento, es todo muy confuso- se disculpo Rachel y Elena le sonríe

No tienes nada de que disculparte- le aseguro- Creeme para mi también lo ha sido-

Tienes una hermana gemela- pregunto Rachel y Elena niega con la cabeza- Una doble, una doopelganger- pregunto y Elena la mira sorprendida y asintiendo y Stefan y Damon también la miran sorprendidos

Que sabes tu de eso- le pregunto Elena

Son parte de las leyendas, el folclor y lo mas remoto los mitos- respondió Rachel y Elena asiente- Y no se supone que te mueres si ves a tu doble-

No, en este caso al parecer- le conto Elena- Esta lista- dijo mirando a los chicos- Pero será mejor vigilarla por la contusion- y ambos chicos asienten

Que te dijo Katherine- le pregunto Stefan a Rachel la que lo mira confundida- Asi se llama la doble de Elena-

Oh- musito Rachel- No recuerdo mucho, salvo que dijo que no debería haber nacido de nuevo, y que soy una intrusa y le pregunte porque, pero me dijo que no viviría para saberlo- añadio y Elena mira a ambos chicos

A que creen que se referia- pregunto y los dos la miran igual de confundidos que ella lo esta- Ok, para variar no sabemos algo de Katherine- añadio molesta

Pero ahora me preocupa mas- empezó Damon mirando a Rachel la que lo mira

Que- pregunto confundida

Acabas de ver y pasar por algo muy fuerte- siguio Damon- Y estas como si hubieras caminado por un campo de flores lleno de pajaritos que cantan- añadio

Oh- musito Rachel- Debe ser la contusion- añadio encogiéndose de hombros- Pero por cierto lo que es la doble de Elena, tu también lo eres- le pregunto

Que soy- le pregunto

Duh, un vampiro- le dijo como si fuera estúpido y Stefan y Damon la miran sorprendidos

Creo que es todo por hoy- dijo Elena- Tienes tu teléfono Rach- y la chica asiente- Damelo, le enviare un mensaje a Carol contándole que te quedaras conmigo esta noche, para que podamos vigilarte sin que se preocupe- y Rachel asiente y se lo da y Damon se le acerca y la toma en brazos de nuevo y se fue hacia la escalera y los otros dos lo miran

Yo la vigilo- dijo y con eso se llevo a Rachel por la escalera, mientras Stefan y Elena se miran confundidos, sorprendidos y preocupados…

Mientras en otro lado en una habitación, Katherine se pasea de un lado a otro...

Me estas dando migraña- se quejo una mujer sentada en la cama que la mira que se pasea

Esa chica será un problema en mis planes Lucy- dijo dejando de pasearse- Mas si se enteran que existe también-

La doopenganger y esa chica otra vez juntas- dijo Lucy- Es fascinante-

Es un desastre- exclamo molesta Katherine- Mas si Klaus se entera- pauso- Porque podría usarla, pero-

Tus celos son demasiados- añadio Lucy y Katherine la mira molesta- Ademas no hay nada de que preocuparse respecto a Klaus, porque mientras no haya un vampiro, ni un hombre lobo, atados a ella no hay riesgo para el y lo que planee- aseguro

Damon y Mason- añadio Katherine

Mason no es problema, te es fiel- le aseguro Lucy- Y Damon, bueno dijiste que esta enamorado de tu doble, no- y Katherine asiente- Bien, entonces deja de ser paranoica, y mejor deja de perseguir a esa chica, o los Salvatore y tu doble se darán cuenta de su existencia e influencia y ahí si que tendras problemas- y Katherine asiente…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Y que les parecio...nos vemos el martes ;)<p> 


	7. Mitos y Mentiras

Gracias a MarilizzieCullen13, chica cada vez me sorprendes mas con como averiguas mis ideas tan rapido, y a gabe berry yo tambien sigo siendo Puckleberry, pero amo a Salvaberry tambien...

Ya es martes en Chile, son las 12 am, asi que lo estoy subiendo ahora, nos vemos el jueves, pero si me dejan muchos comentarios (me refiero a mas de 3) me animo y subo antes :D

Ninguna de las dos series me pertenecen :(

* * *

><p>7<p>

MITOS Y MENTIRAS

Rachel abre los ojos, y mira para un lado…_donde estoy…_y al mirar al otro se topa con unos ojos azules que la miran y se sienta y se marea y se cae de vuelta a la cama

Estupida- le dijeron y ella mira al dueño de los ojos azules y se da cuenta que es Damon y recuerda lo sucedido

Me asustaste- le dijo molesta

Lo siento- se disculpo Damon- Que te dije antes de que te durmieras hace dos horas- y Rachel lo piensa

Damon Salvatore es bello, sexy y muy bueno en la cama- respondió Rachel con el seño fruncido y Damon sonríe satisfecho- Y por lo mismo un cerdo de primer corte- añadio sonriendo

Yo no dije eso ultimo- se quejo Damon y Rachel rola los ojos

Lo añadi yo, tarado- le dijo golpeándole el pecho con su puño- Por cierto, en serio eres un vampiro- le pregunto y Damon asiente- Entonces los vampiros son reales, algo mas- pregunto

Como que algo mas- pregunto Damon y Rachel rola los ojos

Si los vampiros, que son mitos son reales, algun mito mas debe ser real, no- respondió Rachel- Como por ejemplo, los hombres lobos que son los enemigos naturales de los vampiros- añadio

Si existen y las brujas- contesto Damon

Oh- musito sorprendida- Las brujas como en Harry Potter-

NO- le dijo rápidamente Damon y Rachel se rie y el rola los ojos- Ahora vas a decirme que piensas que los vampiros son como los de los libros y películas de la saga Crepusculo- añadio exasperado

He leído los libros- le conto Rachel- Pero es algo irreal que los vampiros no se quemen con el sol y en cambio brillen si se exponen a el-

Me alegra que seas inteligente- dijo Damon en tono aliviado y palmoteandole la cabeza como diciendo buena niña, y ella lo mira molesta un rato hasta que...

Stefan también es un vampiro- pregunto y Damon asiente- Y como es que camina bajo el sol- y Damon le muestra su mano y toma el anillo que tiene entre sus dedos

Esto tiene un hechizo de una bruja- le conto- Que nos permite caminar bajo el sol-

Wow- dijo sorprendida y toca el anillo- No se siente gran cosa-

Es un anillo- murmuro Damon simplemente- En fin-

Quiero ir a casa- lo interrumpió Rachel y el la mira confundido- Quiero darme un baño, y cambiarme esta ropa-

Ok- entendió Damon y se levanta y le ayuda a ella a levantarse para que no se maree- Te llevare a casa de los Lockwood entonces-

Preferiria que no- le dijo Rachel mientras ambos caminan fuera de la habitación y Damon la mira confundido- Se supone que me quede con Elena, no- y Damon asiente- Y como no me fui en mi auto lo lógico seria decir que Elena me recogió y me fui con ella-

Oh- musito Damon entendiendo- Ok, tiene sentido- y ambos llegaron abajo y Damon la guía a la cocina donde Stefan, Elena y Bonnie están ahí y al verlos Bonnie se le acerca a Rachel y la abraza

Estas bien- le pregunto una vez se separaron y Rachel asiente

Algo mareada aun- le confeso- Pero bien- aseguro

El desayuno te ayudara- le dijo Bonnie y la acerco a los bancos que hay alrededor del meson de la cocina

Y esta pastilla también- añadio Elena dándole una pastilla y Rachel asiente y despues de comer un poco se toma la pastilla, y despues de decirles a todos respecto a su auto, y todos entienden, y Elena junto a Bonnie van a dejar a Rachel a casa de los Lockwood, y al llegar ahí- Segura que vas a estar bien- le pregunto Elena preocupada y Rachel la mira y asiente

Aun es todo muy confuso- le dijo- Sobretodo con lo de tu doble- añadio

Lo entendemos- le aseguro Bonnie y Rachel la mira- Y tengo una idea- añadio y le puso un brazalete a Elena en la muñeca- Cada vez que lo veas, sabras que es Elena y no Katherine, ok-

Ok- entendió Rachel y miro a Elena- Solo sino te molesta usarlo- le dijo y Elena le sonríe

No me molesta- le aseguro- No quiero que por culpa de Katherine me tengas miedo o dejemos de ser amigas-

Ni yo- aseguro Rachel- Como dije todo es muy confuso, y lo de los vampiros es choque ante, pero durante estas semanas los he conocido a todos, y todos han sido muy amables conmigo y me consideran su amiga, no- y Elena y Bonnie asienten- Ademas Damon y Stefan han sido muy buenos conmigo también y no han hecho nada para lastimarme, al contrario, incluso Damon me salvo la vida, asi que no tengo razón para temerles- aseguro

Me alegra que pienses asi- le dijo Elena sonriendo- Tomate tu tiempo si para procesar todo, ok- y Rachel asiente

Lo hare- aseguro y abrió la puerta- Nos vemos- dijo y ambas chicas en el auto se despiden y Rachel cierra la puerta y se va hacia la casa, mientras Bonnie y Elena la miran entrar

Hay que averiguar porque Katherine la ataco- dijo resolutiva Bonnie y Elena asiente mientras maneja de vuelta hacia la casa de los Salvatore…_Rachel ahora también esta en esto…crei que podíamos ser sus amigos sin necesidad de arrastrarla a este embrollo de cosas sobrenaturales…pero nos equivocamos todos…y es nuestra amiga, asi que no dejaremos que le pase nada, menos aun de la mano de Katherine…_y aprieta el volante con fuerza…

Mientras Rachel cierra la puerta principal de la casa de los Lockwood…

Te divertiste- pregunto alguien de pronto haciéndola saltar y Rachel se da vuelta a ver a Mason parado en mitad de la escalera

Me asustaste Mason- le dijo recuperando el aliento- Y lo hice-

Como es que te fuiste a la casa de los Gilbert sin tu auto- le pregunto mientras sigue bajando y la mira de arriba abajo…_su ropa esta sucia, como si se hubiera caído en medio del bosque…_- Porque hasta donde se ayer saliste a correr y despues le enviaste ese mensaje a Carol-

Cuando venia de vuelta me encontré a Elena llegando- contesto Rachel- Y me subi a su auto y se nos hizo tarde por eso mande el mensaje-

Ok- murmuro Mason sospechosamente y Rachel lo mira- Y a tu ropa que le paso- y Rachel mira su ropa y la ve que tiene rastros de lo que le paso en el bosque

Me cai al llegar- respondió Rachel simplemente y Mason asiente entendiendo- Bien, voy a cambiarme, tome una ducha en la casa de los Gilbert, pero donde me cai- añadio y Mason asiente y Rachel sube a su cuarto, mientras Mason la mira…_me esta mintiendo y voy a averiguar porque…_y con eso siguio su camino…

Y Rachel llega a su cuarto y al cerrar la puerta se apoya en ella…_no creo que Mason me haya creido…solo espero no meter en problemas a nadie…_y con eso suspiro y se fue a dar una ducha, y lanzo su ropa sucia por el tubo de lavandería del baño…

Mientras que la gente que trabaja en la casa de los Lockwood hace sus quehaceres, Mason se mete al sector de lavandería y encuentra el poleron de Rachel y lo olorosa…_huele al bosque, no a la entrada…_y lo devuelve a su lugar y se fue hacia el bosque y al llegar al lugar donde sintio el olor de Rachel, siente otros dos olores y ve multiples pisadas…_alguien peleo aquí…y Rachel vio todo…y los otros dos olores son de vampiro..._y Mason tiene furia en su rostro…_los Salvatore…_

Y Mason vuelve a la casa y Rachel viene bajando la escalera con un bolso…- Vas a casa de los Salvatore- le pregunto y Rachel lo mira

A decir verdad si- contesto ella- Vamos a ver películas ahí, con los dos hermanos, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline y Jeremy- añadio y termino de bajar y mira a Mason- Por- pregunto

No confies en ellos, en especial en Damon- le advirtió y Rachel lo mira confundida

Por- pregunto

Son peligrosos, y la chica rubia también- respondió Mason y Rachel lo mira confundida- Solo confía en mi-

Mason confio en ti- le aseguro Rachel- Pero los Salvatore y Caroline son mis amigos y confio en ellos también, porque al igual que tu no me han dado razones para desconfiar de ellos- pauso y se fue hacia la puerta- Y asi como yo confio en ti, espero tu también lo hagas- y con eso salió y se sube a su auto…_Caroline también es un vampiro, y Mason sabe de esto…_

Todos los Lockwood saben acerca de los vampiros- le conto Damon- En especial Mason- añadio y Rachel lo mira confundida- Es un hombre lobo-

En serio- pregunto sorprendida y Elena y Stefan asienten

Y como la naturaleza los hizo enemigos, bueno- añadio Elena y Rachel asiente entendiendo

Ademas no ayuda que Damon lo haya apuñalado con un cuchillo de plata- añadio Bonnie poniendo unas fuentes con cosas de comer y Rachel mira a Damon molesta

Y el se vengo- se defendió Damon- Y casi logra que nos maten a mi y a Stefan- pauso y miro serio a Rachel- Ademas sabemos que trabaja con Katherine-

Pero no tiene sentido- dijo confundida- Si los vampiros y los hombres lobos son enemigos, porque Katherine y Mason trabajarían juntos- añadio y todos se miran y asienten

Ok, Rach te vamos a contar que ha pasado- le dijo Elena y Rachel asiente, y le hace un breve resumen de todo lo que ha sucedido, como y porque los Salvatore volvieron, y su historia con Katherine, y de la maldición y como saben que Katherine quiere romperla, pero no saben como, salvo que necesita la piedra lunar, mientras Rachel escucha atentamente- Y ahora estamos seguros que Katherine esta cerca de Mason, porque es la única forma que supiera de ti- añadio

Lo que significa que esta en movimiento de nuevo, y nosotros también- añadio Bonnie y todos asienten y Rachel solo los mira

Y ponerse en movimiento significa- pregunto

Que tenemos que buscar la forma de ponerle un alto a Katherine de una vez por todas- añadio Damon y todos lo miran sorprendidos

Ya no la amas- entendió Rachel y el la mira

No- confirmo Damon…despues llegaron Caroline y Jeremy a la reunión y Caroline estaba sorprendida y preocupada por el hecho de que Rachel sabe acerca de los vampiros y acerca de ella siendo uno, pero Rachel simplemente la abrazo y le dijo que no importa lo que sea ambas siempre serán amigas y Caroline le sonríe agradecida…

Y afortunadamente el resto del fin de semana paso tranquilo…y una vez que solo los Salvatore quedaron en la casa…Damon esta apoyado en la puerta de la habitación de su hermano

Hay que encargarnos de Mason Lockwood- dijo y Stefan lo mira- Y necesitamos a Bonnie para ello-

Que hay de Rachel-

Que hay con ella- pregunto exasperado Damon

Quiere mucho a Mason por lo que pude notar- respondió Stefan- Dudo mucho que apruebe tu plan de encargarnos de el-

Por eso no se enterara- aseguro Damon- Ademas aun debo planificar como lo haremos- añadio

Eres pésimo en planear- le recordó Stefan

E igualmente me sale todo de maravilla- dijo sonriendo y se fue y Stefan niega con la cabeza…_estoy seguro que algo saldrá mal con ese plan…_

CONTINUARA…


	8. Ningun lado

Lo prometido es deuda, me dieron 5 comentarios, y como a mi no me gusta tener deudas, aqui vengo con otro capitulo...gracias gabe berry, salvaberry x2, MarilizzieCullen13 y Alexandracastrop...

gabe, no habra mucho contacto explicito de Rachel con Puck y Kurt, pero lo tiene, ellos siguen siendo amigos, incluyendo a Lauren y a Blaine, pero todo estara mas enfocado a Rachel en Mystic Falls...

salvaberry, no debes esperar todos los martes, es dia por medio, lo que significa que si subo el martes, despues el jueves, y sabado, y asi...y gracias por encontrarlo perfecto :D

Mari, confia en mi ;)

Ale, te entiendo completamente por lo de los horarios, y como le dije a Mari, confia en mi tambien, y respecto a la pijamada, ups estaba tan metida escribiendo otras cosas que como que se me olvido, pero espero que otras cosas lo compensen ;)

En fin, ninguna de las dos series me pertenecen :(

* * *

><p>8<p>

NINGUN LADO

Debemos llevar tu auto a revisar Rachel- le informo Carol a Rachel el dia lunes en la tarde, a la hora de la cena- Por precaucion y necesito ayuda de todos para la fiesta de disfraces de unas semanas- y Rachel, Mason y Tyler asienten

Entonces como me ire a la escuela- pregunto Rachel confundida

Te puedes ir con Tyler- aconsejo Carol

Llegare pasado mañana- dijo Rachel abrumada

OYE- se quejo Tyler y Mason y Carol se rien

Yo te llevo- le dijo Mason- Finalmente siempre sales justo cuando ya vengo de vuelta de correr- añadio y Rachel le agradece sonriendo…_además asi puedo poner un ojo en ti…_

Asi durante los siguientes dos dias Mason la lleva a la escuela, y en la tarde alguna de las chicas la lleva de vuelta a su casa…aunque un dia en la tarde Mason fue quien la recogió porque ambos deben ir al mercado a comprar cosas para Carol…

Esta lista es mas larga que la historia de mi vida- murmuro Rachel agotada y Mason se rie y ambos buscan las cosas y las ponen en un carro que Mason empuja, Rachel lo estaba haciendo pero llego un punto en que se volvio muy pesado con todas las cosas…y ahora la chica esta comparando precios de un producto, y Mason fue a buscar otras cosas a otro pasillo…

Tanto pensar- dijo alguien a la izquierda de Rachel y Rachel mira para encontrarse con Damon- Te van hacer explotar las neuronas-

Eso lo explica- dijo Rachel sonriendo y el la mira confundido- Pensaste mucho, por eso tu ya no tienes ninguna, excepto aquellas que te hacen buscar la forma de que chicas se acuesten contigo- añadio divertida y Damon rola los ojos y Rachel se rie

Como sea- dijo Damon- Que vas hacer mañana- y ella lo mira confundida- Oi por ahí que no tienes tu auto y que vives de la caridad de los otros para que te den un aventón- y ahora Rachel rola los ojos

Lo oiste por ahí- pregunto exceptica y Damon asiente y ella lo golpea- Mentiroso, lo escuchaste cuando se lo conte a Stefan el martes en la tarde mientras estudiábamos-

Ok, si- dijo levantando las manos en señal defensa- Pero no le quita lo cierto- añadio sonriendo coquetamente

No uses tus naturales encantos conmigo Damon Salvatore- le advirtió seria- Y no se que voy a hacer mañana además de ir a la escuela- respondió

Perfecto- dijo simplemente Damon y Rachel lo mira confundida y el puso su dedo sobre sus labios- Es un secreto- susurro

Todo bien Rachel- pregunto Mason de pronto y Rachel lo mira sonriendo y asiente con la cabeza y Damon lo mira molesto

Damon solo estaba siendo- empezó Rachel y lo miro y despues miro a Mason- Damon- añadio simplemente y se da cuenta como ambos chicos se miran y rola los ojos- Ok, voy a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, mientras ustedes descubren si es posible matarse con la mirada- pauso y se alejo de ellos- Si lo descubren, el que sobreviva me da el dato para ponerlo en practica, ok- añadio y ambos chicos se siguen mirando- Ok- y con eso se alejo de ellos

Mas vale que te mantengas alejado de ella, chupasangre- le dijo entre dientes Mason a Damon, el que le sonríe

Como si le fuera a hacer caso a un perrito faldero- le dijo y se empezó a ir- Sigue soñando Lockwood- añadio y se fue y Mason lo mira molesto y despues se va a buscar a Rachel, pero no le dice nada…

Al dia siguiente despues de la escuela, Rachel viene saliendo de esta, cuando ve a Damon apoyado en un auto, un ferrari, y el la saluda con su mano y ella se acerca a el- Hola-

Hola- le dijo Damon

Que haces aquí- le pregunto Rachel y el abre la puerta de su auto

Subete- le dijo y Rachel lo mira confundida- Se que no tienes planes y aun no tienes quien te lleve asi que, súbete-

Y si no quiero- le dijo desafiante y Damon rola los ojos y se le acerca y se la pone encima del hombro- DAMON- grito- BAJAME, INAPROPIADO IDIOTA- ordeno y el solo la puso en el auto y cerro la puerta y se fue a su lado y al sentarse Rachel empezó a darle de golpes

CALMATE- le dijo Damon

NO- le grito ella- Lo que estas haciendo ahora se llama secuestro- añadio enfurecida- Asi que te ordeno que me dejes bajarme- y Damon rola los ojos

No- le dijo y con eso encendio el auto y Rachel lo mira molesta y el sigue conduciendo mientras Rachel lo mira todo el rato fijamente- Mirandome no conseguiras nada- le dijo, pero Rachel no le dice nada y solo lo mira- Vas a estar muda todo el rato- le pregunto y Rachel se cruza de brazos y se echa en el asiento y lo sigue mirando..._exasperante niña…_y Rachel se fue en esa posición todo el camino…y al parar Damon se baja y le abre la puerta y ella no se quiere bajar asi que Damon la saca

SUELTAME ANIMAL- grito Rachel a todo pulmon en el oído de Damon, lo que le hace a este perder el equilibrio y ambos caigan al suelo, Damon encima de Rachel- Ouch- se quejo la chica y Damon la mira

Estas bien- le pregunto y ella lo mira molesta

No- le dijo- Fui secuestrada por un bruto que ahora esta encima mio- añadio y Damon rola los ojos

Lo ultimo es culpa tuya- le dijo sonriendo y Rachel lo mira mas molesta

Idiota- le dijo y dejo de mirarlo

Vamos Rach, no te enojes- le pidió Damon, pero ella no le dice nada y Damon sonríe y le hace cosquillas

No hagas eso- le dijo seria y Damon sonríe malvadamente- NO, DAMON- advirtió, pero este sigue haciéndole cosquillas haciendo que Rachel se ria a carcajadas- Basta- rogo, pero Damon sigue- Ok…ya…no estoy hahaha, molesta- aseguro y Damon dejo de hacerle cosquillas y se rie y Rachel se rie con el, y el se para y le ayuda a ella- Porque me secuestraste- le pregunto finalmente

Oi por ahí que te gusta el paisaje frente a la casa de los Lockwood- le dijo Damon y Rachel rola los ojos

En serio- le dijo exasperada- Deja de escuchar mis conversaciones- añadio y Damon se rie

Este lugar te va a gustar- siguio Damon y le tomo la mano y la llevo por el medio del bosque hasta que llegaron a un hermoso paraje

Wow- exclamo Rachel al ver el lago y Damon sonríe- Es hermoso-

Lo es- concordo Damon y Rachel lo mira confundida

Porque me trajiste- le pregunto y el la mira

No se en realidad- le dijo el simplemente- Solo se me ocurrió y te traje-

Stefan me dijo que eres impulsivo- le dijo Rachel y el asiente- Por eso has matado a muchas personas-

No se lidiar con mis emociones- confeso Damon- No soy humano, asi que no debería tener emociones-

Todos tienen emociones- le dijo Rachel- Incluso aquellos que dicen no tenerlas, todos las tienen- aseguro y lo mira fijamente- Y tu fuiste humano, y recuerdas haberlo sido- y Damon asiente- Y parte de ti extraña serlo- y el la mira sorprendido y Rachel le sonríe y lo abraza- No pienses en ti como un monstruo Damon, he oído que has hecho cosas buenas, muy buenas a decir verdad- añadio- Y algo que aprendi viniendo aquí, es que nuestros errores no nos definen- pauso- Nos ayudan a ser mejores- aseguro

Mis errores siempre tienen crueles consecuencias para aquellos a los que aprecio- le dijo Damon

Pero estas ahí para ellos cuando esas consecuencias los golpean- le dijo Rachel- Y se que si te lo propones seguiras haciendo las cosas bien- pauso- Quizas te lleve tiempo, aceptar tus emociones y que tienes un gran corazón a pesar de ser un vampiro, pero tienes todo eso y mas-

Porque crees en mi- le pregunto confundido

Tengo un severo problema, según Noah, de creer en aquellos que no creen en si mismos- le conto Rachel- Pero yo lo considero un don, mas que un problema, no me gusta ver la maldad en los demas, quizás por ello, me negué a creer por mucho tiempo lo que realmente los otros sentían por mi- pauso- Repulsión- y Damon la abraza y ella lo mira

Su perdida- le dijo- Nuestra ganancia- añadio sonriendo y Rachel le sonríe

Gracias-

Gracias a ti- le dijo y le dio un beso en la frente y despues ambos observaron el lago un poco mas, hasta que a Rachel le dio hambre y Damon la llevo a su casa, y al dejarla, la ve entrar a su casa y despues se va devuelta a la suya…_sea lo que sea que estoy sintiendo por ti, es muy confuso, y no tiene el menor sentido…_y mira el camino…_por alguna extraña razón, me siento sobreprotector con ella, y lo mas extraño aun, es querer permanecer cerca de ella…_y siguio su camino…

Mientras Rachel despues de comer subió a su cuarto y esta haciendo su tarea, cuando le tocan la puerta y ella invita a entrar y Mason entra y le sonríe y le da las llaves de su auto y Rachel salta a recibirlas

Ya extrañaba a mi bebe- dijo sonriendo y Mason se rie

Me imagino- le dijo- Y quien te trajo de regreso- le pregunto

Damon- le contesto Rachel- Y antes que digas ten cuidado con el- añadio y lo mira seria- Confio en Damon, Mason-

No deberías- le dijo Mason entre dientes

Porque es un vampiro- le pregunto Rachel y el la mira sorprendido- Y tu lo odias porque generaciones de generaciones de personas de tu especie ha odiado a la suya y viceversa-

Como- pregunto sorprendido

Ellos me dijeron- respondió Rachel- Y se que Damon te acuchillo y que tu trataste de hacer que lo mataran a el y a Stefan, asi que ambos están a mano, el resto es solo historia desafortunada entre dos especies distintas- aseguro- Y no tomare un lado en una pelea que no es de mi incumbencia- añadio segura- Te quiero mucho Mason, pero también aprecio mucho a Damon, Stefan y Caroline, todos ustedes son mis amigos y son importantes para mi-

Ningun lado- repitió Mason y Rachel asiente- Jamas ha sido tan simple-

Porque nadie lo ha visto de esa forma- le dijo Rachel

De acuerdo- le dijo Mason y se fue hacia la puerta- Finalmente nadie te puede obligar a tomar un lado- y Rachel asiente y Mason se va y Rachel mira triste la puerta cerrada…_Mason es sobreprotector, y me agrada, jamás nadie se había preocupado por mi de esa forma…a no ser que cuenten a Noah y sus secretos intentos de velar por mi…pero por la actitud de Mason es algo mas que solo sobreprotección…me pregunto que será…_y decidió seguir haciendo su tarea…

Mientras Mason se toma un trago en la cocina…_no se que es, pero algo en mi, me dice que tengo que proteger a Rachel…de que, no se…pero es de seguro que lo hare…_

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Y?, el siguiente se llama TORTURA, y me imagino que sabran que significa, asi que, que les parece si me dejan mas 5 o mas comentarios y lo posteo mañana o esperan al jueves, ustedes deciden ;) besitos :D<p> 


	9. Tortura

Si realmente los conciento demasiado, pero es que ustedes son demasiado lindos, gracias MarilizzieCullen13, , gabe berry y salvaberry... y porque me hacen feliz sus comentarios es que subo ahora :D

Ninguna de las dos series me pertenecen :(

* * *

><p>9<p>

TORTURA

Katherine hace su movimiento en Elena y la amenaza con asesinar a todos los que quiere sino se aleja de Stefan, por lo que estos deciden romper, pero de mentiras, siendo la única que se da cuenta de ello Rachel, pues al ir a ver a Elena, Stefan esta con ella, aunque la chica promete mantener la boca cerrada, y le ayuda a Elena a fingir, haciendo que ambas pasen mas tiempo juntas…

Ademas que Caroline empieza actuar extraño y Bonnie sigue investigando acerca de la piedra lunar y su ligación a la maldición, y las palabras de Katherine a Rachel, en los antiguos libros, asi que últimamente anda como un raton de biblioteca…

Vas a ir al baile de disfraces- le pregunto Rachel que esta sentada en la cama de la chica, mientras Elena ordena una ropa en su closet

No lo se aun- respondió Elena- Con todo lo que ha pasado, ni siquiera lo había pensado, tu iras-

Tengo, es en mi casa- le recordó y Elena se rie

Cierto- dijo- Ademas lo mas probable es que Carol te pida que cantes algo- añadio

Ya lo hizo, pero no tengo ganas, y ella entendió- le conto Rachel y Elena la mira confundida

Te pasa algo- le pregunto sentándose en la cama frente a la chica- Se que con lo de Stefan y Katherine, no he sido muy atenta contigo-

No te preocupes- le dijo Rachel- Se que todo ello te tiene preocupada y a mi también-

Si, pero somos amigas, y el apoyo es mutuo- le dijo Elena- Asi que cuéntame-

Es Mason- le dijo Rachel y Elena la mira confundida- Le confese que se de los vampiros y los hombres lobos- y Elena la mira sorprendida- Y si bien no esta molesto ni nada, siento que me esta vigilando-

En que sentido- pregunto Elena

En el sentido sobreprotector- respondió Rachel- Me gusta que la gente se preocupe por mi, pero Mason esta actuando como mi padre o un posesivo hermano mayor, me pregunta donde voy, con quien, que hare y todo, e incluso me di cuenta que un dia me siguio a la escuela-

Parece un acosador- y Rachel asiente

Y siempre me esta dando consejos- añadio Rachel- E invitándome a ver cosas con el, lo que es divertido a decir verdad- pauso- Pero es extraño-

Le preguntaste porque lo hace- pregunto Elena y Rachel asiente

Me dijo que me aprecia mucho- le conto Rachel- Pero además hay algo en el que no quiere dejarlo dejarse de preocupar-

Algo como que- pregunto Elena confundida

No sabe- le dijo Rachel- Dijo que era algo instintivo-

Es extraño- murmuro Elena y Rachel asiente

Y me prometió no seguirme ni nada, pero que no puede dejar de preocuparse- añadio Rachel- Asi que le prometi que seria cuidadosa y que si tenia problemas recurriría a el-

Ok- dijo Elena- Y si pudiste hablar con el, que te preocupa-

Eso del instinto, no logro entenderlo- respondió- Entiendo que porque somos amigos se preocupe, pero el resto no tiene sentido-

No se que decirte realmente- le dijo Elena confundida

No te preocupes, además no le dare mas importancia de la que tiene- añadio Rachel- Mason me quiere, me protege, fin del asunto- y Elena asiente y ambas siguieron conversando de otras cosas…

Por su parte los hermanos Salvatore pusieron en marcha su plan contra Mason en medio de los preparativos en la casa de los Lockwood para la fiesta de disfraces de mascaras que se realizara en unos dias, y reclutan a Bonnie para que les ayude, mientras Caroline distrae a Rachel para que no note que sucede…

Finalmente llevan a Mason a casa de los Salvatore y este despierta amarrado en una silla y Damon le hace preguntas pero este se rehusa a contestar, y Jeremy descubre en uno de los diarios de su ancestro que los lobos son débiles contra el acónito, y logra conseguir acónito y Damon lo usa para torturar a Mason…

Mientras en casa de los Lockwood Rachel busca a Mason porque necesita ayuda para algo cuando choca con Bonnie…haciendo que esta ultima tenga una visión de la piedra lunar…

Lo siento Bonnie- se disculpo Rachel y Bonnie asiente desconcertada y mira a la chica

Rachel, sabes donde esta la piedra lunar- le pregunto y Rachel niega con la cabeza- Acabo de tener una visión al chocar contigo- añadio confundida y Rachel la mira igual

No se como, pero no tendrá relación con Mason- le pregunto Rachel y Bonnie la mira confundida- Estaba pensando en el, y se que Tyler se la dio-

A lo mejor- murmuro Bonnie

Por cierto lo has visto- le pregunto Rachel

No- contesto Bonnie rápido y Rachel la mira atentamente

Bonnie- dijo la voz de Stefan de pronto y ambas chicas lo miran y Rachel se da cuenta de lo tensa que se puso Bonnie

Donde esta Mason- demando Rachel y ambos la miran- No me mientan, donde esta- exigió molesta y Bonnie mira a Stefan y niega con la cabeza y mira a Rachel

Le ayude a Stefan y a Damon a que se lo llevaran- confeso Bonnie y Rachel abre los ojos sorprendida- Es parte del plan para llegar a Katherine- y Rachel mira a Stefan

Que hicieron con el- le pregunto

Damon esta con el- le conto Stefan

Haciendo que- pregunto y Stefan la mira con cara de culpabilidad y Rachel sabe que es algo malo y se pone a correr

RACHEL- grito Bonnie preocupada, pero Rachel sigue corriendo y se sube a su auto y sale en dirección a la casa de los Salvatore…_es el único lugar donde Damon haría algo…_y aprieta el acelerador…

Mientras Damon sigue torturando a Mason…- Ya no eres tan rudo, eh- le dijo divertido y molesto, mientras Mason lo mira con rabia en los ojos

Pelea como un hombre- inquirió Mason escupiendo y Damon lo mira molesto y le pasa el acónito por la cara de nuevo

Dime donde esta Katherine- exigió Damon

Jamas- y Damon le mete un puñado de acónito en la boca y Mason se queja

Cual es el uso de la piedra lunar en la maldición- pregunto Damon molesto, pero Mason no dice nada- Te vas a arrepentir de no responder- y Mason lo mira sonriendo

No mas que tu- aseguro y Damon lo mira mas enojado y le mete otro puñado de acónito en la boca y le tapa la boca con la mano

NO- grito alguien en la habitación y Damon ve a Rachel desde el umbral de la entrada y la mira sorprendido- Detente Damon- le exigió y el se aleja de Mason y Rachel corre hacia Mason y lo mira preocupada y mira a Damon molesta- Que estabas haciendo- le exigió pero Damon solo la mira- Crees que con torturarlo ibas a lograr que entendiera que Katherine es mala- le pregunto

Quiero saber que sabe- respondió Damon finalmente

Y torturarlo es tu mejor manera de saber- le pregunto cruzada de brazos

No conozco otra- respondió Damon molesto

QUE TAL HABLAR- le dijo molesta Rachel y el la mira como si estuviera loca- Que tal decirle que Katherine por alguna extraña razón trato de matarme-

QUE- exclamo Mason y ambos lo miran- De que rayos hablas- y Rachel se le acerca y le limpia la cara y se acuclilla delante de el

Recuerdas cuando dije que me cai al llegar a la casa- le pregunto Rachel y el asiente- No me cai, es la razón por la que no volvi a casa esa noche despues de salir a correr- pauso- Katherine me ataco, aunque crei que era Elena, y quería matarme, pero Damon me salvo- y Mason mira a Damon que asiente

La maldita solo te ha estado usando- le dijo Damon- Pero tu no quieres entender eso- añadio molesto- Lo hizo conmigo y Stefan y ahora lo esta haciendo contigo- aseguro y Mason mira a Rachel la que asiente

Porque no me dijiste- le pregunto a la chica

No sabemos porque Katherine intento matarme, y prefiero olvidar el asunto- le confeso Rachel y ahora la chica miro a Damon- Porque tienes que recurrir a la violencia para hacer las cosas Damon- y el deja de mirarla y ella se levanta y se le acerca y lo toma de los brazos- No eres una mala persona porque actuas como si lo fueras- le exigió

No me conoces lo suficiente como para saber hasta donde puedo llegar- murmuro Damon

Quizas- concedió Rachel- Pero el que me llevo al lago es el verdadero Damon, no quien recurre a ser una bestia para solucionar los problemas- y lo solto y mira a Mason y luego a Damon- Si quieren odiarse háganlo- les dijo- Pero no dejare que ninguno se lastime- y Rachel suelta las amarras de Mason y este se para y toma la planta de verbena que hay ahí y se lanza contra Damon- MASON- grito Rachel y ve como Mason le mete la verbena en la boca a Damon y se aleja de el mientras Damon trata de recuperar el aliento y Rachel sale de la habitación y vuelve con una bolsa de sangre y se la da a Damon y este la toma y Rachel mira molesta a Mason

Estamos a mano- dijo Mason y Damon lo mira- Rachel me dijo que ambos lo estábamos antes, cuando me apuñalaste y yo me vengue de ti y de tu hermano- pauso- Me torturaste con acónito, yo con verbena- y Damon lo mira sorprendido

O…ok- dijo Damon tomando de la sangre y Rachel le sonríe a Mason y mira a Damon y también le sonríe

Llamalo tregua Salvatore- siguio Mason y Jeremy aparece en el salón y los ve a todos

Ehem- dijo y todos lo miran- Stefan cayo en una trampa de verbena, pero esta bien y ya viene en camino- y miro a Mason y luego a Damon- Me voy- añadio y con eso se fue

Voy por algo para que te enjuagues la cara Mason- dijo Rachel parándose del lado de Damon y salió de la sala mientras Damon se para y Mason lo observa

Esa niña es especial- murmuro Damon

No tienes idea- le dijo Mason y Damon lo mira- No se que sucede conmigo, pero en el minuto que me toco supe que todo lo que me dijiste de Katherine es cierto- añadio- Y tengo un severo deseo de protección hacia ella- y Damon lo mira sorprendido- Que-

Somos dos- aseguro Damon y Mason lo mira confundido- Yo también lo tengo y tampoco se como explicarlo- y ambos solo se miran y Rachel vuelve a la sala y ambos al mismo tiempo la miran y ella los mira confundida

Que- les pregunto

Nada- respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo y ella los mira con los ojos muy abiertos

Ok- murmuro y puso las cosas en una mesa y Mason se le acerco y ella le sonríe y le ayuda a limpiarse y le da a tomar agua para pasar el mal sabor del acónito, y Damon los observa con los puños apretados…

Y asi los encontró cuando llego Stefan, el que los mira muy confundido, y los cuatro hablan de Katherine…

Si me ha estado manipulando como dicen- dijo Mason- Debe haber una razón mas que solo obtener la piedra lunar-

Yo también pienso lo mismo- les dijo Rachel- Estoy segura que hay algo mas, porque hubiera sido muy fácil haber manipulado a Mason y que le diera la piedra, pero además desato la maldición en el, lo que no hace mucho sentido-

Lo que significa que necesitaba que fueras un hombre lobo- entendió Stefan y Mason y Rachel asiente

Pero para que- pregunto Damon parado desde detrás del sillón donde esta sentando Stefan, Rachel y Mason están sentados en el sillón de enfrente de ellos

Es lo que debemos averiguar- contesto Stefan y miro a Mason- Por lo pronto dejanos a Katherine a nosotros, por lo mismo te pido que te mantengas alejado de ella-

Porque- pregunto Mason confundido

Para liberarte por completo de su manipulación- le dijo Damon y Mason asiente y el celular de este suena- Es ella- pregunto Damon y Mason asiente- Damelo- y Mason se lo arroja y Damon contesta- No dulzura no soy tu juguete- respondió divertido…- Donde esta…mmm lejos de tus garritas de gata en celo, eso es seguro- añadio…- Me voy a arrepentir, que parte de que haberte conocido ya es suficiente arrepentimiento no entiendes- pregunto y Damon mira el celular- Esta molesta- añadio

Es lógico que lo este- le dijo Rachel y Stefan asiente, y los cuatro siguen conversando hasta que el celular de Rachel vibra y esta lo abre y abre los ojos sorprendida- Oh por dios- exclamo y se levanto

Rachel- la llamo Damon, pero esta no se detiene y las tres la siguen

Que sucede- le preguntaron al verla llegar a la puerta

Katherine manipulo a Jenna y la hizo acuchillarse- y los tres la miran con ojos de sorpresa- Quedense aquí- les dijo

Yo voy contigo- le dijo Mason y los dos se fueron, y Damon y Stefan se miran…

Rachel llego al hospital con Mason y al ver a Elena ambas se abrazan, y se queda a esperar para saber de Jenna con Elena, Alaric y Jeremy y Mason decide irse para hablar con Carol, pero le promete a Rachel que volverá y ella lo abraza y le agradece…despues de enterarse que Jenna no esta en peligro de morir, Elena decide ir a casa de los Salvatore y terminar de verdad con Stefan y Damon la mira triste cuando la ve irse…y va donde Stefan…

Es hora de que la perra pague, de verdad- dijo y Stefan asiente…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Ven que debian confiar en mi :)...el siguiente BAILE DE SANGRE...<p> 


	10. Baile de Sangre

Gracias a Alexandracastrop, gabe berry, salvaberry (me encantaron las fotos, especialmente el ultimo gif) y al anonimo que comento...

El vestido que Rachel usa estara en mi perfil...ninguna de las dos series me pertenecen :(

* * *

><p>10<p>

BAILE DE SANGRE

Elena le cuenta a Rachel de su decisión de terminar con Stefan, y Rachel la apoya, pero igualmente le da su opinión al respecto…- Estas dejando que Katherine gane- le dijo

No tengo mas opción que hacerlo- le dijo triste Elena- Lo que le paso a Jenna fue demasiado Rach-

Lo se- le dijo Rachel- Y Stefan y Damon lo saben, y estoy segura de que están buscando la forma de detenerla de una vez por todas- y Elena asiente, porque ella también lo sabe…y Rachel decide ir a hacerle una visita a Stefan y a Damon…

Y Mason- le pregunto Stefan al verla

Se fue por unos dias- le conto Rachel- Pero volverá una vez que se aclare- y Stefan asiente entendiendo- Como estas tu-

Bien- le dijo el y ella lo mira con las cejas levantadas- Una vez nos ocupemos de Katherine estare excelente-

Elena sabe que harán algo- le dijo Rachel- Asi que pon ojo en ella para que no se meta en problemas-

Ya es parte del plan- le aseguro y Rachel asiente entendiendo- Damon esta arriba- y Rachel le sonríe y se va buscar a Damon y lo encuentra paseándose por su habitación

Le haras un oyo al piso- le dijo divertida apoyándose en la puerta y el la mira

Que haces aquí- le pregunto molesto

No puedo visitar a un amigo- le pregunto ella confundida

No es buena idea de que tu y yo sigamos siendo amigos- le dijo el y Rachel lo mira sorprendida y dolida- Asi que devuélvete por donde viniste- le dijo

Porque- le pregunto Rachel y el la mira como si estuviera loca

Que parte de que soy un maldito monstruo nos has entendido- le dijo molesto- Mira lo que paso con Jenna por lo que le dije a Katherine-

Eso no fue tu culpa- le dijo Rachel

Y que hay de torturar a Mason- añadio Damon y Rachel va a decir algo- Deja de tener fe en mi, y vete- le exigió

Ok- susurro Rachel y se da la vuelta, pero se detiene antes de irse- Sigue creyendo que eres un monstruo, yo jamás lo creeré- y con eso se fue y Damon mira hacia la puerta y niega con la cabeza…

Rachel se despide de Stefan, finalmente debe prepararse para la fiesta de disfraces que se hara en la casa de los Lockwood…y Stefan sube a la habitación de su hermano…

Porque la corriste- le pregunto

Metete en tus asuntos- le dijo molesto Damon y Stefan niega con la cabeza

La corriste porque te hace sentir y cree en ti, como ni siquiera Elena lo hace- le dijo Stefan y Damon lo mira- No soy ciego sabes, se que sientes algo por Elena- añadio- Pero desde que Rachel se acerco a nosotros y tu a ella, has estado cuestionándote esos sentimientos- pauso- Se que además que esa noche que la salvaste de Katherine, no solo fuiste a ver a Mason, sino que a ella también-

De donde sacas tanta estupidez- le pregunto con odiosidad Damon y Stefan niega con la cabeza

Sigue negándote a ti mismo quien eres de verdad Damon- le dijo- Pero ni a mi, ni a Rachel, nos engañas- y con eso se fue y Damon toma algo de su escritorio y lo lanza contra la muralla

Mierda- siseo

Finalmente, ambos Salvatore planean todo con Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy y Alaric para de una vez encargarse de Katherine, y mantener alejada a Elena de la fiesta y del plan, siendo Alaric quien se encargara de ello…Y la fiesta empieza…y todos empiezan a llegar

Donde esta Rachel- le pregunto Damon a Caroline

Arriba aun- le contesto la rubia- Y no te preocupes yo me encargo de ella- y el asiente

Wow- exclamo Tyler de pronto desde la bajada de la escalera y Damon lo escucho y al ver la escalera Rachel viene bajando por ella con un hermoso vestido largo de color negro y con el pelo tomado

Se ve preciosa- murmuro Caroline al verla llegar donde Tyler- No lo crees-

Si- susurro Damon y Caroline lo mira…_wow, si no supiera que esta enamorado de Elena, podría afirmar por su mirada que esta enamorado de Rachel…_y niega con la cabeza y mira a su amiga y se le acerca y ambas se abrazan…y Stefan ve a Katherine entrar…y se acerca a Damon…

Ya esta aquí- le susurro

Ah- pregunto Damon confundido y Stefan lo mira como si estuviera loco

Katherine- añadio Stefan y Damon asiente y ambos se van a vigilarla, mientras que Rachel se separa de Caroline y de Tyler cuando sale a fuera de la casa donde están todos bailando y sonríe y se pone su mascara y se va a acercar cuando alguien se le atraviesa

Permiso- pidió Rachel y la persona que es una mujer según Rachel puede notar sonríe- Por favor- y la mujer se hace a un lado y Rachel sonríe y sigue caminando

Ten cuidado- le dijo la mujer y Rachel se detiene y la mira confundida- Se muy cuidadosa- añadio y se fue y Rachel la mira alejarse confundida…_porque me habra dicho eso…quien es…_y niega con la cabeza y va a seguir cuando se topa con un chico ahora…

Parece que nadie quiere que siga caminando hoy- murmuro y el chico se quita la mascara- Damon- pregunto sorprendida y el le sonríe

A que te referías- le pregunto

Nada en especial- le dijo sin darle importancia y ella lo mira confundida- Crei que debía mantenerme alejada de ti-

Lo siento- se disculpo- Me pillaste en un mal momento-

Dolio bastante a decir verdad- le dijo Rachel y el la mira con cara de disculpa, y le extiende su mano- Que-

Vamos a bailar señorita Berry- le dijo- Es mi forma de disculparme, y de pasar un rato agradable con una bella chica- y ella le sonríe y toma su mano y Damon la lleva a la pista de baile…

Que hace Damon- le pregunto Jeremy a Stefan

Ser imprudente como siempre- respondió este rolando los ojos, pero mira sonriendo a su hermano y le sorprende lo relajado que se ve, y se alegra que haya arreglado las cosas con Rachel…y todos siguen bailando…

Que hace Elena aquí- le pregunto Rachel a Damon de pronto y el mira hacia donde ella observa y Rachel le mira la muñeca a Elena- Oh dios- susurro

No te preocupes por ella- le pidio Damon

Pero que hace aquí- pregunto asustada abrazando a Damon

Vino a molestar para variar- le dijo- Rach, mirame- le pidió y ella lo mira- Quiero que te mantengas en la casa, ok- y Rachel asiente- Vamos- y ve a Stefan acercarse a Katherine y el se lleva a Rachel adentro y la deja con Caroline y se vuelve afuera y observa a su hermano bailar con Katherine, y finalmente al no conseguir lo que quiere de Stefan Katherine se aleja de el y mata a una chica…finalmente logran con la ayuda de Caroline, mientras Bonnie esta con Rachel, que Katherine entre a una habitación y se quede encerrada ahí…y al saber que Katherine esta encerrada ya pueden dejar a Rachel sin custodia, por lo que esta sigue disfrutando la fiesta…hasta que ve a alguien parecida a Elena, y no es Katherine, asi que Rachel la sigue para encontrarla doblada junto con Bonnie y Jeremy y esta sangrando

ELENA- grito al verla y se acerca y se acuclilla a su lado- Que le sucede- le pregunto a los demas preocupada y Elena grita y ven otra herida en su espalda

Alguien le hizo un conjuro- dijo Bonnie entendiendo y mira a Jeremy- Esta ligada a Katherine- y este sale corriendo y Bonnie mira a Rachel- Quedate con ella- y Rachel asiente y Bonnie se va, mientras Rachel abraza a Elena…

Bonnie encuentra a la bruja que realizo el conjuro, y ambas se dan cuenta que son parientes, por lo que la bruja confía en Bonnie y la ayuda…y esta engaña a Katherine dándole la piedra lunar, que finalmente es una roca cualquiera que la debilita y la deja inconsciente

La doble ya esta a salvo- aseguro la bruja y con eso se fue y encuentra a Bonnie de nuevo, la que mira a Elena y a Rachel, mientras Rachel le pone un abrigo, y Elena le sonríe- Debes protegerla- dijo la bruja llegando al lado de Bonnie

Por supuesto- aseguro Bonnie- No dejare que nada lastime a Elena es mi mejor amiga-

No me refiero a la doble- le dijo la bruja y Bonnie la mira confundida y ve que la bruja, que se llama Lucy, mira a…l

Rachel- pregunto Bonnie y mira a Lucy de nuevo confundida y Lucy asiente

Si esa chica se muere antes de cumplir 18 años- le dijo Lucy- No habrá nada que detenga el infierno que se desatara en este mundo-

A que te refieres con infierno- pregunto Bonnie sorprendida

Sagradas son ciertas palabras y ciertas advertencias, mi querida Bonnie- le dijo Lucy- Jamas se deben revelar todos los secretos- le dijo simplemente y se empezó a alejar y Bonnie la mira confundida y ahora mira a las chicas de nuevo, pero solo ve a Elena hablando con Stefan, Rachel no se ve por ningún lado…_a que rayos se referia y quien es realmente Rachel…y porque no debe morir antes de cumplir 18 años…que no sabemos ahora…_y ve a Damon y ella asiente y corre donde el…

Elena decide no volver con Stefan, y se va a casa, mientras Rachel se fue a acostar, y Damon mete a Katherine en la antigua cueva y justo cuando esta despierta el sale y Katherine se apresura a salir tras el, pero no lo logra y Bonnie le sonríe

Perra- siseo Katherine

Tu eres mas perra por tratar de matar a dos de mis amigas y matar a una- le dijo Bonnie y se fue y Katherine mira a Damon quien esta tomando la roca para sellar la tumba

Espera Damon- le rogo y el la mira- Por favor, no me dejes aquí- pauso- Puedo ayudarte a proteger a Elena, la que esta en un grave peligro, y- y Damon cierra la tumba, y adentro de esta- a Rachel- añadio y se cierra por completo- NO- grito Katherine al quedarse a oscuras, y Damon mira la roca

Podemos proteger a Elena sin tu ayuda- aseguro y con eso también se fue

Mientras la aludida llega a su casa y al bajarse de su auto, alguien la toma por la parte de atrás y ella trata de gritar, pero es adormecida y se la arrojan al hombro y se la llevan…

Rachel despierta abruptamente, y se sienta en su cama, se quedo dormida sin darse cuenta…_tengo un extraño presentimiento…y deseo de ir a casa de Elena…será mejor llamarla…_y tomo su celular y la llamo, pero va al buzón de voz, así que se levanta y se viste en algo cómodo y sale de la casa, sin darse cuenta que algo sucedió en el estudio, y se va hacia su auto…y mientras maneja, alguien salta en la parte delantera del auto haciendo que el auto vuele por los aires y de varias vueltas antes de estrellarse contra el asfalto y Rachel queda inconsciente y alguien se acerca al asiento del conductor y saca la puerta de un tirón y la saca de adentro, y la pone en otro auto y se vuelve a ver el auto que explota y mira a la chica y sonríe y cierra la puerta, y se sube al asiento del conductor y su celular vibra…_tengo a la doopelganger…_y la persona toma su celular…

En otro lado, Elena va en la parte de atrás de otro vehiculo inconsciente…y un celular vibra…_tengo a la pieza maestra, veamos por quien van…_y el hombre mira a Elena

De seguro iran por ti, preciosa- murmuro sonriendo y mira hacia adelante- Y nos quedaremos con la pieza maestra, y Klaus no tendrá mas remedio que dejarnos en paz-

Lo que no sabe ninguno de los dos secuestradores es que alguien sintio el peligro de una de las chicas y esta yendo por ella con rabia dentro de si…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>En el siguiente: SECUESTRADAS :)<p> 


	11. Secuestradas

Es viernes en mi pais...gracias salvaberry, Alexandracastrop, gabe berry y ShArIcE-94... y me alegra de verdad que les guste...

Ninguna de las dos series me pertenecen :(

* * *

><p>11<p>

SECUESTRADAS

Elena despierta en un sillón, y al mirar a todos lados se da cuenta que esta en una casa abandonada

Ya despertaste- dijo la voz de un hombre y ella lo mira y el se le acerca

Quien eres- le pregunto pero el solo la observa

No voy a lastimarte- le dijo el hombre acuclillandose frente a ella- Mi nombre es Trevor y si tus amigos saben lo que es mejor para todos, iran por la otra y no vendrán por ti- y Elena lo mira confundida

Otra- pregunto confundida y el le sonríe

Vendran por ti, entonces- asevero y se paro- No saben de la otra-

Quien es la otra- pregunto, pero Trevor niega con la cabeza

Trevor- dijo alguien mas, una mujer que mira a Elena

Que quieren conmigo y quien es la otra- demando Elena molesta y la mujer se le acerca rápidamente

No estas en posición de demandar nada, doopelganger- le dijo la mujer mostrándole sus dientes

ROSE- dijo molesto Trevor y la mujer se aleja de Elena y mira a Trevor

Deja de hablar de la otra- le dijo Rose y Trevor sonríe- No iran por ella- entendió y ambos miran a Elena sonriendo, la que los mira confundida…_quien es la otra de la que hablan…esto no me gusta nada…_

Y en casa de los Salvatore, ya todos saben por Jeremy que Elena esta desaparecida, Caroline se margina de la búsqueda para ayudar a Tyler con lo de su eventual transformación, y todos concuerdan con ella que es lo mejor…y Bonnie con la ayuda de la sangre de Jeremy encuentra a Elena a 300 kilometros de distancia, y los hermanos Salvatore se dirigen en su búsqueda…

Mientras Rachel abre los ojos confundida y adolorida, siente algo pegajoso en su frente y al tratar de tocarse se da cuenta que esta amarrada a una silla

Ya despertaste- dijo alguien en la habitación y Rachel ve a un hombre

Donde estoy- pregunto confundida mirando la habitación

En un lugar seguro- le respondió sonriendo

Tuve un accidente- recordó de pronto

No te preocupes, ya me encargue de tus heridas con mi sangre- le dijo el hombre

Sangre- pregunto confundida y el hombre se le acerca y pone sus ojos como Rachel recuerda ver los de Damon y sus dientes- Eres un vampiro- entendió Rachel y el le sonríe y se aleja de ella

Exacto y te di de beber mi sangre cuando aun estabas inconsciente- le dijo el vampiro

Porque- pregunto

Nuestra sangre puede curar rápido las heridas- le explico- Y si no mueres dentro de 24 horas con mi sangre en tu sistema estaras bien-

Que pasa si muero antes que pase ese tiempo- pregunto Rachel

Seras como yo- le dijo sonriendo- Pero no te preocupes, no dejare que nada te pase como para provocar tal desgracia-

Porque-

Porque eres demasiado importante siendo humana aun- le dijo- Como para dejar que te conviertas en uno de nosotros antes de tiempo-

Antes de tiempo- pregunto confundida

Se acabaron las preguntas princesa- le dijo sonriendo el vampiro- Silencio- y Rachel lo mira- Ademas si tus amigos saben lo que realmente significas, vendrán por ti y no por la doopelganger-

Elena- susurro Rachel- Que le hicieron-

Nada- aseguro el vampiro- Y dije que hicieras silencio, no- añadio molesto y Rachel mira el piso…_espero que estes bien Elena…y que los demas te encuentren pronto…_

Y Elena esta parada atrás de una puerta…- Debemos seguir con el plan- escucho decir a Trevor

Elijah se molestara porque no le dijimos nada de la otra y nos matara- aseguro Rose

Elijah no sabe que la otra nació en este tiempo también- aseguro Trevor- E Icaro se encargara que nada le pase antes de tiempo-

O el infierno se desatara- termino Rose y Trevor asiente- Pero como tu e Icaro están tan seguros que esta chica es la indicada- pregunto

Creeme Rose es la indicada y en cuanto el la vea seremos mas que perdonados- aseguro Trevor- Por eso no podemos dejar que Elijah sepa de ella o la matara-

No lo hara, el sabe de la maldición que es arrojada si sucede- le recordó Rose

Si lo hara- aseguro Trevor- Recuerda que hay un truco en la maldición- añadio y Rose asiente

Esta bien, mantendré mi boca cerrada- concedió Rose- Le daremos la doopelganger a Elijah y si el perdón no resulta huiremos y le daremos a Klaus-

La pieza maestra- termino Trevor y Rose asiente entendiendo, y ambos se alejan y Elena se devuelve confundida a sentarse al sillón…_hay alguien mas que esta en peligro en estos momentos, alguien que si muere desatara un infierno…que esta sucediendo…_y Rose y Trevor entran, y Elena se las ingenia para saber para que la quieren, y Rose le cuenta que se la darán a Elijah uno de los vampiros originales, porque ella es parte de lo que se necesita para destruir la maldición del sol y la luna…

Y en la carretera Stefan va conduciendo el auto, mientras Damon mira un mapa y su celular…

Te pasa algo- le pregunto Stefan y Damon lo mira- Has estado mirando tu celular- le dijo

Le mande un mensaje a Rachel cuando supimos del secuestro de Elena pero aun no me responde- le conto Damon

Porque le enviaste un mensaje- pregunto Stefan

Elena y Rachel son amigas- respondió Damon- De seguro querria saber que su amiga esta desaparecida- y Stefan asiente entendiendo y vuelve a mirar la carretera y sonríe

Mientras alguien observa desde unos matorrales a un hombre que sale toma algo y entra a una casucha…y observa el cielo…_aun es muy temprano, necesito la energía de la luna, para poder sacarla de ahí…aguanta pequeña…_y con eso se mantiene en su lugar…

Y Elena se entera que fue Trevor quien ayudo a Katherine a huir de su destino y que gracias a la sangre de Rose se convirtió en vampiro, y desde entonces el y Rose han estado huyendo de los originales…y la puerta se abre abruptamente y un hombre de traje de cabello oscuro aparece y Rose y Trevor se levantan, mientras Elena mira al hombre y el la ve y sonríe

Elijah- lo saludo Rose con una reverencia- Te trajimos a la doopelganger- pauso- A cambio de tu tan preciado perdón- añadio y Elijah la mira

Bien hecho- dijo finalmente Elijah sonriendo- Mi perdón ha sido concedido- añadio y Rose sonríe y un segundo Elijah esta frente a Trevor y le asesina y Elena grita- Pero no para ti- y Rose lo mira sorprendida y Elena aprovecha para salir corriendo pero es interceptada por Elijah que la hace retroceder

Se donde esta la piedra lunar- dijo rápidamente y Elijah la mira sonriendo y la observa detenidamente y le quita su collar

Dime donde- le ordeno compeliéndola

Con Katherine- respondió Elena y Elijah la mira sorprendido y va a preguntar algo mas cuando una mano aparece en cada uno de sus hombros

Los Salvatore- sonrio Elijah y lo arrojan al otro lado del salón y pelean con el y Elena al ver por Rose para saber quien es la otra, esta ya no esta, y al mirar a Stefan y Damon, estos logran estacar a Elijah y se llevan a Elena, y ella por el camino les cuenta lo que oyo de la otra a la que llaman la pieza maestra y los Salvatore tienen las misma cara de confundidos que ella y logran llegar a la casa de los Salvatore, y al entrar Elena abraza a Bonnie y a Jeremy

Estas bien- le pregunto Bonnie y ella asiente

Lo estoy- aseguro- Pero hay alguien mas a quien debemos rescatar- y Bonnie y Jeremy la miran confundidos- Secuestraron a alguien mas-

A quien- pregunto Jeremy

No se- contesto Elena y todos van a la sala- Solo se que Trevor estaba muy feliz porque yo no sabia quien era la otra, porque ustedes hubieran ido por ella primero y despues por mi-

No tiene sentido- dijo Stefan- Porque iríamos por alguien que no conocemos primero-

Porque si algo le pasa a esta chica el infierno se desatara o algo- le dijo frustrada Elena y la cara de Bonnie cambia

Cuales fueron las exactas palabras- pregunto Bonnie y todos la miran confundidos- Elena dime exactamente lo que dijeron-

Que el infierno se desatara- repitió Elena- Y algo de una maldición que se arroja si muere y que tiene un truco- añadio

No es posible- murmuro Bonnie- Lucy la bruja de Katherine, me dijo que debíamos proteger a Rachel y no dejar que muera antes de los 18 años o el infierno se desatara-

Rachel- pregunto Elena y Bonnie asiente- Puede que sea ella- pregunto y Stefan mira a Damon el que mira su celular

Es posible que esa sea la razón por la que no te ha contestado- dijo Stefan y Damon asiente y sale disparado de la casa y Stefan sale detrás de el, y llegan a la casa de los Lockwood y el auto de Rachel no esta, Damon se mete a su habitación, y tampoco esta ahí, y ambos se van, cuando Stefan lo detiene al ver algo carbonizado en el camino y se acerca- Es un auto- añadio y Damon busca las placas y al reconocerlas

Es el auto de Rachel- y Stefan lo mira y se sorprende al ver panico en su mirada y ambos vuelven a la casa y Damon sigue directo a su habitación y toma algo de su mesa de noche y vuelve abajo, y le lanza un collar de estrella de David a Bonnie- Buscala- exigió y Bonnie mira el collar confundida

De quien es esto- pregunto

De Rachel-

Como es que lo tienes tu - pregunto Elena confundida

Se lo saco cuando Katherine la ataco y se le quedo aquí- contesto Damon y mira a Bonnie serio- Buscala- exigió y ella asiente y utiliza el mapa con que busco a Elena y se concentra…y en unos segundos el collar se eleva y la estrella de David empieza a girar como loca y Bonnie la mira sorprendida y se aleja

Que sucede- pregunto Stefan

Algo hizo reaccionar al collar- dijo Bonnie sorprendida- Ya no lo controlo- y todos lo miran y sale una llama del collar

Que rayos- murmuraron Stefan y Damon al mismo tiempo y el fuego desaparece y unas imágenes se ven…de un bosque logran ver y una casucha abandonada, y ven a alguien de espaldas acercándose a la casucha

Quien es ese- pregunto Jeremy, pero nadie sabe que contestar y al verlo moverse mas hacia la luz

Es Mason- lo reconoció Elena

Como es que el esta ahí- pregunto Jeremy de nuevo

Donde mierda es ahí- añadio Damon molesto y las imágenes se evaporan y la estrella de David cae en el mapa y todos se acercan a el

No esta lejos- murmuro Stefan

No creyeron que la buscaríamos- entendió Jeremy y todos asienten y Damon se ve molesto

Y pagaran por ese error- siseo Damon y todos lo miran y el sale disparado de la casa

DAMON- grito Elena y mira a Stefan el que asiente y sale tras su hermano y Elena mira a los otros dos- Espero que Rachel este bien- y ambos asienten

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Si me dan muchos comentarios (mas de 5 y no valen los dobles a no ser que hayas comentado antes) sigo posteando, pero sino, tendran que esperar al lunes ;) que se llama: MUERTE CON INFORMACION<p> 


	12. Muerte de Información

Ok, cuando postee el capitulo anterior habian 30 comentarios y hoy me meto de nuevo y hay 6 nuevos, pedi mas de 5, asi que gracias a , gabe berry, ShArIcE-94, salvaberry, rachel salvatore y a genytha, quien comenta por primera vez :) a todos gracias...ojala les guste este capitulo...

Ninguna de las dos series me pertenecen :(

* * *

><p>12<p>

MUERTE DE INFORMACION

Rachel observa al vampiro, el que la observa a ella y sonríe- Estas tratando de jugar a las miradas conmigo princesa- le pregunto divertido

No- respondió ella rolando los ojos- Me pregunto cuando me dejaras ir-

Jamas- le aseguro el vampiro

Porque- pregunto Rachel

Eres valiosa- le respondió el vampiro y se levanto y se le acerco y se acuclilla frente a ella y le toca la mejilla- Y solo te dejare ir cuando te entregue a- y la puerta se abre abruptamente y el vampiro se levanta rápidamente

Quien rayos eres- pregunto el vampiro molesto y no otro que Mason Lockwood entra y Rachel le sonríe y el la mira a ella

Estas bien- le pregunto y Rachel asiente y el le sonríe y ahora mira al vampiro molesto- Te voy a destruir- y los ojos de Mason se ponen amarillos y se lanza contra el vampiro y Rachel los mira con los ojos muy abiertos mientras ambos pelean y dan vuelta el fuego que ahí en medio de la habitación y el lugar se empieza a incendiar

MASON- grito Rachel al ver el fuego rodearlo, y este logra sacarse al vampiro de encima y lanzarlo contra la pared y se acerca a Rachel y rápidamente la libera y le pone su polera encima

Sal de aquí- le ordeno y ella asiente y sale corriendo de la casucha y va a seguir corriendo cuando el vampiro aparece enfrente de ella y Rachel se detiene

Que parte de que jamás te iras no entiendes- le pregunto y Rachel lo mira solamente

ABAJO- grito Mason y Rachel se agacha y algo pasa por encima de ella volando en llamas y le cae al vampiro, arrojándolo lejos y Mason lo sigue y Rachel lo sigue a el y llega a un claro y una distancia Mason y el vampiro pelean, y Mason parece tener ventaja hasta que el vampiro le rocia algo…

Detesto a los perritos- murmuro malvadamente el vampiro- Maldito lobo- y Mason lo mira molesto y arremete contra el vampiro de nuevo, pero este le vuelve a rociar y Rachel ve con horror como Mason se debilita

BASTA- grito Rachel y Damon quien viene corriendo por el bosque se detiene y mira para todos lados- MASON- grito Rachel de nuevo y Damon encuentra de donde proviene el sonido y sigue corriendo en dirección de este…Mientras Rachel mira al vampiro encima de Mason…

Querías protegerla, a lobito- se rio el vampiro

Siempre lo hare- aseguro en un susurro Mason y el vampiro lo mira sorprendidó

No- negó con la cabeza- No puede ser, por eso llegaste aquí- y con eso empuño su mano- No arruinaras los planes del gran Klaus- y le metió la mano en el pecho a Mason el que abre mucho los ojos con una expresión de dolor

MASON- grito Rachel de nuevo y el la mira brevemente y sonríe al ver algo y el vampiro le saca el corazón a Mason- NO- grito Rachel y se va acercar cuando alguien la toma y la detiene y la atrae contra el escondiéndola de lo que sucede- NO- grito en un sollozo- Mason- susurro llorando y abraza a la persona que la tomo

Shh- murmuro la persona y Rachel reconoce a Damon, pero solo puede pensar y llorar por la muerte de Mason…mientras Damon mira al vampiro que tiene el corazón de Mason en la mano- Bastardo- siseo

Tu hubieras hecho lo mismo- le dijo el vampiro y se empezó a acercar hacia el- Ahora dame a la chica, y te dejare seguir viviendo-

Divertido- le dijo Damon- No tienes idea de quien soy- añadio

Damon Salvatore- dijo el vampiro y Damon lo mira sorprendido- Hermano mayor de Stefan Salvatore, convertido en 1864, por no otra que la gran Katerina Petrova, de quien además eras- y sonríe- O perdón aun eres, mascota- y Damon lo mira molesto

Pagaras por lo que hiciste- le advirtió Damon- Pero me gustaría saber de quien nos desasemos-

Icaro- respondió el vampiro- Un fiel conocedor de la historia- pauso- Y muy viejo como para ser asesinado por un novato como tu-

Repite te eso en el infierno- le dijo Damon e Icaro lo mira confundido, pero Damon solo sonríe

Hola- le susurro Stefan por atrás e Icaro pone sus ojos blancos y Stefan le atraviesa una estaca y el cuerpo inerte del vampiro cae al suelo y Stefan mira a Damon y a Rachel que esta agarrada de el- Como esta- pregunto y Damon mira a Rachel, la que tiene la mirada perdida

Catatonica- respondió Damon

Llevatela- le dijo Stefan y Damon toma a Rachel en brazos- Yo me encargo del cuerpo de Mason- y Damon asiente y se va con Rachel en brazos, mientras Stefan saca algo de su bolsillo y se lo arroja al vampiro y este se empieza a incendiar y se acerca a Mason y se acuclilla y le cierra los ojos- La salvaste Mason, buen trabajo- murmuro triste

ICARO- grito la voz de alguien de pronto y Stefan se para rápidamente para ver a una mujer mirando el fuego y lo mira a el

Tu estabas con quienes secuestraron a Elena- la reconoció Stefan y la mujer lo mira- Te vi huir cuando mi hermano y yo llegamos-

Y tu y tu hermano asesinaron a Icaro- entendió la mujer- Como encontraron este lugar y como supieron de la chica-

Tu y tu otro amigo no fueron muy callados al respecto- le dijo simplemente Stefan y la mujer entiende

La dopelganger y la chica están bien- pregunto la mujer

Lo están- aseguro Stefan- Aunque no gracias a ti- y la mujer se le acerca a Stefan y ve a Mason

Un lobo- murmuro sorprendida y mira a Stefan- Que hacia este lobo aquí-

Porque te respondería- le pregunto Stefan cruzándose de brazos

Porque querras saber quien quiere en realidad a tu dopelganger- contesto la mujer- Y quien también querra a la chica una vez sepa de su existencia-

Ok- dijo Stefan- Vino a rescatar a la chica- y la mujer lo mira sorprendida- Tu-

Klaus- respondió la mujer- Uno de los originales, que quiere romper la maldición, quiere usar a tu dopelganger-

Y que hay de la chica- pregunto Stefan

No se para que la quiere- respondió la mujer sinceramente- Pero lo bueno es que no sabe que nació de nuevo en esta época-

Nacio de nuevo- pregunto Stefan confundido

Esta es la tercera vez que aparece en este mundo- respondió la mujer- Si Klaus se entera de que existe hara todo lo posible para obtenerla-

Y asesinarla- entendió Stefan

No- le dijo la mujer y el la mira confundido- Según se esperara hasta que la chica cumpla 18, y ahí la convertirá en uno de nosotros-

Porque- pregunto Stefan

No lo se- respondió la mujer- Solo se, que ella es importante- aseguro

Ok- entendió Stefan- Como te llamas-

Rose- respondió la mujer- Y lamento lo que le hice a tu doopelganger, pero he huido toda mi vida desde que ayude a Katerina, buscaba el perdón y lo consegui-

Que haras ahora- le pregunto Stefan

Quieres ayuda- le pregunto Rose y Stefan le sonrie

Mientras Damon llega con aun una catatónica Rachel a su casa y al entrar la pone en el suelo en sus pies y Elena, Bonnie y Jeremy aparecen y corren a ver a Rachel

Estas bien- le pregunto Elena a Rachel revisándola, pero la chica no le responde nada- Rach, estas bien- repitió Elena y nada y ve la mirada de la chica- Que le sucede- pregunto mientras Jeremy pasa su mano por frente de la cara de Rachel

Esta catatónica- respondió Jeremy por Damon el que asiente y lleva a Rachel a la sala

Que sucedió- pregunto Bonnie y Damon les cuenta de cómo vio la muerte de Mason

Llegue justo cuando el maldito le sacaba el corazón- les conto Damon

Rachel vio todo- entendió Elena y Damon asiente y Elena mira a la chica…_puedo sentir su dolor, contenido, tratando de no dejar que se apodere de su alma…_y mira a Damon- Y Stefan-

Se quedo a encargarse del cuerpo de Mason- respondió Damon y Elena asiente y se para y sale de la sala mientras Bonnie trata de que Rachel reaccione, pero nada resulta y Elena vuelve con un vaso de agua y se lo pone enfrente a Rachel la que para sorpresa de todos, menos Elena, toma el vaso y se lo bebe y Elena mira a los demas- Cada vez que esta triste toma agua, sus papas le daban agua cuando era pequeña y estaba triste, asi que llego un punto en que no sabe si esta triste o solo tiene sed- les conto y ahora todos entienden

Quiero ir a casa- murmuro Rachel de pronto y Elena la mira y mira a Damon y asiente y este se levanta

Vamos te llevare donde los Lockwood- le dijo y Rachel se levanta, pero antes de ir donde Damon abraza a Elena

Estoy feliz de que estes bien- le susurro Rachel y Elena sonríe y también la abraza

Y yo que tu lo estes- le dijo Elena y se separan y Rachel se va donde Damon y este decide tomar su auto y llevar a Rachel donde los Lockwood…

Mientras en la casa abandonada alguien le saca la estaca a Elijah el que mira a la persona…

Icaro esta muerto- dijo la persona y Elijah lo mira sorprendido- Y Rose huyo-

Rose no es un problema para mi- dijo Elijah- La doopelganger es a quien debemos mantener fuera del alcance de Klaus- y la persona asiente- Pero quien asesino a Icaro-

Stefan Salvatore- contesto la persona y Elijah lo mira confundido- Icaro era un sujeto astuto y uso su habilidad para decir el nombre de quien y…- pauso

Y- pregunto exasperado Elijah

Ariadne- siguio la persona y Elijah lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos

No es posible- dijo y tomo a la persona del cuello- Di que miente-

No puedo verla- contesto la persona- Y tu mas que nadie debe saberlo- y Elijah lo suelta- Por lo que no es posible saber si miente-

Lo se- concedió Elijah- Por lo mismo por ahora seguire con mi plan y no pensare en ella y en la influencia que puede tener, mas aun, si yo no se si es cierto, menos Klaus tendra posibilidades de saber de ella- y la persona asiente- Entonces sigamos-

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>El siguiente se llama EMOCIONES, y se que a los Salvaberry fanaticos les va a gustar...lamento si la muerte de Mason no quedo muy bien o no les gusto que falleciera, pero tenia que...asi que comenten chicos :D, minimo 5, maximo mas de 5 :D y subo, sino el lunes ;P<p> 


	13. Emociones

Wow, muchos comentarios...gracias a salvaberry, rachel salvatore x 2, SalbaBerry LOVE, rachel-pop-berry, damon salvatorre, Elena Star y gabe berry...

Estoy convencida de que me quieren dejar sin capitulos...pero en fin sus comentarios con geniales asi que no me quejo...ademas que me acabo de enterar que pase mi ultimo ramo en la universidad, lo que significa que tengo todo mi semestre aprobado y ya solo me queda uno para terminar la carrera :D, estoy hyper feliz...

Ninguna de las series me pertenecen :(

* * *

><p>13<p>

EMOCIONES

Damon llega a la casa de los Lockwood y mira a Rachel, la que se mira las manos y tiene lagrimas en la cara…- Lamento lo que le paso a Mason- le dijo sinceramente

Yo también- musito la chica- Lo peor es que no se como decirle a Carol o Tyler-

No les digas nada- le dijo Damon y Rachel lo mira como si estuviera loco- Rachel, te ruego no les digas nada, ya en su tiempo lo sabran-

Porque no ahora- pregunto confundida y molesta- Mason se merece que lo entierre su familia- añadio

Lo se- contesto Damon- Pero es muy difícil de explicar porque no tiene corazón, no lo crees- y las imágenes de el vampiro sacándole el corazón a Mason vuelven a su cabeza y Rachel derrama otras lagrimas

Ok- murmuro y abrió la puerta- Gracias- y se va a bajar, pero Damon le detiene el brazo y ella lo mira confundida

No hagas nada estúpido, si- le pidió…_no quiero que huya de aquí por todo esto a su antigua escuela…_ y ella lo mira confundida- Solo, si es que necesitas ayuda o algo, solo llamanos, ok, no estas sola en esto- le aseguro

Lo se- le aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa Rachel- Gracias Damon- y este la suelta y ella se baja del auto y cierra la puerta y entra a la casa y sube rápidamente a su habitación y al llegar cierra la puerta con llave y se mete al baño y abre la ducha a todo lo que da y se mete a esta y deja salir un lastimero llanto…

Y Damon que se había ido supuestamente, escondió el auto en el bosque, de donde puede ver la habitación de Rachel, y gracias a su audición la escucha llorar y sin quererlo el mismo derrama una lagrima y se toca la cara y niega con la cabeza…_me estoy poniendo blando…pero por alguna puta razón, no me importa…_y su celular suena…- Si- contesto

Me encargue de todo- le dijo la voz de Stefan del otro lado- Como esta Rachel-

Dejo su lado catatónico- contesto Damon- Y esta llorando- añadio

La estas vigilando, verdad- entendió Stefan

Y que si lo estoy haciendo- pregunto con odiosidad Damon

Tranquilo- le pidió Stefan

Lo siento- se disculpo Damon y por el otro lado de la línea Stefan tiene los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa de que su hermano se esta disculpando- Es solo que no quiero que este sola, ok-

Ok- musito Stefan- Pero tu estas bien-

Lo dices porque acabo de disculparme, verdad- pregunto Damon

Asi es- contesto Stefan- Tienes que reconocer que no eres de ese estilo-

Y no lo soy- aseguro Damon- Pero no se que sucede conmigo cuando se trata de esta chica, Stef, algo me atrae hacia ella y verla y escucharla me duele adentro, donde jamás he dejado que nada me duela-

Estas dejándote llevar por tus emociones- entendió Stefan- Estas siendo mi hermano de nuevo, el verdadero Damon Salvatore, al que perdi cuando decidiste que era mejor vivir sin sentir nada- añadio- Estas sintiendo Damon, y no es algo malo-

Lo es para mi- refuto Damon molesto- Pero…-

Cuando estas con Rachel, no lo es- lo interrumpió Stefan tratando de entender a su hermano, lo que no esperaba era…

Si- murmuro Damon derrotado- Lo que es malditamente odioso- pauso- Y no tiene el mayor sentido, porque apenas y que la conocemos y no hemos compartido prácticamente nada-

Claro- empezó Stefan- Salvarle la vida no es nada- añadio sarcástico- O llevártela a tu lugar favorito-

Como mierda sabes eso- pregunto molesto y confundido Damon

Rachel le describió un bello lugar a Elena donde fue con un amigo- contesto Stefan- Y Elena me lo conto y reconoci el lugar-

Tu novia es una maldita boca floja- se quejo Damon molesto…_que tiene que andar Elena divulgándole a Stefan lo que Rachel le cuente…un minuto…_

Wow- exclamo Stefan…_Oh, si lo dije…_

Yo…- trato de decir

Damon- lo corto Stefan- Creo que esa es prueba suficiente de que- empezó

No lo digas- pidió

Damon, cuando supimos del secuestro de Elena estabas preocupado, pero mas de que Rachel no te contestara el teléfono- siguio Stefan- Y al saber que podía estar en peligro reaccionaste de inmediato y si hubieras visto el miedo en tus ojos cuando reconocimos su auto, o cuando saliste disparado sin esperarme al saber donde estaba- pauso- Si no quieres que lo diga, no lo dire, pero tu sabes muy bien que no estoy diciendo-

Lo se- murmuro Damon y se golpea la cabeza contra el volante del auto

En fin, cuando vuelvas hablaremos de algo mas que descubri- le dijo Stefan y finalmente ambos cuelgan y Damon deja caer su celular al asiento del pasajero, mientras aun tiene su cabeza apoyada en el volante, y desde ahí escucha a Rachel moverse por el baño aun sollozando…_deja de llorar…_y la escucha abrir gavetas…_se esta vistiendo…Damon no pienses en nada sucio…_y se golpea la cabeza, y escucha el movimiento de sabanas y al mirar hacia la ventana de donde esta su habitación y ya no hay luz y la escucha llorar un poco mas hasta que finalmente ya no escucho nada mas…_debe haberse quedado dormida…_y sonríe levemente y abre la puerta del auto y sale corriendo rápidamente y fácilmente se mete por el ventanal de la habitación de la chica y la ve dormida y se acerca a ella y se sienta en la cama y le acaricia la mejilla

En serio, lo siento- susurro y por alguna razón se acosto a su lado y la atrajo hacia el y Rachel abre los ojos adormilada- Shh, soy yo- susurro

Damon- susurro confundida

Si, vuelve a dormir- le pidió y ella le sonríe

Gracias- susurro adormilada la chica y le toma el brazo y se lo abraza y sigue durmiendo y Damon sonríe y deja que el sueño lo venza también…

Mientras en la casa de los Gilbert, Elena mira por la ventana de su habitación, y Stefan se le acerca y la abraza y ella se deja abrazar por el

Debemos saber mas, Stefan- le dijo la chica- Y no dejar que la muerte de Mason sea en vano, falleció por proteger a Rachel-

Lo se- dijo Stefan- Y por ello no dejaremos que nada les pase a ella o a ti- le aseguro- Vamos a que descanses, ya mañana hablaremos, ok- y Elena asiente y ambos se van a dormir…

A la mañana siguiente, Rachel abre los ojos y al ver el brazo que tiene abrazado se asusta, pero despues recuerda y se mueve despacio y ve a Damon, quien esta dormido aun y sonríe…_al parecer si esta preocupado por mi…_y Rachel se acerca a darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, cuando Damon se mueve y ella se lo da en los labios y se echa para atrás con los ojos muy abiertos y Damon abre los ojos, y parpadea y le ve los ojos muy abiertos a Rachel y ruborizada por lo que la mira confundido

Buenos dias- susurro Rachel sin mirarlo y el asiente- Gracias por volver anoche, y sin animo de ser ruda, ni nada, pero deberías irte- le pidió

Porque- pregunto Damon

Porque es domingo- contesto Rachel y Damon la mira confundido- Y Carol tiene ordenes dadas de que- y la manija de la puerta trata de ser abierta

SEÑORITA BERRY- dijo una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la puerta

Te traigan el desayuno- susurrro Damon y Rachel asiente- Ok- y se paro- Nos vemos-

Damon- lo llamo mientras este se va al ventanal y la mira- Gracias- añadio y el asiente sonriendo- Pero quiero estar sola, hay mucho que debo pensar- pauso- Y podrías decirle a los demas que no me contacten hasta que yo lo haga-

Ok- le dijo Damon simplemente y con eso se fue y Rachel se levanto y abrió la puerta y se disculpo con la mujer del servicio, Carmina, y se pone a tomar su desayuno y mira hacia el ventanal…_lo siento, pero realmente necesito estar sola…porque con lo que paso, no se si quiero seguir aquí en Mystic Falls…_

Y Damon llega a su casa y se va directo a donde tiene sus botellas de licor y se sirve un trago y se lo toma al seco y se sirve otro

No es muy temprano para beber- pregunto alguien de pronto y Damon mira a se encuentra con una mujer y al no reconocerla y se mueve rápidamente y la toma del cuello y la azota contra la muralla

Quien mierda eres- siseo- Y como mierda entraste aquí-

Soy Rose- dijo apenas la mujer- Y tu hermano me dejo entrar- añadio y Damon la mira confundido- Sueltame, no soy tu enemiga- aseguro

Sueltala Damon- dijo Stefan apareciendo en la sala y Damon lo mira- Sueltala- repitio

Ok- la solto Damon y miro a su hermano- De donde mierda sacaste a esta mujer-

Fue una de las secuestradoras de Elena- respondió Stefan y Damon lo mira como si estuviera loco

Si, eso no sono nada bien- murmuro Rose y Damon la mira con odio puro en sus ojos- Ok- levanto las manos- Ustedes dos hubieran hecho lo mismo si estuvieran en mi situación y no conocieran a la chica- añadio- No me justifica, pero pasar siglos huyendo de los originales no es nada divertido-

Originales- pregunto Damon confundido

Los primeros vampiros- contesto Rose- Elijah, con quienes ustedes dos se enfrentaron es uno de ellos-

Era- añadio Damon- Nos deshicimos de el- y Rose niega con la cabeza

No lo hicieron- aseguro Rose- Es muy difícil asesinar a un original y ninguna técnica usada en nosotros da buenos resultados en ellos, creeme he visto esas técnicas ser usadas en ellos y no resultan-

Ok, entonces este tal Elijah esta vivo- dijo Stefan- Que hay del otro-

Otro- pregunto Damon

Klaus- contesto Rose- El mas fuerte de todos los originales, es quien quiere levantar la maldición- pauso- Y para ello necesita la piedra lunar, y a la doopelganger-

Entonces el tal Elijah esta tratando de ayudar a su amiguito el original- dijo Damon

No se realmente cuales son sus planes- dijo Rose- Pero de seguro quiere a la doolpenganger-

Y que hay respecto a la tal pieza maestra- pregunto Damon y Rose mira a Stefan

Ya le dije a tu hermano que no se cual es la importancia de esa chica en particular- contesto Rose- Solo se que es importante, y que Elijah tratara por todos los medios al saber de su existencia de sacarla del camino-

Matarla- dijo Damon entre dientes y Rose asiente

Klaus no lo haría según se- aseguro Rose- Pero Elijah es otro cuento-

Porque el tal Klaus no- pregunto Damon

Porque se que quiere conventirla en uno de nosotros- contesto Rose- Pero eso debe pasar despues de que cumpla 18 años, antes no puede morir-

Porque no- pregunto Stefan

Solo se que existe una maldición- contesto Rose- Y que ninguno de nosotros puede hacerle daño porque la desata, pero si muere accidentalmente o por la mano humana, no hay maldición alguna- conto

Que mierda es todo esto- pregunto molesto Damon y Rose solo se encoge de hombros

No se toda la historia- dijo ella- Solo se lo que se divulgaba en mis tiempos, y lo que Icaro nos dijo a Trevor y a mi, a Trevor le dijo mas, pero ya el esta muerto- y ambos hermanos asienten, y quedan contrariados, mas tarde le cuentan a Elena, Alaric, Bonnie, Jeremy y Carolinne lo que saben, además Carolinne les cuenta que Tyler sabe ahora de los vampiros…

Y Damon les dice a todos lo que Rachel le pidió…la cual se mantiene alejada de todos por una semana, mientras todos averiguan mas de los originales y Bonnie trata de encontrar algo acerca de Rachel en los libros de sus ancestros…hasta que finalmente Rachel aparece en casa de Elena, la que al abrirle le sonríe

Lo siento- murmuro Rachel y Elena niega con la cabeza y abraza a la chica, la que la abraza de vuelta y ambas entran a la casa y van a la sala, Jenna no esta asi que pueden hablar ahí sin problemas- Tenia y tengo muchas emociones respecto a lo que le paso a Mason y necesitaba vivir mi duelo también-

Rachel nadie te juzga, ok- le aseguro Elena y Rachel asiente y ambas se abrazan de nuevo

Estaba pensando en volver a Lima- le conto Rachel y Elena la mira con los ojos muy abiertos- Pero decidi que no lo hare, aquí están mis amigos, asi que por muy peligroso que sea, no me ire a ninguna parte- aseguro

Me alegra- le dijo sonriendo Elena y ambas siguieron conversando y Elena la puso al corriente de todo lo que hasta ahora saben, y Rachel escucha todo

Entonces el tal Klaus quiere levantar la maldición y para ello te necesita a ti- dijo y Elena asiente- Y si me ve me querra a mi para algo-

Asi parece- dijo Elena

Y no es la primera vez que nazco en este mundo- siguio Rachel- Tal como dijo Katherine, cuando dijo que no debería haber nacido de nuevo-

Cierto- dijo Elena sorprendida

Lo que significa que Katherine sabe algo- añadio Rachel y Elena asiente- Pero dudo mucho que coopere- y Elena asiente…_pero con un incentivo puede que lo haga…_y finalmente ambas chicas siguen conversando y al irse Rachel, Elena se va a su cuarto y toma su teléfono

Necesito tu ayuda y no te puedes negar- dijo…

Y Rachel despues de llegar a casa, se va a caminar y llega al lago y se sienta a observarlo, y luego alguien se sienta al lado de ella- Que haces aquí-

Elena mando el mensaje de que dejaste de querer estar sola- le contesto Damon- Y vine a saber si es verdad- pregunto

Lo es- aseguro Rachel- Y gracias por respetar mi decisión y mantenerte alejado- añadio sonriendo

No fue problema- le aseguro Damon…_claro que fue un maldito problema…no puedo mantenerme alejado de ella…y como no hacia mas que preocuparme por ella y esperar a que avisara de que ya no quería estar sola, solo miraba mi celular, y me pase mas tiempo viviendo en mi auto que en mi casa, lo que no era malo, porque asi evitaba las odiosas sonrisitas de Stefan…_

Ok- musito Rachel y sigue mirando el lago

Y que has pensado-

Que volver a Lima solucionaria el no salir asesinada- contesto Rachel y Damon la mira preocupado- Pero no volveré a huir- aseguro y Damon deja salir un suspiro de alivio y ella lo mira confundida

Que- pregunto

Estas aliviado- pregunto confundida y sorprendida

No- contesto el con expresión de estas loca- El burrito que me comi estaba picante, es todo- añadio restándole importancia y Rachel asiente y deja de mirarlo

Ademas no hay razón realmente para huir- siguio Rachel- Todos fallecemos en algun punto, y además no puedo volver a Lima-

Que vas hacer entonces- le pregunto Damon y Rachel lo mira y sonríe

Apoyarme en mis amigos y hacerle frente al peligro- contesto Rachel- Y a ayudar a no dejar que los malos ganen- pauso- No sere un estorbo, te lo aseguro, pero quiero ayudar en lo que pueda, porque no quiero que Elena muera o alguien mas salga lastimado- y Damon asiente- No voy a dejar que nadie siga destruyendo a mi verdadera familia- añadio- Y esa son ustedes-

Incluido yo- pregunto Damon y Rachel rola los ojos

Me salvaste la vida Damon- le dijo- Estas de los primeros en la lista- le aseguro

Gracias- le dijo el y Rachel lo mira sonriendo y lo abraza y el a ella y Rachel se va a separar de el, pero el la mantiene en sus brazos

Damon- pregunto confundida y lo mira y el le sonríe

Eres una chica especial Rachel- le dijo- Y menti- añadio y Rachel lo mira confundida- Es malditamente difícil para mi mantenerme alejado de ti, y no que es, pero es mas alla de lo hermosa que eres, o de que me ganaste en mi propio juego, me fascinas- y Rachel se ruboriza- Y lo peor es que me haces tener emociones, pero ni siquiera me molesta tenerlas cuando estoy contigo- añadio y Rachel lo mira confundida

Gracias, creo- le dijo- A donde quieres llegar con todo lo que acabas de decirme- pregunto

Donde sea que me dejes llegar con lo que dije- contesto Damon y Rachel lo mira solamente y el sonríe- Y quiero empezar por esto- y con eso puso sus labios sobre los de la chica la que abre muchos los ojos…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Mas de 5 chicos...el siguiente CONFUSA INFORMACION :P<p> 


	14. Confusa Información

Wow, Wow...gracias por todos los comentarios, a los que comentaron por primera vez genial saber que opinan y a los que siempre comentan saben que los adoro, y gabe berry en serio espero que no termines en el hospital :S y gracias :D y tampoco se porque apareciste asi o porque tengo repetido el comentario de salvaberry...y gracias a hyy por la foto de Rachel es perfecta :D...

Ninguna de las dos series me pertenecen :(

* * *

><p>14<p>

CONFUSA INFORMACION

Rachel se da cuenta que Damon en realidad la esta besando, asi que decide responder al beso finalmente…_wow, no se que mas decir…wow…_y al separar sus labios Rachel abre los ojos y lo mira sorprendida

Eso estuvo- empezó Rachel y Damon la besa de nuevo y ella también lo besa, y se separan de nuevo- No me vas a- y Damon le da otro beso- Dejar- otro- HABLAR- grito y Damon se rie y ella lo golpea

Eres demasiado linda, lo sabias- le dijo el divertido y ella lo mira molesta- Ok, habla, pero si me aburres te corto de nuevo- y Rachel lo mira indignada

Eres bastante odioso, lo sabias- le pregunto y el asiente- No se que decir realmente-

Entonces- dijo Damon estresando la palabra- Puedo seguir- pregunto guiñándole un ojo

No lo se- le contesto y dejo de mirarlo- Me estas dejando muy confundida- añadio y Damon va a decir algo cuando su celular suena y lo saca de su bolsillo, dejando asi que Rachel se separe de el

Si- contesto Damon y escucha lo que le dicen- Donde- pregunto…- Voy por ti entonces, y vamos- añadio y Rachel lo mira confundida y el cierra su celular y el la mira- Me tengo que ir-

Paso algo- pregunto ella preocupada- Y no me mientas, Elena me prometió que nadie me ocultaría nada- y Damon asiente

No pasa nada- le aseguro- Pero estamos buscando información acerca de los originales, sobre todo del tal Klaus y una mujer que Stefan se encontró-

Rose- dijo Rachel y Damon asiente

Tiene un contacto y logro comunicarse con el- siguio- Asi que debemos ir a verlo-

Ok- musito Rachel y se paro- Entonces nos vemos- y se dio vuelta y Damon la mira alejarse

OYE BERRY- la llamo y Rachel lo mira- Tu y yo no hemos terminado- le aseguro

Que no hemos terminado- pregunto y Damon rola los ojos y se para y un segundo esta enfrente de ella y Rachel lo mira confundida y el le sonríe y se inclina y le da otro beso

No lo pienses mucho- le susurro y con eso se fue y Rachel se queda parada ahí…_que no lo piense mucho…por alguna extraña razón me encuentra fascinante y no puede mantenerse alejado de mi, y me BESO, y me encanto, pero…pero, no se que pensar al respecto, porque se supone que el esta enamorado de Elena, no?…no quiero ser usada, no otra vez…_y niega con la cabeza y sigue caminando hacia la casa…_a pesar de que me sienta atraída hacia el, no puedo dejarlo que me use…_

Mientras Damon recoge a Rose y juntos van a un bar…- Entonces este sujeto como nos va a ayudar- pregunto Damon mientras se bebe un trago

Necesitamos que el nos ayude a contactar a otra persona- contesto Rose mirando su vaso- Ademas esta persona en especial puede ser de utilidad para saber mas de la otra chica mas que de la dopelganger-

La que vamos a ver ahora- pregunto Damon y Rose asiente

Rosa- dijo alguien de pronto y Rose se da vuelta y Damon al ver es una mujer ya mayor- Sigueme- dijo y Rose y Damon se levantan y siguien a la mujer hacia la parte de atrás del bar y llegan a una habitación que tiene muchas cosas misticas y la mujer los mira- Sientese- les ordeno y ambos se sientan y a unas especie de esposas se cierran en sus pies

Que mierda- siseo Damon y mira a Rose sorprendido y molesto, pero ella se ve muy tranquila

Son para mi seguridad- dijo alguien de pronto y un hombre aparece enfrente de ellos sentado en un enorme sillón y Damon lo mira…_de donde salió este…_- Llevo siglos vivo porque no confio en nadie mas que en mi- y miro a Rose- Que haces aquí querida-

Klaus vendrá a Virginia- contesto Rose- Buscando a la doopelganger y levantar la maldición, pero hay alguien mas a quien vera- y el hombre deja caer unas piedras en la mesa y se mueven

La chica ha dejado de estar protegida- dijo el hombre y mira a Rose- Mi querido Klaus no es una amenaza para ella, ninguno de los originales lo es, aunque podría estar equivocado acerca de mi querido Elijah, porque ya el tomo una vez el asunto en sus manos-

Podrias explicarte mejor- le pidió Damon confundido y el hombre lo mira

Podria- dijo el hombre- Pero no lo hare- pauso- Los brujos y brujas no hablamos acerca de ella, mas alla de lo que ya saben ambos, no hay mucho mas que decir-

Porque- pregunto Rose esta vez

Porque lo que tiene esa chica es sagrado para nosotros- contesto el hombre

Pero es cierto- pregunto Rose- Es la misma que conoci yo- pregunto y Damon la mira…_eso no lo dijo…_

Si- contesto el hombre y Damon lo mira a el- La misma físicamente, pero- y mira sus piedras- Lo fascinante de ella es que es mas como la primera que como la segunda, que como lo fue la anterior, pues esta era mas como la segunda- y ahora si que ninguno de los dos entiende nada

Necesitamos encontrar a Slater- dijo Rose cambiando el tema

La doopelganger corre peligro otra vez- siguio el hombre- Pero las cosas pueden ser distintas esta vez- pauso y los miro- Asesinar a los originales no es aconsejable para ninguno de ustedes, la venganza por el solo intento vendrá con mas fuerza que la misma muerte-

Pero debe haber una forma de detener a Klaus- dijo Rose

Y los mecanismos se están moviendo para ello- dijo el hombre- Pero Klaus no es estúpido, y siempre tiene su carta bajo la manga- pauso- Siempre- murmuro- Slater ha sido llamado y tu contacto con el será pronto- y un papel aparece en la mano de Rose- Ten cuidado de que el sol sea tu enemigo, querida- le dijo y Rose asiente

Como podemos evitar que el tal Klaus sepa acerca de la chica- pregunto Damon y el hombre lo mira y sonríe

La chica si bien ya protegida por su entorno no esta- contesto el hombre- Alguien se ha atado a ella y ha muerto por ella, y no era alguien ordinario- y Damon lo mira sorprendido- Que un lobo se atara a ella es mas importante de lo que creen, y si no me equivoco hay alguien mas atado a ella, pero esa atadura es mas poderosa, pero débil también lo es, poderosa porque ni siglos de odio y muerte destruyeron esa unión, pero débil porque es lo que la mantiene protegida-

No entiendo nada- dijo exasperado Damon y el hombre se rie

Eso pasa cuando fallecemos y volvemos a la vida- siguio el hombre- Olvidamos lo que vivimos, mas cuando falleces tres veces, dos en una vida, una en otra y sigues viviendo siglos buscando tu lugar en el mundo y te encuentras con algo inexplicable- pauso- Ella esta destinada a recordar, siendo despertada o no, es algo que sucede eventualmente- y Damon tiene cara de mas confundido y el hombre sonríe- No te preocupes Damon, en su momento todo sera revelado-

Si tu lo dices- dijo exasperado…_este sujeto solo habla, y nos confunde mas…_

Tengan presente si- siguio- Que la doopelganger y la chica tienen sus destinos unidos, no en muerte, pero si en vida-

Ok- dijo Rose- Gracias por tu ayuda- y el hombre asiente y le sonríe y las esposas se abren y Damon se mira los pies y se levanta y al ver al sillón el hombre ya no esta

Como es que- pregunto mirando a Rose

Vamonos- dijo ella simplemente y ambos salen siguiendo a la mujer que primero los llevo ahí y van hacia el auto de Damon

No entendí nada- le dijo molesto Damon a Rose

Yo entendí algo- le dijo ella- Elena y la chica mientras vivan están unidas, ahora la pregunta es en que-

Por cierto porque no nos dijiste que la habías visto antes- pregunto Damon

Porque aun no conozco a la de ahora- contesto Rose- Le dije a tu hermano y a ti que ella había nacido antes, y quería saber si son iguales, lo que no entendí es a que se refería con la primera y la segunda-

Nada de lo que dijo ese sujeto tiene sentido alguno- dijo molesto Damon y ambos llegan a la casa y le cuentan a Stefan el que los mira como si estuvieran hablándole en otro idioma, pero finalmente saben como encontrar al tal Slater que puede tener información…

Al otro dia…

Hazlo- dijo Elena parada en la entrada de la cueva donde tienen a Katherine

Stefan se va a enojar- dijo preocupada Caroline

No me importa- le dijo Elena- Necesitamos respuestas y ella tiene, asi que-

Ok, pero que conste que te lo adverti- le dijo Caroline y Elena asiente y la rubia toma la piedra que cubre la entrada de la cueva y la saca y la pone a un lado

Katherine- llamo Elena y la vampira aparece tambaleándose y se ve muy mal

Elena- murmuro Katherine carrasposamente y mira a Caroline y a Elena de nuevo- Que quieres-

Un trato- respondió Elena y saco una botella y Katherine abre mucho los ojos- Tu respondes mis dudas yo te doy de esto-

Umm- murmuro Katherine- Asi que no eres tan santa como le haces creer a todos- añadio divertida

No creo que esto sea buena idea- dijo Caroline preocupada

Metete en tus asuntos barbie- le dijo molesta Katherine

Caroline- dijo Elena- Vete por favor, estare bien- le aseguro

Alguien mas de mi sabe de esto- pregunto Caroline

Rachel- respondió Elena- Me va ayudar a cubrirme con Stefan y tu debes ayudarla-

Y te apoya en esto- pregunto Caroline y Elena mira a Katherine

Al igual que yo necesita respuestas- respondió Elena

Ok- concedió Caroline y se fue

Asi que tu y la perrita son amigas- dijo Katherine

Perrita- pregunto Elena confundida

Ups- dijo Katherine divertida- Se me salió- y ambas se sientan en el suelo y Elena le sirve un vaso con sangre y se lo da

A quien llamas perrita- pregunto

Rachel- contesto Katherine tomandose su trago y Elena la mira confundida- Empezemos por el principio- añadio y le conto acerca de su hija y como se fue del lado de su familia, y como conoció a Klaus y se entero de para que la quería Klaus, asi que huyo y se aprovecho de que Trevor la amaba para que convenciera a Rose para que le diera de su sangre y ella se asesino volviendo su sangre inutil, y ha estado huyendo desde ese entonces, por eso fingió su muerte también en Mystic Falls…y le cuenta que la quiere dar a ella a Klaus para que este la deje en paz, y que además se necesita para romper la maldición la piedra lunar, una bruja, un lobo y un vampiro, por eso transformo a Mason y Caroline, y su plan de respaldo con Tyler solo por si a caso.

Que hay de Rachel- pregunto Elena- Como se llamaba cuando la conociste- le pregunto

Ariadne- contesto Katherine- Ariadne Bracova- pauso- Y ella no es parte del ritual para levantar la maldición- siguio- Estaba viviendo con Klaus cuando la conoci, muy dulce y sonriente, pero no era mas que una pantalla-

Vivia con Klaus- dijo Elena- Porque-

Era su perra- contesto Katherine y Elena la mira confundida- Era su mujer, se acostaban, como quieras llamarlo- explico- Según el rumor era que estaba enamorado de ella, y ella de el, pero había algo mas acerca de la importancia de ella para Klaus y de sus futuros planes despues de levantar la maldición, pero no se cuales eran esos-

Por eso trataste de matarla- pregunto Elena

Se que tu y ella hayan nacido en la misma época, significa problemas, como lo significo para mi- contesto Katherine- Sacarla del camino es una gran idea-

Sabias que si la matas levantaras una maldición- pregunto Elena y Katherine la mira confundida- Aun no sabemos que, pero no debe ser lindo si mencionan el infierno-

En serio- pregunto sorprendida y Elena asiente- Ok, entonces me alegra que Damon me detuviera-

Elena- la llamo Stefan de pronto y ambas lo miran- Por favor no creas en las cosas que te ha dicho- le pidió sin mirar a Katherine y Elena se levanta

Porque- pregunto mirandolo

Porque de seguro solo esta mintiendo para buscar la forma de salir de la tumba- contesto Stefan

Por supuesto- dijo Katherine levantándose y Elena y Stefan la miran, pero ella mira a Elena- No te menti, ni acerca de cómo termino todo conmigo y ni acerca de Ariadne- y miro a Stefan- Y cree lo que quieras, finalmente cuando Klaus venga aquí, no le perdonara la vida a nadie que se interponga en sus planes y de seguro no entrara aquí para buscarme- aseguro y con eso se dio la vuelta y Elena mira a Stefan y el se la lleva de ahi

Mientras Damon llega a la casa con una cubierta Rose y la deja en el sillón y la deja sola y al volver le saca su chaqueta

Estoy bien- aseguro Rose, ambos fueron atacados al ir ver a Slater y Rose no tiene protección contra el sol- Y estoy segura que Slater no tuvo nada que ver- aseguro

Como sea- djo Damon dándole una bolsa de sangre y Stefan llega y les cuenta de que Elena fue a ver a Katherine, y que Caroline y Rachel le ayudaron a estar cubierta en la escuela, y de lo que se entero Elena por Katherine

Entonces si eliminamos algo del ritual- dijo Damon- Klaus no podrá llevarlo acabo-

Debemos recuperar la piedra lunar- dijo Stefan y Damon asiente…asi que ambos empiezan a ingeniar un plan para recuperarla de las manos de Katherine…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Y confundidos al igual que Damon?...el siguiente se llama ARIADNE :P<p> 


	15. Ariadne

:D asi que logre mi objetivo de dejarlos a todos confundidos, perfecto...gracias a Alexandracastrop, gabe berry, ShArIcE-94, salvaberry, damon salbatorre y al anonimo por sus comentarios :D

Ninguna de las dos series me pertenecen :( y la cancion mencionada es de mi talentosa compatriota Myriam Hernandez :)

* * *

><p>15<p>

ARIADNE

Al dia siguiente Rachel viene saliendo de clases, cuando ve una SUV estacionada y Damon esta apoyado en ella…_rayos…tranquila Rachel, no pienses mucho en lo que paso…_asi que se le acerca a Damon lentamente- Hola- lo saludo

Hola- la saludo el- No lo pensaste mucho, verdad- le pregunto

Lo siento- se disculpo y Damon niega con la cabeza- Bonita camioneta- dijo cambiando el tema- Cambiaste el ferrari-

No- contesto Damon- Te gustan los ferraris-

No- contesto Rachel- Pero es mas tu estilo de auto que una SUV- añadio

Cierto- concordo Damon- Por eso no es mia-

De quien es- pregunto Rachel confundida

Tuya- contesto el y ella lo mira como si estuviera loco- Es cierto es tuya-

Me vas a regalar una camioneta- pregunto y el asiente- Estas demente-

Algo al parecer- contesto Damon- Pero es mi dinero y se que no tienes auto y que le hiciste creer a Carol Lockwood que te lo robaron y fue carbonizado para ocultar evidencia-

Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir- refuto Rachel- Ni modo que dijera la verdad- y Damon asiente- Y gracias, pero no gracias, no puedo aceptarla-

Pero vas a tener que- le dijo Damon- O vas a tener que seguir dependiendo de Tyler y según se su cabeza esta en otro lado, y solo tomas su auto porque no tienes otra opción, y hoy se fue temprano y vas a ir a buscar un autobús-

Como sabes todo eso- pregunto confundida

Tengo mis métodos- le dijo Damon simplemente- Ahora acepta la camioneta o todos se enteraran que rechazaste mi super regalo y el resto del regalo de todos-

De que hablas- pregunto

Acepta y sabras- pidió Damon y Rachel mira la SUV y mira a Damon

Ok- dijo finalmente y Damon le sonríe y le da las llaves

Abrelo- le dijo y ella va hacia la puerta del conductor y abre el auto y se sube y Damon se sube por el otro lado- Abre la guantera- le dijo y Rachel asiente y abre la guantera y encuentra copias de sus mismos Cds que tenia en su auto, pero que perdió obviamente

Wow- exclamo Rachel sonriendo y miro a Damon- Como te voy a pagar el regalo- le pregunto y el le sonríe y se le acerca y la besa

Asi- susurro al separar sus labios de los de la chica y ella sonríe- Ahora maneja y llevame a casa mujer- le ordeno y ella lo mira con las cejas levantadas- Todos van hacia alla, necesitamos hablar- le explico y ella asiente y enciende la camioneta y se va en dirección a la casa de los Salvatore- Por cierto- dijo Damon de pronto- Eres mi chica ahora- y ella lo mira confundida

Como que tu chica- pregunto

A que eres mi novia, duh- le dijo y Rachel mueve bruscamente el auto- OYE- se quejo Damon- Quieres matarnos- pregunto y Rachel rola los ojos y se estaciona y lo mira

No, pero tu quieres hacerlo al parecer- le dijo molesta y el la mira confundido- Como que soy tu novia Damon, a que demonios estas jugando-

A nada- le aseguro y ella lo mira molesta y sin creerle- No estoy jugando a nada, me gustas y mucho- aseguro- Y me revienta el haberme enterado de lo que me entere acerca de ti y Klaus- y Rachel lo mira confundida- Ya sabras, pero el punto es que te quiero para mi, ok-

No, ok, Damon- le dijo Rachel molesta- No soy un juguete ni una marioneta y no puedes solo decidir que soy tu novia-

Porque no- le pregunto

Porque no- le dijo Rachel molesta- Porque tengo sentimientos y debes preguntar no solo asumir-

Ok, te gusto- le pregunto y Rachel asiente- Perfecto, entonces eres mi novia-

NO ES TAN SIMPLE- grito y Damon la mira sorprendido- Porque a pesar de que me gustes, no sere tu reemplazo para Elena-

Reemplazo para Elena- pregunto confundido

No te hagas, todos saben lo que sientes por ella, y mas aun, no competiré con nadie por el corazón de alguien y menos aun con Elena- le aseguro Rachel- Ya pase por muchas decepciones, y todas mis parejas me han usado, Noah para ocultar su amor por Quinn, Finn por el club y para olvidarse de sus problemas y Jesse para ganar un titulo nacional, asi que no dejare que nadie mas me use, y menos para olvidar a mi amiga- y se bajo del auto y cerro la puerta de un golpe y se puso a caminar alejandose

Eso cree- susurro Damon y se bajo y la siguio- No te estoy usando- le aseguro pero Rachel sigue caminando y el se para frente de ella haciendo que se detenga y lo mire- Rachel, no te estoy usando para olvidar a Elena- aseguro- Te metiste tan dentro de aquí- dijo poniendo su mano en su corazón- Que lograste que me olvidara de Elena, y si aun la quiero proteger, pero ahora la veo como la novia de mi hermano y una amiga, nada mas, no te estoy mintiendo- pauso- Y si no me crees preguntale a Stefan, que me ha estado molestando al respecto-

No se que creer- murmuro Rachel despues de un rato

Solo di que aceptas salir conmigo y me dejas demostrar que si me gustas de verdad- le pidió y ella lo mira- Confia en mi- y Rachel asiente y Damon le sonríe y estira su mano y ella la toma

Pero vas a tener que cortejarme- le dijo y Damon se rie y asiente- Porque como dice una canción- añadio y el la mira confundido- _Si yo me vuelvo a enamorar, no lo hare como antes sin pensar, tendrá que ser por hechos y no por palabras al azar…Si yo me vuelvo a enamorar a mi corazón voy a cuidar, prefiero estar sola a equivocarme una vez mas…- _le canto y Damon asiente entendiendo

Lo tendre presente- aseguro y ambos se devuelven al auto y llegan a la casa de Damon y ambos se bajan y entran

Eres tu Damon- pregunto la voz de Stefan

Si- contesto el aludido

Estamos en la sala- añadio y Damon y Rachel van alla, y en la sala están Alaric, Bonnie, Jeremy, Elena y Rose que al verla Rachel la mira atentamente y Damon la trata de mover para que siga avanzando y se da cuenta de que esta estatica en su lugar y todos se dan cuenta que mira a Rose

Sabes quien soy- pregunto Rose mirándola atentamente y Rachel solo la mira…_Rachel se ve en una habitación, alguien esta a su lado y la mujer que ahora ve esta delante de ella, pero con otras ropas, antiguas_

_Como debo dirigirme a ella- pregunto Rachel a la persona a su lado, pero no logra verle la cara_

_Como lo que es- le respondieron- Una sierva- añadio y Rachel mira a la mujer la que le sonríe y le hace una reverencia…_y todos miran a Rachel

Una sierva- dijo finalmente y Rose sonríe y hace una reverencia para sorpresa y confusión de todos y Rose se da cuenta de la reacción que todos tienen

Lo siento- dijo Rose- Es la fuerza de la costumbre- añadio y miro a Rachel- Soy Rose- se presento

Rachel- dijo la chica- Quien fue quien nos presento- y todos la miran confundidos

Klaus- contesto Rose

No lo veo- añadio apuntándose la cabeza y Bonnie la mira intrigada

Rachel has estado viendo cosas- le pregunto y Rachel la mira y asiente

La mayor parte de las cosas que he visto son en sueños- les conto- Y empeze desde que Elena me conto todo lo ultimo acerca de los originales y de Elijah y Klaus-

Porque no nos dijiste nada- le pregunto Stefan y ella lo mira

Porque no es tan importante como lo que ustedes han estado haciendo- contesto simplemente

Estas loca- le dijo Damon y ella lo mira molesta- Si es importante, asi que di que has visto- exigió

A mi corriendo por un bosque o riéndome en un salón y bailando- dijo- Y ahí mas personas pero no las veo-

Lo que significa que lo que nos dijo el brujo era cierto- dijo Rose- Esta destinada a recordar-

Algo mas que hayas visto que te haya llamado la atención- le pregunto Elena y Rachel tiene cara de pensativa y asiente

El primero- contesto- Fue el mas breve de todos estaba corriendo y entre a una casa, parecia una cabaña y al cerrar la puerta me rei, no se porque, y me di cuenta que había alguien mas ahí y al acercarme era un espejo realmente y me veía reflejada en el, pero lo mas raro era que mi reflejo me sonreía- y todos miran a Bonnie

No se que decir al respecto- dijo esta y Rachel se fue a sentar al lado de Elena y Damon se movio a donde esta parado Stefan detrás de donde Bonnie y Jeremy están sentados enfrente de Elena y Alaric, mientras Rose esta parada detrás de ellos

Entonces Katherine tenia razón- dijo Elena y todos la miran- Klaus y la pasada Rachel, Ariadne- y Rachel se tenso y Stefan, Damon y Bonnie la miran y ven sus ojos brillar y la miran con los ojos muy abiertos- Se conocían-

Tu también lo viste- pregunto Damon y Stefan asiente- Bien no me estoy volviendo loco- y todos lo miran confundidos, menos Bonnie que mira a Rachel la que no se mueve

Rachel- la llamo y Elena la mira y se da cuenta que sus hombros están tensos

Que le sucede- pregunto y Alaric también la mira, la chica esta sentada en medio de ambos

Sus ojos brillaron cuando mencionaste el nombre de su pasado- le contesto Bonnie y se levanta y se pone en cuclillas frente a la chica y le pone las manos en cada lado de su sien- Rachel, no te pierdas- le pidió y cierra los ojos y ve muchas imágenes y se sienten emociones en las imágenes, felicidad, dolor, alivio, miedo, determinación, confianza, traición, dolor, resignación…vida otra vez y las emociones se repiten en distinto orden y Rachel pestañea y Bonnie deja de ver y abre los ojos y la mira

Es extraño recordar cuando naces- murmuro Rachel y Bonnie le sonríe- Sobretodo porque no deberías-

Que paso- le pregunto Elena

Cuando mencionaste el nombre Ariadne, vi una extraña luz y tenia unos enormes deseos de llorar, porque hacia frio y me sentí desprotegida- contesto Rachel- Y alguien me arropo y despues me calmaron, creo que era mi madre, pero no la de ahora, otra- pauso- Despues vi un monton de imágenes, pero no tienen nada que ver con Ariadne, pero soy yo-

Pero lo ultimo era Ariadne- dijo Bonnie y Rachel asiente

Pero es confuso- añadio- Sobretodo porque son imágenes muy rapidas y sin contexto solo emociones-

Estamos igual de confundidos- dijo Damon y Rachel lo mira y todos tienen cara de confundidos, menos Bonnie la que se va a sentar al lado de Jeremy

Porque le pediste que no se perdiera- pregunto Jeremy

Porque estaba pasando por sus vidas pasadas- contesto Bonnie- Y es posible que se quedara pegada en alguna de ellas-

Bonnie- la llamo Rachel y la aludida la mira- No son muchas vidas pasadas- añadio- Son solo Ariadne y alguien mas, pero esa alguien mas se siente distinta-

En que sentido- pregunto Alaric

En el sentido en que se siente dividida, como si no fuera solo una persona- respondió Rachel confundida- Es confuso- y todos asienten menos Rose que solo la mira…

Elena- llamo Alaric- Sigue contándonos acerca de lo que te dijo Katherine- pidió para sacar a todos de Ariadne y evitar que Rachel se siga confundiendo y Elena asiente y les cuenta todo lo que le dijo Katherine

Que tantas Petrovas han existido- pregunto de pronto Rachel y todos la miran confundidos- Lo siento, no se de donde salió eso- y todos se miran y Rachel se paro- Me voy-

Sucede algo- le pregunto Elena

Mi cabeza da vueltas- contesto Rachel mirándola- Y tengo la sensación de que hay algo mas acerca de la maldición, y Klaus, pero no se que es y me molesta, y quiero golpear a alguien y matar a alguien, pero extrañamente no es a Klaus- dijo y todos la miran como si estuviera hablando en otro idioma- Lo se es confuso e inentendible, pero asi esta mi cabeza- y con eso se fue

Que fue eso- pregunto Jeremy

Ni idea- contesto Bonnie- Pero las vidas pasadas de Rachel saben algo por lo que Rachel sabe algo, pero como es mucha la información su cabeza no logra entender todo- añadio

Lo que me llama la atención es que dijo que su ultima vida se siente dividida- añadio Alaric

A mi igual- dijo Bonnie- Pero mientras la misma Rachel no lo entienda, nosotros no lo entenderemos- y miro a los Salvatore- Ya pondrán en marcha su plan respecto a la piedra lunar- y ambos asienten- Ok, porque conoci a alguien que me ayudara a destruirla- y ambos asienten y Damon le susurra algo a Stefan y se va

A donde va- pregunto Elena

A ver a su novia- dijo divertido Stefan y todos lo miran como si estuviera loco- Va a ver a Rachel- añadio

Porque dices que es su novia- pregunto Bonnie

Porque lo es- aseguro Stefan- Llamen a Rachel y sabran- aseguro

Mientras Rachel llega a casa y sube a su habitación y al entrar da un grito al ver a Damon acostado en su cama como si fuera suya y lo mira molesta y cierra la puerta

Podrias haberme avisado que ibas a estar aquí- le dijo

En donde esta lo divertido en eso- le pregunto y ella lo mira molesta- No te enojes, además al irte no te veias nada bien-

Porque no lo estoy- le dijo- Mi cabeza tiene muchas imágenes inentendibles e información del mismo estilo- añadio frustrada y Damon palmotea la cama y ella se saca los zapatos y se sube a la cama y se acuesta al lado de Damon, pero este rola los ojos y la atrae hacia el

Asi esta mejor- dijo Damon complacido y Rachel rola los ojos

Eres extraño- murmuro Rachel

Quien habla doña vidas pasadas- dijo Damon y Rachel lo mira- Si mal comentario- y Rachel asiente

Entonces- dijo despues de un rato- Lo que te molestaba de lo que Ariadne, o sea yo, hizo con Klaus, era que se acostaron juntos- pregunto

Es estúpido- dijo Damon- Pero sentí que se estaba metiendo con lo mio-

Damon no soy una posesión tienes que tenerlo claro- le dijo Rachel mirándolo- Y además solo hoy me pediste que confiara en ti respecto a que realmente te gusto, porque tantos celos, en algo que por cierto paso hace siglos y que no pasara si conociera a Klaus-

No se- respondió sinceramente Damon- No se como explicarlo-

Ok- murmuro Rachel y sin quererlo se quedo dormida y Damon la mira y sonríe y le da un beso en la frente y se levanta y la cubre y se va…y vuelve a su casa para encontrarse con Caroline, Elena y Bonnie que lo miran serias y molestas, mientras Alaric, Stefan y Jeremy lo ven divertido

De que me perdi- pregunto confundido

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Ok, ya estan juntos :D, ojala les haya gustado el capitulo, y el siguiente: CITA Y ERROR...<p> 


	16. Cita y Error

gabe berry, ShArIcE-94 y MarilizzieCullen13 gracias por sus comentarios al capitulo anterior :D, lamento la demora por este y solo para aclarar Damon y Rachel estan juntos como pareja desde ahora, el resto se vera a medida que avance el fic :D

Ninguna de las dos series me pertenecen :(

* * *

><p>16<p>

CITA Y ERROR

DAMON- grito Elena mientras lo persigue por las escaleras de la casa de los Salvatore a la mañana siguiente- Deja de ignorarme-

Ya escuche lo que tu, barbie y la bruja dijeron ayer, o no- pregunto el y Elena asiente- Entonces deja de molestar con lo mismo, no voy a jugar con Rachel, lo que siento por ella es de verdad, ok, ME GUSTA DE VERDAD- aseguro

Tu historial no es muy convincente- le dijo Elena- Por eso es que estoy tan insistente, me da algo de desconfianza- añadio

Por lo mismo lo que sentía por ti se evaporo- le dijo Damon y Elena lo mira confundida- Jamas confias en mi, ella lo hace-

Entonces te gusta su confianza, Damon eso…-

BASTA- grito y Elena lo mira sorprendida- Basta no tienes idea de lo que siento, ok- le dijo molesto- Y si me gusta que Rachel confie en mi, pero también me gusta estar a su lado y hablar con ella, y besarla me fascina- añadio y Elena lo mira mas sorprendida- Y ahora si me disculpas me voy- y con eso salió rápidamente por la puerta

Deberias dejarlo en paz- dijo Stefan y Elena lo mira- Realmente le gusta Rachel-

Como puedes estar tan seguro- pregunto Elena

Porque Rachel lo hace sentir y a el no le importa hacerlo cuando esta con ella- contesto Stefan- Y ese Damon es mi verdadero hermano, no el que tu has conocido durante el ultimo año-

Solo espero que tengas razón- murmuro Elena

Mientras Rachel camina rápidamente por los pasillos de la escuela…- Caroline basta- le pidió, la rubia la ha estado siguiendo y diciéndole lo animal que Damon es- Ya me dijiste cuando lo conoci lo que piensas de el, asi que todo lo que me estas diciendo ya lo se- pauso- Y no me dejare usar por el, ok, ya le explique como son las cosas, y si no las acepta, pues no puedo hacer nada- añadio

Ok, lamento la insistencia, pero en serio no quiero que salgas lastimada- le dijo Caroline y Rachel le sonríe

Lo se y te agradezco que te preocupes por mi- añadio- Pero confía en mi, si-

Ok- acepto Caroline y ambas se fueron a clases, y además Caroline sigue ayudando a Tyler, porque pronto habra luna llena

Stefan, Bonnie y Jeremy empiezan a poner en marcha el plan para entrar a la tumba y recuperar la piedra lunar de manos de Katherine…Mientras Elena convence a Rose de que la lleve a ver a Slater, esta a regañadientes acepta, pero ambas se llevan una sorpresa al encontrarlo muerto y Elena investiga entre sus cosas y por intermedio de su computadora se pone al descubierto con Klaus…

Y a Rachel, Damon, quien le dejo el trabajo pesado por unas horas a su hermano, la volvio a secuestrar…- Se te esta haciendo un habito- dijo frustrada Rachel mientras va cargada en el hombro de Damon- Esto de secuestrarme- añadio

Tu no obedeces, yo te secuestro, me parece un buen trato- dijo Damon simplemente y Rachel rola los ojos y le golpea la espalda y Damon rola los ojos- Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que eso no duele- le pregunto

Entonces bajame- le exigió- O voy a gritar y lo lamentaras- le aseguro y Damon se rie

Lo dudo- murmuro sonriendo y Rachel le grita en el oído y ambos se caen al suelo, y al igual que la ves anterior Damon cae encima de Rachel y el la mira- Sabia que te gusta que este encima- le dijo sonriendo coquetamente y Rachel rola los ojos- Por cierto, bien hecho- y ella lo mira confundida- Nos hiciste caer justo en la manta- y al mirar se da cuenta que tiene razón

Porque hay una manta en medio del camino- pregunto Rachel confundida

Porque yo la puse aquí- le dijo con aire de obvio Damon

Para que- le pregunto

Porque quería ser tierno, y buen novio o como sea- empezó- Pero tu andas de terca y no quieres oírme-

Preparaste algo asi como un picnic- le pregunto sonriendo Rachel y Damon asiente y ella le pasa sus brazos por el cuello y lo atrae hacia ella y lo besa apasionadamente y al separarse Rachel le sonríe- Gracias, nunca antes alguien me había preparado un picnic- y el le sonríe y ambos comparten lo que Damon arreglo- Lamento haberte gritado- se disculpo despues de un rato

Esta bien- le aseguro Damon- Ademas cuando estas molesta te ves toda sexy- y Rachel le tira lo que tiene en las manos y el se rie- Y cuando te frustras también- añadio

Eres odioso- le dijo Rachel

Que es nuevo ahí- le pregunto el y se le acerco y la beso- Pero soy un sexy odioso- añadio coquetamente y Rachel se rie

Y eres arrogante también- añadio divertida y para sorpresa de Damon se le lanzo encima- Y no me gusta estar abajo- le dijo y se acerco a su oído- Me gusta tener el control y estar encima- susurro y Damon la mira sorprendido y Rachel se rie- Si vieras tu cara- le dijo divertida y Damon la mira molesto y le empieza a hacer cosquillas- Basta, Damon- pidió

No te vuelvas a burlar de mi Berry- le dijo aun haciéndole cosquillas y ella asiente y el deja de hacerle cosquillas y decidió tomar ventaja y besarla nuevamente y mientras están en eso Rachel siente una vibración

Algo esta vibrando- murmuro y Damon se da cuenta que es su celular asi que dejo de besar a Rachel y Rachel lo ve ver el celular- Puedes contestar sabes, puede ser importante- y el asiente

Alo- contesto…- Que hizo que- pregunto con cara de preocupación y molestia y Rachel lo mira preocupada- Donde están- pregunto- Si voy para alla- y con eso colgó

Que sucede-

Slater esta muerto- contesto Damon- Y Elena le hizo saber a Klaus de donde esta-

QUE- exclamo Rachel y el asiente

Vamos te llevare de vuelta a la escuela- le dijo y ella asiente y ambos se van y al detenerse afuera de la escuela

Asegurate de que Elena no haga nada estúpido- le pidio Rachel y el asiente

Lo prometo- le aseguro y su cara cambia- Mierda- siseo y Rachel lo mira confundida- Stefan y nuestro plan para recuperar la piedra-

Oh- musito Rachel- Ve donde esta Elena, yo voy donde Stefan- y el la mira preocupado- Confia en mi, no me interpondré, lo prometo-

Ok- concedió el y le dice como llegar a la tumba y Rachel asiente- Rach- la llamo y esta lo mira y Damon le toma la cara con sus manos y la besa- No hagas nada estúpido, ok- y ella asiente y se baja del auto y corre al suyo y se va en dirección a la tumba, mientras Damon se va a buscar a Elena y a Rose…y las encuentra…

Eres estúpida- le dijo molesto a Elena

Hare lo que sea para proteger a aquellos que amo Damon- le dijo Elena

NO te voy a dejar que te entregues a Klaus- le dijo severamente Damon- Todos estamos tratando de protegerte, lo ultimo que necesitamos es que hagas tal estupidez-

Damon, por favor, entiende- le pidió Elena- Esto no lo hago por mi, lo hago por todos- aseguro- Incluida Rachel-

No- dijo en tono de advertencia- No se te ocurra usarla en tu favor, menos aun cuando le prometi a ella que no te dejaría hacer nada estúpido- añadio y Elena deja de mirarlo- Nadie te quiere en las garras de Klaus eso la incluye- aseguro

Lo siento- murmuro Elena y Damon asiente y se van a ir cuando dos hombres y Elijah entran al lugar

Mierda- siseo Damon

Mientras Rachel esta con Stefan y Bonnie y les cuenta donde esta Damon y si bien Stefan quiere ir por Elena, Rachel le pide que deje que Damon se encargue, por lo que el acepta, y los tres piensan en como sacar a Jeremy de la tumba…

Y en la habitación con Elena, Rose y Damon, Rose y Damon pelean con los dos vampiros mientras Elijah y Elena se miran y en un movimiento Elijah asesina de pronto a los dos vampiros, para sorpresa de los tres presentes

Sera mejor que los tres se vayan- les dijo y con eso el se fue y los tres se miran confundidos y sorprendido, pero deciden irse, y Damon va directo a la tumba…

Jeremy tiene que sacar la piedra- susurro Rachel- Asi que ahí que distraerla-

Como- pregunto Bonnie y Rachel se encoge de hombros y se acerca a la entrada de la tumba

KATERINA- grito y Bonnie y Stefan la miran confundidos y Jeremy ve como esta se tensa- NO SEAS UNA PERRA COMO EN EL PASADO Y VEN Y HAZME FRENTE- añadio mientras Bonnie y Stefan la miran sorprendidos y Katherine aparece frente a ella y ambas se miran

Tu eres la perra, Ariadne- le dijo Katherine molesta

Ariadne se murió- le dijo Rachel- Yo soy Rachel-

Misma cara, misma perra- dijo Katherine simplemente y Rachel se rie

Eso lo dices por ti, no- le dijo sonriendo y Katherine trata de atacarla enfurecida, pero no logra tocarla- Por mucho que no sea Ariadne, tengo muchos de sus recuerdos y al verte recordé la primera vez que nos conocimos, quien nos presento- pregunto

Elijah- contesto Katherine entre dientes- Apareciste en el primer baile al que asisti cuando empeze a vivir bajo el alero de Klaus- pauso y se calma- Parecias una niña pequeña saltando y sonriendo por todos lados, incluso cuando el apareció seguías actuando igual y el te miraba…- se detuvo y dejo de mirar a Rachel, la que se da cuenta de algo

Por eso la odiabas- entendió y Katherine la mira- Por la atención que Klaus le daba, no- pregunto pero Katherine solo la observa- Te dolia, porque tu eres la hermosa Katerina Petrova, no debía ser asi, te lastimo el orgullo que alguien que lucia como yo tenia la atención de quien tu querías- pauso- Pero la diferencia entre ambas estaba marcada- añadio

Ella era su mujer, yo un maldito sacrificio- añadio Katherine con pesar y sin mirarla y Stefan y Bonnie se sorprenden al escucharla

Por eso sin importar que Ariadne jamás te hiciera nada, tu lo odiabas y considerabas una intrusa y para ti no debía existir- siguio Rachel y Katherine la mira- Pero la verdad es que en los planes de Klaus, la intrusa y la que no debía existir eras tu- añadio

Asi es- confirmo Katherine y la piedra lunar aparece a los pies de Rachel y Stefan la toma y Katherine lo mira- No soy estúpida, saben, la usaron para distraerme, pero no me importa- y mira a Rachel- Buen trabajo- y miro a Stefan- Pero ahora que van a hacer para rescatar al chiquillo- añadio y todos ven a Jeremy acercarse y Katherine lo pone contra la pared y Jeremy se queja y Stefan se ve molesto y lanza la piedra y se mete a la tumba y empuja a Jeremy afuera y Bonnie corre donde Jeremy y Rachel mira a Katherine que se muy feliz

STEFAN- grito Elena llegando con Damon detrás y lo ven dentro de la tumba y corre donde el, pero Damon la agarra y Stefan toca la muralla invisible- No- dijo negando con la cabeza y con lagrimas en las mejillas

Ahora la piedra y Stefan están conmigo- dijo divertida Katherine y mirando burlescamente a Elena

Correccion Katerina- dijo Rachel y esta la mira y Rachel le muestra la piedra en su mano y Katherine la mira molesta- Ni que Stefan fuera estúpido- añadio rolando los ojos y mira a Stefan- Aunque que estes con ella en la tumba me hace dudar lo que acabo de decir- añadio y Stefan se rie y mira a su hermano

Debes prometer que la mantendrás a salvo- le dijo y Damon asiente

Es una promesa- le aseguro Damon y Rachel se acerca a Elena

Te voy a sacar- susurro Elena mirando a Stefan el que le sonríe y todos se van

Que error mas grande acabas de cometer, mi querido Stefan- le dijo Katherine y el la mira- Porque ahora que estas aquí, Damon hara lo que sea para acercarse a Elena, y no se apresura nada en sacarte de aquí- le aseguro divertida y Stefan la mira molesto y ella se va hacia adentro de la tumba riéndose, pero ahora Stefan sonríe…_no tienes idea de lo equivocada que estas Katherine, y la única que sigue cometiendo errores eres tu, aunque Rachel tiene razón esto fue estúpido, pero Jeremy esta a salvo, eso es lo importante…solo espero tener la paciencia suficiente para no estrangularla…_

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Y?...el siguiente se llama CELOS Y UN TRATO...<p> 


	17. Celos y Un Trato

Gracias a finchel salvaberry, gabe berry, MarilizzieCullen13, salvaberry y a Saruko uchiha por sus comentarios, me encanta leer lo que piensan del fic, y sobre todo que les guste :D

Para aclarar respecto a los de Nuevas Direcciones, haran aparicion mas adelante, lo prometo :D

Ninguna de las series me pertenecen :(

* * *

><p>17<p>

CELOS Y UN TRATO

Y en la casa de lo Salvatore, Bonnie y Elena curan a Jeremy, mientras Rose los observa, y Damon esta en la cocina…

No es tu culpa, lo sabes, verdad- le dijo Rachel a Damon llegando a su lado y el la mira- Hiciste lo que debías, proteger a Elena, y Stefan hizo lo suyo-

Y tu ayudaste, por lo que dijo Bonnie- añadio el y Rachel sonrie

Jugar con mis recuerdos de Ariadne y Katerina fue divertido- le dijo- Aunque no espere que Stefan hiciera lo que hizo para sacar a Jeremy- y Damon asiente- Y entre todos buscaremos la forma de sacarlo- aseguro y lo abrazo y el la abraza a ella y Elena entra a la cocina y los ve abrazados y tiene una cara conflictiva…_no si sentirme feliz de que se vean tan bien juntos, o preocuparme…sera que realmente lo que me dijo Bonnie ayer despues de enterarnos sea cierto…_

_Elena y Bonnie llegan a la casa de la primera en el auto de Bonnie…- Espero que lo que Damon dijo sea cierto- dijo Bonnie- Y realmente no este jugando con Rachel-_

_Si, yo también lo espero- dijo Elena y Bonnie la mira y niega con la cabeza_

_No puedes tenerlos a ambos Elena- le dijo y Elena la mira confundida- Y quita la cara de confusión, porque bien sabes a que me refiero, pero si no- pauso- Todos sabemos lo que tu tienes con los hermanos Salvatore, un triangulo, Stefan siente por ti y tu por el, y Damon siempre ha sido el que espera su turno para estar contigo- pauso- Pero ahora Rachel cambio eso y ya no es un triangulo, Damon no siente lo mismo por ti que antes, te quiere mucho y te protegerá, pero por alguna extraña y sorprendente razón le interesa Rache mas-_

_Apenas y se conocen- murmuro Elena- En que momento ambos se hicieron novios-_

_Por lo que dijo Damon, hoy- contesto Bonnie- Pero no importa mucho, las acciones de Damon respecto a Rachel demuestran que sus palabras no son tan falsas-_

_A que te refieres- pregunto Elena confundida_

_A su reacción al enterarse de tu secuestro fue de preocupación, pero no salió de la manera que lo hizo al saber de Rachel- contesto Bonnie- Ademas su exigencia y tono al decirme que la buscara, podría decir que a Damon realmente le importa Rachel-_

_No digo que no le importe, pero es muy repentino, no lo crees- pregunto Elena_

_Lo es- concedió Bonnie- Ahora hay algo que te dire, y espero no te molestes conmigo- y Elena asiente- Si estas celosa de Rachel por lo que tiene con Damon, se sincera y díselo a todas las partes involucradas, porque no es justo para nadie que te sientas conflictuada con esto-_

_Es posible que este celosa- concedió Elena- Damon siempre ha estado ahí para mi, y siempre ha sido bastante coqueto y eso es alagador-_

_Pero tu lo rechazaste y lo lastimaste también al escoger a Stefan- continuo Bonnie- Tu hiciste tu elección Elena, ahora Damon esta haciendo la suya- pauso- O realmente quieres que Damon y Stefan pasen sus vidas peleando por ti como lo hicieron por Katherine- pregunto, pero Elena no le responde nada…_

Y Elena ve que Damon y Rachel se separan y ve a Damon sonreírle cálidamente…_oh, hasta su expresión es distinta…debo dejar de pensar o sentir celos, Bonnie tiene razón, yo escogi a Stefan, porque lo amo y Damon tiene derecho a hacer lo mismo…_y termina de entrar…- Espero no interrumpir- dijo y Rachel la mira

No lo haces- le aseguro y Elena le sonríe- Como esta Jeremy-

Bien- respondió Elena

Ok- dijo Rachel y miro a Damon- Me voy, vas a estar bien- y el asiente y Rachel le sonríe y se levanta en puntillas y le da un pequeño beso- Nos vemos entonces- y Damon asiente sonriendo y Rachel va donde Elena y la abraza- Avisame si necesitas algo- le dijo y la chica asiente y Rachel y sale, pero aparece su cara de nuevo y con su dedo apunta a Damon- No hagas nada estúpido- le advirtió seria y el se rie y asiente y Rachel sonríe y se va

Esa sonrisa es nueva- dijo Elena y Damon la mira- La forma en que le sonries a Rachel es distinta a la forma en como te he visto sonreir antes-

Lo se- dijo Damon simplemente- Te lo dije con ella no puedo evitar sentir, y tampoco me molesta hacerlo- añadio

Pero ahora te molesta que lo mencione- entendió Elena y Damon asiente- Porque-

Porque a pesar de lo que sentí por ti- dijo Damon- Jamas realmente pudimos conectarnos, y como te dije te considero una amiga y te protegeré, porque no quiero que mueras- pauso- Y mas importante eres la novia de mi hermano, aunque tu y el sean estúpidos como para actuar como que no están juntos-

Debo confesar algo- solto Elena y Damon espera que continue- Me dieron celos al saber de lo tuyo con Rachel, y al verte abrazandola ahora también-

Sabes que hubiera significado para mi que me hubieras dicho eso meses atrás- pregunto Damon- Mucho hubiera significado- respondio

Ahora- pregunto Elena

Nada- respondió el- Y no quiero ser malo, contigo, pero tu me rechazaste y tengo derecho a buscar alguien que me quiera a mi y no a Stefan-

Y Rachel lo hace- pregunto Elena

Si- contesto Damon y Elena lo mira sorprendida- Y confía en que no jugare con ella, y le demostrare que no esta ocupando tu lugar aquí- puso una mano en su corazón- Porque ella te saco de aquí y no volveras Elena- pauso- Y lamento si te lastima, pero es asi- y con eso salió de la cocina

Elena- la llamo Bonnie entrando segundos despues que Damon salio

Tenias razón- dijo esta- Y estoy celosa, pero porque me di cuenta que los amo a ambos, y jamás los he compartido con nadie, pero yo hice mi elección y quiero estar con Stefan y me tendre que acostumbrar a compartir a Damon con Rachel-

Si Rachel lo hace contigo, porque tu no- le dijo Bonnie y Elena asiente

Mientras la aludida que viene en pijama de la cocina, encuentra a Tyler en la habitación de Mason…- Que haces- le pregunto y Tyler la mira preocupado- Se tu secreto Tyler- le dijo para calmarlo

Como- pregunto confundido

Porque sabia el de Mason también- añadio Rachel- Y me gustaría ayudarte, pero estoy segura que Caroline tiene eso cubierto- y el asiente- Suerte-

Gracias- le dijo Tyler y Rachel se va a su cuarto y se lanza a su cama y se pone a llorar al recordar a Mason

Hey- le dijo Damon apareciendo- Porque lloras- le pregunto y se acuesta a su lado y Rachel lo abraza

Le dije a Tyler que se su secreto- respondió y Damon la mira sorprendido- Y mencione a Mason y me dio pena- y el le besa la frente- Lo siento- y el niega con la cabeza

Esta bien- le aseguro

Que haces aquí, por cierto- le pregunto confundida

Elena estaba algo odiosa- contesto Damon- Y aun no se van de la casa asi que decidi salir a caminar para despejarme y termine aquí, te molesta-

No- le aseguro- Pero en que estaba odiosa-

No quiero hablar de ello- le dijo Damon y Rachel asiente entendiendo- Trata de dormir- y ella asiente y le da un pequeño beso en los labios y se acurruca a su lado y deja que el sueño la venza

Al dia siguiente, Damon va a ver a su hermano y le lleva unas cosas y le cuenta que Bonnie encerro a Elena en su casa ya que esta quiere escaparse con la piedra lunar y entregarse a Klaus…

Mientras este en casa Jeremy o Alaric la vigilaran- aseguro Damon y Stefan asiente

Y que hay de la zorrita- pregunto Katherine divertida apareciendo al lado de Stefan

Habla de Rachel- dijo Stefan y Damon la mira molesto

Que- pregunto inocentemente Katherine

Y yo que pensé que ya te agradaba- dijo Rachel apareciendo detrás de Damon y este la mira confundido- Vine a traerle algo a Stefan, pero te me adelantaste- añadio viendo las cosas que Stefan tiene

Que trajiste- pregunto curiosa Katherine y Rachel le sonríe y saca un rociador y se acerca y la rosea y Katherine la mira molesta

Es agua- dijo Rachel- Para el calor- añadio- Debi haberle añadido verbena no crees- le dijo inocentemente y Stefan y Damon se rien por la cara de molestia de Katherine

Una vez que salga de aquí me encargare de encontrar la forma de asesinarte- dijo entre dientes y Rachel la mira fijamente

Te estare esperando- le aseguro Rachel y Damon y Stefan la miran sorprendidos al escucharla

Ok- dijo Stefan- Sera mejor que ambos se vayan- y Damon asiente y Rachel le lanza el rociador a Stefan y este lo agarra

A la gatita no le gusta el agua- dijo divertida- Ahuyéntala con eso- añadio y Stefan se rie y Rachel le saca la lengua a Katherine y se va

La matare- siseo Katherine

Intentalo- le dijo Damon y miro a su hermano y este asiente y Damon se va también…y encuentra a Rachel caminando hacia su auto- ADONDE CREES QUE VAS- la llamo y esta se detiene y lo mira inocentemente pero Damon la mira serio

Vine a molestar a Katherine- confeso finalmente- Detesto que me llame perra o zorrita asi que vine a molestarla y traerle cosas a Stefan, pero olvide decírtelo, además se me ocurrió hace poco-

Ok- entendió Damon- Pero no vuelvas, ok- le pidio y ella asiente- Ahora shu- la echo y ella se rie y se va a subir al auto, pero Damon la toma y la acorrala- Se te olvida algo- le pregunto seductoramente

Eso creo- dijo sonriendo coquetamente y Damon la besa y Rachel le responde con bastante energía y se separan

Buena respuesta- susurro Damon sonriendo y Rachel sonríe y se sube a su auto finalmente y se va y Damon también…

Y Rachel llama por teléfono a Elena y le cuenta lo que hizo en la cueva y como Stefan se veía, y mientras Elena habla viene bajando la escalera y se detiene al ver a alguien

Hablamos despues- dijo y corto la llamada y Jenna la ve

Elena, ven aquí- la llamo y Elena termina de bajar- El es el señor Elijah Smith, necesita ayuda con un proyecto, ella es mi sobrina Elena Gilbert- los presento

Mucho gusto señorita Gilbert- la saludo Elijah

Lo mismo digo- dijo Elena y Jenna les sonríe y invita a Elijah a pasar y Elena se disculpa y se va a su cuarto, y Elijah aparece en este- Me voy a entregar a Klaus, asi que por favor deja a mi familia en paz- le pidio

Eso crees que quiero- le dijo el y ella lo mira confundida- Elena, no quiero que te vayas donde Klaus, pues no quiero que el levante la maldición- y Elena lo mira sorprendida- Debo volver con tu tia, pero vendre mas tarde- y se fue y Elena se sienta en la cama…_no se que creer…_

Y Damon llega al Grill despues de recibir una llamada de Alaric y se sienta a su lado…- Esa mujer- susurro Alaric, mencionando a una rubia en la barra- Ha estado preguntando por Mason-

Sera una lobita- pregunto Damon y Alaric no sabe, asi que entre los dos intentan averiguar si la mujer que se presenta como Jules es una loba, y esta se da cuenta de lo que intentan hacer y se molesta con Damon, y le asegura que lo pagara, y ambos se miran…

Mientras Caroline le ayuda a Tyler a prepararse para la luna llena…y Rachel los ve internarse en el bosque y decide ir donde los Salvatore y entra a la casa…- DAMON- llamo y Rose aparece

No esta- le dijo y Rachel asiente- Estas bien- le pregunto

Si- aseguro- Solo aburrida, creo-

Te entiendo- dijo Rose

Quieres salir conmigo- le pregunto Rachel

Lo siento, el sol- le dijo Rose y Rachel asiente

Podemos usar un paraguas- le dijo Rachel al ver uno en un porta paraguas y lo saca- Ademas solo saldremos a caminar y tomar aire, te apuntas- añadio sonriendo y Rose asiente y ambas salen…

Y Elijah vuelve a la habitación de Elena y le cuenta acerca de que ya no es parte del circulo mas cercano de Klaus, y que no tiene intenciones de ayudarlo…

Porque debo creerte- le pregunto Elena

Porque al igual que tu quiero asesinar a Klaus- aseguro Elijah- Y soy tu mejor opción-

Que debo hacer para que me des tu palabra- le pregunto Elena

Mantenerte viva y no entregarte a Klaus- respondió Elijah

Ok- concedió ella- Con una condición- pidio- Libera a Stefan de la tumba, por favor- le pidió

Ok- concedió Elijah y se fue y Elena se sienta en su cama

Y Rachel y Rose vuelven a la casa de los Salvatore y ven el auto de Damon estacionado y entran

Me hizo bien el aire- le dijo Rose a Rachel la que le sonríe- Pero necesito un trago- y ambas van a la sala y Rachel se para cerca de la ventana- No hay nada aquí- y se fue a la cocina y una ventana se quiebra y Rachel mira sorprendida a un lobo y ella se mantiene donde esta mientras el lobo la mira moviendo la nariz

RACHEL- grito Damon y el lobo lo ve y se le lanza golpeando a Rachel en el salto haciendo que esta pierda el equilibrio y caiga inconsciente al golpearse la cabeza con la mesa de centro, mientras el lobo ataca a Damon y este se aleja y Rose aparece y le ayuda y el lobo la muerde el hombro a Rose antes de irse- Estas bien- le pregunto y Rose asiente y Damon va a ver a Rachel que esta tirada en el suelo inconsciente- Se golpeo la cabeza en la mesa- añadio al ver una cortada en su frente y la toma en brazos y se la lleva arriba, y vuelve para encontrar a Rose en la cocina y la mira preocupado y ella se da cuenta

Mi herida esta sanando preocupate de Rachel- le dijo y Damon asiente y saca agua en una fuente y se va- Necesito un baño- murmuro Rose y se fue a dar uno

Mientras Elijah aparece en la tumba y Stefan y Katherine se acercan…- Eres libre- le dijo a Stefan y este lo mira confundido- Elena y yo hicimos un trato, eres libre- le aseguro y Stefan sale de la tumba y Katherine intenta salir- Tu no- la detuvo y la mira fijamente- Tu te quedaras aquí hasta que yo te ordene lo contrario- añadio

No- susurro- Por favor, no me dejes aquí- pidió y Stefan los mira, pero Elijah solo la observa- Ariadne esta aquí también- y Elijah la mira con las cejas levantadas

Katherine- dijo Stefan

Se llama Rachel- siguio Katherine

Asi que aun la odias- dijo Elijah- A pesar de que gracias a ella es que has sobrevivido todos estos años sin que Klaus te ponga las manos encima a pesar de que sabia donde estabas en 1864-

Que- pregunto confundida

Al enterarse de que habías huido y de que Klaus había asesinado a tu familia- dijo Elijah- Le pidió que te dejara huir, pues finalmente no le servías mas-

Porque- pregunto

Mi querida Katerina, tu y Ariadne estaban unidas- dijo Elijah simplemente- Ella te adoraba a pesar del odio que tu le profesabas, porque asi fue antes y asi siempre será- pauso- Y gracias por la información, pero no te sacare de aquí, este es tu castigo- y con eso se fue y Stefan lo mira irse y mira a Katherine molesto y también se va y va a ver a Elena y Elijah aparece ante ellos

Cumpli- y Elena asiente- Espero tu también cumplas- y ella asiente- Y ella esta fuera de nuestro trato- añadio

Vas a lastimarla- entendió Stefan y Elena mira confundida

Todo dependera de ella- dijo Elijah y se fue

Que sucede- pregunto Elena

Katherine le dijo acerca de Rachel- y Elena lo mira sorprendida y preocupada

Y en casa de los Salvatore, Rachel empieza a abrir los ojos y Damon la mira- Por fin despertaste- sonrio aliviado

Estas bien- le pregunto Rachel- No te lastimo, verdad-

Estoy bien- aseguro y Rachel sonríe y se levanta- Cuidado, te golpeaste la cabeza de nuevo- y ella asiente

DAMON- grito la voz de Stefan de pronto y ambos se miran confundidos y Damon le ayuda a pararse y ambos salen de la habitación y se topan con Stefan

Como es posible- dijo Damon sorprendido y ambos hermanos se abrazan

Elena hizo un trato con Elijah- contesto Stefan y mira a Rachel y ve su frente- Que te paso-

Un lobo me golpeo al saltar a atacar a Damon y me di contra la mesa de centro- contesto Rachel

Un lobo- pregunto Stefan mirando a Damon

Una mujer llamada Jules, tratábamos de saber con Alaric si era una y se molesto- conto Damon

Porque trataban de saber si era una- pregunto Rachel

Porque pregunto por Mason- contesto Damon y Rachel asiente entendiendo- Pero que clase de trato hizo Elena-

Se mantendrá viva y alejada de Klaus y Elijah nos ayudara a matar a Klaus- les conto Stefan y ambos lo miran sorprendidos- Pero no es lo que quiero decirles- añadio y miro a Rachel- Katherine le dijo acerca de ti-

Oh- musito Rachel y Damon se ve molesto- Y-

Y Elijah dijo que tu no entras en el trato con Elena- dijo Stefan- Y trate de saber si te lastimara y dijo que eso dependerá de ti-

Que significa eso- pregunto Damon molesto y preocupado

Significa que me probara- dijo Rachel- Para saber si soy un riesgo- y ambos la miran confundidos- No se preocupen por mi- y con eso salió corriendo

RACHEL- grito Damon y va a seguirla pero Stefan lo detiene- SUELTAME-

Calmate- le pidio- Rachel entendió lo que dijo Elijah-

SI que la matara- dijo Damon y Stefan niega con la cabeza

DAMON- grito Rachel de pronto y Stefan y Damon van abajo y la encuentran en la sala al lado de Rose que esta en un sillón con su hombro descubierto- El lobo la mordió- dijo preocupada apuntando la herida y Damon y Stefan se le acercan y ven la herida

Parece que esto si es malo- murmuro Rose

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>En el siguiente: ENCUENTRO Y DECISION :D, esperare comentarios y subire :D<p> 


	18. Encuentro y Decisión

Gracias a gabe berry, MarilizzieCullen13 y ShArIcE-94 por sus comentarios...

Ninguna de las dos series me pertenecen :(

* * *

><p>18<p>

ENCUENTRO Y DECISION

NO- grito Damon molesto y Rachel niega con la cabeza

Debes quedarte con ella- le dijo por enésima vez Rachel a Damon- Puedo cuidarme sola- aseguro

Tu y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto- refuto Damon- Y Elena puede ayudar a cuidar a Rose-

NO- grito Rachel molesta- No puedes dejar a un humano con Rose-

Porque- pregunto confundido

Se que he visto esto antes- le dijo Rachel- Y se que es peligroso para un humano, asi que por favor Damon quedate aquí-

NO- le dijo mas molesto- Me voy a asegurar que no hagas nada estúpido-

NO HARE NADA ESTUPIDO- grito frustrada Rachel y pateando el piso para sorpresa de Damon- No ire donde Elijah si eso es lo que crees, solo ire a casa a ver a Tyler y saber si esta bien- añadio- Y me quedare ahí-

Sin ir al bosque- dijo Damon

Sin ir al bosque- prometió Rachel

Ok- concedió finalmente- Pero si haces algo est- y Rachel lo corta con sus labios en los de el

No lo hare- aseguro y le sonríe y se va y pasa por la sala donde Stefan que la ve le sonríe divertido- Porque la cara- pregunto acercándosele

Me encanta escuchar como Damon pierde- contesto simplemente y Rachel toma un cojin y se lo lanza

No seas malo- le dijo molesta y con eso se fue y Stefan se rie y Damon aparece en la sala

Rose esta dormida- le dijo y Stefan asiente- Y me quedare aquí-

Lo se- dijo divertido Stefan y Damon toma un cojin y se lo lanza y Stefan se rie- Tu y tu novia piensan igual- y Damon lo mira confundido- Tambien me lanzo un cojin- y Damon rola los ojos

Y Rachel en vez de ir a casa va a la tumba…- Katherine- llamo y esta se acerca- Porque le dijiste a Elijah acerca de mi, porque rayos sigues odiándome, jamás te hice nada en ninguna de mis vidas, y no lo he hecho ahora, salvo arrojarte agua y molestarte, porque-

No quiero estar aquí- dijo simplemente- Crei que si Elijah sabia de ti me dejaría salir-

Porque eres tan egoísta- le pregunto con tristeza en su voz y Katherine solo la mira- No me contestes, no quiero seguir decepcionándome de ti- y Katherine la mira confundida y Rachel se va y al llegar a casa ve a Tyler bajando la escalera y al verlo lo abraza- Estas bien- le pregunto y el asiente

Fue horrible, pero al final ya no tanto- le dijo

Y adonde vas ahora- le pregunto Rachel confundida

A ver a Caroline- contesto Tyler y Rachel asiente entendiendo

Ten cuidado- y el asiente y se va y Rachel entra a su habitación y alguien le golpea la nuca y cae al suelo y la toman y se la llevan por el balcon

Mientras Bonnie trabaja con Luka su nuevo amigo hechicero para destruir la piedra lunar y Stefan busca la forma de contactar a John Gilbert, ya que Katherine le dijo en la tumba que para saber mas de Klaus debería contactar a Isobel…y Damon cuida a Rose y Elena le ayuda

Porque Rachel no esta aquí- le pregunto Elena a Damon

Rose le pidió que se fuera- contesto este simplemente y Elena lo mira confundida- Algo respecto a que ambas se llevan bien y Rachel ya vio morir cruelmente a alguien que le importa, y Rose no quiere que ella la vea-

Ok- musito Elena y ambos le ayudan a Rose a bajar su fiebre y pronto Damon descubre porque no es seguro que Elena se quedara sola con Rose, esta trato de matarla…

Mientras Rachel abre los ojos y se da cuenta que de nuevo esta amarrada y rola los ojos aunque eso hace que le duela la cabeza- Voy a terminar con una severa contusion- murmuro

Ya despertaste- dijo alguien de pronto y Rachel ve a un hombre de tes oscura

No- dijo ella sarcásticamente- Aun estoy dormida- añadio y el hombre sonríe

Hacerte la inteligente no te ayudara- le advirtió el hombre

Usted es un brujo- dijo Rachel- Y no me asesinara, a menos que realmente quiera desatar la maldición-

Cierto- concedió el hombre

Porque estoy aquí- pregunto Rachel

Porque quería verte- dijo alguien mas de pronto y Rachel se tensa…_yo conozco esa voz…_y mira hacia donde esta un hombre vestido con un terno de cabello castaño

Elijah- susurro y Elijah sonríe

Hola Ariadne- dijo y niega con la cabeza- Perdon, Rachel- añadio

Quieres asesinarme de nuevo- pregunto

Asi que sabes eso- entendió Elijah fascinado y tomo una silla y se sento frente a ella

Tengo algunos recuerdos y al verte recordé eso- explico Rachel

Mantengamos eso entre nosotros- pidió Elijah

Si prometes no matarme- pidió Rachel y el asiente- Ok, que quieres conmigo-

Saber cuanto sabes- pregunto y Rachel piensa

Soy importante para Klaus para sus planes despues de liberar la maldición- empezó- Si muero antes de los 18 una maldición se desata- pauso- Y mi vida pasada se llamaba Ariadne, pero hay otra mas, pero esa vida se siente dividida y tengo sueños del pasado-

Es todo- pregunto Elijah y Rachel asiente- Te voy a decir algo solo porque quizás explique la división de tu primera vida- y Rachel lo mira solamente- O debería decir vidas, eras dos- y Rachel abre mucho los ojos- Gemelas-

Algo mas- pregunto

Como que- pregunto Elijah

La maldición- pregunto Rachel

Asesinaras a todos los vampiros, lobos y cosas sobrenaturales sin mayor contemplación- contesto Elijah- Olvidaras que eras humana y solo tu poder te dominara-

Que soy- pregunto Rachel

Una psíquica- contesto Elijah- Es la forma mas simple de llamarlo- pauso- Y no naciste con esa maldición tu la creaste-

Porque-

Traicion- contesto Elijah- Y no dire mas- y se levanto- Aunque quiero hacerte una pregunta- y ella asiente- Que piensas de Klaus-

Era bueno conmigo según mis recuerdos- dijo Rachel- Pero jamás me acercare a el como Ariadne lo hizo, no cuando quiere matar a mi amiga, además Ariadne estaba enamorada de el- y Elijah asiente- Yo no- aseguro

Y hueles a lobo- añadio Elijah- Y a vampiro-

Esta atada- dijo el hombre y Elijah asiente y Rachel los mira confundida- A Klaus no le gustara nada-

Mayor razón para no matarla- dijo Elijah sonriendo y la libera- Vete- le dijo y ella se levanta y lo mira fijamente

Mantendras tu promesa respecto a Elena- le pregunto y Elijah asiente y ella lo observa atentamente- Ok- y con eso el hombre la deja salir y cierra la puerta

Es como la primera- murmuro Elijah

Lo dices por la atadura- pregunto el hombre

No- dijo Elijah- Por su mirada, lo que significa que ella es un peligro para Klaus y no una aliada, como ella que jamás lo fue-

Es bueno- y Elijah asiente…

Y en casa de los Salvatore, Damon estaca a Rose dejando salir unas lagrimas, y Elena entra en la habitación para ver a Damon poniendo a Rose en la cama mas comoda

Ya se fue- pregunto y Damon asiente sin mirarla- Lo siento- y el la mira y Elena se sorprende al ver su cara con lagrimas- Damon- susurro tratando de acercársele, pero el se aleja de ella y lo mira caminar hacia la puerta- No es tu culpa- y el se detiene- Ella quizo ayudarte-

Callate- le pidió Damon en un susurro

Esta bien sentir Damon, no es malo, no importa que creas que no debas- le aseguro Elena

CALLATE- grito y Elena se sorprende y el sale de la habitación y Elena lo sigue, y Damon llega abajo en la entrada esta no otra que Rachel y el la mira confundido- Que haces aquí- pregunto

Me fui a casa y Elijah me secuestro igual- le conto y el la mira sorprendido- Dijo que no me matara y mantendrá su promesa respecto a Elena- añadio- Y cuando iba en el taxi camino a casa sentí un inmenso dolor en el pecho y decidi venir- y se le acerco- Rose falleció verdad- y el asiente y deja de mirarla- Y la ayudaste a morir en paz para que dejara de sufrir- y Damon asiente de nuevo y Rachel lo abraza- Y quieres dejar de sentir, verdad- y el la mira y asiente- No ocultes tus emociones, no te mientas a ti mismo, por favor- le pidió

No se como no hacerlo- susurro Damon

Vamos a caminar- propuso Rachel- Quizas el aire fresco te ayude- y el asiente y Rachel le toma la mano y lo lleva afuera y Elena los ve salir…

Mientras caminan Damon se sienta bajo un árbol y Rachel se sienta a su lado…- Extraño ser humano- confeso Damon y Rachel le sonríe y el la mira- Ya lo sabias- recordó el y Rachel asiente

Vivir es complicado- le dijo Rachel- Y muchas veces deseamos lo que no podemos tener y cuando lo tenemos casi siempre no lo queremos despues- y Damon asiente- Por ello ahí que verle lo positivo a lo que tenemos-

Como que-

Eres super fuerte siendo vampiro y viviras bastante con este sexy cuerpo tuyo- le dijo ella sonriendo- Y si te hubieras muerto en 1864 no te hubiera conocido ahora- y el sonríe y la abraza

No te hizo nada, verdad- pregunto despues de un rato

No- respondió segura

Ok- murmuro Damon y se quedan bajo el árbol…

Y Bonnie logra destruir la piedra lunar o eso cree, Luka se la da a su padre que es el hombre aliado de Elijah…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Subire al tiro el siguiente, porque mañana no se si pueda meterme :(<p> 


	19. Tumbas y Gemelas

Nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>19<p>

TUMBAS Y GEMELAS

Stefan y Damon entierran a Rose en el patio trasero, mientras Elena los observa por una ventana

Ya volvi- dijo Rachel y Elena la mira

Flores- pregunto confundida

Stefan me dijo que Mason también esta enterrado ahí atrás- le dijo Rachel- Y el y Rose merecen que sus tumbas sean visitadas- añadio y con eso tomo los ramos y salió por la puerta que da al patio y ve que ambos hermanos ya terminaron, y Stefan pone una cruz encima de la tumba de Rose- Donde esta Mason- pregunto y ambos la miran y Stefan apunta hacia el lado izquierdo de Rachel y deja las flores de Rose y se lleva las de Mason y las pone en la tumba y mira la cruz y saca algo de su bolsillo y se acerca y escribe algo en esta

Que escribiste- le pregunto Damon y ve la madera…"_Mason Lockwood, siempre en el corazón_"… y mira a Rachel que mira con tristeza la cruz- Rach- y ella lo mira

Lo siento- se disculpo y el niega con la cabeza y le da un beso en la frente- Vamos donde Rose- y Damon asiente y Rachel corre donde puso las flores y las toma y las pone en la tumba de Rose y se acerca a la madera y escribe y sonríe y Stefan y Damon se acercan a ver… "_Rose, jamás marchitada_"…

Que metaforico- dijo Stefan y Rachel asiente

Crei que los judíos no hacían lo de las flores- pregunto Elena y Rachel la mira

No lo hacemos- concordo- Pero uno de mis papas es católico asi que a veces lo hacemos lo que esa religión hace también- explico y miro las tumbas- Ademas se ven bonitas, no- pregunto y Elena asiente y despues de un rato los cuatros entran a la casa y Bonnie y Alaric están en la sala y los cuatro los miran confundidos

Sucede algo- pregunto Elena

No, pero recibi el mensaje de Damon diciendo que Rachel había estado con Elijah- contesto Bonnie y Alaric asiente- Y queremos saber que paso- y todos asienten y se sientan en la sala

Y bien- pregunto Alaric mirando a la chica que esta sentada al lado de Damon

No me lastimo y esta trabajando con un brujo- dijo Rachel

Es todo- pregunto Stefan y Rachel niega con la cabeza

Cuando lo vi lo reconoci- siguio Rachel- Y prometió no matarme-

Y crees que lo cumplirá- le pregunto Bonnie y Rachel asiente

Porque- pregunto Damon

Porque se de algo que el hizo que el no quiere que nadie sepa- respondió Rachel

Lo que es- pregunto Elena

No lo dire- dijo y todos la miran confundidos- Es parte del trato, yo no digo lo que hizo, el no me asesina-

Ok- dijo Stefan- Algo mas-

Me pidió saber lo que sabia y que sentía por Klaus- siguio Rachel- Y parecia satisfecho con mis respuestas, y me explico algo acerca del porque siento dividida mi vida, la que va antes que Ariadne-

Porque es- le pregunto Alaric

Porque no era una- contesto Rachel- La primera vez que naci en este mundo era dos personas, gemelas para ser mas especifica-

Gemelas- repitió Bonnie y Rachel asiente

Y le pregunte por la maldición- siguio y todos la miran atentamente- Y por lo que dijo sere un peligro para lo seres sobrenaturales, porque dijo que los asesinare sin contemplación alguna, ya que mi poder me dominara haciendo que olvide que era humana y tenia sentimientos-

Que clase de poder- pregunto Bonnie

Dijo que soy una psíquica- contesto Rachel y Bonnie abre mucho los ojos- Bueno es una forma de decirme- añadio- Y yo cree la maldición, por una traición-

Tu la creaste- dijo sorprendida Elena y Rachel se encoge de hombros- No sabes- y Rachel asiente

No tengo ni la menor idea- afirmo

Bonnie- llamo Elena y esta la mira- Sabes algo- le pregunto y todos la miran

Es extraño- empezó Bonnie- Gemelas reencarnadas en una sola persona, y además psíquicos es extraño- pauso- Y tienen que haber sido muy poderosas para reencarnar como lo hicieron y crear una maldición atada a ellas mismas-

Pero porque la maldición solo sobre los seres sobrenaturales- pregunto Stefan

Bueno cree la maldición por una traición, no- dijo Rachel y todos la miran- Si alguien te traiciona te vengas de quien te traiciono-

Los seres sobrenaturales las traicionaron entonces- dijo Elena y Rachel asiente- Tiene sentido- y todos asienten

No te dijo nada mas- pregunto Alaric y Rachel niega con la cabeza- Y tu haz podido recordar algo-

No- contesto Rachel- Aunque entendí que mi primer sueño eran dos yo distintas- y Alaric asiente entendiendo

La primera y la segunda- murmuro Damon de pronto y todos lo miran confundidos- El viejo brujo ese que Rose me llevo a ver, dijo que la de ahora se parece mas a la primera que a la segunda, no como la anterior que se parecia mas a la segunda- añadio y todos lo miran como si estuviera loco- Que, estoy repitiendo lo que dijo ese viejo brujo, nada mas-

Entonces se refería a las gemelas- dijo Rachel y Damon la mira y esta se ve muy pensativa- En el orden en que nacieron, la primera y la segunda, Ariadne se parecia a la segunda y yo a la primera-

Pero parecer se en que- pregunto Stefan

Fisicamente son todas iguales- aclaro Damon

Entonces debe estar hablando de sus personalidades- entendió Elena y Bonnie asiente y miran a Rachel que se ve como que esta pensando- Rach- y Rachel la mira- Que piensas- le pregunto

Que seria genial saber sus nombres- dijo molesta- Me haría verlas mejor como con Ariadne- explico y ahora tiene una cara que da miedo- Estupido Elijah, apenas recupere mis poderes pagara- siseo con rabia y todos la miran confundidos y sorprendidos

Recuperar tus poderes- le pregunto Bonnie

Si- dijo Rachel simplemente- Soy una psíquica, no-

Eso dijo Elijah- dijo Bonnie- Pero como estas tan segura que recuperaras tus poderes- y Rachel abre la boca y la cierra varias veces- Como Rach-

No se- dijo frustrada y con el seño fruncido- Estupido cerebro que suelta cosas y despues me confunde- y escondió su cara en sus manos

Por cierto Elena- dijo de pronto Damon y todos lo miran menos Rachel- Que paso con John- pregunto para cambiar de tema, y además que John Gilbert volvio

Jenna se entero gracias a el que es mi padre biológico y no esta nada contenta al respecto- contesto Elena y miro a Stefan- Para que le pidiste que viniera- le pregunto molesta

Le pedi a Katherine que mostrara algo de remordimiento- empezó Stefan- Y me dijo que contactar a Isobel seria buena idea, y la única forma de contactarla es a travez de John- pauso- Y te guste o no, esta aquí para protegerte- y Elena niega con la cabeza

Como puedes confiar en Katherine- le pregunto molesta- Cuando tu mismo me dijiste que ella haría lo que sea para salir de la tumba-

Concuerdo con Elena al respecto- dijo Rachel mirando a Stefan- A Katherine solo le importa ella, asi que será mejor que no confíen muy ciegamente en ese señor- y todos asienten y todos se empiezan a ir y Bonnie promete investigar mas acerca de lo que saben de Rachel…

Quieres ver una película- le propuso Rachel a Damon cuando ambos se quedaron solos en la sala

Ok- dijo este- En tu casa, mejor- le pregunto y Rachel asiente y ambos se van en el auto de Rachel, y al llegar Rachel entra a la casa y Damon se mete por el balcón para que no meter a Rachel en problemas, y ambos se ponen a ver una película…

Mientras en el Grill…Tyler esta sentado esperando a Caroline…- Tu eres Tyler Lockwood- le pregunto alguien de pronto y este al ver ve una bella mujer y el asiente- Soy Jules, amiga de Mason-

En serio- y la mujer asiente- El no esta en el pueblo-

Lo se- dijo Jules- Y tengo información de el que te servirá asi que despídete de tu amiga la vampirita- y Tyler la mira sorprendido- Y veme en el callejón- y con eso Jules se fue y Tyler por curiosidad le explico a Caroline que debía irse por algo que quiere su mama y Caroline entiende y Tyler se va a buscar a Jules…

Jules- la llamo y ella aparece- Que clase de información tienes de Mason- pregunto

Esta muerto-

Estas mintiendo- dijo incrédulo

Eso quisiera- susurro Jules- Y tu amiguita sabe quien lo hizo-

Quien fue-

Los Salvatore- contesto Jules- Ellos también son vampiros-

Pero Rachel sale con Damon, ella no…-

Le lavaron el cerebro a esa chica y no la convenceras de que estar con ese maldito vampiro esta mal- le dijo Jules- Pero no te preocupes los Salvatore pagaran-

Como- le pregunto Tyler

Mis amigos, que son como tu y como yo vienen en camino- contesto Jules

Lobos- pregunto Tyler y Jules asiente

Muchos lobos- aseguro sonriendo- Y nos vengaremos- añadio y Tyler la mira solamente…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>En el siguiente FURIA DE LOBOS :D...dejen comentarios :D<p> 


	20. Furia de Lobos

Volvi!...ok primero, gracias:

Patito Pattz, me alegra que te gusten mis historias, y tambien amo a Damon...

MarilizzieCullen13, gracias por comentar ambos capitulos :D...y son solo 2 vidas pasadas: las gemelas y Ariadne, las gemelas valen solo por una vida, pero si hay una importancia que hayan sido gemelas que se vera mucho mas adelante...y Rose tenia que morir, cumplio su mision dandoles informacion a los Salvatore...y para saber quien traiciono a las gemelas vas a tener que esperar :P

gabe berry, gracias tambien por comentar ambos capitulos, y te entiendo, despues de que escribo tengo que releer para saber si quedo bien porque hasta yo me confundo con lo que escribo :S, pero todo tiene su razon...y si Elena me es algo dificil de escribir, no me agrada mucho el personaje, pero tampoco me desagrada y me gusta siendo amiga de Rachel...y respecto a Rachel y sus recuerdos, la pobre se confunde sola porque recuerda cosas, pero no entiende de donde viene el contexto de lo que recuerda...y me alegra que esten saliendo buenos estos capitulos y que te gusten :D

camiMcGinty, gracias por comentar y por considerar mi fic bueno :D, me hace feliz saber que hay mas gente a la que le gustan mis historias...

Bien, gracias a los demas que han visitado este fic...y si leen fics en ingles chicos y realmente les gusta Salvaberry visiten a loveonawire.x tiene excelentes fics de ellos y Kluinn (Klaus y Quinn)...esop, ninguna de las dos series me pertenecen :(

* * *

><p>20<p>

FURIA DE LOBOS

Entonces es cierto- dijo entre dientes Tyler y Caroline lo mira con tristeza, ambos están afuera del Grill

Ty, lo siento- se disculpo Caroline, y Tyler solo la mira molesto y se va y Caroline toma su teléfono- Tyler sabe que Mason esta muerto y que tu y Damon son vampiros también- pauso…- No, no sabe de la piedra lunar- y alguien la escucha- Claro, te veo alla- y con eso se fue, mientras la persona que la escuchaba toma su celular…

La piedra lunar- dijo…

Mientras Rachel se baja de su camioneta con Damon…- No era necesario que me acompañaras-

Te molesta- le pregunto este

No, pero como dije podía venir sola, no necesito un niñero- le aseguro Rachel

Lo se- le dijo Damon- Pero además necesito hablar con John Gilbert, asi que-

Aprovechaste el aventón- entendió Rachel y Damon asiente

Y algo de la compañía de una enanita- y Rachel lo golpea- Ya te dije que eso no duele-

Algun dia dolerá- susurro Rachel con el seño fruncido y Damon se inclino y le dio un pequeño beso

Sigue soñando- susurro burlescamente y Rachel le saca la lengua y el se rie y ambos llegan a la puerta y Elena les abre y los hace pasar y llegan a la sala y John esta ahí sentado leyendo un libro y los ve

Damon Salvatore- dijo sonriendo John y Damon le da una sonrisa fingida y John mira a Rachel- A ti no te conozco-

Soy Rachel Berry, mucho gusto- se presento la chica sonriendo

El gusto es mio- le dijo John sonriendo y mirándola atentamente…_se parece a Isela…_

Voy por el libro- dijo Elena y Rachel asiente- Pero no se que haces aquí Damon- pregunto

Necesito hablar con Johny aquí- dijo mirando a John el que asiente y Elena entiende y se va por el libro y los otros tres quedan en la sala y John observa a Rachel

Eres nueva aquí- le pregunto John

Llegue a finales de enero a vivir aquí- contesto Rachel

De donde eres- pregunto John interesado

Ohio- respondió Damon por ella y John lo mira- Porque tanto interés-

Solo quiero conocerla es todo- dijo simplemente John

Para que- inquirió Damon

Curiosidad- dijo John y mira a Rachel- Eres amiga de Elena- pregunto y Rachel asiente- Y eres amiga de Damon al parecer también-

Es mi novio- le aclaro Rachel y John la mira sorprendido y mira a Damon con las cejas levantadas

No esta mintiendo- aseguro Damon y John mira a Rachel de nuevo y parece querer descifrar algo- Y sabe todo- y John asiente entendiendo pero no deja de observar a la chica, la que se pone incomoda y se acerca mas a Damon- Basta- dijo Damon molesto

No he hecho nada- se defendió John y Elena vuelve

Toma Rach- dijo y le paso el libro que Rachel toma

Gracias- le dijo sonriendo y mira a John que aun la observa asi que miro a Damon- Mejor me voy, no necesitas que te lleve de vuelta verdad- pregunto y Damon niega con la cabeza y la acompaña a su auto y Elena mira a John

Que hiciste- le pregunto cruzándose de brazos

Nada- le aseguro John

Entonces porque se veía tan incomoda- le pregunto Elena

Porque aquí el simpatico de John no dejaba de observarla como si fuera una rata de laboratorio- contesto Damon volviendo

Me pareció familiar es todo- dijo John y Elena y Damon lo miran confundidos- Se parece a alguien que conoci hace mucho- añadio- Y además me llama la atención que diga tan calmadamente que tu eres su novio, sabiendo lo que eres-

Soy adorable y Rachel lo sabe- dijo simplemente Damon y Elena rola los ojos

En fin quieres hablar con John, no- le pregunto Elena y Damon asiente- Perfecto, los dejo entonces- y se fue y Damon mira a John

Diras- dijo

Quiero una prueba de que realmente estas aquí para ayudar a proteger a Elena y no por otro motivo- le dijo Damon

Se como matar a un original- contesto John y Damon lo mira sorprendido- Un cuchillo mojado en madera de fresno blanco- añadio

Como lo consigo- pregunto Damon

El consejo tienen uno, y puedo conseguirlo- le dijo John

Hazlo, nos tenemos que encargar de un original- y John asiente y Damon se va…_solo espero que realmente esa cosa sirva…_

Rachel llega a su casa y al ir a su habitación se encuentra a un enfurecido Tyler, acompañado por una mujer

Preguntale- dijo la mujer y Rachel los mira confundida

Sabias que los Salvatore son vampiros- le pregunto Tyler

Si- respondió Rachel

Y es verdad que mataron a Mason- pregunto Tyler

NO- contesto Rachel

Miente- aseguro la mujer

No lo hago- aseguro Rachel mirando a la mujer

Ella es aliada de los Salvatore, la vi con el tal Damon y tu muy bien sabes que es su novia- añadio la mujer cruzándose de brazos

EXACTO- exclamo Rachel- Damon es mi novio y si hubiera asesinado a Mason jamás hubiera aceptado salir con el- aseguro y miro a Tyler- Mason murió por mi culpa, no la de los Salvatore- y la mujer se rie y Rachel la mira molesta

Porque no dijiste nada- le pregunto Tyler molesto a Rachel y ella lo mira

Porque no sabia como- dijo esta soltando las lagrimas por recordar lo sucedió- Le sacaron el corazón, Tyler-

Donde esta su cuerpo- pregunto Tyler

Stefan lo enterro en…-

Y volvemos a los Salvatore- la interrumpió la mujer

QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES- le pregunto Rachel molesta

Jules- contesto ella y Rachel entiende quien es

Tu mataste a una amiga- le dijo Rachel molesta

Se interpuso en mi camino- dijo Jules simplemente- Yo quería a tu noviecito- y Rachel la mira mas molesta, pero se calma y mira a Tyler

Ty, no fueron los Salvatore, puedo explicarte- le aseguro

Es tarde para eso- le dijo molesto Tyler- Mason esta muerto, y los Salvatore están detrás de ello y pagaran- y sale de la habitación y Jules sale detrás de el y Rachel corre tras el, pero Jules la empuja con una mano y la manda volando y esta cae en su cama y Jules la mira

No te lastimare porque por alguna extraña razón hueles a Mason- le dijo y Rachel la mira confundida- Pero si te interpones, no prometo nada- y se fue y cerro la puerta y Rachel corre a esta y la trata de abrir, pero no lo logra y al ver su teléfono no tiene señal y lo tira molesta a la cama y se sienta en la cama frustrada…_que voy hacer ahora…_

Mientras Jules se sube a su auto con Tyler…- Que sabes de la piedra lunar- le pregunto

Se la di a Mason cuando me la pidió- le contesto Tyler

Mason la tenia- repitió Jules

Hasta donde yo se, si- dijo Tyler y Jules asiente

Por eso lo mataron, es seguro que los Salvatore la tienen- dijo molesta y conduce en dirección a casa de los Salvatore

Y Rachel mira por la ventana el auto alejarse y ve el balcón y sonríe y se empieza a bajar por este y al llegar abajo se da cuenta que no tomo las llaves de su auto…_que estúpida soy…_y corrió devuelta a la casa y en la entrada al ver a alguien se detuvo…- Elijah- susurro y el la mira sonriendo…

Mientras que Damon llega a su casa y es emboscado por un sujeto que le clava algo en el cuello y aunque trata de sacárselo de encima, solo logra quedar inconsciente…

Y Rachel se mira con Elijah…- Que haces aquí-

Vine hablar con la dueña de esta casa- contesto el simplemente- Que haces tu aquí querida-

Vine a ver a un amigo- mintió y Elijah se mueve para quedar enfrente de ella

No me mientas Rachel- le advirtió

Que haras- le pregunto ella sin miedo- Asesinarme- inquirió

No creas que por la maldición no hay formas de matarte- le recordó Elijah sonriendo- Lo hice con la anterior, y lo hare contigo de nuevo si es que me provocas- le aseguro

Ok- concedió Rachel- Vivo aquí y aunque esta conversación esta super divertida e informativa respecto a mi muerte, estoy apurada asi que, si me disculpas- y corrió hacia la puerta y Elijah la ve entrar…_me agrada esta chica…se parece mucho a la primera, lo que sera horrible para ti Klaus, que vas a hacer hermanito…_

Y Damon abre los ojos y esta atado a una silla y tiene un collar en el cuello…_mierda…_

Hola- dijo alguien de pronto y al ver Damon se encuentra con Jules y otros sujetos mas, y entre ellos distingue a Tyler

Umm, perfecto- murmuro rolando los ojos- Lobitos- añadio fingiendo emocion

No juegues Salvatore- le dijo seria Jules tirando de lo que tiene en el cuello y el se queja

No tienen idea de lo ironico que es todo esto- añadio Damon- Yo le hice lo mismo a Mason- les conto y Jules lo tira otras veces- Mierda- siseo

Queremos saber donde esta el cuerpo de Mason y la piedra lunar- le dijo Jules

Mason esta enterrado en mi patio- contesto

Porque lo enterraste en tu patio- le pregunto Tyler confundido y sorprendido y Damon lo mira

Porque estaba esperando poder decirte a ti y a tu mami como realmente murió y no una estúpida mentira de un ataque animal- contesto y Jules se rie

Rachel sabia donde esta Mason- le pregunto Tyler

Hace poco se entero- contesto Damon- Le escribió algo en la cruz que le coloco Stefan y le ha estado poniendo flores a ella y a Rose- y miro a Jules- A quien tu amiguita asesino-

Tal como le dije a tu noviecita- dijo Jules y Damon se tensa- Ella se interpuso en mi camino, yo iba por ti-

Que le hicieron a Rachel- pregunto Damon preocupado y Jules sonríe…_le encontré el talon de Aquiles…_

Nada- le aseguro Jules y se le acerca- Pero te puedo prometer que si se mete en mi camino le hare lo mismo que tu le hiciste a Mason- y Damon la mira con rabia

No asesine a Mason- aseguro Damon- Y no niego que un principio lo queria- pauso- Pero si le tocas un solo pelo a Rachel, te aseguro que lo que te hare será peor que lo que le tenia preparado a el- amenazo entre dientes

Yo que tu no amenazo a nadie- le dijo Jules tirando del collar haciéndolo quejarse- No estas en condiciones de hacerlo- pauso- Y no mientas, tu le sacaste el corazón a Mason-

Ya dije, queria- dijo Damon- Pero me detuvieron, y el falleció por la misma persona que me detuvo-

No cubras tus atrocidades con confusas maquinaciones- le dijo molesta Jules

DAMON- grito la voz de Rachel de pronto y este se tensa

Vayan por ella- ordeno Jules y Damon trata de salirse de la silla y Jules le tira el collar

Mierda- siseo

SUELTENME- grito la chica tratando de soltarse y Damon la ve aparecer siendo traída por dos sujetos

Sueltenla- ordeno Damon y Jules le tira el collar y el se queja y Rachel lo escucha

NO- grito y mira a Jules- Deja de lastimarlo- le pidió y miro a Tyler- Ty-

Si el mato a Mason merece morir- dijo Tyler algo incomodo

QUE NO LO HIZO- grito Rachel a todo pulmon y a todos le duelen los oídos, incluido Damon- Y puedo gritar mas fuerte- amenazo al darse cuenta

Rach- la llamo Damon y ella lo mira- No lo vuelvas hacer- le pidió y ella asiente y mira a Jules

Basta, Damon no lo hizo, Stefan tampoco- aseguro Rachel y mira a Tyler- Fui secuestrada hace semanas y Mason se entero de alguna extraña forma y apareció para salvarme y se peleo con un viejo vampiro astuto que le rocio acónito y despues lo asesino- dijo- Si hay alguien para culpar de la muerte de Mason, soy yo- y miro a Jules- Asi que si quieres vengarte de alguien por su muerte tienes que vengarte de mi- y Jules la observa y se le acerca y Damon la mira con ojos sorprendido y preocupado

No le crean, esta mintiendo- dijo rápidamente Damon y Jules lo mira y saca un cuchillo

A mi me parece convincente- dijo ella mostrándole el cuchillo y Damon se tensa y Tyler la mira sorprendido…_se volvio loca…_

Jules, no- le pidió Tyler- Mason adoraba a Rachel, no puedes…-

Y por su culpa esta muerto- lo interrumpio Jules y miro a Rachel- No es asi- y Rachel asiente

RACHEL- grito Damon molesto mientras se trata de salir de la silla

Calmate Damon- le pidió Rachel tranquilamente y este la mira como si estuviera loca y Rachel mira a Jules- Que esperas- la inquirió y Jules sonríe y le acerca el cuchillo al cuello y Tyler se va a acercar, pero otros dos lo detienen en su lugar y Jules mira a Damon el que la mira furioso

Te haces la valiente, ah- le dijo divertida Jules a Rachel la que sola la mira y Jules levanta el cuchillo y rápidamente lo acerca hacia Rachel

NO- gritaron Tyler y Damon a la vez y una extraña luz salió de Rachel que hizo que todos cerraran los ojos…

Mucha energía- susurro de pronto Bonnie que esta con Stefan y Caroline buscando a Tyler

Que energía- pregunto confundida Caroline, pero Bonnie mira su mapa que tiene el colgante que estaba usando en…

Viene de tu casa Stefan- dijo Bonnie- La energía- añadio y este se va y Caroline mira a Bonnie confundida- Estoy igual de confundida que tu, Care-

Y Damon abre los ojos y ve a Rachel que esta muy confundida mirándolos a todos que están en el suelo- Rach- la llamo y ella lo mira

No se que paso- dijo y el asiente y todos se empiezan a parar y Rachel corre donde Damon y Jules que también se esta parando la mira sorprendida- No hice nada- dijo levantando las manos

Vi un lobo- dijo uno de los hombres de pronto y mira a Rachel- Y los ojos de esa chica se pusieron amarillos- y todos la miran

Donde esta la piedra lunar- pregunto otro

Fue destruida- dijo Stefan apareciendo y todos lo miran- Y les sugiero que se vayan- añadio y tiene algo en las manos- O usare estas bombas con acónito- amenazo y todos empiezan a irse y Jules va donde Tyler, pero este se niega a irse con ella

Quiero ver la tumba de Mason- dijo y Jules asiente y mira a Rachel

Quien rayos eres- le pregunto

Es un secreto- le dijo Rachel guiñándole un ojo y Jules la mira molesta y se va, mientras Stefan libera a Damon y Rachel se le acerca

Eres estúpida- le dijo y ella lo mira molesta- Trataste de hacer que te mataran- añadio levantándose y ella niega con la cabeza

Sabia que no podría atacarme- confeso Rachel y Stefan y Damon la miran sorprendidos y Tyler que escucha esta super confundido- Cuando la tal Jules me encerro en mi habitación dijo que olia como Mason y recordé algo que me dijo Elijah-

Que- le pregunto Damon

Que estoy atada- contesto Rachel y Damon y Stefan de nuevo están confundidos- A un lobo que de seguro es Mason, y a un vampiro, que me imagino seras tu- dijo mirando a Damon

Que significa que estes atada- le pregunto Stefan

Me imagino que el hecho de que sabia que Jules no podría atacarme- contesto Rachel simplemente- Oh y Elijah dijo que eso no le gustara a Klaus- añadio sonriendo- Pero ahora es lo de menos, Stefan muéstrale a Tyler donde esta Mason y yo me encargo de Damon- y Stefan asiente y se lleva a Tyler y Rachel va por agua y por una bolsa de sangre y al volver Damon esta sentado en uno de los sillones y Rachel deja el agua en una mesa y le da la bolsa

Sigo diciendo que eres estúpida- dijo Damon tomando la bolsa y bebe de ella

Y tu la mayor parte del tiempo eres un idiota- le dijo Rachel tomando un paño y pasándoselo por el cuello para sacar la sangre- Ademas tu hubieras hecho lo mismo para evitar que me lastimara-

Lo estaba tratando de hacer- se quejo Damon- Y tu seguías convenciéndola de que tu eres la culpable-

Es porque yo estaba diciendo la verdad, en cambio tu mentias- aclaro Rachel y Damon rola los ojos

Realmente crees que la muerte de Mason fue tu culpa- le pregunto y Rachel asiente

Me estaba protegiendo a mi- añadio- Asi que si es mi culpa, lo mismo que te vinieran a lastimar- dijo y Damon le toma la mano con la que lo esta limpiando y la atrae hacia el y la abraza

Mason murió porque el quizo protegerte- le dijo y Rachel lo abraza- Fue su decisión Rach, no fue tu culpa- le aseguro y le dio un beso en la frente y ella lo mira triste- Tienes que creerlo-

No es tan fácil- susurro y Damon le sonríe- Pero esta bien dejare de culparme- y Damon la besa y alguien se aclara la garganta…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Y?, en el siguiente: PLAN, ATADURA, INSTINTO...<p> 


	21. Atadura, Plan, Instinto

Gracias por los comentarios...ninguna de las dos series me pertenecen :(

* * *

><p>21<p>

ATADURA, PLAN, INSTINTO

Y al cortar el beso Damon ve a Alaric- Me perdi de algo- pregunto este al verle el cuello a Damon y las cadenas en el suelo…

Algo asi- contesto Damon y Stefan y Tyler aparecen y Alaric los mira y Tyler lo mira a el

Tu sabes todo verdad- pregunto y Alaric asiente- Perfecto- se quejo- Quien mas- pregunto molesto

Calmate Ty- le pidió Rachel levantándose y acercándosele- Nadie te ha ocultado las cosas porque han querido, sino porque solo han tratado de protegerte-

Quien mas sabe- inquirió de nuevo y Rachel se ve frustrada

Nosotros- dijo Elena de pronto apareciendo con Bonnie, Jeremy y Caroline y Tyler los observa sorprendido y Elena mira a los demas y le ve el cuello a Damon- Que te paso- le pregunto preocupada

Los amiguitos de Tyler me pasaron a visitar- le respondió sonriendo y miro a Alaric- Y nuestra mejor amiga Jules trato de matar a Rachel- y todos abren los ojos muy sorprendidos- Porque aquí la enana se las dio de inteligente- y Rachel lo mira molesta

Soy inteligente- aclaro Rachel- Y no me hagas ponerte el collar ese de nuevo- le dijo sonriendo

No lo harias- aseguro Damon

No me tientes- le dijo Rachel simplemente y miro a los demas- Pero algo paso y no pudo, fin de la historia-

No es fin de la historia Rachel- le refuto Damon- Tu misma dijiste que estas como que atada a un lobo y un vampiro, y que eso fue lo que te salvo-

Atada- repitió Bonnie- La energía- entendió- Venia de ti-

No- dijo Rachel- Era otra cosa- y Bonnie se le acerca y la mira y pone sus manos frente a ella y cierra los ojos mientras todos la observan

Que hace- pregunto Tyler confundido

Bonnie es una bruja- contesto Caroline- Tu un lobo, Damon, Stefan y yo vampiros, Elena una doopelganger, Alaric un humano, y Rachel al parecer es una psíquica- explico

Y Bonnie abre los ojos sorprendida…- Tienes tres barreras de protección- añadio

Tres- pregunto Elena y Bonnie asiente

Una propia, pero es muy débil aun- contesto- Las otras dos tienen huellas, la segunda es roja y esta ligada a- y miro a Damon- Ti- añadio y el la mira confundida y miro a Rachel de nuevo- Y la ultima es amarilla-

A quien esta ligada esa- pregunto Caroline

Me imagino que a Mason- contesto Bonnie- Porque no siento al otro extremo de la atadura-

Porque existen esas cosas que la protegen- pregunto Alaric y Bonnie sigue mirando a Rachel la que solo la mira

Los psíquicos se ligan a personas que aman- contesto Bonnie- Rachel es capaz de saber cuando los que quiere están en peligro, pero estas barreras son mas poderosas porque le avisan a sus dueños del peligro en el que esta y la protegen tambien-

Mason- susurro Rachel y Bonnie asiente

Si, eso explica como supo que fuiste secuestrada antes que nosotros- confirmo

Como yo no lo supe- pregunto Damon confundido

Lo sabias- dijo Stefan de pronto y Damon lo mira confundido- Estabas preocupado por Rachel, al no tener comunicación con ella, solo que no sabias que lo estabas-

Es posible que sea otra razón mas- dijo Bonnie y todos la miran- La barrera propia de Rachel y la roja que es de Damon están muy unidas, la de Rachel depende un poco de esa-

Que significa- pregunto confundido Alaric

Que se preocupa de proteger a Rachel- contesto Bonnie- Y no tiene suficiente energía para avisarle del peligro al otro extremo-

Oh- musito Rachel- Tiene sentido- asintió y todos las miran confundidos

Ahora dígannos que mas paso- pidió Alaric y les terminan de contar todo

Oh- dijo Rachel de pronto- Tenemos que irnos- dijo mirando a Tyler y este la mira confundido- Elijah iba a ir a hablar con Carol-

QUE- exclamaron todos, menos Tyler

Si, me lo tope antes de salir para aca, pero Carol no estaba asi que se fue al mismo tiempo que yo- añadio Rachel y Damon le toma el brazo

No vas a ninguna parte- le dijo serio y Rachel intenta safarse- Te vas a quedar aquí y es final Rachel-

NO ME ORDENES RUFIAN- le dijo molesta y trata de soltarse, pero Damon la mantiene firme en su lugar

Yo me ire con Tyler- dijo Stefan de pronto y todos lo miran- Necesitamos hablar despues de todo- añadio y lo toma y se lo lleva

Nosotros también nos vamos- dijo Alaric, y Bonnie, Elena, Caroline y Jeremy asienten y se van, dejando a Rachel aun atrapada por la mano de Damon

Sueltame- le ordeno

Prometeme que no te vas a ir- le exigió Damon

Tengo otra opción- pregunto

No- contesto Damon simplemente

Lo prometo- y Damon la suelta y ella se mira el brazo- Malo- le dijo molesta

Prefiero ser malo que morir por tu mano- le dijo Damon

Elijah no me asesinara- aseguro Rachel

Aun asi te prefiero lejos de el- añadio y se paro- Me voy a dar un baño- y Rachel asiente- No hagas alguna estupidez Rachel- le advirtió

No lo hare- aseguro y Damon asiente complacido y se va- Idiota- susurro

TE ESCUCHE- grito Damon

LO DIJE CON ESA INTENCION IDIOTA- grito ella y patea el suelo frustrada y se sienta con los brazos cruzados en el sillon

Y en el bosque Jules corre y se topa con alguien a quien le salta encima y lo besa apasionadamente…- Que sucedió- le pregunto el hombre al bajarla

Debemos llevarnos a Tyler con nosotros- le dijo Jules- Y los Salvatore no mataron a Mason, pero la noviecita de uno me saco de quisio y debemos deshacernos de ella-

Donde esta Tyler y la piedra- pregunto el hombre

Tyler se quedo con ellos para ver la tumba de Mason, y estoy segura que no lo dejaran venir con nosotros- contesto Jules- Y Brady, la piedra fue destruida-

Eso es imposible- dijo el hombre, que se llama Brady

Lo se, pero eso es lo que nos dijeron- dijo Jules

Entonces haremos lo que tengamos que hacer para traer a Tyler- dijo Brady- Y saber la verdad sobre la piedra- y Jules asiente…

BAJAME- grito Rachel a todo pulmon, mientras Damon la lleva en su hombro por las escaleras hacia arriba, despues de que volvio de bañarse le dijo que subiera porque debe dormir, pero ella la terca no quiere asi que Damon la esta cargando- Damon, bajame- le pidió mas calmada- No quiero dormir, tengo hambre- y Damon se detiene y da la vuelta con ella y baja por las escaleras y va a la cocina- BAJAME- dijo exasperada Rachel pero Damon sigue en lo suyo y toma una fuente con la mano y pone algo de fruta y se de vuelve arriba y al llegar a su cuarto solto a Rachel en la cama y le dio la fuente con la fruta

Come- le dijo y ella se cruza de brazos- No me hagas hacerte cosquillas- la amenazo y Rachel se pone a comer y Damon le palmote la cabeza- Buena niña- dijo sonriendo y Rachel lo mira molesta mientras muerde ferozmente una manzana y el agarra una también y despues se pasea por la habitación buscando algo al parecer

Y Katherine que se pasea por la tumba aburrida escucha ruidos desde la entrada y se acerca a esta y sonríe al ver a la persona frente a ella- Tu-

Yo- dijo no otro que John Gilbert

Que haces aquí- le pregunto

Hay alguna forma de sacarte de aquí- le pregunto y ella asiente- Dimela- pidió y ella lo mira confundida- Y quizas podamos llegar a un arreglo- y Katherine le sonrie…

Damon encuentra algo, un libro nota Rachel, y se acuesta en la cama y empieza a a leer dicho libro y Rachel lo mira curiosa y se acerca a ver lo que lee y el oculta lo que lee, asi que Rachel sigue tratando hasta que se cae de la cama- DAMON- se quejo mientras este se rie y ella se para y golpea el piso y se va indignada de la habitación

DONDE VAS- le grito Damon y Rachel aparece, pero solo su cabeza

A un cuarto de huéspedes- le dijo molesta y le saco la lengua y desapareció

NO SEAS INFANTIL, BERRY- grito Damon pero Rachel no vuelve y el escucha una puerta cerrarse fuerte y el rola los ojos y se levanta y la va a buscar y al buscar la habitación la encuentra acostada encima de su estomago en la cama y se le acerca y Rachel se levanta rápidamente y corre fuera de la habitación y Damon la mira confundido y la sigue a velocidad normal y la encuentra de nuevo en la habitación de el con el libro que el leia- OYE- se quejo

Que interesante- añadio leyendo y Damon se le acerca a quitarle el libro y Rachel se le escapa- Wow, si que es divertido esto-

Damelo- le exigió y Rachel lo mira sonriendo

Tienes un diario- le dijo y Damon la mira molesto- Para que lo sacaste si no querías que lo viera-

Estaba buscando lo que si podía mostrarte- le explico el y ella asiente y se lo da

Podrias haberlo dicho- le dijo y el lo toma

Y perderme la diversión- le dijo- No lo creo- añadio y Rachel rola los ojos y ambos se acuestan en la cama de nuevo y Damon le lee las partes que el quería leerle de cuando fue un soldado confederado, hasta que se dio cuenta que la chica se quedo dormida y el la tapa y también se quedo dormido…

Al dia siguiente…mientras Stefan habla con Tyler y le cuenta lo que ha estado sucediendo, dejando afuera la maldición y a Klaus…

Mientras Rachel prepara desayuno en la cocina, Damon aparece…- Que haces-

Wafles- contesto ella simplemente y le da un plato- Me voy a tener que quedar hoy aquí también- pregunto- Porque si es asi necesitare ir a casa a buscar ropa-

Deberias mudarte permanentemente- le dijo Damon

No puedo- le dijo Rachel- Vivo con los Lockwood porque mis papas confían en Carol, sino me devolverían a Lima- y Damon asiente

Iremos por ropa entonces- dijo Damon- Porque mientras Elijah ande rondando te voy a tener cerca-

Damon no le tengo miedo a Elijah- le dijo Rachel

Estas loca- le dijo molesto

No se trata de estar loca- le dijo exasperada- Se trata de que no me da desconfianza, creo que hasta en cierta forma lo aprecio-

Que- exclamo

Lo conozco desde mis primeras vidas- aclaro- El, Klaus y todos los originales, son especiales para mi-

Todos los originales- dijo Damon confundido- Cuantos son-

No sabria darte una respuesta correcta- contesto Rachel- Mis recuerdos son muy confusos al respecto-

Ok- dijo Damon- Pero de todas formas-

Ok- lo interrumpió Rachel- Si te hace sentir mejor, me quedare aquí- añadio y el le sonríe y le da un pequeño beso en los labios

Gracias- y Rachel le sonríe y ella lo besa de nuevo, y estas muy metidos en ello cuando el celular de Damon suena- Mierda- siseo- Porque esta porquería siempre suena cuando estoy obteniendo algo de acción- y Rachel rola los ojos y le golpea el hombro y contesta su celular por el al ver que es Stefan

Stefan, soy Rachel, paso algo- pregunto- Ok, yo le digo- y colgó- Stefan se va a quedar con Tyler el resto de la tarde- y Damon sonríe y se la sienta en la falda

Perfecto- susurro provocativamente y Rachel se rie y el se la lleva rápidamente a su habitación…

En casa de Bonnie esta y Jeremy están viendo unos libros y esta hojea uno- Creo que encontré algo- dijo de pronto y se sienta al lado de Jeremy

Que- pregunto

Habla de gemelas con poderes- contesto Bonnie- Poderosas gemelas que solo nacen cada quinientos años-

Quinientos años- y Bonnie asiente- Es algo- dijo Jeremy

Pero no explica como se pueden volver una- dijo frustrada Bonnie y mira al chico- No tiene sentido, porque las gemelas lo harian- añadio mientras Jeremy toma el libro

Aquí dice algo mas- añadio Jeremy y Bonnie lo mira- Ambas gemelas son poderosas, pero es una la que desarrolla mas el poder que la otra, la otra es el equilibrio de las dos- pauso- La que mantiene a la primera de abusar del poder concedido- dijo- Temor debe haber si la otra despierta un poder mayor-

Porque- dijo Bonnie viendo el libro

Porque no hay control- añadio Jeremy

Es posible entonces que una de ellas fuera la mas poderosa- dijo Bonnie y Jeremy asiente

Debe haber sido la que creo la maldición- dijo el chico- Recuerdas que me dijiste que Rachel dijo "cree"- y Bonnie asiente- Me llamo la atención eso, no dijo nosotras, dijo yo, y según sabemos se parece mas a la primera no-

Cierto- concordo Bonnie- Puede ser que la primera fuera la mas poderosa y la segunda el control y a la primera la traicionaron-

Pero que le hicieron, es lo que no sabemos- añadio Jeremy y Bonnie asiente

Es algo- y Jeremy asiente

Mientras Rachel y Damon están en una intensa sesión de besos en la cama de este…- Damon- susurro Rachel mientras este le besa el cuello y el hace un sonido de que la esta escuchando- Jamas he…-

Lo se- dijo el y la mira y Rachel lo mira- Llevo bastantes años en este mundo conociendo mujeres como para poder saber Rach- explico- Y no haremos nada que no quieras-

Gracias- y la besa suavemente en los labios

Me gustas de verdad- le dijo Damon- Esto no me pasa a menudo, y quiero hacer las cosas bien- y ella le sonríe y se siguen besando…

Mientras una sonriente Caroline sale de una tienda y la emboscan y trata de pelear pero se la llevan, y a Rachel le da una extraña puntada y se queja

Que sucede- le pregunto preoupado Damon

No se- susurro confundida Rachel y lo miro- Pero algo malo esta pasando- aseguro y el celular de Damon suena y este lo toma

Stefan- contesto Damon y abre mucho los ojos- Ok, llamare a John para que vigilen a Elena, y nos juntamos, encárgate de Tyler- y colgó y miro a Rachel- Tienes que quedarte aquí- le dijo Damon parándose de la cama

Que paso- le pregunto Rachel

Los lobos se llevaron a Caroline y quieren a Tyler- contesto Damon

Damon, yo…- empezó Rachel

Quedate aquí- le ordeno interrumpiéndola y le dio un pequeño beso y se fue y Rachel se ve preocupada y pone su mano en su pecho…_esa puntada fue porque Caroline esta en peligro, fue como cuando sabia que Elena lo estaba…y se como encontrar a Caroline…_y se levanto…_asi que lo siento Damon, pero esta vez, no te voy a obedecer…_y salió de la casa y se adentro al bosque…

Mientras Damon se encuentra con Stefan…- Y Rachel- le pregunto Tyler

No me voy a arriesgar a que se encuentre con tu amiguita de nuevo- le dijo Damon- Asi que le dije que se quedara en mi casa-

Es lo mejor- concordo Stefan- No podemos arriesgarnos a que la protección de Mason no funcione y salga lastimada- y Damon asiente y Tyler los mira confundido

Entiendo que no quieran que la lastimen- dijo- Yo tampoco lo quiero, pero es como si no estuvieran diciendo algo- añadio el chico

Digamos solo que si tu amiguita Jules hubiera tenido éxito- empezó Damon- Tu, y todos ya no existiríamos- añadio y al ver la cara mas confundida de Tyler, Stefan le explica lo que saben de Rachel y este los mira sorprendido y algo exceptico al respecto…

Y Rachel sin darse cuenta llego a un lugar donde ahí una casa rodante y no se ve nadie a los alrededores…_esta oscureciendo…_y escucha la puerta de la casa rodante abrirse…_pero se que ahí la tienen…_y la persona que sale se aleja y Rachel con cuidado se acerca a esta y abre la puerta y se mete adentro…y adentro ve a Caroline encerrada en una jaula

Caroline- la llamo y Caroline la ve y Rachel le ve sus heridas- Oh por dios, estas bien- le pregunto y Caroline la mira sorprendida

Como llegaste aquí- le pregunto

Instinto- le contesto Rachel simplemente y miro la jaula- Como rayos te saco- dijo frustrada y Caroline le muestra donde puede tirar y ella le ayuda y Rachel se pone de rodillas en el suelo y hace fuerzas con Caroline para sacarla, cuando de pronto ambas sienten un disparo y Rachel se tensa y Caroline la mira y Rachel lleva su mano a su estomago y al sacarla tiene sangre en ella…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>El siguiente se llama: OJOS BRILLOSOS :D<p> 


	22. Ojos Brillosos

Cada vez me sorprende mas el cariño que le tienen a este fic :D, gracias...y a Rachel se le pusieron los ojos amarillos porque era la barrera de Mason protegiendola, y no importa que este muerto es su alma la que se ligo a Rachel y siempre la protegera :D, lo mismo pasaria con la barrera que tiene de Damon, pero esta esta ligada a la de Rachel y aun es muy debil, para usarla Rachel tiene que tener mas poder para que entiendan, y porque es malo para Klaus, bueno eso lo sabran en su momento...

Ninguna de las series me pertenecen :(

* * *

><p>22<p>

OJOS BRILLOSOS

Caroline le ve la mano a Rachel y huele la sangre también y le ve su estomago y como la sangre sale- Oh por dios- susurro y ve al hombre- QUE MIERDA HICISTE- y este cae al suelo- Que rayos-

Caro…line- murmuro Rachel y Caroline la mira preocupada- Es ver…dad…lo que…di…cen acerca del…frrio- y cae al piso

Rach, mirame, Rach- le pidio y esta la mira- Debes mantenerte despierta, ok- le rogo y le ve los ojos brillar- Oh dios, Rach, por favor, no te mueras- le rogo- AYUDA- grito Caroline

Mientras afuera los Salvatore pelean con los lobos, y Tyler logra entrar a la casa rodante y ve a Caroline

Caroline- la llamo y esta que esta llorando lo mira

Tienes que sacarla de aquí- dijo y Tyler la mira confundido- A Rach, Ty- le dijo y Tyler mira el piso y reconoce a Rachel y al verle la espalda tiene una enorme mancha de sangre y hay una posa bajo ella

Oh, dios- exclamo y la toma- Rach-

Ty- susurro Rachel y el asiente- Sa…cala- dijo mirando a Caroline

No sacala de aquí- le ordeno Caroline a Tyler

No- susurro Rachel- Saca…la Ty- le pidió y Tyler asiente y le ayuda a una molesta Caroline a salir y esta al salir toma a Rachel a la que cada vez le destellan mas los ojos

Rach, no se te ocurra morirte- le inquirió y la saco ayudada por Tyler y ven a los lobos en el suelo- DAMON- grito Caroline y este la mira y ve abre mucho los ojos al ver a Rachel y se le acerca y Stefan también lo hace

Que mierda hace aquí- pregunto Damon tomando a Rachel en sus brazos

Dijo que siguio su instinto para encontrarme- le conto Caroline- Y le dispararon- y Damon se da cuenta que esta sangrando demasiado y se muerde la muñeca y se la pone en la boca a Rachel y Caroline frunce el seño..._que idiota, porque no le di a beber de mi sangre...puede ser que es porque estoy en shock por todo..._y Rachel mira a Damon y el le ve los ojos destellar

Mierda- susurro- No se te ocurra morirte Rach- le rogo asustado y el brujo se les acerca y también le ve los ojos

Esta en fase- dijo y Stefan lo mira- Significa que unos minutos mas y no seria mas que un recipiente con poder sin alma- y Rachel que mira a Damon pestañea lentamente

Rach, mierda no cierres los ojos- le ordeno Damon mientras le sigue dando sangre…_no te mueras…por favor…_

Es suficiente Damon- le dijo Stefan y Damon le saca su muñeca de su boca y la atrae hacia el

Te pide que te quedaras, porque mierda- susurro Damon molesto abrazando a la chica

Da…mon- susurro apenas audible Rachel

Callate, no quiero que hables- le ordeno y la tomo en brazos y el brujo la ve

Dejo de estar en peligro- aseguro y Stefan lo mira

Gracias por la ayuda- le dijo y el brujo asiente mientras Damon se aleja con Rachel y Caroline se va detrás de ellos

Un trato es un trato, y la señorita Gilbert lo tiene- aseguro y miro a Tyler- Dile a tus amigos que será mejor que se vayan de la ciudad- y el brujo se va yendo cuando se detiene y mira a Tyler- Y asegurate de informarles a tus amigos del peligro que representa para ellos la muerte de esa chica- y Tyler asiente y el brujo se va finalmente y Stefan mira a Tyler

Que vas a hacer- le pregunto

Debo estar con ellos, con ellos pertenezco- contesto

Si es lo que quieres- le dijo Stefan y Tyler asiente- Suerte- y se va detrás de los demas

Stefan- lo llamo y este lo mira- Dile a Rachel y a Caroline que lo siento- y Stefan asiente y se va

Y todos llegan a la casa de los Salvatore y Damon pone a Rachel en su cama y le revisa la herida y ve que aun esta sanando, pero por lo menos ya no sangra…- Damon- y este ve a Caroline- Yo la arreglo- y este asiente y las deja solas y afuera de la habitación este golpea una pared…_porque mierda no me hizo caso…_

Damon- lo llamo Stefan y este lo mira y se sorprende al verle lagrimas en la cara a su hermano- Va a estar bien- aseguro

Le pedi que se quedara- dijo molesto- Porque mierda no me hizo caso-

Rachel es obstinada, es algo que tu y ella tienen en común- le dijo Stefan- Y para ella era mas importante ayudar a su amiga- añadio- Y aprendimos algo muy valioso- y Damon lo mira confundido- La maldición de Rachel es muy real- y Damon asiente y Caroline sale de la habitación y los mira

Le saque la ropa con sangre y te saque una polera para ponerle y le puse unas vendas en la herida que ya no se ve tan mal- le dijo a Damon y el asiente- Que hago con esto- les pregunto sosteniendo la ropa de Rachel

Quemala- le dijo Damon y volvio a su cuarto y mira a Rachel que aun se ve muy palida por la perdida de sangre y se acuesta a su lado- Realmente eres estúpida Rach- susurro y le dio un beso en la frente y la atrajo hacia el…

Mientras en la planta baja Caroline prende la chimenea…- Realmente la vas a quemar- le pregunto Stefan y Caroline asiente

No quiero lavar la sangre de mi amiga- dijo ella simplemente- Ademas aunque la lave y salga cada vez que se la vea la recordare en ese estado y no quiero- añadio y Stefan asiente entendiendo

Mientras en un pequeño departamento, el brujo de Elijah llega y este lo mira- Cumpliste con mi encargo- le pregunto

Si- respondió el brujo- Y la chica casi despierta la maldición- y Elijah lo mira sorprendido- Pero fue salvada a tiempo- y Elijah va hacia la puerta- Que vas a hacer-

Necesito saber algo- dijo Elijah simplemente y se fue mientras el brujo solo mira la puerta confundido…_la verdad es que de seguro va a asegurarse de que la chica aun esta viva…el no la quiere muerta como antes…_

STEFAN- llamo la voz de Elena de pronto en la casa de los Salvatore

EN LA SALA- dijo este y Elena, Bonnie y Jeremy aparecen y ven a Caroline avivando el fuego de la chimenea

Que haces Care- le pregunto confundida Bonnie

Lo que me ves hacer- le dijo ella simplemente y Elena ve la ropa que tiene a su lado y se acerca y las toma y al ver la sangre abre mucho los ojos

De quien es esto- pregunto y Bonnie y Jeremy lo ven también

De Rachel- respondió Stefan y Elena la mira sorprendida y en segundos su expresión cambia a preocupación- Esta bien- le aseguro y Caroline le quita a Elena la ropa y la lanza a la chimenea

Care que haces- le pregunto Bonnie

Damon me dijo que la quemara y eso estoy haciendo- respondió Caroline y se paro y miro a Stefan- Te puedo sacar una de las bolsas- y el asiente y Caroline sale y vuelve a la habitación y se sienta en el sillón con una bolsa de sangre

Que sucedió- pregunto Elena molesta y Stefan le pide que se siente y les cuenta que sucedió- Entonces Rachel esta bien- y Stefan asiente

Palida, pero bien- aseguro Caroline tomando de su bolsa

Y Damon esta con ella- pregunto Elena y Stefan asiente- Voy a subir a verla, sino la veo no me convenceré de que esta bien- añadio y se levanto y se fue a la planta alta y al llegar a la habitación de Damon lo ve acostado al lado de la chica que aun se ve palida y entra- Damon- y este abre los ojos y la mira- Hola- pero el solo la mira- Bonnie y Jeremy descubrieron algo acerca de las gemelas y vinimos a contarles cuando nos enteramos-

Ok- susurro Damon y cerro los ojos

Damon si necesitas algo- le dijo Elena…_se ve como que se esta aguantando sus emociones de nuevo_…- Sabes que-

Necesito que te vayas- le pidió sin mirarla

Ok- entendió Elena- Voy a traer si una jarra con agua porque de seguro al despertar Rachel tendrá sed, esta bien- y el asiente y Elena se va de la habitación y vuelve despues de unos minutos y deja la jarra en la mesa de noche del lado donde esta Rachel y mira a la chica y le acaricia la mejilla- Va a estar bien Damon- le dijo segura

Elena, gracias- le dijo Damon y abre los ojos- Pero en serio-

Me voy- lo interrumpió y se va y cierra la puerta y al llegar abajo se sienta al lado de Stefan- Me corrió-

La única con la que hablara con respecto a como se siente- le dijo Stefan- Es Rachel, nadie mas- y Elena asiente

Ambos se entienden muy bien- dijo Elena

Es porque son muy parecidos- dijo Caroline y todos la miran- Bueno la Rachel que nosotros hemos conocido es mas tranquila y ha cambiado bastante a como era en su antigua escuela, pero ella y Damon se parecen mucho, son impulsivos y tratan de obtener lo que quieren sin importarles nada- pauso- Sin mencionar lo tercos que son-

Como sabes tanto de cómo era Rachel, Care- le pregunto Bonnie

Ese dia que ambas cubrimos a Elena en la escuela- empezó Caroline- Hablamos bastante de su pasado, y lo distinta que se sentía a su ella de antes, y que hasta cuando chatea con el tal Kurt el le ha hecho notar el cambio- y la puerta suena y Stefan se levanta a ver y al abrir

Tu- pregunto confundido

Stefan Salvatore- le dijo sonriendo Elijah

Que haces aquí- pregunto Stefan, mientras el resto esta asomado observandolos

Necesito ver a Rachel- contesto este simplemente

Porque- le pregunto Elena acercándose molesta- Porque sino nos dices porque no entraras-

Necesito ver sus ojos- dijo Elijah

Ya no brillan- aseguro Caroline

No me preocupa el brillo de sus ojos ahora- aseguro Elijah- Necesito saber algo mas- pauso- No es la primera vez que alguien trata de matarla-

Te refieres a Ariadne- entendió Bonnie y Elijah asiente- Vampiros y lobos trataron de matarla en el pasado-

Asi es- contesto Elijah- Pero fue salvada a tiempo antes de que la maldición se desatara, y descubrimos algo y necesito ver sus ojos para ello-

Nos diras que- le pregunto Elena

Dejenme entrar- pidió Elijah- Y veremos si hay algo que decir- añadio

Entra- dijo Stefan y Elijah entra- Sigueme, pero no hagas nada-

No hare nada- aseguro y Stefan lo guía, y los demas los siguen

A Damon no le va a gustar esto- susurro Caroline y Elena asiente y Stefan llega a la habitación de su hermano y abre la puerta

Damon- lo llamo y este abre los ojos y lo mira- No te enojes, ok- le pidió

Porque no quieres…- y se detuvo al ver a Elijah aparecer- Que mierda- siseo

Vine en paz- aseguro Elijah

Metete tu paz en la raja y lárgate- le dijo Damon entre dientes parándose y poniéndose rápidamente frente a la cama

Necesito ver a Rachel- dijo Elijah tranquilo y Damon lo mira molesto- Sus ojos, nada mas- aseguro

No le pondrás tus asquerosas manos encima- le aseguro Damon- Asi que vete-

No me hagas usar la violencia Damon- le pidió Elijah pero Damon sigue mirándolo desafiantemente- Ingenuo muchacho- y Damon lo ataca

DAMON- grito Elena, y Elijah le gana fácilmente y lo deja en el piso y Damon lo mira molesto, y Stefan se le acerca

Calmate- le dijo Elijah y se acerca a Rachel y para sorpresa de todos le sonríe a la chica y le abre uno de sus ojos y despues el otro- Parece que será como la primera vez-

De que hablas- le pregunto Bonnie y Elijah la mira

Hablo de que recordara mas cosas de su pasado- contesto el- Digamos algo de las gemelas- añadio- Lo que no es muy bueno para mi-

Porque- le pregunto Stefan

Mucho sabe ella- contesto Elijah y mira a la chica- Y mucho mas sabra al saber mas de las gemelas-

Y que haras- le pregunto Stefan

Nada- aseguro Elijah y se acerco hacia la puerta- Porque ella no recordara aun lo mas importante de todo- y con eso se fue y Damon se levanta del piso

PORQUE MIERDA LO DEJASTE ENTRAR- le dijo furioso a Stefan

Queriamos saber que sabe de Rachel- le explico Elena- Antes trataron de matar a Ariadne y vieron cosas en sus ojos que explicaba algo, es todo Damon- le aseguro

Elijah no parece querer lastimarla- añadio Jeremy- Su forma de sonreírle incluso me pareció fraternal-

No me interesa- les dijo molesto Damon y miro a Stefan- Ahora el maldito puede entrar aquí, no lo pensaste- le dijo y Stefan no sabe realmente que decir- Ya lárguense- dijo finalmente Damon y todos salen de la habitación…_maldito Stefan…en esta casa estábamos todos protegidos de Elijah, el maldito es mas fuerte que nosotros…mierda…_

Damon- susurro Rachel y este la mira y se le acerca y ella pestañea- Damon- susurro de nuevo confundida y el le sonríe y le da un pequeño beso en los labios y al separarlos

Estoy muy molesto contigo- susurro- Pero despues hablaremos- le dijo- Tienes sed- y ella asiente y Damon le sirve agua de la jarra que le trajo Elena y le ayuda a tomar agua

Mientras en la casa rodante Tyler le termina de contar a Jules de lo que se entero…

Espera la chica Rachel es una psíquica- pregunto Brady y Tyler asiente y Jules mira confundida a Brady

Que sucede- le pregunto Jules

Bueno Tyler dijo algo acerca de una doopelganger- y Jules asiente- Hay una antigua historia entre los lobos acerca de una psíquica y una doopelganger nacidas en un mismo año-

Porque los lobos tendrían una historia asi- pregunto Tyler

Porque la sangre de las doopelganger es mágica y las psíquicas son poder puro- siguio Brady- Pero en la historia se habla mas de la psíquica, Alaiya- y Jules la mira mas confundida- La simpatizante de los lobos y vampiros, la que creía en la fraternización de las especies y no en el odio entre ellas-

Crei que se llamaba Lea- dijo otro hombre

Esa era el nombre de su gemela- dijo Brady y miro a Jules- Mi abuelo me conto la historia, las gemelas nacieron en una importante familia de psquicos, Bracova, hace siglos, pero algo malo le paso a Alaiya y solo Lea quedo con la energía de Alaiya y la propia-

Que le paso a Alaiya- pregunto Tyler

No se sabe- contesto Brady- Solo se rumoreaba que fue traicionada por una bruja poderosa aliada de los vampiros- pauso- Me pregunto si esta chica tendrá algo que ver con ellas- murmuro

Bueno Stefan me dijo que una vida pasada de Rachel hizo la maldición de no poder matarla antes de cumplir 18 años y lo que significa si muere- añadio Tyler y Brady lo mira- Y que en total ha tenido dos vidas pasadas, la primera como gemelas y despues una tal Ariadne-

Ariadne ah- dijo sonriendo Brady y mira para otro lado y Tyler y Jules lo miran confundidos- Ariadne, bella y letal Ariadne-

Que- pregunto Tyler

Si Alaiya y Lea están en nuestra historia- continuo Brady- Ariadne también lo esta- añadio- Vidas pasadas- y miro a Tyler- Parece que tu amiguita vale mas viva que muerta- y Tyler lo mira confundido- Si hay una psíquica, una doopelganger, una bruja, vampiros, lobos y la piedra lunar involucrados en algo- pauso- Has de temer, me dijo mi abuelo- pauso- Nos iremos- añadio- Por ahora- aseguro y se fue a la parte de delante de la casa rodante

No entiendo- murmuro Tyler y Jules se encoge de hombros…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Y?...el siguiente: ACUERDO, TRANQUILIDAD, IDEA...y la idea les dara algo que algunos me han pedido bastante :D y no precisamente Salvaberry, piensen ND :P<p> 


	23. Acuerdo, Tranquilidad, Idea

Gracias gabe berry por tu comentario :D...ninguna de las dos series me pertenecen :(

* * *

><p>23<p>

ACUERDO, TRANQUILIDAD, IDEA

Damon- susurro Rachel mirando de reojo al molesto vampiro- Aun estas enojado conmigo- le pregunto

Si- respondió este sin mirarla, ambos están acostados aun en la cama de Damon, y este la tiene muy apretada junto a el

Lo siento- se disculpo la chica

Casi te mueres- le dijo el molesto- Asi que un lo siento, no te servirá-

Lo se- siguio Rachel- Pero no pude detenerme, sabes- y el la mira- Sabia que Caroline estaba sufriendo, y no podía soportar eso, por eso no te obedeci esta vez- pauso- Fue como cuando supe que Elena estaba en peligro, cuando la secuestraron, desperté pensando en ella y tuve que salir a buscarla-

Fue cuando te secuestraron- dijo Damon y Rachel asiente

Y puedo aceptar que estes molesto conmigo- siguio Rachel- Pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice- aseguro

Y yo seguire estando molesto- aseguro Damon y la aprieta contra el y Rachel lo mira- No quiero perderte, sabes- y Rachel asiente y le da un pequeño beso en los labios

Vamos a prometer algo- le dijo

Te escucho-

Ambos sabemos que el otro siempre hace cosas estúpidas- empezó Rachel y Damon asiente- Vamos a llegar a un acuerdo, de que aunque nos molesten esas cosas estúpidas, no dejaremos que esa molestia nos separe- pauso- O que nos haga estar muy molestos con el otro-

Ok- concedió Damon- Me gusta la idea- y Rachel le sonríe- Lo que significa que aun estoy molesto-

Ya lo se- le dijo Rachel rolando los ojos…

Al dia siguiente Damon lleva a Rachel a casa de los Lockwood, y Rachel se encuentra con una devastada Carol que se acaba de enterar de que su hijo se fue por una carta que Tyler le escribió y le dejo antes de irse…

No entiendo- dijo triste Carol, mientras Rachel la abraza y ella la mira- Tu sabes que pudo haberlo hecho irse asi-

No- mintió Rachel- Pero si te dice que necesita pensar las cosas y que estará bien, no crees que es mejor que confies en el- pauso- Porque Tyler no es estúpido-

Tienes razón- concedió Carol y la mira- Que llevas puesto- y Rachel mira su ropa

Oh- musito- Me cai y mi otra polera se arruino y Damon me presto una de las suyas- y Carol asiente y Rachel la mira- Vas a estar bien-

Si- respondió Carol y se levanto- Finalmente Tyler es un Lockwood, espiritus aventureros y libres, difícil es atarlos- añadio sonriendo y se va y Rachel se va a su cuarto para encontrarse con un comodo Damon acostado en su cama

Te demoraste- le dijo Damon mirándola, mientras ella saca ropa de sus cajoneras y closet

Carol esta devastada por la huida de Tyler- le conto- Y no pude dejarla sola- y Damon asiente

Escuche- le dijo Damon y Rachel asiente y se va al baño y cierra la puerta y al sacarse la polera ve el vendaje que le puso Caroline y se lo saca y al ver ya no tiene nada ni adelante ni atrás

Wow- susurro sorprendida y se mete en la ducha y al terminar se viste en el baño y solo sale con el cabello mojado y se sienta frente a su espejo y se arregla el cabello mientras Damon la observa- Deja de mirarme pervertido- le dijo divertida y el rola los ojos y un celular suena y Rachel toma su celular- Alo- contesto y sonríe- Noah…estoy bien, me alegra que llamaras…en serio, ojala ganen, es mañana entonces- pregunto- En la escuela, bien, pero no se si habrá baile, aunque Carol…si la mujer con la que vivo, esta organizando algo para dentro de algunas semanas- pauso- Ok, dile que me llame y haremos un chat con Kurt también, porque estoy segura que querra ayudarla a elegir el decisivo…ok, hablamos, cuidate- y colgó

Tu amigo Noah- dijo Damon y Rachel asiente sonriendo- Que quería-

Mañana es el baile de promoción en Lima- le conto Rachel- Y el y su novia son candidatos a rey y reina, además su novia quiere ayuda para escoger su vestido final para la fiesta- añadio Rachel y Damon asiente entendiendo- Te pasa algo- le pregunto Rachel acercándosele y sentándose a su lado

Y la herida-

Sanada por completo- aseguro Rachel y se le puso encima- Estoy perfecta- y Damon la rola y la pone debajo de el

Perfecto- susurro y la beso…

Y los dias empezaron a pasar, durante el fin de semana Bonnie les conto a todos lo que averiguo acerca de las gemelas, pero mas alla aun no sabe nada, y todos decidieron relajarse un poco, además que Elijah a mantenido su palabra de no lastimar a ninguno, y ya el lunes todos los que asisten a clases volvieron a estas, y la semana para sorpresa de todos se fue tranquila…y el fin de semana Rachel encontró abrumada a Carol en su oficina…

Paso algo- le pregunto preocupada…ambas han pasado mas tiempo juntas ahora que solo las dos viven en la casa…y Carol la mira

La banda que contrate para el festival del próximo sabado, me cancelo- le contesto Carol sentándose frustrada- No puedo mantener ni a una banda en su contrato- añadio

Umm- murmuro Rachel- En mi antigua escuela también perdieron su banda para la fiesta de la semana pasada-

Y que usaron- le pregunto Carol

Contrataron a los propios alumnos y el profesor de español los organizo- contesto Rachel- Les pagaste a los que contrataste-

No afortunadamente- contesto Carol- Por- pregunto

Tengo una idea, pero habría que ver si te parece- le dijo Rachel y Carol la escucha

Tres dias despues… (Lima, Ohio, Salon Coro William Mckenley High School)

Porque hay una computadora en medio del salon- pregunto un confundido Finn entrando con su ahora novia Quinn Fabray

Sientense y lo sabran- les dijo Schue simplemente y todos se sientan…el club perdió las regionales por culpa de Sue Sylvester, pero Figgins decidió mantenerlo, y los chicos se siguen reuniendo igualmente pero solo dos veces por semana…

Ya estamos aquí Schue- dijo Puck entrando acompañado por Lauren, Kurt y Blaine y Schue los mira y les sonríe, mientras los demas lo miran sorprendidos

Que hacen ellos aquí- pregunto Finn molesto

Silencio Finnesa- le dijo Puck mientras el y sus acompañantes se sientan y Schue los mira y rola los ojos

Finn, tranquilo- le pidió Schue- Kurt, Blaine, Puck y Lauren están aquí, porque todos están incluidos en un proyecto que es beneficioso para todos- añadio y miro a Blaine y Kurt- Todo listo con ustedes dos- les pregunto

Si, todo listo- le aseguro Blaine y Schue asiente y prende la computadora y hace algunos movimientos y Kurt se le acerca y se conecta a un chat y en unos segundos aparece la cara de alguien que les sonríe y Schue prende el proyector y Rachel aparece en la tela blanca y todos la miran sorprendidos

Hola Rach- la saludo Kurt

Hola Kurt, y hola a todos los que están ahí- saludo Rachel sonriendo y todos la miran solamente con la boca abierta- Umm, esto se esta poniendo incomodo-

Que demonios hace rupaul en el proyector- pregunto molesta Quinn

QUINN- grito molesto Schue haciéndolos saltar a todos- Silencio, no quiero comentarios crueles o estúpidos, ya hablamos de esto, y si decidiste quedarte en el club respetaras las reglas- dijo serio y Rachel mira sorprendida y Schue la mira- Lo siento, Rachel-

Esta bien- aseguro la chica sonriendo- Creo que hasta extrañaba un poco las idioteces que pueden salir de la boca de ciertas personas- añadio mirando a Quinn y todos la miran con la boca abierta, menos sus cuatros amigos mas cercanos que sonríen- Pero en fin, me imagino que aun no les ha dicho nada- y Schue asiente- Pues bien, existe una proposición que ya fue hablada con el señor Schuester y con el director Figgins y con Kurt, Blaine, Noah y Lauren y sus familias respectivas-

Que proposición- pregunto Sam

Ser contratados todos ustedes para ser la banda de música de un festival que se realizara aquí donde vivo- contesto Rachel- Y se que los cuatro mencionados vendrán, pero esperaba que puedan todos también aceptar-

Que hay para nosotros si aceptamos- le pregunto Santana cruzada de brazos

Dinero- contesto Rachel y todos la miran con sorpresa- Y un viaje a donde vivo, se quedaran en un hotel aquí por tres dias, el dia que lleguen, el de la presentación y el que se van, donde serán atendidos y todo, espérenme un minuto- y se levanto y corrió hacia una puerta y se acerca con una mujer mayor, pero no tanto- Ella es Carol Lockwood- y Carol saluda- Y ella puede corroborar lo que digo-

En serio espero que acepten- les dijo Carol- Según se por Rachel fue un éxito lo que hicieron en la fiesta de promoción de su escuela, y espero que nuestro festival sea igual- añadio sonriendo- Y ahora los dejo mucho que organizar, si responden de inmediato Rachel me avisa- y con eso Carol se fue y Rachel mira a los chicos de Lima

Y- pregunto

Estoy dentro- dijeron todos a la vez y Rachel sonríe

Ok, el señor Schuester les dira los detalles- les dijo- Kurt, Blaine, Noah y Lauren, estamos hablando- y los cuatro asienten- Nos vemos- y Rachel se desconecto y el silencio en el salón se hace

A donde iremos- pregunto Mike

Al estado de Virginia- respondió Schue- A un pueblo llamado Mystic Falls-

Y cuando vamos- pregunto Tina

Nos vamos el jueves para poder llegar el viernes y ver donde nos presentaremos- contesto Schue- El festival es todo el dia sábado, pero la presentación mas importante será en la noche, y solo deben cantar, por lo que grandes números no organizaremos-

Que canciones presentaremos- pregunto Finn

Las mismas que en la fiesta, pero añadiremos otras donde los demas que no participaron en ello también se incluirán para números que serán hechos durante el dia- añadio y mira a los de la banda- Ustedes están incluidos- y todos sonríen- Bien a prepararnos- añadio

Y mientras los de Lima se preparan para hacer su viaje a Mystic Falls…(Mystic Falls, Virginia, Centro Comercial) las chicas buscan vestidos que van a usar ese dia…

Vas a estar bien con todos esos chicos viniendo aquí- le pregunto Caroline a Rachel

Si- aseguro esta- Incluso cuando Quinn me vio y me insulto, fue como si no hubiera dicho nada- aseguro

Creo que lo que has vivido te hace ver y sentir los insultos como si fueran aire que pasa- añadio Elena y Rachel asiente

Ademas nos tienes a nosotras- le dijo Bonnie sonriendo- Y de seguro tendremos que controlar a la rubia de aquí para que no le saque la cabeza a nadie-

Eso de seguro será asi- aseguro Caroline y todas se rien- Y a Damon- añadio

Oh dios- susurro Rachel abrumada pero sonriendo y todas se rien de nuevo- Le voy a tener que poner el collar-

Damon el perrito- dijo saltando divertida Caroline y todas se doblan de la risa…

Yo diría el gatito- la corrigio Bonnie y Rachel asiente y todas se siguen riendo y comprando, mientras en su casa Damon estornuda

Alguien esta hablando de ti- le dijo divertido Stefan y Damon rola los ojos- Por cierto, que piensas de la venida de los ex compañeros de Rachel- le pregunto

Me se cada nombre y estupidez que le hicieron- contesto Damon y metió la mano debajo del sillón y saco un libro de color rojo y se lo lanzo a Stefan- Se lo trajo antes de venirse- y Stefan lo abre donde esta marcado

Club Glee, Nuevas Direcciones- leyó Stefan y miro a su hermano- Se lo robaste a Rachel-

Si- contesto Damon sonriendo- Y me pillo, pero cuando le dije que quería saber quienes eran no dijo nada- añadio y Stefan asiente y mira la foto y los nombres

Falta uno- añadio Stefan recordando los nombres de las personas

Kurt Hummel- dijo Damon y Stefan asiente y Damon saca otro libro y se lo lanza

Eres un ladron- le dijo divertido Stefan y ve la foto del año anterior- Sexy atuendo el de Rachel-

Parece bibliotecaria- le dijo sonriendo Damon- Una sexy bibliotecaria- y Stefan asiente y Damon le lanza un cojin y este lo mira confundido- Mi sexy bibliotecaria- dijo serio y Stefan se rie

De todas maneras será divertido conocer a estas personas- añadio Stefan- Y de seguro te tendre que vigilar de cerca- añadio y Damon se levanta de donde esta y toma los libros de Stefan

Si no hacen ni dicen nada estúpido- dijo Damon- Estaran todos bien- aseguro- Pero si no, no prometo nada- y con eso se fue y Stefan lo mira sonriendo…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Corto, lo se :D, pero esto era solo el prologo de lo que se viene...el siguiente: VISITAS CONFUSAS...<p> 


	24. Visitas Confusas

Ok, aqui va el otro, pero eso si vuelvo el martes con el siguiente, pero si hay muchos comentarios, bueno reconsiderare :D

Nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>24<p>

VISITAS CONFUSAS

Cambia la cara Damon- le dijo divertida Rachel ambos están en la sala de la casa de los Salvatore sentados en el sillón

Es la única que tengo- murmuro el y Rachel niega con la cabeza y usa sus dedos y le pone una sonrisa en el rostro

Asi sonríe- dijo como niña pequeña y Damon rola los ojos y Rachel frunce el seño- Ya estas exasperado- y el asiente

Que hacen- pregunto Elena apareciendo en la sala y Rachel la mira sonriendo

La enana me esta molestando- se quejo Damon y Rachel lo golpea- Y aun no duele- y Rachel le saca la lengua y Damon le sonríe burlescamente

POR FIN- grito y Damon rola los ojos y Elena se rie divertida de los dos y Rachel la mira- Stefan estaba con nosotros hace un rato, pero se fue a buscar algo para comer-

Y aquí llegue- dijo Stefan apareciendo con una fuente en las manos con papas y le da un beso a Elena y se sienta a su lado y mira a Rachel y a Damon- Sigan ya tengo la comida para la diversión- y Elena lo mira confundida y Stefan la mira- Estos dos son pura comedia- añadio sonriendo y Elena sonríe y asiente y Damon rola los ojos y Rachel lo mira y lo golpea

No me golpes- se quejo y Elena y Stefan los miran

Crei que no dolia- le pregunto Rachel

No duele, pero es exasperante- le aclaro Damon

A ti todo te exaspera- dijo Rachel encogiéndose de hombros- Nada nuevo ahí- y Damon rola los ojos- Ves-

Eres infantil, Berry- le dijo Damon

Bueno tu sales conmigo, no- le dijo y el asiente- Entonces también lo eres-

De donde sacas eso- le pregunto levantando las cejas

De mi maravilloso ingenio- le dijo sonriendo

Mismo ingenio que usaste para casi morir- le dijo el y ella lo mira molesta- Aun estoy molesto- y ahora Rachel rola los ojos

Van como 100 veces que me lo dices- le dijo exasperada- LO SE- exclamo y se cruzo de brazos

Y lo repetiré hasta que ya no lo este- le aseguro el y Rachel lo mira

Idiota- le dijo

Tu sales conmigo asi que también eres idiota- le dijo Damon sonriendo y Rachel frunce el seño- Mi ingenio también es maravilloso- añadio y Rachel se aleja de el y le salta encima dándole de golpes y Elena y Stefan los miran divertidos comiendo papas de la fuente

Tienes toda la razón- le susurro Elena a Stefan- Ya no necesito ir al cine- añadio emocionada y Stefan asiente y ven a Damon haciéndole cosquillas a Rachel y entre tanto movimiento el sillón se dio vuelta y Elena y Stefan no se aguantan las risas y Rachel y Damon aparecen de detrás del sillón dado vuelta y miran a Elena y a Stefan y se miran entre ellos y asienten y saltan por encima de los sillones y Rachel se le lanza a Elena y Damon a Stefan…digamos que la pobre sala quedo toda destrozada y llena de papas…

Y las chicas se les arrancaron a los hermanos y ellos tuvieron que ordenar y limpiar todo y ambos se miran y asienten…se van a vengar…

Al dia siguiente en la escuela, Rachel y Elena le cuentan a Bonnie y a Caroline lo que paso la tarde anterior en la casa de los Salvatore y Bonnie y Caroline no se pueden parar de reir, sobretodo de que ambas se las ingeniaran para no ayudar a limpiar…

Por cierto- dijo Caroline- Vamos a ir al parque en la tarde- y todas asienten y se separan para ir a clases…y cuando ya llegan al parque, Bonnie pone un mantel y Jeremy se les une en el parque…

Soy la única que no tiene pareja- dijo melancolica Caroline, ya que Bonnie y Jeremy están saliendo ahora

Crei que tu y Matt se habían arreglado o que estaban hablando- le dijo confundida Elena

Si e ira conmigo al festival- contesto Caroline- Pero solo como amigos- añadio

Bueno por lo menos no estaras sola- le dijo Rachel y Caroline asiente

Y Rach- la llamo Jeremy- Nerviosa por los que van a llegar- le pregunto

Ahora, un poco- confeso Rachel- Pero como he dicho no dejare que si me insultan me afecte-

Y como ya te dijimos nos tienes a nosotros- le repitió Bonnie y Rachel asiente sonriendo

Y como lo se, cambiemos el tema- pidió y todos asienten y siguen conversando, y un bus llega a Mystic Falls y la gente lo mira

Este lugar no es muy distinto a Lima- dijo no otra que Mercedes Jones

Cierto- dijo cruzándose de brazos no otra que Santana Lopez- Asi que Manos de hombre vive aquí-

Santana- dijo en tono de reprimenda Schue

Lo siento- dijo Santana mirándolo y al dejar de mirarlo rola los ojos y todos miran por las ventanas

Oigan- dijo de pronto Sam y todos lo miran- Miren hacia el parque, hay una chica que es igual a Rachel- y todos miran y se dan cuenta que es ella

Quien son esas personas que están con ella- pregunto Quinn con cara de molestia

Sus amigos, duh- le dijo Brittany y todos la miran

Y Jeremy es quien nota el bus- Miren- apunto y todas miran- Deben ser los de Lima- añadio y todas asienten

AAA- gritaron Rachel y Elena a la vez y se paran y Caroline, Bonnie y Jeremy las miran y se dan cuenta que están todas empapadas

Que rayos- se quejo Elena y Rachel asiente

La venganza es dulce- dijo Damon y Rachel y Elena se dan vuelta y lo ven a el y a Stefan

USTEDES- gritaron a coro y ellos le sonríen mostrándole las botellas

Como sabían donde estaríamos- les pregunto Caroline y Damon y Stefan miran a Jeremy y este levanta las manos en señal rendición, pero Caroline y Bonnie se miran y asienten y se le tiran encima, mientras Rachel y Elena se le tiran a Damon y Stefan respectivamente, aunque estos alcanzan a correr y ellas los persiguen

Mientras del bus los observan…- Esa no es Berry- dijo Santana incrédula

Creelo Satan- le dijo Puck- Es Berry- aseguro y miro Schue- Nos podemos bajar- y este asiente y Schue habla con el conductor y se detiene y Kurt, Puck, Lauren y Blaine bajan y los demas por curiosidad también, mientras Sam y Mike le ayudan a Artie y al llegar abajo se acercan hacia el parque

OYE BERRY- grito Puck y Rachel deja de golpear a Damon y todos se detienen y miran hacia donde viene la voz y Rachel se da vuelta y ve a Puck y a Kurt y sonríe

Noah- susurro y este le sonríe y ella corre donde el y para molestia de Damon le salta encima a Puck, pero rápidamente se le baja y abraza a Kurt- Me alegro de verlos- les dijo sonriendo

Y nosotros a ti diva- le dijo Kurt con los ojos llorosos- Aunque al parecer ya no eres tan diva-

Lo es- aseguro Caroline acercándose con los demas y Rachel la golpea- Pero ahora es una diva violenta- añadio guiñándoles un ojo y Kurt y Puck se rien- Y ya que Rach aquí no me presenta, soy Caroline Forbes la rubia mas sexy de Mystic Falls- dijo sonriendo coquetamente

Y la mas oxigenada también- murmuro Damon y Caroline lo mira feo, mientras Rachel le da un codazo y el le hace cosquillas y la abraza

Mucho gusto Caroline- le dijo Kurt- Yo soy Kurt Hummel y el de aquí es Noah Puckerman, aunque solo Rachel le dice Noah, el resto lo conocemos como Puck- añadio y este saluda

Y nosotros estamos pintados- reclamo Bonnie- Soy Bonnie Bennet- se presento- Mi novio Jeremy Gilbert- y este saluda- Su hermana y mi mejor amiga Elena- y ella también los saluda- Su novio Stefan Salvatore- y Stefan les sonríe- Y creo que Rachel presentara al odioso ella- y Damon rola los ojos y Rachel le sonríe

Y el es el famoso Damon Salvatore, mi novio- les dijo Rachel sonriéndole a Kurt y Puck

Un placer- dijo Damon y Kurt le sonríe a Rachel como el grinch y Puck lo mira y ambos se asienten solamente y Blaine y Lauren se acercan y Rachel los abraza y a ellos los presenta con todos

Rachel- llamo alguien de pronto y al ver todos es Schue que viene acompañado de Pillsburry y del resto de los miembros del club y se acercan y claro esta los ojos de cierta latina cayeron justo en no otro que Damon

Alguien ya encontró su carnada- le susurro Caroline a Bonnie y esta asiente- Es tal cual Rachel lo dijo- y Bonnie asiente de nuevo

Lastima que para ella Rachel ya no es la misma- dijo sonriendo Bonnie y Caroline asiente y todos se presentan

Y Rach que hay del guapo de Tyler Lockwood- le pregunto Kurt, había visto al chico por el video chat

Esta de viaje- contesto Rachel simplemente y este asiente y Rachel nota los ojitos que Santana le hace a Damon y ella levanta las cejas

Por cierto porque estas toda mojada- le pregunto Kurt

Damon y Stefan se vengaron de Elena y de mi- contesto Rachel y Damon la toma por atrás

Se lo merecían- aseguro Damon

No es cierto- se quejaron ambas chicas

Si lo es- aseguraron ambos hermanos

Como sea- dijo Santana de pronto- Hay algo divertido que hacer en este pueblo- pregunto

Hay mucho- aseguro Damon- Pero para que conozcas lo divertido del pueblo tienes que ser agradable- añadio y Santana lo mira confundida y mira a Rachel la que le sonríe y entiende el significado escondido de sus palabras- Eso va para todos- añadio mirando al resto que asienten entendiendo y Rachel lo mira y le sonríe

En fin, chicos debemos volver al bus- dijo Schue y todos asienten

Te vemos despues diva- le dijo Kurt y ella asiente y todos los de Lima se devuelven al bus y Rachel se da vuelta y abraza a Damon

Eres malo- le dijo y el le sonríe- Pero me encantas- y lo beso y los de Lima la ven y Kurt le ve la cara a Santana y Puck y el chocan los puños, y Blaine le nota la cara a Finn y se lo susurra a Kurt y este también lo ve

Perfecto- susurro Kurt complacido y se van todos al hotel…

Despues de estar en el parque un rato mas, los chicos se despiden además que Rachel y Elena deben ir a casa a cambiarse de ropa y Damon acompaña a Rachel a su auto- Iras al hotel-

Si, quiero hablar con Kurt y Noah, esta bien- y el asiente y le da un pequeño beso

Pasa la noche en mi casa- le dijo y ella lo mira confundida- Mañana todos iran alla finalmente a ponerse lindas no, finalmente los vestidos están encerrados en la habitación de huespedes- y Rachel asiente- Asi que quedate alla-

Ok- concedió Rachel- Entonces te parece si me llevas al hotel y despues me recoges, asi te llevas mi bolso, y dejo la camioneta en casa- y Damon asiente y Rachel se va finalmente y habla con Carol, y a ella no le es problema sus planes, ya que con todo lo que tiene que hacer ni pasara en la casa…

Y Damon la recoge y la deja en el hotel y Rachel se despide de el y entra al hotel…- Rachel Berry- dijo alguien y al ver es

Lucy Quinn Fabray- dijo sonriendo Rachel

Como sabes eso- pregunto sorprendida Quinn

Lauren- dijo simplemente Rachel- Me mando tu fotografía como un regalo- añadio y Quinn asiente entendiendo- Y me hizo entender muchas cosas-

Como que- pregunto Quinn molesta

El porque te importa tanto ser popular o ser considerada la mas bella- contesto Rachel- Necesitas los halagos para creer que lo eres, porque por dentro sigues siendo la misma chica de la fotografía- aseguro

No te hagas la inteligente conmigo Rupaul- le dijo Quinn molesta

Quinn no me hago la inteligente- le dijo Rachel- Soy inteligente, por lo mismo no me rebajare a seguir hablando contigo y con tus insultos- añadio- Asi que si me disculpas- y siguio su camino donde Kurt le dijo que el y los demas estarían y Quinn la sigue molesta y Rachel los ve a todos- Kurt- y todos se dan vuelta a verla y Kurt corre donde ella y la abraza de nuevo- Que eufórico- dijo riéndose y el la lleva donde los demas y Quinn se sienta al lado de Finn, mientras Kurt hace que Rachel se siente entre medio de el y Puck

Y que has hecho Berry- le dijo Lauren- Ademas de encontrarte ese bombonazo de novio- añadio guiñándole un ojo, mientras que Puck rola los suyos

Bueno- empezó Rachel…_mi vida estaba como la de cualquier otro, hasta que la vampira gemela de mi amiga trato de matarme, y ahí me entere de que mis amigos son vampiros, brujas, lobos y doopelganger, y que soy una psíquica y hace como dos semanas casi me muero y me vuelvo un contenedor de energía sin alma que asesinara a todos los seres sobrenaturales, entre ellos a mi novio, asi que no he hecho mucho…ni de loca les digo eso…-_ No he hecho mucho a decir verdad, salvo divertirme y relajarme también-

Es cierto lo que nos dijo Kurt- empezó Tina- Que no sabes que si quieres estar en Broadway-y Rachel mira a Tina…_ni siquiera se si voy a vivir para llegar a graduarme…_

Es cierto- contesto Rachel- Ademas que ahora ni siquiera estoy tomando clases ni nada, excepto en la escuela que tengo un electivo de música-

Oh- musito Tina

Pero no es lo que mas me preocupa ahora- siguio- Estoy tratando de vivir el dia a dia-

Y como tu y el tal Damon se volvieron novios- le pregunto Santana y Rachel la mira…_no lo lograras Santana…_y le sonrie

Fue chistoso porque lo conoci en un restaurant y pago mi comida para acostarse conmigo- contesto Rachel y todos lo miran sorprendidos- Pero lei su juego de inmediato y despues conoci a Stefan en la escuela y volvi a ver a Damon y me entere que son hermanos, y desde ahí aparecia a donde iba y sin darme cuenta nos volvimos amigos y empezó a confiar en mi y yo en el y me pidió ser su novia y acepte y estamos juntos desde entonces- dijo sonriendo

Y se nota que tu le gustas mucho- le aseguro Blaine y Rachel le sonríe

La relación es algo nueva para ambos aun- le dijo Rachel- Pero ambos la estamos disfrutando-

Y han pasado los niveles- le pregunto Brittany curiosa y Rachel le sonríe

Vamos lento en ese departamento también- contesto Rachel- Me respeta a pesar de que no es su método mas regular, pero quiere hacer las cosas bien conmigo- y Santana sonríe y Rachel la ve…_su plan ya esta en marcha, hay, Santana se ve que no has aprendido nada…_

Y es celoso- le pregunto Mercedes

Aun no pruebo esa teoría- respondió Rachel…_aunque por lo que me dijo cuando se entero de mi pasada vida, Ariadne, con Klaus no le gusto mucho…_

Yo lo vi algo molesto cuando le saltaste a Puck encima cuando llegamos- le dijo Kurt y Rachel lo mira- Lo juro-

Ok, entonces si lo es- dijo sonriendo y miro al resto- Por cierto me alegra que Figgins los dejara mantener el club-

Si, como nos abandonaste- dijo Finn molesto y Rachel lo mira- Perdimos, pero afortunadamente Figgins nos dio otro año- añadio sonriendo fingidamente

Si, los abandone- dijo Rachel calmadamente y todos la miran- Pero yo también me sentí abandonada por todos ustedes, con la excepción de uno- y miro a Puck sonriendo y miro al resto- Todos me dieron a entender que solo me toleraban por mi talento nada mas, y además cuando les dije que me mudaba no me creyeron-

Que esperabas- le dijo Quinn- Siempre has sido dramática y haces berrinche porque no tienes atención, no esperábamos otra cosa que eso fuera- añadio

Por supuesto- dijo Rachel- Claro que no podían esperar otra cosa, porque todos creyeron que nada había cambiado conmigo, que seguía siendo la misma diva odiosa que quiere todo para ella, porque niguno se dio el trabajo de conocerme lo suficiente como para saber que la sonrisa que les daba era fingida- pauso- Porque a pesar de que decían que eramos una familia, yo jamás fui parte, a mi me insultaban adentro del salón del coro de la misma forma que como lo hacían en los pasillos de la escuela, para ustedes el club era un apoyo, para mi era igual que estar afuera en los pasillos- y tomo aire calmando sus emociones y los miro de nuevo- Me fui y fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, porque por fin tengo amigos de verdad que me aceptan como soy, y saben todo de mi, y me ayudan a ser una mejor versión de la diva odiosa que ustedes conocieron, porque eso hacen los amigos, te ayudan a ser mejor, no te recalcan tus defectos y te insultan o recurren a ti cuando te necesitan solamente y despues se olvidan que existes- pauso- Por eso finalmente, les agradezco- y todos la miran sorprendidos- Que me hayan empujado a tomar la decisión que tome- y alguien aplaude y Rachel se da vuelta a ver a Elijah y se sorprende al verlo y se tensa también preocupada de lo que el puede hacer…

Maravilloso discurso querida- dijo sonriendo

Que quieres- le pregunto Rachel con odiosidad parandose

Escuche tu adorable voz y lo que decias y quise conocer a los dueños de las acciones que causaron nuestro encuentro- dijo acercándose y mirando a los de Lima que los miran confundidos

Ya los viste, largo- le dijo Rachel y Elijah sonríe

Sabes lo mejor de todo- dijo acercándose y parándose frente de ella y Rachel lo mira seria- Que yo también tengo que agradecerles, y de seguro Klaus, aunque claro nos encargaremos de que eso no pase, también les agradecería si tuviera la oportunidad- añadio sonriendo

Como tu bien lo dices- dijo Rachel- Klaus no tendrá esa oportunidad- aseguro y Elijah la mira fascinadao

Por eso me agradas querida- dijo sonriendo Elijah- Eres igual de feroz que la primera-

Lo que es muy positivo, no- pregunto Rachel y Elijah asiente- Bien, dicho eso, largo- y apunto la salida y Elijah se rie

Te gusta terminar nuestras divertidas conversaciones rápidamente, no- le dijo divertido

Asi podemos tener mas de ellas- le dijo sonriendo Rachel- Muy lejos en el futuro- añadio seria

Me parece perfecto- susurro divertido y mira a los de Lima- Gracias por tratarla tan mal que la hicieron venir aquí- les dijo- Se los agradezco con mi corazón y mi alma- y Rachel rola los ojos- Adios- y se fue y Rachel se sienta y mira a todos sonriendo

Y- pregunto- En que estábamos-

Quien era ese- pregunto Sam

Un viejo amigo- contesto Rachel- Y no se le acerquen si lo ven, es muy temperamental y cambiante, por lo que hay que tener cuidado con el- les advirtió y todos asienten- En fin, ya que aclaramos un poco el aire, alguien quiere hacer otro comentario al respecto de mi ida, porque sino me gustaría que cambiaramos de tema- añadio y nadie dice nada- Perfecto- y miro a Blaine- Blaine quiero felicitarte a ti y a Kurt por ganar los regionales y espero que ganen los nacionales- añadio sonriendo y Blaine y Kurt le sonríen y todos siguen conversando

Y Damon entra un par de horas despues al hotel y pregunta en el meson por los de Lima…- Estas buscando a Berry- dijo alguien y Damon se da vuelta y se encuentra con una sonriente Santana y Damon mira a la del meson y le sonríe y mira a Santana de nuevo

Asi es- contesto acercándosele- Sabes donde esta-

Si- contesto sonriéndole- Pero hay un precio que pagar por saber- añadio coqueta y Damon la mira con las cejas levantadas- Y se que alguien como tu se muere por algo mas que solo un beso-

Y tu estas dispuesta a darme eso- dijo Damon sonriendo y Santana asiente y se le acerca y pone contra el y se pone en puntillas al lado de su oído

Muy dispuesta- susurro provocativamente

Umm- murmuro Damon complacido- Me parece…- y le puso sus manos en los brazos y la alejo de el molesto- Que necesitas comprarte un letrero que diga abro las piernas gratis- y Santana abre mucho los ojos- Buscate un nuevo pasatiempo niña y deja de coquetearle y robarle los novios a las demas- pauso- Si, se lo que intentas hacer, no soy un idiota de tu escuelita que se deja embaucar por tus encantos y experiencia, para mi no eres mas que una niñita inmadura- y la miro de arriba abajo- Aunque te lo concedo no estas nada mal, pero ni yo cambiaria filete por cerdo- y Santana lo mira ofendida- Oh, te ofendi, lo siento- dijo sarcástico y se le acerco- Ahora multiplícalo por un numero muy alto y ni asi sentiras lo mismo que le hiciste sentir a MI novia cuando tu la insultabas- y sonrio- Gracias por la subida de ego, pero me voy por mi filete- y con eso siguio su camino y Santana lo mira enfurecida y lo sigue

Bombon llego- le susurro Kurt a Rachel y este sonríe y Rachel lo mira y se para y lo abraza

Bombon eh- pregunto y Rachel le sonríe

Yo escogi pervertido en mi cabeza- dijo Rachel y Damon rola los ojos- Y ya se exaspero- dijo divertida y Damon le sonríe y Rachel ve pasar a Santana por el lado de ellos- Oh- y lo miro- Lo hizo-

Por supuesto- contesto Damon y se inclino y la beso tiernamente- Y prefiero mi enano filete- susurro Damon y Rachel se rie

Ok- y miro al resto y miro a Damon de nuevo- Me despido y nos vamos- y el asiente y va con ella y saluda brevemente

Ya te vas- le pregunto triste Kurt y Rachel asiente- Con el- añadio y Rachel asiente y Kurt sonrie- Ok- y la abrazo- Nos vemos mañana- y se despiden y Rachel se va con Damon y Kurt mira al resto- Y que les pareció la nueva Rachel-

Yo no le veo nada de nuevo- dijo Quinn- Buenas noches- y se fue y Santana se va tras ella y Kurt mira a los demas

Me agrada- dijo Tina- Y tenia razón acerca de lo que dijo- y todos asienten, menos Finn

Aunque a mi me llamo la atención como se puso con ese sujeto- añadio Sam- Como es que se llamaba-

Elijah- contesto Brittany y todos asienten- Yo le voy a hacer caso a Rachel y no me le voy a acercar si lo veo de nuevo, no me da buena espina-

Y a que se habra referido con eso de te pareces a la primera- añadio Mike y todos tienen cara de confundidos- Eso fue muy raro-

Ademas Rach se tenso cuando lo vio- añadio Puck y todos asienten- Asi que estoy con Britt en no acercarnos a el- y todos asienten

Y Damon que les parece- pregunto Blaine

Es muy guapo- dijeron Tina, Mercedes, Brittany y Lauren a coro y todos los hombres rolan los ojos, menos Kurt que sonríe

Y se ve que le gusta mucho Rachel- añadio Brittany y todos asienten, menos Finn

Finn tu eres el ex – lo llamo Sam- Que piensas de Damon-

No pienso nada- contesto, pero todos notan lo molesto que se ve

A mi me agrada- dijo Puck y todos lo miran- Cuando Berry nos conto a mi y a Hummel acerca de que empezaron a salir estábamos algo preocupados, pero-

Rachel se empezó a ver mas radiante cuando hablaba de el por el chat- añadio Kurt y Puck asiente- Y se ven divinos juntos- y finalmente todos se van a acostar…

QUE- exclamo Damon mientras el y Rachel entran a la casa y Stefan asoma la cabeza por el lado de la sala

Pero se fue de inmediato- aseguro Rachel

Que paso- pregunto Stefan

Elijah apareció en el hotel- contesto Rachel- Pero no paso nada- aseguro

Que quería- pregunto Stefan

Les agradeció a todos por tratarme mal, ya que eso provoco que nos reencontraramos- contesto Rachel- Y se fue-

Y ellos preguntaron por el- le pregunto Damon

Si- contesto Rachel- Y les dije que era un viejo amigo y para evitar que se le acerquen que tiene una personalidad temperamental y cambiante, asi que espero que no se le acerquen-

Es de esperar que no lo hagan- añadio Stefan y Rachel y Damon asienten, finalmente Rachel y Damon se van a la habitación de este y se arreglan para acostarse, o mas bien Rachel lo hace y se acuesta al lado de Damon

Cuales son los planes para el festival- le pregunto Damon y Rachel le sonríe

Iremos todas con ropa normal durante el dia y almorzaremos en el Grill- empezó Rachel- Y despues pasearemos por los puestos y como a las cinco volveremos aquí y nos pondremos nuestros lindos vestidos e iremos a la ultima parte del festival-

Ok-

Tienes otra cosa en mente- le pregunto Rachel

No realmente- contesto Damon- Aunque no creo que estemos todo el dia juntos-

No, pero en la noche si, no- y Damon asiente- Con eso me conformo- y Damon le sonríe y la besa y ambos se quedan dormidos…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Mas largo, no :D...el siguiente: FESTIVAL, PARTE 1<p> 


	25. Festival, parte 1

Gracias a MarilizzieCullen13, gabe berry, Patito Pattz, CloeM y Alison DiLaurentis por sus comentarios...estoy super feliz por la cantidad de comentarios que tiene este fic :D asi que gracias a TODOS los que han comentado y sigan haciendolo para saber que piensan :D

Nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>25<p>

FESTIVAL, PARTE 1

Damon entra a su cuarto, ya el, Stefan y Rachel desayunaron, y Rachel volvio a la habitación a darse un baño y arreglarse para el dia, asi que Damon viene a buscarla y al entrar ve a Rachel de abajo hacia arriba, la que esta vestida con unas zapatillas blancas, shorts de jeans, un top blanco y chaqueta sin mangas de jeans y tiene el cabello suelto arreglado, y ella lo mira y le sonríe y se le acerca y se pone en puntillas y lo besa suavemente

Pervertido- susurro y Damon se rie y en un pestañeo la tiene en la cama y esta encima de ella y ella se rie y el la besa apasionadamente y mientras ambos están en ello Stefan aparece en la puerta

Rayos- se quejo y se tapo los ojos con la mano- Nos están esperando- les recordó- Los espero abajo- y con eso se fue y Damon deja de besar a Rachel

En serio- dijo ofuscado y Rachel se rie

Vamos- le dijo simplemente y el asiente y Rachel se arregla la ropa y se retoca el cabello y el maquillaje y alcanza a agarrar su bolso antes de que Damon se la eche sobre el hombro por lenta y ella rola los ojos y los tres llegan finalmente a la feria del festival- Esto va estar divertido- dijo emocionada Rachel y Stefan se rie y Damon rola los ojos, y los tres se encuentran con Elena, Bonnie y Jeremy

Nos juntamos a las dos en el Grill- dijo Bonnie y todos asienten y ella y Jeremy se alejan juntos, y los otros cuatro miran juntos algunos puestos, pero terminan separados y hasta Damon y Rachel se terminan separando cuando este quiere ir a ver a Alaric para hablar de algo y Rachel le dice que vaya donde el, que no se preocupe por ella y que despues se ven, asi que se va cada uno por su lado... y en su camino Rachel encuentra un puesto de dulces donde tu solo puedes prepararte uno con fruta y el hombre del puesto le enseña a bañar la fruta que ella escogio en chocolate y despues de pagar se va comiéndose su dulce y cuando esta caminando por los puestos alguien le toma el brazo

Que rayos- dijo confundida y se topa con no otro que- Finn-

Necesitamos hablar- dijo serio

Ok- dijo ella comiendo de su dulce y el la mira molesto- Te escucho- dijo mirando su dulce y sonriéndole y se lo botan de las manos- Que rayos- susurro y mira a Finn molesta- Me votaste mi dulce, animal- le pregunto molesta

Si, necesito tu atención- le dijo molesto el

Me costo dinero y estaba muy rico- se quejo Rachel- Asi que mas te vale que lo que tengas que decir valga la pena- añadio cruzándose de brazos

Por supuesto que vale la pena- aseguro Finn molesto- Porque es hora de que dejes de actuar como esta extraña y bizarra Rachel y vuelvas a ser la chica que yo conoci y regreses a Lima y a la escuela con nosotros, donde perteneces- añadio

Que- exclamo- Estas demente- le pregunto confundida

Tu eres la que esta demente- le dijo Finn- Por hacer todo esto para llamar mi atención- y Rachel lo mira sorprendida- Tan desesperada tienes que estar para mudarte para que vuelva contigo- y Rachel abre mucho la boca de sorpresa

Es en serio- le pregunto- Realmente crees que me mude aquí, para lograr volvieras conmigo- añadio

Que otra razón habría- dijo Finn simplemente

YO- le dijo ofuscada Rachel- Por mi, Finn, por mi me fui de Lima, no por ti, todos estos meses ni siquiera he pensado en ti- añadio

No es cierto- refuto el

LO ES- le grito molesta y Finn abre mucho los ojos- No puedo creer que seas tan estúpido como para creer que todo gira en torno a ti- pauso- Pero eso es mi culpa, te puse en un altar, te volvi el centro de mi universo, cuando era yo la que debía ser mi propio centro- pauso- Y no me arrepiento de nuestra relación, porque tuvo sus momentos especiales- y lo mira triste- Pero cuando realmente te necesite no estuviste ahí para mi-

Me engañaste- le recordó Finn y ella asiente

Si y fui sincera al respecto- dijo- Pero hablo de antes, cada vez que Santana me insultaba tu solo o te callabas o concordabas con ella- pauso- O cuando te pedi que me eligieras a mi en vez del football, no lo hiciste-

El football es importante para mi- añadio Finn

Y para Noah también lo era- le recordó Rachel- O se te olvida que la semana que salió conmigo fue cuando los hicieron elegir y el-

Eligio el club- recordó Finn

A mi- añadio Rachel y el la mira confundido- Si Finn, a mi, y sino me crees preguntale- pauso- UNA semana estuve con el y me escogió a mi por sobre el football, cuanto salimos Finn-

6 meses- contesto el

8- lo corrigio Rachel y el la mira confundido- Ni siquiera puedes recordar cuanto tiempo salimos juntos- dijo- Lo que reafirma que realmente que jamás te importe tanto como me importaste tu a mi-

Si me importabas y me importas- le refuto Finn

Pero jamas me lo demostraste de verdad ante todos- le dijo Rachel- Afuera de la escuela estaba todo bien, pero dentro ahí eras otra persona, porque tu reputación siempre ha sido mas importante para ti que cualquier cosa- pauso- Por eso cambie Finn, porque sabia que eso era importante para ti, y trate de ser mas genial, no quería avergonzarte, pero ignoraste mis esfuerzos y solo te aliabas con los demas para hacerme sentir como una basura- pauso- Y cuando terminamos entendí tu dolor, pero no te menti, fui sincera y ni eso valoraste-

Tu lo dijiste estaba dolido- añadio Finn

Y que hay de mi dolor- le pregunto Rachel- De la humillación que sentí al saber que mi novio me había mentido y que todos sabían de ello, menos YO, y como tu me trataste cuando reaccione herida- pauso- Pero no Finn Hudson solo piensa en el dolor que le causan a el, el resto que se vaya al demonio- añadio ofuscada- Tambien estaba herida, porque tus promesas, no se volvieron mas que palabras vacias, y no me lo merecía-

Puede que tengas razón- concedió Finn y Rachel lo mira sorprendida- Pero realmente tenias que irte, porque no decir lo que sentías-

Finn, Kurt y Noah notaron mi cambio de actitud- le dijo Rachel- Y tu y yo estuvimos 8 meses juntos y ni siquiera te diste cuenta, de lo derrotada que estaba, de cómo me perdi a mi misma- pauso- Tanto que ya no era capaz de pelear contra nada, ni siquiera porque me aceptaran, me canse de luchar por ser parte del club-

Pero podrías haber dicho algo- insistio Finn- No solo huir y ahora salir con el tal Damon para hacerme sentir mal-

Salir con Damon para hacerte sentir mal- repitió incrédula Rachel- Estas loco, lo mio con Damon no tiene absolutamente nada que ver contigo, ni con nadie mas que con el-

Eso no es cierto- refuto Finn- Saliste con el despues de salir conmigo, lo que significa que lo estas usando para olvidarte de mi- y Rachel abre la boca

OH POR DIOS- exclamo ofuscada Rachel- No puedes ser mas inmaduro y cabeza hueca- añadio molesta- Que parte de que ni siquiera he pensado en ti hasta ahora no entiendes- repitió- Mi relación con Damon NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CONTIGO- aseguro- Aunque lo único que puedo hacer es compararlo contigo- añadio y Finn la mira confundido- Porque Damon es mil veces mejor que tu siendo mi novio, porque sabe como soy, exasperante, odiosa, habladora, terca y dramática, y que hago cosas estúpidas- pauso- Y me acepta asi, porque ambos entendemos que no somos perfectos, porque no tenemos que serlo, solo tenemos que ser nosotros mismos, y lo mas importante-

Que- pregunto Finn

Se preocupa por mi- añadio Rachel sonriendo- Y sin grandes gestos, porque hasta una sonrisa para mi de el es suficiente- pauso y lo mira seria- Deja de pensar que mi decisión de irme de Lima es por ti, jamás lo fue y jamás lo será, y NO volveré a Lima, aquí pertenezco, aquí están mis verdaderos amigos, mi pasado, mi presente y futuro- aseguro- Espero que seas feliz Finn- y con eso se alejo del chico y vuelve al puesto de dulces y le pide al hombre que le ayude a hacerse otro y va a pagar cuando alguien paga por ella y para variar es Damon- Te gusta pagar por mis cosas- y el asiente simplemente y se inclina y la besa suavemente

Eres mi chica, despues de todo no- le dijo y ella asiente- Tengo que ser atento, aunque no sea con grandes gestos- añadio sonriendo y Rachel lo mira sorprendida…_escucho lo que hable con Finn…_y lo abraza alejando el dulce para no ensuciarlo

En serio eres el mejor- le aseguro y el le sonríe y la abraza y la besa de nuevo

Lo se- susurro sonriendo- Asi de genial soy- añadio y Rachel lo mira levantando las cejas- Aceptalo Berry, soy genial y adorable- aseguro y Rachel rola los ojos

Por supuesto- le dijo palmoteándole el brazo dandole en el gusto y Damon la mira molesto y ella se rie y mira su reloj- Oh, ya van ser las dos- añadio y lo agarra del brazo y lo tironea hacia el Grill, mientras el se queja y Finn los observa…

Te convenciste hermanito- pregunto Kurt apareciendo por atrás de Finn, pero este solo mira a Rachel alejarse con Damon- Rachel no se fue de Lima por ti, no volverá a Lima a no ser que quiera visitar a sus papas a Puck o a mi, y su relación con Damon Salvatore es muy real- y Finn se aleja y Kurt sonríe y se va tras el y llegan donde los demas y Finn se le acerca a Puck

Puck- y este lo mira- Cuando el año antes pasado escogiste el club por sobre el football porque lo hiciste- le pregunto

Porque preguntas- pregunto confundido Puck

Solo responde- le exigió Finn y todos los miran

Bueno, a decir verdad iba a ir a la practica- empezó Puck- Pero despues me di cuenta de que estaba siendo estúpido, en el club estaban mis verdaderos amigos, me gusta mas la música y mi novia en ese momento, Rachel, estaba ahí también- añadio- El club gano-

No te importaba perder tu popularidad- le pregunto Finn- Por seguir con Rachel y todo-

Estas demente- le pregunto Puck- Berry es sexy, y mil veces preferiría estar con ella a estar en un grupo lleno de idiotas y mi popularidad, a la mierda sigo siendo un maldito y siempre lo sere-

Entonces no fue solo Rachel la razón- dijo Finn

Finnesa, ella fue la razón- corrigio Puck- Me dijo que si no escogía el club no podríamos estar juntos y estaba en lo cierto, los amigos y la música plus, Rachel razón final y poderosa- aseguro

Pero terminaron- refuto Finn

No estábamos listos para salir con el otro- dijo Puck- Y estamos mejor como amigos, que como pareja, además que yo estoy feliz con Lauren y ella es feliz con Damon- pauso- Y ademas ninguno de los dos arruinara sus relaciones por ello- aseguro

Tu arruinaste la mia con ella- refuto Finn

Ayude si- concedio Puck- Arruinar por completo, no- refuto y lo mira fijamente- Finnesa metete bien en la cabeza, dos hacen una relación y en la tuya con Berry, solo ella ponía todo de si, a ti solo te importaba lo que los demas pensaban de ti y que a ella si la tratan como basura que importaba- pauso- Si quieres culparme adelante, pero tu bien sabes como fueron las cosas de verdad- añadio

Por lo mismo- dijo alguien de pronto y todos miran hacia donde esta Elijah, recuerdan todos, esta parado apoyado en una pared jugando con algo en sus manos- Vas a mantenerte alejado de Rachel- añadio serio mirando a Finn

Y tu que tienes que meterte- le pregunto Santana con odiosidad y el se le empieza a acercar

Estupida niña- dijo sonriendo- Cuidado con lo que sale de tu boca, porque no tienes idea del infierno que te puedo hacer sufrir si dices algo que me moleste-

No te tengo miedo- refuto Santana y Elijah acerca su cara a la de ella

Deberias- susurro con oscuridad en su mirada y Santana da un paso atrás y el sonríe y mira a Finn- No me gusta que pongan triste a Rachel o que arruinen su felicidad, no se lo merecía en el pasado y menos aun se lo merece ahora- pauso y se acerco a Finn quien lo mira nervioso- Esa chica es importante para mi, asi que cuidado con las estupideces que haces jovencito- añadio y se empezó a alejar y los mira de nuevo- Eso va para todos, excepto- y apunto a Puck, Kurt, Blaine, Lauren y Brittany- Ustedes cinco me agradan- sonrio- Especialmente tu rubia-

Porque- le pregunto confundida Brittany

Eres mas inteligente de lo que aparentas- contesto Elijah y ella lo mira sorprendida- Sigue siendo como eres, mejor ir por la vida haciéndoles creer a los demas que no sabes, que realmente hacerles saber que sabes, es menos peligroso- y con eso se fue, mientras Brittany lo mira alejarse con los ojos muy abiertos

Quien demonios es ese sujeto- dijo molesta Quinn

Mejor no saber- dijo seria Brittany y todos la miran sorprendidos- Saber es peligroso, el lo es para nosotros, pero no para Rachel- aseguro y se fue mientras todos la miran confundidos

Mientras Rachel de nuevo recorre la feria con Damon, ya almorzaron con los demas y salieron hace un rato y llegan a un puesto de la televisora…

Damon Salvatore- dijo una voz femenina y Rachel y Damon miran a la dueña de la voz

Andie Star- dijo el sonriendo y ella asiente y ambos para sorpresa de Rachel se abrazan- Que haces aquí- y ella levanta las cejas- Cierto- frunció el seño- Eres reportera- y ella asiente sonriendo- Aun mantienes el secreto-

Por supuesto- aseguro sonriendo Andie- Prefiero vivir que morir- aseguro y Rachel los mira confundida y Andie la ve- Oh, lo siento- le dijo a la chica- TU eres Rachel Berry- dijo sorprendida y con una enorme sonrisa

Si- respondió confundida Rachel- Mucho gusto señorita Star- añadio y ambas se dan la mano

El gusto es mio muchacha- le dijo sonriendo Andie y Rachel la mira confundida- Hice un reportaje de ti, saliste en televisión-

En serio- preguntaron Damon y Rachel a la vez y Andie asiente

Cuando cantaste Firework para el dia de los enamorados- les conto sonriendo- Solo iba a hacer la nota de la feria, pero cuando te oi cantar tenia que incluirte y te investigue- añadio y Rachel la mira sorprendida mientras ella saca una libreta- Rachel Barbara Berry, hija de James y Jonah Berry, abogados de una firma en Ohio, y madre biologica Shelby Corcoran- y mira a Rachel- Lo sabias- le pregunto preocupada y la chica asiente- Perfecto- y siguio viendo su libreta- Nacida y criada en Ohio, vivido hasta enero de 2010 en su pueblo natal Lima, donde asististe a la escuela elemental y la secundaria- pauso- Primer lugar en competencias de canto desde los 8 meses- y mira a la chica- Eres un prodigio- añadio sonriendo y Andie mira la libreta de nuevo- Ganadora de competencias de baile también, y en 2009 interpretaste Don't Rain on my parade de la gran Barbra Streisand en una competencia que tu escuela gano- y miro a la chica- Eres sencillamente maravillosa- y Rachel se ruboriza

Gracias- agradeció

Que tienes pensado hacer al graduarte- le pregunto curiosa Andie

No lo se aun- contesto Rachel

Con tu talento llegaras lejos- le aseguro Andie y miro a Damon- Como es que la conoces-

Es mi novia- contesto el y Andie abre mucho los ojos- Y sabe todo Andie- aseguro y Andie mira a la chica sorprendida

Oh- musito Rachel- Usted sabe que Damon es- y Andie asiente

Me salvo la vida- le conto ella- Sorprendente en el, pero lo hizo, y pienso llevarme ese secreto a la tumba- aseguro- Y ahora que te veo recordé algo- añadio y se movio al puesto y tomo un papel y se lo dio a Rachel la que lo toma- Es un folleto para aspirantes a ser artistas, ya sea cantantes, bailarines o incluso escritores normales o de música-

Porque me lo da- pregunto confundida Rachel

Tienes mucho talento- le aseguro Andie- Leelo quizás encuentres algo interesante- y Rachel asiente

Gracias- le dijo- Y le recomiendo que se quede para todo el show- añadio

Eso pienso hacer, despues de saber que chicos son los que cantaran- aseguro Andie

Entonces sabe que fueron mis compañeros- entendió Rachel y Andie asiente- Ojala le guste lo que hagan- y los tres se despiden y Rachel mira a Damon sorprendida

Si, fue inesperado el que la salvara y no quiero hablar de eso- le dijo y ella asiente

Ok- entendió ella y ambos siguen recorriendo los puestos y escuchan música de pronto- Es tik tok de Ke$ha- reconoció Rachel y escucha la voz de- Oh, por dios, es Brittany- y le tomo el brazo a Damon y lo arrastro al escenario donde Brittany esta cantando y bailando la canción y la gente se empieza a acercar

Es Ke$ha- dijo alguien emocionada al lado de Rachel y no es otra que Caroline que esta con Matt- O se parece mucho- añadio la rubia y Rachel asiente y ambas bailan con la música y al terminar todos aplauden

Gracias- dijo Brittany- Soy Brittany disfruten el festival- añadio sonriendo y todos aplauden y Brittany sale del escenario

Eso estuvo genial- exclamo Caroline y Rachel asiente y Elena, Stefan, Bonnie y Jeremy se les unen

Alguien esta en el escenario- dijo Matt y todos miran

Es Noah- reconoció Rachel y lo ven sentarse en un piso con su guitarra

Hola Mystic Falls- dijo Puck y todos vitorean- Soy Puck, y mis amigos y yo nos encargaremos de entretenerlos hoy con música- y todos vitorean de nuevo- Gracias a la señora Carol Lockwood por invitarnos- y todos le aplauden a una ruborizada Carol- Pero no hubiéramos sido una opción sino es por una vieja y querida amiga, Rachel Berry- y todos miran a la chica que sonríe abrazada de Damon y le aplauden también y ella se rie ruborizada- Asi que esta canción es para ti Rach- y Rachel reconoce la melodía

Oh por dios- susurro emocionada y Puck toca y canta Sweet Caroline y al terminar todos le aplauden

Gracias Mystic Falls, y estén atentos para escuchar mas de nosotros- dijo Puck

Esa canción era para mi- le dijo divertida Caroline a una emocionada Rachel y ella asiente- La compartimos-

Por supuesto- aseguro con los ojos llorosos la chica y Caroline se la quita a Damon y la abraza y todos se rien y siguen disfrutando de la feria…mas tarde Blaine salió a cantar Teenege Dream, lo que los puso a bailar a todos y Mercedes canto I'm telling you I not going…

Y despues de verla, Rachel y los demas decidieron irse a poner sus vestidos para la fiesta final asi que todos se van a cambiar…y se sube emocionada al auto de Stefan en la parte de atrás con Elena, y alguien las observa…

Vine por la doopelganger y mira con quien me encuentro- susurro esta persona- Parece que la suerte esta en contra de Klaus esta vez- pauso- Me encargare de que no lleves a cabo ninguno de tus planes- sonrio y se alejo…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Comentarios gente, sino vengo el miercoles con la segunda parte :D<p> 


	26. Festival, parte 2

Gracias a Saruko Uchiha Uzumaki (tendras que esperar y ver ;D), Alison DiLaurentis (y no estaba enojada cuando postee el otro, solo cansada, lamento si parecio otra cosa), gabe berry, CloeM, Patito Pattz (no es amigo de Jules, los lobos se fueron y aun ni ellos ni Tyler volveran), y MarilizzieCullen13 (lo siento Rachel no va a cantar, pero mucho mejor que eso, despues de la calma, HURACAN)...a todos gracias por sus comentarios :D

Y desde ahora me demorare un poco mas en subir capitulos, porque mañana empiezo una pasantia en el SENAMA que es el Servicio Nacional del Adulto Mayor en mi pais, y por ello lo mas probable es que si este actualizando dia por medio...los adoro y espero que sigan comentando :D

Nada me pertenece :(, y solo el vestido de Rachel estara en mi perfil :)

* * *

><p>26<p>

FESTIVAL, PARTE 2

Y las chicas se arreglan en la habitación de la casa de los Salvatore, mientras Damon baja a la sala ya en su traje- Y como me veo- pregunto a Stefan que esta en la sala con Jeremy

Nada mal, Damon- le dijo Jeremy y Damon asiente y se sienta

Cuanto mas esperaremos- pregunto ya aburrido y Stefan le sonríe

Pidieron dos horas- le dijo y miro su reloj- Les quedan 30 minutos- añadio y la puerta suena y Jeremy va a abrir y Matt aparece en su traje y se sienta con ellos en la sala y gracias a Jeremy la conversación fluye entre los cuatro

ESTAMOS LISTAS- informo la voz de Caroline

Entonces bajen- exigió Damon y la primera en aparecer es Caroline en un lindo vestido rosa sin tirantes con el cabello a medio recoger, despues Bonnie en un vestido amarillo palido con un cinturón en la cintura y con el cabello suelto y ondulado, luego Elena con un vestido sin tirantes con una especie de cola y de color azul oscuro con el cabello ondulado, que la hace parecerse a Katherine un poco, y por ultimo Rachel apareció con un vestido blanco sin tirantes y algo pomposo al terminar y tiene el cabello recogido

Wow- exclamaron todos y las chicas asienten y cada una es tomada por su pareja y se van al festival…y al llegar a este escuchan la música de Dancing Queen

Oh, Abba- dijo feliz Caroline y mira a Rachel- Quienes son las que cantan-

Santana Lopez y Mercedes Jones- contesto Rachel reconociendo las voces y todos van hacia donde esta el escenario y Rachel divisa a parte de sus ex compañeros que también bailan entre la gente, en especial una de ellas esta pidiendo algo de beber, Quinn, cuando escucha…

Se ve preciosa- dijo la voz de una chica

Como siempre es Elena Gilbert despues de todo- dijo otra

Pero Rachel, Bonnie y Caroline también se ven hermosas- dijo la primera chica y su amiga asiente- Y me sorprende lo mucho que ha durado Rachel saliendo con Damon Salvatore-

Sobretodo por el rumor, no- dijo la amiga y la primera chica asiente- Si todos decían que los hermanos Salvatore se pelearean a muerte por Elena, por las miradas de Damon hacia ella, pero Rachel apareció y de pronto ella y el empezaron a salir-

Cierto- concordo la primera chica- Ojala Rachel no sea un reemplazo solamente, porque se ve muy feliz con Damon- y su amiga asiente y ambas se van y Quinn sonríe y se va donde Santana que ya había bajado del escenario y le cuenta lo que escucho y Santana sonríe

Y Rachel, Caroline, Elena y Bonnie se sacan fotografías en un puesto que hay, y Puck, Artie y Sam aparecen en el escenario y para sorpresa de todos cantan Friday de Rebecca Black y es un éxito, porque es mucho mejor que la original…- Yo voy- le dijo Rachel a Damon despues de que este se quejara que necesita un trago para seguir escuchando- Si digo que es para ti me lo darán- aseguro y el asiente y Rachel se va por las bebidas y pide el trago de Damon y su bebida…

Asi que aun sigues siendo la segunda opción- dijo Quinn llegando a su lado y Rachel la mira

De que hablas- le pregunto

Damon esta enamorado de Elena Gilbert- contesto Quinn sonriendo- Otra vez Rachel Berry siendo la segunda opción- y se rio- Y yo que me había creido el teatrito de chica madura y que no deja que nada ni nadie la lastime- añadio y la mira seria- No eres mas que un fraude, lo mismo que tu espectacular vida aquí-

Que es lo que quieres Quinn- le dijo frustrada Rachel- Quieres verme destrozada y sin sueños, lo lograste en Lima, y quieres seguir haciéndomelo aquí- le pregunto- Porque me odias que te hice-

No soporto que te creas mejor que yo- le dijo molesta Quinn- No lo eres y jamás lo seras- aseguro y Rachel asiente

Ok- susurro- No soy mejor que tu y jamás lo sere, algo mas- le pregunto- Porque si quieres verme llorar- y lagrimas le rolan a Rachel por las mejillas- Lo lograste ahora DEJAME EN PAZ- y con eso se fue corriendo…_estoy harta…por mucho que trato siempre todo me persigue…_y siguio alejándose del escenario y llego a un sector alejado donde no hay mucha gente…_quizás tiene razón, y siempre sere la segunda opción…pero ni lo había pensado desde que acepte salir con Damon, y que Quinn lo dijera, levanto las inseguridades, y a lo mejor tiene razón no soy mas que un maldito fraude…_y se sienta y siguio llorando…

Mientras en la fiesta, Damon la busca y se topa con…- Santana Lopez a que debo el desagradable gusto de toparme contigo de nuevo- le dijo con odiosidad

No actúes como si no te agrado- le dijo ella- Ademas me mentiste- y el la mira confundido- Si pasas de filete a cerdo-

De que hablas- pregunto confundido

En serio escoger a Berry por sobre Elena que puedo decir es mucho mas sexy y bella que Berry es caer bajo- le dijo Santana y Damon la mira molesto

No tienes ni idea de lo que estas hablando- le dijo entre dientes y se le acerca- No sabes nada niñita asi que mas te vales que no te metas- y se alejo de ella y sigue buscando a Rachel a la que no encuentra en la barra y trata de oírla, pero con la música su audición se merma bastante asi que va donde los demas- No encuentro a Rachel- le dijo a Stefan

Crei que iba por tu trago y una bebida- le dijo Elena escuchándolo ya que están bastante cerca y el asiente

Y no volvio y no esta en la barra y no logro encontrarla- añadio frustrado y molesto mirando para todos lados y Stefan y Elena también lo hacen

Mientras Rachel se limpia las lagrimas de la cara…_ya basta Rachel, tu sabes que Damon te quiere, quizás solo dice que tu le gustas, pero te ha demostrado con sus atenciones que te quiere…y que si aun siente algo por Elena, esta contigo y no ha hecho nada para demostrarte que ya no quiere estarlo…_y se para y se devuelve a la fiesta

EY TU- llamo alguien y Rachel se da vuelta para recibir directo una flecha en su estomago y en el otro lado de la fiesta Damon siente una puntada en el pecho y se dobla de dolor y Stefan lo mira confundido

Rachel- susurro Damon…y esta grita de dolor y cae sobre sus rodillas mirando la flecha y la persona que se la lanzo la mira y se acuclilla frente a ella y Rachel lo mira con lagrimas en la cara

Quien diría que cazar a la psíquica seria tan fácil- dijo la persona, un hombre nota Rachel

Quien eres- susurro Rachel

Un cazador- contesto el hombre

Eres humano- pregunto Rachel con la vista nublada y el asiente…_siento energía cubriéndome, igual que antes…la maldición…_- Pero, si lo eres no debería…-

Soy especial- le dijo sonriendo

Por…que- _me siento cada vez mas débil…_

Porque no dejare que Klaus levante la maldición por eso vine por tu amiguita, la doopelganger- contesto- Pero al verte tenia que empezar por ti, porque tu te encargaras de todos por mi- añadio sonriendo y los ojos de Rachel brillan y el sonríe- Y no faltara mucho para ello- aseguro y se levanto y un brisa le movio el cabello a Rachel y mando al hombre lejos y Rachel mira hacia su lado y ve que hay alguien

Oh dios, Rach- dijo la voz de no otro que Damon a su lado y ella lo mira

Lo siento- susurro y el niega con la cabeza y le saca la flecha y ella grita y el la abraza y se rompe la muñeca y se la va poner en la boca cuando alguien lo patea fuerte arrojándolo lejos de Rachel

No será tan fácil- le dijo el hombre y le lanza un cuchillo a Damon el que le da en el estomago

Bastardo- siseo sacándose el cuchillo y Stefan aparece lanzando lejos al sujeto el que se reincorpora rápidamente y pelea contra ellos como si fuera uno de ellos, mientras Rachel cae completamente al suelo y Caroline llega rápidamente y se rompe la muñeca y es ella la que le da sangre a una bastante inconsciente Rachel y Bonnie, Alaric, Elena y Jeremy llegan también

Quien es el- dijo Elena confundida y ve a Caroline con Rachel y corren donde ella- Esta bien-

Esta inconsciente pero igual le estoy dando de beber de mi sangre- dijo Caroline asustada y Bonnie se acerca a Rachel

Para ya esta bien- aseguro Bonnie y Caroline asiente y ven a Damon y Stefan aun pelear con el sujeto- El maldito es humano que rayos sucede- pregunto molesta y ninguno sabe que decirle y Stefan y Damon están frente a el

Ha sido divertido, pero voy lograr lo que quiero- aseguro

Y eso es- le pregunto Stefan

Matar a esa chica y que ella acabe con todos mis problemas- contesto el hombre

Esos serian- pregunto confundido Stefan

Ustedes malditos- dijo molesto y Elijah aparece tras el y le quiebra el cuello y el cuerpo del hombre cae al piso sin vida y todos lo miran, pero el mira a Bonnie

Esta bien- pregunto y Bonnie asiente- Perfecto- dijo- Ahora encárguense de advertir a la chica rubia Quinn y a la latina Santana de que la dejen en paz o me encargare yo- y tomo el cuerpo del hombre y se va yendo

Espera- lo detuvo Elena- Es humano, pero casi despierta la maldición de Rachel, como es eso posible-

No era un simple humano- contesto Elijah y se fue

Y Damon corre donde Rachel y Caroline se la da, la cual esta inconsciente…- Vamos Rach abre los ojos- pidió preocupado

Sera mejor llevarla a casa- sugirió Alaric- Si alguien pregunta algo decimos que algo le hizo mal- y todos concuerdan y al llegar a los autos

Me encargare de esas dos- dijo Caroline y todos la miran y Elena y Bonnie se miran y deciden quedarse, Stefan se va con Damon y Rachel, pero antes de irse Damon le dice a Elena lo que Santana le dijo

Creen que la estas usando para ocupar mi lugar mientras yo estoy con Stefan- entendió Elena y Damon asiente

Lo que jamás ha sido asi- aseguro Damon

Lo se- le dijo sonriendo Elena- De verdad la quieres, y sin equivocarme puedo asegurar de que te estas enamorando de Rachel- y Damon no dice nada- Pero en fin, váyanse- y le dice a Stefan que se ira apenas se encarguen de ambas chicas con Jeremy y Bonnie, y los ven irse y vuelven a la fiesta, donde ahora Blaine esta cantando acompañado por Tina y Brittany y preguntan por las chicas y se enteran que están atrás del escenario con el resto y las dejan pasar, sin que Caroline obligue a nadie, y los encuentran

Disculpen- llamo Bonnie y todos las miran

Que hacen ustedes tres aquí- les pregunto Kurt confundido y Blaine, Tina y Brittany bajan del escenario y ahora la banda esta tocando solamente- Y donde esta mi diva-

Rachel no se sentía bien- contesto Elena- Y necesitamos hablar con Santana y Quinn- añadio

Que- pregunto la latina con odiosidad y Quinn también se acerca

Tiene actitud- dijo Caroline- Si supiera contra quienes se enfrenta no actuaria igual-

Caroline- la reprendió Bonnie y ella asiente

Ok, es simple- siguio la rubia- Dejen de ser unas perras y dejen a Rachel en paz de verdad o pagaran las consecuencias- amenazo

Perdon- pregunto Santana cruzándose de brazos- Quien rayos se creen para venir a amenazarnos-

Primero nosotras vivimos aquí, y somos las mejores amigas de Rachel- le dijo Bonnie- Quienes no dejaran que la hagan sentir inferior, asi que será mejor que las horas que les resta de pasar aquí cambien su actitud-

Y que si no- pregunto con odiosidad Quinn

Tendremos que hablar con Carol Lockwood acerca de que ambas no están cumpliendo con su contrato, al ser irrespetuosas con los miembros de la organización del festival- respondió Caroline y todos la miran confundidos- Deberian haber leído el contrato niños, Rachel es miembro de la organización, ella les ayudo a obtener este trabajo, y además dudo que a Carol le guste saber como están tratando a la chica que quiere como una hija- añadio sonriendo

Dicho eso nos vamos- dijo Elena y ambas se dan la vuelta

No entiendo porque les importa tanto Rupaul- dijo Quinn y Bonnie tiene que tomarle el brazo a Caroline antes que le salte encima a la rubia chica- No es mas que una diva dramática que quiere atención-

Sera asi- dijo Bonnie- Pero asi la queremos- pauso- Y además ustedes no conocen a la Rachel que nosotros conocemos porque jamás se dieron ese trabajo-

Santa Rachel- dijo con odiosidad Santanta- Se ve que se han tragado toda la pobre historia de la Santa Rachel, que de santa tiene lo que yo de virgen-

Rachel no ha sido mas que sincera respecto a como era ella y como eran y son ustedes- dijo Elena- Y tenemos pruebas de lo que ha vivido en esa estúpida escuela a la que ustedes asisten, el blog de su acosador y la actitud de ustedes dos- añadio

Todo lo que le hemos dicho a Berry no es mas que la verdad- aseguro Santana

Lo que seria- pregunto Bonnie

Que siempre será la segunda opción y que no es mas que un fraude todo lo que hemos visto de ella aquí- contesto Quinn y miro a Elena- Se muy bien que Damon esta enamorado de ti-

QUE- exclamaron Puck y Finn

Eso no es verdad- aseguro Elena y Quinn y Santana la miran con las cejas levantadas sin creerle- No es mi reemplazo tampoco- aseguro- Asi que ambas dejen de meterse en la relación de ambos, porque no tienen ni la menor idea de lo que sucede entre ellos- y siente su celular vibrar y mira a sus amigas- Stefan ya llego a la casa asi que será mejor irnos para ayudar- y Bonnie y Caroline asienten y se van y se despiden de la rubia y se van a la casa de los Salvatore, mientras los de Lima…

Porque no dejan a Rachel en paz- pregunto Brittany rompiendo el silencio entre todos y ambas ex porristas miran a su amiga- No les ha hecho nada, a ninguna a menos que estén celosa de ella- añadio

Claro- dijo rolando los ojos Santana- De que mierda puedo estar celosa yo de Rupaul-

Que tal del hecho de que todo el pueblo la quiere y la conoce- contesto Kurt molesto- Que sus mejores amigas son adorables y hermosas, y que su novio y amigos varones son las reencarnaciones de adonis- añadio

Y el hecho de que Damon te rechazara- añadio Puck, que escucho a la latina quejarse al respecto…y miro a Quinn- Y a ti te molesta que Finn se le acercara y le pidiera que volviera a Lima, y lo peor para ti, es verla feliz y siendo popular y segura de si misma- añadio y todos asienten- Asi que o se calman o todos le ayudaremos a los amigos de Rachel a hablar con la señora Lockwood- y con eso siguieron en la fiesta ignorando la molestia de la rubia y de la latina…

Mientras Damon esta en su habitación acostado al lado de Rachel, a quien Damon le solto el cabello, pero aun tiene puesto su vestido y que se ve muy palida…- Damon- susurro y el la mira sonriendo

Hey- susurro el acariciándole la mejilla y acercándose suavemente la besa en los labios- Pense que te iba perder, sabes- le dijo y ella lo mira confundida- Sino es por Caroline-

Oh- murmuro Rachel- No recuerdo que paso despues de que apareciste- añadio y se mueve y se queja- Aun duele- susurro y Damon la abraza

Porque rayos te alejaste de la fiesta- le pregunto- Y quiero la verdad, porque tengo una idea de porque fue, pero quiero que me lo digas- y la mira serio

Quinn se me acerco en la barra, y todas las emociones que he estado sintiendo desde que los volvi a ver a todos me ganaron- confeso- Pero, también me hizo recordar algo que siempre he sido- y lo mira fijamente- Una segunda opción, y no lo había tenido presente desde que me pediste que confiara en ti cuando me pediste que saliera contigo- añadio triste- Y tenia que salir corriendo- y dejo de mirarlo

Rach…-

No importa- lo interrumpió Rachel mirándolo rapidamente- No importa si lo soy- pauso- Eso estaba pensando antes de que ese extraño hombre me atacara, que no importa si aun estas enamorado de Elena y estas conmigo porque estas esperando a que ella este libre, no importa- pauso- Soy feliz estando contigo, me has hecho sentir especial todo el tiempo, y como dije eres un novio genial, y quiero seguir disfrutando esta relación mientras dure- añadio sonriendo y el mira con algo de molestia en su rostro- Que pasa, dije algo malo- pregunto preocupada

No eres mi segunda opción y jamás lo has sido- dijo Damon finalmente y ella solo lo mira- No estoy esperando que Elena sea libre para estar con ella y terminar contigo- aseguro- No se en que momento, o como, pero Elena se volvio nada mas que la novia de mi hermano, mi amiga y a quien por lo mismo quiero mantener a salvo- pauso- Rach, te dije que me gustas, y sigue siendo verdad, pero también mis sentimientos han crecido mas por ti-

Damon…-

Silencio- le dijo y ella asiente- Aun no estoy listo para expresar esos sentimientos con palabras mas grandes, no soy bueno en ello- añadio- Pero no significa que no lo sienta, entiendes, verdad- y Rachel asiente- Y realmente no quiero perderte- añadio apretándola suavemente contra el y Rachel sonríe y ambos se quedan asi bastante rato, hasta que…

Damon- llamo la voz de Elena y ambos se separan y miran a la chica que sonríe al ver a Rachel despierta y se acerca- Estas despierta- añadio aliviada y Rachel asiente- Como te sientes-

Adolorida- contesto Rachel y Elena le sonríe

Bonnie y yo te ayudaremos a cambiarte y a poner una venda en la herida asi como lo hizo Caroline antes- le dijo y Rachel asiente y Damon le da un suave beso en los labios y se levanta de la cama y saca una polera y sale de la habitación justo cuando Bonnie entra y baja a la sala y se saca la camisa y se pone la polera y se sienta junto a Stefan

Como esta Rach- le pregunto Jeremy

Adolorida- contesto Damon- Y aun se ve muy palida- y se ve pensativo- Incluso mas palida que la vez anterior- añadio y Stefan lo mira confundido

Que estas pensando- le pregunto

Perdio menos sangre que la vez anterior- dijo Damon- Pero se ve mas palida- añadio y niega con la cabeza- No importa- dijo simplemente y los tres siguen sentados en la sala y un rato despues las tres chicas aparecen en esta- Que haces levantada- le dijo molesto a Rachel la que se sienta a su lado, viene con su pijama

No me quiero quedar sola arriba- le dijo ella apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Damon y Stefan la mira extraño y ella lo mira- Que-

Damon tiene razón, estas mas palida que la vez anterior- dijo

Y la herida ni siquiera termina de sanar- acoto Bonnie- De hecho es como si no quisiera hacerlo-

Como la que tenia Rose por la mordedura de hombre lobo- añadio Elena y Damon y Stefan la miran confundidos

Por lo mismo llame a Alaric para que trajera la flecha con la que atacaron a Rachel- añadio Bonnie- Y si no logramos saber nada ahora recurriré a Luka-

Tu amigo el brujo- le pregunto Jeremy y ella asiente

Ese hombre era humano- añadio Rachel

Elijah fue quien lo mato- le dijo Elena- Y dijo que era especial-

Lo mismo me dijo el cuando sentí la energía llegando a mi- y todos la miran confundidos- La energía de la maldición-

La sientes- le pregunto Bonnie

No ahora, pero si cuando estaba sintiendo como la vida se me iba- contesto Rachel- Era extraño me sentía débil, pero con energía-

Es extraño- concordo Elena

Es la energía psíquica- dijo Bonnie- La sentí mientras Caroline te daba su sangre, pero despues se evaporo cuando ya estabas bien- y sienten la puerta y Alaric aparece y le da la flecha a Bonnie

La encontré al lado de la acera- les dijo sentándose y mira a Rachel- Estas muy palida-

Eso dicen- murmuro adormilada y todos miran a Bonnie analizar la flecha

No le veo nada en especial- dijo

Sera mejor que hables con el tal Luka, entonces- le dijo Stefan y ella asiente

Ok, me voy entonces- dijo Alaric y se despidió

Les molesta si Bonnie y yo nos quedamos- les pregunto Jeremy a los hermanos que niegan con la cabeza y Damon toma a Rachel en brazos, la que se esta quedando dormida y se la lleva arriba, y el resto también se va acostar…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>No se si me quedo bien...espero que si...el siguiente: FORMULA MORTAL :D<p> 


	27. Formula Mortal

OK!, es jueves en mi pais y postee el martes, asi que aqui viene el siguiente capitulo...lamento si me demore en subirlo hoy, pero estuve todo el dia en mi pasantia y acabo de llegar, pero no tienen idea de lo feliz que me hace ver mi correo y encontrar todos los comentarios que me dejan...este es mi fic que mas comentarios tiene T-T y soy muy feliz por ello, asi que les agradezco a todos...

Lamento si a los que les gusta Finchel no les gusto como he tratado a Finn, pero los que me conocen o han visto mi perfil saben que ya no me gusta y que ademas de obsesionada con Salvaberry soy una fiel miembro de los Puckleberry fanaticos...y "AAAAAAAAAA" me da risa cada vez que veo tus comentarios, me hace pensar que estoy haciendo algo malo, y no te preocupes, no tienes de que disculparte :)

A todos, antiguos y nuevos comentadores, y porque no me canso de decirlo, los adoro y muchas gracias por sus comentarios...

Ninguna de las series me pertenecen :(

* * *

><p>27<p>

FORMULA MORTAL

Damon abre los ojos y mira a la chica a su lado sonriendo hasta que se da cuenta que aun esta igual de palida que la noche anterior…_que mierda sucede…_y la mueve- Rach, necesito que despiertes- dijo preocupado y ella abre los ojos y lo mira adormilada

Que pasa- susurro ella mirandolo confundida

Como te sientes- le pregunto

Cansada, pero bien- contesto- Por-

Aun te ves palida- le dijo preocupado

Quizas necesito comer- dijo ella simplemente- Llevo horas sin probar comida-

Si quizás sea eso- concordo…_pero tengo un mal presentimiento…_- Y que hay de la herida- y Rachel se mueve y hace una mueca de dolor con la cara- Aun te duele- y ella asiente- Escuche a los demas moviéndose abajo, asi que vamos- y le ayuda a pararse y Rachel pestañea varias veces mientras camina con Damon abajo…_mi vista esta muy nublada…y me duele la cabeza…_y niega con la cabeza y ambos llegan a la cocina

Buenos dias- dijo Rachel sonriendo y todos los demas están ahí y la miran y todos ponen la misma cara de preocupados- Me veo palida-

Mucho- le dijo Bonnie

Necesito comer, es todo- aseguro y los demas asienten, pero todos tienen cara de preocupados, y despues de desayunar Rachel convenció a Damon de llevarla al hotel para que se pueda despedir de sus amigos, asi que ella subió arriba tomar un baño, y le pido ayuda a Elena con lo de los vendajes y al sacarlos- No se ve bien, verdad- pregunto al ver la cara de la chica

Esta igual que ayer- dijo preocupada Elena- Esto no esta bien Rach, la sangre de Caroline debió curarte- y Rachel se encoge de hombros

Me voy a bañar, me esperas para poner otro vendaje- dijo y Elena asiente y pone algo solamente para cubrir la herida y no mojarla y despues Elena le ayuda a poner otro vendaje y la deja para que se vista y se va a la cocina

Paso algo- le pregunto Bonnie al ver entrar a Elena con cara de preocupación

La herida esta igual que anoche- les dijo

Eso es imposible- refuto Stefan

No miento esta igual- aseguro Elena- Algo malo esta pasando- y todos asienten

No la llevare al hotel- dijo Damon

Debes llevarla- refuto Bonnie- Si no va sus amigos pueden sospechar que algo esta mal y las cosas se complicaran, asi que solo ve con ella y mantente a su lado por cualquier cosa- y Damon asiente no muy convencido…

Ya volvi- dijo Rachel apareciendo- Me puse algo de colorete-

Algo ayudo- le aseguro Elena- Y será mejor que finjas una indigestión, que has vomitado- le sugirió

Eso será un problema- dijo Rachel y todos la miran confundidos- No tengo reflujo gástrico- y Damon, Stefan y Jeremy la miran con la boca abierta- No puedo vomitar, ya lo intente, y no resulta- añadio- Mi consejera en Lima me dijo que en el futuro eso será muy positivo, pero no entendí a que se refería- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Soy un tipo con mucha suerte- murmuro Damon y Stefan y Jeremy lo miran asintiendo y se acerca a Rachel la que lo mira confundida- Vamos- y ella asiente

Igual dire lo de la indigestión- aseguro Rachel y ambos se van

Esa niña esta llena de sorpresas- murmuro Stefan sonriendo picaramente y Jeremy asiente con la misma sonrisa y Elena y Bonnie los golpean en la cabeza

Y Damon llega al hotel y mira a Rachel que no se ve nada bien- Creo que seria mejor que volviéramos a la casa- y ella lo mira- No te ves nada bien- y ella rola los ojos

Gracias por recalcarme que no soy atractiva- le dijo

No me refiero a eso y lo sabes- le dijo molesto

Lo se- dijo Rachel sonriendo- Pero quiero despedirme- añadio y el asiente y ambos se bajan y ven a un hombre subiendo los bolsos al bus y entran al hotel y ven a los de Lima con…

Andie- pregunto Damon confundido y ella que lo escucho lo mira

Hola Damon- dijo sonriendo y ve a Rachel- Ay, cariño que te paso- le pregunto preocupada

Indigestion, horrible- contesto Rachel y Andie asiente entendiendo

Vas a estar bien diva- le pregunto Kurt y Rachel asiente

Es algo viral, una chica en la escuela lo tuvo la semana pasada- dijo y Kurt asiente

Si tu lo dices- dijo y Rachel le sonríe- Te vienes a despedir-

Asi es- contesto sonriendo y los abraza de a uno, menos a Quinn y a Santana que solo la miran- Los voy a extrañar, a algunos mas que a otros- añadio y todos asienten y luego recordó- Andie que haces aquí- le pregunto

Vine a traerles una copia del folleto que te di- contesto Andie- Son todos muy talentosos- y Rachel asiente- Y espero que realmente participen-

Lo estudiaran y verán señorita Star- le dijo Schue y Andie asiente

Es todo lo que pido, realmente- dijo y luego se despidió y todos salen para subirse al bus

Carol se despidió de ustedes- pregunto Rachel y Schue asiente

Vino temprano- añadio y Rachel asiente- Gracias por recomendarnos y- pauso- Te debo una disculpa- añadio y Rachel lo mira solamente…_hable rápido, cada vez me siento peor…mis piernas tiritan…que demonios me pasa…_- Me equivoque…-

Señor Schue no hay rencores- lo corto Rachel- Que realmente lo sienta, es suficiente para mi- aseguro

Segura- pregunto sorprendido Schue y Rachel asiente- Ok, suerte-

Gracias- le dijo Rachel sonriendo

Ojala vuelvas a Lima algun dia- le dijo Finn y Rachel lo mira y mira a sus mas cercanos amigos de Lima

De visita, por supuesto- aseguro y miro Finn- Pero a vivir jamás, aquí pertenezco, aquí por fin me reencontré conmigo, con quien soy en realidad, y con cosas inesperadas, pero sorprendentes…- y tose y Damon la mira preocupado- Lo siento- se disculpo- Y no cambiare nada- termino

Ok- musito Finn

Ten cuidado Rachel- le dijo de pronto Brittany desde la ventana del bus y Rachel la mira- Ese sujeto Elijah no te lastimara, pero es extraño y da miedo, asi que ten cuidado-

Britt porque mencionas a Elijah- pregunto confundida

Porque hablo con nosotros- contesot la chica

Otra vez o cuando apareció y yo estaba- pregunto preocupada

Otra vez- contesto Brittany y Rachel la mira con los ojos muy abiertos- Dijo que eras importante para el, y que quería que te dejaramos en paz, bueno Finn, y que podía lastimarnos, excepto a Puck, Kurt, Blaine, Lauren y a mi-

No hizo nada, verdad- pregunto Rachel y Brittany niega con la cabeza y Rachel suspira aliviada y todos la miran confundidos- No importa, ya se van- susurro y los miro- No te preocupes, Britt, como dijiste no me hara nada-

Te aprecia- dijo Britt- Pero lo que es, es peligroso- y Damon la mira sorprendido- No- pregunto

Mejor no saber- le dijo Rachel y Brittany asiente y el bus se enciende- Adios- dijo Rachel con su mano y todos le hacen adiós y el bus se aleja y Rachel se tambalea y Damon la agarra- No me siento nada bien-

Lo se- susurro el y la tomo en brazos y la subió al auto y se devolvió a la casa y al llegar Rachel esta dormida en el asiento del pasajero y el se baja y al tocarla esta ardiendo en fiebre- Que mierda- y la toma en brazos y entra a la casa- STEFAN- grito y este aparece- Tiene fiebre- dijo y este lo mira sorprendido y Damon la lleva a su habitación y Stefan se le acerca a Rachel y la toca

Esta ardiendo- susurro y Damon asiente- Voy por toallas ve por agua- y Damon sale corriendo de la habitación y Stefan también y ambos vuelven y al empaparla con las toallas Damon se ve molesto

Esto no va a servir asi- dijo y la tomo en brazos y se metió a la ducha con ella- Llama a Elena- y este asiente, mientras Damon empapa a Rachel con agua helada para bajarle la temperatura…_que mierda pasa…se supone que la sangre de Caroline tenia que ayudarle…quizás no fue suficiente…_y se rompe su muñeca y obliga a Rachel a beber de su sangre y deja de hacerlo, pero no es hasta que Elena llega que saca a Rachel de debajo del agua, y Elena a una mas despierta Rachel le ayuda a secarse y cambiarse a ropa seca y la deja en la cama acostada porque esta tiene sueño y sale- Como sigue la herida- pregunto Damon al ver a Elena salir de la habitacion

Igual- contesto Elena

Pero le di mas sangre, que mierda sucede- dijo Damon molesto

No se- contesto Elena- Y cuando venia para aca llame a Bonnie y esta con Luka averiguando- y Damon se mete a la habitación y Elena mira a Stefan- Esto realmente no tiene sentido- y el asiente

Y una hora despues Bonnie entra a la casa con Luka- Necesitamos ver a Rachel- dijo y Stefan y Elena los lleva arriba y Damon los ve entrar

Esta dormida- y Bonnie asiente y le sube la polera y deja ver la herida y Luka se acerca

Y- pregunto Bonnie

Es igual- contesto Luka- Y conozco una cura, pero no para una psíquica-

Pero podemos usarla igualmente- le dijo Bonnie

No- refuto Luka- La cura que conozco es para las brujas y los poderes de las brujas si bien parecidos a los de las psíquicas, las psíquicas son mucho mas poderosas a niveles desproporcionados, por eso esta el factor control, y por ello por lo general nacen como gemelas-

Rachel es gemelas, pero en una- le dijo Bonnie- Tiene el control-

Por lo mismo- siguio Luka- Tu amiga es mucho mas poderosa que cualquier psíquica que ha existido y esta despertando su poder, me matara si trato de curarla con el antídoto a base de verbena y acónito, no puedo-

Esta despertando no tiene todo su poder Luka- le dijo Bonnie- No te hara nada-

Una psíquica herida es peor en esta de invernacion de lo que crees- refuto Luka

DE QUE MIERDA HABLAN- grito Damon y ambos lo miran- Invernacion, explica- apunto a Luka el que asiente

Las psíquicas pasan por fases de despertar- empezo este- Invernacion es la etapa mas voluble de todas, porque no saben como manejar ese poder, la siguiente es Palpable, donde ya saben como controlar mas, la penúltima que es la que dura mas porque depende de la psíquica como es que todo su poder aparece y es de Templanza- añadio- La final es de poder máximo donde el control también despierta para no abusar del poder-

Rachel esta en invernacion entonces- entendió Elena- Aunque no haya manifestado sus poderes- pregunto y Luka asiente

Lo ha hecho, pero ustedes no se han dado cuenta- aseguro Luka- Dijiste que recuerda de su vida pasada y tiene sueños- y Bonnie asiente- Eso es demostración de su poder- y mira a la chica- Y al estar herida es peligrosa, para ti y para mi, porque nuestro poder al igual que el de ella es energia-

Ok, entonces no nuestra cura, entonces que- pregunto Bonnie

No se- contesto Luka

Que es lo que tiene Rachel- pregunto Elena

Una infección- contesto Luka- La flecha es de oro y plata- y lo miran confundidos- La plata y el oro combinados son mortales para seres mágicos en que su poder esta basado en energía, digo brujas, psíquicos-

Oh- musito Stefan- Y que hacemos- y ahora se ve confundido- Un minuto lo que es mortal para ustedes es salvado por lo que es mortal para nosotros y los lobos- y Luka asiente- Wow-

La naturaleza obra de muchas formas- dijo Luka simplemente y mira a Bonnie- Lo siento, no puedo ayudar- y se fue

Que le va a pasar a Rachel- pregunto Elena y Bonnie la mira

Esto es mortal Elena- aseguro Bonnie- Asi que- susurro mirando a la chica

Pero la sangre funciono y no murió- dijo Damon

Para mantenerla viva y que la infección se apoderara de ella matándola de a poco- le dijo Bonnie- Esta sufriendo Damon- y el mira a Rachel- Por eso duerme, porque su cuerpo la esta lastimando- y ninguno sabe que hacer…

Y Luka llega a su casa y el hombre que esta ahí lo mira…- La chica morirá- dijo

No pasara- aseguro el hombre

Papa, no creo que Elijah haga algo- refuto Luka

Lo hara- aseguro su padre- Elijah no permitirá que muera, no con las nefastas consecuencias que ello tendría- añadio seguro- Y los Salvatore no lo impedirán-

Y en la casa…- No podemos no hacer nada- se quejo Elena paseándose de un lado a otro en la sala y Stefan la detiene y la abraza- No quiero que se muera Stefan, no es justo- sollozo

Lo se- dijo este- Pero Bonnie seguirá averiguando y nosotros también, ok- y ella asiente y ambos van a ayudar a Bonnie, mientras Damon esta al lado de la chica que aun esta dormida y le acaricia la cara…_realmente no hay nada que hacer, Rach…mas que esperar a que te mueras, y que nos asesines…no puede terminar asi…no quiero que termine asi…_y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, y deja que sus emociones se apoderen de el y su cuerpo tiembla por los sollozos…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Y?...que dicen...el siguiente: SANGRE ORIGINAL :D<p> 


	28. Sangre Original

Hola a todos, lamento la demora...132 comentarios T-T, gracias a todos, nuevos comentadores les agradezco que lo hicieran, y antiguos todos saben cuanto los adoro (Alison DiLaurentis, me da risa el AAAAAAAA porque me hace pensar que sabes que hice algo malo o algo, por la serie y los mensajes, es todo :D)...

Ojala les guste el siguiente capitulo...ninguna de las dos series me pertenecen :(

* * *

><p>28<p>

SANGRE ORIGINAL

Damon observa aun a Rachel que sigue dormida, la que mueve los ojos bajo sus cerrados parpados…_Corre…corre…- dice una voz a lo lejos- Eso es lo divertido Ali, corre- y yo sigo corriendo, porque es lo divertido, correr, y sentir el viento en la cara…pero algo me detiene…todo esta oscuro_

_Venir a mi fue tu mejor decisión- dijo otra voz_

_Me quitaste todo para tenerme- dijo mi voz- Todos saben de ello, y nadie entenderá mi decisión, pero ya me canse de pelear contra ti- pause- Asi que soy tuya-_

_Para siempre, querida- y siento dolor en mi cuello…y mi mano empuña algo_

_Para siempre- susurre y lo empuñado lo clavo en algo y dejo de sentir el dolor- En el infierno-_

_Porque-_

_Porque al igual que yo perdi, tu perderas-_

_Y me asesinaras-_

_Eso es muy fácil- susurre y el cae completamente al suelo…obtendré mi venganza y ni mi hermana me detendrá, nadie_

_Ali- y al ver todos vienen…y miro a la persona en el suelo...el ritual comenzara, y el hibrido será escondido de los ojos de los demas, porque solo un vampiro seras…_y Rachel se mueve un poco…

Damon- lo llamo Elena y el la mira- Necesitamos que vengas unos momentos- y el asiente y se va con la chica, y ambos van hacia la cocina, y nadie ve o escucha una sombra entrar a la casa…que llega a la puerta de la habitación de Damon

Sabia decisión de Stefan de dejarme entrar- murmuro no otro que Elijah y camina hacia la chica en la cama- Querida te ves horrible- y se sienta a su lado en la cama y le saca el cabello de la cara

Char…- murmuro Rachel y Elijah abre los ojos sorprendido

Estas viendo eso- musito y Rachel empieza a brillar- Oh, debo apurarme al parecer- y la mueve- Abre los ojos Rachel, sino no funcionara- y la mueve y ella los abre- Mirame fijamente- le ordeno

Que haces- susurro confundida mirando para todos lados…_donde esta Damon…_y mira a Elijah

Salvarte la vida- contesto y se rompió la muñeca- Debes beber de mi sangre- le dijo y ella lo mira y sus ojos brillan y abajo Bonnie

Oh dios- murmuro y todos la miran- La energía de Rachel- y Damon corre seguido por Stefan y ambas chicas

Y Rachel se acerca a la muñeca de Elijah…- QUE MIERDA HACES TU AQUÍ- grito Damon y ve a la chica brillar y la muñeca de Elijah

Silencio señor Salvatore o morirá junto con la chica- añadio Elijah y Rachel toma de su sangre y mientras lo hace dejo de brillar

La energía se fue- murmuro Bonnie

Es suficiente- le dijo Elijah a Rachel y ella lo mira y se aleja de la muñeca

Da asco- murmuro y el se rie

Siempre igual- añadio sonriendo para sorpresa de todos menos de Rachel que lo mira fijamente- No es la primera vez que resultas infectada- y se levanto de la cama y camina hacia la puerta y mira a Damon- Ponganle un ojo aun, el peligro paso, pero aun estará débil- añadio y se fue

Ok- murmuro Stefan- Que paso-

La sangre de un vampiro original es mas poderosa que la de un vampiro cualquiera- dijo Rachel y todos la miran y ya no se ve palida

Tu cura es su sangre- pregunto Bonnie

Eso parece- contesto Rachel encogiéndose de hombros y se sienta en la cama y abre las tapas

Que mierda haces- le pregunto Damon y ella lo mira

Debo ir a casa, Carol empezara a preocuparse- contesto Rachel y se pone a estornudar varias veces- Ok, parece que me voy a resfriar-

Puede ser una consecuencia del hecho de que Damon te haya metido bajo el agua helada- le dijo Stefan y ella lo mira y asiente y vuelve a estornudar

Cierto- murmuro- Pero debo ir a casa-

Yo te llevo- le dijo Damon y busca un abrigo para dárselo- Ponte esto- y ella asiente y ayudada por Elena se coloca el saco

Tengo que decirle a Carol que estoy enferma- añadio Rachel y Damon asiente y se la lleva, aunque antes Rachel les agradece a sus amigos por cuidarla…

Como Elijah supo de la infección- pregunto Elena

Puede haber visto las flechas del hombre que ataco a Rachel, finalmente el se lo llevo- contesto Bonnie

Puede ser- murmuro Stefan…_pero llego justo despues de saber que no teníamos la cura…hay algo mas…_

Damon llega a la casa de los Lockwood y toma en brazos a Rachel para bajarla…- Puedo caminar-

Prefiero cargarte- le dijo Damon simplemente y abrió la puerta y Carol lo ve entrar

Que sucede- pregunto preocupada y Rachel tose- Oh dios estas enferma-

Lo esta- dijo Damon- Y el medico le dijo que debe hacer cama por algunos dias- añadio y Rachel lo mira…_medico, ja, si Elijah fuera un medico…_- Y le receto solo algo para el dolor de cabeza, lo normal-

Y tomare de esas hierbas medicinales- añadio Rachel- No me gustan mucho los medicamentos-

Ok, llevala a su habitación- le dijo Carol a Damon y el asiente y sube a Rachel a su cuarto y la acomoda en la cama

Voy a estar bien asi que cambia la cara- le dijo Rachel a Damon y el la mira- Aun tienes el seño fruncido, eso quiere decir que estas preocupado, lo que no es bueno, además que estoy bien- aseguro y Damon la besa suavemente

Ok- susurro y alguien se aclara la garganta y ambos ven a Carol

Ustedes dos están saliendo juntos- pregunto y ambos asienten- Ok- susurro- Creo que lo mejor será llamar a tus papas-

No es necesario- le aseguro Rachel

Lo es- refuto ella y miro a Damon- Sera mejor que te vayas para que asi Rachel pueda descansar-

Ok- concedió el y le dio un beso en la frente a Rachel y se acerco a Carol- Me imagino que no te molesta si vengo a visitarla-

Por supuesto que no- le aseguro Carol y el asiente y se va ir cuando- Damon- y el se detiene y la mira- Necesitare el certificado del medico de Rachel para la escuela- y Rachel abre mucho los ojos

Lo deje en mi casa, mañana te lo traigo- le dijo Damon y Carol le sonríe- O mejor aun yo lo llevo a la escuela-

Si no es molestia- le pregunto Carol

Ninguna- aseguro sonriendo Damon y mira a Rachel y le guiña un ojo y se va y Carol mira a Rachel

Desde cuando tu y el salen- le pregunto curiosa

Un mes y un poco mas- contesto Rachel- Y Tyler sabia, lamento no habértelo contado-

Esta bien- aseguro Carol

No te preocupa, verdad- le pregunto Rachel

No, excepto la parte de la diferencia de edad- contesto Carol- Pero Damon es un caballero, y me imagino que te ha tratado bien-

Excelente- contesto Rachel sonriendo- Y la diferencia de edad no es un problema, soy mas madura de lo que muchos otros chicos de mi edad son- añadio

Cierto- concordo Carol- Bien le pediré a Julieta que te prepare una de esas aguas y llamare a tus papas- y Rachel asiente- Descansa-

Gracias- y Carol se fue y Rachel se acomoda en la cama…_que fin de semana…_y dejo que el sueño la venciera…

Y Damon se encargo en la escuela de compeler a la mujer de la recepción para hacer de cuenta de que recibieron un certificado medico de Rachel, y Rachel paso la mayor parte de la semana en cama, y los demas la van a visitar y a llevarle sus tareas para que no se atrase en la escuela y no se aburra…y el dia viernes…mientras esta escribiendo algo afanada, le tocan la puerta y ella empieza a mover lo que escribe cuando la cabeza de Damon aparece…

Hola- lo saludo Rachel sonriendo al verlo

Hey, se puede- le pregunto y ella asiente- Que hacias- le pregunto mientras se acerca

Escribia- contesto Rachel mirándolo y el llega donde ella y la besa y se sienta a su lado- Por-

Escondias algo- pregunto mirando las cosas que tiene encima de la cama

No- contesto Rachel y el la mira con las cejas levantadas- No seas odioso- le dijo cruzándose de brazos

Ya establecimos que lo soy- dijo el cruzándose de brazos y Rachel rola los ojos

Pero no tienes para que serlo- le refuto ella

Es mas divertido si lo soy- refuto el y Rachel rola los ojos

No llegaremos a ningún lado con esta conversación- dijo Rachel- Asi que le voy a poner termino aquí mismo, ok-

Ok- concedió Damon- Ahora porque hay tanta gente alla abajo- pregunto

Carol tendrá una fiesta de te por el proyecto de la sociedad histórica- contesto Rachel

Me imagino que vas a participar, verdad- le pregunto y ella asiente- Enferma y todo-

Estoy mejor- aseguro Rachel y Damon va a refutar eso cuando…

Espera- dijo y la mira serio- No es en eso que esta trabajando Jenna también- pregunto y Rachel asiente- O sea que-

Elijah aparecerá- añadio Rachel y el la mira para que continue- Carol me conto de un encantador hombre que esta ayudando con este proyecto, a Jenna sobretodo y me dijo su nombre-

Mmm- murmuro Damon acostándose en la cama de espaldas

Que mmm- pregunto Rachel mirándolo fijamente- Damon que estas pensando- le pregunto preocupada

Stefan y Elena se van por el fin de semana- contesto Damon y la mira- Asi que te vas a quedar conmigo el fin de semana- y ella rola los ojos

Porque siempre asumes- le pregunto molesta

Porque igual quieres- le dijo sonriendo

No lo niego- concedio ella- Pero debes preguntar- añadio- Ademas lo del te es hoy en unas horas, asi que nada que ver con el fin de semana-

Mmm no importa- le dijo Damon- Quien mas viene- pregunto

Jenna y me imagino que Alaric y los de la sociedad histórica y otras personas, por- le pregunto Rachel

Curiosidad- dijo Damon simplemente y Rachel lo mira con el seño fruncido y lo golpea en el hombro- HEY, porque me golpeas-

Que tramas- pregunto molesta

Nada- aseguro y ella lo mira exceptica- Ok, si planeo algo-

Que- exigió Rachel

Conocer a Elijah oficialmente- contesto el simplemente y la beso y se paro rápidamente y se fue a la puerta

DAMON- lo llamo Rachel y el la mira- No hagas nada estúpido- le pidió

Quedate conmigo el fin de semana- le dijo y ella asiente- Perfecto, voy a pensar en no hacer nada estúpido- añadio y se fue y Rachel mira el techo negando con la cabeza…_solo espero que Elijah no lo mate…aunque si ha estado ayudando, creo que aun lo necesita vivo, sino ya hubiera hecho algo…aun asi, igual espero que no haga nada estúpido, pero conociéndolo, no pasara…_

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Ok, se que no salio muy largo, pero ven Rachel esta bien...en el siguiente: ESTUPIDO TE :D, y que creen Damon hara algo estupido o no?<p> 


	29. Estupido Te

Nada me pertenece :( y algunos dialogos estan sacados de la serie TVD...y como se notan que todas conocen muy bien a Damon :D...gracias por sus comentarios...y nos vemos el martes :D

* * *

><p>29<p>

ESTUPIDO TE

No hagas nada estúpido- le advirtió Stefan a Damon mientras el y Elena se suben a la camioneta de Stefan

No hare nada estúpido- aseguro sonriendo Damon y Elena lo mira con las cejas levantadas- Rachel te dijo- entendió rolando los ojos

Por supuesto- aseguro Elena sonriendo- Y no hagas nada estúpido Damon-

OK- dijo exasperado y Elena y Stefan se van y Damon entra a la casa y se va a la sala donde tiene un pergamino que abre

DAMON- llamo Alaric

EN LA SALA- grito Damon abriendo el pergamino y Alaric aparece

Que tienes ahí- le pregunto Alaric

La forma de deshacernos de nuestro adorado original- contesto Damon y le muestra una daga y se la pasa a Alaric que la examina- John me la entrego-

John- murmuro Alaric negando con la cabeza- Deberias seguir el consejo de tu novia y no confiar en John-

No confio en el- aseguro Damon- Pero esto es lo mas cerca que hemos estado para deshacernos de el- añadio y Alaric asiente- Ademas aun no la voy a usar- aseguro

Bien- añadio Alaric- Y que haras entonces-

Conocerlo mejor- contesto Damon sonriendo

Como- pregunto confundido y preocupado Alaric

Hablando- contesto Damon- Y que mejor que la fabulosa fiesta de te en casa de mi adorable y a veces odiosa y dramática novia- añadio y le guiño un ojo y Alaric rola los suyos

Solo espero que esto no termine mal- susurro…

Mientras mas tarde, Rachel baja las escaleras en la casa de los Lockwood, viene con un vestido blanco que le llega hasta la rodilla y sin tirantes y tiene el cabello suelto ondulado en las puntas y Carol le sonríe al verla…

Estas segura que te sientes bien- le pregunto y Rachel asiente- Ok, ven entonces- y Carol la presenta con varias personas hasta que Elijah aparece- A quien mas esperábamos- dijo Carol sonriendo

Es un placer volver a verla señora Lockwood- le dijo sonriendo Elijah

Dime Carol- le pidió ella y mira a Rachel- Oh, si, recuerdas que te hable de la brillante y talentosa chica que vive conmigo- y el asiente- Pues es ella, Rachel conoce al señor Elijah Smith, Elijah ella es Rachel Berry- dijo sonriendo

Mucho gusto señorita Berry- le dijo Elijah sonriendo y Rachel asiente

Lo mismo digo señor Smith- y estira su mano y Elijah se la toma y le da un beso en la mano y al soltársela mira a Carol la que le sonrie

Carol habla mucho de usted- añadio Elijah mirando a Rachel

Si también de usted- dijo sonriendo Rachel- De lo maravilloso que ha sido su aporte a la sociedad histórica- y Elijah sonríe

Y oi que estaba enferma- añadio- Pero al verla no lo parece-

Lo estuve- confirmo Rachel- Pero ya estoy mucho mejor afortunadamente-

Me alegra- le dijo sonriendo Elijah

Disculpen- dijo alguien acercándose

Andie- saludo Rachel y ella le sonríe- Que haces aquí-

Jenna me invito, somos amigas- le dijo sonriendo Andie y mira a Carol a la que saluda- Y por fin tengo la suerte de conocer a este hombre que me imagino es el señor Elijah Smith, no- pregunto

Asi es- dijo el- A quien tengo el placer de conocer-

Andie Star- se presento Andie sonriendo y ambos se dan la mano- Y tengo mucho interés en que me cuenten de cómo va el trabajo en la sociedad-

Lo que yo tomare como mi forma de escape- les dijo Rachel sonriendo y se les alejo

Incomoda- le dijo Jenna al verla

No- contesto Rachel- Pero no tengo mucho que aportar- añadio y Jenna le sonríe y mira algo de reojo

Parece que tienes visitas- le dijo guiñándole un ojo y Rachel la mira confundida cuando alguien la toma por atrás y Jenna sonríe y se aleja

Damon- dijo riéndose Rachel y dando la vuelta para abrazarlo y el le sonríe

Aburrida- le pregunto

No- contesto ella- No hagas nada estúpido- susurro y el rola los ojos

No hare nada estúpido- aseguro y mira hacia donde esta Elijah con Carol solamente

Ve- le dijo Rachel rolando los ojos y el la mira y se rie y le da un pequeño beso en los labios y se va donde está su objetivo

Yo también le adverti- le susurro Alaric a Rachel la que asiente mirando a Damon

Pero aunque le advirtamos- susurro ella- Igual hara algo estúpido, esta en su naturaleza ser estúpido- añadio y Alaric se rie

Damon- dijo sonriendo Carol al verlo y este le besa la mejilla- Que alegría verte por aquí, pero no debería estar tan sorprendida, no-

Para nada- aseguro y mira a Elijah

Oh, que descortez- se disculpo Carol- Elijah el es Damon Salvatore, su familia es una de las familias fundadoras de Mystic Falls- añadio sonriendo y Damon asiente mirando a Elijah el que lo observa solamente

Es un placer conocerte- le dijo Damon sonriendo y estirando su mano

No, el placer es todo mio- aseguro Elijah apretando su mano sonriendo levemente- Y porque no hay sopresa en su visita- le pregunto a Carol

Ah- musito sonriendo- Porque me acabo de enterar que aquí Damon es el novio de Rachel también- añadio- Y ha estado visitándola todos los dias-

Oh- musito Elijah sorprendido y miro a Damon- Pues déjeme felicitarlo señor Salvatore por su buen gusto, su novia es bellísima-

Por supuesto que lo es- concordo Damon sonriendo

Oh, me disculpan- dijo Carol y ambos le sonríen y ella se aleja y ambos se miran

Necesito hablar contigo- susurro Damon

Acerca de- pregunto Elijah mirando para todos lados menos a Damon

Ya lo sabras- susurro Damon

Ok- concedió Elijah y mira a Rachel la que lo observa atentamente y el sonríe- Pero de preferencia ahora no- añadio- Dejemos que la velada avance, te parece- y se alejo y Rachel se le acerca a Damon

Y- pregunto la chica

Aun no termino- le dijo sonriendo y Rachel rola los ojos

Sera mucho pedirte que no hables con el a solas- le pregunto

Si- contesto Damon- No puedes controlar lo que hago-

No trato de controlarte Damon- le dijo seria Rachel- Eso crees que hago- pregunto

Si- contesto Damon simplemente

Jamas voy a tratar de controlarte- le aseguro Rachel- Y que lo creas significa que no me conoces en lo absoluto- añadio- Y sabes que, no voy a seguir pidiéndote nada, me canse- y con eso se alejo de el y el la mira confundido y la sigue y le toma el brazo y la aleja de la fiesta- Sueltame-

De que te cansaste- le pregunto Damon confundido

De advertirte y pedirte que tengas cuidado, porque no quiero que salgas lastimado- contesto Rachel- Elijah es un original Damon, y se que eres fuerte, pero el lo es mucho mas- aseguro- Y sino quieres entender que solo me preocupo por ti y piensas mal de mi, pues no tengo nada mas que decir- añadio y se va alejar de nuevo, pero Damon le toma el brazo de nuevo- Que- pregunto

Lo siento, ok- le dijo- Pero necesito hablar con el, y no desistiré hasta hacerlo-

Ok- concedió Rachel- Pero puedo pedirte algo- añadio y el asiente- No hagas nada para provocarlo- le pidió y el asiente de nuevo- Y si algo sale mal me reservo el derecho de enojarme y repetirte mil veces y mas que lo estoy- y el se rie- Es en serio-

Lo se- le dijo el sonriendo y la abraza- Pero no te enojes conmigo ahora, ok-

Ok- susurro Rachel y Damon le toma la mano y van con los demas y despues de un rato Damon ve a Elijah y ambos se asienten y Damon le da un beso en la frente a Rachel y se disculpa con los demas y se acerca al despacho de la casa de los Lockwood y se meten a este

Que quieres Damon- le pregunto Elijah despues de que Damon cerrara la puerta

Poder hablar- contesto este simplemente caminando hacia el escritorio

Donde esta Elena- pregunto Elijah

Con Stefan, a salvo- aseguro sonriendo Damon- Necesitaba alejarse un poco, despues de lo que paso con los lobos, y Rachel que casi se muere-

Me imagino- murmuro Elijah- Y de nada- añadio sonriendo

Cierto, nos ayudaste- dijo sonriendo Damon- Lo que me hace preguntarme porque- añadio confundido- Digo entiendo el trato y todo, pero no que querías a Rachel muerta-

No- dijo negando con la cabeza- Esa chica es muy especial, y mientras no sea un problema será de ayuda- y Damon lo mira molesto- Ahora asegurate de mantener a Elena a salvo, y no te preocupes por mi- y se va a ir cuando Damon se le pone delante

No me dejas nada satisfecho con eso- le dijo y Elijah lo mira serio y lo toma del cuello y lo azota contra la pared, y Damon trata de pelear, pero Elijah fácilmente le quita la posibilidad de hacerlo

Jovenes vampiros- susurro Elijah- Arrogantes y que creen que pueden desafiar lo que sea, pero conmigo no podras-

No puedes matarme- susurro Damon tratando de soltarse- No olvides el trato- añadio

Silencio- murmuro Elijah y toma un lápiz y se lo mete en el cuello a Damon y este se queja y Elijah lo suelta- Muestrame respeto Damon, soy un original- y le da un pañuelo y Damon lo toma- Y deberías escuchar a tu dulce novia, y no hacer nada para seguir provocándome o te matare- añadio- Asi que no me subestimes y haz lo que digo- pauso- Manten a Elena a salvo- y con eso salió del despacho y Damon lo mira molesto…mientras Elijah se topa con Rachel- Tu novio debe aprender modales- le dijo sonriendo y Rachel rola los ojos

No lo mataste espero- pregunto y el se rie

Cerca- murmuro divertido- Haz que mantengan a Elena a salvo Rachel, es todo lo que deben hacer- y ella asiente- Y tu trata de no morir tampoco- pauso- A no ser claro que sea de la mano de un humano o un accidente-

Hare lo mejor que pueda- le dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente y el le sonríe

Me agradas Rachel- le dijo Elijah y ella solo mira- Nos vemos- y se alejo y Rachel se mete a la oficina y ve a Damon con su mano roja y se cruza de brazos y Damon se apunta la garganta

No puedes hablar- le pregunto y el asiente- Ok, ire por mis cosas y te veo en tu auto- y el asiente- Trata de que no te vean- y se salió de la oficina y Damon la mira irse…_mierda…_y salió de la oficina rápidamente y se metió en el auto, 20 minutos despues Rachel se metió en el- Y puedes hablar- le pregunto

Algo- dijo carrasposamente y ella asiente y el enciende el auto y se van y al llegar a la casa Rachel lo mira

Sube a darte un baño- le dijo y se bajo del auto, y Damon hizo lo que le dijo y al bajar ella le dio un vaso- Es sangre- y el se la toma al seco- Y-

Aun me duele- contesto sobándose el cuello

Me alegra- le dijo sonriendo Rachel- Asi recordaras que no tienes que subestimar a Elijah o a ningún original- añadio- Y estoy molesta contigo- y Damon levanta un dedo y Rachel le sonríe- Si va una de muchas- aseguro

Mala- susurro Damon

Muy- aseguro Rachel y lo toma de la polera y se le acerca coquetamente- No lo olvide señor Salvatore, tenemos un trato, y usted fue muy estúpido- añadio

Mmm- murmuro Damon y pasa sus brazos por su cintura y la aprieta contra el- Si fui muy estúpido, señorita Berry, que va hacer para castigarme- pregunto coquetamente y Rachel le sonríe

No se- contesto Rachel- Tiene alguna idea-

Muchas- susurro Damon y la tomo en brazos y se fue rápidamente con ella en brazos a su habitación mientras Rachel se rie…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Lo se corto :(, pero el que viene es mas largo y se llama: DAGA, PARTE 1...comenten y no se enojen porque posteare el martes, es que no quiero quedarme sin capitulos...mas cuando estoy con una especie de bloqueo :(, asi que tenganme paciencia :)<p> 


	30. Daga, parte 1

Es martes :D...y aqui estoy de nuevo...y MarilizzieCullen13, si Rachel tiene una paciencia de oro, el sujeto que lastimo a Rachel esta muerto, Elijah le quebro el cuello, y no, Rachel y Damon aun no cierran el trato o hacen lo sucio como muy bien lo pones tu...

A todos, tenganme paciencia :)...Nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>30<p>

DAGA, PARTE 1

Damon despierta- dice Rachel saltando de rodillas en la cama de Damon, y moviendolo- Vamos despierta- añadio repitiendo lo mismo

No molestes enana- se quejo el y le tiro un cojin y se movio hacia el otro lado mientras Rachel rola los ojos

Vamos Damon- dijo Rachel moviéndolo de nuevo- Prometiste que desayunaríamos afuera- le recordó y el se gira hacia donde esta ella y abre un ojo

Y tiene que ser ya- pregunto sin ganas y Rachel le pone cara de cachorrito adolorido- No hagas eso- y Rachel sigue con la misma cara- Basta Berry-

Por favor- pidió Rachel con la misma cara y pestañeando tiernamente y Damon la mira asustado- Si- pidio

Ehm- murmuro

Vamos Damon- pidió de nuevo Rachel

Solo si dejas de poner esa cara- le dijo y Rachel lo mira confundida

Porque- pregunto

Me pone nervioso- contesto y se sento en la cama dándole la espalda a Rachel, la que lo mira sonriendo y se le acerca y pone su mentón en el hombro de Damon el que la mira confundido al verla sonriendo- Que-

Es bueno saberlo- susurro divertida y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se paro rápidamente y corre hacia la puerta de la habitación y al llegar se da vuelta- Apurate, te espero abajo- y con eso se fue de la habitación saltando como niña pequeña con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, mientras Damon niega con la cabeza…_tiene demasiado poder sobre mi, y no es nada bueno, y debería molestarme e importarme, pero ni me molesta ni me importa…maldición, Elena tiene razón, y me estoy enamorando de ella…pero aun no puedo decirle nada, a menos que este seguro de ello…_y se paro y se fue al baño…y despues de 15 minutos bajo y no ve a Rachel por ninguna parte…

RACHEL- la llamo y la chica aparece y le agarra el brazo- EY- se quejo

Apurate, que tengo hambre- se quejo Rachel tironeándolo a la puerta y el rola los ojos y ambos salen de la casa, y Damon la lleva al Grill y se sientan en el mismo lado de la mesa- Umm- murmuro Rachel mirando el menú

Te decidiste- le pregunto Damon aburrido y ella asiente y Damon llama al camarero y ordenan

Hablaste con Stefan despues de tu estupidez de ayer- le pregunto Rachel a Damon despues de que ambos recibieron lo que pidieron y el rola los ojos

No- contesto- Estaba mas preocupado de poner mis manos en todo el sexy cuerpo de una enana chillona que conozco- y Rachel lo mira molesta- Asi que se me olvido llamar a mi hermanito para contarle de mi agradable encuentro con nuestro querido original-

Tarado- le dijo Rachel y el se encoge de hombros- Y de agradable no tuvo nada Damon- lo reprendió

Estoy siendo sarcástico Rach- le dijo el simplemente

Lo se- le dijo Rachel exasperada- Y me molesta el hecho de que lo seas- añadio y el solo la mira- Tienes suerte de que Elijah no te matara-

Me necesita, no hara nada en mi contra, mientras sea asi- aseguro Damon y Rachel niega con la cabeza y deja de mirarlo- Que-

Nada- murmuro Rachel y siguio comiendo

Me vas a ignorar a ahora- le pregunto molesto y ella lo mira

No a ti- aseguro Rachel- Si a tu incesante búsqueda de morir- añadio y Damon rola los ojos

Es parte de lo que soy Rachel, ya deberías saberlo- le recordo

Y porque lo se lo acepto- aseguro Rachel- Pero no lo comparto ni lo apruebo- añadio- Y ahora cambiemos el tema antes de que terminemos enojados- y el asiente y siguen desayunando

Pero miren a quien me encuentro aquí- dijo Andie apareciendo y sentándose frente a ellos- Y como han estado-

Nos vimos ayer Andie- le recordó Damon

Cierto- concordo Andie- Pero tu ni te despediste- se quejo y miro a Rachel- Y como no estas siendo simpatico me voy a enfocar en tu adorable y mucho mas simpatica novia- añadio sonriéndole a Rachel la que se rie al ver a Damon exasperado- Y Rachel haz meditado lo del folleto- le pregunto

Mmm- murmuro Rachel incomoda y Damon la mira con las cejas levantadas- Mejor habla con Damon- añadio sonriendo y Andie niega con la cabeza

No- dijo- Ahora dime si lo haz leído si quiera- pregunto

Si- contesto Rachel- Lo lei y-

Y- repitió Andie

Estoy tratando de hacer algo respecto- confeso Rachel y Damon la mira

Algo como que- le pregunto confundido

Escribir una canción- confeso Rachel y el la mira sorprendido- Estoy tratando de palmar mis emociones en una letra de una canción, pero hasta el momento no hay nada que me convenza que este bueno- añadio y Andie la mira sonriendo- Aun no se si participare, pero al menos estoy haciendo algo o no- y Andie asiente

Es algo- aseguro

Se puede- pregunto Alaric apareciendo y todos asienten y el se sienta con un café en sus manos- Que hacen-

Desayunar- contesto Rachel sonriendo y Alaric le sonríe

Y tu que haces por aquí- le pregunto Damon- No deberías estar con Jenna- añadio

Jenna esta con Elijah- contesto Alaric y Damon y Rachel lo miran preocupados

Exquisito Elijah- murmuro Andie y todos la miran- Que, lo es-

Es un vampiro- le susurro Rachel y Andie la mira sorprendida- Y será mejor que no vuelvas a repetir eso-

Ok- murmuro Andie, mientras Alaric mira confundido

Larga historia- le dijo Damon a Alaric al ver su cara- Ella sabe de mi, es lo mas corto- y Alaric asiente

Ok- murmuro el y mira a Andie- Jenna no sabe nada asi que-

No te preocupes- le dijo Andie- Mis labios están sellados al respecto-

Hablando de Jenna y su nuevo novio- dijo Damon viendo a Jenna y Elijah entrar y todos los ven y estos se acercan- Hey- los saludo

Hola a todos- saludo Jenna al verlos y se acerca con Elijah tras ella

Se divirtieron hoy- les pregunto Damon sonriendo

Bastante a decir verdad- le contesto Jenna sonriendo- Fuimos a recorrer los antiguos terrenos que se usaron para la fundación-

Interesante- murmuro Damon y Rachel rola los ojos

Si, mucho- concordo Alaric- Pero por mas interesante que sea tengo que calificar algunos trabajos-

Espero el mio- le dijo Rachel sonriendo y el se rie

Tienes que esperar como los demas Rachel- le recordó y ella frunce el seño

No seas infantil Berry- le dijo Damon y ella lo mira

Resignate- le dijo sacándole la lengua y el le palmotea la cabeza- No seas odioso-

Resignate- le dijo el sonriendo y Rachel rola los ojos y Andie, Alaric y Jenna se rien de ambos, mientras Elijah solo los observa

Mira lo que lograste Salvatore- le dijo molesta Rachel

Yeah, yeah, cúlpame- le dijo el- Siempre Damon el malo- añadio

Ok, ustedes dos son divertidos- les dijo Andie y ambos la miran- Deberiamos hacer algo- añadio y mira a los demas- No les parece- añadio

Algo como que- pregunto Alaric

Una cena- contesto Andie

Wow, que buena idea- concordo Damon y Rachel y Alaric lo miran con las cejas levantadas- Y me encantaría ser el anfitrión- añadio sonriendo- Hoy en la noche- pregunto

Claro- contesto Jenna- Me parece una excelente idea- y miro a Alaric que no se ve muy convencido y luego a Elijah- Te apuntas- y el mira a Damon

Si al señor Salvatore no le es problema- dijo Elijah

Sera un placer que nos acompañe señor Smith- le aseguro Damon sonriendo

Ahí estare- aseguro Elijah y mira a Jenna la que le sonríe para molestia de Alaric

Perfecto- dijo Andie emocionada y miro a Jenna- Nos ponemos de acuerdo para ver que comeremos-

Yo también- añadio Rachel y ambas mujeres la miran- Ni modo que me abandonen con estos tres- añadio y las dos se rien y Rachel se para y se despide de Damon- Te veo mas rato- y el asiente y Rachel se va con Jenna y Andie y Elijah se despide y Alaric queda con Damon el que le sonríe, haciendo que Alaric role los ojos y se va también y Damon lo mira…_y me quede solo…vamos a ver que averiguo de cierta gatita en celo…_y se paro y pago y se fue y recoge unas cosas en la casa y despues se va a su destino y al entrar…

Despierta gatita- murmuro dándole sangre de una botella a Katherine la que la toma y Damon saca unas cosas de una bolsa y la mira- Wow, hasta te ves linda de nuevo- añadio sonriendo y ella lo mira

Que quieres Damon- le pregunto sonando carrasposa

Jhony esta de vuelta- le dijo y ella lo mira confundida- Vino a ser de buen papi con Elena, protegerla de Elijah y del malo de Klaus- añadio

Y- murmuro Katherine levantándose

Y me dijo algunas cosas de cómo matar a un original- añadio Damon

Oh- musito- Y quieres saber si es cierto- añadio divertida y el asiente- Y no te dire nada-

Porque no- pregunto confundido- Tu quieres a Elijah y Klaus muerto al igual que yo y que todos-

Klaus si- aseguro Katherine mirando lo que Damon le trajo- Elijah no, porque me obligo a quedarme aquí, y si se muere me quedare aquí para siempre-

Que triste- dijo divertido y ella niega con la cabeza

Es un suicidio el solo tratar de pensar en matar a Elijah- le dijo- Asi que olvidalo, si- y le dio la espalda

Incluso con un cuchillo mojado en madera de fresno blanco- pregunto Damon sonriendo y Katherine lo mira preocupada

No, Damon, por favor no- le pidió- Me dejaras encerrada aquí-

Mayor razón para hacerlo- añadio sonriendo- Gracias por la información-

No te he dicho nada- refuto ella

Tu expresión es todo lo que necesite- le aseguro Damon- Tengo el arma para matar a un original y la usare- y siente su celular vibrar- Adios Katherine- y se fue y toma su celular- Hey enana- contesto

_Damon, donde estas_- le pregunto Rachel

Por- pregunto confundido

_Estoy en tu casa y no estas_- le contesto Rachel- _Y se supone que me mostrarías la otra parte del diario_-

Cierto- recordó Damon- Y las cotorras-

_Cotorras_- pregunto confundida

Jenna y Andie- contesto Damon

_Oh_- musito Rachel- _Se fueron a hacer otras cosas, Andie me dejo aquí_-

Ok, te veo en 10 minutos- le dijo Damon

_Ok_- y con eso ambos colgaron, y el celular de Damon volvio a sonar y este rola los ojos…

Stefan-

_Dime que no has hecho nada estúpido_- pidió Stefan

No he hecho nada estúpido- contesto Damon- Salvo hacer que Elijah me metiera un lápiz en la garganta-

_Damon_- dijo en tono de advertencia Stefan- _Realmente_-

Calmate- le pidió Damon- Recuerdas el regalito de John- y Stefan hace un sonido en señal de afirmación- Lo voy a usar esta noche-

_Ok_- murmuro Stefan- _Solo ten cuidado_-

Por supuesto- aseguro Damon y con eso colgó y se fue, y al llegar a su casa le mostro a Rachel la otra parte de su diario y despues almuerzan algo ligero que preparo Rachel y despues se pusieron a ver una película hasta que Jenna y Alaric llegan y Rachel le ayuda a Jenna con la cena en la cocina, y al rato Andie se les une, y Alaric se ve nervioso…- Puedes dejar de preocuparte- le pidió exasperado

No soy idiota Damon- le dijo molesto Alaric- Invitaste a Elijah para usar la daga y dudo mucho que Rachel sepa de tu plan, y mas aun no quiero que algo pase con Jenna aquí-

Primero Rachel no tiene porque saber nada- le dijo Damon- Y a Jenna nada le pasara- aseguro- Asi que tranquilo-

No juegues Damon- le advirtio

No juego- aseguro Damon- Limpia misión, sin juegos- aseguro

Prometelo-

Lo prometo- dijo Damon

Ok- murmuro Alaric

Hey chicos- llamo Andie apareciendo- Jenna necesita ayuda con el vino y Rachel se esta cambiando-

Voy a ayudar a Jenna- dijo Alaric y se fue y Andie se le acerca a Damon quien saca la daga

Que tienes ahí- pregunto curiosa

La forma de deshacerme de Elijah- contesto Damon

Porque- le pregunto confundida

Porque es mucho mas poderoso y peligroso que yo- le dijo y Andie lo mira sorprendida

No quiero saber mas, cierto- pregunto y el asiente- Que pena, me agrada, realmente exquisito-

Por lo mismo podrías ayudarme- le dijo Damon y ella lo mira confundida- Necesito una bella distracción, para mandarlo aquí, lo harias por mi-

Te lo debo no- dijo sonriendo y Damon asiente- Ok, pero dejame disfrutar de su compañía-

La cena, nada mas- le dijo y ella frunce el seño y asiente finalmente y ambos escuchan la puerta y van a ver y John aparece

No lo invite- aseguro Jenna quien fue quien abrió la puerta y se va y John mira a Damon

Elijah esta invitado, asi que porque no yo también venir al juego- dijo el simplemente

Que juego- pregunto Rachel apareciendo con un lindo vestido floreado

Ningun juego- aseguro Alaric apareciendo- Es solo una cena John- añadio serio y miro a Rachel- Te ves muy bella- le dijo sonriendo

Gracias- dijo sonriendo ella y Alaric se va y Rachel mira a John y a Damon- Y-

Lo que Alaric dijo- añadio Damon sonriendo y cierra la puerta y mira a John- Todos están en la cocina, ve y dile tu mismo a Jenna que te ponga un lugar- y el asiente y se va y Damon se le acerca a Rachel sonriendo- Preciosa, te ves deliciosa-

Gracias- sonrio ella- Cero juegos Salvatore- advirtió y el asiente y la puerta suena

Ve con los demas- le dijo y le da un beso y ella asiente y se va y Damon abre la puerta sonriendo

Buenas tardes- saludo Elijah

Me alegra que hayas venido- le dijo Damon- Pasa- y Elijah lo observa

Si bien ya tengo permiso para entrar- empezo calmadamente- Permiteme que te recuerde algo antes, Damon- y este asiente- Espero solo tengas buenas y honorables intenciones respecto a esta velada, porque si no, espero que reconsideres-

Nada deshonesto- aseguro Damon- Solo quiero conocerte, es todo- aseguro

Perfecto- dijo Elijah sonriendo y entra y se para a su lado- Porque si no, aunque si bien yo y Elena tenemos un trato, sabes muy bien que puedo matar a todos los presentes, claro excepto a Rachel- añadio y Damon solo lo mira- Pero, puedo llevármela conmigo y torturarla por el resto de su vida para que siga pagando por lo que decidiste hacer- pauso- Esta claro-

Perfectamente- contesto Damon y Elijah termina de entrar y Damon cierra la puerta y ambos se van al comedor donde todos ya están tomando sus lugares en la mesa y saludan a Elijah y este se sienta, y Damon se sienta en su lugar, y empiezan a disfrutar de la cena…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>El jueves subo la segunda parte...que les parecio la influente cara de cachorrito de Rachel? y como afecta a Damon? :)<p> 


	31. Daga, parte 2

Chicos tenganme paciencia, por fis...gracias a todos por sus comentarios y Alice I love the fact that you like my fic, and don't how to find someone to write my fics in english, I will love to do it myself, but me english pretty much suck, so I'm sorry...

Ok, nada me pertenece, so nothing belong to me :(, excepto como Rachel encaja en la historia...

* * *

><p>31<p>

DAGA, PARTE 2

Debo felicitar a la cocinera- dijo Elijah, mientras todos comen

Esa seria Jenna- le dijo Andie sonriéndole y Elijah mira a Jenna la que se ruboriza

Exquisito- le dijo sonriendo

Elijah tiene razón Jenna- le dijo Rachel y Jenna la mira- Te quedo espectacular la cena-

Gracias- dijo sonriendo Jenna- Pero bueno cambiando de tema, Elijah y Rachel que les parece Mystic Falls- y ambos se miran y Elijah le hace un gesto a Rachel para que ella hable

Me encanta- contesto Rachel- Toda la gente es muy especial, definitivamente mucho mejor que donde vivía antes- y todos le sonríen- Y tu Elijah-

Tambien me agrada- contesto- Sobretodo su historia-

Según Elijah las familias fundadoras no son tal en la región- conto Jenna

En serio- pregunto Damon mirando a Elijah

A excepción de los Lockwood- contesto Elijah- La fundación tiene relación con una antigua comunidad que llego a vivir aquí buscando protección en los años 1600-

Proteccion de- pregunto Andie

Eran brujas- le contesto Jenna divertida

No hay pruebas ciertas de la existencia de brujas- refuto Andie

Brujas, magia parece todo de ciencia ficción- añadio Jenna y Andie asiente

Yo creo en la magia- intervino Rachel mirándola- Finalmente todo lo que nos rodea es mágico en su esencia-

A que te refieres- le pregunto John y ella lo mira

Las creaciones de la naturaleza, el solo abrir del botón de una flor- contesto Rachel- Pareciera que fuera magia, es como una sensación-

Ok, con eso puedo concordar- dijo Jenna

O cuando alguien canta- añadio Andie mirando a Rachel y esta la mira

Estas buscando la forma de hacerme cantar- le pregunto con las cejas levantadas

Tan obvia soy- pregunto sonriendo y miro a Elijah- La has escuchado-

No he tenido la oportunidad- respondió este y miro a Rachel y Andie mira a Rachel

Ok- concedió Rachel- Pero siguiendo con lo de las brujas, o mas bien con la historia de estas tierras, en serio los Lockwood son de las mas viejas familias aquí- pregunto

Asi es- contesto Elijah

Esta corroborado eso- añadio John y todos lo miran- Por ello los Lockwood tienen los terrenos mas grandes en el pueblo y los con mas historia-

Y los mas bellos- añadio Rachel y Andie y Jenna asienten

Por cierto, Rach- dijo Damon y ella lo mira- Como es que tu familia conoce a la de los Lockwood-

Mi papa estudio con el padre de Tyler en la universidad- contesto Rachel- Pero realmente se vinieron a conocer cuando mi papi y Carol los presentaron, se criaron juntos- y John se trapica

Papa y papi- pregunto confundido

Si tengo dos papas- contesto Rachel- Naci via madre sustituta-

Tus papas pagaron para poder tenerte- entendió Jenna y Rachel asiente- Tienes contacto con ella-

No, pero se quien es- le contesto Rachel- Y preferiría no hablar de ella, sino les molesta-

Claro que no- le aseguro Alaric

Entonces habías venido antes a Mystic Falls- le pregunto John curioso y Rachel asiente

De pequeña, pero no lo recuerdo- les conto

Es normal que no recuerdes- le dijo Jenna sonriendo y miro a Elijah- Realmente crees en eso de las brujas-

Creo en lo que la historia nos cuenta- contesto este- En como muchas mujeres y hombres fueron perseguidos y asesinados por ciertos ritos que realizaban que se consideraban brujeria, tal cual y como se dice ocurrió aquí-

En serio- pregunto Andie curiosa

Asi es- contesto Elijah- Muchas brujas fueron asesinadas, consumidas por el fuego a decir verdad- pauso- Se dice que se podían oir sus gritos en la distancia-

Una masacre- entendió Rachel y Elijah asiente

Parece una historia de fantasmas- añadio John

Es fascinante a decir verdad- continuo Elijah- Y me encantaría conocer el lugar- y miro a Jenna- Por lo mistico- y ella asiente

Alguna otra razón- le pregunto Damon interesado y Elijah lo mira

No- contesto el- Soy historiador- y miro Alaric- Somos curiosos por naturaleza-

Eso te lo concedo- concordo Alaric sonriendo levemente y todos terminan de comer…

Ok, ya que comimos- empezó Andie y miro a Rachel- Por favor-

Estas siendo odiosa- le dijo sonriendo- Pero si a los demas no les molesta esta bien- y Andie sonríe y mira a los demas y todos asienten- Ok- murmuro Rachel y se paro- Alguna petición en especial-

Nada de Barbra Streisand- pidió Damon y ella frunce el seño- Rach te adoro pero he visto como 20 veces Funny Girl- y Rachel sonrie

Wow, Damon viendo musicales- dijo Jenna divertida- Eso es nuevo- y Damon la mira

Tiene suerte de ser linda- dijo simplemente

Y que mi cara de cachorrito adolorido funcione- añadio Rachel y la miran confundidos y pone la cara

Oh dios- se rio Jenna- Si funciona- añadio divertida- Rach cambia la cara o te voy a llevar conmigo a casa y no te dejare irte jamás- y todos se rien

Ok- dijo Rachel sonriendo- Pero en serio- y Andie la llama y le susurra algo- Ok, me encanta esa canción, acapela o con acompañamiento-

Acompañamiento- dijo Alaric- Los Salvatore tienen un piano en la otra sala- y Rachel toma su celular y busca la partitura y se la muestra a Alaric- La conozco- y todos van a la otra sala y Alaric se sienta en el piano y mira a Rachel- Cuando estes lista- y Rachel asiente y Alaric empieza a tocar el piano

_Something has changed within me_  
><em>Something is not the same, <em>

_I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game  
>Too late for second-guessing, <em>

_Too late to go back to sleep  
>It's time to trust my instincts, <em>

_Close my eyes and believe!_

_It's time to try, Defying gravity  
>I think I'll try, Defying gravity<br>Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity  
>And you won't bring me down!<em>

_I'm through accepting limits_

_'Cuz someone says they're so  
>Some things I cannot change, But till I try, I'll never know!<br>_

_Too long I've been afraid of, _

_Losing love I guess I've lost  
>Well, if that's love<br>It comes at much too high a cost!_

_I'd sooner buy  
>Defying gravity<br>Kiss me goodbye  
>I'm defying gravity<br>I think I'll try  
>Defying gravity<br>And you won't bring me down_...

_I'd sooner buy  
>Defying gravity<br>Kiss me goodbye  
>I'm defying gravity<br>I think I'll try  
>Defying gravity<br>And you won't bring me down  
><em>

_Bring me down  
>Oooooooooooh!...<em>y todos le aplauden, especialmente Andie que salta en su lugar y la abraza

Me encanto- le dijo

Me alegra- le dijo Rachel sonriendo- Alguien quiere postre- y todos asienten

Ok, porque nos los caballeros van al estudio a tomar algo- añadio Andie y Damon le sonrie- Y nosotras los llamamos cuando ya este lista la mesa nuevamente-

Perfecto- dijo Damon

Yo les ayudo- añadio Alaric y mira a John el que asiente- Con el vino que tome es suficiente- añadio y Damon mira a Elijah el que asiente y antes de ir con el se le acerco a Rachel y la tomo de la cintura y le dio un pequeño beso

Mmm- murmuro y Rachel le sonrie

Ve a tomar alcoholico- le dijo susurrando y el se rie y se va con Elijah mientras los demas levantan la mesa, y Alaric siente su celular vibrar y contesta, mientras en el estudio

Entonces- dijo Damon sirviendo los tragos- Ademas de la piedra lunar, la dopelganger, el leon, la bruja y el ropero- añadio sonriendo y dandole su trago a Elijah- Necesitas encontrar el lugar de la masacre de las brujas- y Elijah toma de su trago

Sabes Damon- dijo este- Solo porque te estoy conociendo y no eres tan desagrable como pareces- añadio- Puedo decirte que si, sabes donde esta ese lugar-

Puede ser- contesto Damon y Elijah lo mira- Mmm- murmuro Damon tomando de su trago- Pero, para que seria-

No nos conocemos tanto como para que te responda aquello- añadio y se dio vuelta a mirar los libros- Tienes una gran coleccion aqui-

Asi es- concordo Damon tomando la daga

Adoro los libros, nos cuentan menos de lo que realmente la historia tiene, pero son interesantes- añadio Elijah y la puerta se abre y Damon tiene que esconder la daga y Andie y Alaric entran

Caballeros, nos demoraremos mas con el postre de lo que creiamos- les dijo sonriendo

Elijah- dijo sonriendo Andie y el la mira

Señorita Star- dijo el sonriendo y le toma la mano y ambos salen del estudio y Damon golpea a Alaric y este le muestra la daga y este lo mira molesta y Alaric se acerca a unos papeles que hay y escribe algo y se lo da a Damon y este lo mira sorprendido..._la daga te matara si la usas..._ y ahora esta molesto y ambos salen del estudio

Mientras Elijah y Andie llegan donde Jenna le sirve un te a John y los mira- Lo lamento Rachel y yo nos demoraremos mas de lo que creiamos con el postre- añadio

Esta bien- le aseguro Elijah y ella se va, mientras Elijah se sienta y Andie frente de el

Se que esta reunion es mas social, pero me encantaria saber mas de tu trabajo- le dijo y Elijah le sonrie

Y estaria honrado de responder- le dijo sonriendo Elijah, mientras Damon y Alaric aparecen y Damon se sienta y mira molesto a John el que lo mira confundido

Perfecto- dijo Andie y mira a Alaric- Rick, me puedes traer mi cuaderno de notas, por favor, esta en mi bolso- y este asiente mientras Damon mira a Elijah

Sabias que John es el padre biologico de Elena- le pregunto

Estoy enterado de ello- contesto Elijah

Pero realmente a nadie le agrada- añadio Damon- Por lo que no es necesario que lo tengas en tu lista de no asesinare por mi acuerdo con Elena- añadio sonriendo mirando a John

Disculpen- se paro Andie y va a su bolso

Lo que a mi me gustaria saber Elijah- empezo John- Es cual es tu verdadera intencion al matar a Klaus- añadio

Creo que debemos aclarar algunas cosas, caballeros- empezo Elijah y mira a Damon- Te permito seguir vivo porque necesito que mantengas a Elena y a Rachel a salvo- y John se ve confundido- Y le permito a Elena seguir viviendo su vida normalmente con su familia y amigos, lo mismo a Rachel mientras ella mantenga la boca cerrada- pauso- Pero en el minuto que alguna de las dos haga algo que sea incorrecto, las tomare y no las volveran a ver jamas- aseguro y Andie vuelve

Ok, mi primera pregunta- empezo- La primera vez que...-

AA- grito Elijah de dolor haciendo que todos se paren y ven a Alaric apuñalandolo y como Elijah cambia de color hasta que ya no se mueve y Alaric saca la daga, mientras todos miran el cuerpo de Elijah y Alaric pone la daga en la mesa

Hay que deshacernos de el antes de que Jenna y Rachel salgan de la cocina- dijo y Damon asiente y entre los dos se lo llevan y lo dejan en la celda y vuelven al comedor y Rachel y Jenna salen con el postre

Y Elijah- pregunto Rachel

Se tuvo que ir- contesto Alaric- Lo llamo alguien y se fue-

Lamento no poder quedarse- añadio Damon

Oh- musito Jenna- Bueno, es una pena- añadio- Quieren postre- y todos asienten, y despues de ello todos empezaron a irse dejando a Rachel y a Damon solamente en la casa

Y- le dijo Rachel a Damon y este la mira- Donde se fue Elijah-

Ni idea- contesto el simplemente y Rachel lo mira con las cejas levantadas- Rach, vamos, no hay nadie mas que nosotros en la casa, puedes no pensar en Elijah- le pidio

Ok- concedio Rachel y Damon la atrae hacia el y la besa...mientras Elena y Stefan estan en la casa de los Gilbert

Elijah esta muerto- le dijo Stefan y Elena lo mira- Alaric lo hizo-

Es como en lo de la maldicion de Rachel- le dijo Elena y Stefan se sienta a su lado- Pero mas aplicado al honor, los originales creian en el, por ello un vampiro no puede asesinar a otro- y Stefan asiente

Por eso se lleva la vida de ese vampiro- añadio y Elena asiente- Como la maldición de Rachel que se lleva al vampiro o lobo con ella-

Exacto- afirmo Elena- Y mientras la daga permanezca en su lugar, el original se mantendrá muerto- añadio y Stefan corre a tomar su celular…y mientras Damon esta besando a Rachel en su habitación su celular suena

Maldita cosa- siseo y Rachel se rie y Damon contesta y su cara cambia y sale como una bala de la habitación y Rachel lo sigue aunque no tiene idea donde va

DAMON- grito Rachel llamándolo y llega a la planta baja y este aparece y no tiene buena cara- Que pasa-

Mierda- murmuro Damon y Rachel lo mira preocupada- Elijah nos matara a todos-

Porque- pregunto Rachel y el la mira con cara de culpabilidad- Que hiciste Damon-

Alaric lo apuñalo con un cuchillo mojado en madera de fresno blanco- contesto Damon y Rachel lo mira sorprendida

Y se lo sacaron- pregunto Rachel y Damon la mira…_como mierda sabe eso…_- Damon se lo sacaron o se lo dejaron puesto-

Se lo sacamos- contesto Damon- Pero…-

Hay que ir con Elena- añadio Rachel- Elijah echara a la basura el acuerdo-

Cierto- concedió Damon y sale de la casa y Rachel queda parada ahí preocupada, y Damon a los segundos vuelve y se echa a Rachel al hombro

HEY- se quejo la chica

TU vienes conmigo- y salió disparado de nuevo

Mientras Elijah va con su brujo y busca a Elena y al encontrarla aparece frente a la casa del lago de los Gilbert, y Elena habla con el para tratar de convencerlo de que hagan un nuevo acuerdo y se apuñala a si misma para que Elijah crea en el hecho de que se asesinara sino hace un nuevo trato, finalmente Elijah acepta le da su palabra y cuando va ayudar a Elena ella lo estaca con la daga, y Stefan le da de su sangre y Damon y Rachel aparecen en la puerta…

Sera mejor dejarle la daga puesta- añadio Damon y Rachel se le acerca a Elijah y se acuclilla a su lado y le cierra los ojos

Estamos a mano- susurro y Damon y Stefan la miran confundidos al escucharla pero no dicen nada al respecto, finalmente todos vuelven a la casa de los Salvatore y entre Damon y Stefan meten a Elijah en la celda

Entonces le dejamos la daga y asi se quedara- dijo Elena y Rachel asiente a su lado- Como lo sabes-

Lo se- dijo Rachel simplemente- Realmente Elena no me preguntes el porque de las cosas, porque ni yo tengo esas respuestas-

Ok- murmuro Elena y Damon registra el cuerpo de Elijah y encuentra…- La piedra lunar- dijo sorprendida

Parece que nos engañaron- dijo Stefan y todos asienten y Damon se la guarda

Pregunta- dijo de pronto Damon cuando todos van hacia la salida mirando a Rachel- A que te referías con estamos a mano-

Mmm- murmuro ella incomoda

Sin mentiras Berry- le dijo serio Damon y Stefan y Elena la miran atentamente

Ok- concedió finalmente- Elijah fue quien ayudo a que asesinaran a Ariadne un dia antes de su cumpleaños numero 18-

Es en serio- pregunto Elena sorprendida igual como están los otros dos y Rachel asiente

Y al igual que ahora, pero al revés, el estaba entre las personas que la asesinaron- añadio Rachel- Pero no movio ni un dedo para detenerlos-

Quienes la asesinaron- le pregunto Stefan

Un grupo de cazadores, humanos claro esta, enemigos de Klaus- contesto Rachel- La engañaron haciéndole creer que Klaus estaba en peligro y ella corrió hacia el bosque a ayudarlo y la emboscaron con flechas de plata y oro y fallecio pero antes vio a Elijah entre ellos-

Porque hablas en tercera persona- le pregunto Damon

Porque cuando lo hablo en primera el recuerdo duele- contesto Rachel- Veo las imágenes de lo que paso y siento el mismo dolor que sufri antes, siendo Ariadne-

Ok- le dijo Damon y Elena mira a los hermanos

No pueden volver a ocultarnos nada- les dijo seria y cambiando el tema y ambos la miran y su lado Rachel asiente- Si vamos a detener a Klaus debemos trabajar como equipo, y no hacer cosas a las espaldas del otro, como hicieron esta vez-

Concuerdo con Elena- añadio Rachel seria

Ok- dijeron ambos hermanos a la vez y Elena sale de la celda y Stefan va tras ella y Damon mira a Rachel que sigue mirando a Elijah

Estas bien- le pregunto y ella asiente

Me da algo de pena, pero estoy bien- contesto Rachel y lo mira- Quien lo apuñalo la primera vez-

Alaric- contesto Damon- Por-

Si tu lo hubieras hecho estarías muerto- le dijo Rachel

Si, de eso me entere a tiempo- añadio Damon- De vi haberte preguntado a ti al parecer- dijo

No lo hubiera sabido antes- le dijo Rachel- Solo una vez mencionaste el cuchillo fue que lo supe- añadio

Ok- entendió Damon- Quieres hacer algo-

Estoy cansada a decir verdad- le dijo Rachel y el le sonríe

Te vas a quedar o te llevo a tu casa- le pregunto

Me quedo- y Damon sonríe y ambos salen de la celda y al llegar a la sala Rachel se tira al sillón

Que haces- le pregunto Damon

Quiero helado- le dijo Rachel

No hay helado-

Lo se- dijo sonriendo Rachel y lo mira con cara de cachorrito y Damon abre mucho los ojos- Me compras- le dijo pestañando muchas veces

Que gano si lo hago- pregunto cruzándose de brazos…_no dejare que esos ojos me manipulen…_y Rachel lo sigue mirando tiernamente

Depende de lo que quieras ganar- le dijo ella simplemente y se puso seria- Me lo debes por esconderme tus planes- añadio- Asi que ve por mi helado- dijo apuntando la puerta y Damon rola los ojos

Ok- y se fue y Rachel sonríe satisfecha…_y ni los ojos tuve que usar realmente…y me voy aburrir mientras viene, asi que…_y se paro y se fue al estudio, por lo que no se dio cuenta que alguien entro a la casa…y al volver Damon al no encontrarla en la sala asume que esta arriba y se va a su cuarto

Traje el helado- dijo entrando y escucha la ducha- Estas tomando un baño- pregunto confundido y se acerca y al ver quien es abre los ojos muy sorprendido

Hola Damon- lo saludo no otra que Katherine…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>El siguiente se llama PERRA FUERA DE LA TUMBA...ya vendran mas momentos de AMOR Salvaberry, lo prometo :D<p> 


	32. Perra fuera de la tumba

MarilizzieCullen13 y gabe berry gracias por comentar el capitulo anterior :D...nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>32<p>

PERRA FUERA DE LA TUMBA

Damon sigue mirando a Katherine sin saber que decir…- No tienes una toalla- le pregunto Katherine

Como es que te saliste- pregunto finalmente

Sabia que si te rogaba que no mataras a Elijah lo harias igualmente- contesto Katherine sonriendo- Y te menti, la verdad es que los originales pueden compeler vampiros, pero si mueren la compulsión muere con ellos-

Y me usaste- entendió el y Katherine asiente

Queria salir- dijo simplemente- Y sigo aquí, Damon, voy a ayudarte- pauso y Damon solo la mira- Y la toalla- volvio a preguntar y Damon se mueve hacia el closet y saca una y se la tira- Gracias- le dijo sonriendo- Y algo de ropa- pregunto

Debe haber algo al final del closet, espera aquí- le dijo Damon y ella asiente y va hacia la cama y se sienta, mientras Damon inspecciona el closet

Mientras Rachel que esta en el estudio ve la hora…_Damon ya se demoro…_y salió del estudio y se va arriba al cuarto de Damon y al llegar ve a una mujer sentada en la cama envuelta en una toalla y abre los ojos sorprendida…_tengo la sensación de que la conozco…_y la mujer se da vuelta y la ve sonriendo…

Katerina- susurro Rachel y Katherine en un segundo esta enfrente de ella

Hola Rachel- susurro Katherine sonriendo- Sorprendida de verme- le pregunto y Rachel la observa

Ahora que lo pienso- empezó Rachel- No realmente- contesto- Elijah esta muerto, la compulsión acabo- y Katherine la mira sorprendida

Recuerdas mas cosas- pregunto

Algunas- respondió Rachel- Ahora me pregunto si, que haces aquí- añadio cruzándose de brazos y Katherine le sonríe y en un segundo la tiene agarrada del cuello y contra la pared, pero antes de que pueda hacer algo, alguien la saca a ella de encima de Rachel y la pone contra la otra pared

Que crees que haces- siseo Damon

Nada- aseguro Katherine mientras Damon la estrangula y pone mas presión y ella se queja- Damon suéltame- susurro- Se que me pasaría si le hago algo, asi que tranquilízate- añadio y Damon la mira fijamente

Mas te vale que tengas cuidado con lo que haces Katherine- la amenazo- Una cosa es que te metas conmigo, pero si le haces algo, te juro que te destruyo- añadio y Katherine asiente y Damon la azota contra el piso y ella lo mira molesta- Una probadita, si es que no cumples- añadio y le lanzo la ropa- Ahora vete a vestir a otro lado- y ella se para y camina hacia la puerta y mira a Rachel molesta y se va y Damon cierra la puerta y mira a la chica- Y entonces-

A Elena no le va a gustar que este aquí- le dijo Rachel a Damon y el asiente y toma la bolsa que dejo en el mueble cuando llego y saca el pote de helado y se lo da- Gracias-

Voy por cucharas- dijo Damon y Rachel asiente

Me voy a arreglar para acostarme y te espero- le dijo y el asiente y sale de la habitación y Rachel pone el pote en la mesa de noche y se cambia a su pijama en el baño y al salir Katherine esta frente de ella- Que-

Ten en mente que no le tengo miedo a Damon- le dijo Katherine- Y encontrare la forma de deshacerme de ti- y con eso se fue rápidamente y Rachel se sube a la cama y se acuesta…_perfecto, ahora tendre que cuidarme de que me mate, perfecto…_ y Damon entra a la habitación y la ve acostada dándole la espalda a la puerta

Rach- murmuro y se subió a la cama y se acuesta a su lado- Rach- y ella lo mira- Que sucede-

Ya no quiero helado- le dijo y el la mira confundido- No me siento bien-

Katherine- y Rachel asiente y Damon la toma y la abraza- No dejare que te haga nada lo prometo-

Ok- murmuro Rachel escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho

Y en serio no quieres helado- le pregunto y Rachel lo mira y Damon le sonríe pícaramente

Si quiero- dijo con voz de niña pequeña y Damon se rie y le da una cuchara y ambos comen del pote de helado, hasta que ya decidieron acostarse y descansar…a la mañana siguiente, Damon se despierta temprano y mira a Rachel dormir y sonríe y le da un beso en la frente y se levanta- Damon- susurro y el la mira y se le acerca y le da un pequeño beso en los labios

Sigue durmiendo, es temprano aun- susurro- Asi que espera a que tu alarma suene- y Rachel asiente y sigue durmiendo y Damon se levanta y se arregla para el dia y al llegar abajo observa unos papeles cuando

Buenos dias Damon- y el al ver es Elena y le sonríe…_un minuto…la muy perra…_y este se levanta rápidamente y la azota contra el muro- Damon- susurro

Que mierda haces haciéndote pasar por Elena- siseo- Crees que te funcionara para engañarnos a todos, ah- y Elena lo mira confundida

Crees que soy Katherine- susurro y el la mira- Porque creerías eso- pregunto- Si Katherine esta en la tumba- pauso- No es asi- añadio y Damon la suelta y Stefan llega

Que sucede aquí- pregunto confundido

Tu dime- le dijo Elena mirándolo confundida- Katherine esta en la tumba, no- pregunto y Stefan mira hacia arriba y sale corriendo y al llegar a arriba toma a la Elena que estaba con el y la estrangula

Que haces- se quejo y Stefan la aprieta- Stefan- susurro

Deja de hacerlo- le dijo molesto Stefan

Stefan me lastimas- se quejo Elena

Ya basta Katherine- le dijo molesto

Basta que- pregunto alguien mas y Stefan suelta a Elena y ambos miran a Katherine y ella les sonríe y mira a Elena- Cada vez es mas fácil hacerme pasar por ti- añadio y Elena la mira molesta y todos bajan a la sala

Que hace ella aquí- pregunto Elena molesta

Al matar a Elijah la compulsión se acabo- contesto Damon- Dejando libre a la perra-

Como es eso posible- pregunto Stefan confundido

Elijah es un original- contesto Katherine simplemente- Tienen habilidades especiales- añadio mirandose las uñas

No te quiero aquí- le dijo Elena a Katherine la que la mira- Lo único que has hecho es ponernos en riesgo a todos, en especial a Rachel y a mi-

No seas tonta Elena, me necesitas- refuto Katherine- Queremos lo mismo-

Lo que es- pregunto Stefan

A Klaus muerto- contesto Katherine

No quiero tu ayuda y no la necesito- le aseguro Elena

Eres estúpida- le dijo Katherine- No tienen idea como Klaus luce, donde esta o cuando viene-

Si sabes algo, dilo o largate- le exigio Damon

Ok- dijo Katherine levantando sus manos y miro a Elena- No me quieren aquí, esta bien, pero les convendría tenerme de amiga que de enemiga- añadio- En especial la dormilona de arriba- añadio sonriendo

Deja de amenazarnos- le advirtio Stefan

DAMON- grito Rachel de pronto y Damon sale de la sala seguido por Elena y Stefan y Katherine sonríe y se encuentran a Rachel agarrada de la baranda de la escalera y ella al ver a Damon lo mira asustada

Que- le pregunto el confundido al verla agarrada de la baranda como si su vida dependiera de ello

Casi me caigo por las escaleras- le dijo y Damon la mira confundido- La escalera esta resbaloza- añadio y Damon se acerca y al tocar la escalera algo tiene y Stefan mira a Katherine que le sonríe a Rachel y Damon logra hacer que Rachel salte por el lado de la baranda y el la ataja y la pone en el suelo

Y asi quieres que confiemos en ti- le pregunto molesta Elena a Katherine

Que- se quejo esta- No es mi culpa que sea tan descuidada- añadio y Stefan niega con la cabeza

Si vas a ayudarnos- le dijo serio- Vas a dejar de tratar de lastimar a Rachel o a cualquiera-

Y si no- pregunto Katherine y Damon rápidamente la azota contra la pared

Te mueres- siseo apretándole el cuello y Katherine lo mira sorprendida…_esta mas fuerte…_

Ok- concedió y Damon la suelta

Ok- dijo Elena y mira a Stefan y a Rachel- Vamos a la escuela- sugirio

La escuela- pregunto Rachel confundida y Elena y asiente- Porque vas ir a la escuela hoy si esta cerrada hasta el miércoles-

Que- pregunto Elena confundida

Elena soy yo la que no ha ido en una semana- le recordó Rachel- Carol me conto el viernes por la mañana que la escuela estará cerrada hasta el miércoles por un problema- añadio- Y que lo informaron durante la semana que no fui a clases-

Oh- musito Elena- Bueno, entonces creo que mejor será mejor que vaya a mi casa- y mira a Stefan- Vas conmigo- le pregunto y este mira a Katherine la que le sonrie

Si- contesto Stefan negando con la cabeza y ambos se van, pero no sin antes mirar molestos a Katherine, la que despues de que se van mira a Damon y a Rachel

Entonces- empezó

Entonces limpia la escalera- le dijo Damon y ella lo mira molesta- Ahora- ordeno y le tomo la mano a Rachel y se la llevo a la cocina mientras Katherine los mira…_que pasa con estos dos…durmieron juntos…no será…pero es imposible Damon esta enamorado de Elena, no…de que mierda me perdi…_y se cruza de brazos y mira la escalera y rola los ojos…

Mientras en la cocina…- Katherine se va a quedar aquí, cierto- le pregunto Rachel a Damon mientras se sirve un vaso de jugo y el asiente- Si va a seguir tratando de matarme, será mejor que me vaya a casa- y Damon niega con la cabeza

No- le dijo serio- No te vas a ninguna parte-

Damon-

No- siguio- No porque la muy perra este aquí tu te vas a ir, no- y la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia el- No te voy a dejar irte- pauso- Ademas te dije que no dejare que te lastime o no- y Rachel asiente- Entonces-

Ok- concedió ella- Pero necesito ir por algo a casa, me prestas tu auto- y el la mira con el seño fruncido y Rachel rola los ojos- Ok, entonces tu me llevas- y pone cara de indeciso- Llamare un taxi- y Damon sonríe y Rachel lo mira feo

No quiero que la perra loca esa se quede aquí sola y haga algo estúpido- le explico Damon

Oh- musito Rachel- Ok- entendió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios- Voy a llamar al taxi- y el asiente y Rachel se va arriba caminando con cuidado por las escaleras y llama al taxi que aparece 15 minutos despues y baja con su bolso y Katherine la mira

Te vas- le pregunto sonriendo- Tanto miedo me tienes- añadio divertida

Quisieras- le dijo Rachel y salió de la casa y Katherine se va a buscar a Damon y lo encuentra en la celda donde Elijah esta y tiene un lanza llamas

No va a funcionar- le dijo y Damon la mira- Es indestructible-

Y tu lo sabes, como- le pregunto Damon

He pasado mas de 500 años huyendo de un original Damon- le dijo Katherine entrando a la celda- He aprendido cosas en el camino-

Entonces no me equivoco al asumir que sabias que la daga me mataria si la usaba yo- pregunto

Muchas reglas- le dijo Katherine y el rola los ojos

Porque rayos sigues aquí- pregunto hastiado

Porque queremos lo mismo- contesto Katherine- A Klaus muerto, y como ya dije quiero ayudar-

No te creo- le dijo Damon- No eres mas que una perra mentirosa y siseañera, que solo piensa en ella-

Puede ser que sea eso y mucho mas- concordo Katherine- Pero aun estoy aquí o no- añadio y se fue hacia la puerta- Y si sabia que te mataria- y el la mira- Como bien dijiste no me preocupo mas que por mi, y quería salir de la tumba- y se fue y Damon deja el lanza llamas en la celda y sale de ahí y su celular suena

Enana-

_Refierete por mi nombre o te cuelgo_- se quejo Rachel

Rachel-

_Mejor_- dijo la chica- _Ok, Kurt me llamo y quiere tener una video conferencia conmigo por no se que cosa asi que me voy a demorar mas de lo que crei_-

Mmm- murmuro Damon- Porque no haces la video lo que sea aquí-

_No quiero que Kurt o alguien mas vea a la odiosa de Katherine_- contesto Rachel- _Dame un par de horas_-

Ok- concedió Damon y con eso colgaron

Con quien hablabas- le pregunto Katherine al verlo aparecer en la sala

No es de tu incumbencia- le contesto Damon y siguio su camino mientras Katherine lo mira alejarse…_estoy aburrida…quizás…_y subió a la habitación de Damon y este no esta ahí y encuentra un vestido…_huele a Rachel…_y mira por todos lados…

Que mierda haces aquí- le pregunto Damon y ella lo mira- Fuera- le ordeno

Ok- dijo ella simplemente con el vestido aun en las manos y Damon se le pone por delante

Dame eso- exigió y ella rola los ojos y se lo da y sale afuera de la habitación

Por cierto- dijo y Damon la mira- Que hay entre tu y la perrita de Klaus- y Damon para variar la agarra del cuello y la azota contra la muralla

Deja de buscarme, ok, Kathy- le dijo Damon entre dientes- O me vas a encontrar de verdad y me deshacere de ti, esta claro-

No te tengo miedo- le aseguro Katherine y Damon le aprieta mas el cuello y ella se queja

Deberias- siseo y la solto y se metió a su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras el y Katherine se cruza de brazos y se va a otro cuarto…

Una hora despues Katherine encuentra a Damon sacando unos libros de una caja en la sala- Que haces-

Nada de tu incumbencia- le contesto Damon sin mirarla y ella rola los ojos

Vamos- dijo y mira los libros- Son los diarios de Jonathan Gilbert- pregunto y trata de tomar uno y Damon le golpea la mano- Damon, quiero ayudar, pero sino me dices que haces no puedo-

Sabes en que parte del pueblo fue la masacre de las brujas hace unos siglos a atrás- le pregunto Damon

No- contesto ella

Entonces no puedes ayudar- le dijo Damon simplemente y siguio viendo los libros, mientras Katherine lo mira aburrida

Que hacen- pregunto Rachel de pronto apareciendo y Damon y Katherine la miran

Damon aquí esta averiguando donde fue la masacre de las brujas- le contesto Katherine- Y no me deja ayudarle-

Mmm- murmuro Rachel y se acerco y se tiro al sillón que enfrente a la mesa en la que Damon tiene los libros y los mira atentamete hasta que toma uno- Son diarios- pregunto y Damon asiente- Puedo leer uno-

Yep- contesto el y Rachel abre el que tiene en las manos y se acuesta en el sillón a leerlo mientras Katherine mira molesta a Damon y el la mira- Que-

Ella si puede tomar uno, pero yo no- pregunto poniendo sus manos en su cintura- Que puedo ser de mucha mas ayuda- añadio molesta

Si ella puede y tu no- le dijo Damon sonriendole burlescamente

Entonces no te dire lo que se de la masacre- añadio Katherine y Damon y Rachel la miran y luego se miran

Es odiosa- dijo Rachel y Damon asiente

Pero si sabe algo nos sirve- añadio Damon y Rachel asiente

Y dijo que quiere ayudar- siguio Rachel y mira a Katherine- Entonces debería demostrar que quiere hacerlo y decir lo que sabe- añadio y volvio a mirar el diario que lee, mientras Katherine rola los ojos

Ok- concedió y ambos la miran- Emily Bennet me dijo de la masacre, la cual es muy importante en el folclor de las brujas-

En que sentido- le pregunto Rachel y Katherine la mira

Cuando las brujas mueren violentamente- siguio Katherine- Liberan energía mistica dándole al lugar donde mueren poder-

Elijah buscaba el lugar de la masacre- añadio Damon

Para que- pregunto Katherine

Ni idea- contesto el encogiendose de hombros

Pero es mejor buscar el lugar- añadio Rachel- Y si nos enteramos porque, podemos usarlo, no- y Damon asiente y le da un libro a Katherine

Gracias- le dijo ella y se sienta en uno de los sillones y Damon sigue ordenando los demas y mira a Rachel y ella lo mira y mueve las cejas hacia arriba y Rachel asiente

Voy a tomar a buscar algo arriba- dijo Rachel y dejo el diario encima de la mesa y se fue de la sala y unos cinco minutos despues Damon sale de la sala, mientras Katherine lo observa con el seño fruncido...y el llega rapidamente arriba y se le tira a Rachel encima la que se rie- Es seguro dejar a Katherine sola con los diarios- le pregunto Rachel y el asiente y la besa…

Mm- murmuro Damon besándole el cuello

Damon tenemos que volver abajo- murmuro Rachel mientras Damon le mete las manos por debajo de su polera

Nop- dijo y agarro sus labios

Damon- se quejo Rachel- Ademas tengo hambre- y el la mira con las cejas levantadas- Es en serio-

Si no es mi teléfono eres tu- se quejo Damon y Rachel se rie

Lamento que tenga que comer para poder seguir viviendo- le dijo Rachel y el rola los ojos y Rachel le da un pequeño beso- Eres adorable-

Lo se- dijo sonriendo Damon y ambos bajan y encuentran aun a Katherine en la sala leyendo

Voy hacer algo de comer mientras tu te entretienes con ella- le dijo Rachel y el se va a la sala y toma uno de los diarios y se acuesta en el sillón

Averiguaste algo- le pregunto Damon a Katherine

Nada de la masacre aun- contesto ella y lo mira- Pero si que te estas besuqueando con la perra de Klaus- y Damon la mira molesto- Tienes suerte de que aun no sepa que ella existe otra vez- pauso- Porque creeme Damon si se entera y sabe acerca de ti con ella- añadio- Estas muerto- aseguro

Como sea- murmuro Damon y mira el diario de nuevo- No es como si te importara- añadio y sigue leyendo y Katherine solo lo mira y vuelve a leer el diario y Damon siente algo y al mirar a la puerta no hay nadie asi que sigue leyendo

Estoy aburrida- le dijo Katherine a Damon pero el solo sigue leyendo- Hey, mira aquí- añadio apuntando el diario- Emily Bennet fue sacada de su casa hoy y llevada por el consejo a donde sus ancestros murieron 100 años antes- leyó- Lo que quiere decir que Emily murió en el lugar de la masacre también-

Yep- concordo Damon

Dice donde- pregunto Katherine y Damon cierra el diario

Nop- contesto y se paro- Voy a ver a Rachel- añadio

Tengo hambre- se quejo Katherine y Damon la mira

Entonces buscate de comer- le dijo simplemente y se fue a la cocina con el diario en la mano y Katherine se va hacia el sotano…mientras Damon entra a la cocina y toma por atrás a Rachel la que se rie- Que haces-

Pasta- contesto ella y Damon le besa el cuello- Damon- se quejo ella

Mmm- murmuro el- Estoy aburrido- se quejo

Y que quieres que haga- le pregunto Rachel dándose vuelta para mirarlo de frente y el sonríe pícaramente

Mmm- murmuro- Muchas cosas- añadio y se inclina y la besa en los labios

DAMON- grito Katherine y ambos se miran confundidos y Damon sale disparado de la cocina con Rachel detrás de el…y Damon encuentra a Katherine con una estaca en el estomago

Que mierda paso- le pregunto sacándole la estaca y Katherine mira hacia donde esta Elijah y ve como la daga se mueve

Damon- susurro Katherine y Damon ve la daga y toma el lanza llamas y lo prende y Rachel llega a la puerta y ve a la persona que Damon quema

BASTA- grito y Damon apaga el lanza llamas y la mira confundido- Era el amigo de Bonnie, Luka-

Que- pregunto confundido

Era su espíritu- añadio Rachel y mira a Katherine y se le acerca y para sorpresa de esta Rachel la ayuda a pararse

Y- pregunto Damon

Y lo quemaste- añadio Rachel caminando con Katherine fuera de la celda- Lo que significa que su cuerpo lo sufrió también-

Ups- murmuro Damon…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>En el siguiente: VENGANZA Y AYUDA :)<p> 


	33. Venganza y Ayuda

Wow 157 comentarios :D besitos para todos los que me han comentado :D

No muy largo, pero es algo :P...nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>33<p>

VENGANZA Y AYUDA

Rachel deja a Katherine en la sala y va por su celular para llamar a Bonnie, mientras Damon llega a la sala y le da a Katherine una bolsa con sangre y la estaca…

Que mierda- siseo Katherine

Eso es por tratar de matarme y tratar de matar a Rachel- le dijo Damon y le enterro la estaca mas adentro y ella se queja- Y para que tengas en mente de que la próxima vez, va a tu corazón- añadio y se aleja y Katherine se saca la estaca

Esta es la forma en como tratas a alguien que esta tratando de ayudarte- se quejo Katherine y Damon la mira

Realmente estas tratando de ayudar o solo estas buscando la forma de salvar tu propio trasero- le pregunto Damon- Porque si es lo primero, te sugiero de que empiezes a ser sincera-

Ok- dijo ella levantándose- Quieres sinceridad- añadio- Sere sincera- pauso- Sabia que John había venido antes de que me lo dijeras y me ofreció su ayuda a cambio de que me quedara a ayudar a detener a Klaus-

Algo mas- pregunto Damon

Te quiere a ti y Stefan fuera de la vida de Elena-

Nada nuevo ahí- añadio Damon

Lo nuevo- siguio Katherine- Es que me quedo además para ayudar y asi Stefan sigue a salvo- añadio y Damon la mira- Y si Damon escogi a Stefan otra vez, sabes que lo amo-

Como sea- dijo este y se fue de la sala para toparse con Rachel

Hable con Elena-

Crei que hablarías con Bonnie- le pregunto confundido

Si, pero no logre comunicarme con ella- contesto Rachel- Y hable con Elena que esta con Bonnie y Stefan y Bonnie llamo a Luka y su padre contesto-

Su padre- repitió confundido

El brujo de Elijah- añadio Rachel- Y Luka esta muerto y su padre se va a vengar Damon-

Con que-

Elena- contesto Rachel

No podemos dejar que eso pase- añadio Katherine y ambos la miran- Van a tener que dejarme ayudar- y mira a Rachel- Y ella se queda aquí- añadio y se fue hacia la puerta y mira a Damon- Vienes-

Ve- le dijo Rachel y el la mira- Yo me quedo aquí- y el se va detrás de Katherine y Rachel se tira al sillón…

Mientras en casa de los Gilbert, Katherine se hace pasar por Elena y muerde al padre de Luka y cuando creen que esta muerto Bonnie va a cerrarle los ojos cuando este le toma la cabeza y Stefan le quiebra el cuello…

El brujo de Elijah esta muerto- informo Katherine bajando por las escaleras seguida por Stefan y Damon y Elena los miran y Katherine se saca el collar- Ten- añadio y Elena lo toma y mira a Stefan

Sera mejor que la saquen de aquí, antes de que Jenna vuelva- dijo y Stefan asiente

Eso es todo- pregunto Katherine y Elena la mira

No me agradas y sin importar que hagas jamás confiare en ti- le dijo

Y no me interesa- le dijo Katherine- Pero si vamos a trabajar juntos para encargarnos de Klaus, tienes que mantenerte viva- pauso- Asi que no soy un peligro para ti- pauso- Asi que si quieren creer algo, crean eso- añadio y salió de la casa con Damon tras ella

Eso no significa que no lastimara a Rachel- añadio Elena mirando a Stefan y el asiente

Se porque Elijah buscaba el lugar de la masacre- dijo Bonnie bajando por las escaleras y Elena y Stefan la miran- Tiene que ver con la forma de matar a Klaus- añadio…y Damon y Katherine llegan a la casa de los Salvatore…

RACHEL- llamo Damon y la chica sale de la sala- Elena esta bien, la perra de aquí ayudo- y Rachel sonríe- Ya comiste-

Yep- contesto la chica y mira a Katherine y se da la vuelta y se va arriba con Damon tras ella y Katherine los mira…- Me voy a bañar- le dijo Rachel a Damon al llegar arriba

Ok, voy a seguir leyendo esta cosa- añadio Damon tomando el diario y Rachel asiente y se mete al baño y Damon se acuesta en la cama 10 minutos despues Katherine aparece y se acuesta al lado de Damon- Hay algo que no entiendo-

Que- le pregunto Katherine

Como es que el pueblo se entero de que Emily Bennet era una bruja- añadio Damon y la mira- Porque según Johnathan Gilbert el era el único que lo sabia y no la traiciono- y Katherine sonríe- Por supuesto-

Era un cabo suelto- dijo simplemente Katherine- Sabes lo que yo no entiendo- añadio pero el no la mira- Porque no quieres decirme donde esta el lugar de la masacre-

Porque no tengo ni la menor idea- le dijo el simplemente y Katherine niega con la cabeza

Sabias que Emily Bennet era la clave para sacarme de la tumba- añadio- Y estoy segura que hiciste lo que estuvo a tu alcance para mantenerla a salvo por ello y me vas a decir que no sabes donde la mataron- pauso y Damon se encoge de hombros- Mira quien miente ahora- añadio sonriendo- Me lastimaste hoy- se quejo

Te lo merecías-

Fuiste cruel y rudo- añadio coquetamente y la puerta del baño se abre y Katherine sonríe y se le pone encima a Damon el que la mira- Me gusta este Damon- añadio y trata de besarlo cuando algo la manda volando lejos contra la pared y Damon abre mucho los ojos sorprendido y ve a Rachel parada en la puerta del baño la que mira a Katherine, la que se levanta rápidamente y arremete contra Rachel y antes que Damon pueda moverse Rachel le agarra el brazo a Katherine antes de que esta pueda hacerle algo y Katherine intenta soltarse pero no puede mientras Rachel la mira fijamente- Que mierda- siseo

Fuera- le dijo Rachel aun mirándola y soltándola y Katherine la mira sorprendida

Como-

FUERA- grito Rachel y a Katherine y a Damon le duelen los oídos por el grito y la vampira se va y Rachel cierra la puerta y mira a Damon con los brazos cruzados

Que fue eso- pregunto Damon

Lo mismo te puedo preguntar yo- dijo molesta Rachel y el la mira confundido- Si hacete el idiota al respecto Damon-

EY- se quejo y se bajo de la cama y camina donde ella- No estaba haciendo nada-

Por supuesto- le dijo Rachel- Los hombres nunca hacen nada, es la excusa monumental que tienen para hacerse pasar por santos-

Jamas me hecho pasar por santo- se defendió Damon…_de que mierda me estoy defendiendo, un minuto…_y sonrie- Estas celosa- pregunto y Rachel rola los ojos y se aleja de el y Damon sonríe mas- Claro que lo estas- y rápidamente la tomo y la lanzo a la cama

Damon- se quejo Rachel y el la besa

Mmm- murmuro- Me encantas toda celosa y enojada- y la besa de nuevo, aunque Rachel trata de alejarse de el, no lo logra y al final solo lo sigue besando…hasta que la puerta suena y Damon se queja- QUIEN MIERDA ES-

Soy yo- contesto Stefan- Tenemos que hablar- añadio

MAÑANA- dijo molesto

AHORA DAMON- añadio Stefan y Rachel mira a Damon con las cejas levantadas

OK- concedió entre dientes este y mira a Rachel- Nos vemos despues celosita- y se salió de encima de ella

No estoy celosa- se quejo Rachel y el la mira sonriendo y Rachel le tira un cojin que Damon esquiva y se va riendose y ella se cruza de brazos con el seño fruncido…_bueno quizás si lo estoy un poco…idiota…_y toma el diario que Damon dejo en la cama y se pone a leerlo…

Mientras Stefan le cuenta a Damon acerca de los planes de Elijah para matar a Klaus…

Entonces no un arma, una bruja- entendió Damon y Stefan asiente

Una bruja que pueda canalizar el poder de muchas otras- añadio Stefan

Por eso necesitan el lugar de la masacre- añadio Damon y Stefan asiente

Bonnie solo necesita el hechizo- añadio

Quien diría que el brujo de Elijah seria de ayuda- dijo sorprendido Damon y Stefan asiente…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Cortito pero bonito...el siguiente: ISOBEL :)<p> 


	34. Isobel

Algunas cosas importantes tienen que pasar antes de que Damon y Rachel cierren el trato...paciencia...gracias por los comentarios :D

Nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>34<p>

ISOBEL

Entonces vas a ayudar a Bonnie- le pregunto Rachel a Damon mientras aun ambos están acostados y el asiente y tocan la puerta- PASE-

Boo- se quejo Damon y Rachel se rie y mira hacia la puerta y Stefan entra

Pasa algo- le pregunto Rachel

Isobel esta en el pueblo- contesto Stefan y Damon lo mira confundido

Que hace aquí-

Voy a ir averiguar- añadio Stefan- Avisale a Alaric que su ex esposa esta en la casa de su novia- y Damon asiente y Stefan sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta y Damon toma su celular y le dice a Alaric y al colgar

Isobel es la madre biológica de Elena- pregunto Rachel y Damon la mira y asiente

Y la esposa desaparecida de Alaric- añadio Damon

A la que tu transformaste en vampiro- añadio Rachel y Damon asiente- Por eso Alaric te quería matar y ahora son amigos-

Las vueltas de la vida- añadio Damon y la beso- Vistete, debes ir a tu casa hoy-

Lo se- dijo Rachel y se levanto- Ni de loca me quedo sola con doña me salvo el trasero matando a los que me aman- añadio y se metió al baño…y al estar lista Damon la acompaña a su auto y Rachel se va

Donde va- pregunto Katherine

No te importa- contesto Damon y se subió a su auto y se fue dejando a una molesta Katherine, que ahora sonríe y se mete a la casa… y Rachel va a casa de Elena a preguntarle algo y a va a tocar la puerta cuando esta se abre y una hermosa mujer aparece y ambas se miran…

Isela- susurro la mujer y Rachel la mira confundida- Lo siento, me hiciste recordar a alguien-

Esta bien- le dijo Rachel sonriendo

Rachel- pregunto Jenna al verla y la mujer abre muchos los ojos, pero Rachel no se da cuenta porque esta mirando a Jenna- Que haces aquí-

Vine a preguntarle algo a Elena- contesto Rachel

Eres amiga de Elena- pregunto la mujer y Rachel la mira

Quien quiere saber- le pregunto la chica y la mujer estira su mano

Soy Isobel Salztman- se presento la mujer y Rachel la mira sorprendida y toma su mano

Rachel Berry- se presento ella e Isobel le sonríe

Es un placer conocerte Rachel- le dijo y ambas sueltan sus manos e Isobel mira a Jenna- Adios Jenna-

Adios- dijo Jenna simplemente e Isobel mira a Rachel

En serio fue un placer poder conocerte- le dijo Isobel con ternura en su rostro y Rachel la mira confundida, pero Isobel solo le sonríe y se va y Rachel mira a Jenna y esta la deja pasar y Rachel sube al cuarto de Elena y ambas hablan de Isobel y de como esta se siente con el regreso de su madre biologica…

En fin vine a saber si iras a lo de los Lockwood- le pregunto Rachel y Elena asiente- Perfecto, te veo alla entonces- y Elena asiente de nuevo y Rachel se va…

Mientras Damon se junta con Bonnie y Jeremy y van al departamento del padre de Luka y Damon confiesa que sabe donde las brujas murieron y Bonnie busca el hechizo que necesita y se llevan los libros…

Y en casa de los Lockwood todos se preparan para el almuerzo que organizo Carol…- Damon va a venir- pregunto Carol apareciendo en la habitación de Rachel

No, tiene que hacer- contesto la chica mientras se termina de arreglar- Por-

Curiosidad- le dijo sonriendo Carol- Has hablado con tus papas- le pregunto

No realmente- contesto Rachel- Hace una semana me enviaron un correo diciéndome que estarían en unas conferencias por un mes, asi que he preferido no molestarlos-

Ok- le dijo Carol y le da un beso en la frente- Voy a seguir con los preparativos- y Rachel asiente- Una vez estes lista baja-

Ok- y Carol se va y el celular de Rachel suena y esta contesta- Pervertido- dijo sonriendo

_Celosa_- contesto Damon y Rachel frunce el seño

No lo soy- refuto Rachel

_Si lo eres_- añadio divertido Damon- _Pero en fin, Stefan va ir con Elena a lo que Carol esta organizando para poner un ojo en ella_-

Ok- entendió Rachel y ahora esta confundida- Y tenias que decirme-

_No_- contesto Damon y Rachel esta mas confundida

Y entonces- pregunto

_Solo quería hablar contigo, nada mas_- añadio Damon y Rachel sonríe

Ya me extrañabas- dijo feliz Rachel

_No_-

Mentiroso- le dijo Rachel

_Ok_- concedió Damon- _Nos vemos_-

Yep- y ambos cuelgan…y el almuerzo en la casa de los Lockwood se lleva acabo y Katherine secuestra a Elena y mata a John, y Damon viene a llevarse el cuerpo de John, que no esta muerto ya que lleva el anillo, y antes de irse le exige a Rachel que se quede en la casa de los Lockwood y que no salga a ningún lugar…despues se entera de que Katherine también se robo la piedra lunar y junto a Stefan buscan a Elena, la que esta con Isobel, la que se disculpa con ella frente a su tumba y se saca su collar y se empieza a quemar…

AAAA- grito Rachel en su habitación y Carol que la escucho corre y la encuentra agarrándose el pecho y Carol se le acerca y se da cuenta que esta sangrando y la chica se desmaya y Carol llama a una ambulancia…

Mientras los Salvatore llegan con Elena a su casa…- Entonces Katherine esta en manos de Klaus- pregunto Elena

Es lo mas probable- contesto Stefan

Y la piedra lunar también- añadio Elena y Stefan asiente y Elena mira a Damon que tiene su celular en su oído y se ve preocupado- Pasa algo-

Rachel no me contesta el teléfono- respondió este- Me envía al buzon de voz-

La ultima vez que eso paso no fue nada bueno- añadio Stefan y Damon asiente y su celular suena

Alo- contesto- Carol- pregunto confundido y se ve sorprendido- QUE- y Elena y Stefan lo miran preocupados- Si voy para alla- y colgó y tomo su chaqueta

Que sucede- le pregunto Stefan

Rachel esta en el hospital- contesto Damon

Que le paso-

Carol la escucho gritar y estaba sangrando, pero no tienen idea porque- contesto Damon y salió por la puerta y Stefan y Elena salen tras el…y los tres llegan al hospital…

Que paso con Rachel, Carol- le pregunto Elena al verla

No se- contesto Carol- La escuche gritar y al ir a su cuarto estaba doblada tomandose el pecho y sangraba y se desmayo y llame a una ambulancia- añadio

Carol- llamo alguien y todos ven a un hombre que asumen es un medico

Como esta Rachel, Richard- le pregunto Carol

Esta bien- aseguro Richard, el medico- Lo que si, tiene unos extraños cortes en el pecho, sabes si tiene depresión o algo-

No- contesto Carol- Porque-

Porque los cortes parecen ser hechos por cuchillas- contesto Richard

Cree que Rachel se lastimo- pregunto Elena y el medico la mira

No puedo descartar nada- contesto este- Mas cuando aparecieron de pronto, no- y Carol asiente

Pero no había nada en su habitación con ella cuando la encontré- añadio Carol- Asi que dudo mucho que se lo haya hecho ella- aseguro

Ok- concedió el medico- Es extraño e inexplicable- pauso- Perdió bastante sangre y le hicimos una transfusión, y estará bien, pero quiero monitorearla durante la noche-

Lo que tu creas mejor- le dijo Carol

Podemos verla- pregunto Damon y el medico asiente

Esta en la habitación numero 320- contesto el medico y Damon mira a Carol

Me quedare con ella durante la noche, si no te molesta- le dijo

Esta bien- aseguro Carol y Damon se va a la habitación de Rachel seguido por Elena y Stefan mientras Carol sigue hablando con el medico, y Damon encuentra la habitación y entra seguido por los otros dos, y Rachel esta conectada a una maquina de signos vitales y de oxigeno por la nariz y tiene unos vendajes en el pecho…y Damon se le acerca y la mira preocupado

Que creen que paso- pregunto Elena rompiendo el silencio y Stefan se acerca a la chica y mira donde esta puesto el vendaje y se ve pensativo y mira a Elena

Dame el collar de Isobel- le pidió y Elena lo mira confundida pero se lo entrega y Stefan hace calzar el collar en Rachel y las cadenas quedan justo en el lugar donde Rachel tiene los vendajes y Damon mira confundido a su hermano

En que piensas- le pregunto y Stefan mira el collar y a Rachel

Algo que es imposible a decir verdad- contesto Stefan despues de un rato

Puedes decirlo- le pidió Elena

Llama a Bonnie- dijo el y Elena lo mira confundida pero asiente y sale afuera de la habitación

Stefan- lo llamo Damon y este lo mira

Espera a que llegue Bonnie ok- le pidió Stefan y Damon asiente, 15 minutos despues Bonnie entra y Stefan le muestra lo que hizo y ella lo observa

Pero eso solo pasaría si fueran parientes- dijo Bonnie y Stefan asiente

Por eso lo considero imposible- añadio este

OIGAN- dijo Damon molesto y ellos lo miran- De que mierda están hablando-

Rachel es una psíquica o no- pregunto Bonnie y Damon y Elena asienten- Al igual que una bruja tiene energía y al igual que nosotras puede sentir el peligro de sus seres queridos- añadio- Y Rachel aun no sabe controlar su poder, como para poder controlar el dolor de sus seres queridos-

Pero que tiene que ver el collar de Isobel- pregunto Elena

Las heridas de Rachel se parecen a las cadenas del collar- contesto Stefan

Lo que significa que hay algo que las vincula- añadio Bonnie- Pero que, no se- y Carol entra a la habitación y despues de un rato todos se empiezan a ir

Damon- le dijo Carol- Cualquier cosa llamame- y el asiente- Y para dejar al medico tranquilo registrare la habitación de Rachel, pero no creo que ella se haya lastimado a propósito-

Ni yo lo creo- concordo Damon y Carol le sonríe y se despide, y Damon se sienta en una silla que corre mas cerca de la cama y le toma la mano a Rachel…_que no sabemos ahora de ti Rach…_

Y Stefan y Elena llegan a la casa y encuentran a John despierto…- Isobel esta muerta- le dijo Elena- Y tu y yo tenemos que hablar- y el asiente, y ambos hablan, de cómo Elena quiere que el la apoye y que no se meta mas en sus decisiones, que acepte que esta con Stefan y que Damon es su amigo…el es el único padre que le queda y no quiere seguir perdiendo a su familia…John acepta…

Mientras en el hospital Rachel abre los ojos y Damon le sonríe…- Hey preciosa-

Hey- susurro Rachel- Donde estoy-

En el hospital- le contesto Damon- No recuerdas que paso- y ella niega con la cabeza- Carol te escucho gritar y te encontró sangrando y te desmayaste-

Mmm- murmuro Rachel- Recuerdo haber sentido mucho dolor en el pecho, como si intentaran sacármelo y despues nada-

Ok- murmuro Damon- Trata de dormir, ok- y ella asiente y Damon le envía un mensaje a Stefan y este va donde Elena que aun habla con John

Rachel despertó- le dijo a Elena la que sonríe aliviada y John los mira confundido

Que tiene que ver esa chica con todo- pregunto y Elena y Stefan se miran- Pueden confiar en mi- aseguro

Ok- concedió Elena y John la mira y Elena le cuenta acerca de lo que saben de Rachel y de cómo llego al hospital- Es lo que sabemos-

Isobel y Rachel se conocieron- pregunto John y Elena asiente

Por- pregunto

Porque si Isobel estaba conectada con Klaus puede haber obtenido información de ella- contesto John

Pero ambas solo se presentaron- añadio Elena- Ademas dudo que Isobel supiera de Rachel y su pasado e importancia para Klaus- y John asiente

Si yo no sabia, menos ella- añadio y Elena asiente…

Al dia siguiente dan de alta a Rachel y Damon la lleva a su casa, y Carol los recibe, pero debe salir asi que deja que Damon ayude a Rachel la que se saca los vendajes para poder darse un baño y ve los cortes y los protege y despues se da una ducha y al salir se saca las protecciones y ya no tiene nada y se viste y al salir del baño mira a Damon que esta sentado en la cama

Ya no tengo nada- le dijo y el la mira confundido y se acerca y Rachel le muestra y realmente no tiene nada

Cada vez eres mas un misterio Rach- le dijo Damon sorprendido- Y por Carol será mejor que te pongas vendajes igualmente-

Para hacerle creer que aun estoy herida- añadio y Damon asiente- Ok- y se devolvió al baño y se puso vendajes y salió del baño

Ven aquí- la llamo Damon y ella se le acerca y el la abraza- Lamento no haber sabido que estabas lastimada-

Esta bien- aseguro Rachel- Elena te necesitaba, asi que esta bien- añadio

Segura- y Rachel asiente- Ok- añadio y la besa- Mmm, olvide algo-

Que- le pregunto Rachel mirándolo confundida

El hechizo de Bonnie funciono- le conto Damon y Rachel sonríe- Asi que tenemos una arma super secreta en Bonnie-

Genial- y Damon asiente y la besa de nuevo- Damon-

Mmm- murmuro el

Estoy cansada- susurro adormilada y el sonríe y la toma en brazos y la acuesta en la cama

Yo también- dijo y se acosto a su lado y ambos se quedaron dormidos…

CONTINUARA…


	35. Disfraz

Gracias por los comentarios, me alegra que les haya gustado el anterior capitulo igualmente...para cuando Damon y Rachel cerraran el trato, vaya todos estan obsesionados con eso, pasara, pero no voy a decir cuando...aunque puedo contestar que no subire ni bajare el rating del fic debido a ello...porque puedo asegurarles que sabran cuando cierren el trato, pero no soy nada buena escribiendo escenas sexuales, asi que no habra nada explicito...aunque si alguno quiere escribir la escena, haganlo en los comentarios y si pasa, la que mas me gusta la añado al fic...desafio, si lo aceptan, bien, sino...no importa :D

Nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>35<p>

DISFRAZ

Estas segura que estas bien- le pregunto Elena a Rachel, mientras las dos mas Bonnie están en la casa de los Salvatore esperando a que un hombre que esta con ellas termine con lo que hace

Si- contesto Rachel- Solo uso los vendajes por Carol, pero ya no tengo nada- añadio y Elena asiente

Cuanto mas creen que le falte al señor este- pregunto Bonnie…las tres están esperando que los papeles de cambio de dueño de casa de los Salvatore se terminen de arreglar…Damon y Stefan decidieron darle su casa a Elena para que pudiera tener un lugar libre de vampiros, y esta acepto pero ella hizo algo sin que nadie supiera…y terminan de firmar y el hombre se va y los dos hermanos que esperaban afuera intentan entrar y Rachel se rie y Elena se da cuenta que olvido algo…

Parece que funciono- dijo sonriendo Elena y Rachel asiente y se rie de la cara de los hermanos- Ok- fue hacia la puerta Elena- Stefan adelante- añadio y Stefan entra y Damon mira a Elena- Debes prometer algo antes de entrar-

Porque- pregunto confundido

Porque te encanta hacer cosas estúpidas Damon- contesto Elena- Y lo que menos necesitamos ahora es hacer cosas estúpidas-

Ok-

Por lo mismo debes prometer que sin importar lo que la dueña de esta casa decida la apoyaras- añadio Elena

Ok- concedió rolando los ojos y Rachel se rie

Entonces pasa- le dijo Elena sonriendo y Damon entra y Bonnie aparece con las cosas de Elena y ambos hermanos miran confundidos a las tres chicas

Que creen que hacen- les pregunto Damon

Vamos a la escuela- contesto Elena simplemente y Bonnie y Rachel asienten y Rachel se le acerca a Damon y lo besa

Tengo un examen- añadio y el asiente y ella se va antes que las otras dos chicas que salen despues de seguidas por Stefan…

Mientras en otra parte…Katherine esta sentada en una silla y Alaric esta con ella y le muestra ropa y ella escoge la oscura y el le sonríe…

No me agrada mucho este cuerpo- dijo Alaric y Katherine lo mira- Pero me da un perfecto disfraz, lastima que Isobel este muerta, podría haberle agradecido-

Por supuesto- concordo Katherine- Que vas a hacer- le pregunto

Quiero conocer a los amiguitos de la doopelganger- contesto Alaric simplemente- Entonces este cuerpecito es el novio de la tia de la chica y amigo del mayor de los hermanos Salvatore, Damon- y Katherine asiente- Los otros son el novio, Stefan, hermano menor de Damon, la bruja Bonnie, el hermanito Jeremy y la rubia Caroline- y Katherine asiente- Alguien mas-

No- contesto Katherine

Perfecto- dijo complacido Alaric y le sonríe a Katherine- Ahora- y le dio un cuchillo y ella lo toma- Usalo en ti- y ella se lo entierra en su pierna- Buena chica- dijo sonriendo y se fue hacia la puerta- Sigue haciéndolo- y se fue y Katherine se entierra el cuchillo de nuevo…

Y Alaric da la clase de historia y conoce a Elena, Bonnie y Stefan…y cada vez que Rachel sale al pasillo en la escuela siente que alguien hay cerca, pero no sabe quien asi que sigue a sus clases, y se entera por Elena del baile que habrá y entre las dos convencen a los hermanos, y Rachel ayudada por Carol busca su ropa, mientras los demas hablan acerca de Klaus en la sala de los Salvatore…

Creen que realmente ya este aquí- pregunto Bonnie

Nada es seguro- contesto Stefan- Y puede ser cualquiera- y la puerta suena y Damon va abrir y Alaric esta ahí el que lo mira sorprendido

Porque no solo entraste- le pregunto Damon confundido

Estupidez mia- dijo Alaric sonriendo y Damon asiente y lo hace pasar- Hay algo nuevo- pregunto mirándolo atentamente

No aun- le contesto Damon y mira a Alaric y la forma en como lo mira- Tengo algo en la cara-

No- contesto Alaric- Olvidalo- y Damon asiente y ambos llegan a la sala y todos lo saludan- De que hablan- pregunto

De Klaus- contesto Stefan- Y de que puede estar en cualquier parte y que puede hacer su movimiento en cualquier momento- añadio

Pero esta decidido- dijo Elena- Vamos al baile- y todos asienten- Perfecto- añadio sonriendo

A pesar de que Klaus pueda hacer una aparición- añadio Stefan- Si bien accedo, no significa que me guste esta idea- y Elena lo abraza y le sonríe

Gracias- le dijo y miro a los demas- Y en caso de que aparezca, que plan tenemos- pregunto

Yo- contesto Bonnie y todos la miran- No tiene idea del poder que puedo canalizar y si aparece se que puedo matarlo- añadio segura y Alaric se rie y todos lo miran

Lo siento- se disculpo- Pero no creo que sea tan fácil- pauso- Es el vampiro mas poderoso, no-

Alaric tiene razón- concordo Damon- Digo, podría…- y se lanza a atacar a Bonnie la que lo manda al otro lado del salón y el se queja y al levantarse- Ok, punto anotado- y Bonnie le sonríe

No importa si Klaus es un original- siguio- Puedo con el o con quien sea que trate de lastimarme- aseguro y miro a Elena- Puedo matarlo- y Elena le sonríe

Ok, entonces será mejor arreglarnos, no- pregunto y todos asienten y Bonnie se va y Alaric va a seguirla

OYE Rick- lo llamo Damon y este lo mira- Vas a estar en el baile, no- y Alaric asiente

No me lo perdería por nada- aseguro

Perfecto- dijo Damon- Ok, voy a cambiarme, porque despues tengo una enana que recoger- añadio y se fue arriba y Alaric se ve confundido…_enana…de quien hablara…aunque es lo de menos, el esta aquí, esto será divertido…_y sale de la casa y vuelve al departamento y mira a Katherine la que lo mira…

Te divertiste- le pregunto ella

Bastante- contesto Alaric y Katherine lo mira y el le sonríe- Hay alguien de que no me hayas hablado-

No- contesto Katherine- Por-

Porque Damon hablo acerca de recoger una enana- añadio Alaric

Oh- musito Katherine- Debe ser su nuevo juguete, a Damon le encanta encamarse con cualquiera-

Ok- dijo sonriendo Alaric- Ahora, pregunta, quien transformo a los hermanos Salvatore-

Porque-

Contesta Katerina- le ordeno

Yo- contesto- Solo quería transformar a Stefan, pero Damon también tenia mi sangre en su cuerpo- añadio

Como murieron-

Tratando de salvarme, les dispararon- contesto Katherine- Damon estaba obsesionado conmigo y Stefan estaba enamorado de mi-

Estaban- pregunto Alaric intrigado

Ambos están enamorados de Elena ahora- contesto Katherine…_ni de broma le digo que Damon ya no…_

Ya veo- murmuro Alaric sonriendo y se le acerca- Gracias por transformar a Damon- y ella lo mira confundida

Porque-

Secreto- susurro Alaric y le cerro un ojo y se aleja de ella- Hubiera sido mas divertido si ella también estuviera aquí- pauso- Repetir la historia- dijo sonriendo- Pero no importa, me voy a divertir con Damon Salvatore- añadio y desaparece y Katherine esta muy confundida…_que rayos…repetir la historia, de que habla…_

Mientras Rachel termina de arreglarse y se saco una foto y se la mando a Kurt y despues tomo su pequeño bolso y bajo para encontrarse a Damon hablando con Carol y ambos la miran y Damon le sonríe

Lista- le pregunto

Yep- contesto Rachel y se despidió de Carol y ambos salieron afuera

Te ves apetitosa- le susurro Damon y Rachel lo golpea y el se rie- Ok, te ves preciosa, feliz- y ella asiente y ambos se suben al ferrari

Hable con Caroline- le conto Rachel

Porque-

Para ponerla al dia respecto a lo que ha pasado- contesto Rachel

Mmm- murmuro Damon y Rachel lo mira

Pasa algo-

Es posible que Klaus haga alguna aparición en la fiesta- contesto Damon y Rachel lo mira sorprendida- Asi que mas vale que no te separes de mi, ok- y ella asiente

Salvo si tengo que ir al baño- añadio Rachel- Me quedo contigo-

O podría acompañarte al baño- sugirió Damon pícaramente y Rachel lo golpea- Ok, mujer violenta- y ambos llegan a la escuela y entran y saludan a Elena y a los demas y Rachel convence a Damon de bailar con ella…

Eres muy bueno bailando- le dijo Rachel sonriendo y el le sonríe y la hace girar haciendo que Rachel se ria y la pega contra el

Soy excelente- susurro

Excelentemente arrogante- añadio Rachel y Damon rola los ojos y Rachel se rie- Es divertido el hecho que te exasperes tan fácilmente-

Te gusta reírte de mi- dijo Damon fruncendo el seño

No- contesto Rachel sonriendo

Mentirosa- le dijo Damon y Rachel se rie y siguen bailando y despues van a la barra de bebidas y a Rachel le dan ganas de ir al baño asi que Damon la deja ir y Elena y Stefan se le acercan- Y- les pregunto

Ninguna señal- le contesto Stefan

Es posible que ni siquiera aparezca- añadio Elena y una chica aparece en el escenario donde esta la banda y llama la atención de todos…

Ojala todos se estén divirtiendo- dijo la chica sonriendo y todos vitorean- Y tenemos un pedido especial para Elena- añadio y Elena se ve confundida- Esta canción es para ti…de Klaus- y todos abren mucho los ojos cuando la canción empieza a sonar…mientras Alaric desde su lugar sonríe y siente algo en su bolsillo y ve Jenna y niega con la cabeza…_mierda tengo que aparentar…_ y se va hacia la puerta, y Rachel entra al gimnasio de nuevo y se detiene…_es posible…es como cuando conoci a Elijah, el aura…es como la de mis sueños con Klaus…_y se acerca a sus amigos mirando para todos lados…

Esto lo esta haciendo única y exclusivamente para ponernos nerviosos- se quejo Damon

Pero y si esta aquí- pregunto Elena nerviosa y Stefan la abraza para calmarla y Damon rola los ojos y Rachel llega al lado de ellos…

Klaus esta aquí- dijo y todos la miran con los ojos abiertos

Estas de broma- le pregunto Damon molesto y ella lo mira confundida

De que hablas- le pregunto

Klaus acaba de dedicarle una canción a Elena, Rach- le explico Bonnie y Rachel abre los ojos sorprendida- Estas segura que esta aquí- pregunto y Rachel mira para otro lado- Rach- repitió

Estaba- contesto Rachel finalmente y la mira- Cuando entre lo sentí, pero ya no lo siento-

Segura- le pregunto Damon y ella asiente- Ok, tu te vas- añadio y le tomo el brazo y se acerco a su hermano- Dame las llaves de tu camioneta- y el se las da y Damon saco a Rachel del gimnasio

Damon- se quejo Rachel mientras el llega a los estacionamientos y abre la camioneta y la sienta en el asiento del conductor

Vete- le ordeno y Rachel lo mira- AHORA, Rachel-

Pero…- empezó Rachel

Klaus no sabe nada de ti y asi seguirá siendo- siguio Damon

Pero- y Damon la corto con sus labios

Vete- le rogo en un susurro y Rachel ve su cara de preocupación y asiente y Damon cierra el auto y Rachel se va y Damon se devuelve a la fiesta para toparse con Alaric

Sucede algo- le pregunto este al verlo

Klaus esta aquí- respondió Damon- Asi que abre bien los ojos- y Alaric asiente y Damon se va donde Stefan y Bonnie les dice que no puede encontrar a Jeremy y ambos hermanos se van a buscarlo y mientras Bonnie y Elena están solas, Alaric les dice que encontró a Jeremy, para finalmente enterarse de que Klaus esta en el cuerpo de Alaric, ambas logran escapar y se encuentran con Damon

Klaus esta en el cuerpo de Alaric- le dijo Bonnie y Damon abre mucho los ojos

Donde esta Stefan- pregunto Elena

Con Jeremy, lo atacaron dos chicos compelidos por Klaus- contesto Damon- Vete con el- y ella asiente y sale corriendo y Damon mira a Bonnie- Tienes que matarlo-

En el cuerpo de Alaric, no- dijo Bonnie- Ademas esta protegido por un hechizo- añadio

Tienes el poder de mas de cien brujas- le dijo Damon- Rompe el hechizo-

Pero y Alaric- pregunto Bonnie preocupada- Damon si destuyo a Alaric, va a tomar otro cuerpo- añadio- Ademas sabe que tengo mas poder y me quiere matar- y Damon se ve pensativo

Klaus no ganara esta noche- aseguro y la mira serio- Pero debes estar dispuesta a hacer lo que sea necesario- añadio- Lo estas- y ella asiente- Bien, esto haremos-

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Y Klaus ya llego...seudo...ya veremos que pasa :D<p> 


	36. Enojo injustificado

No me odien por este capitulo :(...es necesario, en serio que lo es...besos

Nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>36<p>

ENOJO INJUSTIFICADO

Rachel se pasea de un lado para otro en la sala de los Salvatore esperando que todos lleguen cuando la puerta se abre y al ver Elena viene llorando…

Que paso- pregunto preocupada

Bonnie- susurro Elena y Rachel la mira confundida- Bonnie se enfrento a Klaus y esta-

Esta que- exigió Rachel

Muerta- contesto Stefan por Elena y Rachel abre mucho los ojos…_no puede ser, Bonnie no puede estar muerta…_y niega con la cabeza

No es cierto- refuto

Lo es, la vi- añadio Elena- Bonnie esta muerta- y mas lagrimas caen de sus ojos y Rachel la abraza y Rachel mira a Stefan el que asiente y Rachel sigue abrazando a Elena…_no, Bonnie no esta muerta, no puedo creer que lo esta…mi corazón me lo dice…_y los tres se van a la sala

Donde están Jeremy y Damon- pregunto Rachel despues de un rato

Damon se iba a encargar del cuerpo de Bonnie- le contesto Stefan- E iba a buscar a Jeremy- añadio

Ok- entendió Rachel

No puedo creerlo aun- añadio Elena- Y además que Damon actuara asi, encargarse del cuerpo, es Bonnie, Rach- y Rachel asiente…_eso es lo que lo hace mas raro…_y la puerta se abre y los tres miran a Damon entrar- Que hiciste con ella- le pregunto Elena molesta levantándose

Calmate- le dijo tranquilo Damon

No, me pidas que me CALME- le dijo mas molesta- Sabias que si Bonnie usaba todo su poder moriría, cierto-

Si- contesto Damon- Lo sabia- y Elena lo abofetea y el la mira- Ya me golpeaste ahora calmate y escucha atentamente Elena- añadio serio y molesto mientras Rachel y Stefan los miran- Bonnie tenia que morir- y Elena niega con la cabeza- No me interrumpas- dijo severamente- Porque que Klaus este en el cuerpo de Alaric hecho todos nuestros planes por la borda- pauso- Y Klaus no se iba a detener en tratar de matarla, hasta que supiera que esta muerta- pauso- Tenia que creérselo-

Bonnie esta viva- entendió Rachel y Damon la mira y asiente y mira a Elena

Definitivamente lo esta- aseguro y Elena abre mucho los ojos y el se va de la sala y Elena mira a Stefan que esta igual de sorprendido que ella y Rachel se va tras Damon y lo sigue hasta su habitación

Klaus es Alaric- pregunto y el la mira y asiente- No lo he visto- añadio

Eso es muy bueno- aseguro Damon y Rachel asiente- Y no lo veras tampoco-

No planeo hacerlo- aseguro Rachel

Perfecto, porque te quedaras aquí hasta que sepamos como mierda liberarlo de tu amante- añadio y Rachel lo mira molesta

Amante- pregunto

SI-

Ok- empezó tratando de mantener la calma- Te golpeaste la cabeza cuando planeaste lo que hiciste con Bonnie, o tengo que asumir que el hecho de que estes molesto ahora conmigo es solo parte de tu bruta y estúpida personalidad- le pregunto con las manos en la cintura

No me insultes Rachel- le dijo molesto

Entonces no digas cosas que no son- le refuto Rachel- Klaus habrá sido el amante de Ariadne, pero no es el mio, ni siquiera lo conozco, y aunque asi fuera no estoy ni en lo mas minimo interesada en el-

Asi- añadio Damon y ella asiente- Como estas tan segura- pregunto cruzándose de brazos y Rachel lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos…_como puede preguntarme eso…_y niega con la cabeza

Porque me enamore del idiota que me esta reclamando algo ahora que ni siquiera he hecho- le contesto molesta- Y que ni siquiera pienso hacer- pauso…_o quizás esto tiene que ver con Elena…siempre Elena, ah…_- Y si estas molesto porque Elena te abofeteo, bueno reclamale a ELLA y no apuntes tu furia contra mi, que no tengo culpa alguna-

No es por Elena- dijo Damon y ella lo mira

Entonces porque-

ERES LA MALDITA MUJER DE KLAUS- grito Damon y Rachel abre mucho los ojos

Eso crees- y el asiente- Ok- musito Rachel- Acabo de soltar algo que siento y dices eso, es perfecto Damon- pauso- Gracias- y con eso se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación y llego abajo y toma las llaves de la camioneta de Stefan y mira a los dos que están en la sala- Stefan me llevo tu camioneta-

Ok, pero crei que te quedarías- dijo este confundido y Elena la mira igual

Si, yo también lo crei- dijo y con eso salió de la casa y se fue en la camioneta…_no puedo creer que se haya desquitado conmigo…no hice nada…y que haya dicho eso…la amante de Klaus…y que lo reafirmara a pesar de que le dije que me enamore de el…pero me pasa por estúpida…_

Mientras Damon decidió darse una ducha para calmarse…_estar tan cerca del bastardo y no darnos cuenta…mas aun que tomara el cuerpo de Alaric…maldición…y se que hice bien, no significa que no dolio ver a Elena toda destrozada por ver a su amiga muerta…pero Bonnie esta bien…y no se porque mierda me moleste con Rachel…fue como que verla ahí enfrente y saber que además de Elena tenemos que protegerla a ella de Klaus, me molesta…_y salió de la ducha y se viste y al salir del baño Elena esta parada en la puerta…- Que quieres- le pregunto

Vengo a disculparme por abofetearte- le contesto ella

No es necesario- le aseguro el

Lo es- refuto Elena- Y no debiste molestarte con Rachel por mi reacción-

No estoy molesto con Rachel por tu reacción- dijo Damon mirándola confundido- De donde sacas eso-

Del hecho de que se fuera- le contesto Elena

QUE- exclamo sorprendido- Porque mierda se fue- pregunto

No se- contesto Elena- Pero se veía molesta cuando le dijo Stefan que tomaria su camioneta y dijo que también creía que se quedaría- añadio- Donde creiste que estaba-

Contigo hablando con Bonnie- dijo Damon…_mierda, enana…_y se va hacia la puerta

Damon espera- le pidió Elena y el la mira- Porque estas molesto-

De donde sacas que estoy molesto- le pregunto y ella lo mira con las cejas levantadas- OK- dijo exasperado- Me dolio tener que hacerte creer que Bonnie estaba muerta- confeso y Elena lo mira sorprendida- Pero mas me molesta el hecho de que Klaus tenga el cuerpo de Alaric, y tenerte a ti y a Rachel en peligro-

Ya veo- murmuro Elena- Y le dijiste esto a Rachel-

No- contesto el…_y de hecho al verla…_- La trate bastante mal- confeso

Porque- pregunto

Porque estoy cansado de todo- contesto Damon

Y también porque estas preocupado de que Klaus le ponga sus manos encima a Rachel- añadio Elena y Damon aprieta los puños y Elena lo nota- Estas preocupado por mi, pero mas por Rachel, porque no quieres perderla- pauso- Te da miedo que lo vea, porque crees que puede despertar los sentimientos que su antigua vida tenia por Klaus y asi la pierdas-

Puede ser- concedió Damon y Elena asiente

Ve y dile eso Damon- le aconsejo y el asiente y se va y Stefan aparece en la puerta y la mira- Que-

Lo ayudas ahora- le dijo el

De que hablas- pregunto confundida

Se que estabas celosa- contesto Stefan y ella lo mira sorprendida- No eres buena compartiendo la atención Elena, y Damon y yo siempre te hemos protegido solo a ti- pauso- Y Rachel ha cambiado eso-

Rachel es mi amiga Stefan- le dijo Elena- Tambien quiero que este a salvo-

Lo se- siguio el- Como también se que te fue difícil aceptar la relación entre ella y Damon-

No estaba segura si Damon era sincero con sus sentimientos- añadio Elena

Eso y que nos amas a los dos- y Elena lo mira sorprendida- Pero me escogiste a mi y tenias que dejar a Damon ir-

Stefan, yo…-

Esta bien- la corto Stefan- Sabia que sentías algo por Damon, asi como sabia que el sentía algo por ti, y no niego que me sorprendió que Damon empezara a sentir cosas por Rachel y que te sacara tan rápido de su corazón asi como lo hizo- y Elena asiente- Pero estoy feliz por mi hermano, y solo tengo una pregunta-

Cual-

Estas feliz con tu decisión- pregunto

Mucho- contesto Elena y se le acerca- Te amo Stefan, bueno corrección, estoy enamorada de ti- añadio sonriendo y el le sonríe y ambos se van a dormir, mientras Damon se mete por el balcón de la habitación de Rachel y la encuentra ya dormida y se acuesta a su lado, y Rachel siente el movimiento en la cama y se da vuelta y abre los ojos adormilada y se encuentra con los de su novio

Que haces aquí- le pregunto

Porque te fuiste- le pregunto Damon

Porque no quiero estar cerca de ti- contesto Rachel y se da la vuelta dándole la espalda- Y estoy cansada-

Ok- murmuro Damon…_sera mejor dormir, ya mañana hablaremos…_y asi Damon se acomoda y deja que el sueño lo venza…y a la mañana siguiente abre los ojos pero no encuentra a Rachel acostada

Fue extraño- escucho de pronto y ve a Rachel sentada frente a su computadora- Pero definitivamente lo sentí Bonnie- y Damon se queda donde esta

Bueno Klaus no te menciono- escucho a Bonnie- Lo que significa que aun no sabe de ti- y Rachel asiente- Es posible que el pueda sentirte-

No- aseguro Rachel- La razón por la que lo sentí tiene que ver con mi poder, es como cuando supe que Elena no podía estar diciendo la verdad respecto a que estabas muerta-

Tu conexión con aquellos que conoces- dijo Bonnie y Rachel asiente

Lo que sentí fue como cuando conocí a Elijah- siguio Rachel- El reconocimiento de su presencia antes de verlo fisicamente-

Entonces Klaus tendría que verte para saber que estas aquí- añadio Bonnie y Rachel asiente- Ok, entonces definitivamente tienes que mantenerte lejos de la escuela o lugares que Alaric frecuente- y Rachel asiente- Sera mejor que te quedes en casa de los Salvatore-

No- dijo Rachel y Damon la mira confundido- Damon esta molesto conmigo-

Porque- pregunto Bonnie confundida

Klaus- contesto Rachel- Se puso a cuestionar lo que siento- añadio- Y dolio bastante, porque crei que confiaba en mi-

Lo hago- interrumpió Damon y Rachel lo mira

Parece que despertó- dijo Bonnie- Hablamos despues Rach- y Rachel la mira- Mantente lejos de Alaric- y Rachel asiente y cortan la conexión

Bonnie sabia que estaba yo aquí- pregunto Damon y Rachel asiente pero sin mirarlo y apaga la computadora y se levanta y se va hacia el baño- Rachel-

No quiero hablar- dijo ella y se metió al baño y Damon se tira a la cama de nuevo y 30 minutos despues Rachel sale vestida y con el cabello envuelto en una toalla y Damon se para rápidamente y se pone frente de ella- Dejame pasar- le dijo sin mirarlo

Necesitamos hablar- le dijo Damon serio- Y me vas a escuchar-

No quiero hablar Damon- dijo ella mirándolo- Dejaste claro anoche de que soy la amante de Klaus y que eso es todo lo que sere, no-

NO- exclamo molesto- Dejame hablar-

Para que- siguio Rachel- Para que sigas reclamándome algo que tiene que ver con un pasado que yo no puedo controlar- pauso- No soy las gemelas y no soy Ariadne, SOY RACHEL, Damon-

Lo se- dijo el- Lo siento, ok-

Lo se- dijo ella- Pero no quiero estar contigo ahora- y el la mira herido- Me lastimaste, aseverando que soy la mujer de alguien a quien no conozco- pauso- Mas aun te dije que me enamore del idiota que me reclamaba anoche y sabes que estaba diciendo- y el solo la mira- Por supuesto que no, cierto- pauso- POR ESO, VETE- y dio un paso hacia atras

Rach- trato de agarrarla Damon

NO- grito Rachel y Damon aleja su mano y la mira triste- Te dije que me enamore de ti y solo me gritaste que soy la mujer de Klaus- y una lagrima cae por su mejilla- Y estoy harta de que cada vez que me enamoro de alguien termino decepcionada o lastimada, asi que por favor, vete-

No me voy a ir- dijo el…_soy un maldito idiota…_y va a seguir hablando cuando su celular suena y contesta…- QUE hizo que- pregunto molesto- Ok, si voy para alla- y colgó y mira a Rachel- Elena le saco la daga a Elijah-

Vete- dijo ella simplemente y se sento y empezó a hacer funcionar su secador y Damon la mira y se le acerca

No hemos terminado- le susurro en el oído y le da un beso en la cabeza y se va y Rachel niega con la cabeza…_me prometi que no dejaría que me lastimaras…y si no confias en mi, esto se acabo Damon…_

Y Damon ahora esta con Stefan en la sala de su casa…- Entonces la dejamos hacerlo a su manera- le pregunto a Stefan despues de que este hablo con Elena la que esta con Elijah y no piensa volver hasta que termine

No tenemos otra opción- contesto Stefan

Mierda- siseo Damon

Y Rachel- pregunto Stefan

Esta molesta conmigo- contesto Damon- Yo y mis malditos arrebatos- añadio y se paro

Arreglalo- le dijo Stefan simplemente y Damon lo mira- La vas a perder si no- añadio

Escuchaste lo que le dije, cierto- entendió y Stefan asiente

Hice como que no- añadio este- Pero se que le dijiste que es la amante de Klaus, como ella te dijo que esta enamorada de ti y como tu en vez de responder a eso le volviste a repetir que es la mujer de Klaus- pauso- Y si recordaras el dolor de sus palabras, Damon entenderías porque esta molesta-

Lo se- murmuro- La escuche cuando le dijo a Bonnie que no confio en ella- y Stefan asiente- Voy a verla mientras tu pones un ojo en Jenna-

Mierda- siseo Stefan- Lo olvide- y Damon asiente y ambos se van de la casa y Damon se va a buscar a Rachel pero no la encuentra en su habitación y la llama a su celular

_Que_- contesto con odiosidad Rachel

Ok, aun sigues molesta- dijo Damon

_Si_- dijo ella

Donde estas- le pregunto Damon

_Frente al departamento de Alaric_- contesto Rachel

QUE- grito Damon

_Lo vi salir_- dijo Rachel despues de un rato- _Con un hombre, supongo que es su brujo_- añadio y Damon sale disparado y se mete al auto y Rachel cierra su celular y el la mira molesto- Que-

Que mierda haces aquí- le pregunto molesto

Quiero saber si Katherine esta viva- dijo Rachel simplemente

Porque-

Curiosidad- contesto simplemente Rachel y la ventana de Damon suena y este al ver es Andie

Que haces tu aquí- le pregunto a la mujer bajando el vidrio del auto y Andie sonrie

Vine ayudar- contesto y Rachel le toca el hombro a Damon y este la mira

Supuse que volverias a verme asi que me vine aquí- siguio Rachel y saco algo de su bolsillo y le da un frasco y este lo toma confundido- Es verbena, si Katherine esta ahí, dásela- pauso- Yo me voy asi que fuera-

Para que Andie- pregunto Damon

No podras entrar sin invitación- contesto Rachel- Andie si- y el asiente y se baja

Aun tenemos que hablar- le dijo serio y ella se encoge de hombros y se va y Damon mira a Andie- Segura que quieres hacer esto-

Alaric el malo no esta- dijo Andie simplemente y Damon la mira confundido- Rachel me dijo todo, y tranquilo, vamos- y el asiente y se encuentran con Katherine y le dan la verbena, pero Damon le advierte que se la debe…

Y Rachel al llegar a casa se topa con Elena saliendo y la mira confundida…- Que haces aquí-

Elijah le pidió a Carol que lo dejara quedarse aquí- contesto Elena

Carol iba salir del pueblo hoy- añadio Rachel y Elena asiente

La vimos antes que se fuera- le conto Elena- Aun tienes la camioneta de Stefan- y Rachel asiente y le da las llaves

Paso algo- pregunto

Jenna sabe acerca de los vampiros- contesto Elena abrumada

Oh- musito Rachel

Volvere- aseguro Elena y se va hacia la camioneta- RACHEL- y esta la mira- Elijah me dijo que la maldición del sol y la luna es falsa y que el y Klaus son-

Hermanos- termino Rachel por ella y Elena asiente y se va y Rachel entra a la casa y va hacia donde siente que Elijah esta y lo encuentra afuera en la parte de atrás de la casa

Rachel- le dijo este sonriendo

Elijah- dijo Rachel seria- Tenemos que hablar-

CONTINUARA…


	37. Hablando

NTVG y Alison DiLaurentis, gracias a ambas (os) por comentar :D, me alegra que no me odien :D

Nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>37<p>

HABLANDO

Y Rachel y Elijah se observan…- Por donde quieres empezar- le pregunto Elijah

Los nombres de las gemelas- contesto Rachel- Y como las conocieron-

Las gemelas Bracova- empezó Elijah- Eran parte de la misma comunidad a la que mi familia pertenecía- pauso- A la primera que conocimos fue a la menor, Lea- y los ojos de Rachel brillan- La diversión era su segundo nombre-

Estaba enamorada de Klaus- añadio Rachel y Elijah asiente

Fue la única de las dos que lo amo realmente- siguio el- Pero Klaus ansiaba ser amado por la que tenia el poder-

La mayor- entendió Rachel

Alaiya- añadio Elijah y los ojos de Rachel brillan mas y le duele la cabeza por lo que se la toma- Era la que logro por años una paz entre los lobos y nuestra comunidad, pero esta poco duro al mi padre vengarse por la vergüenza de mi madre- y Rachel asiente- Pero Alaiya no dejo que eso la influenciara hasta que Klaus manifestó su poder-

Lo que realmente es- dijo Rachel

Al transformarnos por el hechizo de mi madre- siguio Elijah- El poder de Klaus quedo cubierto por lo que ahora eramos, pero pronto ese poder se manifestaría- pauso- El miedo se apodero de mi madre y la maldición debía crear-

Pero necesitaba algo importante- acoto Rachel

Y la única forma de obtenerlo era convenciendo a Alaiya para que ella lo obtuviera- añadio Elijah

Pero ella se negó-

El amor de Lea por Klaus y su cariño por el- siguio Elijah- La hicieron negarse, incluso hasta despues de que mi padre transformara al hombre que amaba en vampiro, Alaiya se rehuso- y Rachel lo mira- Pero Klaus…-

La quería para el- siguio Rachel y Elijah asiente- Y le quito todo lo que amaba-

El dolor la nublo- siguio Elijah- Y ni siquiera Lea pudo detenerla-

Y la maldición se puso- termino Rachel y Elijah asiente

Alaiya obtuvo todos los elementos necesarios, esa fue su parte en la maldición- añadio- Incluso puso a su hermana a ser testigo- pauso- Y cuando se dio cuenta del sacrificio final supo que mi madre no le dijo todo-

E hizo su propia maldición- entendió Rachel y Elijah asiente

Para lograrla se sacrifico asi misma y se volvio energía y se fusiono con su hermana- siguio Elijah- Y se volvieron una con un increíble poder-

Como murió Lea- pregunto Rachel

Despues de que el ritual acabara y Lea obtuviera el poder- siguio Elijah- Se llevo a Klaus con ella y se fueron, pero Klaus volvio y perdono a mi madre, y al fallecer esta Lea volvio, estaba tratando de encontrar la forma de romper la maldición, y mi padre al enterarse les empezó a poner trabas y ambos empezaron a huir- pauso- Y llego a los oídos de mi padre el que Klaus convertiría a Lea en una de nosotros y el miedo por su gran poder y que fuera una inmortal se apodero de los vampiros y lobos, y aliados con los cazadores la asesinaron-

Y Ariadne-

Encontrarla fue una sorpresa para mi, pero no para Klaus- siguio Elijah- El había seguido la descendencia de la familia Bracova, la hermana menor de las gemelas fue la que tuvo descendencia- pauso- Al encontrarla la rescato de donde la tenían-

Donde estaba-

Era una esclava- contesto Elijah- Y mi querido hermano se encargo de asesinar a todos aquellos que le pusieron una mano encima-

Wow-

Lo mas impresionante fue encontrar a Katerina, y saber que ambas tenían la misma edad al igual que en el pasado- continuo Elijah- Klaus podía revertir la maldición y tener a la psíquica para el-

Como sabia que ella era la indicada, además del físico- pregunto Rachel

Los enemigos de mi hermano son muchos- siguio Elijah- Y ellos trataron de matarla- pauso- Los lobos fueron los primeros y los brujos de Klaus sintieron la energía y supieron que la maldición era real- pauso- Un humano trato de matarla, pero la energía no apareció- pauso- Las flechas de plata y oro casi la matan-

Muchos intentos de asesinato- entendió Rachel

Que cada persona que lo intento lo pago mil veces con mas dolor- añadio Elijah

Y cuando Katerina huyo- pregunto Rachel- Y se transformo que decidió hacer Klaus-

No podía perder a Ariadne- siguio Elijah- Ese era su principal objetivo, ya que la línea Bracova moriría con ella- pauso- Asi que como su poder estaba despertando igualmente, decidió convertirla en vampiro en su cumpleaños numero 18-

Pero tu tomaste el asunto en tus manos- dijo Rachel y el asiente- La mataste un dia antes que Klaus pudiera transformarla-

Asi es-

Porque-

Por miedo al poder que sentía que venia de ella- contesto Elijah- Y si mi hermano lograba levantar la maldición y Ariadne se volvia mas poderosa-

Me perdi- lo interrumpió Rachel y el la mira

Alaiya junto todo para que la maldición fuera creada- dijo y Rachel asiente- Y Lea era la testigo de ella, ambas estaban ahí- pauso- Y Alaiya creo a la psíquica con el control propio ese dia- pauso- Tu como te conoces ahora, naciste ese dia-

Y- pregunto Rachel

Si ves el ritual de la maldición- siguio Elijah- Todo el poder que posees despertara, sin pausas, es como si volvieras a nacer-

Y eso es peligroso- y Elijah asiente- Pero si lo es porque Klaus lo haría igualmente-

Porque es peligroso pero para los demas no para ti- contesto- Seras muy poderosa Rachel, tendras el poder que se desata con tu maldición, pero sin la maldición misma-

Oh- musito Rachel- Entonces no debo ver el levantamiento de la maldición- y Elijah asiente- Ok, algo mas-

No por ahora- contesto Elijah y Rachel asiente

Ahora entiendo mi enojo al saber de mis vidas pasadas- dijo la chica despues de un rato- La rabia y las ganas de matar a alguien, y no a Klaus precisamente, sino que era tu madre, ella fue la que traiciono a Alaiya- y Elijah asiente- Y también porque pensaba que habían existido mas Petrovas- y Elijah le sonrie

Asi es- concordo este- No te digo mas no porque realmente no haya mas- siguio- Sino que porque creo una vez aprendas a usar mejor tu poder-

Recordare sola- termino por el y el asiente- Y entiendo-

Ok- murmuro Elijah

Voy a ir a mi habitación, sino te molesta- le dijo Rachel despues de un rato de silencio y el asiente- Nos vemos despues- y salió corriendo de vuelta a la casa y se fue directo a su habitación y se saco la ropa y se metió a la ducha, necesita refrescarse…mientras Elijah entra a la casa y unos minutos despues Elena vuelve…

Entonces la maldición de Klaus- pregunto y Elijah le sonríe

Klaus no es hijo de mi padre- empezó Elijah- Mi madre fue infiel y quedar embarazada de su amante fue su mas grande y oscuro secreto-

Que tiene que ver eso con la maldición- pregunto confundida Elena

Mi padre se entero de lo hecho por mi madre- siguio Elijah- Y asesino a su amante y toda su familia- pauso- Iniciando asi una guerra entre especies que dura hasta nuestros dias-

Guerra entre especies- pregunto Elena mas confundida

Vampiros y hombres lobos- contesto Elijah

Entonces Klaus era hijo del amante de tu madre- siguio ella tratando de entender y Elijah asiente- Que era un hombre lobo- pregunto y Elijah asiente de nuevo- Pero entonces que es Klaus, un hombre lobo o un vampiro- pregunto

Ambos- contesto otra voz y Elena mira hacia donde viene la voz y es Rachel que esta parada en el umbral y Elena la mira sorprendida

Es un hibrido- siguio Elijah y ambas chicas lo miran- Que es mortal para los vampiros y hombres lobo, las brujas no podían aceptar tal imbalance de poder, porque la naturaleza no puede permitir tal, por eso se creo la maldición, y asi dormir su lado lobo-

Esa es la maldición que Klaus quiere romper- pregunto Elena y Elijah asiente

Asi es- afirmo- Pero sus ambiciones llegan mas lejos, pues quiere crear su propia especie, mortal para todos- aseguro

Pero tenemos la daga- añadio Elena- Podemos detenerlo ahora-

No es tan simple- refuto Elijah y Elena y Rachel lo miran- Los originales no podemos ser destruidos por nada, y los lobos sanan de la plata-

Entonces no podemos destruirlo- pregunto Elena confundida

Solo hay una forma de matar a cualquier entidad supernatural- siguio Elijah y mira a Rachel

Una bruja- dijo ella y el asiente

Las sirvientes de la naturaleza- añadio el y miro a Elena- Una bruja puede canalizar suficiente energía, pero debe hacerse cuando hay luna llena, cuando el este en transición, pues en ese momento estará mas vulnerable-

Lo que significa que el ritual para levantar la maldicion debe llevarse acabo- añadio Elena y Elijah asiente y Elena mira a Rachel la que asiente y Elena mira a Elijah- Y si te digo que conocemos una bruja que puede canalizar tal poder- pregunto

Entonces yo debería decir que encontré la forma de mantenerte viva a pesar de que el ritual se realice- contesto el y Elena y Rachel abren muchos los ojos

Lo hiciste- pregunto Elena

Lo hice- aseguro

Vamos a ver a los hermanos- dijo Rachel y Elena y Elijah la siguen y al llegar a la casa Elena deja entrar a Elijah y ambos caminan delante de Rachel la que los sigue y encuentran a los hermanos sentados en la sala y ambos se paran al ver a Elena y Elijah aparecer, pero no ven a Rachel, pues esta se queda apoyada en la muralla escondida

Que rayos hace el aquí- pregunto molesto Damon

Lo deje entrar- contesto Elena simplemente- Elijah y yo tenemos un nuevo arreglo-

Que es- pregunto Stefan

Tomare el asunto en mis propias manos- contesto Elijah- Pero solo pido una sola cosa a cambio-

Que- pregunto con odiosidad Damon

Una disculpa- dijo Elijah simplemente y Damon se largo a reir

Nop- dijo el simplemente y Stefan niega con la cabeza y se acerca a Elijah

Lamento la parte que tome yo en tu muerte- se disculpo- Estaba protegiendo a Elena y siempre lo hare- aseguro y Elijah asiente

Entiendo y acepto tu disculpa- dijo y ahora todos miran a Damon el que niega con la cabeza

Damon- empezó Elena- El sacrificio va a suceder, y Bonnie va a poder usar su poder para detener a Klaus sin morir haciéndolo, y Elijah tiene la formula para que yo no muera tampoco-

Es verdad- pregunto este mirando a Elijah

Asi es- aseguro este y Damon mira a Elena

Y tu le crees-

Si- aseguro ella

Yo no- dijo el y mira fijamente a Elijah- No confio en ti- y salió de la sala

La confianza- dijo Rachel al verlo salir y el se detiene y la mira- Es algo que se gana, difícil de lograr, pero se gana- pauso- Pero es muy fácil perderla-

Hace cuanto estas ahí- le pregunto

Llegue con ellos- contesto Rachel y lo mira- Y yo confio en que Elijah quiere ayudar- pauso y entro a la sala y Damon la sigue y los otros tres los miran y Rachel mira a Elijah- Hay una sola cosa que me hace desconfiar en tus palabras-

Que seria- pregunto

Klaus es tu hermano- contesto Rachel- Y tu y yo sabemos muy bien que significa para ambos ese vinculo- y Elijah asiente- Confio en el hecho de que no quieres que Elena muera, pero no estoy tan segura que seas capaz de llevar a cabo tu parte en el momento que se requiera-

Y si doy mi palabra- pregunto el- Mi honor esta en juego, sino cumplo mi palabra-

Honor- dijo Rachel entre dientes- Honor que aprendiste de ellos-

Parece que el odio te esta nublando el pensamiento, querida- le dijo Elijah y ella lo mira molesta

Puede ser- concedió finalmente- Pero no uses esa palabra conmigo-

Rachel he demostrado antes que no cumpliré mi palabra- pregunto Elijah y ella niega con la cabeza- Entonces no tienes nada que temer-

Quizas- murmuro la chica y salió de la sala

Estoy algo perdida- dijo Elena y Elijah la mira sonriendo

Digamos que tu amiga recordó a las mias- dijo el y los tres lo miran confundidas- Alaiya y Lea las gemelas-

Las psíquicas- pregunto Elena y Elijah asiente

Ya sabe cual fue su parte en todo- añadio Elijah

Y esa es- pregunto Damon y Elijah lo mira

Ella reunió los ingredientes para la creación de la maldición- contesto Elijah- Alaiya fue la que los reunió usando la confianza de ambas especies y de la doopelganger, y Lea fue la testigo presencial de la creación- pauso- Eso seria- y mira a Elena- Me retiro, pero estaremos hablando- y con eso se fue y Damon se va a buscar a Rachel a la que encuentra tomando agua en la cocina

Recuerdas a las gemelas- le pregunto y ella asiente sin mirarlo y Elena y Stefan entran a la cocina

Rach- dijo Elena y Rachel la mira- Nos cuentas-

Que- pregunto

Porque Alaiya ayudo a crear la maldición- pregunto Elena

Venganza- respondió simplemente Rachel- Klaus le quito lo que amaba, ella le quito lo que el amaba, su poder- añadio- Sin su parte lobo solo es un vampiro, y no un hibrido, y ya sabes que significa para ambas especies el que lo sea- y Elena asiente- Eso-

Lo recordaste o Elijah te ayudo- pregunto Elena

Tal cual tu obtuviste información de el, yo también- contesto Rachel

Algo que nos pueda servir para destruir a Klaus que no sea su plan- pregunto Damon y Rachel lo mira

No- contesto ella- Estaba mas interesada en saber que papel juego yo en todo esto- añadio- Y reafirmo el hecho de que Klaus no debe saber de mi- pauso- Y adiós-

Como que adiós- le pregunto Damon

Me voy a casa- respondió ella y siguio caminando y Damon se mueve rápidamente y la toma y se la lleva arriba mientras Stefan y Elena se miran y se encogen de hombros y Elena va a ver a Jenna que esta en una de las habitaciones de la casa y Damon suelta a Rachel en su cama y cierra la puerta- Que rayos Damon- se quejo Rachel y el la mira

Es hora de que tu y yo hablemos- le dijo serio

De que- pregunto con odiosidad- De que soy la mujer de Klaus, y que el es mi amante- añadio- Porque si es eso, no gracias- dijo y se levanto de la cama y se va hacia la puerta, pero Damon se le pone por delante- Quitate-

NO- le dijo el serio y cansando- Vamos a hablar Rachel y me vas a dejar explicarme- y ella lo mira- Te amo de acuerdo- confeso y Rachel abre mucho los ojos- Y me molesta pensar que tengo que protegerte-

Perfecto- murmuro Rachel- Me amas pero es odioso tener que mantenerme a salvo- dijo cruzándose de brazos y lo mira seria- Pero no te preocupes, Damon te libero de hacerlo, ok, ahora dejame irme-

NO- exclamo el

Damon basta si- le pidió Rachel- No tienes que protegerme- le aseguro

Si tengo- refuto Damon- Porque te amo y no quiero perderte- añadio- Demonios Rach, no es que me canse de mantenerte a salvo o que me moleste porque debo hacerlo, sino que me molesta el hecho de que nada en mi maldita vida puedo tener sin que sea lastimado por mi o por un psicópata- pauso- Ni a la mujer a la que quiero para mi puedo tener sin que este en peligro constante, eso me molesta-

Eres un vampiro Damon- le recordó Rachel- Eso es un peligro constante- pauso- Y no digo que vayas a lastimarme- añadio rápidamente- Pero no todos aceptan a los vampiros o hombres lobos- y el asiente

Lo se- dijo el- Pero es algo mas, ok-

Que- le pregunto

No quiero que nadie te aleje de mi- contesto Damon- Por eso me molesta saber que Klaus esta aquí cerca y me molesta que ambos tengan ese pasado-

Que crees que si lo veo, puf me enamorare de el- pregunto y el asiente y Rachel lo golpea- IDIOTA- grito y se aleja de el y lo mira molesta- Que parte de que estoy enamorada de ti, no entiendes Damon-

Eres la primera que lo dice- dijo el- Es algo difícil de creer-

Lo mismo pensar que alguien como tu me ame, sabes- le dijo Rachel y el la mira confundido- Eres un adonis, Damon, y lo SABES- y el asiente arrogantemente y Rachel rola los ojos- Y mirame a mi, tengo la nariz enorme y hablo demasiado…-

Eres perfecta- la interrumpió Damon y ella niega con la cabeza- Rach, lo eres, eres bellísima y si a veces eres odiosa, pero vamos hasta yo lo soy- y Rachel asiente concordando- Y soy yo el que se cuestiona siempre si realmente las personas estan conmigo por mi o porque quieren a alguien mas-

Damon no quiero a nadie mas- le aseguro Rachel- Y que lo creas o lo insinúes duele-

Lo siento- se disculpo el

Ademas soy yo la que debería ser toda insegura- añadio Rachel- Recuerda que acepte salir contigo aun sabiendo que sentías algo por Elena- y dejo de mirarlo

Rach, no- dijo y se le acerco y la atrajo hacia el- En serio te amo- le aseguro y Rachel lo mira- Amo cada parte de ti, y lo repetiré miles de veces, Rach, no quiero perderte- pauso- Y lo siento-

Damon se que lo sientes- le dijo Rachel- Pero por favor confía en lo que siento por ti, no lo dudes, porque realmente me enamore de ti- le pidió y el asiente

No lo hare- aseguro y atrapo los labios de Rachel con los suyos y la beso…_no te voy a perder, Rach…asi que Klaus venga, que haga lo que se le de la gana, tu eres mia…_

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Aun no hay cerrado de trato :)... y no duro mucho el enojo, porque no puedo tenerlos enojados mucho tiempo los quiero mucho como para hacerlo...Y les aviso que me demorare mas en subir, porque no quiero quedarme sin capitulos, y estoy tratando de actualizar mis otros fics, asi que me demorare un poco mas en subir, pero no abandonare jamas este fic, asi que solo tenganme paciencia :D...<p>

Besos, y haganme saber que piensan :D


	38. Vuelta

MarilizzieCullen13, gabe berry, Alison DiLaurentis 18, NTVG, Saruko Uchiha U y anon, gracias por sus comentarios :D

Ojala les guste este capitulo :D...nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>38<p>

VUELTA

Que ibas a hacer sino me disculpaba- le pregunto Damon a Rachel ambos están acostados en la cama de este abrazados sin mirarse

Terminar contigo- contesto ella y el la mira- Me prometi que no iba a dejar que me lastimaras, a pesar de que estoy enamorada de ti, prefiero estar sola a sufrir- añadio y Damon deja de mirarla

Ya veo- murmuro- Y que hay con lo de no enojarse por las estupideces que hacemos-

Lastimar asi como lo hiciste, no cabe en ello- contesto Rachel- Es distinto actuar estúpidamente que lastimarnos, Damon-

Ok- concedió el y la aprieta mas contra el y hay silencio de nuevo entre ellos

No vas a confiar en Elijah, cierto- le pregunto Rachel mirandolo

No- contesto Damon y la mira- Y al parecer tu tampoco confias en el-

Si en que quiere ayudar y mantener a Elena viva- dijo Rachel- No respecto a que matara a Klaus- y el asiente

Debe haber otra forma de proteger a Elena- añadio y Rachel deja de mirarlo y cierra los ojos

Tengo sueño- murmuro Rachel y Damon sonríe y le besa la frente y le hace cariño en la espalda y el también cierra los ojos y ambos se quedan dormidos…

A la mañana siguiente Rachel entra en la cocina para encontrarse con Jenna haciendo desayuno- Buenos dias- y Jenna la mira

No tengo que estar sorprendida de que también sepas, verdad- le pregunto Jenna

Me entere igual que tu- le dijo Rachel abriendo el refrigerador- Trataron de lastimarme y Damon me salvo-

Ya veo- murmuro Jenna y Rachel se sirve un vaso de jugo- No te da miedo, todo- y Rachel la mira

No- contesto sinceramente y Jenna la mira confundida- Y es porque ellos siguen siendo los mismos que conoci desde un principio que llegue aquí- pauso- Saber que son seres sobrenaturales no cambia lo que son por dentro- añadio

Cierto- concordo Jenna

Ademas- siguio Rachel- No soy quien para juzgar algo sobrenatural cuando también lo soy- añadio y Jenna la mira confundida

Que eres- pregunto preocupada y Rachel se rie de su cara

No soy nada muy peligroso- le aseguro sonriendo- Soy una psíquica, algo asi como bruja, pero cero hechizos, puro poder- pauso- Pero aun no logro usarlo-

Ok- dijo Jenna y Elena entra a la cocina y ve a Jenna mirando a Rachel

Pasa algo- pregunto y ambas la miran

Jenna se asusto conmigo- contesto Rachel y Elena la mira confundida- Creyo que soy algo tenebroso y peligroso- dijo divertida

Ella me lo hizo creer- añadio Jenna y Rachel se rie y asiente

Su cara fue divertida- añadio simplemente y Elena niega con la cabeza y se mete a una despensa y saca una cesta- Que haces-

Stefan quiere que vayamos de dia de campo, por hoy- contesto Elena y Rachel asiente

Estas segura que es seguro hacer eso- pregunto Jenna y Elena asiente

Mientras este con Stefan estare a salvo- aseguro y Jenna aun se ve preocupada- Klaus aun no hara nada, ya tenemos todo, asi que solo debemos esperar-

Que hay de mi- pregunto Jenna

Te quedas aquí- le dijo Elena- Estas segura aquí- le aseguro

Ok- concedió Jenna- Y Jeremy-

Esta a salvo- aseguro Elena y le da su celular- Llamalo con esto- y Jenna asiente y se va de la cocina y Elena mira a Rachel- No la asustes, ya de por si lo esta Rachel-

No lo hice con mala intención- le aseguro Rachel- Y si hubieras visto su cara te hubieras reido- aseguro y se fue de la cocina y Elena niega con la cabeza y arregla la cesta y ella y Stefan se van, y Rachel va a su casa a buscar ropa mientras Damon se queda en la casa leyendo los diarios de Jonathan Gilbert y le da algunos a Jenna para que esta entienda mas cosas, y Rachel vuelve y los ve en la sala leyendo

Viste a Elijah- le pregunto Damon al verla

Yep, pero no nos dijimos nada- contesto la chica y se fue arriba a dejar su bolso y tomar un baño y despues volvio y tomo uno de los diarios y también se puso a leer

La maldición del sol y la luna es falsa- dijo Jenna de pronto y ambos la miran- Elena me conto algunas cosas anoche- y ambos asienten y ella mira a Rachel- Que tienes que ver tu con todo esto-

Mi vida pasada, Alaiya- empezó Rachel- Le ayudo a la bruja que creo la maldición a convencer a un vampiro, un lobo y la doopelganger a ser parte del ritual de creación de la maldición real- pauso- Ella los mantuvo ahí, mientras la bruja hacia el ritual- pauso- Pero para hacerlo necesitaba a su hermana gemela ahí, mi otra vida Lea-

Wow- exclamo Jenna

Lo que Alaiya no sabia era que la doopelganger moriría en el ritual- siguio Rachel- Era su mejor amiga a la que usaron, y ya había perdido demasiado asi que para vengarse hizo realidad el miedo de las brujas- pauso- La creación de una psíquica única-

Porque las brujas temen eso- pregunto Jenna confundida

Las psíquicas nacen como gemelas en las líneas de psíquicos poderosos- continuo Rachel- Alaiya era la que tenia el poder y para no abusar de el, su hermana Lea era su control- pauso- Es para mantener el balance del poder-

Y Alaiya rompió ese balance- entendió Damon y Rachel asiente

Hizo algo que la convirtió en energía y se fusiono con su hermana- siguio Rachel- Y al fusionarse se creo la psíquica única- y miro a Damon- Y si veo el levantamiento de la maldición, todo mi poder llegara a mi-

Y eso no es bueno- entendió Damon

No es tan malo- siguio Rachel- Pero si lo será si Klaus logra convertirme en uno de ustedes-

Eso es lo que quiere contigo despues de levantar la maldición- siguio Damon y Rachel asiente

Una vez levante la maldición empezara a crear su propio linaje de hibridos- siguio Rachel- Y al convertirme podrá dominar lo que sea ayudado de mi poder-

Wow- exclamo Jenna y el celular de Damon suena y este lo saca de su bolsillo y contesta

No pudiste llamar a Stefan- pregunto con odiosidad y escucha- Ok, yo te lo llevo- añadio y se para- Si, Bonnie- y colgó

Bonnie necesita algo- entendió Rachel y Damon asiente

Vas a ir a ver a Jeremy- pregunto Jenna y Damon asiente- Puedo ir-

Ok- concedió este y Jenna sonríe y se levanta y Damon mira a Rachel- Tu te quedas aquí- y ella asiente y ambos se van y Rachel se queda en la sala leyendo uno de los diarios, y despues de un largo rato va a la cocina a buscar algo de beber, cuando escucha un ruido

Damon, eres tu- pregunto confundida y se devuelve a la sala cuando algo le pincha el cuello y se le cae el vaso- Que rayos- susurro y se lo saca y es un dardo y algo mas le da en el estomago- Aaa- se quejo y todo le empieza a dar vueltas y con su vista nublada ve unas sombras y trata de alejarse de estas y los focos de luz explotan y finalmente se desmaya…

Estaras a salvo- dijo una voz y la toman en brazos y se la llevan y pegan algo en la muralla y se van…

Mientras Damon viene de vuelta con Jenna en su auto…- Quedaste mas tranquila despues de ver a Jeremy- le pregunto

La verdad es que si- contesto ella- Gracias- y el asiente y ambos llegan a la casa y entran

RACHEL- llamo Damon pero la chica no responde

Quizas se quedo dormida- dijo Jenna y Damon asiente

Voy a verla arriba- dijo y Jenna asiente y se va por los diarios y Damon no encuentra a Rachel y la busca por el resto de la casa

Mientras Jenna encuentra liquido y un vaso quebrado- DAMON- grito y este aparece a su lado y ella le muestra el vaso y Damon entra a la sala y hay vidrio en el piso- Que es eso- pregunto Jenna apuntando algo en la pared y Damon se acerca y lo saca

_No se preocupen por la psíquica_- leyó Damon- Los lobos- y Jenna lo mira confundida mientras Damon aprieta el papel en su puño…

En otro lugar…- Me alegra haber venido- dijo sonriendo Elena y Stefan asiente, ambos estan en medio del bosque sentados en una manta y el celular de Stefan suena

Es Damon- dijo Stefan

Contesta- le dijo Elena y Stefan asiente

Damon- contesto Stefan- QUE- exclamo y Elena lo mira preocupada- Llama a Elijah, Damon es nuestra mejor opción, hablare con Bonnie- y con eso colgó

Que sucede-

Los lobos se llevaron a Rachel- contesto Stefan y va a llamar a Bonnie cuando alguien lo noquea y antes de que Elena pueda reaccionar tambien pierde la conciencia…

Y Rachel despierta y mira para todos lados y ve una reja…_donde estoy…y quien me trajo aquí…_

Por fin despertaste- dijo una conocida voz y Rachel se topa con no otra que Jules y se levanta

Que hago aquí-

Te estamos manteniendo a salvo- contesto Jules

Porque y de que-

Porque eres importante- contesto Jules- De que, de lo que sea que te ponga en peligro- añadio

Y que planean mantenerme encerrada toda la vida- pregunto Rachel confundida

No, solo hasta que cumplas 18 y ya no seas un peligro para nadie- le contesto Jules sonriendo

Entonces se están protegiendo ustedes mismos- entendió Rachel

Si, también- concedio Jules simplemente- Pero aquí te quedas- aseguro y alguien aparece

La doopelganger esta en la zona- dijo y Rachel mira al hombre preocupada

Brady se encargara de ella- aseguro Jules y Rachel la mira- Nosotros nos encargaremos de los intrusos-

Que van hacer- pregunto Rachel y Jules le sonríe

Sacar a la doopelganger del camino- contesto simplemente y se fue mientras Rachel golpea las barras de la reja…_maldición…_

Mientras Stefan también despierta confundido y se topa con los ojos de no otro que Tyler…- Tyler, que haces- pregunto mientras el chico lo apunta con una pistola

Se que quieren romper la maldición- dijo Tyler

No, es cierto- murmuro Stefan

Pero yo si quiero- dijo el chico- Estoy harto de vivir asi, no quiero ser asi-

Tyler, donde están Rachel y Elena- pregunto Stefan

Rachel esta a salvo, nadie la lastimara, lo mismo que a Elena- aseguro Tyler y Stefan lo mira

Elena debe ser usada para romper la maldición Tyler- le dijo Stefan- Y para ello debe morir-

No, eso es mentira- negó con la cabeza Tyler- Estas mintiendo-

No, ella es la doopelganger- siguio Stefan- Debe morir, y supongo que tus amigos no te dijeron eso verdad- pauso- Y levantar la maldición no hara que dejes de ser un lobo- siguio- Solo le dara poder a alguien para que te asesine, y sino me crees preguntale a Rachel- y Tyler se ve contrariado…

Mientras Damon y Elijah llegan al bosque- Estas seguro que este es el lugar- pregunto Damon

Si- contesto Elijah

Como estas tan seguro- pregunto Damon levantando las cejas

Aprendi a rastrear a los lobos- contesto Elijah- Y el papel que arrugaste me dio algunas señales- añadio y sonríe- Y tenemos compañía- y muchos hombres aparecen

Ok, eres bueno- concedió Damon y los atacan y los dos pelean contra los lobos…

Mientras Elena corre a lo que mas le dan las piernas para alejarse del hombre que quiere asesinarla, y Rachel que esta en la celda siente el peligro y frunce el seño y cierra los ojos y se concentra en la reja y el lugar empieza a temblar…

No puede ser- murmuro una mujer de tes negra en otro lugar y un hombre blanco la mira

Que sucede Greta- pregunto el hombre y ella lo mira

Ella- contesto

Ella- pregunto el hombre confundido

Esta aquí- dijo sonriendo- La psíquica esta aquí- y al hombre le sale una sonrisa en el rostro

Mi psíquica- dijo y Greta asiente

Asi es Klaus tu psíquica esta aquí- aseguro y Klaus sonríe…

CONTINUARA…


	39. Delatada

Gracias por los comentarios...Klaus ya sabe de la existencia de Rachel :), y ojala les guste este capitulo :D

Nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>39<p>

DELATADA

Todos sienten la energía, y se detienen en lo que hacen…- Esto no es bueno- murmuro Elijah y Damon lo mira confundido

Que sucede- pregunto- Que es eso que se siente-

El poder de tu novia- contesto Elijah y Damon lo mira sorprendido, mientras en la celda la reja explota y Rachel se echa para atrás mirándola sorprendida y sale corriendo, y todos dejan de sentir la energía y se atacan de nuevo…

Y Elena que estaba detenida al igual que su perseguidor, por lo mismo, lo mira y este le sonríe y ella cierra los ojos esperando el ataque, que para su sorpresa no llega y abre los ojos y Rachel esta enfrente de ella dándole la espalda con una estaca en la mano

Como te saliste- pregunto el hombre, pero Rachel solo lo mira- Sera mejor que te quites de mi camino-

Adios- le dijo Rachel y el la mira confundido hasta que cae al piso y Elena ve a Stefan con el corazón del hombre en la mano y las mira, aunque mira fijamente a Rachel

Stefan- dijo Elena sonriendo y corriendo hacia el y este la abraza cuando ella llega donde el, pero aun mira a Rachel…_la energía que sentí, habrá sido ella…_ y la chica se les acerca

Estas bien- le pregunto Stefan a Rachel la que lo mira y asiente y mira a Elena la que le sonríe y asiente también y Rachel mira hacia otro lado al sentir a alguien mas ahí para ver a

Tyler- dijo y Elena mira al chico

No sabia- se disculpo el chico mirando a Elena- No sabia que querian lastimarte- añadio- Estoy harto de esto- y ella asiente y sonríe y se le acerca y lo abraza

Esta bien, Ty- le aseguro Elena y al soltarse el mira a Rachel la que solo lo mira

Rach-

Estoy jodida- dijo ella simplemente y todos la miran confundidos

RACHEL- grito la voz de Damon y todos miran hacia donde viene la voz y ven a Damon llegar con Elijah y se le acerca- Estas bien- y ella asiente y mira a Elijah

Estoy jodida verdad- le pregunto y Damon la mira confundido igual que los demas

Es de seguro que Klaus tiene brujos a su disposición- empezó Elijah con todos mirándolo- Y es imposible que no te hayan sentido-

Mierda- siseo Rachel

Que pasa- pregunto Elena y Elijah la mira

La psíquica se revelo sola- le contesto este sonriendo e igual Elena tiene cara de confundida- Los brujos de Klaus de seguro sintieron la energía y nadie mas que la psíquica es capaz de soltar esa energía y que todos la sientan- y todos miran a Rachel la que mira el piso

Vamonos de aquí- dijo Damon y todos asienten y toma a la chica en brazos y se la lleva seguido por Elena, Stefan y Elijah, mientras Tyler los ve alejarse y Jules aparece a su lado y ambos se van

Mientras Klaus que aun esta en el departamento de Alaric…- Katerina- llamo y Katherine aparece

Si- pregunto esta y el se le acerca rápidamente

Me has estado ocultando algo- le pregunto y ella niega con la cabeza- O a alguien- añadio

A quien- pregunto Katherine

A mi psíquica- dijo Klaus y Katherine se tensa y la mira fijamente a los ojos- Esta viva en este tiempo- pregunto

Si- respondió Katherine

Su nombre- pregunto Klaus

Rachel Berry- contesto Katherine y Klaus deja de mirarla y mira a Greta la que sonríe

Te dije que era ella- dijo Greta y Klaus asiente y mira a Katherine

Porque me la has ocultado Katerina- le pregunto tranquilamente

Aun la odio- respondió Katherine entre dientes y Klaus se rie

Solo por eso querida te disculpare tu falta- le dijo- Ahora retirate- le ordeno y Katherine asiente y se va y el mira a Greta- Hay que encontrarla- y Greta asiente- Quien diría que la encontraría otra vez- murmuro y se ve confundido- Como es posible que exista de nuevo si la descendencia Bracova termino con Ariadne-

No sabria responder- contesto Greta- Pero por la manifestación de su poder puedo asegurar a que llego a la tercera fase-

Lo que significa- pregunto Klaus levantando las cejas

Que puede llegar a ser mucho mas poderosa que Ariadne, incluso antes de ser despertada- contesto Greta

Perfecto- dijo Klaus- Si ya es poderosa mas poder le daremos- y Greta sonríe

Y los demas llegan a casa de los Salvatore y Rachel mira a Elena…- Puedes conectarte con Bonnie por video- le pregunto

Por- pregunto Elena de vuelta

Necesito verificar algo- respondió Rachel simplemente y Elena asiente

Estan todos bien- les pregunto Jenna al verlos llegar a la sala y todos asienten- Que alivio- dijo y Elena se conecta con Bonnie

_Dime que a la que sentí no fue a Rachel_- pidió Bonnie y Rachel se lleva las manos a la cara

Jodida, irremediablemente jodida- murmuro y Damon la mira

Bonnie- dijo Elena confundida- Puedes explicarte mejor-

_Senti una enorme concentración de energía_- empezó Bonnie- _Y hasta tu debiste sentirla Elena_- y esta asiente- _Ese poder asi solo lo manifiestan o muchas brujas o_-

Una psíquica- añadio Elijah y Bonnie asiente

_Buenos gemelas psíquicas, pero en este caso Rachel es gemelas en una, asi que, si una psíquica_- explico y todos miran a la chica

Porque te ves tan derrotada Rachel- le pregunto Jenna y Rachel la mira

Porque si Bonnie me sintio- empezó Rachel- Definitivamente el brujo de Klaus lo hizo- añadio- Y de seguro Katherine no tendrá otra opción que confirmárselo-

Y Klaus vendrá por ti- añadio Elena y Rachel asiente

No pasara- aseguro Damon

Klaus jamás se detiene hasta lograr lo que quiere- dijo Elijah- Y si sabe que estas aquí, habiendo luna llena mañana, hara el ritual y te querra ahí-

Y despertara todo mi poder, no- añadio Rachel y Elijah asiente- Entonces me tengo que ir-

Ir- pregunto Damon- A donde-

Donde sea- contesto Rachel- Pero lejos de aquí, para que no me encuentre- añadio y salió de la sala y Damon la sigue

Que hacemos- pregunto Elena preocupada

Por desgracia nada podemos hacer- contesto Elijah- La mejor idea ya ha aparecido de la misma Rachel, asi que por ahora me retiro- y se va y Elena mira a Bonnie

_Rachel debe irse_- dijo esta y Stefan y Elena concuerdan con ella y finalmente cortan la conexión, mientras arriba Rachel sale del baño y mira a Damon sentado en la cama

Te tienes que ir- pregunto sin mirarla, esta tiene su bolso encima de la cama

Es lo único que se me ocurre- contesto Rachel guardando las cosas que saco y tenia en la habitación de Damon en su bolso- Al usar mi poder me delate yo misma Damon- y el le toma un brazo y se la sienta en el regazo

No quiero que te vayas- le dijo el abrazandola

Es lo mejor-

Lo se- concedió Damon y la mira fijamente- Pero no te vayas ahora-

Damon oiste a Elijah, mañana hay luna llena- le recordó y el asiente

Me refiero a mañana en la mañana- añadio el- Habra mas luz y no manejaras de noche-

Te preocupa que maneje de noche, mas que el hecho de que Klaus puede venir a buscarme aquí en cualquier minuto- le pregunto

No puede entrar- contesto Damon- Estas a salvo aquí- aseguro

Y a Klaus eso no lo detendrá- aseguro Rachel

Lo se- dijo Damon y la besa- No quiero que te vayas ahora- susurro y en un movimiento pone a Rachel bajo de el- Te quiero aquí conmigo- añadio besándola apasionadamente y empezó lentamente y sin protestas por parte de Rachel a sacarle la ropa hasta dejarla solo en su ropa interior, y Rachel le saca a el su polera y lo mira fijamente

Damon- y este la mira- Estoy lista- le dijo y el sonríe

Segura- le pregunto y Rachel asiente y Damon la vuelve a besar…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Ok, ya les habia dicho de que no soy muy buena con las escenas sexuales, lo siento, pero por lo menos ya saben que Damon y Rachel cerraron el trato como todos querian :D, en fin en serio espero les haya gustado, corto, pero el siguiente compensa bastante lo corto de este ;), a comentar :D<p> 


	40. A recolectar los ingredientes

Gracias a todos por los comentarios...y les recuerdo lo que les dije respecto a lo mala que soy escribiendo escenas romanticas...ademas que eso es una parte del fic...

Pero bueno, ojala les guste este capitulo...nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>40<p>

A RECOLECTAR LOS INGREDIENTES

Rachel esta despierta con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Damon, cubierta solo con una sabana, mientras Damon le acaricia la espalda…- Estas bien-

Super- contesto Rachel

Segura- le pregunto Damon y ella lo mira

Muy segura- contesto y se movio para darle un pequeño beso en los labios- Y tu-

Perfecto- le dijo el sonriéndole

Seguro- pregunto Rachel y el asiente- Nada insatisfecho- y el la mira confundido

De que hablas- pregunto

Bueno, esta fue mi primera vez- empezó Rachel y dejo de mirarlo- Y bueno tu tienes como 160 años de experiencia en esto y…-

Rachel cállate- le ordeno Damon interrumpiendola- Y mirame- y ella lo mira- Te amo, lo sabes cierto- y ella asiente- Jamas antes le había hecho el amor a una mujer- añadio..._no cuento a Katherine, porque ya se lo que fue en ese momento, solo calentura y tener lo que Stefan tambien queria para el..._- Siempre ha sido solo sexo, nada mas- pauso- Asi que también es mi primera vez, por lo menos en lo emocional- añadio y Rachel le sonrie

Ok- murmuro dejando de mirarlo y acurrucándose a su lado- Tambien te amo- añadio y el sonríe

Lo se- murmuro Damon dandole un beso en la frente y cerro los ojos y ambos se dejaron vencer por el sueño…a la mañana siguiente al despertar Damon no encuentra a Rachel a su lado- RACHEL- la llamo

Aquí estoy- dijo ella y Damon la ve parada en el umbral de la puerta del baño ya vestida y se sube a la cama y lo besa- Mmm, buenos dias- y Damon sonríe y ahora se ve confundido

Que haces ya levantada- le pregunto y ella lo mira

Me tengo que ir Damon- le recordó- Y entre mas temprano me vaya mejor-

Lo había olvidado- murmuro el y ella le sonríe y lo besa de nuevo

Vistete- le dijo al separar sus labios de los de Damon- Y me acompañas a mi auto- y el asiente y en 15 minutos ambos están abajo, y los demas también aparecen

Ten cuidado, ok- le pidió Elena y ambas se abrazan

Lo tendre- aseguro Rachel y abraza a Stefan y luego a Jenna y al llegar a Damon- No hagas nada estúpido- le pidió

Eso es lo único que me vas a decir- le pregunto y ella sonríe y lo abraza

Te amo, y no quiero que Klaus te mate- le dijo y lo mira seria- Por eso no hagas nada estúpido- repitió

Ok- concedió el y la besa- Y también te amo- susurro y Rachel sonríe y se separa de el y se sube al auto y Damon le cierra la puerta y Rachel le sonríe y enciende el auto y se va, mientras los otros vuelven a la casa y Damon se va arriba…hasta que escucha la voz de Elijah abajo y va donde este esta con Elena y Stefan

Entonces como se lleva acabo el ritual- pregunto Stefan

Los ingredientes ya los conocen- empezó Elijah- Y en principio la bruja deshacera el hechizo que se encuentra en la piedra lunar, despues de eso sera el sacrificio del hombre lobo y el vampiro, que representan las ambas especies que es Klaus-

Y donde encajo yo- pregunto Elena

En la ultima parte del ritual- siguio Elijah- Klaus debe beber la sangre de la doopelganger, o sea tu, hasta el punto de tu muerte-

Ahí es donde entras tu- añadio Elena y el toma una caja y la abre y les muestra una botella

Este es un elixir que rastree para Katerina- continuo Elijah- Tiene el poder de la resurrección-

Ese es tu plan- le pregunto Damon- Darle a beber un elixir que quizás ni sirva-

Tienes otra sugerencia- le pregunto Elijah

Si, que tal el anillo de John- contesto Damon

No funciona en seres sobrenaturales y la doopelganger es un ser sobrenatural- explico Elijah

Entonces solo nos queda confiar en el elixir- dijo Elena y Damon la mira

Y si no funciona- le pregunto

Entonces morire-

Debe haber otra forma- añadio Damon- Una forma de no dejar que Klaus realice su estúpido ritual-

Hemos intentando de todo- le recordó Elena- Y Klaus siempre esta un paso delante de nosotros- y el asiente

JENNA, TRANQUILA- y todos escuchan la voz de Alaric y van hacia donde Jenna y la encuentran apuntando a Alaric con una vallesta- Jenna, soy yo- aseguro y ve llegar a los otros- Klaus me dejo ir, soy Alaric- aseguro

Pruebalo- le dijo Damon y este mira a Jenna

La primera vez que tuvimos relaciones- empezó Alaric- Jeremy se…-

OK- lo paro Jenna avergonzada- Es el- aseguro bajando la vallesta

Porque Klaus te libero- le pregunto Elena

Porque quiere que les de un mensaje- contesto Alaric

Que seria- pregunto Stefan

El sacrificio pasa esta noche- contesto Alaric y todos se miran y deciden ir a la sala- Pase tres dias inconsciente- les conto

Te dijo algo- le pregunto Stefan

No- contesto- Salvo el mensaje nada, y Katherine esta con el-

Lo sabemos- le dijo Damon- A Rachel se le ocurrió que podía aun tenerla y me hizo darle verbena- y Elijah sonríe y Damon lo mira- Porque sonries-

Porque a pesar de que Ariadne esta muerta, sus recuerdos siguen protegiendo a Katerina- contesto este

Porque Ariadne protegería a Katherine- pregunto Elena confundida

Quien es Ariadne- pregunto Jenna

La anterior vida de Rachel, despues de las gemelas- le contesto Elena y mira a Elijah

Porque asi es como fue antes- contesto Elijah- Y asi será siempre, Alaiya y Lea eran amigas de la doopelganger usada en la creación de la maldición-

Rachel dijo que la muerte de la doopelganger fue lo que causo la traición y la razón por la que Alaiya creo la maldición y a la psíquica única- añadio Damon y Elijah asiente

Alaiya sabia que el vampiro y el lobo debian ser sacrificados- siguio Elijah- Lo que no sabia era que le cortarían la cabeza a la doopelganger para asi obligar a Klaus a beber su sangre- y todos abren mucho los ojos- Punto de muerte se llama-

Ahora no me tienen que cortar mi cabeza, verdad- pregunto Elena y Elijah la mira

No- le contesto- Pero debe beber tu sangre, eso era lo que querian, pero sabían que Klaus no la bebería asi que se la cortaron y lo bañaron en su sangre y le dieron a beber de ella- explico

Brutal- murmuro Jenna

Y Klaus menciono a Rachel por si acaso- le pregunto Elena a Alaric el que niega con la cabeza- Entonces no es seguro que sepa de ella- añadio

Rachel ya esta lejos- dijo Damon- Asi que si sabe o no, no la encontrara- y los demas asienten

Y la aludida chica va por la carretera manejando…_no tengo ni la menor idea de a donde ir…_y se ruboriza…_no puedo creer que anoche perdi mi virginidad, y fue asombroso, Damon me hizo sentir perfecta, extasiada, y lo mejor de todo segura y AMADA…me da tristeza que haya ocurrido ahora si, porque es como que tuve que olvidar toda la pasión sentida para moverme rápidamente para irme y evitar que Klaus me encuentre…_y sigue manejando hasta que ve algo en medio de la carretera y pisa el freno y cierra los ojos asustada y al abrirlos ve a un hombre parado frente a su auto y se tensa…_oh, dios…no eso que estoy sintiendo ahora es imposible…_y la puerta del conductor se abre

Tiempo sin verte querida- la saludo alguien y Rachel esta mas rigida y lentamente mira a la persona y abre mucho los ojos

Niklaus- susurro y el le sonríe

Pensaste que no te encontraría- le pregunto y ella solo lo mira y empieza a pestañar lentamente hasta que se desmaya y Klaus sonríe- Me esperaba esto- y la saca del auto y mira a su brujo- Encargate de esconder el auto en el bosque y ve a proteger a mi lobo y mi vampiro- y el brujo asiente y Klaus se lleva a la chica con el…

Mientras en otro lugar…- Como terminaste aquí- pregunto no otro que Tyler Lockwood

Estaba saliendo de casa para ver a Matt cuando me desmaye y desperté aquí y te vi- respondió no otra que Caroline Forbes, ambos están amarrados con unas cadenas en una cueva- Y tu-

Fui a casa a ver mi mama e iba a entrar cuando todo se puso negro- contesto Tyler y Caroline asiente entendiendo- Para que creas que nos hayan traido aquí-

Creo que es para el ritual- dijo Caroline

Que ritual- pregunto Tyler confundido

El que levantara la maldición- contesto Caroline- Elena me mando un mensaje temprano diciéndome que hoy seria, por eso iba donde Matt- y Tyler la mira confundido- El sabe lo que soy y quería ayudarme a mantenerme a salvo, para que no fuera parte del ritual-

Ya veo- murmuro Tyler- Tu y Matt están juntos de nuevo- le pregunto

Somos amigos- contesto Caroline- Confie en el despues de que te fuiste- añadio- Y no podía seguir mintiéndole, y todos me apoyaron y fui sincera y el acepto lo que soy y son los demas también- pauso- De hecho esa ha sido la razón por la que me mantenida alejada de todo lo que demas han hecho para entender la maldición y combatir a los malos, siendo Rachel la que me mantiene al tanto-

Ella esta bien, verdad- pregunto Tyler

Si, Elena me dijo que se fue de viaje esta mañana- contesto Caroline- No debe ver el levantamiento de la maldición- pauso- Y eso, me he tomado mi tiempo para explicarle a Matt todo, y que al su propio paso entienda, sobre todo lo que también le paso a su hermana de verdad y eso-

Me alegra- dijo con una leve sonrisa Tyler- Que le expliques todo a Matt y que sepa la verdad de todo- y Caroline asiente

Y como ha sido viajar con los demas lobos- le pregunto cambiando el tema

Una nueva experiencia- contesto Tyler- Por primera vez me sentí parte de algo y libre también al mismo tiempo- y Caroline sonríe- Y te eche de menos- añadio- Y lamento lo que paso Caroline-

Me dolio que te fueras y no te comunicaras ni nada- empezó la rubia- Y lo entiendo de cierta forma, pero estuve para ti ahí y sentí que al irte no solo ignoraste mi amistad sino que también mi apoyo-

Lo se y lo siento- se disculpo Tyler y Caroline sonríe levemente y mira para todos lados…_debe haber una forma de salir de aquí…_

Mientras en el Grill, Damon esta sentado en la barra tomandose un trago…_tenia que salir de la casa…el no poder encontrar otra forma de detener a Klaus e impedir el levantamiento de la maldición me tiene de los nervios…además que Stefan se llevo a Elena de nuevo, para pasar otro rato a solas…y yo quiero estar otro rato a solas con mi enana parlanchina, pero no…_y rola los ojos…_se tenia que ir…_

Estas bien- le pregunto Alaric sentándose a su lado y Damon asiente- Mentiroso- dijo este con risa en su voz- Estas preocupado- añadio serio

Por mi enana si- contesto Damon- Y porque quiero detener la estupidez que quiere hacer Elena- y Alaric asiente y le dan un trago, pero despues de unos minutos se tensa y Damon siente a alguien a su lado

Caballeros- saludo alguien, y Damon lo mira y frunce el seño…_que mierda, porque siento que he visto a este sujeto antes…_y mira a Alaric el que asiente y Damon niega con la cabeza

Klaus- murmuro

En persona- añadio este sonriendo y Damon lo mira de nuevo- Vengo con un mensaje-

Y ese seria- le pregunto Damon

Mas le vale a tu hermano traer de vuelta a mi doopelganger- contesto Klaus- El ritual pasara esta noche-

Mmm- murmuro Damon y se para- No habrá alguna forma en que, no se, lo dejes para el otro mes- pregunto

Estas bromeando, verdad- le pregunto Klaus y mira a Alaric- Esta bromeando, cierto-

Nop- contesto Alaric y Klaus mira a Damon

Vamos, que mas da un mesito mas- añadio sonriendo Damon

El ritual pasara esta noche- dijo Klaus serio- Tengo todo lo que necesito, el vampiro, el lobo, la doopelganger y-

La piedra lunar- termino Damon por el y Klaus sonríe

No hagas nada estúpido- le adviritio y se alejo con una sonrisa en el rostro…_y tengo a mi psíquica…para la siguiente fase…_y Damon lo ve irse y mira a Alaric el que lo mira con las cejas levantadas

Tenia que intentarlo- dijo este simplemente y se sento de nuevo- Mierda, debe haber alguna forma de detener el ritual- añadio

Ya estas pensando algo estúpido- murmuro Alaric

Dijo que tiene su vampiro y su lobo- añadio Damon- Que tal si se quedara sin el lobito- dijo sonriendo

Ok, en que te ayudo- dijo simplemente Alaric y Damon le palmotea el brazo y ambos se van…- Que te hace pensar que Katherine sabe algo- pregunto Alaric despues de que ambos llegaran a su edificio

La perra loca esa siempre sabe algo- contesto Damon simplemente y Alaric asiente y llega a la puerta y la abre y Katherine lo mira sorprendida

Que haces de vuelta aquí- le pregunto confundida

Tenia que dejar a alguien entrar- contesto Alaric y ella lo mira mas confundida- Damon puedes entrar- añadio y Katherine ve a Damon aparecer y entrar al departamento

Estas tratando de hacer que me maten- le pregunto molesta azotándolo contra la muralla y Damon se enoja y la lleva rápidamente hacia el otro lado de la habitación

Te dije que me la debías- le dijo Damon- Y vine a cobrar- añadio sonriendo y mira Alaric- Vete Rick, si van a culpar a alguien de esto que sea a mi- y Katherine lo mira confundida

Seguro- pregunto Alaric y Damon asiente, asi que el se va y Katherine se aleja de Damon

Que quieres- le pregunto y Damon la mira

Donde tiene Klausito a su lobito- pregunto Damon con ojos de cachorrito y Katherine lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos

Porque pones esos ojos- pregunto y Damon rola los suyos

Olvidalo y respondeme- exigio

Porque lo haría- le pregunto ella cruzándose de brazos

Me la debes- contesto Damon simplemente- Ahora abre tu hocico de perrita y respondeme-

En la tumba- contesto Katherine y Damon le sonríe y se va a ir- Klaus sabe de tu perrita- añadio y Damon la mira- Pero no se nada mas- añadio

Perfecto- dijo Damon molesto y se fue

Mientras en otro lado Rachel abre los ojos y se da cuenta de que esta acostada en una cama…

Es un placer conocerte- dijo una voz de mujer y Rachel mira hacia donde viene la voz para encontrarse con una mujer de tes negra- Soy Greta la bruja del señor Klaus-

Hola- la saludo Rachel- Donde estoy- pregunto

No es necesario que lo sepas- le dijo Greta simplemente- Lo importante es que ya estará todo listo para el levantamiento de la maldición y para que seas testigo de ella- y Rachel frunce el seño y Greta siente energía y en un segundo esta contra la pared y Rachel sale corriendo de la habitación- Poderosa- mumuro Greta sonriendo, mientras Rachel sigue corriendo, se da cuenta que esta en una casa sin amueblar y va a llegar a la puerta cuando alguien la toma en un especie de abrazo y ella se tensa

Donde crees que vas querida- le pregunto no otro que Klaus y ella lo mira seria

Lejos de ti- respondió entre dientes mientras se trata de soltar del agarre de Klaus y este sonríe

No hagas las cosas difíciles- le dijo el y ella sigue tratando de soltarse y el se rie- Terca al parecer-

Mucho- aseguro entre dientes- Ahora suéltame animal- y el la suelta y Rachel se aleja de el y se va hacia la puerta y Klaus se le pone por delante y levanta un dedo y lo mueve en señal de negación

No te vas- le aseguro

No soy un ingrediente para tu estúpido ritual- le recordó Rachel- Asi que dejame en paz- y el le sonrie

Cuan equivocada estas- le dijo- No seras un ingrediente para el plato fuerte, pero eres el postre- añadio y en un segundo se la echo sobre el hombro y ella le golpea la espalda para que la suelte, pero este vuelve a la habitación con ella y la deja en la cama y ella lo mira molesta y el le sonríe y mira a Greta- Apesta a lobo y a vampiro-

Lo se- dijo Greta- Esta muy protegida-

Eso es malo para mi- pregunto Klaus

Mientras no seas un peligro para ella, no- contesto Greta y mira a la chica- Y ella no sabe usar esas defensas a su antojo aun, pero despues del despertar sabra y ahí será un peligro para ti- y Klaus mira a Rachel

Ya veremos que sucede en el camino- murmuro y se fue hacia la puerta- Arreglare todo y volveré dos horas antes del ritual- añadio y Greta asiente y el se va, mientras Rachel mira a Greta la que la mira ahora

Sabes que tratare de escaparme de nuevo- le pregunto y Greta asiente y se va hacia la puerta y la abre

Intentalo- le dijo sonriendo y salió afuera y Rachel se levanta de la cama y corre a la puerta para encontrarse con una barrera y Rachel mira confundida a Greta- Si tuvieras todo tu poder traspasar esto no seria nada, pero no lo tienes, asi que aquí te quedas- y se fue mientras Rachel la mira molesta y patea el suelo…_perfecto…_y se cruzo de brazos

Mientras Damon pelea con el brujo de Klaus y este le esta haciendo que le duela la cabeza cuando se escucha un disparo y Damon se sorprende al ver caer al brujo y al ver a Matt con una escopeta…- Que mierda haces tu aquí- le pregunto

Caroline no llego a encontrarse conmigo para esconderse como habíamos quedado- contesto Matt- Y supuse que si te seguía daría con ella-

Ok- murmuro Damon y siguio hacia la cueva seguido por Matt y encuentran a Caroline a Tyler y los liberan y todos corren al auto de Damon y Caroline y Matt le ayudan a Tyler a llegar a la guarida de su casa, mientras Damon se va de vuelta al departamento de Alaric, donde abre la puerta y entra y Klaus y Katherine lo miran

No recuerdo haberte invitado a entrar- dijo Klaus

No lo hiciste- dijo Damon- Pero tengo mis métodos- añadio sonriendo

Por supuesto- murmuro Klaus- Que quieres- le pregunto

Vengo a informarte de que vas a tener que olvidarte de hacer tu ritual esta noche- le conto Damon simplemente

Porque haría eso- pregunto Klaus tranquilamente

Porque no tienes ni lobo, ni vampiro- contesto Damon sonriendo

No lo hiciste- siseo Klaus

O, si que lo hice- aseguro Damon

Katerina dejanos solos- dijo Klaus mirando fijamente a Damon y esta se va- El arrogante e impulsivo Damon Salvatore- dijo mientras lo observa- Sabia que harias algo para meterte con mis planes- pauso- Pero lo que tu no sabes, es que yo siempre estoy un paso delante- y se alejo y va hacia una computadora que hay en la mesa y toma un aparato y aprieta algo y unos gritos se escuchan y Klaus se lo tira a Damon el que lo toma- La reconoces- y Damon mira el aparato

Jules- murmuro y se lo tira de vuelta a Klaus el que lo apaga y lo deja en la mesa

Llevo siglos tratando de romper esta maldición- siguio Klaus acercándosele de nuevo- Asi que he aprendido un par de cosas en el camino, y una muy importante es siempre tener un segundo ingrediente de repuesto- pauso- Repuesto de lobo- añadio y Damon lo mira a los ojos

Repuesto de vampiro- añadio este por Klaus el que sonríe

Eso lo cubriremos ahora- siseo y Damon lo mira fijamente…Klaus entra a la habitación donde esta Rachel la que lo mira con los brazos cruzados- Debemos irnos-

Vete solo- dijo ella sin mirarlo y el le sonríe

Te haras la difícil, verdad- le dijo y ella lo mira y asiente- Ok- concedio- Greta!- llamo y la mujer aparece y dice algo que Rachel no entiende y unas cadenas aparecen alrededor de su cuerpo y un bosal en su boca

Mmmm- trato de decir molesta y Klaus la toma en brazos y los tres se van, y llegan al bosque nota Rachel, que no se puede mover y mientras Greta hace algo Klaus amarra a Rachel al árbol y la mira fijamente

Debes ver el ritual- le dijo simplemente y ella cierra los ojos negando con la cabeza- Lo veras igualmente- y se paro y Rachel abrió los ojos y lo ve alejarse y Rachel mira a Greta…

Y un auto llega a casa de los Salvatore y Elena y Stefan se bajan…- Sabes que debo hacerlo- le dijo Elena a Stefan el que asiente

No significa que este de acuerdo- murmuro este y ella le sonríe y lo besa y Stefan se tensa despues de que ambos cortan el beso y mira a alguien y Elena al ver es…

Klaus supongo- dijo

Supones perfectamente- dijo Klaus sonriéndole- Es hora de que vengas conmigo- y ella asiente y Stefan la agarra y ella lo mira

Stefan- susurro

No- murmuro este y ella le toma la cara- Te amo y no quiero perderte- y ella le sonrie

Tambien te amo, y todo estará bien- le aseguro- Confia en mi- le pidió y el asiente y la besa de nuevo y al separarse, Klaus se la lleva…y a Stefan le cae una lagrima por la mejilla…

Mientras Rachel vio a Greta alejarse y a los minutos Klaus aparece acompañado por Elena y Rachel trata de llamarla…_mierda, no puedo hablar con esta cosa en la boca…maldito Klaus…_y la deja parada ahí y se va…_maldición Elena, SAL DE AQUÍ…_y Klaus vuelve con alguien en brazos y deja a esa persona acostada en el piso y Rachel mira confundida

JENNA- grito Elena y Rachel abre mucho los ojos y ve como Elena trata de acercársele a Jenna para ser mandada volando y un circulo de fuego aparece alrededor de ella y Klaus sonríe y se va

No podras salir de ahí- le dijo Greta a Elena- Lo hechice- y Elena mira a Jenna la que despierta confundida

Donde estoy- pregunto y mira a Elena- Elena estas bien- le pregunto y Elena asiente

Jenna que paso- le pregunto

Estaba en casa y escuche que me llamaste y que alguien me agarro me dio algo de beber y despues nada- contesto Jenna y Elena abre mucho los ojos

Jenna te acuerdas que te dije como es que te vuelves vampiro- le pregunto con lagrimas en las mejillas y Jenna asiente y en unos segundos abre mucho los ojos y Greta se acerca y se abre la muñeca y Jenna la muerde, mientras Elena cierra los ojos…y al abrirlos Greta se aleja de Jenna y otro circulo de fuego aparece alrededor de esta y Klaus vuelve con otra mujer que se viene retorciendo y Elena la ve y Klaus la deja en otro lugar y otro circulo de fuego aparece

Por fin tengo todo- dijo sonriendo y Elena lo mira y el le muestra la piedra lunar- Y lo mejor es que despues de que el plato principal sea levantado- añadio y mira hacia otro lado y Elena sigue su mirada y abre mucho los ojos- Tendre preparado el postre-

Rachel- susurro Elena y la chica la mira tratando de soltarse…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>A comentar :D<p> 


	41. Levantamiento Funebre

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios...y algunas cosas que responder...

Amor entre Klaus y Rachel...lo siento, pero no abra... Rachel lo aprecia mucho, si, pero asi como tambien lo detesta, todo debido a sus vidas pasadas, y Klaus esta obsesionado con el poder mas que nada, pero se preocupa por ella, por lo mismo abra escenas entre ellos, escenas importantes, eso puedo prometer...y ademas que Klaus tiene un secreto respecto a Damon, que algunas señales de este lo veran en este capitulo, y ya he dejado antes (sino lo recuerdan, lean el capitulo DISFRAZ de nuevo)...y ademas como es Klaus sera una piedra en el zapato en la relacion de Rachel y Damon, pero tambien sera un apoyo para Damon en algo, que ya veran...

Respecto a Rachel quedando embarazada...No, los vampiros no pueden procrear, pero les encanta intentarlo ;) como Damon se lo dijo a Elena en la serie en la primera temporada...asi que no es necesario que Rachel se cuide y use preservativos al tener relaciones con Damon...

Y lo siento NTVG, pero hay algunas cosas que tienen que pasar como en la serie :(...ojala les guste este capitulo, y les recuerdo que nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>41<p>

LEVANTAMIENTO FUNEBRE

Damon- dijo Katherine golpeándole la cara a este que esta desmayado en el suelo, mientras le da de beber sangre- Damon reacciona- siseo y este abre los ojos confundido y toma la bolsa que Katherine le tiene metida en la boca y se la sigue tomando el y Katherine lo mira- Lo siento- se disculpo y el la mira

Donde esta Klaus- le pregunto

Se fue al ritual- contesto Katherine y el la mira confundido

Y que hago yo aun aquí- pregunto levantándose

Dijo que no te iba a usar- contesto Katherine y el la mira mas confundido…_Katherine vuelve a la sala y encuentra a Klaus acuclillado al lado de un inconsciente Damon…- Que haces- y el la mira_

_Lo iba a usar para el ritual- dijo Klaus levantándose _

_Ibas- pregunto confundida_

_Si, iba- contesto Klaus y mira Damon- Porque por ahora me sirve mas vivo que muerto-_

_De que hablas- pregunto confundida Katherine_

_Seria bueno y tan sencillo matarlo ahora- añadio Klaus- Me lo sacaría de encima, pero donde esta la diversión en ello, cuando me puedo divertir con el- pauso- Y destruirlo lentamente-_

_Klaus…-_

_Pagando asi por lo que me robo- susurro Klaus entre dientes- Y que siempre ha sido mio- añadio y se fue hacia la puerta y mira a Katherine que tiene aun cara de confundida- El ritual empezara en dos horas, despiértalo al cabo de ellas- ordeno y con eso se fue y Katherine mira a Damon muy confundida…_- Eso dijo-

Que mierda- siseo Damon

Y no es todo- añadio Katherine y el espera que continue- Te juro que no quise hacerlo, pero sino lo hacia se iba a dar cuenta que estoy tomando verbena y me mataria Damon-

Que hiciste- exigio

Jenna- contesto Katherine- Ella es su vampiro de repuesto-

QUE- exclamo Damon y Katherine solo lo mira y Damon llama a Stefan…mientras Klaus esta con Greta en una roca y empiezan el ritual con la piedra lunar y con Greta diciendo algo que hace gritar a Jules, Rachel la reconoce y Klaus se le acerca y el circulo de fuego desaparece y esta trata de defenderse, pero Klaus le saca el corazón igualmente y se devuelve donde Greta y vuelve donde Jenna, pero se detiene y mira hacia arriba con una sonrisa en su rostro

Parece que tenemos compañía- dijo y Elena mira hacia donde el lo hace y ve a Stefan y Klaus se va donde Stefan

Jenna que están diciendo- le pregunto Elena y esta la mira confundida- Concentrate, una de las habilidades de los vampiros es poder escuchar a larga distancia, por favor- y Jenna asiente y empieza a tratar de escuchar y abre mucho los ojos- Que sucede-

Stefan quiere tomar mi lugar- contesto Jenna y Klaus y Stefan se acercan

Stefan- susurro Elena y el le sonríe solamente

Entonces, a quien escojo- le pregunto Klaus a Elena y ella lo mira

No escogere- le dijo molesta- No puedes hacerme escoger-

Cierto- concedió Klaus y estaca a Stefan en la espalda- Finalmente yo ya escogi- dijo sonriendo- Y tengo planes para tu novio y su hermanito- y le quebró un brazo a Stefan al darlo vuelta en el aire- Greta- y el circulo de fuego alrededor de Jenna desaparece

Jenna- la llamo Elena y trata de acercársele

No te preocupes- le dijo esta mirándola- Se lo que debo hacer- aseguro y se fue donde Greta, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Klaus la estaca en el corazón

NO JENNA- grito Elena llorando, mientras Rachel se mueve haciendo sonar las cadenas y Stefan la ve y abre mucho los ojos...

Esta listo- dijo Bonnie en la casa de la masacre y John asiente

Esperemos que funcione- dijo el y Bonnie asiente y mira a Damon y se va con el rapidamente

Mientras Klaus se acerca a donde esta Elena y el circulo que la rodea también desaparece- Es hora- le dijo y ella lo mira molesta y pasa de largo hacia la roca donde esta Greta y Klaus le sonríe y escucha el sonido de las cadenas de Rachel y ambos la miran- No solo me daras mi poder a mi, Elena, también se lo daras a ella con esto- y Elena le sonríe a Rachel, la que la mira y niega con la cabeza…

Hazlo de una vez- dijo ella entre dientes y Klaus le sonríe

Gracias-

Vete al diablo- siseo Elena y Klaus le muerde el cuello, mientras Stefan y Rachel miran como bebe su sangre y como finalmente Elena cae al suelo, y un extraño viento envuelve el lugar y Rachel siente una enorme cantidad de energía alrededor finalmente el fuego del hechizo se apaga…y Klaus se empieza a alejar y lo ven como empieza a cambiar y como sale volando y Bonnie aparece y lo ataca y Greta intenta detenerla pero Damon aparece y le quiebra el cuello y Bonnie sigue atacando a Klaus y Damon toma a Elena en brazos y va ayudar a Stefan que tiene aun un pedazo de estaca en la espalda y se la quita

Sacala de aquí- le dijo Stefan y Damon asiente y al tomar a Elena en brazos de nuevo abre mucho los ojos sorprendido…_que mierda…_y Rachel lo mira- Sacala de aquí Damon, yo me encargo de Rachel, VETE- y Rachel mueve la cabeza en señal de que se vaya y este finalmente se va…y Bonnie deja de atacar a Klaus cuando Elijah aparece

Elijah- susurro Klaus

Niklaus- dijo Elijah sonriendo y le mete su mano al pecho a Klaus- En el nombre de nuestra familia pereceras- y va a sacarle el corazón…

Y si te digo donde están- murmuro Klaus y Elijah lo mira- Sus cuerpos están a salvo y si me matas jamás sabras donde están-

No lo escuches- le pidió Stefan

Te doy mi palabra de que te llevare con ellos- le aseguro Klaus- Hermano-

Si no lo matas los asesinare a ambos- le advirtió Bonnie

Moriras- le recordó Elijah mirándola

Prefiero morir- aseguro Bonnie y Elijah mira a Klaus y luego a los otros dos

Lo siento- les dijo

NO- gritaron Bonnie y Stefan al mismo tiempo viendo como Elijah se lleva a Klaus

Maldicion- siseo Stefan y se va rápidamente donde esta Rachel y le quita las cadenas y el bosal- Estas bien- le pregunto y ella asiente y la ayuda a levantarse y esta se tambalea- Te voy a cargar, ok- y ella asiente y Stefan la toma en brazos y se va con Bonnie

Tengo el auto de Alaric- le dijo ella

Vamos a llevarla y vuelvo por el cuerpo de Jenna- dijo el y Bonnie asiente y ambos se van, y luego Stefan vuelve por el cuerpo de Jenna el cual pone en el maletero, y luego se van a la casa de la masacre…

Mientras Damon pone a Elena en un sillón que hay en esta y Jeremy y Alaric se les acercan…- Va a estar bien- pregunto Jeremy

No se- contesto Damon mirando a Elena

Y Jenna- pregunto Alaric y Damon lo mira

Lo siento- le dijo este y Alaric asiente, mientras John los mira y sonríe y sale afuera de la casa y Elena despierta y Jeremy la abraza

Estoy bien- aseguro y John cae afuera y Stefan llega justo para verlo desplomarse

Elena esta viva- susurro Rachel y Bonnie la mira y asiente y Stefan se baja rápidamente del auto y Bonnie mira a Rachel

Estas segura que estas bien- le pregunto

Estoy mareada- contesto Rachel- Y me duele la cabeza- pauso- Y me voy a quedar aquí, porque no creo que sentir la energía de las brujas sea buena idea ahora- y Bonnie asiente y se baja del auto…mientras adentro Stefan abraza a Elena

Donde esta Rachel- le pregunto Damon a Stefan

Rachel- dijo confundido Jeremy

Estaba en el ritual- le dijo Stefan y Alaric y Jeremy se ven aun confundidos

Elena- dijo Bonnie y ambas se abrazan y Bonnie mira a Damon- Rachel se quedo en el auto- y Damon sale de la casa y se mete al auto y abraza a la chica

Que mierda hacias ahí- le dijo molesto

Me encontró igual- dijo simplemente Rachel

Y porque mierda no lo supe- dijo mas molesto

Porque Klaus no significa peligro para mi- añadio Rachel- Solo me quería en el ritual y lo logro-

Ok- murmuro Damon apretando a la chica contra el- Te extrañe enana-

Tambien te extrañe pervertido- murmuro Rachel con una pequeña sonrisa y Damon la besa y al mirarla se da cuenta que Rachel esta pestañando mas de lo normal

Te pasa algo- le pregunto

Me duele la cabeza- le contesto Rachel- Y tengo algo de sueño- y puso su cabeza en el pecho de Damon y el apoya su mentón en la cabeza de la chica, y esta se queda dormida, finalmente todos se van…y Damon se lleva a Rachel a su habitación donde esta ni se inmuta por el cambio de lugar…

Damon- dijo la voz de Bonnie y este la mira- Rachel tiene todo su poder ahora-

Y eso que significa- le pregunto confundido

Que es una psíquica completa con el control- contesto Bonnie- Y que ahora debe aprender a controlar su poder, por eso esta dormida para poder controlar la energia- pauso- Asi que ten cuidado con sacarla de quisio, porque puede ser algo volátil- y Damon asiente y Bonnie se va, y el se acuesta al lado de Rachel…mientras en casa de los Gilbert, Elena esta con Jeremy en la sala

Lo siento Jeremy- le dijo Elena y el la mira confundido

Porque te disculpas- le pregunto

La muerte de Jenna y John- contesto- Es mi culpa- y Jeremy niega con la cabeza

Estas demente, Elena- le dijo- Nada de lo que paso es tu culpa, ok-

Jeremy…-

No en serio Elena, no- le dijo serio- La culpa de la muerte de Jenna es de Klaus y el bastardo pagara lo que hizo- aseguro- Y John dio su vida por ti, porque como tu padre quería protegerte, porque te amaba- y Elena sonríe- Igual que yo, sabes- pauso- Tambien te amo, eres mi hermana, y hare lo que sea para mantenerte a salvo-

Igual yo- aseguro ella sonriendole

Porque eso hace la familia- añadio Jeremy y Elena asiente y ambos se paran y se abrazan y escuchan la puerta y ambos ven a Stefan y Alaric entrar

Esta todo listo- dijo Stefan y todos se sientan- Mañana serán los funerales-

No hubo problema- pregunto Jeremy

No, no hubo ningún problema- aseguro Stefan

Y ahora que podemos esperar de Klaus- pregunto Alaric

No se- contesto Stefan

No sabe que estoy viva, verdad- pregunto Elena

No- aseguro Stefan y Elena lo abraza y el le besa la frente

Y que va a pasar con nosotros ahora- pregunto Jeremy y Elena lo mira- Ahora que Jenna esta muerta, no tenemos guardian- y Elena asiente

No queda mucho para que yo cumpla 18- añadio ella- Y ya veremos que hacemos mientras-

Yo puedo ayudarles con eso- dijo Alaric y todos lo miran

Estas seguro Rick- le pregunto Elena y el le sonríe y asiente- Gracias-

No hay problema- aseguro el- Hablaremos con el abogado que se encarga de ello, ok- y Elena asiente

Y que paso con Rachel- pregunto Jeremy

Estaba profundamente dormida cuando hable con Damon antes de salir- contesto Stefan- Y según Bonnie le dijo a Damon es porque su poder esta despierto y esta tratando de controlarlo y por eso duerme y ahí que tener cuidado con no sacarla de quisio-

Por- pregunto confundido Alaric

Su poder es muy volátil aun según Bonnie- contesto Stefan

Una vez Rachel controle el control- empezó Jeremy y todos lo miran- No tendrá problemas-

Como sabes eso- le pregunto Elena

Soy yo el que le ha estado ayudando a Bonnie, no- les recordó y todos asienten- Y he leído bastante acerca del poder de un psíquico- y todos entienden…y finalmente deciden ir descansar, pues fue una larga noche…y en casa de los Salvatore, Rachel abre los ojos y se sienta en la cama y Damon la siente

Que sucede- le pregunto confundido y ella lo mira

No sucede nada- contesto y se acuesta de nuevo acurrucándose al lado de Damon- Crei que estaba sola, es todo- y Damon le besa la frente

Jamas- le aseguro y Rachel sonríe y cierra los ojos…a la mañana siguiente Damon logra despertarla y le dice que se prepare para el funeral de Jenna y John, y despues ambos se van al cementerio…donde todos están acompañando a Jeremy, Elena y Alaric…

Tenemos que hablar todos- dijo Bonnie y mira a los hermanos- En su casa- y ambos asienten y al llegar ahí

De que quieres que hablemos- le pregunto Alaric a Bonnie

Klaus- contesto esta- Todos saben muy bien que Elijah no cumplió su parte y que Klaus aun esta vivo- y todos asienten

Que tan peligroso es este tipo Klaus- pregunto Tyler, el, Matt y Caroline también están aquí…

Es un hibrido- contesto Elena- Mitad vampiro, mitad lobo, y no puede ser destruido por nada que es letal para ambas especies y el es letal para ambos-

Y al ser un original es muy poderoso- añadio Bonnie- Añadanle lo de hibrido, es de temer su poder-

Entonces que podemos esperar del- añadio Caroline- Cuales serán sus planes ahora-

Crear hibridos- contesto Rachel que tiene su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Damon y todos la miran- Elijah nos los dijo a Elena y a mi- y la chica asiente

Y despues tu, no- le pregunto Stefan a Rachel, y Matt y Tyler miran a Rachel confundidos

Si, pero eso viene hasta que cumpla 18, no se arriesgara antes- aseguro Rachel y bosteza

Y mientras tanto- pregunto Damon- Que- y Rachel se encoge de hombros

Ni idea- contesto…_pero lo averiguare...claro una vez que deje de andarme quedando dormida parada..._

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>No me quedo muy bien, lo se...pero igual quiero saber que piensan y si les molesta algo...eso :D besitos y a comentar :D<p> 


	42. Frente a Frente

Entonces al parecer ahora no me quieren tanto como antes porque no habra romance entre Klaus y Rachel :(, porque solo obtuve dos comentarios en el capitulo anterior :(, pero bueno a MarilizzieCullen13 y a Alison DiLaurentis les agradezco sus comentarios :D...llegue a los 201 comentarios y eso ya es un record para mi :D, asi que igualmente les agradezco a todos los que me han comentado :D

Y solo para aclarar algo...Tyler no mordio a Damon en este fic, decidi dejar eso fuera...y repito Rachel y Klaus si bien amor no tendran, si habran escenas entre ellos...

Nada me pertenece :(...

* * *

><p>42<p>

FRENTE A FRENTE

Rachel se levanta lentamente de la cama de Damon y agarra la camisa del chico que esta en suelo se la pone y toma una ropa que se le quedo en la habitacion antes de irse y se mete al baño y se da una ducha y al salir ya vestida mira a Damon, que aun duerme, con una sonrisa en el rostro y sale de la habitación y llega a la planta baja y encuentra las llaves de la camioneta de Stefan y sale de la casa…_bien, nadie me sintio…_y se fue a la camioneta de Stefan y llega a un edificio y sube por unas escaleras y llega a una puerta con el numero 9 en ella y la abre para encontrarse con…

Katerina- le dijo sonriendo

Que haces tu aquí- le pregunto esta confundida

Vine de visita- contesto Rachel entrando- Asi que aun estas viva, ah- añadio

Como un juguete de venganza- dijo Katherine

Aww, Katerina- dijo Klaus apareciendo y ambas lo miran- No te sientas tan mal, me has sido de mucha utilidad- añadio sonriéndole y mira a Rachel con una enorme sonrisa- Entonces, finalmente sucumbiste ante tus sentimientos hacia mi, querida-

Quisieras- le dijo Rachel cruzándose de brazos- Pidele a tu juguetito que nos deje solos, necesitamos hablar- añadio seria

Largo Katerina- ordeno Klaus y esta mira a Rachel que mira fijamente a Klaus y asiente y se va- De que quieres hablar conmigo amor- pregunto acercándosele a Rachel la que rola los ojos

Corta lo de amor- le dijo seria- Que hiciste con Elijah- pregunto y Klaus se rie

Por supuesto- dijo el divertido y se acerco a la cocina del departamento- Sabes muy bien que hice con el- añadio tomando un vaso y sirviéndose un trago- Quieres uno-

No gracias- contesto Rachel- Asi que lo pusiste en un sueño eterno-

Cumpli mi promesa, esta con nuestra familia- aseguro Klaus y se bebe el trago y Rachel abre mucho los ojos- Pero si-

Los tienes a todos- pregunto Rachel y Klaus asiente- Los despertaras-

Mmm- murmuro Klaus- Dificil de decir ahora- añadio sonriendo y caminando hacia ella de nuevo

Y que piensas hacer- le pregunto Rachel

Mmm- murmuro Klaus y Rachel se ve exasperada- No se- y la miro sonriendo- Crees que Mystic Falls me aceptara como su nuevo miembro- pregunto

Prefiero que te largues- le dijo Rachel- Creo que eso te responde-

Por supuesto- dijo el algo molesto y queda frente a ella- Pero no tengo razón para irme- añadio acercando su cara a la de Rachel

Tu grupito de hibridos es tu razón- le sugirió Rachel- Ve hacerlo- le ordeno

Y si no- pregunto en un susurro y Rachel lo mira seria durante unos segundos- En serio- dijo sorprendido

Si- aseguro ella- Pero tengo condiciones-

Las que serian- pregunto Klaus interesado

Antes de decírtelas- empezó Rachel- Contestame que quieres con los hermanos Salvatore- pregunto…_escuche lo que le dijo a Elena en el ritual…y necesito saber que es lo que quiere con ellos…_y Klaus la mira fijamente…_interesante…_pensó el y la mira pensativo

Que quiero con ellos- empezó- A Damon partirlo en dos por meterse con lo mio- dijo serio mirándola y Rachel lo mira molesta

Asi que sabes- entendio

Por supuesto- confirmo el- Hueles a el- añadio- Tienes suerte de que no me deshiciera de el cuando tuve la oportunidad- y Rachel tiene el seño muy fruncido- Y a Stefan, bueno jugar con el será divertido-

Ok- murmuro Rachel mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- Mis condiciones son que te largues y que JAMAS lastimes a ninguna de las personas que me importan, eso incluye a los Salvatore-

Quieres que te deje disfrutar a tu juguete- añadio Klaus entre dientes y Rachel solo lo mira

Si decides aceptar- siguio- Tendras mi palabra, pero sino, bueno creo que esta claro, no lo crees Niklaus-

Lo esta- contesto el- Lo pensare-

Perfecto- dijo Rachel- Dos cosas mas-

Que- pregunto Klaus

Sabes muy bien que el vendrá o mandara a destruirme- añadio Rachel y Klaus se ve molesto- Asi que voy a necesitar un regalito de tu parte-

Que- pregunto Klaus

Tu sangre- contesto Rachel- Y quiero saber donde dejaste mi auto-

En el bosque a la misma altura de donde te tome- contesto el y se rie- Increible que te importe esa estupidez-

Tiene un importante significado para mi- dijo Rachel simplemente y se fue hacia la puerta y lo mira- Repito, tienes mi palabra- aseguro- Pero debes irte y prometer no lastimar a nadie- y Klaus la mira solamente- Avisame tu decisión final con ya sabes quien- pauso al llegar a la puerta- Si lo haces, sabre si debo mantener mi palabra o no- y con eso abrió la puerta y va saliendo

Rachel- la llamo Klaus y ella se detiene y lo mira por encima de su hombro- Aprovecha de disfrutar a tu juguete- y Rachel se da vuelta y lo mira

Vamos a dejar algo en claro Niklaus- empezó- Damon no es mi juguete- aseguro- Y no soy Alaiya, ni Lea- pauso- Y menos aun soy Ariadne, Soy Rachel- dijo

Lo se- dijo el simplemente y Rachel niega con la cabeza

No, no lo sabes- siguio la chica- No tienes idea de cómo soy, y lo que he vivido- pauso- Asi que metete esto en la cabeza Niklaus- pauso- Jamas, pero jamás, sentire lo que Lea o Ariadne sintieron por ti, porque lo aceptes o no, y te moleste o no, estoy enamorada de Damon Salvatore, y lo seguire estando aun si tengo que mantener mi palabra al llegar ese momento- y se fue hacia la puerta de nuevo y lo mira desde ahí- Ten muy presente mis condiciones Niklaus, un movimiento en falso- y frunció el seño y Klaus se queja tomandose la cabeza y cae de rodillas- Y te lastimare- y con eso se fue…

Mierda- siseo Klaus levantándose- Sera mas difícil ponerla de mi lado que en el pasado- y sonríe- Pero no imposible-

Mientras en casa de los Salvatore…- Puedes dejar de pasearte- le pidió exasperado Stefan a Damon, el ultimo se pasea de un lado a otro de la sala, y esta ahora mirando molesto a su hermano

No entiendes verdad- le dijo

Si entiendo- le aseguro Stefan- Entiendo que estes preocupado porque al despertarte Rachel no estaba a tu lado-

Y tu auto no esta tampoco- agrego Damon- Y no contesta su maldito celular- añadio molesto

Es posible que su celular este en su auto- añadio Stefan- De donde Klaus la secuestro, y por eso no te contesta- le recordó y Damon se detiene en su paseo- No lo habías pensado-

No- contesto el finalmente y Stefan se rie y Damon lo mira mas molesto- Pero aun asi, porque mierda se fue sin decir a donde iba-

Quizas fue a buscar ropa o algo- sugirió Stefan y Damon lo mira con cara de que esta demente- Solo estoy tratando de que te calmes- dijo levantando las manos en señal de rendición

No estas ayudando en nada- dijo entre dientes Damon y siguio paseando y la puerta se abre y ambos miran la puerta para ver a Elena entrar- Mierda- siseo Damon y volvio a seguir paseándose y Elena lo mira confundida

Que pasa- pregunto

Rachel desapareció y mi camioneta con ella- le contesto Stefan

Oh- musito Elena y se sento con Stefan en el sillón- Alguna idea de donde pudo haber ido-

Crees que si tuviera alguna idea de donde esta estaría aquí paseándome y preguntándome donde mierda se metio - le pregunto irritado Damon

Ok- dijo Elena- Lo siento- se disculpo- Pero quizás fue a su casa, la casa de los Lockwood-

No esta ahí- aseguro Damon y volvio a seguir paseándose

Como estas tan seguro- le pregunto Elena confundida

Porque lo estoy- asevero Damon y la puerta de la casa se vuelve abrir y Rachel aparece esta vez y Damon en un segundo la tiene abrazada

Mmm- murmuro Rachel siendo apretada por Damon- No…res…piro- y Damon la suelta

Donde mierda estabas- le pregunto molesto mientras Rachel recupera el aliento

Mmm- murmuro- Fui a visitar a alguien- contesto finalmente

Y porque no me dijiste algo, y a quien fuiste a visitar- pregunto Damon

Porque no me ibas a dejar ir a donde tenía que ir- contesto Rachel- Fui a ver a Niklaus- contesto la chica

A quien- pregunto Damon confundido

Klaus- contesto Rachel y ahora Damon de confundido paso a molesto- Y ahorrate el enojo porque algo que me dijo equiparara tu molestia con la mia-

A que fuiste a verlo- le pregunto Elena y Rachel y Damon van hacia donde ella y Stefan están en la sala

Necesitaba hablar con el- contesto Rachel simplemente mirandola

Que equipara tu molestia con la mia- pregunto Damon y Rachel lo mira

Me dijo que podría haberte matado cuando tuvo la oportunidad- contesto Rachel seria- Me puedes explicar a que se refería- exigio con sus manos en su cintura

A que le fui a informar de que le había arruinado su ritual liberando a Tyler y a Caroline- contesto Damon- Y el había decidido usarme como su vampiro de repuesto despues de decirme que tenia a Jules como su lobo de repuesto-

Ya veo- murmuro Rachel asintiendo- Y porque no te uso a ti- pregunto

Según me dijo Katherine- siguio Damon- Me quiere hacer sufrir lento por algo y que matarme ahí hubiera sido muy fácil y nada divertido o algo asi- añadio y Rachel lo mira confundida

Eres idiota- le dijo Stefan y Damon lo mira, mientras Rachel se ve pensativa

Tu también te ofreciste o no- refuto y Stefan abre la boca y la cierra- Ves-

De que hablaste con Klaus- pregunto Elena y Rachel la mira

Le pedi que se fuera- contesto Rachel- Y que no lastimara a nadie- añadio- Y comprobé que no tiene ni la menor idea de que estas viva, y averigue que quiere con ustedes dos- dijo mirando a Stefan y Damon

Ok- dijo Damon- A cambio de que le pediste que se fuera y que no lastimara a nadie- pregunto

A cambio de hacer todo lo que pueda para evitar morir- contesto Rachel- Si me muero su plancito se va por la alcantarilla-

Y que dijo- pregunto Elena- Y sobre Stefan y Damon-

Que lo pensara- contesto Rachel- Y sobre ustedes dos, dijo que será divertido jugar con mi juguete y con Stefan-

Juguete- pregunto Elena confundida

Se refería a Damon- contesto Rachel- Dijo que me dejara disfrutar de mi juguete- continuo- Por ahora-

No crees que es algo extraño ofrecerle mantenerte viva si finalmente sabe que todos queremos lo mismo incluida tu misma- dijo confundido Stefan y Rachel lo mira

Puede ser- concedió- Pero le asegure que no tengo miedo a morir, y si tengo que tomarlo por mis propias manos, nadie me lo impedirá- pauso- Ni ustedes lo harán- aseguro- y miro a Damon- Y no tienes derecho a decir nada al respecto-

Y porque no- exigió el

Porque ibas a hacer lo mismo- respondió Rachel simplemente- Mas aun cuando te pedi antes de irme que no hicieras nada estúpido o no- y el asiente- Pues ahí tienes- añadio

Entonces- dijo Elena y todos la miran- Klaus no sabe que estoy viva- y Rachel asiente- Y hay que esperar a que se vaya-

Asi es- dijo Rachel asintiendo

Como sabremos si se fue- pregunto Stefan

Ya verán- contesto Rachel- Y tengo hambre asi que si me disculpan voy a la cocina- y se fue y Damon se fue tras ella, mientras Elena mira a Stefan

Entonces ya veremos- dijo y Stefan asiente y ella lo abraza- Me alegra saber que Klaus no tiene ni idea acerca de mi, pero me preocupa el hecho que Rachel haya hablado con el-

A mi igual a lo primero- le dijo Stefan sonriendo- Y no eres la única en lo segundo- y Elena asiente y Stefan apoya su mentón en la cabeza de Elena y se ve pensativo…_la respuesta de Rachel…hay algo que no nos dijo, pero que y porque…_y tiene preocupación en el rostro…mientras en la cocina Rachel se sirve un vaso de jugo y se prepara unas tostadas mientras Damon la observa sentado en un banco del meson de la cocina

Si vas a decir algo dilo- dijo la chica dándole la espalda

Estoy molesto- dijo Damon y Rachel lo mira

Yo también- dijo y volvio a mirar lo que se esta preparando y el silencio se hizo en la cocina entre ellos

Realmente crees que Klaus se ira- le pregunto Damon despues de que ella llevara lo que comera al meson de la cocina y ella lo mira

Por un tiempo al menos- contesto Rachel y de nuevo hay silencio entre ellos, mientras Rachel come

Porque esto es tan incomodo- pregunto Damon de pronto y Rachel lo mira

Porque estamos molestos el uno con el otro- contesto ella simplemente- Y por cierto Klaus me dijo donde dejaron mi camioneta, asi que me puedes llevar a buscarla despues-

Seguro- dijo Damon y se paro y se fue hacia la puerta de la entrada de la cocina y Rachel lo mira

Damon- lo llamo y el se detiene y la mira- Lamento haberte preocupado, pero realmente tenia que ir a hablar con el, y sabia que si no me iba como lo hice no habría forma de que me dejaras hacerlo-

No te quiero cerca de el- dijo Damon y Rachel asiente

Lo se- aseguro la chica- Pero te guste o no, Klaus es parte del pasado de mis vidas pasadas- y apunto su cabeza- Y aquí hay mucho que grita por hablar con el, y que me ayuda a hacerle frente sin miedo- pauso- Y vas a tener que aceptar que asi como yo no puedo controlar lo que haces, tu tampoco puedes controlar lo que yo hago-

Lo se- murmuro Damon y dejo de verla y Rachel se paro y se le acerca

Y te amo a ti- siguio y Damon la mira- Y nada, ni nadie cambiara lo que siento por ti- aseguro

Nadie- pregunto Damon y Rachel lo abraza y le sonríe

Nadie- aseguro- Te amo Damon Salvatore- repitió y Damon le sonríe y se inclina y la besa

Tambien te amo Rachel Berry- dijo en los labios de la chica y Rachel sonríe y ambos se abrazan

Jamas lo olvides, ok- le pidió Rachel

Ok- murmuro Damon y Rachel sonríe, pero pronto su sonrisa desaparece…_en serio lo siento…_y aprieta mas a Damon contra ella…y se separan- Voy a darme un ducha y vamos por la camioneta- y Rachel asiente y el la besa suavemente y Rachel le sonríe y el se va de la cocina y Rachel vuelve a comer y esta muy metidas en sus pensamientos que no siente a Stefan entrar a la cocina, el que la observa

Estas ocultando algo- dijo y Rachel salta en su lugar y lo mira

Me asustaste- dijo recuperando el aliento- Y a que te refieres- y Stefan se le acerca

Lamento haberte asustado- se disculpo y Rachel asiente- Y me refiero a que estoy seguro de que le ofreciste algo mas a Klaus que solo mantenerte viva-

Y si fuera asi, que- inquirió Rachel mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y Stefan se sorprende al ver su cambio de actitud

Quiero saber que es- dijo Stefan

O sino le diras a Damon que piensas que oculto algo, cierto- añadio Rachel y Stefan la mira atentamente

No- aseguro Stefan

Pues no hay nada de que hablar- aseguro Rachel y dejo de mirarlo

Segura- pregunto Stefan y Rachel lo mira

Segura- contesto con determinación y Stefan la mira analíticamente..._no esta mintiendo, pero hay algo en ella que esta distinto…debe ser el hecho de que sus poderes están todos despiertos…_- Me vas a seguir observando como si fuera una rata de laboratorio- le pregunto Rachel

Lo siento- se disculpo- Pero estas distinta-

Lo se- dijo ella simplemente y se levanto del banco y tomo las cosas que comio del meson y las llevo al lavaplatos y da el agua- Me siento distinta-

Porque tienes todos tus poderes ahora- añadio Stefan

No todos- dijo Rachel- Mis poderes están despertando de a poco- pauso- El control es el mas difícil de dominar, pero lo tengo- y mira a Stefan- Bajo control- añadio sonriendo y Stefan se rie y Rachel vuelve a lavar las cosas que ocupo- El limite de mi poder aun no lo conozco, y creo que es por eso que Bonnie quiere que sean precavidos- pauso y cerro la llave del agua- Ademas que no quiero lastimar a nadie- añadio y mira a Stefan

Lo entiendo- le dijo el- Y tu y Damon están bien- y Rachel sonríe

Deja de aparentar como sino escucharas nuestras conversaciones todo el tiempo- le dijo y Stefan la mira sorprendido- Se que lo haces porque quieres asegurarte de que tu hermano no eche a perder lo que tu consideras lo mejor que le ha pasado en mucho tiempo- pauso- Y también quieres asegurarte de que yo no lo lastime-

Me descubriste- concedió Stefan- Y me preocupo por ambos- aseguro y Rachel asiente- Pero sobretodo por Damon, porque el Damon que tu conoces y que es tu novio, es mi hermano-

Lo se- dijo sonriendo Rachel- Y no tienes que explicar porque lo haces, no me molesta- le aseguro- Y aunque ya lo sabes, Damon y yo estamos bien, solo molestos el uno con el otro, pero cae en la parte de la estupidez, asi que nos lo recordaremos y despues se nos pasara la molestia-

Ok- dijo Stefan y Damon entra a la cocina y ambos lo miran

Que- pregunto

Nada- dijeron Rachel y Stefan a la vez y el los mira confundido y despues se encoge de hombros y mira a Rachel

Estas lista- pregunto y la chica asiente y los tres salen a la sala

Y Elena- pregunto Rachel al no ver a la chica en ninguna parte

En la biblioteca- contesto Stefan y Rachel y Damon se despiden de Stefan y al salir de la casa la camioneta esta frente a ellos

Que rayos- dijo entre dientes Damon y Rachel se acerca a esta al ver un sobre enganchado en el limpiaparabrisas y lo toma y lo abre- Que tiene-

Las llaves- contesto Rachel y saca un papel

Que dice- pregunto Damon

_Decidi hacerte llegar esto yo mismo, y hacerte saber que aun lo estoy pensando_- leyó Rachel- _Con amor Niklaus_- añadio y Damon tiene cara de querer matar a alguien- Calmate- le pidió al verlo

Maldito bastardo- siseo Damon y Rachel lo toma de los brazos

Calmate- le pidió de nuevo y el la mira molesto

Que acaso no te molesta- le pregunto incrédulo

Me molesta- le aseguro Rachel- Pero no dejare que me afecte, porque por mucho que el profese su amor por mi- pauso- YO estoy enamorada de TI- dijo remarcando cada palabra- Y te lo dije antes Damon, no tienes de que preocuparte-

Ok- concedió el- Pero voy a cambiarte la camioneta- y Rachel lo mira confundida- Ni de loco te subes a esa cosa de nuevo, donde el se subió o la toco o lo que sea- dijo

Estas siendo dramático- dijo Rachel

No me importa- dijo Damon- Si bien no puedo evitar que hables con el o lo que sea, no dejare que andes en algo que el toco- añadio- Al menos eso puedo hacer-

Ok- concedió Rachel- Si eso te hace sentir mejor-

LO HACE- enfatizo Damon

OK- dijo divertida Rachel y va hacia la camioneta

Que haces- pregunto Damon

Necesito las cosas que tengo aquí adentro- le contesto Rachel y el le ayuda a sacarlas y ambos entran a la casa y Stefan y Elena los ven entrar y los miran confundidos- Klaus me devolvió la camioneta y Damon la va a vender- y ambos la miran confundidos- No pregunten- añadio y dejo las cosas en la entrada y siguio hacia la habitación de Damon, mientras este va tras ella y Elena los sigue…

Rach- llamo Elena a la chica al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Damon y Rachel la mira- Mañana en el centro van a dar una película al aire libre y a Jeremy le pareció buena idea de que todos fueramos para relajarnos- le conto- Te apuntas-

Seguro- contesto Rachel sonriendo y mira a Damon- No te molesta, cierto-

No- aseguro este y Elena sonríe

Ok, entonces como ambos aceptaron de seguro Stefan aceptara también- dijo y con eso se fue

Necesito ir a casa- le dijo Rachel a Damon y el asiente

Lo que significa que te quedaras alla- añadio el y Rachel asiente- Ok, me quedo contigo entonces-

Damon-

Sin protesas Berry- le dijo este y ella asiente y ambos vuelven a bajar y toman las cosas de Rachel y se despiden de Elena y Stefan…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Ok...para aclarar, Stefan tiene razon Rachel, y yo, les estamos ocultando algo, que solo Klaus y yo sabemos :P, y que es...bueno se vera a su debido tiempo :D...esop...beshos y en serio comenten, quiero saber que piensan :D<p> 


	43. Relajo Disparado

Gracias a MarilizzieCullen13 (esta vez te equivocas :(, no tiene nada que ver que hibridos), gabe berry, Saruko Uchiha (beso entre Klaus y Rachel?...mmm ya dije que sera una piedra en el zapato Klaus para la relacion entre Damon y Rachel...asi que, creo que eso responde), NTVG (Stefan sospecha y habra un personaje nuevo, pero no tan nuevo, y Damon definitivamente le cambiara la camioneta a Rachel...lo dramatico de Rachel se le esta pegando) y Alison DiLaurentis (me alegra saber que igual me siguen queriendo)

Nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>43<p>

RELAJO DISPARADO

La tarde del dia anterior termino tranquila para todos, y Damon se quedo en casa de los Lockwood con Rachel, porque hasta que estén seguros de que Klaus esta lejos no se despegara del lado de la chica, salvo que sea absolutamente necesario…

Rachel se esta terminando de arreglar, cuando Damon despierta y la mira- Ya levantada- le pregunto adormilado y confundido

Yep- le contesto la chica sonriendole- Carol quiere que le ayude con algo-

Ya veo- murmuro Damon y se levanto- Entonces te quedaras aquí todo el dia- le pregunto

Si, pero solo hasta que tenga que ir con los demas a ver la película- contesto Rachel- De hecho Elena vendra a almorzar conmigo aquí, por-

Porque tengo que ir mi casa- le dijo Damon- Darme una ducha y hablar con Stefan, y…-

No quieres sacar tus ojos de encima mio o por lo menos quieres saber donde estoy- termino por el y Damon asiente y se le acerca- Damon confía en mi-

Confio en ti- le aseguro- Pero no en el- añadio- Y hasta que sepamos que se fue no me quedare tranquilo-

Ok- concedió la chica- No saldré de aquí, hasta que deba- aseguro y Damon le sonríe y se inclina y le da un pequeño beso- Mmm, nos vemos- susurro

Nos vemos- y con eso Damon se fue y Rachel se termino de arreglar y bajo a hablar con Carol…mientras en la casa de los Salvatore, Damon se esta vistiendo cuando Stefan aparece en su habitación- Se que soy deseable, pero tengo novia y eres mi hermano, asi que deja de mirarme pervertido- y Stefan rola los ojos

Idiota- le dijo y Damon le sonríe- Pero, bueno, solo quería preguntarte algo-

Que-

Realmente crees que sea buena idea llevar a Elena y a Rachel a esta cosa en el centro- pregunto

Lo dices porque Klaus aun no se va- le pregunto Damon y Stefan asiente- No creo que sea buena idea- contesto finalmente- Pero tampoco podemos privarlas de que se diviertan y se relajen- añadio

Lo se- aseguro Stefan- Pero, estoy intranquilo al respecto-

Bueno- dijo Damon mirándolo- Por ello tu y yo estaremos alerta- y Stefan asiente- Es lo único que podemos hacer-

Lo es- concordo Stefan…mientras en la comisaria del pueblo…

Sheriff Forbes- dijo la secretaria de esta y ella que viene entrando le sonríe- Le llego esto- y le entrego un sobre amarillo y esta lo recibe

Gracias- le dijo- Estare en mi oficina por si algo sucede- y la secretaria sonríe y la sheriff se va a su oficina y al sentarse abre el sobre y saca una hoja

_Querida Sheriff:_

_Como buen ciudadano me corresponde preocuparme por el bienestar de la gente de este país, y por el cariño que le tengo a este pueblo es mi deber hacerle saber acerca del peligro que corren sus habitantes al tener dos, muy peligrosos habitantes._

_Le presento pruebas irrefutables de la existencia de dos vampiros en el pueblo, y que son muy peligrosos, con la esperanza de que tome severas medidas respecto a ellos._

_Se despide, un amigo._

La sheriff reele la carta y despues saca del sobre una foto- Damon y Stefan- dijo esta sorprendida al ver la foto de ambos hermanos y saca un CD que hay dentro del sobre y lo pone en su computadora y ve imágenes de los hermanos y abre mucho los ojos sorprendida…

Mientras Damon vuelve a su casa, había salido a ver lo de la camioneta de Rachel, y se topa con su hermano al llegar, el que va saliendo- Te fue bien- le pregunto Stefan

Yep- contesto este- Donde vas-

A recoger a Elena a casa de Rachel- contesto Stefan- Vas tu por Rachel o me la llevo yo al centro y te esperamos alla-

La segunda opción me parece mejor- le dijo Damon y Stefan asiente y se va y Damon se va a dar otra ducha y al terminar de arreglarse escucha la puerta y al ver- Jeremy-

Esta Elena aquí- pregunto el chico

Nop- contesto Damon confundido cerrando la puerta tras el chico- Esta en casa de Rachel, Stefan fue por ellas y los vere en el centro para lo de la película-

Oh- musito Jeremy entendiendo y rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza- Se me olvido, y tengo que recoger a Bonnie- añadio

Paso algo- le pregunto Damon- Pues si olvidaste algo que tu propusiste debe haber pasado algo- y Jeremy asiente

Alaric hablo con el abogado y no habrá problema en que tenga nuestra custodia hasta que Elena cumpla los 18- le conto y Damon sonríe

Eso es bueno- añadio y Jeremy asiente- Bueno, te parece si vamos- y el chico asiente de nuevo cuando se escucha vidrio romperse y humo aparece en la casa- Que mierda- siseo Damon y la puerta se abre y de todos lados empiezan a llegar policías, y Damon hace un lado a Jeremy y noquea a los policías…

Damon ya se esta tardando- dijo Rachel al lado de Elena, quienes están junto a Stefan comprando palomitas y Elena asiente y su celular suena

Bon- contesto Elena- No, no he hablado con el, hoy- dijo esta- Si debe estar retrasado…quieres que vayamos por ti…Ok, sino logras hablar con el llamame de nuevo- y con eso colgó y mira a Rachel la que la mira confundida- Jeremy aun no recoge a Bonnie como quedaron-

Oh- musito Rachel…mientras en la casa de los Salvatore, Jeremy que mira a Damon hacerle frente a los policías, ve entrar a la sheriff Forbes y como esta apunta a Damon

CUIDADO- grito el chico, y la sheriff dispara y Damon la mira, y antes de que pueda reaccionar Jeremy recibe el disparo y cae al suelo y Damon tiene los ojos muy abiertos al igual que la sheriff…mientras en el centro Rachel siente que algo anda mal

Tenemos que ir a tu casa- le dijo preocupada a Stefan- Vamos- le rogo y el la mira confundido- Algo anda mal- aseguro

Ok- concedió Stefan y los tres se van al auto de vuelta a casa de los Salvatore, y al verlos irse Caroline que venia llegando con Tyler y Matt al lugar los detienen y se van con ellos, mientras Damon trata de revivir a Jeremy, pero este no reacciona y no tiene pulso, y toma su celular y llama a Alaric, quien 15 minutos despues llega con Bonnie

Que demonios paso- le pregunto llorando la chica

Se puso en medio- dijo una asustada sheriff y los tres la miran- La bala era para ti- apunto a Damon- Pero el se puso en el medio- y Bonnie mira a Jeremy

Hay que llevarlo a la casa- dijo de pronto y mira a Alaric- Haya pueden ayudarnos- aseguro

Bonnie- empezó Alaric, pero ella niega con la cabeza

Ayudame a llevarlo- añadio ella y Alaric asiente y saca al chico y Bonnie mira a Damon- Esto no es tu culpa- le aseguro- Pero será mejor que te quedes aquí, estoy segura que Rachel sintio que algo malo paso y viene para aca- y Damon asiente- Me encargare de Jeremy- aseguro y con eso se fue y Damon mira a la sheriff la que lo mira

Como supiste que soy- le pregunto finalmente

Una carta anónima- conteso ella- No puedo creer lo estúpida que he sido todo este tiempo- añadio- Creyendo que querías ayudarnos, cuando solo te has estado cuidando las espaldas-

Quizas en un principio haya sido asi- aseguro Damon- Pero dejo de serlo hace mucho- añadio

Asi- dijo ella incrédula y Damon asiente- Y que cambio-

DAMON- grito la voz de Rachel

Ella apareció- contesto Damon y Rachel llega donde el y lo abraza

Que paso- le pregunto preocupada y Damon le sonríe y Stefan y los demas entran tras ella y Caroline ve a su madre

Mama- pregunto y la sheriff la ve- Que haces aquí- añadio confundida y ahora todos ven a los policías inconscientes

Que rayos paso aquí- pregunto Elena y Stefan mueve la nariz

Hay olor a sangre- dijo y mira a Damon

La sheriff se entero de lo que somos- le dijo este- Y decidió hacernos una visita- y Stefan entiende- Y no lastime a nadie- aseguro- Y el olor es de…- y mira a Elena, la que lo mira confundida- Jeremy-

QUE- exclamo esta- Donde esta-

Bonnie y Alaric se lo llevaron- contesto Damon- Y van a tratar de…- pauso y miro a Rachel la que cada vez que habla lo aprieta mas contra ella- Revivirlo-

QUE- exclamo Elena de nuevo y Stefan la abraza

Que hiciste- le pregunto Caroline a su mama al verla nerviosa

El se puso en medio cuando le dispare a el- contesto la sheriff mirando a Damon- No fue mi intención asesinarlo- aseguro y Rachel suelta a Damon y se le acerca

Damela- exigió y ella la mira confundida- No lo repetiré damela- y la sheriff le da su pistola y Rachel la abre y saca una bala y huele para sorpresa de la sheriff- Son de verbena-

Si- contesto esta- Estan hechas especialmente para hacerle frente a los vampiros- y Rachel las saca todas del arma

Jeremy debió saber que eran de verbena, por eso se puso en medio- dijo Rachel y para sorpresa de todos fuego aparece en su mano y las destruye

Que rayos- musito la sheriff y Rachel mira a los demas

Debemos esperar y tener fe en que lo que haga Bonnie funcione- dijo y todos asienten y Rachel se le acerca a Elena- Ven- le dijo y se la lleva a la cocina y Stefan y Damon las siguen, mientras Caroline mira a su madre que aun esta muy sorprendida por lo que Rachel acaba de hacer

Realmente te equivocaste ma- le dijo y la sheriff la mira

Damon y Stefan son peligrosos- le dijo esta- Hice lo que debía-

Caroline- la llamo Matt y esta la mira- Tyler y yo sacaremos a los policías de aquí- añadio y Caroline asiente y entre ambos chicos sacan los cuerpos de los policías inconscientes de la casa, y Caroline mira a su mama de nuevo y se le acerca lentamente

Si ellos son peligrosos y quieres asesinarlos- dijo y sus ojos cambian- Pues entonces debes hacerlo conmigo también- y su mama la mira sorprendida- Que soy como ellos- y le muestra sus dientes y vuelve a la normalidad- Asi que, que vas a hacer mami- le pregunto cruzada de brazos, mientras su madre la mira aun sorprendida y sin saber que decir…

Rachel sale de la cocina y va a donde Matt y Tyler ponen los cuerpos de los inconscientes policías

Como esta Elena- le pregunto Matt al verla

Preocupada- contesto Rachel- Son todos- pregunto y Tyler y Matt asienten- Perfecto- y cierra los ojos y ambos chicos la miran confundidos y despues sienten una extraña energía proveniente de ella y una luz aparece encima de los policías, los que se levantan y Rachel abre los ojos y los mira- Se iran a casa a dormir, y mañana volverán a sus funciones sin recordar lo que hicieron hoy aquí- y todos los policías asienten y se van y Matt y Tyler la miran sorprendidos- Que- les pregunto esta

Wow- exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo y ella les sonríe

Y eso no es nada- aseguro divertida y se fue de vuelta a la casa, y ambos chicos van tras ella…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>A comentar :D<p> 


	44. Libres por ahora o no

Gracias a:

gabe berry (hay algunos caps que van estar cortos, pero no todos, y se que no quieres nada de nada entre Klaus y Rachel, pero algo debe haber :(, pero no mucho lo prometo),

NTVG (quien delato a los Salvatore sale aqui, y es muy obvio quien fue, y de Rachel usando sus poderes aun no han visto nada),

Alison DiLaurentis 18 (quizas amor te puedo dar, pero no de Rachel hacia Klaus, pero si de alguien que se parece a Rachel, porque gracias a ti se me ocurrio una escena ;), paciencia es todo lo que pido),

Marliin wii (gracias por tu comentario y amor Salvaberry siempre habra, aunque se enojen el uno con el otro),

Elena Star (si Jeremy y Damon son amigos, Damon aqui es amigo de todos, todos lo quieren, a pesar de que a veces lo detesten tambien),

One Les Lonely Girl (gracias por comentar, y por el cumplido, eso si, tenme paciencia con las actualizaciones),

anon (paciencia :D)

Ok, todos gracias por comentar...y pregunta, quieren ver a Sage aqui, porque pense en meterla, pero no se si les gustara la idea (aunque si aparece, seran unos 20 capitulos mas en donde aparecera mas o menos, por lo que se pueden hacer una idea de que este fic va para largo)

Eso, lamento si me demore, pero aun no termino de escribir el que sigue, estoy tratando de terminar Ny, Casi Todo Nuevo :P...beshos y tenganme paciencia...

Nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>44<p>

LIBRES POR AHORA… O NO

Rachel esta en la cocina de nuevo con los hermanos y Elena que aun sigue muy nerviosa y preocupada

Porque Bonnie o Alaric no llaman- dijo frustrada y Rachel la mira y va a decirle algo cuando se tensa y todos se dan cuenta- Que- le pregunto y Rachel cierra los ojos y al abrirlos esta en otro lugar

_Que rayos_- dijo y Alaric y Bonnie la miran confundidos al verla ahí y Rachel mira a su alrededor y ve mas personas- _Oh por dios_- susurro sorprendida

Rachel- la llamo Alaric- Como es que estas aquí- pero esta mira a las demas personas que están en el lugar que no se ven contentas

_Ustedes me trajeron_- pregunto y las personas asienten y Rachel siente su malestar y preocupación y mira a Bonnie- _Lo lograste_-

Si- susurro esta y mira a Jeremy y Rachel lo ve que tiene los ojos entre abiertos

_Ellas no querían que lo hicieras_- añadio Rachel y Bonnie asiente- _Esto no será bueno_- y siente que la llaman- _Y me están avisando para que este prevenida_- y mira a las personas que asienten- _Y porque querian conocerme_- añadio y las personas vuelven a asentir- _Ok_- dijo sonriendo y con eso para sorpresa de Alaric y Bonnie desapareció

Que rayos-

Era una proyección astral- le conto Bonnie a Alaric el que asiente entendiendo…mientras Rachel abre los ojos en la cocina de los Salvatore tomando mucho aire y ve a Damon frente a ella que la mira preocupado

Estas bien- le pregunto y ella asiente y se mueve y se tambalea y este le toma- Segura-

Algo mareada- confeso y Damon la sienta

Que rayos te paso- le pregunto Stefan

Los ancestros de Bonnie me llamaron a la casa- contesto Rachel y todos la miran confundidos- Bonnie logro revivir a Jeremy- y Elena sonríe- Pero las brujas no están nada contestas al respecto-

Porque- pregunto Elena molesta y confundida

Porque Bonnie uso magia demasiado poderosa y eso puede traer problemas- contesto Rachel

Y porque te llamaron a ti- le pregunto Damon

Porque querian prevenirme y conocerme- contesto Rachel- Me das un vaso de agua, por favor- le pidió y el asiente

Voy a decirle a Caroline y a la sheriff acerca de Jeremy- les dijo Stefan y salió de la cocina y Damon le da el vaso de agua a Rachel que se lo toma al seco y mira a Damon y le sonríe y mira a Elena

Vamos a tu casa a esperarlos- le dijo y ella asiente y Damon le ayuda a Rachel y salen a la sala y no ven a la sheriff- Tu mama se fue- le dijo a Caroline la que asiente

Necesitaba pensar- les dijo esta- Que van a hacer ahora- pregunto

Ir a mi casa a esperar a Jeremy- le contesto Elena y los demas deciden ir con ellos…y van hacia los autos y al llegar al auto de Damon, Rachel que se va a subir se detiene y mira hacia otro lado

Sucede algo- le pregunto Damon al verla

Crei sentir algo- contesto ella y lo mira- Pero debe ser que aun estoy algo sensible por la llamada de las brujas- añadio sonriendo y se mete en el auto y se van, y de detrás de un árbol sale no otro que Klaus que los mira alejarse

Cada vez eres mas poderosa- susurro y sonríe levemente y se va…

Y al rato de llegar todos, la puerta en la casa de los Gilbert se abre y Elena corre a abrazar a su hermano, y Rachel se mira con Bonnie, pero no se dicen nada

Caroline hizo algo de comer- les conto Rachel a los llegados- Les parece si comemos algo y despues vemos una película, para relajarnos, ya que despues de todo ese era el objetivo de hoy- y todos asienten y es lo que hacen…

Cuatro horas despues, Rachel se va con Damon, y Tyler, Matt y Caroline también se van, mientras Stefan y Bonnie se quedan con sus respectivas parejas, y Alaric también se queda…

Rachel y Damon están en la habitación de este ultimo acostados en la cama- Estoy seguro que fue Klaus es el anónimo de la sheriff- le dijo Damon

Tambien lo creo- le dijo Rachel y el la mira- Finalmente aun no me ha dado su respuesta asi que el trato que hicimos no esta en vigencia aun-

Mmm- murmuro Damon asintiendo y aprieta mas a Rachel contra el y le da un beso en la frente y sin darse cuenta ambos se quedaron dormidos…

Mientras en un muelle alguien mira en la distancia escondido un barco que zarpa y asiente y mira lo que tiene la mano y se va…

A la mañana siguiente…- Tengo que ir- dijo Rachel mientras baja las escaleras de la casa de los Salvatore acompañada por Damon

La escuela es…- empezó Damon- Estupida- añadio y Rachel rola los ojos- Y porque es estúpida no deberías ir o te pondrás estúpida- dijo sonriendo y Rachel vuelve a rolar los ojos

Damon- le dijo seria Rachel al llegar al final de la escalera- Deja de buscar excusas estúpidas- enfatizo- Para que me quede y no vaya a la escuela- le pidió- Porque no te servirán- aseguro y Damon hace puchero y Rachel se rie y el le agarra la muñeca y la atrae contra el

No te burles de mi Berry- le dijo seductoramente

Entonces deja de ser infantil, Salvatore- le dijo Rachel simplemente y Damon la mira triste- Ok- dijo- Te prometo que al volver podemos hacer lo que quieras- le dijo y el sonríe

Lo que yo quiera- pregunto y ella asiente- Perfecto- susurro y atrapo los labios de Rachel con los de el

Ew- dijo alguien de pronto y ambos se separan para ver a Katherine frente a ellos- Pueden dejar de chuparse la cara- les pidió asqueada- Me dan nauseas- añadio y ambos la miran

Te solto- dijo Rachel y Katherine le sonríe

Asi es- confirmo esta y saco algo detrás de su espalda y se lo lanzo a Rachel la que lo toma- Y te mando esto- y Damon ve en las manos de Rachel una bolsa de sangre y Rachel mira a Katherine

Se fue- le pregunto

Si- contesto esta y Damon la mira

Segura- pregunto

Se fue en un barco- les conto Katherine- Lo observe hasta que el barco se alejo- añadio- Asi que si, estoy segura-

Genial- dijo Damon y mira a Rachel la que mira la bolsa de sangre- Rach- y ella lo mira- Pasa algo-

No- aseguro esta mirándolo y mira a Katherine- Estamos a mano-

A si- pregunto esta con las manos en la cintura

Si- contesto Rachel- Se que no le dijiste nada de mi hasta que el te pregunto y por eso le pedi que me avisara su decisión contigo, sino lo hacia, sabria que no aceptaba-

Oh- musito Katherine- Ya veo- murmuro y luego se encogió de hombros- Pero bueno, me voy- y con eso se fue hacia la puerta

Que vas a hacer- le pregunto Damon y esta lo mira

Irme- contesto esta- Pero sabran de mi- aseguro y con eso se fue

Bueno por lo menos Klaus se fue- dijo Damon y Rachel asiente y Damon mira la bolsa de sangre- Porque te mando eso-

Es su sangre- le dijo Rachel y el la mira confundido- Klaus es un original y solo la sangre de un original puede curarme de un ataque de las flechas de plata y oro y por si acaso quiero tener esto- añadio y Damon asiente entendiendo- La voy a marcar y guardar en el sotano- y Damon asiente de nuevo y ambos escuchan la puerta y Stefan y Elena entran y Damon les cuenta lo que paso…

Mientras Rachel se va al sotano y marca la bolsa y la guarda y cierra el contenedor y se apoya en el…_ahora se que aceptaste mi ofrecimiento…lo que significa que ahora con mayor razón debo buscar la forma de detenerte Niklaus…si quiero seguir viviendo como una humana con voluntad propia, debo detenerte, sino…me convertiré en nada mas que tu marioneta el dia de mi cumpleaños numero 18…_y suspira…_nadie debe saber que te prometi esto…aunque me duela mentirle a Damon, es lo que debo hacer…_y con eso volvio a la sala y sale junto a todos de la casa…

Y esa noche…Jeremy despierta al escuchar ruidos en la planta baja, y al ir a la cocina se topa con no otra que- Vicky- susurro y esta le sonríe y siente algo detrás de el y se da vuelta para ver a- Anna- y ella lo mira triste- Que rayos-

Todo tiene sus consecuencias- le dijo Anna con un deje de tristeza

Oh rayos- susurro Jeremy- Jamas tendremos paz, verdad- añadio

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Y les di (sin darme cuenta por cierto :P) una parte de lo que Rachel oculta :D...en el siguiente mas amor Salvaberry, lo prometo :D<p> 


	45. Salvacacionerrys

Gracias a todos por los comentarios...

MarilizzieCullen13...asi que quieres a Stefan como el destripador?, que Klaus no se lo haya llevado no significa que esa puerta se haya cerrado :P...vas a tener que esperar y ver :D...y los de Lima haran aparicion de nuevo, este capitulo dice cuando :D

gabe berry...gracias por ser tan paciente, en serio te lo agradezco :D

NTVG...si el fic sera largo...Klaus y Katherine se van...pero volveran...y respecto a Jeremy y sus exs veremos poco de eso, pero algo habra...

Alison DiLaurentis 18...si me inspiraste a escribir una escena, y esta en este capitulo, ojala reconozcas que escena es :D y te guste :D

Elena star...Habra mas de Stefan y Elena, pero no tanto...

Bien, para todos los que aman Salvaberry, este capitulo tiene bastante, y es el capitulo mas largo que escrito (de todos mis fics (el mas largo era de 13 pags, este tiene 14), asi que ojala les guste...

Nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>45<p>

SALVACACIONERRYS

La escuela oficialmente acaba un mes despues de todo lo sucedido con Klaus, y afortunadamente para todos, todo pasa tranquilamente y sin eventos complicados o intentos de asesinato alguno…y mientras Rachel esta en su habitación en la casa de los Lockwood, ordenando cosas, alguien la agarra por atrás y ella se rie

Damon- dijo y se da vuelta para darle un beso al chico el que le sonríe- Llegaste mas temprano de lo que dijiste-

Estaba aburrido- dijo el simplemente y Rachel asiente y vuelve a sus cosas y Damon se tira a la cama

Y Elena y Stefan estaban en tu casa- le pregunto Rachel y el asiente- Siendo lindos y tiernos- y Damon asiente- Y te pusiste celoso-

No y Si- contesto Damon- No, porque celos de que- pregunto y Rachel se encoge de hombros- Me vas a hacer repetir que te amo a ti y que Elena es solo mi amiga- pregunto acercándose al borde de la cama y sentándose y Rachel se rie

No- contesto y se le acerca y le da un pequeño beso- Yo también te amo- añadio y volvio a lo suyo- Y el si-

Yo también quiero cariñitos como Stefan- dijo haciendo puchero y Rachel se larga a reir al verle la cara- No te burles de mi Berry- se quejo Damon serio cruzado de brazos

No trates de ser adorable Salvatore- le dijo Rachel simplemente y se le acerca- Ya de por si lo eres- le aseguro y lo besa y el pone sus manos en la cintura de la chica y la atrae hacia el

Tambien soy sexy- susurro en los labios de la chica y Rachel murmura en señal de que concuerda

Muy sexy- susurro la chica y Damon se acuesta en la cama con Rachel encima de el y ambos siguen besándose…

Rach- dijo Tyler entrando a la habitación y al verlos- RAYOS- exclamo y ambos lo miran- Lo siento- se disculpo y salió de la habitación rápidamente, mientras Rachel se rie y Damon rola los ojos

En serio- se quejo y Rachel se sigue riendo- Y yo que crei que despues de que cerraramos el trato las interrupciones se acabarían- y Rachel lo golpea- Ey- se quejo- No golpes mujer-

Entonces no seas vulgar- le dijo Rachel en tono de reprimenda, pero fallando en ser seria al respecto- Pero tienes razón- concordo y Damon la mira como duh- Pero, también es tu culpa por entrar por la ventana y no por la puerta principal-

Cierto- concordo Damon y Rachel vuelve a ordenar sus cosas- Vas a ir a visitar a tus papas- le pregunto despues de un rato y Rachel se detiene en lo que hace- Rach- añadio preocupado

Eso quieren ellos- contesto la chica finalmente- Pero yo no- añadio- No aun-

Y que dice Carol al respecto- pregunto Damon

Que haga lo que mi corazón dicta- contesto Rachel- Y le di mi respuesta hoy al desayuno y ella prometió hablar con mis papas, pero además yo les mande un mail contándoles mi decisión de no ir a Lima aun-

Y- pregunto Damon

Me llamaron al teléfono y me propusieron ir a verlos a Europa- contesto Rachel- Y tener un viaje en familia alla- pauso la chica y se sento en la cama- Y les pregunte que hacían en Europa y están por trabajo- y Rachel juega con sus manos- Asi que decline de nuevo, y ellos empezaron a insistir hasta que…-

Que- pregunto Damon preocupado al verla cabizbaja

Les dije lo que sentía sin miedo y sin lagrimas- contesto Rachel mirándolo- Les dije que sabia que si aceptaba al final terminaría teniendo esas vacaciones familiares sola, al igual que siempre tuve cenas, cumpleaños y muchas otras cosas mas sola durante los últimos años- pauso- Asi que les pedi que dejaran de insistir y entendieran que aun debo sanar de las heridas que causo la forma en que me ignoraron y que respeten lo que decido- pauso- Y aceptaron finalmente y me dijeron que seguiremos hablando y que haga lo que mejor crea es para mi y que cuando este lista los llame, y ellos mismos viajaran aquí a verme-

Ellos viajaran- repitió Damon confundido y Rachel asiente

Entendieron que no es Lima el problema- siguio la chica- Son ellos y las personas, pero en este caso concreto son ellos- añadio y Damon asiente entendiendo

Entonces que haras para las vacaciones- le pregunto

Ni idea- contesto Rachel- Creo que pasar tiempo contigo y con los demas, y relajarnos para tratar de empezar a sanar por lo que paso, y no se…-

Vamonos de vacaciones juntos- la interrumpió y Rachel lo mira confundida- Como crei que a lo mejor querías ir a Lima no te lo propuse antes- añadio y Rachel asiente- Pero me gustaría que solo los dos hiciéramos algo-

En serio- pregunto Rachel sonriendo y Damon asiente

Podemos ir a la playa- añadio el- O a donde quieras-

Podemos irnos por la carretera haciendo paradas turísticas- pregunto Rachel emocionada y Damon asiente- SI- exclamo y Damon se rie- Y me encantaría ir a la playa- pauso y se mira las manos- No conozco el mar- susurro

Entonces es la ocacion perfecta para que lo conozcas- le dijo sonriendo Damon y Rachel lo mira- Podemos hacer lo de la carretera e ir a la playa, todo en uno- aseguro y Rachel lo abraza

Gracias- le dijo

Nada que agradecer preciosa- le aseguro Damon y ella lo suelta- Quiero que pasemos tiempo a solas, para exactamente lo que dijiste, relajarnos y empezar a sanar, y prepararnos para lo que viene- y Rachel asiente- Entonces es un hecho- y Rachel asiente emocionada- Perfecto-

Y con eso ambos empezaron a organizar el viaje, Damon escogió donde iran y Rachel hizo un itinerario para las paradas, ya que quiere que todo salga perfecto…en dos semanas tuvieron todo listo, y decidieron ir en el ferrari de Damon que es mas rápido, ya que si bien Damon ya le cambio la camioneta a Rachel, prefiere su auto…la noche anterior al viaje Rachel se quedo en casa de los Salvatore para asi salir desde ahí al viaje, y ambos terminan de cargar el ferrari…

Promete que tendrán cuidado- le pidió Elena a Rachel la que asiente- Llevas-

Si- aseguro Rachel y saca de su cartera un frasco con un liquido rojo y se lo muestra- Saque solo por si acaso- añadio

Me alegra- añadio Elena- Si bien no debemos preocuparnos por Klaus, tu misma dijiste que hay algo mas, no- y Rachel asiente- Cazadores, cierto- y Rachel asiente

Pero seremos precavidos- aseguro

Lista Rach- la llamo Damon y ella lo mira y asiente y luego mira a Elena y ambas se abrazan, y despues se despide de Stefan, y finalmente ambos se van…y Elena y Stefan entran a la casa

Y ahora que haremos nosotros- pregunto Elena sentándose en el sillón de la sala al lado de Stefan

Algo se nos ocurrirá- le dijo insinuativo y Elena se rie y se le tira encima y lo besa…

Mientras Rachel y Damon hacen las paradas que Rachel quería hacer, hasta que finalmente llegan al hotel, con una Rachel con la vista tapada…Damon le hizo que se tapara la vista antes de llegar…

Ya puedo quitarme esto- pregunto

Nop- le contesto Damon simplemente y se bajo del auto

Porque no- pregunto molesta Rachel y al no tener respuesta- Damon- llamo y siente la puerta de su lado abrirse y que alguien la toma en brazos- Eres tu, verdad Damon- pregunto confundida

Yep- contesto Damon simplemente y avanza hacia donde quiere ir- Ok, te voy a bajar- y Rachel asiente y Damon la pone en sus pies- Ok, ahora te sacare la venda, pero quiero que cierres los ojos y no los abras hasta que te diga- le pidió

Ok- concedió la chica y Damon le saca la venda y sonríe y se pone detrás de la chica y la abraza- Abrelos- le susurro en el oído y Rachel abre los ojos

WOW- exclamo al ver el mar frente ella- Es precioso-

Yeah- concordo Damon y Rachel se da vuelta a mirarlo a el- Que-

Gracias por traerme- le dijo sonriendo y Damon se inclina y le da un pequeño beso en los labios

Fue un placer- susurro- Vamos al hotel- le propuso y Rachel asiente pero con algo de tristeza en su rostro y Damon sonríe- Es ese de ahí por cierto- añadio mirando hacia un lado y Rachel sigue su mirada y ve un edificio

Ok vamos- dijo sonriendo y le tomo la mano y lo empezó a arrastrar al hotel y Damon se rie y ambos llegan a la habitación que se quedaran y Rachel salta a la cama- Este lugar es enorme- dijo sonriendo sentada y moviéndose para hacer mover la cama y Damon se rie

Eres infantil Rach- le dijo, pero ella sigue moviéndose igual que una niña en la cama

Infantil o no igual me quieres- le dijo Rachel sonriendo y Damon se le acerca y se le tira encima y le hace cosquillas y ella se rie a carcajadas- Ok, basta- dijo y Damon sigue haciéndole cosquillas, asi que Rachel lo golpeo en el pecho y lo movio rápidamente para quedar ella encima de el, lo que los sorprendió a ambos- Ok, eso fue-

Sorpresivo- termino Damon por ella y Rachel asiente- Definitivamente aun no tenemos idea que clase de poderes tienes-

Soy fuerte al parecer- añadio Rachel- Y rápida también- y Damon asiente- Aunque dudo que sea mas fuerte o rápida que tu-

Cierto- concordo Damon- Pero el factor sorpresa a veces te desequilibra mas que la fuerza o la rapidez-

Lo dices, porque no esperarías algo como lo que recién paso de mi- pregunto Rachel y el asiente

Ni tu misma te lo esperabas- añadio el y Rachel asiente y se ve pensativa y Damon le acaricia la cara- En que piensas- le pregunto

En que mis poderes han reaccionado de acuerdo a la situaciones en las que hemos estado, con lo que paso con las balas de la sheriff o que sabia que podía borrarles la memoria a los policías- contesto la chica y Damon asiente- Pero lo de ahora fue instintivo-

Te preocupa- le pregunto Damon confundido

No- contesto Rachel y se inclino y lo beso- Y no quiero seguir pensando en ello, asi que- y lo mira sonriendo- Que te parece si inauguramos la cama- y Damon sonríe pícaramente y se mueve rápidamente para dejar a Rachel debajo de el, la que se rie

Sus deseos son ordenes señorita Berry- dijo seductoramente y la beso…

Mientras en Mystic Falls, Jeremy esta sentando al lado de Bonnie en la casa de esta y ella se ve muy pensativa

Entonces- empezó Jeremy

Dejame pensar- le pidio Bonnie

Eso me dijiste hace- siguio el chico y mira su reloj- Hace una hora Bonnie-

Lo se- concedió ella sin mirarlo- Es solo que entre mas pienso mas temo que estas son las consecuencias de las que las brujas hablaban-

Yo también lo creo- concordo Jeremy y Bonnie lo mira

Las has vuelto a ver- pregunto

Solo a Anna- contesto Jeremy- Y solo por unos minutos-

Te dijo algo- pregunto Bonnie

Que no confie en Vicky- contesto Jeremy- Y que mas tarde que pronto sabremos que sucede- y Bonnie deja de mirarlo

Algo me dice que no puedes confiar en ninguna, por ahora- dijo finalmente Bonnie y lo mira de nuevo- Asi que debes dejar de hablar con ellas-

Lo intentare- aseguro Jeremy…

Al dia siguiente, Rachel corre hacia la playa y se gira para ver a Damon- APURATE- le grito y el rola los ojos, pero sonríe igualmente- RAPIDO, RAPIDO- grito Rachel saltando como un conejito

Ok- dijo Damon llegando donde esta y se la echo al hombro y ella se rie y Damon la lleva al mar, y ambos se divierten en el agua, y Damon la toma en una y la tira al agua y ella se sumerge por completo y mientras esta sumergida unas imágenes aparecen en su cabeza…_no puedo respirar…_y sale a la superficie asustada y sale rápidamente del agua y Damon la sigue preocupado y al llegar a la orilla Rachel se tira de rodillas tiritando y Damon va a tocarla

No me toques- le pidió con voz rasposa

Rach-

Estoy bien- aseguro y tose y lo mira- Podemos volver al hotel- le pidió y Damon asiente y ambos vuelven a la habitación y Rachel se mete directo al baño y se mete a la ducha y bajo el agua y cierra los ojos…

_Un hombre tira a una chica que viene con el cabello empapado y las ropas también, la que lo mira…- Ya es hora de que aprendas a obedecer- le dijo molesto- Porque esta vez el capitan te perdono la vida, pero para la próxima no vas a tener tanta suerte- le aseguro y mira hacia atrás de la chica- USTEDES, también ténganlo presente- les dijo a las otras personas que hay ahí y miro a la chica y se fue, y la chica mira a las personas y una mujer se le acerca y le toma la cara_

_No debiste tratar de huir otra vez, Ariadne- le dijo la mujer y la chica la mira_

_Solo quería ir por ayuda para Matty- dijo y se alejo de la mujer- Ademas preferiría que me mataran antes de seguir en este estúpido navio sirviéndoles a esas bestias- pauso- NO SOY UN OBJETO- y la mujer le pone la mano en la boca_

_Lo sabemos- le dijo triste la mujer y mira a los demas y vuelve a mirar a la chica- Todos también estamos cansados de esto, pero por desgracia, es el destino que nos toco- pauso y le sonríe- Ahora ven, para tratar de secarte ese cabello y cambiarte esas ropas, no querras pescar un resfrio- y la llevo a otro lugar_

_Que te hicieron- le pregunto curiosa una niña, despues de que se hubiera cambiado de ropa y la mujer le esta secando el cabello mientras ella come algo_

_Me llevaron en el bote, no muy lejos del navio- contesto Ariadne- Y querian que me disculpara con ellos- añadio con odio- Y como no quise me metieron la cabeza al agua, y sentí que me ahogaba hasta que me sacaron, y como me segui rehusando lo volvieron hacer varias veces, hasta que el capitan dijo que era suficiente y me trajeron de vuelta- _

_Pudo ser peor- dijo un hombre joven acercándose- Debes dejar de desobedecer- y ella lo mira y niega con la cabeza_

_Naci libre, que ellos decidieran que soy para vender es otra cosa- empezó la chica- Pero naci libre, y puedo elegir como vivir y que hacer, ellos jamás me quitaran ese derecho-_

_Deja de fantasear- le dijo el chico- Eres una esclava, tu madre y hermana murieron aquí, o no- y Ariadne asiente- Entonces donde quedo su derecho a ser libres-_

_En mi- le dijo seria Ariadne levantándose de su lugar- Yo hare que sus derechos no se pierdan-_

_Jamas seras libre- le aseguro el chico- NINGUNO DE NOSOTROS LO SERA- aseguro fuerte mirándolos a todos y se alejo y Ariadne lo mira_

_Prefiero seguir fantaseando y no perder la fe- aseguro la chica y el chico se detiene- Porque el dia que pierda la fe, será el dia en que al igual que tu, este muerta por dentro- y se fue a su hamaca y todos se empezaron a mover hacia sus lugares para dormir también…los dias siguieron pasando arriba del navio hasta que una tarde mientras las mujeres aseaban la cubierta, el capitan detuvo la marcha y de otro gigantesco barco los abordaron_

_A que debo este abordaje- pregunto el capitan y un hombre joven de cabello claro largo amarrado en una coleta lo mira sonriendo_

_Es mi costumbre saludar a mis coetáneos del mar- dijo el joven con acento ingles- Y compartir experiencias y algunas cosas mas- añadio insinuativo y el capitan sonríe_

_Pues bienvenido entonces al Troncalero- saludo en señal de reverencia- Soy el capitan Crossman, y usted mi carismático amigo-_

_El dueño del Original- contesto el joven- Mis amigos me llaman Klaus- añadio sonriendo cortezmente y el capitan sonríe- Hacemos negocios, capitan- pregunto_

_Encantado- aseguro el capitan y miro a su tripulación- Esta noche habrá FIESTA- anuncio y todos los de la tripulación gritan y las mujeres se empiezan a mover rápidamente y uno de los hombres las pone en fila y les da ordenes y se van a medida que las reciben y uno de los hombres que abordo le habla a Klaus al oído y este mira donde están las mujeres y sonríe..._

_La fiesta se lleva a cabo en cubierta, y todos los esclavos sirven en esta…y Ariadne que lleva una bajilla con platos sucios se detiene al ver a alguien frente a ella- Permiso señor- pidió sin mirar a la persona_

_Mirame- le exigieron y ella niega con la cabeza- Porque no- pero ella no le responde- Te exijo que me respondas- ordeno_

_No lo tengo permitido- contesto ella en un susurro y le tocan la mejilla y ella hace una mueca de dolor_

_Te golpearon- pregunto entre dientes la persona_

_No tiene importancia señor- aseguro la chica_

_Dime tu nombre-_

_No tengo nombre señor- contesto la chica entre dientes- Los objetos no tenemos nombre, somos nada mas que objetos- _

_No eres un objeto- dijo entre dientes la persona de nuevo para sorpresa de la chica- Asi que contestame- ordeno_

_Ariadne- contesto la chica- Ariadne Bracova- y en la cara del hombre aparece una sonrisa_

_Mirame- ordeno ahora y la chica lo mira a los ojos y lo mira confundida y el le sonríe- Sabes como me llamo Ariadne- le pregunto y ella lo sigue observando_

_No debería- contesto y el hombre se rie_

_Dilo- ordeno_

_Niklaus- contesto la chica y el le sonríe- Porque se su nombre señor-_

_Porque tu y yo, nos conocemos Ariadne- le contesto sonriendo y acercándo su mano a su cara y le acaricia la mejilla- De otra vida- añadio y ella solo lo mira- Y ya es hora de que cumplas tu destino a mi lado- pauso- Asi que- y le muestra su mano- Ven conmigo-_

_Por alguna extraña razón- dijo la chica- No estoy en desacuerdo al respecto- y el sonríe- Pero no puedo irme- y se alejo de el y el la mira confundido- No puedo dejar a los demas aquí, ellos son la única familia que tengo, y además-_

_Ademas-_

_Matty esta herido y morirá si no hago algo- añadio Ariadne y Klaus le sonríe y toma uno de los vasos de la bandeja que ella lleva y para sorpresa de la chica sus ojos cambian y se rompe la muñeca y deja caer sangre en el vaso y le quita la bandeja y le da el vaso_

_Confias en mi- le pregunto y Ariadne asiente y el sonríe- Dale de beber esto a tu amigo- le ordeno- Y diles a todos que crucen hacia mi nave, sin hacer ruido, puedes hacerlo- y ella asiente- Perfecto- y se empezó a alejar_

_Señor Niklaus- lo llamo y el se da vuelta- Que hara- le pregunto_

_Confia en mi- le dijo el simplemente y siguio su camino y Ariadne asiente y se va donde Matty la anciana que lo cuida_

_Que es eso- le pregunto la mujer_

_Algo que lo ayudara- le dijo Ariadne simplemente y se lo dio de beber al chico y la herida que tiene en su costado para sorpresa de ambas mujeres se curo_

_Oh mi dios bendito- susurro la anciana y Ariadne la mira_

_Bella chacha- y la anciana la mira- Lleve calladita a Matty hacia la tabla de cruce y vayase al otro navio- y la anciana la mira confundida- El hombre que me dio esta cura nos sacara de aquí-_

_Quien es- le pregunto la anciana_

_Es un viejo amigo- le contesto Ariadne- Pero usted solo confie en mi- le pidió y la anciana asiente y hace lo que la chica le dijo, mientras Ariadne empieza sigilosamente a reunir a todos y hacerlos cruzar ayudada por dos de los hombres de Niklaus, hasta que el ultimo cruza y uno de los hombres de Niklaus se queda con ella y el otro se va hacia donde este el que asiente y se para_

_Atencion por favor- pidió y todos lo miran- Como podrá notar capitan, sus esclavos ya no están abordo- y el capitan mira confundido y no ve a ninguno de sus esclavos y uno de sus hombres corre a ver a la parte baja de la nave y no los encuentra por ninguna parte y vuelve a informar_

_Que demonios- siseo el capitan entre dientes mientras Klaus lo mira sonriendo_

_Digamos que no apruebo el trafico de esclavos- siguio Klaus- Lo he estado siguiendo a usted y a su tripulación desde hace meses capitan- pauso- Porque desafortunadamente para usted, usted recibió algo preciado e importante hace algunos años que yo quiero para mi- pauso y se levanta y lo mira con una oscura mirada- Pero peor para usted es el hecho de que le puso sus inmundas manos encima y lastimo a ese ser preciado para mi, y yo no perdono a quienes tocan lo mio- añadio_

_Y que es eso tan preciado para usted- pregunto el capitan_

_Ariadne Bracova- contesto Klaus y la chica lo escucha de donde esta y el hombre que esta con ella la hace cruzar y se escucha la tabla caer y todos los de la tripulación ven el barco y a todos sus esclavos_

_Bastardo- siseo el capitan y Klaus le sonríe- Pagaras-_

_Capitan, usted y su tripulación recordaran eternamente el nombre de esa chica- siguio Klaus mientras los hombres de la tripulación se alistan para atacarlo y los ojos de Klaus cambian y los de los hombres que están con el también- Me asegurare de ello- y se lanzan a atacar…mientras en el Original, Ariadne y los demas esclavos escuchan los gritos del otro barco_

_Mi dios bendito- susurro una de las mujeres_

_Donde rayos nos trajiste Ariadne- le dijo uno de los chicos acercándosele y tomandola del brazo bruscamente y esta se queja_

_Sueltame John- le ordeno, pero el chico mantiene el agarre_

_Yo que tu le obedezco- dijo una voz de pronto y todos miran hacia donde viene y ven a una mujer de cabello claro, con un hermoso vestido bajar por unas escaleras- O terminaras como ellos- añadio en dirección al navio de donde se escuchan los gritos- Y dudo que quieras eso- dijo sonriendo y el chico suelta a Ariadne la que mira a la mujer que ahora la mira a ella y se le acerca y le sonríe- Como te llamas- le pregunto_

_Ariadne- contesto la chica _

_Sabes como me llamo- le pregunto y Ariadne asiente- Y entonces-_

_Rebecca- contesto la chica y la mujer sonríe y para sorpresa de todos los esclavos abraza a la chica que le devuelve el abrazo por instinto_

_Estas a salvo y en casa- le susurro Rebecca y al separarse le sonríe y se escucha una explosión y todos ven el navio en la distancia en llamas y Rebecca observa a Ariadne y sonríe- Esta bien- aseguro y la chica la mira- Ya veras- y unos minutos despues Klaus y sus hombres suben al barco y todos los miran, pero Klaus mira a Ariadne la que le da una pequeña sonrisa y despues los mira a todos_

_Bienvenidos al Original- empezó y recibe una toalla de Rebecca a la que le sonríe y mira a todos de nuevo- Sepan todos que desde ahora son libres- aseguro y todos sonríen- Al llegar a tierra pueden decidir quedarse con nosotros o bien irse- pauso y miro a Ariadne- Quien es el chico a quien le diste mi sangre- le pregunto y todos abren los ojos sorprendidos y Ariadne va por el chico y lo acerca_

_El es Matty- le dijo Ariadne_

_Una advertencia muchacho- siguio Klaus y el chico asiente- Si mueres antes de 24 horas, seras como los aquí presentes-_

_Y eso seria- pregunto el chico _

_Un vampiro- contesto Klaus simplemente y todos no pueden creer lo que escuchan- No debes temer de morir abordo, pero de igual forma ten cuidado con lo que haces- y el chico asiente_

_Gracias señor- dijo el chico y Klaus asiente y el chico se alejo, y unas mujeres aparecen_

_Estas mujeres les ayudaran a asearse y a quedar presentables- les informo Rebecca- No teman aquí, nada les pasara- aseguro y le tomo la mano a Ariadne- Tu vendrás conmigo- y se la llevo…unas horas despues la chica mira desde el borde del barco el mar, vestida como una señorita_

_Disfrutando la vista- dijeron de pronto y ella se da vuelta a mirar a Niklaus y le sonríe y asiente y el se para a su lado- El vestido te queda perfecto-_

_Gracias- le dijo avergonzada y lo mira- Por todo- añadio_

_Fue un placer- le dijo Klaus sonriendo_

_Umm- murmuro la chica_

_Si quieres preguntar algo, adelante- le dijo_

_Escuche lo que le dijo al capitan y la tripulación- empezó la chica nerviosa- Sobre algo preciado para usted-_

_Tu- añadio Klaus y ella lo mira y asiente- Quieres saber porque dije tal cosa- y la chica asiente de nuevo y Klaus le toma el mentón- Porque llevo años buscándote-_

_A mi- pregunto la chica confundida y Klaus asiente- Porque- pregunto y el acerca su cara a la de la chica que lo mira atentamente_

_Porque me perteneces- susurro y junto para sorpresa de la chica sus labios con los suyos, lo que hizo que cerrara sus ojos…_

RACHEL- y la chica abre los ojos- Estas bien- pregunto Damon preocupado

SI, estoy bien- contesto rápidamente Rachel

Estas segura, porque llevas mas de una hora bajo el agua- añadió en el mismo tono

Estoy bien- aseguro- Ya salgo-

Ok- concedió Damon y Rachel corta el agua y se sale de la ducha y se pone frente al espejo y saca con su mano el empañamiento de este y se mira…_asi que asi se conocieron Ariadne y tu, Niklaus…con razón sentí en mi corazón esa nostalgia y ese deseo de decir gracias cuando te vi…le salvaste la vida a Ariadne…pero yo no soy Ariadne, y por mucho que tenga estos recuerdos, no son mios…_y salió envuelta en la toalla del baño y Damon la mira…

Estoy bien- aseguro Rachel al verle la cara de preocupado- Me visto y te cuento que me paso, ok- y el asiente y Rachel toma su ropa y vuelve al baño y unos minutos despues sale y se sienta junto a Damon en la cama- Al sumergirme sentí que me estaba ahogando y vi unas extrañas imágenes que me asustaron- añadio- Eran unos recuerdos, pero no mios-

De una de tus vidas pasadas- pregunto Damon y Rachel asiente- Quien-

Ariadne- contesto- Cuando Ariadne tenia 10 años asesinaron a su padre y ella, su madre y su hermana menor se convirtieron en esclavas, su madre y hermana fallecieron, y Ariadne paso por varios dueños, hasta que los 13 paso a formar parte de una tripulación de un navio- pauso- Mi recuerdo tenia que ver con un castigo que le pusieron dias antes de que conociera a Klaus-

Ok, que clase de castigo- pregunto Damon curioso

Le sumergieron la cabeza una y otra vez al mar con tal de que aprendiera una lección que no tiene mucha importancia a decir verdad- contesto Rachel y Damon asiente- Klaus la libero a ella y a los demas esclavos del navio y el y sus hombres asesinaron a la tripulación- pauso- Por eso me demore en el baño, estaba recordando-

Mmm, ok- murmuro Damon- Pero estas bien- y ella asiente y apoya su cabeza en el hombro del chico el que le paso su brazo por los hombros- Rach-

Solo cansada- añadio y Damon asiente y ambos se acuestan- Lamento haberte preocupado-

Esta bien- aseguro y le dio un beso en la frente y ambos se quedaron dormidos, finalmente Rachel al dia siguiente despertó descansada y sin problema alguno, aunque Damon noto algo respecto a su celular, pero prefirió no mencionárselo, y unos dias despues, ambos deciden ir a un bar a divertirse

Estas vacaciones han sido las mejores de mi vida- le dijo Rachel a Damon feliz mientras ambos bailan

A pesar de los recuerdos- le pregunto el y ella asiente

Solo paso una vez, afortunadamente- contesto ella- El resto ha sido todo perfecto- y el se rie y siguen divirtiéndose…hasta que ya se hizo la hora para tristeza de Rachel de volver al hotel, y Damon necesita ir al baño antes asi que ella lo espera y esta terminando su bebida cuando siente que alguien la observa y al girarse para un lado siente un severo dolor en su abdomen y ve un cuchillo y ve a la persona, un hombre

Te vas a morir psíquica- le dijo sonriendo y se alejo y Rachel ve todo borroso

Damon- susurro…mientras este en el baño siente que algo anda mal y va a salir cuando tres tipos aparecen frente a el

Lo sentimos- dijo uno de ellos- Pero de aquí no sales amigo- añadio sonriendo y Damon los mira molesto

No tienen idea con quien se meten- siseo

Da igual- dijo otro- Porque aunque acabes con nosotros- y los tres les muestran sus dientes

La psíquica ya estará muerta- aseguro el tercero y la cara de Damon cambia de molestia a furia y se lanza contra ellos…mientras Rachel logra salir tambaleándose del bar y se saca el cuchillo y se da cuenta que es de plata y oro asi que lo lanza lejos de ella y se acerca al auto de Damon y usa lo que le queda de fuerzas para abrirlo…_dios, dame fuerzas…_y se cae de rodillas en el auto, y abre la guantera y encuentra lo que busca y mientras sus ojos se empiezan a cerrársele logra beber de un pequeño frasquito y siente como sus energias empiezan a volver rápidamente…y alguien la observa molesto

Gracias Niklaus- susurro Rachel mirando el frasquito y se levanta y alguien se le acerca y antes de que pueda reaccionar la persona sale volando al otro lado del estacionamiento y frente a Rachel esta- Damon- susurro

Estas bien- le pregunto el sin mirarla

Si- contesto- Mareada, pero bien- aseguro

Bien, sube al auto- le ordeno y Rachel al sentir su rabia y furia hace lo que le pide, mientras el observa al sujeto que se levanta- Quien demonios eres- le pregunto

Te encargaste de mis amigos, veo- dijo el sujeto- Estupidos vampiros- siseo- No les puedes confiar nada- añadio- Debes hacerlo todo tu-

Preguntare de nuevo y por ultima vez- dijo Damon- Quien demonios eres-

Un cazador- respondió el sujeto

Quien te envio- le pregunto Damon

Clasificado- respondió el sujeto- Y te puedo asegurar que no sere el ultimo que envie a encargarse de esa chica-

Lastima para ti y para ellos- dijo Damon- Tendran que pasar por mi primero- y con eso se le lanzo encima y despues de morderlo, le quebró el cuello- Bastardo- siseo y se saca la sangre de la boca y se va hacia el auto y lo enciende y se aleja del bar a toda velocidad y Rachel lo mira preocupada

Damon- susurro, pero este sigue manejando- Deten el auto- le pidió, pero el no la escucha- QUE TE DETENGAS- le ordeno y Damon aprieta el freno y el auto se detiene bruscamente

QUE- grito

NO TE MOLESTES CONMIGO- le grito ella y lo abrazo- Estoy bien- susurro y Damon la abraza

Maldicion- susurro el y la aprieta fuerte contra el, y se quedan asi abrazados un rato, hasta que Rachel saca una toalla y le limpia la cara para sacarle la sangre que tiene- Lo siento-

Porque- le pregunto ella confundida

Por gritar y perder la paciencia- contesto el y Rachel niega con la cabeza

No hay nada por lo que disculparse- le aseguro y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios- Volvamos al hotel- y el asiente, y al llegar cada uno se da una ducha por separado, siendo Damon el primero, y mientras Rachel esta en ello Damon ve el celular de la chica iluminarse y por curiosidad lo toma y frunce el seño, y al Rachel salir del baño lo ve- Pasa algo- le pregunto y el le muestra el celular- Mi celular- y el asiente- Que hay con el-

Has estado ignorando mensajes de llamadas de Andie- contesto Damon- Porque- pregunto y Rachel se encoge de hombros y Damon recuerda la propuesta- No has aceptado, cierto-

No- contesto Rachel finalmente- Y no aceptare-

Porque no- le pregunto molesto Damon

Para que-

Como que para que- le pregunto Damon molesto- Esa cosa te ayudara para tu futuro-

Que futuro- le pregunto Rachel y el la mira confundido- Damon, tu muy bien sabes que si no logramos detener a Klaus antes de el 18 de diciembre, el volverá y me hara como el, porque lo queramos o no es lo suficientemente astuto y poderoso como para llevar a cabo sus planes conmigo, tal cual lo hizo con el ritual- pauso- Asi que no tengo que pensar en mi futuro, cuando ni siquiera se si lo tendre-

Entonces te estas rindiendo, antes de- entendió Damon

No- dijo ella- Estoy siendo realista-

REALISTA MI TRASERO- dijo molesto Damon y Rachel lo mira molesta- Llamala y dile que lo haras- le ordeno

NO- le dijo ella molesta

Hazlo Rachel- volvio a ordenar

Porque- pregunto

Porque no aceptare que no pelees- contesto Damon- No dejare que el solo pensar en lo que Klaus te tiene planeado te haga sentarte y no hacer nada por tu futuro, por tus sueños-

No es que no haga nada- lo corrigio Rachel- Entre todos buscaremos la forma de detenerlo- aseguro- Y además no se si aun quiero cumplir esos sueños Damon, o se te olvida porque me fui a vivir a Mystic Falls-

No- contesto Damon- No se me olvida- aseguro y la tomo de los hombros para que lo mirara a los ojos directamente- Pero no quiero que en lo único que pienses sea en destruir a Klaus- añadio- Tienes demasiado talento como para que se pierda en esta maldita pelea- pauso- Y se que adoras cantar, lo haces siempre, y todo lo identificas con la música- pauso y le sonríe- Y quiero que todos esos idiotas de las universidades se enteren de lo talentosa que eres-

Pero…- empezó Rachel dejando de mirarlo

No peros Rach- la interrumpió Damon- Se que no sabes cuales son tus sueños ahora, pero no por eso vas a dejar de soñar- y Rachel lo mira- No quiero que dejes de soñar Rach- le pidió y ella lo mira fijamente

_No puedes darte el lujo de dejar de soñar Ali- le dijo alguien tomandole las manos- Por mucho que sepas que carga llevan Lea y tu debido a este poder que tienen, no te puede quitar el seguir soñando-_

_Y que hago- pregunto_

_Aprende a dominarlo- le contestaron- No permitas que te domine y te defina- le dijeron firmemente- Eres tu la dueña de tu vida y de dictaminar como la llevaras por el camino y como la terminaras, nadie mas que tu debe tomar las decisiones- y sonríe y mira a la persona a su lado_

_Te amo, lo sabes verdad- y se escucha una risa_

_Lo se- y Rachel siente unos labios en los suyos- Yo también amo, Ali-…_

Rach- y Rachel pestañea- Que rayos te paso-

Porque lo dices- pregunto confundida

Te estaba hablando y de pronto te me quedaste viendo sin pestañar- contesto Damon

Mmm- murmuro Rachel- Lo que dijiste me llevo al pasado- le dijo finalmente y se sienta en la cama- Tengo miedo- confeso

De que-

De volver a soñar- le dijo mirándolo- Y dejarme llevar por ellos y despues aterrizar fuertemente con algo como lo que paso- y Damon la abraza

Lo entiendo- le aseguro y le dio un beso en la frente- Y me gustaría poder asegurar que nada como lo que paso hoy volverá a pasar, pero ambos sabemos que no puedo- y Rachel asiente- Pero si te puedo asegurar que estare aquí, para ayudarte a levantarte, tal cual tu lo haces conmigo Rach-

Ok- concedió Rachel y el la mira confundido- Llamare a Andie en la mañana- y Damon sonríe- Pero solo porque tengo tu apoyo, porque realmente si estuviera sola en esto, como siempre antes lo he estado, no lo haría- aseguro

Eso es algo que si te puedo prometer- le dijo Damon- Jamas volveras a estar sola- y Rachel le sonríe y lo besa…finalmente a la mañana siguiente Rachel llamo a Andie y acepto ser parte de la presentación que se hara en la capital de Virginia, y se entera además de que sus ex compañeros en Lima también confirmaron su asistencia…

Despues de ello ambos siguen disfrutando de sus vacaciones, aunque desafortunadamente dos ataques mas ocurren, aunque ninguno de estos llego a ser tan serio como el primero…y despues de estar prácticamente un mes entero lejos, deciden volver a Mystic Falls, además de que Elena va a estar de cumpleaños…

CONTINUARA…


	46. Birthday Crash

Lamento la demora, pero me costo para que saliera este capitulo, ademas que el anterior equivalia por dos...pero bueno...

gabe berry...Rachel tiene sentimientos hacia Klaus, pero no de aquellos que debas preocuparte :D

MarilizzieCullen13...no eres la unica a la que le gusta Stefan el destripador, a mi me encanta siendo todo malo :D

NTVG...si empieza con M, asi que vas bien encaminada :D y no es un concurso lo de Rachel, mas bien una presentacion, donde podra demostrar su talento y las universidades podran verla...pero eso ya lo veran en su momento :D

Alison DiLaurentis 18... si tu y tu amor por Klaus y Rachel, me inspiraron para escribir esa escena :D, y gracias por tu segundo comentario :D

Elena Star...Rachel tiene muchas sorpresas dentro de ella, me alegra que te gustara la pequeña parte de Stefan y Elena :D

Marliin wii... yo tambien pienso que me quedo tierna la parte entre Klaus y Ariadne :D, asi que me alegra que alguien mas tambien lo piense :D

One Les Lonely Girl...si tuvo mucho Salvaberry el capitulo anterior, creo que hacia falta :D, y Klaus y Ariadne apareceran de nuevo, creo, aun no lo se, ya que hay otras cosas que debo cubrir antes, pero como dije antes, este fic tendra bastantes capitulos, asi que todavia hay tiempo :D, asi que paciencia :D

Saruko Uchiha U...no me supliques :(, pero es que el capitulo no me salia, por eso me demore mas, asi que me disculpo...

Gracias a todos por los comentarios...y les recuerdo que nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>46<p>

BIRTHDAY CRASH

Elena y Stefan están en la sala de la casa de los Salvatore leyendo algo cuando escuchan un auto y Elena sale corriendo hacia la puerta y Stefan se rie- Que emocionada-

Ya los extrañaba- dijo la chica simplemente y salen de la casa y Elena corre a abrazar a Rachel que se baja del auto la que se rie al recibir el abrazo

A mi también me da gusto verte Elena- le dijo divertida y Elena le sonríe

Se divirtieron- les pregunto

Mucho- aseguro Rachel

Y me trajiste algo- pregunto curiosa

Si te traje un recuerdo- aseguro Rachel y Elena salta animada y al ver a Damon lo va a abrazar y el la abraza pero la mira confundido

Estuviste comiendo pilas duracell o algo- le pregunto y ella lo mira confundida

A que te refieres-

Te ves demasiado animada- contesto Damon simplemente y ella lo golpea en el brazo

Silencio- se quejo- Solo los extrañe y me alegra verlos- le dijo- Tiene algo de malo- pregunto

No- le contesto Rachel- Y me alegra verte con tanta energía- le dijo sonriendo y Stefan los saludo a ambos y le ayuda a entrar a Damon las maletas mientras Elena interroga a Rachel acerca de las vacaciones, y ambos chicos suben a la habitación de Damon

Paso algo aquí- le pregunto Damon a su hermano

No- contesto este- Estuvo todo muy tranquilo- aseguro y Damon asiente- Que hay de ustedes- añadio y Damon se tenso- Que paso- pregunto preocupado Stefan

Trataron de matar a Rachel unas 5 veces- contesto Damon sentándose en la cama- Solo en una ocasion lograron lastimarla- pauso- Las otras veces los detuve antes-

Wow- exclamo Stefan

Yeah- murmuro Damon- Lo peor de todo, es que Rachel no es capaz de sentir el peligro que los humanos representan-

Humanos- pregunto confundido Stefan

Cazadores- contesto Damon- Rachel no logra saber cuando están cerca como con nosotros-

A que te refieres- le pregunto confundido Stefan

Un vampiro trato de lastimarla- contesto Damon- Y sin mentirte le aparecieron unos dientes y sus ojos se pusieron rojos y una especie de escudo lo mando volando- y Stefan abre los ojos sorprendido- Pero con los humanos solo puede alejarlos de ella, pero estos la lastiman antes de que ella pueda reaccionar- añadio

Cazadores y vampiros- murmuro Stefan y Damon asiente- Debemos hablar con Alaric al respecto- y Damon asiente de nuevo- De todas maneras por lo que me dijo Elena, Rachel sabia que la tratarían de matar-

Tambien lo sabia- dijo Damon- Me lo dijo antes de que nos fueramos, pero no pensé que seria asi- y Stefan asiente

Te molesta- pregunto

Si y no- contesto Damon- No, porque sabes que jamás le digo no a una buena pelea, y me alimente bastante- pauso- Pero si, porque me enfurece que los malditos quieran lastimarla-

Te entiendo- le dijo Stefan- Ahora cambiando de tema, a pesar de los cazadores y vampiros, te divertiste- y Damon sonríe- Si, ah-

Si- concedió Damon- Y mucho- aseguro y Stefan sonríe y ambos bajan a ver a las chicas a la sala

Ahí están- dijo Elena al verlos- Rachel me estaba contando donde la llevaste Damon- les conto- Y que se divertieron bastante- añadio

Asi fue- aseguro Damon y Rachel le sonríe

Y que hay con ustedes- pregunto Rachel

Fuimos a la casa del lago por unas semanas- contesto Stefan- Con Bonnie y Jeremy-

Y Tyler, Caroline y Matt- pregunto Rachel

Caroline y Tyler están reavivando la llama que tenían antes de que Tyler se fuera- contesto Elena- Y Matt ha estado trabajando todo el verano en distintas cosas además de sus turnos en el Grill-

Ya veo- entendió Rachel- Asi que ha sido un verano tranquilo-

Afortunadamente- dijo Elena y todos asienten

Aunque ahora dejara de estar tan tranquilo- dijo Rachel sonriendo y todos la miran confundidos- Porque debemos preparar la mejor fiesta para el cumpleaños de cierta personita- añadio mirando a Elena la que niega con la cabeza

Haz estado hablando con Caroline- le pregunto y Rachel niega con la cabeza con una inocente sonrisa y todos la miran con las cejas levantadas

Ok- concedió- No hablando, pero si mensajeando- añadio sonriendo- Y tu fiesta de cumpleaños será grandiosa- aseguro

Tenemos que asustarnos- pregunto Stefan

No- le aseguro Rachel- Solo deben asentir a todo lo que se nos ocurra- añadio sonriéndoles malévolamente

Ni de broma- aseguro Damon y Rachel lo mira

Como quieras- le dijo simplemente y este la mira con el seño fruncido…_algo trama…_y la chica se levanta- Bueno, me voy a dar una ducha para sacarme el viaje del cuerpo- y todos asienten y Rachel se empieza a ir y se detiene y mira a Damon- Por cierto- dijo y todos la miran- Damon, estas familiarizado con el celibato-

No- contesto este confundido y Elena sonríe al ver donde va la pregunta

Perfecto- dijo Rachel sonriendo- Porque ahora lo vas a conocer si no nos ayudas, por lo mismo siéntete libre de ni siquiera pensar en seguirme- añadio y con eso se fue

Que quizo decir- pregunto confundido Damon mirando a Stefan que se encoge de hombros sin entender

Rachel dijo- empezó Elena y ambos chicos la miran- Rachel mas Damon mas sexo es igual a un enorme y gran cero- dijo divertida y la cara de Damon se cae

Enana manipuladora- siseo y se fue de la sala tras la chica que esta ya en la habitación abriendo su bolso y sacando cosas cuando Damon llega rápidamente y la agarra por atrás

DAMON- se quejo y el la tira a la cama y se le pone encima- Que haces-

Estas tratando de manipularme Berry- le pregunto fingiendo molestia y Rachel solo le sonríe

Puede ser- concedió y el niega con la cabeza- Pero no tendría que ni que pensar en hacerlo si solo fueras amable y quisieras de corazón ayudar con la fiesta de cumpleaños- añadio

Asi que eso es- dijo y Rachel asiente- Porque te importa tanto que ayude- pregunto saliéndose de encima de la chica la que se levanta y se devuelve a su bolso

Quiero que todos festejemos a Elena- contesto Rachel- Y que lo disfrutemos-

Porque- pregunto de nuevo Damon sintiendo que algo mas ahí…

Porque Elena es la primera de las doopelgangers que tiene la fortuna de cumplir 18 años- contesto Rachel finalmente- La original doopelganger solo tenia 16 años cuando- y hace el gesto con su mano de cortar la cabeza

Ouch- murmuro Damon y Rachel asiente

Y Katherine se convirtió en un vampiro a los 16/17 mas o menos- siguio la chica- Por lo que que Elena este cumpliendo esta edad es importante para la línea de la familia Petrova- añadio- Y una parte de mi, que esta conectada al pasado, siente que se lo debe a esa familia y por sobretodo a las doopelgangers-

Ya veo- entendió Damon- Pero tienes que amenazarme con quitarme mis sexy momentos- pregunto con odiosidad y Rachel se rie

Es lo único que te importa, cierto- le pregunto

No- contesto el sinceramente- Pero es muy importante- aseguro y Rachel se vuelve a reir y se le acerca y le da un pequeño beso en los labios

Ayuda y no tendras nada de que quejarte- le susurro al separar sus labios de los de el

Ok- concedió- Pero pagaras por manipularme- le aseguro y ella le sonríe y lo besa de nuevo y se va hacia el baño, y Damon va a su bolso y despues de unos minutos Rachel sale del baño- Por cierto- empezó- Te vas a quedar aquí hoy, cierto- le pregunto

Solo esta noche- contesto Rachel secándose el cabello con la toalla que trae en la cabeza- Pero ya mañana tengo que volver a la casa de los Lockwood- y Damon asiente entendiendo- Pero eso es mañana- añadio provocativamente y Damon sonríe y la toma de la cintura

Yeah- susurro y la besa- Mañana- añadio…

A la mañana siguiente Rachel, espero a que Damon se levantara para que le diera el aventón a la casa de los Lockwood…

Damon- empezó una vez el auto se detuvo frente a la casa- No le digas nada a los demas respecto a los ataques de los cazadores- le pidio

Porque- pregunto el

Porque no quiero que se preocupen- contesto ella- Ya de por si tu estas preocupado por mi, y puedo manejar tu preocupación, pero la de todos, seria demasiado- añadio

Ya le dije a Stefan- confeso Damon

Lo supuse-

Pero hablare con el para que no le mencione nada a Elena- añadio Damon y Rachel le sonríe

Gracias- le dijo y se le acerco y le dio un pequeño beso- Me ayudas con mi maleta- le pregunto y el asiente y ambos se bajan del auto y sacan el equipaje y Damon la acompaña hasta la puerta de la casa

Estas segura de que no quieres que te acompañe hasta arriba- le pregunto

Estoy segura- contesto sonriéndole y lo abraza- No te preocupes tanto, ok- le pidió

Imposible- le dijo Damon y la beso- Te veo mas tarde- le dijo y ella asiente y entra a la casa y Damon se va…

Finalmente todos se empezaron a organizar para celebrarle su cumpleaños numero 18 a Elena que se hara en la casa de los Salvatore, y un dia antes de este, Caroline ayudada por Tyler y Matt están poniendo las decoraciones en la casa...

Y los demas donde están- pregunto Tyler mientras le entrega a Caroline las serpentinas que ella esta poniendo por sobre las cortinas encaramada arriba de una silla

Rachel y Damon salieron en una cita- contesto Caroline- Porque Damon ya estaba harto de solo oir acerca del cumpleaños y Rachel estaba harta de oírlo quejarse de ello- añadio rolando los ojos- Y Stefan se fue por unas cosas con Bonnie y Jeremy y Elena esta en su casa ordenando no se que cosa en su habitación-

Ya veo- entendió Tyler

Ademas que Elena no tiene para que estar aquí- añadio Caroline mirándolo- Finalmente ella es la cumpleañera-

Cierto- concordo Tyler y Caroline le sonríe y salta a sus brazos- Wow- exclamo y la chica se rie- Ya me extrañabas- le pregunto sonriéndole pícaramente mientras la pone en el suelo

Quisieras- le dijo divertida y le paso sus brazos por el cuello y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios- Gracias por ayudar- susurro

Un placer- le susurro Tyler y alguien se aclara la gargata y ambos ven a Matt con una caja en las manos

Donde pongo esto- pregunto mientras Caroline y Tyler se separan

Ahí- apunto Caroline una mesa y el lo hace y ella se acerca y revisa lo que trae y asiente y mira a Matt- Queda algo en la camioneta- pregunto

No que yo sepa- le contesto este

Mmm- murmuro Caroline pensativa- Parece que deje algo- añadio- Mejor voy a revisar- y con eso se fue y ambos chicos se miran seriamente y en silencio

Si te molesta que Caroline y yo estemos juntos- empezó Tyler rompiendo el silencio- Solo dilo, me tienen harto las miraditas que nos das-

No me molesta que Caroline y tu estén juntos- le dijo Matt- Pero si me preocupa-

Porque-

Ella es un vampiro, tu un hombre lobo- contesto Matt- Tengo que decir mas-

Elena y Rachel salen con vampiros, y no te veo diciéndoles nada- se quejo Tyler

Es distinto- refuto Matt

En que- pregunto Tyler confundido

Elena y Rachel están enamoradas de Stefan y Damon- contesto el chico- Y cada vez que los veo juntos se siente el amor, es raro, sobretodo en un sujeto como Damon- pauso- Pero cuando los veo a Caroline y a ti juntos no veo eso-

No será porque estas celoso que no lo ves- pregunto Tyler con molestia

No estoy celoso Tyler- aseguro Matt- Caroline y yo no somos mas que amigos, asi ha sido desde que me dejo entrar a este mundo de seres sobrenaturales en el que tu y ella están metidos y en el que mi hermana estuvo también- pauso- Y quiero ver la feliz, y a ti también, pero se que hay muchas cosas, que ha diferencia de ella, tu no haz resuelto con respecto a ser un hombre lobo, y tengo miedo de que al no ser capaz de resolverlo, la salgas lastimando- pauso- Y te aseguro que si eso pasa, tomare el lado de Caroline y no el tuyo- añadio seguro

No la lastimare- aseguro Tyler

Eso espero- le dijo Matt simplemente y Caroline volvio y siente la tensión de los chicos

Paso algo mientras me fui- pregunto confundida

No- respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo- Solo hablábamos- añadio Matt sonriéndole- Y encontraste algo-

No- contesto Caroline- Asi que la caja que trajiste es la ultima, lo que significa que debemos esperar por lo que Stefan y Bonnie traigan- añadio- Asi que quieren algo de comer y beber- les pregunto

Seguro- dijeron ambos

Genial- dijo la chica y los tres se fueron a la cocina- Rachel me dijo que dejo unas cosas para nosotros por si nos daba hambre-

Que sean sus galletas caseras- suplico Tyler y los otros dos lo miran confundidos- Son exquisitas- se defendió el

Lo son- concordaron los otros dos y afortunadamente para los tres son las famosas galletas de Rachel Berry…

Mas tarde, Bonnie y Stefan llegaron con las cosas faltantes y terminaron de arreglar todo…y la fiesta de cumpleaños de Elena se lleva a cabo al dia siguiente, y todos se divierten y le cantan cumpleaños feliz

No olvides tu deseo- le dijo Caroline y ella le sonríe y mira las velas…_una larga vida…_y mira a sus amigos…_para todos…_y con eso soplo las velas y les sonríe a todos…y Rachel evito que Damon le estampara la cara en la torta…y la fiesta fue un éxito y sin problemas…

Al dia siguiente del cumpleaños, Alaric les propuso hacer una barbacoa a todos para pasar el dia y todos aceptaron, y entre todos ayudan a limpiar la casa por lo del dia anterior, hasta que Bonnie les recuerda que deben ir a comprar las cosas para la barbacoa, asi que ella, Stefan y Rachel se van juntos a hacer las compras, Damon iba a ir con ellos, pero por odioso y flojo entre Rachel y Elena lo engañaron para que se quedara…

Entonces- empezó Rachel que viene sentada en el asiento del copiloto en el auto de Stefan, mientras Bonnie va sentada atrás, ya vienen de vuelta- A Elena le gusto su nocturno regalo de cumpleaños- le pregunto a Stefan el que niega con la cabeza y Bonnie y Rachel se rien- Vamos Stef, soy la novia de tu hermano, hablar de eso es parte de mi vocabulario ahora- añadio

Prefiero no hablar de ello- le dijo Stefan simplemente y ambas chicas se rien de nuevo

Damon definitivamente esta teniendo una mala influencia en ti, Rach- le dijo Bonnie y Stefan asiente concordando

Yo no lo considero asi- refuto Rachel y sonríe pícaramente- De hecho creo que Damon es muy, pero muy, buena influencia- enfatizo y Stefan va a decir algo cuando algo golpea bruscamente el auto por el lado de Rachel y los manda rodando por la cuesta al lado de la carretera, y chocan contra un árbol…

Y en la casa de los Salvatore, Elena aparece en la sala y mira a Matt, quien esta con Tyler y Damon ahí- Puedes ayudar a Caroline en la cocina- le pidió

Claro- accedió el- Chef Matthew a su servicio señorita Gilbert- le dijo divertido y ella se rie y el se va a la cocina

Stefan, Bonnie y Rachel ya se tardaron, no creen- añadio Elena mirando a los otros dos

Rachel me mando un mensaje cuando salieron del supermercado- le dijo Damon- Ya deben venir en camino- añadio y Elena asiente

Mientras alguien camina por la cuesta por la que rodo la camioneta y se detiene y levanta las manos y una de las puertas sale disparada y la persona se acerca al auto y sonríe al verlos a todos inconscientes y toma cuidadosamente a Rachel del auto y se la lleva…

Y en la casa de los Salvatore, Damon mira su reloj…- Ahora también empezaste a preocuparte- le pregunto Tyler al verlo

No- contesto este- Es solo una extraña sensación, es todo- añadio y siguio en lo suyo, que es un libro y Tyler se encoge de hombros

Stefan abre los ojos lentamente…_que rayos…_y mira para todos lados…_mierda, ahora recuerdo, tuvimos un accidente…o mas bien alguien nos provoco un accidente…BONNIE, RACHEL…_y mira hacia el lado del copiloto, pero no ve a la chica y al mirar hacia atrás ve a Bonnie con sangre en la nariz, y siente el cuerpo adolorido, pero es un vampiro asi que es capaz de aguantar el dolor y logra salirse del auto y saca a Bonnie cuidadosamente y se rompe la muñeca y le da de su sangre, y mira para todos lados…_donde rayos esta Rachel…_

Mmm- murmuro Bonnie y el la mira- Stefan- susurro y el asiente

Estas bien- le pregunto y ella asiente

Mareada- contesto- Pero bien- aseguro y mira para todos lados- Que paso-

Alguien nos hizo estrellarnos- le contesto Stefan y hay entendimiento en sus ojos

Recuerdo el movimiento y el ruido- le dijo Bonnie y sus ojos se abren- Y Rachel- pregunto preocupada

No tengo ni la menor idea- contesto Stefan

Oh Dios- susurro Bonnie y el asiente- Tenemos que buscarla-

Lo se- concordo Stefan- Pero antes tenemos que avisarle a los demas- añadio Stefan y Bonnie asiente y el busca su celular…y en la casa

Ya se demoraron- se quejo Elena preocupada en el celular de Damon suena y el ve el identificador

Es Stefan- dijo el sonriéndole a la chica- Ves, deja de estar de histérica- añadio y contesto- Stef, ya están aquí, necesitan ayuda porque ya te volviste debilucha- le dijo divertido sonriendo para molestar a Elena, pero ella y Tyler ven que la cara de Damon cambia en un segundo- QUE- dijo molesto- Donde mierda esta…voy para alla- y con eso colgó- ALARIC- grito

Damon que rayos pasa- le pregunto preocupada Elena y Alaric, Caroline y Matt aparecen

Stefan, Bonnie y Rachel- empezó Damon- Tuvieron un accidente, Stefan y Bonnie están bien- aseguro y todos se ven aliviados

Y Rachel- pregunto Caroline al notar que no la nombro

Esta desaparecida- contesto Damon apretando los puños, mientras los demas lo miran sorprendidos y preocupados

CONTINUARA…


	47. Soul

Perdon por la demora, gracias gabe berry, Alison DiLaurentis y NTVG por sus comentarios, verlos me alegra el dia :D...disculpen si este capitulo no salio tan largo :(...

Nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>47<p>

SOUL

Rachel abre los ojos, y ve un árbol frente a ella…_donde estoy…BONNIE y STEFAN…_y se mueve rápidamente y se siente mareada y mira hacia su alrededor, pero no ve el auto, ni a sus amigos, de hecho no ve mas que arboles, y se levanta lentamente esta vez para pararse y al tratar de avanzar no lo logra…

No lo sigas intentando- dijo alguien de pronto y ella mira de donde viene la voz y ve a un hombre parado entre los arboles- Ya que no tiene sentido que lo hagas- pauso y ella lo mira confundida- Estas parada en un especial lugar- añadio- Mira- y Rachel mira el piso y esta en un circulo- Se llama circulo de contención, contiene cualquier clase de energía- le conto el hombre

Porque me pusiste aquí- le pregunto Rachel

Porque voy a obtener lo que quiero de ti, y gracias a el tu energía no me lo impedira- contesto el hombre

Que quieres de mi- le pregunto confundida

Tu alma- le contesto el hombre y Rachel lo mira sorprendida y el se aleja y ella trata igualmente usar su energía, pero no logra hacer nada…_mierda…_

Y Bonnie siente la energía- Stefan tenemos que ir por ella- le pidió al chico- No podemos seguir esperando a los demas- pauso- Algo me dice que Rachel esta en serio peligro-

Pero como rayos quieres buscarla- pregunto Stefan algo ofuscado- No tenemos idea de por donde empezar-

En el bosque- le dijo Bonnie y el la mira confundido- Puedo sentir la energía de Rachel, es muy débil, pero la siento- aseguro- Confia en mi- y Stefan finalmente asiente y ambos se van hacia el bosque

Mientras Rachel ve al hombre volver- Tenias razón, no puedo usar mi energía aquí- le dijo y el le sonríe mientras pone unos maderos- Para que es eso- le pregunto

Para el ritual- contesto el hombre simplemente

En el que me quitaras el alma- entendió Rachel y el asiente- Eres un brujo- le pregunto

Lo soy- contesto el sin mirarla mientras sigue arreglando los maderos

Un minuto- siguio la chica confundida- Sacarme el alma me matara, y tu lo haras, lo que significa que si lo haces, desataras la maldición que hay en mi- añadio sonriendo- Y eso no será nada bueno para ti y para nada sobrenatural- le aseguro y el la mira

Quien dice que eso no es lo que quiero- le dijo serio y Rachel lo mira confundida- Toda maldición tiene su engaño, la tuya, tiene uno que tu no conoces- añadio- Es cierto que si mueres por un accidente o te suicidas, nada pasa, no es asi- y ella asiente- Pero si algo sobrenatural te asesina vuelves a la vida, pero sin emociones, ni recuerdos, pero no sin alma- y Rachel esta mas confundida- Quitarte el alma me dara control sobre la maldición-

Me quieres convertir en una especie de arma- pregunto

Exacto- contesto el hombre- Al hacer este ritual tu alma será mia, y como soy yo algo sobrenatural quien te asesino, volveras, y yo sere quien controle tu poder-

Realmente estas demente- le dijo la chica y el se rie

Es posible- concordo sonriendo- Pero sere muy poderoso gracias a ti- susurro y con eso siguio en lo suyo y Rachel utiliza parte de su energía y el se rie- Ya sabes que no sirve- le recordó y se volvio a ir y ella lo mira…_es posible que no sirva para liberarme…pero si para hacerle saber a Bonnie, donde estoy…porque aunque mi energía sea débil, tengo fe en que Bonnie me sienta y me encuentre…_

Y Damon, Elena, Alaric, Caroline, Jeremy, Tyler y Matt llegan a donde esta el auto de Stefan, pero no ven ni al chico ni a Bonnie por ninguna parte…- Donde mierda están- siseo Damon y saco su teléfono

_Damon-_ le contesto Stefan

Donde rayos están- pregunto molesto

_Bonnie y yo estamos siguiendo la energía de Rachel que Bonnie logra sentir- _contesto Stefan- _En el bosque-_

_Es muy débil- _añadio la chica- _Pero algo siento-_

Ok- concedió Damon- Sigan en eso, nosotros rastrearemos el lugar por el olor de Rachel y pisadas extrañas o lo que sea- añadio y colgó

Olor- pregunto Matt confundido y Damon mira a Tyler

Yo- dijo este y Damon asiente- Que acaso crees que soy perro- le pregunto con odiosidad el chico

Si- contesto Damon simplemente y Tyler lo mira molesto- Y puedes molestarte por ello todo lo que quieras, despues- añadio- Porque se porque tu tio me lo dijo, que son capaces de sentir el olor de alguien a kilómetros-

Cuando te dijo eso- le pregunto Elena confundida

Un dia que me lo tope afuera de la escuela y me dijo que podía sentir mi edor en kilómetros, asi que seria mejor que me mantuviera lejos de Rachel, porque donde sea que me escondiera me encontraría- contesto Damon- Lo que no viene al caso, asi que empieza- añadio mirando al chico

Puedo tratar- concedio Tyler y Alaric encuentra unas huellas y Tyler logra sentir, para su sorpresa, ligeramente el olor al perfume de Rachel, asi que se dividen, Caroline y Matt se van con Tyler, y los demas con Alaric…

Rachel ve al sujeto terminar de poner los maderos y se pone frente a ella y le sonríe- Es hora- y los maderos se encienden y el estira sus manos frente a la chica y empieza a decir algo que Rachel no logra entender, y el fuego de los maderos crece y Rachel se empieza a sentir débil…

Mientras va siguiendo a Alaric, Damon de pronto se detiene- Pasa algo- le pregunto Elena que va a su lado y Damon mira para todos lados- Damon- lo llamo y el le pide que haga silencio y se concentra

Y Rachel trata de resistirse y trata de usar su poder, pero solo la hace sentir mas débil...- Damon- susurro cayendo de rodillas…y este abre los ojos

No- susurro

Que pasa- le pregunto Elena

Puedo sentirla- contesto Damon

Donde- le pregunto Elena

Por aca- dijo y todos lo siguen- No es especifico el lugar donde la siento- añadio

Es algo- le dijo Alaric

No es suficiente- aseguro Damon entre dientes- No cuando estoy sintiendo que se muere- añadio y todos lo miran con los ojos muy abiertos…

Y Bonnie también siente lo mismo y se lo dice a Stefan…y Rachel que esta de rodillas mira al sujeto…- Eres un vampiro- susurro- Te veo como un…- _vampiro…_y sus ojos se ponen rojos y Bonnie siente la energía

Rachel esta tratando de usar sus barreras- le dijo a Stefan y esta se detiene y se concentra

Bonnie…- empezó Stefan confundido cuando ella abre los ojos y los tiene rojos- Que rayos- susurro y Bonnie apunta hacia el sector este de donde ambos están y sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad- Bonnie-

Me logre conectar a su barrera- dijo ella casi sin aliento- Esta en esa dirección- aseguro y Stefan se lanza a correr y Bonnie se va tras el y Stefan llega al lugar y al ver al sujeto se lanza contra el, pero queda agarrado en la energía y a el también le empiezan a robar el alma…

NO- grito el brujo al sentir el alma invasora de Stefan- Un alma contamida como la tuya no la quiero- añadio y Bonnie llega al lugar y los ve

QUE RAYOS HACES- grito

NO PUEDO DETENERME- grito el brujo y Bonnie mira a Rachel y a Stefan y utiliza todo su poder contra el brujo para detener el hechizo…cuando todo explota…

Y todos escuchan la explosión, y corren hacia ella, siendo los primeros en llegar Caroline y Damon, pero no logran ver nada por el humo…

RACHEL- grito Damon

Damon- susurro la voz de Bonnie de pronto y Caroline la escucha y se va donde ella- Caroline- y esta asiente- Creo que lo mate- añadio

A quien- pregunto la rubia confundida

Al brujo que estaba matando a Rachel y Stefan- contesto la chica

Esta bien Bon- le aseguro Caroline- Te puedes parar- y ella asiente y le ayuda y el humo se empieza a dispersar y Damon ve a un sujeto tirado en el piso y cerca a su hermano y se va hacia el

Stef- lo llamo y este abre los ojos

Estoy bien- aseguro este sentándose y mueve la cabeza- Eso realmente fue extraño- añadio

Donde esta Rachel- le pregunto y Stefan apunta tras el y Damon ve a la chica tirada en el piso de espaldas y se va hacia ella- Rach- susurro levantadola y le toca la mejilla- Despierta preciosa- le pidió y le besa la frente y los demas llegan y Elena corre donde Stefan, y Rachel se mueve y Damon la mira- Rach-

Damon- susurro ella y abre los ojos y le sonríe levemente

Hola bella durmiente- le dijo el sonriéndole- Estas bien- le pregunto

Mareada- contesto ella y el asiente entendiendo- Y para la próxima- añadio y el la mira confundido- Tu vas de compras- y todos la escuchan y se rien y Damon la toma en brazos

Que hacemos con el- pregunto Tyler mirando al sujeto inconsciente en el piso

Esta vivo- pregunto Bonnie y Alaric que lo esta revisando asiente- Gracias a dios-

Nos lo llevamos con nosotros- contesto Stefan- Debemos saber para quien trabaja y cuales eran sus intenciones- añadio y todos se van a casa de los Salvatore…

Entonces- empezó Elena, están en la sala, menos Alaric, Stefan y Bonnie, y Rachel les acaba de terminar de contar lo que le dijo el brujo- Lo que quería era tenerte como arma-

Eso parece- contesto simplemente Rachel- Pero el porque, no me lo dijo- añadio la chica

Esperemos que Bonnie pueda sacarle algo- añadio Caroline y todos asienten

Voy por un trago- dijo Damon parándose del lado de Rachel

Tambien quiero uno- le dijo Tyler parándose con el

Estas bien Rach- le pregunto Elena a la chica y esta asiente- Estas segura-

Si- contesto esta- No me crees- le pregunto

No realmente- le dijo Elena- Trataron de quitarte el alma, y parece como si no sintieras nada al respecto-

Que quieres que haga Elena- le pregunto Rachel seria- Que llore, patalee o haga un berrinche al respecto-

No- contesto esta- Pero, es solo que no pareces afectada al respecto-

Lo estoy- le aseguro Rachel y se levanto y se fue y Damon mira a Elena molesto

Gracias Elena- le dijo sarcásticamente y se fue tras Rachel

Que- pregunto Elena confundida

Elena en serio- le dijo Caroline molesta también

Solo dije que no parece afectada al respecto- se defendio la chica

Claro como si tu que has enfrentado la muerte no te has sentido afectada al respecto- continuo Caroline- Pero has tratado de no pensar en ello, para asi no preocupar a nadie, y has tratado de actuar normal, como que nada paso- añadio

Si lo he hecho- confeso Elena

Exacto Elena- le dijo Caroline- Ese es mi punto- añadio- Rachel no quiere preocupar a nadie, en especial a Damon, porque sabe que ya estábamos preocupados por ella, y además casi se muere Elena- pauso- Por lo mismo no necesita que la cuestiones al respecto-

No fue mi intención- dijo esta

Lo se- le dijo Caroline sonriendo- Ahora solo dejala en paz, quieres- le pidió y Elena asiente, mientras Damon encuentra a Rachel frente a las tumbas de Rose y Mason y la toma por atrás

Estas bien- le pregunto

Lo estare- contesto ella

Elena solo esta preocupada por ti- añadio Damon

Lo se- le dijo Rachel- No estoy molesta con ella Damon- aseguro- Solo no quiero pensar en el hecho de que alguien mas me quiere muerta- pauso- Tengo suficiente con los cazadores-

Lo se- murmuro el y la hace que se gire para que quede frente a el y le acaricia la mejilla- Pero puedes por una vez mostrarme realmente como te sientes al respecto- le pidió y ella se rie

Tu pidiéndome emociones- le dijo y el se encoge de hombros- Es nuevo-

Lo es- concordo el- Te amo, Rach- y le toma la cara- Y no quiero que dejes de ser humana, y escondas como yo esas emociones- pauso- Te amo demasiado como para dejarte hacerlo- y una lagrima le roda a Rachel por la mejilla

Tambien te amo- susurro ella y lo abraza- Y realmente no me quiero morir Damon- añadio entre sollozos

Lo se- murmuro Damon apretándola fuerte contra el- Y no dejare que pase- susurro…_lo prometo…_

CONTINUARA…


	48. Brujo, Pista, Desaparición

gabe berry gracias por tu comentario...y a mi tampoco me agrada Elena a veces :D, y Damon, bueno es Damon, asi que es imposible no amarlo :D

Nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>48<p>

BRUJO, PISTA, DESAPARICION

Rachel y Damon entra a la casa de nuevo…- Ahí están- les dijo Stefan al verlos entrar por la puerta de la cocina y ellos lo miran- Los venia a buscar, vengan- y ambos lo siguen a la sala, donde Bonnie y Alaric ahora también están

Averiguaron algo- les pregunto Damon

Según lo que pude ver en sus recuerdos- empezó Bonnie- Esta trabajando solo- aseguro- Su familia fue asesinada por un poderoso vampiro, pero extrañamente no es Klaus, pero no logro verlo- y Rachel se le acerca a Bonnie

Dame tus manos- le dijo y esta la mira confundida- Lo viste, pero el recuerdo debe estar oscuro y poco claro- y Bonnie asiente- Y no me preguntes lo que hare, mis poderes reaccionan instintivamente- añadio y Bonnie asiente de nuevo y se dan las manos y Rachel cierra los ojos...- _Me voy a meter en tu cabeza Bonnie, permítemelo sin restricción…- _le dijo en al cabeza a la chica

_Ok- _concedió esta y distintos recuerdos pasan por su cabeza hasta que Rachel encuentra el recuerdo del hombre y al verlo le suelta las manos a Bonnie y se aleja de ella, y la chica abre los ojos- No vi nada- y al verle la cara a Rachel- Pero tu si viste algo-

Era uno de los hermanos de Klaus- confeso Rachel

Elijah- pregunto Elena y Rachel niega con la cabeza

El brujo ese es mas viejo de lo que parece- añadio Rachel- Tiene unos 100 años mas o menos- y todos abren mucho los ojos- Yeah yo también estaría sorprendida, sino supiera que los brujos poderosos pueden vivir bastante tiempo-

Porque no te sorprende- le pregunto Caroline y Rachel se apunta la cabeza

Alaiya lo sabe, y al tener sus recuerdos y conocimientos, yo lo se- contesto Rachel simplemente- Lo malo si que algunos de sus recuerdos o conocimientos solo aparecen cuando se necesitan y no antes- añadio

Alaiya- repitió Tyler y todos lo miran- Lo siento, pero los lobos, con los que anduve, me hablaron acerca de una tal Alaiya-

Que te dijeron- le pregunto Rachel curiosa

Estan en la historia de los lobos- empezó Tyler- Hablan de una psíquica y una doopelganger nacidas en un mismo año, de que la sangre de las doopelganger es mágica y las psíquicas son poder puro- pauso y hace memoria- Pero que se habla mas de la psíquica, Alaiya, la llamaban la simpatizante de los lobos y vampiros, la que creía en la fraternización de las especies y no en el odio entre ellas-

Que- pregunto Damon confundido y mira a Rachel- Sabias algo de eso- y ella niega con la cabeza- Algo mas- le pregunto a Tyler

Tambien hablan de su gemela, Lea- continuo el chico- Que ambas nacieron en una importante familia de psiquicos, Bracova, hace siglos, pero algo malo le paso a Alaiya y solo Lea quedo con la energía de Alaiya y la propia, pero no sabían que le paso a Alaiya, pero que corria el rumor de que había sido traicionada por una bruja poderosa aliada de los vampiros-

Bueno eso sabemos que es cierto- intervino Elena y Rachel asiente

Alaiya y Lea son mis primeras dos vidas pasadas- le explico Rachel a Tyler- Fisicamente soy igual a ellas, pero por personalidad me parezco según Elijah mucho mas a Alaiya-

Oh- entendió este- Y Ariadne- pregunto

Ella también es una de mis vidas pasadas- contesto Rachel- Por- pregunto

Porque ella también esta en la historia de los lobos- contesto Tyler

Cuenta- le exigio Damon

Solo me dijeron que era bella y letal- añadio Tyler- Nada mas-

Letal- pregunto Bonnie y mira a Rachel

No se- contesto esta- Pero siguiendo con el brujo- y mira a Elena- Elijah no es el único hermano que Klaus tenia o tiene-

O sea que hay mas vampiros originales- pregunto Caroline sorprendida y Rachel asiente

Y según lo que logro obtener de la maraña de mis recuerdos- siguio- Son 5 hermanos en total-

Como es posible que sean hermanos- pregunto Caroline confundida- Si los vampiros no se reproducen, cierto- y Damon y Stefan asienten

Eso aun no lo se- contesto Rachel

Y que hacemos con el brujo- pregunto Jeremy

Yo me encargo de eso- contesto Rachel y se fue hacia donde lo tienen y Stefan, Alaric, Damon, Elena y Bonnie la siguen y ella entra a la celda donde lo tienen amarrado

La psíquica- dijo el al verla

Estas despierto- le dijo Rachel sonriendo- Asi que tu plan era convertirme en tu arma para matar a la familia de los originales- añadio cruzándose de brazos- A uno en especifico-

Impresionante- le dijo el y los demas llegan y el ve a Bonnie- Ella te lo dijo- pregunto

Lo vio- contesto Rachel- Pero soy yo la que finalmente lo deduje- añadio y lo mira fijamente a los ojos- Y tu lo olvidaras- susurro y una extraña energía se siente en la habitación

Que esta pasando- pregunto Elena

Silencio- le ordeno Bonnie y ella asiente y la energía se desvanece y el hombre pierde la conciencia- Que le hiciste-

Borre sus malos recuerdos, reemplazandolos por momentos felices- contesto Rachel y la mira- No me puedo meter con sus deseos, asi que solo varie algunas cosas en su memoria, al menos eso le dara paz y dejara de buscar la forma de matar a los originales, matándome en el proceso o matándose el mismo- añadio- Win, Win- y con eso se fue

Es eso posible- pregunto Alaric y Bonnie se acerca al brujo y lo lee y despues mira a los demas

Lo es- contesto finalmente- Yo no puedo hacerlo, pero por lo que acabo de ver, Rachel si puede- añadio

Wow- exclamo Elena y todos asienten y vuelven todos a la sala y Rachel los mira

Debemos hacer un plan respecto al brujo a que haremos con el ahora- les dijo al verlos

Lo llevare al hospital- les dijo Alaric- E inventare una historia, asi que por eso no se preocupen- y todos asienten- Que barbacoa- exclamo y todos asienten

Bastante quemada- añadio Rachel y todos se rien, y los que no viven en la casa se empezaron a ir y Rachel mira a Damon- Te molesta si me quedo- le pregunto y el la abraza

No- le aseguro y ella le sonríe y mira a Tyler

Le puedes decir a Carol- le pidio

Seguro- contesto este y todos se despiden

Alaric- lo llamo Bonnie- Yo te ayudo con el brujo- y este le sonríe y asiente, asi que Caroline se va con Tyler, Alaric con el brujo y Bonnie, Elena decide quedarse con Stefan, asi que Jeremy le pide un aventón a Matt…

Que locura la de hoy- le dijo Matt a Jeremy el que asiente a su lado

Y eso que no viviste lo de antes- le dijo Jeremy y Matt asiente

Debio ser duro pasar por todo eso- añadio

Lo fue- concedió Jeremy- Pero nos ha hecho mas fuerte a todos-

Yeah- murmuro Matt- Y si bien me molesta el hecho de no saber antes, entiendo- pauso- Y ahora me alegra que ya no hayan mas secretos-

Opino igual- concordo Jeremy- Y hablando de eso- pauso- Tengo que contarte algo-

Que- pregunto Matt

Sabes que Bonnie uso su poder para revivirme- empezó Jeremy y Matt asiente- Bueno, eso trajo consecuencias-

Que clase de consecuencias- pregunto Matt curioso

Puedo ver a Anna- contesto Jeremy

Tu novia la vampira- pregunto Matt- Caroline me hablo de ella- y Jeremy asiente

Y a tu hermana- añadio y Matt aprieta el freno del auto y lo mira como si estuviera loco- Solo la he visto una vez, y de hecho Anna no quiere que confie en Vicky, pero aun no se porque-

Porque me dices todo esto- le pregunto Matt

Porque si bien Bonnie me pidió que no hablara con ninguna- contesto Jeremy- Quiero saber el porque ambas hablan conmigo- pauso- Y necesito tu ayuda Matt- y el chico solo lo mira…

Dejame pensarlo- contesto este finalmente y Jeremy asiente y siguen su camino…

Y los dias empiezan a pasar, y Matt acepto ayudar a Jeremy, y mientras los dos tratan de descubrir que sucede y porque Vicky esta de vuelta y Anna no confía en ella…

Mientras Stefan…esta en el baño lavándose la cara y se mira al espejo…_que demonios me sucede…que son todos esos flashes de imágenes en mi cabeza…y deseo de…_

STEFAN- grito la voz de Rachel y el sale del baño y la chica le sonríe- Elena hizo su especialidad de wafles y me mando a buscarte- le dijo- Además que si no bajas YA, Damon amenazo con comerse tu porción-

Ya voy- le dijo el simplemente y Rachel lo mira confundida

Estas bien- le pregunto

Lo estoy- contesto el- Por-

No se- le dijo Rachel observándolo detenidamente- Hay algo en ti, que se siente distinto-

En que sentido- le pregunto Stefan

No sabria decírtelo- contesto Rachel aun mirándolo

Entonces no debe ser nada- añadio Stefan- Vamos- y la chica asiente y ambos bajan y van a la cocina, aunque Rachel sigue mirando a Stefan…_hay algo en el distinto…me pregunto que será, y porque siento miedo y preocupación al respecto…_

Tierra a Rachel- la llamo Elena y ella le sonríe y todos siguen en lo suyo…y mas tarde, la puerta en la casa suena y Damon va a abrir

Bonnie- le dijo sonriendo

Recuerdas el encargo que me pediste antes de irte- le pregunto esta y el asiente- Tengo noticias- añadio sonriendo y el la deja pasar- Estas solo-

Si- contesto- Elena secuestro a Rachel como hace dos horas y Stefan las fue a recoger- pauso- Asi que soy todo oídos- añadio el y ambos llegan a la sala de la parte de atrás de la casa

Bien, para empezar creo que Klaus no se ha ido del país- empezó Bonnie y saca un mapa- He estado buscando todo tipo de noticias al respecto, extrañas muertes por animales, lo que sea- siguio- Y ha dejado un extraño rastro- y le muestra los lugares en el mapa

La mayoría son en zonas de montaña- entendió Damon

Exacto- concordo Bonnie- Y se que son muertes por culpa de Klaus, porque no son lugares de cazeria y en los lugares que si, las muertes no son en temporada de cazeria-

Ok- entendió Damon- Entonces es el- y Bonnie asiente- Pero porque estos lugares- pregunto

Lobos- contesto Bonnie y el la mira confundido- Creo que Klaus esta rastreando lobos, cuando hable con Tyler al respecto- pauso y saco otro mapa de su bolso- Me dio esto-

Un minuto hablaste con el perrito- pregunto molesto Damon

Tranquilo- le pidió Bonnie- Le dije que preguntaba por curiosidad, que porque soy una bruja y nos gusta entender el comportamiento de los seres sobrenaturales y me lo creyo- añadio sonriendo

Ok, estoy impresionado, continua- le dijo Damon y ella asiente y le muestra el mapa

Tyler me marco los lugares donde los lobos van a pasar las noches de luna llena- siguio Bonnie- Hay algunos que les gusta divertirse con la transformación y no encadenarse como el- pauso- Y mira los mapas-

Son los mismos lugares donde han encontrado los cuerpos- comprendió Damon

Exacto- concordo Bonnie- Y si esto no es prueba suficiente de que Klaus anda detrás de los lobos- pauso y saco una carpeta de su bolso y la tiro a la mesa- Todos las noticias que encontré son del dia o dos máximo despues de la luna llena-

Que significa todo esto- pregunto Damon

Klaus esta haciendo a sus hibridos- le contesto Bonnie

Tenemos que averiguar a donde ira ahora- añadio Damon

Y yo tengo una pista- le dijo ella y apunto un lugar en el mapa

Tenemos que movernos- le dijo Damon y Bonnie asiente, mientras Rachel se baja del carro de Stefan

Gracias- les dijo a Elena y Stefan- Diganle a Damon que lo llamo mas tarde-

No te preocupes- le aseguro Elena y ambos se van y Rachel corre a la casa y se va hacia la habitación de Tyler y golpea y este abre la puerta y la mete rápidamente adentro- Que sucede- le pregunto- Porque me llamaste tan preocupado-

Caroline desapareció- contesto Tyler y Rachel lo mira confundida- Ayer se salió a hurtadillas de aquí, y mi mama me menciono que la vio salir y mi café sabia raro, y al ir al Grill, Caroline no apareció y al probar el café sentí el mismo raro sabor y Matt me dijo que es por la verbena que la sheriff le hace ponerle-

Entonces- pregunto Rachel

Creo que mi mama sabe algo, Rach- contesto este- Y tengo miedo de que algo malo le haya pasado a Caroline- y la chica asiente

Entonces es hora de confrontar el asunto- añadio- Hoy hay luna llena, cierto- y el asiente- Carol necesita de una vez por todas saber la verdad, Ty- y el asiente y ambos salen de la habitación hacia el despacho de Carol…

CONTINUARA…


	49. Confesiones y Descubrimientos

Gracias a NTGV (me alegra que pienses que fue un gran capitulo :D y porque le hice a Stefan lo que le hice...bueno ya veras :D) y gabe berry (super happy que ames el capitulo, y concuerdo Rachel es genial con poderes, y piensas bien respecto a Stefan...y puckleberry, solo amistad te puedo dar aqui, pero puedes estar segura de que Puck aparecera y escenas entre el y Rachel habra)

Lamento de nuevo si me demoro en las actualizaciones, estoy tratando de avanzar y tener hartos capitulos e iba a subir ayer, pero mi papa se puso simpatico y nos quito el internet a mi y a mis hermanos...y ademas mi perro (de un año) se las dio de volador y salto desde la ventana de la pieza de mi hermano (vivo en un segundo piso), pero afortunadamente no le paso nada :P, pero si que nos asusto a todos...

En fin, no los molesto mas y ojala les guste este capitulo :D, y les recuerdo que nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>49<p>

CONFESIONES Y DESCUBRIMIENTOS

Mama- llamo Tyler a Carol entrando al despacho y la ve abrumada- Estas bien- le pregunto

Si- contesto ella- Solo algo cansada- añadio

Entonces- siguio Tyler tratando de llegar al punto- Porque pusiste verbena en mi café- le pregunto

Verbena- pregunto confundida

Ma, no pretendas que no sabes de la existencia de los vampiros- le pidió el y ella lo mira sorprendida- Estabas poniéndome a prueba-

Haz pasado mucho tiempo con Caroline- le dijo ella- Tenia mis sospechas-

De que- le pregunto el

No pretendas que no sabes que ella es uno de ellos- contesto Carol- Caroline es peligrosa e hice lo que tuve que hacer para protegerte-

En serio crees que Caroline es peligrosa- le pregunto y ella asiente- Sabes que soy yo- le pregunto y ella lo mira confundida- No lo sabes, cierto-

Pero lo sabra- añadio Rachel apareciendo tras el- Vamos- y Tyler asiente y le toma el brazo a su madre

Que sucede- pregunto ella confundida, pero ninguno de los dos le responde y se suben a la nueva camioneta de Rachel y esta conduce hacia donde esta la bóveda de los Lockwood y su celular suena

Damon- contesto la chica- No, no ire a tu casa esta noche…tengo algo que hacer…no te quejes, hablamos en la mañana- aseguro- Si también, te amo- y con eso colgó y llegaron al lugar y los tres bajan y Carol mira confundida aun ambos chicos y Rachel se mete con ella a una celda

Estas segura que puedes contra mi si algo pasa- le pregunto Tyler a Rachel y ella asiente

Mason me ayudara- le aseguro la chica y Carol mira aun mas confundida

Que sucede- pregunto por decima vez

Ya veraz- le contesto Tyler y se empezó a poner las cadenas- Mason lo tenia, y papa también, es una maldición que tenemos todos los Lockwood- le dijo el chico y su transformación empieza y Carol abre los ojos sorprendida y da un grito asustada y Rachel la abraza…mientras ambas ven al chico retorcerse y cambiar a su forma lobuna…

Y en la casa de los Salvatore…Stefan se da vueltas y vueltas en la cama y se sienta abruptamente y corre al baño y al verse al espejo ve su cara de cuando se alimenta o ataca…_que demonios sucede…tengo un enorme deseo de sangre…tengo hambre…mucha hambre…_y con eso se vistió y salió de la casa en medio de la noche…

Mientras Rachel y Carol ven a Tyler empezar a destransformarse…- Hace cuanto lo sabes- pregunto Carol al ver ya a su hijo como ha sido siempre inconsciente en el piso

Al poco tiempo de llegar me ataco un vampiro- contesto Rachel- Y con los dias pasando me entere acerca del secreto de Mason- pauso- Son hombres lobos-

Ya veo- murmuro Carol y mira a la chica- Y a que te referías con que Mason te ayudaría si algo malo pasaba-

Los vampiros y los hombres lobos no son los únicos seres sobrenaturales en Mystic Falls- le contesto Rachel- Brujas, Doopelganger y yo- añadio- Soy una psíquica-

Dios- susurro Carol llevándose las manos a la boca y Rachel se le acerca

Carol, eres inteligente- le dijo la chica- Tu sabes quienes están en esto-

Los Salvatore- empezó y Rachel asiente- Los Gilbert, Alaric, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, mi hijo, y tu- y la chica asiente de nuevo

Los Salvatore y Caroline son vampiros- le conto Rachel- Elena es una doopelganger, Bonnie es una bruja, Tyler un hombre lobo, yo una psíquica, Alaric un cazador de vampiros, el, Jeremy y Matt son humanos- pauso- Y puedes confiar en todos nosotros- le aseguro

Lo hare- aseguro Carol y Tyler despierta y ambas lo miran- Me asegurare que nada malo le pase a Caroline- añadio y Tyler y Rachel le sonríen y entre ambas ayudan a Tyler…

Stefan entra a su casa, y Damon que esta en la sala lo mira- Donde estabas-

Que mierda te importa- le contesto Stefan y Damon lo mira confundido

Ok- dijo- De donde salió la actitud- pregunto

Metete en tus asuntos Damon- le pidió Stefan- Y dejame los mios a mi- y con eso siguio a su habitación, dejando a un confundido y molesto Damon en la sala…y la puerta despues de unos minutos se abre de nuevo y Elena entra

Buenos dias Damon- lo saludo sonriendo

Buenos dias- saludo este con el seño fruncido

Te pasa algo- le pregunto la chica confundida

Tu novio- le contesto Damon- Algo lo pico, porque esta de un genio-

A que te refieres- le pregunto Elena

Lo fui a buscar a su cuarto temprano para preguntarle algo, pero no estaba- empezó Damon- Asi que me sente pacientemente aquí a esperarlo y cuando entro le pregunte donde estaba y me dio su odiosa actitud-

Stefan no es odioso Damon- se quejo Elena

Lo es para mi- refuto el y Elena rola los ojos

Entonces su actitud debe ser solo contigo- dijo ella- Asi que ire a verlo- añadio y Damon se encoge de hombros y ella se va a ir cuando recuerda y lo mira- Y Rachel- le pregunto

Ni idea- contesto el con un deje de molestia- Me dijo que tenia algo que hacer, pero que la veria hoy- añadio

Ok- dijo Elena entendiendo- Voy a ver a Stefan- y siguio su camino y al llegar a la habitación ve la cama sin hacer y siente la ducha del baño, asi que decide hacer la cama mientras espera a Stefan…y Damon mira con el seño fruncido la mesa de centro de la sala…

Quiero a mi enana chillona- se quejo y alguien se aclara la garganta a su lado y Rachel esta parada cruzada de brazos al lado del sillón y el le sonríe- Rach-

Enana chillona- se quejo ella y el se encoge de hombros

Dije quiero, no- se defendió y Rachel se rie

Deberia sentirme ofendida- siguio la chica- Pero paso demasiado tiempo contigo como para ofenderme- añadio y se le acerco y lo besa y se sienta a su lado en el sillón

Que tenias que hacer ayer- le pregunto finalmente Damon

Mmm- murmuro Rachel- Caroline esta desaparecida- y Damon la mira preocupado y ella lo calma con su mano en su brazo- Tranquilo- le pidió- Ya sabemos quien la tiene-

Quien- pregunto Damon

Carol- contesto la chica y Damon la mira sorprendido- Descubrio que Caroline es un vampiro y para proteger a Tyler la puso a disposición de uno de los miembros del consejo- y Damon abre mucho los ojos- Y para que entendiera que Caroline no es peligrosa tuvimos que revelarle a Carol lo que Tyler es- pauso- Y como Carol no es tonta, sabe lo que somos todos-

Que miembro del consejo tiene a Caroline- pregunto Damon

Su padre- contesto Rachel- Y Tyler se encargara de dar con ella y me mantendrá al tanto, asi que no te preocupes- le pidió y el asiente…

Mientras Stefan sale de la ducha solo con sus pantalones puestos y ve a Elena sentada al borde de su cama y ella al verlo le sonríe- Que haces aquí- le pregunto

Como que hago aquí- le pregunto confundida y se para y se le acerca- Olvidaste lo del picnic que haríamos hoy- añadio y el se fue a sus cajones

Vas a tener que olvidar ese estupidez- le dijo el fríamente y Elena lo mira confundida

Como que estupidez Stefan- le pregunto- Si fue tu idea-

Estupida idea- añadio el y la mira- Soy bastante viejo para esas cosas, no lo crees- añadio

Stefan que rayos te pasa- le pregunto confundida Elena al no entender su actitud

Nada- contesto el- Que según tu podria pasarme- pregunto cruzado de brazos

No se- contesto ella confundida- Pero es seguro que tu no eres mi novio, o por lo menos no eres el que me dejo en mi casa ayer- pauso- Asi que cuando el vuelva avísame- y con eso se fue hacia la puerta y los ojos de Stefan cambian y antes de que ella salga la toma por atrás- Stefan- susurro y el le mueve el cabello del cuello y…_que demonios estoy haciendo…_y la empuja fuera de la habitación y ella se da vuelta y lo mira confundida- QUE RAYOS-

Si mejor vete- le dijo el simplemente y le cerro la puerta en la cara y mientras Elena mira la puerta muy confundida, Stefan se agarra la cabeza…_que demonios sucede conmigo…_y se va al baño a mojarse la cara, mientras Elena llega abajo y ve a Rachel y Damon

No se que demonios le pasa a Stefan- empezó quejándose y ambos la miran- Pero definitivamente perdió la cabeza-

VES- le dijo Damon y ella lo mira molesta- Te dije que estaba odioso-

Que pasa- pregunto Rachel confundida

No se- le contesto Elena- Stefan me trato pésimo y no tengo la menor idea de porque- añadio triste y Rachel se para y la abraza- Jamas había actuado asi conmigo- y Rachel la suelta y mira a Damon

Porque no la llevas al departamento de Alaric- le propuso- Finalmente querías que todos fueramos no, y asi contarnos que haz planeado- añadio

Si- dijo Damon- Pero que haras tu- le pregunto confundido

Hablare con Stefan- contesto Rachel simplemente- Quizas al no ser su hermano o su novia, pueda saber que le sucede- añadio- Y una vez hablemos los veo alla- y miro a Elena- Te parece la idea- y ella asiente y Rachel mira a Damon

Ok- concedió este y se le acerca a Rachel y le da un pequeño beso en los labios- Te vemos alla- y Rachel asiente sonriendo y ambos se van y Rachel se pone seria y sube a la habitación de Stefan y abre la puerta sin tocarla y Stefan la mira

Asi que no hay nada distinto contigo- le dijo desde el umbral de la puerta

No lo hay- aseguro el y Rachel lo mira detenidamente y entra a la habitación y se tensa

Entonces explicame esa energía que siento aquí- le dijo ella

A que te refieres- le pregunto Stefan confundido

A que tu habitación esta absorviendo tus emociones conflictuadas- contesto la chica mirándolo fijamente- Sobretodo la de tu hambre de sangre- añadio y Stefan abre mucho los ojos- El destripador, volvio, no es asi-

NO- dijo molesto Stefan- Y tu no sabes nada de eso- y Rachel niega con la cabeza

Damon me conto- le conto la chica…_de hecho me leyó de sus diarios…hay un capitulo dedicado a cuando Stefan mato al padre de ambos y otro de cuando Stefan empezó a perder la razón por el deseo de beber sangre…y algo acerca de una tal Lexy…_

No soy asi de nuevo- refuto Stefan a la defensiva

Pero asi te sientes- refuto Rachel- Asi se siente este lugar Stefan- pauso- Y si no sabes como controlarlo, necesitas ayuda- añadio y el se sienta en la cama y se toma la cabeza con las manos, mientras Rachel solo lo observa

No se que sucede conmigo- confeso finalmente y Rachel se le acerca lentamente- Tengo extraños sueños, imágenes, que no logro entender-

Borraste esos tiempos de tu cabeza- entendió Rachel

No todo- continuo Stefan- Pero muchas cosas si y aun asi hay algo distinto en mi cabeza, algo mas, y no soy capaz de entender- pauso- Ademas que el deseo por la sangre es mucho mas fuerte- y Rachel llega frente a el

Dejame ayudar- le dijo y el la mira- Confia en mi Stefan- le pidió y el asiente- Cierra los ojos- y el lo hace y Rachel le pone sus manos en la cabeza y también cierra sus ojos- Trata de traer esas imágenes que has visto- y ve los flashes de imágenes- Puedo ver el año- pauso- 1920- y siguio concentrada

Algo mas- susurro Stefan…_me duele la cabeza…_

Tranquilo- le pidió Rachel- Relajate, entre mas tenso estas mas difícil me es ver- y el asiente y trata de calmarse y Rachel sigue viendo- Un bar…una chica…rubia…esta molesta…un hombre, su mujer…sangre…- y Rachel ve las caras de dos personas y se aleja de Stefan y este abre los ojos para verla sorprendida

Que viste- le pregunto

Klaus- contesto Rachel en un susurro y Stefan la mira sorprendido- Conociste a Klaus antes que los demas-

No es posible- refuto Stefan- No recuerdo haberlo hecho-

Su cara esta bloqueada de tus recuerdos inmediatos- le contesto Rachel- Yo lo pude ver porque soy capaz de invadir esos recuerdos, y ver cosas que incluso tu no ves-

Ok- entendió Stefan- Pero que significa que lo conociera-

No lo se- contesto Rachel- Aunque explicaría porque dijo que se iba a divertir contigo- y Stefan asiente recordando- Pero Stefan- siguio- Klaus no es el único original al que conociste-

A quien mas conoci- pregunto sorprendido

Su hermana- contesto Rachel

Klaus tiene una hermana- pregunto y Rachel asiente

Rebecca- añadio la chica y Stefan esta cada vez mas sorprendido- Y por lo que pude ver y sentir, los conociste en la época donde mas descontrolado estabas, y…-

Y- inquirió

Eras cercano a ellos- termino Rachel

Que tanto- pregunto Stefan

Mucho- contesto Rachel

Que significa todo esto- pregunto muy confundido y Rachel se sienta junto a el- Y porque me volvi a sentir asi-

Como es que te sientes- le pregunto Rachel- Y desde cuando-

Como el destripador- contesto Stefan- Pero afortunadamente no he matado a nadie, pero me es cada vez mas difícil controlar el hambre- añadio- Y los detesto a todos-

Tu humanidad se eclipsa por el deseo y el hambre- entendió Rachel y Stefan asiente

Y me siento asi desde- siguio Stefan y hace memoria- Desde despues de que te rescatamos del brujo- pauso- Empeze a tener extraños sueños desde esa noche- y Rachel asiente

La energía en la que quedaste atrapado debió mover algo en ti- concluyo Rachel

Que rayos hago- pregunto tomandose la cabeza- Lo peor es que cuando estoy con Elena o cerca de Damon, esta sensación de odio y hambre se intensifica- y Rachel le pone una mano en el brazo y el la mira

No estas solo en esto- le aseguro la chica- No te dejare perderte a ti mismo- añadio- Lo prometo-

Porque- le pregunto

Porque eres parte de mi familia Stefan- le contesto Rachel- Y a la familia no se le abandona-

Gracias- le dijo el y Rachel le sonríe

Y te guste o no, tenemos que decirle la verdad a Damon y Elena- siguio y Stefan la mira como si estuviera loca- Se que no estas de acuerdo, pero ambos tienen derecho a saber que te sucede, porque están confundidos, pero sobretodo preocupados por tu súbito cambio- pauso- Y usare mi poder para atenuar tu actitud-

Puedes hacer eso- le pregunto confundido y Rachel asiente

Ademas que estas pasando por esto, por mi culpa también- añadio triste la chica y Stefan la mira confundido- Estabas tratando de salvarme a mi- añadio al ver su cara y Stefan niega con la cabeza

No es tu culpa- le aseguro- Lo haría de nuevo-

Porque- le pregunto Rachel

Misma razón que tu me diste- le contesto Stefan y ella le sonrie- Y además esta el hecho de que tu relación con mi hermano, me lo devolvió-

No entiendo- dijo Rachel confundida

El Damon que hemos visto desde que se volvio tu amigo- siguio Stefan- Es mi hermano, odioso, sarcástico, pero preocupado- pauso- Y mas humano- y Rachel sonríe- Es el verdadero Damon Salvatore, y gracias a ti esta de vuelta- y la chica niega con la cabeza

Damon se dio cuenta de que puede sentir y seguir siendo el mismo- le explico- Lo que si le pedi es que no se viera como un monstruo- pauso- El ser un vampiro no lo hace uno, aunque lo demas asi lo vean-

Pero lo somos- le dijo Stefan y ella lo mira- Damon y yo hemos asesinado personas y alimentado de ellas-

Te arrepientes- le pregunto y Stefan asiente- Para mi eso es lo que mas importa- pauso y el la mira confundido- Stefan, Damon y tu, fueron humanos, cometer errores es humano- le explico- Ademas los humanos también asesinan, por distintos motivos- añadio- Ahora dime entonces que los hace distintos de otros que han hecho lo mismo- pregunto

Somos vampiros- le contesto el- Somos sus depredadores-

Cierto- concordo Rachel- Pero si no se alimentan de sangre se mueren- añadio- La beben para sobrevivir, igual como yo como para lo mismo- pauso- Y el hecho de que se arrepienten de lo que han hecho es importante porque no todos lo hacen- pauso- Y además han ayudado a muchos también-

En serio crees todo lo que acabas de decir- le pregunto algo sorprendido Stefan y Rachel asiente

No soy quien para juzgarte a ti o a Damon- contesto ella- Ademas estoy enamorada de tu hermano, y no puedo amar solo una parte de el- pauso- Debo aceptar su naturaleza, sus defectos y virtudes, y si comete un error o estupidez estar ahí para el, como se que el lo estará para mi- pauso y lo mira- Te ves sorprendido-

Lo estoy- confeso Stefan- Y al escucharte entiendo porque mi hermano se enamoro de ti- añadio- Eres muy especial Rachel- y ella le sonríe

Gracias- le dijo- Y Damon también lo es- pauso- Todos lo somos en realidad- añadio- Y no estas solo, lo sabes verdad- y el asiente…_lo se…aunque siento que las cosas se pondrán mas difíciles…_

CONTINUARA…


	50. Celdas y Cuerpos

Gracias a...

gabe berry, porque Stefan no se puso pesado con Rachel, simple, Stefan quiere a Rachel, no de una forma romantica, pero si de una forma hermanable, y Rachel es capaz de entender a Stefan sin que el le diga mucho, ademas que Stefan sabe que Rachel no lo juzgara, se esperaba lo que le dijo la chica, porque de cierta forma sabia que Rachel pensaba asi de ellos, porque los acepto a todos de inmediato, y oirlo se lo reitero...en cambio con Elena y Damon hay pasado involucrado, Damon es su antagonista, y Elena es con quien quiere hacer siempre las cosas bien, y en estos momentos no puede, por eso la aleja :D...gracias y abrazitos y besitos para ti :D

NTVG, no a muchos les gusta Stefan el destripador...a mi si me gusta, y necesito ponerlo en mi fic, y si bien estoy siguiendo la linea de la serie en muchas cosas, todo tiene mi mano metida, y definitivamente habra algo de Rebecca y Stefan, ademas que siento que no exploraron esa relación demasiado y como correspondia hacerlo, pero es mi opinion...en fin, gracias por comentar :D

Si bien los comentarios han disminuido, me adoro a las dos personas que aun me comentan y por ellas y por aquellos que aun les interesa este fic lo seguire :D...y ademas del hecho de que me encanta escribirlo :D

En fin, no los molesto mas y les recuerdo que nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>50<p>

CELDAS Y CUERPOS

Una puerta suena y al abrirse Rachel aparece sonriendo y Damon, quien la abrió la puerta la mira con las cejas levantadas

Hola- lo saludo la chica

Hola- le dijo el- Y Stefan- pregunto

Dijo que vendría en un rato- contesto Rachel- Necesitaba tomar algo de aire- añadio y Damon asiente y ambos se siguen mirando- Puedo pasar o me voy a casa- pregunto algo molesta y Damon la hace entrar- Gracias- le dijo sonriendo y saluda a Bonnie, Alaric y Elena que están alrededor de una mesa- Y de que me perdi- pregunto

Y Stefan- le pregunto Elena

Ya vendrá- le contesto Rachel- Y no lo presiones- le pidió

Te dijo que le pasa- pregunto Damon parándose a su lado

Algo asi- contesto Rachel- Denle tiempo y se los dira el mismo- les pidió

Ok- concedió Elena y Damon asiente

Entonces de que me perdi- pregunto de nuevo Rachel

Klaus sigue en el país- le contesto Bonnie apuntando la mesa y Rachel mira los mapas que tienen- Y según sabemos debe haber estado aquí anoche- añadio apuntando un lugar

Tennesse- dijo Elena y Bonnie asiente- Porque- y Bonnie va a responder

Hombres lobo- contesto Rachel y todos la miran y ella solo mira el mapa- Esta haciendo a sus hibridos- y mira a Bonnie- Como sabes que aun esta aquí y que este es el lugar donde estuvo anoche-

Gente ha aparecido muerta en los bosques- le contesto Bonnie- Y se por Tyler que esos lugares donde aparecieron son frecuentados por lobos, y este es el siguiente en la lista- y Rachel asiente entendiendo- Pero tu como lo sabes- le pregunto

Klaus se fue a hacer a sus hibridos- contesto Rachel- Y es lógico el hecho que para hacerlos o busque humanos u hombres lobos-

Como lógico- le pregunto Alaric y ella lo mira

Los hombres lobos deben nacer con el gen- contesto Rachel- Asi que es mas fácil convertirlos a ellos en hibridos que a los vampiros, porque si un lobo muerde a un vampiro nada bueno resulta de ello- pauso- Asi que Klaus les da de su sangre, los mata y luego espera la transición- añadio- Es lógico-

Cierto- concordo Bonnie- Pero el problema es que las personas encontradas son del numero que son las manadas- añadio

Y eso que significa- pregunto confundida Elena y Rachel esta igual

Creemos que Klaus no ha podido hacer sus hibridos- contesto Damon y Rachel y Elena lo miran- Por eso iremos a Tennesse-

Me parece una excelente idea- le dijo Rachel sonriendo y el niega con la cabeza- Que- pregunto confundida

Ni tu, ni Elena van- le contesto serio

Porque- preguntaron ambas aludidas al mismo tiempo y el rola los ojos y mira a Elena

Se supone que tu estas muerta- le recordó y la chica abre la boca y la cierra y asiente entendiendo y el sonríe y despues mira a Rachel serio- Y tu no vas a ponerte cerca de Klaus- y Rachel lo mira molesta- No lo permitere- y la chica patea el suelo para sorpresa de todos

No es justo- se quejo- Klaus no me hara nada- añadio mirándolo molesta

Eso no cambia el hecho que no te quiero cerca del- añadio Damon y Rachel lo mira con el seño fruncido y cruzada de brazos

Eres un idiota- le dijo y va a decir algo mas cuando se detiene y saca su celular de su bolsillo- Mmm- y todos la miran

Quien es- le pregunto Damon

Tyler- contesto ella y lo mira- Y esta bien- concedió- No significa que me agrede la idea de que sigas actuando como un idiota celoso, cuando no tienes porque, pero acepto- añadio- Y me tengo que ir- y se fue hacia la puerta y mira a Damon- Mas tarde te llamo- y miro al resto e hizo adiós con la mano y se fue

Entonces- siguio Elena y todos la miran- Quien ira a Tennesse- pregunto

Bonnie, Alaric, Stefan y yo- le contesto Damon- Necesitamos a Bonnie para saber si son lobos o no- añadio y Elena asiente entendiendo- Y hablando de Stefan, ire a hablar con el, porque parece que no aparecera- añadio

Damon…- empezó Elena y el la mira- Rachel dijo que lo dejaramos tranquilo- y Damon rola los ojos

Lo se- concedió el- Pero lo necesitamos- y miro a Alaric y Bonnie- Alistense, saldremos en un par de horas- añadio y ambos asienten y Damon se va también y Bonnie abraza a Elena que se ve triste

Vamos a mi casa- le sugirió- Y asi me ayudas a empacar- y Elena asiente

Mientras Rachel llega a un edificio y mira confundida y escucha un auto y al ver tras ella la sheriff y Tyler se bajan de este- Que sucede- pregunto

Tyler pensó que era buena idea llamarte- le dijo la sheriff y Rachel asiente y mira al chico

Solo por si acaso- añadio el y Rachel asiente y ambos siguen a la sheriff al edificio

Esperen aquí hasta que los llame- les pidió la sheriff y ambos asienten y ella entra al lugar y la escuchan hablar con un hombre- TYLER- llamo y Tyler entra y Rachel escucha un disparo y se asoma a mirar, pero sin que la vean y no ve a nadie herido, pero ve a un hombre, y a Tyler abrir una puerta y despues de unos segundos Tyler sale cargando a Caroline y el hombre se va a acercar a ellos y Rachel lo mira fijamente y lo hace que se caiga hacia atrás y se acerca a la sheriff, mientras Tyler pasa por su lado y ambas le sonríen a Caroline y Rachel mira al hombre

Que hara con el- le pregunto a la sheriff

No se- contesto ella- Pero creo que seria buena idea compelerlo- añadio y Rachel asiente- Aunque para eso necesitaría a Damon, porque no se lo pediré a Caroline- añadio y Rachel asiente

Entonces lo encerraremos mientras, porque Damon esta algo ocupado ahora- añadio la chica y bajo las escaleras en forma de caracol que hay en el lugar y llega frente al hombre que la mira

Quien eres- le pregunto al no reconocerla y Rachel le sonríe y utiliza su poder para lanzarlo adentro de la habitación donde estaba Caroline, justo en la silla, y el la mira soprendido, y Rachel lo encadena a esta, mientras el solo puede mirarla- Sorprendente- susurro

Gracias- le dijo sonriendo

Lo encadenaste- pregunto la voz de la sheriff tras ella y Rachel la mira y asiente- Me parece bien- añadio- Ahora vámonos de aquí- y Rachel asiente y mira al hombre y mira el lugar y frunce el seño

Que es este lugar- pregunto de pronto

Una celda de tortura para vampiros- le contesto la sheriff que mira al hombre- Aun no puedo creer que trajeras a tu propia hija aquí, Bill- y Rachel se tensa y mira al hombre

Usted es el padre de Caroline- pregunto y el asiente y mira a la sheriff

Solo estaba tratando de ayudarla- se explico el y la sheriff niega con la cabeza- Era lo que hacia Liz, Caroline es un vampiro ahora y debe entrenarse-

Entrenarse para que- pregunto Rachel y el la mira

Para combatir el hambre por la sangre- contesto el

Caroline no tiene problemas para controlarse cerca de la sangre- le dijo Rachel seria

Lo dudo- aseguro el- Vi su reacción ante esta- y Rachel niega con la cabeza

Los vampiros se alimentan de sangre- empezó la chica- Y Caroline debe haber estado hambrienta, si usted no ha comido durante algunas horas y ve comida tambien reacciona ante esta o no- pregunto y el asiente- Es igual con los vampiros, además que según logro entender, la torturo o no- y el asiente de nuevo- Con mayor razón, Caroline quería sangre, sin ella no sobrevive, sin ella no es fuerte, sin ella le cuesta sanar rápido, sin ella NO ES NADA- pauso- Pero es capaz de controlarse, muy bien en comparación a otros vampiros jóvenes o viejos, asi que en vez de ser una bestia con ella, debió ser lo que es- añadio- Su padre- y se fue hacia la puerta y ella y la sheriff la cierran y salen del lugar- Sheriff-

Si- pregunto esta

De lo que el hablaba- empezó Rachel- Combatir el hambre por la sangre, es capaz de hacerlo en ese lugar- pregunto

Ese lugar se creo para torturar a los vampiros Rachel- contesto la sheriff

Quien lo construyo- pregunto la chica

Las familias fundadoras- contesto la sheriff- Porque preguntas-

Curiosidad- contesto simplemente y la sheriff asiente y ambas se van…_aunque a decir verdad, el lugar me pareció familiar…como si hubiera estado en uno asi antes…pero bueno, será mejor ir averiguar en que quedo lo del viaje…_

Y en la casa de los Salvatore, al llegar Damon se encontró con que Stefan ya había vuelto y que no tenia ni la menor intención de ir a reunirse con ellos al departamento de Alaric, asi que le conto lo que sucede y le ordeno que preparara un bolso para el viaje, y Stefan acepto, porque quiere alejarse del pueblo…

Aquí esta mi bolso- dijo Stefan poniéndolo al lado de la puerta- Feliz- le pregunto a Damon y este lo mira molesto

No se que mierda te sucede- empezó Damon- Pero mas te vale que cambies de actitud-

Y si no- le pregunto Stefan y Damon se va mas molesto- Que haras Damon- añadio desafiante y este avanza rápidamente contra el y lo azota contra la muralla y Stefan le sonríe y la puerta de la entrada se abre y Rachel los ve a ambos sorprendida

Que sucede aquí- pregunto y Damon suelta a Stefan el que sonríe

Y el gran Damon Salvatore deja que su humanidad lo controle- dijo burlescamente y Damon lo ataca y lo azota contra el suelo agarrándolo del cuello, mientras Rachel solo los mira

Repitelo- siseo Damon a centrimetros de la cara de su hermano

Que haras Damon- siguio Stefan- Matarme- pregunto y miro de reojo a Rachel y mira a Damon- Enfrente de tu nuevo juguetito- y Rachel frunce el seño y Stefan empieza a quejarse agarrándose la cabeza y Damon lo suelta mirándolo confundido

Que rayos- pregunto Damon alejándose de Stefan y Rachel deja de fruncir el seño y Stefan deja de quejarse y se levanta y mira a Rachel la que solo lo mira- Que mierda fue eso- pregunto de nuevo Damon

Nada- siseo Stefan y lo mira- Ya nos vamos o no- pregunto y Damon asiente- Perfecto- y toma su bolso de la entrada y pasa por el lado de Rachel y sale afuera

No entiendo ni una mierda- exclamo Damon molesto y Rachel lo abraza y el por instinto la abraza y la mira- Rach- pregunto confundido

Ya te vas- le pregunto y el asiente- Damon, antes de que te vayas debemos hablar- añadio

Hablaremos cuando vuelva ok- le pidió el…_se que quiere hablar de mis celos…estúpidos, como ella los llama, pero para mi no lo son para nada…_y se inclina y le da largo beso y al separar sus labios de los de la chica- Nos vemos- susurro y con eso tomo su bolso y salió de la casa, dejando a una sin habla Rachel…_rayos, no pude decirle nada respecto a Stefan…solo espero que nada malo pase…_y con eso también se fue de la casa…

Luego de unas horas de viaje, Bonnie, Alaric, Damon y Stefan llegan a las montañas en Tennesse y deben dejar la camioneta de Alaric, en la que finalmente todos decidieron viajar, y ponerse a caminar…

Porque no fuimos a la ciudad- pregunto Stefan

Porque aun no se encuentran cuerpos en este sector- le contesto Alaric- Asi que vamos a ver si nosotros encontramos algo- añadio y Stefan asiente entendiendo y siguen caminando, siguiendo a Bonnie que tiene el mapa…

Mientras Rachel vuelve al edificio donde tienen encerrado al padre de Caroline con comida para el, el cual se sorprende al verla

Porque me ayudas- le pregunto

No soy inhumana- contesto ella simplemente mientras lo alimenta- Y además quiero preguntarle algo-

Que- pregunto el confundido

De donde sacaron la idea las familias fundadoras para crear este lugar- pregunto Rachel

Que te hace pensar que la sacaron de un lugar y no la crearon ellas- pregunto el devuelta y Rachel se rie y Bill la mira confundido- De que te ries-

Del ego de las familias fundadoras- contesto la chica simplemente y lo mira- Conteste otra cosa antes, cuantos años llevan los vampiros caminando por estas tierras- le pregunto

400 años- contesto Bill seguro

Error- le dijo Rachel y el la mira confundido- Por eso esencialmente es mi risa, las familias fundadoras creen que son las mas antiguas personas viviendo aquí, pero se equivocan- pauso- Y mas aun, creen que los vampiros han caminado tampoco tiempo aquí también-

Ok, y según tu cuantos años son- pregunto Bill

1000- contesto Rachel- Ahora responda mi primera pregunta- le exigió seria

Se dice que los vampiros aparecieron primero en Europa- empezó Bill y Rachel niega con la cabeza, pero no dice nada- Y que una mujer, creo este lugar para castigar a los vampiros por su bestialidad hacia los humanos- añadio

Tenia nombre esa mujer- pregunto Rachel

Debio- contesto Bill- Pero no son tan antiguos nuestros conocimientos, asi que me temo que no lo se- añadio- Pero si se como le decían-

Y- pregunto Rachel

Letal A- contesto Bill- Existe un escrito en poder del consejo, hecho de su puño y letra con las especificaciones para la construcción y uso de este lugar-

Ya veo- entendió Rachel y se levanta al terminar de darle de comer- Gracias por sus respuestas- le dijo y el asiente

Quien eres- le pregunto el y Rachel lo mira

Rachel Berry- contesto la chica- Y por ahora es lo único que debe saber de mi- añadio y se fue, dejando solo a Bill que mira pensativo la puerta

Berry- susurro- Rachel Berry- añadio- Me pregunto porque te pareces tanto a Isela Flemming- añadio pensativo

Mientras en el bosque en Tennesse, Bonnie y los demas se encontraron con una desagradable sorpresa- Mi dios- exclamo Bonnie, mientras Alaric se acerca a un hombre tendido en el suelo y le toca el cuello

Esta muerto- dijo y mira a los otros cuerpos que hay en el lugar- Todos lo están-

Que rayos paso aquí- pregunto Stefan mirando el lugar

Pareciera que se desangraron- contesto Alaric mientras observa y examina cuidadosamente uno de los cuerpos- La sangre les broto de todos los lados posibles- añadio

Es horrible- añadio Bonnie

Lo es- dijo alguien de pronto y frente a ellos aparece un hombre con los pantalones desgarrados

Quien eres- le pregunto Damon, mientras los cuatro se juntan

No hablo con chupasangres- contesto el mirando molesto a Damon y Stefan

Eres un hombre lobo- entendió Alaric y el hombre asiente- Ellos también lo eran- le pregunto

No todos- contesto este mirando los cuerpos con tristeza- Pero todos sufrieron el mismo destino-

Porque tu no- le pregunto Bonnie y el la mira

Me aleje horas antes para no lastimar a nadie- contesto- Todos nos alejamos siempre temprano, pero como faltaba uno de nosotros el resto no quizo hacerlo, pero yo no quise esperar, no tengo la paciencia que ellos tenian- añadio

Sabes que les paso- le pregunto Alaric

Mis instintos me trajeron aquí una vez que ya estaba transformado- contesto- Y lo vi-

A quien- pregunto Bonnie

El hibrido- contesto el hombre

Klaus- siseo Damon

Lo conocen- pregunto el hombre y todos asienten- Es su amigo- pregunto

No- contesto molesto Damon- El muy bastardo quiere matar a mi novia- añadio

No es cierto- dijo la voz de Klaus de pronto y todos se tensan y lo ven entre los arboles y el hombre se lanza a atacarlo furioso, pero el rapidamente lo noquea- Estupido- dijo sonriendo- Pero te conservare- añadio y mira a los demas que tensos lo miran- Gusto en verlos- los saludo

Para nada- le dijo Damon y Klaus le sonríe

Damon- empezó- No seas estúpido- y niega con la cabeza- Lo olvide, es parte de tu naturaleza serlo- añadio sonriendo- Pero, vamos a aclarar algo- pauso- No quiero matar a Rachel- aseguro- La quiero para mi- añadio sonriendo

En tus sueños- siseo Damon y Klaus le sonríe

Afortunadamente yo siempre- siguio- Hago mis sueños una realidad- aseguro y Damon cada vez esta mas molesto

Excepto claro tus hibridos- añadio Bonnie y el la mira

Cierto- concordo Klaus- Quizas tu puedas ayudarme- y Stefan y Damon se ponen frente a Bonnie para evitar que Klaus se le acerque y este se rie y sienten una brisa tras ellos y Bonnie ya no esta detrás y Klaus se rie y ellos lo miran- Me permiten presentarle a mi nueva compañera- y mira hacia su lado derecho y una mujer rubia tiene a Bonnie agarrada del cabello- Mi hermana- añadio- Rebecca-

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Y Rebecca hace aparicion, no en recuerdos :D...este capitulo originalmente se llamaba Boo! por la aparicion de Klaus y Rebecca, en fin comentar, por fis :C<p> 


	51. Sorpresa y Busqueda

Gracias a gabe berry y NTVG por sus comentarios...ojala les guste este capitulo :D...nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>51<p>

SORPRESA Y BUSQUEDA

Alaric, Damon y Stefan miran a la chica rubia que tiene agarrada a Bonnie…

Entonces- empezó Klaus- Que van a hacer- pregunto divertido y Stefan mira a la chica rubia que lo mira a el

Dejala ir Bekah- le pidió y ella lo mira sorprendida igual que los demas- No tienes que lastimarla y lo sabes-

Pero a ti te encantaba hacerlo- le recordó Rebecca hablando por primera vez

Cierto- concordo Stefan acercándose a ella- Pero por ella no vale la pena el odio que ganaras por parte de Ari, si la matas- añadio- Te dijo Nik, que esta aquí, otra vez- y Rebecca mira a su hermano, que al igual que los demas mira a Stefan sorprendido y sin saber que decir

Ari nacio otra vez- le pregunto Rebecca a Klaus

De quien creias que hablaba- contesto este y mira a Stefan- Que rayos sabes- le pregunto y Stefan le sonríe

Vamos Nik- le dijo- Eramos amigos- pauso- Hermanos o lo olvidaste- añadio y Klaus esta mas sorprendido, al igual que los otros tres y Stefan mira a Rebecca- Recuerdo que me dijiste que Ari respetaba a los humanos y a las brujas como nadie- y Rebecca asiente- Que pasaría si supiera que mataste a una- pauso- Mas aun a una que en esta vida es su amiga-

Me odiaría- contesto Rebecca y tira a Bonnie lejos de ella y Alaric la agarra antes de que se caiga al suelo y Rebecca mira a Stefan- Me recuerdas, porque Nik dijo que no lo harias-

No todo- le contesto- Pero se cuan importante eras para mi Bekah- añadio- Y me encantaría poder recordarlo todo- le aseguro y Rebecca le sonríe

Que demonios- siseo Damon y Stefan lo mira

Estoy harto de todo- le dijo- Especialmente de ti- añadio

Stefan- pregunto confundido Damon y este mira a Rebecca

Quiero divertirme como antes- le dijo y ella le sonríe y Stefan mira a Klaus- Con mi verdadero amigo y hermano- y Klaus sonríe

Ok- acepto este- Porque no- añadio- Finalmente ese era mi plan desde un principio- y mira a los demas y sonríe- Nos veremos- y con eso los tres desaparecieron y el cuerpo del hombre inconsciente también

Que demonios paso- siseo Damon, mientras Bonnie y Alaric se preguntan lo mismo igual de confundidos

Un teléfono suena…- Alo- contesto Rachel que esta leyendo acostada encima de una cama

_Rach_-

Hey Damon- saludo la chica sonriendo- Lo siento, conteste sin mirar el identificador- se disculpo- Ya vienes de vuelta-

_Si_- contesto este- _Donde estas_- le pregunto

En tu habitación- contesto ella- Pense que a lo mejor volverían pronto y me vine a esperarte, no te molesta verdad-

_No_- contesto el- _Me parece bien_- añadio y Rachel nota algo en su voz

Paso algo- pregunto

_Hablamos cuando llegue_- le dijo Damon- _Te veo en una hora_- y con eso colgó y la chica mira su celular…_tengo un mal presentimiento…_y al llegar Damon una hora despues su presentimiento se volvio una realidad, al este contarle lo que paso, ambos estan en la sala donde Rachel lo estaba esperando…

Alaric le dira a Elena- pregunto Rachel, que esta sentada en el sillón de la sala mientras que Damon esta parado, y el asiente- Mmm- murmuro la chica- Tengo que confesar algo- añadio y Damon la mira confundido- Klaus y su hermana eran amigos de Stefan en los años 20- añadio

Que- exclamo Damon sorprendido y Rachel asiente

Es por eso que Stefan actuo asi con ellos- añadio la chica

Y tu como lo sabes- le pregunto Damon

Lo vi en la cabeza de Stefan- contesto Rachel- Cuando trataba de entender el porque de su actitud hacia a ti y Elena-

Que tiene que ver eso con Klaus y su hermana y que eran amigos- pregunto Damon confundido

Stefan ha estado teniendo problemas para controlar su sed de sangre- contesto Rachel y Damon la mira sorprendido- Su pasado algo asi como que se esta apoderando de el, y en los años 20 fue cuando mas descontrolado estuvo, no- y Damon asiente- Bien fue en esa época que conoció a Klaus y Rebecca- pauso- Y yo iba a ayudarlo a calmarse y a decírtelo a ti, pero con lo del viaje y contigo no dejándome ir, bueno no tuve mucho tiempo para hacer nada- añadio

Dejame ver si entendí- empezó Damon sentándose- Stefan ha estado teniendo problemas para controlar su pasado y fue amigo de Klaus y de su hermana en ese tiempo- y Rachel asiente- Y es por eso que ha estado actuando extraño- y Rachel asiente de nuevo- Porque no me dijiste nada antes de que me fuera- le pregunto

Iba a hacerlo- contesto Rachel- Pero creiste que iba a hablar de tus celos y despues de que me besaste quede algo estúpida- añadio avergonzada- Y no pensé que algo asi podria pasar- pauso- Lo siento-

No es tu culpa- le dijo el

En parte lo es- refuto ella y el la mira confundido- Desde que paso lo del brujo que Stefan ha tenido problemas para controlarse, y yo había notado que algo extraño sucedia con el, pero no dije nada, porque no sabia que sucedia, y el me negó que algo le pasaba- pauso- Y como el brujo trato de matarme a mi y Stefan estaba tratando de salvarme, bueno, es parte mi culpa- añadio triste

Estupida- le dijo Damon molesto y ella lo mira ofendida- No digas idioteces quieres Rach- le pidió- Stefan te quiere, no iba a quedarse parado mirando como te mataban- pauso y se toma la cabeza con las manos

Damon…- susurro Rachel preocupada

No se que mierda hacer- añadio el- Mas aun no entiendo porque se fue con Klaus-

Que fue lo que exactamente dijo antes de irse- pregunto Rachel y Damon la mira

Que estaba harto de todo- contesto Damon- En especial de mi y que se quería divertir como antes con su verdadero amigo y hermano- añadio- Por- y Rachel se ve pensativa

Salvo a Bonnie de que Rebecca le hiciera algo antes, no- pregunto Rachel y Damon asiente- Stefan uso lo que le dije para salvar a Bonnie-

Que le dijiste- pregunto Damon

Que su relación con Klaus y Rebecca fue muy importante para el- contesto Rachel- Al no recordar todo, solo uso lo que recuerda y lo que le dije-

Pero eso no explica porque se fue con Klaus y lo que me dijo- añadio Damon sin entender nada y Rachel lo mira

Damon, Klaus no puede hacer hibridos, según lo que ese hombre les dijo no y por lo que Bonnie y Alaric pudieron entender de los cuerpos- siguio Rachel y Damon asiente- Entonces Klaus seguirá buscando al forma de hacerlos, pero no es hasta luna llena que podemos saber donde estará-

Entonces-

Mi teoria es que Stefan se fue con Klaus por dos razones- siguio Rachel- Una es porque realmente necesita lidiar con lo que le pasa y con su pasado con Rebecca y el mismo Klaus para asi entenderse asi mismo- pauso- Y la otra para que podemos saber donde esta Klaus- pauso y frunce el seño- Aunque no son mas que teorias- añadio

Entonces tenemos que averiguar a donde fue- añadio Damon y Rachel asiente y la puerta de la casa se abre y una frenetica Elena seguida por Alaric entra a la casa

Que vamos a hacer para encontrar a Stefan- le pregunto a Damon

Tu no vas a hacer nada- le contesto este parándose

Estas loco si crees que no hare nada para traer de vuelta a mi novio a casa- le dijo Elena molesta- Y pobre de ti que hagas las cosas a mis espaldas Damon- amenazo y mira a Rachel- Hay alguna idea de donde empezar a buscarlo- pregunto

Elena- empezó Rachel acercándosele- Creo que lo mejor ahora es que todos descansemos-

Pero…- empezo la chica y Rachel la detiene tomandole las manos

Damon, Alaric y Bonnie vienen recién llegando- le recordó- Necesitan descansar antes de pensar en hacer algo-

Pero que tal si Klaus lastima a Stefan- añadio Elena

No lo hara- le aseguro Rachel y Elena la mira confundida

Como puedes estar segura- le pregunto

Porque Rebecca no lo dejara- contesto Rachel

Quien es Rebecca- pregunto Elena

La hermana de Klaus- contesto Alaric- Y se veía bastante feliz de ver a Stefan por cierto- añadio y Elena lo mira sorprendida, porque eso ella no lo sabia- Porque es eso- pregunto Alaric y Rachel les pide que se sienten y les cuenta lo que le dijo a Damon, y al terminar

Rach- la llamo Damon- Que te hace pensar que Rebecca no dejara que Klaus le haga nada a Stefan- pregunto

Rebecca es la miembro de su familia que Klaus mas quiere- contesto Rachel- Porque ella siempre ha estado ahí para el- pauso y mira a Elena- Y por lo que pude ver y sentir en los recuerdos de Stefan, ella realmente lo quería y lo que dice Alaric lo confirma-

Necesitamos traerlo de vuelta- añadio Elena

Lo haremos- le aseguro Damon y ella lo mira- Tampoco quiero a mi hermano con Klaus, Elena- añadio- Pero Rachel tiene razón, necesitamos descansar, saber donde esta y planear bien lo que haremos para traerlo de vuelta- y Elena finalmente acepta y se va junto a Alaric y Rachel y Damon se van a dormir, porque realmente este esta cansado…

Mientras en otra ciudad, Stefan se baja de un auto junto a Rebecca, que lo toma del brazo sonriéndole, y Klaus…

Aquí tienes a los demas- le pregunto Rebecca a su hermano y este asiente- Pero aun no los despertaras-

No aun Bekah- contesto Klaus simplemente

De quienes hablan- pregunto Stefan

Mis otros hermanos- le contesto Rebecca sonriéndole mientras los tres entran a un galpón

Entonces Rachel tenia razón- dijo Stefan- Ustedes son cinco-

Rachel- pregunto Rebecca- Ese es el nombre que Ari tiene ahora-

Si- le contesto su hermano llegando al lado de cuatro ataúdes- Cada vez recuerda mas- añadio sonriendo

Me recuerda- le pregunto Rebecca a Stefan

No lo se- le contesto Stefan…_no puedo dejar que sepan todo lo que se…_- Solo dijo que eran cinco- y Rebecca mira triste

No importa- dijo de pronto la chica soltando a Stefan y sentándose arriba de uno de los ataúdes- Cuando me vea me recordara, igual que Ari lo hizo- aseguro sonriendo- Y seremos mejores amigas igual que antes-

No te hagas muchas ilusiones, hermana- le dijo Klaus y ella lo mira confundida- Rachel es mas parecida a Alaiya- añadio- En especial en su gusto por la basura-

Hablas de…- empezo la chica

Si- la corto Klaus, mientras Stefan los mira intrigado- Pero en fin- siguio y mira al chico- Te gusta estar de vuelta aquí-

Chicago- pregunto Stefan y Klaus asiente- Me gustaria si entendiera porque me trajiste aquí-

Aquí nos conocimos- le recordó Rebecca decepcionada

Oh- musito Stefan- Te dije que no lo recordaba todo- añadio y ella asiente y mira a su hermano y Klaus asiente y se le acerca al chico y lo mira directamente a los ojos

Puedes recordarme ahora mi amigo- le dijo quitándole la compulsión que le hizo hace años y la cabeza de Stefan se llena de imágenes y logra entender como es que los conoció, a Rebecca primero, como ella estaba molesta con el, y despues conoció a Klaus y se dio cuenta que también eran vampiros, y los tres se divertían, especialmente el con Rebecca, hasta que Klaus lo compelió para hacerlo olvidar hasta que el le dijera lo contrario despues de un ataque en el bar en que los tres se conocieron y en que se divertían

Lo recuerdas todo- le pregunto Rebecca acercándosele y Stefan se da cuenta que esta sentado en el suelo y asiente y la chica sonríe- Incluso lo nuestro- y el asiente y ella lo abraza y despues lo suelta y mira a su hermano- Podemos irnos-

No- contesto este

Pero Stefan ya recuerda- dijo molesta

No solo vinimos aquí a hacer memoria hermana- le dijo Klaus- Necesito saber porque a pesar de que hice todo al romper la maldición, mate al vampiro al lobo y a la doopelganger, y aun no puedo crear mis hibridos- añadio

Y como piensas averiguarlo aquí- le pregunto Rebecca

Hay una bruja poderosa aquí que puede ayudarnos- le contesto simplemente Klaus- Ahora bien- pauso- Necesitamos un banquete para celebrar, no lo creen- y Rebecca asiente

Por supuesto- concordo la chica- Los tres estamos juntos aquí de nuevo, y pronto todos seremos una familia como siempre quisimos Nik- y Klaus asiente y mira a Stefan que esta parado ahora

No estas de acuerdo- le pregunto y Stefan asiente- Me alegra- y unas mujeres entran en fila- Porque me tome la libertad de mandar a pedir lo mejor de esta ciudad- añadio y se le acerca a Stefan- Y tu tienes el primer bocado mi amigo- y Stefan mira a las mujeres…_oh, mierda…que mierda voy a hacer…_- Vamos Stefan, recordemos viejos tiempos- le susurro en el oído- Muestrame como se hace- pauso- Destripador- y Stefan se lanza contra una de las chicas mientras Klaus y Rebecca sonríen

Es genial estar de vuelta- dijo Rebecca y Klaus asiente y ambos también toman a una chica…

Al dia siguiente…Rachel esta sola en la casa de los Salvatore, porque Damon fue a tratar de convencer a Elena de no hacer nada estúpido, y a tratar de localizar a Stefan con ayuda de Bonnie, pero a Rachel se le ocurrió otra idea…_Klaus es de las personas, según recuerdo, de darle importancia a los lugares en concordancia con las personas, asi que supongo que llevara a Stefan donde ambos se conocieron o algo asi…es una teoría, pero nada pierdo con averiguar donde se conocieron…_y entra a la habitación de Stefan…_aquí debe haber una pista…_ y se para en medio de la habitación cierra sus ojos y extiende sus manos…_1920…bar…destripador…_piensa y energía se siente en la habitación y Rachel escucha algo salir volando y abre los ojos y ve en el piso un libro abierto y lo toma y ve lo que hay escrito en la pagina…_es la letra de Stefan, la reconozco por las veces que hemos estudiado juntos…y esto dice…_y lee y sonríe y deja el libro sobre la cama y sale corriendo y va hacia su auto y hacia su casa y hace un pequeña mochila y se va hacia la estación de buses…_ hasta que este cerca no le dire a Damon, porque si le digo antes, no me dejara ir…_

Mientras Klaus y Stefan acompañan a Rebecca a comprarse ropa nueva…- El gusto ha cambiado mucho-

No tienes idea- le dijo Stefan sonriendo y se para- Voy a tomar algo de aire, no te molesta, cierto- le pregunto a Klaus

No- contesto este y Stefan se va hacia la puerta y ve a alguien que le resulta familiar y al ver bien, sale afuera y sigue a la persona a otro calle

Que haces aquí- le pregunto

Podria preguntarte lo mismo, Stefan- le contestaron

No crei que quisieras estar tan cerca de Klaus, Katherine- añadio Stefan y esta le sonríe

Mejor cerca y sabiendo que no sabe de mi, que lejos y con miedo- le dijo Katherine sonriendo simplemente- Ahora dime que haces tu aquí- le pregunto seria y confundida

No es de tu incumbencia- le contesto Stefan simplemente

Vamos Stefan- siguio Katherine- Porque hasta donde yo sabia, Elena y tu estaban de luna de miel, o que se pusieron muy rosas las cosas con ella o te aburriste de comer de segunda mano- y Stefan se rie

Alguna puede ser- le dijo simplemente- Pero lo que sea, no te metas- añadio y con eso se fue y Katherine lo mira alejarse…_si, como no, algo paso, y se que hay alguien que me lo dira…_y sonríe y se aleja rápidamente y se mete en una cabina telefónica…

Mientras Damon llega a su casa…- RACHEL- llamo a la chica mientras se va a servir un trago…_Elena es mas terca que una mula…pero tiene razón, es la única que puede convencer a mi hermano de volver…_y se toma su trago y no ve aparecer a Rachel…_y ahora donde se metió mi enana…_y va a llamar a la chica de nuevo cuando su celular suena, pero no reconoce el numero, pero contesta igual- Quien quiera que seas me estas interrumpiendo, y yo detesto las interrupciones- contesto

_Se nota_- le dijo una muy familiar voz del otro lado del teléfono- _Dejame adivinar estabas apunto de tratar de hacer que tu noviecita te diera la pasada cuando sono tu molesto teléfono_- añadio divertida y Damon niega con la cabeza y frunce el seño…_eso pudo pasar…siempre pasa de hecho…pero no es el punto…_

Katherine- dijo finalmente

_Damon_- susurro esta seductoramente y el rola los ojos- _Me extrañaste_-

No realmente- le dijo el- Pero como esta el clima en donde sea que te escondiste para salvarte el trasero- pregunto

_Confuso_- le contesto Katherine- _Mas cuando vi una familiar cara por aquí, una que por cierto no debería estar aquí y tampoco con quien esta_- añadio- _Sabes a quien me refiero Damon_- pregunto

Stefan- contesto el sorprendido

_Correcto_- le confirmo ella- _Ahora explicame que hace con Klaus y su horrenda hermanita_-

Si tu me dices donde esta- añadio el

_Trato_- concordo Katherine- _Ahora dime_- exigió y Damon le cuenta que sucedió- _Interesante_- murmuro

Mucho- concordo Damon- Ahora dime donde esta- exigió el y Katherine sonríe

_Chicago_- le contesto ella- _Y algo mas Damon_- pauso- _Stefan cambio su dieta_- añadio y con eso colgó y Damon mira sorprendido su celular…_mierda…_y sale de la casa a su auto…_por cierto Rachel, no apareció…mierda…donde se metió…_y mientras maneja marca el numero…

_Damon_- le contesto la chica

Donde estas- le pregunto el

_Por_- pregunto Rachel de vuelta

Se donde esta Stefan- contesto el

_Como supiste_- pregunto curiosa

Katherine- contesto el- Por alguna extraña razón le esta siguiendo los pasos a Klaus y se lo topo-

_Mmm_- murmuro la chica entendiendo

Ahora donde estas y porque no estabas en mi casa- le pregunto confundido

_Tu ve que irme de tu casa a hacer algo_- contesto ella- _Y te vas a enojar por el porque me fui y en donde estoy_- añadio y Damon mira confundido

De que hablas- pregunto

_Estoy camino a Chicago_- contesto Rachel y Damon frena su auto súbitamente

QUE- exclamo

_No grites_- le pidio la chica- _Se me ocurrió una teoría y como me quede sola la puse en practica, asi que fui a la habitación de Stefan y use unos de mis poderes por instinto y su diario vino a mi y Chicago fue el nombre que salía en este, asi que decidi ir para ver si estoy en lo cierto_-

Y porque mierda no me dijiste nada- le pregunto molesto

_Te iba a llamar justo cuando tu lo hiciste para decirte_- contesto la chica- _Y no lo hice antes, porque estaba segura de que no me llevarías contigo donde sea que esta Stefan, porque Klaus esta con el, o me equivoco_- pregunto

No- contesto el

_Ves_- siguio Rachel- _Entonces, me equivoque en el lugar o no_-

No- contesto Damon haciendo partir el auto de nuevo y Rachel sonríe del otro lado del teléfono- Como mierda te fuiste-

_En autobús_- contesto Rachel

Ya veo- murmuro

_Entonces, nos vemos en Chicago_- añadio Rachel

No tengo de otra- dijo entre dientes Damon- Estoy molesto Rachel-

_Lo supuse_- dijo ella con tristeza en su voz- _Pero no me sentiré mal por lo que hice Damon_- pauso- _Quiero ayudar a traer a Stefan de vuelta_-

Lo se- concedió el y deja salir un suspiro- Puedes esperarme alla, sin hacer nada- le pidió despues de un rato de silencio

_Si_- concedió Rachel

Ok, entonces, te veo alla- le dijo y con eso colgó…_mierda, Stefan en que te metiste y nos metiste…_

Y el aludido mira por la ventana de un auto…- Haciendo memoria- le pregunto Rebecca a su lado

Algo asi- le contesto este mirándola y el auto se detiene y ellos y Klaus se bajan y entran a un bar

Tiempo sin verlos- les dijo alguien detrás del mostrador- Bienvenidos al Gloria- añadio sonriendo…

CONTINUARA…


	52. Chicago

Gracias a gabe berry y NTVG como siempre por sus comentarios...

Me disculpo por la demora por la subida del capitulo, iba a subir el sabado, pero ni sabados ni domingos tendre internet, politica de mi madre y lo olvide...asi que solo durante la semana subire capitulos...asi que nos vemos el miercoles :D...

Nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>52<p>

CHICAGO

No has envejecido ni un dia querida- le dijo Klaus a la persona, detrás del mostrador, una mujer que sale y se les acerca

Se como conservarme- dijo esta saludando a Klaus y luego a Rebecca a la cual abraza- Gusto en verte querida-

Lo mismo digo- le dijo Rebecca sonriendo- Lo recuerdas a el también-

Como olvidarlo- dijo la mujer- Tan guapo como hace 91 años-

Gloria- la saludo Stefan recordándola- Como es que-

Me mantengo asi de joven- termino ella y el asiente- Jamas supiste que soy una bruja cierto- le pregunto

No- contesto- Pero ahora que lo dices entiendo el porque- y ella asiente y mira a Klaus

Entonces a que debo la visita- pregunto

Rompi la maldición, pero por alguna razón no puedo crear a mis hibridos- contesto este

Sacrificaste todo lo necesario para romperla- pregunto ella y Klaus asiente

Incluso- añadio el- Desperte a mi psíquica- le conto sonriendo y ella lo mira como si estuviera loco

Eso es imposible- refuto- La línea Bracova se extinguió hace siglos- añadio

Lo se- concordo Klaus- Pero milagrosamente esta de vuelta y mas poderosa que nunca-

Mi dios- susurro Gloria y se sienta…

Mientras de la cual hablan se baja de un autobús con su mochila en la espalda y mira para todos lados…

Entonces Rachel ya esta en Chicago- pregunto Elena sentada en la parte de delante del auto de Damon

Según su mensaje si- contesto este que va manejando rápidamente por al carretera

Estas molesto- le pregunto Elena

Furioso- contesto el

No puedes culparla- añadio Elena- Si no se va como se fue no la hubieras dejado venir Damon, y Rachel no corre peligro cerca de Klaus, y puede defenderse, tiene suficiente poder para ello-

Te equivocas- refuto Damon y Elena lo mira confundida- Durante las vacaciones trataron de matarla varias veces- y Elena lo mira sorprendida- Cazadores-

Rachel sabia de ello, lo dijo antes de irse- añadio recordando Elena y Damon asiente

Si, pero esto también demostró como sus poderes actúan- añadio el- Y no sirven nada bien contra los humanos-

Y eso es lo que te preocupa mas- entendió Elena

Si la atacaron estando conmigo- añadio Damon- Sin mi no quiero ni pensar que podria pasarle- y apretó mas el acelerador…

Y- pregunto Klaus mirando a Gloria

La maldición que te pusieron era una muy poderosa- dijo esta- Y para poder saber que ocurre debes contactar a la persona que la realizo-

La bruja original- entendio Klaus y Gloria asiente- Eso sera un problema, asi que debe haber otra forma- añadio

Debes entender Klaus- siguio Gloria- Que esta maldición asi como poderosa es antigua, y no es sencillo entender aquello- añadio- Pero- pauso- Podria contactar a la bruja original para entender que sale mal-

Como- pregunto Klaus

Necesito algo que le haya pertenecido a ella- contesto Gloria

Mi collar- exclamo Rebecca y Stefan la mira que se toca el cuello- Donde esta- pregunto

No lo se- contesto Klaus- Pero mas vale que lo encuentres-

TU ME PUSISTE EN ESE ATAUD- le grito Rebecca- Asi que si esta desaparecido es tu culpa- y con eso salió del bar y Gloria se levanta de donde esta

Sin eso no puedo hacer nada- añadio mirando a Klaus- Buscame cuando lo encuentres- y se fue tras el bar y Klaus mira a Stefan y los dos salen tras Rebecca y se suben al auto con esta que esta molesta

Puede que este en el ataúd- propuso Rebecca y Klaus asiente asi que le indica al chofer que vuelva la galpón

Eso espero- añadio Klaus mirando a su hermana la que lo fulmina con la mirada cruzada de brazos, mientras Stefan se muerde los labios…_mierda…el collar del que hablan, era el que encontré en el bar esa noche del ataque, y al no saber que era de Rebecca me lo quede conmigo…y se lo di a…Elena.._

Mientras Rachel recorre la ciudad buscando un lugar de encuentro en que pueda avisarle a Damon para juntarse, y alguien la sigue sin que ella se de cuenta y entra a un restaurant y pide el baño y sigue a este y la persona la sigue y entra al baño y alguien tras ella y al ver tras ella es una mujer…- Katherine- susurro

Hola Rachel- la saludo esta sonriendo- No tenias idea de que te estaba siguiendo cierto-

No realmente- confeso la chica y Katherine niega con la cabeza

Con razón casi te matan tantas veces durante el verano- añadio esta y Rachel frunce el seño

Como sabes eso- pregunto confundida

Cariño- empezo Katherine- Yo siempre se de todo un poco, asi me mantengo viva- pauso- Ahora donde esta Damon- le pregunto

De camino- contesto Rachel y Katherine la mira confundida- Me vine antes de que el se enterara por ti donde esta Stefan-

Como rayos supiste donde estaba Stefan antes de que yo se lo dijera a Damon- pregunto sorprendida

Mis poderes me ayudaron- contesto Rachel y frunce el seño- Lo que me lleva a recordar algo que vi en los recuerdos de Stefan- y Katherine la mira confundida…_vio…_- Estabas aquí en 1920, verdad-

Si- contesto

Por-

Klaus estaba aquí- contesto Katherine- Siempre me he tratado de mantener cerca de donde esta, y asi saber cuando arrancar si es muy peligroso para mi- añadio

Ya veo- entendió Rachel- Algo paso aquí que los hizo irse, no-

Como sabes- pregunto Katherine

Lo vi en los recuerdos de Stefan al leer su mente- contesto Rachel- Es parte de mi poder- y Katherine asiente entendiendo

Bastante utiles tus poderes- dijo esta y Rachel asiente- Y si, ahora que lo mencionas recuerdo que huyeron, al parecer de alguien, pero no se de quien-

Interesante- murmuro Rachel y Katherine asiente- Necesito entrar al baño- añadio y se metió en un cubículo mientras Katherine rola los ojos

Te hare compañía hasta que Damon haga aparición- le informo Katherine

Porque- pregunto Rachel confundida

No me arriesgare a que te maten y despierten la maldición- contesto Katherine- O te mueras y se pierda la utilidad de tus poderes- añadio

Ok- entendió Rachel y despues de un rato ambas salen del baño y comen algo en el restaurant y para sorpresa de Katherine conversa bastante con Rachel de lo que ambas han pasado desde la ultima vez que se vieron y durante unos minutos Katherine observa a la chica…_jamás lo reconoceré a viva voz, pero me agrada esta chica…tiene una aura calida a su alrededor, que jamás sentí cerca de Ariadne…y al escucharme se ve que le importa lo que me sucede, extraño considerando que la he tratado de matar…quizás por eso Damon se olvido de Elena por esta chica…_

Damon llego a Chicago- le informo Rachel cortando los pensamientos de Katherine que asiente

Dile que te vea en el café de la esquina de las calles Rosco y Maiden- le dijo y Rachel asiente y manda el mensaje- Vamos te llevo- y ambas se van…

Una hora despues Rachel que esta apoyada en la esquina ve el auto de Damon, el que se estaciona frente de ella y ella se sube en la parte de atrás del auto sonriendo- Se demoraron- saludo y Damon niega con la cabeza

Vamos a un hotel- dijo- Necesito dormir por un par de horas- y ambas chicas asienten y Damon sigue a un hotel y Katherine mira el auto alejarse y se va de donde estaba escondida…

Mientras Stefan que se alimenta de una chica que tiene en sus brazos mira a una enfurecida Rebecca lanzar una ataúd al otro lado del lugar- Enojada- le dijo y ella lo mira molesta- Lo siento- se disculpo

Mi collar no esta, asi que por supuesto que estoy molesta- dijo esta sentándose y Klaus aparece

Hable con Gloria- dijo sentándose también- Y dice que puede hacer algo mas, pero ya será mañana en la tarde, asi que tendremos que esperar-

Tu no eres de los de esperar- dijo confundida Rebecca

Lo se- concordo Klaus- Pero por saber que mierda sucede, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo- aseguro y toma a una de las mujeres y se alimenta de ella…

Mientras Damon y Rachel están acostados en una de las habitaciones que rentaron, mientras Elena esta en otra al lado de ellos- Estas muy enojado, cierto- le pregunto Rachel a Damon

Si- contesto el y la mira- Pero también conmigo-

Porque- pregunto Rachel confundida

Porque me di cuenta de que te di razones como para no confiar en mi- contesto el y Rachel asiente

Al tu no confiar en mi, yo no tengo porque confiar en ti- entendió ella y Damon asiente- Lo haras ahora- le pregunto

Si- contesto el seguro- Si prometes no volver a ocultarme nada-

Lo prometo- le aseguro Rachel y lo abraza y el también a ella- Ahora a descansar, que mañana tenemos que rastrear a Stefan- y Damon asiente y le besa la frente y ambos dejan que el sueño los venza…y en su habitación Elena esta sentada al borde de la ventana mirando la ciudad…_donde estas Stefan…y porque te fuiste asi…porque me dejaste asi…_y una lagrima le cae por la mejilla…_no importa lo que cueste te traeré de vuelta a casa conmigo…_y con eso se fue a la cama…

Al dia siguiente…Rachel, Damon y Elena caminan por los pasillos de un edificio- Aquí vivio Stefan en los años 20- pregunto Rachel mirando para todos lados

Yep- le contesto Damon

Nada obstentoso- añadio Rachel- Pero se entiende si no quería llamar la atención, siendo una especie de asesino en serie y todo- y Elena la mira- Que-

Asesino en serie- repitió ella y Rachel se encoge de hombros

Tu entiendes la idea- dijo simplemente y se detienen en una puerta

Aquí es- pregunto Elena y Damon asiente- Tienes llave- y Damon niega con la cabeza- Entonces como entraremos- pregunto y Damon le mete el dedo a la cerradura y la rompe- Claro- entendió Elena y abren la puerta- No esta aquí- y Damon rola los ojos

No esperaba que lo estuviera- le dijo simplemente

Entonces que hacemos aquí- pregunto confundida Elena

Espero encontrar algo aquí que me de indicios de donde puede estar- le contesto Damon simplemente

De un bar- recordó Rachel y ambos la miran- Vi un bar en la cabeza de Stefan, asi que- y ambos asienten y finalmente los tres entran, y mientras Elena y Damon avanzan por el departamento, Rachel se detiene al empezar a costarle respirar y tiene un millón de imágenes en su cabeza de Stefan en el departamento y de Stefan con sus victimas en distintos lugares de la ciudad- No…pue…- y se cae de rodillas y Damon se da vuelta a mirarla al escucharla y la ve en el piso y se le acerca preocupado

Que rayos- le pregunto y Elena los mira, mientras Rachel trata de respirar

Sa…ca…fue…ra…- susurrro Rachel apenas y respirando y Damon la saca rápidamente fuera del departamento y Rachel toma una bocanada de aire- Oh dios- suspiro una vez logro respirar mejor

Que fue eso- le pregunto Elena desde adentro del departamento

El departamento esta lleno de las emociones contenidas de Stefan- contesto Rachel respirando ya mejor- Con sus recuerdos y como peleaba con estos y sus emociones- pauso- Y las sentí todas como si fueran mias, por eso no podía respirar-

Entonces no es buena idea que vuelvas a entrar- le dijo Damon y Rachel asiente- Quedate aquí- y le besa la frente y entra al departamento de nuevo para ayudar a Elena a buscar algo relacionado con el bar, además de mostrarle la lista de Stefan de victimas que tiene en un closet escondido, mientras Rachel se sienta apoyada en la pared escuchandolos

Encontre algo- dijo Elena de pronto y Damon lo toma- Son fosforos-

Hay una dirección- añadio Damon- Conozco el lugar, es un bar- dijo y miro a Elena- Quedate aquí y conoce mejor a mi hermano leyendo su diario-

Te dije que no me meteré en sus cosas privadas- le recordó Elena, antes de salir de Mystic Falls, Damon le dio el diario de Stefan, despues de oir de Rachel de este, para que lo leyera, pero ella se rehuso, pero lo guardo para que Damon no lo leyera

Entonces no podras ayudarlo- le dijo simplemente y Elena va a refutar- El Stefan que tu conoces no es el mismo que tiene problemas ahora, es ese- añadio apuntando el diario- Recuerda lo que nos dijo Rachel, a Stefan se lo esta comiendo su pasado Elena, y para ayudarlo y entenderlo, debes entender ese pasado o no podras llevarlo de vuelta a casa- y con eso salió afuera y junto la puerta y ayuda a Rachel a pararse y ambos se van, y Elena mira el diario y decide leerlo…

Mientras Stefan esta mirando los ataúdes- Klaus- empezo Rebecca acercándosele y este la mira- Me dijo que tuviste algo con la doopelganger-

Era mi novia- confirmo Stefan…_lo es aun…pero no se por cuanto mas…_y deja de mirar a Rebecca

Te afecto perderla- le pregunto la rubia mirándolo atentamente

Mucho- contesto el sin mirarla

Ya veo- entendió Rebecca- Tu hermano, Damon es su nombre- y Stefan asiente- Como es el-

Idiota- contesto Stefan- Arrogante, odioso y muchas cosas mas-

Es el novio de Rachel- pregunto Rebecca pensativa y Stefan asiente

Porque te interesa- le pregunto este…_antes, también hablaban de ello, ella y Klaus…_

Quiero ser su amiga como antes lo fuimos- le contesto Rebecca simplemente- A diferencia de mi hermano a mi no me importa que sea mas parecida a Ali, que a Lee o Ari, para mi todas fueron especiales, y queridas, y jamás me juzgaron o vieron como un monstruo como todos los demas- y Stefan sonríe

Entonces no tienes de que preocuparte- le aseguro y ella lo mira confundida- Si realmente quieres ser amiga de Rachel, se tu misma, y ella no te vera como un monstruo en lo absoluto- aseguro y Rebecca sonríe

Mantuvo su esencia entonces- añadio y Stefan asiente- Lo que explica lo que a mi hermano le molesta- y Stefan la mira curioso y Rebecca se da cuenta- Olvidalo- y con eso se alejo…_hay algo que ocultan…algo, que tiene que ver con Damon, pero que…_

Mientras el aludido y Rachel entran a un bar…- Esperame aquí- le pidió Damon a la chica la que asiente y el se acerca al mostrador- Gloria- pregunto y la mujer lo mira- Wow, sigues igual de bien- añadio seductoramente y ella sonríe

Damon Salvatore- dijo Gloria aun sonriendo- Estoy muy fuera de tu liga muchacho- le aseguro- A que debo la visita- pregunto

Tu sabes- contesto el sonriéndole

Tu hermanito- añadio ella y Damon asiente- Siguiendole la pista de nuevo-

Lo único que se puede hacer con la oveja negra de la familia, no- dijo el simplemente y Gloria se rie

Sobretodo con las juntas que tiene otra vez- añadio ella

Entonces lo has visto- entendió Damon y Gloria asiente- Cuando-

Ayer- contesto ella- Vino con Klaus y Rebecca, el hibrido y la vampiresa de la familia de los originales- añadio- Y no te ves sorprendido en lo absoluto-

Digamos que la descarrilacion de mi hermanito es reciente- le conto Damon- Que querian-

Necesitan contactarse con la bruja original para saber porque Klaus no puede hacer a sus hibridos- contesto Gloria- Pero necesitan el collar de la bruja original y no lo tienen, asi que hay que encontrarlo-

Y tu les vas a ayudar a hacerlo- entendió Damon

Digamos que tengo mis propios intereses- siguio Gloria- Ese collar es muy poderoso, y lo quiero para mi- añadio simplemente

Interesante- murmuro Damon

No mas interesante que la acompañante que trajiste y tratas de bloquearme- añadio Gloria mirando directamente a Rachel y Damon mira a la chica que mira a Gloria- Es poderosa- y la llama con la mano y Rachel se acerca- Damon aquí no quería que nos conociéramos- le dijo al llegar la chica frente ella

Asi- pregunto Rachel mirándolo y este se encoge de hombros y Rachel mira a la mujer- Disculpelo tiene la tendencia a olvidar que algunos de nosotros si tenemos modales- añadio sonriendo y Gloria se rie

Divertida chica- añadio- Soy Gloria- se presento

Es la dueña- entendió Rachel y Gloria asiente- Es un placer Gloria, soy Rachel- se presento

Como terminaste con este- le pregunto y Damon rola los ojos y Rachel sonríe

No es tan malo- lo defendió Rachel- Y es algo difícil resistir sus encantos, pero le di la guerra, antes de sucumbir, aunque claro esta que tuvo que volverse mi novio para ello- y Gloria mira sorprendida a Damon

Damon Salvatore tiene novia- dijo- Eso si que no puedo creerlo-

Creelo- le aseguro el- Todos tenemos que madurar Gloria, mas cuando tenemos a la persona correcta al lado- y le sonríe a Rachel, la que también le sonríe y Gloria los mira sorprendida…_mi dios, realmente esta enamorado de esta chica…_

Concuerdo- añadio Gloria y ambos la miran- Y me alegra por ti- aseguro y mira a Rachel- Solo espero que sepas con que te metes niña- y Rachel sonríe

Lo que mas tengo es conocimiento de lo que Damon y su mundo significan- aseguro Rachel sonriendo- Incluso mas que el mismo o lo que mi memoria inmediata pueda saber- y Gloria la mira confundida- Lo siente, no- le pregunto- Mi poder-

Asi es- confeso Gloria y Rachel le sonrie

Una bruja tan poderosa como lo es usted debería ya saber quien soy- añadio Rachel- Pero al parecer no es asi- y miro a Damon- Y-

Te pusiste a conversar con ella y aun no me dice todo- contesto el simplemente y mira a Gloria que mira a Rachel- Y Glorita, Stefan- pregunto y ella lo mira

Volvera en la tarde con Klaus- le contesto Gloria

Para que- pregunto Rachel

Klaus esta tratando de saber como crear sus hibridos y necesita hablar con la bruja original para ello- le contesto Gloria- La maldición era muy poderosa y antigua, y para saber que salió mal se debe hablar con su creador-

Ya veo- entendió Rachel- Dudo que Niklaus este feliz de tener que contactar a la bruja original-

No lo esta- aseguro Gloria

Yo tampoco lo estoy- aseguro Rachel molesta para sorpresa de Gloria- Y dudo mucho que si le pido que no lo ayude diga que si-

Tengo mis propios intereses querida- le dijo Gloria y Rachel la mira molesta y mira a Damon

Nos vamos- le pregunto y el asiente y Rachel mira a Gloria- Gracias por su ayuda- y Gloria asiente y Rachel se va hacia la puerta

Parece que se molesto- dijo Gloria

Para mi molestia le importan bastante los originales- dijo simplemente Damon- Pero gracias- y ella asiente y Damon sigue a Rachel y ambos vuelven al departamento y sacan a Elena de ahí y se devuelven al hotel para que Elena se aliste para ver a Stefan…

Entendiste el plan, cierto- le pregunto Damon a Rachel que esta sentada cruzada de brazos y asiente- Rach-

Aceptare solo porque debo ayudar a Elena- añadio la chica- Pero estoy molesta al respecto-

Entonces di lo que debes hacer- le pidió Damon

Quedarme en el auto y esperar por Elena y Stefan- contesto Rachel y Damon asiente

Con suerte Klaus no se dara cuenta de nada- añadio Damon- Y nos llevaremos de vuelta al descarriado de mi hermano y lo ayudaremos con su problema- y Rachel asiente…

Y Stefan, tres horas mas tarde, llega con Klaus al bar, y ambos toman un trago en la barra esperando a Gloria, cuando Stefan ve a Damon en la puerta y se sorprende y se las ingenia para salir- Que mierda haces aquí- le pregunto molesto a su hermano

Lo mismo podria preguntarte yo, no- le dijo Damon- Pero eso lo hablaremos despues- añadio- Hay alguien mas que quiere hablar contigo- y Stefan ve a Elena- Les dare tiempo- y Damon entra al bar y Stefan se le acerca a Elena

Estaba tan preocupada- le dijo abrazandolo y el se separa de ella

Que haces aquí- le pregunto

Vine a buscarte para que volvamos juntos a casa- le contesto ella y le toma las manos- Porque no importa que suceda Stefan, te amo, y estoy aquí para ti, para lo que sea que pase-

Si hay algo de lo que estoy seguro es que te amo- le dijo Stefan y Elena sonríe- Pero también estoy seguro de que no puedo estar contigo- y aleja sus manos de ella

Porque- le pregunto Elena triste, confundida y sorprendida

Porque no se quien soy- le contesto Stefan

Pero yo se quien eres, Stefan- le refuto Elena- Y te amo, tal cual- añadio

Entonces no me amas a mi- le dijo el y ella lo mira confundida- Si yo no se quien soy, como tu puedes saberlo, Elena-

No entiendo-

Estoy siendo el destripador otra vez- confeso Stefan- Alimentandome de humanos, dejándome llevar por la sed por la sangre, incluso casi me alimento de ti- añadio

No es cierto- refuto ella- Jamas lo harias-

En mi habitación, cuando te corri- le recordó y ella abre los ojos sorprendida- Por ello no puedo volver- pauso- Porque mientras sea un peligro para ti, jamás volveré a estar cerca, no me perdonaría jamás el lastimarte-

Pero…-

NO- la interrumpió- Debo descubrir quien soy, y a tu lado jamás lo hare, porque jamás entenderas-

Lo hago- le aseguro- Lei tu diario, como Lexy te ayudo, también puedo hacerlo-

No- le dijo serio- No quiero tu ayuda-

Pero me amas, lo acabas de decir- añadio Elena con lagrimas cayéndole por las mejillas- Podemos resolverlo juntos-

Terminamos- le dijo tajantemente y ella abre los ojos muy sorprendida- Ahora vete, antes de Klaus o su hermana te vean y descubran que estas aquí y estas viva- y se empezo alejar

STEFAN- grito Elena, pero este se sigue alejando…_lo siento, Elena…realmente te amo, pero de algo me di cuenta cuando converse con Rachel y al separarme de todos…jamás he tratado mi real problema, solo cubri el destripador…el Stefan que amas es una pantalla que cree, pero ese no soy yo…soy el destripador, y tengo que combatirlo y aceptarlo de una vez por todas, sin importar lo que cueste o lo que pierda…_

Mientras en el bar, Klaus tiene agarrado del pescuezo a Damon- Realmente te quieres morir, cierto- le dijo divertido

No…realmente- murmuro apenas Damon- Aun no acabo contigo antes- añadio y Klaus le clava un pincho en el pecho y este se queja, y Rachel que esta en el auto se baja de este al sentir el dolor de Damon…

Lo siento- se disculpo Klaus- A veces soy algo torpe- añadio y le entierra de nuevo el picho y Damon se vuelve a quejar- Ese tampoco era tu corazón, cierto- le pregunto enterrándole el pincho mas adentro y sonríe y lo lanza sobre las mesas y quebra la pata de una silla para usarla como estaca- Sabes pensé que seria mas divertido dejarte con vida- añadio y Damon trata de pararse, pero Klaus lo devuelve al piso- Pero realmente no eres mas que un estorbo y un maldito insecto- pauso- Te soporte hace 1000 años- susurro y Damon lo mira confundido- Pero no tengo porque volver hacerlo- pauso- No mas- aseguro y le va enterrar la estaca en el pecho- AHHH- grito agarrándose la cabeza y soltando la estaca y Gloria aparece y lo ve quejándose- DETENTE- rogo y ella lo mira confundida, pero ve a alguien parada frente a ella

Mi dios- susurro Gloria sorprendida y Klaus deja de quejarse y cae de rodillas al piso, mientras Damon lo mira confundido

No te estaba atacando a TI- se quejo Klaus

Como si lo hicieras- dijo la voz de Rachel y Damon la mira y sus ojos están bicolor, mitad rojos, mitad amarillos- Hazlo de nuevo y te vuelo el cerebro- lo amenazo y Klaus se ve furioso y se va contra ella para sorpresa de Damon, pero no logra llegar a atacarla cuando algo lo manda volando contra el mostrador y Rachel sonríe

Greta tenia razón- entendio Klaus recuperándose y parandose

Asi es- aseguro la chica

Detesto las ataduras- siseo Klaus y Rachel le sigue sonríe y Damon se da cuenta que la chica tiene dientes de vampiro, pero sus colmillos son distintos como los de un lobo y Klaus se le acerca de nuevo pero pasa por su lado y llega a la puerta y se detiene- Enseñale a tu novio a tener modales y a no meterse en mis planes- dijo tras ella sin mirarla

No controlo lo que hace- le dijo Rachel sin mirarlo tampoco

Entonces yo no tengo porque controlar lo que yo hago- añadio Klaus y con eso se fue y la cara de Rachel vuelve a la normalidad y mira a Damon con sus manos en su cintura

Se supone que debías distraerlo- le dijo molesta- No intentar que te matara-

No lo estaba intentando- refuto este parándose y sonríe- Se me da natural- añadio pícaramente y Rachel no puede evitar reírse

Idiota- le dijo ella simplemente y se da cuenta que Gloria la mira intesamente- Hola- la saludo

Es increíble- dijo Gloria simplemente- Jamas supe como lucian las poderosas psíquicas de la línea de los Bracova, pero si supe de su poder- añadio- Y ser testigo de el es increíble- y Rachel le sonríe

Gracias- le dijo y mira a Damon- Vamos- le pregunto y el asiente y se le acerca y Rachel le da la mano

Disculpa por la destrucción Glorita- le dijo Damon saliendo con Rachel del bar, mientras Gloria mira la puerta cerrarse…_mi dios…esas dos almas, antiguas y juntas de nuevo…1000 años despues…me pregunto que significara…_y se ve confundida…

Mientras Rachel y Damon llegan al auto y ven a Elena arriba de este, sentada en el asiento de atrás, llorando, y Rachel entra y se sienta junto a ella, mientras Damon se sube por el lado del conductor- No salió bien, cierto- dijo el

No viene- sollozo Elena y Rachel la abraza

Nos vamos, entonces- pregunto Damon y Elena asiente

Solo conduce, si- le pidio y Damon asiente y mira a Rachel la que le sonríe y sigue abrazando a Elena, y Damon enciende el auto…_maldito viaje, no sirvió para nada…bueno excepto, para confundirme mas…que demonios significa que me soporto hace 1000 años…de que demonios hablaba Klaus… _

Klaus entra enfurecido al galpón, donde se encuentra con Rebecca y Stefan- Tu maldito hermano estuvo aquí- se quejo

Lo se- confeso Stefan- Lo vi, discutimos e iba a decírtelo, pero Rebecca me llamo y por eso me fui-

Para que lo querías- le pregunto Klaus a su hermana

Tenia hambre- contesto Rebecca simplemente- Y estaba aburrida-

Estupideces- le dijo Klaus y ella lo mira molesta, pero el mira a Stefan- Viste a Rachel-

No- contesto Stefan

Estaba aquí- pregunto Rebecca emocionada

Me ataco- le contesto Klaus molesto

Algo debiste hacer- le dijo ella simplemente encogiéndose de hombros y se empezo a alejar

Trate de matar a su noviecito- añadio Klaus y Rebecca se detiene y mira a su hermano, que mira a Stefan- Algo que decir-

Algo debió hacer para provocarte- dijo este simplemente y Klaus sonrie

Es tu hermano Stefan- dijo Rebecca- No te preocupa- le pregunto y el se encoge de hombros

Damon siempre ha sabido lo que hace- contesto Stefan- Y la mayoría de las cosas que hace son estúpidas, asi que el si el se lo busco no me sorprende- y Klaus sigue sonriendo

Por esto me agradas Stefan- dijo y mira a su hermana- Tienes tres horas para comer y divertirte, debemos ir donde Gloria-

No- le dijo ella simplemente- Estare cansada asi que mañana- añadio y se volvio a alejar y Klaus la mira furioso…y se aleja también, dejando a Stefan solo…_al menos el idiota de mi hermano esta bien…_

Y Damon estornuda en el auto- Te estas resfriando- le pregunto Rachel confundida, que lleva a una dormida Elena en su regazo, y Damon rola los ojos

Los vampiros no nos resfriamos Rach- le dijo el simplemente

Solo trataba de hacer conversación- le dijo ella y el asiente y la mira por el espejo retrovisor

Lo siento- se disculpo, pero Rachel niega con la cabeza

No tienes porque- le aseguro- Estas molesto, cierto- le pregunto y Damon asiente

Stefan aun esta con Klaus- empezo Damon- Que por cierto esta cada dia mas demente- pauso y sonríe- Aunque verte prácticamente pateándole el trasero fue divertido-

Se lo patee- lo corrigio Rachel- Y respecto a ello, lamento haber salido del plan, pero al sentir que estabas en peligro no pude no hacer nada-

Esta bien- le aseguro Damon y ella asiente y mira a Elena dormir y sonríe triste

Encontraremos la forma de traerte de vuelta a Stefan- aseguro la chica acariciándole el cabello a su amiga y mira a Damon que la mira por el espejo retrovisor- Lo haremos- y el asiente y mira hacia la carretera

Lo haremos- repitio seguro…

CONTINUARA…


	53. En Casa y Con Visitas

Gracias como siempre a gabe berry y NTVG, un abrazo y un beso para ambas, me hace muy feliz saber lo que piensan :D

Nada me pertenece :(...y algunas cosas que dice Rachel en este capitulo, son cosas que yo pienso...

* * *

><p>53<p>

EN CASA Y CON VISITAS

Damon, Rachel y Elena llegaron de madrugada a Mystic Falls, y Damon dejo a una mas tranquila, y resignada, Elena en su casa apenas llegaron y se llevo a Rachel a la suya, pero a los ocho de la mañana el celular de Rachel sono y una frenetica y preocupada Carol la hizo levantarse e irse a casa de los Lockwood, claro esta Damon le dio un aventón a la casa, y decidió esperar a la chica en su habitación, y al entrar esta, la cual se tira directo a la cama, Carol viene con ella

Damon- empezo Carol y este la mira- Rachel esta castigada por hoy, asi que te pido que te retires- añadio y Damon mira a Rachel la que asiente, asi que el le besa la frente y se despide de Carol y se va, y Carol mira a la chica- Cumple con lo que te pedi hoy y saldrás de problemas-

Ok- murmuro Rachel simplemente y Carol la dejo sola y Rachel toma su teléfono y marca el numero de su novio

_Castigada, en serio_- le pregunto Damon al contestar

Se molesto porque no le avise lo de mi ida a Chicago y tiene razón en estar molesta- contesto Rachel- Pero no durara si le obedezco en todo lo que me mande hoy durante el evento que harán aqui-

_Que evento_- pregunto confundido Damon

Algo en relación con tradiciones de las familias fundadores- contesto Rachel sin entender mucho

_Mierda_- siseo Damon y Rachel esta confundida- _Soy parte del consejo y de seguro habrá reunión_-

No sabia eso- murmuro Rachel- Oh, por cierto, deberías llamar a la sheriff-

_Para_- pregunto Damon otra vez confundido

Encargarte de compeler a Bill Forbes, para que olvide que Caroline es un vampiro y se vaya- le contesto Rachel- Se me había olvidado que le prometi a la sheriff que te lo diría cuando volvieras de Tennesse, pero con lo de Stefan, lo olvide-

_Ya veo_- entendió Damon- _Ok, me encargare de eso y le echare un ojo a Elena_-

Me parece- concordo Rachel- Vendras aquí mas tarde entonces, cierto- le pregunto

_Yep_- contesto Damon

Ok- dijo sonriendo Rachel- Te veo mas tarde entonces, te amo-

_Y yo a ti enana_- le dijo y con eso ambos colgaron, y Damon se encargo del padre de Caroline, se aseguro que no tuviera verbena en su cuerpo y despues lo compelio, y luego se fue a casa de los Gilbert para ver como le va a Elena y se la encontró en la cocina afanada- Que haces- le pregunto

Hoy es la reunión de tradiciones en la casa de los Lockwood- le contesto la chica- Bonnie y Caroline me lo recordaron en el desayuno cuando vinieron a verme y decidi que participare- le conto

Ok- entendió Damon y se sienta en uno de los bancos que hay frente al meson de la cocina y la observa

Tambien confundido, por la actitud- pregunto Alaric apareciendo y Damon asiente y Elena rola los ojos

No me echare a morir- les dijo ella firmemente- Amo a Stefan, y respeto su decisión, aunque no la comparto-

Nadie lo hace- le aseguro Damon y Elena asiente

Lo se- concedió ella- Pero es distinto para ti que para mi, es tu hermano- y Damon asiente- Y si bien Stefan decidió terminar lo nuestro, yo se que aun me ama y que finalmente entenderá que juntos podemos hacerle frente a lo que le sucede- pauso- Por eso no llorare, ni me sentiré mal-

Actitud positiva, entonces- le dijo Alaric y ella lo mira y le sonríe

Exacto- confirmo- Y mas, ahora técnicamente, estoy soltera- pauso- Asi que puedo divertirme y ocuparme de algunas cosas que tengo abandonadas y pensar mucho mas en mi-

Lo que por cierto, debes hacer siempre- acoto Damon

Cierto- concordo Elena- Pero cuando estas en una relación muchas veces lo olvidas, porque te preocupa pasar tiempo con la persona que amas- pauso- Asi que me divertiré- añadio y Alaric y Damon asienten entendiendo

Mas tarde en la casa de los Lockwood ya la gente empieza a llegar y Rachel le ayuda a Carol con la gente y las indicaciones de donde tendrán sus puestos con sus cosas, hasta que la chica se fue a arreglar mejor para lo otro que le pidió Carol como parte de su castigo, y al bajar y unirse a la reunión divisa a Damon junto a Alaric y Elena que están en el puesto de su familia

Hola a todos- saludo y los tres la miran

Que tal el castigo- le pregunto Elena

No esta tan mal- contesto Rachel y de pronto se tensa y siente una extraña energía

Pasa algo- le pregunto Damon y de pronto Elena se queja

Que rayos- dijo tomando su collar y se lo saca y ve una quemadura- El collar de Stefan me quemo- añadio confundida y todos la miran y Rachel mira a Alaric

Tienes un pañuelo- le pregunto y este asiente- Damelo- y el lo saca de su bolsillo y Rachel lo abre y lo extiende frente a Elena- Ponlo aquí- le pidió y esta triste lo pone sobre el pañuelo y Rachel lo cierra fuerte y mira a la chica- Vi a Bonnie, por aquí, quizás ella sepa que paso- y Elena asiente

Tu sabes algo- le dijo Damon y Rachel lo mira

Senti una extraña energía antes y la bloquee, pero no se realmente que es- confeso- Y Bonnie es mas buena entendiendo objetos- añadio y Damon asiente entendiendo

Me quedare con Alaric aquí- dijo este y Rachel le sonríe y le da un pequeño beso y se va con Elena- Eso fue muy extraño- añadio y Alaric asiente

Mientras en Chicago…Gloria mira a Klaus desde donde esta sentada- Lo siento, pero voy a necesitar mas tiempo para darte la ubicación exacta del collar- añadio

Ok- concedió Klaus y mira a su hermana y Stefan- Lo tendras, pero se me esta agotando la paciencia- le advirtio

Lo se- concedió Gloria- Un dia mas, es todo lo que pido- y Klaus asiente y los tres se van y Gloria se vuelve a sentar…_el poder de la psíquica me bloqueo, no hay otra explicación para el hecho que sintiera esa energía que no me dejo seguir avanzando…pero algo es seguro, quien sea que tenga el collar es una chica y es cercana a la psíquica y…Stefan…_

Rachel y Elena encuentran a Bonnie con Caroline sentada en la glorieta que hay en la casa de los Lockwood, y se ve cabizbaja- Pasa algo- le pregunto Elena al verla

Jeremy y yo discutimos respecto a Anna- le conto Bonnie y Rachel y Elena se sientan- Sigue conversando con ella y siento que es peligroso que lo siga haciendo, pero el solo me dice que lo tiene controlado-

Hablare con el- le aseguro Elena y Bonnie va a protestar- Es algo que debo hacer, finalmente es mi hermano- añadio

Ok- concedió la chica

Te estábamos buscando- recordó Rachel y Bonnie la mira confundida- Algo paso con el collar que Stefan le dio a Elena- y le da el pañuelo- Senti una extraña energía y luego el collar la quemo-

Te quemo- le pregunto sorprendida Caroline y Elena asiente y les muestra la pequeña quemadura- Que extraño- y todos asienten y Bonnie abre el pañuelo- Porque lo envolviste en un pañuelo-

Al seguir sintiendo la energía le pedi a Elena que lo pusiera ahí para poder bloquear esta- contesto Rachel y Bonnie lo examina

Ahora no le veo nada malo- les dijo despues de unos minutos- Pero lo investigare mejor con las cosas que tengo en casa- añadio y miro a Elena- No te molesta que me lo quede, cierto- le pregunto

No- contesto Elena triste y todas la miran con las cejas levantadas- Bueno si, fue el primer regalo que Stefan me hizo y es importante para mi, pero si algo sucede con el, debemos averiguar que es y tu Bon eres la mejor para ello-

Te prometo que te lo devolveré- le aseguro Bonnie y Elena asiente

Rachel- llamo alguien de pronto y todas ven a un joven- Esta todo listo, y la señora Lockwood la quiere ya- y Rachel asiente entendiendo y se levanta

Que quiere Carol- le pregunto Caroline curiosa y Rachel la mira

Ya verán- respondió simplemente y se va con el joven y Bonnie guarda el collar envuelto en el pañuelo en su bolso y las tres siguen a Rachel que se sube a una tarima donde hay una banda

Que hace- pregunto Damon acercándose con Alaric a las chicas

Cumpliendo su castigo- contesto Carol apareciendo con la sheriff a su lado- Despues de esto tenemos una reunión con los miembros del consejo- le informo a Damon el que asiente y Carol se aleja con la sheriff y el resto sigue mirando a Rachel sobre la tarima hablar con las personas que hay ahí

Parece que va a cantar- dijo emocionada Caroline y todos concuerdan- Pero desde cuando toca la guitarra eléctrica- añadio confundida al ver a la chica con esta acercándose al micrófono

Hola a todos- saludo Rachel por el micrófono- En nombre de la familia Lockwood y el resto de las familias fundadoras de Mystic Falls les doy las gracias por su asistencia- añadio- Y ojala les guste la canción- y para sorpresa de sus amigos empieza a tocar la guitarra…

_Loving you  
>Isn`t the right thing to do<br>How can I ever change things that I feel_

_If I could  
>Maybe I`d give you my world<br>How can I  
>When you won`t take it from me<em>

Y mira a Elena..._You can go your own way  
>Go your own way<br>You can call it, _

_Another _

_Lonely day  
>Another lonely day<br>You can go your own way  
>Go your own way...<em>y la chica asiente sonriendo...y Rachel sigue cantando

_Tell me why  
>Everything turned around<br>Packing up  
>Shacking up is all you wanna do<em>

_If I could  
>Baby I`d give you my world<br>Open up  
>Everything`s waiting for you<em>

_Ohhhh_

_You can go your own way  
>Go your own way<br>You can call it, _

_Another _

_Lonely day_

_Another lonely day  
>You can go your own way<br>Go your own way_

Solo se escucha la musica instumental, y a todos les gusta

_Heyyy_

_You can go your own way  
>Go your own way<br>You can call it, _

_Another _

_Lonely day_

_Another lonely day  
>You can go your own way<br>Go your own way_

_You can call it,_

_Another _

_Lonely day_

_Ahhhh_

_Ahhhh_

_Ahhhh _

Rachel hace el solo de guitarra para sorpresa de todos, que por cierto ya estaban sorprendidos por su voz...

_Ohhhh_

_You can go_

_You can go_

_Ohhhh_

_Call in under _

_Lonely day_

_You can go your own way_

_Go your own way..._y todos aplauden...- Gracias, siguen disfrutando de su tarde- añadio la chica y le entrega la guitarra a uno de los chicos de la banda y se despide de ellos y se va donde sus amigos y al primero que abraza es a Damon

Tenias razon- le dijo el y ella lo mira confundida- No he visto nada aun de lo talentosa que eres- añadio sonriendo y la besa y al separarse Rachel le sonrie

Crei que sabias que siempre tengo razón- le dijo divertida y Damon se rie

Seguro- le dio en el gusto y Rachel lo golpea en el brazo y Caroline aparece abrazandola por atrás

Me encanto la canción- le dijo

Gracias Rach- le dijo Elena apareciendo y Rachel le sonríe- Recibi el mensaje- le aseguro

Esa era la idea- le dijo Rachel sonriendo- Aunque una sola cosa es distinta en el coro para ti-

Que- le pregunto confundida y Rachel se le acerca y la abraza

Ni un dia estará sola- le aseguro y la suelta- Nos tienes a todos para apoyarte- añadio

Lo se- aseguro sonriendo la chica y Bonnie aparece y la abraza y Caroline hace que las cuatro se abracen y se rian, mientras Damon rola los ojos al lado de ellas, pero sonríe igualmente al igual que Alaric

DAMON- llamo la voz de Carol y todos la miran- Ya es hora-

Cierto- recordó el y mira a las chicas- Reunion del consejo- añadio sin animos y todas niegan con la cabeza- Los veo despues- añadio y todos asienten, aunque Rachel se ve pensativa, y Damon se va tras Carol

Recorde algo- dijo Rachel de pronto- Las veo despues- y se va tras Damon que ya entro a la casa con Carol y la sheriff- ESPEREN- les dijo y los tres la miran

Pasa algo- le pregunto Damon confundido y ella niega con la cabeza

Recorde un par de cosas- contesto y mira a Carol- Se acabo el castigo- pregunto y Carol se rie y asiente- Bien y lo otro- pauso- Es acerca de la celda donde estuvo Caroline- y Carol y Damon la miran confundidos

Otra vez curiosa por la celda- le pregunto la sheriff y Rachel asiente

Su ex esposo me dijo que el consejo tenia en su poder los manuscritos donde estaban las especificaciones para la creación de esta- siguio la chica- Y quería saber si es posible que me dejaran verlos- pregunto

Porque- le pregunto Carol confundida

Tengo una extraña sensación respecto a esa celda- contesto Rachel

Que clase de extraña sensación- le pregunto Damon y ella lo mira

Como que ya he estado ahí antes- contesto Rachel- Mucho antes- añadio…_se refiere a sus vidas pasadas…_y Damon asiente entendiendo y Rachel mira a Carol y la sheriff

Deben estar en el museo- le dijo Carol- Y si quieres verlos esta bien, pero debes explicarme mejor porque-

Ok- concedió Rachel- Pero ya sera otro dia, no- y Carol asiente- Ok, entonces los dejo para que se vayan a su reunión- y Carol y la sheriff siguen caminando y Rachel mira a Damon que la mira- Mas tarde te explico-

Ok- concedió este y Rachel se le acerca y le da un pequeño beso- Y también demandare mas que un beso mas tarde- susurro y Rachel se rie y asiente y Damon sigue a donde será la reunión y Rachel vuelve con sus amigas…

No tenias porque ayudarme- dijo Stefan envolviendo el cuerpo de no otra que Gloria en una manta

Por supuesto que tenia que hacerlo- le dijo no otra que Katherine que toma las cosas que hay alrededor de una mesa- Sino Klaus hubiera averiguado que Elena esta viva y que es ella quien tiene el collar, no-

Como supiste del collar y de que yo estaba aquí- le pregunto Stefan

Lo del collar lo escuche de la misma Gloria cuando se lo dijo a Damon, yo estaba aquí en el bar- contesto Katherine- Y la vi como te secuestro y quería saber que es lo que iba a hacer, asi que la deje hacer su extraño ritual y la detuve en el minuto preciso- añadio sonriendo

Gracias- le dijo sarcásticamente Stefan

Fue un placer- le aseguro Katherine- Asi que le diste el collar de la bruja original a Elena-

Me lo encontré aquí en el bar despues de un ataque, cuando me separe de Klaus y su hermana y los olvide- empezo Stefan- No recordaba que era de Rebecca, me apegue a ese collar y se lo di a Elena, pero jamás pensé que ocasionaría problemas-

Entiendo- murmuro Katherine- Lo que me lleva a ese ataque- pauso y Stefan la mira confundido- Yo estaba aquí y te vi recogerlo, pero también vi a un hombre preguntarte por Klaus y su hermanita-

Y-

Rachel vio en tus recuerdos que ambos huian- continuo Katherine- No se te hace raro-

Mucho- concordo Stefan- Dos poderosos vampiros huyendo de algo- y Katherine asiente

Tenemos que averiguar de que huian- añadio ella- O de quien- y Stefan asiente- Asi que manten distraídos a los hermanitos y yo me encargo de averiguar-

Que te hace pensar que confiare en ti- le pregunto Stefan

No tienes a nadie mas ahora en quien confiar- le dijo simplemente Katherine- Y sino confias en mi, al menos confía en el hecho de que quiero con una enorme pasión ver a Klaus en cenizas- le aseguro

Ok- concedió Stefan- Finalmente no me queda de otra- añadio y Katherine le sonríe y se va…

Y en Mystic Falls, Damon, Carol y la sheriff miran sorprendidos a Bill Forbes- Que haces aquí- le pregunto la sheriff

Quizas podrán hacerles creer a los del consejo lo que ustedes quieran o les convenga- empezo el- Pero conmigo no podrán- les aseguro

Y Caroline y Rachel que entraron a la casa por algo, ven a Bill- Oh, mi papa- susurro Caroline y Rachel le sonríe triste- No quiero que me vea-

Vamos arriba- le propuso Rachel- Finalmente tengo que arreglar mi bolso para poder ir a quedarme con Damon- y Caroline asiente y ambas suben y ven a Tyler saliendo de la habitación de este- Hey, como estuvo la practica-

Bien- contesto este y le sonríe a Caroline la que también le sonríe y Rachel rola los ojos

Ok, me voy a mi cuarto tortolitos- dijo y se fue corriendo a su habitación y Caroline se mete con Tyler a la de el…y abajo Damon esta solo con Bill en el despacho de Carol- Explicame como es que no resulto mi compulsión en ti- le pidió y Bill le sonríe

Todo se trata de entrenar la mente Damon- le contesto Bill simplemente- He entrenado la mia para poder resistir la manipulación que los de tu naturaleza poseen para poder alimentarse de nosotros los humanos-

Ya veo- entendió Damon- Y lo que le hiciste a Caroline, tu propia hija, va por ahí también-

Por supuesto- le aseguro Bill- Creo firmemente, y en el pasado existen pruebas de que funciono, en que los vampiros pueden ser reformados y que su sed de sangre y muerte puede serles quitada-

Por medio de la tortura- añadio Damon

Tu lo veras como una tortura- siguio Bill- Yo lo veo como una iluminación en el camino de oscuridad que implica la naturaleza de los vampiros-

Que hay de los hombres lobo- pregunto Damon

Con ellos también se puede trabajar- contesto Bill- Que aprendan a soportar el dolor de su transformación-

Crei que el consejo no sabia de los hombres lobos- dijo Damon confundido

Solo unos pocos tenemos el privilegio de ese conocimiento- le confeso Bill- Tu familia, y tu padre en especifico no fue de los priviligiados en saberlo, debido a su obsesion con que solo los vampiros eran un peligro para nosotros- pauso- Algo que yo no puedo mas que estar de acuerdo-

Asi- y Bill asiente- Y porque- pregunto molesto Damon

Los lobos aparecen una vez al mes en cada luna llena- empezo explicando Bill- Y es sencillo evitarlos al prohibir las salidas de noche, sobre todo a las cercanías a los bosques- pauso- En cambio los vampiros son un peligro constante mas cuando descubrieron como caminar bajo el sol- y Damon sonríe

No vieron venir jamás eso- entendió

Te lo concedo- dijo Bill- Nadie en el pasado sospecho que una joya pudiera tener tal significado- y mira el anillo de Damon- Pero te aseguro que eso ahora jamás volverá a ser asi-

Que, piensas decirles a tus amiguitos del consejo- pregunto Damon desafiante

TU que crees- le pregunto Bill y Damon lo mira molesto

Creo que necesitas una iluminación- le contesto sonriendo y con eso se le lanzo al cuello y lo muerde y al soltarlo

Crees que esto- empezo Bill adolorido- Me callara- le pregunto

Supongo que no- contesto Damon- Pero no me importa- le aseguro y lo muerde de nuevo hasta que alguien lo empuja contra la muralla

Que crees que haces- le pregunto molesta Caroline, que desde el cuarto de Tyler escucho los quejidos de su padre al ser mordido, pero Damon no le contesta y se abalanza contra ella y ella lo lanza contra la puerta de vidrio que hay en el despacho y se da vuelta a ver a su padre- Estas bien papi- le pregunto

Si- le contesto el adolorido y Caroline se muerde la muñeca

Toma- le dijo- Bebe, te sanara- y el niega con la cabeza y Caroline rola los ojos y le pone la muñeca en la boca- Realmente necesitas crecer- y Damon se les acerca

Sanando al papi torturador- le dijo burlescamente

Largate Damon- le dijo Caroline simplemente

Y si no- le pregunto el molesto y Caroline se da vuelta y va a golpearlo, pero el la agarra y la tira contra el escritorio- Soy mas fuerte que tu niñita- le aseguro agarrándola del cuello y Elena aparece y los ve

Cierto- concordo Caroline- PERO YO ESTOY FURIOSA- grito y le tomo del brazo se lo doblo y con sus pies lo tiro al otro lado de la habitación y se movio rápidamente y se llevo a su papa

Mmm- murmuro Damon y Elena lo mira- Ha aprendido la niñita- añadio y se paro y Elena lo mira negando con la cabeza- Que-

No puedes hacer esto Damon- le dijo ella molesta

Hacer que- pregunto el

Atacar al padre de Caroline- contesto Elena- Sabes que esta mal, porque rayos lo hiciste- le pregunto

Me saco de quisio- contesto Damon simplemente

ESA NO ES EXCUSA- le grito Elena y Rachel que viene bajando por las escaleras con su bolso la escucha y se acerca y ve a Damon con sangre en su boca

Que paso aquí- pregunto confundida y ve también el vidrio- Oh dios a Carol le va a dar un ataque-

Paso- empezo Elena respondiéndole- Que Damon ataco al padre de Caroline y a Caroline también- y Rachel lo mira

Porque- le pregunto

El padre de Caroline me saco de quisio- contesto Damon- Y bonus pelear con la barbie- añadio

Ok- entendió Rachel y Elena la mira como si estuviera loca

Es todo lo que diras, Ok- le pregunto y Rachel la mira

Bill esta muerto- pregunto

Nop- contesto Damon- La barbie le dio de su sangre para curárlo y se lo llevo despues de que me pateo el trasero- añadio

O sea que todos están bien- añadio Rachel y Damon asiente

Excepto mi ego- añadio el y Rachel asiente entendiendo

Me imagino- dijo- Pero te lo mereces por como actuaste por culpa del enojo- y Damon rola los ojos

Yep- concedió el

Y debes pagarle a Carol lo que rompiste- añadio Rachel

Ok- concedió el rolando los ojos

Bien- dijo Rachel- Ya tengo mi bolso listo- añadio y Elena la mira como si estuviera loca

Es todo- pregunto Elena de nuevo y Rachel la mira

Que quieres que haga- le pregunto

Que le digas que lo que hizo no debe hacerlo- contesto Elena

Damon tiene mas de 160 años Elena- le recordó Rachel- Y hace mucho que aprendió y sabe cual es la diferencia entre el bien y el mal- pauso- Y además no soy quien para decirle que hacer o que no- y Damon asiente detrás de la chica

Estas loca- le pregunto Elena- Damon acaba de atacar a alguien, bebió de su sangre, y peleo con tu amiga y ni siquiera estas molesta-

Primero no estoy loca- se defendió la chica algo molesta- Segundo, Damon ataco a Bill Forbes, el padre de Caroline, quien por cierto hasta a mi me saco de quisio con su actitud al conocerlo y saber lo que le hizo a su propia hija, asi que entiendo que si algo hizo Damon se haya molestado con el- pauso- Y no comparto su método de enfrentar el asunto, porque la violencia solo trae aparejada mas violencia- y miro a Damon al decirlo y este rola los ojos de nuevo- Pero es su método y esta hecho-

De que hablas- le pregunto confundida Elena

Elena si Damon fuera humano- continuo Rachel- En vez de morder a Bill lo hubiera golpeado, pero al ser un vampiro utilizo la mejor herramienta que tienen los vampiros, sus colmillos, y lo mordió, y no lo apruebo, y se que esta mal, pero no puedo hacer nada porque como dije esta hecho, no hay forma de cambiarlo- pauso- Ahora respecto a beber su sangre, Damon es un vampiro Elena, ya deberías saber que beben sangre, asi que ni siquiera deberías ni mencionarlo, además va implícito en la parte en que lo mordió- pauso- Y por ultimo Caroline se defendió bastante bien solita y cuando hable con ella la felicitare, y le preguntare por la salud de su padre, pero eso porque mas alla de ello, no puedo hacer- y Elena la mira como si hubiera perdido todos los tornillos- Que-

Como puedes estar y actuar como si lo que hizo Damon no te importara- le pregunto Elena

Oh, no- dijo Rachel- No estas entendiendo, me importa, pero no tiene sentido que le reclama a Damon lo que hizo, cuando ya lo que hizo lo hizo y no hay como cambiarlo-

Y si lo hubiera matado- se quejo Elena

No iba a hacerlo- añadio Damon irritado- Se como controlarme- aseguro

Tampoco hubiera forma de cambiarlo- contesto Rachel- La muerte es irreversible al igual que los hechos ocurridos en el pasado- añadio- Y confio en Damon y lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que sabe como controlarse y que no será tan estúpido como para matar a alguien que una de sus propias amigas, porque aunque el no lo diga a viva voz se que considera a Caroline su amiga, ama porque es su padre-

Y si hubiera atacado a un extraño- pregunto Elena

Depende de la razón- contesto Rachel- Si fue porque estaba descontrolado porque sus emociones lo embargaron y se volvio un psicópata, bueno lo haría sufrir el dolor que su victima sufrió- le aseguro- Pero si fue para alimentarse y nada mas, y lo dejo vivo, bueno no tengo nada que decir al respecto-

SI ESTAS LOCA- grito Elena exasperada y Rachel la mira molesta- Como puedes estar bien con el hecho de que tu propio novio ataque a un inocente-

Te das cuenta Elena que Damon es un vampiro, cierto- le recordó la chica- Y para los vampiros los humanos, buenos o malos, somos todos comida, son nuestros depredadores- pauso- Sino se alimentan se mueren, y yo no quiero que Damon se muera- pauso- Lo que si quiero es que se controle y respete la vida de quien le provee su alimento, pero mas alla no puedo hacer-

Y que tal la dieta de Stefan- le recordó Elena y Rachel niega con la cabeza

Mira a donde eso lo ha llevado a Stefan- siguio la chica- Stefan no sabe quien es, porque jamás ha aceptado que es un vampiro, se ha ido de un extremo a otro, o muy vampiro o muy humano, y lo que necesita hacer es encontrar un equilibrio-

Aun asi Rachel, Damon no puede actuar asi- añadio Elena

Asi como- le pregunto Rachel

COMO UN MONSTRUO- grito la chica

LOS VAMPIROS SON MONSTRUOS- grito Rachel asustando a Elena y a Damon- Pero eso no significa que yo piense y vea a Damon, Stefan y Caroline como tales, o tu los ves asi y piensas asi de ellos-

No- contesto Elena- Pero Damon esta actuando como tal-

Metetelo en la cabeza, DAMON ES UN VAMPIRO- añadio fuerte Rachel- Y me duele que la gente piense que todos los vampiros son iguales y no vean mas alla de lo que saben y han vivido, pero es entendible también- pauso- Pero mi punto es Elena, que ser un vampiro es parte de lo que Damon es y también Stefan- añadio…_ahora entiendo porque Stefan no volvio con ella…- _Elena amas a Stefan- le pregunto

Por supuesto- contesto segura

A pesar de saber que es lo que ha hecho desde que esta con Klaus y que intento lastimarte- añadio Rachel

Una vez que vuelva podrá calmarse y volver al ser de antes y se que no volverá a lastimar a nadie- añadio Elena simplemente

Porque estas tan segura- le pregunto Rachel

Porque Stefan no es asi como esta actuando ahora- contesto Elena simplemente

Como un vampiro- acoto Rachel y Elena se ve conflictuada- Entonces lo amas, pero no realmente- entendió Rachel y Elena la mira confundida- Amas como Stefan se comporta, como humano, pero no al vampiro Stefan, que es el verdadero Stefan-

No entiendo- murmuro Elena confundida y Damon también se ve confundido

Tu aun no aceptas que Stefan es un vampiro- siguio Rachel y Elena niega con la cabeza en señal de que Rachel esta equivocada- Elena, mira como estas actuando en este minuto por lo que hizo Damon- pauso- Quieres cambiar la actitud de un vampiro, que deje de actuar como tal cuando eso es lo que es el-

Es que no tiene porque actuar asi- añadio Elena

Como un vampiro- añadio Rachel y la chica se ve conflictuada otra vez- Es un vampiro y ser arrebatado y algo idiota es parte de su personalidad, y yo lo acepto asi- y Elena la mira- No cambiare a Damon, Elena, ni tampoco le pediré que cambie, ni me metere en lo que el hace, salvo decirle, que entienda y respete la vida, y confio en el lo suficiente como para saber que me escucha- pauso- Porque estoy enamorada de el, y acepto que es un vampiro y todo lo que venga de el por ello, porque se también que el me acepta como soy, por lo mismo- añadio

Por eso crees que no amo a Stefan- entendió Elena y Rachel asiente

Al amar, no amas una sola parte, la conveniente, de la persona, amas por entero o simplemente no lo haces- añadio la chica- No puedo amar solo la parte que me conviene o que se me hace fácil amar de Damon, tambien debo amar lo que mas puedo detestar de el, porque al final todo ello es lo que lo hace el, y yo lo amo y estoy enamorada de el, lo bueno y lo malo- aseguro

Crees que por eso Stefan no volvio conmigo- pregunto Elena

Exactamente la razón por la que no volvio es esta- le aseguro Rachel- No sabe quien es, si el destripador o el Stefan que tu conociste- pauso- Y ahora con sus problemas con el destripador en el y contigo queriendo que el sea el Stefan que conoces, no sabe que hacer, porque en definitiva Stefan jamás le tomo el peso a lo que es ser un vampiro, porque jamás acepto que lo es- pauso- Solo se fue a los extremos, cuando lo que necesita es un equilibrio, y al ver como actuas ahora, contigo a su lado no lo lograra encontrar jamás- aseguro y tomo su bolso y mira a Damon y este asiente

Nos vemos Elena- le dijo el y ella asiente, pero sin mirarlo y Damon toma el bolso de Rachel- Te espero afuera- le dijo a Rachel y esta asiente y el se va y Rachel mira a Elena

Stefan te ama- le aseguro Rachel- Pero tu amas una parte de el solamente Elena, porque al igual que el, en el fondo, jamás has aceptado que amas a un vampiro- pauso- Usa este tiempo sola para entender que es lo que sientes, ok- le pidió y Elena asiente y Rachel la abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla y se va y se mete en el auto de Damon y ambos se van también, y Elena los mira por la ventana

Estas bien- le pregunto Tyler detrás de ella y lo mira y niega con la cabeza

Me puedes llevar a mi casa- le pidió

Seguro- le dijo Tyler

Mientras Damon y Rachel llegan a la casa de este y suben a la habitación de este y Damon deja el bolso de Rachel en el suelo a los pies de la cama y se sienta en esta y mira a la chica

Que- le pregunto ella

Realmente crees todo lo que le dijiste a Elena- le pregunto

No lo diría sino lo creyera- aseguro Rachel- Dije algo que te molesto- le pregunto y el niega con la cabeza

Pero parece que lo pensaste bastante- añadio y Rachel asiente y sienta a su lado

Lo hice- confeso- Por dos razones, y la primera es el hecho de que sabia de tu pasado con las mujeres, y debía saber si quería estar en una relación con un chico asi- pauso- Y la segunda es por el hecho de que eres un vampiro, y si bien te acepte siendo mi amigo asi, es distinto al ser mi novio-

Como- pregunto Damon confundido

No puedo amar solo lo que me muestras al actuar y estar conmigo Damon- contesto Rachel- Debo amar todo lo que significas tu, como persona, y una parte de ti es la humana, pero la mayor parte es que eres un vampiro y es bastante intimidante- añadio- Porque de la nada pierdes el temperamento y haces lo que hiciste hoy o lo que has hecho antes de conocernos, como matar a Jeremy, pero una vez me di cuenta de que si te amaba debía amar todo de ti, y no fragmentos, y dejo de ser intimidante la parte de ti de ser vampiro-

Ya veo- entendió Damon y le toma el brazo y la hace que se siente en su regazo

Ademas el señor Schue me dijo una vez que algun dia encontraría alguien que me amaria por lo que soy, e incluso amaría las partes de mi que yo no amo- le conto Rachel- Y me di cuenta de que también aplica respecto a la persona que yo ame-

Elijah tenia razón- dijo Damon y Rachel lo mira confundida- Hay que agradecerles a esos idiotas por tratarte como lo hicieron, porque sino no estarías aquí- pauso- Y no tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace que estes aquí- añadio sonriéndole y Rachel lo besa- Mmm- murmuro Damon- Quiero mas, pero-

Pero- le pregunto Rachel confundida

Que hay con la celda- le pregunto el y Rachel asiente

Cuando entre en ella despues de sacar a Caroline sentí que había estado en un lugar parecido antes- le conto

En el pasado- pregunto Damon y Rachel asiente

Pero no se que pasado- siguio explicándole- Y hable con Bill Forbes para saber mas del lugar y me conto de los manuscritos y que quien la creo fue una mujer a la que llamaban Letal A, asi que quiero saber si tiene alguna relación conmigo- añadio y Damon asiente entendiendo

Ok- dijo- Si averiguas algo me dices- le pidio

Por supuesto- le aseguro Rachel y en segundos Damon le ataca sus labios- Impaciente- murmuro la chica mientras Damon la mueve de su regazo a la cama

Mucho- susurro el y la sigue besando y otras cosas mas, sin interrupciones afortunadamente…

A la mañana siguiente, Bonnie esta sentada en un café y Elena llega

Lamento la demora- le dijo al sentarse

Esta bien- le aseguro Bonnie- Hablaste con Jeremy para que deje de seguir viendo a Anna- le pregunto

No aun- le contesto Elena- Pero te prometo que lo hare- le aseguro y Bonnie asiente y saca algo de su bolso

No pude encontrarle nada raro- le dijo entregándole un pañuelo y Elena lo toma y lo abre- Asi que prefiero devolvértelo- y Elena ve el collar que le dio Stefan

Por supuesto- le dijo a Bonnie- Gracias- y Bonnie asiente y se pasa las manos por la cara

Me tiene tan preocupada lo de Jeremy que anoche no pegue un ojo- dijo y al mirar a Elena esta ya no esta- Que rayos- siseo- Oh mierda- _Katherine…_

Mientras Rachel y Damon están molestándose en la cocina, la puerta suena, y Rachel le tira un paño a Damon y corre a ver quien es y abre la puerta y Elena esta enfrente a ella, y Rachel solo la mira, y Damon llega a su lado…

Viniste a disculparte- le pregunto a Elena y Rachel lo mira con las cejas levantadas y Elena le sonríe pícaramente- Mierda- entendió- Katherine- y Rachel asiente y se aleja de la puerta

Y uno creería que ya debería reconocerme- añadio Katherine entrando a la casa y Rachel asiente y Damon rola los ojos y se para al lado de Rachel

Que haces aquí Katherine- le pregunto y Katherine les muestra el collar

Como obtuviste eso- le pregunto Rachel

Bonnie- contesto Katherine- Creyo que era Elena- añadio- Y no tiene ni la menor idea de lo inteligente que fue al dármelo-

Porque- le pregunto Damon confundido

Este es el collar que Klaus y su hermanita están buscando- contesto Katherine y Rachel y Damon la miran sorprendidos- El collar de la bruja original- añadio y ella mira a Rachel- Y seria buena idea de que tu lo guardaras, lejos de Elena- y Rachel lo toma y asiente

No solo viniste para esto, cierto- le pregunto Damon

Cierto- respondió Katherine- Necesito que vengas conmigo- le dijo a Damon

Para que- le pregunto este

Tengo una pista de algo que nos puede ayudar a deshacernos de Klaus- contesto Katherine- Y te necesito a ti para que me ayudes a dar con ella-

Porque Damon- le pregunto Rachel

Viejos tiempos- contesto Katherine simplemente- Y no te pido que vengas tu, porque tengo una idea de que lo que busco puede estar relacionado con los ataques que recibiste, y mejor tenerlo lejos, no-

Que tan relacionado con esos ataques- le pregunto Damon curioso

Mucho- aseguro Katherine- Entonces vienes o no- le pregunto y Damon mira a Rachel la que lo mira a el- En serio- y ambos la miran- Se van a preguntar mutuamente si el otro debe hacer lo que le pido-

Es algo difícil confiar en ti Katherine- le recordó Rachel- Finalmente tus intenciones no siempre son buenas o solo piensas en ti-

Cierto- concordo ella- Pero les dire lo mismo que siempre les digo, no confíen en mi, pero confíen en que quiero a Klaus muerto al igual que ustedes-

No lo quiero muerto- la corrigio Rachel y Katherine la mira confundida

Es por sus vidas pasadas- le explico Damon- Pero yo si lo quiero- aseguro

Y yo no lo detendré en hacerlo- aseguro Rachel

Ok- dijo Katherine- Entonces- pregunto

Si voy- contesto Damon- Espera aquí- le pidio y se fue hacia su cuarto y Rachel lo sigue

Estoy de acuerdo en que vayas con ella- le dijo la chica

Lo supuse- murmuro Damon tomando un bolso y echando algo de ropa

Pero tienes que tener cuidado- le pidió Rachel y el cierra el bolso y se le acerca y la toma de la cintura y la atrae hacia el

Lo tendre- le aseguro y Rachel levanta las cejas y Damon rola los ojos- O por lo menos tratare- le aseguro

Ok, me conformo con eso- le dijo Rachel sonriéndole

Tu también ten cuidado, ok- le pidió Damon y Rachel asiente- Y cualquier cosa que pase, me avisas-

Lo prometo- le aseguro la chica y Damon le sonríe y le da un pequeño beso en los labios y ambos bajan

Listo- le pregunto Katherine al verlos y Damon asiente- Perfecto- y mira a Rachel- Nos vemos-

Suerte- le dijo Rachel y ella asiente y sale de la casa y Damon le da otro beso a Rachel y también sale y Rachel mira la puerta- Bueno, ya veremos que pasa- añadio y con eso se fue a buscar su bolso al cuarto de Damon para irse mejor donde los Lockwood…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Adoro este capitulo, porque Rachel dejo calladita a Elena...o mas bien yo lo hice...de hecho creo que Elena jamas ha amado a Stefan, por eso no acepta los problemas que este ha tenido durante la ultima temporada, y su cara en el capitulo donde Damon lo estaba ayudando, me confirmo que Elena jamas ha aceptado que Stefan es un vampiro...y explica tambien porque su atraccion hacia Damon ha crecido tanto, en tan poco tiempo...pero es solo mi opinion...<p>

COMENTEN :D


	54. Manuscritos

gabe berry, como siempre eres un amor :D, y ojala te guste lo que tengo preparado para todos :D

Nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>54<p>

MANUSCRITOS

En Chicago…Stefan y Rebecca están en el galpón alimentándose de unas chicas que Stefan encontró…- Cuentame, algo mas de lo que has hecho desde la ultima vez que nos vimos- le pido Rebecca tirando a la chica que tenia al piso- Claro, obviando a la doopelganger-

Porque quieres que la obvie- le pregunto confundido Stefan sacándose la sangre de la chica de la boca

Porque no me interesa saber de tu vida amorosa con ella- contesto Rebecca- Me dan nauseas-

Estas celosa, entonces- entendió Stefan y le sonríe divertido a Rebecca, la que lo mira molesta y se le lanza encima y lo toma del cuello

Y si lo estoy- le pregunto en un susurro- Que- añadio seductoramente en su oído y Stefan se para con ella y la azota contra la pared y ella se queja

Me parece perfecto- le dijo el sonriendo y va a besarla cuando alguien se aclara su garganta y ambos ven a Klaus y Stefan se aleja de Rebecca, la que se ve muy molesta

Que quieres Nik- le pregunto exasperada

Gloria esta muerta- contesto este y Rebecca la mira sorprendida- Lo que significa que no tengo pista alguna de cómo mierda arreglar mi problema, hermana- añadio

Que tal buscar otra bruja- le dijo simplemente Rebecca y Klaus se cruza de brazos pensativo

La única bruja que conozco de por aquí cerca- dijo despues de unos segundos y mira a Stefan- Es tu amiguita Bonnie-

Dudo mucho que quiera ayudarte- le aseguro Stefan

Cierto- concordo Klaus- Pero con un pequeño incentivo, lo hara- aseguro y se va a ir cuando Stefan se mueve y pone en su camino

No volveremos a Mystic Falls- le dijo serio

Y porque no- pregunto Klaus

Porque no quiero- le contesto Stefan simplemente y Klaus se rie y despues lo mira serio

Me importa una reverenda mierda lo que quieras- le aseguro Klaus y Stefan lo mira molesto y va a atacarlo, pero Klaus es mas rápido que el y lo pone contra el suelo, y Stefan trata de safarse- Estas escondiéndome algo Stefan- le pregunto

Nik, dejalo- le pidió Rebecca- No esta escondiendo nada- aseguro la chica y Klaus la mira mientras aun tiene agarrado a Stefan

No dejes que tus sentimientos de adolescente enamorada, te nublen la vista, Rebecca- le dijo el y mira a Stefan- Su defensiva al volver a Mystic Falls me hace sospechar- pauso y suelta al chico- Asi que con mayor razón volveré- aseguro y con eso se fue y Stefan se sienta y mira a Rebecca

Estas escondiendo algo- le pregunto seria y el solo la mira- Lo estas, cierto- entendió, pero Stefan no le responde nada y deja de mirarla…_mierda…_

Y en Mystic Falls, Rachel, Caroline, Bonnie y Elena, están en una cafetería…- No puedo creer que fui tan estúpida- se quejo Bonnie- Como no pude ver que era Katherine-

No te culpes Bonnie- la tranquilizo Caroline- A mi me hubiera pasado lo mismo, finalmente las diferencias físicas con Elena son cero- añadio y todas asienten

No me agrada que tenga el collar- añadio Elena- Pero no podemos hacer nada, ya que no sabemos donde esta- y todas asienten, incluida Rachel…_no puedo dejarles saber que yo lo tengo, mejor que sigan creyendo que esta en manos de Katherine…no puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta que es de la bruja original…perra…_

Tierra a Rachel- la llamo Caroline y esta la mira- Que pasa contigo- le pregunto

Nada- contesto esta simplemente- Que me preguntaste-

De hecho fui yo- dijo Elena y Rachel la mira- Estas molesta conmigo, por lo de ayer- le pregunto

No- le aseguro Rachel- Y te puedo asegurar que Damon tampoco- añadio- Eres humana Elena, y tienes derecho a estar confundida y a arrebatarte-

Son tantas cosas las que tengo que pensar- dijo esta- Pero se que con los dias arreglare la maraña que tengo en la cabeza- y Rachel asiente

Saben lo que creo- intervino Caroline y todas la miran- Que necesitamos un descanso, hacer algo divertido, para despejarnos de todo- añadio

Que tienes en mente Care- le pregunto Bonnie

Seniors Pranks- contesto esta simplemente y las tres la miran sorprendidas

Hablas en serio- le pregunto Elena y Caroline asiente

Por supuesto- aseguro la rubia- Tyler me dijo que ya todos se están organizando para hacerlo hoy en la noche, asi que, se apuntan- pregunto y todas asienten despues de un rato- Perfecto, le dire a Tyler que nos apunte apenas lo vea hoy- dijo sonriendo y un teléfono suena y es el de Rachel y esta contesta…

Ya estás ahí- pregunto y todas la miran intrigadas- Si, ahora me parece, perfecto, donde es…estoy cerca, máximo 5 minutos- añadio y con eso asiente y se despide y cuelga y mira a las demas- Lo siento, chicas, pero me tengo que ir-

Pasa algo- le pregunto Elena

Nada malo- aseguro Rachel mientras se levanta y toma sus cosas- Es solo una investigación que estoy haciendo por mi cuenta- añadio y deja dinero en la mesa

Sobre que- le pregunto Bonnie

Sobre mi- contesto Rachel simplemente y las tres la miran confundidas- Apenas sepa algo mas claro, les explico, ok- y todas asienten- Ok, entonces nos vemos- y mira a Caroline- Mandame un mensaje para lo de la noche- y esta asiente y Rachel se va y las tres la ven alejarse y subirse a su auto

Eso fue raro- murmuro Elena y todas asienten

Si, pero Rachel al final nos contara de que se trata- añadio Bonnie y las otras dos asienten y siguen conversando de otras cosas

No ire a Mystic Falls- le dijo Stefan a Klaus apareciendo tras el, que esta arreglando un camion con los ataúdes de su familia y Klaus lo mira

Triste para ti, es que no tienes otra opción- le dijo este simplemente

No puedes obligarme- añadio Stefan y se aleja de Klaus el cual rápidamente lo sigue y le quiebra el cuello

Si que puedo- aseguro Klaus y lo mete al camión y el entra tambien, y Rebecca cierra la puerta del camión por fuera y se sube por el lado del pasajero y el camión parte…

Mientras Rachel llega un edificio que afuera dice "MUSEO HISTORICO" y entra y ve a Carol y a la sheriff y las saluda

Pregunte por los manuscritos que mencionaste- le conto Carol- Y no están dentro de la colección en exposición, lo que significa que están en los archivos en las bodegas del sotano de aquí del museo, pero el lugar exacto donde están, no lo se-

No hay problema, puedo buscarlos- aseguro Rachel

Para que los quieres Rachel- le pregunto la sheriff intrigada

Les explico mientras vamos hacia alla- les pregunto y ambas asienten y empiezan a caminar- Bien, soy una psíquica- empezo- De una familia de psíquicos poderosos, de apellido Bracova, y he nacido dos veces antes en esta tierra, la primera vez fue siendo gemelas de nombres Alaiya y Lea y la segunda Ariadne, y tengo recuerdos de mis vidas pasadas, como si fueran recuerdos propios mios, asi que a veces tengo especies de deja vus cuando se trata de ciertos cosas que pasan a mi alrededor- añadio y ambas mujeres la miran sorprendidas

Que tiene que ver la celda con todo ello- le pregunto Carol

Tuve la sensación de que estuve ahí antes al estar en ella la primera vez- le contesto Rachel- Lo que significa que en mi pasado esa celda debe haber tenido algun significado y quiero saber si lo tiene o no- y las tres llegan ante una puerta y la sheriff la abre y prende una luz y en el lugar hay varios estantes

Por aquí deben estar- le dijo Carol

Ya veo- entendió Rachel mirando los estantes llenos de cosas y cierra los ojos y ambas mujeres la miran estirar los brazos y con sus ojos cerrados y Rachel se concentra…_celda…_y una energía se siente en la habitación y Carol y la sheriff miran a la chica…_reformación…_y el lugar empieza a temblar un poco…_Letal A…_y se escucha un ruido y Rachel abre los ojos y se aleja de ambas mujeres que la miran y ella se mete entre unos estantes y al volver tiene una caja en las manos y se acerca a una mesa que hay cerca de la puerta y pone la caja- Esta parece ser-

Lo es- pregunto Carol confundida

Hay una sola forma de averiguarlo- contesto Rachel y abre la caja y unas hojas antiguas preservadas en unos plásticos están dentro de la caja y Rachel las mira y las toca…

_Rachel se ve tocando unas hojas- Mi señora- la llamo alguien y ella mira a un hombre vestido de trabajador- Esta lista-_

_Esta seguro que siguio cada una de las indicaciones que le dibuje- le pregunto y el hombre asiente_

_Tal cual usted lo pidió mi señora- aseguro el hombre- Puede verla usted misma- y ella asiente y sigue al hombre y entra a una celda y la observa y ve unas ranuras en los costados_

_Los humificadores- mumuro_

_Jamas oímos esa palabra antes, mi señora- le dijo el hombre- Pero sus indicaciones fueron muy claras al explicarnos en que consisten y puedo asegurarle que son tal cual usted los pidió- le aseguro el hombre y ella asiente y mira hacia el cielo- La palanca para abrir las rejillas esta afuera- y ella asiente de nuevo y sale de la habitación con el hombre que le muestra el resto de las cosas- Los hombres trajaron los ingredientes que pidió también- _

_Asi veo- murmuro_

_Ari- llamo al voz de alguien de pronto y una bella joven rubia aparece- Ya terminaste tu proyecto- pregunto_

_Asi es- le contesto Ari y le toma la mano y la mete adentro de la celda- Me ayudas a probarlo- le pregunto_

_Porque no- contesto la chica rubia simplemente y Ari le sonríe y le toma la mano y le quita el anillo que lleva- Que haces- pregunto confundida la chica a Ari la que se pone el anillo_

_Te lo dare en cuanto termine- le aseguro y salió de la celda y la cierra_

_Ari- pregunto confundida la chica, pero Ari toma unas plantas de unas bolsas y las mete en una bandeja y las oprime con unas palancas que dejan caer agua y adentro de la celda la chica empieza a toser- Que rayos Ariadne- siseo mientras tose y Ariadne mira a la chica_

_Eso funciona perfectamente- dijo complacida y tira otra palanca y la luz del sol entra a la celda y la chica de adentro grita y Ariadne devuelve la palanca a su lugar y luz desaparece y mira al hombre- Estoy complacida- dijo sonriendo- Puede informarle a quien lo contrato que le entregue su dinero por completo-_

_Gracias mi señora- le dijo el hombre_

_Y recuerde ni una palabra de esto a nadie- le recordó y el hombre asiente y le hace una reverencia y se va y Ariadne toma un tarro y abre la celda y va donde la chica- Lamento haberte usado Bekah- se disculpo dándole el tarro abierto y esta lo toma y se lo bebe- Pero esta es la única forma de saber si funciona-_

_Lo hace- le aseguro Rebecca y Ariadne le pone su anillo en su mano- Para que le pediste a mi hermano que te mandara construir este lugar-_

_Niklaus sabe que necesito una forma de liberar mis tensiones, despues de todas las veces que han intentado matarme- contesto Ariadne- Y de paso, podre aplicar una teoría que tengo-_

_Respecto a que-_

_La sed por la sangre y el dolor de la transformación a un lobo- contesto Ariadne- Se que puedo lograr aplacar la sed y el dolor-_

_Como- le pregunto Rebecca confundida con sus fuerzas ya recuperadas_

_Tortura- contesto Ariadne sonriendo y Rebecca la mira sorprendida- Aprenderan que nadie se mete conmigo, y los reformare- añadio simplemente_

_Me gusta como piensas mi amiga- le dijo Rebecca sonriendo- Ahora será mejor que vayamos a conseguir una mejor fuente de alimento para mi, finalmente me lo debes- y Ariadne se rie y asiente y abraza a Rebecca y ambas se van agarradas de los brazos juntas riéndose…_

Y Rachel siente una mano en su hombro y pestañea y mira a Carol- Estas bien- le pregunto y la chica asiente y mira los manuscritos de nuevo

Son mios- dijo y ambas mujeres la miran sorprendidas- Digo son de una de mis vidas pasadas- se explico- Ariadne- y cierra la caja y la toma- Y lo siento, pero me quedare con ellas-

Porque- le pregunto la sheriff

Quiero estudiarlas- contesto Rachel simplemente- Y es mi letra, son mias, asi que no pueden impedir que me las lleve-

No te pongas a la defensiva Rachel- le pidió la sheriff y Carol asiente

Puedes llevártelas- le aseguro Carol- Solo se cuidadosa con ellas- y Rachel asiente

Lo siento- se disculpo- Y lo sere- aseguro y las tres salen de la bodega y Rachel se va a su casa y revisa los manuscritos…_es increíble, mi letra y la de Ariadne es exactamente igual…_y sigue mirándolos…hasta que le llego el mensaje de Caroline por lo de las bromas y guardo los manuscritos en su caja debajo de su colchon y se arreglo, dándose cuenta que ya oscurecio y se fue a juntar con todos…

Entonces- empezo Damon despues de oir la teoría de Katherine, ambos van por la carretera, y Damon va manejando- Klaus y su hermana estaban huyendo de algo, o alguien mas bien, y crees que ese alguien es el mismo que ha mandado los ataques contra Rachel- y Katherine asiente- Y voy a manejar hasta-

Hasta donde yo quiera- le contesto simplemente Katherine y Damon pisa el freno- Que rayos- murmuro y Damon se baja del auto y ella tras el

Dejate de juegos- le pidió- Y dime cual es tu idea- le exigio

Tendras que confiar en mi- le dijo ella simplemente y Damon asiente

Entonces maneja tu- le dijo mostrándole las llaves y ella asiente y va tomarlas y Damon las arroja lejos

DAMON- grito exasperada Katherine

No confio en ti- le recordó y Katherine rola los ojos

Ok- concedió ella y se fue hacia la maleta del auto- Pregunta- siguio- Que tan lejos estas dispuesto a llegar con tal de matar a Klaus-

Tan lejos como sea necesario- le contesto seguro Damon

Perfecto, entonces- le dijo sonriendo Katherine y abre la maleta- Porque a nadie le va a gustar esto- y Damon la mira confundido y se acerca a ella y ve lo que hay dentro de la maleta

Jeremy- pregunto al ver al chico y Katherine asiente

Lo necesitamos- le dijo ella simplemente…y en Mystic Falls, Matt que hacia pesas en la sala de maquinas de la escuela escucha unos extraños ruidos y los sigue y entra a uno de los salones y prende la luz y unas trampas de raton saltan

MATT- se quejo Caroline al verlo y este la mira confundido- Nos tomo mucho arreglarlas- añadio

Que hacen- les pregunto confundido

Senior Pranks- le explico Elena simplemente y Bonnie y Tyler asienten

Lo olvidaste- le pregunto Tyler y el asiente y la cara de Rachel aparece

Nos van a faltar cosas- dijo la chica y pasa por el lado de las trampas y mueve su mano y todas vuelven a estar listas como antes y Caroline la mira sonriendo- Primera y única vez que uso mis poderes para esto, esta claro- y todos asienten y ella mira a Matt- Asi que no destruyas nuestro trabajo y ayuda- añadio- Voy por mas cosas a mi camioneta- añadio y se fue y los demas siguen poniendo las cosas, y Rachel sale a los estacionamientos y llega a su camioneta y va abrir la puerta cuando se tensa y se da vuelta y ve a una chica rubia frente a ella- Rebecca- susurro y esta le sonrie

Sabia que me recordarías cuando nos reencontraramos- dijo esta simplemente- Lastimas que sea tan breve- y Rachel la mira confundida y antes que pueda reaccionar Rebecca le azota la cabeza contra el auto y Rachel cae inconsciente…

CONTINUARA…


	55. Broma de Muerte

Gracias a todos por los comentarios :D

Nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>55<p>

BROMA DE MUERTE

Rachel abre los ojos lentamente y se da cuenta de que esta acostada y al moverse siente algo metalico y ve su mano en una esposa agarrada a un tubo de metal y al ver mejor el tubo esta conectado a un ataúd y abre mas los ojos sorprendida y trata de safarse…

No funcionara- escucho la voz de no otra que Rebecca y mira a la chica que esta sentada en la orilla de lo que parece ser la parte de atrás de un camión- No tienes la fuerza para liberarte- añadio y Rachel mira a su alrededor y ve a…

Stefan- susurro, el chico esta acostado inconsciente a su lado

Ha estado mintiéndonos al parecer- añadio Rebecca mirando triste al chico

Respecto a que- le pregunto Rachel y Rebecca va a contestar cuando Stefan emite un quejido y se empieza a mover despertando y ve a Rachel a su lado

Que haces aquí- le pregunto confundido

Puedo preguntarte lo mismo- le contesto Rachel simplemente- Pero realmente no se que hago aquí-

Nik no te quiere en medio- explico Rebecca y ambos la miran y ella mira a Stefan- Y mi hermano ha estado quebrándote el cuello todo el dia, por eso no recuerdas que estamos en Mystic Falls- añadio y Stefan asiente entendiendo y para sorpresa de Rachel se lanza contra Rebecca y ambos caen fuera del camión por lo que Rachel ya no los ve…y afuera Rebecca vence fácilmente a Stefan y le entierra algo en el estomago- No puedo creer que me hayas traicionado Stefan- le dijo triste- Pero no pasara otra vez- aseguro y Stefan cae inconsciente de nuevo y Rebecca se va…

Mientras en la escuela…- Rachel ya se tomo mucho tiempo en volver, no lo creen- pregunto Caroline y todos asienten

Yo la voy a buscar- se ofreció Elena

Ok- concedió Caroline- Entonces el resto de nosotros nos moveremos a los otros lugares, Bonnie y Matt vayan por el papel higenico para el gimnasio y Elena despues te les unes con Rachel- y Elena asiente

Ok- concedió y se salió del salón y se rie al ver a otros compañeros maquinando las bromas y al salir por una de las puertas salta asustada al toparse con no otro que- Klaus- susurro y el le sonríe

Estas viva- dijo Klaus y Elena se trata de alejar de el, pero el le toma el brazo- Lo que explica porque mierda no puedo crear a mis hibridos-

De que hablas- le pregunto Elena asustada

De que deberías estar muerta- le contesto Klaus- Pero aquí andas feliz de la vida arruinando mis planes- añadio molesto y ambos entran al gimnasio y hay unos chicos en este a los que Klaus hecha haciéndoles creer que los descubrieron, excepto a dos que deja compeliéndolos…

Mientras con Caroline y Tyler, ambos se están besando afuera de un salón…- Que asco- dijo alguien de pronto y ambos se separan y ven a una chica rubia

Perdon- le pregunto Caroline molesta

No soy de las que perdona querida- le dijo la chica rubia simplemente- Ademas lo que quiero ahora es al lobito al que le chupabas la cara- añadio sonriendo y Caroline y Tyler se tensan

Quien eres- le pregunto Caroline

Rebecca- contesto la chica

La hermana de Klaus- entendió Caroline, Bonnie y los demas le contaron de ella, y Rebecca sonríe- No te tengo miedo- le aseguro preparándose para dar pelea

Una rubia vampiro- murmuro Rebecca avanzando hacia ellos- Yo lo hice primero, copia- añadio y Caroline la mira molesta y se abalanza contra ella y Rebecca sin pestañar la esquiva y le quiebra el cuello y agarra a un sorprendido Tyler…

Y en el gimnasio, Bonnie y Matt entran- BONNIE VETE- le grito Elena que aun esta agarrada por Klaus, que tiene una chica que dejo sostenida en su pie y si lo baja el otro chico que esta la golpeara hasta matarla…y Bonnie ve a Klaus y se va a ir, pero este se le pone en el camino

Entonces tu eres la razón por la cual la doopelganger esta viva- entendió Klaus

Asi es- confeso Bonnie- Asi que si quieres vengarte de alguien hazlo conmigo- añadio sin miedo y Klaus sonríe

Es bueno oírlo- dijo y se escuchan las puertas del gimnasio abrirse y Rebecca entra con Tyler- Para aquellos que no la conocen, quiero presentarles a mi hermana Rebecca- la cual mira a Elena

Esta viva- siseo y Elena la mira- Que asco- añadio

Veran- siguio Klaus y le toma el brazo a Tyler y lo lanza lejos, pero antes de que pueda escaparse lo agarra de nuevo y le da a beber de su sangre- Cada vez que quiero creer un hibrido algo sale mal y se mueren- continuo y deja de darle sangre a Tyler y le quiebra el cuello y el chico cae al suelo muerto y todos lo miran sorprendidos, claro menos Rebecca que solo sonríe…y Klaus camina hasta Bonnie- Averigua que es lo que esta saliendo mal o tu amigo tendrá la misma suerte- le dijo y toma a Elena del brazo- Y me quedare con ella para que cumplas- y Bonnie y Matt salen del gimnasio…y Rebecca se le acerca a Elena

La doopelganger original era mas bella- murmuro mirándola atentamente y Elena la mira confundida- Y mas carismática, aunque eso no le impidió perder la cabeza- añadio sonriéndole malvadamente y Klaus rola los ojos

Rebecca- la llamo y ella lo mira- Sigue con el plan- le recordó y Rebecca rola los ojos y le toma el brazo a Tyler y se lo lleva- Me disculpo por mi hermana- añadio simplemente mirando a Elena la que lo mira molesta y la chica recuerda algo…

Rachel- susurro

No te preocupes por ella- le dijo Klaus simplemente

Que hiciste con ella- le exigió saber Elena

Nada- aseguro Klaus- Esta a salvo- añadio y siguio jugando con los dos chicos que dejo…

Mientras Rachel trata de usar sus poderes para romper la esposa y escucha un quejido y unos segundos despues ve a Stefan quien se le acerca- Estas bien- le pregunto la chica y el asiente y le rompe la esposa y Rachel lo abraza para sorpresa de Stefan- Me da gusto verte- añadio la chica y lo suelta

A mi igual- le dijo sonriéndole levemente- Pero tenemos que ir con los demas- y Rachel asiente y ambos bajan del camión

Klaus ya debe saber que Elena esta viva- añadio Rachel y Stefan asiente y van hacia la escuela, Rachel tiene su celular en la oreja…

_Haz llamado al celular de Damon Salvatore_- le contestaron del otro lado- _Pero para tu desgracia estoy muy ocupado en estos momentos para atender tu llamada, porque estoy teniendo sexy momentos con mi chica_- y Rachel se ruboriza- _O porque simplemente no se me da la gana contestarte_- y Rachel rola los ojos- _Y si eres Rachel_- y esta abre los ojos sorprendida- _Enana, no te ruborices y no te preocupes te devolveré la llamada, y si no eres, bueno si me da la gana te la devuelvo, asi que dejar el mensaje despues del tono es a tu riesgo_- y se escucha el pitido y Rachel rola los ojos de nuevo, y le deja un mensaje

Y Damon y Katherine están con un ya despierto Jeremy que los mira confundido sentando en una mesa de picnic de madera- Ella te secuestro- acuso Damon a Katherine la que rola los ojos

Y tu estas bien con ello- se quejo ella

Puede ser- concedió Damon- Pero aun no se para que lo quieres- añadio

Según la bruja, puede hablar con Anna- le explico Katherine

La muertita vampiro Anna- pregunto Damon confundido y Katherine asiente y ambos miran a Jeremy- Es cierto-

Si- contesto este- Desde que Bonnie me revivió soy capaz de ver a Anna y a Vicky a veces- confeso

Interesante- murmuro Damon y mira a Katherine- Y que con que vea a Anna- pregunto

Klaus y Rebecca huian de alguien- siguio Katherine- Solo hay unos idiotas que siguen vampiros- pauso- Cazadores, y según se Pearl sabia acerca de un poderoso y viejo cazador y pienso que si lo buscamos encontraremos una pista acerca de quien seguía a Klaus y Rebecca- añadio y Damon asiente entendiendo y ambos miran a Jeremy el que los mira

No los ayudare- dijo Anna apareciendo y Jeremy la mira confundido- No confio en ellos-

No quiere ayudar- les dijo Jeremy- No confía en ustedes- y Damon rola los ojos

Recuerdale que es para matar a Klaus, por favor- le pidió

No importa- le dijo Anna a Jeremy- No dire nada- y Jeremy mira a Damon y niega con la cabeza

No tenemos tiempo para esto- se quejo Katherine y Damon asiente y se le acerca al chico y le azota la cabeza y Jeremy se queja

Anna mas vale que habras la boca o lo lastimare de nuevo- amenazo Damon y Anna niega con la cabeza y Jeremy mira a Damon- Ok- y va a hacerlo de nuevo

Ok- concedió Anna- Buscan a Mikael- añadio

OK- grito Jeremy- Dice que bucan a Mikael, el vampiro cazador de vampiros- añadio repitiendo lo que le dice Anna- Pero que no querrán despertarlo- pauso- Es muy poderoso-

Mikael- repitió Katherine y Damon se aleja…

Y en Mystic Falls Rachel y Stefan entran a la escuela…

Por donde vamos- le pregunto Rachel a Stefan el que la mira confundido- Siento a Klaus hacia el sector del gimnasio- apunto hacia su lado izquierdo- Pero Rebecca esta en el sector de los laboratorios- añadio apuntando hacia la derecha

Klaus- dijo Stefan simplemente y se fue en dirección del gimnasio

Lo que significa que nos separamos- entendió Rachel y se fue en dirección a los laboratorios…y al llegar ahí ve Tyler encima de la mesa con Caroline a su lado y Rebecca esta con ellos- Caroline- pregunto Rachel entrando y ambas chicas la miran- Que esta pasando-

Klaus le dio de su sangre a Tyler y lo mato- contesto Caroline- Esta en transición- pauso- Y si Bonnie no encuentra la cura, se morirá igual que los otros lobos que ha intentado transformar Klaus-

Asi que mas vale que la bruja se apure- añadio Rebecca y Rachel la mira y se le acerca

Bekah- susurro Rachel negando con la cabeza

Es mi hermano- le recordó la chica

Lo se- murmuro Rachel- Y entiendo que quieras ayudarlo y también entiendo que te sientas traicionada por Stefan- pauso- Pero siendo cruel con otros, solo traerá crueldad a tu vida, tal y cual ocurrió en el pasado- y Rebecca se ve algo afectada, pero niega con la cabeza

La familia se mantiene unida- añadio segura Rebecca- Siempre y por siempre- pauso- Sin importar que- y Rachel le sonríe triste

Ok- entendió y mira a Caroline- Quedate con Tyler- dijo y esta asiente y Rachel se va hacia la puerta

Donde vas, Rach- le pregunto Caroline y Rachel la mira

No te preocupes por mi- le aseguro y se fue y Caroline mira a Rebecca que miraba hacia la puerta y ahora la mira a ella

Que miras- le pregunto molesta

Te afecto, verdad- le dijo Caroline- Lo que te dijo-

No metas tu nariz en donde nadie te llama- le dijo Rebecca simplemente- Y viviras para ver si tu noviecito sobrevive- añadio sonriendo y Tyler emite un quejido y ambas lo ven despertar desorientado…

Mientras en el gimnasio, Klaus deja a Elena y a Stefan solos con la orden de que si en 45 minutos, Bonnie no encuentra la cura, Stefan deberá morder a Elena, y sale del gimnasio y se topa de frente- Hola, querida- saludo sonriendo

Que crees que haces Niklaus- le pregunto Rachel seria

Lo que me pidiste que hiciera- le contesto- Hacer mis hibridos- añadio recordándole

Tambien te pedi que no lastimaras a nadie que me importara o no- le recordó Rachel

Cierto- concordo Klaus- Pero no mencionaste que la doopelganger estaba viva, o si lo hiciste- pauso- Pero no te preocupes, no me molesta que hayas callado- aseguro- En realidad, el que no lo hayas hecho la deja fuera de nuestro trato- y Rachel se le acerca

Te equivocas- le aseguro Rachel- Elena es importante para mi- pauso- Y te concedo que no te dije nada, porque asi fue, pues la estaba protegiendo- y se le acerca mas- Porque por mantenerla a salvo estoy dispuesta a lo que sea-

No digas cosas de las cuales no estas segura- le dijo Klaus simplemente

No crees que estoy segura de quitar mi vida por proteger a aquellos que amo- le pregunto Rachel- Porque entonces empieza a creerlo Niklaus- pauso- Si algo le pasa a Elena o a Tyler o ambos- siguio- Despidete de nuestro trato- susurro- Porque no llegare ni si quiera a mañana si algo les pasa, porque ten por seguro que no titubeare en quitar mi vida y morir junto a ellos- aseguro y con eso se dio la vuelta y se empezo a alejar y Klaus la mira molesto y rápidamente se mueve y la empuja contra los casilleros y Rachel se golpea la cabeza en estos y luego en el piso al caer y queda inconsciente

No haras nada estando inconsciente- dijo mirándola y la toma en brazos y entra a un salón y la acuesta en el piso y se va a ver a Tyler…

Y Bonnie que trataba de contactar a Jeremy para poder hablar con Anna y saber si sabe algo, no lo logra y es Matt quien al entender el mensaje de su hermana, Vicky, se ahoga en la piscina y habla con ella y Bonnie lo revive y consiguen una pista…

Elena y Stefan siguen en el gimnasio, donde Stefan antes ordenado por Klaus había mordido a la chica que estaba ahí y se había alimentado de ella frente a Elena…ambos esperan el final del reloj que Klaus programo…

Confio en ti, Stefan- le dijo Elena y el la mira- Se que puedes pelear y vencer las ordenes de Klaus, lo se- aseguro

Porque estas tan segura- le pregunto el

Porque te amo- le contesto Elena- Y se que no quieres lastimarme-

En eso tienes razón- concordo Stefan- Por eso no quería volver- añadio- Sabia que en algun punto podíamos llegar a esto- pauso- Mi idea al irme, era encontrar la forma de lidiar con mi pasado y a la vez poner un ojo en Klaus, mas al saber que sus hibridos no resultan, y que se supone que sacrifico todo-

Me estabas y nos estabas protegiendo a todos- entendió Elena sonriendo

Siempre lo hare, Elena- le aseguro sonriendo levemente y se puso serio- Por eso, debes correr apenas ese reloj se detenga- y ella niega con la cabeza- Si, debes hacerlo, prométemelo- le pidió

Stefan- susurro

Prometemelo- le pidió de nuevo

Lo prometo- concedió Elena

Rachel despierta en el salón y se sienta mareada, mientras Klaus escucha de Bonnie lo que la bruja original dijo…y en el gimnasio el reloj se detiene y la cara de Stefan cambia y Elena se echa a correr, saliendo del gimnasio, a lo que mas le dan las piernas y llega a la cafetería donde queda frente a Klaus…

Rachel sale del salón donde estaba y se tambalea un poco…_estoy mareada…_ y se apoya en la pared agarrándose la cabeza…_voy a terminar con una contusion…_y escucha un ruido y ve a Stefan que no se ve nada bien…

STEFAN- lo llamo y va acercársele cuando el se detiene al lado de la muralla y la mira…

Corre- le pidió y ella lo mira confundida- CORRE- y el se lanza a atacarla, pero la protección que tiene aparece y lo manda lejos y Rachel se echa a correr y entra a la cafetería y se topa de frente con…

Klaus- susurro- Dejala ir- exigió al ver como tiene agarrada a Elena, la que tiene lagrimas en sus mejillas

Despertaste- le dijo el sonriendo- Pero me temo que no puedo- y la puerta de la cafetería se abre rápidamente y Stefan agarra a Rachel contra el

Pero lo haras- dijo este- O la matare- añadio agarrándole el cuello a Rachel en señal que la morderá- Y tus planes de tener a la psíquica única para ti, moriran con ella- amenazo, y Elena lo mira sorprendida, mientras Rachel mira a Klaus, el que mira a Stefan molesto…

CONTINUARA


	56. Sangre

Gracias a NTVG (estoy super feliz porque te reiste con el mensaje de voz de Damon, y el resto de las cosas que dijiste, bueno todo sera respondido en este capitulo)

Tambien gracias a gabe berry (ya me di cuenta de que no te agrada Elena, y es algo que tenemos un poco en comun, pues a mi tampoco me agrada mucho el personaje, pero adoro a Nina Dobrev :D, y con el resto ya veras :D)

Nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>56<p>

SANGRE

La tensión se mantiene en la cafetería entre Klaus, Elena, Stefan y Rachel, la cual no hace nada para liberarse del agarre de Stefan…hasta que Klaus, para sorpresa de los otros tres se larga a reir…

No lo haras- dijo tranquilamente Klaus mirando a Stefan- Te importa demasiado como para lastimarla- añadio

Eso es lo que crees- le pregunto Stefan

Lo hago- contesto Klaus simplemente- Ademas del hecho de que es la novia de tu hermano- pauso- No la lastimaras- aseguro

Y Stefan sonríe y le muerde el cuello a Rachel, la que abre mucho los ojos y emite un quejido, mientras Elena tiene la boca muy abierta y el propio Klaus abre mucho los ojos, que en dos segundos cambian a furia y se lanza contra Stefan y Rachel cae inconsciente al piso, y Elena corre hacia ella...

Mientras Damon que venia de buscar las llaves que lanzo tiene una extraña sensación y busca su teléfono y al no encontrarlo…_Katherine…_y al llegar donde esta y Jeremy la mira molesto- Dame mi teléfono- le exigió

No se de que hablas- le dijo esta confundida

No juegues la carta de inocencia conmigo- le pidió Damon- Me la conozco de memoria- le recordó- Asi que dame mi teléfono- exigio y ella rola los ojos y se lo da y al verlo tiene varios mensajes de texto de Bonnie y un correo de voz y aprieta algo en este y se lo pone en el oído…

_Tiene un mensaje de voz- _dijo la voz de la operadora- _Damon, necesito que vuelvas_- le pidió la voz Rachel y el se ve confundido- _Se que lo que estas haciendo es importante, pero abandonalo, porque es mucho mas importante que vuelvas_- pauso- _Klaus y Rebecca están aquí_- pausa y Damon abre los ojos sorprendido- _Y Stefan también, y Elena esta en peligro, asi que por favor apenas escuches este mensaje, llamame o mejor solo vuelve_- pauso- _Porque realmente te necesito para ayudarme a proteger a Elena y a todos, te amo_- pausa- _Y hablaremos de tu sexy momento en tu mensaje de buzon de voz_- añadio seria la voz de Rachel y Damon rola los ojos y mira a Katherine

Tengo que volver- le dijo

Que- pregunto esta confundida

Klaus y Rebecca están en Mystic Falls- contesto Damon y Jeremy y Katherine lo miran sorprendidos y el mira a Jeremy- Ayudale a encontrar a este Mikael-

Pero Elena y los demas…- empezo el chico

Jeremy- lo interrumpió Damon- Yo lo manejo- le aseguro- Ayuda con esto, si- le pidió- Que también es importante para proteger a tu hermana y a los demas- añadio y Jeremy asiente

Ok- concedió el chico- Le ayudare a Katherine- y Damon asiente y mira a Katherine la que se encoge de hombros y el se va

Elena le revisa el cuello a Rachel, el cual aun le sangra, mientras Klaus tiene a Stefan contra la pared…

Tanto amas a esa chica como para lastimar a quienes confían en ti- le pregunto, pero Stefan solo lo mira- Tu amor por ella es tu debilidad- añadio- Y jamás seras el destripador de antes si sigues amándola-

No es tu maldito asunto- siseo Stefan

Pero lo es- lo corrigio Klaus- Me gusta el destripador- pauso- Y lo necesito a el- y Stefan trata de zafarse de Klaus, pero esto lo mantiene en su lugar- Pelearas, no es asi-

Siempre- le aseguro Stefan y Klaus niega con la cabeza

Entonces tendre que arreglarlo- susurro Klaus y lo mira a los ojos- Apagalas- le ordeno

NO- grito Stefan y Elena los mira confundida

APAGALAS- grito Klaus compeliéndolo y se aleja de el y Elena se levanta del lado de Rachel y ve a Stefan que se ve como que quisiera vomitar

Que le hiciste- le pregunto Elena a Klaus el que la mira

Lo arregle- contesto el y ella lo mira confundida- Su amor por ti se fue- pauso- Al igual que su humanidad- añadio

No- susurro Elena negando con la cabeza sin creerle y Klaus sonríe

Pero aun necesitamos una ultima prueba- añadio y se para detrás de la chica y le mueve el cabello y mira a Stefan- Destripador, te gustaría un trago del cuello de la doopelganger- le pregunto y Elena ve como la cara de Stefan cambia y Klaus se aleja de ella y Stefan se lanza a atacarla y ella grita…

Tyler se esta muriendo en el laboratorio…- No te rindas- le pidió Caroline sollozando y el le sonríe levemente

Parece entonces que el lobito se morirá- añadio Rebecca y Caroline la mira molesta

O no- dijo Klaus apareciendo en el salón y todos lo miran- La brujita averiguo algo-

Que- le pregunto Rebecca

Según la bruja original, la doopelganger debe morir- contesto Klaus- Y eso lo arreglara- añadio

Entonces matala- le dijo Rebecca simplemente y Klaus niega con la cabeza

No confio en la bruja original- dijo el simplemente y saca algo de su bolsillo, un tubo de ensayo al que le saca la tapa- Esta es la sangre de Elena- y se la muestra a Tyler- Bebela- le ordeno y el niega con la cabeza- Entonces moriras-

A que estas jugando- le pregunto Caroline y el la mira

Una teoría- contesto Klaus simplemente y mira a Tyler de nuevo- Sino funciona, moriras igualmente- pauso- Toma el riesgo, a menos que realmente quieras morir- y Tyler toma el tubo y se bebe la sangre, y para sorpresa de los tres, su transformación a hibrido se completa- Siempre hago mis sueños realidad- añadio sonriendo y mira a su hermana y ambos se van…

Damon llega a la escuela, donde Bonnie y Matt lo están esperando afuera- Que mierda paso- les pregunto molesto al detener el auto frente a ellos, pero sin bajarse

Klaus y su hermana aparecieron y mataron a Tyler con sangre de Klaus en su sistema- le contesto Bonnie- Klaus tenia a Elena de rehén asi que tuve que averiguar la forma de ayudarlo a crear sus hibridos y asi también salvar a Tyler-

Y- pregunto Damon

Resulto lo que le dijimos, pero a su manera- contesto Matt y Damon lo mira confundido- Caroline nos dijo que Klaus le dio a Tyler la sangre de Elena y que ahora es un hibrido-

Maldito Klaus- siseo Damon- Donde esta Elena-

Klaus se la llevo- le contesto Bonnie- Pero la rastree y esta en el hospital- y Damon asiente y enciende el auto

Y Rachel- pregunto Damon

Salio a buscar algo a su auto mucho antes de que Klaus apareciera- contesto Bonnie- Y no la he visto desde entonces- pauso- Pero Caroline dijo que la vio y que sabia lo de Tyler-

Y su auto esta aun aquí- añadio Matt apuntando la camioneta de la chica

Cuando me llamo sabia que Klaus y Rebecca estaban aquí y menciono a Stefan- les conto Damon

Stefan- repitió Bonnie confundida y Matt también lo esta- Jamas lo vimos-

Lo que significa que algo paso, que ninguno de ustedes sabe- entendió Damon y con eso se fue…_tendre que confiar en que estas bien Rach…ire por Elena, y me asegurare que este bien…solo espero que estes bien, porque si no es asi…_y niega con la cabeza y sigue conduciendo hacia el hospital…

Rachel esta inconsciente en la parte de atrás del camión, mientras Rebecca le pone un vendaje en el cuello, y Stefan esta con ellas…

Y esta- dijo sonriendo Rebecca mientras mira a la chica y le quita el cabello de la cara- Te ves tan pacifica asi- añadio y mira a Stefan seria y se para del lado de la chica y avanza hacia el- Lastimala de nuevo y te sacare la cabeza- lo amenazo- Entendido-

Entendido- le dijo Stefan sonriéndole y Rebecca salta afuera del camión y lo mira

Voy a ver como le va a mi hermano- le dijo- Vigilala- añadio y con eso se fue y Stefan rola los ojos y mira a Rachel, y por unos segundos pareciera haber culpabilidad en su rostro, pero esta rápidamente desaparece…

Rebecca llega a donde esta Klaus el que la mira- La curaste- le pregunto

Por supuesto- contesto ella- Aunque no pude darle de mi sangre, esta demasiado inconsciente- añadio- Pero en fin, terminaste- le pregunto

Pronto- contesto Klaus

Y que haremos- pregunto Rebecca- La llevaras contigo-

A la doopelganger si- contesto Klaus y Rebecca se ve molesta- Por desgracia hermana mi acuerdo con mi querida psíquica me impide llevármela conmigo- pauso- Por ahora-

Y tienes que llevarte a la doopelganger- le pregunto Rebecca

La necesito- contesto simplemente Klaus y Rebecca ve a alguien acercarse y sonríe

1000 años han pasado y el sigue estando igual de bien- dijo coquetamente y Klaus niega con la cabeza

Damon Salvatore- dijo Klaus y se da vuelta a verlo- Ya era hora de que aparecieras-

Me extrañabas, Klaus- le pregunto Damon sonriéndole sarcásticamente

Si- contesto Klaus para sorpresa de Damon- Extrañaba tener la oportunidad de matarte- añadio y Damon rola los ojos

Por supuesto- entendió y se da cuenta de que Rebecca lo mira- Ves algo que te guste barbie- le pregunto

No estas nada mal- concedió Rebecca y Damon le sonríe- Pero se vuelve algo repetido despues de 1000 años- añadio y Damon la mira confundido

Rebecca- empezo Klaus- Porque no nos dejas solos- le ordeno y ella rola los ojos

Ok- concedió ella- Te dejare con tu plaga- añadio y mira a Damon y sonríe y se empieza a ir- Pero no lo mates o tendras problemas hermanito- le recordó y con eso se fue rápidamente y Damon aprovecho que Klaus no lo veía para intentar seguir avanzado, pero este no lo deja pasar

Que crees que haces- le pregunto

Camino- le contesto Damon sonriendo simplemente y Klaus lo toma del cuello y lo lanza contra un auto y este se queja

No me agradaba tu estúpida personalidad antes, y no me agrada ahora- siguio Klaus y lo vuelve a agarrar del cuello- Y ella no esta aquí para salvarte ahora- y le va a meter la mano al pecho

MIKAEL- grito Damon y Klaus se detiene paralizado

Que dijiste- le pregunto

Mikael- repitió Damon mirando a Klaus- Lo encontré y viene por ti-

Estas mintiendo- le dijo Klaus y Damon niega con la cabeza

No lo hago- le aseguro

No tienes idea de lo que hiciste- añadio Klaus y toma a Damon y lo azota contra un auto y Damon se recupera del golpe y al mirar alrededor Klaus ya no esta, asi que se para y se mete al hospital y saca Elena de este, y mientras esta va semi consciente en el auto, Damon llama a Rachel a su celular…

El cual suena en el bolsillo de la chica y Klaus que esta con ella lo toma y sonríe y mira a la chica- Parece que tu novio esta tratando de localizarte ahora- añadio- El idiota no tiene ni la mas minima idea en el peligro en que te puso al encontrar a Mikael- pauso y sonríe- Por ello lo deje vivir, ya que será su problema y el tuyo, querida- añadio acariciándole la cara

Klaus- lo llamo Stefan y este lo mira- Que quieres que haga- y Klaus sonríe…

Mientras Damon le da un vaso de agua a Elena en su casa, ambos están en la sala del fondo de esta- Estas bien- le pregunto

Lo estare- aseguro ella- Donde estabas- le pregunto

Rachel no les dijo nada- le pregunto el y Elena niega con la cabeza- Mejor asi- añadio y Elena lo mira confundida- Te lo explicare en otro momento, si, ahora tengo que encontrar a Rachel- y Elena abre mucho los ojos- Que sucede-

Klaus debe tener a Rachel- contesto Elena- Rachel estaba tratando de ayudarme, y…-

Y- la apuro Damon

La mordí- contesto la voz de Stefan y ambos lo miran y el trae a Rachel en brazos y la cara de Damon es de completa furia- Yo que tu me calmo Damon- siguio el chico avanzando hacia el- A menos que quieras lastimarla aun mas- añadio y Damon se le acerca y le quita a Rachel- Eso pensé- y mientras Damon pone a Rachel en el sillón acostada, Stefan se sirve un trago

Que haces aquí- le pregunto Elena levantándose de donde esta sentada y Stefan la mira

Vivo aquí- contesto este simplemente

Sabes que no me refiero a ello- añadio Elena- Donde esta Klaus-

Se fue- contesto Stefan y Damon lo mira- Y me dejo aquí para proteger a la doopelganger- pauso y mira a Elena- Asi que desde ahora te advierto, que sere tu sombra- y mira a su hermano- Va a ser divertido- añadio sonriendo

Stefan, tienes que pelear- le pidió Elena y el la mira

No seas estúpida- le dijo y Elena abre mucho los ojos- Son innecesarias tus suplicas, y lo sabes- pauso- Por fin soy libre, y si bien no puedo lastimarte- y mira a Rachel- La sangre de Rachel será un muy exquisito reemplazo- y Damon en un segundo lo tiene contra la pared

DAMON- grito Elena

Ni lo pienses- siseo Damon, mientras la chica los mira sin saber que hacer

Sabe a vainilla y fresas- susurro Stefan sonriéndole a Damon- No la haz probado, cierto- pauso viendo la cara de Damon que cada vez es de mas furia- Por supuesto, que no la haz probado, porque si lo hubieras hecho, no serias capaz de dejar de beber de ella- pauso- Sabe asombrosa- y Damon lo aprieta mas en contra de la pared

Ponle tus manos de nuevo encima- siseo Damon- Y te juro que lo único que probaras será el sabor de tu propia sangre-

Me estas amenazando hermano- le pregunto Stefan

No- contesto Damon y le mete la mano en el pecho y Stefan se queja- Es una promesa- le aseguro y le saca la mano del pecho y el chico cae al suelo de rodillas y Damon se va hacia donde están ambas chicas, mientras Stefan lo mira sonriendo

Será muy divertido- murmuro y se levanto y se fue, mientras Elena lo observa alejarse

Tenias que hacer eso- le pregunto Elena a Damon y el la mira

Estas bromeando, cierto- le dijo y Elena lo mira confundida- Acaba de amenazar con lastimar a Rachel, y crees que no iba a hacer o decir nada- le pregunto

Es solo que no creo que sea la mejor forma de enfrentar el problema- le contesto Elena

Que quieres enfrentar Elena- le pregunto Damon irritado- Mi idiota de hermano no tiene emoción alguna, y esta actuando como la marioneta de Klaus-

Como lo sabes- pregunto confundida- No te dije que Klaus le había apagado sus emociones-

Elena, soy un vampiro- le recordó- Y desde que lo soy he ido apagándolas y volviéndolas a tener, porque se vuelven demasiado para mi o simplemente son un estorbo para lo que necesito hacer- pauso- Y por lo mismo soy capaz de reconocer cuando otro vampiro las apago, y es muy claro en la actitud de Stefan-

Ya veo- entendió ella- Entonces lo perdimos-

No- le aseguro Damon- Esta de vuelta- añadio- Solo debemos tener paciencia, ser cuidadosos- pauso- Sacar a Klaus de la ecuación y lo traeremos de vuelta y recién enfrentaremos los otros problemas de mi hermanito- aseguro

Ok- entendió Elena y mira a Rachel- Lamento que haya salido lastimada por mi culpa-

Se dejo lastimar- aseguro Damon mirando también a Rachel y Elena lo mira sorprendida- Pudo haberse sacado a Stefan de encima- añadio y se acuclilla y le mueve el cabello de la cara- Pero no lo hizo, porque estaba buscando la forma de protegerte- pauso- Cuando me llamo, me dijo que me necesitaba porque estabas en peligro- y mira a Elena- A Rachel realmente no le importa poner su vida en peligro con tal de que tu o los demas estén a salvo-

Estas molesto con ella por ello- le pregunto Elena, sabiendo que Damon siempre se molesta con Rachel

Si- contesto el y mira a la chica de nuevo- Pero al igual que otras veces se me pasara, porque al igual como ella no puede impedir que yo haga las estupideces que hago, yo tampoco puedo impedirle que se arriesgue por las personas a las que ama y considera su familia- y Elena sonríe

Rachel es una buena influencia en ti Damon- le dijo Elena- Y llamare a Alaric para que venga por mi- añadio

Ya lo hice- le dijo el y Elena lo mira confundida- Le mande un mensaje y vendrá por ti en unos minutos- le aseguro y Elena asiente y Damon se pone a revisarle el cuello a Rachel- Mierda- siseo al ver la mordedura con algo de piel desgarrada

Klaus le saco a Stefan de encima, asi que por eso se ve asi- le explico Elena y Damon asiente entendiendo y cierra el parche lo que hace que Rachel emita un pequeño quejido y unos minutos despues Alaric aparece y Elena corre hacia el y lo abraza- Quiero ir a casa- le pidió y el asiente y intercambia unas miradas con Damon y finalmente se lleva a Elena, y Damon toma a Rachel en brazos y se la lleva a su cuarto…

A la mañana siguiente, Damon despierta con un odioso ruido de teléfono, que viene del bolsillo de Rachel y se lo saca y ve en el identificador de llamadas "ANDIE" y rola los ojos y contesta…

Andie, no crees que es muy temprano para llamar- se quejo

_Damon_- pregunto confundida Andie del otro lado

Yep-

_Mmm_- murmuro Andie- _Llame a Rachel, cierto_- pregunto

Lo hiciste- le aseguro Damon- Ahora cuéntame que quieres con mi enana- le pregunto

_Apuesto a que no le gusta que la llames asi_- le contesto Andie

Nop, pero soy yo, asi que- añadio Damon simplemente

_Como sea_- siguio Andie- _No preguntare porque me contestas tu y dire simplemente que llamo para recordarles que Rachel debe estar hoy a las 7 de la tarde en el teatro de Virginia para la prueba de sonido_-

Que prueba de sonido- pregunto Damon confundido

_La prueba de sonido para la presentación de mañana Damon_- le recordó Andie- _O ya olvidaste que mañana son las presentaciones ante las universidades_- pregunto

Mierda- siseo Damon y mira a Rachel que aun esta profundamente dormida- No se me olvido, solo se me enredo en la memoria con otras cosas-

_Entonces debo creer también que Rachel ya tiene hotel donde quedarse mientras esté aquí o también se te enredo eso en la memoria_- le pregunto Andie

No, eso lo arregle en las vacaciones, cuando logre convencerla de asistir- le aseguro Damon- Y no te preocupes Andie estará ahí hoy a las 7-

_Eso espero_- le dijo ella- _Porque si Rachel se pierde esto Damon, será una real pena y decepcion_- añadio

Ya te dije, ahí estará- aseguro y con eso se despidió y se levanto a hacerle algo de comer a Rachel y a llamar a los demas para ver si iran o no a Virginia con ellos…

Y Rachel despierta confundida y se sienta en la cama para ver donde esta y al mover su cuello siente un tiron y recuerda lo que paso…_estoy en la habitación de Damon, lo que significa que volvio…y el cuello me duele aun…_asi que se levanta de la cama y se va hacia uno de las gavetas en la habitación y la abre y saca un pequeña cajita y la abre y toma un pequeño frasco largo y lo abre y se toma el liquido que hay en el…_la sangre de Klaus…la separe en estos frasquitos para administrarla mejor y asi poder beberla rápidamente sin tener que sentir el sabor de esta…_

Rach- la llamo la voz de Damon tras ella y se da vuelta y le sonríe

Hola- lo saludo y el le sonríe

Como te sientes- le pregunto acercándosele y dejando una bandeja que traia en la cama

Algo mareada y me duele el cuello- le contesto y Damon la abraza- Pero estoy bien- aseguro…_y cada vez estoy mejor, en sus brazos…_y sonríe y Damon le da un beso en la frente y la mira

Estas segura- le pregunto y Rachel lo mira y asiente

Ademas me acabo de tomar uno de los frasquitos con la sangre de Klaus- añadio la chica

Ok- concedió el- Te traje algo de comer- y Rachel sonríe y se sienta en la cama y empieza a comer lo que Damon le trajo- Mientras comes, preparare mi maleta e iremos a tu casa a que prepares la tuya- añadio y Rachel lo mira confundida- Tienes una prueba de sonido en el teatro de Virginia a las 7 de la tarde, y si nos vamos a las 12 llegaremos alla a tiempo-

Oh por dios- exclamo Rachel- Lo había olvidado- y Damon asiente

Andie llamo para recordarte- le conto el mientras arregla su bolso y Rachel asiente entendiendo- Y le dije que estaremos ahí a tiempo, y ya hable con los demas, y todos decidieron ir-

Todos- pregunto Rachel y recuerda a Elena y Tyler- Eso quiere decir que Ty y Elena están bien- y Damon asiente- Klaus encontró una cura entonces- y Damon deja de hacer lo que hace y la mira

La sangre de Elena es su cura- le conto y Rachel abre los ojos sorprendida- Y le apago las emociones a Stefan-

Le quito su humanidad- entendió Rachel y Damon asiente

Y esta por aquí en la casa, porque Klaus le ordeno vigilar y cuidar a Elena- añadio Damon

Ya veo- entendió Rachel triste por escuchar lo de Stefan- Y que hay de Katherine averiguaron algo-

Si- contesto Damon volviendo a su bolso- Jeremy me dijo que encontraron a Mikael- y Rachel se tensa

Mikael- repitió Rachel y Damon asiente

Katherine secuestro a Jeremy porque se entero de que este puede hablar con el fantasma de Anna, la novia vampiro de Jeremy- siguio Damon- Y gracias a ella supimos de Mikael, y según Jeremy me dijo cuando hable con el hace una media hora, lo encontraron-

Entonces- empezo Rachel- Katherine esta con…- pauso- Mikael- y Damon asiente

Eso fue lo que dije- añadio y la mira y se da cuenta de que se ve entre asustada y molesta mirando el vacio- Rachel- la llamo, pero ella no lo mira- Rachel- la llamo de nuevo acercándosele y tomandole las manos y ella lo mira- Que te sucede- le pregunto

No me gustan el miedo y el odio que siento- contesto y una lagrima roda por su mejilla- No me gusta escuchar el nombre de- pauso- Mikael- añadio y abraza fuerte a Damon el que también la abraza…_esta asustada de este tal Mikael…_y le acaricia la espalda

Esta bien- le aseguro Damon y la hace que lo mire- Rach, quien quiera que sea, sabes que no dejare que te lastime, cierto- le pregunto y Rachel asiente- Asi que no tienes nada que temer- le aseguro y la abraza- Siempre, y te lo prometo, te protegeré preciosa-

Lo se- sollozo Rachel y se separa de el- Lo siento- se disculpo y Damon niega con la cabeza- Mis emociones se apoderaron de mi-

Nada porque disculparse- le aseguro y le da un pequeño beso en los labios- Te lo he dicho muchas veces, eres humana y no quiero que escondas tus emociones- y ella asiente

Y no lo hare- le prometió y el le sonríe- Termino de comer y vamos a mi casa- y el asiente y la besa de nuevo tiernamente y ambos vuelven a lo suyo, una hora despues Rachel y Damon salen de la casa hacia la de los Lockwood y Stefan los mira desde una de las ventanas del segundo piso…

Y una hora mas tarde, Damon se estaciona frente a la casa de los Gilbert, donde ven a Alaric poniendo unas maletas en su camioneta, y el y Rachel se bajan del auto y Elena sale de la casa y al verla Rachel la abraza…

Lo traeremos de vuelta- le aseguro Rachel abrazandola- Se que hay una forma y la encontraremos- pauso- Te lo prometo- y Elena aprieta a Rachel en el abrazo y dejar caer unas lagrimas de sus ojos, y al separarse ambas se miran

Gracias- le dijo Elena- Por protegerme y por todo- añadio y Rachel niega con la cabeza

No tienes nada que agradecerme- le aseguro- Somos familia, Elena, quizás no de sangre, pero lo somos- pauso y Elena asiente- Y la familia esta ahí en las buenas y en las malas-

Muy cierto- concordo Elena sonriendo y Rachel también le sonríe

Entonces- siguio la chica- Lista para olvidar las ultimas 12 horas de tu vida deleitándote con mi bella voz- le pregunto y Elena se rie

Muy lista- aseguro la chica y Rachel le sonríe

Ese es el espíritu- añadio Rachel y todos se empiezan a arreglar para irse- Y los demas- pregunto

Caroline, me dijo que ella, Tyler, Matt y Bonnie se iran juntos- le contesto Damon y Rachel asiente entendiendo

Y Jeremy llego hace un par de horas- añadio Alaric- Y si bien no ha dicho donde estaba, tengo un largo camino para cuestionarlo- aseguro- Y apenas este listo, nos iremos- y Rachel asiente entendiendo, y 15 minutos despues, Jeremy estuvo listo, y los cinco estuvieron listos para partir…

Y se juntaron con Caroline y los demas en una intersección y los tres autos, se pusieron en marcha hacia la capital del estado de Virginia…

CONTINUARA…


	57. Relajo Tensional

Lo siento, en serio lo siento, pero el lunes me encontre con que nos habian cortado el cable que nos provee el internet, un idiota de la compañia vino y simplemente lo corto, y lo vinieron a reponer ayer, pero mi adorable papa no queria conectar el wifi...finalmente hoy tome el asunto por mis manos y yo lo conecte (mi papa se enojo un poquito conmigo, pero no me importa :P, finalmente el fin de semana me volveran a dejar sin internet :C)

En fin...en serio lo lamento, sobretodo con gabe berry y NTVG que siempre comentan, les agradezco sus comentarios :D

Y les recuerdo que nada me pertenece :( y ojala les guste este capitulo :D

* * *

><p>57<p>

RELAJO TENSIONAL

Todos llegan a Virginia, y se dirigen hacia el hotel donde Damon hizo las reservaciones para quedarse durante los tres dias que vienen, que de paso queda a solo unas cuadras del teatro donde sera la presentación, y al llegar al hotel Damon se estaciona y un hombre le abre la puerta y el agradece y Rachel también se baja y los demas también llegan

Tienes buen gusto Damon- le dijo Caroline al acercarse y Damon le sonríe

Soy yo cariño- le recordó el- Asi que por supuesto que tengo buen gusto- añadio y todos rolan los ojos

Lo importante es que llegamos a tiempo- añadio Elena cambiando el tema y todos asienten y Rachel ve la hora

Sera mejor que me vaya al teatro- dijo mirando a los demas, que la miran confundidos, ya que aun le queda tiempo

Aun queda media hora antes de que hagas tu prueba de sonido- le dijo Jeremy

Cierto- concordo Rachel- Pero siempre me gusta llegar antes a mis citas- pauso- Ademas que quiero familiarizarme con el lugar- añadio algo avergonzada

Bueno- empezo Elena- Si quieres hacer aquello, entendemos- añadio- Los demas les parece si entramos- pregunto

Espero- dijo de pronto la voz de Stefan y todos lo miran y se tensan, ya todos saben que le paso, y el se acerca a ellos- Que me hayan considerado a mi también- pregunto

Lamentablemente si- le contesto Damon- Vamos Rach- le dijo a la chica que niega con la cabeza- Que- le pregunto confundido

Voy sola- le dijo y mira a Elena de reojo y Stefan y Damon rola los ojos y asiente- Estare bien- le aseguro

Ok- concedió Damon- Avisame cuando llegues y cuando salgas y le dire a la mujer de la recepción que guarde tu llave y asi la pides cuando vuelvas-

Me parece- concordo Rachel y mira a Stefan- Se que nada te importa ahora, pero esto es importante para mi Stefan, asi que te ruego que te comportes, y que no hagas nada estúpido- le pidió

No te preocupes- le aseguro el sonriendo- Ademas te recuerdo que las estupideces son especialidad de Damon, no mias- añadio mirando a su hermano

Cierto- concordo Rachel

OYE- se quejo Damon y Rachel se pone de puntillas y le da un pequeño beso

Te amo- le dijo y se largo a correr y Damon niega con la cabeza, pero sonríe, y los demas se rien bajito, y despues miran todos a Stefan

En serio, Stefan- empezo Elena- No hagas nada- le pidio

Estoy aquí solo para protegerte Elena- le aseguro Stefan- Nada mas- añadio

Ok- dijo Damon- Entremos- y todos entran al hotel y Damon habla con la mujer del meson y vuelve con los demas- Tenemos un problema-

Cual- le pregunto confundido Alaric

Solo pedi 5 habitaciones- contesto Damon- Porque crei que- y mira a Elena y Stefan- Ya saben- y todos asienten entendiendo, menos Elena que solo mira para cualquier parte y Stefan esta de brazos cruzados sin expresión alguna- Asi que van a tener que arreglárselas- añadio

Rachel y tu tienen una habitación, cierto- le pregunto Bonnie y el asiente- Yo comparto con Elena, Stefan puede tener la habitación para el-

Tyler y yo juntos- añadio Caroline

Eso nos deja a Jeremy, Matt y a mi en la otra- añadio Alaric y mira a ambos chicos- Si esta bien con ustedes- y ambos asienten- Bien, entonces problema arreglado- y todos asienten y Damon les da las tarjetas que abren las habitaciones y le da las indicaciones a la mujer del mostrador para que le de la suya a Rachel, y van hacia el elevador

Son ellos- dijo alguien de pronto detrás de ellos

Parecen serlo- añadio otra persona

Brit yo tengo mucho mejor memoria que tu- dijo la primera persona- Asi que si son ellos-

Porque dices que no tengo buena memoria, Kurt- pregunto Brittany

Jamas recuerdas donde dejaste tu diario, o tu teléfono y no se cuantas cosas mas- añadio Kurt simplemente y ella lo mira molesta

No es que no recuerde donde están- lo corrigio- Es que Lord Tubbington me las saca- añadio Brittany- Ademas la única forma de saber si son ellos o no es acercándonos y-

De hecho ya están cerca- la interrumpió Damon- Estan detrás de nosotros- añadio y todos los miran

SI SON- grito Brittany a todo pulmon y todos se rien- Hola- saludo animada

Hola Brittany- la saludo Caroline primero que esta mas cerca y luego todos lo hacen

Y mi diva- pregunto Kurt

Esta en el teatro haciendo la prueba de sonido- le contesto Elena

Oh- musito entendiendo Kurt

Asi que ustedes también están aquí, ah- les dijo Bonnie y Brittany y Kurt asienten

Todos los que fuimos a Mystic Falls- le conto Brittany- Todos vamos a hacer presentaciones individualmente- añadio y todos asienten entendiendo

Y hace cuanto que están aquí- les pregunto Caroline

Desde ayer en la mañana- contesto Kurt- Hicimos la prueba de sonido ayer despues de almuerzo- añadio y frunce el seño- De hecho ya me estaba preocupando por mi diva, crei que ya no venia-

Tuvimos unas cosas que hacer ayer- le conto Elena- Y se nos traspapelaron a todos las cosas, pero afortunadamente pudimos llegar a tiempo y asi apoyar a Rach-

Me alegra- dijo sonriendo Kurt- Entonces acaban de llegar- y todos asienten- Oh- musito- Todos estamos en la piscina, por si quieren unírsenos-

Me parece genial- le dijo animada Caroline y mira a los demas- Si- les rogo

Claro que si, Caroline- le dijo Alaric sonriendo- Me parece una genial idea también- añadio- Ademas que todos necesitamos refrescarnos- acoto y todos asienten

Entonces los vemos ahí- les aseguro Elena a Kurt y Brittany y ambos asienten y se van y ellos suben finalmente a sus habitaciones y bajan despues de un rato a la piscina y saludan a los de Lima, la mayoría de ellos están en la piscina (Santana, Puck, Blaine, Mike, Tina, Sam, Quinn, Finn) mientras el resto (Mercedes, Brittany, Kurt, Schue, Emma, Artie) están fuera en las sillas de sol o sobre toallas, y se saludan…

Y Santana sale del agua y se le acerca a Damon que esta acostado en una de las sillas de sol y le sonríe- Aun sin decir que si- le pregunto y este la mira de arriba abajo

Yep- contesto Damon- Amo a mi filete-

Sin mencionar que sabe a vainilla y fresas, no Damon- añadio Stefan sonriendo y Damon se tensa y Elena también y lo miran molestos

Stefan, lo prometiste- le recordó Elena y el sonríe simplemente y se acuesta sobre una toalla, y los de Lima los miran confundidos

No pierdas la paciencia- le pidió Alaric a Damon y este asiente relajándose

Entonces- dijo Caroline- Quien quiere nadar- pregunto y Bonnie, Tyler, Elena, Jeremy y Matt se meten junto con ella al agua

Eso fue rarísimo- le dijo Quinn a Tina la que asiente- Y Elena y Stefan no se ven juntos- añadio

Crees que terminaron- le pregunto Tina y Quinn asiente

Es obvio- contesto la rubia- Es normal que te alejes a metros de tu pareja cuando terminas, sino miranos a Finn y a mi- y Tina asiente- Pero Stefan parece concentrado en los movimientos de Elena y Damon lo mira a el-

No crees que Damon y Rachel también tengan problemas- le pregunto Tina

No se- contesto Quinn- Ya cuando llegue veremos- y Tina asiente y se van a nadar y jugar en el agua con los demas…

Y Rachel entra al hotel y pide su tarjeta y se va a su habitación, Damon le mando un mensaje contándole lo de la piscina, y tiene varios mensajes de Caroline apurándola para que se les una, asi que rápido se cambia y se va a buscar la piscina, pasa por el bar porque le dijeron que había un atajo por ahí hacia la piscina, y va feliz caminando...

Y pensar- dijo alguien de pronto y ella se detiene- Que pronto esa sonrisa sera mia- y Rachel se da vuelta y mira al dueño de la voz que esta sentado en uno de los bancos junto a la barra del bar

Manipulada sonrisa querras decir- le dijo molesta a no otro que Klaus y el le sonrie- Que haces aquí- le pregunto- Y mas te vale que la respuesta no sea llevarte a Elena- añadio

No lo es- aseguro Klaus- Vinimos a ver tu presentación-

Vinimos- pregunto Rachel confundida

Se refiere a mi- contesto no otra que Rebecca y Rachel la mira y esta sentada en una de las sillas de las mesas que hay en el lugar- Nos enteramos de tu presentación, y de lo bien que cantas y quiero oírte- le explico- Ojala no te moleste-

No me molesta- le dijo Rachel sonriéndole sinceramente y mira a Klaus- Solo no quiero trucos, ni ninguno de tus juegos Niklaus- añadio seria

No las habrá- le aseguro y Rachel asiente

Ok, te creo- le dijo segura- Ahora si me disculpan, me están esperando- añadio y con eso siguio su camino…_A Damon y a los demas no les gustara para nada saber que Klaus esta aquí…_y llega al sector de la piscina

DIVA- grito Kurt al verla y la abraza y Rachel le sonríe- Que bueno verte-

Lo mismo digo Kurt- le dijo Rachel sonriendo y los saluda a todos y se va donde Damon y le da un pequeño beso y se gana con el en la silla

Y como estuvo- le pregunto

Bien- contesto Rachel simplemente- Y no te dire nada mas porque el resto es sorpresa- y Damon le hace puchero y Rachel se rie- Deja de ser adorable-

Imposible- le aseguro el y la besa

Tengo que contarte algo- añadio Rachel y el asiente- Bueno…- y escuchan silbidos y ambos miran, y todos los de Mystic Falls están muy sorprendidos al ver a Rebecca entrar- Rebecca y Klaus están aquí- añadio Rachel y Elena la mira

Que quieren- le pregunto asustada y Rachel se le acerca, Elena esta sentada en su toalla de playa a los pies de la silla de Damon, y le toma la mano

Vinieron a ver mi presentación, es todo- le aseguro

Segura- le pregunto Elena de nuevo y Rachel asiente

No me gusta esto para nada- añadio Damon mirando a Rebecca que se acaba de meter a la piscina

No eres el único- añadio Caroline mirándo a la chica molesta también y Rachel se para de la silla y se saca la ropa y Damon la mira y sonríe picaramente

Mmm- murmuro y Rachel lo mira

Ves algo que te guste- le pregunto sonriendo

Todo- contesto- Porque no nos olvidamos de la piscina- le pregunto y Rachel se rie y le da un pequeño beso

Nop- susurro en sus labios y salió corriendo hacia la piscina y entro como toda una profesional y sale a la superficie y todos la miran, pero ella solo mira a Rebecca, la que le sonríe

Parece que ya no le tienes miedo al agua- le dijo Rebecca sonriendo

Nop- le aseguro Rachel- Trae recuerdos, no- y Rebecca asiente

El lago era mas grande- añadio y Rachel asiente

Una carrera- le pregunto y la sonrisa de Rebecca crece enormemente

Me parece una excelente idea- concedió y ambas nadan hacia uno de los extremos de la piscina y de espaldas salen de la piscina y quedan sentadas al borde de esta

Que hacen- pregunto Elena

Competiran- le contesto Finn que acaba de salir de la piscina- Eso escuche que Rachel le propuso a esa chica- añadio y se fue a su toalla

Y Rachel y Rebecca siguen sentadas al borde sin moverse- MUEVANSE- grito a todo pulmon Rebecca y todos se empezaron a salir de en medio de la piscina

Necesitaran un arbitro- dijo de pronto Klaus apareciendo y todos los de Mystic Falls lo miran y el les sonríe

Olvidalo Nik- le dijo Rebecca- Eres un pésimo arbitro-

Concuerdo- dijo Rachel y Klaus rola los ojos- Entonces ida y vuelta y la que vuelva primero gana- y Rebecca asiente y ambas se paran y se alejan de la piscina y corren hacia esta y se lanzan y nadan por debajo del agua, saliendo para sorpresa de todos solo una vez a la superficie de ida y una de vuelta, y por debajo del agua Rachel toca la pared de la piscina y sale a la superficie

HICISTE TRAMPA- se quejo Rebecca y Rachel se rie

Eso lo dicen las perdedoras- le dijo Rachel burlándose de ella- Y tu lo eres Bekah- añadio y Rebecca abre mucho la boca y le tira agua y ambas se tiran agua como si fueran dos niñas y se rien, y Klaus las mira sonriendo, y Bonnie nota que su sonrisa, para su sorpresa es genuina

Son amigas- murmuro Elena y mira a Damon que observa a Rachel con una sonrisa en su rostro- Damon- y el la mira- No te preocupa- le pregunto

Deberia, no- contesto el y Elena asiente- Pero no, no me preocupa-

Desde cuando mi diva y esa chica son amigas- pregunto Kurt confundido

Siglos- contesto Caroline y abre mucho los ojos- Digo mucho tiempo- añadio tratando de corregirse- Pero deberías preguntarle a Rach, es igual de nueva su amistad con ella para nosotros que para ti-

Ya veo- entendió Kurt y Puck mira confundido a Caroline, pero no dice nada y Rachel sale del agua y se va donde Damon el que le da su toalla

Gracias- le dijo sonriendo

Te divertiste bastante- le dijo el y ella asiente

Bekah es divertida- le dijo Rachel sentándose a su lado- Y me alegra recordar esos momentos divertidos con ella, y hacer nuevos le da calidez a mi corazón-

Realmente te importan, cierto- le dijo Damon y Rachel asiente

Si bien esas amistades fueron hechas con mis vidas pasadas- siguio bajito- Esas vidas son parte de mi y el cariño por ellos es algo difícil de sacar de aquí- añadio poniendo su mano en su corazón y Damon le toma la mano- Puedes aceptar eso- le pregunto

Yeah- contesto el sonriéndole y Rachel le sonríe y se le da un pequeño beso en los labios

Te cuento un secreto- le susurro Rachel y Damon asiente- Jamas aprendi a nadar siendo yo- añadio y Damon la mira sorprendido- Pero Ariadne si lo hizo-

Oh- musito entendiendo Damon- Entonces lo que ellas saben y tu no, puedes usarlo- y Rachel asiente

Asi parece- añadio la chica

RACHEL- la llamo la voz de Rebecca y Rachel la mira- NOS VEMOS EN TU PRESENTACION- añadio y Rachel le sonríe y asiente y Rebecca se va con Klaus

Quien rayos era ese exquisito espécimen que se fue con la rubia- pregunto Santana y Rachel la mira- Que-

No se te escapa nadie, cierto- le pregunto y Santana rola los ojos y se encoje de hombros- Era el hermano de la rubia- le contesto Rachel

Esta soltero- pregunto Mercedes para sorpresa de todos- Que, también tengo ojos y es muy guapo-

Si hay algo que no se puede negar es que lo es- añadio Bonnie y sus amigas y amigos la miran sorprendidos- Solo admiro su físico- se defendió y Rachel y Damon se paran de su lugar y Rachel se envuelve en la toalla

Esta soltero- contesto Rachel y todos la miran- Pero se acuerdan de lo que les dije de Elijah- y todos asienten recordándolo- Apliquen lo con el también- pauso- Pero peor- añadio- Nos vemos- y con eso ella y Damon se alejaron, y de a poco todos también lo hicieron, pues deben descansar para las presentaciones del dia siguiente…

Rachel sale del baño y Damon ya esta acostado- Estas enojado- le pregunto la chica sentándose a su lado de la cama

Nop- contesto Damon- Solo pensativo-

No mates mas de tus neuronas Damon, tienen derecho a vivir- le dijo seria y preocupada y Damon se la pone encima de el y le hace cosquillas y ella se rie- OK, no me burlo- concedió y el asiente complacido dejándola donde esta- Ahora dime en que piensas-

En como Klaus y Rebecca se enteraron de la presentación- contesto Damon

Es obvio que por Stefan- añadio Rachel y Damon asiente- Te preocupa que estén aquí- y Damon asiente

Aunque mas Klaus que su hermana- añadio- Se nota que le importas- y Rachel sonríe- Y me gusto escucharte reírte como lo hiciste con ella- y le acaricia la cara a la chica y el cuello donde hasta hace unas horas tenia una fea mordedura- Asi quiero verte siempre, sin preocupaciones y miedos, feliz- y Rachel lo besa apasionadamente

Soy feliz- le aseguro al separar sus labios de los de el- Tu me haces feliz Damon- pauso- Porque te importa lo que hago y lo que digo- pauso- Y realmente simplemente te importo-

Y te amo- le recordó el y ella sonríe- O corrección- pauso y la pone debajo de el y le saca el cabello de la cara- Estoy enamorado de ti, Rachel Barbra Berry- le dijo y la besa

Y yo estoy de enamorada de ti también, Damon Salvatore- le aseguro en un susurro Rachel y Damon la sigue besando…y sin interrupciones…

Al dia siguiente todos bajan a desayunar, y Rachel les dice que quiere irse al teatro temprano, a pesar de que su presentación sea a las 6 de la tarde, ya que quiere apoyar a sus amigos de Lima y relajarse en el teatro, y Damon, Elena y Alaric deciden ir con ella al teatro, y claro esta Stefan los va a seguir, mientras los demas convencidos por Caroline iran a recorrer algunos lugares, pero estarán a tiempo en el teatro…

Por eso, ahora Rachel, Damon, Alaric, Elena y Stefan llegan al teatro…- Este lugar es enorme- dijo sorprendida Elena y Rachel a su lado asiente

Y tiene cafetería, asi que podemos almorzar aquí algo- añadio Rachel y Elena asiente y el teléfono de Damon suena y se disculpa y se aleja y los otros siguen avanzando viendo el teatro, mientras Damon habla…

Porque no me llamaste ayer- se quejo

_Porque mi vida no revuelve alrededor tuyo_- le contesto Katherine simplemente

Como sea- añadio Damon- Y- le pregunto

_Lo encontré_- contesto ella simplemente

Lo se, Jeremy me dijo- añadio Damon- Pero y nos ayudara- pregunto

_Lo podria saber si se despertara_- le contesto Katherine- _He intentado de todo, pero ni una respuesta_-

Bueno, ponte creativa- le dijo Damon- Plan B o lo que sea, ese siempre te sale mejor que cualquier otro plan-

_Yeah_- concedió Katherine en tono aburrido- _En fin, si se algo te aviso_- y con eso colgó y Damon rola los ojos

Perra- siseo

Conozco de esas- dijo alguien tras el y al ver es Puck

En serio- pregunto Damon y Puck asiente

O es una amiga o ex, y yo tengo ambas en una sola- añadio el chico

Quien- pregunto Damon curioso

Santana- contesto Puck y Damon se larga a reir- No la leiste nada mal cuando la conociste- añadio

Rach me advirtió sobre ella- confeso Damon y Puck asiente entendiendo- Pero como sabes si la lei mal o no- pregunto confundido

La escuche hablando de ti con Quinn despues de que tu y Rach se fueron del hotel esa vez- le contesto Puck y Damon asiente entendiendo- Por cierto, Damon, quiero preguntarte algo-

Que- pregunto este

Acerca de esos amigos que tiene Rachel- contesto Puck

Que con ellos- pregunto Damon

Es extraña esa amistad para mi- añadio Puck- Porque conozco a Rach desde que ambos andábamos en pañales, la comunidad judía en Lima es pequeña, y jamás la vi con ninguno de ellos o siquiera hablar de amigos lejanos o algo parecido, y ahora resulta que ella y esa chica Rebecca se conocen desde hace mucho- pauso rascándose la cabeza- No se, me dan mala espina-

Ellos te dan mala espina- pregunto Damon y Puck asiente y Damon sonríe- Eso quiere decir que eres algo bueno leyendo gente- y Puck lo mira confundido y Damon le pone la mano en el hombro- Hazme un favor Puck y mantente alejado de esos dos, quieres- le pidio

Porque- pregunto Puck

Solo haz lo que te pido- añadio Damon simplemente- Entre menos sepas mejor- y con eso se alejo y Puck lo mira alejarse

Te dijo lo que yo te dije- dijo apareciendo Brittany a su lado y Puck asiente

Algo ocultan- añadio Puck- Estaban asustados y preocupados cuando esos dos aparecieron- y Brittany asiente

Pero es peligroso saber Puck- le recordó la chica

Lo se- concedió este- Pero que tal si Rachel corre peligro y no hicimos nada para ayudarla- añadio y Brittany se ve conflictuada- Por ahora solo observaremos, Britt- aseguro y ella asiente y ambos se van a lo suyo…

Mientras Rachel y Elena están en la cafetería tomandose un jugo de frutas y comiendo unas galletas…- No se que hacer, Rach- confeso la chica

Elena, te recuerdo que lo que paso, paso hace menos de 48 horas- le recordó Rachel- Solo relájate y no pienses demasiado, ok- le pidió

No es fácil- añadio la chica- Con el por aquí, y Klaus-

Te dije que no hara nada y no lo hara- aseguro Rachel

Porque estas tan segura- le pregunto Elena

Porque vi sinceridad en sus ojos- contesto Rachel- Y si algo estoy segura es que a pesar de sus planes, le importo a Klaus, y a Rebecca mas aun, y no me arruinaran esto- y Elena asiente entendiendo

Note como Klaus las veía a Rebecca y a ti- añadio Elena- Su sonrisa era genuina y Bonnie también la noto-

En el fondo Klaus si tiene corazón- aseguro Rachel- Solo, al igual que todos ha sufrido bastante, y su manera de sobrellevar el dolor es, lamentablemente, haciendo sufrir a los demas con tal de lograr su objetivo-

Y yo he sido su principal objetivo- acoto Elena

Mas que tu- siguio Rachel- La sangre Petrova, de la doopelganger- y Elena asiente y ve algo de reojo y abre mucho los ojos- Que sucede- y mira lo que ve la chica- Mmm- murmuro- Rebecca y Stefan-

Estan bastante juntos- murmuro triste Elena, y es cierto ambos chicos están conversando bastante juntos en una esquina- Estan coqueteando, cierto- y Rachel la mira

Stefan aun te ama- le aseguro Rachel- Solo dale tiempo y su humanidad volverá-

Y tendremos que ayudarle con el destripador- añadio Elena y Rachel le sonríe- Que-

Ya lo estas aceptando- contesto Rachel simplemente y Elena sonríe levemente…

Y Damon llega a pararse al lado de Alaric- Tenemos que tener cuidado con los ex compañeros de Rachel- le dijo

Porque- le pregunto Alaric

Son mas perceptivos algunos que otros- contesto Damon- Especialmente Puck y Brittany-

Les pondré un ojo a ambos- añadio Alaric y Damon asiente y van por Elena y Rachel y van a ver unas presentaciones, y despues de almuerzo ven las presentaciones de algunos de los de Lima…a las cuatro de la tarde los demas llegan, y Rachel se despide porque debe ir calentar y arreglarse, y todos le desean suerte…

Rebecca va caminando por un pasillo…_me pregunto si podre averiguar mas de Rachel con esos chicos de Lima…_ y ve a una chica que le resulta familiar…_esa chica estaba ayer en la piscina hablando con un chico palido que llama a Rachel "diva", quizás me pueda ayudar…_ y sonríe- Disculpa- la llamo

Me hablas a mi- le pregunto la chica y Rebecca asiente- Que- pregunto

Cual es tu nombre- le pregunto Rebecca

Quinn- contesto la chica- Que quieres-

Saber de alguien- contesto Rebecca- Con quien estudiabas-

Man Hands- contesto Quinn y Rebecca la mira confundida- Digo Rachel, cierto, porque tu estabas con ella ayer en la piscina-

Si Rachel- contesto entre dientes Rebecca y Quinn asiente

No hay mucho que decir- empezo Quinn- Salvo que era una diva que lo quería todo en glee, nadie la aguantaba, y era una perdedora de primera en la escuela, la reina de los perdedores- añadio- Eso-

Man Hands- repitió Rebecca- La llamaban asi- pregunto

Si- contesto Quinn- Y tambien Rupaul, Gleek, Loser, entre otros- añadio- Todos lo hacíamos- y la cara de Rebecca es de furia pura y Quinn se echa para atrás y Rebecca la toma del cuello y Quinn abre mucho los ojos

QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PERRA BASTARDA- grito enfurecida poniendo a la chica contra la pared y Quinn se queja- COMO HOZAS REFERIRTE ASI DE ELLA, SER REPUGNANTE- y Quinn trata de hablar y Kurt y Blaine que salen de los camerinos ven a Quinn siendo estrangulada

Oh dios- susurro Kurt y sale corriendo, y Blaine le dice a los demas que salen a ver, mientras Rebecca aun le grita a Quinn y los demas tratan de ayudar, empeorando las cosas…y Kurt sigue corriendo

KURT- lo llamo Rachel y el la mira aliviado- Donde es la maratón- le pregunto divertida

Tu…- empezo Kurt tratando de recuperar el aire- Amiga Rebecca esta ahorcando a Quinn- termino y Rachel abre mucho los ojos

Llévame a donde están YA- exigió y ambos salen corriendo y llegan- DEJALA IR REBECCA- grito Rachel y todo el griterío acaba y la miran

Estaba llamándote por un denigrante nombre- siseo Rebecca cerca de la cara de Quinn- No tiene perdón- añadio

Bekah si la lastimas, me haras muy infeliz- le aseguro Rachel y todos la miran como si estuviera loca- Y tu no quieres eso, cierto- y Rebecca para sorpresa de los demas suelta a Quinn que cae al piso tosiendo

Tienes suerte- aseguro Rebecca mirando a Quinn la que la mira- Habla asi de ella otra vez y te mato- amenazo y todos sienten miedo correr por sus espaldas y Rachel se le acerca a Rebecca y le pone una mano en el brazo y esta la mira- No tienen derecho a hablar asi de ti-

No saben eso- le dijo Rachel simplemente- No es como en el pasado Bekah-

Si Nik se entera de cómo te trataban- añadio Rebecca- Todos se moriran- y todos abren mucho los ojos- Y yo le voy ayudar a desmembrarlos- aseguro mirándolos a todos los que la miran asustados

No Bekah- le dijo firme Rachel- Te dije que no es como en el pasado, y si me llamaban de muchas formas, pero esta en mi pasado- pauso- Y por la amistad que nos teníamos y que quiero volver a tener contigo, no le diras nada a Niklaus- le pidió

Pero-

Rebecca- siguio Rachel- Por favor, quiero que este dia sea especial para mi- añadio- Puedes solo olvidarlo, como yo lo hice- pauso- Hazme ese regalo-

Ok- concedió despues de un rato la rubia- Pero si lo repiten- pauso- Se mueren- aseguro y Rachel la abraza

Gracias- le dijo y Rebecca tiene una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, para sorpresa de todos, y se separan- Vete con Niklaus- y ella asiente y se va y una vez que desaparece y Rachel deja salir un suspiro y mira a Quinn- Estas bien- le pregunto

Casi me mata- le respondió Quinn con lagrimas en la cara, mientras Santana y Brittany están a su lado- Como quieres que este- le pregunto molesta

Lo se, lo siento- le dijo Rachel- Pero que le dijiste- pregunto

Pregunto por ti y…- empezo Quinn

Y me insultaste- termino Rachel por ella y Quinn asiente

No fue mi intención insultarte- aseguro- Solo se me salió, por la fuerza de la costumbre-

Tienes suerte- le dijo Rachel

Suerte- repitió Santana incrédula- La estaba estrangulando- se quejo

Y creeme pudo haber sido mucho peor- aseguro Rachel

A que te refieres- le pregunto Mercedes

Es mejor que no sepan- respondió Rachel

De que rayos estas hablando Berry- le pregunto Puck

No importa- aseguro Rachel y se empezo a alejar

Claro que importa- añadio molesta Santana- Esa tipa estaba estrangulando a Quinn- y Rachel se detiene y la mira

Y repito pudo ser peor- añadio

Que rayos esta sucediendo aquí- pregunto Finn que esta muy confundido por todo, todos lo estan

Nada- aseguro Rachel

No te creo- le dijo Puck molesto- Y responde que rayos esta pasando-

Ya dije y seguire repitiendo- añadio Rachel- No es nada- pauso- Y si me disculpan me voy a preparar, porque ya me tocara mi presentación- y con eso se fue y al alejarse su expresión cambia…_demonios, Bekah…que hiciste…_

Mientras en otro lado de Virginia…Katherine tiene un cuerpo sobre una tumba y sangre le cae en la boca a un hombre amarrado dentro de esta que abre los ojos- No- susurro- Alejalo de mi- y Katherine lo mira confundida

Tienes que comer- le dijo

Por favor- suplico y Katherine asiente y aleja el cuerpo- Gracias- y Katherine lo mira detenidamente

Te conozco- dijo- Eras quien buscaba a Klaus y Rebecca en 1920- y el asiente- Tu eres de quien huian- y el sonríe

Cual es tu nombre doopelganger- le pregunto el

No lo soy mas- contesto ella y el asiente entendiendo- Y mi nombre es Katerina, pero ahora todos me conocen como Katherine-

Soy Mikael- se presento el

Lo se- le dijo ella- Y te necesito asi que debes comer- añadio

Podrias liberarme primero- le pidió y ella asiente y rompe las cadenas que lo tienen atrapado y va a tomar el cuerpo- No el- le pidió Mikael y ella lo mira confundida- Jamas me he alimentado de humanos-

Porque-

Ayude a crear a los vampiros- contesto el- Pero jamás estuvo en mis planes la sed que eso provocaría-

Ok- concedió Katherine- Entonces de que te alimentas- le pregunto y el la toma y la muerde a ella…

CONTINUARA…


	58. Puerta al Futuro

Ok, lamento la demora de nuevo :(...gracias a Ckonna, gabe berry y teamDamon05 por comentar el capitulo anterior, me encanta oir que les gusta y que piensan del capitulo, asi que besitos y abrazos para ustedes en la distancia...y Clovely 18 gracias por comentar el capitulo 56, y lo siento, pero lo he dicho antes Klaus y Rachel no tendran nada romantico, este fic es Salvaberry, y si bien Rachel y Klaus tienen un pasado y las vidas pasadas de Rachel, Lea y Ariadne, amaban a Klaus, ella solo lo quiere como un amigo, aunque tambien lo detesta por como es...

Y, se me olvidaba, gabe berry, solo confia en mi :D

Nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>58<p>

PUERTA AL FUTURO

Al menos no me mataste- se quejo Katherine sentada al lado de la tumba, bebiendo sangre del muertito que trajo antes, y Mikael quien esta caminando alrededor de esta la mira y le sonríe

No me sirves muerta- le dijo el simplemente- Todo lo que me dijiste de Klaus y los demas me ha sido muy útil- añadio- Sin mencionar de que para tu suerte jamás he asesinado a ningún vampiro de los que me he alimentado- pauso- Nos vamos- le dijo y ella asiente y ambos salen…

Y en el teatro de Virginia, Rachel se esta alistando en los camerinos, poniéndose maquillaje y cierra los ojos y al abrirlos ve el reflejo de Klaus en el espejo- Que quieres- le pregunto

Desearte suerte- le contesto el simplemente

Gracias- le dijo Rachel sinceramente- Ahora vete- le pidió y el se le acerca al hombro y alguien va a entrar, pero se detiene al verlos

Puedes soñar y divertirte todo lo que quieras con esto- empezo Klaus- Pero al final recuerda, que el que cumplirá su sueño y tu le ayudaras, sere yo- añadio y Rachel lo mira molesta- Buena suerte amor- le susurro en el oído y con eso se fue, y Rachel cierra los ojos y despues se mira en el espejo…_no me rendiré…se que hay una forma de detenerte sin matarte, y la encontrare…_y asiente y se sigue arreglando…mientras la persona escondida se va…

Katherine y Mikael llegan a una tienda- Que hacemos aquí- pregunto la chica

Ya veraz- contesto simplemente Mikael y ambos entran y la mujer detrás del mostrador se tensa

Estas libre- dijo y Mikael le sonríe- Solo 80 años- susurro negando con la cabeza- Que quieres- le pregunto

Magia negra- contesto Mikael simplemente y Katherine lo mira confundida

Para que- pregunto la mujer

La psíquica- contesto Mikael simplemente y la mujer se ve molesta

No te ayudare a matar a esa chica- dijo simplemente

No tienes opción- le dijo Mikael- Tenemos un trato, o se te olvido- pauso- Si salía antes de que pasaran 100 años, harias lo que yo quisiera, y es lo que quiero, o romperas nuestro acuerdo, Demona- le pregunto

No- contesto Demona- Nunca he roto, ningún acuerdo- aseguro- Y no será la primera vez que lo haga- pauso- Tendras que esperar- y Mikael asiente y ella desaparece

No entiendo nada- murmuro Katherine y Mikael solo le sonríe

Mientras Rachel sale al escenario del teatro- Su nombre completo, lugar de nacimiento, residencia y escuela- le preguntaron los jueces que hay evaluando a los chicos que aparecen

Rachel Barbra Berry- contesto la chica tras el micrófono- Naci en Dalton, Ohio y actualmente vivo en Mistyc Falls, Virginia y asisto a Mystic Falls High School-

La razón por la cual escogió su canción- le preguntaron y Rachel mira a Andie que esta en la primera fila y esta asiente

La escribi- contesto Rachel y los tres jueces la miran sorprendidos, todos en el auditorio lo estan- Y en el portafolio que tienen de mi debe estar la inscripción de la canción bajo mi nombre-

Lo esta- contesto una de los jueces- Nos puede decir el nombre de la canción y explicar que la inspiro a escribirla- le pregunto

El nombre de la canción es Get it right- contesto Rachel- Y estos últimos años han sido bastante complicados en lo familiar y lo personal para mi, y como todos, he sentido que no hago las cosas bien y he querido huir de todo, porque nada de lo que hago para solucionar mis problemas resulta- pauso- Y de cierta forma lo hice, hui, y al empezar de nuevo las cosas se complicaron igual- pauso y mira a sus amigos de Mystic Falls que le sonríen- Y si bien ahora no estoy sola como antes, necesitaba expresar mis sentimientos de alguna forma y siempre la música ha sido mi refugio- pauso- Y creo que lo que siento la canción lo expresa muy bien- añadio

Escuchemos entonces- le pidieron y Rachel asiente y la música empieza a sonar…y ella cierra los ojos…

_What have I done?..._ y los abre y los mira a todos

_I wish I could run,_

_Away from this ship going under_

_Just trying to help hurt everyone else_

_Now I feel the weight of the world is…On my shoulders_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough_

_And all that you touch tumbles down?_

_Cause my best intentions_

_Keep making a mess of things,_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me _

_To get it right, _

_To get it right_...y ella saca el microfono del pedestal y lo toma

_Can I start again, with my fate again?_

_Cause I can't go back and endure this_

_I just have to stay and face mistakes,_

_But if I get stronger and wiser, _

_I'll get through this…_y sus amigos sonrie

_What can you do when you're good isn't good enough?_

_And all that you touch tumbles down?_

_Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me _

_To get it right_

_So I throw up my fists, _

_Throw a punch in the air,_

_And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair!_

_Yeah, I'll send down a wish and I'll send up a prayer_

_And finally someone will see how much I care_

Todos se paran y le aplauden…

_What can you do when you're good isn't good enough?_

_And all that you touch tumbles down?_

_Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take _

_To get it right?_

_To get it right_…y todos le aplauden de nuevo y ella sonrie- Gracias- dijo con una pequeña reverencia

A usted señorita Berry- le dijo uno de los jueces- Se puede retirar- añadio y Rachel asiente y se va de tras el escenario y deja salir un suspiro

Lo hice- susurro sonriendo y sale por una de las puertas

Mientras los demas también salen del auditorio- No puedo parar mis lagrimas- dijo sonriendo Caroline y todos se rien de ella- Su canción es perfecta para todos-

Lo es- concordo Elena- Rachel tiene mucho talento- añadio y todos asienten

Te hace sentirte orgullosa- añadio Bonnie y todos asienten

Y lo mejor es que podemos verla de nuevo- añadio Tyler mostrando su cámara

Quiero una copia- le dijo Damon y el chico asiente- La voy a buscar- añadio

A quien vas a buscar- pregunto Rachel y todos la miran

A quien mas, enana- le contesto Damon y la abraza- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti- y ella lo mira y le sonríe

Todos lo estamos- le aseguro Alaric y ella y Damon se separan y Rachel ve a los demas que le sonríen y asienten concordando con las palabras de Alaric

Gracias a todos- les dijo Rachel sonriendo- Su aprobación, apoyo y cariño es lo mas importante para mi- les aseguro- Y puedo asumir que a todos les gusto la canción- y todos asienten- Me alegra-

Es perfecta- le aseguro Elena

Bien, que hacemos ahora- pregunto Matt

En un par de horas terminaran las presentaciones- le contesto Rachel- Y dos horas despues publicaran los nombres de aquellos que recibirán aceptación temprana y becas para la universidad-

Entonces tendremos que esperar- dijo Alaric simplemente y todos asienten y deciden ir a la cafetería…

Aquí tienes- le dijo Demona a Mikael entregándole una especie de jeringa- Solo funciona una vez-

Es todo lo que necesito- dijo Mikael mirando el objeto y luego mira a Katherine a los ojos la que se tensa- Le daras esto a la nueva psíquica- le ordeno y ella asiente y Mikael deja de compelerla

No fue suficiente para ti mandar a tus cazadores a que la maten, no es asi- se quejo Demona y Katherine la mira sorprendida y al ver a Mikael este sonríe

No lo fue si aun esta viva- añadio el simplemente- Y esto me ayudara a terminar el trabajo que ellos empezaron-

Los cazadores que persiguen a Rachel son tuyos- pregunto Katherine sorprendida y Mikael le sonríe y asiente y mira a Demona

Gracias querida- le dijo

Mikael- lo llamo Demona- Desde ahora no hay mas tratos- y el asiente y se va y Katherine lo sigue

Pero como- pregunto sin entender siguiendolo

Como que- le pregunto Mikael sin detenerse

Como lo hiciste para mandar a tus cazadores si llevas mas de 80 años en esa tumba- pregunto Katherine

Ah, eso- entendió Mikael- Deje una orden y esta fue cumplida- contesto- Simplemente una orden-

Pero como sabias que a parecería de nuevo- pregunto Katherine

No lo sabia- contesto Mikael deteniéndose y mirando de frente a Katherine, la que esta aun muy sorprendida- Pero tome la precaucion, debido a que ya habían pasado 500 años y ella podía nacer-

Ya veo- entendió Katherine

Ahora haz lo que te ordene, querida- le dijo

Que hay de ti- le pregunto ella confundida y el le sonríe, pero sin decirle nada desapareció y Katherine mira lo que tiene en la mano

No tengo mas opción que hacerlo- dijo y alguien le toma el brazo y es Demona- Que- pregunto y ella le pone otra cosa en la mano

No le debo nada a Mikael- dijo Demona- Y la magia negra en una psíquica es muy volátil- pauso- En caso de que algo salga mal, esto la salvara a usted y a todos- aseguro y se fue y Katherine la mira confundida, pero se encoge de hombros y se va…

Y en el teatro Rachel y Elena van al baño, cuando se topan con Rebecca y Elena se tensa y Rebecca rola los ojos- No me interesas en lo mas minimo- le aseguro y mira a Rachel sonriendo- Tu voz es sensacional-

Gracias Bekah- le dijo Rachel sonriendo

Era todo lo que quería decir- añadio Rebecca y Rachel le sonríe y la chica se va, pero no sin antes mirar con asco a Elena

Me odia- murmuro Elena- Debe ser por Stefan-

No- y Elena mira a Rachel confundida- Tiene mas relación con la doopelganger original que contigo- le aseguro Rachel- Digamos que la doopelganger original era considerada la mas bella de las chicas de la villa en la que Rebecca y las gemelas vivian-

Porque no dices el nombre de la doopelganger original- le pregunto Elena

Porque me siento culpable- le contesto Rachel

Por como murió- entendió Elena y Rachel asiente- Dudo que ella quiera que te sientas asi-

Asi como- les pregunto Damon una vez las chicas llegaron frente a el

Culpable por la muerte de la doopelganger original- le contesto Elena- Nos topamos con Rebecca en el baño y Rachel me estaba explicando el odio de Rebecca hacia mi- y Damon asiente entendiendo y mira a Rachel

Se supone que ibas a estar feliz hoy- le recordó y ella asiente- Entonces sonríe- le ordeno y ella niega con la cabeza y lo abraza y Elena les sonríe

DIVA- grito Kurt apareciendo y Rachel se separa de Damon y recibe el abrazo de Kurt que viene con todos los de Lima- Estoy muy sorprendido y orgulloso- le dijo

Tu canción fue asombrosa Rachel- le dijo Schue y Rachel ve que todos sus ex compañeros concuerdan

Gracias- les dijo sinceramente

Y lo sentimos- le dijo para su sorpresa Santana- Por todo- y Rachel le sonríe

Esta bien, Santana- le aseguro- Si hay algo que jamás he sido es rencorosa, y si realmente lo sienten, vale mucho para mi-

Lo hacemos- le aseguro la latina y todos asienten

Entonces- siguio Rachel- Borron y cuenta nueva- aseguro sonriendo y todos le sonríen

Disculpen- dijo alguien de pronto y todos ven a una mujer y un hombre que miran a Rachel- Señorita Berry-

Esa soy- dijo Rachel y la mujer le sonríe y le da una tarjeta y Rachel la toma y abre mucho los ojos sorprendida- Julliard- pregunto mirándola y todos la miran sorprendidos y la mujer asiente

Soy Johanna Miller- se presento la mujer- La jefa del departamento de admisiones en Julliard- le conto la mujer y todos tienen los ojos muy abiertos- Y vi su portafolio y es brillante-

Gracias- le dijo Rachel

Tiene decidido que es lo que hara una vez se gradue de la secundaria- le pregunto Johanna

No realmente- contesto Rachel y todos los de Lima la miran tristes, finalmente ellos son parte culpables de que Rachel ya no vea su futuro- Desde pequeña y hasta hace algunos meses atrás hubiera respondido que mi sueño era llegar a Broadway-

No tenemos departamento de teatro en nuestra escuela- informo la señora Miller

Lo se- le dijo Rachel y ella asiente- Pero como decía, no se si eso es lo que quiero ahora- y la mujer asiente entendiendo- Lo que si tengo claro, que sea lo que sea que haga estará relacionado con la música, porque es mi verdadera pasión- y la mujer sonríe

Bueno- siguio la señora Miller- Aun tienes tiempo para decidir- añadio y Rachel asiente- Y si decides que es lo que quieres y Julliard lo tiene para ti, llámeme- añadio

No entiendo- le pregunto Rachel confundida

Como te dije tu portafolio es brillante- siguio la señora Miller- Y he decidido en el nombre de Julliard otorgarle una beca completa, señorita Berry- y Rachel tiene los ojos muy abiertos- Para cuando la quieras- añadio

Oh dios- exclamo Kurt

Es en serio- pregunto Rachel y la mujer asiente- Muchas gracias- añadio sonriendo

Pasa por las estanterías de Julliard una vez que las publicaciones sean hechas y asi recibiras mas información- le dijo la señora Miller y Rachel asiente aun sorprendida

Ahí estará- le aseguro Damon mirándola y la señora sonríe y se despide y se va seguida por el hombre que estaba con ella y Rachel mira a Damon

Me lo soñé- le pregunto y todos se rien

No- le contesto el sonriéndole y Rachel le salta a los brazos y lo aprieta fuerte emocionada por todo…_no puedo creer que Julliard me quiera, en el momento que yo los quiera a ellos…_y sonríe abrazando aun a Damon y ve a Klaus el que le sonríe y Rachel deja de sonreir…_me esta recordando la promesa que le hice, por eso vino, para que no lo olvide …_

Rach- la llamo Damon y ella lo suelta y el la mira preocupado- Que sucede- y Rachel niega con la cabeza y lo mira

Creo que aun no me lo creo- contesto ella

Créetelo preciosa- le dijo Damon apoyando su frente a la de ella- Tienes un gran futuro por delante y me encargare de que lo hagas realidad- y ella sonríe

Que haría sin ti- le pregunto

No mucho- aseguro Damon y Rachel le golpea el brazo y el se va a quejar cuando ella le pone la tarjeta en la cara

Guarda la tu- le dijo Rachel

Porque- le pregunto Damon confundido

Porque eres la persona en la que mas confio en este mundo- le contesto Rachel- Y el que mas confía en mi también- y Damon sonríe

Ok- dijo y toma la tarjeta y la guarda en su billetera, y despues eso esperaron con los demas las listas y al salir Caroline fue a ver el nombre de Rachel y al volver

TE ACEPTARON EN TODAS- le dijo emocionada abrazandola- Asi que tenemos que ir a todos los estantes- añadio emocionada y eso hacen

Caroline esta mas emocionada que yo- vocifero Rachel y todos se rien y al llegar al estante de Julliard se topan con la señora Miller y el hombre que la acompañaba es quien le entrega a Rachel la información que debe tener, y también se topan con Brittany, Mike y para sorpresa de Rachel, Puck

Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Noah- le dijo Rachel abrazandolo- Sabia que verían lo talentoso que eres-

Gracias Rach- le dijo Puck- Aun no se que es lo que hare, pero de seguro será algo con la música-

Somos dos- le dijo Rachel sonriendo

Eso escuche- le dijo Puck- Y también estoy orgulloso y feliz por ti-

Gracias- le dijo Rachel y siguio con los demas viendo las universidades, y al terminar deciden irse al hotel y al llegar a este se topan con los de Lima de nuevo

Que bueno que los veo- les dijo Schue- Los chicos quieren ir mañana al rio que esta a las afuera de la ciudad, y nos encantaría que nos acompañaran- y los de Mystic Falls se miran

Nos encantaría ir- respondió Alaric por todos- Nos haría bien a todos el relajo antes de que tengamos que volver a casa y a clases- y todos asienten

Entonces nos juntamos aquí en el lobby a las 11- propuso Schue y todos asienten- Perfecto, nos vemos mañana entonces- y con eso todos se separaron…

CONTINUARA…


	59. Ataque en el Rio

Gracias por todos los comentarios...

Sharice'94, te entiendo perfectamente, a mi tambien me pasa sobretodo cuando leo fics en ingles :D, comenta como quieras, con tal que me hagas saber que piensas soy feliz :D, y a mi tambien me encantan Klaus y Rebecca, aunque sean malos :D

Ckonna, ya te respondi por interno tu duda, pero para que los demas tambien lo sepan, sino recuerdan que le prometio Rachel a Klaus, miren los capitulos 42 a 44 de nuevo...y gracias de nuevo :D

gabe berry, tienes un muy buen instinto, de quien fue el que espio a Klaus y Rachel y si, se viene algo grande...y espera por otro momento importante Puckleberry, pero en el siguiente capitulo, no en este...

Clovely 18, Klaus y Ariadne fanatica ;)...Ariadne hara aparicion, pero no con Klaus...un pequeño adelanto, la celda donde tuvieron a Caroline...todo lo que dire ;)...

Bien, disfruten el capitulo :D y recuerden que nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>59<p>

ATAQUE EN EL RIO

Rachel abre los ojos y se topa con otros ojos de color azul y sonríe- Buenos dias- susurro

Buenos dias, preciosa- le dijo Damon sonriendo y le da un pequeño beso en los labios- Dormiste bien-

Espectacular- aseguro Rachel con una enorme sonrisa- Tu- le pregunto

Igual- aseguro atrayéndola hacia el y va a decir algo cuando la puerta suena y rola los ojos

Yo veo- le dijo Rachel dándole un pequeño beso y se para y se pone su bata y se va a abrir la puerta y al hacerlo lo único que ve es un arreglo floral- Mmm- murmuro confundida

Busco a la señorita Rachel Berry- dijo la voz de alguien

Soy yo- respondió Rachel- Pase- y la persona entra y deja el arreglo en una mesa que hay en la habitación y Damon ve el arreglo y ambos ven al joven que las trae que suspira

Pesa- murmuro el joven y mira a Rachel- Que las disfrute- añadio y se fue hacia la puerta

Quien las mando- pregunto la chica

Ni idea, yo solo las traje- contesto el joven- Pero deben traer alguna tarjeta- y Rachel asiente y le agradece y el joven se va y Rachel mira a Damon que se ve confundido

Entonces no me las mandaste tu- entendió y el asiente y Rachel busca la tarjeta y la abre

Que dice- pregunto Damon curioso y algo molesto

_Tu voz es igual de cautivadora que hace 1000 años_- leyó Rachel- _Sera grandioso disfrutarla por una eternidad solo para mi_- pauso y mira a Damon- _Con amor, Klaus_- añadio

Lo asesinare- siseo Damon y Rachel se va al teléfono de la habitación- Que haces- le pregunto, pero la chica no le responde

Hablo de la habitación 501- dijo Rachel al teléfono- Me trajeron un arreglo floral a mi habitación- pauso- No, si se que no fueron ustedes, ese no es el problema, sino que la persona que me las mando no sabe que soy alérgica a las flores y como no quisiera que se perdieran, quiero dárselas a ustedes para que adornen el lobby, están interesados- pregunto y escucha y sonríe- Si, pueden venir por ellas de inmediato, gracias- y con eso colgó y mira a Damon- Problema resuelto-

De verdad eres alérgica a las flores- le pregunto Damon

No- contesto la chica- Es la única forma de que se las lleven- añadio simplemente y se acerca a Damon y le toma las manos- Se cuan molesto estas por esto- y el asiente- Y te aseguro que no las quiero, pero las flores no tienen la culpa, asi que para que no se pierdan-

Se las das al hotel- entendió Damon

Exacto- afirmo ella- Y tenemos que arreglarnos, porque en una hora y media tenemos que estar con todos abajo- añadio- Asi que usa el baño mientras yo espero a la gente del hotel- y Damon asiente y le da un pequeño beso y se va al baño y Rachel entrega el arreglo y arregla algunas cosas en la habitación…

Mientras los de Lima están tomando desayuno en el restaurant del hotel

Nos sorprendiste a todos ayer, Santana- dijo de pronto Schue y todos lo miran- Con lo que le dijiste a Rachel-

Era lo que debía decirse, señor Schue- dijo la latina simplemente- No que sea mentira lo que dije, pero solo lo hice, porque se que todos lo querian decir-

Cierto- concedió Schue- Pero fue muy maduro de tu parte decirlo-

Ok, si lo fue- concedió la chica- Pero podemos no seguir hablando de ello- pidió y Schue asiente

Hablando de mi diva- dijo Kurt parándose- Con ella y sus amigos llegando tarde a todo, voy a asegurarme de que estará a tiempo- y con eso se fue y al llegar al piso donde Rachel tiene su habitación, ve a Elena y Bonnie caminando hacia el- Hola chicas- las saludo

Hola Kurt- le dijeron ambas

Han visto a mi diva- les pregunto

No aun- le contesto Elena- Aun debe estar en su habitación-

Y Damon debe estar con ella, porque a el tampoco lo hemos visto aun hoy- añadio Bonnie y Elena asiente

Eso significa que ambos están compartiendo habitación- pregunto Kurt curioso

Si- le respondió Elena simplemente- Estan en la habitación 501- y Kurt asiente

Gracias- les dijo y ambas chicas siguieron su camino y Kurt va a la habitación y toca la puerta y Damon le abre- Buenos dias Damon- lo saludo

Buenos dias- le dijo Damon y lo mira confundido- Que quieres- le pregunto

Solo me vengo a asegurar de que mi diva no llegue tarde- le contesto Kurt sintiéndose algo estúpido- Donde esta ella- pregunto

Se esta bañando- le contesto Damon- Y no te preocupes, Kurt, estaremos abajo a tiempo- añadio sonriéndole

Damon- llamo la voz de Rachel y este la mira- Dejaste tu polera en la ducha-

Ups- musito este

La tendí en el fierro de la cortina de baño porque esta estilando- le dijo la chica- Eres peor que un niño de cinco años- se quejo- En tu baño también haces lo mismo, sabes cuantas poleras he encontrado-

No realmente- dijo el aburrido- Ademas es mi baño- se quejo y Rachel rola los ojos

No por eso debes ser desordenado- lo regaño y mira la puerta- Porque tienes la puerta abierta- le pregunto confundida

Cierto- recordó Damon y se devuelve a mirar a Kurt- Tu amigo Kurt esta aquí- y Rachel aparece tras Damon y Kurt la saluda con su mano

Oh- musito Rachel y sonríe- Paso algo-

No realmente- le contesto Kurt- Solo quería asegurarme de que bajaras a tiempo- añadio- Pero ya le dije a Damon, asi que será mejor que baje- y con eso se fue y Damon cierra la puerta y mira a la chica

Eso fue raro- le dijo y Rachel asiente

Pero es Kurt, asi que- añadio la chica encogiéndose de hombros y se fue a su bolso- Y lo de la polera es cierto- y Damon rola los ojos y le toma por atrás de la cintura y pone su mentón en el hombro de la chica- Que-

Te amo- le dijo el simplemente

Yo también te amo- le aseguro ella- Pero debes ser mas ordenado-

Ok- concedió el y la solto y Rachel se rie y de pronto se pone seria

Kurt le dira a todos que estamos compartiendo habitación- dijo y Damon la mira

Y- pregunto- No le veo el problema hace mucho que compartimos habitación Rach-

Lo se- concordo ella- Y no es problema el que compartamos habitación- aseguro- El problema es que de seguro todos sabran que dormimos juntos y no en el sentido de dormir- añadio

Y- pregunto de nuevo Damon sin encontrarle el problema

Damon, mi vida sexual con mi novio no es asunto de nadie- le explico Rachel- Pero ahora que Kurt sabe que compartimos habitación todos hablaran de eso y será molesto-

No les prestes atención y ya- le dijo simplemente Damon

Ok- concedió ella- Y ya va siendo hora de que bajemos- añadio y Damon asiente y ambos toman lo que llevaran y salen de la habitación y bajan para juntarse con los demas y comer algo de desayuno, y Rachel noto que los de Lima, parecen hablar de algo, y a veces Brittany la apunta, pero decidió no darle importancia…

Y despues de arreglar lo del transporte con los de Lima y lo que llevaran al rio, todos se van a este…

Es hermoso este lugar- exclamo Caroline mientras todos bajan una escalera de rocas hacia el borde del rio, y entre Damon y Tyler bajan a Artie en su silla, sin problema alguno para sorpresa de todos…

Haremos una barbacoa, cierto- le pregunto Alaric a Schue y este asiente y se empiezan a acomodar en el lugar

Es bueno que no haya nadie aquí ahora- acoto Emma y Alaric y Schue asienten

Asi lo podremos disfrutar el lugar solo nosotros- añadio Schue

Espero- dijo la voz de Stefan de pronto y todos lo miran y viene con Rebecca y Klaus, lo que provoca que todos los de Mystic Falls se tensen, y los de Lima, los estudiantes también al ver a Rebecca, sobretodo Quinn…- Que también podamos unirnos, o no se puede-

Por supuesto que si- le contesto Schue- Stefan, cierto- le pregunto y el chico asiente- Y ustedes- les pregunto a los hermanos

Ellos son mis amigos- le conto Stefan y mira a Rachel- Y de Rachel- y todos los de Lima la miran- No es asi- le pregunto sonriendole

Lo es- contesto Rachel simplemente- Pero no me esperaba verlos aquí- y los tres se encogen de hombros y ella mira a Schue- Ellos son Rebecca y Niklaus-

Solo Klaus- corrigio Klaus y Schue asiente entendiendo mientras se dan la mano

Bueno Klaus, Rebecca- siguio Schue- Es un gusto conocerlos- y ambos asienten

Trajimos algo para aportar, sino le molesta- le dijo Klaus

Claro que no- respondió Schue y Klaus silba y unos hombres aparecen con unos aparatos que parecen ser una mesa y sillas para camping

Wow- exclamo Emma y todos están igual, menos los de Mystic Falls- OK- dijo la consejera mirándolos a todos- Manos a la obra, que hoy es un dia para divertirnos- y todos asienten y se empiezan a mover, mientras Damon se le acerca a su hermano

Tenias que traerlo, cierto- le dijo molesto y Stefan le sonríe

Por supuesto- le dijo simplemente- Que mejor para sacarte de tus casillas- añadio y se aleja y Damon lo observa, mientras Rachel se le acerca a Quinn

Schue no sabe que paso, cierto- le pregunto y la rubia la mira

No- contesto esta- No queríamos ocasionar mas problemas- añadio y Rachel asiente entendiendo- Como es que ella y tu son amigas-

Es algo difícil de explicar- contesto Rachel simplemente- Pero te puedo asegurar que lo que paso fue solo de una vez-

Y yo prometo que asi será- dijo Rebecca al llegar al lado de ambas chicas, y Quinn se tensa y Rebecca extiende su mano- Prometo no volver a tratar de lastimarte, jamás- aseguro

Porque- empezo Quinn temerosa- Deberia confiar en ti-

Porque lo que menos quiero es que Ar- y Rachel tose- Rachel- se corrigio Rebecca- Se moleste conmigo por lastimar a sus amigos, aunque estos se lo merezcan-

Ok- concedió Quinn y le toma la mano a Rebecca y esta le sonríe y se sueltan las manos- Y como tu te disculpas, yo también lo hago- añadio y mira a Rachel- Lo siento, por todo- y Rachel le sonríe

Gracias Quinn- le dijo sonriendo- Ahora que les parece si vamos a divertirnos- y ambas chicas asienten y se van a lo suyo, y Rachel llega a donde Damon y se da cuenta que sabe que algo paso, asi que le cuenta…

Todos se divierten a la orilla del rio…y a las dos de la tarde Emma los llama a todos para que se sienten en la mesa, que Klaus trajo, para comer…para sorpresa de todos, todos caben muy bien en la mesa…y la conversación inicia…

Y a que te dedicas Damon- le pregunto Emma al chico y este la mira algo sorprendido por la repentina pregunta

Es algo complicado de explicar- le contesto este- Aunque si puedo afirmar que no es nada ilegal- aseguro sonriendo y Rachel rola los ojos

Ni siquiera Stefan sabe que hace- añadio Rachel

Cierto- concordo el mencionado desde el otro extremo de la mesa

Pero eres mayor que Rachel, cierto- pregunto Emma y el asiente- Por cuanto-

167 años- contesto Caroline y todos la miran, el ambiente esta incomodo, y ella abre mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que dijo- 167 años se siente de diferencia con lo madura que Rachel es, en comparación a Damon, que es un infantil- añadio explicándose rapidamente

Cierto- concordo Elena y todos los de Mystic Falls asienten y Damon rola los ojos

Tengo 20- contesto Damon- Ademas si tuviera 167, seria un vejete, o no-

A menos que seas un vampiro- acoto Tina y el silencio se hace en la mesa…hasta que finalmente todos se rien

Rachel- la llamo Schue al calmar su risa- No tienen problemas por la diferencia de edad, con tus papas- le pregunto

No- aseguro esta- Ademas son solo tres años- _150, en realidad…_- Y además mis papas no saben de mi relación con Damon, pero Carol, que es mi tutora legal si, asi que no hay problema- añadio y todos asienten entendiendo

Yo tengo una duda- inquirió Santana y todos la miran y esta mira a Rachel- Como es que tu y los amigos de Stefan, son amigos- y Rachel mira a Klaus y Rebecca y luego mira a Santana

Conoci a Niklaus y a Rebecca en unas de mis vacaciones de niña con mis papas- contesto la chica- Su familia era vecina de una amiga de mi papa donde nos quedábamos, y a Rebecca fue a quien conoci primero, porque era la única chica- pauso y sonríe- Al final me hice amiga de todos sus hermanos también-

Tienen mas hermanos- le pregunto Kurt y Rebecca asiente

Somos cinco en total- contesto la chica- Según me entere por Stefan, ustedes conocieron a nuestro hermano mayor- añadio y todos se ven confundidos- Elijah- y todos abren mucho los ojos

Si- confirmo Puck- Lo conocimos- _y aun siento escalofríos de solo pensar en el…_y mira a Rachel…_hay algo que no esta bien, en todo esto…Damon me pidió que me mantuviera alejado de estos dos, Klaus y Rebecca, pero aquí están y llegaron con Stefan…que por cierto esta actuando bastante extraño…y al parecer nadie los quiere aquí, pero tampoco hacen nada para correrlos…y lo que acaba de decir Rachel, no me lo trago…hay demasiada tensión entre todas estas personas…hay algo mas…y lo del camerino lo confirma…pero QUE!..._

Y siguen conversando, y se empiezan a levantar y recoger lo que comieron, y Rachel esta tomando algunas cosas- Te llegaron mis flores- le pregunto Klaus y ella lo mira dejando las cosas en la mesa

Si- contesto sonriéndole- Gracias- y el sonríe- Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo- le pidió

A Damon no le gusto para nada, cierto- entendió satisfecho y Rachel lo mira seria

No entiendo- dijo

Que no entiendes- le pregunto Klaus confundido

Primero querías jugar con el- contesto la chica- Despues querías matarlo y ahora lo haces enojar- pauso- Y no logro entender el porque-

Es un insecto- dijo Klaus simplemente- Y es divertido jugar con el- añadio

Ya veo- musito Rachel- Solo recuerda que al final, es el insecto del que estoy enamorada- pauso y sonríe- Asi que no importa cuanto juegues, intentes matarlo o lo hagas enojar, siempre lo amare- pauso y toma las cosas que dejo encima de la mesa y lo mira de nuevo- Siempre y por siempre- aseguro y con eso se alejo de Klaus que niega con la cabeza…y Rachel llega donde Puck esta acuclillado poniendo las cosas inservibles en distintas bolsas para reciclaje, y Rachel deja las cosas a su lado- Es lo ultimo- le dijo sonriendo y el y se levanta y la mira serio- Que- pregunto confundida

Quiero la verdad Berry- le exigió y Rachel aun lo mira confundida- No me trago ni una palabra que has dicho respecto a tu amistad con esos dos-

Porque no- pregunto Rachel

Primero, porque tu novio los considera peligrosos y me pidió mantenerme alejado de ellos- contesto Puck- Segundo, esa chica Rebecca es demasiado extraña, como hablaba con Quinn cuando la ataco y lo que dijo, es preocupante, y pedazos, en serio, y por ultimo, desde que aparecieron en la piscina y aquí también, he sentido la tensión de todos ustedes respecto a ellos-

Ok- entendió Rachel- Primero, Damon es celoso y no le gusta nada mi amistad con Niklaus- pauso- Segundo, Rebecca se refería a que cuando eramos pequeños el me defendia, le quebró la nariz a un niño que me molestaba- pauso- Y a los demas no le agradan es todo-

Entonces que fue lo del camerino- añadio Puck y Rachel se tensa- El estaba ahí, y tu no te veias nada relajada como haz querido actuar aquí, y lo que dijo- y niega con la cabeza- Solo dime la verdad- exigió y Rachel niega con la cabeza

No- dijo tajantemente- No hay nada que decir- aseguro

Rachel, en serio me mentiras a la cara-

Si debo mentir para proteger a las personas que amo, lo hare- aseguro la chica- A veces Noah, mentimos que debemos, no porque queremos- pauso- Y tu eso lo sabes mejor que nadie- le recordó y Puck tiene muchas emociones en el rostro- Solo confía en mi- le pidió y se alejo…

Y Puck se ve pensativo y la mira y la ve sonriéndole a Damon…_ok, confiare en ti…_y siguio en lo suyo…y despues de terminar mira a Santana arriba de Mike derribar a Quinn de los hombros de Sam, están en el agua, y niega con la cabeza y se acerca donde Rachel esta…

Quieres ayudarme a vencer a Satan y a Chang- le pregunto y ella le sonríe y asiente y se levanta y se va con el y al llegar a la orilla del rio- Confio en ti- y Rachel lo mira- Y por ello dejare de insistir- prometió y ella le sonríe- Pero no significa que no siga preocupado o intrigado-

Entiendo- le dijo la chica- Y gracias Noah- y el asiente- Ahora vamos a derribar el malvado reino de Satan y el ninja Chang- añadio sonriendo y el se rie y ambos entran al agua y Puck se la sube a los hombros y empiezan su guerra contra Santana y Mike, y todos los miran…incluso alguien, desde la otra orilla del rio, que ellos no ven…

Rachel se ve mas relajada ahora alrededor de ellos que antes- dijo Bonnie acostada en su toalla al lado de Jeremy

Es porque sabe que nos tiene a todos para apoyarla sin importar que- añadio Caroline y todos asienten y Elena mira a Klaus y le ve la misma sonrisa que en la piscina y se levanta y para sorpresa de sus amigos se le acerca

Como es posible- empezo y el la mira- Que tengas esa sonrisa llena de vida y paz, cuando lo único que sabes ocasionar es dolor y destrucción-

Elena- empezo Klaus- Sabes por quien tengo esta sonrisa- le pregunto

Rachel- contesto esta

Exacto- confirmo el- Esa chica, no importa en que milenio o siglo nazca, siempre ha encontrado la forma de ganarse mi corazón-

Tu no tienes corazón- le refuto ella molesta

Contigo que solo eres para mi una bolsa de sangre- siguio Klaus- Por supuesto que no- aseguro- Me eres útil y por eso estas viva, lo mismo que el resto de tus amigos y todos los que están aquí- pauso y mira hacia el rio- Pero ella- y mira a Elena de nuevo- Es otra historia-

Jamas te amara- le aseguro Elena- Siempre estará enamorada de Damon-

El amor es siempre un estorbo- aseguro Klaus y sonríe- Sino recuerda lo inservible que era el pobre Stefan- y Elena lo mira molesta- Pero, el poder en cambio, es mucho mas útil- y Elena niega con la cabeza- Y respecto a Damon, en su debido momento ella misma acabara con el por mi- aseguro

No pasara- aseguro Elena- No ganaras- pauso- Quizas hayas ganado muchas batallas, pero la guerra Klaus, aun no se acaba, y de ella no seras el vencedor-

Ya lo veremos- añadio Klaus y Elena lo mira desafiante y de pronto escuchan un grito y el ruido del agua y todos miran hacia el rio y ven a Puck sacando a Rachel del agua

AYUDA- grito y Santana se baja de Mike, mientras Damon se mete al rio y junto a Puck sacan a Rachel del agua

Oh por dios- exclamo Santana al ver la espalda de Rachel, tiene una flecha incrustada y Damon se la saca y la chica lo mira y sus ojos, para sorpresa de quienes se los ven empiezan a brillar

Mierda- siseo Damon y ve la flecha

La energía esta viniendo muy rápido- dijo Bonnie llegando donde la chica, y al ver lo palida que esta

Es de plata y oro- murmuro Damon y mira a Klaus, pero es Rebecca que en unos segundos esta al lado de Rachel y para, nuevamente, sorpresa de todos se rompe la muñeca y la ven sangrar y ponerle la muñeca en la boca a Rachel y Damon mira a Bonnie, la que asiente aliviada y este se para y se le acerca a Klaus- La flecha vino del otro lado del rio-

Y este que mira hacia la otra orilla- Quien quiera que sea- murmuro Klaus- Pagara- y mira a Damon que asiente y Elena los mira

Que van hacer- les pregunto, pero estos no le responden y rápidamente se van- ESPEREN- grito, y mira a los de Lima que miran atonitos- Mierda- siseo

Stefan- llamo Tyler y este lo mira y asiente y Tyler mira a Caroline y esta también asiente

Quien quiera que sea lo pagara- aseguro la rubia

No, Klaus y Damon ya van hacer algo- refuto Elena- Y no es bueno que-

Elena- la interrumpió Caroline- Esta bien- aseguro- Ademas no pienso dejar que esos dos se queden con toda la diversión- dijo y con eso ella, Stefan y Tyler también se fueron

QUE MIERDA SUCEDE AQUÍ- grito Santana por todos que están muy atonitos para preguntar o decir algo, mientras Rebecca, Bonnie y Brittany miran a Rachel que empieza a dejar de verse palida

Va a estar bien- pregunto Brittany mirando a Bonnie, y los demas las miran, y Bonnie asiente- Segura-

Si- afirmo Bonnie y mira a Rebecca- Fuiste muy rápida- y esta asiente

No me gusta verla lastimada- dijo ella simplemente- Y estoy segura que Nik destrozara al que lo hizo- y todos abren los ojos muy sorprendidos

Rachel me dijo que Klaus asesino a todos los que lastimaron a Ariadne- añadio Bonnie - Es cierto- pregunto

Asesinar- repitió Rebecca y niega con la cabeza y mira a Bonnie- Cuando alguien asesina queda el cuerpo de la persona- pauso y sonríe- Mi hermano no dejo ni eso de aquellos que osaron lastimar a Ariadne-

No la paso nada bien en esa vida- entendió Bonnie

Bonnie- la llamo Elena y esta la mira y esta le muestra a los demas

Oh- musito Bonnie- Ups-

Si, ups- repitió Elena sarcástica…mientras Damon y Klaus están parados en un claro del bosque

Tregua- dijo Klaus sin mirarlo

Cuando se trata de mantenerla viva y matar a los bastardos que la quieren hacer desaparecer- empezó Damon y Klaus lo mira- Cuenta conmigo- aseguro- Asi que si-

Perfecto- dijo Klaus y dejaron de mirarse- Presta mucha atención- siguio- Estos bastardos son organizados-

Sabes quienes son- pregunto Damon

No- contesto Klaus- Pero se quien los entreno- añadio- Mikael- y Damon lo mira sorprendido, pero asiente entendiendo, y son alcanzados por Tyler, Stefan y Caroline- Son mas de uno- informo al sentirlos llegar

Perfecto- dijo feliz Caroline- Desde que le patee el trasero a Damon el otro dia- y este rola los ojos- Que no peleo, asi que me servirá para liberar tensiones-

Donde están- pregunto Stefan

Nos están rodeando- contesto Damon- Al parecer sabían que ustedes también vendrían-

Nos estaban vigilando- entendió Tyler y Damon asiente

MUESTRENSE- grito Klaus furioso y uno de ellos sale de detrás del árbol- Asi que Mikael los mando-

No esta vez- contesto el hombre que salió- Al parecer no quiere muerta a la chica aun- pauso- Pero nosotros- y unos hombres saltan de los arboles y los rodean- Somos otro cuento hibrido- y muestran sus dientes

Vampiros- dijo Caroline sorprendida- Son imbéciles o que quieren morir por la mano de la psiquica- pregunto molesta

Esto no fue para matarla- entendió Damon de pronto y el hombre enfrente de el y Klaus sonríe- La están y- miro a Klaus- Te están probando-

Algo asi- confeso el sujeto frente a ellos- Ademas será divertido comer un poco también- añadio sonriendo

Mierda- siseo Stefan…mientras Bonnie y Rebecca le ayudan a Rachel a ponerse de pie

Estas bien- le pregunto Kurt y ella lo mira sonriendo y asiente- Que esta pasando aquí- pregunto

Es algo complicado de explicar- le dijo Rachel simplemente y de pronto se tenso y mira hacia el otro lado del rio- Fue una trampa- y miro a Rebecca- Son vampiros- y mira hacia atrás de donde esta parado Alaric- TODOS JUNTESE y ACERQUENSE A LOS ROQUERIOS- grito y todos la miran confundidos- AHORA- ordeno y todos le obedecen y se pone delante de todos- Bonnie- y Bonnie se pone a su lado y unos sujetos aparecen frente a ellos rodeándolos

Mi dios- susurro Emma- Quienes son estas personas-

Necesitamos a los demas- añadio Elena

Estan ocupados peleando con los otros- le dijo Rachel mirando a los hombres

Me puedo encargar de ellos yo sola- susurro Rebecca aburrida

Lo se- concedió Rachel- Pero no vinieron aquí por ti- añadio y mira a los sujetos- Quieren una prueba del poder de la psíquica- y todos los de Lima la miran confundidos- Pues lo tendrán- siseo y los hombres se empiezan a acercar rápidamente, pero no logran llegar a ellos y caen lejos lanzados por una especie de onda que emana de Rachel, que todos son capaces de sentir, pero estos no se rinden y atacan de nuevo…

Seguiran viniendo- se quejo Rebecca- Dejame encargarme-

DIJE QUE NO- dijo fuerte Rachel y la mira y los de Lima ven sus ojos rojizos, y esta vuelve a mirar a sus atacantes- Bonnie necesito que le pidas ayuda al rio-

Estoy en eso- aseguro la chica y empieza a decir unas extrañas palabras y Rachel avanza unos pasos hacia adelante y cierra los ojos

Hombres lobos y vampiros- susurro- Son, hombres lobos y vampiros- y con eso abre los ojos y cuando los hombres se acercan atacarla salen mas lejos disparados, cayendo en el rio y van a salir de este cuando Bonnie que tiene estiradas sus manos mueve el rio y los hace desaparecer en la corriente

AHHH- grito alguien detrás de Rachel y Bonnie que miran y ven a Quinn toda asustada y a Rebecca con un sujeto en el suelo

Salio de la nada- les explico la rubia y mira al sujeto- Detesto a los cazadores- pauso y sus ojos cambian- Especialmente vampiros cazadores- siseo y le mete la mano en el pecho al sujeto y le saca el corazón y todos tienen los ojos muy abiertos

Ella…ma…ma…- tartamudeo Emma y con eso se desmayo siendo atajada por Schue a tiempo

Bekah- la llamo Rachel y todos la miran y sus ojos están mitad amarillos y mitad rojos y tiene colmillos- Te dije que yo me encargaría-

Y lo hiciste- dijo esta simplemente- Ademas uno no es ninguno- añadio encogiéndose de hombros y Rachel niega con la cabeza y siente dos brisas tras ella y se da vuelta para ver a Klaus y Damon y sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad

Estan bien- les pregunto y ambos asienten y ella les sonríe

Mikael los envio- pregunto Rebecca y los de Mystic Falls miran intrigados, ya saben de Mikael, Jeremy y Damon les contaron

No- contesto Klaus que mira a Rachel- Pero de seguro te tiene preparado algo- y ella asiente- Y sino lo recuerdas…-

Lo recuerdo- lo interrumpió Rachel- Se que el mato a Lea- pauso- Y si bien no soy capaz de ver aun las imágenes del recuerdo, se que fue el- y Klaus asiente y mira a Damon

Fue un gran error que fueras a buscar a Mikael- le aseguro- Porque según se proclamas amarla, pero trajiste a su vida al ser mas peligroso de todos los que quieren matarla- pauso y sonríe y se aleja- Brillante trabajo, Damon- lo felicito y este lo mira molesto- Me alegra saber que tu estupidez no tiene limites- añadio acercándose a su hermana

La tregua se acabo- dijo Damon y Klaus lo mira- Perro bastardo endemoniado- siseo y Klaus cambia sus ojos y se va a lanzar a atacarlo y Rachel se le pone en medio y este sale disparado y gruñe

SERA MEJOR QUE TE CALMES- le grito la chica- TE DIJE QUE LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE TRATARAS DE LASTIMARLO TE VOLARIA LA CABEZA- pauso- ASI QUE NO ME TIENTES- le pidió y Klaus la mira molesto

BIEN- concedió y sonríe y mira a los de Lima y luego a Rachel- Finalmente- siguio- Tienes mas problemas que solo los acarreados por las idioteces de tu insecto de novio- y con eso se fue rápidamente y Rebecca tras el

Y Rachel mira a los de Lima- Oh, rayos- murmuro

CONTINUARA…


	60. Verdades Seniors

Ok, este es definitivamente el capitulo mas largo he escrito, me salieron 17 paginas en word...y lo subo hoy porque mañana no se si tendre tiempo de subir...y el lunes o martes subire el proximo...

Gracias a teamDamon05, Ckonna y gabe berry (ojala te guste el momento Puckleberry que hay aqui, lo hice pensando en ti, porque eres la que mas me ha pedido interaccion entre ellos) por sus comentarios, me encanta saber lo que piensan :D

Y nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>60<p>

VERDADES SENIORS

Todos sin hacer ningún comentario de lo sucedido concuerdan con Schue de volver al hotel y ahí hablar de lo que presenciaron, por lo que una hora despues los de Lima están todos en una habitación esperando por Rachel y a los de Mystic Falls…en el mas profundo silencio…

Los vampiros existen- murmuro Tina de pronto y todos la miran- Figgins tenia razón- añadio

No es posible que todo lo que vimos fuera real o si- pregunto Santana incrédula

Tu misma viste lo rapidos que eran- contesto Quinn- Y como Rebecca le saco el corazón a ese hombre y sus ojos- pauso- Sino lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos no lo creería-

Creen que por eso Rachel nos dijo que las cosas con Rebecca pudieron haber sido mucho peor- pregunto Mike y Schue lo mira confundido

De que hablas Mike- le pregunto

Hubo un incidente entre Rebecca y yo, señor Schue- le explico Quinn- Pero se soluciono rápido gracias a Rachel-

Rachel- murmuro Mercedes y todos la miran- Lo que ella hizo fue lo mas extraño de todo- y todos asienten- Hace cuanto creen que nos oculta cosas- pregunto

Desde antes de que fueramos a Mystic Falls- respondió Brittany segura y a su lado Puck asiente

Como estas tan segura- le pregunto Kurt

Recuerdan a Elijah- les recordó Puck y todos asienten- Y el cambio de actitud de Rachel con el y como nos sentimos cuando apareció entre nosotros-

Su aura era oscura- añadio Blaine y todos asiente

Ademas Rachel ya estaba saliendo con Damon desde antes de que fueramos- siguio Puck- Y no creo que hubiera seguido saliendo con el si se enterara de algo asi-

Entonces dices que Rachel empezo a salir con Damon sabiendo que es- siguio Finn- Lo que es- añadio y Puck y Brittany asienten

Creo- intervino Schue- Que será mejor esperar por Rachel y que ella nos explique que sucede- y todos asienten…

Y la aludida esta sentada al borde de la cama en su habitación de hotel, jugando con sus manos, con una mirada pensativa, y la puerta de la habitación se abre y Damon entra y ella lo mira

Te sirvió el baño- le pregunto el y la chica asiente

Me calmo un poco- confeso y el le sonríe

Entonces, estas lista- le pregunto Damon y ella deja de mirarlo

No- contesto- No se que decirles- y Damon junta la puerta y se le acerca y se acuclilla enfrente de ella y le toma las manos

No les debes nada, Rach- le aseguro- Y si quieres podemos hacerlos olvidar-

Lo se- concordo ella- Pero es decisión de ellos finalmente si quieren seguir sabiendo o no, Damon- pauso- Libre albedrio- y Damon rola los ojos- Si se que tu no crees en ello, pero como amiga de la magia de la naturaleza, no puedo ir en contra de ella-

Amiga- dijo confundido Damon

Las brujas y las psíquicas siempre han estado ligadas porque los poderes de ambas provienen de la naturaleza- explico Rachel- Las brujas son sus sirvientas y las psíquicas sus amigas- pauso- Si ella me respeta, yo la respeto, sobretodo cuando se trata de lo mas bello que la naturaleza a creado-

La vida- termino Damon por ella y Rachel asiente

El ser humano, si es que quieres ponerlo en el caso del libre albedrio- añadio la chica y Damon asiente

Ok- concedió- Dales a elegir, si quieren saber todo o no, pero no tienen porque saber todo- añadio y Rachel sonríe

Se a que te refieres- le aseguro- Pero en cuanto pregunten, no me negare a responderles- añadio

Ok- concedió el y le toma la mano y ambos salen de la habitación hacia donde están los demas…

Y en el cuarto donde están los de Lima, ya Alaric, Jeremy, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, Caroline, Stefan y Elena están ahí, solo Elena y Bonnie están sentadas en un sillón frente a los de Lima, el resto esta parado y la puerta se abre y Rachel y Damon entran, y Elena mira a Rachel y palmotea el lugar a su lado del sillón y la chica se sienta sin mirar en ningún minuto a los de Lima…el silencio es perpetuo…

Respondere- empezo Rachel sin mirar a nadie mas que sus manos- Lo que quieran preguntar- y los mira- Tanto realmente quieran saber que es lo que sucede-

No entiendo- murmuro Artie y ella lo mira

Si hay alguno de ustedes que quiera olvidar lo que vio hace algunas horas- siguio Rachel- Puede hacerse-

Yo- dijo Emma y todos la miran- Lo único que quiero es llamar a la policía y estoy segura de que me internaran en un hospital psiquiátrico- pauso- Ya tengo suficiente con mi COD, no necesito algo mas-

Ok- entendió Rachel y miro al resto- Alguien mas- pregunto y Schue que miraba a Emma mira a Rachel

Pueden hacerla olvidar también lo que dire ahora- pregunto y Rachel asiente algo confundida- Ok, le pediré que se case conmigo- confeso y Emma abre mucho los ojos- Y no quiero saber algo que ella no sabra, seria muy malo para nuestra relación, asi que, yo también quiero olvidar- añadio y Rachel asiente y mira a los demas

Ok- concedió al no ver a nadie mas y mira a Damon y este asiente y mira a Schue- Usted y la señorita Pilsburry sigan a Damon afuera- les pidió y ambos asienten y salen con el chico y Bonnie que los sigue afuera y Rachel mira a los demas- Seguiremos una vez Damon y Bonnie vuelvan- añadio y unos minutos despues ambos vuelven- Bien- siguio Rachel- De a uno- pidió y todos asienten y se miran entre ellos

Los vampiros son reales- pregunto Tina y Rachel asiente

Tambien los hombres lobos, los hibridos, que es una mezcla entre vampiro y hombre lobo, las brujas, doopelgangers y psíquicas- añadio la chica- Y otras cosas mas, según se-

Hace cuanto lo sabes tu- le pregunto Finn- Acerca de todo-

De los demas y lo que son- empezo contestando Rachel y Finn asiente- Desde una semana despues de el dia de San Valentin-

Y que son- pregunto Kurt

Damon, Stefan y Caroline son vampiros, Tyler es ahora un hibrido, Bonnie es una bruja y Elena es una doopelganger- contesto y cada chico de Lima mira a los mencionados

Es ahora- dijo de pronto Sam confundido y Rachel lo mira- Dijiste Tyler es ahora un hibrido- y Rachel asiente- No entiendo-

Klaus me transformo en uno- intervino Tyler y todos lo miran

Chicos- los llamo Rachel- Para que entiendan debemos seguir- y todos asienten- Y por cierto, soy una psíquica-

Algo psíquica- añadio Mercedes y todos los de Mystic Falls la miran confundidos- Nos dijiste que eras algo psíquica cuando tenias la intuición de que Puck escondia algo respecto a Quinn- le recordó y todos los de Mystic Falls miran a la chica

Eso era solo intuición y una muy buena forma de leer el comportamiento humano- explico Rachel- Ahora soy una psíquica-

Si, claro- murmuro Santana y Rachel la mira molesta y frunce el seño y el aire en la habitación empieza a sentirse pesado y las luces empiezan a parpadear y la luz se va, dejando la habitación a oscuras

Que sucede- susurro Tina por todos

Rach quieres por favor devolver la luz- le pidió Bonnie a la chica

No- contesto esta simplemente y Damon que logra verla en la oscuridad la ve cruzada de brazos y sonríe

Testaruda- murmuro

Callate rufian- le dijo ella simplemente y los de Lima tratan de prender las luces con los interruptores pero no sucede nada y Puck trata de usar su encendedor- No servirá Noah-

Que- murmuro el confundido

El encendedor no funcionara- repitió Rachel- No permitiré que ninguna luz sea encendida-

El fuego no es…- empezo Puck

Es luz natural- explico Rachel- Es capaz de iluminar o no-

Yeah- concedió el chico- Pero porque mierda estamos a oscuras-

Porque Rachel es testaruda- explico Damon simplemente

No novedad ahí- concordo Puck y las luces vuelven intensamente encandilando a los de Lima y a todos

RACH- se quejo Caroline y las luces vuelven a la normalidad

Jeremy- llamo Rachel y el emite un sonido de que la escucho- Puedes apretar el interruptor a tu lado- le pidió y el asiente- Los demas que trataban de prender los interruptores hagan lo mismo- pidio y todos asienten y las luces se van- Vuelvan a sus lugares- y todos lo hacen y se escucha un click y las luces vuelven

Que demonios- susurro Santana sorprendida y Rachel sonríe

Vas a seguir cuestionando si soy una psíquica o no, Santana o quieres otra prueba- le pregunto a la latina la que solo la mira- Si vas a seguir, ok- y la silla de Artie se empieza a elevar y este se agarra a esta y Bonnie rola los ojos

Deja de fanfarronear, Rachel- le pidio y la chica asiente y baja la silla- Rachel es una psíquica- les aseguro mirando a los de Lima, los que finalmente asienten- Ahora sigamos- pidió y Rachel asiente

Se que soy una psíquica desde unas semanas despues cuando Elena y yo fuimos secuestradas- siguio la chica y les conto acerca de algunas cosas que han sucedido, la maldición que pesa sobre su muerte en manos de un ser sobrenatural, el ritual que despertó el poder dormido de Klaus y acerca de los planes de este de ponerla de su parte, y como ella nació antes…despues de que terminara de hablar todos la miran como si estuviera loca…

Entonces- empezo Santana rompiendo el silencio- Si cualquiera que sea como ellos- añadio mirando a los de Mystic Falls- Te mata, vuelves a la vida como una especie de zombie con poder para matarlos a todos ellos- y Rachel asiente- Como mierda quieres que creamos algo asi, Berry- le pregunto y Rachel solo se encoge de hombros

No espero que lo crean Santana- le contesto Rachel simplemente- Pero no miento- aseguro, y la latina la mira sin creerle nada

Quizas necesiten una prueba- dijo de pronto Stefan y todos lo miran y sus ojos están rojos y tiene venas prominentes alrededor de ellos- Estare encantado de ayudar- añadio sonriendo mirando a Rachel, la que lo mira, pero Damon se pone en su línea de visión y Stefan lo mira a el- Si, hermano- le pregunto

Intenta ponerle una mano encima y te mato- le aseguro Damon y todos los de Lima los miran sorprendidos

No es necesario mostrarles nada- dijo de pronto Bonnie y todos la miran a ella, y ella mira a los de Lima- Cuando a Rachel la atacaron en el rio, vieron sus ojos brillar- y todos asienten- Eso es porque al estar muriendo su cuerpo empieza a ganar mucha energía, la que la mantendrá viva, asi como muy bien Santana lo dice, como un zombie- explico- La maldición es real, pero como bien dices Santana, solo pasa si alguien como nosotros, sobrenatural, la asesina, pero sino, nada ocurre-

Fue una de tus vidas pasadas la que te puso esa maldición- le pregunto curioso Sam y Rachel asiente- Porque-

Estaba enojada- contesto Rachel- Y quería vengarse, asi que hizo la maldición y se volvio energía y se fusiono con su hermana gemela-

Es como una película de ciencia ficción- añadio Mike y Rachel le sonríe

Y ese tal Klaus- dijo de pronto Tina- Te quiere matar- y Rachel niega con la cabeza

Me quiere convertir en un hibrido, y asi usar mi poder a su antojo- explico Rachel- A Klaus solo le importa el poder-

Y hara eso despues de tu cumpleaños- pregunto Mercedes

Asi es- contesto Rachel- Si lo hace antes la maldición se dispara, incluso si muero con sangre de vampiro o hibrido en mi cuerpo-

Me perdi- dijo Artie

Para transformarte en vampiro debes morir con sangre de estos en tu cuerpo- les explico Caroline- Y despues beber sangre humana para terminar la transición, o si no mueres- y todos asienten entendiendo- Aunque para ser hibrido además de la sangre de Klaus necesitas la de Elena para terminar la transición- añadio y todos miran a Elena

Al hacer el ritual del que Rachel les hablo- siguio Elena- Klaus debía sacrificar, un vampiro, un hombre lobo y a la doopelganger, o sea yo, todo, pero gracias a Bonnie, mi padre biológico dio su vida por la mia, y sobreviví, haciendo que Klaus no pudiera hacer a su hibridos- pauso- Finalmente descubrió que mi sangre le ayuda a sus hibridos a completar la transición-

Asi me convirtió a mi- añadio Tyler- Los hombres lobos nacemos con un gen maldito, y si matamos a alguien ese gen despierta, haciendo que nos transformemos- les conto- En un accidente asesine a alguien y me converti en uno- pauso- Y Klaus, sabiendo que soy un lobo, me uso para obligar a Bonnie a buscar la cura de sus hibridos, que resulto ser la sangre de Elena-

Como te uso- le pregunto Blaine

Me dio de su sangre y me asesino- contesto Tyler

Es por eso que nos demoramos en llegar aquí, también- añadio Rachel y todos la miran- Todo paso la noche antes de que llegaramos aquí- y todos abren muchos los ojos

Y estas bien- le pregunto Mercedes a Tyler y el asiente

De maravilla- aseguro el chico- Lo bueno de ser un vampiro, o un lobo, es que sanamos rápido-

Por eso- empezo Quinn mirando a Rachel- Cuando Rebecca te dio de su sangre dejaste de sangrar- y Rachel asiente

Y hay que añadir que la sangre de un original es mucho mas poderosa y rápida que la de un vampiro cualquiera- añadio Alaric y todos los de Mystic Falls asienten

Pero volviendo a Klaus- dijo Kurt mirando a Rachel- Y como quiere convertirte, que haras-

Matar al maldito- siseo Damon

No parece que es lo que hacen- añadio Finn y todos lo miran- Actuaban como si eran sus amigos-

Tu lo dijiste niño- dijo Damon- Actuabamos, por la sanidad mental de todos ustedes- añadio simplemente- Ademas que el bastardo es poderoso, no escuchaste, es un original-

Y como piensan hacerlo- pregunto Puck

Como dijo Damon, no es sencillo- contesto Bonnie- Pero estamos buscando la forma de hacerlo-

Mas aun ahora que Elena se volvio su bolsa de sangre- añadio Stefan y todos los de Mystic Falls lo miran molestos- Que- pregunto inocentemente

Que sucede con el- pregunto Puck confundido mirando a Stefan- Parece como si le hubieran hecho un trasplante de personalidad- añadio

Klaus lo obligo a apagar sus emociones- le contesto Rachel- Digamos que es solo un vampiro que cumple ordenes, las cuales son proteger a Elena, y el resto le da lo mismo-

Exactamente lo que dice fresas- dijo Stefan sonriendo y Damon se tensa- Con vainilla- añadio mirando a Damon y todos los de Lima lo miran confundidos, mientras Alaric le agarra el brazo a Damon y Stefan se queja y se agarra la cabeza- Deja de hacer eso- se quejo entre dientes- RACHEL- grito furioso y todos miran a la chica que tiene los ojos rojos

Entonces ahora no soy fresas con vainilla- dijo sarcásticamente la chica y Stefan se sigue quejando y cae de rodillas al suelo y los ojos de Rachel vuelven a la normalidad y Stefan la mira molesto- Sera mejor que dejes de provocar a tu hermano- le advirtió

Le estas robando sus migrañas a Bonnie- le dijo divertido Stefan

De hecho- empezo la aludida- Rachel puede hacerlo peor que una de mis migrañas- aseguro Bonnie- Asi que yo que tu, le obedezco- le aconsejo y Stefan rola los ojos

Como Klaus lo obligo a apagar sus emociones- pregunto Mike mirando a Stefan

Se llama compeler- contesto Elena- Es un arma que tienen los vampiros para obligarte a hacer su voluntad o para que olvides- pauso- Y los originales se lo pueden hacer a otros vampiros- añadio mirando triste a Stefan y mira de nuevo a los de Lima- Klaus se lo hizo a Stefan, porque quiere hacernos miserables-

Volvamos a deshacerse de Klaus- pidió Kurt y todos lo miran confundidos- No quiero que Rachel se vuelva su aliada-

Yo tampoco lo quiero- le aseguro Damon y todos los de Mystic Falls, menos Stefan, asienten concordando con el- Y estamos trabajando en ello- añadio y el silencio se hace en la habitación

Se como proteger a Rachel- dijo Kurt de pronto y todos lo miran y el mira a Rachel- Vuelve a Lima-

Lima- repitió la chica y Kurt asiente

Si te vienes a Lima, estaras a salvo- aseguro el chico y Rachel niega con la cabeza- Debes venir con nosotros a Lima- repitió y de pronto a Rachel le toman la mano y la paran de donde esta sentada

Que rayos crees que haces- siseo entre dientes Damon agarrándole el brazo

Me llevo a Rachel a Lima- contesto no otro que Finn

Y con el permiso de quien- le pregunto molesto Damon

Con el permiso que me da el hecho que me preocupo por ella y de su seguridad- contesto Finn molesto- No como ustedes- aseguro- Rachel estará a salvo en Lima-

Crees que no lo he pensado- le dijo Damon y todos lo miran- Poner a Rachel a salvo siempre será mi prioridad, pero ese estúpido pueblo donde viven ustedes no la protegerá de nadie que la quiera lastimar, y menos aun de Klaus- aseguro y Rachel se suelta del agarre de Finn y este la mira

Rach-

No volveré a Lima- dijo esta seria- Quizas si no me hubiera ido de Lima, Klaus jamás hubiera sabido que naci en este tiempo, pero ya lo sabe, y me puede rastrear a donde sea, todo aquel que quiera encontrarme puede hacerlo, soy una psíquica completa y hay muchos mas personas que quieren lastimarme, pero no me importa, porque aunque incluso exista una guerra NO volveré a Lima- aseguro- Y mas aun no abandonare a mi familia-

Familia- repitió confundido Kurt y Rachel lo mira

Si, familia- dijo segura- Tyler, Caroline, Matt, Bonnie, Stefan, Alaric, Jeremy, Elena y Damon son mi familia, todos los de Mystic Falls también lo son- pauso- Y no volveré a Lima, no lo hice antes cuando pude huir de todo lo que significa este mundo de cosas sobrenaturales y menos lo hare ahora- pauso- Y si realmente les importo respetaran mi decisión y si no, pues ire contra las reglas de la naturaleza y les borrare la memoria y no recordaran nada y asi las cosas volverán a ser como cuando les daba lo mismo si existía o no- y todos los de Lima la miran sorprendidos y sin saber que decir y Rachel niega con la cabeza y sale de la habitación y Damon mira a Finn y el chico que siente la mirada, lo mira

Ponle tu mano encima de nuevo y te la corto- lo amenazo y con eso salió tras Rachel, mientras los de Lima no saben que decir

Rachel estaba protegida cuando vivía en Lima- dijo Bonnie y todos la miran- Y si hubiera seguido viviendo alla, nadie se hubiera enterado de su existencia y de su intervención en todo lo que sucedió en el pasado y hubiera seguido siendo algo psíquica- pauso- Pero al irse, Lima dejo de protegerla, y ahora Rachel es parte de todo esto- y se levanto- Y yéndose a Lima ahora solo la pondrá en peligro, y como dijo ella somos su familia-

Y la familia se mantiene unida- añadio Caroline- Y por mas que queremos a Rachel a salvo, ninguno de nosotros quiere que vuelva a Lima- y todos los de Mystic Falls asienten y Caroline mira a Tyler y ambos salen de la habitación también

Creo que esta conversación termino- añadio Alaric y todos asienten- Mediten lo que saben y si quieren olvidar háganoslo saber, pero sino, respeten lo que saben y mantegan la boca cerrada- les pidió y todos los de Lima asienten entendiendo y Jeremy sale con Matt de la habitación seguido por Bonnie y Elena va a salir también cuando ve a Stefan mirando a Finn

Stefan- lo llamo y todos miran al chico que mira a Finn

Que- le pregunto Finn

La amenaza de Damon- empezo el chico- Tómatela en serio- le advirtió- Si bien esta mas tranquilo, aun sigue siendo un vampiro, y cuando amenazamos- pauso- No amenazamos en vano- aseguro y salió de la habitación y Elena y Alaric también, dejando solo a los de Lima en un silencio perpetuo…

Mientras Damon entra a la habitación que comparte con Rachel para encontrarla sentada en la cama- Rach-

Hace cuanto que lo pensabas- le pregunto la chica sin mirarlo y el la mira confundido

De que hablas- le pregunto y ella lo mira

Hace cuanto que pensabas en mandarme a Lima- le pregunto

Lo pensé cuando aun no sabia si irias a Lima para ver a tus papas- le contesto Damon- Y durante las vacaciones mantuve la idea, hasta que te atacaron- pauso y se sienta junto a ella- Fue que me di cuenta que no importa donde estes igualmente te buscaran y trataran de lastimarte, asi que deseche la idea-

Que te hizo pensar que querria volver a Lima- le pregunto con algo de molestia en su voz la chica

Rach- y ella se para de la cama y lo mira molesta

Detesto ese pueblo Damon- le dijo- Representa todo lo que me hace infeliz- pauso- Mis papas que pasan por ahí una vez al mes, gente que me trato como loca por soñar en grande y peor que a como tratan a la basura, no les importa si vivo o si me muero- pauso- Lo poco de buenos recuerdos que tengo, igualmente duelen- pauso y lo mira fijamente- ASI DIME PORQUE DEMONIOS PENSARIAS QUE QUERRIA VOLVER- le grito con lagrimas cayéndole de la cara y en segundos Damon la tiene abrazada- Porque- susurro sollozando contra el pecho del chico

Porque quiero protegerte- le dijo el y ella lo mira- Y no te iba a dejar irte sola Rach- le aseguro- No iba a dejar que nadie mas volviera a ni siquiera pensar a tratarte como lo hicieron-

No quiero volver a Lima- repitió Rachel- Jamas Damon- aseguro- Todo ahí duele- y el asiente

Lo se- y la abraza fuerte y la hace que se siente en la cama- Mirame Rach- le pidió y ella lo hace y el le saca las lagrimas de la cara con sus manos- Te amo-

Y yo a ti- susurro ella- Crei que querías deshacerte de mi- añadio y el niega con la cabeza

Jamas- le aseguro- Solo lo vi como una posibilidad de ponerte lejos del alcance de Klaus, pero esos cazadores me probaron lo equivocado que estaba- y Rachel asiente

Estoy cansada- le dijo y Damon asiente- Y hambrienta- añadio y Damon se rie

Somos dos- le dijo el- Voy por algo de comer para mi-

No mates a nadie- le pidió

Lo prometo- dijo subiendo su mano para enfatizar y Rachel se rie y Damon sonríe- Ahí esta mi chica- susurro dándole un pequeño beso en los labios- Dame una hora y te traigo algo también, ok-

Ok- concedió Rachel y el la besa de nuevo- Ten cuidado-

Lo tendre- aseguro cerrándole un ojo y sale de la habitación y Rachel se tira de espaldas en la cama y mira el cielo de la habitación…

Prefiero morir a volver a Lima- susurro y la puerta suena y ella se levanta y abre la puerta- Que haces aquí, Noah- le pregunto

Podemos hablar Berry- le pregunto Puck y ella asiente y lo hace entrar y cierra la puerta

De que quieres hablar- le pregunto Rachel caminando hacia la ventana de la habitación

Odias Lima- le pregunto Puck

Si- contesto Rachel sin mirarlo

Y a nosotros- pregunto Puck

Mas- contesto Rachel y Puck la mira triste- Pero cuando dije borron y cuenta nueva no mentia- añadio y lo mira- Y sabia que Kurt y Finn actuarían como lo hicieron, pero no podía solo borrarles la memoria acerca de lo que paso, es decisión de ustedes el querer saber o no, no mia-

Ya veo- entendió Puck- No quiero olvidar, por cierto- añadio

Porque no- le pregunto Rachel curiosa

Porque no me gustan las mentiras- contesto Puck- No desde mi gran mentira, y sentir que me ocultas y me mientes, me molesta y me duele-

Pero entiendes porque lo hice, cierto- le pregunto la chica y el asiente

Y si te soy sincero- siguio Puck- No me asusta lo que son tus amigos- aseguro- Me sorprendió, pero no me asusto- pauso- Pero si me preocupa que algo te pueda pasar- añadio- Pero-

Pero-

Confio en Damon- añadio Puck y Rachel lo mira sorprendida- Lo he observado bastante cuando esta contigo, sobretodo estos dias y la forma en como te mira- pauso- Te ama Berry- aseguro- Y estoy seguro que hara lo que sea para protegerte-

Eso es seguro- concordo Rachel- Yo también lo amo-

Lo se- dijo Puck- Y me alegra saber que a pesar de todo lo que esta pasando, hayas encontrado a alguien que te ama como el lo hace y tu lo ames a el- y Rachel sonríe

Tu también encontraras a ese alguien algun dia Noah- le aseguro- Quizas tu y Lauren no funcionaron como pareja al final, pero estoy segura que encontraras a esa persona especial para ti- y Puck levanta una ceja- Que- pregunto confundida Rachel

Es la psíquica en ti hablando o la amiga- le pregunto divertido Puck y Rachel lo golpea- Ouch- se quejo sobándose el brazo y mirándola sorprendido- Cuando te volviste tan fuerte- le pregunto

Cuando Klaus despertó todo mi poder- le contesto Rachel- Y lo siento, siempre golpeo a Damon asi y olvide que el es un vampiro y tu un humano-

Esta bien- le aseguro Puck y se pone serio- Rachel, Klaus, no solo te quiere para el por tu poder, cierto- le pregunto

Si y no- contesto Rachel y mira por la ventana de nuevo- Si, no solo me quiere por mi poder- pauso- Dos de mis vidas pasadas, Lea y Ariadne se llamaban, estaban enamoradas de el, y debido a ello estaban dispuestas a ser su aliada sin pelear, y es por ello que Klaus esta algo asi como obsesionado conmigo, pero también porque Alaiya la gemela de Lea y que también es mi vida pasada, fue su amiga, y estaba algo obsesionado con ella, y por todo eso, también me quiere para el como mujer- pauso- Pero es un no también porque a Klaus lo que mas le interesa es el poder, por eso levanto la maldición que había sobre el y también por ello me hizo verla, quería que yo también tuviera todo mi poder-

Lea, Ariadne y Alaiya- repitió Puck y Rachel lo mira- Asi se llamaban tus vidas pasadas- pregunto y Rachel asiente

Aunque es Alaiya, Lea, que eran gemelas, y Ariadne- corrigio- En ese orden- y Puck asiente entendiendo

Que tanto atrás nacieron- pregunto curioso

Mas o menos 1000 años las gemelas, y 500 Ariadne- contesto Rachel- Y tengo recuerdos de todas ellas- le conto y Puck la mira sorprendido- Acceder a los recuerdos de Ariadne y Lea es algo mas sencillo, pero Alaiya esta bloqueada para mi y solo cuando es necesario o algo lo provoca puedo verlos-

Wow- exclamo Puck y Rachel le sonríe

Al principio estaba muy confundida con todo- confeso Rachel- Y quería huir, mas despues de ver como mataron a Mason, mientras trataba de protegerme- pauso y Puck nota sus tristeza al hablar de Mason, el sabe de el porque Rachel le conto de Mason en una llamada telefónica…- Pero me di cuenta que huir de nuevo no era una opción y el cariño que siento por todos me ayudo a decidir quedarme- pauso- Pero también mi gravitación hacia Damon-

Gravitacion- pregunto confundido Puck y Rachel asiente

Cuando Damon me confeso que no podía mantenerse alejado de mi- le conto Rachel- Y que no sabia porque, me di cuenta que yo tampoco quería estar alejada de el, claro que nunca se lo dije, porque lei muy bien su forma de actuar con las mujeres y sabia que sentía algo por Elena y tenia miedo que solo me utilizara-

Que cambio- le pregunto Puck

El- contesto Rachel- Me demostró que soy yo a la que quiere, y si bien no me ha sido fácil aceptarlo, debido a lo insegura que soy por mi pasado- pauso- He aprendido, porque me lo hace sentir, en como me habla, me abraza, me toca y me besa- pauso- Damon no es bueno con sus emociones, pero sus acciones hablan por si y ya no dudo que esta enamorado de mi- y Puck sonríe- Y lo mas extraño de todo es que esa gravitación sigue presente-

Como si algo quisiera que estén juntos- pregunto Puck y Rachel asiente- Puedo preguntarte algo mas- y Rachel asiente- Si nada de lo que sucede hoy existiera, pero sabes que Damon es un vampiro, y quieres estar siempre con el- pauso- Te convertirías en uno-

Si- contesto Rachel sin dudar

A pesar de que ello se meta con tus sueños- le pregunto Puck

Puedo cumplir mis sueños igualmente y despues actuar como que estoy enferma y desaparecer- contesto simplemente Rachel

Damon ha hecho cosas malas- pregunto Puck y Rachel asiente- A pesar de eso quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con el-

Eso no lo hace lo que el es- le explico Rachel- A pesar de que digan que los vampiros son monstruos y Damon haya actuado como tal y a veces haga cosas estúpidas, eso lo hace el, y lo amo a pesar de ello- pauso- Amar es aceptar al otro a pesar de todo, no puedes amar solo lo que te conviene de la persona- pauso- Aunque Damon me saca de quisio a veces y quiero golpearlo, también me hace reir y un solo abrazo de el me tranquiliza- añadio sonriendo y Puck sonrie

Damon es tu alma gemela, Berry- le dijo Puck y Rachel lo mira confundida- Dicen que todos tenemos una, y que cuando la encontramos es muy difícil mantenernos alejados de ella, porque te complementa, y a pesar de todo lo que haces y las estupideces de tu vida, tu alma gemela las entiende y te ama a pesar de ellas- pauso- Mi mama me lo dijo, despues de que Quinn y yo terminamos, me pregunto si es que Beth no hubiera existido hubiera tratado de tener una relacion con ella y me respuesta despues de pensarlo fue un no- pauso- Quinn me dijo que siempre seria un perdedor de Lima, y solo me miraba para coquetear cuando estaba con Finn, asi que no, me di cuenta que no quiero una mujer asi en mi vida- pauso- Quinn no es mi alma gemela, no estoy dispuesta a perdonarla por lo que ha hecho en el pasado, ni a esperar por ella-

Ya veo- entendió Rachel- Lo que significa que aun no la conoces- y Puck asiente

A decir verdad- siguio Puck- Hubo un tiempo en que crei que eras tu- confeso y Rachel lo mira sorprendida- Pero me di cuenta que tampoco lo eres- pauso- No en este universo al menos- le dijo picaramente y Rachel sonríe- Y me di cuenta de ello el dia que te fuiste-

Como- le pregunto Rachel curiosa

Te hubiera detenido y no apoyado como lo hice- contesto Puck y Rachel entiende- Ademas que te hubiera protegido contra todos, pero no lo hice- añadio- Lo siento- se disculpo

Esta bien- le aseguro Rachel- Esta olvidado Noah- y el le sonríe- Gracias-

Por-

Por apoyarme- respondió Rachel- Por ser realmente un amigo para mi-

Es un placer Berry- le aseguro Puck y ambos se abrazan y la puerta de la habitación se abre y Damon entra y los ve

Que pasa aquí- pregunto y Puck y Rachel se separan y lo miran

Noah vino a conversar- le contesto Rachel

Y ya me voy- añadio Puck y mira a Rachel la que lo mira- Todos se quedaran callados- aseguro

En serio- pregunto Rachel exceptica y Puck asiente- Bueno, me alegra- añadio la chica y Puck asiente

Nos vemos Berry- y Rachel le sonríe

Nos vemos Noah- le dijo ella y el se va hacia la puerta y le hace una seña a Damon para que salga afuera y este entiende

Rach te traje algo de comer- le dijo Damon a la chica y ella corre a la bolsa- Pero olvidar algo de tomar, voy por ello y vuelvo-

Ok- le dijo Rachel sonriendo y le da un pequeño beso en los labios y Damon sale de la habitación y se para junto a Puck frente al elevador

Que quieres- le pregunto y el elevador se abre y Puck entra y Damon entra con el y la puerta se cierra

Convenci a todos de cerrar la boca y respetar los deseos de Rachel- le conto Puck sin mirarlo

Como- pregunto Damon intrigado

Culpabilidad- contesto Puck- Si Rachel no se hubiera ido de Lima por nuestra culpa, estaría a salvo, porque ninguno de ustedes sabria de su existencia-

Exacto- concordo Damon- Buena jugada- añadio

Gracias- dijo Puck y mira a Damon- Solo quiero que me asegures que la protegeras sin importar que tengas que hacer para ello- y Damon lo mira

No que no lo hare- aseguro Damon- Pero porque quieres que te lo prometa-

Porque quiero que Rachel sea feliz- le contesto Puck- No quiero que siga sufriendo- pauso- Le hice y le hicimos la vida miserable, tanto que se perdió asi misma y huyo para terminar en algo mucho peor, por lo que no me perdonaría jamás que algo le pasara- pauso- Y se que soy un simple humano y no puedo protegerla- pauso- Y se que la amas-

Lo hago- aseguro Damon

Por ello te lo pido a ti- siguio Puck- Que se que puedes protegerla-

Ok- concedió Damon y la puerta se abre en el piso de Puck y este sale y mira a Damon que aun esta en el elevador- Lo prometo- y las puertas se cierran y ambos sonríen…

Despues de ello, todos volvieron a sus respectivos pueblos, Rachel solo se despidió de Puck, Brittany, Blaine, Mike, Quinn y Tina, pues el resto no sabe que decirle…

Al volver a Mystic Falls, las chicas fueron juntas a comprar las cosas que necesitan para empezar las clases al dia siguiente, martes, y Rachel se quedo a pasar la noche con Damon, y a la mañana siguiente baja por las escaleras y al llegar al tope abre mucho los ojos

DAMON- grito y este aparece a su lado

Oh mierda- se quejo Damon- STEFAN- grito

Stefan hizo esto- pregunto Rachel

Quien mas, Rach- le dijo el y Rachel lo mira triste

Crees que este viva- le pregunto mirando a la chica que esta en el piso

Lo esta- aseguro Damon- Solo inconsciente por la perdida de sangre- añadio y mira a Rachel que mira triste a la chica del piso y desaparece para volver y le pone una venda en los ojos

Que haces- le pregunto confundida Rachel

Te vendo la vista- contesto simplemente Damon y Rachel por debajo de la tela rola los ojos

Eso es obvio- añadio la chica- Pero porque lo haces- pregunto

Porque no tengo idea de que mas ha hecho mi hermanito- contesto Damon- Y no quiero que quedes traumada de por vida-

Damon, he visto y pasado por mucho, asi que exageras- le dijo ella

No lo hago- aseguro y la mueve hacia la salida y al ver la sala- En serio- le dijo a su hermano que esta con una chica en brazos bebiendo de ella y otras dos

Que- le pregunto Stefan inocentemente sonriendo

Mas vale que limpies- le dijo Damon molesto y Stefan rola los ojos- Y no quiero mas de tu alimento aquí-

Es mi casa también- le recordó Stefan

No me importa- le dijo Damon simplemente- Respeta o te largas- y Stefan rola los ojos y mira a Rachel

Lo dices por ella- pregunto

Lo dice porque Elena aun es la dueña de la casa- contesto Rachel- Al menos respeta eso- añadio molesta y Damon asiente

Como sea- dijo simplemente el chico y alguien golpea la puerta y Damon mira confundido a Stefan pero este solo se encoge de hombros y Damon abre

Que rayos haces tu aquí- le pregunto a la persona

Buenos dias a ti también Damon- lo saludo no otra que Rebecca con bolsas en sus manos- Y si me disculpas- y entra a la casa y Damon la mira como si estuviera loca- Buenos dias Rach- saludo a la chica vendada

Buenos dias Bekah- la saludo Rachel

Que haces vendada- pregunto confundida la rubia

Damon no quiere que vea lo que hace Stefan- contesto Rachel

Ya veo- entendió la rubia y mira hacia la sala- Stefan donde esta mi habitación-

Habitacion- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Damon y Rachel

Arriba- contesto Stefan simplemente sin mirarla- Buscate una tu misma-

Ok- dijo simplemente Rebecca y se va a ir

OYE- le grito Damon y ella lo mira- Que mierda, porque no estas con Klaus- le pregunto- Y que mierda haces en mi casa-

Mi hermano se fue a hacer sus hibridos o lo que sea- contesto Rebecca simplemente- Y Stefan tiene que proveerme un techo para vivir hasta que el regrese- añadio y se fue y Damon mira a Stefan

En serio- dijo molesto, pero Stefan ni lo mira y Damon se cansa y saca a Rachel de la casa, la que se saca la venda al llegar afuera

Wow- exclamo y Damon asiente

Como si no tuviera suficiente con mi propio hermano, ahora tengo que aguantar a la hermana de Klaus- dijo molesto Damon

Rebecca no es tan mala- le aseguro Rachel- Y si tienes problemas con ella solo házmelo saber- y el asiente- Y respecto a Stefan-

Mi problema- y Rachel asiente- Lo que también lo será es decírselo a Elena- y mira a Rachel tiernamente- Puedes- y ella se rie y lo besa

Adorable- susurro- Pero, tu casa, tu se lo dices- añadio al separar sus labios de el

Mala- le dijo el y la beso de nuevo- Pero, ok, yo se lo digo- pauso- Ahora ve antes de que te secuestre y no te deje ir a esa estúpida escuela- y Rachel se rie y lo besa de nuevo y se va…

Al llegar a la escuela se topa con Caroline, Bonnie y Elena, las tres hablaban de la diferencias en relacion al año anterior, y Elena les cuenta que ya hablo con Damon y sabe de que Rebecca esta viviendo en casa de los Salvatore, pero lo que no se esperaban era que Rebecca apareciera en la clase de historia de Alaric siendo una nueva alumna de la escuela…y a pesar de la odiosidad de Stefan durante el primer dia de clases, el dia pasa tranquilo…

Y Rachel esta buscando algo entre las cosas de Carol, porque necesita un papel que le pidieron en la escuela y Carol le dijo que estaba en su oficina y lo esta buscando cuando se encuentra con una carpeta "FAMILIAS FUNDADORES" y por curiosidad la abre y lee los apellidos y salen los nombres de los integrantes de las familias, y al llegar a la familia Flemming, dice "fuera del consejo" y encuentra el nombre de Isobel

La madre de Elena- susurro y ve otro nombre- Isela- murmuro confundida

Que haces Rachel- le pregunto Carol y Rachel la mira

No encontré lo que buscaba y por curiosa abri esta carpeta, lo siento- se disculpo rapidamente y Carol toma la carpeta

Son los miembros actuales de las familias del consejo- dijo Carol- No tiene nada de malo que la veas- aseguro sonriendole

Ok- dijo aliviada Rachel y Carol se rie y busca el papel y se lo da- Gracias-

Esta bien- aseguro Carol guardando las carpetas y papeles

Puedo preguntarte algo Carol- le dijo Rachel esta asiente- Porque los Flemming ya no son parte del consejo-

Asuntos familiares- le contesto Carol- Los Flemming solo tuvieron hijas mujeres, Isela e Isobel- pauso- Isela se fue al graduarse a cumplir sus sueños de fama, encontra de los deseos de sus padres, lo que los destruyo como familia, e Isobel se fue a estudiar a Duke despues de graduarse, y desapareció, despues de ello los Flemming deshicieron irse de Mystic Falls, se que aun están vivos, pero no quieren saber nada de nada- y Rachel asiente entendiendo

Cuan mayor era Isela que Isobel- pregunto Rachel curiosa

Cuatro años- contesto Carol- La ultima vez que vi a Isela fue cuando tenia 20 años, vino de visita- pauso- Siempre estaba preocupada por Isobel, eran inseparables, pero el quiebre con sus padres hizo inevitable la separación-

Entiendo- dijo Rachel y con eso dejo de preguntar…_me pregunto porque mi curiosidad…debe ser porque Isobel es la madre biológica de Elena y me llamo Isela cuando la vi…extraño…pero no le dare muchas vueltas…_y siguio en lo suyo…

El dia jueves a la hora de almuerzo las chicas están comiendo afuera cuando el celular de Rachel suena y esta se disculpa y va a hablar- Hey Noah-

_Hey Rach_- la saludo Puck y Rachel se tensa…_el solo me llama Rach, cuando quiere hablar de algo serio…_

Pasa algo- le pregunto preocupada

_Si, y no es malo_- aseguro Puck- _Para mi, no se como será para ti_-

Que sucede- pregunto Rachel

_Shelby esta de vuelta en Lima_- contesto Puck y Rachel siente que su corazón se detuvo- _Esta haciendo clases aquí en la escuela, y va ayudar a Schue con el club_-

En serio- pregunto Rachel

_Si_- contesto Puck

Beth esta con ella- pregunto Rachel

_Si_- contesto Puck de nuevo- _Y Quinn y yo hablamos con ella, y te llamo porque hoy iremos a verla y con Quinn creimos que debes saber_-

Gracias Noah- le dijo Rachel peleando con sus emociones- Me alegro por ti y por Quinn, y dale las gracias a ella también- pauso- Suerte con Beth, pero no quiero saber nada de…ella-

_Oh, ok_- entendió Puck- _Lo siento_-

Esta bien- le aseguro- En serio suerte, y si le sacas una fotografía a Beth me encantaría verla-

_Segura_- pregunto Puck preocupado

Yeah-

_Ok, te mandaremos una_- y con eso se despidieron y Rachel aprieta su teléfono y se calma y vuelve a sentarse y sus amigas notan su cambio de animo

Paso algo malo- le pregunto Caroline preocupada

Mi madre biológica esta en Lima- contesto Rachel

Oh- musito Caroline y todas se miran- Que hace ahí-

Esta dando clases en mi ex escuela y ayudando a Schue con el club glee- contesto Rachel sin mirar a sus amigas y todas abren mucho los ojos, todas saben porque Rachel les conto del rechazo que le hizo Shelby cuando ella le pidió exactamente lo que esta haciendo ahora- Y Beth esta con ella- añadio la chica

Lo siento mucho Rach- le dijo Elena

Dejara que Quinn y Noah la vean- añadio la chica sonriendo para sorpresa de sus amigas

Eso es bueno- añadio Bonnie y Rachel asiente

Le pedi a Noah que me enviara una foto de Beth, ya que jamás tuve la oportunidad de ver como era- les conto Rachel

Vas a estar bien- le pregunto Caroline y Rachel asiente

Si, lo estare- aseguro, y las tres decidieron no presionar a la chica, mas tarde al salir de la escuela Rachel ve a Damon parado junto a su auto y corre donde el- Se que vienes a buscar a Elena y asi ayudarle a evitar a tu hermano- y el asiente- Pero- pauso y lo abraza y el le devuelve el abrazo confundido

Esta todo bien- le pregunto

Si- contesto ella aun abrazandolo y lo suelta- Solo necesitaba uno de tus abrazos- le dijo sonriéndole- No te molesta, cierto-

Claro que no- le aseguro Damon sonriéndole y la besa- Yo también quería uno de estos- susurro y Rachel sonríe

Te amo- le dijo y lo abraza de nuevo

Y yo a ti preciosa- le dijo el- Segura que todo esta bien- le pregunto de nuevo

Segura- contesto Rachel…_solo porque tu haces que me sienta mucho mejor…_y sonríe y lo mira- Eres el mejor lo sabias-

Claro que lo sabia- dijo el simplemente y Rachel se rie

Hey- saludo Elena llegando donde ellos y Rachel suelta a Damon- Gracias por venir- y Damon asiente

Esta bien- aseguro Damon- Mañana no tienen clases-

No- contesto Elena- Pero Rick se tenia que quedar a hacer algo, sino no te hubiera llamado-

Lo se, pero esta bien- aseguro Damon

Ok, yo me voy- añadio Rachel y le da un pequeño beso a Damon- Almorzamos mañana-

Si, maniática del estudio- le dijo el y Rachel se rie y se despide de Elena y se va, mientras Elena se burla de Damon, porque a Rachel prefiere estudiar que estar con el…

Y eso esta haciendo Rachel mas tarde frente a su computadora, cuando su teléfono vibra y tiene un mensaje y al abrirlo es una foto con Puck y una bebe- Beth- susurro Rachel al ver la foto y vuelve a su computadora y abre un viejo archivo y la foto de Shelby aparece frente a ella- Por eso la escogiste a ella- pauso y una lagrima cae por su mejilla- Porque es perfecta y yo no- y mas lagrimas le caen por la cara y de pronto siente un pinchazo en el cuello y ella se queja…

Lo siento- se disculpo la voz de alguien, y los ojos de Rachel se ponen negros y se desmaya…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Muy largo...ok, ojala les haya gustado, nos vemos como dije antes el lunes o el martes :D...XOXO<p> 


	61. Magia Negra

Gracias a Clovely 18 por su comentario en el capitulo 59, ya se que quieres mas Klaus y Ariadne, pero esta historia es mas Damon y Rachel... te entiendo perfectamente asi que no te preocupes...y gabe berry, como siempre me encantan tus comentarios :D...

Ojala les guste este capitulo, a mi en lo personal me gusta de que se trata, pero no como quedo, pero ustedes deciden...nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>61<p>

MAGIA NEGRA

(8 de la mañana)

Rachel recupera la conciencia y mira la pantalla de su computadora- Te odio- susurro y sus ojos se ponen negros y sonríe y se levanta de la silla donde esta y se da vuelta para agarrarle la mano a alguien, que la mira sorprendida, a quien arroja contra la pared del otro lado de la habitación- Porque lo hiciste- le pregunto a la persona- Porque me inyectaste magia negra-

Me lo ordenaron- respondió no otra que Katherine

Ordenaron- repitió Rachel

Me compelieron- aclaro Katherine

Te compelieron- repitió Rachel y Katherine la mira molesta y se levanta

Que acaso estas sorda- le dijo y los ojos de Rachel se ponen negros y en segundos está frente a ella y Katherine trata de moverse, pero no puede

No lo estoy- aseguro Rachel y sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad- Quien te compelió-

Mikael- contesto Katherine- Porque no puedo moverme-

No quiero que te muevas- le dijo Rachel simplemente y mira lo que tiene en la mano- Estoy algo sorprendida por el hecho de que quisieras darme eso o también te lo ordenaron-

No- contesto Katherine- Te debo el no tratar de matarte, es todo- explico Katherine- Ahora dejame ayudarte-

No puedes hacerlo- contesto Rachel y Katherine la mira confundida- Eso no funcionara sino lo hace la persona correcta- añadio- Y como no tengo intención de que funcione no te dire quien debe hacerlo-

De que hablas, que acaso te quieres morir- le pregunto sorprendida

Si me muero no lo hare sola- contesto Rachel simplemente- Toda magia tiene su agujero, y que Mikael no pensara en ello fue su error- pauso- Por eso me lo llevare primero-

De que hablas-

Eso es solo para que yo lo sepa- contesto Rachel- Tienes menos de 24 horas para darme eso- y mira su reloj- Me lo diste como las 8 de la tarde y son las 8 de la mañana, lo que significa que tienen menos de 12 horas, mejor aun- y con eso sale de la habitación y mira su ropa- No me gusta esto, parece que tendre que hacer una parada en el camino- y se fue hacia su auto y Katherine aun esta paralizada y no es hasta que escucha el auto de Rachel en la distancia que logra moverse…

Mierda- siseo y se va…

(8: 30 de la mañana)

La puerta en una casa se abre- Pasa-

Que hago aquí a las 8 y media de la mañana, Elena- le pregunto con odiosidad Damon a la chica

Quiero que me ayudes a idear un plan para encargarnos de Stefan- le dijo Elena en la sala

En que sentido- pregunto Damon

Estoy harta de su odiosidad y quiero que lo encerremos Damon- le dijo Elena- Asi como lo hizo el contigo cuando te descontrolaste-

Ok- concedió Damon- Segura que quieres hacerlo- y Elena asiente- Segurisima-

SI- grito cansada

Ok, solo me cercioraba- se defendió Damon

Damon mi paciencia se agoto con tu hermano- añadio Elena- Ando de los nervios por su culpa y quiero que lo arreglemos lo antes posible-

Ok- concedió Damon- Pensemos en algo y despues vamos a ver a Ric para que nos ayude- y Elena asiente…

(9:30 de la mañana)

El aludido abre la puerta de su departamento- Rachel- dijo confundido

Hola Ric- lo saludo sonriendo la chica- Necesito tu ayuda con algo- le dijo- Puedo pasar- y el asiente

Seguro- dijo y ella entra- Aunque es algo temprano- añadio confundido cerrando la puerta

Lo se- concordo ella- Pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo- añadio

Ok, en que puedo ayudarte- le pregunto y se da cuenta que esta vestida entera de negro

Necesito un arma- contesto Rachel

Para que- pregunto Alaric mas confundido

Para matar a un humano- contesto Rachel como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, haciendo que Alaric abra mucho los ojos

Perdon, creo que te oi mal- dijo el

No, no me oiste mal Alaric- le aseguro Rachel- Necesito que me proveas un arma porque necesito matar a un humano- añadio

Te volviste loca- le pregunto el

No- aseguro Rachel- Me vas ayudar o no-

NO- le dijo firmemente- Por supuesto que no, y voy a llamar a Damon- y se fue a buscar su celular y Rachel lo mira

Mala respuesta- susurro y antes de poder agarrar su celular Alaric sale volando contra la muralla y se golpea la cabeza, y Rachel lo mueve y lo amarra en una silla, y el la mira atontado y ella encuentra donde tiene las armas y las pone en una mesa junto a donde tiene a Alaric amarrado y con una sonrisa revisa las armas, mientras Alaric la mira sorprendido…

Y en otro lado- Elena- dijo Bonnie abriendo la puerta de su casa

Piensa de nuevo- le dijeron

Katherine- dijo Bonnie y esta asiente- Vete al demonio- y va a cerrar la puerta, pero Katherine la detiene con su mano

Necesito tu ayuda- le dijo Katherine

No pienso ayudarte- le aseguro la chica

No es para mi la ayuda Bonnie- le aseguro Katherine y Bonnie la mira confundida- Es para Rachel-

De que hablas- pregunto curiosa la chica

Que sabes acerca de magia negra, o mas bien magia negra liquida y sus efectos en una psíquica- pregunto Katherine y Bonnie abre mucho los ojos

Oh por dios, dime que tu-

No tuve opción- aseguro Katherine- Mikael me compelió para dárselo a la nueva psíquica, pero la bruja que le dio la magia negra- y le muestra otra jeringa- Me dio esto para curarla, pero no pude hacerlo, no me dejo-

Por supuesto que no te dejo- dijo Bonnie- La magia negra en una bruja, hace que la bruja se vuelva oscura, pero sigue siendo ella misma, pero una psíquica que es poder puro, se convierte en otra persona completamente distinta, sin inhibiciones y sin control- pauso- Dios, Rachel es muy poderosa ahora, ni yo puedo contra ella-

Y algo mas- añadio Katherine

Que- pregunto Bonnie

Quedan menos de 12 horas para darle esto- contesto Katherine mostrando la jeringa de nuevo- Tenemos hasta antes de las 8 de la noche o se morirá- pauso- Y según ella no se morirá sola, porque toda magia tiene su agujero y se los llevara a todos con ella-

Despertara la maldición- entendió Bonnie y Katherine asiente- Necesitamos encontrarla- y Katherine le da un collar

Lo saque de sus joyas, buscala aquí te espero- y Bonnie asiente y toma el collar y se mete a su casa…

(10 de la mañana)

Mientras Rachel sigue viendo las armas de Alaric, cuando ambos escuchan voces- Tenemos visitas- dijo Rachel y se mete algo en la manga y la puerta suena y Rachel la abre, pero sin moverse de donde esta y Elena y Damon aparecen y ven a Alaric amarrado y a Rachel, que esta vestida toda de negro y tiene el cabello amarrado en una coleta y ven las armas

Que sucede aquí- pregunto Elena confundida, mientras Damon mira a Rachel fijamente

Tu no eres Rachel- siseo y se lanza contra la chica, la que lo esquiva y lo agarra del brazo y fácilmente lo pone contra el suelo agarrado del cuello y Elena trata de ayudar a Ric, pero antes de que pueda hacer algo sale volando lejos y trata de pararse, pero esta estatica en el suelo- Elena-

Estoy bien- aseguro la chica y Rachel sonríe

Que rayos- siseo Damon y Rachel lo mira- TU no eres Rachel, pero te sientes como ella-

Lo soy y no lo soy- le explico ella- Lo que significa que tu eres el novio- añadio sonriendo y alguien mas llega al departamento, pero apenas entra sale volando y queda pegado a la muralla- Stefan, gracias por unírtenos- y este también trata de moverse

Que rayos sucede aquí- pregunto este entre dientes

Llegaron justo cuando ya me iba- dijo Rachel y Damon trata de moverse de su agarre, pero ella lo aprieta mas

Rach- susurro y ella le sonríe

Te lo dije, lo soy y no lo soy- repitió Rachel y sus ojos se ponen negros

Estas poseída- entendió Damon y Rachel se rie

Quizas- susurro ella- Y te dire algo, voy a matar a alguien- y todos abren mucho los ojos- A un humano en especifico, y cuando lo haga moriré con ese humano, y voy a volver a la vida, y me encargare de asesinarlos a cada uno de ustedes- pauso- Empezando por Mikael- y se le acerca al oído a Damon- Y despues tu- susurro y le dispara del arma que tiene en su muñeca en el estomago haciendo que este se queje

Rach- murmuro el quejándose- Perdiste la cabeza- y ella se rie y se para

No es un juego niño bonito- le aseguro la chica con sus ojos negros de nuevo y toma una de las armas- Esta es perfecta- y mira su reloj- Me tengo que ir, estoy algo contra reloj- les dijo- Pero fue divertido- y con eso salió del departamento, pero nadie aun se puede mover y Rachel va por las escaleras cuando le agarra el cuello a no otra que- Bonnie-

Rachel- susurro esta

Interesante- murmuro Rachel y mira a Katherine que no se puede mover de nuevo- El reloj esta corriendo-

Lo se- susurro Bonnie

Me alegra- dijo sonriendo Rachel y le saca algo a Bonnie, sin que esta se de cuenta- Suerte- y la suelta y se va y se sube a un auto y se va…y en el departamento Stefan cae al piso y Elena logra moverse y va ayudar a Alaric, mientras Stefan le quita las pequeñas estacas a Damon del estomago

Mierda- siseo este y se para- Que mierda esta pasando- y todos lo miran igual de confundidos

Quizas yo pueda ayudar- dijo Katherine desde la puerta y todos la miran y Damon la mira furioso- ESPERA- grito- Antes de que me mates, tengo la cura y su objetivo-

Y no podemos perder tiempo- añadio Bonnie apareciendo al lado de Katherine

Que sucede con Rachel, Bonnie- pregunto Elena

Le inyecte magia negra- contesto Katherine

TU QUE- grito Damon furioso

Mikael me compelió para que lo hiciera- se defendió Katherine- Y trate de ayudarla con la cura, pero tu noviecita no me dejo, porque quiere despertar la maldición y porque según ella no soy la persona correcta para darle la cura- pauso- Por eso fui por ella- añadio apuntando a Bonnie

Entonces Klaus tenia razón- añadio Elena- Mikael tenia algo planeado para Rachel- y Katherine asiente

Lo peor es que esta Rachel es muy peligrosa y poderosa- añadio Bonnie- Y tenemos menos de 12 horas para detenerla-

Y sino- pregunto Stefan

Se muere- contesto Katherine y todos abren mucho los ojos

CONTINUARA…


	62. Dark Rachel

Ok, les doy el siguiente capitulo ahora, pero el siguiente lo tendran que esperar hasta el jueves o viernes...gracias gabe berry y Ckonna por sus comentarios :D

Nada me pertenece :(...este tampoco se si me quedo bien, ojala les guste igualmente...

* * *

><p>62<p>

DARK RACHEL

Ok- empezo Damon- Quiere matar un humano, porque- pregunto Damon confundido- Y como mierda funciona esto de la magia negra-

Contestare lo ultimo, primero- empezo Bonnie- Como le dije a Katherine, la magia negra en una bruja, hace que la bruja se vuelva oscura, pero sigue siendo ella misma, pero una psíquica que es poder puro, se convierte en otra persona completamente distinta, sin inhibiciones y sin control- pauso- Y es porque las psíquicas son poder, y no magia, la magia es maligna en ellas-

Por eso Rachel dice que es amiga de la magia- pregunto Damon y Bonnie asiente

Ahora Rachel, es ella, pero sin la moral y el control- siguio Bonnie- Por eso es ella, pero no lo es al mismo tiempo-

Todo lo negativo de ella esta aumentado- pregunto Stefan y Bonnie asiente

Asi es- confirmo Bonnie- Por eso la magia negra mata a una psíquica, la contamina con negatividad, y si Rachel fuera mala, todo estaría bien, pero al no serlo- y todos entienden- Y respecto a matar a un humano, creo que tiene que ver con el despertar de la maldición-

Como- pregunto Elena confundida

Rachel es todo lo que ella no es ahora- continuo Bonnie- Por lo que usara la maldición al revés, y torcida- y todos la miran confundidos- Los humanos no la matan, ahora si, y torcida, ella matara a un humano- explico

Pero como hara eso levantar la maldición- pregunto Alaric

Poniendose ella en la parte sobrenatural- contesto Bonnie- Pero para eso, debe-

Debe que Bonnie- exigió Damon

Torturar al humano- añadio la bruja

Tenemos que encontrarla, YA- exigió Damon mirando a Katherine y esta asiente

Ok, cuando despertó e iba a darle la cura- empezo Katheirne

Desperto- pregunto confundido Alaric

No puedes darle la cura inconsciente tiene que estar despierta- explico Bonnie y Katherine asiente

Miro su computadora- siguio Katherine- Y dijo te odio, y al no lograr ayudarla, mire a quien miraba- y mete su mano a su bolsillo- E imprimi esto- y pone un papel encima de la mesa y Elena mira la foto de una mujer- Rachel se parece a esa mujer-

Shelby Corcoran- leyó Elena y ella y Bonnie abren muchos los ojos- La madre biológica de Rachel- y Alaric tiene los ojos mas abiertos que nadie

Genial- dijo Damon- Ni idea donde esta esa mujer-

En Lima- dijo Bonnie y Damon la mira confundido- Puck la llamo ayer contándole que Shelby esta en Lima dando clases en la escuela y ayudando con el club glee-

Perra- siseo Damon

Necesitamos encontrar a Rachel antes de que haga algo de lo que se arrepienta o se muera- intervino Alaric y todos asienten

Tenemos que avisarle a Caroline- añadio Elena

Dejen a la rubia fuera- les dijo Katherine- Yo voy con ustedes no la necesitan-

Que te hace pensar que te dejaremos venir- le pregunto Stefan

El hecho de que tengo la cura- respondió simplemente Katherine- Y no se la dare a la persona correcta hasta llegar a nuestro destino- añadio y salió del departamento y todos salieron tras ella, y al llegar afuera Bonnie se da cuenta que Rachel se llevo su auto…

(3 de la tarde, Lima, Ohio)

Rachel llega a la entrada de la escuela y sonríe y entra…y camina por los pasillos…_todavía hay gente aquí…en clases…_y sonríe y llega al auditorio, pero nadie esta allí y se sube al escenario y se mete a la parte de atrás al escuchar ruido…

Empezaremos a ensayar la coreografia hoy mismo- dijo la voz de no otra que Shelby Corcoran- Asi que chicas tomen sus posiciones-

Los demas- dijo la voz de Schue- Tomemos asiento- añadio y Rachel ve a Mercedes, Santana, Quinn, Tina, Brittany y otras chicas subir al escenario y Shelby empieza a darles instrucciones, pero Rachel solo la escucha no la ve…

Mientras en la carretera, todos van en la camioneta de Alaric que es mas grande- Lo encontré- dijo de pronto Bonnie

Que- le pregunto Elena

Mi auto- contesto la chica y mira a Damon que es el que conduce- Ya esta en Lima-

Como mierda llego tan rápido- siseo Damon y aprieta mas el acelerador, haciendo que Bonnie se agarre de Stefan y Elena de Alaric

Debe haber manejado igual de maniática que tu- le contesto Katherine que va sentada en el asiento del copiloto, pero Damon no dice nada…

(4 de la tarde)

Y en el auditorio en Lima, Shelby se sube al escenario y Rachel la ve y sonríe y cierra los ojos, y de pronto las chicas extras que estaban en el escenario y Schue y otros chicos que ahora son miembros del club salen, mientras los demas se miran confundidos

A donde van- los llamo Shelby- Aun el ensayo no ha terminado-

Para ellos si- dijo la voz de Rachel y todos la miran aparecer en el escenario

Rachel- susurro Shelby al verla, y todos la ven como esta vestida y la miran confundidos

Sabes lo que es extraño- siguio Rachel hablando- Que ordene que se fueran los que no saben nada acerca de las cosas sobrenaturales- y mira a Shelby fijamente- Pero tu no te fuiste-

Que haces aquí Berry- le pregunto Santana

Sera mejor que se vayan a sentar- ordeno Rachel sin responder y las cinco chicas se van hacia los asientos del auditorio confundidas porque eso no es lo que quieren hacer y Rachel mira a Shelby que la mira confundida y sorprendida- Mientras tu y yo nos divertiremos-

De que hablas- le pregunto Shelby y del brazo de Rachel sale una estaca y la mueve en sus manos

Voy a matarte Shelby- contesto la chica calmadamente mientras todos abren muchos los ojos- Pero antes- y mueve su mano y Shelby sale volando hacia el otro lado del escenario, y los chicos que están sentados tratan de salirse de sus asientos- No podrán moverse- les dijo Rachel mirándolos- No me arruinaran mi diversión-

TE VOLVISTE DEMENTE- le grito Kurt y Rachel le sonríe y hace un gesto de silencio- Mmmm- murmuro el chico sin poder abrir los labios y abre mucho los ojos y Rachel mira a Shelby que se levanta

No se quien seas o porque te pareces a mi hija- empezo Shelby- Pero si crees que te tengo miedo te equivocas- aseguro y Rachel se rie

No soy tu hija Shelby- le aseguro Rachel- Eso tu misma lo dejaste en claro el dia que decidiste rechazar mi oferta de venir a ayudar a Schue con el club y fuiste corriendo a adoptar a la hija de la perfecta Quinn Fabray- y Shelby abre muchos los ojos

Como sabes eso- pregunto confundida

Porque soy Rachel- contesto la chica- Pero un lado nada igual a la estúpida niña que todos conocen- pauso sonriendo- Y no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz- y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tiene a Shelby agarrada del cuello y la empieza a estrangular- No te preocupes estamos recién empezando- aseguro y una silla aparece desde atrás del escenario y Rachel pone a Shelby ahí y la amarra y le sonríe- Sientete privilegiada Shelby- siguio la chica- Tu y yo moriremos hoy-

De que hablas- pregunto preocupada ahora Shelby

Te dije que nos divertiríamos, o no- contesto Rachel- Despues de divertirnos, te matare, y seguido moriré, pero volveré a la vida y matare a todos los bastardos traicioneros que se les ocurrió que seria buena idea traicionar a una psíquica- y Shelby la mira preocupada

Rachel, no hagas esto- le pidió Shelby- No quiero que mueras- le dijo y Rachel se rie

Aunque no lo haga me moriré igual- aseguro la chica y sus ojos se ponen negros y Shelby abre mas los ojos- Toda magia tiene sus consecuencias y mas aun la magia negra Shelby- pauso- Pero si me muero, me voy a llevar a mis enemigos conmigo- aseguro y se aleja de Shelby y se desenreda algo de la cintura, un latigo y lo estira con sus manos- Empecemos- y golpea a Shelby con el latigo y esta se queja, mientras los demas cierran los ojos, porque no quieren ver…

Mientras aun en la carretera…- Ya empezo- dijo de pronto Damon

A que te refieres con que ya empezo- le pregunto Elena

Puedes sentir el dolor de Rachel, no es asi- entendió Bonnie y Damon asiente- Es porque Rachel no quiere hacer lo que esta haciendo, es la magia negra haciéndolo por ella-

Tenemos que apurarnos- añadio Alaric

Estamos a 30 minutos de Lima- aseguro Bonnie mirando el GPS de su celular

Seran 15- aseguro Damon y acelera mas…_aguanta preciosa…_

Porque me escogiste a mi- le pregunto Shelby, que tiene un corte en la mejilla por un golpe del latigazo

Soy todo lo que Rachel no es- contesto la chica- O lo que no quiere ser o sentir- pauso- Y te odiamos, por todo el dolor en el que nos has puesto desde que te conocimos-

Lo siento- se disculpo Shelby, dejando caer una lagrima por su mejilla

Tus lagrimas no me conmoverán en lo absoluto- aseguro la chica- Y menos aun tus disculpas-

No espero conmoverte- aseguro Shelby mirándola a los ojos- No se como la magia negra es capaz de afectar a mi hija, pero se que ella no quiere esto- pauso- Es con ella con la que me estoy disculpando-

Es muy tarde para tus patéticas disculpas, Shelby- le aseguro Rachel y toma la estaca y le hace unos cortes en los brazos y Shelby suprime el grito de dolor que quiere dar…

Para, por favor- le pidio Santana de pronto y Rachel la mira y la latina tiene lagrimas en la cara- Por favor, Rachel- y Rachel se aleja de Shelby y camina hacia el borde del escenario y sonríe

Debi haber escogido a alguno de ustedes- dijo simplemente- Tienen suerte de que a ella la odie mas- y siente una brisa tras ella y al darse vuelta, Shelby ya no esta y su cara es de furia y siente un cosquilleo- Bonnie- siseo y todos ven a la chica entrar al auditorio- Tus patéticos poderes no pueden contra mi- aseguro y alguien la golpea en el estomago y la manda al otro lado del escenario, pero antes de que caiga alguien la agarra y le entierra algo en el pecho- NOOO- grito

La única persona que puede enterrarte la cura es quien te ama- dijo Katherine apareciendo frente a ella- Tenia que ser Damon- y Rachel mira al chico y sus ojos se ponen negros de nuevo

Directo al corazón preciosa- le dijo Damon sonriendo triste y la chica sonríe y sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad, pero pierde la conciencia y todos logran empezar a moverse

Justo a tiempo- dijo sonriendo Elena que esta con Alaric, Stefan y una adolorida Shelby, y todos los de Lima miran a la chica en el escenario y a Elena confundidos

Estuvo cerca- dijo Alaric ayudando a Shelby a sentarse- Estas bien- le pregunto y ella asiente

Adolorida, pero viviré- aseguro y mira a los chicos que están moviéndose en los asientos del auditorio- Estan todos bien- y todos asienten y ella les sonríe- Me alegra-

Que rayos paso- pregunto Puck acercándose al escenario donde Damon tiene a una desmayada Rachel junto a el, y Katherine mira a la chica- Y tu quien eres- le pregunto a Katherine y esta la mira

Soy Elena- se presento esta y todos los de Mystic Falls rolan los ojos

Su nombre es Katherine Pierce- contesto Bonnie acercándose a Puck y este la mira- Es una pariente lejana de Elena, y la vampira responsable de que Damon, Stefan y Caroline sean vampiros-

Mi culpa- dijo Katherine sonriendo

Y la que le inyecto a Rachel magia negra- añadio Bonnie- Lo que provoco que actuara como la vieron actuar- explico y todos asienten entendiendo- Afortunadamente la magia negra solo puede ser usada una sola vez, ya que la cura ayuda a que jamás vuelva a surtir efecto-

No parecia Rachel- añadio Kurt y Bonnie asiente

Es porque en esencia no lo era, pero también lo era- trato de explicar Bonnie- Los poderes de Rachel- y Shelby la mira confundida- Son poder puro y la magia, y mas aun la magia negra la afecta-

Volviendola mala- pregunto Blaine y Bonnie asiente- Creo que eso basta para entender la forma en como actuo- añadio y Bonnie le sonríe

Asi es- confirmo la chica

Poderes- repitió Shelby y todos la miran- Que poderes tiene mi hija- pregunto

Es una psíquica- le respondió Bonnie mirándola con un deje de molestia en su rostro y Shelby la mira sorprendida, y Damon siente a Rachel moverse y la mira sonriendo, pero frunce el seño, y esta abre los ojos y lo mira, pero sin expresión alguna en el rostro

Desperto- aviso Katherine y todos la miran y Rachel también y de pronto le toma el cuello y antes de que Damon pueda reaccionar Rachel se para rápidamente y lanza a Katherine lejos y todos la miran sorprendidos

Imposible- susurro Elena…_que la cura no funciono…_

Y antes de que Damon pueda agarrar a la chica, esta esta frente a Katherine la que la mira sorprendida aun en el suelo y Rachel se acuclilla para quedar a su altura y le sonríe- Asi luce ahora la línea Petrova- dijo la chica mirando intrigada a Katherine y todos la miran confundidos, ya que su voz tiene un extraño acento

Linea Petrova- pregunto Katherine confundida

La nueva doopelganger- murmuro Rachel

No soy la nueva doopelganger- la corrigio Katherine dándose cuenta que la chica frente a ella no es Rachel- Haz funcionar tu cerebro y veraz que soy un vampiro- añadio exasperada y Rachel la toma del cuello y Katherine se queja

No seas irrespetuosa- siseo Rachel- Dime tu nombre- le ordeno

Katerina- contesto Katherine en un susurro- Quien mierda eres- le pregunto y Rachel sonrie

Alguien a quien debes respetar- le contesto Rachel simplemente y para a la chica del piso y la suelta y frunce el seño y un pequeño fuego aparece en las manos de Katherine que se queja de dolor

Que mierda- siseo mientras trata de apagar el fuego, pero este se expande por su cuerpo hasta cubrirla, y todos miran horrorizados

BASTA- le grito Damon

Silencio- siseo Rachel sin dejar de mirar a Katherine y todos se dan cuenta que no pueden hablar, ni moverse de nuevo- Tienes suerte de que no tengo intenciones de matarte- y el fuego desaparece por completo y se dan cuenta de que la ropa de Katherine no esta ni afectada por el fuego, solo las manos de la chica se ven lastimadas y Katherine la mira

No entiendo- dijo confundida

No te lastimare- le dijo Rachel- Eres perversa y fresca- añadio y Katherine la mira confundida- Nada como Charlotte, y me gusta-

Que- pregunto confundida

Ademas iria contra mi misma si te lastimo- añadio Rachel- Una Petrova por una Bracova, Katerina- pauso y sonríe- Pero recibiste tu castigo por lastimar a mi nueva vida y ocasionar que este aquí-

Espera, dijiste Charlotte- repitió Katherine- Pero Elijah dijo que…- y Rachel le pone un dedo en los labios para callarla

Ese conocimiento no te pertenece Katerina- le dijo- Asi que cierra la boca- y aleja su dedo y esta asiente y Rachel sonríe y todos logran volver a moverse y hablar

QUE DEMONIOS- grito Santana y todos la miran, menos Rachel, la que se mira asi misma

Que extrañas ropas- dijo pensativa y todos la miran a ella y Damon se le acerca sigilosamente y le toca el brazo y ella lo mira- Interesante- murmuro mirándolo fijamente

Quien eres- le pregunto

Porque le preguntas quien es Damon- dijo de pronto Kurt y todos lo miran- Es Rachel-

No lo es- aseguro el chico

Tiene razón- aseguro Rachel y todos la miran y ella los mira a ellos- Vaya- exclamo sorprendida mirándolos a todos- No me había percatado que había mas gente aquí- añadio sonriendo- Es un placer conocerlos, soy Lea- se presento y los de Lima la miran confundidos, mientras los de Mystic Falls y Puck la miran sorprendidos

Lea- repitió Kurt y la chica asiente- Dejate de bromas Rach- añadio el chico exasperado- Ya fue suficiente con lo que acabas de hacer hoy como para que ahora vengas y digas que te llamas de otra manera, no lo crees- se quejo y ella lo mira solamente

Fue suficiente- repitió Lea y Kurt asiente

Si, lo fue- aseguro molesto- Esta bien que aceptemos que tu vida es distinta ahora, y que seas una psíquica y todo, pero que ahora le agregues que hables en otro acento y digas que te llamas de otra manera, es demasiado-

Entonces no crees que no soy la chica que tu conoces como Rachel, sino que mi nombre es Lea- añadio Lea y Kurt asiente- Ya veo- entendió y baja por las escaleras del escenario y se le acerca a Kurt- Hazme preguntas y sabras que no miento-

Ok- concedió el chico- Dime tu nombre completo-

Lea Amel Bracova- contesto la chica

Cuando naciste- pregunto Tina interviniendo y ella la mira

18 de diciembre- contesto Lea y Kurt sonríe- Del año 998- y Kurt abre los ojos

Tienes familia- le pregunto Quinn y ella la mira y asiente

Mis padres, y mis dos hermanas- contesto Lea sonriendo- Mi hermana mayor, que además es mi gemela, Alaiya y nuestra hermana menor, Alista- añadio

Estas enamorada de alguien- intervino Puck y ella asiente- De quien- añadio y mira a Damon que mira a la chica y el también la vuelve a mirar

Niklaus- contesto Lea y todos abren muchos los ojos

Ella no es Rachel- declaro Puck- Es unas de sus vidas pasadas, recuerden que nos hablo brevemente de ellas- y todos asienten

Pero como es que estas aquí- le pregunto Bonnie acercándosele y Lea la mira y le sonríe cálidamente

La magia negra- contesto Lea- Abrio en la nueva vida un canal de comunicación con el pasado- explico

O sea que Rachel puede acceder a ustedes- pregunto Bonnie y Lea niega con la cabeza

Nosotras podemos acceder a ella- aclaro Lea- Y a nosotras me refiero a Ariadne y a mi-

Que hay de Alaiya- pregunto Bonnie

Mi hermana prácticamente destruyo su alma al hacer la maldición y unirse a mi- explico Lea y Bonnie la mira triste- Pero si la nueva vida pasa los 18 años, su alma volverá a estar intacta-

Porque la maldición desaparecerá- entendió Bonnie y Lea asiente- Es por eso que Rachel no puedo acceder tanto a sus recuerdos como lo hace con los de Ariadne o los tuyos- y Lea asiente

Yo tengo los recuerdos de mi hermana- explico Lea- Pero están fragmentados, asi que solo algo fuerte puede hacerlos tomar forma y ser vistos por la nueva vida- y Bonnie asiente

Rachel- dijo de pronto la voz de Damon y Lea lo mira- Se llama Rachel, no nueva vida- añadio molesto y ella le sonríe

1000 años y aquí otra vez- susurro sonriendo Lea y Damon la mira confundido y ella niega con la cabeza y mira hacia donde esta Shelby- No hay tiempo para seguir hablando- y camina hacia ella la que la mira- Debes decirles lo que ocultas- le exigió a la mujer

De que hablas- le pregunto Elena y Lea la mira

Otra Petrova- susurro- Cual es tu nombre-

Tienes acceso a los recuerdos de Rachel- le pregunto Elena y Lea asiente- Entonces puedes ver mi nombre- añadio y Lea la toma del cuello y Stefan le agarra el brazo, pero rápidamente lo aleja con su mano humeante

No la lastimare- aseguro Lea mirando directamente a Elena- No te hagas la valiente conmigo, porque el que no quiera lastimar a Katerina, ni a ninguna doopelganger, no quiere decir que no pueda- y se le acerca al oído- Tu no eres mi doopelganger- le susurro y Elena la mira confundida, pero Lea la suelta- Asi que metete en tus asuntos niña- le ordeno y miro a Shelby

Que te hace pensar que oculto algo- le pregunto Shelby y Lea la mira molesta

Tengo mucho poder- empezo Lea- Soy la hermana que nació con el control, lo que significa que cuando recibi los poderes de mi hermana, los pude manejar sin problemas- pauso- Rachel aun esta aprendiendo a usar los poderes y a conocer el limite de estos, yo no, lo que significa que puedo ver mucho mas alla- pauso- Y seria muy fácil hacerle saber lo que escondes, pero eres su madre o no- y Shelby asiente- Por ello debes decirle tu lo que escondes-

No tiene relevancia para la vida de Rachel- dijo Shelby levantándose

Te equivocas- aseguro Lea- Lo que ocultas hace la diferencia de todo- pauso y la mira molesta- Que tristeza que naciera de una mujer tan insegura como tu- y Shelby abre mucho los ojos- Mi madre era una mujer fuerte, segura, que no tenia miedo de enfrentar nada, y lo mismo puedo ver acerca de la madre de Ariadne, que pena que naciéramos de una mujer como tu en esta vida-

No me insultes- le dijo molesta Shelby

Entonces aprende a ser la madre de esta chica- le exigió Lea- Porque sino se convertirá en algo de lo que tu misma huiste-

No se supone que se involucrara jamás en esto- murmuro Shelby con pesar

Era su destino involucrarse- aseguro Lea y Shelby la mira sorprendida- Y debes decirle lo que ocultas- y mira a Elena y luego a Shelby- Quizas asi se de cuenta también que no toda su familia de sangre le ha dado la espalda- añadio y mira a Shelby negando con la cabeza y cierra los ojos y una especie de vibración ven que le recorre el cuerpo y al abrir los ojos le brillan y pestañea y mira a Shelby

Rachel- la llamo Elena y Rachel la mira

Lamento que te estrangulara- se disculpo la chica y Elena le sonríe y la abraza

Esta bien- le aseguro la chica y alguien le toca el hombro a Rachel y ella mira a Damon y el le sonríe y se la quita a Elena

Ahora si eres tu- dijo abrazandola, y Shelby los mira con molestia en su rostro, y Rachel mira a Damon y asiente

Lamento haberte preocupado- se disculpo y miro a los demas- De verdad lo siento-

Esta bien- le aseguro Bonnie y Rachel le sonríe, pero rápidamente esa sonrisa se evapora y mira a Shelby

Que ocultas- le pregunto y Shelby mira a Damon que tiene a la chica agarrada de la cintura y luego mira a Rachel

Mi nombre de nacimiento no es Shelby Corcoran- contesto finalmente Shelby y todos la miran confundidos- Y tampoco naci en Denver como le dije a tus papas-

Cual es la verdad entonces- le pregunto Rachel

Naci en Virginia- contesto Shelby- En un pueblo llamado Mystic Falls- añadio y todos la miran sorprendidos- Y naci bajo el nombre de…- pauso

De- repitió Rachel

Isela Flemming- termino Shelby y Rachel tiene los ojos muy abiertos…

CONTINUARA…


	63. Isela

Me encantaron los comentarios que me dejaron, Sharice'94, Ckonna y gabe berry, gracias :D...y estoy subiendo ahora porque mañana tengo que salir y no se si llegare a subir el capitulo...

Ojala les guste y no sientan que esta muy apurada la trama, nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>63<p>

ISELA

Isela Flemming- repitió Rachel y Shelby asiente- Eres la hermana mayor de Isobel- y Elena abre mucho los ojos y Shelby asiente

Lo soy- confirmo

Tu lo sabias Ric- pregunto Damon de pronto mirando a su amigo que no se ve nada sorprendido y este asiente

Conoci a Shelby al poco tiempo de conocer a Isobel- confirmo Alaric y mira a Rachel- Pero Rachel, te aseguro que no sabia que era tu madre biológica- y Rachel le sonríe

Lo se- le dijo tranquila Rachel y luego mira a Shelby seria- Como es que terminaste que el nombre de Shelby Corcoran y porque- pregunto

Cuando cumpli 10 años mis padres me revelaron el secreto del pueblo- empezo Shelby- Que los vampiros- y mira a Damon con molestia en su rostro y luego a Rachel- Y otras cosas sobrenaturales eran reales y me empezaron a entrenar en el arte de la defensa y la cazeria de estos, y cuando Isobel cumplió la misma edad, también empezo- pauso- Desde que supe me aterraba en pensar que todo lo que decían era verdad y que debía aprender a combatir esas cosas, y además no era lo que quería hacer el resto de mi vida, por eso al cumplir 18 años me fui, sin el consentimiento y aprobación de mis padres- pauso- Me case en Las Vegas en una noche de locura, ahí fue que decidi cambiar mi nombre, y a mi ex esposo no le molesto que me quedara con su apellido, asi fue como empeze a llamarme Shelby Corcoran, y al poco tiempo me vi necesitada de dinero-

Fue cuando hiciste el trato con mis papas- intervino Rachel y Shelby asiente

Necesitaba dinero para ir a Nueva York, y me pareció un trato justo- siguio Shelby- Con la única que mantuve contacto de mi familia, fue mi hermana, asi fue que me entere de su embarazo y que Jhon Gilbert era el padre- pauso- Tenia 6 meses de embarazo de ti cuando volvi a Mystic Falls a conocer a mi sobrina- y mira a Elena la que la mira sorprendida y luego mira a Rachel de nuevo- No quería permitir que mis padres y los Gilbert controlaran lo que debía suceder con la pequeña, quería que Isobel peleara por su niña, pero ya los arreglos estaban hechos para que el hermano mayor de Jhon y su esposa se hicieran cargo de la pequeña, asi que me fui, al menos sabiendo que estaría en buenas manos- pauso- Y luego Isobel desapareció, y mi familia finalmente se quebró por completo-

Isobel se volvio un vampiro- le dijo Elena y Shelby la mira

Lo se- confeso Shelby- Aparecio un par de semanas despues de que tu la conocieras- conto- Estaba muy sorprendida de saber en lo que se había convertido, pero era mi hermana y saber que despues de tantos años de creerla muerta solo quería abrazarla, no me importo lo que ahora era- pauso y mira a Damon- Me conto como se convirtió- y mira a Elena- Y todo lo que concernía a la doopelganger-

Sabia acerca de mi- pregunto Rachel y Shelby la mira

Le conte que te conoci y le mostre el video de la primera vez que te vi en las locales- le conto sonriendo Shelby

Eso explica el como me miro cuando la conoci- entendió Rachel

La conociste- pregunto sorprendida Shelby

Esta muerta- le dijo Rachel con frialdad en su voz, para sorpresa de todos

Lo se- confeso Shelby triste

Pareces saberlo, todo- murmuro la chica y Shelby la mira

Me mando un video contándome lo que haría- explico Shelby- Para proteger a Elena del vampiro original que quería lastimarla, y también me dijo que ya no podía seguir viviendo como lo estaba haciendo, que estaba cansada de los vampiros y sus manipulaciones, y también de ella manipular- pauso- Me duele saber que mi hermana esta muerta, pero al menos se fue con su alma en paz-

Por supuesto- concedió Rachel- Se fue con su alma en paz porque demostró ser una verdadera madre para su hija, sacrifico su vida para poner a salvo a la pequeña a la que le dio la vida y que tu querías que se quedara- pauso- Lucho hasta el final por su hija a pesar del rechazo de esta, mientras que tu, le diste la espalda a la tuya cuando ella te pidió ser parte de su vida, y la abofeteaste con tu rechazo adoptando a la perfecta bebe-

Rachel- susurro Shelby- No fue asi…-

A NO- grito la chica y todos la miran sin saber que hacer- No fui a pedirte que vinieras aquí y le ayudaras a Schue con el club glee, y asi poder tener una relacion contigo y tu me dijiste que estabas cansada de los clubs glee y que querías un bebe, una casa y un perro- pauso- Y al decirte de la preciosa bebita que Quinn había tenido fuiste corriendo al hospital a conocerla y adoptarla, no fue asi- y Shelby va abrir la boca- No te atrevas a negarlo, porque te vi en el hospital hablando con la mama de Quinn-

No lo negare- aseguro Shelby

Te pasarías de maldita si lo haces- le dijo Rachel y Shelby abre mucho los ojos- Y ahora lo peor es que estas aquí haciendo exactamente lo que te pedi, y estoy segura de que ni haz preguntado por mi, y del porque no estoy aquí-

Will me dijo que te mudaste- refuto Shelby

Si me mude- dijo sarcásticamente Rachel- A Mystic Falls-

No sabia-

Claro que no sabias- siguio la chica- Porque te importa una mierda lo que me pase, porque no soy la bebe perfecta que querías, sino que una odiosa chica de 17 años, que quiere mucho las cosas, y la gente la detesta-

Si me importas- refuto Shelby- Y las cosas no son asi-

Te importo y no son asi las cosas- repitió sarcástica Rachel- Ok, entonces si es asi, dime que mierda ha pasado conmigo durante estos últimos meses- le pregunto, pero Shelby no le dice nada- Por supuesto que no sabes, te ilumino Shelby, o perdón Isela- pauso- Resulta que soy una psíquica, y no es la primera vez que nazco en este mundo, y si me mata un ser sobrenatural antes de que cumpla 18 años volveré a la vida y matare a todos los seres sobrenaturales, incluidos aquellos que amo, porque sere un maldito zombie solo con poder- pauso, Shelby tiene los ojos muy abiertos- Asi y que el vampiro original que iba tras Elena, no es un vampiro, sino que un hibrido, y esta obsesionado conmigo, y que también me quería a mi, y logro hacer lo que quería con Elena y conmigo, de paso ocasionando la muerte de Jhon Gilbert, que demostró amar a su hija tanto que fue capaz de dar su vida con tal que ella viviera- pauso- Y ahora resulta que han tratado de matarme todo el verano, y el hibrido me quiere convertir en uno…te gusto el resumen-

Yo…-

Tu que- siguio Rachel- No sabias- termino por ella- Claro que no sabias, porque no te importo, tienes a tu perfecta bebe y yo no soy mas que la bebe que cargaste por dinero, todo lo que soy para ti es una maldita transacción económica-

NO ES ASI- grito Shelby- Lo creas o no te amo, Rachel-

Y yo te odio- siseo la chica y Shelby abre mucho los ojos

No es cierto- refuto Shelby- Quizas mientras estabas siendo afectada…-

La magia negra solo hizo desaparecer mis inhibiciones, mi control, y perder el respeto por la vida de un ser humano- refuto Rachel- Pero era yo la que quería torturarte y destruirte- aseguro y se le acerco- Porque quería que sintieras el mismo dolor que yo sentí cuando destruiste mi sueño de conocerte y aprender de ti, mi mama- pauso- Realmente te odio- susurro y se empezo a ir a la puerta de salida

Rachel, espera- la llamo Shelby con lagrimas en su cara y la chica se detiene- Todavia…- y la chica se da vuelta con furia en su rostro que sorprende a Shelby

BASTA- grito haciendo temblar el lugar- Aun estas viva, gracias a la gente que me ama, pero para mi, estas muerta Shelby- pauso- ASI QUE VE A SER FELIZ CON LA HIJA QUE QUERIAS Y TIENES AHORA Y DEJAME EN PAZ- y salió del auditorio y Damon se para junto a Shelby

Dejala en paz- le dijo y ella lo mira

Ningun vampiro me da ordenes- le dijo molesta Shelby

A diferencia de ti- le dijo Damon- A mi ella si me ama y no duda de que yo la amo- añadio y ella lo mira molesta- Y si según tu también la amas, respetaras su decisión de no quererte cerca- pauso y la mira serio- Porque sino la respetas, yo mismo me encargare de que lo hagas, porque no permitere que nadie mas la siga lastimando- aseguro y con eso salió rápidamente del auditorio…y sigue los sollozos de Rachel, y llega a los estacionamientos, y la encuentra llorando hecha un ovillo al lado del auto de Bonnie y se le acerca y se acuclilla a su lado- Rach- susurro y ella levanta la cara y lo mira

Porque a mi- le pregunto en un susurro- Que hice para que mi propia madre me odie, Damon- le pregunto mientras mas lagrimas le caen por la cara y el la atrae hacia el

No hiciste nada- le aseguro apretándola contra el- Es su perdida Rach- y Rachel sigue llorando…

Y en el auditorio, despues de que Damon salió…- Hay algo que no entiendo- dijo Elena de pronto y todos la miran y ella mira a Shelby- Sino quería tener una relacion con Rachel, porque hizo todo el teatro que hizo con ese chico, para que ella la encontrara-

Queria conocerla- respondió Shelby- Pero también me di cuenta de que me había perdido tanto con ella, y tampoco no quería lastimar su relacion con sus papas-

Sus papas- repitió Bonnie con molestia acercándose y Shelby la mira- Se refiere a los papas que la dejaban sola por un mes completo, y que ni siquiera recordaban su cumpleaños, o que en estos meses ni siquiera la han llamado a ella misma para saber como esta o si es feliz, y que además no saben que tiene novio y solo hablan con su guardian- y Shelby la mira sorprendida- No le hace caso a los vampiros, pues bien que hay de las brujas- pregunto

De que hablas-

Acerquese a Rachel de nuevo y lastimela- siguio Bonnie- Y me asegurare de ayudar a Damon a que realmente tema por su vida señora Corcoran- amenazo y mira a Elena y Bonnie sale del auditorio y Elena mira a Shelby

Le diría que fue un placer conocerla y saber que es mi tia- empezo Elena- Pero le estaría mintiendo, lo único bueno si, es saber que Rachel es mi prima de sangre, es parte de mi familia- pauso- Adios señora- y con eso salió tras Bonnie y Stefan salió tras ellas y Alaric las empieza a seguir

RIC- lo llamo Shelby y el la mira

No Shelby- le dijo con tristeza- Estaba decepcionado de Isobel por lo que le hizo a Elena cuando la conoció, pero- pauso- Isobel jamás trato ser una madre para Elena o aparentar cariño hacia ella, y no fue hasta el final que demostró que realmente la veía como su hija, pero tu solo haz jugado con los sentimientos de Rachel, y despues de saber por lo que paso en este mismo lugar, con estas mismas personas y como tu contribuiste a hacerla miserable, y saber como es, lo valiosa que es- y niega con la cabeza- La decepcion que me provocas es mucho peor- y se fue…

Y los demas también empiezan a salir del auditorio y Shelby queda sola…- Wow- exclamo alguien de pronto y Shelby mira hacia la dirección de la voz, que esta en el escenario- Interesante show, Isela-

Katherine- siseo Shelby y esta sonríe

Rachel Berry es tu hija- siguio Katherine y avanza hacia Shelby- La copia en vida de la perra de Klaus, es tu hija-

Klaus- repitió Shelby

O Niklaus como lo llamo Lea o Rachel con otro acento- explico Katherine- El hibrido del que tu hija hablaba- aclaro y Shelby abre mucho los ojos- Quieres un mejor resumen de lo ha sucedido- le pregunto

Que me costara- pregunto Shelby

Sangre- contesto Katherine sonriendo- Tu hija me dejo agotada- añadio y Shelby asiente…

Mientras con los Mystic Falls, Damon decide llevarse a Rachel en el auto de Bonnie, prometiéndole a esta que se lo devolverá pronto, esta le dice que solo se vaya, los demas vuelven en la camioneta de Alaric…

Al llegar a Mystic Falls, Damon deja a Rachel en su casa, ya que esta quiere estar sola, el le pide las llaves de la camioneta para poder recuperarla de enfrente del departamento de Alaric, asi que ella se las da y se va adentro de la casa…y al llegar a su habitación se mete a la ducha de su baño con ropa y todo y derrama mas lagrimas…_no queria matarla...todo lo que le hice me dolio a mi...pero realmente la odio..._y siguio llorando...

Mientras Damon le devuelve su auto a Bonnie y recupera la camioneta de Rachel y se va al Grill a beber algo…

Te molesta si te acompaño- le pregunto Alaric y este niega con la cabeza y el profesor se sienta- Como esta Rachel-

Se vino callada todo el camino- contesto Damon tomandose el trago que le sirvieron- Rachel jamás se calla- añadio y Alaric asiente

La dejaste sola-

Me lo pidio- contesto Damon simplemente- Pero ire a quedarme con ella- pauso mirando su vaso- No pienso dejarla sola-

Isela- susurro Alaric tomandose su trago- No fue hasta que Katherine nos mostro su foto y Elena dijo que era la madre biológica de Rachel que lo supe- aclaro- Porque sino hubiera dicho algo-

Lo se-

Isela siempre fue mejor persona que Isobel, la misma Isobel lo decia- siguio Alaric- Mas preocupada por los sentimientos de los demas-

Excepto su hija- dijo Damon tomandose otro trago

Y sus padres- añadio Alaric- Lleva años sin hablar con ellos, debiste ver cuando se hizo el entierro simbolico de Isobel- pauso- Ni se miraron-

Realmente Alaric me importa una mierda- añadio Damon y lo mira- Lo único que te puedo jurar es que si Isela o Shelby, como sea que se llame, vuelve a lastimar a Rachel, la hare pedazos-

Me quedo claro con lo que le dijiste- le dijo Alaric

Y ni se te ocurra detenerme- le advirtio y ambos hicieron silencio- La forma en que Rachel le hablo a su madre- siguio el chico despues de un rato- Me hubiera gustado tener las agallas para enfrentarme a mi padre de esa forma- y Alaric lo mira y ve tristeza en su rostro

Shelby quebró a Rachel, Damon- dijo Alaric y este lo mira- Tu padre jamás vio quien eras realmente, es distinto- y Damon deja de mirarlo

No me vio porque no quiso- añadio el chico mirando su vaso- Creo que siempre tendre el deseo de poder decirle algo- pauso y niega con la cabeza- Es estúpido-

No lo es- le aseguro Alaric- Es de cierta forma humano en ti- pauso- Las ganas de tener la aprobación del hombre que te dio la vida- añadio

Yeah- susurro Damon, y el silencio entre ellos se hace de nuevo, porque Alaric siente que Damon ya no quiere hablar mas de su padre- Katherine- añadio de pronto Damon y Alaric lo mira

Debe haber huido- añadio este simplemente y Damon asiente concordando y despues de un par de tragos mas, se van y Damon se va a la casa de los Lockwood, y se mete por la ventana de Rachel y la encuentra dormida y se mete en la cama con ella haciendo que ella despierte…

Damon…- susurro la chica adormilada

Se que que quieres estar sola- le dijo el- Pero no te dejare sola, Rach- pauso- Porque no lo estas mas- añadio y ella le sonríe y lo abraza

Te amo- susurro la chica y lo besa

Yo también te amo Rach- susurro el y la chica se acurruca en sus brazos…_por fortuna todo termino bien hoy…en el sentido que no te perdi…porque sino hubiera sido asi…me hubiera vuelto realmente loco…_

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Ok, les doy el titulo del siguiente (porque como que no se ve donde va ahora el fic): "Odiosidad y Maldad" :)...comenten...<p> 


	64. Odiosidad y Maldad

Ya que no quiero que teamDamon05 muera por la espera del capitulo, y que gabe berry siga esperando tambien, y ya que mis papas olvidaron sacar el wifi, subo hoy :D...

No se si me quedo muy bien este capitulo, pero ojala les guste :D, nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>64<p>

ODIOSIDAD Y MALDAD

Hablas en serio- pregunto Caroline sorprendida mirando a Elena, Jeremy también la mira asi, los tres están en la cocina de los Gilbert

Si- contesto Elena- Rachel es mi prima- pauso- Su madre biológica es la hermana mayor de Isobel-

Wow- exclamo Caroline- Y de eso se enteraron ayer cuando tuvieron que perseguir a Rachel a Lima porque se había vuelto loca por la magia negra que le dio Katherine- y Elena asiente- Y porque no me avisaron- se quejo la rubia

Katherine- contesto Elena simplemente- Y estábamos contra el tiempo Care, asi que por favor no te molestes- le pidio

Ok, no me molestare- concedió la rubia- Pero detesto que me dejen fuera, Rachel también es mi amiga-

Lo se y lo siento- se disculpo Elena y se fue hacia el lavaplatos- Y podria prometer que no volverá a pasar-

Pero ambas sabemos que es imposible- termino Caroline por ella y Elena asiente- Es increíble- murmuro y Jeremy asiente a su lado y Elena se les acerca

Saben que es mas increíble- añadio y ellos la miran confundidos- Lea se apodero del cuerpo de Rachel por unos minutos-

Que- pregunto Caroline abriendo mucho los ojos- Lea, en Lea la vida pasada de Rachel- añadio y Elena asiente

Cuando Damon le dio la cura contra la magia negra se desmayo por un rato- siguio la chica- Y cuando despertó se lanzo a atacar a Katherine y le quemo las manos-

Me esta cayendo bien esta Lea- dijo sonriendo Caroline

Y trato de estrangularme- añadio Elena y Caroline frunce el seño

Ahora mis sentimientos están conflictuados- añadio la rubia y Jeremy se rie y ella le golpea el hombro

Aunque lo que mas me sorprendió- continuo Elena- Fue sentir su poder y sentir que no era Rachel, no solo por el acento, sino por la forma en como caminaba y todo-

Debio ser extraño- dijo Jeremy y Elena asiente

Sobretodo cuando dijo que esta enamorada de Klaus- añadio Elena y Caroline hace un gesto de vomito y todos se rien- Pero fue tan segura su respuesta y su sonrisa al decirlo, que puedo asegurar de que de verdad lo amo-

Triste para ella, Klaus jamás la amo a ella- añadio Jeremy y ambas chicas asienten- Y Bonnie- pregunto el chico y ambas lo miran con las cejas levantadas- Ok, no respondan- añadio y se alejo

Pero en serio y Bonnie- pregunto Caroline y Elena se rie

Esta algo afectada por la discusión entre Rachel y su madre- contesto Elena- Ya sabes con eso de que su mama no ha estado para ella tampoco por mas de 16 años- y Caroline asiente entendiendo

Pero esta bien- pregunto

Si- aseguro Elena- Aunque ahora dejando de lado lo que paso, necesito solucionar mi problema-

Problema- pregunto Caroline y Elena asiente

Stefan- contesto la chica- Asi que tengo que llamar a Damon, porque mientras antes nos encarguemos de eso, mejor- añadio y va a tomar su celular cuando Caroline le toma la mano y Elena la mira confundida

Puedes llamarlo mas tarde- le pidio la chica

Care, no me escuchaste-

Lo hice y entiendo- le aseguro la rubia- Pero Rachel necesita a Damon, mas que tu ahora- añadio

Oh- musito Elena- Si tienes razón- concordo- Mas tarde lo llamo- y Caroline le sonrie

Y Rachel sale del baño y mira a su novio sentado en la cama- Crei que ya te habías ido- le dijo

Nop- le dijo este y se para y se le acerca y la toma de la cintura- Me quería asegurar antes de irme de que estas mejor-

Lo estoy- aseguro la chica- Pero necesitare un par de dias mas para estar al cien por ciento-

Lo se- entendió el y la besa tiernamente- Y te dejare un rato sola, pero no mucho- le aseguro y la chica sonríe

Ok- y despues de besarla un poco mas, Damon finalmente se fue, dejando a Rachel sumida en sus pensamientos y sentimientos…

Y Damon llega a su casa y despues de ducharse y cambiarse de ropa se va a la cocina a beber sangre de alguna de las bolsas de sangre, cuando Stefan entra a la cocina- Como esta Rachel- le pregunto y Damon suelta la bolsa de sangre y mira sorprendido a su hermano

Repite la pregunta- le pidió y Stefan solo lo mira

Como esta Rachel- repitió el chico

Desde cuando te preocupa fresas con vainilla- le pregunto Damon y Stefan rola los ojos

Es la mujer de Klaus- contesto Stefan sonriendo y Damon lo mira molesto- Asi que claro que me preocupo por ella-

Maldito- siseo Damon y Stefan se larga a reir

De que te ries Stef- pregunto Rebecca entrando a la cocina

Nada importante- aseguro Stefan

Ok- dijo la chica simplemente- Por cierto, donde te metiste ayer- pregunto

En Lima- contesto Stefan- Mikael casi provoca la muerte de Rachel-

QUE- grito enfurecida la chica

Esta viva rubia- le aseguro Damon tomandose al seco su vaso de sangre y ella lo mira- Aunque el viajecito no la dejo nada feliz- aseguro y salió de la cocina

Que mierda paso- le exigió Rebecca a Stefan y este le cuenta…mientras Damon recibe la llamada de Elena, para recordarle el plan, y deciden ir al departamento de Alaric, para hablar mejor todo y ponerse de acuerdo ahí, y Damon recoge a Rachel para que vaya con ellos y se distraiga, y entre Alaric, Elena y Damon planean como encargarse de Stefan, mientras Rachel solo aparentemente esta escuchando…

Puedes hacerlo Rach- le pregunto Elena- Rach- la llamo y la chica la mira

Que- pregunto confundida

Te pregunte si podias darle una de tus migrañas a Stefan y dejarlo inconsciente, una vez este distraído- le repitió Elena

No- contesto Rachel parándose, y los tres la miran confundidos

No, no puedes- le pregunto Elena

No, en no quiero dejar a Stefan inconsciente con mis poderes Elena- le contesto molesta

Rachel tenemos que encerrar a Stefan- le dijo Elena- Es un peligro para todos-

Tienes razón, pero no quiero ser parte de tu plan- le dijo Rachel simplemente

Pero crei que habías venido para ayudar- dijo confundida Elena

Pues te equivocas- refuto la chica- Vine porque Damon quiere que me distraiga, de lo que paso ayer- pauso- El problema es que distraerme queriendo que use mis poderes, mismos con los cuales casi asesino ayer a mi excusa de madre, no es nada agradable- y se fue hacia la puerta

Rachel, espera- la llamo Elena y esta la mira- Tienes razón, no debi asumir que estas bien, despues de lo que paso ayer-

Claro que no debiste asumirlo- aseguro la chica molesta- Y ahora que sabes que no debes asumir, no me cuentes para tus planes en contra de Stefan- pauso- O sabes que es mejor en un futuro no cuentes conmigo en lo absoluto- y con eso salió del departamento y Elena mira a Damon

Lo siento- se disculpo la chica

No es tu culpa- le aseguro el

Esta enojada, pero no con nosotros Elena- le aseguro Alaric

Lo se- añadio la chica

La llevare a su casa y volveré- añadio Damon y los otros dos asienten, mientras Rachel que llego afuera mira a una mujer con una pequeña, y sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas- Rach- la llamo Damon al verla parada en la acera y se para junto a ella y la mira que observa algo y también ve a la mujer con la niña

Quiero eso- susurro la chica- Un simple abrazo de mi mama- pauso y se rie- Siempre lo he querido, desde que escuche de una compañera en mi clase de danza que los abrazos de su mama eran mágicos, que le ahuyentaban todos sus miedos-

Tambien lo oi de pequeño- confeso Damon y Rachel lo mira- Mi madre murió cuando Stefan nació, asi que jamás tampoco tuve de esos abrazos- y mira a la chica- Añadele el hecho de que jamás hacia nada bien a los ojos de mi padre-

Lo siento- se disculpo la chica- A veces olvido que no soy la única con problemas paternales-

No, no eres la única- aseguro Damon- Pero si eres la única que se ha enfrentado a ellos- pauso- Y te admiro por ello, Rach-

No deberías- murmuro ella dejando de mirarlo- No me hizo sentir mejor lo que le dije a Shelby o lo que le dije a mis papas- pauso- Sino que peor, porque nada cambia con ellos…jamas- y Damon le toma el mentón y atrapa sus labios con los de el, dándole uno de esos besos que la dejan sin aliento

Entiendo- susurro Damon juntando su frente a la de la chica

Que- le pregunto ella mirándolo a los ojos

Que sientes- le contesto el- Y lamento que lo de la distraccion saliera asi- añadio

No es tu culpa- aseguro la chica

Y- siguio Damon- Nada de presiones para que te sientas bien pronto- aseguro

Gracias- le dijo sonriendo Rachel y el también sonrie

Pero eso no significa que te dejare sola- le aseguro y Rachel se rie

Lo se- dijo la chica- Me quedo claro señor Salvatore-

Me alegra señorita Berry- y el la besa de nuevo- Ahora te llevare a casa, ok- y ella asiente y ambos se van en el auto de Damon a casa de los Lockwood, mientras en el departamento de Alaric, Elena mira las armas sobre la mesa, que Rachel dejo el dia anterior…

Decidi no guardarlas ayer cuando llegue- le conto Alaric y ella asiente entendiendo y toma una- Elena- y ella lo mira- Estas segura que seras capaz de llevar a cabo el plan hasta el final- le pregunto serio

Si- aseguro la chica- Damon también me lo pregunto como quinientas veces, y mi seguridad y decisión de hacer esto no ha cambiado-

Ok, solo quería estar seguro- añadio Alaric simplemente- Y creo que se que hacer para cubrir la parte de Rachel- y le explica a Elena…

Mientras Damon y Rachel llegan a casa de los Lockwood y ven a Caroline y Tyler poniendo un barril arriba de una camioneta y ambos se bajan del auto

CAROLINE- llamo Rachel a la chica, la que al verla corre hacia a ella y la abraza fuertemente

Estoy tan feliz de que estes bien- le dijo la rubia aun abrazandola

Gracias Care- le dijo Rachel y Caroline la suelta

Y sabes que para lo que necesites estoy aquí, cierto- le pregunto y Rachel asiente- Ok, solo me aseguraba-

Que hacen- pregunto finalmente Rachel apuntando el barril

Oh- musito Caroline y la mira sonriendo- Todos los años hacemos una fogata en los bosques que están afuera de la escuela, y ayer por problemas en no se que cosa lo tuvimos que suspender, asi que se hara hoy-

Una fogata, en el sentido de fiesta- pregunto Rachel y Caroline asiente- Apuntame-

Que- pregunto confundido Damon y Rachel lo mira

Tienes razon respecto a que necesito distraerme- contesto Rachel- Pero debo hacerlo como cualquier otro adolescente lo haria- le explico la chica- Asi que mejor que una fiesta para ello- y mira a Caroline la que asiente vigorosamente

Es una excelente idea- concordo la rubia y mira a Damon- Te puedes ir, yo me encargo de que aquí la señorita Berry se divierta- y Damon mira a Rachel...

Solo por un dia quiero ser adolescente- añadio la chica mirando a su novio

Ok- concedió este y Rachel se le acerca y le da un pequeño beso- Pero no termines borracha- le pidio

Ok- le dijo ella- Buena suerte con el plan-

Gracias- y la besa de nuevo y finalmente se va y Caroline se lleva a Rachel donde Tyler…

Damon llega al departamento de Alaric- Hagamos todo hoy- les dijo y Alaric y Elena lo miran confundidos- Tu misma dijiste Elena entre antes mejor- y ella asiente- Asi que hoy en la fiesta de la fogata afuera de la escuela- añadio y los dos asienten…

Y la fiesta empieza…y Rachel llega con Caroline y Tyler a esta, y se empiezan a divertir…y Jeremy que también esta ahí con unos compañeros

Siguelo- le dijo no otra que Anna a Jeremy y este la mira y se disculpa con sus amigos y se aleja

Que- pregunto mirando para todos lados para asegurarse que nadie lo ve- Que siga a quien- le pregunto mirandola

El- apunto Anna a no otro que Matt

Porque- pregunto Jeremy confundido

Oculta algo, síguelo- le ordeno de nuevo y Jeremy lo sigue, a la escuela, y lo ve entrar al sotano y sigue y entra tras el

MATT- lo llamo y este lo mira- Que haces aquí-

Tengo que ayudar a Vicky- le dijo Matt simplemente y siguio haciendo lo que hace, sacando unas velas

Como vas ayudar a Vicky- le pregunto Jeremy confundido

La necesito de vuelta- le contesto Matt simplemente- Asi que no estorbes-

Esto no es bueno- aseguro Anna y al mirarla desaparece

Matt- lo llamo Jeremy, pero este se concentra en lo que hace, y se siente una energía, que Rachel logra percibir, y la sigue, aunque se detiene al sus instintos decirle que busque a Bonnie…

Mientras Elena, Alaric, Damon y Caroline, se están poniendo de acuerdo para llevar a cabo el plan contra Stefan, en uno de los salones de clases, cuando Tyler entra- Para que soy bueno- pregunto

Necesitamos que nos dejes tomar algo de los suplementos de verbena de tu madre- le contesto Elena- Tenemos que darle a Stefan una buena dosis para poder tenerlo bajo control por un tiempo-

No puedes hacerle eso a Stefan- le dijo Tyler y todos lo miran confundidos

Tyler es lo mejor para el- le aseguro Elena

Si, pero no para Klaus- añadio el chico y todos abren mucho los ojos

A que te refieres con eso- le pregunto Caroline aun confundida- Klaus es el malo, Tyler- le recordó

Oh, oh- musito Damon mirando fijamente a Tyler

Caroline, Klaus me hizo quien soy- le dijo Tyler a la chica- Le debo todo- añadio

No puede ser- añadio Damon

Tyler te volviste demente- le pregunto Caroline y el niega con la cabeza

Jamas lo entenderas- le dijo Tyler simplemente y Damon toma algo de la mesa- Asi que será mejor que me vaya- y se fue hacia la salida, pero Damon rápidamente le entierra lo que tiene en la mano en el cuello haciendo que el chico se desplome

DAMON- grito Rachel apareciendo y viendo lo que hizo, y lo mira sorprendida y se acerca junto con Caroline al chico- Porque lastimas a Tyler- le pregunto confundida

Esta siendo algo asi como manipulado- contesto Damon

Manipulado- pregunto Alaric confundido

Por la sangre de Klaus- contesto Damon aun mirando a Tyler- Debido a que la sangre de el lo creo, le es leal-

Leal como- le pregunto Elena

Acepto a Klaus como su maestro y dueño, hara lo que sea por servirlo- contesto Damon- Es bastante raro, pero quizás no tanto en hibridos- añadio y todos asienten entendiendo

Como lo arreglamos- le pregunto Caroline mirándolo

Consigue un nuevo novio- le contesto el sonriéndole y Caroline se ve confundida

No lo escuches, Caroline- le dijo Rachel a la chica- Debe haber alguna forma de ayudar a Tyler, pero Damon no es tan viejo como para saberlo-

Y tu, si- le pregunto Damon a la chica con las cejas levantadas

No- dijo Rachel levantándose del lado de Tyler- Pero es posible que Alaiya sepa algo-

Rach, no puedes acceder a los recuerdos de Alaiya tan fácilmente- le recordó Elena

Lo se, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo- añadio Rahel simplemente- Ahora lo importante es sacar a Tyler de aquí- y Caroline asiente y Alaric la ayuda a ponerlo de pie

Crei que no ayudarías- le dijo Elena confundida

Y no voy a hacerlo- aseguro la chica

Oh, ok- entendió Elena- Pero te aviso que Damon va como a coquetear con Rebecca, necesitamos distraerla- le conto

Ok- entendió la chica y mira a su novio- Ten cuidado con Rebecca- le pidió y el asiente

Pero que haces aquí Rach- le pregunto Alaric

Necesito encontrar a Bonnie- contesto la chica

Para que- le pregunto Damon

Senti una extraña energía proveniente de la escuela- contesto Rachel- Y tiene que ver con magia- aseguro- Y crei que Bonnie estaba con ustedes-

No, no la llame, porque no quiero arriesgarme a que Stefan la lastime- le explico Elena y Rachel asiente entendiendo…_un minuto si estaba dispuesta a que Stefan me lastimara a mi…perfecto…_y Rachel se ve molesta ahora

Como sea, será mejor que vaya a buscarla- y con eso se fue

Es idea mia o algo le molesto- pregunto Elena confundida

Elena te recuerdo que le pediste ayuda a Rachel- le contesto Damon y ella asiente pero aun confundida- En serio, le acabas de decir que la pondrías en peligro a ella, pero no a Bonnie- y ahora entiende

Rachel tiene sus defensas, por eso pensé en ella- se explico Elena

Tienes que decírselo despues- le dijo Alaric y la chica asiente y se ponen en movimiento…

Mientras en el sotano, Jeremy cae inconsciente de un golpe que le dan con una herramienta y Matt corre a cerciorarse que esta bien- Que haces Vicky- le pregunto a su hermana

Puedo sentir Matty- le explico Vicky- Pero aun la transición no esta completa- añadio- Debo matar a Elena-

QUE- pregunto Matt parándose del lado de Jeremy- Te volviste loca-

Matty, la existencia de Elena solo ha ocasionado problemas- añadio la chica- Sin ella, Klaus no podrá hacer mas de sus hibridos-

Porque te importan Klaus y sus hibridos- pregunto confundido Matt

Porque se lo debo a la bruja que me ayudo- contesto Vicky y Matt niega con la cabeza

No te dejare lastimar a Elena- le dijo serio y molesto y Vicky lo golpea también

Lo siento Matty- se disculpo la chica- Pero quiero volver y nadie me lo impedirá- aseguro y desaparece dejando a ambos chicos inconscientes…y Rachel y Bonnie entran al sotano y ven a los chicos y Rachel ve las velas y se acerca y pone sus manos encima

Bon, tienes que ver esto- llamo a Bonnie, la que se acerca y ve lo que es y abre mucho los ojos…

Despiertalos- le dijo Bonnie a y Rachel empieza a despertar a ambos chicos…

Mientras afuera Elena ya tiene la atención de Stefan y se toma varias vasos de alcohol, y Damon llega donde Rebecca y se sienta junto a ella

Te diviertes- le pregunto a la chica

Yeah- contesto Rebecca simplemente asando un malvavisco- Rachel ya se canso de ti- le pregunto divertida

No- contesto Damon- Esta ocupada- añadio y ve la cara frustrada de Rebecca mirando el malvavisco que esta quemando en una péqueña fogata y el le saca la parte quemada- Pruebalo- le dijo y ella se lo mete a la boca y hace un sonido de delicia- Esta bueno, eh-

Mucho- aseguro la chica- Porque estas siendo simpatico conmigo- le pregunto confundida

Eres amiga de Rachel- contesto Damon- Estas viviendo en mi casa, asi que porque no-

Seguro que es por eso- le pregunto Rebecca coquetamente acercándosele

Porque mas seria- pregunto Damon sonriéndole y Rebecca niega con la cabeza

No eres nada como el- susurro alejándose de Damon, el que la mira confundido

Que- pregunto y ahora su cara parece entender- Hablas de Stefan- dijo entendiendo

No, no Stefan- le aseguro Rebecca, por lo que ahora Damon esta mas confundido, pero la chica se levanta simplemente para irse, pero este la agarra del brazo para detenerla- Sueltame- le ordeno

A quien te refieres entonces- le pregunto Damon a centímetros de su cara

No te lo dire- le contesto Rebecca- Ademas que se que lo único que estas haciendo es distraerme- añadio y le entierra el palo que estaba usando para asar el malvavisco en el estomago haciéndolo doblarse de dolor…

Y Rachel que ya escucho con Bonnie lo que sucede con Matt y Jeremy, siente el dolor de Damon- Arreglalo, me tengo que ir- le dijo a Bonnie que la mira confundida

Que sucede- le pregunto

Damon, siendo Damon- contesto Rachel simplemente y Bonnie rola los ojos y asiente entendiendo y la otra chica se va…

Mientras Rebecca mira seria a Damon- Llevo 1000 años en este mundo Damon- le recordó- Me conozco muchos trucos, y los tuyos no son nada nuevos para mi- le aseguro y se va y este se saca el palo del estomago

Mientras Stefan salva a Elena de que se mate al caer de las gradas del campo de football- Sabia que aun te importaba lo que me pase- le dijo sonriendo Elena y lo abraza

No confundas las cosas- le dijo Stefan y ella lo suelta- Tengo ordenes de protegerte- le recordó

Entonces solo me salvaste porque Klaus te lo ordeno- le pregunto molesta

Te respondiste sola- le contesto simplemente Stefan

Vete al infierno Stefan- le dijo molesta

No puedo, no todavía- le dijo el sonriendo simplemente

No, en serio Stefan- siguio la chica- VETE AL INFIERNO- repitió y Stefan cae inconsciente con una flecha en su espalda y Elena ve a Alaric

Estas bien- le pregunto este y ella asiente y entre ambos llevan a Stefan a la camioneta de Alaric para sacarlo de la escuela…

Y Rachel vuelve a la fiesta y busca a Damon…- RACHEL- dijo un chico apareciendo y poniéndole su brazo en sus hombros- Donde estabas- le pregunto

Estaba algo ocupada Alec, lamento haber dejado nuestra conversación a medias- se disculpo la chica y huele el alcohol- Pero dudo que recuerdes algo, debido a tu notorio estado de ebriedad- añadio y se saca el brazo del chico de encima- Ve a casa- y se empieza a alejar, pero el chico le toma el brazo

Vamos Rach- le dijo el chico- Vamos a divertirnos- añadio atrapando a la chica en sus brazos y tratando de besarla y ella lo empuja lejos de ella

Alec estas borracho- le recordó- Y tengo novio- añadio- Y sino quieres salir lastimado, será mejor que te alejes- añadio pero el chico sigue- ALEC- grito Rachel alejándoselo- Hablo en serio- le dijo molesta y va a hacer algo, cuando alguien la toma de la cintura y Alec es alejado de ella cayendo en su trasero al piso, y Rachel sabe que es Damon…

HEY- se quejo el chico levantándose- Estabamos en algo- añadio acercándose y Damon suelta a Rachel, la que lo toma del brazo

Damon, no- le pidió, pero el se suelta de su agarre y toma al chico de un hombro- Damon- lo llamo Rachel

Ve a casa- le ordeno mirando a los ojos y el chico se larga y Rachel suspira aliviada cuando siente algo y sale corriendo- RACHEL- la llamo Damon saliendo tras ella y ambos llegan al estacionamiento para ver la camioneta de Alaric incendiándose

ELENA- grito Rachel aterrorizada

AQUÍ- le grito la chica y ambos ven a Elena, Alaric y Stefan parados al final de la camioneta y corren donde ellos y Rachel abraza a Elena

Estas bien- le pregunto y la chica asiente y Rachel mira la camioneta y estira su mano con fuerza y el fuego desaparece como si una fuerte ráfaga de viento se la hubiera llevado y todos la miran sorprendidos

Crei que no usarías tus poderes hoy- le recordo Alaric

Cierto- concordo Rachel- Pero no quiero a los bomberos aquí- añadio simplemente y los cuatro entienden y se van a la casa de los Salvatore, donde Stefan se va a su cuarto apenas llegan, y Bonnie, Jeremy y Matt también se les unen y les cuentan que sucedió…

Entonces Vicky trato de matarme incendiando el auto- entendió Elena y Matt asiente

Lo siento, Elena- se disculpo el chico y ella se sienta junto a el

Esta bien- le aseguro la chica abrazandolo- Entiendo porque lo hiciste Matt, y se que jamás querrías lastimarme- y el asiente y ella le sonríe- Por ello no estoy molesta contigo- le aseguro

Aun no entiendo- dijo Jeremy- Que bruja ayudaría a Vicky-

La bruja original- contesto Rachel y todos la miran- Es la única que querria arruinar los planes de Klaus asesinando a alguien-

Realmente lo odia- entendió Elena

Algo asi- dijo Rachel simplemente- Pero bueno, todos estamos bien asi que, será mejor que me vaya a casa-

Crei que te quedarías- le dijo Damon confundido

Creiste mal- le dijo Rachel sonriéndole y acercándosele- Quiero ver como esta Tyler- añadio- Y, se supone que hoy es un dia de ser un adolescente normal, y un adolescente normal no se queda por ningún motivo a dormir en casa de su novio- pauso sonriendo al ver la cara de Damon- Cierto Ric-

Cierto- concordo Alaric ayudándola, y Damon lo mira feo

Te veo mañana- le dijo Rachel a Damon dándole un pequeño beso y despues mira a Bonnie- Me das un aventón-

Claro- concedió la chica y ambas se van…y despues de asegurarse que Jeremy y Matt están bien de sus lesiones, ambos chicos, Alaric y Elena también deciden irse

Elena- la llamo Stefan y esta lo mira- Porque me salvaste- pregunto- Pudiste haberme dejado en el auto en llamas y te hubieras librado de mi fácilmente-

Yo no soy asi- empezo la chica- Y a diferencia de ti, yo si me preocupo por ti, y jamás dejaría que murieras asi o de cualquier forma-

Triste- le dijo Stefan- La humanidad es triste- añadio y Elena niega con la cabeza

El verdadero Stefan jamás diría eso- le dijo triste Elena

El verdadero Stefan como tu lo llamas creyó estar enamorado de ti- le dijo el- Pero para mi no eres mas que una bolsa de sangre- y la chica dispara las pequeñas estacas que tiene en la muñeca haciendo que Stefan caiga adolorido de rodillas al piso

Bueno esta bolsa de sangre como tu me llamas- le dijo molesta la chica- Se canso de dejarte que juegues con sus emociones- pauso- Quieres seguir siendo un animal y ser manejado por Klaus, bien por ti- pauso- Pero yo no tengo porque seguir aguantándote, asi que mas vale que me dejes en paz- añadio y con eso se fue y Alaric cierra la puerta de la casa y Stefan se saca las dagas del estomago y escucha la risa de Damon y lo mira y se para

Te dije alguna vez lo divertido que era ver a tus exs pateándote el trasero- le pregunto divertido Damon y Stefan solo lo mira, y Damon le pone su mano en el hombro- Buena suerte, bro- y con eso se fue hacia su habitación…y Stefan mira las dagas y sonríe…

Mas fuerte- susurro- Vuelvete mas fuerte- añadio y se fue hacia la cocina…

Y Rachel entra a la casa de los Lockwood y va hacia la habitación de Tyler y toca- PASE- y entra

Hola- saludo al chico que esta acostado en su cama jugando con un balón de football y el la mira- Caroline ya se fue- y el asiente y deja de mirarla y sigue jugando con el balón- Esta molesta- entendió Rachel

No entiende, que no puedo controlar mi lealtad hacia Klaus- le dijo Tyler- No se como, y tampoco se si quiero-

Entonces decídete por una respuesta- le dijo Rachel cruzada de brazos y el la mira- Quizas al momento que la tengas, abre encontrado la forma de ayudarte a liberarte de ella-

Hablas en serio- le pregunto Tyler y Rachel asiente- Porque-

Porque que- le pregunto confundida Rachel

Porque quieres ayudarme- pregunto Tyler

Primero porque no quiero que Klaus manipule a ninguna de las personas a las que amo- contesto Rachel- Y segundo y mas importante de todo, eres como mi hermano Ty- añadio- Y quiero que seas feliz, y decidas por ti mismo, no que alguien mas decida por ti-

Gracias-

Nada que agradecer- le aseguro Rachel- Pero si encuentro la manera de ayudarte- añadio- Nadie debe saber- y este asiente

Ok- acepto el y con eso Rachel le dio las buenas noches y salió de la habitación y se fue a la suya, y se acuesta en su cama y mira el techo…_solo hasta ahora vengo a pensar en lo que paso ayer…quizás todas estas amenazas sean lo mejor que me pueda pasar, para no pensar en el dolor que aun siento…solo espero que algun dia deje de doler de verdad y no porque dejo de pensar en ello…_y se pone posición fetal y el sueño la vence…

Y en otro lado…- Puedes-

_Que te hace pensar que me darán el trabajo_- pregunto la voz de un chico

Solo acepta, el como lo lograre no es tu asunto- le contestaron

_Lo estas haciendo de nuevo Shelby_- dijeron

No puedo hacerlo de otra manera- dijo Shelby simplemente y mira hacia la televisión y en la que esta en pausa la cara de Rachel- Es la única forma que tengo de saber de ella, y de lo que sucede a su alrededor y asi encontrar la forma de ponerla fuera de peligro a tiempo-

_Cuanto peligro estamos hablando_- le preguntaron

Vida o muerte- contesto Shelby- Te mandare mas detalles, pero de seguro te daras cuenta lo familiar que sonara la historia, pero solo acepta, por favor-

_Ok_- accedieron y ella sonríe aliviada- _Pero no lo hago por ti, esta vez es netamente por ella_- pauso- _Ya cometi el error de aliarme a ti y ganar algo que crei llenaría mi corazón, pero solo logro hacer que la perdiera, asi que esta vez es por ella_-

Con tal que lo hagas- añadio Shelby

_Lo hare_- aseguro la voz del chico- _Estare ahí el miércoles_-

Gracias- dijo sonriendo Shelby- Jessie-

CONTINUARA…


	65. Dia de Relajacion

Gracias a gabe berry, teamDamon05 y anon que me dejaron comentarios en el capitulo anterior, y algunas ideas tambien, que incluire (Damon celoso, mmm :P) pero no en este capitulo, en Mystic Falls necesitan algo de paz aunque sea por un capitulo :D...asi que ojala les guste :D

Nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>65<p>

DIA DE RELAJACION

Y cuanto se quejo Damon porque decidiste pasar tiempo con nosotras y no con el- le pregunto Caroline a Rachel, quien esta frente de ella sentada en un banco del meson de la cocina de su casa, Bonnie esta sentada a su derecha y Elena a su izquierda

No mucho- contesto Rachel sonriendo- Ademas que decidió al enterarse de que estaríamos las cuatro juntas, ir a buscar a Alaric, asi que ahora ambos deben estar o bebiendo algo en el Grill o en el departamento de Alaric o en su casa- añadio

Es increíble que esos dos sean amigos- añadio Caroline

Pero a Damon le sirve de mucho tener amigos- añadio Elena y Rachel asiente a su lado- Y ya que hablamos del novio de Rachel, que paso ayer contigo y Tyler, Care-

Se enojo conmigo porque según el no entiendo que Klaus le salvo la vida y bla bla- contesto la rubia

En que forma le salvo la vida- pregunto confundida Elena

Se refería al dolor de las transformaciones- contesto Caroline- Ahora no tiene que pasar por ello- y mira a Rachel- Alguna idea de cómo ayudarlo- pregunto

No aun- contesto Rachel

Elena me dijo acerca que quieres buscar la forma de conectarte con Alaiya- añadio Bonnie y Rachel la mira- Como piensas hacerlo-

Según entendí de lo que dijo Lea- empezo Rachel- Las memorias de Alaiya están, pero dispersas, asi que supongo que si logro concentrar mi energía y mi mente puedo lograr ver algo- añadio- Pero es una simple teoría-

Y como crees que puedes lograrlo- le pregunto Bonnie intrigada

Despues de que Damon me dejo sola ayer, me puse a ver televisión y en un programa hablaban de los chakras que son los puntos de energía de nuestro cuerpo y decían que la manera de despertarlos es con la meditación- contesto Rachel- Asi que creo que meditando puedo hacerlo-

No me parece nada mala idea- le dijo Bonnie concordando con ella- Y de hecho creo que puedo ayudarte-

Como- pregunto Rachel

Estoy segura que vi algo acerca de la meditación en uno de los libros del papa de Luka- contesto Bonnie- Dejame ver de nuevo y te aviso-

Porque quieres consultar en un libro primero y no dejar que Rachel solo medite- le pregunto intrigada Caroline

Porque Rachel no necesita despertar su energía- contesto Bonnie- Sino que usarla a su favor en ella misma, y es posible que eso sino se hace bien pueda ocasionar problemas- explico

Como que problemas- pregunto Elena preocupada

Un coma, puede ser- contesto Bonnie- Estoy solo especulando Elena, pero mejor prevenir que lamentar- y todas las chicas concuerdan y ella mira a Caroline- Y siguiendo con Tyler, no es algo que para el sea fácil o pueda controlar, es mas fuerte que el Care, asi que tenle paciencia-

Concuerdo con Bonnie- añadio Rachel- Ademas no le des el gusto a Klaus de que lo que sucede los separe- y Caroline asiente

Ok, tendre paciencia- concedió la rubia- Ahora pasemos al novio de Bonnie-

O ex novio- añadio Elena y todas miran a Bonnie- Porque no nos contaste que tu y Jer terminaron- le pregunto

Y cuando paso eso- pregunto Caroline

Fue despues de que volviéramos de Virginia, nos sentamos a hablar- contesto Bonnie- Y me di cuenta de que aun habla con Anna, y realmente no puedo competir con el amor que el sintio por ella- pauso- Y no tengo ni ganas ni animos para estar peleando con un fantasma-

Te entiendo- murmuro Elena

Lo dices por lo que te sucede con Stefan- pregunto Caroline y Elena asiente

Es como si todo el tiempo estoy peleando con una barrera que no me deja llegar al fantasma de mi novio- siguio la chica explicándose- Y cuando creo cruzarla, me golpea en la cara-

Al menos Elena- intervino Bonnie- Tu sabes que Stefan te ama, y que lo que le sucede es culpa de que Klaus apagara sus emociones, en cambio, si bien se que Jeremy se preocupa por mi, jamás me amo, y eso hace la diferencia-

Creo que la relacion de ambos siempre estuvo basada o en proteger a Elena o buscar la forma de destruir a Klaus- añadio Caroline- Y quizás por ello no tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para sentir de verdad-

Concuerdo con Caroline- añadio Rachel

Y saben que es lo mas increíble de todo- añadio la rubia- Que ahora resulta que el único que tiene una relacion normal de todos, es Damon Salvatore, pueden creerlo- se quejo con sus manos en su cintura y todas se rien…

Y Damon estornuda y Alaric lo mira confundido- Crei que los vampiros no se enfermaban- le dijo, ambos están sentados en unas sillas de terraza en el porch de la casa de los Gilbert bebiendo unas cervezas

Alguien esta hablando de mi- dijo Damon simplemente- Y no me sorprende soy yo- añadio sonriendo pícaramente y Alaric rola los ojos

Puede ser que estén hablando mal de ti- le dijo- Finalmente, tu novia esta reunida en estos momentos con tu ex con la que fuiste bastante malo según supe, con la chica que trataste de matar, y otra que es la copia exacta de tu otra ex con la que estuviste obsesionado por mas de un siglo- pauso- Asi que eres tema obligado-

Cierto- concedió Damon tomando un sorbo de su cervaza- Pero mi enana me defenderá- aseguro- Ademas que ninguna de esas tres puede hablar tan mal de mi como de sus noviecitos- añadio sonriendo- Caroline tiene problemas con su robotico hibrido, Elena y Stefan no comentarios ahí y según me entere a Jeremy le patearon el trasero hace menos de una semana-

Cierto- concordo Alaric

Soy el único en una relacion estable Ric- dijo sonriendo Damon

Me pregunto si el infierno se congelo- murmuro Alaric tomando un sorbo de su cerveza- En fin, me vas a acompañar a comprar o no-

No tengo nada que hacer- dijo Damon- Asi que si- añadio y ambos se paran y entran a la casa…

Las chicas se rien en la cocina mientras comen cosas que tienen encima- Su cara al darse cuenta que sabia todo y ahora un vampiro, fue genial- añadio Caroline que les estaba contando de la primera vez que le pateo el trasero a Damon, y le hizo saber que era un vampiro

Es increíble por todas las cosas que todos han pasado- añadio Rachel- Y no me añado, porque no llevo tanto tiempo lidiando con esto como ustedes-

Cierto- concordo Elena- Si miramos para atrás han pasado tantas cosas que se siente como si hubieran pasado años, pero son meses- añadio y todas asienten

Como han cambiado las cosas desde que los hermanos Salvatore hicieron aparición en nuestras vidas- añadio Bonnie- Y como ellos eran cuando recién llegaron-

Stefan un bombon- añadio Caroline- Damon el enigmático y cruel hermano mayor-

Tu y Bon se llevaron la peor parte de la crueldad de Damon- añadio Elena y ambas chicas asienten

Quieren elaborar- les pidió Rachel y las tres la miran

Damon y yo fuimos algo asi como pareja- le conto Caroline- Me uso realmente, ya sea para alimentarse o saber lo que mi madre o el consejo hacia, y también para satisfacer sus necesidades-

Sexo- entendió Rachel y Caroline asiente- Entonces Damon se acosto contigo y tomo de tu sangre- añadio y Caroline asiente de nuevo y Rachel se ve pensativa

Pasa algo, Rach- le pregunto Elena, pero Rachel niega con la cabeza- Tiene algo que ver tu pregunta con lo que Stefan le dijo a Damon-

Que le dijo- pregunto Rachel confundida

Que sabia que el jamás había probado tu sangre- contesto Elena- Se lo dijo cuando te trajo de vuelta despues de morderte-

Mmm- murmuro Rachel entendiendo- Si- confeso finalmente- Se que sonara estúpido, pero me preocupa-

Te preocupa que Damon jamás te haya mordido para beber de ti- le pregunto incrédula Caroline y Rachel asiente- Estas loca, es genial-

No cuando el vampiro esta en una relacion- le dijo Rachel

No entiendo- murmuro Caroline confundida

Según mis recuerdos, si los vampiros están en una relacion tienden a compartir su sangre y beber de su pareja- explico Rachel

Rachel tiene razón, lo lei en uno de los libros del padre de Luka- confirmo Bonnie- Es como para crear un vinculo- y Rachel asiente

Stefan jamás bebió de mi sangre mientras intimábamos- añadio Elena y todas la miran- Pero también sabemos lo que la sangre humana significa para el- y todas asienten

Rachel no te preocupes por eso- le pidió Caroline y la chica la mira- Damon esta enamorado de ti, y sabes que mejor prueba que su sangre- añadio- La barrera protectora que tienes gracias a el- y Rachel sonríe

Tienes razón- concordo

Eso aclarado, quiero aclarar algo mas- añadio Elena y todas la miran confundidas y ella mira a Rachel- Jamas pensé en ponerte en peligro al pedirte ayuda con lo de Stefan, se que tienes esas barreras, por eso confie en que estarías a salvo gracias a ellas y que esta vez las usarías- y Rachel tiene entendimiento en su mirada

Esta vez- pregunto confundida Bonnie y Elena la mira

Rachel se dejo morder a propósito por Stefan, sin poner resistencia alguna cuando Klaus apareció en la escuela- les conto y Caroline y Bonnie miran a Rachel con cara de desaprobación

Ustedes hubieran hecho lo mismo con tal de proteger a Elena- se defendió la chica- Y además sabia que Klaus no dejaría que Stefan me drenara toda mi sangre-

Eso es cierto- concordo Bonnie y Caroline asiente

Klaus es capaz de hacer una tregua con Damon y nosotros con tal de mantenerte a salvo- añadio la rubia y Rachel asiente

Y estoy segura que Rebecca también- añadio Elena

De hecho- empezo Rachel y les cuenta lo que paso con Quinn y Rebecca y los demas de Lima…

Esto es aburrido- se quejo Damon mientras Alaric mira los distintos tipos de carne que hay en el contenedor en el supermercado

Te pregunte si querías venir y aceptaste asi que ahora te aguantas- le dijo Alaric simplemente sin mirarlo y tomando un par de bandejas y Damon rola los ojos y mira para todos lados en el supermercado y se da cuenta que las chicas lo miran y el les sonríe lo que hace que estas se rian o escondan la cara avergonzadas

Este lugar tiene bastante comida- añadio el chico sonriendo

Damon- dijo en tono de advertencia Alaric

Solo digo- añadio este simplemente y sigue sonriéndole a todas las chicas y mujeres que ve, cuando ve a una rubia, que tiene un aire con Rebecca, lo que le hace recordar- Ric-

Que- pregunto este distante

Creo que Klaus y su hermana me conocen de antes- añadio pensativo y Alaric lo mira

Como antes- pregunto- Porque que yo sepa fue a Stefan a quien conocieron y de quien fueron amigos en los años 20- añadio confundido

Lo se- concedió Damon- Digo mucho antes-

Que tanto antes- pregunto Alaric muy confundido y Damon lo mira

1000 años- contesto con confusión

No entiendo-

Ese es el punto yo tampoco- añadio Damon frustrado- Se que Klaus me odia porque Rachel es mi novia y me ama a mi, pero hay algo mas ahí, primero lo que le dijo a Katherine de que se iba a divertir conmigo haciéndome sufrir por lo que le robe- y Alaric lo mira intrigado- Y cuando fuimos a Chicago y casi me mata dijo y no parafraseo "te soporte hace 1000 años", y al ver a Rebecca de nuevo y la forma como me miraba le pregunte porque lo hacia y me dijo que no estaba nada mal, pero que se era algo repetido despues de 1000 años- pauso- Y ayer que le coquetee me dijo que no era nada "como el"-

Hablaba de Stefan- añadio Alaric simplemente

Eso crei también- siguio Damon- Y al preguntarle me dijo que no, y se veía arrepentida de haberlo dicho, porque luego me cambio el tema- pauso- Ademas Klaus también actuo raro cuando Rebecca me dijo lo que me dijo la primera vez-

Definitivamente es extraño- concedió Alaric y Damon asiente- Ok, puede que ser que lo que diga sea una estupidez- siguio- Pero no crees que quizás hablan de alguien parecido a ti-

Asi como Rachel se parece a las gemelas y Elena a la doopelganger original- pregunto Damon

Si algo asi- contesto Alaric- No se lo has mencionado a Rachel-

Lo había olvidado- le contesto simplemente- No fue hasta anoche que Rebecca volvio a actuar extraño que ahora lo recordé- pauso y mira a Alaric- Crees que debería decirle algo-

No importa lo que yo crea Damon- le contesto Alaric- Que crees tu-

Que Klaus y su hermana están jugando con mi cabeza- contesto Damon seguro- Y que no tiene sentido prestarles atención-

Si eso crees- le dijo Alaric y Damon asiente y siguen sacando cosas y Damon se ve pensativo de nuevo…_aunque realmente siento que hay algo mas…pero preguntarle a Rebecca es un caso perdido, y preocupar a Rachel no tiene sentido…asi que mejor lo dejare pasar…_

Y Rachel se rie de las anécdotas que le cuentan las otras tres chicas de cuando eran niñas- Me alegra que hayamos hecho esto- añadio la chica

A mi igual- concordo Bonnie y Elena y Caroline asienten

Me hace sentir- añadio Elena

Normal- termino Rachel por ella y Elena asiente

Incluso si realmente no somos para nada normales- agrego Caroline y todas la miran- Elena tu eres una doopelganger, Rachel eres una psíquica, Bonnie, tu una bruja y yo un vampiro- añadio- No tenemos nada de normales-

Cierto- concordaron y todas se rien- Pero no lo cambiaria por nada- aseguro Rachel y las tres le sonríen y se escucha la puerta

MA- grito Caroline y la sheriff aparece y las saluda y le da un beso en la mejilla a su hija- Ya terminaste tu turno- le pregunto

Asi es- confirmo ella- Y como ha estado la reunión-

Genial- le confirmo Elena- Es lo mejor que pudimos haber hecho hoy, sobre todo con las semanas que hemos tenido- y la sheriff le sonríe

Me imagino- dijo entendiendo

Le conte todo- les dijo Caroline- Decidimos no tener mas secretos- añadio sonriéndole a su mama, la que ahora mira a Rachel

Como estas con lo que paso- le pregunto y Rachel mira a Caroline

Tambien le conto lo que te paso con tu madre- le confeso Caroline- Quería un consejo materno para asi poder entender mas- y Rachel le sonríe

Ya veo- entendió y mira a la sheriff- No estoy bien- confeso- Pero no quiero seguir pensando y sufriendo por lo que paso- pauso- No es la primera vez que ella me decepciona, y al menos algo positivo salió de conocerla- y mira a Elena la que le sonríe

Es increíble que seas la hija de Isela- añadio la sheriff y mira a Elena- Y tu de Isobel Flemming- y ambas chicas asienten- Soy mayor que ambas, pero este pueblo es relativamente pequeño y todos nos conocemos, asi que tuve la oportunidad de verlas crecer a ambas, y ver a sus hijas y que ambas sean amigas de mi hija es sorprendente- y todas asienten y esta mira a Bonnie- Y tu cariño-

No había pensado en mi mama desde la muerte de mi abue- confeso Bonnie- Y no se que pensar realmente- añadio

Bueno, Bonnie, y para todas- siguio la sheriff- Cualquier cosa que necesiten, aquí estoy- aseguro y las chicas le sonríen- Este pueblo necesita que todos estemos unidos para lo que sea que venga- y todas asienten- Dicho eso, me voy a bañar, apesto- y con eso las chicas se rien y ella se disculpa y se va…

Tu mama es genial Care- le dijo Bonnie

Lo se- concordo la rubia- Vemos la película ahora- propuso y todas asienten y arreglan unos platos con pizza que tenían en el horno calentando y se van a la sala…

En serio Jeremy- dijo con odiosidad Damon mirando al chico que esta en un cubículo del hospital con su pie vendado elevado con unos cojines

Como le dije a Alaric, Damon- dijo molesto el chico- Estaba andando en skate, cuando un truco me salió mal, es todo-

Idiota- le dijo Damon

Habla el rey de las idioteces- murmuro Jeremy y Damon le golpea atrás de la cabeza, mientras Alaric llena unas formulas afuera en el meson

No puede ser- dijo alguien de pronto y Alaric mira a la dueña de la voz y sonríe- Alaric Saltzman, eres tu- añadio

En persona- dijo sonriendo- Meredith Fell- añadio

Esa soy yo- dijo ella sonriendo

Que haces aquí- le pregunto Alaric y mira su ropa- Eres doctora a caso- añadio confundido

Exacto- confirmo ella

Entonces dejaste tus actividades extracurriculares- pregunto curioso

Asi es- confirmo ella- Me canse de perseguir, asi que decidi tomar clases, y aquí estoy haciendo mi residencia-

Me alegra- le dijo el- Pero también es una pena eras muy buena-

Excelente Alaric- lo corrigio

Y con mucho ego también- y ella se rie

Cierto- concedió- Pero no puedes negarlo-

No, no puedo- concedió el

Y tu que haces aquí- le pregunto Meredith ahora ella curiosa

Doy clases de historia en la secundaria- le conto Alaric

Ya veo- entendió Meredith- Y que te trae por el hospital- pregunto y Alaric va a contestar

RIC- llamo la voz de Damon acercándose por detrás de Alaric el que se da vuelta a mirarlo y Meredith lo mira fijamente- Te falta mucho- le pregunto- Sabes que mi paciencia tiene su limite y Jeremy me la acaba de dejar del tamaño de un mani- añadio exasperado y Alaric rola los ojos

No, ya termine de llenar las formas- le contesto- E iba a preguntar por el medico de Jeremy-

Jeremy Gilbert- pregunto Meredith y Alaric la mira

Asi es- contesto y levanta las cejas- Tu eres su medico-

Asi es- contesto ella sonriendo y Damon los mira curioso

De que me perdi mientras cuidaba al odioso adolescente- pregunto

Damon- empezo Alaric- Te presento a Meredith Fell una vieja amiga, Meredith el es muy odioso y poco paciente, Damon Salvatore- los presento y se dan la mano y Damon se da cuenta de la forma en que ella lo mira

No- se quejo- En serio- pregunto exasperado y ella sonríe

Es bueno saber que tienes tus sentidos en alerta- le dijo Meredith simplemente y mira a Alaric- Estoy sorprendida que seas su amigo, supongo- y Alaric asiente- Pero, algo de bueno de ve tener-

Soy encantador- le dijo Damon sonriéndole pícaramente- Y letal- añadio serio y Meredith niega con la cabeza

Tambien yo- añadio ella y mira a Alaric- Vamos a ver a Jeremy- y este asiente y los tres entran al cubículo

Llamaste a Elena- pregunto el chico al verlos volver, mientras Meredith examina las placas que le sacaron a Jeremy

No aun- contesto Alaric- Apenas estemos en la casa le avisare-

No veo nada de preocupación- dijo Meredith y todos la miran- Tiene un esguince solamente- añadio- Pero debes aplicar hielo por unas horas y durante la noche calor y tomar los analgésicos para el dolor-

Es todo- pregunto Alaric y Meredith asiente

Dame las formas- le pidio y el se las entrega- Hare los papeles para que te lo puedas llevar y la receta con los medicamentos, ya vuelvo- y con eso salió y Damon va a salir tras ella y Alaric le toma el brazo

Que crees que haces- le pregunto

Nada malo- le aseguro Damon- Voy a llamar a Elena-

Yo puedo llamarla- le dijo Alaric serio y Damon se suelta de su agarre

No seas odioso Ric- le dijo y salió de la habitación y busca a la doctora, y la encuentra junto al mostrador

Sabia que me seguirías- dijo ella sin mirarlo y siguiendo con sus papeles- Vampiros- susurro- Tan predecibles-

Cazadores- susurro Damon- Tan ego maniacos- y ella se rie y se da vuelta a verlo

Eres amigo de uno- le recordó ella

Confio en Alaric- le dijo Damon- Tenemos historia- pauso- El resto de ustedes para mi es una amenaza- y se le acerca- Y por lo tanto desechables-

Ya veo- murmuro Meredith- Es interesante-

Que-

Se ve que eres uno de tu especie muy seguro de ti mismo- contesto ella- Pero aun asi nos consideras una amenaza- y Damon se rie

No para mi- le aseguro

Entonces para quien- le pregunto ella

No te hagas la que no sabes- le dijo Damon simplemente- Solo te advierto que todos los que han venido antes se están arrepintiendo en el infierno de haberlo hecho, asi que ten presente- pauso- Te vuelves una maldita amenaza y no dudare en sacarte de mi camino, entendido-

Claramente- le dijo Meredith sonriendo y con eso se fue, para salir unos minutos despues con Jeremy y Alaric- Fue un placer verte de nuevo Ric- le dijo

Lo mismo digo Mer- le dijo Alaric sonriendo

Y Jeremy- y el chico la mira- Espero no verte de nuevo por aquí- le dijo sonriendo y el asiente- Nos vemos- y con eso mira a Damon sonriéndole y se fue, y los tres también se van…y le avisan a Elena, por lo que ella y Rachel, Damon exigió su presencia, se despiden de Bonnie y Caroline y se van a la casa de los Gilbert…y Elena sube a ver a su hermano y despues de un rato baja y se sienta en el sillón junto a Alaric que esta sentado frente a Rachel y Damon

Esta cansado y se tomo su medicamento- les conto la chica- No puedo crees que se haya lastimado con un skate- añadio

Cierto- concordo Rachel- Es demasiado normal- y Elena asiente y ambas se rien

Y ustedes dos que hicieron el resto del dia- les pregunto Elena a Alaric y Damon

Beber- contesto Damon- Y conocer a la novia cazadora de Ric- añadio mirando a la Alaric y Rachel se tensa

Cazadora- susurro y Damon se la acerca a el y Alaric la mira nota el nerviosismo y algo de miedo en sus ojos y ahora se da cuenta porque Damon estaba tan a la defensiva en el hospital

No es una amenaza- aseguro Alaric- Esta retirada, ella misma me lo dijo-

Y le crees- le pregunto Elena preocupada

Si, Meredith no es una mentirosa- aseguro Alaric

Y si lo hace se arrepentirá- aseguro Damon y todos lo miran- Ya le adverti que no dudare en asesinarla como con los otros-

Entonces esperemos a que Ric tenga razón y no este mintiendo- añadio Elena y todos asienten- No creen que sea buena idea conocerla- dijo despues de un rato

No me parece mala idea de que la conozcan- añadio Alaric- La puedo invitar a comer aquí- y mira a Rachel- Te parece-

Si, porque no- concordo la chica- Finalmente aquí no intentara nada-

Mañana entonces despues de la escuela ire a buscarla al hospital- dijo Alaric- Y les aviso que dia quedamos- y todos asienten…un rato despues Rachel y Damon deciden irse…

Quedate conmigo hoy- prácticamente le rogo Damon a Rachel, una vez se subieron al auto y ella se rie- No te burles Berry- se quejo molesto

Ok- concedió y Damon sonríe como si le hubieran dado su dulce favorito y ella sonrie- Pero tenemos que ir a mi casa por un bolso- y el asiente- Y quiero que hablemos de algo- añadio seria

De que- pregunto confundido

Una vez lleguemos a tu casa lo hablamos- contesto simplemente Rachel y el asiente, y despues de hablar con Carol y tomar un bolso, llegaron a la casa de los Salvatore y llegan a la habitación de Damon y Rachel deja su bolso al lado de la puerta del baño

Y de que querías hablar- le pregunto Damon curioso y Rachel suspira y se da vuelta a verlo

Quiero saber porque jamás has intentado beber de mi sangre- le pregunto sin rodeos y el la mira confundido

De donde viene esa pregunta- pregunto

Damon, solo respondeme- le pidió Rachel

Porque no quiero- contesto simplemente

Porque no quieres- pregunto Rachel confundida

Porque no- contesto el

No entiendo- añadio la chica confundida- Se que a todas las chicas con las que has tenido sexo las has mordido también porque a mi no-

No hemos tenido sexo- le dijo Damon y ella lo mira con los muy abiertos sorprendida

A no- pregunto y el asiente- Y que rayos hemos estado haciendo en esta mismísima cama- le pregunto apuntándola molesta

El amor- contesto Damon simplemente tomando por sorpresa a la chica- Rachel no tengo sexo contigo- añadio- Te hago el amor y eso hace toda la diferencia-

No entiendo que tiene que ver eso con que no bebas mi sangre- pregunto confundida- Mas aun cuando se que tomando la sangre de la persona con la que tienes relaciones crea un vinculo-

Puede que sea cierto que al beber sangre y tener relaciones los vampiros creamos vínculos- concedió Damon- Pero para mi esas chicas eran solo para mi diversión y para alimentarme, en cambio yo no me estoy divirtiendo contigo solamente- pauso- Estoy enamorado de ti, Rach, y un vinculo mas poderoso que ese no existe- le aseguro- Te siento aquí- dijo poniendo su mano en su corazón y Rachel le toma la mano

Tambien te amo- añadio ella y el le sonrie

Lo se- añadio- Por eso se que no importa si no he bebido de tu sangre, tenemos algo mucho mas poderoso que eso- y ella sonríe- Y no quiero hacerlo- añadio

Porque- pregunto confundida- Y no digas que es solo porque no quieres-

Hay algo aquí dentro- dijo moviendo su mano que aun tiene sobre su corazón- Y aquí- apunto su cabeza- Que no quiere que lo haga, que no quiere lastimarte-

No lo haras- aseguro la chica

No me arriesgare- le aseguro el- Una de las cosas que aprendi siendo vampiro es a seguir mis instintos, y si estos me dice que no lo haga, no lo hare-

Ok- concedió ella- Y lamento ser tan odiosa al respecto- se disculpo- Solo quería saber, mas aun sabiendo que Stefan ha estado usando en tu contra el hecho de que el bebió mi sangre-

Ya veo- entendió Damon y la atrapa en sus brazos, y Rachel se acurruca en estos- No me molesta que me diga lo que me dice respecto a beber tu sangre- añadio y Rachel lo mira confundida- Lo que me molesta es el hecho de saber que alguien se atrevió a morderte o lastimarte- pauso y le toca el cuello- No quiero que nadie, Rach, te toque- y ella asiente

Entiendo- le dijo sonriendo y se pone en puntillas y atrapa con sus labios los de el- Te cuento un secreto- susurro y el asiente- Eres el único que de verdad me ha tocado- añadio sonriendo- Y el único que quiero que siga haciéndolo- le aseguro y el sonríe y atrapa los labios de la chica…y ambos se dejan llevar por la pasión…

Y en el pasillo afuera de la habitación de Damon…- Rebecca- susurro Stefan y esta salta en su lugar y lo mira- Que haces- le pregunto curioso

Escuche que Rachel discutía con tu hermano- contesto la chica- Y solo quería asegurarme de que estuviera bien, pero despues escuche otros ruidos, y…- y se pone colorada y Stefan se rie y ella lo mira molesta- No te burles- se quejo- Mejor me voy a dormir-

Buena idea- le dijo el y ella pasa por su lado y Stefan mira la puerta de la habitación de Damon y una pequeña sonrisa aparece en sus labios…_al menos uno de nosotros es feliz…_y niega con la cabeza y se va…

CONTINUARA…


	66. Inesperado

Largo capitulo para hoy, teamDamon05 gracias, y por ser la unica que hasta el momento ha comentado, este capitulo esta dedicado a ti :D (paciencia con Damon celoso, ya aparecera)

Nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>66<p>

INESPERADO

Rebecca entra a la cocina de la casa de los Salvatore- Buenos dias- saludo

Buenos dias- le dijo Damon sonriéndole mientras bebe un vaso con sangre

Y Rachel- le pregunto la chica sacando una bolsa de sangre del refrigerador- Escuche su voz anoche- añadio

Se fue a la escuela- le contesto simplemente Damon

Tan temprano- le pregunto la chica confundida bebiendo de la bolsa y Damon asiente

Caroline vino a recogerla porque la necesitaba para algo- añadio Damon y Rebecca asiente entendiendo- Celosa- le pregunto divertido

No- contesto segura ella y Damon le sonríe

Mentirosa- le dijo cantándole y ella rola los ojos

Eres molesto, lo sabias- le dijo exasperada y el asiente

Nada como el, cierto- añadio Damon

De que hablas- le pregunto confundida Rebecca y Damon rola los ojos

Por supuesto que no sabes- añadio el simplemente y Rebecca lo mira molesta

Mejor me voy- dijo y se fue hacia la puerta de la cocina

Buena idea- susurro Damon y Rebecca se detiene y lo mira

Y si- añadio la chica y Damon la mira- No eres absolutamente nada como el, no era estúpido, y a ti la estupidez te brota por los poros- aseguro- Y como no quiero contagiarme, me voy- y con eso se fue y Damon aprieta los dientes

De quien mierda habla- susurro molesto…

Unas horas despues en la escuela, Rachel esta en su casillero moviendo cosas- Tu novio es molesto- le dijo Rebecca apoyándose en el casillero de al lado del de Rachel y ella la mira y le sonrie

Damon es Damon- dijo simplemente Rachel volviendo a su casillero

No me agrada- le dijo Rebecca

No tiene que agradarte Rebecca- le aseguro Rachel- Finalmente a la que le tiene que agradar es a mi, pues yo soy la que salgo con el- añadio

Cierto- concordo la rubia- Pero esperaba que fuera como antes- añadio cabizbaja y Rachel la mira confundida

Como antes- repitió y Rebecca asiente

Ya sabes como en el pasado en que estabas enamorada de alguien que me agradaba y no era molesto como Damon lo es- le explico Rebecca- Ademas si fuera como antes, estaríamos mas cerca- y Rachel le sonríe

Esto no tiene nada que ver con que Damon sea molesto y no te agrade- entendió la chica- Si no que con el hecho de que no somos amigas como antes-

Puede ser- concedió la rubia y Rachel niega con la cabeza

Bekah- le dijo seria- No necesitas que yo este en una relacion con Niklaus para que tu y yo seamos amigas- le aseguro- Porque si quieres que hagamos cosas juntas solo dimelo, estoy aquí para ti-

Los demas me odian- añadio la rubia- Igualmente harias cosas conmigo- le pregunto y Rachel le sonríe y la abraza y Rebecca sonríe

Por supuesto- le aseguro y la suelta y la mira fijamente- No niego que es extraño mi cariño hacia ti, porque yo realmente no te conozco, sino que mis vidas pasadas lo hicieron- pauso- Pero, no puedo negar ese cariño- y pone una mano en su corazón- Aquí hay mucho de el para ti-

Segura- pregunto Rebecca y Rachel asiente- Ok- añadio entendiendo y Rachel cierra su casillero tomando sus libros bajo un brazo y le pone su otro brazo detrás de la espalda de la chica

Ahora- siguio- Que te parece si mientras vamos a clases, me cuentas que rayos hizo que quisieras ser porrista- le pregunto- Y por favor no me digas que es porque eres rubia y quieres seguir el prototipo de rubia sin cerebro- le rogo y Rebecca se rie y ambas se van conversando, siendo observadas por Stefan, que tiene una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, y Elena, que las mira preocupada, de distintas partes del pasillo…

Al dia siguiente Rachel esta en la biblioteca cuando Bonnie se sienta a su lado- Explicame que sucede contigo y Rebecca- le pregunto la bruja sin rodeos y Rachel la mira y sonríe

Me preguntaba cual de ustedes seria la que primero preguntaría y cuando- dijo divertida- Con las caras que me pusieron ayer y Elena llamando a Damon para hacerle saber que parece que me estoy uniendo al lado oscuro de la fuerza- y Bonnie levanta las cejas- Palabras de Damon para explicar la preocupación de Elena- y Bonnie niega con la cabeza- Y respondiéndote Bonnie, no pasa nada malo, ni me estoy cambiando de bando- aseguro

Y entonces- pregunto Bonnie

Rebecca necesita una amiga- contesto Rachel- Y no se la negare, primero porque debido a mis vidas pasadas la aprecio mucho, y segundo y mas importante porque se que es sentirse sola y no tener a nadie con quien hablar o que solo este ahí- pauso- Si a ti y a las demas les molesta que sea amiga de Rebecca, no puedo hacer nada, y si quieren que deje de hacerlo, la respuesta será un no rotundo-

Lo se- entendió Bonnie- Y te entiendo, y no te preocupes Rach, ninguna de nosotras te hara elegir entre ella o nosotras-

Ademas que los problemas de Elena o Caroline con Rebecca son problemas de ellas, no mios- añadio Rachel y Bonnie asiente

Estoy de acuerdo-

Ademas como le dije ayer a Damon- siguio Rachel- Yo se muy bien donde estoy parada en lo que respecta a todo lo que ha sucedido y puede suceder con Klaus- pauso- Asi que nada de cambios de bando- aseguro

Ok- entendió Bonnie- Solo quería preguntar y estar segura que lo que sea que tu y Rebecca estén haciendo, lo hagas por tu voluntad y no porque te compelieron a hacerlo- añadio y Rachel levanta una ceja- Es una posibilidad-

Bonnie, los vampiros no pueden compelerme- le aseguro la chica- Ni siquiera los originales-

Estas segura de ello- le pregunto Bonnie y Rachel asiente

Segura- respondió y Bonnie le sonríe

Ok, entonces- siguio la chica y toma su bolso y saca un libro- La otra razón por la que te buscaba, es esta- añadio palmoteando el libro con su mano y se lo da y Rachel lo toma- Encontre lo que necesitas para conectarte con Alaiya- y Rachel la mira sorprendida- Leelo completo Rach, y sigue cada uno de los pasos y recomendaciones antes de hacer algo- le pidió

Por supuesto- aseguro la chica mirando el libro y luego mira a Bonnie- Gracias-

Lo que sea por encontrar la forma de ayudarte a ti en entender mas toda la maraña que es tu cerebro- le dijo Bonnie- Y de paso ayudar a Tyler- y Rachel asiente…

Mas tarde en la casa de los Salvatore, Rebecca se esta abrochando su sandalia…- Donde vas rubia- le pregunto Damon apareciendo y ella lo mira sonriendo

Al cine con Rachel- contesto ella y el la mira con el ceño fruncido y se va servir un trago y la puerta de la casa se abre y Rachel aparece

Hola- saludo y se le acerca a Damon y le da un pequeño beso- Ya bebiendo alcoholico-

Si- respondió el y la mira serio- Porque te vas con la rubia de ahí- apunto a Rebecca- Al cine y a mi me vas a dejar abandonado- se quejo con cara de cachorrito adolorido y Rachel se rie y le toma la cara

Eres adorable- le susurro y le da otro beso, y el la toma de la cintura y se la acerca mas para mantener el beso, y despues le empieza a besar el cuello- Damon…me tengo que ir- le dijo, pero el niega con la cabeza

Abandona a la rubia y quedate conmigo- le pidio sonriéndole pícaramente y Rachel le sonríe

Lo siento, pero no puedo- se disculpo y Damon hace puchero y Rachel le roba un beso a sus labios en forma de puchero- Tengo un compromiso con Rebecca, Damon y no lo romperé-

Ni por mi- se quejo

Ni por ti- le aseguro Rachel

Mala- la acuso y Rachel le sonríe

Tambien te amo- le aseguro y mira a Rebecca- Estas lista-

Lo estoy- aseguro esta y Rachel le da otro beso a Damon y se le arranca y camina con Rebecca hacia la puerta y Rebecca mira a Damon que las mira

Quien es el celoso ahora- se burlo y Rachel se rie y la golpea en un costado y le lanza un beso a Damon y ambas salen de la casa

Rubia roba novias- se quejo Damon sirviéndose otro trago y mira su vaso- Tu nunca me cambiaras por una rubia, cierto- le pregunto y lo prueba- Mmm- murmuro- Definitivamente no- aseguro y se va por el pasillo hacia su cuarto y se topa con su hermano- La rubia original se fue con MI novia al cine- se quejo

Lo se- le dijo simplemente Stefan pasando por su lado y Damon rola los ojos y se va a su cuarto y su teléfono suena

Ricky Ricon- saludo y del otro lado del teléfono rolan los ojos- Mi novia me abandono- se quejo

_Hola a ti también, Damon_- lo saludo Alaric- _Y a que te refieres con que te abandono, terminaron_- pregunto confundido

No, estas demente, claro que no hemos terminado- aseguro Damon- Prefirio irse con la rubia loca que me habla del sujeto al que no me parezco a quedarse conmigo-

_Rachel se fue con Rebecca_- pregunto sorprendido Alaric

Es lo que acabo de decir Ric- se quejo Damon rolando los ojos- Se fueron al cine-

_Al cine_- repitió Alaric

Vas a repetir todo lo que digo- pregunto con odiosidad Damon

_No, solo estoy sorprendido_- se explico Alaric

Igual yo- exclamo Damon- Mira que preferir irse con la rubia oxigenada que quedarse conmigo y tener ricos, sexys, sudorosos e intimos momentos-

_Eww, Damon_- se quejo Alaric- _No quiero saber de tus intimos momentos con Rachel_-

Ricos, sudorosos y sexys momentos Ric- añadio Damon con cara soñadora- No olvides sexys-

_De hecho prefiero olvidarlo_- aseguro Alaric- _En fin antes de que sigas hablándome del abandono de Rachel_- siguio- _Te aviso que mañana será la cena con Meredith en la casa de los Gilbert_-

Ok- entendió Damon- Ahora volvamos a mi- exigió y se siguio quejando con Alaric…

Mientras unas horas despues a la salida de la sala de cine- Wow- exclamo Rebecca una vez salieron y sacándose los lentes, Rachel la llevo a ver una película en 3D

Impresionante, cierto- le dijo la chica y Rebecca asiente

Mucho- aseguro- El sonido, la imagen es todo increíble- y Rachel asiente- Y estas cosas- añadio mostrando el pote de palomitas que tiene en la mano- Son geniales-

Y lo mejor que a ti en especifico las calorías que tienen no te hacen engordar- añadio Rachel y Rebecca la mira confundida

No entiendo- le dijo y Rachel asiente y le explica sobre calorías y nutrientes en las comidas y otras cosas por las cuales los humanos ahora se preocupan…y ambas llegan a la casa de los Salvatore- Me divertí- añadio Rebecca sonriéndole- Gracias por hacer esto conmigo-

Fue un placer- le aseguro Rachel- Y ahora si me disculpas, ire a contentar a un molesto, celoso, arrogante, y ocasionalmente adorable vampiro- y Rebecca se rie y ambas se dan las buenas noches y Rachel corre a la habitación de Damon, y al entrar lo encuentra acostado en la cama y sonríe al ver la relajada expresión que tiene en su rostro y cierra la puerta y se sube a la cama con cuidado y le da un pequeño beso en los labios, al que Damon empieza a responder, haciendo que la chica se le ponga encima y le meta sus manos por debajo de la camisa

Me abandonaste- susurro Damon al Rachel empezar a besarle el cuello- Y ahora estas abusando de mi- y la chica deja de besarlo y lo mira con las cejas levantadas

Estas insinuando que no quieres ser abusado- le pregunto y el sonríe negando con la cabeza

Abusame todo lo que quieras- y con eso el la ataco a ella y Rachel se rie…al dia siguiente ambos bajan por las escaleras- Creo que estas usando la escuela como una excusa para no pasar tiempo conmigo- añadio Damon y ella lo mira

Te he dicho montones de veces que la escuela es importante- le recordó ella- Y de donde sacas esa ocurrencia- le pregunto

Del hecho de que vas a la escuela- contesto Damon simplemente

Si no voy a la escuela no me graduo- le recordó Rachel- Y estas siendo dramático y exagerado Damon-

Yo dramático- se quejo el y Rachel le levanta las cejas- Ok, si quizás un poquito- concedió- Pero quiero pasar mas tiempo contigo- y Rachel le sonríe y lo agarra de la cintura

Yo también- aseguro ella- Y mas tarde nos veremos para la cena en casa de los Gilbert, no- y el asiente- Y despues te vienes a quedar conmigo y me ayudas a empezar un proyecto de historia-

En serio- pregunto y Rachel asiente

Que mejor que un vampiro que vio los periódicos de la época como fuente que el internet- añadio la chica simplemente- Y sino, bueno te vienes solito a casa, porque realmente tengo que empezar ese proyecto-

Ok- concedió Damon y Rachel le da un ultimo beso y se va a la escuela- Estoy aburrido- murmuro y con eso se fue a la cocina...

Mientras mas tarde en la escuela Caroline, va molesta caminando por el pasillo, cuando alguien le toma el brazo y la mete al armario del conserje y le ataca los labios y ella se deja llevar por la pasión que siente hasta que recuerda porque esta molesta y empuja a la persona que la besa- Que rayos Caroline- se quejo Tyler

Te puedo decir lo mismo- le dijo ella simplemente

De que hablas- le pregunto confundido Tyler

Te vi con Rebecca esta mañana al lado de tu auto- contesto la chica- Y tu boca sabe a sangre, estuviste bebiendo con ella cierto-

Si- contesto Tyler simplemente- Pero tu también bebes sangre- le recordo

El problema no es beber sangre- le dijo Caroline- Aunque si lo seria si andas matando gente- añadio- Pero ahora el punto no es ese, sino con QUIEN LO HACES- añadio molesta

Que, Rebecca- pregunto confundido

Si, Rebecca- le dijo exasperada Caroline- No te quiero cerca de ella, que no te das cuenta que es la hermana de nuestro enemigo- añadio

Caroline no se como hacerte entender que le debo mucho a Klaus- le dijo Tyler- Y Rebecca me agrada, y además no te veo diciéndole nada a Rachel y ella ha andado bastante cercana a Rebecca estos últimos dias-

Es distinto- le dijo Caroline simplemente

Asi, como- pregunto Tyler cruzándose de brazos

Rachel tiene historia con los originales- contesto Caroline- Y respecto a Klaus, entiendo lo que dices, pero me gustaría que pusieras de tu parte y pelearas- añadio triste- Porque no quiero de novio a una marioneta- y con eso salió y Tyler se ve contrariado y al rato también sale…

Mas tarde, Rachel esta guardando sus cosas en su casillero- Estoy aburrido- dijo de pronto Damon apareciendo a su lado y ella lo mira confundida

Que haces aquí- le pregunto cerrando su casillero

Estoy aburrido- estreso Damon y Rachel se rie- Te estas riendo de mi- pregunto molesto y Rachel niega con la cabeza

Damon que no tienes nada que hacer- le pregunto y el niega con la cabeza- Y que hay de tu trabajo-

Bajo control- contesto el simplemente

Ok, entonces que hay de salir con alguien- pregunto Rachel- Y no me refiero a una chica- añadio rápidamente

Con el único que podria salir ahora seria Ric- contesto Damon- Pero el también esta aquí- añadio y Rachel asiente entendiendo

Y que tal un juego de mesa- propuso

No es lo mio- contesto Damon simplemente y Rachel mira su reloj- Tienes que ir a alguna parte- le pregunto

Tengo que buscar una canción para mi electivo de música y pedi el auditorio- le contesto Rachel- Para ensayar unas cuantas-

Te acompaño- le dijo Damon sonriendo

Ok- concedió ella- Caminemos- le dijo y ambos empezaron a avanzar hacia el auditorio- Damon, no quiero que te molestes, pero no crees que estas siendo un poco-

Rogón y sin vida- termino por ella y Rachel asiente- Lo se-

Creo que es el estrés- le dijo Rachel- Con todo lo que ha pasado-

Y el hecho que casi te pierdo de nuevo- añadio y Rachel lo toma del brazo

Lamento haberte preocupado de nuevo- se disculpo la chica

No es como que lo planeaste, o si- le dijo Damon

No- aseguro ella- Pero estoy bien, tu también lo estas y afortunadamente los demas también- y el asiente- Asi que nada de preocuparse mas- le pidió

Ok- concedió Damon y ambos llegan al auditorio- Cuanto te va tomar esto-

Una media hora- contesto Rachel y el se sienta en una de las corridas de asiento- Estas seguro que quieres esperar-

Seguro- le respondió Damon y Rachel le sonríe y se inclina y le da un pequeño beso y se va a ir hacia el escenario…

RACHEL- grito entrando Caroline, seguida por Bonnie y Elena y ambos las miran- Dile a tu amiga Rebecca que se mantenga alejada de mi novio- le exigió

No resultara- le dijo Rachel- Rebecca siempre ha hecho lo que ha querido, ni siquiera Klaus la controlaba, porque creen que le metió una daga en el pecho-

Donde encuentro esa daga- exigió saber Caroline

No le meteras una daga a Rebecca- dijo apareciendo Stefan y todos lo miran

Asi y porque no- le pregunto Elena- Y que haces aquí-

Me aseguro de que no hagas nada estúpido- le contesto Stefan a Elena y ella lo mira molesta y Damon levanta la mano y todos lo miran

Meterle una daga a Rebecca no solucionara el problema de Caroline con Tyler- aseguro Damon- Tienes que hablar con tu hibrido y solucionar las cosas-

Ya lo hice- se quejo Caroline- Y todo lo que dice es Klaus me salvo y bla bla, mismo discurso que me ha dado desde que supimos de su vinculo con Klaus- añadio cansada

Y por cierto- añadio Bonnie- Tu, quien eres y que hiciste con Damon Salvatore- le pregunto divertida y las chicas se rien

Bueno ya que aclaramos esto, mas o menos- intervino Rachel- En serio necesito ensayar- añadio y se fue hacia al escenario

Va a cantar- pregunto Caroline emocionada

Que mas- añadio Damon rolando los ojos

Y ahí volvio el molesto Damon- añadio Caroline y ella, Elena y Bonnie se sientan en los asientos tras Damon y Stefan también se sienta y Damon lo mira

Te vas a quedar- le pregunto

Asi es- confirmo este- Y no soy el único- susurro y Damon se da vuelta para ver a Rebecca y Tyler sentados en la parte de arriba del auditorio y niega con la cabeza y se de vuelve a mirar al escenario, para ver a Rachel sentada en el piano…

_There's a fire starting in my heart_…empezo cantando Rachel acapela lo que sorprende a sus amigos…_Reaching a fever pitch, And it's bringing me out the dark…_y va a seguir…_  
><em>

_Finally, I can see you crystal clear_;… se escucha cantar a una potente voz masculina y todos miran hacia la entrada del auditorio…  
><em><span>Go head and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare<span>_; …y Rachel tiene los ojos muy abiertos mientras observa al chico que se acerca mientras canta…

_See how I'll leave with every piece of you  
>Don't underestimate the things that I will do<em>;

_There's a fire starting in my heart_; _  
>Reaching a fever pitch and its bringing me out the dark<em> …y se sube al escenario…

_The scars of your love remind me of us  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<br>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
>I can't help feeling<em>; mira a Rachel la que lo mira…y otras personas entran al auditorio…

_**We could have had it all**_  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>_**Rolling in the deep  
><strong>_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
><em><strong>You had my heart inside of your hand<br>**_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
><em><strong>And you played it to the beat<strong>_**  
><strong>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

El chico que entro se pasea por el escenario rodeando el piano…_Throw your soul through every open door_…_  
><em>

Rachel toma esta parte…_Count your blessings to find what you look for…_y al sonreir en una parte de la cancion niega con la cabeza, mientras el chico sigue cantando…_  
><em>

_Turn my sorrow into treasured gold_...y Rachel lo mira_  
><em>

_Pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow…_y al ver que se le acerca ella se levanta del piano rapidamente y se aleja de el, y ambos cantan…

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
><em><strong>Yeah… We could have had it all<strong>_  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>_**We could have had it all  
><strong>_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
><em><strong>It all, it all, it all<br>**_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

_Eh!_

_**We could have had it all  
><strong>_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
><em><strong>Rolling in the deep<br>**_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
><em><strong>You had my heart inside of your hand<br>**_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
><em><strong>And you played it to the beat<br>**_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

_**You Could have had it all  
><strong>_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
><em><strong>Rolling in the deep<br>**_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
><em><strong>You had my heart inside of your hand<strong>_

_**And you played it  
>And You played it<br>And You played it  
>And You played it to the beat…<strong>_y Rachel lo mira atentamente- Jessie- susurro

Rachel- le dijo el sonriendo- Es bueno verte- añadio y de pronto se escuchan unos aplausos y ambos dejan de mirarse y ven a las demas personas que están en el auditorio, y Rachel mira por instinto a Damon, el que no se ve nada feliz…

Eso estuvo espectacular- dijo la directora para sorpresa de Rachel subiendo al escenario- Señorita Berry, con razón su maestro de música ha alabado tanto su talento-

Gracias- le dijo Rachel simplemente y la directora mira a Jessie

Señor St. James, realmente no tengo palabras- le dijo sonriendo- Contratarlo fue definitivamente la mejor decisión que he tomado- añadio mientras Rachel tiene los ojos muy abiertos- Asi que oficialmente bienvenido a Mystic Falls High School-

Muchas gracias- le dijo el sonriendo Jessie

No entiendo- añadio Rachel y la directora le sonríe

Señorita Berry conozca al nuevo jefe del departamento de música de nuestra escuela- le dijo- El señor Jessie St. James- añadio y Rachel esta cada vez mas sorprendida- Le parece señor St. James si vamos a mi oficina a terminar de afinar los últimos detalle-

Me parece- confirmo el y mira a Rachel- Pero me da unos minutos- le pidió- Quisiera decirle unas palabras a la señorita Berry-

Por supuesto- concedió la directora y con eso ella y las otras personas que entraron se fueron, y al verlos salir Jessie mira a Rachel de nuevo

Se que estas sorprendida- empezo el- Y puedo explicarte todo, asi que necesitamos hablar Rachel- pauso y se le acerca- Dame la oportunidad de disculparme y que entiendas porque hice lo que hice y que hago aquí- añadio y Rachel solo lo mira, pero de pronto la cara de Jessie cambia a dolor y se dobla, Rachel le dio un rodillazo en su parte importante

Eso es por jugar conmigo, con mi club y por los bebes pollitos que me plantaste en la cabeza- empezo la chica mirándolo molesta- Y si hubieras venido antes quizás hubiera considerado escuchar tu disculpa, pero se que ella te mando de nuevo- pauso- Y como no quiero tener nada que ver con ella, te puedes guardar tus palabras y tus disculpas, porque no pienso ni oir ni aceptar nada de lo que tengas que decir Jessie, asi que será mejor que me dejes en paz- y con eso se fue hacia la salida del auditorio y Damon y los demas salen tras ella…

RACHEL ESPERA- la llamo Damon y ella se detiene- Quien es ese- pregunto y ella relaja su respiración y se da vuelta a mirarlo

Jessie St. James- contesto Rachel- Mi ex novio, el que te dije que me uso para poder ganar un titulo nacional-

Ese es Jessie St. James- añadio Caroline habiendo llegado a la explicación de Rachel y la chica asiente- Potente voz-

Jamas he negado lo talentoso que es Caroline- le dijo Rachel- Pero es un idiota si cree que lo perdonare por lo que me hizo- añadio- Ademas de que estoy segura que Shelby lo mando para espiarme y meterse en mi vida y seguir arruinándola, igual como lo hizo antes-

Estas segura de ello- le pregunto Elena

Muy segura- contesto Rachel- Sino como te explicas que el mismo chico que la ayudo a acrecentar el bicho en mi de querer conocerla, venga justo despues de que ella se entere de lo que soy y de donde vivo-

Puede que Rachel tenga razón- intervino Bonnie- Es sospechoso-

Y va a trabajar aquí- añadio Stefan mirando a Rachel- Puedes manejarlo- le pregunto

Si- aseguro la chica

Y nosotras te ayudaremos- le aseguro Elena, y Caroline y Bonnie asienten

Gracias chicas- les dijo Rachel- Y ahora si me disculpan necesito ir a casa y refrescarme-

Voy contigo- le dijo Damon

Tengo mi camioneta- le recordó ella- Y necesito estar un rato sola- le pidió y el asiente- Recogeme despues, ok- y el asiente y se inclina a darle un pequeño beso y la chica se va

Tambien tengo que irme- añadio Bonnie- Mi papa esta en el pueblo y vamos a salir a comer- y con eso se despidió y Caroline también se va con ella, mientras Elena mira a Stefan

Tengo algo en la cara- le pregunto

Desde cuando te preocupa si Rachel puede manejar algo o no- le pregunto Elena- Y mas aun que te importan a ti los problemas de Tyler y Caroline- añadio exasperada

Dos palabras Elena- le dijo Stefan simplemente- Klaus ordenes- añadio y con eso se fue

No puedo creerlo, es peor que con Tyler- se quejo Elena y mira a Damon que se ve molesto- Estas bien Damon- le pregunto

Vete a casa Elena- le dijo el simplemente y con eso se alejo

Hombres- siseo la chica y con eso también se fue…un rato despues Jessie sale de la oficina de la directora sonriendo y alguien lo toma del cuello y el abre mucho los ojos

Tu y yo vamos a hablar- le dijo Damon y lo mete a un salón de clases y lo suelta- Que mierda haces aquí- exigió saber y para sorpresa de Damon, Jessie saca una estaca de debajo de la manga de su chaqueta

No te tengo miedo vampiro- le aseguro Jessie y Damon lo mira furioso y rápidamente y sin problemas se la quita y lo tiene agarrado del pescuezo y contra la pared

Deberias- siseo Damon y lo mira fijamente a los ojos- Largate de Mystic Falls y olvidate de Rachel Berry- le ordeno y Jessie sonríe

No funcionara- le aseguro- He sabido de la existencia de los de tu clase desde que soy muy pequeño, asi que conozco unos trucos- y le entierra una daga a Damon en el estomago y este se queja y suelta a Jessie y se la saca

Tus juguetitos pequeños- le dijo Damon- No funcio…- y se marea y Jessie le sonríe

Mareado- le pregunto y Damon se agarra del escritorio que hay en el salon- Por supuesto que si- pauso- Siempre ten un haz bajo la manga me dijo mi abuelo- añadio

Le pusiste verbena a la daga- entendio Damon

No importa el tamaño del arma- siguio Jessie- Sino lo mortal de ella- aseguro y toma la estaca que Damon le quito- Vine aquí con un propósito muy claro, Damon Salvatore, y si se quien eres, tu y todos tus amigos, tu hermano Stefan- añadio- Voy a convencer a Rachel de entender lo perversos y repugnantes que son todos ustedes y de que se vaya conmigo lejos de este pueblo de mala muerte-

No… funcionara- aseguro Damon con la respiración entre cortada

Si funcionara- aseguro Jessie- Especialmente si eliminamos su principal atadura aquí- añadio- Tu- y con eso empuja a Damon del escritorio y este cae en el piso y levanta la estaca y se la va a enterrar cuando alguien aparece y lo pone contra la pared

No me gustan los cazadores- siseo Rebecca con su cara vampirezca para sorpresa de Damon- Ustedes siempre juegan sucio-

No mas que ustedes- siseo Jessie

No te llevaras a Rachel lejos de aquí- le dijo Rebecca molesta- Te matare antes de que lo hagas- le aseguro- Asi que será mejor que te largues o te mantengas alejado de ella como te lo pidió- le advirtió y lo suelta- Ahora vete-

Esto no se ha terminado- le aseguro Jessie y los mira a ambos con asco y se va…y Rebecca mira a Damon

Estas bien- le pregunto para sorpresa del chico

Yeah- contesto el parándose- Porque me ayudas-

Rachel te ama- contesto esta simplemente sin mirarlo y sacando su celular y tipiando algo en este- Estabamos hablando por teléfono, porque quería saber quien era ese sujeto y de pronto dijo que sintio que estabas en problemas y me vine a buscarte para que no se preocupara- añadio simplemente y se va hacia la puerta y lo mira- Ya sabe que estas bien- dijo mostrando su celular- Y no pienses que el haberte salvado ahora significa que me importas-

Punto anotado- aseguro Damon- Solo Rachel te importa-

Exacto- confirmo la chica- Trata de que no te mate un cazador, porque lo mas probable es que no este ahí para salvarte de nuevo- aseguro y con eso se fue y Damon despues de que la cabeza le deja de dar vueltas también se va…y llega a la habitación de Rachel y antes de que pueda decir algo la chica que viene saliendo del baño envuelta en una toalla le salta rápidamente a los brazos

Estoy bien- le aseguro y Rachel lo aprieta mas- Rach, estoy bien- repitió

Se que lo estas- le dijo la chica soltándolo un poco y mirándolo- Pero estaba igualmente preocupada- añadio- Que estabas haciendo- le pregunto molesta ahora

Fui a hablar con tu ex– le confeso

Jessie- pregunto Rachel confundida y el asiente

Me enterro una daga con verbena- siguio Damon y Rachel ahora lo mira sorprendida- Es un cazador Rach, sabe de todo, desde que es pequeño-

Hablas en serio- pregunto y Damon asiente

No tenias idea cierto- entendió

No- aseguro la chica aun sorprendida

Trate de compelerlo para que se fuera- añadio Damon

Ok- dijo la chica

No estas molesta- pregunto confundido

Jessie se encargo de ti por si solo- contesto Rachel- Y afortunadamente estas bien- y el asiente- Y creo que lo que fuiste a hacer fue un intento tuyo por protegerme-

Exacto- confirmo el

Y no quiero estar molesta contigo Damon- añadio Rachel

Ok- entendió el- Ahora vístete antes de que te enfermes, además de que ya va siendo hora de que nos vayamos a casa de los Gilbert- añadio y ella le sonríe y toma su ropa…

Mientras en la casa de los Gilbert, Elena le ayuda a Alaric a preparar la mesa- Y como conociste a esta tal Meredith- pregunto la chica

Existe un bar en Indianapolis- empezo Alaric- Que muchos cazadores, de distintos tipos, y digamos que no estaba de bueno humor, ni en mi mejor momento y despues de discutir con un sujeto, bueno-

Se agarraron a combos- termino Elena por el y el asiente

Y no me detuve hasta que sentí el cañon de un arma en mi nuca, y al ver al otro tenia una también en su sien- siguio Alaric y Elena lo mira sorprendida- Y una voz de mujer nos ordenos que nos levantaramos lentamente, y que nos calmaramos porque no iba a aguantar que dos idiotas le arruinaran la noche a su cantinero favorito-

La mujer era Meredith- entendió Elena y Alaric asiente

Me fui esa noche- siguio Alaric- Pero volvi unas noches despues y la vi en la barra y le invite un trago y nos pusimos a hablar, y descubri que cazabamos lo mismo, y nos volvimos amigos-

Ya veo- dijo sonriendo Elena- Y ahora resulta que esta aquí-

Nacio aquí Elena- le conto Alaric- De hecho fue ella la que me ayudo a encontrar pistas para dar con el que yo creía era el asesino de mi esposa-

Oh- musito Elena- Pero dijiste que esta retirada y esta haciendo su residencia, como pudo ayudarte-

Meredith es muy inteligente Elena, asi que no me sorprende que en poco tiempo ya este apunto de terminar la escuela de medicina- explico Alaric simplemente- Pero si quieres saber mas puedes preguntarle a ella durante la cena-

Oh, creeme que lo hare- aseguro la chica- Me voy a asegurar que no sea una amenaza para Rachel, ni para ninguno de nosotros- y Alaric le sonríe y siguen en lo suyo cuando la puerta suena

Yo voy- dijo Alaric yéndose a la puerta y al abrirla- Meredith- dijo sonriendo

Alaric- dijo ella sonriendo

Adelante- la hizo entrar- Dame tu chaqueta- y ella le da la bolsa que trae y se saca la chaqueta y Alaric le devuelve la bolsa mientras cuelga la chaqueta- No te costo encontrar la casa- le pregunto mientras la guía hacia la sala

Para nada- aseguro ella- Te recuerdo que naci aquí asi que me conozco el pueblo de memoria- y Alaric asiente

Hola- saludo Elena acercándoseles y ambos la miran

Meredith, ella es Elena Gilbert la chica de la que te hable, Elena ella es Meredith Fell- las presento Alaric y ambas se dan la mano

Alaric habla mucho de ti, asi que es un placer conocerte- le dijo sonriendo Meredith- Y ya pude conocer a Jeremy- y la chica asiente- Oh cierto- recordó y levanta la bolsa que trae- Traje el postre- añadio sonriendo avergonzada y Elena toma la bolsa

Gracias- le dijo la chica- Y voy a buscar a Jeremy arriba- añadio y con eso se fue a la cocina

Elena es muy bonita- le dijo Meredith a Alaric

Lo es- concordo el

Y escuche lo que le paso a sus padres y a sus tios- añadio Meredith- Se nota que ha sufrido bastante y en poco tiempo, pero aun asi sonríe-

Es una chica fuerte- añadio Alaric simplemente- Y tiene un gran grupo de apoyo también-

Entre ellos estas tu- añadio Meredith

Jeremy y Elena me han dado una razón para seguir viendo la vida con esperanza- le conto Alaric- Que ha pesar de lo rota que puede estar tu familia y tu vida, aun hay algo por lo que sonreir, aunque sea algo pequeño-

Por lo que vale pelear- termino Meredith y el asiente- Se de que hablas- añadio- Y puedo ver que ambos se han vuelto tu familia-

Asi es- confirmo Alaric- Y aunque suena extraño Damon también lo es- y ella levanta las cejas- Lo se, y otras personas mas- pauso- De hecho fue de alguien que conoceras hoy que aprendi que todas estas personas son mi familia- y se escucha la puerta

YO VEO- grito Elena saliendo de la cocina- Y esta listo todo- añadio y se fue hacia la puerta- Hey, ustedes dos- saludo Elena- Voy por Jeremy, pero Ric esta en la sala, asi que pongan se comodos-

Ya llego la super visita- pregunto no otro que Damon

Si, asi que compórtate- le contesto Elena y con eso se fue arriba, y Damon llega a la sala con Rachel a su lado

Hey Ric- saludo Damon- Doc- añadio mirando a Meredith y Rachel le da un codazo en las costillas- Hey violenta- se quejo

Saluda apropiadamente- le dijo Rachel simplemente y Damon rola los ojos

Es un placer verte de nuevo Meredith- le dijo Damon sonriéndole y Meredith sonríe

Es un placer también para mi Damon- le dijo ella y mira a Rachel- Meredith Fell- se presento estirando su mano

Rachel Berry- se presento la chica apretando la mano de Meredith- Y me disculpo por los pocos modales de mi novio-

Wow- exclamo Meredith- Jamas te pintaría como alguien en pareja- añadio mirando a Damon

Nadie lo hace- le aseguro Alaric- Pero Rachel aquí tiene ese poder de lograr lo impensado-

No tienes idea- añadio Damon y levanta algo que trae en la mano- Traje el vino para los adultos- y Rachel rola los ojos y le quita la botella y mira a Alaric

Te molesta si voy a la cocina y la abro- le pregunto

No- le contesto el simplemente- Cenaremos apenas Jeremy baje- y ella asiente y le sonríe a Meredith, que le devuelve la sonrisa y la sigue con la mira mientras esta se va hacia la cocina

Ves algo interesante- le pregunto Damon y Meredith lo mira

De hecho, si- contesto ella- Que alguien como tu, tenga una novia como ella es interesante- pauso- Me pregunto que hiciste para hacer que pasara-

Ser yo- contesto Damon sonriendo y se escuchan ruidos en la escalera y Jeremy y Elena aparecen

Bien, ya estamos todos, asi que comemos- propuso Alaric y todos asienten y van hacia la mesa donde Rachel esta poniendo la botella de vino y todos se sientan despues de que Alaric y Elena les sirven…

Entonces- empezo Jeremy de pronto- Eres una cazadora- pregunto y todos lo miran sorprendidos y Meredith se rie

Formalmente si- contesto ella sonriendo

Y como es que decidiste mezclar la medicina con ser cazadora- le pregunto Elena

Bueno jamás le conte a Ric- empezo Meredith- No se si saben, pero naci aquí- y todos asienten entendiendo- Y la razón por la que me fui fue para estudiar y despues de un año en bachillerato me decidi por medicina, pero por problemas familiares tuve que congelar- pauso- Y volvi a lo primero que aprendi-

Cazar vampiros- dijo Jeremy y ella asiente

Y hombres lobos- añadio Meredith- De los cuales no muchos saben, pero que se pueden volver una plaga-

Muy cierto- dijo Damon sonriendo

Y como es que volviste a estudiar- le pregunto Rachel- Y retirarte de ser una cazadora-

No fue difícil- contesto Meredith- La vida de cazadora si bien te da la emoción, también te pone en constante riesgo y quería algo de tranquilidad y tenia el dinero asi que pude volver a estudiar- pauso- Ademas que la medicina es mi verdadera pasión-

Siempre sigue lo que te apasiona- añadio Damon mirando a Rachel y ella le sonríe y el mira a Meredith- Y que te trajo de vuelta a Mystic Falls- le pregunto

Nostalgia- contesto ella- Ahora me parece justo que me cuenten un poco de ustedes, no lo creen- añadio sonriendo

Rachel y yo estamos en nuestro ultimo año de secundaria- empezo Elena- Jeremy en su penúltimo, Damon ni idea que hace, y Alaric es nuestro profesor de historia y ahora guardian de Jeremy y mio- añadio

Ya veo- entendió Meredith y mira a Damon- Que haces tu- y el se pone un dedo en la boca

Secreto- dijo sonriendo y Rachel y Alaric rolan los ojos, mientras Elena y Jeremy solo niegan con la cabeza

Ok- concedió Meredith y mira a Elena y Rachel- Y que piensan hacer al terminar la secundaria-

Yo no estoy muy segura aun- contesto Elena- Pero Rachel tiene ofertas de muchos lados- añadio sonriéndole a la chica que se ve algo avergonzada

Como es eso- pregunto intrigada Meredith mirando a Rachel

Mi pasión es la música- contesto Rachel- Y me presente hace algunas semanas frente a las universidades que ofrecen algo en relacion con las artes en general-

Con su propia canción- añadio Jeremy divertido viendo lo avergonzada que se ve Rachel- Que ella escribió y creo la música- y Meredith se ve sorprendida

Y Julliard la quiere- añadio Alaric sonriendo

Wow- exclamo Meredith- Es sorprendente, y felicitaciones-

Gracias- le dijo Rachel sonriéndole- Pero aun no se muy bien que hare, y como tengo tiempo para decidir me tomare las cosas con calma- explico

Me parece una decisión inteligente- concordo Meredith- Debes estar segura de lo que quieres, para asi no sentir en el camino que lo que haces no es lo que realmente quieres- añadio y Rachel asiente- Lo mismo va para ti Elena-

Lo se- dijo la chica- Y por lo mismo no estoy apurada, hay que disfrutar nuestro ultimo año y ver las cosas en el camino- y luego siguen conversando de otras cosas…y despues de comer, Jeremy le muestra en su computadora a Meredith la presentación de Rachel

Por supuesto que Julliard te quiere- dijo Meredith despues de ver el video y recibiendo un pedazo del pastel que trajo de postre- Tienes mucho talento- le dijo a la chica que esta sentada junto a Damon en el sillón

Eso dicen- dijo sonriendo Rachel y Damon rola los ojos a su lado…_desde cuando tan modesta…_

Es mi idea o alguien no quiere sonar arrogante- añadio Elena sentándose en otro de los sillones de la sala y Rachel la mira y apunta a Damon

El se comio mi arrogancia- dijo simplemente y Damon asiente…_cierto…_y Elena, Alaric y Jeremy se rien, y Meredith simplemente sonríe y despues del postre, Damon y Rachel se despiden- Fue un placer conocerte- le dijo la chica a Meredith

Lo mismo digo- le dijo ella- Adios Damon-

Adios Doc- le dijo el sonriéndole y el y Rachel se van, y despues de hablar un poco mas Meredith se despide y Alaric la acompaña a su auto

Gracias por la invitación Ric- le dijo Meredith sonriéndole

Gracias por aceptar- le dijo el- Y lamento el interrogatorio- se disculpo

No te preocupes, lo entiendo- le aseguro ella- Mas aun porque sus miedos no son tan infundados- añadio y Alaric la mira confundido

De que hablas- le pregunto

Creen que vine a matar a la psíquica, Rachel, no- añadio Meredith y Alaric asiente- No están tan equivocados- confeso

Que- pregunto Alaric sorprendido- Pero acabas de decir que estas…-

Retirada- termino Meredith por el y el asiente- No puedes retirarte de lo que eres Alaric- le dijo- Estoy en una pausa, pero no en un retiro-

Entonces todo esto solo fue para ganarte nuestra confianza- pregunto molesto

Crees que te estaría confesando esto si asi fuera- le pregunto ella de vuelta- No Ric-

Entonces que- exigió saber Alaric

Queria conocerla- contesto Meredith- La psíquica que nos han descrito a todos los cazadores durante mas de 80 años Ric, no es nada como la chica que acabo de conocer- pauso- Y si bien no puedo retirarme de ser una cazadora, si puedo negarme a cumplir con lo pedido-

Y eso es- pregunto Alaric

Me dijeron que debía matarla, porque su existencia es un peligro para todos- contesto Meredith- Pero no lo hare, no sere una amenaza para ella- aseguro- Esta noche esa chica me demostró que no es una amenaza en ningún sentido, y que no hemos sido mas que usados para matar a alguien inocente-

Porque debería creer todo esto- le pregunto Alaric

No tienes porque- contesto ella simplemente- Pero Alaric, que yo decista, no significa que los demas lo harán-

De que hablas- pregunto Alaric

Vendran por ella- aseguro Meredith- Mas temprano que tarde- y con eso se subió a su auto y se fue y Alaric finalmente entra a la casa

Me agrada Meredith- le dijo Elena al escucharlo entrar a la cocina- Y se nota a que a Jeremy, Rachel e incluso Damon también- y lo mira y se da cuenta de su cara- Pasa algo Ric-

Damon tenia razón en estar a la defensiva- contesto Alaric sin mirarla

De que hablas- le pregunto confundida Elena

Meredith vino a Mystic Falls a matar a Rachel- contesto Alaric y Elena tiene los ojos muy abiertos- Ese era su plan inicial, que al parecer ahora decidió cambiar-

No entiendo-

Dijo que no le hara daño a Rachel- siguio Alaric- Pero que otros si vendrán por ella-

Crees que debamos decirle a Damon- pregunto Elena

No- contesto Alaric seguro- Damon es demasiado volátil cuando se trata de proteger a Rachel y de seguro matara a Meredith antes de escuchar sus razones y su decisión de no lastimar a Rachel-

Entonces- pregunto Elena- No podemos no hacer nada-

Yo me encargare de Meredith- contesto Alaric- Pero ninguna palabra a Damon o Rachel- y Elena asiente

Ok- concedió la chica- Pero no me gusta esto Ric-

Ni a mi- aseguro el…mientras en la casa de los Salvatore, Damon entra y abre mucho los ojos al ver a Rebecca y Stefan sentados en el piso con libros en la mesa de centro

Que hacen- pregunto confundido

Tarea- le contesto Rebecca sin mirarlo

Ok- musito Damon y con eso se fue hacia su habitación y al volver con unos libros en la mano- Me voy a ir quedar a la casa de los Lockwood asi que por favor niños si van a comer salgan afuera, que no quiero perder mas alfombras- añadio

Ok- le contestaron ambos a la vez y con eso Damon les dio otra mirada rara y salió de la casa y se sube a su auto y Rachel ve su cara

Paso algo- le pregunto

Stefan y Rebecca están en la sala haciendo la tarea- contesto Damon ya conduciendo hacia la casa de los Lockwood

Y- pregunto Rachel

Es raro- contesto Damon simplemente

Preferirias que estuvieran haciendo otra cosa- le pregunto y el niega con la cabeza- Entonces, no hay nada de que preocuparse- añadio Rachel y Damon asiente…

Mientras en la casa de los Lockwood la puerta suena y Carol es la que abre- Si- pregunto mirando al joven que hay frente de ella

Usted es la alcaldesa- le preguntaron y ella asiente y el joven extiende su mano- Soy Jessie St. James el nuevo encargado del departamento de música de la secundaria- se presento y ella toma su mano

Es un placer señor St. James- le dijo Carol sonriendo- En que puedo ayudarlo- le pregunto

EN NADA- dijo Tyler severamente apareciendo al lado de su madre y Carol lo mira confundida- Asi que mejor porque no te largas- le dijo molesto a Jessie

Tyler, que sucede contigo- le pregunto Carol

Este imbécil no tiene nada que hacer aquí ma- contesto Tyler sin dejar de mirar a Jessie

No entiendo tu actitud hacia mi- le dijo Jessie confundido

Te lo recordaría un huevo en la cabeza- le pregunto Tyler y Jessie entiende

No entiendo- dijo Carol confundida

Este idiota es uno de los ex novios de Rachel, el que le tiro huevos y la uso para no se que estupidez- le conto Tyler a Carol y esta mira a Jessie- Asi que mejor te largas-

Señora Lockwood todo tiene una explicación- aseguro Jessie mirando a Carol

Si, pero nadie quiere escucharte- le dijo Tyler- Asi que LARGATE DE MI CASA- añadio

Tyler- dijo Carol poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico- Calmate- le pidió y ella mira a Jessie- Espero realmente que tenga una buena explicación señor St. James- y el asiente- Pero primero digame a que vino a mi casa- le pregunto

A hablar de Rachel de hecho- contesto Jessie y va a seguir cuando escuchan un auto llegar…

Que mierda hace este imbécil aquí- pregunto molesto Damon al estacionarse

Calmate- le pidio Rachel- Dejame encargarme a mi de Jessie- y Damon la mira como si estuviera loca- Damon ya lo intentaste y ambos sabemos como salió eso- le recordó

Ok- concedió el y ambos se bajan del auto y caminan hacia la entrada y al llegar, Damon le sonríe a Carol y mira a Jessie- St. Idiota- lo saludo y Jessie lo mira molesto

Que haces aquí Jessie- le pregunto Rachel

Vine a hablar con la alcadelsa de ciertas plagas- contesto Jessie mirando a Damon con asco

Entonces viniste a informarle de tu llegada- entendió Damon sonriendo y Tyler se rie, y Rachel rola los ojos, mientras Carol solo los observa…

…_No dejare que esta conversación siga…_- Pueden dejarnos solos- pidió Rachel y todos la miran- Solo será un momento- aseguro y todos asienten y entran a la casa

Porque no me sorprende- añadio Jessie apenas la puerta se cerro

Que no te sorprende- le pregunto Rachel

Que ese idiota pueda entrar a esta casa como si nada- contesto Jessie mirándola

El idiota del que hablas es mi novio- le dijo Rachel- Asi que por supuesto que puede entrar-

Como puedes salir con esa abominación- le pregunto Jessie molesto- Que rayos paso contigo Rachel-

Lima, William Mckenley High School, Nuevas Direcciones, Shelby, tu- contesto Rachel- Eso paso conmigo- pauso- Y como puedo salir con Damon, es simple, me respeta, me entiende, me ama por lo que soy y mas, y no me juzga-

Por supuesto que no te juzga, el de seguro ha hecho cosas peores- añadio Jessie- Es un monstruo-

Si asi lo quieres ver es tu problema- le dijo Rachel simplemente- Yo no veo a Damon como un monstruo, si a veces se descarrea y mucho, y a todos los vampiros que he conocido les pasa, pero lo que necesitan es alguien que los entienda, y les demuestren cariño y amor igual que cualquier otro ser vivo-

COMO PUEDES- grito furioso Jessie- Te das cuenta que matan sin pensar en nadie mas que en ellos-

Los humanos también lo hacen- intervino Rachel- Todos somos unos arrogantes y egoístas seres- pauso- Al menos ellos no esconden lo que realmente quieren de ti, como otras personas que he conocido en mi vida-

Rachel…-

Si te vas a disculpar ahórratelo Jessie- siguio la chica- No quiero oir tus disculpas, cuando se que solo has venido porque ella te envio-

No niego que Shelby me pidió que viniera- confeso Jessie- Pero no solo lo hice por ella- pauso y se le acerca a la chica- Sino que también por ti- aseguro y ella solo lo mira

Damon me dijo que eres un cazador- dijo finalmente Rachel y el asiente- Cuanto tiempo los haz sido- pregunto

Desde los 10 años me empezaron a entrenar- contesto Jessie- Mi familia ha sabido por años acerca de la existencia de estas criaturas, y por generaciones hemos combatido contra ellas-

Sabias acerca de la psíquica- pregunto Rachel y el asiente

Pero no tenia ni la menor idea de que eras tu- aseguro Jessie- Hace 80 años, uno de los cazadores mas viejos de la historia-

Mikael- añadio Rachel y Jessie asiente sorprendido- Es un vampiro, lo sabias-

Si- contesto Jessie- Pero el jamás ha bebido sangre humana, nos respeta Rachel, pero las demas cosas no lo hacen-

Mikael mato a mi vida pasada Lea- le dijo Rachel- Y me quiere muerta, te parece que respeta la vida humana- pregunto molesta la chica

Mikael no quiere que el hibrido original logre su objetivo al tenerte a su lado- añadio Jessie- Si llegas a convertirte en un hibrido y estar bajo sus ordenes, seras imparable, ambos lo serán-

Yo tampoco lo quiero- añadio Rachel

Entonces deja de resistirte y ven conmigo Rach- le pidió Jessie- Deja este pueblo, y te prometo que los cazadores sabran y entenderán que ya no eres una amenaza, y dejaran de perseguirte- y le toma los hombros a la chica- Te protegeremos Rachel- le aseguro y ella lo mira fijamente

No- susurro y se aleja de Jessie y el niega con la cabeza

Rachel tienes que huir de aquí, no es seguro para ti- le aseguro

No me importa- le dijo la chica segura- He pasado por tanto con estas personas que no puedo irme-

No seas tonta- le dijo molesto Jessie- A ellos no les importas en lo mas minimo-

Te equivocas- aseguro la chica- Damon esta dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por mantenerme a salvo, y se que los demas también- pauso- Y yo por ellos lo mismo, porque son mi familia, los amo y ellos me aman a mi-

Cometes un error- le aseguro Jessie y ella niega con la cabeza

No- aseguro- Cometeria un error si decidiera irme y huir como lo hice a principios de este año, cuando me fui de Lima- añadio- Pero no volveré a huir, no puedo, no quiero- pauso- Y mas aun, Jessie, no abandonare a la familia que tengo en este pueblo, como la mia propia lo hizo conmigo, o como todos aquellos que crei que eran mis amigos lo hicieron-

No me rendiré en hacerte entender que lo mejor para ti es venir conmigo- le aseguro Jessie

Y yo sin importar lo que hagas no dare mi brazo a torcer- le aseguro la chica- Y si que soy terca- añadio y se va hacia la puerta- Adios Jessie- y con eso se metió a la casa y sube a su habitación y encuentra a Damon ahí sentando en la cama

Todo bien- le pregunto el

Escuchaste, cierto- le pregunto Rachel y el asiente- Todo lo que dije…-

Lo se- dijo el sonriéndole- No tienes que asegurarme que es verdad, lo se- aseguro y ella le sonríe- Ahora porque no mejor nos olvidamos del odioso de tu ex y- muestra el libro que tiene en la mano- Empezamos con ese proyecto tuyo- y ella le sonríe y se le acerca y le toma la cara en sus manos

Te amo- le dijo sonriéndole y le da un pequeño beso en los labios

Yo también te amo- susurro Damon y despues de robarle el un beso, le empieza a ayudar a Rachel con su proyecto, y mientras la ve tomar apuntes en su cuaderno la mira sonriendo…_estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Rach, cada dia y de apoco te haz vuelto mas fuerte…y soy un maldito afortunado de ser tu novio y de que ames como lo haces…no hay un solo dia que no me cuestione que si lo que sentimos o estamos viviendo juntos es un sueño…pero finalmente no me importa si lo es, eres mia, y nadie cambiara eso…_y aprieta su puño…_y me asegurare de eso como sea…_

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>La cancion es Rolling in the deep, busquenla en youtube el video donde cantan Rachel y Jessie aun esta ahi :D, y me imagino que no se esperaban a Jessie siendo un cazador, eh? :P, al parecer no les gusta que los personajes esten calmados porque solo me llego un comentario por el capitulo anterior...lo que es bueno, porque las cosas se acabo el descanso para los de Mystic Falls :D...a comentar, por fis :D<p> 


	67. Trabajo Fantasmal, parte 1

Gracias a CloeM, Ckonna y gabe berry (entiendo completamente, lamento mucho tu perdida, mi mas sentido pesame a ti y a tu familia) por sus comentarios.

Nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>67<p>

TRABAJO FANTASMAL, PARTE 1

Afuera de la casa de los Lockwood, Jessie se sube a su auto, y mientras conduce marca un numero telefónico- No se ira de Mystic Falls- dijo Jessie

_Me lo esperaba_- dijo Shelby del otro lado del teléfono

Esta demasiado enganchada emocionalmente a todas las personas de aquí- añadio Jessie- Especialmente al tal Damon Salvatore-

_Katherine no me mintió entonces_- añadio Shelby

No, no lo hizo- aseguro Jessie

_Tienes que seguir intentándolo Jessie_- le pidió Shelby- _Mi hija tiene que salir de Mystic Falls como sea, lejos de esos vampiros, en especial del tal Damon, y sobre todo el hibrido_-

No te preocupes Shelby- le aseguro Jessie- No me rendiré, no permitiré que Rachel sea la marioneta de nadie o que se convierta en una de esas asquerosas cosas-

_Confio en ti_- añadio Shelby- _Pero recuerda que tienes un limite_- añadio

Lo se- dijo Jessie simplemente

_Mantenme informada_- añadio Shelby y con eso colgó...y Jessie mira la carretera…_volveras a confiar en mi Rachel, como sea pero volveras a confiar en mi…y si no, bueno tomare el ultimo recurso y te arrancare de aquí a la fuerza…_y aprieta fuerte el manubrio…

Al dia siguiente en la escuela Jessie va hacia la oficina de la directora y entra- Me mando a llamar- pregunto y ve las cabezas de dos personas sentadas en los asientos frente a la directora

Si- contesto ella sonriéndole- Si me esperas unos minutos, aunque- añadio- Me gustaría presentarlos- siguio mirando a las personas que están sentadas frente a ella- Señor St. James, conozca al jefe del departamento de historia de la escuela y profesor de la misma materia el señor Alaric Saltzman- presento la mujer al hombre sentado en el asiento de la derecha de Jessie el que se para y ambos se dan la mano

Bienvenido a Mystic Falls- le dijo Alaric

Gracias- le dijo Jessie sonriéndole

Y también conozca al miembro de nuestro consejo de fundadores y también ahora recién nombrado encargado de unir nuestro departamento de historia con el museo de nuesto pueblo- añadio la directora y la persona se para y mira a Jessie sonriendo- El señor Damon Salvatore- el cual solo lo mira

Es un placer señor St. James- le dijo Damon estirando su mano y Jessie se la toma y Damon se la aprieta un poco mas fuerte de lo normal haciendo que el chico se queje un poco y finalmente se sueltan

El señor St. James es el encargado del departamento de música de nuestra escuela- añadio la directora- Y tiene mucho talento- y el le sonríe a la directora

Eso esperamos, no- añadio Damon- Finalmente los destinos de nuestros futuros cantantes y bailarines están en sus manos- y Jessie solo lo mira- Pero bueno- y Damon mira a la directora- Mi señora, la dejamos, pero estaremos en contacto- le dijo sonriéndole

Por supuesto, señor Salvatore- le dijo ella

Solo Damon- le dijo el guiñándole un ojo y ella sonríe un poco avergonzada y se aclara la garganta y mira a Alaric

Mantengame al tanto- le pidió y el asiente y el y Damon, que le sonríe a Jessie, salen de la oficina, dejando a un choqueado Jessie en la oficina…

Asi que ese es el ex de Rachel- le dijo Alaric a Damon y el asiente- Como es que convenciste a Carol de que te nombrara en lo que te nombro-

Le dje que quería poner un ojo en el cazador ese- contesto Damon- Para que no lastimara a Rachel ahora, Carol sabe de los ataques de los cazadores- pauso y Alaric entiende- Y también evitar que haga algo como lo que hizo en el pasado, ya sabes arrojarle huevos o manipularla-

Ya veo- entendió Alaric- O sea que ahora te voy a tener que aguantar aquí- pregunto

Como si eso realmente te molestara- le dijo Damon

Lo hace- le aseguro Alaric serio

Mentiroso- lo acuso Damon apuntándolo con un dedo y Alaric se rie…mas tarde Damon se para al lado de la puerta de un casillero abierto mirándole las piernas a la chica que tiene la cabeza metida en el casillero, y al sacarla cierra el casillero y salta en el aire al ver al chico que le sonríe

DAMON- le grito Rachel golpeándolo en el brazo- Me asustaste- se quejo

Lo siento- se disculpo el insinceramente y Rachel rola los ojos- Lindas piernas- añadio mirándoselas de nuevo, Rachel esta usando una de sus antiguas cortas faldas, con unos botines cortos y una polera escotada y una chaqueta de jeans

Gracias- le dijo la chica simplemente y lo mira confundida- Que haces aquí- le pregunto

Trabajo- contesto Damon y Rachel lo mira mas confundida- Te dije que estaba aburrido asi que consigui algo que hacer para desaburrirme-

Ok, y que haras-

Ayudar en el departamento de historia- contesto Damon- Y vincularlo mas al museo- añadio

Como es que se te ocurrió hacer eso- le pregunto la chica

Cuando propusiste de que te ayudara con tu proyecto- contesto el simplemente- Finalmente tienes razón- y se acerca mas a la chica- Soy una biblioteca de información de historia andante- susurro- Y mas aun de historia de Mystic Falls-

Cierto- concordo Rachel- Bueno entonces tenemos que celebrar- añadio la chica

Que- pregunto confundido Damon

Que tienes trabajo y que se que es- contesto ella con una enorme sonrisa- Asi que saldremos hoy-

Ok- concedió Damon y ambos salen juntos de la escuela, y Jessie los observa irse con molestia en su rostro…_game on, bastardo…_

Durante el resto de la semana los demas se enteran del trabajo de Damon, y nadie cree que realmente esta trabajando, pero al verlo mas en la escuela empiezan a creerlo…

El dia sábado en la tarde, Alaric entra al museo de Mystic Falls y le pregunta al guardia algo y este le da las indicaciones y llega a la planta baja y a la habitación donde no esta otro que Damon mirando unas cosas que tiene encima de un meson- Hola- saludo- Te traje algo de comer- y le tira una bolsa de sangre y el la toma sin siquiera voltearlo a ver- Que haces-

Inventario- contesto Damon simplemente

En serio- pregunto Alaric sorprendido

Yep- contesto Damon- Por cierto sabias que la familia de tu noviecita Meredith es parte de las familias fundadoras-

Si- contesto Alaric- Crei que tu también lo sabias- añadio confundido

Se fue de mi mente el pensar en los Fell- dijo Damon simplemente- Pero ahora vi el apellido en una de las cosas que hay aquí y lo recordé-

Ya veo- dijo Alaric- En todo caso es su tio menor es el que es miembro del consejo-

Porque no su papa- pregunto Damon curioso- Que supongo es el mayor-

Lo es- afirmo Alaric- Pero recuerdas que nos dijo que tuvo problemas familiares- añadio Alaric y Damon asiente- Tuvieron que internar a su padre en un sanatorio

No me digas- dijo Damon abriendo mucho los ojos- Se encontró con un vampiro y se dio cuenta de que somos muy reales- añadio divertido y Alaric lo golpea en el hombro

Imbecil- le dijo y Damon sonríe- No, su esposa falleció de cáncer y no lo tomo nada bien- aclaro Alaric molesto- Aun me pregunto porque rayos alguien como Rachel sale contigo-

No soy tan malo- se defendió Damon y Alaric levanta las cejas- Ok, y yo también me lo he preguntado, y llegue a la conclusión de que soy sexy y adorable, asi que como no va amarme- y Alaric rola los ojos

Un minuto- dijo de pronto confundido- Porque haces inventario, no se supone que ya debería existir uno- pregunto

Ahí uno como de hace 10 años- contesto Damon- Pero esta bastante desactualizado, asi que la cabeza del museo quiere uno nuevo, y me ofreci a hacerlo-

Te ofreciste- pregunto sorprendido Alaric

No tengo nada mas que hacer- contesto Damon- Y entre estar en mi casa aguantando a Stefan y la barbie original-

Prefieres estar entre cosas viejas de museo- añadio Alaric

No- lo corrigio- Prefiero tener sexys momentos, pero por tu culpa que les das trabajos y proyectos a mi novia, no puedo- se quejo y Alaric se rie

Rachel es responsable Damon, y con todas las cosas que pasan aquí prefiere tener su trabajo al dia- explico Alaric- Lo que es bueno, porque los chicos deben concentrarse en terminar su ultimo año y no pensar en pelear por sus vidas-

Cierto- concordo Damon

Ademas que hacer trabajos para la escuela los distrae a todos- añadio Alaric- Especialmente a Elena-

De hecho ambas ahora están juntas- añadio Damon y Alaric asiente- Ahora cállate que necesito concentrarme-

Mas tarde Rachel llega a la casa de los Lockwood y se detiene al ver un enorme arreglo de flores en la mesa de entrada que no estaba ahí cuando ella se fue- Son para ti- le dijo Carol apareciendo y Rachel se acerca al arreglo…_por favor que no sean de Klaus…_y toma la tarjeta y la abre y la lee…"_No me rendiré jamás, y peleare por mantenerte a salvo, con amor, Jessie"…_ y ella rola los ojos- Quien te las manda-

Jessie- contesto Rachel- Dice que no se rendirá en convencerme en que me vaya con el- y Carol asiente entendiendo- Mmm- murmuro pensativa la chica mirando el arreglo

Que- le pregunto Carol confundida

MILLY- grito Rachel y una de las sirvientas de la casa aparece

Si, señorita Rachel- le dijo la chica

Ya te dije que nada de señorita- le dijo Rachel y ella asiente- Y hay mas floreros en la casa- y la chica vuelve a asentir- Bien, pidele a Nick que lleve este arreglo atrás y por favor separalo en distintos jarrones y distribúyelos por la casa, pero no en lugares donde pueda verlos- le pidió

Entendido- dijo Milly y con eso se fue

Interesante- murmuro Carol y Rachel la mira

Las flores no tienen la culpa- dijo Rachel simplemente y Carol asiente

En fin, te estaba esperando- añadio Carol- Sabias que mañana es la fiesta de las luces de Mystic Falls-

Algo me conto Elena al respecto- le dijo Rachel- Por-

Necesito si es que puedes ayudarme con algo- le dijo Carol

Ok- concedió la chica y deja sus cosas en la sala y ambas van hacia la cocina- En que necesitas ayuda- pregunto

Necesito poner los nombres de estas personas- contesto Carol mostrándole una lista- En estas cosas- añadio apuntando unos pequeños adornos- Y me pareció buena idea que lo hiciéramos juntas-

Claro- le dijo sonriendo Rachel y ambas se sientan en unos bancos que hay en la cocina y se ponen a hacerlo

Rachel- la llamo de pronto Carol y la chica la mira- Hay otra razón por la que quería hacer esto contigo- confeso

Ty te dijo lo que paso con mi madre, cierto- entendió la chica y Carol asiente

Y me siento un poco responsable- continuo Carol y Rachel la mira confundida- Yo sabia que fue Isela quien hizo de madre sustituta para tus padres, ya que fui yo quien los puso en contacto-

Oh- musito Rachel

Y te diría que me arrepiento despues de cómo han actuado tus papas y ella- siguio Carol- Pero no lo hago-

Porque- pregunto Rachel

Porque gracias a eso tu estas aquí- contesto sonriendo Carol- Eres una chica muy especial, inteligente y con un talento que los deja a todos sin habla- pauso- Supe que había hecho lo correcto ayudando a Isela y tus papas cuando te volvi a ver cuando tenias 5 años de edad-

Me volvio a ver- pregunto confundida la chica

Te conoci el dia que naciste- contesto Carol y Rachel asiente entendiendo- Al verte de nuevo, como los sorprendías a todos hablando ya como una adulta, pero tierna e inocente igualmente- pauso- Supe que no importaba que la sociedad creyera que tus papas no debian tener niños, o que Isela hubiera ganado dinero para que existieras, porque tu estabas aquí- y Rachel sonríe- Eras un pequeño milagrito, y aun lo eres-

Gracias Carol- le dijo la chica- Realmente necesitaba oir eso- añadio

Lo se- le dijo Carol- Rachel, necesitas dejar de sufrir por aquellos que te dieron la vida- pauso- No permitir que sus acciones egoístas se metan en tu futuro y felicidad, ellos cumplieron con traerte a la vida y en ser el 10 por ciento de los instrumentos que te convirtieron en la fabulosa mujer que eres ahora, el resto es tu merito, tus experiencias y tus decisiones- pauso- Tu y lo que tu quieres es lo que importa, y si ellos no lo entienden y no lo respetan, pues al diablo con ellos- y Rachel sonrie

Eres genial Carol- le dijo la chica- Se que una parte de mi siempre los necesitara- y Carol asiente- Pero hay tantas personas que han demostrado como les importo ahora, que no siento la ausencia, como antes que estaba sola-

Porque ya no estas sola- le aseguro Carol y Rachel le sonríe

Cada dia lo se mas- aseguro la chica y de pronto su celular suena y lo toma- Te molesta, si- y Carol niega la cabeza- Hey, Damon-

_Hey enana_- contesto el chico del otro lado con tono de cansancio

Suenas cansado- le dijo Rachel

_Culpa a los torturadores del museo_- le dijo Damon

Tu te ofreciste a hacer el inventario, o no, porque eso fue lo que me dijiste temprano- añadio Rachel

_Lo se_- concedió el- _De todas maneras si no lo hacia me iba a aburrir todo el dia, porque alguien decidió abandonarme por estudiar_- y Rachel rola los ojos

Vas a seguir repitiendo que te abandono, cierto- añadio la chica

_Si_- contesto Damon simplemente y Rachel se rie- _Rayos, realmente estoy cansado_-

Sorprendente considerando que eres un vampiro- añadio Rachel

_Cierto_- concordo el- _Y que haces_- le pregunto

Le ayudo a Carol a marcar unos adornos para mañana- contesto Rachel- Sabias que es el festival de las luces- le pregunto

_Yep_- contesto Damon- _Quieres ir cierto_-

Si nada se interpone en el camino como de costumbre, si- contesto la chica- Pero si tu no quieres ir esta bien, finalmente me quede de juntar con Elena para ir-

_Ya veremos que pasa mañana_- añadio Damon- _Asumo que no vienes hoy a quedarte conmigo_-

Asumes bien- le dijo la chica- Carol y yo necesitamos compartir mas- y Carol le sonríe- Y tu te oyes muy cansado, asi que señor Salvatore vayase directo a la cama-

_Ok_- concedió el

Y para que no digas que te abandono ire a verte mañana antes de ir a juntarme con Elena, te parece- le dijo la chica

_Me parece_- concordo Damon- _Te amo enana_-

Y yo a ti pervertido- dijo con una sonrisa Rachel y eso ambos colgaron y la chica mira a Carol que le sonríe- Puedo preguntarte algo- y ella asiente- Porque le ayudaste a Damon a conseguir ese trabajo en el museo y en la escuela, y como es eso posible-

Invenciones de la alcaldesa- contesto Carol sonriendo y Rachel se rie

Entonces ese trabajo no existe- entendió Rachel

Asi es, pero no es nada malo que el departamento de historia y el museo tenga mas ayuda- añadio Carol- Y me pareció buena la idea de Damon-

Porque- pregunto la chica

Porque asi hay alguien poniendo un ojo en ese chico que llego y te manda flores ahora- contesto Carol

Ya veo- entendió Rachel

Damon quiere protegerte de lo que sea y yo lo apoyo- añadio Carol- Ahora sigamos con esto- y Rachel asiente…

Mientras que Damon entra a su casa…_mierda, realmente estoy cansado…_y va ir hacia su habitación cuando escucha algo quebrarse y al ir a la sala ve un jarron quebrado en el piso- En serio- murmuro hastiado y se va a recoger lo que esta en el suelo y alguien lo patea mandándolo a volar al otro lado de la habitación y el se queja y queda inconsciente…

A la mañana siguiente, Damon despierta- Mmm- murmura y siente un intenso dolor en el pecho y al abrir los ojos- Mierda- siseo…_en serio…_tiene un fierro metido en el pecho y esta atado en una silla- Stefan- susurro y trata de salirse cuando se da cuenta que no tiene su anillo y lo ve en el piso- En serio, Stefan-

Que rayos te paso- le pregunto Stefan apareciendo y Damon lo mira

Cualquier juego de tu destripadora personalidad que estes planeado- empezo Damon- Dejame fuera, si- le pidió y Stefan se le acerca sonriendo

Yo no te hice esto- le conto Stefan

Si, seguro- le dijo Damon sarcasticamente

En serio, no fui yo- le aseguro Stefan y le saca el fierro del pecho y este se queja y le saca una de las amarras de metal que tiene en la muñeca y con eso le palmotea el hombro y se va

Si, no te preocupes, yo me salgo SOLO- le dijo Damon tratando de salirse…mientras Rachel entra a la casa de los Salvatore y se topa con Stefan

Hola- lo saludo

Hola- le dijo el simplemente

Y Damon- le pregunto la chica

Jugando a atarse y torturarse- le contesto Stefan y Rachel lo mira confundida cuando escucha el grito de dolor de Damon y corre en dirección a este y ve la cortina abierta y a Damon quemándose asi que mueve su mano y la cortina se cierra y Rachel corre donde el

Estas bien- le pregunto y el asiente

Mi anillo- susurro mirándolo y Rachel sigue su mirada y lo recoge del piso y se lo pone en la mano a Damon

Quien te hizo esto- le pregunto la chica

Ni idea- contesto el aun tratando de safarse y Rachel toma la cadena que tiene alrededor de su pecho y cierra los ojos- Que haces-

Shh- le ordeno ella y con eso Damon empieza a sentir energía y Rachel tira las cadenas rompiéndolas en el lugar donde las agarro- Lo hice- dijo sonriendo

Yeah- y se termina de desencadenar

Pero de seguro no funcionara para liberarme a mi misma- añadio la chica- En serio que rayos paso-

No se- contesto Damon- Primero pensé que podía ser Stefan, pero el asegura que no fue- añadio y mira las cadenas- Pero esto se ve familiar- dijo estudiandolas

No entiendo- le dijo Rachel confundida

Son las mismas que use para amarrar a Mason- dijo Damon reconociendolas

Mason esta muerto, Damon- le recordó la chica

Lo se- concedió este- Pero como demonios entonces explicas que terminara en una silla amarrado exactamente igual que Mason-

Stefan- propuso Rachel

Ya te dije que el dijo que no fue y si su palabra es cuestionable, pero le creo- añadio Damon- Mas aun el no estaba aquí cuando mágicamente la cortina se abrió y me empeze a quemar-

Pero como Mason haría algo asi y porque- añadio Rachel confundida

Me advirtio que no saliera contigo- añadio Damon- O lo pagaría, y ahora me lo hizo pagar-

Pero esta muerto- repitió la chica

No Bonnie hizo algo para desahacerse de Vicky Donovan- añadio Damon y Rachel asiente- Que tal si esto son los efectos de eso-

Oh, los efectos de lo que Vicky intento hacer- añadio Rachel

Tenemos que hablar con Bonnie- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y ambos se sonríen y antes de que Rachel reaccione Damon la besa, dejándola sin aliento rapidamente

Necesitas cambiarte- le dijo la chica tomando aire

Quieres ayudarme- le dijo insinuativo Damon y Rachel se rie

Te ayudare consiguiéndote una de las bolsas de sangre de alla abajo- le dijo Rachel- Mientras tu tomas un baño y te cambias- añadio- Te recuerdo que tengo que juntarme con Elena-

Siempre Elena- se quejo Damon y Rachel se larga a reir

De hecho para ti es siempre Stefan, según tu mismo me dijiste- le recordó y el rola los ojos

Yeah, como sea- añadio el y le robo otro beso y se fue y Rachel va hacia el sotano y saca una de las bolsas de sangre que hay ahí y va hacia la cocina, 15 minutos despues Damon aparece y ella le da el vaso- Gracias-

De nada- le dijo Rachel sonriendo- Damon, no puedo sentir a Mason u otra clase de energía-

Es eso normal- le pregunto Damon

No lo se-

Preguntale a Lea- le dijo el y Rachel solo lo mira- Que, no se supone que ella es la que mejor conoce los poderes y la que mejor los controla-

Quieres que le pregunte a unas de mis vidas pasadas- le dijo Rachel y Damon asiente- Ok- y para sorpresa de Damon se sube al meson de la cocina, y se sienta arriba de este con las piernas cruzadas

Que haces- le pregunto confundido

Shh- le dijo ella simplemente y cierra los ojos por un rato mientras Damon solo la observa, pero no ve ni siente que haga nada- Mmm- murmuro la chica abriendo los ojos

Que-

No soy una médium- contesto Rachel- Mi energía de hecho es bloqueada por los espiritus y viceversa-

Ellos te bloquean a ti- añadio Damon y Rachel asiente

En especial si hay magia muy poderosa involucrada- añadio la chica

Ok, vamos a ver a Bonnie- y Rachel asiente y se baja ayudada por Damon del meson- Por cierto que acabas de hacer-

Meditar- contesto Rachel simplemente- Aclare mi mente y me enfoque en concentrarme solo en los recuerdos de Lea y pude ver lo que acabo de decirte-

Ya veo, y desde cuando meditas- añadio Damon

Desde hace algunos dias- contesto Rachel- Y es bastante relajante- y ambos se suben al auto de Damon, que esta descapotado y encuentran a Bonnie con Caroline en la calle arreglando unos faroles de papel…

Buenos dias, rubia y brujita- las saludo Damon y las tres chicas rolan los ojos- Tenemos un problema, y tu lo ocasionaste- añadio apuntando a Bonnie la que lo mira confundida

Yo- y Damon asiente- Que problema según tu, ocasione Damon- pregunto Bonnie

Según Damon, Mason lo acaba de torturar- contesto Rachel- Y tenemos la teoría de que puede tener relacion con el hechizo que hizo Vicky para volver a la vida-

No, según yo- añadio Damon- Me torturo- aseguro

Como estas tan seguro que fue Mason- le pregunto Caroline- Digo, porque esta muerto, no-

Lo esta- aseguro Damon- Y yo tuve un severo caso de deja vu, pero en mi-

Lo que tu le hiciste a Mason te paso a ti- le pregunto Caroline y Damon asiente- Eso quiere decir que Mason es un fantasma- añadio confundida

Puede ser- contesto Bonnie- Pero los fantasmas no pueden interactuar con los vivos, simplemente no pueden-

Bueno YO interactue con UNO- se quejo Damon

Pero crei que Mason y tu ya no se odiaban, que estaban a mano- añadio Caroline mas confundida

Damon cree que esta haciéndolo pagar porque le advirtió que no saliera conmigo- añadio Rachel

Tiene sentido- añadio Bonnie- Pero es preocupante también- y mira a Rachel- Puedes sentirlo-

No, y es porque mi energía es bloqueada por ellos- contesto Rachel- Mas aun si hay magia de por medio y de seguro lo hay-

Como sea- intervino Damon y mira serio a Bonnie- Buscale una solución a esto, antes de que para variar se salga de las manos- y con eso echo andar el auto y se fue…

Es un idiota- se quejo Caroline

Pero tiene razón- dijo Bonnie- Tengo que averiguar que sucede, porque con nuestra suerte alguien puede terminar herido-

Ese alguien es siempre Elena- añadio Caroline algo exasperada

O cualquiera de nosotros- aseguro Bonnie y se va por su libro de magia y al sacarlo de su bolso la quema y lo bota al piso, y este se abre

Que paso- le pregunto Caroline confundida y Bonnie no le responde si no que toma el libro con cuidado y lo lee- Bonnie-

Esto no es bueno Caroline- dijo la chica mirando a su amiga- No es bueno para nada- susurro, y ambas se van hacia la casa de las brujas…

Mientras Damon y Rachel llegan a la plaza principal del pueblo donde mucha gente ya esta reunida- Fuiste bastante odioso- le dijo la chica

Crei que ya sabias que lo era- añadio Damon simplemente y Rachel rola los ojos, pero no le dice nada mas y ambos se acercan a escuchar a Carol y Rachel siente su celular vibrar y lo mira

Elena me esta esperando afuera del Grill- le dijo Rachel a Damon- No te molesta si me voy donde ella, cierto-

No-

Y no me acusaras de abandonarte- le pregunto

No- le aseguro Damon- Finalmente acabo de divisar a Ric y necesito un trago- y Rachel asiente y se pone en puntillas y lo besa

Ten cuidado, ok- le pidió la chica

Tu también- y ella asiente y se va, y Damon va a buscar a Alaric, y ambos se van al grill a beber algo…y Rachel encuentra a Elena sentada en una de las mesas afuera del grill y la mira confundida, porque Jeremy también esta ahí

Hola- saludo Rachel sentándose frente a ambos chicos y ambos la saludan

Estoy aquí porque Elena me esta vigilando- le dijo Jeremy sin rodeos

Ok- entendió Rachel- Por mi no hay problema- aseguro

Te lo dije- le dijo Elena a Jeremy con cara de triunfo y los tres piden de comer y Rachel les cuenta que sucedió con Damon y lo que ambos le dijeron a Bonnie- Pero Damon esta bien-

Si, lo esta- aseguro la chica- Pero esta molesto-

Debe haberle herido el orgullo- añadio Jeremy simplemente

Pero Rachel crei que tu al ser una psíquica te era mas fácil ver espiritus y esas cosas- añadio Elena sin prestarle atención al comentario de Jeremy

Si yo también lo crei- concordo Rachel- Pero según los recuerdos de Lea no es posible, salvo si estoy en proyección astral-

Que fue lo que te paso cuando las brujas te llamaron a la casa- añadio Elena y Rachel asiente

Rachel- dijo la voz de Jessie de pronto y los tres lo miran- Y ustedes son los hermanos Gilbert, Elena y Jeremy, estoy en lo correcto- añadio mirando a ambos chicos

Si, lo estas- le dijo Elena con molestia en su voz

Que haces aquí, Jessie- le pregunto Rachel y el la mira

Vine a desayunar algo al grill, ya que todos hablan de el decidi venir a probar que tal es- le contesto Jessie- Y te gusto mi regalo- y Elena y Jeremy miran confundidos a Rachel

No me gusto para nada- le contesto Rachel- Era bonito, pero no necesito tus regalos Jessie- le aseguro- Asi que por favor vete- añadio

Ok- concedió el- Me voy, finalmente tengo que supervisar a la banda para lo del festival de las luces- añadio Jessie- Pero aun mantengo mi palabra- aseguro y con eso se fue y Rachel rola los ojos y le cuenta a Elena y Jeremy que sucede y del arreglo de flores y que hizo con el…

O sea que no solo yo tengo un odioso en Stefan, sino que tu también- añadio Elena exasperada

Stefan te ama- le recordó Rachel

Estoy empezando a dudarlo- le dijo Elena- Me encantaría poder hablar con Lexy-

Lexy- repitió Rachel

Si, la mejor amiga de Stefan y la que lo ayudo en los años 30 a combatir al destripador- le conto Elena

Y que Damon asesino, cierto- añadio Rachel y Elena asiente- Damon me hablo de ella-

Ella, quien- pregunto Stefan apareciendo de pronto y sentándose al lado de Rachel

Emily- contesto Rachel rápidamente al ver la cara de preocupada de Elena- Damon me hablo de lo poderosa que era y como se apodero de Bonnie y destruyo el talismán que podía ayudarlo entrar a la tumba-

Ya veo- entendió Stefan y mira a Elena- Algo nuevo-

Nada que sea de tu incumbencia- le respondió la chica- Te puedes ir- le pidió- Me estas arruinando el desayuno-

Ok- concedió Stefan subiendo sus manos en señal de rendición y se levanta- Pero no estare lejos- aseguro y con eso se fue

Te estas volviendo mas dura- le dijo Rachel

No puedo dejar que me vea débil- dijo Elena y Rachel asiente

Voy al baño- dijo Jeremy y se fue hacia adentro, dejando a ambas chicas que conversan y entra a este y Anna aparece frente a el

Porque deje de verte- le pregunto preocupado

Rachel- contesto Anna tomandole la mano- Su energía me bloquea, y yo la bloqueo a ella para que no me sienta ni me vea- añadio y Jeremy le toma la mano

Es extraordinario que pueda sentirte- le dijo el chico sonriéndole

Jeremy, aun estoy muerta y esto no es normal- le dijo preocupada la chica

Lo se- dijo el y la mira sonriéndole…y Elena y Rachel se preocupan por el, por lo que entran a buscarlo y ven a Damon y Alaric sentados en la barra, pero pasan directo hacia el baño…Y Bonnie realiza un hechizo en la casa de las brujas…

Y afuera mientras Stefan camina por la calle ve algo en el vidrio de un auto que lo hace detenerse y mira sorprendido a la persona que esta frente de el- Lexy- susurro y ella le sonríe…

Mientras en el grill- Realmente crees que Mason esta aquí y vino a torturarte porque sales con Rachel- dijo Alaric sorprendido y Damon asiente- Estas mal de la cabeza-

No- aseguro Damon molesto- Porque rayos inventaria algo asi, además Rachel y Stefan son mis testigos, no me encadene solo a la silla, ni me meti un fierro en el pecho- añadio exasperado

Puede ser, pero Mason y tu llegaron a una especie de tregua- le recordó Alaric

Eso no quiere decir que le agrade el hecho de que salga con Rachel- añadio Damon y alguien le toma su vaso y Alaric tiene los ojos muy abiertos

Mason- susurro y este le sonríe y se toma el trago de Damon al seco

Extrañe el wisky- dijo Mason y con eso le quebró el vaso a Damon en la cabeza y este mira a Alaric

Te lo dije- añadio molesto…y en el baño Elena abre la puerta de este, y ella y Rachel se encuentran a Jeremy besando a no otra que Anna, y todos se miran

Genial ahora vemos fantasmas- se quejo Rachel- La próxima semana de seguro serán zombies- añadio…

CONTINUARA…


	68. Trabajo Fantasmal, parte 2

Gracias a Ckonna, teamDamon05, gabe berry (no es Klaus, y aun falta para que sepan de quien se trata, pero teamDamon05 en sus comentarios no esta tan equivocada :D) y Wanda-Marie840 por sus comentarios, me encanta saber que piensan...aun no puedo terminar el que viene asi que por favor tenganme paciencia :D

Nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>68<p>

TRABAJO FANTASMAL, PARTE 2

En la casa de las brujas, Bonnie siente que le toman las manos al terminar el hechizo y abre los ojos- Abue- susurro sonriendo y Sheila Bennet le sonríe

Te volviste muy fuerte- empezo Sheila- Pero las brujas te advirtieron que habría consecuencias al traer a Jeremy de vuelta-

Lo se, pero no podía dejarlo morir, Abue- se defendió Bonnie

Lo entiendo, pequeña- le aseguro Sheila- Pero ahora hay un severo desbalance en el orden natural-

Lo se-

Y tienes que solucionarlo- añadio Sheila

Pero no se como- añadio Bonnie

Recuerdas como mandaste a Vicky Donovan de vuelta- pregunto Sheila y Bonnie asiente- De la misma forma lo haras ahora, pero para ello necesitas usar algo muy poderoso que le perteneció a la bruja que ayudo a Vicky-

No se quien es la bruja que le ayudo a Vicky- dijo confundida Bonnie

Quizas no, pero haz oído hablar de ella- añadio Sheila

Era poderosa, cierto- añadio Caroline de pronto y ambas la miran- Hey Sheila-

Hola Caroline- la saludo ella- Y si, lo era-

Hablas de la bruja que le puso la maldición a Klaus- pregunto Bonnie y Sheila asiente- Pero murió hace mas de 1000 años como puedo encontrar algo que le pertenezca a ella- pregunto

Ya conoces algo que le perteneció- contesto Sheila y Bonnie y Caroline se ven confundidas- Su collar-

Collar- susurro Bonnie y abre mucho los ojos- Elena- y Sheila asiente- Pero Katherine se lo llevo-

Enfocate y rastréala no tenemos tiempo- añadio Sheila y Bonnie asiente y se concentra…mientras en el grill…

Esto no es chistoso, Rachel- se quejo Elena

Me ves riéndome- le dijo la chica- Voy afuera a llamar a Bonnie- y con eso salió del grill, sin ver a Mason con Alaric y Damon, mientras Elena mira desaprobatoriamente a su hermano y también sale, con Jeremy y Anna detrás de ella…

Mientras Damon y Alaric miran a Mason- Porque mierda me torturaste- le pregunto Damon molesto

Te adverti de que te mantuvieras alejado de Rachel- le contesto Mason y Damon mira a Alaric

Te lo dije- susurro

Y- continuo Mason y ambos lo miran- Necesitaba llamar tu atención- añadio

Que tal escribir en el espejo del baño- le dijo Damon y Mason se rie

Donde esta lo divertido en ello- le pregunto Mason

Te concedo eso- contesto Damon sonriendo y Alaric rola los ojos- Pero bueno tienes mi atención ahora- añadio

Lo se- dijo Mason tomando otro vaso y bebiendo de el

Que quieres, Mason, para que rayos estas aquí- añadio exasperado Damon

Quiero ayudar a Tyler- empezo Mason- Y evitar que Rachel se convierta en una marioneta-

Bueno, Tyler no puede ser ayudado, no mientras sea un hibrido robotico que le obedece a Klaus en todo- dijo Damon- Y respecto a Rachel lo estoy manejando-

Ayudar a uno es lo mismo que ayudar al otro- añadio Mason

Difiero- dijo Damon

Pues yo no- dijo firme Mason- El común denominador entre ambos es Klaus o no- y Damon asiente- Si Klaus esta fuera de la jugada…-

Imposible- aseguro Damon- Klaus se tendría que morir, y eso no pasa nunca- pauso- A menos que hubiera un arma- y mira a Mason- No la hay, o si- pregunto

Puede haber una- contesto Mason- O una pista hacia ella- y se levanta- Encuentrate conmigo en la vieja celda de los Lockwood en una hora y trae una pala- pauso y mira a Alaric- Ven solo- y con eso se fue y Damon lo mira alejarse

Vas a confiar en el- le pregunto Alaric

Si- contesto Damon- Por alguna razón aun muerto su protección sigue funcionando con Rachel, lo que significa que quiere protegerla, añádele que Tyler es su sobrino y la familia ante todo es el lema de los Lockwood- pauso y mira a Alaric- Quiere ayudar- aseguro

Mientras Elena, Rachel, Jeremy y Anna están en la plaza hablando de lo que sucede, y hasta al momento no tienen idea de nada, porque Bonnie no les contesta el teléfono, pero si se enteran que Jeremy ha sido capaz de sentir a Anna desde que Vicky hizo el hechizo para volver a la vida, por lo que Elena esta furiosa, y esta discutiendo con Jeremy al respecto, mientras Rachel y Anna solo los miran…

Drama familiar- dijo alguien de pronto y todos se dan vuelta a ver a una mujer rubia

Lexy- susurro Elena sorprendida y esta le sonríe

Necesito que vengas conmigo- le dijo esta

A donde- le pregunto Elena confundida

Querias mi ayuda para encargarte de Stefan- añadio Lexy y Elena asiente- Pues la tendras-

Como piensas ayudar a Elena- le pregunto Rachel y Lexy la mira y una sonrisa aparece en su rostro

Usando parte de tu método- le contesto Lexy- Ariadne- y todos miran confundidos a Rachel y a Lexy

Es Rachel- la corrigio la chica

Lo se- le dijo Lexy simplemente- Pero no tenemos tiempo para ir mas alla de eso, cierto- y volvio a Elena- Vienes o no- y Elena mira a los demas

Ve- le dijo Rachel- Yo ayudare, vete- y Elena asiente y se va- LEXY- grito y esta se detiene y la mira- Fue un placer conocerte- y Lexy solo le sonríe y se va

Que hacemos ahora- pregunto Jeremy

Esperamos porque Bonnie nos conteste- contesto Rachel mirando a Jeremy- Mientras los vigilo a ambos- añadio seria

Y Damon llega a la celda de los Lockwood- Crei que no vendrías- le dijo Mason

No tengo muchas opciones- le dijo Damon- Mi ultima pista resulto ser muy letal y poco confiable-

Mikael- añadio Mason y Damon lo mira sorprendido

Como sabes- pregunto

No hay mucho que hacer del otro lado- contesto Mason simplemente- Damela- le pidió la pala que trae y este se la da y empieza a golpear unos ladrillos que hay

Que hay ahi- pregunto Damon

Según la leyenda de mi familia- contesto Mason- Existe un arma para matar un original- añadio- Pero al igual que supieron guardar el secreto del gen del lobo, ocultaron eso también- y Damon asiente y se cansa y le quita la pala y el empieza a golpear los ladrillos y hace un oyo y ambos miran adentro, cuando un celular suena y Damon lo toma

Buena recepción- murmuro sorprendido- Hey enana- contesto y Mason lo mira- Si, algo de eso se…estoy algo ocupado ahora Rach, asi que no me interesa si Jeremy se anda besuqueando con Anita la huerfanita…que hago- y Mason niega con la cabeza y Damon lo mira confundido- Te lo dire cuando yo lo sepa- pauso- Si, se que estoy siendo ambiguo, pero no te preocupes no es nada malo…ok, mantenme al tanto cuando sepas algo de la brujis…si lo se, malo Damon…también te amo- y con eso colgó- Porque no quieres que sepa que estas aquí- le pregunto a Mason

Estoy bloqueándola- contesto Mason y Damon lo mira confundido- Rachel no quiere a Klaus muerto, y si sabe que estoy ayudándote a buscar un arma para asesinarlo no le gustara-

Cierto, pero prometió no meterse en lo que yo decidiera hacer- le dijo Damon

Seguro- pregunto Mason serio

Crees que me esta mintiendo a caso- pregunto Damon confundido

No- contesto Mason…_aun…_

Entonces- pregunto Damon y Mason se rie

Caiste- dijo apuntandolo con un dedo y Damon rola los ojos y Mason entra a la cueva…

Rachel, Jeremy, Anna y Alaric, con quien se encontraron al poco rato de separarse de Elena, están en el parque para ver el encendido de luces y cuando esto pasa una mujer grita y todos ven al director del museo estacado y colgado de un árbol…

Oh dios- susurro Rachel

No puede ser- dijo Anna de pronto y se aleja y Jeremy la sigue

Rachel ve con ellos- le dijo Alaric y Rachel los sigue, mientras el va ayudar a Carol y a los demas organizadores…

Mientras Lexy le entierra a Stefan una estaca y este grita- Como esto le ayuda- le pregunto Elena preocupada

Tienes que ser mala Elena- le dijo Lexy- Privarlo de lo que mas quiere en este momento-

La sangre- añadio la chica y Lexy asiente

El primer paso fue hacerlo alucinar con la perdida de esta- añadio Lexy- Despues el dolor, para que sienta, tenga emociones, de cualquier tipo-

TE MATARE LEXY- siseo Stefan

Ya estoy muerta- le dijo ella simplemente y lo estaca de nuevo, y Elena lo mira asustada

No puedo- susurro y con eso salió de la celda donde lo tienen hacia la calle y ve hacia el parque y ve vehiculos de la policia y su teléfono suena y despues de hablar con Bonnie llama a Rachel, la que le cuenta que sucedió en el parque, y Elena le dice lo que Bonnie necesita para terminar con todo, y Rachel entiende, y despues de colgar Elena llama a Caroline para decirle de los vampiros que hay en el pueblo, la rubia decide dejar a Bonnie sola en la casa de las brujas esperando que le lleven lo que necesita, y Elena que esta igualmente preocupada por Jeremy decide ir a buscarlo, mientras Rachel…

Jeremy- llamo al chico- Necesito que me lleves a mi casa-

Pero Anna- empezo Jeremy

Tienes que dejarla ir- añadio Rachel- Se que la amas, y lo difícil que es dejar ir a los que amas, sobretodo a ti que has perdido a tantos, y te entiendo, aun me cuesta no pensar en Mason y no llorar por el, por como fue conmigo y lo que hizo por mi- pauso- Pero todos tenemos que seguir- y Elena llega donde ellos- Tienes que atesorar lo que viviste con Anna, pero no puedes retenerla aquí no es justo para ella ni para ti-

No puedes vivir solo de lo que vivieron- añadio Elena y todos la miran- Ni repetir en tu cabeza los recuerdos que compartieron una y otra vez, tienes que hacer nuevos, mejores- pauso- Tienes que avanzar y seguir tu vida, no estancarte en ella- y Jeremy mira a Anna

Tienen razón- susurro ella- Tienes que dejarme ir y yo hacerlo mismo contigo-

Lo se- susurro Jeremy- Te amo- le aseguro

Y yo a ti- le dijo Anna y Jeremy le sonríe y mira a Rachel y ambos se van- Lo siento- se disculpo la chica con Elena

Lo se- le dijo Elena y con eso se fue…y Rachel consigue lo que necesita de su casa…mientras Damon esta rodeado por estacas de verbena perdiendo la conciencia, cuando Mason aparece y las rompe y se las saca…

Rachel lo hubiera hecho mas rápido- se quejo Damon y Mason se rie

Cierto- concordo- Pero mientras estes conmigo ella no sentirá que estas en peligro- añadio y Damon lo mira confundido- Te dije que la estoy bloqueando, lo hago por medio de la atadura que compartimos, lo que provoca un bloqueo en el vinculo que comparte contigo-

No sabre si esta en peligro tampoco entonces- añadio Damon preocupado

No te preocupes, no lo esta- aseguro Mason y siguio avanzando, y Damon se ve pensativo

Mason- lo llamo y este lo mira- Solo haces esto para ayudar a Tyler y a Rachel o es por algo mas- pregunto

Del otro lado estas solo- contesto Mason mirándolo fijamente- Y solo logras ver y arrepentirte de cosas que has hecho- pauso- No me arrepiento de haber defendido a Rachel y haber muerto por ella, pero si de haberme aliado con Katherine- pauso- Eso inicio todo lo que ha sucedido, porque en vez de aliarme con Katherine, pude destruir la piedra lunar, pero no lo hice- pauso- Asi que-

Quieres terminar lo que iniciaste- termino Damon por el y Mason asiente

No quiero que gente inocente siga pagando por los errores que cometi- siguio Mason- Quiero, aunque suene tonto, que el futuro sea mucho mejor, y si puedo ayudar en algo lo hare- y con eso siguio caminando…

Rachel llega con Jeremy a la casa de las brujas y este entra- Que haces- le pregunto al verla parada en la entrada con los ojos cerrados

Pidiendo permiso para entrar- contesto Rachel y despues de unos segundos entra y ambos van a buscar a Bonnie

Rachel- dijo esta al verla- Jeremy- añadio- Sabes donde esta el collar- y Rachel abre una bolsita que trae y se lo muestra- Tu lo tenias- y Rachel asiente y se lo da

Para que nadie mas pudiera contactarlo use mi energía como cubierta- contesto Rachel- Pero no funciona en contra de su dueña- y Bonnie asiente

Eso explica porque no podía rastrearlo- entendió la chica

Pero ya se la quite- aseguro Rachel- Y una vez salga de la casa-

Debes hacer el conjuro- termino otra voz por ella y frente a Rachel y Jeremy aparece…

Abue- dijo sonriendo Bonnie- Ella es…-

Se quien es- dijo Sheila sonriendo- Rachel-

Usted es Sheila, cierto- dijo Rachel y Sheila asiente- Es un placer- y Sheila se le acerca y le toma la cara y susurra algo inentendible para los tres

Jamas temas- empezo Sheila mirándola fijamente a los ojos- Jamas te cuestiones, sigue tu corazón, y mantendrás la esperanza viva- y Rachel la mira confundida

No entiendo- murmuro la chica

Lo haras- aseguro Sheila sonriéndole y le suelta la cara- Debes salir de la casa para que Bonnie pueda hacer el conjuro- y Rachel asiente y se va y Sheila mira a Bonnie que la mira confundida- Tu también lo entenderas- le aseguro sonriendo y mira a Jeremy- Y tu no has escuchado nada- le dijo seria

Ok- entendió el chico y Sheila le sonríe

Ya esta afuera- añadio y Bonnie tira el collar al fuego y ambas empiezan hacer el conjuro

Mientras en las cuevas, Damon no puede seguir avanzando, algo se lo impide, y Mason sonríe al ver lo que encuentra- Que encontraste- le pregunto Damon

Ayudara- susurro Mason sonriendo

OYE MASON, que encontraste- repitió Damon, pero este desaparece- Genial- siseo

Y Elena vuelve a la celda- Lexy- y esta la mira- Rachel me mando un mensaje, están haciendo un conjuro para enviarlos a todos de vuelta-

Necesitamos mas tiempo- le dijo Lexy- Aun no logro llegar a el-

Esta bien- le aseguro Elena sonriéndole- Se lo que hay que hacer-

Ok- concedió Lexy y mira a Stefan- Se que de alguna manera volveras- y el solo la mira- Y seras mejor que antes, Stefan, no me decepciones- y mira a Elena

Eres libre- le dijo la chica y Lexy desaparece, y los demas fantasmas del pueblo también empiezan a desaparecer, también con los que peleaba Caroline…y mientras Rachel esta afuera de la casa de las brujas siente algo y mira hacia el frente y sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas…

Mason- susurro y lo ve que el le sonríe y musita algo y desaparece- Tambien te extraño- añadio la chica y una lagrima le corre por la mejilla…

Damon llama a Alaric para que lo ayude a saber que encontró Mason, y al llegar a la cueva- Y- pregunto Damon- Mason estaba jugando conmigo, o hay realmente hay algo útil aquí- y Alaric solo mira el lugar- Ric, que mierda hay-

No tengo ni la menor idea- susurro Alaric mirando unos dibujos en las paredes…

Elena observa a Stefan apoyada en la pared- Que vas a hacer Elena- le pregunto Stefan- Esperar a que la sangre deje de correr y me seque-

No- contesto esta- Voy a ir a casa- añadio- Estar ahí para mis amigos, ser una adolescente-

Ya veo- murmuro Stefan- Me preguntaba cuando dejarías de pelear contra lo que soy ahora-

No he dejado de pelear Stefan- le aseguro la chica- Aun tengo la esperanza de recuperar al chico del que me enamore-

Pierdes tu tiempo- le aseguro el

Puede que tengas razón- añadio Elena- Pero te amo Stefan, y cuando amas no pierdes la fe en el otro- pauso y se le acerca y le toma la cara- Se que el Stefan del que me enamore aun esta ahí, y puede pelear por su libertad, pero si solo se rinde, ten por seguro que me perderá- pauso- No puedo vivir solo de recuerdos Stefan, y si tengo que renunciar a ti para seguir con mi vida, lo hare- y con eso salió de la celda y la cerro…

Rachel se baja del auto de Jeremy en la plaza del pueblo, Bonnie va dormida en la parte de atrás- Estas segura que no quieres que te lleve a tu casa- le pregunto Jeremy

No- aseguro la chica sonriéndole- Quiero tomar aire fresco y despejarme antes de ir a casa-

Segura- repitió Jeremy y Rachel asiente

RACHEL- grito la voz de Elena y esta se da vuelta para verla llegar a su lado- Termino todo bien, afortunadamente-

Yeah- dijo Rachel- Ve a casa Elena- añadio y esta mira a Jeremy y a Bonnie

Ok- concedió Elena y se sube al auto- Pero que hay de ti-

Estare bien- aseguro la chica- Necesito respirar, nos vemos- añadio Rachel

Te entiendo- le dijo Elena y con eso cerro la puerta y le dice adiós con la mano y Rachel los ve alejarse y se pone a caminar cuando su celular suena

Hey pervertido- saludo la chica

_Tambien te amo enana_- le dijo Damon- _Hey, no estas pensando ir a quedarte conmigo, cierto_- pregunto

Porque lo dices de esa forma- pregunto Rachel confundida

_Es que no voy a estar en mi casa_- contesto Damon- _Tengo que hacer algo_-

Oh- musito Rachel- Estaba pensándolo de hecho…- y se detiene y una vibración le recorre el cuerpo y cierra los ojos y al abrirlos le brillan y mira un edificio y camina hacia el…

_Rach, estas ahí_- la llamo Damon al no escucharla- _Rach_- añadio preocupado

Estoy aquí- contesto la chica entrando a un oscuro lugar

_Paso algo_- pregunto confundido Damon

Tropeze- contesto Rachel- De que hablaba antes-

_De que estabas pensando irte a quedar conmigo_- añadio Damon

Cierto- añadio la chica- Pero recordé que también debo hacer algo- y toma una bolsa que hay en el lugar

_Ok, entonces te veo mañana_- añadio Damon

Yo te lo hago saber- añadio Rachel metiendo el contenido de la bolsa en una maquina y cerrandola- Ya que no se cuan ocupada aun me mantendrá lo que tengo que hacer-

_Ok_- concedió Damon- _Te amo, preciosa_-

Y yo a ti- y con eso Damon colgó y Rachel mira su celular- No- susurro y con eso lo bota al suelo y sube una palanca que esta al lado de la maquina que acaba de cerrar y mira por unas barras a no otro que Stefan que parece estar dormido- 5, 4, 3, 2, 1- susurro y Stefan empieza a toser y Rachel sonríe…

CONTINUARA…


	69. Tortura y Pasado

Gracias a Wanda-Marie840, Ckonna, gabe berry, AlisonClove...(buena historia, no estoy muy familiarizada con Los Juegos del Hambre, pero eres muy buena haciendo descripciones, y tiene coherencia lo que escribes :D, asi que si quieres escribir algo mas largo, arriesgate) y teamDamon05...

Ok, perdon por la demora, pero este capitulo no queria salir, apenas y lo termine hace unos segundos, asi que por el 70 me van a tener que esperar un poco...y no es que quiera demorarme, es que en menos de dos meses termino mis estudios universitarios y tengo que hacer un trabajo para este sabado, y escribir 40 paginas mas, 20 de un proyecto y 20 de una investigacion que he estado haciendo acerca de la Eutanasia, asi que me esta costando terminar un poco los capitulos, ademas que tengo problemas de concentracion...en fin muchas cosas...pero no abandonare el fic, lo prometo, asi que lo mas probable es que si no es el domingo el lunes vuelvo...

PACIENCIA!, los adoro, y les recuerdo que nada me pertenece :(, y ojala les guste el capitulo :D

* * *

><p>69<p>

TORTURA Y PASADO

El sol esta empezando a salir cuando Elena entra siguiendo a Alaric a las cuevas que encontró Damon- Que se supone que hacemos aquí- pregunto la chica

Necesitamos entender esta cueva- le contesto Alaric- Sea lo que sea que oculta puede ser bastante útil-

Lo dices porque tiene especies de runas escritas en ella- añadio Elena y Alaric asiente- Y solo la gente del pasado escribia asi-

Y están muertos- le susurro no otro que Damon al oído haciéndola saltar y este se rie

No eres gracioso Damon- se quejo la chica

Difiero- le dijo el simplemente sonriéndole y ella rola los ojos y sigue avanzando detrás de Alaric- Hasta aquí llego yo-

Porque- le pregunto Elena al verlo y el toca el espacio- No puedes entrar-

Las brujas deben haber protegido el lugar- añadio Damon simplemente y Elena asiente entendiendo y le ayuda a Alaric a poner luz en el lugar y tomar fotografías, mientras Damon los mira…

Y en la celda, Stefan siente que alguien le toca la mano y abre mucho los ojos al ver que le sacan el anillo y sigue la mano de la persona que se lo pone- Interesante objeto, tan pequeño y poderoso a la vez- susurro la persona y Stefan la mira solamente

Devuelveme eso, Rachel- siseo y la chica lo mira y le sonríe- Dije que me lo devolvieras- exigió mas molesto

Te aconsejo que no intentes exigir nada- le dijo la chica- Entre mas te resistas, será peor- aseguro

De que hablas- le pregunto confundido Stefan y la ventanilla que esta atrás de el se abre y el sol entra haciendo que Stefan grite de dolor al quemarse- DETENTE- grito y estas se cierran y Rachel pone su cara a su nivel

No exijas- repitió la chica y se pone derecha y va hacia la puerta

Que haces Rachel- susurro Stefan adolorido y ella se detiene y se da vuelta y lo mira sonriendo

Es cierto- dijo- No nos conocemos oficialmente- y Stefan la mira confundido- Soy Ariadne- se presento y Stefan abre mucho los ojos- Pero para ti, soy algo mucho peor- y con eso Stefan empieza a toser por la verbena que hay en el aire y la ventanilla se abre de nuevo y se empieza a quemar- Letal A- susurro…

Mientras Elena, Alaric y Damon están en el departamento de este imprimiendo las fotografías y poniéndolas en una mesa- Que crees que cuenten estos dibujos Ric- pregunto Damon mirando las fotografías

Aun no lo se- contesto este y toma una- Pero lo que si se, es que tiene relacion con los originales, este dice Rebecca- añadio y apunto a otro- Elijah- otro- Niklaus-

Klaus- entendió Elena

Tres mas que no entiendo- siguio Alaric- Y uno de ellos esta tachado- y apunta el ultimo

Mikael- añadio Damon y Alaric asiente

Entonces los lobos escribieron acerca de la familia original- entendió Elena

Tiene sentido- añadio Damon- Los lobos odian a los vampiros, porque no escribir sobre ellos y como matarlos-

Los que ganan son los que escriben- le recordó Alaric a Damon- No creo que esto haya sido escrito por los lobos, si es que apenas y existen-

Crees que fueron los originales entonces- pregunto Elena

Pueden ser ellos u otros- contesto Alaric- Pero quien sea que lo hizo, debió saber la historia de estos-

Crees poder entenderlos como para saber la historia- le pregunto Damon

Puedo empezar descifrando los simbolos- contesto Alaric- Pero para saber y entender la historia completa, necesitare una guía-

Rachel puede ayudar- ofreció Elena

Si y no- le dijo Damon- Su acceso a sus vidas pasadas es un arma incontrolable- le recordó- Rachel aun esta muy confundida acerca de todos los recuerdos que tiene en la cabeza-

1000 años- añadio Alaric- De recuerdos cortados por sus muertes-

Entiendo, seria demasiado para ella- añadio Elena y ambos asienten- Pero entonces quien-

Diria Elijah, pero Klaus lo puso fuera de la jugada- añadio Damon y los otros dos asienten

Rebecca- susurro Elena- Puedo preguntarle a ella-

Crees que te ayude- le pregunto Alaric

No, pero puedo tratar- contesto Elena simplemente

Esta en mi casa- le recordó Damon

Lo se- le dijo la chica mirándolo- Puedes poner un ojo en Stefan- le pidió

Dos- aseguro Damon y Elena se va y este mira a Alaric- Te dejo con tus dibujitos- y con eso también se va y Alaric suspira y se pone a tratar de descifrar los simbolos…

Mientras en la celda, Stefan grita de dolor al ser quemado de nuevo, y dejado de quemar por intervalos de segundos, por lo que grita de nuevo y deja de hacerlo- Detente- susurro agotado

No lo hare- le aseguro Ariadne

Porque no-

No estas peleando contra tus instintos asesinos- contesto ella simplemente- Aun estas dejando que te dominen-

Como lo sabes- pregunto Stefan cansado y ella se le acerca a milímetros de la cara y Stefan transforma su cara y trata de soltarse para atacarla

Asi es como- contesto Ariadne alejándose de el

Porque haces esto- pregunto Stefan

Esto es lo que hago o hacia- contesto Ariadne- Ayudar a recuperar el control- pauso- Tu amiga, Lexy, solo te ha hecho pasar por algo un poco distinto a mi método, pero que finalmente busca lo mismo-

Que es-

Que te sientas débil- contesto Ariadne- La debilidad te hace querer pelear por vivir, conocerte a ti mismo, saber cuales son los limites mas ínfimos a los que puedes llegar, y finalmente tomar el control de quien eres-

Y torturarme hara eso- pregunto Stefan y ella solo lo mira

Los vampiros son seres extremadamente fuertes, pero no invencibles- siguio Ariadne- Su debilidad mayor es la necesidad de la sangre, pero también es su mayor fuerza, pues es su fuente de energía- pauso- Entre mas dolor sientas mas la querras-

No entiendo- murmuro Stefan y Ariadne va a hablar, pero se da vuelta y sale de la habitación- DONDE VAS- la llamo

Con quien hablas- le pregunto Damon confundido llegando rapidamente a la puerta de la celda al escucharlo gritar

Conmigo- contesto alguien detrás de el y Damon se da vuelta para ver a Rachel, el que la observa atentamente

Tu no eres Rachel- dijo el y ella le sonrie- Quien mierda eres- le pregunto molesto

Ariadne- contesto ella- Y te aconsejo que te calmes-

Y yo te aconsejo que me devuelvas a mi novia- le exigió Damon

O si no que- le pregunto Ariadne acercándosele- Me asesinaras- añadio seria- Lamento decírtelo, pero no puedes hacer nada para detener esta conexión, yo soy la única capaz de romperla, y mientras yo no quiera, asi nos quedaremos-

No puedes estar por tanto tiempo en el cuerpo de Rachel- le recordó Damon- Bonnie me lo dijo cuando le devolví su auto, si estas demasiado tiempo-

Su alma morira- termino Ariadne por el y el asiente- Correcto niño bonito, pero aun no rebazo el limite, asi que no hay nada de que preocuparse- aseguro

No me llames niño bonito- le dijo molesto Damon y Ariadne se rie- Y que demonios haces- le pregunto y luz aparece y escuchan el grito de Stefan y Damon mira su hermano rostizarse- Que mierda- siseo y la luz se va

Me…es…ta…tortu…rando…- susurro Stefan cansado y Damon mira a Ariadne y ve el anillo de Stefan en su mano

Perra- siseo y Ariadne lo mira solamente y en un segundo Damon esta pegado contra la pared

No me insultes- le dijo ella calmadamente

Deja de lastimar a mi hermano- le exigió Damon y ella se ve algo sorprendida

Te preocupas por el- añadio la chica mirándolo atentamente

Claro que me preocupo por el, es mi hermano- le dijo Damon

Cierto- concordo la chica y Damon cae al piso- Quieres ayudarlo- pregunto Ariadne y Damon la mira confundido- Porque es eso lo que hago- añadio

Torturandolo- pregunto levantadose y la chica asiente- Como rayos torturar a alguien le ayuda- añadio

Tu hermano necesita control- contesto Ariadne- Y para llegar a obtenerlo necesita sufrir- pauso- Pero tu jamás lo entenderas, porque siempre has sido el que controla tus decisiones, desde que eres humano- y se aleja hacia la maquina mientras Damon la mira confundido…_si claro, yo controlado…tengo que pensar una forma de sacar a Stefan de esta y que la loca de Klaus se vaya y me devuelva a mi enana…pero como..._y sonríe…

Asi obtuviste tu control sobre ti misma- le pregunto Damon y Ariadne se detiene y lo mira confundida- Siendo pisoteada y torturada por aquellos que te tenían en ese barco-

Asi que ella te conto acerca de eso- entendió Ariadne y Damon asiente- Es distinto-

No lo es-

Lo es- aseguro la chica- Y no, no aprendi el control debido a ello- pauso y va hacia la celda y camina por ella- Este lugar me lo dio-

No entiendo- añadio Damon y Ariadne se para detrás de Stefan

Sabes como llegue a ese lugar- le pregunto Ariadne y Damon niega con la cabeza- Mi familia y yo vivíamos en una pequeña villa en el norte de Europa, mi padre era comerciante, e hizo un mal negocio y como no pudo pagar lo debido unos hombres lo tomaron en el mercado del pueblo y lo llevaron a nuestra casa y lo ejecutaron enfrente de mi madre, mi pequeña hermana y de mi- pauso- Despues nos tomaron a las tres, y nos vendieron como esclavas, dentro del barco, mi madre fue usada, una y otra vez, hasta que cansada de los abusos golpeo a un hombre y la mataron enfrente mio- pauso- Mi hermana y yo fuimos vendidas varias veces y cambiadas de barco en barco, hasta que mi hermana se enfermo, y por altas fiebres y famélica murio en mis brazos- y una lagrima le cae por la mejilla- Esas personas me quitaron mi libertad, pero jamás me quitaron mi deseo por vivir- pauso- Niklaus obtuvo mi libertad, pero no el control sobre mi vida, mas aun cuando mi vida quería seguir siendo arrebatada de mi- pauso- Fue que me di cuenta que tienes que ser poderoso para obtener el control de tu vida- pauso y mira alrededor- Por eso cree este lugar-

Tu creaste este lugar- pregunto confundido Damon y Ariadne asiente

Las especificaciones y las razones para su construccion fueron todas ideas mias- siguio la chica y camina hacia Damon- Necesitaba un lugar donde yo fuera la que dominara y no otros- pauso- Queria que los vampiros y lobos que venían contra mi sintieran mi dolor y mi miedo, y eso hice-

Torturandolos- añadio Damon

Si- concedio la chica- Pero me di cuenta de que a medida que avanzaba mi tortura, que si bien ganaba poder, ellos también ganaban control de lo que eran-

No entiendo-

Una de mis razones para construir también este lugar fue el hecho de que los vampiros no podían controlar la sed, y los lobos sufrían demasiado con la transformación- siguio Ariadne- Y quería ayudarlos, asi que por medio de la tortura combinado con la infliccion del miedo y el dolor para mi ganancia, me propuse a hacerlo en este lugar-

Pero- añadio Damon sintiendo que hay un pero

Pero no resulto- añadio la chica- Me di cuenta que no puedes erradicar la sed, ni tampoco el dolor por la transformación, pero si puedes ayudar a controlarlo- pauso- Entre mas dolor, mas débil- añadio- Y mas la querra-

No estas haciendo lo opuesto a lo que quieres- le pregunto Damon confundido y Ariadne le sonríe

Esa es la idea- contesto Ariadne y Damon la mira mas confundido- Por eso el dolor debe ser mas- pauso- Hasta el punto que deben rogar sobrevivir-

No entiendo- le dijo frustrado Damon

Deben aprender a beber solo lo que necesitan para sobrevivir- siguio Ariadne- No para matar, porque asi entienden el dolor que causan- pauso- Y con eso de a poco ganar control sobre quienes son y quienes quieren ser- pauso- No estaba torturando a tu hermano para divertirme, sino para ayudarlo-

Porque- le pregunto Damon

Porque es importante para Rachel ayudar al hermano del hombre que ama- contesto Ariadne y se aleja de Damon, el que mira a su hermano y Ariadne vuelve y se pone a su lado mirando también a Stefan- Niklaus apago su humanidad- siguio la chica y Damon la mira- Pero eso no significa que ella realmente se haya ido y puede recuperarla- y mira a Damon- Pero eso no impedira que tu hermano siga obedeciendole a Niklaus, la compulsion no se ira, es igual que con el nuevo hibrido-

Nikalus, eh- añadio Damon y ella le sonríe

No mentire- siguio la chica- Me encantaría poder verlo de nuevo, pero mi tiempo ya paso- y mira hacia Stefan- Fui malvada en el pasado, por el odio que sentí hacia aquellos que me lastimaron y destruyeron a mi familia, y me desquite con aquellos que siguieron tratando de lastimarme, porque sabia que Niklaus me protegería sin importar que- y deja de mirarlo- Pero mi amor por el y su preocupación por mi no fue suficiente para aminorar su deseo de poder- y mira a Damon quien la mira- Se que odias a Niklaus, pero el y tu no son tan distintos- y se aleja de la celda y Damon la sigue

De que hablas- le pregunto, mientras la chica le da la espalda

Ambos saben lo que es no ser mas que una decepcion para aquellos que les dieron la vida- contesto Ariadne y Damon abre mucho los ojos- Con el tiempo sabras a que me refiero- y se da vuelta y le pone una bolsa de sangre a Damon en la mano y lo mira fijamente a los ojos- Se un hermano para tu hermano, deja de pensar en el pasado, ambos vivian para dar expectativas, pero de los dos, tu fuiste el que mas control de su destino tuvo-

Te equivocas- le refuto Damon- No quería ser un vampiro, el me forzó a serlo-

Te arrepientes de haber llegado hasta aquí- le pregunto Ariadne y Damon solo la mira…_no…_pero no le dice nada y ella sonríe- Quizas hubieras hecho cosas muy distintas en el camino- …_si…- _Pero todo nos pasa en nuestra vida por una razon, y al final de todo esto te daras cuenta de ello-

No seguiras torturando a Stefan- pregunto Damon y ella niega con la cabeza

Su amiga Lexy hizo grandes avances- contesto Ariadne- El resto depende de el, y de cuanto quieras tu también apoyarlo- y con eso da unos pasos hacia atrás y le sonríe- Eres muy atractivo- añadio

Estas coqueteando conmigo- le pregunto confundido y ella se rie

Quizas- contesto ella sonriendo y con eso cierra los ojos y Damon ve la honda recorrerle el cuerpo y al abrir los ojos le brillan y la chica se tambalea y Damon la agarra

Estas bien, Rach- le pregunto y ella asiente con la cabeza, lo que hace que le duela y se la tome- Si, claro-

Estuvo mucho tiempo ocupando mi lugar- le dijo la chica mirándolo y el asiente

Mi celular- dijo de pronto Rachel mirando el aparato en el piso y Damon lo recoge y se lo da- Ariadne lo tiro al piso despues de hablar contigo-

Hable con ella por teléfono- pregunto Damon sorprendido y Rachel asiente y se queja de dolor de nuevo y Damon la toma en brazos

Te llevare a casa, antes de encargarme de mi hermano- le dijo el

Ok- susurro la chica apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Damon, el que mira a su hermano, que parece estar dormido y con eso se va rápidamente, y a Stefan le roda una lagrima por la mejilla

Eres buena Ariadne- susurro- Muy buena- añadio con una sonrisa…

Mientras en la casa de los Salvatore, Elena aun sigue esperando por Rebecca, la que cuando llego venia de correr y quería asearse, de eso hace dos horas- No crei que esperarías- dijo la rubia apareciendo en la sala y Elena se levanta del sofá y saca algo de su bolso y se lo muestra a Rebecca la abre mucho los ojos al ver su nombre escrito en su antigua forma- Donde encontraste eso- le pregunto

En una cueva- contesto Elena- Estaban los nombres de todos ustedes, Klaus, Elijah, y otros tres, y uno de ellos estaba tachado-

Henrick- dijo Rebecca con tristeza en su rostro- El nombre tachado es Henrick, mi hermano menor- y Elena asiente

Rebecca, solo quiero respuestas- siguio Elena- Quiero entender que paso con tu familia, para terminar con alguien como Mikael persiguiéndolos y la bruja original poniendo esa maldición en Klaus, que termino con la vida de la doopelganger y el alma de Alaiya-

Que sabes acerca de Mikael- le pregunto Rebecca preocupada

Ademas del hecho que los quiere muertos a ti, Klaus y Rachel, y que es un vampiro cazador de vampiros- contesto Elena- Nada mas-

Ya veo- murmuro Rebecca y se aleja de Elena caminado hacia una de las ventanas- Mikael no es cualquier vampiro- empezo la rubia mirando por una de las ventanas- Es un original también- pauso y se da vuelta a ver a Elena- Es mi padre- y Elena abre mucho los ojos…

Damon pone a Rachel en su cama- Vas a estar bien- le pregunto sentándose al borde de esta

Si, solo necesito dormir por un par de horas- le contesto la chica

Ok- concedió Damon y se inclina a darle un pequeño beso- Si estas aburrida despues de descansar ve a ver a Ric, encontramos algo que puede ser de tu interés- añadio

Ok- entendió la chica- Y preguntaría que es, pero estoy cansada- añadio y Damon asiente y le da otro beso ahora en la frente y se levanta y la mira agarrar el conejo que hay en medio de la cama y sonríe al reconocerlo…

_-Y TENEMOS UN GANADOR- anuncio el vendedor- Que vas a querer jovencito- le pregunto a Damon el que lo mira con las cejas levantadas por lo de 'jovencito' y Rachel se rie de su cara y el la mira a ella_

_Cual quieres- le pregunto el finalmente y Rachel lo mira confundida de nuevo y Damon rola los ojos- Si no me dices cual quieres escogeré el mas feo- amenazo y Rachel lo mira asustada y despues a los osos y ve uno_

_El conejo café con la bufanda azul- respondió finalmente y Damon mira al vendedor y este asiente y saca el conejo y se lo da a Rachel_

_Aquí tiene señorita- le dijo sonriendo y Rachel le agradece y mira a Damon_

_Gracias, no tenias porque hacerlo- le dijo y el se encoge de hombros_

_No hay problema- aseguro…_y Damon vuelve al presente y se da cuenta que la chica ya esta dormida y sonríe..._como cambian las cosas..._y se agacha a darle otro beso en la frente y se va…

Mientras Elena aun mira a Rebecca aun muy sorprendida- Tu padre- repitió y Rebecca asiente

Mi familia vino a vivir a estas tierras cuando nadie sabia aun de su existencia- siguio Rebecca- Huyeron de las plagas de Europa, con otras familias, guiadas por una poderosa bruja, Ayanna era su nombre-

La bruja original- entendió Elena

No- refuto Rebecca- Mi padre y madre ya eran pareja cuando llegaron a este mundo, y habían perdido un hijo en nuestras antiguas tierras, y al igual que otras familias, para evitar que eso ocurriera en estas tierra Ayanna invoco a las grandes energias de estas tierras para proteger a las mujeres, y asi nuestra villa empezo a crecer- pauso- Muchos años fueron prosperos, hasta que la naturaleza mostro sus garras y nuestros vecinos fueron su instrumento para ello-

No entiendo-

La magia siempre viene con un precio- explico Rebecca- El precio a pagar fue vivir con el miedo debido a los ataques hechos por los hombres con el gen de los lobos- y Elena entiende- Mi hermano, Henrick pago el precio en nuestra familia- añadio triste la rubia- Por ello mi madre le pidió ayuda a Ayanna esta vez para protegernos, pero esta se rehuso ya era demasiado el precio pagado, asi que mi madre conjuro los elementos de la naturaleza mezclada con la sangre de la Petrova original y nos cambio-

No entiendo- añadio Elena confundida

Durante la cena sin saberlo nos dieron a beber la sangre de la Petrova original, y en la noche mi padre, mientras mi madre hacia el hechizo, nos asesino a todos- explico Rebecca y Elena tiene los ojos muy abiertos

Espera- le pidió- Eso significa que los vampiros fueron creados por tu madre- y Rebecca asiente- Tu madre era una bruja-

La bruja original- y Elena abre mas los ojos…

Damon vuelve a la celda y desata a Stefan y este lo mira y el se va hacia la puerta y le arroja el anillo y Stefan lo toma- Que haces-

Ser tu hermano- contesto Damon- Ahora muévete- y con eso se alejo y Stefan se pone el anillo y lo sigue…

Despertamos- siguio Rebecca- Confundidos, sin sabes que había sucedido, porque nuestro padre nos había asesinado, y porque aun vivíamos- pauso- Fue cuando Mikael volvio para completar todo-

Sangre humana- añadio Elena y Rebecca asiente

Cambiamos, todos nuestros sentidos eran mejores, eramos rapidos- siguio la chica- Pero toda magia tiene su precio, y de apoco empezamos a pagarlo, la naturaleza se nos volvio en contra- pauso- El sol nos lastimaba, la verbena nos hacia débiles, y también aprendimos que la única forma de matarnos era también la razón que nos convirtió, la corteza del arbol, el fresno blanco, asi que lo destruimos- pauso- Pero por supuesto las brujas se encargaron de crear armas con un pedazo de este, pues nada puede ser invecible- pauso- Claro que lo que jamás previo nadie fue la sed- pauso- Todos nos temian, pero otros querian ser como nosotros, asi que mi familia empezo a formar un grupo, que se dedico a pelear con los lobos-

Asi supieron que los mataba una mordedura de ellos- pregunto Elena

Asi es- confirmo la rubia- Gracias a Alaiya las cosas se calmaron por un tiempo- pauso- Por alguna razón desconocida para todos, logro la paz entre todos- pauso- Hasta que Niklaus mato a un humano en su sed y su maldición durmiente se desato y mi padre supo de lo sucedido entre mi madre y un lobo, y al ver herido su orgullo asesino al amante de mi madre y su familia, causando la ira de los lobos, mi padre se dio cuenta de que nos puso en peligro a todos, asi que quería llegar a un acuerdo con los lobos-

La maldición- pregunto Elena y Rebecca asiente

Por necesitaban el apoyo de Alaiya ya que ella era a la única que los lobos escuchaban- siguio Rebecca- Pero ella no quería, hasta que Niklaus la golpeo en lo mas profundo y la maldición se impuso, y ya sabes en que resulto ello- pauso y Elena asiente- Pero con Mikael no todo había terminado, en un arrebato, mato a mi madre, Nik lo vio cuando volvio de su aislamiento con Lea, asi que todos decidimos huir, Nik se quedo a ayudarme a enterrarla, y Lea volvio por nosotros- pauso- Ese dia hicimos una promesa-

Cual- le pregunto Elena

Sin importar que- contesto Rebecca- Siempre y por siempre estaríamos ahí para el otro-

Incluso si Klaus te metio una daga en el pecho como lo hizo- pregunto confundida Elena

Jamas lo entenderas- contesto Rebecca- Llevo 1000 años caminando por estas tierras, y la vida durante esos 1000 años no ha sido color de rosa, Nik si me puso una daga en el pecho, pero es mi hermano, mi familia, es todo lo que tengo-

Entiendo- le dijo Elena

No, no lo haces- le dijo Rebecca- Pero no espero que lo hagas- añadio simplemente y Elena asiente

Gracias- le dijo la chica

Como sea- murmuro Rebecca y se va de la sala y Elena se devuelve al departamento de Alaric y le cuenta lo que sabe, y entre ambos siguen con los dibujos cuando Elena decide llamar a Damon para saber de Stefan

_ELENA_- saludo animado Damon desde el otro lado del teléfono

Damon, donde rayos estas- le pregunto la chica confundida al escuchar ruidos de música y gente

_En un bar_- contesto Damon simplemente

Ok- entendió Elena- Fuiste a ver a Stefan- pregunto

_Sip_- contesto Damon

Y- pregunto Elena

_Larga historia_- contesto Damon y la chica frunce el seño confundida- _Yo no quiero_- escucho la voz de no otro que Stefan y Elena abre mucho los ojos- _Pues vas a tener que, es nuestra hermanable salida y no la arruinaras Stefan_- dijo la voz de Damon

DAMON- grito Elena en el teléfono y Alaric la mira confundido- Que rayos hiciste- le pregunto molesta

_Nada malo_- aseguro el chico del otro lado- _Y debo irme, asi que chao_- y con eso la línea se muere

No puedo creerlo- siseo la chica

Que paso- le pregunto Alaric acercándosele y Elena lo mira

Damon libero a Stefan y ambos están en un bar- contesto Elena

Oh- musito Alaric sorprendido

Si, oh, Ric, en que demonios esta pensando Damon- pregunto molesta la chica

No se- contesto Alaric perdido- Pero sea lo que sea, al menos dale el beneficio de la duda, finalmente Damon últimamente no ha demostrado ser nada desconfiable- añadio

Tienes razón- concedió la chica y se pasa las manos por el pelo- Creo que necesito descansar un poco, te molesta si te dejo solo- le pregunto

No, ve a casa- le dijo Alaric- Descansa- y ella asiente y con eso se va y Alaric vuelve a lo suyo, mientras los hermanos Salvatore se divierten en el bar, donde Damon hace que Stefan beba sangre de la muñeca de una chica…

Mas tarde, mientras Alaric va hacia su auto- Alaric- lo llamo no otra que Rachel y este la mira- Hola- lo saludo

Hey- la saludo el- Que haces por aquí- le pregunto

Damon me dijo que encontrararon algo que quizás podía interesarme- contesto la chica- Y como ya me pico la curiosidad quiero saber que es-

Ya veo- entendió Alaric- Entonces súbete, porque tienes suerte de que hacia alla iba y además esto debes verlo por ti misma- le dijo y Rachel asiente y ambos se suben a la camioneta…

Porque haces esto- le pregunto Stefan a Damon mientras ambos están en la barra del bar tomando unos tragos

Me estoy volviendo suave- contesto Damon y Stefan se rie- Y eres mi hermano- añadio mirando serio a Stefan, el que lo mira- Y siempre olvidamos, ambos, que lo somos, y nos damos la espalda cuando mas nos necesitamos-

Y simplemente nos odiamos- añadio Stefan y Damon asiente

Estoy cansado- siguio Damon dejando de mirar a Stefan y mirando su trago- Sino es Katherine, es la sangre, o Elena, siempre ha habido algo que nos ha separado, y no eramos asi-

Y quieres que seamos como antes- pregunto Stefan

No- contesto Damon y lo mira- Solo quiero dejar de pelear Stef- pauso- Y que vuelvas a ser como antes, y para eso también debemos deshacernos de Klaus-

Imposible- le dijo Stefan- Sabes que no puede ser asesinado-

Quizas yo pueda ayudar con ello- dijo la voz de alguien tras ellos de pronto y ambos lo miran- Los hermanos Salvatore- dijo observándolos la persona detenidamente

Mikael- susurro Stefan y este le sonrie

Bastardo- siseo Damon y Mikael lo mira

Cuida tu boca muchacho- le advirtió

Y tu cuida tu maldita espalda- siseo Damon

Me estas amenazando- pregunto calmadamente Mikael y Damon se le acerca

No- contesto- Te estoy advirtiendo- pauso- Trata de ponerle otra de tus manos encima a mi psíquica y te mato- aseguro y Mikael sonríe

Interesante- susurro- El pasado en el presente- pauso y ambos chicos lo miran confundidos- Pero no tiene mucho sentido hablar de ello ahora- pauso y mira a Stefan- Katherine me informo acerca de tu alianza con Niklaus-

Que con eso- le pregunto Stefan

Quiero saber donde esta- le contesto Mikael

Lo siento- le dijo Stefan- No puedo ayudarte con ello-

Asi- y Stefan asiente- Y porque no- pregunto Mikael

Estoy compelido para solo obedecer las ordenes de Klaus- contesto Stefan- Asi que ninguna información concerniente a el, saldrá de mis labios-

Estas seguro de ello- pregunto Mikael y Damon rola los ojos

Espero que todas estas preguntitas tengan algun sentido- añadio Damon y Mikael lo mira- Y no sea tu arma secreta para matar a Klaus, porque si es asi de seguro…- y la mano de Mikael le atraviesa el pecho interrumpiendo lo que dice, haciendo que Stefan se tense

Que pasa- empezo Mikael mirando a Stefan- Si decido matar a tu hermano aquí, cosa que no tengo problema en hacer- y mira a Damon- Ya lo hice antes- susurro sonriendo y Damon lo mira confundido, pero no logra pensar en a que se refiere por el dolor en su pecho, mientras ahora Mikael mira a Stefan- Cambiaria algo-

No- contesto Stefan mirando preocupado a Damon

Seguro- añadio Mikael apretándole el corazón a Damon el que se queja- Piensa Stefan o lo matare aquí mismo- aseguro y Stefan mira a Damon y a Mikael

No te dira nada- susurro Damon- Ni siquiera le importa- añadio

Fuerte debe ser el vinculo entre el y Niklaus como para ver morir a su propio hermano sin hacer nada- añadio Mikael y mira a Stefan- Algo que decir- le pregunto, pero este solo se muerde los labios y Mikael mira a Damon- Entonces moriras- añadio simplemente y va a sacarle el corazón

Espera- le dijo Stefan tomandole el brazo a Mikael y ambos lo miran- Puedo hacerlo volver a Mystic Falls- añadio y Mikael le saca la mano del pecho a Damon haciendo que este caiga al piso

Bien- dijo sonriendo Mikael mientras se limpia las manos con un pañuelo- Hazlo- añadio y Damon se levanta y Mikael lo mira- He sido un cazador por mas de 1000 años, no deberías subestimarme- y Damon asiente

Punto anotado- murmuro adolorido y Mikael sonríe

Lo que nos lleva además- siguio Mikael y mira a Stefan- Si logras traer a Niklaus con gusto lo asesinare, pero si no- pauso- Te asesinare a ti, me di a entender- y Stefan asiente- Estamos en contacto- y con eso se fue…

Mientras Rachel entra a la parte de la cueva donde están los dibujos y la observa cuando siente una vibración en su espalda…_se ve mirando las rocas, pero hay unas antorchas iluminando la cueva, y un chico de cabello claro esta haciendo algo en la pared de las rocas con un cuchillo y ella sonríe…_

_Deja de esconderte- dijo una voz masculina y una suave risa se escucha- Hablo en serio-_

_No actúes como si no te gustara que te observe- dijo saliendo de donde se esconde y mirando al chico que deja de usar el cuchillo y la mira sonriendo_

_No me gusta- le aseguro_

_Tu sonrisa dice todo lo contrario- dijo sonriendo_

_Lea- dijo serio el chico y ella imita su seriedad_

_Niklaus- dijo la chica con sus manos en la cintura y ambos solo se miran, hasta que ya no aguantan y se rien_

_Que haces aquí- le pregunto Niklaus_

_Los segui a Rebecca y a ti- contesto Lea y el chico niega con la cabeza- Y al verla irse decidi entrar- pauso y mira el lugar- Interesante lugar encontraron aquí-_

_Es una cueva- dijo simplemente Niklaus y vuelve a hacer lo que hacia antes y la chica sigue mirando la cueva y se da algunas vueltas_

_Niklaus- lo llamo la chica despues de un rato_

_Si- contesto el sin dejar de hacer lo que hace_

_Piensas que alguna vez llegara el dia donde todos dejen de compararnos con otras personas- empezo la chica y el la mira- Y solo verán lo grande e importantes que somos como individuos sin necesidad de la comparación-_

_Otra vez te han estado comparando a Alaiya- entendió el chico y ella lo mira_

_Es mi hermana- siguio Lea- Y la amo con mi corazón y moriría si algo le pasara, pero estoy harta de que todos sigan diciendo lo grande que ella es y lo insignificante que soy yo-_

_No lo eres- le aseguro el acercándosele y Lea lo mira- Y además estoy seguro de que ella jamás dejaría que hablen asi de ti- y Lea asiente- Tu hermana te ama, igual que tu a ella, no dejes que los demas te hagan sentir inferior- y ella le sonríe_

_Ok- concedió- Pero con una condición-_

_Cual- pregunto confundido Niklaus_

_Tu tampoco te dejaras hacer sentir inferior por nadie- contesto la chica- En especial Mikael-_

_Es mi padre- añadio Niklaus- Pero tratare- y Lea le sonríe y lo abraza y le toma la mano_

_Vamos- y con eso lo jalo fuera de la cueva…_y siente que le toman el brazo- Rachel-susurro Alaric y esta lo mira

Si- murmuro la chica

Estas bien- le pregunto Alaric y ella asiente- Segura, porque te pusiste rigida por unos segundos y ni pestañabas- añadio

Oh- musito Rachel- Solo fueron unos segundos- pregunto

Minutos- contesto Alaric- Que paso-

He estado aquí antes- contesto y Alaric la mira confundido- Bueno, no yo, sino que una de mis vidas pasadas, Lea- explico

Ya veo- entendió Alaric- Que viste-

Klaus- contesto Rachel y se acerca al nombre del hibrido escrito en la pared- Estaba escribiendo con un cuchillo esto- añadio tocando la roca

Entonces los originales escribieron esto- entendió Alaric

No todo- añadio Rachel mirándolo

Quieres escuchar acerca de lo que Rebecca le dijo a Elena- le pregunto Alaric y la chica asiente y este le cuenta, y Rachel solo escucha, y despues ambos empiezan a poner los papelitos que hizo Alaric al lado de los dibujos, mas tarde Elena llega con algo de comer, y también les ayuda…- Y este es el ultimo- añadio Alaric poniendo el papel y las chicas miran alrededor de la cueva

Falta uno- añadio Elena apuntando un símbolo circular con un extraño dibujo en medio

Si, es el único que no reconoci- confeso Alaric- Aunque me pareció familiar, pero no pude recordar de donde- añadio

Se parece a mi collar- añadio Elena recordando

Es el símbolo de la bruja original- añadio Rachel y ambos asienten entendiendo y siguen mirando los dibujos y despues de un rato Elena frunce el seño

Se supone que estos simbolos- empezo la chica y Rachel y Alaric la miran- Cuentan la historia de los originales, cierto- y ambos asienten- Y este es el símbolo del hibrido- apunto- Y este de la bruja original- apunto el que hay a su lado

Y- pregunto Rachel

Representa la muerte de la bruja original- añadio Alaric mirando como la especie de sangre que hay en el símbolo de esta y Elena asiente

Pero Rebecca dijo que Mikael asesino a la bruja original- siguio Elena- Pero porque es el símbolo del hibrido el que esta en esta representación- pauso- Querra eso decir que…-

Klaus asesino a la bruja original- termino Alaric por ella y Elena asiente y ambos miran a Rachel que mira el dibujo

Rachel- y la chica la mira- Sabes algo- le pregunto Elena

Es algo confuso- contesto la chica y Alaric y Elena la miran confundidos- Lea no me deja acceder a esos recuerdos, pero- pauso y mira la pared de nuevo- Si esta aquí no debe ser mentira- añadio segura

Rebecca debe saber esto- añadio Elena despues de un rato y con eso se fue, mientras Rachel la mira alejarse y Alaric la mira a ella

Rachel- la llamo y la chica lo mira- Segura que no sabes nada- le pregunto y ella asiente- Porque crees que Lea no te deja acceder a esos recuerdos-

Sinceramente no lo se- contesto Rachel y se acerca a la pared de roca- Pero lo que si se es que ni Lea, ni Alaiya tienen buenos sentimientos respecto a la bruja original- y mira a Alaric- Por lo que paso en el ritual que le puso a Klaus la maldición- y Alaric asiente entendiendo

Mientras Damon y Stefan salen del bar- Como supiste que ese sujeto era Mikael- le pregunto Damon a su hermano

Sabes que conoci a Rebecca y a Klaus, no- contesto Stefan y Damon asiente- Klaus me hizo olvidarlos en medio de un tiroteo en el club que ahora es de Gloria, y Mikael apareció ahí preguntando por ellos-

Fue asi como Katherine supo acerca de que alguien seguía a Klaus y Rebecca- entendió Damon y Stefan asiente- Ya veo-

Tengo que pensar- añadio Stefan- Asi que nos vemos Damon- y se empezo a alejar

No hagas nada estúpido- le dijo Damon y Stefan se da vuelta sonriendo

Lo estúpido te lo dejo a ti- le aseguro y con eso se fue y Damon niega con la cabeza y se va hacia el departamento de Alaric, mientras este estaciona su camioneta frente a la casa de los Salvatore y Rachel se baja y el se va, y al ir hacia la puerta la chica se encuentra de frente con Elena que viene saliendo

Hey- la saludo Rachel- Le dijiste- pregunto y Elena asiente- Y como lo tomo-

Creyo que le mentia- contesto Elena- Y trato de lastimarme por ello, pero creo que finalmente todo hizo click en ella- y Rachel asiente entendiendo

Alaric se fue a su departamento- añadio Rachel- Dijo que iba a esperar a Damon ahí para contarle lo que saben-

Ok, entonces me voy para alla- añadio Elena y se va hacia su auto, pero se detiene en el ultimo escalon de la bajada- Que vas a hacer tu- le pregunto

Ser una amiga para Rebecca- contesto Rachel y Elena le sonríe y ambas se despiden, y Rachel entra en a la casa y ve a Rebecca llorando de rodillas al lado de la chimenea y se pone frente de ella y la chica la mira

Lo sabias- le pregunto en un susurro la rubia

No- contesto Rachel- Pero creo que Lea si lo sabia, y no quiere que vea que sucedió-

Pero es cierto- pregunto Rebecca y Rachel asiente- Porque Nik me mintió- pregunto con mas lagrimas cayendo de sus mejillas

Porque no quería perderte- contesto Rachel- Eres todo lo que le quedaba de lo que el fue- pauso- Le recordabas a el mismo, Bekah, si no hubiera sido por ti, Niklaus hubiera desaparecido por completo, lo humano de su ser-

Puede que tengas razón- concedió Rebecca- Pero no puedo perdonarle esto- añadio y mas lagrimas caen por sus mejillas- He necesitado tanto a mi mama, no tienes idea de cuanto- y Rachel la abraza y Rebecca llora en sus brazos

Si tengo una idea- susurro Rachel abrazando fuerte a la chica…

Damon por su parte termina de escuchar todo lo que Elena descubrió gracias a Rebecca de esta misma y Alaric, en el departamento de este ultimo- Wow- murmuro

Cierto- concordo Elena- Y ahora que- pregunto

Mikael- contesto Damon y Alaric y Elena lo miran confundidos- Stefan y yo tuvimos un encuentro con el, y dijo que se encargara de matar a Klaus, y Stefan se encargara de traerlo de vuelta-

Y tu estas dispuesto a trabajar con Mikael- le pregunto Alaric confundido y ambos lo miran- Digo despues de las dos veces que ha intentado matar a Rachel, no creería jamás que aceptarías trabajar con el-

Cierto- concordo Elena y mira a Damon y este rola los ojos

Si, estoy dispuesto a trabajar con Mikael a pesar de ello- aseguro

Porque- le pregunto Elena

Porque mas que nada en este mundo quiero deshacerme de Klaus- contesto Damon- Y de proteger a Rachel de Mikael me encargo yo- aseguro

Ok- concedió Alaric- Solo esperemos que esto no te patee el trasero- añadio y Damon rola los ojos exasperado, pero no dice nada

Y Stefan- añadio Elena- Donde esta- pregunto molesta mirando a Damon

Dando un paseo- contesto este

Como pudiste liberarlo- siguio la chica- Despues de todo el trabajo que nos costo a Lexy y a mi ponerlo ahí, Damon, en que rayos estabas pensando-

En que es mi hermano y no lo voy a dejar ahí toda la vida Elena- contesto Damon

Pero y que pasa si lastima a alguien- pregunto la chica

No lo hara- aseguro Damon

Que te hace estar tan seguro- añadio la chica con excepticismo

Porque no se lo permitiré- añadio Damon simplemente y Elena no se ve convencida- Y hasta aquí llega esta conversación Elena- le dijo firmemente y se levanta de donde esta sentado- Mañana debes venir a la casa porque lo mas probable es que Mikael haga aparición- añadio y la chica asiente- Y Ric de tu parte en esto hablaremos despues- añadio y Alaric asiente y con eso Damon se fue, mientras Alaric mira a Elena

No te gusta esto, verdad- le pregunto y la chica lo mira

Confio en Damon- contesto Elena segura- Pero no cuando se trata de Stefan- añadio, y el aludido va caminando por la plaza principal del pueblo, cuando ve a alguien familiar sentada en la glorieta de en medio y se acerca

Bonnie- susurro y la chica levanta su vista del libro que lee- Que haces aquí de noche- le pregunto

Leo- contesto la chica simplemente- Y tu- le pregunto- Porque la ultima vez que supe de ti, Lexy te puso en la celda en la que tuvieron a Caroline y Elena te dejo encerrado ahí- añadio confundida

Damon me libero- contesto Stefan y se sienta al lado de la chica, la que lo mira atentamente

Porque haría eso- pregunto confundida Bonnie

Porque ambos tuvimos un emotivo y sorpresivo encuentro con una vida pasada de Rachel- contesto Stefan sin mirarla

Lea- pregunto la chica

Ariadne- contesto Stefan y la mira y esta abre mucho los ojos- Estuvo toda la noche y parte de esta mañana torturándome- añadio y Bonnie cada vez esta mas sorprendida- Y logro lo que quería-

Que- pregunto Bonnie

Seguir el metodo de Lexy y devolverme mi humanidad- contesto Stefan y deja de mirar a la chica

Hablas en serio- pregunto Bonnie y Stefan asiente y ella sonríe- Es genial-

Si y no- añadio el y Bonnie lo mira confundida y Stefan la mira- Lexy y Ariadne me devolvieron mi humanidad si, pero eso no significa que Klaus aun no me tenga bajo control-

Como sabes eso- pregunto Bonnie y Stefan le cuenta acerca del encuentro que el y Damon tuvieron con Mikael- Wow- exclamo la chica- Entiendo, si hubieras vencido la compulsión no hubiera llegado a tal extremo- y Stefan asiente

Lo que significa que necesito recuperar mi libertad- añadio el chico y deja de mirar a Bonnie- Y hare lo que sea por ello-

Porque- le pregunto la chica

Porque no quiero que Klaus siga usándome para lastimar aquellos a los que quiero- contesto Stefan- Quiero encontrar la forma de detenerlo de una vez y para siempre- pauso- Y para ello necesito tener todos mis sentidos-

Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites- le dijo Bonnie y el la mira- Somos amigos Stefan, y…- y deja de mirarlo- Fue para salvarme que te fuiste con Klaus- añadio

Lo haría de nuevo- aseguro Stefan y Bonnie lo mira- Eres valiosa Bonnie, y siempre estas ahí cuando te necesitamos- pauso- Y yo no tomo a los que quiero por sentado- aseguro

Me alegra que hayas vuelto- le dijo sonriendo la chica y el se rie

Pronto por completo- aseguro el y ella asiente y vuelve a su libro y ambos se quedan en silencio sentados en la glorieta…

Y en la casa de los Salvatore, Rachel sale de la habitación de Rebecca y se topa con no otro que Damon quien le sonríe y antes de que ella pueda decirle algo atrapa sus labios en un apasionado beso y al cortarlo, ya que Rachel debe respirar, la chica sonríe- Hey- susurro

Hey- susurro el sonriendo- Te extrañe- añadio

Y yo a ti- le dijo Rachel- Y que hiciste despues de que me dejaste- le pregunto

Sali con Stefan- contesto Damon

Ya veo- entendió la chica- Esta bien- pregunto y Damon asiente- Me alegra- susurro

Que hacias saliendo de la habitación de Rebecca- le pregunto Damon para cambiar el tema

Iba por un vaso de sangre para ella- contesto Rachel- No esta nada bien despues de saber que Klaus fue quien asesino a su madre-

Yeah, Alaric y Elena me contaron al respecto- añadio Damon- Y también me dijeron respecto a Lea, y que no te deja ver sus recuerdos-

Asi es-

Y Rebecca no esta molesta al respecto- pregunto Damon

No- contesto Rachel- O sea se siente traicionada por Klaus y Lea, pero entiende que yo no soy Lea realmente, por lo que no tengo la culpa-

Cierto- concordo Damon

Bueno, será mejor que vaya por ese vaso- añadio la chica y se pone en puntillas y le da un pequeño beso en los labios- Quieres uno tu también- le pregunto

Yeah- contesto Damon y Rachel le sonríe y se va por ello y Damon se mete a su habitación y se mete al baño, por lo que Rachel al volver escucha la ducha y se mete al baño

Damon- lo llamo

Yeah- murmuro este

Me voy a quedar con Rebecca- le conto Rachel- No quiero que este sola- pauso- Quiero que vea que puede confiar en mi, que realmente somos amigas-

Ok- entendió Damon

No te molesta- pregunto la chica

No- aseguro el y sale de la ducha con una toalla amarrada a su cintura y Rachel le sonríe- Entiendo- añadio

Gracias- le dijo Rachel y se le acerca y le da otro pequeño beso en los labios y el le sonríe- Te deja una bolsa de sangre en tu mesa de noche- añadio

Gracias, preciosa- le dijo el y Rachel le da otro beso

Buenas noches- susurro la chica y con eso se fue y Damon despues de beberse la bolsa de sangre se acuesta

Que dia- murmuro y dejo que el sueño lo venciera…mientras Rachel y Rebecca que ya están acostadas miran el techo de la habitación…

Extraño ser humana- confeso Rebecca de pronto- La simplicidad-

Lo que extrañas es la tranquilidad- entendió Rachel

Y a mi familia- añadio Rebecca y Rachel asiente entendiendo, y ambas el sueño las vence…

A la mañana siguiente Rebecca se levanta temprano y le avisa a Rachel que va a ir a dar una vuelta al bosque y volverá mas tarde, por lo que Rachel despues se levanta y toma una ducha y baja a buscar algo para desayunar, pero al llegar abajo siente una extraña energía proveniente de la sala que esta en la entrada, por lo que va hacia alla y al llegar ahí se queda estatica…_dios yo conozco esta presencia…_ y lentamente mira hacia la fuente y un hombre de traje esta parado entre los sillones de espaldas…

Tu- susurro la chica y el hombre se da vuelta y sonríe

Mucho tiempo sin vernos querida- la saludo el hombre

Mikael- siseo Rachel y su cara se llena de furia…

CONTINUARA…


	70. Risco de Memoria

Gracias por los comentarios:

gleek: no tengo otros fics de otros personajes, estoy algo obsesionada con Salvaberry, y respecto a Klaus y Rachel sigue atenta al fic, aun hay muchas cosas que no han sucedido...

AlisonClove...: no puedo escribir tu nombre completo :P, y se de los juegos del hambre por tumblr, ahi estan obsesionados con ellos...y si me parece que escribes bien, no lo hubiera dicho sino lo pensara, y me alegra que te haya hecho feliz que lo dijera...respecto a Klaus, como le dije a gleek aun hay muchas cosas que no han pasado :D

gabe berry: eres un angel, me encanta leer tus comentarios...respecto al fic, estoy siguiendo la linea de la historia de la serie, pero obviamente con mis inyecciones y cambios, asi que si Klaus "asesino" a su propia madre, pero para saber que sigue tendras que esperar :D, y no estoy alejando a Rachel y Damon a proposito solo debe pasar por la historia...gracias por las buenas vibras...

Ok, habiendo agradecido, dos cosas, primero si quieren un fic de Klaus y Rachel, denme ideas, porque no se me ocurra nada por el momento, y segundo paciencia con la espera del siguiente capitulo, por eso este es bastante largo como para compensar (22 hojas en word :P)...

Ojala les guste, y les recuerdo que nada me pertenece :( y donde dice "Aid" se lee "Eid"...eso disfruten :D

* * *

><p>70<p>

RISCO DE MEMORIA

Rachel sigue mirando a Mikael cuando siente una fuerte vibración en su cuerpo y se tensa…_un recuerdo…_y se deja llevar por este…

_Una puerta se abre…- Encontre lo que necesitaba para hacer ese pastel que a tu madre le gusta para su cumpleaños- dijo la voz de una chica entrando con unas bolsas en sus manos- Solo espero que esta vez me resulte y no sea como la ultima vez que trate de hacer algo y toda el lugar termino prácticamente destro…- y deja de hablar al ver el cuerpo de un joven tendido en el suelo inconsciente con un rastro de sangre en su boca y las bolsas se le caen de las manos- AID- grito y se lanza al piso y mueve el cuerpo del joven- DESPIERTA, AID- y se da cuenta que no respira y lo golpea con lagrimas cayéndole de la cara- No puedes dejarme- susurro en un sollozo la chica y abraza al joven- Porque-_

_Porque no quisiste escucharme- dijo otra voz en el lugar de pronto y la chica se tensa- Te dije que habría consecuencias- y la chica mira al dueño de la voz con su cara llena de lagrimas, pero con furia en sus ojos_

_Consecuencias- siseo la chica y se levanta lentamente- TU PROVOCASTE ESAS CONSECUENCIAS, MIKAEL, NO YO- grito molesta_

_Te pedi ayuda, y no quisiste escuchar- añadio Mikael_

_Porque te escucharía cuando arruinaste lo que logre solo por la herida en tu maldito orgullo- refuto la chica_

_Alaiya, no seas irracional- siguio Mikael_

_IRRACIONAL- grito Alaiya- Asesinaste al único hombre que he amado, y estoy siendo irracional- pauso- Eres un maldito Mikael-_

_Puede que lo sea- siguio Mikael- Pero solo hice que esta batalla también fuera tuya- añadio y Alaiya lo mira confundida- No me dejaste otra opción, querida-_

_De que hablas- murmuro y una audible ingesta de aire se escucha desde atrás de la chica y al mirar ve al joven con los ojos abiertos- Aid- susurro y se lanza al piso_

_Ali- murmuro el chico confundido y ve a Mikael- Que mierda hace el aquí- pregunto molesto y trata de levantarse pero la chica no lo deja y el la mira_

_Calmate- le pidió sonriéndole- Recuerdas que paso- le pregunto_

_Estaba afuera cortando leña- empezo el chico- Cuando escuche un ruido desde adentro de la cabaña y entre y alguien me agarro por atrás y algo me metieron en la boca- y se la toca- Y despues ya no recuerdo nada- añadio y Alaiya asiente entendiendo- Que rayos paso Ali-_

_Sientes algo que quema tu garganta- le pregunto la chica y el asiente y ella le sonríe y una lagrima le cae por la mejilla- Estas en transición para ser un vampiro- y el abre mucho los ojos y niega con la cabeza- Lo siento- le dijo la chica y lo abraza_

_Tenia que hacerlo- siguio Mikael y el chico lo mira y Alaiya se tensa- Era lo única forma de que esta batalla se volviera tuya también y entendieras porque es importante que ayudes-_

_Convirtiendolo en un vampiro, asi me haces entender- empezo Alaiya y mira a Mikael y este asiente- Como es eso posible- pregunto_

_Siendo el un vampiro, con mayor razón querras proteger a los de nuestra clase, pues el hombre que amas es ahora uno de nosotros- contesto Mikael- Veras lo que es, entenderas como realmente son las cosas, y batallaras contra su sed- pauso- Y pediras clemencia por el ante los lobos- y ella niega con la cabeza_

_Te equivocas- le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- Se como son las cosas mejor de lo que tu mismo lo sabes- aseguro- Y pedir clemencia, porque lo haría- siguio- No todos los vampiros tienen que ser crueles como TU, ninguno de tus hijos realmente lo es, ni siquiera Niklaus con todo ese poder que tiene-_

_Te equivocas Alaiya- aseguro Mikael- Y si no nos ayudas será el peor error de tu vida-_

_Ayudarte la primera vez me llevo a esto- refuto la chica y el chico, en el piso aun, mira con furia a Mikael- A ser traicionada por ti, dos veces- pauso- No te ayudare, no esta vez- dijo firmemente_

_Alaiya, reconsidera- exigió molesto Mikael y la chica cierra sus ojos- Ahora necesitaras mas ayuda que nunca- aseguro y una energía se siente en la habitación y Mikael observa atentamente a la chica- Alaiya…-_

_NO- grito esta y una fuerte honda de color rojo le sale del cuerpo y Mikael cae al otro lado de la habitación y al levantarse le ve la cara, con sus ojos rojos y llenos de venas prominentes, como si ella fuera un vampiro- Largate de mi casa- siseo_

_Alaiya- susurro este_

_LARGO- grito a todo pulmon y Mikael siente mas energía contra el y rápidamente se va y la cara de la chica cambia y cae de rodillas al piso con lagrimas corriéndole por la cara y mira al chico- Es mi culpa, lo siento- y se le acerca_

_Soy un vampiro- pregunto el chico y ella niega con la cabeza_

_Estas en transición para serlo- contesto Alaiya- Para ser completamente uno debes beber sangre humana- y el niega con la cabeza y mas lagrimas rodan por las mejillas de la chica- Se que no quieres-_

_No quiero ser un maldito monstruo Ali- y ella asiente_

_Pero no puedo perderte- susurro la chica tomandole la cara- Te amo demasiado- dijo besándole tiernamente los labios_

_Ali- susurro el_

_Por favor, Aid, no me dejes, si- le rogo al chico abrazandolo y el también la abraza_

_No puedo beber sangre humana- susurro el chico- No quiero lastimar a nadie- y ella lo suelta y asiente_

_Lo se y no tienes que hacerlo- aseguro Alaiya y el la mira confundido y ella saca la navaja que el lleva en su cinturón- Nadie mas saldrá lastimado- aseguro y con eso se hace un corte en el brazo para la sorpresa del chico- Bebe- y el siente el ardor aun mas fuerte en la garganta- Aid, bebe- le exigió_

_NO- grito el dejando de mirarle el brazo- No te lastimare- dijo firme y la chica le toma la cara_

_No lo haras- le prometió la chica sonriéndole- Te detendré antes de que llegue lejos- aseguro- Pero por favor, bebe- le rogo_

_Me detendrás- repitió el chico y ella asiente y el toma el brazo de la chica y su cara se transforma y muerde el lugar de donde sale la sangre y Alaiya solo lo mira empezando a sentirse débil, mientras el sigue bebiendo, despues de un rato el chico siente el movimiento del brazo y lo suelta y al ver a la chica esta con su cabeza en el piso palida- ALI- grito preocupado y la toma en sus brazos- Dijiste que me ibas a detener- le dijo molesto_

_No pude- susurro la chica sonriendo y lo ve morderse la muñeca- Que haces- y el le pone su muñeca en la boca_

_Bebe- le ordeno- Vi a Elijah darle de su sangre a Olive cuando se lastimo y eso la curo- y ella asiente y bebe de la sangre del chico y el ve como su brazo y el de la chica se curan y la aprieta contra el- Tambien te amo Ali- y ella sonríe_

_Es bueno que a veces seas flojo- añadio la chica y el la mira confundido- No abriste las cortinas hoy- añadio- Si estuvieran abiertas serias pavo ahumado-_

_El favorito de mi mama- añadio el chico sonriendo y ambos se rien- Superaremos esto-_

_Juntos- termino ella por el, y el le sonríe y asiente y atrapa sus labios con los de el, y Alaiya sonríe…_

Y Rachel vuelve al presente y ve a Mikael sonriéndole y sus ojos cambian de color- Bastardo- siseo y se lanza a atacarlo, para sorpresa de este, y el logra esquivarla, pero la chica sigue atacándolo prácticamente a su misma velocidad, lo que lo sorprende mas aun, y un golpe logra mandarlo lejos haciendo que caiga al otro lado de la habitación, con bastante ruido al quebrarse cosas, y Mikael siente la energía de la chica a su alrededor y ve sus ojos

Alaiya- susurro y siente dolor en su cabeza y se queja y Rachel se le va a seguir acercando cuando alguien le toma el hombro y ella se detiene y mira a quien la detuvo…_no puede ser…_y en sus ojos hay sorpresa

Calmate Rach- le pidió no otro que Damon

Que me calme- repitió ella y el asiente

Estas bien- pregunto la voz de Stefan desde atrás de Rachel y esta lo mira, y lo ve junto a Mikael

Estoy sorprendido- dijo este mirando a Rachel- Eres mucho mas poderosa de lo que Lea logro ser con todo el poder que obtuvo de su hermana- pauso- Lo que significa que tienes el potencial de la mismisima Alaiya-

Como es eso- pregunto confundido Damon

Alaiya solo no tenia el control, tenia todo el poder puro- contesto Mikael- Y cuanto lo desarrollo y lo pudo desarrollar era excepcional- pauso- Lea era un juguete comparada con Alaiya-

Juguete- empezo Rachel y los tres la miran- Eso quisiste que fuera Alaiya, no- siseo- Porque solo la querías usar para tu beneficio-

No- añadio Mikael- Para todos-

MENTIROSO- grito Rachel- Maldito bastardo, solo te preocupaba y te preocupa lo que a ti te sucede- pauso- Pobre Mikael, su esposa lo engaño, matemos a todos, no importa quien sufra por ello-

Hice lo que debía hacer- dijo simplemente Mikael y la cara de Rachel es de mas furia, y los hermanos solo miran la escena muy confundidos

Te matare- siseo Rachel y sus ojos vuelven a cambiar y Damon se le pone por delante y ella lo mira confundida- Que haces- le pregunto

No puedes matarlo-

Y porque no- exigió saber molesta la chica

Porque esta aquí para ayudarnos a encargarnos de Klaus- contesto Damon

Hablas en serio- pregunto incrédula Rachel

Muy en serio- contesto Damon

TE VOLVISTE DEMENTE- grito Rachel- Este maldito a tratado de matarme durante todo estos meses y vas a trabajar con el- pregunto furiosa

Si- contesto Damon y Rachel lo mira molesta- Rach, es el único que tiene una forma de hacerlo-

Y no te importa todo lo que nos ha hecho- le pregunto la chica

Estoy pensando en lo que es mejor para todos- contesto Damon- Y Klaus es el mal mayor, no Mikael- pauso- Y lo que mas quiero ahora es a Klaus muerto-

Realmente crees que aliándote con Mikael lograras asesinar a Klaus y acabar con todo- pregunto la chica sorprendida y Damon asiente- Entonces eres mas estúpido de lo que has demostrado ser hasta ahora-

HEY- se quejo Damon

Si confias en Mikael lo eres- le aseguro Rachel- El es mucho peor que Klaus, porque lo único que le importa es su maldito orgullo, no le importa nada y es capaz de traicionar a todos- pauso- Por eso estamos metidos en este embrollo- pauso- TODO es su culpa- añadio molesta- Aun asi estas seguro que quieres confiar en el-

No tengo otra opción- le contesto Damon- Asi que correre el riesgo- añadio simplemente

Ok- murmuro la chica- Quieres confiar en el, hazlo- siguio y lo mira fijamente a los ojos- Pero olvidate de que existo- y Damon abre mucho los ojos y la chica se va hacia la puerta

QUE MIERDA- grito Damon y ella se detiene y lo mira- No puedes manipularme con esto-

No te estoy manipulando- le aseguro Rachel- Estoy hablando muy en serio- y el niega con la cabeza

Estas siendo irracional- le dijo Damon y la cara de Rachel es de furia- Todo lo que he hecho es para protegerte, y esto es por ti también, porque te amo y no quiero perderte- y ella niega con la cabeza

Aliandote con Mikael me perderas igualmente Damon- le aseguro- No puedo confiar en el, y tu tampoco deberías, despues de todo lo que me ha hecho ahora e hizo en el pasado y de seguro seguirá haciendo- pauso- No puedo-

Entonces solo te largaras y me daras la espalda- añadio Damon molesto

Si- contesto Rachel- No me sentare aquí a avalar esta alianza- pauso- Te dije que no cuestionaria tus planes para matar a Klaus y no me meteria, pero no esta vez, no cuando se que al final igualmente terminare muerta, y mucho antes de que esta alianza tuya con el empieze- aseguro- Y sino eres capaz de verlo y confiaras en el- pauso- No tengo nada mas que hacer aquí- y con eso salió de la casa, dejando a un molesto Damon, extrañado Stefan y sonriente Mikael, y afuera se topa con Elena

Esta todo bien- le pregunto la chica al verla acercarse molesta

No- contesto Rachel sin mirarla

Rachel, que sucede- le pregunto Elena preocupada y la chica se detiene y la mira

Buena suerte, Elena- le dijo Rachel- Me alegro conocerte- pauso- Di algo bonito en mi funeral- y Elena tiene los ojos muy abiertos, pero antes de que pueda decir algo la chica se metió en la camioneta de Stefan y se fue y Elena entra a la casa

Que rayos esta pasando- exigió saber y ve al hombre que esta con los hermanos- Quien es el-

Mikael- le contesto Stefan y Elena lo mira

Diria que es un placer, pero no lo es- añadio la chica- Ha tratado de matar muchas veces a mi amiga- y el sonríe- Lo que me lleva- y mira a Stefan- Rachel se llevo tu camioneta- y este asiente entendiendo y luego la chica mira a Damon- A que rayos se refería Rachel con que fue un placer conocerme y que diga algo lindo en su funeral- añadio

Esta siendo irracional- contesto simplemente Damon

Hay algo mas- añadio Stefan mirando a Mikael y todos lo miran- Dijo que todo era tu culpa y que eres un traicionero, a que se refería- pregunto

Alaiya- empezo Mikael- Por causas desconocidas para todos logro la paz entre los lobos y nosotros, pero la guerra entre ambas especies empezo de nuevo por mi- añadio- Debido a que asesine al amante de mi esposa- y todos entienden- Y respecto a la traición-

Hablaba de la maldición, cierto- añadio Elena y el la mira- De la muerte de la doopelganger-

No eso no me lo atribuye a mi- contesto Mikael- Sino que a mi esposa-

Entonces- pregunto Elena confundida

Se refería a la muerte del único hombre que Alaiya amo y era su prometido- contesto Mikael- Y que yo asesine y converti en vampiro- y todos abren mucho los ojos

Porque haría algo asi- le pregunto Elena molesta

La necesitaba- contesto Mikael- Y no me dejo otro camino, además le adverti que finalmente se arrepentiría de no ayudarme y asi sucedido- y Elena niega con la cabeza

Con razón Rachel no confía en usted, si Alaiya lo odia- entendió la chica- Y no quiero ser grosera, pero le molestaría dejarnos solos- le pidió y el le sonríe

No- contesto Mikael- Aprovechare para admirar lo exquisito de la construcción de esta casa- y con eso se alejo y Elena al verlo desaparecer mira molesta a Damon

Alaric te dijo que esto te patearía el trasero- le dijo la chica

Rachel esta siendo exagerada- añadio Damon simplemente- Ademas esto es por ella y por ti- le recordo

Rachel no quiere ser protegida de esta forma- añadio Stefan y Elena lo mira- Según ella terminara muerta igualmente-

Dramatica e irracional- añadio Damon- Y malditamente terca- pauso- Asi que esperare a que se le pase el berrinche y hablare con ella y asunto arreglado-

Eso espero- añadio Elena- Porque no se veía nada feliz- pauso- Y yo tampoco lo estoy- siguio- No confio en Mikael-

Ni yo- aseguro Damon- Pero que otra opción tenemos para deshacernos de Klaus-

Ninguna- añadio Stefan y Damon asiente

Ok, pero y si le hace algo a Rachel- pregunto Elena preocupada y Damon rola los ojos

No lo hara- aseguro- Y si lo hace, lo pagara-…

Y Rachel llega a la casa de los Lockwood y se estaciona…_estúpido Damon…despues de todas las veces que Mikael ha tratado de matarme y el va y confía en el…_y la chica niega con la cabeza…_lo amo, realmente lo hago, pero se paso de estúpido, y…ese recuerdo…pero puede ser que mi cabeza solo este jugando con mi visión o algo, y lo puse ahí para ocupar ese lugar debido a que los recuerdos están fragmentados y todo, porque sino…_y tiene el seño fruncido…_que confuso…_y se soba la frente…_me dolio mucho la cabeza con el recuerdo, fue muy fuerte…_y niega con la cabeza_…pero ya no importa…_y se baja de la camioneta…_debo pensar en a donde ir, no muy lejos, para alejarme mientras llevan acabo esta alianza, antes de que…_y se tensa y se da vuelta y varios hombres y mujeres empiezan a salir desde distintos lados…_oh dios…_

Pero miren quien llego- dijo uno de los hombres- La psíquica en persona- añadio sonriendo

Como me encontraron- pregunto la chica mirándolos fijamente

Mikael- contesto una de las mujeres sonriéndole- Quiere que sepas que es el otra vez el causante de tu muerte-

En serio- pregunto Rachel y todos asienten y los ojos de la chica cambian para sorpresa de todos se ponen amarillos rojizos- No lo creo- añadio segura y con eso una honda los mando volando y ella se puso a correr en dirección al bosque…_me imagino que se preguntaran porque la estúpida de mi corre hacia el bosque...bueno es simple, no puedo lastimar humanos solo alejarlos de mi haciéndome creer que son hibridos como Klaus, asi que eso estoy haciendo, debo perderlos, y alejarlos de la casa para que no lastimen a nadie, además que si me meto en la casa me voy a acorrarla a mi misma…_y con eso a metros se detiene para alejarlos a todos de la misma forma, y sigue corriendo y haciendo lo mismo, pero los cazadores no desisten…

Esa es la camioneta de Stefan- dijo Caroline que viene llegando a la casa de los Lockwood de su desayuno con Tyler en la camioneta de este- Que hara aquí y porque estará abierta- añadio confundida al ver la puerta del conductor y ambos se bajan de la camioneta y se empiezan a acercar a esta, hasta que Tyler se detiene al mirar el piso

Caroline- llamo el chico y ella lo mira y sigue su mirada hacia el piso

Son pisadas- y el asiente

Muchas pisadas- añadio Tyler y parece olfatear algo y mira hacia el bosque

Que- pregunto confundida Caroline

El aroma de Rachel- contesto este- Y de otros mas- y con eso se hecho a correr hacia el bosque y Caroline tras el y se encuentran con un grupo de cazadores resagados que corren empolvados por lo que notan ambos chicos, y estos se le ponen al paso- Que demonios creen que hacen- les exigió saber Tyler y los cazadores los atacan y estos deben defenderse

Tyler- llamo Caroline despues de matar a unos cuantos y los otros correr- Van tras Rachel- añadio preocupada y Tyler asiente y se lanza a correr de nuevo…mientras Rachel que sigue corriendo se detiene de nuevo y lanza otra honda, y logra divisar una flecha que viene en su dirección y al esquivarla pierde el equilibrio y se va de espaldas cayendo por un risco…lo que es visto por Tyler, y los cazadores se dispersan para dar con donde cayo la chica y Tyler se va por Caroline…

Mientras en la casa de los Salvatore, estos y Elena hablan con Mikael acerca del plan que tienen para atraer a Klaus devuelta, cuando de pronto Damon cambia su expresión- Esta todo bien- le pregunto Mikael al notar el cambio

Si- contesto este simplemente, pero con una extraña sensación dentro de el- Sigamos- y los demas asienten cuando el celular de Elena suena

Lo siento- se disculpo la chica- Tengo que contestar- añadio- Caroline- dijo

_Elena, donde estas_- le pregunto frenetica la rubia

En casa de Damon y Stefan, por- pregunto Elena confundida

_Bien, entonces estas con ellos_- añadio Caroline- _Elena algo malo paso_-

Que- pregunto Elena preocupada levantándose de donde esta sentada

_Cazadores_- contesto Caroline y Elena mira a Mikael- _Unos 50 de ellos_-

Donde- pregunto Elena mirando fijamente al vampiro original

_Afuera de la casa de los Lockwood_- contesto Caroline y le cuenta como llegaron ella y Tyler y como este les siguio el aroma

La lastimaron, esta bien- pregunto Elena y Damon y Stefan la miran confundidos

_No sabemos_-

COMO QUE NO SABEN CAROLINE- grito Elena en el teléfono

_Tyler la vio caerse por un risco que da a una parte de los terrenos de los Lockwood que no todos conocen_- contesto Caroline- _Y lo peor de todo es que hay muchos cazadores, y ellos también la están buscando_- y Elena se pasa la mano por el pelo

Ok- entendió la chica- Concentrense en encargarse de ellos, y yo les digo a los demas-

_Que hay de…_-

Bonnie- contesto Elena sin dejarla terminar- Los demas ya van en camino- y con eso colgó y mira a Mikael- Maldito desgraciado- siseo la chica para sorpresa de los dos hermanos, mientras que Mikael solo sonríe

Asumo que mi mensaje ya fue enviado- dijo Mikael y Elena lo mira mas molesta

De que mensaje hablas- pregunto Damon

Cazadores- le contesto Elena mirándolo- A lo menos 50 atacaron a Rachel afuera de la casa de los Lockwood y la arrinconaron en el bosque- y Damon abre mucho los ojos

Donde esta- pregunto preocupado

Tyler la vio caer por un risco- contesto Elena- Y los cazadores están tras ella- y Damon se va a lanzar contra Mikael, pero Stefan se le pone enfrente, mientras Mikael solo sonríe

Calmate- susurro agarrando fuerte a su hermano- No pienses en el, piensa en Rachel, tenemos que encontrarla antes de que los cazadores lo hagan-

Caroline y Tyler se están encargando de ellos- añadio Elena- Lo malo es que donde cayo Rachel no es conocido el terreno, por lo que necesitaremos a Bonnie- añadio- Asi que vayan a ayudar a Caroline y Tyler, y le avisare a Alaric e ire por Bonnie-

Hay cosas de Rachel en la habitación de Rebecca- siseo Damon mirando a Mikael, con aun Stefan teniéndolo agarrado- Perro bastardo-

En serio creiste que tu amenaza seria un impedimento para mi- añadio este y niega con la cabeza- La chica no mentia en lo absoluto- añadio- Ya que el trabajo de eliminarla se hara igualmente les guste o no- aseguro Mikael

Sueña- siseo Damon y con eso salió rápidamente de la casa seguido por Stefan y Elena le da una última mirada a Mikael y corre a la habitación de Rebecca, y Mikael decide irse, y mientras Elena registra la habitación de Rebecca alguien le toma la mano firmemente

Que crees que haces- le pregunto Rebecca

Necesito encontrar algo que le pertenezca a Rachel- contesto Elena

Porque- le pregunto la rubia confundida

Cazadores están tras ella- contesto Elena- Mikael los envio- y la cara de Rebecca es de furia

Donde esta- pregunto Rebecca

Rachel- pregunto Elena y Rebecca asiente exasperada- Tyler la vio caer por un risco en los terrenos de los Lockwood y Bonnie puede localizarla- y Rebecca asiente y saca un bolso de debajo de la cama y saca algo y toma a Elena en brazos y esta la mira confundida

Soy mas rápida que tu auto- explico la rubia y se hecho a correr con Elena en brazos…mientras Caroline que pelea con un cazador, logra quebrarle el cuello cuando siente algo detrás de su espalda y ve una estaca y un brazo

Stefan- susurro y este asiente y escucha el ruido algo quebrarse y ambos ven a- Damon- añadio la rubia y ve el cuerpo de un cazador en el piso

Donde esta tu robotico novio- le pregunto Damon

Mas adelante- contesto Caroline- No se como lo hacen, pero estos tipos parecen multiplicarse- añadio

Es una táctica- le conto Stefan- Hacen parecer que son muchos- añadio

No tenemos tiempo para que le expliques a la barbie como cazan estos idiotas- añadio exasperado Damon- Necesitamos encontrar a Rachel-

Para eso necesitamos a Bonnie- añadio Caroline- Mientras encarguémonos de eliminar mas de estos- añadio apuntando al cazador en el piso

Tiene razón- añadio Stefan mirando a su hermano que no le agrada nada la idea- Damon-

No lo digas- le dijo este apuntándolo y se echo a correr, mientras Caroline se ve confundida

Que fue eso-

Rachel le dijo que no confiara en Mikael- añadio Stefan simplemente- Pero esa es una historia para despues, vamos- y la rubia asiente y se empiezan a mover…

Mientras la buscada chica esta inconsciente…_mi cabeza…me duele mucho…_y siente algo en la cara…_esta helado…_y ahora siente que la empujan hacia su lado izquierdo y abre lentamente los ojos y la golpea igualmente la luz del sol, por lo que pestañea y adolorida ve que esta al lado de una especie de lago…_que hermoso…_y se trata de sentar y se queja y ve su pierna lastimada y al mirar hacia todos lados ver por donde cayo…_que larga caída…es un milagro que este viva…y tengo sed…_y se acerca lentamente al lago y toma agua de este y se resfresca la cara y mira hacia su alrededor…_todo es muy bello…pero como voy a salir de aquí…_y se ve confundida…_aunque antes de pensar en salir de aquí, será mejor que limpie mis heridas o se infectaran…_asi que eso hace…

Y Elena le envía un mensaje a Caroline y todos se juntan afuera de la casa de los Lockwood, y Tyler sale de la casa con el mapa de la propiedad pedido por Bonnie en el mensaje y lo ponen en el capot de la camioneta de Alaric, al que Elena llamo mientras le explicaba todo a Bonnie, y todos se ponen alrededor de la chica y esta se concentra con la polera que tiene de Rachel…

La encontraste- le pregunto Damon

Calmate Damon- le pidió Alaric- Deja que Bonnie se concentre-

Vamos brujis- apresuro el chico sin escuchar a Alaric, el que rola los ojos

No puedo- dijo de pronto la chica y todos la miran confundidos, menos Rebecca que solo se ve pensativa

Como que no puedes- le exigió saber Damon molesto

No puedo- le dijo Bonnie mirándolo fijamente- La encontré, pero no puedo dar con el lugar especifico en el que esta- añadio- Algo me bloquea-

Pero puedes sentirla- le pregunto Stefan y Bonnie asiente

Esta viva- aseguro y todos se van mas relajados- Pero como dije no puedo dar con ella- y mira el mapa y toca un sector- Esta aquí, pero donde aquí, no se-

Esos terrenos nadie los conoce- añadio Tyler

A que te refieres- le pregunto Elena confundida

Ni mi familia ni nadie ha pasado a esos terrenos- contesto el chico- Por eso el mapa están en blanco en ese sector- añadio- Nos pertenece, pero-

No realmente- añadio Rebecca y todos la miran- Esos terrenos solo están siendo custiodiados por tu familia- añadio

No entiendo- añadio Alaric

Esos terrenos son de los lobos- añadio la rubia

De los hombres lobos- entendió Caroline

No, de los lobos- la corrigio Rebecca

Te refieres al animal- pregunto Alaric y la rubia asiente- Como pueden animales ser dueños de esos terrenos-

No son animales normales- contesto Rebecca- Llevan milenios viviendo en estos terrenos, es por ellos que los hombres lobos son hombres lobos, la naturaleza los escogió a ellos para dar balance-

Pero en estas tierras no hay prominencia de lobos- refuto Alaric

Eso es lo que tu crees- le dijo Rebecca simplemente- Lo mismo que crees que estas tierras fueron descubiertas en el año 1492, cuando fueron descubiertas por los vikingos unos 500 años antes- pauso- Y además estos lobos son inteligentes, y se mantienen en sus tierras protegidos de la caza humana-

Entonces Rachel esta en mas peligro- pregunto Caroline preocupada

No lo creo- contesto Rebecca y todos la miran confundidos- Y otra cosa mas, nosotros no podemos entrar a esos terrenos-

Explica- le pidio Stefan

A los lobos no le gustan los vampiros- empezo Rebecca- Y por mucho que Tyler sea mitad vampiro solamente, igualmente lo es- pauso- Y no creo que Rachel este en tanto peligro, debido a que Alaiya entro a esos terrenos cuando era niña- pauso

Pero como la sacamos- pregunto Damon

Se tiene que sacar ella sola- contesto Rebecca- Con los recuerdos de Alaiya puede-

Rachel no tiene acceso pleno a los recuerdos de Alaiya- le recordó Damon

Cierto- concedió Rebecca pensativa

Espera- añadio Stefan- Rachel sabia que Mikael asesino al prometido de Alaiya- y Rebecca lo mira

Que- pregunto Caroline confundida

Despues te cuento Caroline- le dijo Elena- Y- añadio la chica mirando a Stefan

Es probable que pueda saber como sacarse- añadio este

Lo que significa que el resto de nosotros debe encargarse de los demas cazadores- añadio Alaric

Menos la doopelganger y la bruja- añadio Rebecca

Porque no- le pregunto Elena

Eres un estorbo Elena- le contesto Rebecca mirándola fijamente- Y Bonnie necesita seguir manteniéndonos informados de la energía de Rachel, y para eso debe concentrarse-

Concuerdo con la barbie original- añadio Damon- Asi que váyanse- añadio y Bonnie asiente y se lleva a una no muy feliz Elena con ella y deciden ponerse en parejas

Perfecto- añadio Rebecca- La rubia copiona con Tyler- y Caroline la mira molesta- Stefan con el profe- apunto a las parejas y mira a Damon- Tu vienes conmigo- y todos asienten y se dividen los terrenos

Nos comunicamos por celular cualquier cosa- añadio Stefan y todos asienten y se empiezan a mover para buscar a los cazadores…

Como Mikael supo la exacta ubicación de Rachel- le pregunto Rebecca a Damon despues de un rato en que ambos rastrean a los cazadores

La vio en mi casa- contesto el sin mirarla

Porque Mikael estaba en tu casa- pregunto Rebecca

No es de tu incumbencia- le contesto Damon simplemente

Es mi padre, asi que es de mi incumbencia- añadio Rebecca- Mas aun porque gracias a esto la vida de Rachel esta en peligro-

Lo se-

Lo sabes- pregunto Rebecca exceptica parándose frente a el- Confias en Mikael- pregunto

No- contesto Damon- Pero lo necesito-

Para matar a mi hermano- pregunto la rubia

Si- contesto Damon molesto mirándola fijamente

Eres un idiota- le dijo Rebecca mirándolo fijamente también- Y lo único que lograste es poner a la mujer que supuestamente amas en peligro-

No cuestiones lo que siento por Rachel- le dijo molesto

Porque no debería- añadio la rubia- Es por ti que ella es tan peligro-

Realmente no necesito que me hagas sentir culpable al respecto- le dijo Damon entre dientes

No, si lo necesitas- refuto ella molesta- Porque al siquiera pensar en aliarte con Mikael provocaste esto- añadio- Aun mas sabiendo acerca del prometido de Alaiya-

Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto- refuto Damon- Ademas si para matar a tu hermano tengo que aliarme con Mikael, lo hare igualmente- aseguro

Por eso no eres nada como el- añadio Rebecca dándose la vuelta y siguio caminando y Damon la mira alejarse

Puedes dejar de hacer eso- le pidió y ella se detiene y lo mira- No necesito que me compares con nadie en este momento-

Lo siento- se disculpo la rubia- Pero eres tan estúpido-

Ya basta Rebecca- le dijo molesto Damon

Es que el jamás haría esto- susurro la rubia

DE QUIEN DEMONIOS HABLAS- pregunto exasperado Damon

Del novio de Alaiya- contesto Rebecca- Con el te comparo- y Damon la mira confundido- El la amaba hasta el punto de renunciar a todo, su familia, amigos y ha su vida de humano con tal de mantenerse a su lado y mantenerla a salvo- pauso- Y tu lo primero que haces por venganza o lo que sea que tengas en contra de mi hermano es aliarte con la persona que quiere asesinarla-

No es venganza lo que tengo contra tu hermano- la corrigio Damon acercándosele- No quiero que convierta a la mujer que amo en su maldita marioneta- añadio

Es por eso- murmuro la chica

Si- contesto Damon- Ademas Elena tampoco se merece ser una bolsa de sangre por el resto de su vida- pauso- Ambas merecen vivir felices y no pensar en la sombra de tu hermano acenchandoles la vida- pauso- Asi que deja de compararme con ese sujeto- y con eso siguio caminando

Ese sujeto- siguio Rebecca caminando detrás de el- Tenia un corazón de oro, y mis hermanos lo querian mucho-

Excepto Klaus- pregunto Damon curioso y Rebecca asiente- Porque-

Porque Alaiya siempre lo amo- contesto Rebecca- Desde que eran niños- pauso- Y casi se perdieron mutuamente, pero el amor de ellos era y es tan inmenso que logro sobrevivir todo- y sonríe- Incluso el tiempo- y mira a Damon- Realmente amas a Rachel-

Porque sigues dudándolo-

Quizas porque eres odioso- contesto la chica- Y con tus actos eres poco creible- y Damon rola los ojos y se detiene enfrente de Rebecca

Estoy enamorado de Rachel, Rebecca- empezo- Es la única mujer, que me ha visto a mi y a nadie mas con amor en sus ojos, y me acepta por quien soy-

Ella también se siente asi por ti- añadio la rubia- Ella me lo dijo-

Lo se- siguio Damon- Y no me importa si lo dudas- pauso- Lo que si tienes que tener claro, es que Rachel es mia, y Klaus no le pondrá las manos encima jamás- aseguro y con eso siguio caminando y Rebecca lo mira alejarse…

_Realmente lo abandonaras todo- pregunto la chica apoyada en un árbol y un joven que pasa se detiene y la mira_

_No abandono nada Bekah- le aseguro el chico- Como le dije a mis padres, ellos no pueden escoger a la persona con la que debo pasar el resto de mi vida- pauso- Tengo derecho a escoger a esa persona yo- y sonríe- Y yo la escogi a ella hace mucho-_

_Pero tu familia no esta contenta- refuto la chica- Igualmente te iras con ella-_

_Me conformo con que mis padres respeten mi decisión y lo hacen- contesto el chico_

_No puedo creer que eso que tienen sea amor- añadio Rebecca y el chico la mira solamente- Se que eso que paso tiene un importante significado, pero realmente puedes amar tanto a alguien como para abandonar todo-_

_Si puedes, Rebecca, pero no lo entenderas hasta que ames de verdad- contesto el chico- Y no te ofendas, pero no me importa si finalmente no puedes creerlo- pauso- O los demas, tampoco importan, solo importamos Ali y yo- _

_Pero…-_

_Rebecca- la detuvo el chico firmemente- Se porque quieres que desista- pauso- Niklaus- y la chica lo mira avergonzada- Pero Alaiya es mia, y lo ha sido desde que ambos nos escogimos- pauso- Y nadie mas que yo será su esposo- aseguro y con eso se fue…_y vuelve a la realidad y sigue a Damon…_quizás jamás entenderé el amor de ambos, hasta que yo misma lo sienta…_

Y Rachel termina de limpiarse sus heridas y se levanta lentamente y abre mucho los ojos al ver a un lobo parado en unas rocas y este aulla…y todos lo escuchan…

Los lobos saben que hay alguien en sus terrenos- le dijo Rebecca a Damon el que se tensa y saca su celular…mientras Rachel sigue mirando al lobo que para sorpresa de la chica mueve su cabeza hacia su lado izquierdo y esta mira en esa dirección por curiosidad y ve una cueva y sin saber porque se empieza a acercar a esta, y el lobo aulla de nuevo y Rachel se tensa…

_Debemos seguir corriendo- dijo la voz de una chica y se escuchan mas aullidos- Apresurate-_

_No deberíamos habernos seguido internando aquí Alaiya- se quejo la voz de un chico y la chica se detiene y el chico choca con ella y ambos caen al piso- Estas bien-_

_Si- contesto la chica secamente y se levanta del piso al escuchar mas aullidos y mira a su alrededor y ve una cueva- VEN- grito y se puso a correr y el chico la sigue y ambos entran a la cueva- Nos quedaremos aquí a esperar a que pase la noche- añadio la chica_

_Es seguro- pregunto el chico_

_No tenemos otra opción- contesto la chica simplemente y saca unas piedras- Pero esto nos ayudara- y pone cada una de las piedras en cada lado de la entrada de la cueva_

_De donde sacaste eso- pregunto el chico_

_Ayanna- contesto Alaiya simplemente y toma una roca y la lanza y esta es devuelta adentro de la cueva- Nada podrá ni salir ni entrar, y solo quien pone las piedras es quien puede sacarlas- explico- Genial, no- añadio sonriendo mirando al chico, el que rola los ojos y se mete mas adentro de la cueva_

_Genial seria estar en casa- añadio el y la chica se ve triste, pero al mirarla el chico su cara no tiene emoción alguna- No debimos venir aquí-_

_Si, lo se- añadio la chica- Lo has dicho todo el camino- y paso por su lado_

_Que ahora estas molesta conmigo por decir la verdad- pregunto molesto y ella lo mira_

_Yo me iba a caer, tu trataste de ayudarme, ambos terminamos aquí perdidos- contesto la chica_

_Porque tu quisiste explorar y ver no se que cosa- añadio el chico exasperado_

_Y tu me seguiste- le recordó ella- Y sino querías podias haberte de vuelto simplemente-_

_Y que me cortaran la cabeza por abandonarte, no gracias- añadio el chico_

_ENTONCES DEJA DE QUEJARTE- le grito la chica y con eso se fue hacia las rocas y se subió en una plana y se acosto en esta dándole la espalda al chico, el que no dice nada mas…_y Rachel escucha otro aullido y mira al lobo, pero este ya no esta ahí…_wow…_pensó la chica y se mete a inspeccionar un poco la cueva…

Mientras Bonnie que esta en casa de Elena, hablando por su teléfono- Aun la siento, Damon, asi que los lobos no la han lastimado- dijo y Elena la mira desde la cocina- Si, quizás sea mejor- y Bonnie mira a su amiga- No, también lo creo, aunque dudo que quiera, pero tratare de convencerla- añadio mientras Elena la mira confundida- Te llamo cualquier cosa que sienta- y con eso colgó

Que pasa-

Damon quiere que vaya a la casa de los Lockwood- contesto Bonnie- Para sentir mejor a Rachel, porque con la distancia se esta volviendo agotador- añadio

Ok, entonces vamos- añadio Elena y va hacia la puerta y Bonnie le toma el brazo- Que-

No quiere que vayas- le dijo Bonnie

Bonnie, no me voy a quedar aquí- le dijo molesta Elena y va a seguir hablando cuando la puerta suena y ambas se miran confundidas y van hacia esta y Elena abre la puerta- Meredith-

Se lo que esta pasando- dijo esta- Vine a ayudar-

Porque confiaríamos en ti- le pregunto molesta Elena

Porque no le menti a Alaric- contesto Meredith- No quiero lastimar a Rachel- aseguro- Y los cazadores tenemos un método de rastreo bastante especial y puedo ayudar-

Rachel esta en un lugar difícil de rastrear- le dijo Bonnie y Elena la mira como si estuviera loca

Pero debe salir de ahí, o no- añadio Meredith y Bonnie asiente- Ahí entro yo- pauso- Se que no tienen porque, pero confíen en mi- les pidió y Bonnie y Elena se miran simplemente…

Mientras Rachel que esta en la cueva siente otro recuerdo que la asalta…

_Ali- la llamaron moviéndola y ella abre los ojos y mira al chico- Ya amaneció-_

_Tenemos que irnos- añadio la chica y se levanta y saca las piedras- Vamos- y el chico asiente y ambos salen de la cueva..._y Rachel también sale de la cueva, y el recuerdo sigue…_y ambos chicos se topan con unos hombres a la salida y se tensan_

_Miren quien tenemos aquí- dijo uno de los hombres_

_Digan sus nombres- pregunto otro y los chicos se miran- AHORA- y ambos se tensan_

_Alaiya- contesto la chica- Alaiya Bracova- añadio y todos la miran_

_Una Bracova- añadio uno de los hombres mirándolo fijamente- Y tu- le pregunto al chico y este va abrir la boca_

_Su nombre no es importante- interrumpió Alaiya- El esta aquí por mi- añadio_

_Cierto- dijo la voz de una mujer apareciendo y todos la miran, pero ella solo mira a la chica- Es solo un niño bonito sin importancia- añadio y el chico se ve molesto, pero no dice nada- Una de las gemelas Bracova, estoy en lo correcto- pregunto y Alaiya asiente- Que hacen en nuestros dominios-_

_Tuvimos un pequeño accidente y caimos por una quebrada- empezo Alaiya- Y tratamos de volver pero nos desorientamos y se hizo de noche y llegamos aquí- añadio- No vinimos como enemigos- aseguro y la mujer la mira y luego al chico_

_No nos gustan los intrusos- dijo la mujer y se le acerca mas a Alaiya y el chico se tensa y va hacer algo cuando un rugido se escucha y todos miran al lobo al lado de la chica y la mujer abre mucho los ojos y se aleja de la chica y la mira- Ocultas algo niña- y Alaiya mira al lobo que le languetea la mano y ella le sonríe_

_Asi que estas bien- murmuro la chica y luego mira a la mujer- Nos desorientamos porque estaba tratando de buscar a este lobo- contesto Alaiya- Se fue sin que supiera si realmente habia sanado, asi que aprovechando la caída quise buscarlo- pauso- Asi que le aseguro señora que jamás ha sido nuestra intención husmear en su territorio-_

_Ya veo- murmuro la mujer y mira al lobo y asiente- Ayuden a estos niños a salir de nuestros terrenos- ordeno mirando a los hombres que se ven confundidos- Es una orden- dijo firme y los hombres asienten y empiezan a dirigir a los dos chicos hacia los bosques_

_Gracias señora- le dijo sonriendo Alaiya mientras la mueven _

_No agradezcas niña- dijo la mujer y Alaiya se detiene y se da vuelta a mirarla, los demas también se detienen- Somos enemigos, pero tu por alguna razón fuiste lo suficientemente estúpida como para ayudar a uno de los nuestros-_

_Estupida- susurro la chica confundida- Llama estupidez a ayudar al que lo necesita- pregunto molesta_

_Los lobos son nuestros aliados no de los de tu villa- añadio simplemente la mujer y Alaiya niega con la cabeza_

_Aliados, enemigos, esas son estupideces, señora- dijo la chica- Y me disculpo si soy grosera, pero esta enemistad que existe entre nuestras villas, es aun mas estúpida-_

_Nos hemos matado mutuamente- le dijo la mujer- Incluso uno de mis hombres creo asesino a un miembro de tu familia- añadio sonriendo- No te hace eso odiarme y quererte vengar- le pregunto_

_El odio y la venganza no dan nada mas que dolor- contesto la chica- Asi que no- pauso- Ni la odio ni tengo deseos de hacerle sentir el dolor de mi familia, porque usted y su gente han sufrido igualmente- pauso- Y no tengo ningún deseo de que se siga fomentando ese dolor-_

_O eres una extraña jovencita- añadio la mujer- O simplemente tonta-_

_Gracias- le dijo Alaiya y la mujer la mira confundida- Es cumplido para mi lo que acaba de decirme- pauso- Porque eso significa que entiende lo que digo, y- pauso y sonríe- Mas aun ahora nos esta ayudando a mi amigo y a mi, asi que lo que pienso no esta tan errado- y la mujer niega con la cabeza_

_Lo que quieras creer, niña- añadio la mujer- Ya llévenselos- ordeno mirando a sus hombres los que asienten y se llevan a los chicos, y Alaiya le da una ultima sonrisa a la mujer y le hace adiós con la mano al lobo que aulla…_y Rachel vuelve al presente y siente que alguien le lame la mano y mira al lobo que la mira

Tu- susurro la chica y el lobo le sigue lamiendo la mano y la chica sonríe y le palmotea la cabeza- Me ayudarías a salir de aquí- le pregunto y el lobo se pone a caminar y ella lo sigue, y se da cuenta por sus recuerdos que es el mismo camino que tomaron Alaiya y su amigo con los hombres en el pasado…

Mientras con los demas, Damon mata a otro cazador, ya perdiendo la paciencia con ellos, cuando siente su celular vibrar- REBECCA- llamo a la chica y esta aparece- Debemos reagruparnos- añadio y la chica asiente y ambos vuelven afuera de la casa de los Lockwood, donde están los demas también, incluidos Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy y Matt- Que hacen ustedes dos aquí- les pregunto el chico y mira a Elena- Y tu- añadio

No me quedare en casa- contesto Elena exasperada

Y nosotros- siguio Matt- Los cubrimos a todos en la escuela, y vinimos apenas esta termino- añadio

Y por cierto Caroline los organizadores del baile del viernes te estaban buscando- le informo Jeremy a la rubia

Mierda lo olvide- siseo la chica

Preocupemonos por dar con Rachel, quieren- exigió Damon exasperado y molesto y la rubia asiente- Y, porque la reagrupación- pregunto

Tenemos un nuevo curso en el plan- le contesto Alaric- La sheriff viene para aca, Jeremy y Matt serán nuestros "ups encontramos cuerpos", y la sheriff nos ayudara con ello- pauso- Por lo mismo necesitamos ordenar un poco el bosque-

Y que hay de Rachel- pregunto Damon

Mi mama ya sabe todo- le contesto Caroline- Por lo mismo cree que involucrar a la policía ayudara a dispersar a los cazadores de la zona-

Por lo mismo los demas debemos irnos de aquí- siguio Alaric- Tyler como el dueño de los terrenos se queda, y Matt y Jeremy también, y como Jeremy es menor de edad por cualquier cosa me quedare, pero el resto debemos irnos-

Y RACHEL- exigió enojado Damon

Damon ya quedamos con que Rachel se sacara sola de donde esta- le recordó Caroline- Por eso debemos despejar la zona- añadio- Y este plan es mejor que seguir matando gente-

No estoy de acuerdo- dijo Damon- No me voy de aquí sin mi enana-

No tienes otra opción- le dijo Stefan

Asi y quien me va obligar a obedecer- pregunto Damon mirando a su hermano- Tu- añadio y dos manos aparecen por detrás de su cuello- Sue…- y se lo quiebran y cae al piso para revelar a Rebecca

DAMON- grito Elena preocupada y se lanza a verlo, mientras los demas solo miran a la rubia- Porque hiciste eso- le pregunto molesta Elena

Estaba siendo molesto- contesto la chica simplemente y mira a Stefan y este asiente y se acerca a su hermano y lo levanta

Bonnie trajiste tu auto, cierto- pregunto Stefan y Bonnie asiente- Bien, metamos lo ahí- y eso hacen- Los vemos a todos en mi casa- añadio y todos asienten

Por cierto- añadio Rebecca- Yo también me quedare, me asegurare que los cazadores realmente se fueron de la zona- y todos asienten, y se empiezan a mover…

Y Rachel llega a unos arboles y ve la carretera- Wow- exclamo- Lo logramos- y mira al lobo- Gracias- le dijo sonriéndole y acariciándole la cabeza- Pero ahora debes volver, porque aquí no es seguro para ti- y el lobo le languetea la mano de nuevo y se va y la chica sonríe y sigue avanzando y sale a la carretera y un hombre aparece frente a ella, que le sonríe y ella se tensa…_no tengo suficientes fuerzas como para hacerle frente…_y cierra los ojos y escucha un disparo, pero no siente dolor y abre los ojos y ve al hombre en el piso con un disparo en la cabeza y al ver una mujer esta enfrente de ella

Estas bien- le pregunto la mujer y la chica le sonríe y corre donde ella y la abraza para sorpresa de la mujer

Gracias- susurro Rachel con lágrimas cayéndole de la cara- Muchas gracias, Meredith- y se miran

De nada- le dijo sonriéndole Meredith- Pero estoy algo confundida-

Porque te abrazo sabiendo que eres una cazadora y que la razón por la que viniste aquí fue para matarme- pregunto Rachel y Meredith abre mucho los ojos

Como lo sabes-

No soy estúpida- contesto la chica- Siempre supe porque estabas aquí, pero- pauso- En esa cena que tuvimos no me mirabas como los otros cazadores lo hacen y supe que puedo confiar en ti, que no tienes intenciones realmente de matarme-

Siempre lo haz sabido, eh- pregunto Meredith y Rachel asiente- Y porque no le dijiste a Damon-

Porque el solo te mataria sin pensarlo- contesto la chica- Y a las buenas personas hay que darles oportunidades de darse a explicar- añadio simplemente

Ok- entendió Meredith- Ahora quieres ir a casa- le pregunto y otras lagrimas le rodan por la cara a Rachel

Si- susurro y Meredith se la lleva…

Y en la casa de los Salvatore, Damon empieza a recuperar la conciencia- Damon- lo llamo la voz de Elena- Estas bien- le pregunto

Yeah- contesto y mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta que esta acostado en el sillón de la sala de la entrada de su casa y recuerda- Quien mierda me quebró el cuello- pregunto molesto

Rebecca- le contesto la voz de Caroline y ve a la chica sentada en otro sillón- No estabas escuchando, y ella fue y simplemente lo hizo-

Y adonde esta la barbie original ahora- pregunto molesto Damon sentándose

Aun en el bosque, con Tyler y la policía- le contesto Elena y Damon mira a Caroline

Con Tyler, ah- dijo divertido- No estas celosa- le pregunto para molestarla

Si- contesto la rubia- Pero algo me dice que Rebecca esta mas preocupada de matar cazadores, y por la seguridad de Rachel que de coquetear con mi novio- añadio y Damon se tensa

La encontraron- pregunto preocupado

No aun- le contesto Elena

Y los demas- pregunto Damon

Alaric, volvio del bosque, y el, Bonnie y Stefan están con Mikael en la otra sala- le contesto Caroline y Damon se ve molesto

Ese bastardo- siseo y escucha pasos y Alaric y Bonnie aparecen

Despertaste- dijo Alaric y Damon asiente simplemente

Stefan esta con Mikael- añadio Bonnie

Asi que ese bastardo solo volvio como si nada- añadio Damon

Dijo que sabe que su plan fracaso- le conto Alaric- Pero de seguro no se detendrá-

Por lo mismo- siguio Bonnie- Necesitamos encontrar un plan para detenerlo-

Cierto- concordo Damon- Pero antes necesitamos encontrar a mi enana- añadio

Lo sabemos, Damon- le dijo Elena y va a seguir hablando cuando la puerta suena

Yo voy- dijo Alaric y se fue hacia la puerta y la abre y mira confundido a la persona- Meredith- y ella le sonríe

Traje un regalo- le dijo Meredith y Rachel sale desde atrás de ella y Alaric la mira sonriendo

Hey- saludo la chica en un susurro y adentro Damon se tensa y en un segundo la tiene atrapada en sus brazos y Rachel lo abraza también agarrada de su cuello

Lo siento mucho, preciosa- le susurro Damon y Rachel lo aprieta fuerte escondiendo su cabeza en su cuello

Lo se- susurro ella y Damon la suelta un poco y la mira

Estas bien- le pregunto

Algo adolorida- contesto la chica- Afortunadamente no me quebré ningún hueso en la caída, pero me hice unos cortes bien feos, asi que Meredith me dio algo de sangre de vampiro para que mis heridas sanaran- y Damon mira a la chica

Gracias- le dijo y ella asiente

Fue un placer- le aseguro Meredith- Pero, entremos- propuso y entran a la casa, sin que Damon suelte a Rachel, y al verla Bonnie, Elena y Caroline le sonríen

Estabamos muy preocupados por ti- le dijo la rubia abrazandola, y Elena y Bonnie también la abrazan

Y tratamos de buscarte- le aseguro Elena, despues de que Bonnie la abrazara

Pero por mas que me concentre no pude dar con el lugar exacto donde estabas- añadio Bonnie- Y Rebecca despues nos dijo que el lugar esta protegido por los lobos y que no podríamos entrar-

Ya veo- entendió Rachel

Y que lo mas probable es que gracias a los recuerdos de Alaiya pudieras salir- añadio Elena

Oh- musito Rachel- Pues le dio en el clavo- y todos la miran confundidos- Gracias a los recuerdos de Alaiya pude salir hacia la carretera, y gracias a que Meredith apareció a tiempo un cazador no alcanzo a matarme- y todos miran a Meredith

Como dije fue un placer- dijo esta simplemente

Gracias- le dijo Damon y Meredith asiente y el mira a Rachel- Y viste algun lobo- le pregunto y ella lo mira confundida- Porque escuchamos aullidos-

Oh- entendió la chica- Si vi uno, pero no me hizo nada, obviamente- añadio simplemente

Lo importante es que ya estas aquí- añadio Alaric y todos asienten

Y necesito un baño- añadio la chica mirándose las ropas y ahora todos se dan cuenta de lo empolvada y rota que su ropa esta

Cierto- concordo Damon- Vamos arriba- y la lleva hacia la escalera, mientras los demas se quedan en la sala, y al llegar a estas Rachel deja de caminar y mira hacia el fondo del pasillo- Rach-

El todavía esta aquí- añadio la chica y se fue hacia alla y Damon la sigue, y al entrar a la sala ven a Stefan sentado

Rachel- dijo al verla, pero ella solo mira a Mikael quien esta parado al lado de la chimenea, quien también la mira

Asi que sobreviviste- dijo este y los ojos de la chica cambian, y empieza avanzar hacia Mikael, quien se toma la cabeza y se queja cayendo de rodillas al piso, y los demas también entran a la sala y ven a Rachel frente a Mikael

Vamos a dejar algo en claro- empezo Rachel y Mikael deja de tomarse la cabeza y la mira- No vas a matarme-

Asi y porque- pregunto Mikael y de nuevo siente dolor en su cabeza y se la toma

No soy Lea, ni Ariadne- siguio la chica- No tengo ni la mas minima intención de ser una marioneta de poder para Niklaus, y no lo quiero muerto- pauso y mira a Damon y los demas y vuelve a mirar a Mikael- Pero entiendo porque los demas si, y no me meteré- y Mikael la mira sorprendido

Interesante- murmuro- Pero el hecho de que no quieras a Nilklaus muerto, me hace dudar de tus palabras- añadio

Si te hubieras dignado a conocerme antes de simplemente mandar a matarme entenderías mejor mis palabras- le dijo Rachel simplemente- No quiero a nadie muerto, Mikael, no quiero mas dolor- añadio- Pero-

Pero- repitió Mikael y siente dolor en su cabeza de nuevo

Traicionalos en esta alianza como traicionaste a Alaiya o sigue tratando de matarme- siguio la chica mirándolo fijamente- Y olvidare mis palabras y te asesinare yo misma- y Mikael siente que su corazón se aprieta dentro de el y da un gemido de dolor, por lo que todos miran a Rachel- Eso es por tratar de matar a Damon cuando lo conociste- siseo la chica y Damon y Stefan abren mucho los ojos- Y si no quieres volver a sentir ese mismo dolor de nuevo, te sugiero que me tomes en serio- y con eso Mikael cayo al piso por completo y la chica se va de la sala y Damon sale tras ella y la ve tambalearse

Estas bien- le pregunto tomandola del brazo para evitar que se caiga

Cansada- murmuro ella y Damon asiente y la toma en brazos y se la lleva arriba, y al llegar arriba la deja en el baño

Necesitas ayuda- le pregunto y ella niega con la cabeza y el asiente entendiendo- Ok, entonces…-

Tengo hambre- añadio la chica mirándolo avergonzada y el le sonríe y va a tocarle la cara con su mano y Rachel lo ve dudar- Te sientes culpable, cierto- le pregunto

Yeah- contesto Damon- Y soy culpable- añadio

Te amo, lo sabes, cierto- le dijo la chica y el asiente- Y lamento si lo que dije temprano sono como a que estaba terminando todo entre nosotros- pauso- Lo que trate de decir es que no podía…- y Damon la corta con sus labios en los de ella

Lo se- susurro Damon al cortar el beso- Toma ese baño, y te hare algo de comer, si- y ella asiente- Y despues hablaremos- y Rachel asiente y Damon sale del baño y baja hacia la cocina…

Mientras Meredith mira a Mikael que se levanta del piso…- Todo lo que dejaste escrito- empezo la chica y este la mira- No tiene nada que ver con esa chica-

Asi es al parecer- murmuro Mikael- Supe de tu retiro de mis filas-

La mejor decisión de mi vida- añadio Meredith- Me alegra haber escuchado a tu hijo- y todos la miran confundidos y sorprendidos, pero ella simplemente sale de la sala y los demas la siguen

Con quien trabajas- le exigió saber Caroline y Meredith la mira

Con nadie- contesto esta

Y de quien hablabas- le pregunto Bonnie

Elijah- contesto Meredith- Lo conoci a inicios de este año, buscaba información sobre Mystic Falls, y me pareció encantador- añadio- Y el me aviso de la existencia de la psíquica, y me pico la curiosidad y vine- añadio simplemente- No soy su enemiga- aseguro y con eso se fue

Me voy- añadio Caroline- Rachel ya esta a salvo y los demas necesitan saber- y todos asienten y ella se va y Stefan se va con ella, ya que quiere recuperar su camioneta, y los demas ven a Damon saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja

Es para Rachel- le pregunto Elena y Damon rola los ojos

No- contesto sarcásticamente y con eso se va hacia arriba y Bonnie se rie

Que- le pregunto Elena

Para quien mas seria Elena- le pregunto la chica y esta se encoge de hombros simplemente- Bueno, yo también me voy- y se despidió…y Alaric y Elena se sientan en la sala

Y arriba Rachel se termina de comer todo lo que le trajo Damon, mientras el la mira- Estaba bueno- le pregunto y ella asiente y lo mira un poco avergonzada

Damon- empezo la chica- Lo que paso en la mañana-

No quieres terminar conmigo- siguio el y ella asiente- Y lo sientes, pero no porque tenias razón al decir que Mikael no es de confianza-

Exacto-

Lo se- siguio Damon- Y no confiare en el- le aseguro- Y por lo mismo quiero pedirte algo- y ella asiente- Quedate aquí mientras Mikael este en Mystic Falls-

Ok- concedió la chica- Y acepto por lo que paso hoy, porque se que estare mas segura aquí- y Damon asiente y se le acerca y le roba un pequeño beso

Te amo, preciosa- susurro y Rachel sonríe- Ahora trata de descansar, si- le pidió- Que tengo que hablar con Alaric y Elena, que aun están abajo-

Ok- concedió la chica y se mete debajo de las tapas de la cama y Damon le da un beso en la frente y la deja descansar, y esta cierra los ojos…_que dia…_y el sueño rápidamente se apodera de ella y se pone a brillar y alguien aparece al lado de la cama parada

Llego la hora- susurro mirando a la chica dormida…

CONTINUARA…


	71. Plan A, parte 1

Hola a todos, estoy de vuelta, primero: Gracias a: Gleek, Gabe Berry, Alison, nandita21unexplained, teamDamon05, por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior, y a NTVG, que ya echaba de menos ver sus comentarios en capitulos anteriores...

Segundo: "anon" me parecio interesante lo que me dejaste escrito, algo confuso en algunas partes, pero entendi la historia...lo que me lleva a decir que si me van a dejar un fragmento de historia en los comentarios, haganlo no tengo ningun problema, solo pido que comenten el capitulo :D

Alison, me encantaria leer algo que escribas sobre Ariadne y Klaus, tienes mi permiso para usarla, porque Ariadne es mia, a diferencia de Klaus que le pertenece a CW y LJ Smith :D...

Y por ultimo, chicos tengame paciencia, tengo problemas con mi acceso a internet, asi que me demorare mas en subir debido a ello...esten atentos si a lo que esta pasando en el fic, porque despues de este y el siguiente capitulo cierto personaje tomara mucha importancia...y los celos pedidos por teamDamon05 van a estar, pero no tanto, ojala la forma en que esten te guste igualmente :D

Nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>71<p>

PLAN A, PARTE 1

Rachel decide no ir a la escuela el dia jueves, debido a que aun se siente débil por la caída y el uso de energía del dia anterior, asi se queda en cama por el dia, mientras los demas ponen en curso el plan para encargarse de Klaus de una vez por todas, por lo que Elena le pone una de las dagas a Mikael, y Stefan la ve, y Rebecca también decide ayudarlos, por lo que cuando hablan con Klaus por teléfono, esta le confirma que Mikael esta muerto, y que la mejor manera de celebrarlo es en el baile de la escuela al dia siguiente, Klaus le informa que volverá a Mystic Falls y que el baile le parece buena idea y que la vera ahí…

Volvera mañana- les aseguro Rebecca

Perfecto- dijo Damon sonriendo y Elena le saca la daga a Mikael

Necesito sangre- añadio Rebecca y se va hacia la cocina, mientras Damon, Elena y Stefan van a la otra sala de la casa y alguien aparece en la entrada y camina hacia el cuerpo inmóvil y gris de Mikael y lo observa y saca una jeringa de su bolsillo y se pone en cuclillas al lado del cuerpo y mete la jeringa en el brazo de Mikael y sangre llena esta, y despues le corta un pedazo de cabello

Con esto servirá- susurro y se levanta y guarda las cosas en su bolsillo

Rachel- dijo la voz de Rebecca volviendo a la sala y esta se da vuelta a mirarla- Que haces, no deberías estar acostada- le pregunto

Lo estoy- contesto Rachel y Rebecca la mira confundida- Bueno, lo estaba- se corrigio- Damon me dijo acerca de lo que harian y me dio curiosidad- y Rebecca asiente entendiendo

Deberian haberle dejado la daga- añadio la rubia sentándose en uno de los sillones

Yeah- murmuro Rachel mirando a Mikael- Bueno, sera mejor que vuelva arriba antes de que Damon o Elena me vean levantada- y Rebecca asiente y Rachel se va…y arriba Damon entra a su habitación y encuentra a la chica dormida y se acuesta a su lado y le acaricia la mejilla y esta abre los ojos lentamente

Hey- la saludo Damon dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

Hey- susurro sonriendo la chica adormilada- Y como salió el plan- le pregunto

Klaus llega mañana- contesto Damon

Oh- musito la chica- Y ya tienen todo listo-

Yeah- contesto Damon- Lo que me lleva a…- y el ruido del celular de la chica lo detiene- Contesta- le dijo y Rachel se sienta en la cama y toma el teléfono de la mesa de noche y mira confundida el numero porque no lo reconoce

Alo- contesto

_Rachel_- dijo del otro lado la voz de no otro que Jessie

Como conseguiste mi numero de teléfono- exigió saber molesta y Damon la mira confundido

_Tengo mis maneras_- contesto Jessie simplemente- _Pero vamos a la razón por la cual te llamo_-

No me interesa saber porque me llamas Jessie- le aseguro Rachel y Damon se ve molesto

_Rachel, no sabes lo que dices_- le refuto el chico- _Ahora respondendeme porque no haz asistido a la escuela_- pregunto serio

No es de tu incumbencia- le aseguro la chica

_Lo es_- aseguro Jessie

Jessie no te metas en lo que no te importa- le dijo Rachel simplemente y Damon le pide el teléfono y la chica se lo entrega

_Me importa Rachel_- refuto Jessie y Damon rola los ojos- _Mas aun porque estoy seguro que haz faltado por algo relacionado con esos estúpidos vampiros_- escucho el vampiro

Y si asi fuera que- le pregunto

_Chupasangre dejame hablar con Rachel_- exigió Jessie entre dientes

Dejame pensarlo- siguio Damon pensativo- NO-

_Entonces no me dejas otra opción_- añadio Jessie

De que- pregunto Damon confundido y Rachel lo observa curiosa

_Ire con el consejo_- contesto Jessie- _Y estoy seguro que les encantara saber acerca de tu hermano, de la hija del sheriff, el hijo de la alcaldesa y de ti, por supuesto_-

Te recuerdo que estas hablando de gente que a la misma Rachel le importan- le dijo Damon y Rachel lo mira preocupada

_Y a mi me importa mas Rachel_- añadio Jessie simplemente- _Asi que dame con ella_- exigió y Damon le devuelve el teléfono a la chica

Que le dijiste a Damon- exigió saber esta

_Que ire al consejo y les dire todo lo que se de tus amigos_- contesto Jessie

Ni se te ocurra- siseo Rachel

_Hay una forma de que no lo haga_- añadio Jessie

Cual- pregunto la chica

_Acepta tener una cita conmigo, mañana_- contesto Jessie

Una cita- repitió Rachel y Damon se tensa y ella lo mira

_Si, una cita_- repitió Jessie

Ok- concedió Rachel y Damon se ve mas molesto que antes- Ya que tienes mi numero mandame las indicaciones de adonde ir-

_Yo te recojo_-

NO- le dijo molesta Rachel- Solo hago esto por mis amigos Jessie, porque te recuerdo que tengo novio, y esta no es una cita realmente, asi que mandame las indicaciones-

_Ok_- concedió el chico- _Nos vemos mañana Rachel_- y con eso la chica colgó

No me gusta esto- le dijo Damon y Rachel le toma las manos

Lo se- le dijo la chica- Pero piénsalo de esta forma, mañana es el baile y el plan para destruir a Klaus o no- y Damon asiente- Con Jessie distraído no se enterara que Klaus esta aquí y si el plan es un éxito, bueno adiós Jessie y si no mejor mantenerlo fuera de nuestros asuntos- y Damon tiene cara pensativa- Ademas por mas que trate de convencerme en dejarte a ti y a Mystic Falls en el olvido, no lo lograra- aseguro- Asi que no tienes nada de que preocuparte-

Ok, cuando lo dices asi, tiene sentido- concedió Damon y Rachel sonríe y lo besa para que se olvide de todo, y alguien los mira desde la puerta y desaparece…

Mientras abajo Mikael despierta y al levantarse- Rebecca- susurro al ver a la chica sentada en el sillón de la sala

Se que no fuiste tu quien asesino a mi madre- le dijo la chica- Pero aun asi no puedo dejar de sentir este dolor- y se pone una mano en el pecho- Aquí adentro por todos los años que he pasado huyendo de ti, por miedo a que me asesinaras- pauso- Una hija no debería temerle a su propio padre, no es correcto-

Tu alianza con Niklaus no me dejo otra opción- le explico Mikael y la chica se levanta del sillón

Hermandad- lo corrigio Rebecca mirándolo fijamente- No alianza, hermandad, Niklaus es mi hermano, y ha estado ahí para mi, como tu jamás estuviste-

Entonces no entiendo- añadio Mikael confundido- Los Salvatore me dijeron que nos ayudarías a traerlo de vuelta para que podamos llevar a cabo el plan-

Lo hice- aseguro la chica

Y entonces- siguio Mikael- Si esa hermandad es tan importante, porque lo traicionas- pregunto confundido

Porque me mintió, fue el quien asesino a nuestra madre- contesto Rebecca triste- Por eso no tiene nada que ver contigo y conmigo, porque nada cambia el hecho de que desde hace 1000 años que no eres mi padre- pauso- Y no volveras a serlo, porque los padres dan la vida por sus hijos, y no los buscan para matarlos como tu lo haz hecho- pauso- Tu excusa de todo lo ocurrido con Niklaus no lo justifica- pauso- Y jamás lo hara, Mikael- y con eso se fue, y este la ve irse sin poder detenerla

La lastimaste- dijo la voz de Rachel de pronto y este la mira

No mas que Niklaus- añadio el

Ambos lo hicieron- corrigio la chica- Y tu eres su padre, lo que hace la herida aun mas dolorosa- añadio y se le acerca a Mikael y lo mira fijamente- Pero quizás tengas la oportunidad de redimirte-

A que te refieres- le pregunto confundido Mikael

Ya veremos- añadio simplemente la chica y se va y Mikael niega con la cabeza y se acerca a una de las ventanas mira hacia el cielo…_mañana…por fin, todo terminara…_

En la noche, Damon esta tomandose un trago al lado de la chimenea cuando Stefan aparece y se sienta a su lado- Y Rachel- le pregunto

Esta dormida- contesto Damon- Y ya todos saben lo que deben hacer mañana-

Si, a la única que dejamos fuera fue a Caroline- añadio Stefan- Puedo preguntar porque-

Porque hable con ella al respecto- contesto Damon mirando a su hermano- Y con el problema de que su noviecito es aliado de Klaus puede haber algo de conflicto y no quiero que eso pase-

Entonces Jeremy y Alaric se mantendrán fuera de esto, pero atentos- siguio Stefan- Bonnie protegerá a los humanos de ser necesario y Elena será el cebo- y Damon asiente- Y Rachel, que- pregunto

Tiene una cita con Jessibella- contesto Damon entre dientes y Stefan lo mira confundido- El maldito quiere acusarnos con el consejo, y ya hable con Liz al respecto, para que este atenta-

Pero y que tiene que ver eso con que Rachel tenga una cita con el- pregunto Stefan aun confundido y Damon rola los ojos

Es la condición para que no nos acuse- le contesto exasperado- Mi enana se va sacrificar aguantándolo por un par de horas, lo que de cierta forma es positivo, porque el idiota no sabra que Klaus esta devuelta y no tratara de meter su nariz en el asunto, como Rachel sospecha que podria meterse si se entera-

Ya veo- dijo Stefan entendiendo- Ok, entonces, habiendo aclarado las dudas que tenia, te dejo- y Damon asiente y Stefan se va, y Damon mira el fuego de la chimenea…_mañana caeras Klaus… mañana por fin me desharé de ti, hibrido bastardo…_y aprieta su vaso y se toma al saco el trago…

Y en medio de la noche, bajo la luna un aullido se escucha y alguien entra a una cueva- Este lugar es perfecto- dijo sonriendo y se acerca al final de esta y deja una especie de caja y de encima de esta toma una bolsa y luego va al centro de la cueva y se acuclilla y coloca la bolsa en el piso y la revisa y escucha pisadas rasguñosas y sonríe y estira su mano- Tu te encargaras de proteger todo mientras no estoy, cierto- dijo acariciándole la cabeza a un lobo el que mueve la cabeza en señal de que le gusta el cariño- Mañana la primera parte del plan empezara- pauso- Solo espero que todas las piezas se muevan correctamente, porque sino, será el fin antes del inicio- y se levanta y camina hacia afuera de la cueva acompañada del lobo y mira hacia la luna- Mañana- susurro y desaparece…

Y Rachel que esta acostada en la cama junto a Damon ahora, siente una vibración en su cuerpo- Mmm- murmuro moviéndose…_que extraño sentí como que mi energía volviera de golpe…_

Pasa algo- le pregunto en un susurro adormilado Damon y Rachel lo mira sonriendo

No- le contesto y le da un beso en la mejilla- Lamento haberte despertado, vuelve a dormir- le pidio y el asiente y la atrae mas cerca de el y ambos se acomodan para seguir durmiendo…_debió ser una sensación nada mas..._penso la chica y se acurruca mas en los brazos de su novio…

Al dia siguiente, al medio dia, mientras Rachel aun esta en la cama leyendo uno de los libros de Damon, este esta en su baño preparando algunas armas que necesitara y la puerta suena y Rachel levanta su vista del libro y sonríe- Pasa, Elena- le dijo y esta entra con una bolsa negra en las manos

No quería interrumpir algo inapropiado para mi vista- le dijo la chica sonriendo y Rachel asiente entendiendo

Que traes ahí- le pregunto por la bolsa

Mi vestido para esta noche- contesto Elena y pone la bolsa en la cama y la abre para mostrárselo a Rachel

Es hermoso- le dijo la chica y Elena asiente

Ya tienes el tuyo- le pregunto la chica y Rachel arruga la nariz

No ire al baile- le contesto y Elena la mira confundida- Tengo una cita con Jessie-

Que- pregunto Elena confundida y sorprendida

Jessibella- empezo Damon desde la puerta del baño y ambas chicas lo miran- Nos amenazo ayer con ir al consejo si Rachel no salía en una cita con el-

Cita que debe ser para tratar de usar su encanto, como en el pasado, para convencerme de irme con el de Mystic Falls- le explico Rachel a Elena que asiente entendiendo- Que por supuesto no resultara- pauso- Ya tuve una dosis de Jessie St. James en mi vida y no necesito mas-

Ademas yo soy mucho mejor opción que ese- añadio Damon sonriendo picara y arrogantemente y Rachel lo mira pensativa por unos segundos

A decir verdad- empezo- Jessie y tu tienen personalidades muy parecidas- añadio Rachel y Damon abre mucho los ojos y Elena la mira con cara de pregunta- Son arrogantes, usan su encanto natural para su beneficio personal, se creen superiores que el resto, y cuando fijan su mirada en algo no desisten hasta que lo logran- añadio- Pero la fundamental diferencia entre ambos es el hecho de que Jessie oculta quien es a todos, en cambio tu Damon, eres tu mismo sin importar a quien conozcas-

Wow- exclamo Elena y Rachel asiente

Rach- la llamo Damon y esta lo mira- No vuelves a compararme con ese idiota- le exigió

Solo estaba explicando hechos Damon- se defendió la chica

De todas maneras no vuelvas a hacerlo- añadio Damon con molestia en su voz y se metió al baño de nuevo- Elena ven ayudarme con algo aquí- y la chica va y Rachel niega con la cabeza y vuelve a su libro y Stefan entra a la habitación

Estan en el baño- le informo la chica sin mirarlo y este se va hacia alla

Ya esta todo listo- les pregunto Stefan apoyado en la puerta a Elena y Damon que asienten- Bien, porque cualquier cosa mal hecha en este plan, puede costarnos caro-

De hecho en este plan lo único que me preocupa- añadio Damon y lo mira- Eres tu-

Y porque seria- pregunto Stefan cruzandose de brazos

Por la compulsión que Klaus tiene sobre ti Stefan- le recordó Elena- Esa es un arma de doble filo para este plan-

Mientras Klaus no te haga la pregunta correcta, estaremos bien- añadio Damon saliendo del baño- Pero si la hace, estamos perdidos- y Elena se ve pensativa y sale del baño

Rachel- llamo a la chica y esta baja el libro- No hay algo que puedas hacer para ayudarle a Stefan a destruir la compulsión- pregunto

Nop- contesto la chica- Solo Klaus puede quitársela o con su muerte se ira también-

Y porque no puedes hacer nada- le pregunto Damon- Porque te hemos visto manipular mentes-

No manipulo, Damon- lo corrigio ella- Solo cambio hechos o los oculto en la memoria de la persona, pero no manipulo como la compulsión lo hace- pauso- Ademas realmente creen que si tuviera un arma como esa ya la hubiera usado para evitarnos problemas- añadio

Cierto- concordo Elena- Lo siento- se disculpo- Solo quería saber por curiosidad- y Rachel asiente entendiendo- Pero bueno, ya traje el vestido, asi que lo llevare a una de las habitaciones y me ire a ver a Bonnie, mas tarde vuelvo- y con eso la chica se fue y Stefan también abandono la habitación y Damon va a ir hacia la puerta cuando esta se cierra impidiéndole salir y el mira a Rachel que lo mira a el

Porque cierras la puerta- le pregunto y la chica se sale de debajo de las tapas y se acerca al borde de la cama

Acercate- le pidió y Damon se acerca y Rachel le toma las manos- Te molesto lo que dije-

No me gusta que me comparen con nadie- le contesto Damon- Menos aun con ese idiota-

Lo siento- se disculpo la chica- Jamas quise ofenderte al hacer la comparación- le aseguro- Solo enliste razones con las cuales me di cuenta de que eres mi tipo de chico-

Arrogantes, encantadores, y obsesivos- añadio Damon levantando las cejas y Rachel asiente

Eres todo eso y mucho mas- aseguro la chica- Pero no es por eso que te amo-

Asi- añadio el y Rachel asiente- Y porque entonces-

Porque te importo, estas ahí para mi cuando mas te necesito y con las miradas que me das me haces sentir la chica mas linda del mundo- le contesto la chica pasando sus brazos por el cuello del chico y el la toma de la cintura

Para mi eres la mujer mas hermosa- le aseguro Damon robándole un pequeño beso- Y se que últimamente no hemos tenido muchos momentos para nosotros-

Cierto- concordo Rachel- Pero los que hemos tenido los he disfrutado mucho- aseguro sonriendo pícaramente y Damon se rie

Cree un monstruo, cierto- y la chica asiente y el la besa de nuevo- Tambien te amo, preciosa, y lamento la falta de romanticismo-

Lo se- le aseguro ella- Y no necesito que seas el hombre o vampiro mas detallista de la tierra o mas romantico, de vez en cuando si, pero con solo saber que eres mio y que tu sepas que soy tuya, me conformo- aseguro

Yeah- concordo Damon- Pero igualmente necesitamos hacer algo- y Rachel asiente- Y una vez que todo esto acabe-

Lo haremos- termino ella por el y el asiente- Y sino lo haremos igual, te parece-

Ok- concordo el- Ahora voy a buscarte algo de comer abajo y algo para mi- y le da otro beso- Ya vuelvo- y ella asiente y Damon sale de la habitación y Rachel vuelve a la cama

Y por su lado Rebecca esta en su habitación cuando la puerta suena- PASE- llamo mientras mira los vestidos que tiene en la cama y Stefan entra en la habitación- Que quieres- le pregunto la chica sin mirarlo

Estas segura que quieres hacer esto- le pregunto el chico y ella lo mira confundida

No crei que te importara- pregunto

No me importa- le aseguro Stefan- Solo quiero asegurarme de que no seras un cabo suelto en el plan-

No lo soy- aseguro la chica molesta- Te aseguro Stefan que por esta noche me olvidare que Niklaus es mi hermano e ire a ese baile a divertirme, y ni siquiera sabran que estuve ahí-

Ok- entendió Stefan

Ahora dejame sola- le exigió la chica y Stefan levanta las manos en señal de rendición y se va cerrando la puerta tras de el y Rebecca mira los vestidos y sonríe- Hoy me divertiré- susurro

Y Rachel y Damon terminan de comer, y de pronto la chica mira a Damon con cara de preocupada y este la mira confundido- Que- le pregunto

Me acabo de dar cuenta de que si algo sale mal algo te podria pasar- le contesto la chica y se le tira a los brazos abrazandolo fuerte

Rach-

No quiero perderte- susurro la chica escondiendo su cara en el cuello del chico

Y no lo haras- le aseguro el y ella lo mira

Prometelo- le exigió Rachel con cara de niña pequeña asustada y Damon le sonrie

Lo prometo- le aseguro y la besa- El único que perderá esta noche Rach es Klaus- pauso- Y se que no quieres que muera, pero no puedo esperar a que llegue el dia de tu cumpleaños y tratar de evitar ahí que te transforme-

O seguir dejando que trate a Elena como una bolsa de sangre- añadio Rachel y Damon asiente

Ninguna de las dos se merece vivir con el acecho de la sombra de Klaus pisándoles los talones- añadio Damon y Rachel asiente

Lo entiendo- añadio la chica- Por eso prometi no meterme en tus planes, porque entiendo tus razones- pauso- Pero eso no quiere decir que igualmente no este preocupada por lo que pueda ocurrir-

Te prometo que tengo cubierta todas las aristas que Klaus pueda usar en nuestra contra- le aseguro Damon

Me gustaría no tener que ir a juntarme con Jessie y estar en la retaguardia en caso de que me necesites- le dijo aun preocupada y Damon le sonríe y le saca el cabello de la cara y se lo pone detrás de la oreja

Te amo enana- le dijo y Rachel le sonríe y el atrapa sus labios en un apasionado beso y pronto las cosas escalan…

Mas tarde, Elena llega a la casa de los Salvatore y se topa con Stefan que esta en la sala parado frente a la chimenea- Stefan- lo llamo la chica y el se da vuelta a verla

Elena- saludo

Ya estas listo- añadio la chica viendo su ropa y el asiente- Tienes una cita- le pregunto- Para el baile-

No- contesto Stefan- Pero tengo a alguien en mente- añadio

Y quien seria- pregunto la chica curiosa, y con algo de celos

Prefiero no decirlo- contesto Stefan simplemente

Ok- musito la chica y ambos se miran por un rato- Aun no pierdo la esperanza- agrego- De recuperar al Stefan del que me enamore-

Deberias perderla- le dijo Stefan simplemente

No- siguio Elena- Menos un ahora que recuperaras tu humanidad y ya Klaus no podrá controlarte- pauso- Se que juntos podemos combatir al destripador en ti y que vuelvas a ser como antes- y Stefan niega con la cabeza

No quiero eso- añadio el chico- No quiero ser como antes- pauso- Ese Stefan era débil, y demasiado humano, y yo no puedo ni quiero seguir siendo ni débil, ni aparentando lo que no soy-

A que te refieres- pregunto Elena confundida

A que soy un vampiro Elena- siguio Stefan- Y tengo que aceptarlo de una vez, y- pauso- Por lo mismo debes perder las esperanzas de recuperar a ese Stefan, porque realmente se murio-

Pero…-

No- la interrumpió- Aunque la compulsión de Klaus se vaya, mi decisión no cambiara- aseguro- Y por lo mismo no se si tu y yo tengamos futuro juntos-

Te amo, Stefan- le dijo la chica con sus ojos brillosos aguantando las lagrimas- Y no puedo perderte-

La verdad es que me perdiste hace mucho, Elena- siguio Stefan y Elena niega con la cabeza- Lo hiciste- aseguro- El dia que decidi terminar contigo-

Entonces, ya no hay nada entre nosotros- pregunto la chica

Siempre te amare- le aseguro Stefan mirándola fijamente- Y siempre lo hare, pero no volveremos a estar juntos- pauso- O quizás el destino lo quiera al final- añadio- Ahora solo espero que respetes mi decisión- y con eso paso por al lado de la chica y salió por la puerta principal de la casa, y al oírla cerrarse a Elena le roda una lagrima por la mejilla, pero rápidamente recupera la compostura y va hacia donde tenia pensado ir desde que llego y entra a la habitación de Rebecca donde ve a esta parada frente al espejo con un vestido rojo

Te ves muy linda- le dijo y esta la mira

Gracias- le dijo la rubia y vuelve a mirarse en el espejo- Espero divertirme en el baile-

Tienes cita- le pregunto Elena

Matt- contesto la rubia sonriendo

Es un gran chico- le dijo Elena acercándosele

Y muy guapo- añadio Rebecca y Elena asiente- No es el estilo de chico que me gusta, pero es agradable, y quiero divertirme esta noche-

Cual es tu clase de chico-

Fisicamente- empezo Rebecca- Musculoso, pero no exagerado, y sus ojos deben ser transparentes- pauso- Tambien debe ser algo arrogante, pero no idiota, ya que debe rivalizar y aumentar mi ego, por lo que debe poder discutir siempre conmigo y- sonríe pícaramente- Hacerme gritar despues-

Wow- exclamo Elena y Rebecca se rie al ver la cara de la chica- De que te ries-

Te falta mucho por vivir, Elena- le dijo simplemente la rubia y pasa por su lado- Y se a que viniste-

Asi- y la rubia asiente- A que- pregunto y Rebecca la mira

A ponerme la daga que le pusiste a Mikael- contesto y Elena abre mucho los ojos y en un segundo Rebecca esta tras ella y la agarra por el cuello

Rebecca- susurro asustada Elena

Deberias estar asustada- siseo la chica y empieza a registrar a la chica y encuentra la daga y la suelta y esta cae al piso- Pero no te matare-

Porque- pregunto la chica confundida y Rebecca se acuclilla frente de ella

Dos razones- empezo la rubia- La primera, Rachel, eres importante para ella, y ella es importante para mi- pauso- Y segundo, si el plan les falla, mi hermano aun te necesitara y viviras aun siendo su bolsa de sangre- y sonríe- Jamas pasare por alto el hacerte sufrir, Elena-

No te agrado, cierto-

No- contesto la rubia- Y jamás me agradaras-

Porque- pregunto la chica levantándose

Porque detesto a las mujeres que necesitan ser salvadas todo el tiempo- contesto Rebecca- La pobre e indefensa Elena, todos dispuestos a sacrificarse por ti, y tu a dejarlos-

Jamas he querido poner a nadie en peligro- le aseguro Elena

Puede ser- concedió Rebecca- Ademas mas estorbas que lo que sirves cuando se trata de ayudar- pauso- Hoy con este plan que pondrán en marcha, todos tienen algo importante que hacer y por lo que pueden perder su vida-

No, Rachel- intervino Elena

Pero tiene que soportar a un idiota que la lastimo en el pasado- añadio Rebecca- Y tu que haras, ser un cebo distractor, para despues correr a esconderte- pauso- Pero alguien tiene que hacer de la damisela en apuros, y a ti te encanta ese rol- y juega con la daga en sus manos y se la devuelve para sorpresa de Elena- Quedatela-

Porque- le pregunto la chica

Para que veas de que a pesar de que me desagradas, cuando dije que les ayudaría, no mentia- contesto Rebecca- Quiero divertirme en este baile, y eso hare, como le dije a Stefan- y Elena se tensa- Por esta noche me olvidare que Niklaus es mi hermano y me divertiré, y ni siquiera sabran que estuve ahí- pauso- Asi que ahora vete antes de que me arrepienta de sacarte la cabeza- y Elena sale de la habitación y Rebecca cierra la puerta y se ve pensativa…

_Que lindo- dijo la voz de Rachel desde la puerta y Rebecca la mira tiene un vestido rojo en las manos, mientras esta solo esta cubierta con una toalla- Ese deberías usar- añadio y Rebecca la mira confundida_

_Cuando entraste- le pregunto al ver la puerta cerrada y a la chica apoyada en esta_

_Hace unos segundos, pero estabas tan sumida en tus pensamientos viendo el vestido que no me escuchaste- contesto Rachel y se le acerca a la rubia- Ten cuidado, si Bekah-_

_Porque- pregunto la chica confundida y Rachel se para enfrente de ella_

_Porque eres un cabo suelto en el plan que todos tienen hoy, y una daga simplemente podria hacerte dormir unos años mas- contesto Rachel- Y tu muy bine sabes que las dudas de ellos no son infundadas, tu amor por Niklaus es peor arma contra ellos que la compulsión que tiene el sobre Stefan-_

_No traicionare a nadie- aseguro la chica- Ya se lo dije a Stefan-_

_Lo se- dijo sonriendo Rachel- Solo ten cuidado- y Rebecca asiente y Rachel se va hacia la puerta y la abre y mira a la rubia de nuevo- Sobretodo de la doopelganger- y con eso se fue…_y Rebecca sonríe…_Rachel se preocupa mas por mi, que por no arruinar este plan que tienen, pero a pesar de que una parte de mi esta tentada a impedir que asesinen a Niklaus…otra muy poderosa en mi, quiere que pague por lo que le hizo a nuestra madre y haciendo esto ayudo a ello…_y se siguio arreglando…

Mientras Elena toca la puerta de la habitación de Damon y este la abre y se escucha el sonido de la ducha- Hey- saludo la chica

Hey, todo bien- le pregunto Damon al verla triste y algo tiritona

Donde esta Rachel- pregunto ella en vez de contestar

En el baño dándose una ducha para poder arreglarse- contesto Damon mirándola fijamente

Bien- entendió la chica y Damon frunce el seño

Te pasa algo- le pregunto

Necesito un amigo ahora- contesto Elena aguantándose las ganas de llorar

Ok- entendió Damon y ambos van abajo- Cuentame que paso- le pregunto Damon una vez se sentaron en la sala

Stefan me dijo que no tenemos futuro juntos- contesto la chica- Y además entre en pánico mientras estaba en mi casa y despues de pensarlo mucho, me di cuenta el porque-

Porque-

Rebecca- contesto Elena y Damon la mira confundido- No estoy segura que nos dejara realmente llevar acabo el plan-

Mmm- murmuro Damon- Cierto-

Y trate de estacarla- siguio la chica y Damon la mira sorprendido- Pero ella ya sabia que lo haría y me lo dijo y me hizo creer que me lastimaría, me quito la daga, pero al final despues de decirme porque no me lastimaría y porque no le agrado, me la devolvió en señal de que no tiene intención alguna de detenernos-

Wow- exclamo Damon- Asi que además de Elijah hay otro original que tiene honor- pauso- Y fue estúpido lo que hiciste Elena-

Lo se- concedió la chica

Y respecto a Stefan- siguio Damon- Dale tiempo, y respeta su decisión- pauso- Ademas no dicen si lo amas dejalo ir, y si estaba destinado a ser tuyo volverá a ti, o algo asi- y Elena asiente

Ademas me dijo que siempre me amara-

Ves, aun tienen futuro- añadio Damon- Solo dale tiempo-

Ok- concedió la chica y lo abraza- Gracias Damon-

De nada- le dijo Damon devolviéndole el abrazo- Ahora ve a prepararte- y ella asiente y ambos suben a las habitaciones y Damon se va a la suya y ya no escucha la ducha, asi que se mete al baño, donde encuentra a Rachel ya con un vestido floreado puesto- Mmm- murmuro con el seño fruncido y ella sonríe y lo mira

Te gusta lo vez- le pregunto

No mucho- contesto Damon

Esa era la idea- añadio la chica y Damon la mira confundido- Le pedi a Caroline que me escogiera un vestido que a ti no te gustaría- y Damon sonríe- Y tampoco es mucho mi estilo-

Cierto- concordo Damon- Tiene demasiada flor- y Rachel asiente

Y donde estabas- le pregunto la chica- Sali afuera a buscarlo y decirte que podias usar la ducha y no estabas-

Elena necesitaba apoyo- contesto Damon sacándose la ropa para meterse a la ducha

Que le paso- le pregunto Rachel sin mirarlo y Damon se da cuenta de eso y sonríe y se mete a la ducha y la pone a funcionar y Rachel deja salir un suspiro

Estaba entrando en pánico con lo del plan- contesto Damon finalmente- Y tuvo una conversación con Stefan que no la dejo nada feliz-

Ya veo- entendió Rachel

Por cierto- siguio Damon

Que- pregunto la chica curiosa

Yo también tengo la cabeza ahí- contesto Damon y Rachel se ruboriza

No puedes culparme- se defendió la chica- Menos aun despues de la tarde que tuvimos-

Y no lo hago- aseguro Damon- De hecho me encanta que estes pensando en eso, asi que piénsalo toda la noche-

Cualquier cosa para molestar a Jessie, cierto- añadio la chica

Ni lo había pensado- dijo Damon- Pero si, definitivamente- y Rachel se rie- Ademas mejor pensar en mi que en el idiota-

Muy cierto- concordo Rachel

Sobretodo en mi dentro de ti- añadio Damon

DAMON- grito Rachel toda roja y Damon se rie…_sera una larga noche…_pensaron ambos…

CONTINUARA…


	72. Plan A, parte 2

Lamento la demora, gracias a Gleek y nandita21unexplained (acerca de la escena de Rachel y Rebecca, no estas para nada equivocada) por sus comentarios...

Nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>72<p>

PLAN A, PARTE 2

El timbre de una casa suena, y la chica que se terminaba de arreglar frente a su espejo se ve confundida y va por las escaleras de su casa hacia la puerta y abre la puerta- Stefan- susurro confundida

Bonnie- saludo este

Que haces aquí- pregunto la chica confundida

Te gustaría acompañarme al baile- le pregunto el chico y ella abre mucho los ojos sorprendida- Somos amigos o no, Bonnie-

Eso creo- contesto la chica

Lo somos- aseguro el- Confio en ti, por eso eres la única que sabe que recupere mi humanidad- añadio- Y además dudo que este baile, sea realmente eso para nosotros-

Cierto- concordo Bonnie

Y además no lo tomes como que es una cita o algo- siguio Stefan

Por supuesto que no- aseguro Bonnie rápidamente y Stefan asiente

Sino que como dos amigos que simplemente llegan juntos a un baile de la escuela- añadio el chico y Bonnie lo observa durante un rato

Ok- concedió y Stefan le sonríe- Puedes esperarme, aun tengo que terminar algunos detalles e ir por mi bolso-

Esperare- le aseguro Stefan y ella asiente y entra a la casa de nuevo y sube a su habitación y se mira al espejo…_esto es muy raro…_y niega con la cabeza y se pone sus zapatos y perfume, y toma su pequeño bolso y sale y Stefan como todo un caballero le toma la mano al esta salir y la acompaña al auto, y ambos se van hacia la escuela…

Mientras en la casa de los Salvatore, Damon llega a la sala y se encuentra con Rebecca que lee una revista- Te dejaron plantada- le pregunto para molestarla y ella rola los ojos, pero no le contesta nada- Vamos barbie, solo estoy haciendo conversación-

Como digas Damon- murmuro esta y sigue viendo su revista

Estoy lista- dijo Elena apareciendo y Damon la mira

Te ves bien- le dijo

Gracias- le dijo ella sonriendo y la puerta suena y Damon va a abrir, mientras Rebecca y Elena se miran solamente

MATT- exclamo Damon al ver al chico, el que lo mira confundido- La barbie te estaba esperando-

La barbie- pregunto Matt y Rebecca aparece y empuja a Damon de la puerta

No le hagas caso- le dijo sonriendo y el asiente

Estas lista- le pregunto Matt y ella asiente y el le da su brazo- Nos vamos- y ella lo toma

ESPEREN- llamo Elena y ambos la miran- Matt me puedes dar un aventón- le pregunto

No tengo problema- le contesto el chico que mira a Rebecca ahora- Te molesta-

No- contesto ella simplemente

Ok, vamos entonces- añadio Matt y el y Rebecca se alejan y Elena mira a Damon y ambos sonríen y la chica se va tras los otros dos, y Damon cierra la puerta

Y empezamos- susurro…

QUE RAYOS- grito Caroline molesta

Señorita necesita calmarse- le dijo un bombero

Como quiere que me calme- le pregunto molesta- Pasamos horas organizando este baile, HORAS, y ahora resulta que de la nada los rociadores contra incendio se pusieron a funcionar e inundaron mi trabajo de HORAS en el gimnasio- pauso- ASI QUE NO ME PIDA QUE ME CALME-

Caroline- le tomo el brazo Tyler y miro con cara de disculpa al bombero y alejo a la chica- Tienes que calmarte-

Tyler por si no te diste cuenta, todos ya están prácticamente aquí- le dijo la chica- Y están esperando divertirse-

Lo se- concedió Tyler

Que se supone que voy hacer ahora- murmuro la chica pasando su mano por su cabello

Que pasa- pregunto acercándose Bonnie con Stefan

El gimnasio esta inundado- contesto Caroline- Y no podemos hacer la fiesta aquí, y estoy perdiendo la compostura-

Oh- musito Bonnie y trata de calmar a su amiga

Movamos la fiesta a mi casa- añadio Tyler de pronto y todos lo miran- Es lo suficientemente grande para todos, y mi mama no esta, y el comité organizador puede limpiar todo como pago-

Ok- concedió Caroline- Movamolos a todos alla- y mira a su amiga y se da cuenta que Stefan también esta ahí, y mira de nuevo a Bonnie- Vinieron juntos, ustedes dos- les pregunto

Si- contesto Stefan y Caroline abre mucho los ojos- Como amigos que llegan juntos a un baile en la escuela-

Nada mas- aseguro Bonnie

Ok- entendió la rubia- Pero en fin, me ayudan a avisarle a todos- y todos asienten y se ponen a hacer eso…

Y Rachel encuentra a Damon bebiendo de un vaso en la sala- Sangre- le pregunto y el la mira y asiente

Estas lista- le pregunto

Yeah- contesto ella acercándosele- Jessie me acaba de mandar el mensaje con el lugar- añadio y Damon deja su vaso en la mesa en la que están los tragos y la toma de la cintura y la acerca hacia el

Ten cuidado, si- le pidió

Jessie no me hara daño- le aseguro la chica- Y soy yo la que te tiene que pedir que tengas cuidado, Damon-

Lo se- aseguro el- Y te hice una promesa, no- y ella asiente- No me perderas, Rach- aseguro- El único que saldrá lastimado esta noche…-

Sera Niklaus- termino Mikael y ambos lo miran- Buenas noches-

Eran buenas- susurro Rachel y Mikael le sonríe y ella mira a su novio- Damon- y el la mira- Te amo- y el le sonríe y le da un apasionado beso- Wow- murmuro la chica sonriendo y Damon sonrie

Para que pienses toda la noche en mi- susurro y ella se rie

Siempre- le aseguro

También te amo, preciosa- y le da otro pequeño beso y la chica finalmente se va

Donde va- pregunto Mikael y Damon lo mira

Tiene algo que hacer- contesto simplemente Damon y toma el vaso que tenia antes y sigue bebiendo

Mientras los demas llegan a la casa de los Lockwood, donde ya para sorpresa de todos hay gente- Esto esta raro- le dijo Bonnie a Stefan, ambos están en el auto de este, el que asiente

No me gusta esto- añadio el y mira a la chica- Bonnie- y ella lo mira y Stefan va a hablar

Ve- le dijo ella y Stefan la mira confundido- Se que diras, solo ve- y abre la puerta del auto- Nos vemos- y el asiente y Bonnie le sonríe y Stefan se va, y ella va con sus amigos…

Y en su casa, Damon se sirve otro vaso con sangre y mira a Mikael- Te apetece- le pregunto

No- contesto este

Necesitas estar fuerte- le recordó Damon

Quieres ofrecerte- le dijo Mikael y Damon lo mira

Cierto- recordó este- Katherine me lo dijo, que prefieres vampiro a las rocas-

Como le dije a Katherine, ayude a crear a los vampiros- empezo Mikael- Pero jamás fue mi intención que la sed se apoderara de ellos-

Entiendo- le dijo Damon y Stefan aparece- Stefan- y Mikael lo mira

La fiesta fue cambiada de lugar- informo este

En serio- dijo Damon- Donde- pregunto

La casa de los Lockwood- contesto Stefan

Ya veo- murmuro Damon

Espero que eso no afecte el plan- añadio Stefan

No lo hace- le aseguro Damon y Stefan lo mira confundido

Es mi idea o no te vez sorprendido en lo absoluto, por lo que acabo de decirte- pregunto y Damon sonríe- Hay algo que no sepa-

Lo que sea- empezo Mikael- No tendras tiempo de averiguarlo- y con eso agarra al chico y lo muerde y Damon abre mucho los ojos, y despues de unos minutos Stefan cae al piso inconsciente

Tenias que hacer eso- pregunto Damon mirando a su hermano y Mikael que se saca la sangre con un pañuelo

Lo querías fuera y que yo estuviera fuerte, o no- añadio Mikael y Damon asiente- Hay tienes entonces- pauso- Vamos- y Damon asiente de nuevo y mira a su hermano de nuevo

Lo siento, Stef- susurro y sigue a Mikael, y alguien aparece desde atrás de una pared y se le acerca a Stefan y lo mira y pasa por su lado y se va…

Que te parece el lugar- le pregunto Jessie a Rachel, la que esta sentada frente a el, en un lujuso restaurant, ambos ya están comiendo y ella mira alrededor

No esta mal- contesto la chica simplemente y vuelve a su plato

Dudo mucho que Damon pueda traerte a lugares lujusos como estos- añadio Jessie y Rachel se rie

Te equivocas- le aseguro- Y si bien no se que hace Damon para ganar dinero, gana bastante- añadio- Tanto como para comprarme una camioneta e incluso cambiármela por otra en cualquier instante, si asi lo quiere-

Ya veo- murmuro entre dientes Jessie y Rachel sonríe- Pero igualmente dudo que sea lo suficientemente romantico como para tener detalles como este-

De nuevo te equivocas, Jessie- le aseguro la chica

En serio- siguio este- Cuentame lo romantico que es-

No hare eso- le dijo la chica tomando un sorbo de su bebida

Me estas dando la razón, entonces- le dijo sonriendo Jessie

No- refuto ella- Es solo que mi relacion con Damon no te concierne- pauso- Y Ademas Jessie, no salgo con Damon por su lado romantico-

Toda mujer necesita atención y romanticismo- añadio Jessie…_el lo pidio…_

Cierto- concordo la chica- Y te aseguro que Damon me provee mucha atención y su especial forma de romanticismo- aseguro- Sobretodo en nuestro lugar favorito donde estar juntos-

Y este seria- pregunto Jessie tomando un trago de su vaso de vino

La cama- contesto Rachel con una enorme sonrisa y Jessie se trapica- Seguro que quieres seguir hablando de mi relacion con Damon- le pregunto y Jessie recupera la compostura

Solo trato de velar por ti-

No- refuto la chica seria- Lo que haces es buscar defectos en Damon, para que lo deje, y no tiene caso tu intento en hacer eso-

Difiero- y Rachel rola los ojos

Por supuesto que lo haces- siguio la chica- Pero te equivocas de nuevo, porque se perfectamente que defectos tiene el hombre que amo, tal cual el conoce los mios, asi que detente, y vamos al asunto por el cual realmente estoy aquí-

Rachel-

No tienen, ni tu ni Shelby, derecho alguno de venir aquí y tratar de mediar en mi vida- siguio la chica- Y menos aun intentar poner en peligro a la gente que amo-

Solo nos preocupamos por ti- le dijo Jessie

Es tarde para que Shelby haga ello- continuo la chica- Y tu Jessie no tienes nada que hacer aquí-

Claro que si- refuto el chico

Y porque- pregunto Rachel exasperada

PORQUE TE AMO- exclamo Jessie y todos los miran

Pero yo no a ti- le dijo la chica una vez la gente dejo de mirarlos

Rachel, dejame…-

Quieres disculparte Jessie- lo interrumpió la chica y el asiente- Ok- concedió- Hazlo-

Jamas debi usarte y lastimarte como lo hice- empezo Jessie- Al quebrar ese huevo en tu cabeza, mi corazón también se quebró, y siempre me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, y al saber que estabas en peligro, sabia que debía ayudarte, y remediar lo que te hice-

Ok- concedió la chica- Estas disculpado- y Jessie la mira sorprendido

Asi de rápido- pregunto confundido

Si- contesto la chica- Deja de sentirte culpable, no quiero eso- pauso- Asi como tampoco quiero tu ayuda-

Rachel…-

Si me amas- siguio la chica mirándolo fijamente- Me dejaras en paz Jessie y respetaras mi decisión y mi relacion-

No puedo-

Entonces no me amas- le aseguro la chica- Y terminemos de comer, porque ya dijimos suficiente- y el silencio se hace entre ambos…

Y en la casa de los Lockwood, ya todos están en esta, y en el patio una banda toca en un escenario y hay gente bailando por todo el lugar- Quien rayos los contrato- pregunto Caroline y mira a Tyler- Y quienes son todas estas personas Ty- añadio, cuando la música deja de sonar

Buenas noches- y Caroline, Bonnie, Elena y Matt se tensan, mientras que Rebecca rola los ojos y miran hacia el escenario a no otro que Klaus- Quiero agradecer al dueño de casa, mi amigo personal Tyler Lockwood, por ofrecer esta fiesta en honor a mi regreso a Mystic Falls, asi que pido un aplauso para el- y todos aplauden menos los amigos de este que lo miran molestos- Y espero que todos disfruten esta noche, y que para siempre quede en su memoria- y sonríe- Sigan disfrutando su noche- y la música vuelve a sonar

Y Caroline le agarra el brazo a su novio- Tu y yo, tenemos que hablar- y lo arrastra hacia arriba

Mientras que Klaus aparece enfrente de- Elena- susurro el sonriendo

Klaus- lo saludo ella nerviosa mirando para todos lados

Me informaron de tu encuentro con Mikael- empezo Klaus y ella lo mira- No puedo negar que estoy impresionado que pudieras contra el-

No fue tan simple como suena- le aseguro la chica- Trato de matar a Rachel, y le tendimos una trampa y cayo redondito-

Ya veo- añadio Klaus- Como esta mi querida psíquica-

Bien- contesto Elena

Esta presente- pregunto Klaus

No- contesto Elena- Despues del ataque de Mikael quedo bastante debilitada-

Ya veo- susurro Klaus- Tendre que visitarla despues-

De seguro le gustara verte- le dijo sarcástica Elena y Klaus sonríe- Ahora si me disculpas- y se va alejar y Klaus le toma el brazo

No soy estúpido- siguio el mirándola fijamente a los ojos- Asi que mas vale que le adviertas a tus amigos, en especial a Damon, de que si tiene la mas minima intención de asesinarme esta noche, que lo reconsidere- pauso y le suelta el brazo y se le pone por atrás- Vez a toda esta gente Elena-

Que con ellos- pregunto la chica

Entre tus amigos, están los mios- contesto Klaus- Hibridos- y Elena se tensa y ve que algunos miran en su dirección- Y al igual que nuestro amigo en común, Tyler, no dudaran en hacer cualquier cosa que les ordene, entre ellas dar su vida por protegerme, y matar si es necesario-

Ya veo- susurro la chica

Ten lo en mente- añadio Klaus- Disfruta la noche- y con eso se alejo y se acerca a su hermana- Rebecca- dijo extendiendo sus brazos

Nik- saludo la chica y ambos se abrazan y Rebecca mira a Elena y sonríe y la chica se va- Me alegra que hayas vuelto- añadio al separarse de su hermano y el le sonríe

Y a mi me da gusto volver- le dijo el- Y verte-

Y a mi- le aseguro ella- Y me encantaría pasar un rato contigo Nik, pero tengo una cita- y Matt llega con unos tragos

Ya veo- murmuro Klaus y mira a su hermana- Diviertete, para eso es esta noche- pauso- Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar-

Por supuesto- le aseguro la chica y toma el trago que Matt le trajo y lo aleja de Klaus, el que se va donde esta un grupo de gente…

SIEMPRE ES LA MISMA EXCUSA, TYLER- grito exasperada Caroline en la habitacion del chico

Pero es cierto- le aseguro este- No tengo mas opción que obedecerle-

ESTOY CANSADA DE ESTO- dijo furiosa la chica y se va hacia la puerta

A donde vas-

A decirle unas cuantas verdades a tu maldito amo- contesto esta y Tyler abre mucho los ojos y en un segundo le quiebra el cuello a la chica la que cae como saco de papas al piso

Lo siento, Caroline- susurro Tyler con cara de disculpa- No te puedo dejar hacer eso, porque te amo, y porque a Klaus no le gustara- y la toma del piso y la pone en la cama- Lo siento- y le besa la frente y sale de la habitación y baja por la escalera y llega donde la masa de gente y alguien lo agarra y rudamente lo mete al estudio

Deberias saber como el anfitrión de la fiesta- empezo Damon- Que una bienvenida de hibridos no le da la mejor impresión a tus invitados-

No deberías estar aquí- le dijo Tyler- Si Klaus te ve, te matara y los matara a todos en la fiesta-

Dile eso a alguien que le importe- siseo Damon y con eso se va contra el cuello del chico, y este trata de morderlo, por lo que ambos pelean, y Damon saca la estaca que tiene en el pantalón y va a estacarlo, cuando siente un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y se le cae la estaca de la mano, y Tyler también se queja- Bonnie- siseo el chico y deja de sentir la presión y ve a Tyler inconsciente y mira a la chica- Cual es tu problema, no se supone que debías explotarme la cabeza a MI- le pregunto molesto

Ibas a matar a Tyler- se defendió la chica

Trato de morderme- se defendió Damon simplemente y se agacha a recoger la estaca del piso

Que es eso- le pregunto Bonnie curiosa, y el se la guarda

Nada- contesto Damon haciéndose el tonto

Oh, por dios, es…- reconoció la chica

SHHH- siseo Damon con un dedo en la boca

Porque la tienes tu- pregunto Bonnie

Porque soy el único que puede entrar a la casa- le contesto el simplemente- Ahora encárgate del robotico este- y la chica asiente y se va donde Tyler y Damon se va hacia la puerta

Damon- lo llamo la chica y el la mira- Donde esta Stefan-

Fuera del plan-

Porque- pregunto Bonnie confundida

Es lo mejor- contesto Damon simplemente

Ok- murmuro la chica- Ten cuidado- y el asiente y sale del despacho y Bonnie mira a Tyler y deja salir un suspiro…

Rachel sale del restaurant- Aun creo que cometes un error- le dijo Jessie siguiéndola y ella se detiene y lo mira

Por amar a alguien que me ama- le pregunto la chica- Lo dudo-

Por estar con un vampiro, Rachel- corrigio Jessie- Es una abominación de la naturaleza su existencia-

No hables como si supieras de donde vienen los vampiros- siseo la chica- No tienes idea de nada, Jessie-

Se mas de lo que crees-

No mas que yo- le aseguro la chica

Solo porque sales con un vampiro no significa que sepas todo- le dijo el chico y para su sorpresa la chica se tensa y sus ojos brillan y en un segundo lo toma del cuello- Rachel- susurro

Piensa de nuevo- siseo con un extraño acento

Quien eres- pregunto Jessie y Rachel le sonríe

Lea- contesto la chica- Diria que es un placer, pero me tienes harta- y lo lanza lejos y Jessie se queja al caer al piso y ella se le acerca rápidamente y se acuclilla frente a el

Que me vas a hacer- le pregunto el chico mirándola atentamente y con algo de fascinación

Es simple odiosa creación de la humanidad- empezo Lea- Deja a mi vida actual y a sus amigos en paz, o me encargare de hacerle saber a Niklaus de tu existencia y te aseguro que el no se abtendra de sacarte de su camino solo porque Rachel no lo quiere, como Damon- pauso- Y no aparentes saber mas que nosotras-

Porque- pregunto Jessie curioso

Naci en el año 998, Jessie- contesto Lea- Antes de que los vampiros que conoces aparecieran en este mundo, creci con los originales, me volvi la mejor amiga de uno de ellos, y me enamore del mas poderoso- y se levanta- Puedo asegurarte que se mucho mas que tu y todos aquellos que se creen expertos en relacion a los vampiros-

Ya veo- murmuro Jessie levantándose- Pero no le tengo miedo al tal Niklaus-

Cazador idiota- le dijo Lea sonriéndole- En serio ustedes no aprenden por mas siglos que pasen-

Cazadores te asesinaron o no- le recordó el

Entonces sabes quien soy- dijo sonriendo Lea y el asiente- Y tienes razón, pero a mi me asesinarion, no a Niklaus- siguio- Mikael ha pasado siglos persiguiéndolo y aun no logra hacerlo polvo-

Pronto lo hara- aseguro Jessie y Lea lo mira atentamente

Ya veremos- murmuro- Ahora obedece o ya sabes que pasara- y con eso Jessie ve la honda que le recorre el cuerpo y como los ojos le vuelven a brillar- Espero que hayas escuchado atentamente Jessie- le dijo la chica con su voz normal

Realmente le dirias a ese bastardo de mi- le pregunto Jessie

Si no me dejas otra opción- contesto la chica encogiéndose de hombros- Y además no sere yo la que se lo diga- añadio- Lea y Ariadne toman posesión de mi cuando quieren, asi que ten lo presente- y con eso se fue hacia su auto

Y en la casa de los Lockwood, alguien se le acerca a Klaus y le susurro algo en su oído- Ya veo- murmuro y se va hacia la puerta- Mikael- saludo

Niklaus- dijo este sonriéndole- Tiempo sin verte muchacho-

Casi 1000 años- añadio Klaus- Ojala hubiera sido mas-

No puedo concordar contigo Niklaus- le dijo Mikael- Ya es hora de que tu existencia en este mundo termine-

Y tu lo haras- pregunto este- Como viejo, si ni siquiera puedes entrar a la casa, y ni modo que me creas estúpido como para yo salir-

Se que puedo mostrarte algo que te hara salir- añadio Mikael y una de sus hibridos aparece con Elena y Mikael le toca la cara a la chica- Dudo mucho que quieras la muerte de esta chica-

No la mataras- aseguro Klaus

Y porque no-

Porque no tienes realmente las agallas para matar a nadie- contesto Klaus- Desde que nos convertimos jamás haz sido un verdadero vampiro, sino nada mas que un decrepito viejo que se queja por todo, herido en el orgullo por el engaño de su mujer-

Muy seguro de ti mismo, ah Niklaus- siguio Mikael sonriendo- Que imagen estas proyectando muchacho- pauso- Pero sabes que a mi no me engañas, yo se quien eres realmente-

Asi- pregunto Klaus

Si- contesto este- No eres mas que un niño débil, y solo- y Klaus lo mira con furia en su rostro- Jamas amado por las mujeres que el amo, ni Tatia, ni Alaiya, ni tu propia madre-

No sabes nada- siseo Klaus

Y por lo mismo creaste a estas abominaciones- siguio Mikael- Como tu, porque no pudiste hacer que te amaran libremente, por eso los obligaras a hacerlo-

SILENCIO- grito Klaus y Mikael se rie

Perdiendo la compostura muchacho- siguio- No crees que ya va siendo hora de que actúes como un hombre- le pregunto, pero Klaus no le dice nada- Vamos muchacho sal fuera y salva a la única fuente que tienes para seguir llenando esa soledad que tienes-

Ya dije, se que no lo haras- añadio Klaus

Ok- musito Mikael y le entierra una cuchilla a Elena en su espalda y esta cae al suelo y Klaus lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos, pero antes de que pueda reaccionar Damon aparece y le entierra en su costado la estaca, y afuera Mikael ve a Elena pararse

Katherine- susurro y esta le sonríe y mira a los hibridos que se acercan con dos cosas en las manos

BOOM- exclamo y las tira y los hibridos se alejan quemados

Y Damon saca la estaca- Muerete maldito- siseo y va a estacarlo en el corazón cuando alguien lo saca de encima de Klaus y pierde la estaca- Que haces- le siseo a no otro que Stefan, mientras Klaus toma la estaca del piso y se lanza contra un despistado Mikael, y ambos caen en el patio

Voy a disfrutar esto- siseo Klaus y le entierra la estaca a Mikael, y este da un grito de dolor y alguien los observa tras un árbol

Ahora- susurro y desaparece, y Mikael se empieza a incendiar, y en un oscuro lugar de una mano caen unas gotas de sangre sobre un mechon de cabello que hay en el piso y una pequeña luz aparece en el lugar, y Rachel que llega a su camioneta siente un extraño dolor de cabeza y se tambalea y Jessie la toma y ella se suelta de su agarre y lo mira

No me toques- le exigió aun sintiendo el dolor en su cabeza, y este la mira preocupado

Estas bien- le pregunto

Si- contesto ella- Solo por favor, Jessie dejame en paz- y con eso abre la camioneta y se sube a esta y rápidamente la enciende y Jessie la ve irse, mientras Klaus observa con una sonrisa como Mikael se sigue incendiando hasta desaparecer, y en el lugar oscuro la luz se convierte en fuego y un cuerpo aparece y una mano saca una estaca del cuerpo y el fuego desaparece para volver a aparecer en la estaca que la mano se ve obligada a botar al piso rápidamente y verla convertirse en polvo

No esperaba eso- murmuro la dueña de la mano que perdió la estaca

Tu- murmuro una carrasposa voz sorprendida y le sonríen- No entendió- añadio y un aullido se escucha y la persona que hablaba se tensa…

Klaus entra a la casa para escuchar- Que demonios hiciste- exigió saber Damon que ahora esta levantado al lado de su hermano, el que solo lo mira

Ganarse su libertad- contesto Klaus y ambos lo miran, pero el mira a Stefan directamente a los ojos- Gracias mi amigo- pauso- Eres libre- añadio sonriendo y Stefan siente como la compulsión se desvanece y mira hacia donde estaba su hermano, pero este ya no esta, sino que va llegando a su casa, a la que entra y se va directamente hacia sus tragos y se sirve uno

Damon- llamo la voz de Elena apareciendo en la sala y viéndolo al lado de la chimenea y tomando de un vaso- Como salió todo- pregunto

Como salió todo- repitió Damon sin mirarla- COMO LA MISMA MIERDA- grito y tira el vaso en la chimenea asustando a la chica - Stefan lo arruino todo- y la mira- Lo tenia, Elena, iba a ponerle la maldita estaca en el corazón y Stefan se metió y lo salvo, y Klaus aprovecho para matar a Mikael-

Oh por dios- susurro la chica sorprendida

Pensamos en todo- siguio Damon- TODO, pero mi hermano fue y la cago- y golpea fuertemente el borde de la chimenea

Damon, calmate- le pidió la chica acercándosele lentamente

COMO MIERDA QUIERES QUE ME CALME, CUANDO LO TENIA- grito Damon y Elena le toma la cara

Esta bien- le dijo la chica sonriendo- Encontraremos otra manera- aseguro mirándolo fijamente a los ojos…_wow…jamás me había fijado lo azules que son sus ojos…_

Gracias- le dijo Damon y ella asiente

Estas mejor- le pregunto

No, pero lo estare- contesto el y Elena va a decir algo cuando el teléfono de Damon suena

Contesta, ire a llamar a Ric- le dijo la chica y Damon asiente

Katherine- contesto Damon y mira hacia la chimenea

_Lamento que no haya salido como esperábamos_- le dijo la mujer del otro lado

Si, yo igual- añadio Damon- Lastima que hayas venido para nada-

_No para nada, Damon_- dijo Katherine- _Al menos un original esta muerto_-

Cierto- concordo Damon

_Y su constante peligro para tu chica se acabo al menos_- añadio Katherine

_Yeah, que vas a hacer ahora_-

Irme- contesto Katherine mientras conduce su automovil- Pero estaremos en contacto-

_Cuidate_- le dijo el

No sabia que te importaba Damon- le dijo esta confundida

_A una parte de mi aun le importas_- le dijo el- _No amas a alguien por mas de 100 años y solo lo olvidas_- pauso- _Asi que solo ten cuidado_-

Me conoces Damon, se cuidarme- le dijo ella- Saludame a Rachel, y nos estamos viendo- y con eso ambos cuelgan- Por su voz se nota que esta molesto-

Esperabas otra cosa- le pregunto no otro que Stefan

No realmente- contesto Katherine

Aun no entiendo- siguio Stefan- Porque me dijiste acerca de lo que Klaus tenia planeado, sabiendo que eso arruinaría el plan-

Klaus iba a lograr matar a Damon, si el plan seguía su curso y no se intervenía- contesto Katherine- Y yo no podía intervenir, pero tu si-

Desde cuando te importa Damon-

Siempre- contesto ella sorprendiendo a Stefan- Los he amado a ambos por mas de 100 años, solo que de ti me enamore- pauso- Y fui cruel con Damon cuando me pregunto si alguna vez lo ame, porque quería que dejara de sentirse tan atado a mi y siguiera con su vida-

Sorprendente, pensando que siempre nos haz hecho creer que solo te importa lo que te pase a ti- añadio Stefan

Lo se- concordo ella

Y ahora solo nos quedaremos a esperar a que Klaus logre su objetivo y domine el mundo con Rachel bajo su brazo- añadio Stefan y Katherine se rie

Como si eso fuera a pasar-

Se que Rachel esconde algo- añadio Stefan- Desde que le pidió a Klaus que se fuera de Mystic Falls-

Entonces tenemos que buscar la forma de distraer a Klaus de ello y de saber que esconde la novia enana de tu hermano- le dijo Katherine

Como- pregunto Stefan y Katherine le sonríe

Tengo una idea- contesto esta- Pero estas dispuesto a ser lo que sea y correr cualquier riesgo-

Con tal de que Klaus no obtenga lo que quiere, hare lo que sea- contesto Stefan seguro y Katherine sonríe y sigue manejando…

Caroline recupera la conciencia y mira a su alrededor y Bonnie entra a su habitación y le da una bolsa de sangre- Gracias- dijo recibiéndola- Que paso-

Tyler te quebró el cuello- le contesto Bonnie- Y al saber, pensé que lo mejor seria traerte a casa-

Donde esta el- pregunto la rubia y Tyler aparece

Los dejare solos- añadio Bonnie y sale de la habitación

Caroline…- empezo Tyler

No- lo paro ella- Me canse-

Lo hice para protegerte- se defendió Tyler

Y por la misma razón ahora me dejaras en paz- añadio la rubia y Tyler la mira sorprendido- Te amo, Tyler, pero si tu lealtad hacia Klaus es tan grande, mas que tu amor y respeto por mi, y no eres capaz de pelear, no puedo seguir, lo siento-

Caroline…-

Por favor, Ty, no lo hagas mas difícil de lo que ya es- le pidió la chica

Ok- concedió el chico y se le acerca y le da un beso en la cabeza- Te amo, nunca lo dudes- y con eso se fue y lagrimas empiezan a caerle por las mejillas a la chica y siente como la abrazan

Bonnie- susurro y ella le sonríe

Dejalo salir- le dijo la chica y Caroline deja que la pena la embargue…

Y en la casa de los Salvatore- Ric viene en camino- le informo Elena a Damon y este asiente y escuchan un fuerte golpe afuera de algo chocar y ambos se miran confundidos, y salen afuera y ve una camioneta estrellada contra un árbol y Damon reconoce la camioneta

Rachel- susurro y Elena abre mucho los ojos, pero antes de que pueda decir algo, Damon ya esta al lado de la puerta de la camioneta y ve a la chica y saca la puerta y el la observa y escucha su corazón y deja salir un suspiro

Damon- susurro semi consciente la chica

Shh- le pidió el y la saca cuidadosamente de la camioneta

Llamare una ambulancia- le dijo Elena que recién llego a su lado

No- le dijo Damon ya con Rachel en sus brazos- Le dare de mi sangre, asi que vuelve a la casa y busca el botiquín- y la chica asiente y Damon en un segundo entra a la casa y pone a Rachel en el sillón y Elena entra a la casa y corre hacia arriba, y Rachel abre los ojos

Mi cabeza- susurro

Shh- le pidió Damon y rompe la muñeca y se la pone en la boca- Bebe, preciosa- y le da de su sangre

Que rayos sucede aquí- pregunto Alaric entrando a la casa y que vio la camioneta de Rachel estrellada y Damon lo mira

No se- contesto este simplemente y vuelve la atención hacia su novia, y Elena vuelve con el botiquín…

Y en la carretera un auto se detiene abruptamente frente a una persona que esta parada en medio de esta y la persona del auto mira molesta a la de la carretera y abre su puerta- Que mierda- se quejo no otra que Katherine y una expresión de reconocimiento aparece en su rostro- Te volviste demente- siguio- Que haces parada en mitad de la carretera, Rachel- pregunto y la chica le sonríe- Te estoy hablando- y en un segundo esta parada frente a ella y le pone una mano en la frente y Katherine se empieza a sentir mareada- Que me haces- pregunto entre cerrando los ojos

No puedo dejar que te vayas, Katerina- le contesto la chica y abre la puerta trasera del auto y la mete y cierra la puerta y se mete a este sentándose en el asiento del conductor y mira por el espejo retrovisor a la ya inconsciente vampiresa y sonríe…y el auto se aleja…

CONTINUARA…


	73. Ataudes, Amenazas, Atropellos

Ok, por lo visto el capitulo anterior los dejo a todos confundidos, sobretodo en la parte del final, como es que Rachel puede estar en dos lugares a la vez?, bueno en este capitulo hay algo para explicarles aquello...y tenia pensado hacer un triangulo entre Rachel, Damon y Elena (con esta como la mala de la pelicula), pero me arrepenti, estaba quedando demasiado dramatico y estupido, ademas que Elena es la prima de sangre de Rachel y si alguien mas de su familia biologica la trata como que sobra, no sera nada lindo para la estabilidad mental de Rachel...

Gracias a nandita21unexplained, gabe berry y Guest, por sus comentarios...recuerden nada me pertenece :( y ojala les guste el capitulo :D

* * *

><p>73<p>

ATAUDES, AMENAZAS, ATROPELLOS

Una molesta Rebecca camina acompañada por dos, para ella odiosas, personas por una enorme casa, pero que no esta amueblada y parece estar en construcción- Señor- dijo una de estas, al los tres llegar a una espaciosa habitación cubierta por nailons, donde alguien que esta ahí les da la espalda

Dejen nos solos- ordeno no otro que Klaus y ambas personas se van- Hermana-

Niklaus- dijo Rebecca con sus manos en su cintura- Puedes explicarme porque tus bestias me emboscaron al termino de la fiesta, y amenazaron con matar a mi cita sino venia con ellos- pregunto y Klaus se rie

Me sorprende que no los hayas matado- dijo este y se da vuelta a verla

Tus otros animales hicieron bien su trabajo al sostenerlo y no me dejaron otra opción- dijo Rebecca simplemente- Ahora dime porque estoy aquí-

Te extrañe- contesto Klaus

No actues como que no sabes, quieres- le pidió la chica- Siempre supiste que tenían un plan para liquidarte, y que les ayude a ponerte donde querian-

Ok- concedió Klaus- Estas en lo correcto- pauso- Lo que me lleva a preguntar-

Porque lo hice- termino Rebecca por el

Asi es- añadio Klaus- Como osaste traicionarme, Rebecca, eres mi hermana- y ella en un segundo esta nariz y nariz contra el

Y tu- siseo la chica- Como osaste tu, mentirme en mi cara todo este tiempo- pauso- Hacerme creer que fue mi padre quien mato a nuestra madre, cuando fuiste TU- y Klaus abre mucho los ojos- Asi que no tienes derecho alguno a quejarte contra mi por mi traición, cuando tu haz pasado mil años manteniéndome en la oscuridad- pauso- Ahora dime, fue por ello que Elijah nos abandono-

En parte, si- contesto Klaus

Y también me metiste respecto a ello- añadio la chica molesta- Asi que no oses el esperar de mi ciega fidelidad- pauso- Me traicionaste, Klaus, ya no confio en ti- y se aleja de el

Rebecca- la llamo y la chica se detiene- Todo lo que hice fue protegerte durante todos estos años- y ella niega con la cabeza y lo mira

Todo lo que hiciste, fue mantenerme en la oscuridad para que te fuera fiel- refuto la chica- Todo para que jamás te abandonara- pauso- Ya no mas, hermano, tus engaños me han llevado a abandonarte- pauso- Y a ser un impedimento para ti para que no lleves a cabo tus planes en lo que respecta a la psíquica-

A que te refieres- pregunto confundido Klaus

No te dejare convertirla en un hibrido- le dijo Rebecca- Y le dire a Rachel y a Damon, acerca de Alaiya y Aidan- y con eso salió y en la cara de Klaus hay furia y en un segundo esta detrás de su hermana y le entierra una daga y esta deja salir un grito de dolor

Lo siento, Rebecca- le susurro en el oído y esta lo mira mientras se empieza a tornar gris- Pero no te puedo dejar hacer eso- añadio y la chica cae al piso inerte y Klaus se acuclilla a su lado y le acaricia el cabello- Rachel no puede saber de esos dos, porque estoy segura de que si se entera no cumplirá su palabra- pauso- Y la necesito a mi lado, y la tendre, como sea- y alguien aparece tras el- Llevenla al sotano- ordeno levantándose y mirando a los hombres que están tras el- Y por ningún motivo remuevan la daga- y estos asienten…

El sol empieza a salir, y una adolorida chica abre los ojos lentamente y se intenta parar, pero alguien la detiene- Damon- susurro al ver al chico sentado a su lado

Como te sientes- le pregunto

Mareada- contesto la chica y el asiente y se mueve hacia el lado de la mesa de noche y le da un vaso de agua- Gracias- y se pone semi sentada y lo bebe- Cuanto estuve inconsciente-

Unas ocho horas- le contesto Damon- Que rayos paso, Rach- pregunto preocupado

Realmente no lo se- le contesto la chica- Todo lo que recuerdo fue un fuerte dolor de cabeza y despues luces frente a mis ojos y dolor, a ti y nada mas-

Nada mas- repitio Damon

Nada mas- aseguro la chica

Chocaste la camioneta contra un árbol- le conto Damon y Rachel abre los ojos sorprendida

Lo siento- se disculpo y el niega con la cabeza

No hay nada que sentir- le aseguro el y ella asiente, pero al hacerlo se marea de nuevo y Damon la atrae hacia el

Lamento haberte preocupado-

Siempre me preocupo por ti- le dijo el simplemente y la chica sonríe

Y- pregunto la chica mirándolo

Klaus esta vivo y Mikael esta muerto- contesto el y Rachel abre mas los ojos de la sorpresa- Pero despues hablaremos de ello- y ella asiente y se acurruca en los brazos de su novio

En la tarde, Damon le cuenta a Rachel que sucedió, y como Stefan los traiciono, y como ahora anda desaparecido, y el lo único que quiere es encontrarlo y estrangularlo, pero Rachel lo calma, y ella le cuenta como le fue con su salida con Jessie

QUE- grito al escuchar que Jessie le dijo que la ama

Calmate- le pidió la chica con su mano en la suya y Damon le mira la mano con el seño fruncido- Pasa algo-

Cada vez que me tocas siento como un choque eléctrico- contesto Damon sin mirarla

Es bueno- le pregunto ella y el la mira y asiente- Entonces porque tienes esa cara-

Lo estoy comparando con anoche, cuando Elena me calmo- contesto Damon- Y el toque es distinto-

Ya veo- murmuro la chica y deja de mirarlo y Damon le toma la cara

Te amo, preciosa- le dijo y atrapa sus labios- Solo tu, y nadie mas que tu- aseguro

Eres mio- murmuro la chica

Lo soy- aseguro el…y ambos se quedan todo el dia demostrándose cuanto se aman…

Al dia siguiente ambos se bajan del auto de Damon frente a la casa de los Lockwood, ya que Carol volvio y Rachel debe volver a la casa, y van hacia la puerta, cuando Rachel se tensa- Damon, entra a la casa, quieres- le pidió la chica

Pasa algo- le pregunto el confundido

Solo entra- le repitió la chica

Porque- exigió saber Damon

Por mi- contesto la voz de Klaus detrás de ellos y se dan vuelta a verlo

Damon, solo dejanos solos- repitió la chica mirando fijamente a Klaus, pero Damon va a discutir

Yo que tu le haría caso- le dijo Klaus sin despegar la vista de la chica- Estoy a segundos de romper mi promesa y sacarte el corazón, Salvatore, asi que será mejor que nos dejes solos-

Damon- lo llamo Rachel y el la mira, y ve su cara de preocupada

Ok- concedió y se metió a la casa, pero se queda parado tras la puerta y Carol lo ve, pero el le hace una señal con el dedo para que haga silencio

Asi que estas de vuelta- empezo Rachel para romper el silencio entre ellos

Estoy aquí, no- dijo Klaus simplemente

Solo estaba rompiendo el silencio- le explico la chica

Ya veo- murmuro Klaus y se le acerca- Me imagino que estabas al tanto del plan de tu novio y su pandilla, para matarme- y la chica asiente- Y que Mikael, se les había unido-

Asi es-

Sabias también que Rebecca les estaba ayudando- pregunto Klaus

Estaba al tanto- contesto la chica

Entonces me quieres muerto- añadio Klaus

No- dijo Rachel mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- No es asi-

Explicame entonces porque no te vi haciendo nada para detenerlos- pregunto Klaus

Niklaus el que no te quiera muerto, no significa que no entienda que mis amigos si lo quieran asi- contesto la chica- Y mas aun mi novio lo quiere, y yo respeto y entiendo sus decisiones, asi como el me respeta y me entiende a mi-

Ya veo- murmuro Klaus- El ataque de Mikael a tu persona también fue inventado como su muerte-

No- contesto Rachel- Sus cazadores me atacaron en masa y casi me matan, pero afortunadamente aun estoy aquí-

Por supuesto- dijo Klaus- Bien, solo quería asegurarme con mis propios ojos de que estabas en una pieza y asi lo veo- pauso y se va a ir- Y- añadio y mira a la chica- Te aviso que le di vacaciones a Rebecca- y la cara de Rachel cambia a molestia

Las mismas que esta tomando Elijah- dijo la chica y Klaus sonríe

Me encanta lo inteligente que eres, amor- le dijo y se fue rápidamente antes de que Rachel pudiera decir algo mas, y Damon abre la puerta

Le volvio a poner una daga a Rebecca- siseo Rachel apretando los puños

Lo escuche- le dijo Damon y la mete a la casa…y Klaus llega a su casa en construcción y uno de sus hombres le sale al paso

Señor- dijo y este lo mira- Los hombres que mando a buscar el camión, no encontraron los ataúdes en el- y Klaus lo mira sorprendido

Donde están mis ataúdes- pregunto

No lo se, señor- contesto el hombre- Pero encontraron esto donde estos deberían estar- añadio y le dio un papel y Klaus lo toma y lo abre y se tensa…"_Te gusta a amenazar a los que amo, pues bien, llego mi turno de devolverte la mano, Klaus…los que amas, tu familia, son mios ahora…Stefan" _y este arruga el papel en su mano y su cara es de furia pura…

Mientras, Stefan esta aun desaparecido, el resto de la pandilla, como la llama Klaus, retomaron sus actividades normales, a pesar de que el hibrido esta ahora en el pueblo, por lo que el dia martes a la hora de almuerzo, las cuatro chicas están almorzando en la cafetería de la escuela…

No es que quería terminar con Tyler, pero ya no se que hacer- les dijo Caroline- Su apego al maldito de Klaus es tan grande que ya ni me respeta-

Lo dices porque te quebró el cuello- pregunto Elena y la rubia asiente

Y se que me ama, pero no es suficiente- añadio Caroline

Concuerdo- añadio Bonnie- A veces el amor no lo es todo, necesitas seguridad y confianza-

Quizas por eso mismo Stefan ya no quiera nada conmigo- añadio Elena

Damon me dijo que habías tenido una conversación con Stefan que no te dejo nada bien- añadio Rachel y Elena asiente- Que te dijo- y las tres chicas la miran atentamente

Que pierda las esperanzas porque el Stefan que ame murio- contesto Elena- Y que a pesar de el ser libre de Klaus, no tenemos futuro- pauso- Que siempre me amara, y uno no sabe que nos depara el destino, pero que ahora quiere que lo deje en paz, porque no habrá nada entre nosotros-

Wow- exclamo Caroline

Y Damon me dijo que debería dejarlo en paz- continuo la chica- Y que como dicen si lo amas dejalo ir, y si estaba destinado a ser tuyo volverá a ti-

Wow, Damon de consejero sentimental, esa si no la vi venir- dijo Bonnie divertida y las cuatro se rien- Y sorprendentemente además tiene razón- y se rien de nuevo

Lo se- añadio Elena- Y dejare a Stefan en paz, pero a pesar de ello y de su traición estoy preocupada por el-

No eres la única- le aseguro Rachel- Aunque si bien estoy segura que si Damon lo encuentra lo estrangula, de igual forma quiere saber donde esta para asegurarse de que esta bien-

Eso es gracias a ti, Rach- le dijo Caroline y la chica la mira confundida

De que hablas- le pregunto

Bueno hace algun tiempo a Damon le hubiera encantado que Stefan anduviera perdido por la vida- contesto Caroline- Y asi tener la maravillosa oportunidad de quitarle a Elena, pero con Damon en una relacion contigo, feliz y sorprendentemente comprometido en ella, su relacion con su hermano ha mejorado y mucho-

Concuerdo con Caroline- siguio Bonnie- Lo siento, Elena, pero con los dos persiguiéndote solo se separaban, como les paso con Katherine-

Lo se- murmuro Elena con pesar

No me den crédito en eso- les pidió Rachel- Damon y Stefan son hermanos, y estoy segura que en algun punto ambos hubieran vuelto a desarrollar una relacion- añadio

No lo creo- aseguro Caroline- Pero ok, ahora cambiando de tema, que hay con Rebecca que de pronto se esfumo-

Y Matt ha estado preguntando por ella- añadio Elena

Ya le dije a Matt que paso con Rebecca- contesto Rachel- Klaus le dio de las mismas vacaciones que a Elijah-

Le metió una daga- entendió Elena y Rachel asiente y el timbre suena y las cuatro chicas deben ir a clases…mas tarde alguien camina por unos pasillos y toca una puerta

PASE- contestaron desde adentro y la puerta se abre- Damon que haces aquí- le pregunto Carol

Te traje el informe que le pediste a la sociedad histórica- contesto Damon dándoselo y ella le sonríe recibiéndolo

Gracias- y el asiente

A ti, por no poner problemas en que Rachel o se quede en mi casa o yo quedarme con ella en su habitación- le dijo Damon

Al igual que tu, yo me preocupo por la seguridad de Rachel- le dijo Carol- Mas aun con ese hombre, Klaus en el pueblo- pauso- Pero no crees que deberías confiar un poco mas en Rachel, en que puede defenderse sola-

Tienes razón- concedió Damon- Y confio en que puede protegerse- aseguro- Y se que estoy siendo paranoico, pero ahora es como necesito actuar y sentirme-

Ok- entendió Carol- Bueno entonces hoy, cena con nosotros- y Damon levanta las cejas- No actues como que no comes igual, Damon-

Ok- concedió este- Despues de ver lo del auto con Rach te vemos en tu casa- y Carol asiente y Damon se despide y sale de la oficina y su celular suena- No se aun donde esta- contesto

_Lo supuse_- dijo la voz de Elena con pesar del otro lado- _No crees que seria bueno pedirle a Bonnie que haga un hechizo para rastrearlo_-

No aun- contesto Damon

_Porque_- pregunto la chica confundida

Porque aun quiero matarlo- contesto Damon simplemente

_Oh, ok_- entendió la chica- _Por cierto que haces_-

Trabajar- contesto Damon- Por- pregunto confundido

_Curiosidad_- contesto la chica- _Por cierto, quieres venir a comer a la casa hoy, estoy segura de que a Ric le gustara pasar un rato con alguien de su edad_- pregunto la chica animada

Me gustaría, pero no puedo- contesto Damon

_Y eso_- pregunto la chica

Voy a recoger a Rachel de la escuela, despues iremos a ver lo de su auto, y comeré en casa de los Lockwood- contesto Damon

_Oh_- musito Elena- _Ok, entonces diviértete_-

Gracias- y con eso ambos colgaron y Damon mira su celular con el seño fruncido…_Elena esta actuando extraño…_pero niega con la cabeza…_debe ser todo este lio con Klaus y la desaparición de mi hermanito el traicionero…de seguro ya se le pasara…_y con eso siguio su camino, hasta que su celular suena de nuevo y sonríe

Hey enana-

_Te estoy rolando mis bellos ojos en este momento_- le dijo Rachel

Lo supuse- añadio Damon- En fin, paso algo- pregunto

_Porque lo dices_-

Casi nunca me llamas en horario de clases a no ser que pase algo- contesto Damon

_Mmm_- murmuro la chica- _Cierto_- concordo- _Y no paso algo, exactamente_-

Como es eso- pregunto Damon confundido

_Recuerdas que acordamos que pasarías a buscarme a cierta hora_- pregunto la chica

Yep-

_Puedes recogerme una hora despues de la que acordamos_- pregunto la chica

Por-

_Ya que falte dos dias la semana pasada, mi profesor de mi electivo de música me pidió que me quedara un poco mas, ya que hay algunas partes de la canción que estamos practicando que no se están acomodando bien conmigo_- contesto la chica- _Y es importante para mi calificación, asi que no es como que me pueda negar_-

Ya veo- entendió Damon- Pero entonces no alcanzaremos a llegar a lo del auto-

_Cierto, hiciste una cita para eso_- recordó la chica- _Pero puedes ir tu y escoger el que mas te guste_-

Confiarias en mi juicio- pregunto

_Damon a ti te confio todo_- le aseguro la chica- _Ademas no es como que no me haz escogido un auto antes_- añadio

Cierto- concedió el- Ok, pero sin quejas-

_Sin quejas_- aseguro la chica- _Ok, mi siguiente clase ya va empezar_-

Ok, esperame en la entrada de la escuela como quedamos- le recordó

_Lo hare_- le aseguro la chica- _Te amo_-

Y yo a ti- y con eso ambos colgaron…y tal cual mas tarde Rachel esta parada en la entrada de la escuela, ya solo en los estacionamientos quedan los autos de los facultativos y de algunos chicos que tienen actividades extraprogramaticas

Rachel- y la chica rola los ojos- Que haces aquí aun- le pregunto Jessie parándose a su lado

No te incumbe- le contesto la chica simplemente

Porque sigues con esa actitud hacia mi- le pregunto el y ella lo mira

No crees que es un poco obvia la respuesta a tu pregunta- contesto la chica simplemente y sin mirarlo y para sorpresa de esta, Jessie la toma de los hombros y la pone contra la pared- Que haces- le pregunto empujándolo, pero el mantiene el agarre- Jessie, sueltame-

No- le dijo el firme- No te soltare, Rachel porque te amo, y estoy aquí por ti, y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de que entiendas- añadio y ella sigue tratando de soltarse- No te dejare ir, porque te hare recordar como sea lo que sentiste por mi- añadio Jessie y se le acerca a robarle un beso, y Rachel abre mucho los ojos, cuando alguien rápidamente lo saca de encima de la chica

Que crees que haces- siseo Damon en la cara del chico, y Rachel le ve su espalda, pero se queda donde esta

Mostrandole como besa un verdadero hombre- siseo Jessie- Algo que tu no puedes decir que eres- y la cara de Damon cambia a su cara de vampiro y Jessie se tensa

Tienes razón- siseo Damon- Y ya es hora de que yo te muestre con quien te metes- y lo muerde, y Jessie emite un quejido de dolor, pero no grita y cuando Damon lo suelta cae al piso agarrándose el cuello y Damon se acuclilla y lo mira directamente a los ojos- Esa fue solo una pobrada- le aseguro- Rachel es mia, y a mi no me gusta que toquen lo que es mio- pauso- Asi que ponle tus manos encima de nuevo, y desearas que te muerda de nuevo- y con eso se levanto y se echo al hombro a Rachel y la mete a su auto y se van, y llegan a la casa de los Lockwood- Rach- y ella lo mira- Estas bien-

En shock- contesto la chica sin parpadear y mirándolo fijamente- Iba a usar mi poder para sacármelo de encima cuando se empezo a acercar para besarme y me quede estatica-

Porque-

Porque no esperaba que tratara de hacer eso- contesto Rachel sorprendida

Crei que te asusto verme morderlo- le dijo Damon y Rachel empieza a parpadear

Lo mordiste- pregunto sorprendida y Damon la mira confundido

Lo hice- aseguro

Oh- musito la chica y ahora que mira bien a su novio asiente y mete la mano en su bolso y le da un pañuelo

En serio no te diste cuenta- le pregunto Damon tomando el pañuelo y limpiándose la cara y Rachel asiente

Pero no me sorprende si lo hiciste- añadio la chica- Ya se lo venia buscando- y Damon asiente- Y ya que no lo vi, ni pensare en el asunto-

Ok- dijo Damon encogiéndose de hombros y ambos se bajan del auto y entran a la casa…

QUE- exclamo Bonnie sorprendida despues de que Rachel le contara de lo que paso entre Jessie, Damon y ella el dia anterior al lado de su casillero, y las miran- Hablas en serio- le pregunto mas bajo y Rachel asiente- Eso explica porque lo vi con una bufanda alrededor del cuello hoy-

No me di ni cuenta que lo hizo- añadio Rachel, mientras ahora ambas caminan por el pasillo

Definitivamente ayer Jessie rebazo el vaso de la paciencia de Damon- añadio Bonnie y Rachel asiente- Porque hace mucho que este no hacia nada asi-

Desde lo del papa de Caroline- añadio Rachel y Bonnie asiente y ambas entran a la biblioteca- Pero de que querías hablarme, que quisiste esperar hasta nuestra hora libre- pregunto- Y por cierto tenemos que empezar el odioso proyecto de química- añadio y Bonnie asiente

Ok- empezo la chica- Quiero hablar de algo que paso el dia del baile- contesto y ambas se sientan en una de las mesas

Que paso- pregunto Rachel curiosa

Elena me dijo que cuando ella y Stefan hablaron y le pregunto si tenia una cita este dijo que no, pero que tenia a alguien en mente- contesto Bonnie

Ok- musito Rachel sin entender- No entiendo-

Se apareció a recogerme, a MI- añadio Bonnie y Rachel abre los ojos sorprendida- Y acepte, finalmente porque me lo pidió como que dos amigos llegan juntos al baile- pauso- Pero me sentí-

Extraña- termino Rachel por ella y Bonnie asiente- Y me imagino que no le haz contado a Elena que fue a ti a quien recogió-

No- contesto Bonnie- E incluso le pedi a Caroline, porque ella nos vio juntos que no le dijera, mas aun despues de lo que nos conto-

Ya veo- entendió Rachel- Pero Bonnie, ni tu ni Stefan hicieron algo malo al llegar juntos al baile, como tu dices dos amigos que llegaron juntos-

Lo se- concordo la chica

Pero- pregunto Rachel

Pero esta mal que me haya sentido especial y bien porque prefirió llegar conmigo que con Elena- contesto Bonnie avergonzada

No- le aseguro Rachel- De hecho te hace humana y una adolescente- pauso- Pero ahora como te sientes al respecto, digo despues de saber lo de Elena y el, y lo que hizo, porque no haz dicho nada respecto a lo ultimo-

Respecto a Elena, me siento algo culpable- contesto Bonnie- Pero solo algo, porque finalmente el problema entre ambos, no es mi culpa y no me concierne realmente- y Rachel asiente- Y respecto a la traición de Stefan, estoy molesta con el y te aseguro que si lo veo se lo hare saber-

Bien- dijo sonriendo Rachel- Y Bonnie no hiciste nada malo y no eres una mala amiga con Elena por haber llegado con Stefan al baile y por haberte sentido especial por ello, ok-

Ok- dijo sonriendo Bonnie- Ahora empezamos este proyecto, porque no entiendo nada- y Rachel asiente y ambas se ponen a trabajar…

Dias despues…sábado en la mañana…- Damon, a donde me llevas- pregunto Rachel siendo cargada vendada por su novio

Es una sorpresa- contesto el

Si se eso- dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos

Entonces deja de preguntar si lo sabes- le dijo Damon simplemente y Rachel hace puchero- Ya vamos a llegar-

A donde- pregunto la chica y Damon niega con la cabeza y solo sigue caminando- No ignores mis preguntas Damon Salvatore-

No hagas preguntas tontas, entonces Rachel Berry- le dijo Damon simplemente

Ninguna pregunta es tonta- se defendió la chica

Las tuyas en este minuto lo son porque sabes que no te responderé nada- le dijo Damon y sonríe y la baja- Llegamos- y Rachel trata de sacarse la venda- Hey!- y ella baja las manos

Ok- concedió y el le sonríe y le roba un pequeño beso y le saca la venda mientras la besa y al separarse, ella pestañea varias veces para habituar de nuevo sus ojos a la luz y mira alrededor- Oh- musito reconociendo el lugar…

Lo recuerdas- le pregunto y ella lo mira y asiente

Como olvidar el primer lugar al que me trajiste- contesto Rachel- Y mas aun porque despues me entere de que es tu lugar favorito- y el asiente y le toma la mano

Ven- y la lleva a una manta que hay bajo un árbol y ambos se sientan

Desayuno al aire libre- dijo Rachel sonriendo- Es perfecto- añadio y se le tira encima a su novio, el que se rie- TU eres perfecto- y le roba un beso

Lo se- murmuro Damon sonriendo y Rachel rola sus ojos, y Damon ahora es el que le roba un beso- Pero tu también lo eres, mi enana parlanchina-

Gracias- le dijo ella y escuchan un extraño sonido- Ups- musito Rachel avergonzada, ya que fue su estomago el que sono, y Damon se rie y saca las cosas de la canasta que tiene ahí y le da de comer a la chica- Como es que se te ocurrió venir aquí- le pregunto la chica despues de comer y en que ambos están acostados en la manta acurrucados y mirando el cielo

Necesitabamos tener una cita- empezo Damon y Rachel asiente- Y despues de lo que ha pasado que derivo en mi paranoia al tener a Klaus aquí y , me pareció buena idea que hiciéramos esto-

Y asi alejarnos de todos tambien- añadio Rachel

Exacto- concordo Damon

Damon- dijo la chica mirándolo y el la mira- No me molesta tu paranoia- le aseguro- Que no quieras separarte de mi porque tienes miedo de lo que Klaus pueda hacer, que por cierto ha estado bastante callado y es preocupante- y Damon asiente- Es lindo, y además he podido despertar todos estos dias a tu lado, y es genial-

Para mi igual- y se inclina a robarle un beso- Pero tengo aprender a confiar en que nada te pasara-

Bueno, ambos sabemos que Klaus no me lastimara- añadio Rachel y Damon asiente- Y sin Mikael, y con los cazadores dejándome en paz, ya en tanto peligro no estoy-

Cierto- concordo Damon- Pero aun tenemos que encontrar la forma de detener a Klaus-

Y lo haremos- le aseguro la chica- O lo haras, porque se cuan obstinado eres- y el se rie y la besa…

Elena entra al grill con unas bolsas y se sienta en la barra del bar- Hey, Elena- la saludo Matt

Hey- saludo la chica- Me das un enorme vaso de jugo de naranja, por favor-

Sera un placer- le dijo Matt y se va a servírselo y se lo trae- Y como haz estado-

Bien- contesto la chica- Manteniendo un bajo perfil para no meterme en problemas ahora que Klaus esta devuelta-

Jamas- dijo la voz de Klaus detrás de ella y ella se tensa y Matt tiene cara de pocos amigos- Te tome por una persona precavida Elena- añadio sentándose a su lado y mira a Matt- Un wisky, por favor- y este se lo sirve

Que quieres Klaus- le pregunto Elena y este toma un sorbo de su trago y la mira

Porque nos ahorramos el mal rato, y me dices simplemente donde esta- le dijo Klaus

De que hablas- pregunto la chica confundida y Klaus niega con la cabeza

Ya esa respuesta Elena nos esta llevando por el camino equivocado- contesto Klaus- Preguntare otra vez, donde esta-

No se a quien te refieres- le contesto la chica y Klaus vuelve a negar con la cabeza

Elena, realmente quieres problemas, cierto- le dijo

No- contesto la chica- Te aseguro que no se de que hablas-

Por favor- dijo entre dientes- Realmente quieres que crea que no tienes idea de que Stefan me robo- y la chica abre los ojos sorprendida y Klaus la mira atentamente- Realmente no sabes- añadio

No tenia ni la menor idea- aseguro la chica perpleja y Klaus se rie y se toma el resto de su trago

Mmm, sorprendente mi querido Stefan trabajando a las espaldas de la mujer que dice amar- añadio y mira a la chica- Y me imagino que su querido hermano, menos sabe algo-

Le he preguntado a Damon todos los dias si sabe donde esta Stefan y no tiene idea- aseguro la chica

Ya veo- murmuro Klaus- Y como ya he tenido mucha paciencia- pauso y mira a la chica fijamente a los ojos- Encuentralo y haz que me devuelva lo que me robo, o empezare a matar a tus amigos uno por uno-

Pero no se donde esta- le aseguro Elena

Ese no es mi problema- le dijo Klaus simplemente y se levanta- Y mas vale que te apresures o empezaran a aparecer cadáveres en tu puerta, querida- y con eso se fue, y Elena mira a Matt

Que haras- le pregunto el chico

Ir por Damon- contesto la chica- Ten cuidado Matt- y el asiente y Elena se va

Mientras una puerta de una casa en ruinas se abre, y Bonnie aparece…_desde hace algunos dias he estado teniendo un extraño sueño…con ataúdes…y no le he dicho a mis amigos, porque no me gusta hablar de mis sueños…pero anoche de nuevo tuve uno, pero esta vez los ataúdes estaban en la antigua casa donde quemaron a las brujas en el pasado, incluida mi antepasada Emily…y sentí una especie de llamado, asi que decidi venir y seguir los pasos de mi sueño…por eso ahora estoy en el sotano…_y abre mucho los ojos al ver cuatro ataúdes en este y se va al que esta al fondo y trata de abrirlo

Ya lo intente- dijo la voz de Stefan tras ella y ella se da vuelta a mirarlo- Pero de todos ese es el único que no se abre-

Que haces aquí- le pregunto la chica molesta- Y como es que puedes estar aquí, cuando a Damon no lo dejan entrar- añadio confundida

Fui respetuoso, ambos sabemos que mi hermano no lo es- contesto Stefan y Bonnie asiente- Y que hago aquí, este es el único lugar seguro que conozco para poder esconder estos ataúdes-

Porque quieres esconder estos ataúdes- pregunto Bonnie

Son de Klaus- contesto Stefan y Bonnie abre muchos los ojos sorprendida- Son su familia o al menos tres de ellos lo son- pauso y se acerca al ataúd junto al cual esta parada Bonnie- No se muy bien acerca de este- añadio tocándolo y mira a la chica- Necesito tu ayuda Bonnie-

Para que- le pregunto la chica

Para esconderlos-

Porque te ayudaría- le pregunto la chica molesta de nuevo- Nos traicionaste-

Tuve que- le dijo Stefan- Al igual que tu tienes que ayudarme-

De que hablas-

Las brujas te trajeron aquí, porque saben que te necesito y quieren que ayudes- contesto Stefan- Y respecto a mi traición, puedo explicarlo- aseguro

No se- murmuro la chica

Dejame explicarme- le pidió Stefan- Y despues decides si es que aceptas o no-

Ok- concedió la chica…y en la casa de los Salvatore, Rachel esta sentada en el piso frente a su computadora en la sala y Damon se tira al sillón de atrás de ella

Que haces-

Un reporte acerca de la guerra civil- contesto Rachel

Estuve ahí- le dijo Damon y Rachel se rie y lo mira

Lo se- y el le roba un beso- Mmm…por cierto, tienes tu uniforme de soldado-

Porque, tienes alguna fantasia con el- le pregunto seductoramente y Rachel se sube encima de el en el sillón

Puede ser- contesto ella y lo besa…y Elena entra a la casa y niega con la cabeza y se aclara la garganta y Rachel la ve- Hola- saludo avergonzada y saliendo de encima de Damon

Hola, necesitamos hablar- dijo la chica con cara preocupada y Rachel asiente y ella y Damon se sientan en el sillón y miran a la chica

Que paso- pregunto Damon

Klaus- contesto Elena- Me lo encontré en el grill, y esta buscando a Stefan porque le robo algo, y me dijo que si no lo encontramos pronto y le devuelve lo que le robo, empezara a matar a todos-

No puede hacer eso- le aseguro Rachel- Sabe que hare algo si lo hace- pauso- Pero que le robo Stefan-

No me dijo- contesto Elena- Pero alguna idea de cómo encontrarlo, y asi evitarnos problemas-

Bonnie- contesto Damon y Elena asiente y toma su celular

No contesta- dijo la chica despues de un rato- Esta fuera de servicio, no creen-

No- le aseguro Rachel- Lo sabria- añadio

Estas segura- le pregunto Elena dubitativa y Rachel asiente- Ok, necesito un trago para calmar mis nervios- añadio y se fue hacia la mesa de licores de Damon…

Mientras Bonnie, sale de la casa en ruinas- Lo ayudaste- pregunto alguien desde su lado izquierdo y ella mira a la persona y se le acerca

Rachel- y la chica le sonríe- Hola, que haces aquí-

Lo ayudaste- repitió la chica

De que hablas- le pregunto Bonnie confundida

Le ayudaste a Stefan a esconder los ataúdes- pregunto Rachel

Como sabes de ello y que Stefan esta aquí- pregunto Bonnie

Lo hiciste- repitió Rachel

SI- contesto exasperada Bonnie- Pero deja de evitar mi pregunta y respondeme- le exigió tomandole los brazos a la chica y abre mucho los ojos y se le aleja- Que eres- pregunto

Por fin- dijo la chica- Me preguntaba cuanto te llevaría darte cuenta- pauso- Piensa Bonnie, donde y como habías sentido lo que sentiste al tocarme- y Bonnie piensa y mira sorprendida a la chica frente a ella

Eres una proyección astral- y la chica asiente- Pero como es posible, esta Rachel dormida-

Llamala- le dijo la chica simplemente- Ademas que han tratado de contactarte, y deberías ser sincera- y Bonnie toma su teléfono

_Bonnie_- contesto la voz de Rachel del otro lado y Bonnie abre mucho los ojos mirando a la Rachel que tiene enfrente que le sonrie- _Que bueno que me llamas, Elena se encontró con Klaus y según el, Stefan le robo algo y amenazo con empezar a matarnos a todos, sino lo encontramos y le entregamos lo que le robo_-

Aha- musito Bonnie

_Puedes ayudarnos a dar con el_- pregunto Rachel

Ya se donde esta- contesto la chica- La antigua casa de las brujas y lo que le robo a Klaus son los ataúdes de su familia-

_Ok_- entendió Rachel- _Ten cuidado, Bonnie_-

Lo tendre- aseguro la chica y con eso colgó- Como es…-

Posible- termino la Rachel frente a ella- Es algo complicado de explicar- contesto- Pero no te preocupes, no soy tu enemiga, ni la de nadie-

Y me imagino que Rachel no sabe de ti-

Por supuesto que no- aseguro- Y puedes decirme B, para que no te confundas- añadio sonriendo B

Y porque estas aquí-

Soy el plan B- dijo divertida- Y hare lo que sea necesario para resolver lo que ALTE empezo-

Al…que- pregunto Bonnie confundida

Con el tiempo entenderas- y con eso se esfumo y Bonnie abre mucho los ojos sorprendida y se va muy confundida…

Rachel le avisa a Caroline de lo que sucede para ponerla al tanto y para que se encargue de proteger a Matt, y como no logran comunicarse con Alaric o Jeremy y como Rachel tiene poderes, esta se va a casa de los Gilbert para ponerlos al tanto, y Damon y Elena van a hablar con Stefan, pero Damon no logra entrar a la casa por la molestia de las brujas, y Elena entra, pero no logra convencer a Stefan, asi que Damon la manda devuelta a casa y el se encarga de su hermano y entra a la casa y logra sacarlo afuera

PORQUE MIERDA LO ARRUINASTE TODO- exigió saber despues de lanzarlo lejos

PORQUE IBA A MATARTE- contesto Stefan

QUE-

Klaus tenia listos a sus hibridos para matar a quien lo tratara de lastimar- siguio Stefan- Y no iba a dejar que te matara- aseguro

ERES UN ESTUPIDO- le grito Damon

LO APRENDI DEL MEJOR- le grito Stefan y ambos se miran- No te dejare morir Damon, ni a ti, ni a nadie-

Y que hay con lo que le dijiste a Elena, que no te importa nadie- pregunto confundido Damon

No puedo dejar que Klaus crea que si me importa- le contesto Stefan

Ya veo- entendio Damon…y en casa de los Gilbert, Rachel esta con Alaric en la sala cuando Elena entra y les cuenta que le dijo Stefan, cuando de pronto Rachel se tensa y sale corriendo de la sala y fuera de la casa y Elena y Alaric la siguen confundidos para verla empujar a Jeremy, que estaba parado en medio de la calle

QUE DEMONIOS HACES- le grito y el la mira confundido

No se- contesto el y Elena y Alaric ven un auto acercarse

RACHEL- grito Elena y la chica se da vuelta para ver el auto que la golpea haciendo que se eleve en el aire por encima de este y caiga al final de este y Elena corre donde ella- Oh por dios, Rach- susurro la chica y esta apenas tiene los ojos abiertos, y alguien empuja a Elena a un lado y ve como le toma la cabeza a Rachel y le pone su muñeca en la boca a la chica y la obliga a beber de su sangre- Eres un hibrido- y este la mira

Si Klaus se entera que la lastime- y mira a la chica- Soy hombre muerto- y deja de darle sangre y se va a ir cuando cae al piso con una estaca en el pecho

Ya lo eres- siseo Alaric con una vallesta en las manos- Rachel- y Elena mira a la chica

Esta sanando- contesto la chica

Hay que sacarle el corazón al hibrido o cortarle la cabeza- dijo de pronto Jeremy y Elena y Alaric lo miran sorprendidos

Como sabes eso- pregunto Elena

Tyler me lo dijo- contesto Jeremy simplemente y Elena niega con la cabeza y Alaric se acerca a Rachel y la toma en brazos

Hay que ir adentro- dijo y mira a Jeremy- Mueve el cuerpo atrás de la casa y despues desaganse del auto- y Elena asiente y se mueven- Llamare a Damon-…

_Esta bien_- pregunto preocupado el aludido al escuchar que paso

Lo esta, el hibrido le dio de su sangre antes de que yo le pusiera una estaca en el corazón- contesto Alaric- Esta acostada en el sillón inconsciente, pero viva- le aseguro

_Ok, cortale la cabeza al maldito_- añadio Damon- _Necesito que me la tengas lista_- y Alaric le corta la cabeza y cuando Damon llega este se la da

Que haras- le pregunto

Tener una charla con el maldito bastardo de Klaus- contesto Damon y con eso acelero y llega al lugar que Bonnie le ayudo a rastrear- KLAUS- grito desde afuera y este aparece en la puerta y Damon le arroja la cabeza y este abre mucho los ojos y despues lo mira furioso

Que hiciste- siseo

Lo que tu- empezo Damon- Deberías haber sabido que pasaría si es que atacabas a alguno de los de mi pandilla-

Pagaras- siseo Klaus acercándose hacia el

Yo que tu estaría feliz de que este muerto- siguio Damon- Casi mata a tu preciada psíquica- y Klaus se detiene

Que-

Vamos Klaus- siguio Damon y el se le acerca- Sabias que si atacabas a uno de los nuestros, Rachel se pondría en medio para evitarlo- pauso- Asi que mejor piensa en algo nuevo que amenazar, porque Stefan no te dara nada según me dijo, y si atacas a alguno de nosotros, pierdes lo que mas quieres-

Piensas que soy estúpido- le dijo sonriendo Klaus- No dejaras que muera-

Cierto- concordo Damon- Pero no estaba ahí cuando TU hibrido la atropello-

Ok- concedió- Pensare en algo mas- pauso- Estas listo para ello-

Te estare esperando, cariño- le aseguro Damon y con eso se fue y la cara de Klaus se torna sombria…

Mientras Rachel despierta- Ouch- se quejo

Adolorida- le pregunto Alaric y ella lo mira y asiente- Quieres un vaso de agua-

Si- contesto sentándose lentamente en el sillón y Alaric vuelve y le da el vaso- Gracias- y toma de este- Que paso- y este le cuenta- Ya veo, pero Jeremy esta bien- y Alaric asiente y sienten una llave y Elena y Jeremy entran

Ya despertaste- dijo Elena sonriéndole a la chica y esta asiente- Fuimos con Jer a deshacernos del auto del hibrido-

Ya veo- entendió la chica

Me voy a mi cuarto- dijo Jeremy y Elena lo mira molesta y lo sigue

Me perdi de algo mas- pregunto Rachel confundida

Jeremy ha estado algo rebelde- le contesto Alaric- Lo despidieron del grill y sus notas están cayendo, y al parecer ha estado pasando tiempo con Tyler, y la razón por la que estaba en medio de la calle era porque lo compelieron-

Oh- musito Rachel

Como supiste que-

Estaba en peligro- termino la chica por el y Alaric asiente- Lo sentí- añadio y alguien mas entra a la casa y en un segundo esta al lado de la chica abrazandola no otro que Damon y Alaric los deja solos y Damon le toma la cara a su novia y la besa

Estas bien- le pregunto

Algo adolorida, pero bien- aseguro la chica- Y tengo hambre- añadio y Damon la abraza de nuevo

Quizas- dijo la voz de Elena y ambos la miran- Yo puedo ayudar con eso- y se fue hacia la cocina

Yo te ayudo- le dijo Rachel y mira a Damon el que le da otro beso

Ire a ver que hace Ric- y ambos se paran, y al acercarse a la cocina Rachel ve borrosa a Elena y siente algo húmedo en la nariz y se la toca y ve algo

Elena- llamo y la chica la mira y abre mucho los ojos al ver que tiene un hilo de sangre que le corre por la nariz- Que tengo…- y empieza a toser y vomita sangre

Rach- susurro Elena asustada

Algo no esta bien- susurro la chica y cae al piso y Elena corre hacia ella

DAMON- grito la chica…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Besitos y a comentar :D<p> 


	74. Contaminacion

Gracias a nandita21unexplained (buena prestada de atencion :D), Guest (sin quererlo, porque es parte de la historia, te dare lo que me pediste en este capitulo :D) y gabe berry (entiendo tu poco cariño por Elena, pero por desgracia es necesaria para el fic, pero sin preocuparse, Salvaberry es fuerte) por sus comentarios...

Nada me pertenece :(, y ojala les guste este capitulo :D

* * *

><p>74<p>

CONTAMINACION

Porque demonios se demoran tanto- siseo Damon parándose de una silla en la sala de espera del hospital…el, Elena, Alaric, Jeremy y Carol Lockwood están ahí, esperando noticias de Rachel…

Damon trato de darle sangre para curarla despues de que llego a su lado por el grito de Elena, pero Rachel empezo a sangrar mas, por los oídos y por los ojos, por lo que finalmente la tomo y la llevo rápidamente a urgencias, donde afortunadamente encontraron a Meredith de guardia y ella esta llevando el caso de la chica

Ten paciencia, Damon- le pidió Elena y se levanta y le toma el brazo, pero el lo quita de su agarre

No me toques- siseo

Ok- concedió la chica levantando las manos- Solo calmate, pronto sabremos que sucede- le aseguro

Meredith- dijo Alaric y todos la ven y Damon esta en un segundo frente de ella

Que tiene, donde esta- exigió saber

Calmate- le pidió Meredith

Porque mierda todo el mundo dice eso- siseo- SOLO DAME RESPUESTAS- exigió

Ok- concedió Meredith- Rachel esta en estado critico- empezo- Por alguna desconocida e inexplicable razón su sangre se esta tornando negra y esto esta afectando sus órganos, los esta matando de a poco-

Como es eso posible- pregunto Carol

Como dije no hay razón explicable para lo que le sucede- contesto Meredith- Todo su aparato digestivo esta funcionando a la mitad de su capacidad, por lo que tuvimos que conectarla a una maquina que le ayude- pauso- Ademas sus latidos cardiacos disminuyen a medida que hablamos, lo mismo que sus sentidos- pauso- Afortunadamente aun puede respirar por si sola y hablar, pero no se por cuanto mas-

Que van a hacer para ayudarla- pregunto Elena

Tratamos de hacerle una transfusión de sangre, pero esta solo empeoro las cosas- contesto Meredith- Asi que la tenemos con medicamentos para los dolores que pueda estar sufriendo y para evitar las hemorragias- pauso y mira directamente a Damon a los ojos- Pero no hay cura para lo que tiene, lo siento-

Quiero verla- exigió Damon y Meredith asiente y le pide que la siga y ambos entran a la habitación de la chica que esta rodeada de maquinas

Estaba consciente antes de que fuera a verlos- le informo Meredith- Si algo cambia, solo grita- y con eso dejo al callado vampiro en la habitación, que despues de oir la puerta cerrarse se acerca lentamente a la cama de hospital y mira a la palida chica

Te vez incluso mas enana- susurro sonriendo y se sienta en una silla al lado de la cama y le toma la mano

Da…mon- susurro la chica abriendo los ojos y lo mira

Hey, preciosa- susurro este besándole la mano

Lo siento- susurro la chica y el niega con la cabeza

No hay nada que sentir, Rach- le aseguro- Ademas realmente crees que te dejare dejarme- le pregunto y ella sonríe

Nunca- susurro

Jamas- aseguro Damon y una lagrima le cae por la mejilla…

Que vamos a hacer- le pregunto Elena a Alaric

No lo se, Elena- contesto este- Lo único que se es que si Rachel se muere, hay que prepararnos para controlar a Damon-

A que te refieres- le pregunto la chica confundida

Si la pierde, el Damon que tu y yo conocemos dejara de existir, Elena- le aseguro Alaric- Y la bestia saldrá a matar a quien sea-

Solo por la muerte de Rachel, crees que Damon actuara como un monstruo- pregunto exceptica Elena

Elena cuando amas a alguien de la forma en que Damon ama a Rachel, y pierdes a esa persona, como Damon puede perderla ahora, quieres destruirlos a todos y Damon tiene el poder para hacerlo - contesto Alaric- Creeme que se de lo que hablo-

Pero Damon, nos tiene a nosotros- añadio Elena

En comparación a Rachel- siguio Alaric- Nosotros en el libro de Damon no valemos nada- y se levanta- Ire a hablar con Meredith- y con eso se aleja y Elena lo mira…_que rayos vamos a hacer..._

Mientras en su casa, Bonnie sale del baño y da un grito de susto y pone su mano en su pecho al ver a alguien parada enfrente de ella- Rachel- susurro recuperando el aliento y siente la energía como la que sintio afuera de la casa de las brujas- B- añadio molesta- Casi me matas de un susto- se quejo

Casi- susurro B y tose para sorpresa de Bonnie- Lo que es Rachel se esta muriendo- y Bonnie la mira bien y se ve palida- Y tienes que ayudarla-

Que te sucede- pregunto confundida

No, yo, Rachel- contesto B- Esta muriendo, y tienes que encontrar la forma de salvarla- pauso y la toma de los brazos- Si, se muere todos, y me refiero a todos están perdidos-

Que esta sucediendo- pregunto Bonnie preocupada ahora y B se agarra de sus rodillas

No puedo- susurro entrecortadamente- Casa…- y empieza a desvanecerse- Brujas…- y desapareció y Bonnie toma su teléfono y se entera por Elena que Rachel esta grave en el hospital, y que en cuestión de horas si no encuentran la forma de salvarla morirá…

Ok, parece que tendre que hacerle caso a tu alter ego, Rach- dijo Bonnie y toma su bolso- E ire a la casa de las brujas a ver si encuentro respuestas- y con eso sale de su casa, pero no sin antes enviarle a Damon un mensaje para hacerle saber que buscara la forma de salvar a Rachel…

Mientras en el hospital- Damon- susurro Rachel- Donde estas- pregunto y este que estaba leyendo su celular le toma la mano

Estoy aquí, Rach- le dijo el apretándosela

Damon, donde estas- pregunto la chica asustada de nuevo moviendo su cabeza para todos lados y el le toma la cara y se da cuenta que sus ojos están grises- Damon, no te vayas-

Rach, estoy aquí- repitió este apretándole mas la mano y poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de la chica…_porque mierda esto tiene que pasar…porque mierda, no puedo conservar jamás a la mujer que amo…quien mierda me odia tanto alla arriba como para ser feliz con mi maldita miseria…_y de pronto escucha un extraño ruido desde la garganta de la chica y se da cuenta de que no respira- MEREDITH- grito y la maquina a su lado se vuelve loca y Meredith y dos enfermeras entran y lo hacen a un lado- Que mierda-

Tengo que intubarla- contesto Meredith- No esta respirando por si sola- añadio y con eso le abre la boca a la chica y le mete un tubo y la conecta a una maquina y se le acerca a Damon- Su cerebro aun funciona, pero si sus órganos vitales dejan de funcionar por completo, tendremos que desconectarla-

Y eso significa que- añadio Damon

Ya no estará mas entre nosotros- termino Meredith por el

No puedo…-

No tienes mas opción Damon- lo interrumpió Meredith- No hay forma medica para salvarla, porque lo que tiene no tiene explicación alguna- pauso- Es mejor que te empieces a despedir- y con eso lo dejo solo, y el mira a la chica

No puedo- susurro y lagrimas le rodan por las mejillas- Bonnie encontrara algo, lo se- y se acerca a la cama- No perderé la fe, siempre lo hice, pèro no esta vez- y se sienta en la silla de nuevo…

Bonnie entra a la casa de las brujas y por alguna extraña razón se siente llamada hacia una de las habitaciones superiores en la que encuentra una mesa y pone unas velas y pone su libro de hechizos en medio de estas, y las velas se encienden solas y el libro se abre solo en una parte- Ok, parece que ya saben porque vengo- y lo recita con los ojos cerrados y las velas aumentan su llama

Tiempo sin vernos- dijo una voz de pronto y Bonnie abre sus ojos- Bonnie-

Emily- susurro la chica

Se porque viniste- siguio Emily- Y te ayudaremos a salvar a tu amiga-

Gracias- le dijo Bonnie- Pero, porque- quizo saber

Aun es muy pronto para que conozcas esa respuesta- le contesto Emily- El viaje recién comienza Bonnie, ya con el tiempo entenderas- pauso- Ahora escucha atentamente...-…y alguien abre la puerta de la habitación en la que esta

Bonnie- y la chica mira a la persona

Stefan-

Que haces aquí- le pregunto mientras ella toma las velas y su libro

Vine por respuestas y las obtuve- contesto la chica simplemente

Respuestas de que- pregunto curioso Stefan y ella lo mira

Rachel se esta muriendo en el hospital- contesto Bonnie y Stefan abre mucho los ojos- Y las brujas me dijeron como salvarla- pauso y se ve pensativa- Y necesitare tu ayuda- añadio…

Elena entra a la habitación de Rachel en el hospital- Damon- llamo al chico que esta sentado junto a la cama, pero el no la mira y ella se le acerca- Se que la amas- pauso- Y me duele decirlo, pero debes empezar a despedirte para que asi todos podamos hacerlo también- pero el no le dice nada y la chica le toca el hombro y en un segundo Damon la tiene contra la pared agarrada del cuello con su cara de vampiro- Damon, soy yo Elena- susurro y el la suelta

Vete- siseo y se devuelve al lado de la chica, pero Elena se le pone enfrente

Damon, por favor- le rogo la chica- Se que es difícil, tampoco quiero, pero…-

Elena- la interrumpió- Callate-

Damon, Rachel no querria que…- siguio la chica

NO QUERRIA QUE, ELENA- grito interrumpiéndola- Porque los humanos tienen la maldita fascinación por hablar por aquellos que no están o que no pueden hacerlo por ellos mismos- pauso- No me importa si crees que Rachel no querria que sufra y eche el control que tengo sobre el monstruo que hay en mi por la borda, porque no es ella quien me lo dira- pauso- Y si no es ella, para mi no vale nada, asi que dejame en paz-

Damon- insistió la chica- Si hubiera forma de mantener a Rachel aquí, yo seria la primera en ayudar, pero ya oiste a Meredith, no hay forma de salvarla-

Basta- siseo y su cara se transforma en la de vampiro y se le acerca a Elena furioso

Damon- susurro la chica alejándose de el y se le va a echar encima cuando alguien aparece entre ellos y lo empuja contra la pared

Calmate Damon- le pidió no otra que Caroline y este la mira molesto- Ok, estamos perdiendo tiempo- añadio

Para que- pregunto Damon

Para salvar a Rachel- contesto la rubia sonriendo y Elena y Damon la miran sorprendidos y ella se pone sus manos en su cintura- Y estoy molesta porque nadie me llamo para avisarme que Rachel estaba aqui- se quejo- Pero los perdono, porque Bonnie me llamo y me dijo la mala noticia, pero además me dijo que encontró la forma de salvarla-

En serio- pregunto sorprendido Damon y Caroline asiente- Que-

No se- contesto la rubia- Me dijo que fue a la casa de las brujas y ahí le dijeron como hacerlo- siguio- Y tenemos que apurarnos porque quedan menos de 2 horas, sino la perderemos-

Que tenemos que hacer- pregunto Damon y Alaric y Jeremy entran con una camilla y Meredith empieza a desconectar a Rachel de las maquinas

Tenemos que sacar a Rachel de aquí- contesto Caroline

Lo único que no le sacare será lo del oxigeno- informo Meredith y le da un aparato a Damon el que lo toma y ella lo conecta al tubo que Rachel tiene en la boca- Aprietalo cada cinco segundos- le ordeno y el asiente

Estas de acuerdo con esto- le pregunto Elena sorprendida

No veo otra manera de salvarle la vida a Rachel, mas que confiar en la magia- contesto Meredith

Pero como la sacaremos de aquí, con los médicos y la seguridad y todo- pregunto Damon

Carol nos ayudara con eso- contesto Alaric- Caroline pensó en todo y nos dijo su plan hace 15 minutos- y Damon asiente entendiendo

Piensas eh, barbie- le dijo Damon y la rubia sonríe simplemente, y sacan a la chica del hospital y Damon la toma en brazos mientras Meredith aprieta el aparato y se suben a la camioneta de Alaric que Caroline conduce porque ella sabe donde ir, los demas los siguen en el auto de Carol, que se quedo en el hospital a arreglar todo…

Y en el camino Damon se va escuchando el corazón de Rachel, y siente que se alenta- CAROLINE CONDUCE MAS RAPIDO- le grito

Que sucede- le pregunto Alaric desde el asiento del copiloto

Su corazón se esta deteniendo- contesto Damon mirando asustado a la chica en sus brazos- Vamos Rach, sigue luchando, por mi, preciosa- susurro y Caroline acelera el auto a lo que mas da

Todavia late, cierto- le pregunto Meredith a Damon y este asiente con el seño fruncido

Lento, pero late- contesto este…_Rachel esta caliente, como cuando emana energía, me pregunto si eso mantiene su corazón latiendo_…y llegan finalmente para sorpresa de todos al lago y encuentran a Bonnie parada al lado de un colchon inflable

Ponganla aquí- les dijo por el colchon y Damon asiente

Que haras-

Tienes que confiar en mi- le contesto ella simplemente

Ok-

Hay que sacarle esto- añadio Bonnie apuntando lo del oxigeno

Pero…- empezo Meredith

Sin peros- interrumpió a la doctora- No puede tenerlo- y Meredith asiente y se lo quita y Bonnie se acerca al oído de la chica- Confia en mi Rach, detente- susurro y Damon y Caroline la miran confundidos y ella mira a los demas- Nadie toque el agua y por ningún motivo entren- añadio y empuja el colchon hacia el agua y se interna en el lago con la chica y todos la miran desde la orilla como se aleja hasta llegar a un punto en medio, y la ven ponerse detrás de la cabeza de la chica y tomarla de los hombros y empieza a recitar un hechizo con sus ojos cerrados…

Y el aire en el lugar empieza a cambiar, los arboles se empiezan a agitar como si estuvieran danzado, y en el agua se empieza a formar un oleaje, y se escucha un fuerte estruendo en el cielo

Que esta haciendo- murmuro Elena

Es como si los elementos estuvieran reaccionando- añadio Alaric y siguen observando…y Bonnie sigue recitando el hechizo, y abre sus ojos y están blancos y para sorpresa de todos sumerge a Rachel en el agua, que para los que la ven creen que la esta ahogando

NO- grito Damon y va a meterse al agua, cuando lo agarran y ve a Caroline a un lado y Stefan al otro- Que rayos hacen-

Tienes que dejar que Bonnie termine- le dijo Stefan- Si te metes lo arruinaras todo, y mataras a Rachel-

MIREN- grito Jeremy y miran hacia el lago y ven a Rachel reaparecer de debajo del agua, la que se levanta como en una cascada en forma de circulo alrededor de ambas chicas, pero no logran verlas, y el agua cae dejando una especie de neblina sobre el lago

Donde están- pregunto Damon preocupado y todos empiezan a buscar a las chcias, pero la neblina se los impide

Aquí- se escucho la voz en un susurro de Bonnie de pronto y la ven acercarse con Rachel a su lado, la que aun esta en el colchon inflable y corren hacia ellas, y se dan cuenta que Rachel tiene los ojos muy abiertos, y ya no grises y les sonríe

Estaban preocupados por mi- les pregunto divertida en un susurro y Damon se lanza a abrazarla

Claro que si tonta- le contesto el en un susurro apretándola fuerte y todos sonríen

Que fue eso Bonnie- le pregunto Elena y la chica la mira

Según las brujas me dijeron Rachel estaba contaminada- contesto Bonnie- Le dieron sangre de hibrido- pregunto

Si, un hibrido trato de atropellar a Jer y Rach se puso en medio y cuando el se dio cuenta que era la psíquica de Klaus le dio de su sangre- contesto Elena- Pero que tiene que ver eso- pregunto confundida

La sangre de hibrido la contamino- contesto Bonnie

Pero Rachel había bebido la sangre de Klaus antes, y el es un hibrido- añadio Elena confundida- Como es que la sangre de hibrido hizo esto ahora-

Klaus es un hibrido puro, Elena- explico Bonnie- Que hace distintos e impuros a los hibridos que creo Klaus- pregunto

La sangre de Elena- contesto Caroline y Bonnie asiente

Exacto- confirmo la chica- Asi que tuve que purificar a Rachel, y la única forma de hacerlo es con las propiedades naturales del agua- pauso- Rachel esta limpia de todo tipo de sangre externa, y por lo mismo esta palida por la propia que perdió-

Lo que significa que no esta completamente curada- entendió Meredith y Bonnie asiente

Necesita reposo- añadio Bonnie- Mucho- y mira a la chica- Pero estará bien- aseguro sonriendo

Gracias Bon- le dijo Rachel con su voz algo carrasposa

Fue un placer- le aseguro la chica y algo de pronto algo en la distancia capta su mirada y ve a la otra Rachel parada entre los arboles, la que le sonríe y desaparece

Llevemos a Rachel a casa- propuso Alaric y todos asienten y Meredith aparece con algo para envolverla y Damon saca a la chica del colchon y se devuelven a la camioneta de Alaric

Damon- lo llamo Rachel y el la mira- Quiero ir a casa de los Lockwood- le pidio- Quiero estar en mi cama- y el le besa la frente

Sus deseos son ordenes, señorita- le dijo el apretándola mas contra el y Alaric que la escucho conduce hacia la casa de los Lockwood, y Caroline le avisa a Carol

Carol me acaba de decir que ya no hay ningún expediente de Rachel en el hospital- les informo la rubia sentada en el asiento del copiloto en la camioneta de Alaric- Y que nos vera en su casa-

No entiendo, como que no hay ningún expediente de Rachel en el hospital- pregunto Damon

Me encargue de compeler enfermeras y otros para que se olvidaran de Rachel- contesto la rubia- Carol se quedo para asegurarse de que nada concerniente a lo que paso con Rachel apareciera en los archivos del hospital- pauso- Era parte de mi plan-

Wow, barbie te estas volviendo inteligente- le dijo Damon sorprendido

Tenemos que- le dijo ella mirándolo- Con Klaus de nuevo en Mystic Falls tenemos que ser muy inteligentes- añadio y Damon asiente

Me pregunto como es que no apareció-

Si yo que soy amiga de Rachel no sabia que le estaba sucediendo- siguio Caroline- Dudo que Klaus se haya enterado- pauso- Además esta obsesionado buscando a Stefan, no-

Cierto- concordo Damon y mira a la chica en sus brazos, la que lo mira- Hey tu- murmuro sonriendo

Hey- murmuro ella

Estas cansada- le pregunto y ella asiente- Cierra tus ojos- le ordeno

Mandon- murmuro Rachel acurrucándose en sus brazos…

Mientras en el hospital Carol termina con los últimos papeles- Estos son los últimos- dijo pasándoselos a la enfermera y esta asiente y se los lleva y Carol se va a ir cuando se topa con un hombre

Alcaldesa Lockwood- la saludo este

Esa soy yo- le dijo Carol sonriéndole- En que puedo ayudarle- le pregunto políticamente

Dejeme que me presente formalmente- siguio el hombre- Niklaus Mikaelson- se presento y a Carol se le cae la sonrisa del rostro- Y por su expresión ya sabe quien soy-

Asi es- confirmo Carol

Me alegra- siguio Klaus- Porque eso significa que me responderá sin rodeos-

Que quiere- le pregunto Carol

Es cierto, que mi psíquica casi muere hoy- pregunto Klaus

En el casi esta su respuesta señor Mikaelson- le contesto Carol

Ya veo- murmuro Klaus

Puedo preguntar yo ahora como se entero de ello- siguio Carol y el se rie

Tengo muchos informantes- contesto Klaus- Entre ellos, su adorado hijo-

Ya veo- murmuro Carol- Bueno, ya que fui honesta, espero ahora que me disculpe- añadio

Por supuesto- le dijo sonriendo Klaus y la deja pasar por su lado y ella se va y el la observa irse y alguien aparece tras el- Que sucedió con ella-

Su sangre se estaba volviendo negra y destruyendo sus órganos- contesto la persona tras el- Su muerte era inminente, pero la rubia vampiro apareció y se la llevaron, Meredith se fue con ellos-

Quedo algun registro de lo sucedido- pregunto Klaus

No, la rubia también se encargo de ello- contesto la persona y Klaus lo mira- Y la alcaldesa-

Ya veo- murmuro Klaus- La próxima vez…-

Lo se, y lo siento- se disculpo el hombre- Pero mi turno empezo justo un poco antes de que se la llevaran-

Ok- concedió Klaus- Pero para la próxima vez necesito mas eficiencia de tu parte- y el hombre asiente y Klaus se va..._que demonios causo que casi fallecieras..._

Y en la casa de los Lockwood, Damon pone a Rachel en su cama- Comoda su majestad- le pregunto y Rachel se rie

Bobo- murmuro la chica- Y si estoy comoda- le aseguro y el se inclina y la besa

Mmm, pensé que no volveria a tener de estos- murmuro Damon al separar sus labios de la chica

Menos mal eso no sucedió- añadio la chica sonriéndole

Damon- llamo la voz de Bonnie y este la mira- Meredith le dara algunas indicaciones a Rach y tu y yo necesitamos hablar-

Que clase de indicaciones- pregunto el frunciendo el seño

Debido a la perdida de sangre que tuvo y como no podemos hacerle una transfusión- empezo Meredith- Necesita ser muy cuidadosa, porque su sistema inmunológico esta bastante debilitado- pauso- Y debo decirle que debe tomar y otras cosas-

Ok- concedió Damon y mira a la chica- Ya vengo- le prometió

No voy a ninguna parte- le aseguro Rachel y el le besa la frente y sale de la habitación con Bonnie- Querias decirme algo- le pregunto

Es respecto a los poderes de Rachel- contesto Bonnie

Que hay con ellos-

El tiempo en que su cuerpo este débil, también lo estarán sus poderes- contesto Bonnie- Y con Klaus en el pueblo-

Entiendo- dijo Damon- Y se que no la lastimara, pero hay que ser precavidos-

Exacto- confirmo Bonnie- Y buscare en mi libro algun hechizo para proteger la casa, como Klaus puede entrar-

Me quedare con ella lo mas que pueda-

Mas aun ahora, no- le dijo Bonnie sonriéndole y el asiente- Entiendo, Damon, casi la perdiste hoy-

No es la primera vez que pasa- siguio este- Pero hoy…-

Fue peor- termino Bonnie por el, y el asiente- Y te entiendo, antes al menos era posible saber que sucedia, hoy fue algo completamente distinto-

Las brujas te dijeron porque la sangre de Elena combinada con la de Klaus es mortal para Rachel- pregunto Damon curioso

No- contesto Bonnie- Emily, no me dijo nada-

Emily- dijo Damon levantando las cejas- Hablaste con Emily- y Bonnie asiente

Ni siquiera me quisieron decir porque decidieron ayudar a Rachel, Damon- siguio la chica

Piensas que esconden algo-

Quizas- contesto la chica- Pero, por mas respuestas que busquemos sabes tan bien como yo que cuando no quieren decir algo, ellas simplemente no lo dicen- aseguro y Damon asiente- Asi que darle muchas vueltas al asunto no tiene sentido, mas aun porque ayudaron y gracias a eso Rach esta bien-

Cierto- concordo Damon- Gracias Bonnie- añadio sonriéndole a la chica y ella también sonríe

Rachel es mi amiga, vampiro- le dijo ella- No lo hice por ti- añadio altaneramente y Damon se rie y Bonnie también- Pero acepto tu agradecimiento- pauso- Ahora ve con tu chica- y el asiente

DAMON- llamo la voz de Carol y ambos la ven llegar- Conoci formalmente a Klaus- añadio

Donde- le pregunto este

En el hospital- contesto ella- Sabia acerca de Rachel- y Damon y Bonnie se miran- Dijo que tenia informantes, entre ellos mi hijo-

Cree que Tyler le dijo- le pregunto Bonnie

No, Tyler ni siquiera esta en el pueblo- contesto Carol- Salio por el fin de semana para despejarse, y no quise decirle lo de Rachel-

Entonces Klaus o tiene oídos cercanos a nosotros o en el hospital- añadio Damon

Me inclino por lo ultimo- añadio Bonnie y Damon asiente, y Meredith sale de la habitación y los tres la miran

Tu hospital tiene oídos en las paredes- le dijo Damon y ella lo mira confundida- Klaus se entero de Rachel-

Te sorprende- le dijo ella

No realmente- contesto Damon y mira a Bonnie- Encuentra esos hechizos- y ella asiente y el se mete a la habitación de la chica que lo mira- Hey-

Ven- lo llamo con la mano y palmotea la cama- Quiero que te acuestes a mi lado- añadio

No tienes ni que preguntar dos veces- le aseguro Damon y con su velocidad se acuesta a su lado y le acaricia la cara y Rachel le sonríe

Lamento haberte asustado hoy- le dijo triste

Es el pan de cada dia- añadio simplemente Damon

Hoy fue peor- añadio la chica- Y si bien mis sentidos y mi cuerpo no funcionaba como yo quería, no significa que no sintiera o supiera que estaba pasando- pauso y le acaricia la cara- Senti tu dolor Damon, y como no querías que dejara de pelear-

Y no lo hiciste-

No- le aseguro la chica- Hubo un minuto en que mi corazón no quería seguir latiendo, y sentía como la vida se me iba, pero por unos instantes pude usar mi energía para impedir que siguiera haciéndolo-

Entonces si fue tu energía lo que sentí irradiar de ti- entendió Damon y ella asiente- Pero por ahora no podras usar tus poderes-

Lo se, Bonnie se lo dijo a Meredith para que esta me lo dijera- añadio la chica- Mi cuerpo esta débil, el usar mi energía me debilita, asi que no debo usarlos hasta que mi cuerpo este al cien por ciento de nuevo-

Exacto- confirmo Damon- Ahora menos charla y mas descanso señorita Berry, que quiero a mi enana parlanchina como nueva muy pronto- añadio y ella rola los ojos y va a decirle algo cuando el pone su cabeza en su pecho

Que haces- le pregunto confundida

Quiero escucharlo y sentirlo latir- contesto Damon cerrando sus ojos y Rachel le sonrie

Ok- concedió la chica y cierra ella también sus ojos y deja que el sueño la embargue…mientras en la sala de los Lockwood

Gracias, chicas- les dijo Carol, despues de que se pusieran de acuerdo con las tareas de Rachel de la escuela

Sera un placer- le aseguro Caroline

Bien, dicho eso- siguio Carol y mira a Meredith- Pasemos a mi despacho y asi hacemos el papeleo para la escuela- y Meredith asiente y ambas se despiden de Alaric, Jeremy, Stefan y las tres chicas

Sera mejor que yo también me vaya- añadio Stefan y sin que nadie pudiera decirle nada se esfumo

Bueno, yo también me voy- añadio Bonnie- Debo buscar los hechizos para proteger a Rachel de Klaus-

Klaus no la va a lastimar Bonnie- añadio Elena confundida- Siempre lo hemos sabido, porque vas a buscar hechizos para protegerla de el-

Cierto- concordo Bonnie- Pero Klaus tiene muchos trucos, Elena, y en estos momentos Rachel puede muy fácilmente ser manipulada por el- pauso- Y ni Damon ni yo nos arriesgaremos a que Klaus use alguno de sus trucos y la ponga en nuestra contra-

Y conociendo a Klaus es posible- añadio Caroline

Exacto- confirmo Bonnie- Asi que me voy- y se despide, y los demas también se van…

Mas tarde, Rachel abre los ojos, y su habitación aun esta oscura…_aun es de noche…_y no encuentra a Damon apoyado en su pecho y mira hacia el lado de la ventana y alguien esta parado en las sombras- Damon- susurro

Piensa de nuevo- dijo la voz de no otro que Klaus que aparece a la luz

Que haces aquí- le pregunto la chica y el se le acerca y se sienta en la cama y Rachel se va a mover

No te muevas- le ordeno y ella, para su sorpresa se queda estatica donde esta y Klaus le toca con su dedo la mejilla- Supe acerca de lo que sucedió-

Que quieres- le pregunto la chica mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

Asegurarme de que estas bien- contesto Klaus- No quiero que nada te suceda antes de tiempo-

Eso es lo único que te importa, cierto- le dijo la chica- No te importa realmente si me muero, solo te importa mi poder y como hacerlo tuyo-

Te equivocas- refuto Klaus- Para mi eres mas importante que solo por tu poder-

Porque-

Porque eres especial, tu alma es única- contesto Klaus- Jamas conoci a alguien con la luz que tu proyectas- pauso- Ninguna de tus anteriores vidas tuvieron algo semejante- pauso- Llena de vida, talento y poder- añadio con fascinación- Y ya no solo te quiero por tu poder, sino que por lo que eres-

No me conoces- le dijo la chica

Lo hago- refuto el- Me di el trabajo de averiguar acerca de ti- pauso- Tus ex compañeros deberían dar gracias que no los asesine despues de enterarme la mediocre y repugnante forma en como te trataban- pauso- Lo mismo tus padres, y la mujer que te dio la vida, pero sabes porque no lo hice- le pregunto

No- contesto la chica

Porque gracias a lo que hicieron saliste de Ohio- contesto Klaus- Y dejaste de estar protegida por las barreras que te daba ese pueblo, Lima, y pude saber que existías, y despertar tu poder-

Y por lo mismo no te creo, que te importe mas que por mi poder- empezo la chica- Porque al final igualmente es todo lo que realmente te preocupa- y Klaus se levanta

No- refuto de nuevo- Te quiero toda para mi, poder y mujer- aseguro- Pero no importa, sino lo crees, porque tenemos un acuerdo, y al final seras mia- y desaparece…y Rachel abre abruptamente los ojos y siente el peso de la cabeza de Damon en su pecho y este la siente moverse y abre los ojos adormilado

Rach- susurro

Klaus estuvo en mis sueños- le dijo la chica y el se sienta en la cama y prende una de las luces y la mira

Que- pregunto

Estuvo en mis sueños- contesto la chica- Klaus, y me dijo que no solo me quiere por mi poder, sino que también por mi, por lo que soy, como mujer- añadio

Te dijo algo mas- le pregunto Damon mirándola atentamente

Que averiguo acerca de mi vida y que nadie esta muerto por lo que me hicieron porque lograron que el supiera de mi- contesto la chica- Jamas nadie se había metido a mis sueños, además el podía como compelerme porque cuando me dijo que no me moviera mi cuerpo se quedo estatico y no podía moverme, Damon- pauso- Como es que Klaus pudo meterse en mis sueños-

Tengo una idea de cómo- contesto Damon y mira a la chica fijamente a los ojos- Mueve tu mano derecha hacia la izquierda- le ordeno y la chica hace exactamente eso- Mierda- siseo

Me compeliste- susurro la chica- Jamas habías echo eso antes- añadio- Porque lo hiciste- pregunto asustada

No te asustes preciosa- le pidió tomandole las manos- Dejame explicar- y ella asiente- Como eres una psíquica y tu poder esta basado en casi lo mismo que las brujas, al igual que a ellas los vampiros no podemos compelerte- explico- Pero con tu cuerpo débil y por tanto tus poderes débiles-aun

Puedes- entendió la chica y Damon asiente- Por eso Klaus se metió a mis sueños- y Damon asiente de nuevo

Apenas amanezca llamare a Bonnie- añadio Damon- Necesitamos proteger tu cabeza de alguna forma, mientras tus poderes vuelven a full- y la chica asiente y Damon se da cuenta que aun esta asustada y la toma en sus brazos- Tranquila preciosa, cierra tus ojos- le pidió

Pero y si…-

No- le aseguro- Me asegurare de que no- le prometió y ella asiente y se acurruca en sus brazos y cierra sus ojos…y afuera en el balcón de la habitación Klaus sonríe…

Al dia siguiente Bonnie, despues de recibir la llamada de Damon temprano y antes de irse a la escuela, va a casa de los Lockwood y pone hechizos en la habitación de la chica y unas piedras en la ventana y en la cabecera de la cama de Rachel

Realmente crees que esto servirá- pregunto Damon

Trata de compelerla- le contesto Bonnie y Damon se acerca a la chica que esta semi sentada en la cama y la mira directo a los ojos

Di, Damon tiene razón y soy una enana parlanchina- le ordeno y Rachel lo golpea con un almohadón en la cara, lo que hace que Bonnie se ria, y Damon la mira- Resulto-

Asi veo- dijo divertida Bonnie- Mientras Rachel se quede en su habitación ningún vampiro podrá compelerla o entrar sin su permiso a esta, lo que incluye a los hibridos, excepto aquellos que han tenido previa invitación, como Tyler o tu-

Eso deja fuera a los que han entrado sin que Rachel sepa- pregunto Damon y Bonnie asiente- Perfecto-

Gracias Bon- le dijo Rachel

Nada que agradecer- le aseguro Bonnie- Te veo mas tarde, cuando te traiga tu tarea de la escuela-

Ok- y Bonnie se va y Damon se tira a la cama de la chica

Te vas a quedar un rato mas- le pregunto Rachel y el asiente- Me ayudas a darme un baño, me siento asquerosa-

Claro-

Creo que un baño de tina será mejor que bajo la regadera- añadio la chica y Damon asiente y se para de la cama y va al baño y pone a llenar la tina y se va por la chica y la ayuda a levantarse de la cama y al pararse sus piernas se doblan- Mis piernas se sienten como gelatina- y Damon la va a tomar en brazos- Quiero caminar- y el asiente y le ayuda sosteniéndola para que camine…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Senti al editarlo que fue algo rapido como todo se movio...pero ojala les haya gustado igual...me voy a demorar un poco mas en subir el que viene porque solo lo tengo escrito a la mitad...y para aquellos que leen mis demas fics, les aviso que estoy volviendo a encontrar mi musa inspiradora para escribir "The Power of Sweet Carolinne" asi que pronto veran capitulos de ese fic...eso, ahora a comentar, y dejen me teorias de porque creen que la sangre de Elena combinada con la de Klaus es mortal para Rachel :D<p> 


	75. Stefan

nandita21unexplainend gracias por tu comentario :D...

Nada me pertenece :(...y el titulo de este capitulo no me convence mucho, pero no se como mas llamarlo, ojala les guste igual :D

* * *

><p>75<p>

STEFAN

Dos dias despues, Stefan entra a la casa en construcción- Te estaba esperando- dijo Klaus sin mirarlo

Lo supuse- dijo Stefan simplemente y Klaus lo mira y el chico le tira una bolsa a los pies

Que es eso- pregunto

Los corazones de los hibridos con los cuales me he encontrado- contesto Stefan y Klaus lo mira furioso- Sacalos de Mystic Falls o seguire matándolos-

Devuelveme a mi familia y lo pensare- contesto Klaus

No funciona asi- le dijo Stefan simplemente y se le acerca- Veraz Klaus, ahora no eres tu quien hace las reglas, sino que yo- añadio- Asi que o los sacas o los sigo matando- pauso y sonríe- Y si intentas hacerme algo o alguien que me importe, le dices adiós a tu familia también- añadio- Piensalo- susurro sonriendo y con eso se fue rápidamente y Klaus golpea una muralla

Maldito- siseo…

Bonnie esta en el baño de la escuela, lavandose las manos- Hola Bonnie- dijo la voz de Rachel atrás de ella y al ver el espejo Bonnie la mira atentamente

B- dijo confundida y esta le sonrie- Como es que estas aquí si Rachel no puede usar sus poderes ahora- pregunto mirándola de frente

Esa es Rachel no yo- contesto B- Ademas es el cuerpo de Rachel el que esta débil, no su alma ni sus poderes- pauso- Y yo no soy parte de su cuerpo, asi que puedo usar los poderes a plena capacidad-

Eres parte de su alma- entendió Bonnie y B asiente- Que haces aquí- le pregunto

Solo vine a recordarte que empiezes a pensar como abrir el ataúd sellado- contesto B

Porque-

Porque lo necesitamos- contesto B

Lo- añadio levantando las cejas Bonnie y B asiente- No trabajo contigo- le recordo

No por ahora- aseguro B- Pero lo haras, además lo que hay en ese ataúd tiene que ver con algo que debilitara o matara a Klaus, y eso le importa a todos, no-

Cierto- concordo Bonnie- Pero es eso es lo que quieres-

Por supuesto que no- aseguro B y Bonnie la mira confundida- Pero esa es la única razón por la cual estoy segura de que tu accederas a ayudar a abrirlo, y mi meta final es esa, ya que necesito lo que esta ahí dentro-

Para que- pregunto Bonnie

Para usarlo en la fase final- contesto B

Fase final de que- pregunto Bonnie

De mi plan- contesto B- El cual entenderas a su debido tiempo- le aseguro- Ahora por favor empieza a pensar como abrirlo- y con eso desapareció

No entiendo nada- murmuro Bonnie- Mas aun porque por alguna razón no puedo decirle a nadie de su existencia- y se pasa las manos por la cara ofuscada…

Damon va subiendo por las escaleras de la casa de los Lockwood- DAMON- lo llamo Carol y el la mira- Recuerda que hoy es la fiesta de la sociedad histórica-

No te preocupes Carol, ahí estare- le aseguro y ella asiente y se mete a su despacho y el sigue hacia la habitación de Rachel y la escucha reírse- De que te ries, Rach- le pregunto y la chica levanta su vista de su computadora portátil y lo mira

De unos videos que me mando Jeremy- contesto y lo mira confundida- No te esperaba aquí tan luego- y mira su computadora- Te fuiste como hace una hora- añadio y Damon se tira a la cama y le roba un beso

Me estas controlando el tiempo en que demoro en volver- le pregunto el al separar los labios de la chica

No- le aseguro ella- Pero por lo general siempre apareces antes de que almuerze y no tan luego-

Cierto- concordo Damon- Pero hoy es distinto- y Rachel lo mira confundida- Es la fiesta de la sociedad histórica, asi que debo ir a hacer algunas cosas respecto a ello- y Rachel sonrie

Bonnie se reira mucho al saber que estas ayudando en la organización de un evento- le dijo divertida la chica y Damon rola los ojos

No estoy ayudando a organizar el evento- le aseguro- Solo me cerciorare de que no haya problemas alrededor- pauso- Con ya sabes que- añadio

Klaus y compañía- pregunto Rachel y Damon asiente

Ademas estoy aburrido- añadio y Rachel se inclina y le roba un beso ella ahora y el le sonríe y la sigue besando…

Stefan entra al sotano y ve a alguien parada entre los ataudes- Quien demonios eres- pregunto molesto

No tu enemiga- aseguro la voz de la persona y Stefan frunce el seño porque el conoce esa voz

Rachel- pregunto confundido y la chica lo mira- Como es que estas aquí-

No lo estoy- contesto la chica y Stefan la mira confundido- Soy y no soy Rachel, mi querido Stefan-

Asi veo- añadio Stefan mirándola atentamente y viendo como esta vestida, de jeans azules, y botas y un abrigo negro- Eres enemiga o amiga- le pregunto

Ni lo uno ni lo otro- contesto ella- Pero ese realmente no es el punto ahora-

Y cual es- pregunto el y la chica en un segundo esta a su lado

En estos momentos queremos lo mismo Stefan- contesto ella- Por distintas razones claro esta-

Y cuales serian estas- pregunto el chico y ella se aleja de el y mira los ataúdes

Sabes quienes están en estos ataúdes- le pregunto la chica

La familia de Klaus- contesto Stefan- Elijah esta en uno de ellos, a los otros dos no los conozco ni se sus nombres- y mira el del fondo- Y en ese ni idea-

Y si te dijera que en ese hay algo mas importante para Klaus que su familia- le dijo la chica y Stefan la mira y ella le sonríe- No se específicamente que es, pero Klaus quiere ese ataúd con mayor desesperación que los otros- pauso- Y ahí esta la primera cosa en la que coincidimos Stefan- siguio y mira el ataúd- Queremos lo que esta ahí adentro-

Quieres abrir el ataúd- entendió el chico y ella asiente- Y lo otro en lo que coincidimos- y ella lo mira sonriendo

Me gusta tu idea de sacar a los hibridos de Klaus de Mystic Falls- contesto la chica

Porque- pregunto Stefan curioso

Porque son un peligro para Rachel- contesto la chica- Su sangre lo es, y ya sabemos lo buena que es para atraer problemas- y Stefan se rie

No tienes idea de lo extraño que es escuchar a Rachel hablar de ella misma- le dijo el y la chica sonríe

Como dije soy Rachel, pero no lo soy- siguio ella- Digamos que soy la parte que ejecuta-

Ejecuta que- pregunto Stefan curioso y ella levanta un dedo y lo mueve de un lado a otro en negación

No puedes saber eso- contesto- Lo que si te puedo decir es que tu plan de robar estos ataúdes y matar hibridos es bueno, pero esta siendo poco efectivo y realmente seamos sinceros pensaste esto locamente y no tienes una meta final-

Hacer sufrir y matar a Klaus no te parece suficiente meta- le pregunto Stefan y la chica se rie

Claro- contesto ella- Pero no sin un plan de ideas trasado de inicio a fin- añadio- Tu solo estas actuando deliberadamente, sin pensar realmente como un verdadero enemigo y villano-

Es idea mia o tu tienes un plan mejor- le pregunto Stefan cruzándose de brazos

De hecho, si- contesto ella- Piensa esto Stefan- siguio- Que sentido tiene matar a los hibridos si Klaus puede seguir creando muchos mas- pauso- Lo que tienes que hacer es quitarle a Klaus la habilidad que le permite crear estos, pero como no puedes maldecirlo de nuevo para apagar su lado de hombre lobo, tienes que quitarle lo que esta a tu alcance ahora- pauso- Ahora preguntate Stefan, cual es el ingrediente mas importante para Klaus que le permite crear a sus hibridos-

Elena- susurro este entendiendo

Bingo- dijo sonriendo la chica- Ahora la pregunta, estas dispuesto a realmente hacer lo que sea necesario para tener a Klaus en la palma de tu mano- pregunto y Stefan se ve pensativo…

Porque rayos a Ric le gusta darnos esta clase de trabajos- se quejo Rachel al ver su tarea de historia

Yo también me lo he preguntado- le aseguro Elena, ella le trajo esta vez sus tareas

No haz tratado de sacar provecho del hecho que es tu guardian, como para ablandar su espíritu y asi se compadezca de nosotros- le dijo dramáticamente Rachel y Elena se larga a reir- No te rias, hablo en serio-

Por eso me rio- contesto la chica entre risas y Rachel le tira un cojin- Ok- dijo levantando las manos- Me dejo de reir- concedió- Y como te haz sentido-

Igual- contesto la chica- Lo bueno es que por lo menos ahora me puedo levantar e ir al baño sola y asi no molesto a nadie- y Elena asiente entendiendo

Y ya cada vez te vez menos palida- añadio la chica y Rachel asiente

Pero mira esto- añadio y apunta hacia el escritorio y Elena mira y ve un cuaderno elevarse y volver a su lugar- Ahora mirame Elena- la llamo la chica y esta abre mucho los ojos

Pareces papel de palida- añadio Elena y Rachel asiente

El minimo uso de mi poder- siguio la chica- Me debilita en cuestión de segundos-

Entonces no los uses- le dijo Elena simplemente

Lo se- concedió Rachel- Pero no quiero seguir sintiéndome débil, y con Klaus cerca menos- y Elena le toma la mano

Ten paciencia- le pidió- Ya en un par de semanas estaras bien- le aseguro

Eso espero- murmuro la chica

Por cierto, Rach- siguio Elena y la chica la mira- Hay algo que quiero confesar-

Ok- musito la chica algo asustada por dentro

Bueno son dos cosas- siguio Elena y Rachel asiente- La primera me quiero disculpar por perder la fe tan rápido y por empezar a despedirme de ti en el hospital-

No tienes que disculparte por eso- le aseguro la chica- Creeme lo entiendo-

Gracias- le dijo la chica- Y lo otro es- y deja de mirar a la chica- Me gusta el Damon que sale contigo-

Te gusta mi novio- pregunto Rachel sorprendida y Elena la mira

Si- contesto- El Damon con el que tu sales es- pauso- Dios voy a sonar como una estúpida adolescente-

Eres adolescente- le recordó Rachel y Elena asiente- Dilo-

Es algo asi como el perfecto príncipe de cuento- termino Elena y Rachel se larga a reir- Porque te ries-

Porque Damon no es nada parecido a un príncipe de cuento- contesto Rachel- Y menos aun perfecto- pauso- Bueno lo es para mi, pero no es perfecto en el sentido de la completa perfeccion, nadie lo es realmente-

Lo se- aseguro Elena- Pero ha cambiado tanto desde que sale contigo, y ese dia del baile en que estaba molesto por no poder matar a Klaus cuando le tome la cara para calmarlo vi sus ojos azules y pude ver sus emociones reflejadas en ellos-

Ya veo- murmuro Rachel- Y respecto a sus ojos toda la razón- aseguro la chica- Pero respecto a cambiar, Damon sigue siendo igual que cuando lo conoci, mas preocupado y amigable si, pero sigue siendo odioso y arrogante- pauso- Es solo que para ti es distinto ahora porque no anda matando gente como antes y tampoco anda acostándose con distintas chicas todo el tiempo-

Cierto- concordo Elena

Y que te guste Damon, no es malo Elena- le aseguro la chica- Es tu amigo, no- y Elena asiente- Es normal que te gusten tus amigos, sino no lo serian- pauso- Y se que Damon te quiere mucho, y que al igual que todos quiere mantenerte a salvo, y librarte de seguir siendo la bolsa de sangre de Klaus, porque no te mereces eso-

Y que merezco Rachel- le pregunto la chica

Una larga y tranquila vida- contesto Rachel- Con un hombre que solo tenga ojos para ti, y que no este confundido en lo absoluto con quien es el-

Crees que Stefan y yo, ya no tenemos futuro, como el piensa- pregunto Elena

Realmente no lo se- contesto la chica- Lo que si se, es que ahora necesitas estar sola, y divertirte, y no salir con nadie muy formalmente-

Porque no- pregunto confundida la chica

Porque esa persona solo la utilizaras para reemplazar a Stefan- contesto Rachel- Y nadie se merece eso-

Y como sabre cuando estare lista para salir con alguien formalmente- pregunto Elena

Cuando tu buena amiga Rachel te haga la siguiente pregunta- contesto la chica y Elena la mira curiosa- Y Stefan- añadio en tono de pregunta- Y debes responder, ni he pensado en el- pauso- Y será una automática respuesta- le aseguro

Ok, si tu lo dices- murmuro la chica

Confia en mi- le dijo Rachel guiñándole un ojo y Elena se rie y ambas siguen conversando un poco mas, hasta que Elena debe irse porque debe ir a casa a ser sus deberes y sale de la casa de los Lockwood y al llegar a su auto, alguien la toma por atrás y le tapan la boca dejándola inconsciente

Mas tarde, la fiesta de la sociedad histórica inicia- Alcaldesa Lockwood- llamo no otro que Klaus y ella lo mira

Señor Mikaelson- lo saludo ella

Me imagino que no le agrada verme aquí- le dijo el sonriendo

Esta en lo correcto- le aseguro Carol- Sabra porque-

Lo se- le aseguro Klaus- Asi como también se que usted es una mujer políticamente correcta y que lo mas le importa es la seguridad de la gente de este pueblo-

Asi es- le aseguro Carol- Pero que tiene que ver mi comportamiento político con la seguridad de mi pueblo en estos momentos- pregunto confundida

Mucho- contesto Klaus- Se que a los políticos les gusta negociar- añadio- Hablemos mi señora, y quizás ambos podamos llegar a un entendimiento satisfactorio- añadio y Carol se va con el…

Mientras Rachel en su casa, encuentra una guía con el nombre de Elena entre sus papeles y toma su celular para avisarle a la chica, pero esta no le responde, y empieza a tener un extraño presentimiento…

Y Alaric y Damon llegan a la mansión donde se esta desarrollando la fiesta de la sociedad histórica- Tu novia esta aquí- le susurro Damon a Alaric moviendo su cabeza en dirección de Meredith, y Alaric rola los ojos

No es mi novia-

Cuidado y que no te escuche- le sugirió Damon divertido- O te meteras en problemas-

Quien se meterá en problemas- pregunto Meredith llegando frente a ellos

Tu novio- le contesto Damon sonriendo y Alaric lo golpea con el codo en las costillas- Ouch- se quejo y Meredith se rie- No te han dicho que los amigos no se golpean- siseo

No te han dicho que debes comportarte como un adulto maduro y no como un mocoso odioso- le siseo Alaric

Primero- empezo Damon- Soy un adulto maduro- aseguro y Alaric rola los ojos- Cuando la ocasión lo amerita- añadio- Ahora no es el caso- aseguro sonriendo

Idiota- murmuro Alaric y para sorpresa de Meredith y el, Damon le da un beso en la mejilla

Igual me amas Ric- le dijo alejándose rápidamente y Alaric niega con la cabeza

Idiota-

Ya lo dijiste- le recordó Meredith con risa en su voz y el la mira- Y tienes razón, pero eso fue divertido- añadio riéndose y Alaric niega con la cabeza y ambos siguen conversando de otras cosas…mientras Damon que se iba riendo de la cara de Alaric se quedo paralizado al ver a Carol y Klaus juntos conversando y se les va acercar cuando su celular suena

Rach, te amo, pero estoy algo ocupado en este momento- contesto Damon mirando fijamente a Carol y Klaus

_Lo… supuse…_- le dijo la chica con dificultad del otro lado y Damon frunce el seño- _Y no te llamaría… si no fuera importante_- añadio

Rach, porque demonios te esta costando respirar- le pregunto Damon alejándose de la fiesta

_Porque…baje las escaleras_- contesto la chica

Que mierda- siseo Damon

_Antes que te molestes_- siguio la chica y despues de unos segundos- _Es por Elena_-

No me importa si es por la reina de Inglaterra, VUELVE A LA MALDITA CAMA, RACHEL- le ordeno

_Damon…Elena no me contesta el teléfono_- añadio la chica- _Y su auto esta aquí y…_- y Damon escucha algo extraño del otro lado

RACHEL- grito preocupado

_Estoy aquí_- aseguro la chica

Que mierda fue eso que escuche- pregunto preocupado

_Nada malo_- aseguro la chica- _Damon, Elena…_-

Yo averiguo donde esta- le aseguro interrumpiéndola- Ahora por la mierda vuelve a tu habitación- le ordeno molesto

_No te enojes_- le pidió la chica en un susurro y Damon niega con la cabeza

No lo hare- le aseguro- Solo vuelve a tu habitación, si- le pidió

_Ok_- concedió la chica

Yo te aviso que averigue- le aseguro Damon y con eso colgó y marca el numero de Elena, pero no obtiene respuestas y vuelve a la fiesta para buscar a Alaric, cuando ve a Carol y Klaus de nuevo, y decide acercárseles- Carol- saludo

Damon- le dijo ella sonriéndole- Ustedes ya se conocen- añadio mirando a Klaus y despues a Damon

Si ya tuve el mal gusto- le dijo Klaus sonriéndole a Damon, el que rola los ojos

Ni que tu fueras una caminata por un arcoíris, cariño- le dijo entre dientes Damon, y Klaus se rie

Eso es lo único que me agrada de ti, Damon- le dijo Klaus- Tu sentido del humor-

Wow, estoy sorprendido- exclamo este- Sabes lo que es el humor- pauso- Y yo que pensé que tu solo sabias de manipulación, destrucción, y de apuñalar por la espalda- añadio sonriendo y Klaus lo mira molesto

Y tu de lo ultimo también lo conoces bien, no es asi- le dijo Klaus- Lo haz vivido en carne propia y mas aun de la mano de tu propio hermano- añadio- Que por cierto según se aun sigue haciéndolo-

Lo dices por lo que te robo y que yo no sabia en un principio- le pregunto Damon- Porque si es por eso, no me molesta en lo mas minimo que lo haya hecho, mas aun si te afecta a ti- añadio sonriendo

Ve mi querida Carol- siguio Klaus y mira a la mujer- Le dije que los hermanos Salvatore solo les importan sus intereses y no este pueblo-

De que demonios hablas- siseo Damon y mira a Carol, la que no lo mira

Digamos que la señora Alcaldeza y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo, en interés de ambos- contesto Klaus y Damon lo mira- Mis hibridos y yo viviremos en paz en este pueblo, e incluso lo protegeremos como cualquier otros buenos ciudadanos, mientras nadie signifique un perjuicio para nosotros- pauso- Porque si alguien lo significa, no puedo prometer paz- añadio y Damon mira a Carol

Algo que decir- le pregunto y ella lo mira

Solo protejo a este pueblo, Damon, y el señor Mikaelson me ha dado buenos argumentos para dejarme en claro que lo único que quiere es vivir en paz en nuestro pueblo- contesto ella simplemente

Y realmente vas a creerle- le pregunto Damon incrédulo

Por el bien de la gente de nuestro pueblo- contesto Carol- No tengo mas opción que-

Lo que nos lleva ahora- siguio Klaus y ambos lo miran- A hablar de tu querido hermano Damon- añadio

Que hay con el- pregunto este

Stefan esta dificultando nuestra existencia pacifica en Mystic Falls, asesinando a mis hibridos sin consideración alguna a lo que ello puede acarrear- contesto Klaus- Asi que te sugiero que lo calmes- y mira a Carol- O por desgracia mi querida Carol, ya sabe que sucederá- y ella asiente y mira a Damon

Por favor Damon- empezo ella- Calma a tu hermano y haz que le devuelva al señor Mikaelson lo que le robo, por el bien de todos- añadio y el la mira fijamente y le sonríe a Klaus

Si nos disculpas- y le toma el brazo a Carol y la aleja de Klaus- Que haces-

Protejo a este pueblo-

Negociando con el maldito que quiere convertir a la chica que quieres como una hija en una robot- le pregunto Damon- Y que por cierto mato a tu hijo y lo convirtió en su robot personal-

Se que quiere hacer y lo que hizo- le aseguro Carol- Pero no puedo prohibirle vivir en Mystic Falls y si no tiene intenciones de lastimar a nadie, no puedo negarme a aceptar su propuesta-

Que tan segura estas de que no lastimara a nadie, Carol- siguio Damon- Los hibridos al igual que los vampiros beben sangre- le recordo

Lo se- concedió ella- Pero Klaus me aseguro que esta abastecido con sangre del banco del hospital y que incluso tiene suficientes recursos como para hacer que traigan mas y asi el hospital jamás tendrá problemas de abastecimiento- y Damon rola los ojos- Por favor, Damon solo me preocupo por mantener a la gente de este pueblo a salvo-

Lo se-

Entonces entiendes-

Entiendo- aseguro- Pero no lo comparto-

De que hablas, crei que te importaba la gente de este pueblo- pregunto confundida

Te equivocas- contesto el y ella lo mira sorprendida- Soy un vampiro Carol, lo que menos me importa es toda esta gente- aseguro- Son mi comida- añadio y Carol cada vez tiene mas abierto los ojos- Pero- y la mira fijamente- A ti te importa-

De que hablas- pregunto ella mas confundida

Tu- siguio Damon- Eres importante para la unica persona en este mundo que realmente cree en mi- pauso- Y eres mi amiga- añadio y ella le sonríe- Hablare con Stefan- y con eso saca su celular

_Que quieres Damon_- le contesto este

Que demonios crees que haces Stef- le pregunto

_De que hablas_-

Matar hibridos a destajo- contesto Damon- Perdiste la cabeza o quieres crear una guerra de sangre-

_Ninguna de las dos_- aseguro Stefan- _Crei que no te molestaría lo de los hibridos, despues de todo son peligrosos para Rachel_-

Tienes razón- concordo Damon- Me importan una mierda los hibridos y creeme los quiero bien muertos, al igual que lo quiero con Klaus- aseguro- Pero por ahora, que no tenemos un arma para hacer eso, no podemos arriesgarnos a que Klaus se le ocurra iniciar una matanza en el pueblo, solo porque a ti se te ocurrió actuar impulsivamente y como villano- y Stefan se rie

_No te preocupes Damon_- le aseguro Stefan- _Me estoy volviendo bueno en esto_- añadio- _Deberias preguntarle a Elena_- y Damon abre mucho los ojos

Que demonios le hiciste- le pregunto molesto alejándose de Carol

_Nada_- le aseguro Stefan- _Aun_-

Donde demonios estas, Stefan-

_Lo siento, hermano_- contesto este- _Esta vez, estas fuera_-

No la lastimes Stefan- le advirtió y siente el pitido de que la conversación se acabo del otro- Mierda- siseo

Esta todo bien- le pregunto Carol

No- contesto el- Y tengo un mal presentimiento- añadio- Pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada al respecto-

Que sugieres-

Seguir aparentando que disfrutamos esto- contesto el simplemente y Carol asiente y ambos se separan y Damon va a buscar a Alaric…

Mientras en casa de los Lockwood- Rach, realmente eres estúpida- le dijo Tyler acostándola en su cama, la encontró subiendo por las escaleras a duras penas- Parece que se te esta pegando la estupidez de Damon- añadio y ella lo mira molesta

Estoy preocupada por Elena- le dijo ella simplemente y lo mira seria- Pero gracias por ayudarme- añadio

Fue un placer- le aseguro el y saca algo de su bolsillo y se lo da- Klaus te lo manda- y la chica abre la pequeña caja que Tyler le dio y tiene un brazalete y niega con la cabeza y lo cierra

Gracias Ty- le dijo Rachel

Que es-

Un regalo- contesto la chica simplemente

Ok, te dejo- y la chica asiente y Tyler se va, mientras ella abre la caja de nuevo y niega con la cabeza

Diamantes- susurro- Quiere comprarme con diamantes- añadio ofuscada y su teléfono suena y ella rápidamente cierra la caja y la tira a un lado y toma su celular- Damon- contesto- Descubriste algo-

_Mmm, no soy Damon_- dijo la voz de Puck del otro lado

Oh- musito la chica- Noah, eres tu- añadio algo decepcionada

_Geez, gracias Berry_- le dijo Puck- _Asi dan muchas ganas de llamarte_-

Lo siento, Noah- se disculpo la chica- Es solo que estoy esperando la llamada de Damon, porque no he podido comunicarme con Elena y tengo un mal presentimiento que me tiene preocupada-

_Ok_- musito entendiendo Puck- _Paso algo_- pregunto preocupado

Que no ha pasado- contesto la chica

_Bueno_- siguio Puck- _Mientras esperas a que Damon te llame, porque no me cuentas y asi te relajas un poco_- le sugirió

Ok- concedió la chica- Pero prométeme que no le contaras a nadie, en especial que lo que te diga no llegara a oídos de Shelby- le pidió

_Por supuesto_- le aseguro Puck

Seguro- le pregunto la chica- Porque se que estas viendo a Beth y no quiero que lo que te cuente pueda ocasionar conflicto-

_No lo hara_- le aseguro- _Nuestra amistad y mi arreglo con Shelby para ver a Beth no tiene nada que ver contigo_- añadio- _Asi que puedes confiar en mi_-

Ok- concedió la chica sonriendo- Bueno, despues de la ultima vez que nos vimos cuando me volvi toda loca…-…

Elena abre los ojos y se da cuenta que su visión de adelante se mueve y mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta que esta en un auto y al ver quien esta a su lado manejando abre mucho los ojos- Stefan- susurro y el la mira atentamente

Elena- dijo despues de unos segundos y vuelve a mirar hacia la carretera

Que haces- le pregunto la chica confundida- Porque me secuestraste- y el solo le sonríe y saca su celular…

Carol esta apoyada en la baranda de uno de los balcones de la mansión donde se desarrolla la fiesta mirando a la gente- Me encanta sentir la brisa del viento- dijo Klaus llegando a su lado

No creo que sea algo nuevo para alguien que ha vivido mas de 1000 años- le dijo ella simplemente

Se equivoca- le dijo este y se apoya en la baranda mirándola- La brisa siempre es distinta- aseguro y mira el cielo- Por mas de mil años como bien usted ha dicho he observado este mundo, sus cambios, pero a pesar de que hay en ciertas ocasiones en que creo que lo descubri y lo aprendi todo de el- pauso y mira a Carol- Este es capaz de soprenderme y dejarme paralizado con lo que me enseña-

Entonces es cierto lo que dicen- le dijo Carol- Una vida no es suficiente para conocer el mundo- pauso- Y si para alguien que ha vivido mil años tampoco estos han sido suficiente, me pregunto que dara esa suficiencia-

La realización de los sueños- le dijo Klaus- Cuando el ser humano es capaz de ponerse una meta, convertirla en un sueño, y lograrla, eso deja un marca de suficiencia y gracia en el alma-

Crei que los vampiros no tenían alma- le dijo Carol confundida y el sonríe

Todos los seres vivos la tienen- le dijo Klaus

Pero ustedes no están vivos- susurro ella y el se rie

Cierto- concedió el- No lo estamos, pero eso no significa que no tengamos alma- aseguro- De hecho sin ella solo seriamos seres con poder y hambre- pauso- El alma nos hace sentir, mantener una parte de la humanidad que perdimos al transformarnos-

Entonces- siguio Carol- Ustedes se preocupan-

Solo de aquellos que consideramos importantes para nosotros- le dijo Klaus- Que nos sirven, nos son utiles o simplemente nos recuerdan que era ser humano- pauso- Especialmente la familia y la mujer o hombre que amamos-

Por eso quiere los ataúdes que Stefan le robo- pregunto Carol y el asiente

Esos ataúdes contienen a los miembros de mi familia- le contesto Klaus

Como llegaron ahí-

Por desgracia yo tuve que ponerlos ahí- contesto Klaus

No entiendo- le dijo Carol- Pero tampoco tengo la intencion de entender- añadio- Lo que me lleva a preguntar por Rachel-

Que con ella- le pregunto Klaus

Usted acaba de decir que la realización de los sueños gratifica a los seres humanos- contesto Carol y Klaus asiente- Que acaso ella no también tiene ese derecho, en vez de vivir como una robot a su servicio-

No quiero que sea mi robot- le dijo Klaus- Jamas espere que la psíquica volviera a aparecer- aseguro- El mundo me sorprendió con su existencia, y Rachel es mas de lo que espere-

Pero aun asi no te detendrás hasta que sea un hibrido- añadio Carol

Porque la quiero viva por siempre- le dijo Klaus- Y creame, Damon quiere exactamente lo mismo- aseguro- El y yo no somos muy distintos-

Klaus- llamo la voz de Damon tras ellos y ambos lo miran y el muestra su telefono- Stefan quiere hablar contigo, es urgente- añadio y Klaus mira a Carol y le sonríe y toma el teléfono de Damon y se aleja…

Stefan me llamas para devolverme mis ataudes- pregunto Klaus sonriendo

_Que tan estúpido crees que soy Klaus_- le contesto este- _Pero te dare en el gusto y responderé tu pregunta con un no_- añadio

Entonces, porque me llamas- pregunto Klaus

_Quiero que saques a tus hibridos de Mystic Falls_- le contesto Stefan y Klaus se rie- _Si Klaus riete todo lo que quieras, pero hablo muy en serio_-

Que te hace pensar que hare lo que me pides- le pregunto Klaus

_Que tal la amenaza de destruir la unica fuente que tienes para crearlos_- y la sonrisa de Klaus se cae

No la lastimaras- aseguro

_Estas seguro de ello_- le pregunto Stefan y acelera el auto

_STEFAN BASTA_- grito la voz de Elena- _DESACELERA_- le pidió la chica asustada

_Y Klaus_-

No la mataras- y Stefan sonríe y suelta el manubrio y se muerde la muñeca y la pone contra la boca de la chica y la fuerza a beber su sangre

_MMMM_- refunfuño Elena tratando de sacarse la muñeca de Stefan de la boca y el la suelta y ella toma una bocanada de aire

_Quizas tengas razón_- concedió Stefan- _No la matare, le acabo de dar mi sangre, y asi tendremos otra Katherine_- y Elena abre los ojos sorprendida

_Como puedes hacerme esto_- se quejo la chica y Stefan acelera de nuevo- _STEFAN, BASTA_- grito de nuevo

_Y Klaus_- siguio Stefan- _Te quieres despedir de tu bolsa de sangre_- pregunto y el auto acelera mas

_NOOO_- grito la chica- _POR FAVOR STEFAN_- añadio agarrándose del asiento

DETENTE- grito Klaus al escuchar el sonido de las llantas del auto

_DILO_- siseo Stefan

LOS SACARE, AHORA DETEN EL AUTO STEFAN- exigió Klaus y escucha el freno frusco del auto

_Buena decisión_- murmuro Stefan y corta la llamada y Klaus se da vuelta y Damon esta parado tras el

Tu hermano perdió la cabeza- siseo dándole su teléfono y Damon asiente y Klaus siguio su camino

Culpate a ti mismo por ello- añadio Damon simplemente dándole la espalda, lo que hace que Klaus se detenga y niegue con la cabeza

Recuerdale que le llevo 900 años de ventaje en lo que respecta a perder la cabeza y a formar planes- añadio Klaus- Y recuperare a mi familia, como sea- aseguro y con eso sigue caminando y Damon mira su teléfono…

Elena se baja del auto- COMO PUDISTE- le grito y Stefan también se baja de este- Aquí murieron mis padres- añadio apuntando el lago bajo el puente en el que ambos están- Casi muero yo también aqui, TU me salvaste, que ya no lo recuerdas o solo no te importa-

Lo recuerdo- le aseguro el- Pero me importe o no, es lo de menos-

Y que es lo mas-

GANARLE A KLAUS- le dijo molesto Stefan- No dejar que logre lo que quiere-

Para todo lo que haces Klaus es tu excusa, Stefan- le dijo molesta la chica

No es una excusa, Elena- le aseguro el- Sacar a Klaus de la faz de la tierra es todo lo que importa ahora- añadio- Y si tengo que ponerte a ti o cualquiera en peligro con tal de lograrlo- pauso- Lo hare- aseguro y ella se le acerca y empieza a darle de golpes

TU NO ERES STEFAN- grito enfurecida y va a dar otro golpe cuando se hace humo y Stefan abre mucho los ojos y recuerda…

_Donde demonios estas, Stefan- le pregunto Damon y Stefan camina por el pasillo de su casa hacia la sala principal_

_Lo siento, hermano- contesto este- Esta vez, estas fuera- añadio y se queda estatico en el pórtico de la sala_

_No la lastimes Stefan- le advirtió la voz de Damon y el aprieta el botón de termino de la llamada_

_Que rayos- susurro el chico confundido mirando a la dormida Elena en el sillón de su derecha y a otra idéntica en el sillón de la izquierda- Es esa Katherine- pregunto y la risa de no otra que Rachel se escucha_

_No- le aseguro ella y Stefan la mira confundido y abre mas los ojos sorprendido al ver quien esta sentada a los pies de la Elena del sillón de su derecha_

_Bonnie- pregunto y la chica lo mira- Que haces aquí-_

_Ella me fue a buscar- contesto la chica apuntando a Rachel- Me dijo que sabias de ella y que necesitaba ayuda para ayudarte- añadio y Stefan mira a Rachel_

_Que es todo esto- pregunto algo irritado_

_Calmate- le pidió seria la chica- Te dije que cuando planeas algo debes planear del inicio al fin- añadio y mira a Bonnie y luego a Stefan- Y ella es parte del final-_

_Y que significan las dos Elenas- exigió saber Stefan y Rachel le sonríe_

_Buena pregunta- le dijo la chica- La Elena de tu derecha es la original- añadio apuntándola y a la otra- Y esta es tu falsa original Elena- y Stefan la mira confundido- Es una copia, muy real, pero es eso una copia- y se rie- Una doopelganger para la doopelganger-_

_Aun no entiendo- añadio Stefan y Rachel deja salir un suspiro y se le acerca_

_Es simple- empezo- La copia de Elena fue creada de la Elena original- pauso y mira a la copia- Con un poco de sangre, cabello y energía psíquica, combinada con una muñeca inflable, tenemos a la perfecta y muy humana copia- pauso y mira a Stefan- Tienes que tener presente, que la copia recuerda, siente y actua igual que la original-_

_Pero lo que le haga, no le afectara a la original- pregunto Stefan_

_No- contesto Rachel- Pero si será como que la original lo vivio- añadio_

_Recordara lo que le haga como si se lo hubiera hecho a ella- entendió Stefan y Rachel asiente- Ok- murmuro- Sorprendente plan- añadio y ella se rie_

_Realmente creiste que dejaría ponerla en peligro- le pregunto Rachel y el la mira_

_La verdad es que realmente no se que creer- contesto Stefan_

_Ok- entendió Rachel- Ahora toma a la Elena falsa y haz lo que te toca- y el asiente y la toma y se da cuenta que pesa lo mismo que Elena y se siente igual que la chica y Rachel sonríe- Otra cosa, Stefan- y el la mira- La copia desaparecerá si son muchas las emociones que tiene, asi que trata solo de infligirle miedo mientras el plan este en curso-_

_Ok- dijo este y se fue…_y escucha pasos tras el y se da vuelta- Elena va a estar bien- pregunto

Lo estará- le aseguro Rachel

Porque haces esto- le pregunto Stefan

Ya te lo dije, necesitaba a los hibridos fuera del pueblo- contesto la chica

Y porque no los sacaste tu misma- le pregunto el

Asi no funcionan las cosas mi querido Stefan- le contesto la chica- Klaus necesita ver que tu dominas el juego, además no es eso lo que quieres- le pregunto

Cierto- concedió- Pero aun no entiendo como es que estas aquí y en tu casa a la vez-

Te lo dije antes, soy y no soy Rachel- contesto la chica- Pero para que entiendas mejor, soy una parte de su alma, la que ejecuta-

Ejecuta que- pregunto Stefan

Tambien te lo dije, no- le recordó- No te concierne-

Entonces solo me utilizaste- le dijo el molesto y ella solo lo mira- Porque- pregunto

Necesitaba a los hibridos fuera del camino, para que asi ademas te concentres solo en los ataúdes- le dijo ella

Porque-

Repito, necesito lo que tiene el sellado- contesto Rachel- De todas maneras que te responda ya no tiene relevancia- añadio

Porque- y Rachel le sonríe y le pone una mano en la frente y lo mira fijamente a los ojos

Porque no recordaras mi participación en este plan- contesto la chica- Tu averiguaste por deducción que lo que tiene el ataúd sellado es algo importante para destruir a Klaus, por lo que debe ser abierto- pauso- Respecto al plan concerniente a Klaus, los hibridos y Elena, tu lo ideaste, y despues de lo que sucedió por la cantidad de emociones que sufrió ella perdió el conocimiento y la llevaste a tu casa y la pusiste en el sillón para dejarla descansar y llamaste a Bonnie, para que cuidara de ella- pauso- Y despues de que esta llego te fuiste a dormir sintiéndote victorioso por ganarle una batalla a Klaus, y ahora solo te preocuparas de abrir el ataúd sellado- y con eso quita la mano de la frente de Stefan y desaparece y este pestañea y se mete a su auto…

Mientras en la casa de los Salvatore, Bonnie observa a Elena dormir…- Ya despertara- le aseguro B y Bonnie la mira- Apenas Stefan cruce esa puerta llama a Damon-

Se lo que tengo que hacer- le dijo esta molesta levantándose- Que rayos haces- pregunto- Que sentido tiene todo esto, porque usar a Stefan para sacar a los hibridos y hacerlo hacerle esto a Elena- pauso- Y hacerlo además olvidarse de ti-

Los hibridos son un peligro para todos- le dijo molesta B- Y en especial para Rachel, y lo que le afecta a ella me afecta a mi- añadio- Y no puedo permitir que nada se interponga en el camino de mi plan-

Y cual es ese maldito plan- pregunto exasperada

No puedes saberlo- contesto B- Solo te puedo decir que tiene tres partes y solo estamos en la primera-

Y en esta primera que estas haciendo-

Recolectar- contesto B- Y te aseguro Bonnie, que seras la primera en saber cuando esta termine- y con eso desapareció y Bonnie niega con la cabeza y mira a Elena…_no se que hacer, E…_y con eso se sienta al lado de su amiga de nuevo…y al ver a Stefan llega le avisa a Damon, y minutos despues Elena recobra la conciencia y mira a Bonnie confundida

Stefan me llamo- le dijo esta- Despues de traerte inconsciente-

Entonces lo que paso en la carretera, fue real- pregunto la chica y Bonnie asiente y a Elena le caen lagrimas por las mejillas- Pense que era un sueño- susurro y Bonnie la abraza, mientras esta llora

En casa de los Lockwood, Rachel siente un movimiento a un lado de su cama y se da vuelta para encontrarse con dos ojos azules que la miran- Damon- susurro adormilada

Estoy enojado contigo, porque te levantaste- le dijo el molesto y ella asiente y el la envuelve en sus brazos- Y Elena esta bien- le aseguro

Seguro- pregunto la chica

Esta con Bonnie- contesto el- Ahora a dormir, mañana hablamos- le ordeno y ella asiente y se acurruca en los brazos del chico y el sueño los absorbe a ambos…

CONTINUARA…


	76. Caroline Forever

Lamento la demora en la subida del capitulo, pero no he tenido acceso a internet, pero es positivo tambien porque el capitulo es bastante largo, asi que ojala la espera haya valido la pena...

Y quiero aclarar algo, me dejaron un comentario bastante desagradable que lei el viernes pasado, y solo quiero decir al respecto, que primero no soy escritora, y en ningun momento he tratado de manipular a nadie con lo que escribo, y mi vida personal no le interesa a nadie mas que a mi...eso...

Ojala les guste el capitulo, y les recuerdo que nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>76<p>

CAROLINE FOREVER

A la mañana siguiente Damon le cuenta a Rachel lo que Stefan hizo, y ella esta algo molesta por el hecho, pero también de cierta forma entiende porque Stefan lo hizo, y despues Rachel le muestra el brazalete que le mando Klaus, y a este le preocupa que tenga algun extraño hechizo, asi que le pide que ni se le ocurra usarlo hasta que Bonnie lo examine, aunque Rachel no tiene intención de usarlo, lo que a el le parece perfecto, pero igualmente Rachel se lo mostrara a Bonnie para que lo examine, finalmente Damon la deja porque debe hablar con Stefan…

Al que encuentra en la casa de las brujas- SAL IDIOTA- grito hacia adentro y Stefan aparece en la puerta

Que quieres- le pregunto cruzado de brazos

Porque hiciste lo de ayer- le pregunto Damon

No quiero a los hibridos de Klaus en Mystic Falls- contesto Stefan- Y la unica forma de obligar a Klaus a hacer algo es amenazar lo que para el es valioso-

Y poner a Elena en peligro fue lo único que se te ocurrió- le pregunto Damon

Sabia que Klaus no permitiría que le pasara algo- contesto Stefan simplemente- Y fue lo mas efectivo que se me ocurrió-

Sabes que haras que te odie, cierto- le recordó Damon y Stefan se encoge de hombros

Hay cosas mas importantes que el odio que pueda Elena desarrollar por mi- añadio simplemente

Realmente no quieres nada con ella- le pregunto Damon

No, no quiero nada con ella- contesto Stefan- Asi que por fin tienes el camino libre para tener tu oportunidad con Elena Gilbert-

Perdiste la cabeza, verdad- le pregunto Damon- Te recuerdo que tengo una relacion- añadio

Y- añadio Stefan como si nada- Rompe con Rachel y quedate con Elena- y Damon niega con la cabeza- No era lo que siempre quisiste- le pregunto con las cejas levantadas

Quizas lo fue- concedió Damon- Pero Rachel cambio muchas cosas-

Cierto- concordo Stefan

Ahora- siguio Damon- Porque mierda le robaste ataúdes a Klaus, que sentido tiene tenerlos- pregunto

Porque los robe- empezo Stefan- Para molestarlo- añadio y Damon sonríe- Y porque uno de ellos es mas importante que los otros-

En que sentido- pregunto Damon curioso

Puede que tenga un arma para eliminar a Klaus- contesto Stefan y Damon lo mira sorprendido- Quieres ver- pregunto apuntando dentro de la casa

No creo que las brujas me dejen entrar- contesto Damon mirando la casa algo asustado

Tranquilo Damon- le dijo Stefan entrando- Todos queremos lo mismo- añadio y Damon lo sigue adentro de la casa y se sorprende al no ser quemado y sigue a Stefan al sotano y al principio no hay nada en este, pero al ver de nuevo los ataúdes aparecen y Stefan se va al ultimo y lo toca- Este que esta sellado es que el importa- y Damon mira los otros tres

Quienes están en estos- pregunto acercándose al de en medio

Elijah y otros dos que no conocemos- contesto Stefan y Damon abre el de en medio- Que haces- pregunto, pero Damon no le responde y mira hacia adentro del ataúd a un hombre, joven, vestido al estilo de inicios de los 90

Este no tiene mas de 100 años aquí- le dijo Damon a Stefan

Porque lo dices- pregunto este curioso

Su ropa- contesto Damon mirándolo atentamente- Es de inicios de los 90- añadio- Y debe ser menor que Rebecca- pauso- Se ve menor- y Stefan asiente y observa a su hermano que mira extraño al original

Que pasa contigo-

Tengo la extraña sensación de que lo conozco- contesto Damon- Y que me agrada- añadio y Stefan lo mira confundido y Damon cierra abruptamente el ataúd y mira a su hermano- Veamos al otro- y Stefan apunta el del lado izquierdo al que en el que están- El otro es Elijah- pregunto y Stefan asiente y Damon abre el ataúd- Wow-

Que- le pregunto Stefan confundido

Este parece salido de una película de piratas- contesto Damon divertido mirándole la ropa- El pelo alocado y todo- añadio y Stefan rola los ojos

Eres bueno en historia, Damon- añadio Stefan- De que año es este- pregunto y Damon lo mira atentamente

De hace mas de 500 años- contesto Damon- Pero no se cuanto mas- añadio y cierra el ataúd y apunta el del fondo- Entonces ese es el que crees que tiene un arma-

Si- contesto Stefan y ambos avanzan hacia este

Ok, según la historia de Rebecca- empezo Damon- Los originales tuvieron un hijo en el antiguo mundo, que falleció, y en el nuevo tuvieron seis con uno muerto, Henrick-

Rebecca era la unica chica- pregunto Stefan

Según dio a entender, si- contesto Damon- Entonces tenemos a Elijah, Klaus, Rebecca, el joven y el pirata- añadio- Y aquí tenemos al primero y los dos últimos- pauso- Y Klaus se tiene a si mismo y a Rebecca-

Los cinco- añadio Stefan y Damon asiente- Entonces con mayor seguridad se puede decir que en este hay un arma- dijo tocando el ataud

O algo que Klaus esconde- añadio Damon y Stefan asiente- Pero lo que sea-

Debemos tenerlo nosotros primero antes que el- añadio Stefan y Damon asiente

Sobre todo si sirve para su destrucción- añadio- Y le preguntare a Rachel acerca de los otros dos hermanos de Klaus, por si recuerda sus nombres- y Stefan asiente

No me acuerdo- le dijo la chica y Damon rola los ojos- Pero te puedo decir que a uno de ellos, Ariadne no lo conoció formalmente- añadio y Damon la mira intrigado

Porque no- pregunto curioso

Klaus se lo mostro en el ataúd- contesto la chica- Y ella sabia su nombre, pero ni ella ni Lea me dejan saber- añadio exasperado- Lo que si Ariadne me dejo ver es que Klaus le explico que lo puso ahí porque fue gracias a el que Mikael pudo asesinar a Lea, y lo persiguió y al encontrarlo para castigarlo le puso la daga separándolo asi de la persona que el amaba también-

Wow- exclamo Bonnie que también esta en la habitación sentada en la cama- Klaus en serio no tiene limites-

Como me dijo le lleva 900 años de ventaja en perder la cabeza a Stefan y en hacer lo que sea con tal de lograr lo que quiere- añadio Damon y Bonnie asiente

Ese es el tiempo que lleva ese hermano de Klaus en el ataúd- añadio Rachel y Damon la mira- 900 años-

Entonces es el pirata- entendió Damon- El otro no se ve que lleve tanto- y mira a Bonnie- Y que hay del brazalete-

No tiene nada- le aseguro la chica- Creo que Klaus solo esta tratando de conquistar a Rachel- añadio- Primero las flores en el hotel y ahora el brazalete-

De eso hablábamos antes de que llegaras- añadio Rachel y Damon asiente- Y de Elena-

Como esta- pregunto este mirando a Bonnie

Como le dije a Rachel, esta físicamente bien- contesto la chica- Pero esta triste y decepcionada-

Te dijo Stefan porque lo hizo- le pregunto Rachel a Damon

Porque quería a los hibridos fuera del pueblo- contesto este- Y usar a Elena fue lo mas efectivo que se le ocurrió- pauso- Ademas que sabia que Klaus no dejaría que le pasara algo-

En eso tiene razón- añadio Bonnie

Si, pero poner a Elena en peligro no me parece correcto- añadio Rachel y Bonnie la mira- Y menos considero que esa razón lo justifique- pauso- Mas aun porque ahora Elena lo puede empezar a odiar-

A Stefan no le importa eso- le dijo Damon- De hecho me dijo que tengo el camino libre para conquistarla- añadio y Rachel lo mira parpadeando

Cierto- concordo y Damon y Bonnie la miran confundidos- Voy al baño- dijo y se levanta de la cama y se mete en este cerrando la puerta tras ella

Mmm- murmuro Bonnie incomoda y se levanta- Creo que mejor me voy- añadio y va hacia la puerta del baño- Rach, te llamo luego-

Ok- se escucho la voz de la chica y Bonnie mira a Damon

Nos vemos- dijo y el asiente y ella se fue y Damon se va hacia la puerta del baño

Rach- la llamo

Ya salgo- dijo la voz de la chica del otro lado y despues de unos minutos abre la puerta del baño y va abrir la boca cuando Damon la toma en brazos- Que haces- le pregunto pero el no le responde y solo la pone en la cama y se le pone enfrente y la mira atentamente- Damon-

Que es eso de cierto- exigió saber mirándola fijamente

Mmm- murmuro la chica- Que Stefan tiene razón-

Entonces crees que voy a terminar contigo porque Elena esta libre- le pregunto molesto

El 1% de mi lo cree- contesto la chica y Damon la mira confundido- Soy insegura y siempre lo sere-

Lo se- le dijo el- Y el otro 99%- pregunto

Peleara con garras si es que alguien intenta quitarle a su novio- contesto la chica y Damon sonríe- Pero también…-

Que- pregunto preocupado

Tambien se hara a un lado si es a ella a la que quieres finalmente- termino la chica- Porque algo que aprendi es que si amas a alguien, y si esa persona te escoge a ti, eres afortunado, pero si esa persona escoge a otro, y realmente lo amas, amarlo también significa sacrificarte por su felicidad, y si otra persona es su felicidad, hacerte a un lado y apoyarlo es lo correcto-

Ya veo- entendió Damon- Que bueno entonces que yo ya encontré a esa persona que me hace feliz, que amo y tengo la suerte de que solo me ama a mi-

Yo- pregunto Rachel apuntándose con cara de cachorrito y el en vez de responderle la besa dejándola sin aliento- Sip…soy yo- añadio sonriendo y lo abraza

Te amo, preciosa- le dijo Damon abrazandola también- Asi que dile a tu 1% que no tiene nada de que preocuparse, y al resto, lo ultimo no es necesario, y sacar las garras- y Rachel lo mira a los ojos- Es sexy- añadio pícaramente y la chica se rie y ambos se siguen besando…

Dias despues…- ELENA- llamo Bonnie poniendo su mano frente a la cara de la chica y esta la mira- Estas bien-

Lo estoy- contesto esta, ambas están en la cocina de la casa de los Gilbert, y Bonnie levanta una ceja

Llevo 10 minutos llamándote- le dijo

Lo siento- se disculpo la chica y Bonnie asiente

Dime- le pidió- Que tienes en la cabeza-

Stefan- contesto la chica y Bonnie asiente entendiendo- Lo amo, Bonnie, pero estoy muy enojada con el por lo que me hizo-

Haz hablado con alguien de lo que paso esa noche- le pregunto Bonnie

Solo con Ric- contesto Elena- Y el esta molesto también con Stefan, y que hablo con Damon al respecto, y que al saber el porque lo hizo, lo entiende, pero-

No lo comparte- termino Bonnie y Elena asiente- Nadie lo hace- le aseguro- Rachel, Caroline y yo hemos hablado de lo que hizo, y todas concordamos con que la idea fue buena y logro lo que buscaba, pero no justificamos para nada el que te haya puesto en peligro- pauso- Pero hay algo mas, cierto-

Como dije Bonnie, lo amo- siguio Elena- Y lo estoy perdiendo- pauso- Ni siquiera se donde esta, y eso me tiene preocupada- añadio con pesar

Si te deja mas tranquila te puedo asegurar que esta bien- le dijo Bonnie y Elena la mira confundida- He estado yendo a donde esta por lo de los ataúdes-

Y te ha preguntado por mi- le pregunto Elena

No- contesto la chica y Elena asiente entendiendo desanimada- Lena, vamos animate- le pidió tomandole una mano- Por Care- añadio

Cierto- añadio la chica- Mañana es un dia importante para nuestra amiga, y todo debe estar perfecto-

Exacto- concordo Bonnie sonriendo

Y Rachel va, cierto- pregunto Elena

Si- aseguro Bonnie- Afortunadamente su cuerpo se esta recuperando mas rápido de lo que creimos en un principio, y ya puede usar sus poderes sin ponerse palida como hace unos dias- pauso- Aunque aun asi Meredith le dijo que se mantuviera alejada de sectores con bacterias o virus, asi que mañana debemos limpiar bien la casa de Caroline-

Ric y Jeremy nos van a ayudar- añadio Elena

Que bueno, porque necesitaremos manos de hombres- añadio Bonnie- Y como Matt es parte del plan de distracción, no nos podrá ayudar- y Elena asiente

Ok, sigamos entonces- añadio y Bonnie asiente…

La puerta principal de la casa de los Lockwood se abre y Damon entra y se topa de frente con una de las mujeres del servicio que lo mira- Señor Salvatore- dijo la mujer con cara de alivio

Si-

Me alegra que volviera- le dijo la mujer en tono aliviado- Le juro que tratamos de todo, pero por mas que le rogamos y amenazamos, ella solo nos ignoro- y Damon la mira confundido

De que habla- le pregunto

Dos horas despues de que usted y la señora Lockwood se fueron- empezo la mujer- Y de que la sheriff trajera unas cosas para la señorita Rachel, esta se levanto y ha estado desde entonces en la cocina, y como le dije le rogamos que volviera a la cama, e incluso la amenazamos con llamarlo, pero solo nos corrió de esta y se encerro en ella- pauso- Y hemos estado vigilándola por una rendija y a veces se ve exhausta, pero aun asi se sigue moviendo como un hiperactivo conejo con una inagotable energía-

Aun esta ahí- pregunto Damon y la mujer asiente y el niega con la cabeza y se va hacia la cocina y ve a la gente que trabaja en la casa mirando por un lugar y lo miran y el solo se va hacia la puerta y le da una patada para abrirla, haciendo saltar a la chica que esta adentro y que al ver que es el, lo mira molesta

DAMON- le grito- Te volviste demente- le pregunto y el no le dice nada solo se le acerca y antes que ella pueda decirle algo mas, el se la echa al hombro- WOW- exclamo la chica y el la saca de la cocina- NO- grito- BAJAME, BAJAME, BAJAME- repite golpeándole la espalda, mientras lo de la servidumbre los miran sonriendo- NO SEAS CAVERNICOLA SALVATORE- le dijo y el llega a la habitación de la chica y cierra la puerta con el pie y la baja de su hombro y la pone en la cama, y ella lo mira mas molesta y el se cruza de brazos frente a ella mirándola molesto también

Que hacias alla abajo- pregunto Damon

Algo para el cumpleaños de Caroline- contesto Rachel

Algo como que- pregunto Damon levantando las cejas

Algo sorpresa- contesto la chica- Y no te pienso decir que es- añadio cruzándose de brazos

Es mi idea o tu salud no te importa para nada- añadio Damon y ella lo mira mas molesta

Es solo tu idea, exagerado- le aseguro Rachel

Rachel te recuerdo que aun debes hacer cama- le dijo exasperado

Lo se- le dijo ella- Pero Meredith, mi doctora, me dijo que tengo que moverme-

Si, eso dijo- concedió Damon- Pero también te dijo que debes ser cuidadosa con los virus y las bacterias, porque aun tu sistema inmunológico esta débil- añadio

Lo se- concedió la chica- Pero la casa esta limpia- añadio- Y Bonnie me dijo que ella y Elena se encargaran de hacer lo mismo con la casa de Caroline, para asi asegurarse de que estará desinfectada y sin riesgo alguno para mi- pauso- Deja de ser paranoico- le pidió y el se sienta a su lado

Solo no quiero que…- y Rachel lo interrumpe con sus labios en los de el

Lo se- susurro sonriéndole- Pero estare bien- aseguro

Si tu lo dices-

Ademas lo que hice en la cocina también te gustara a ti- le aseguro la chica

Lo dudo- y ella niega con la cabeza

Por cierto, le compraste su regalo a Caroline- le pregunto cambiando de tema

Yeah- contesto Damon

Ok, entonces que hacemos ahora- le pregunto la chica y Damon se le tira encima haciendo que ella se ria…

Me mandaste a llamar- pregunto Tyler entrando en una habitación rodeada de herramientas y materias de construcción

Necesito que hagas algo por mi- le contesto Klaus dándole la espalda

Que- le pregunto Tyler y este lo mira sonriendo

Digamos que necesito atraer a alguien hacia mi y mandar una advertencia- contesto Klaus- Y para eso te necesito a ti- añadio…

Al dia siguiente, Bonnie esta inspeccionando el ataúd sellado en la casa de las brujas, con su libro de hechizos- Encontraste algo- le pregunto Stefan apareciendo a su lado

No aun- contesto la chica y siente su celular vibrar y lo mira y sonríe y guarda su libro en su bolso- Debo irme-

Paso algo- le pregunto Stefan al ella pasar por su lado hacia la salida y ella lo mira

Le celebraremos el cumpleaños a Caroline hoy- contesto Bonnie sonriendo- Y Elena me acaba de avisar de que la sheriff le aviso que la casa esta despejada, y debemos limpiar para la fiesta y por seguridad para Rachel-

Ya veo- entendió Stefan

Puedes venir si quieres- le dijo Bonnie

Dudo que quieran verme ahí- le dijo Stefan

Estoy segura que a Caroline le encantara verte ahí- le aseguro Bonnie- Gracias a ti logro encontrar un balance en su nueva vida como vampiro- y Stefan se rie- De que te ries- le pregunto confundida

De que pude ayudarle a Caroline a controlar su sed, pero yo no puedo controlar la mia- contesto el y Bonnie asiente entendiendo

Eres una buena persona Stefan, a pesar de todo lo que haz hecho- siguio la chica- Solo no eres humano, y debes aceptarlo de una vez-

Se que soy un vampiro- añadio este- Pero jamás he aceptado convivir con lo que serlo implica- pauso- Por eso ando entre los extremos-

El santo o el destripador- entendió Bonnie y Stefan asiente- Quizas necesitas un balance- pauso- Ser el santo Stefan para aquellos que te importan, y alimentarte para no sentirte débil, pero no perder el control para no ser el destripador- y Stefan asiente

En eso debo trabajar-

Y como tu amiga- añadio Bonnie y el la mira- Estoy aquí para lo que me necesites-

A pesar de lo que he hecho-

Como dije eres una buena persona a pesar de ello- contesto la chica- Y lo mas importante es que te arrepientes, y yo no abandono a mis amigos-

Gracias Bonnie- le dijo el sonriendo y la chica también le sonríe y siente su celular vibrar de nuevo y lo mira

Ok, será mejor que me vaya- añadio ella y Stefan asiente y ella lo mira- Y si decides venir, no olvides el regalo- pauso- Es Caroline, asi que…- y el asiente- Ok, nos vemos- y con eso se fue…

Mientras la mama de Caroline, que se llevo a la chica a desayunar afuera y al centro comercial donde almorzaran, y despues Matt la relevara para salir con la chica y seguir distrayéndola, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy y Alaric limpian, ordenan y arreglan la casa para la celebración del cumpleaños, por lo que a la hora que volvio la mama de Caroline tenían prácticamente todo listo

Sospecha algo- le pregunto Elena

No- contesto la sheriff sonriendo- Pueden ir a arreglarse y volver en un par de horas- y todos asienten y se van, para volver dos horas despues, donde para sorpresa de ellos Meredith esta en la casa de la sheriff

Llegaste ante que nosotros- le dijo Alaric despues de saludarla

Apenas Sali de mi turno recogi el pastel, pase a mi casa por una ducha y aquí estoy- le explico esta

Rapida- le dijo sonriendo Elena

Tengo que- añadio Meredith- Hay veces que tengo que salir rápidamente por un llamado al hospital asi que aprendi a hacer todo muy rápido-

Yo entiendo eso- añadio la sheriff- Con mi trabajo siempre debes estar alerta- y todos asienten entendiendo y la puerta suena- Yo veo- y va hacia esta- Hola ustedes dos-

Liz- dijo sonriéndole Damon detrás de Rachel y ella los hace pasar- Donde pongo esto- pregunto por las cuatro cajas que trae

Los hiciste- dijo sorprendida la sheriff y Rachel asiente sonriendo

Espero que hayan salido bien- añadio la chica y Damon las mira confundido

Ojala y lo otro también- pregunto la sheriff

Eso me da mas miedo que no haya salido- contesto Rachel nerviosa

No entiendo nada- intervino Damon y ambas lo miran

Ya sabras- le dijo Rachel simplemente

Ok- concedió este encogiéndose de hombros- Pero donde pongo esto- pregunto de nuevo y la sheriff le sonríe y le pide que la siga

RACH- grito Elena al verla y la abraza- La casa es completamente segura- le aseguro sonriendo

Gracias- le dijo la chica sonriendo y saluda a los demas que estan ahí

Rachel- la llamo la sheriff- Dame tu abrigo- le pidio

Lo siento, y lamento ser irrespetuosa, pero estoy congelada- le dijo- Me lo puedo quedar-

Por supuesto- le aseguro Liz y se va a la cocina y Rachel mira a Meredith

Es normal que tenga frio- le pregunto

Si- le aseguro esta- Lo mismo que en la noche que tengas calor- añadio y la puerta suena de nuevo

Yo veo- dijo Bonnie y se va a la puerta y sonríe- Me alegra que vinieras-

Gracias- le dijo Stefan entrando y todos los demas lo ven y el le da su chaqueta Bonnie y ella la cuelga- Y traje regalo- añadio y Bonnie asiente y ambos entran a la sala, y durante un rato la sensación en el lugar es muy incomoda

Gracias por venir Stefan- dijo de pronto la sheriff y todos la miran- Estoy segura que a Caroline le dara mucho gusto que estes aquí-

Gracias- dijo este y mira a los otros- No vine a causar problemas- aseguro

Bien- añadio Rachel y el la mira- Porque yo también opino como Liz y me alegra que estes aquí- añadio y lo abraza y al soltarlo- Y sino te portas bien, yo misma te recuerdo que debes hacerlo- pauso sonriendo- Y estoy segura que Bonnie me ayudara-

Por supuesto- aseguro Bonnie y Stefan se rie, despues de eso la incomodidad se acabo en la sala

Estas bien- le pregunto Damon a Elena que desde la cocina mira a Stefan

Me sorprende que este aquí- contesto la chica- Y a pesar de lo que paso, me alegra verlo- añadio

Entonces estas bien- pregunto Damon de nuevo y ella lo mira

No se- contesto ella simplemente

CHICOS- dijo Liz y todos la miran- Matt dice 10 minutos- añadio y todos asienten y se esconden y apagan las luces de la casa, y unos minutos despues la puerta se abre

Te lo dije Matt, mi mama no esta- dijo la voz de Caroline y la luz se prende y todos gritan

SORPRESA- y Caroline los mira sorprendida y su mama aparece con una torta en sus manos

Wow- exclamo la chica emocionada y todos le cantan cumpleaños feliz- No puedo creer esto- susurro

Vamos Care- la urgio Bonnie- Pide un deseo- y ella los mira a todos y luego a las velas…_quiero a todos mis amigos y familia a salvo y felices para celebrar otro cumpleaños…_y las sopla y todos aplauden y de a uno la abrazan

Son los mejores chicos- les dijo y al ver a Stefan- Que bueno que apareciste- le dijo

Alguien me dijo que quizás me querrías aquí- le dijo el

Asi es- le aseguro ella- Los quiero a todos aquí- añadio- Incluso a Damon- dijo mirando divertida a este

Jaja, Barbie- le dijo este- Solo por eso no te pienso dar tu regalo- y Caroline hace puchero

Pero si soy tu hija- le recordó- Gracias a tu sangre estoy aquí- añadio sonriendo infantilmente- En serio le vas a negar a tu hija su muy merecido regalo- pregunto y Damon rola los ojos

Ya veremos- murmuro Damon simplemente

Rach- se quejo Caroline y la chica levanta las manos

No me metan- dijo simplemente y todos se rien y se empiezan a divertir…Caroline se sienta en el piso de la sala y Elena junto a ella, mientras Rachel y Bonnie se sientan en el sillón y Jeremy y Matt hablan en un lado, Stefan se mantiene algo alejado, mientras que Damon, conversa o mas bien molesta a Alaric y Meredith y Liz se les une…

Despues de un rato, Liz se va a la cocina y aparece con unos pastelillos- Los vampiros presentes por favor levanten la mano- dijo divertida y todos la miran confundidos

Ma- dijo exasperada Caroline y Liz le pone una bandeja enfrente- Quieres que saque- pregunto confundida

Si- contesto ella - Damon, Stefan, ustedes dos también-

No tienen verbena, cierto- pregunto Damon y Liz se rie

No- le aseguro y los tres sacan un pastelillo, mientras Rachel los mira, y los tres le dan un mordisco y sus ojos se llenan de venas para sorpresa de todos

Wow- exclamo Caroline- Estos pastelitos tienen sangre- añadio sorprendida

En serio- le pregunto Elena sorprendida

En serio- respondió Damon- Y están exquisitos por cierto- y Stefan asiente concordando con su hermano, y Rachel suspira y este la mira confundido- Porque suspiras Rach- le pregunto

Porque ella los hizo- contesto Liz por la chica

En serio- le pregunto Caroline y Rachel asiente

Cuando Bonnie me conto lo de la fiesta, me pareció algo injusto que solo tuviéramos comida para los humanos- explico la chica- Asi que revise las recetas que tengo para ver si de alguna manera les podía agregar sangre, y llame a tu mama con la idea y ella me llevo sangre camuflada a la casa-

Esto era lo que hacias ayer en la cocina- entendió Damon y la chica asiente

Tengo otras cajas para ti, Stefan y Tyler- le dijo la chica- Y estaba algo nerviosa de que no resultaran-

Te quedaron geniales- le aseguro Caroline

Ojala opines lo mismo de la torta- añadio Rachel y esta abre mucho los ojos- Espero que la sangre se haya mezclado bien con la vainilla y el chocolate que según me entere son tus favoritos- y Caroline se le lanza encima abrazandola

Gracias- le dijo emocionada la chica y Rachel se rie

Solo lamento no haber podido buscarte un regalo- añadio la chica

Tonta, me hiciste mi torta favorita siendo humana- le dijo Caroline sonriendo- Y la voy a poder comer ahora y realmente le gustara a la vampiro en mi- añadio- Ese es tu regalo- le aseguro

Ok- concedió la chica- Solo espero que sigas opinando lo mismo despues de comerla- añadio Rachel divertida y Caroline se rie

Quiero un pedazo, ya- dijo levantándose y se va a la cocina con su mama y y el resto sigue en lo suyo, y Damon se le sienta al lado a Rachel

Te amo- le susurro y ella sonríe

Porque la manifestación de tu innegable amor por mi- le pregunto y Damon rola los ojos y la chica se rie

Se supone que debes responder algo parecido- le recordó el y la chica sonríe- Y el porque, es simple- añadio- Siempre haces algo para demostrar como aceptas el otro lado de lo que somos-

Y eso te gusta- entendió la chica y Damon asiente y ella lo abraza- No lo negare, a veces es extraño y peligroso todo lo que vivimos por el hecho de que ustedes sean vampiros- y Damon asiente- Pero todos ustedes son mi familia, y la familia se acepta sin importar que- y sonríe- Y yo también te amo- susurro y Damon le da un pequeño beso en los labios y la aprieta contra el

Y Stefan que los mira sonríe, y Elena que lo observa a el se ve triste- Es extraño- murmuro Stefan cuando Bonnie llego a su lado en la mesa a llenar su vaso con bebida

Que- le pregunto la chica confundida

Hace algunos meses atrás Damon ni siquiera hubiera aceptado venir a una de estas fiestas- contesto Stefan- Y menos aun comprarle un regalo a Caroline-

Cierto- concordo Bonnie- Ha cambiado- pauso- Aunque sigue siendo el odioso e insoportable Damon que todos conocemos- y Stefan asiente

Rachel es buena influencia en el- añadio

Creo que es porque esta enamorado- añadio la chica- El amor hace que las personas cambien-

Cierto- concordo Stefan- Pero eso incluso lo hace mas extraño-

Porque el esta enamorado y tu…- y Stefan asiente antes de que ella termine- Los papeles se invirtieron- añadio la chica

Yo soy Damon, el es yo- entendió Stefan y Bonnie asiente- Ni se te ocurra decirle eso a el, le daras un ataque existencial- añadio divertido

No te preocupes- le aseguro la chica divertida- Pero Stefan- siguio- Creo que Elena y tu aun…-

No- la corto el tajantemente y serio para sorpresa de la chica- Elena quiere a alguien en mi, que yo detesto, tanto como detesto al destripador en mi- pauso- Y no es sano ni para ella ni para mi tratar de salvar lo insalvable-

En serio crees que ella y tu ya no tienen futuro- le pregunto intrigada

Si- contesto el- Es triste, porque no lo negare, aun la amo- pauso- Pero ya no estoy enamorado de ella-

Y eso hace toda la diferencia- entendió la chica y Stefan asiente

Estas bien Elena- le pregunto Caroline al verle la cara despues de volver con su pedazo de pastel y la chica deja de mirar a Stefan y mira a su amiga

Se ve tan relajado junto a Bonnie- murmuro- Cuando abrazo a Rachel y luego ti también- pauso- Pero conmigo…ni siquiera me mira- pauso triste- Ya ni siquiera le importo Care, y duele-

Si le importas- le aseguro la rubia- Solo dale tiempo-

No- susurro Elena- Creo que lo mejor será de una vez por todas dejarlo ir por la paz-

En serio lo crees- le pregunto sorprendida Caroline

Siempre lo amare- contesto Elena- Y no se que nos deparara el futuro- pauso- Pero por ahora si, creo que es lo mejor-

Lo siento- le dijo triste la rubia abrazandola y la puerta suena y la sheriff va a abrir

Cariño- llamo y Caroline la mira- Te buscan-

Quien- pregunto la rubia

Dice que quiere hablar contigo afuera- contesto simplemente su mama

Ok- concedió la chica y sale hacia afuera, mientras los demas siguen conversando- Tyler- dijo sorprendida Caroline al verlo- Que haces aquí-

Feliz Cumpleaños- le dijo el y ella asiente

Gracias- le dijo algo incomoda

Te extraño Caroline- añadio el chico y ella sonríe levemente

Y yo a ti- le aseguro ella- Pero aun mantengo lo que dije-

Lo se- susurro Tyler- Pero me dejas darte mi regalo de cumpleaños- y ella asiente y el le da una bolsita y Caroline al abrirla encuentra un collar que en medio tiene una figura, alas

Es muy lindo- susurro la chica

Las alas significan libertad- le dijo Tyler y ella sonríe- Tu eres mi símbolo de libertad Caroline-

Me ayudas a ponérmelo- le pregunto y el asiente y toma el collar y se pone por detrás de la chica y se lo pone y sin poder resistirse le da un pequeño beso en el cuello- Ty- susurro la chica y se da vuelta y sin que ninguno de los dos pueda seguir aguantando se besan, hasta que…

Ouch- se quejo la chica al sentir un intenso dolor en su cuello y adentro de la casa, Rachel se agarra el pecho al sentir el mismo dolor que la chica

Que mierda, Rach- la llamo Damon preocupado al verla ponerse palida

Caroline- susurro la chica y lo mira a los ojos- Caroline- repitió y Damon la mira confundido- Esta herida- añadio y Damon y Stefan salen rápidamente de la casa para escuchar

ME MORDISTE- grito la rubia a todo pulmon

Caroline, lo siento- se disculpo Tyler- No quise, lo juro…-

Sera mejor que te vayas- siseo Damon llegando al lado de la chica y Tyler mira a la rubia

Caroline te juro que…-

Vete- susurro ella y el chico rápidamente se va y Damon le mira el cuello a la chica y abre mucho los ojos- Que- le pregunto la rubia

Es como la mordida que tenia Rose- contesto Damon y la mira a los ojos preocupado

Pero Tyler es solo mitad lobo- dijo ella asustada, pues por supuesto sabe acerca de Rose- Eso debe contar para algo, no- pregunto

No al parecer- contesto Damon

No quiero morir- susurro asustada Caroline y Stefan la toma del brazo

Vamos adentro- le dijo y los tres entran a la casa, donde todos están en la sala, y al verlos entrar

Que sucedió- le pregunto Liz

Llevemos a Caroline a su habitación y alla te decimos- le contesto Stefan y ella y el llevan a la chica a su cuarto, y Damon va a la sala y le explica a todos que sucede

Ire por mi libro de hechizo que tengo en mi auto- empezo Bonnie y luego se lleva una mano a la cabeza- En casa de Elena, quien me lleva- y Jeremy se ofrece y ambos salen de la casa

Yo voy con Caroline por mientras- añadio Elena y Rachel la mira

Yo también…- empezo la chica pero es agarrada del brazo por Damon impidiéndola que se mueva y ella lo mira confundida

Ve Elena- le dijo a la chica sin mirarla y ella asiente- No vas a entrar a ver a Caroline- le dijo Damon a Rachel

Y porque no- pregunto molesta la chica

Tu muy bien sabes porque no- le contesto el simplemente

Damon por favor deja la paranoia de lado- le pidió ella cansada

No es solo paranoia- le aseguro Damon- Me dijiste que habías visto vampiros mordidos por hombres lobo o no- y ella asiente- Entonces sabes muy bien que la mordedura actua como una infección, provoca fiebre, tos- pauso- Y Tyler es un hibrido y con estos siendo letales para ti…-

Quizas las toxinas que le producen la infección y que ella toserá me puedan afectar- termino Rachel por y Damon asiente- Entiendo- susurro- Pero Caroline es mi amiga- añadio con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas- Y quiero estar con ella-

Lo se- susurro Damon y la abraza

Se va ir igual que Rose- añadio Rachel sollozando en los brazos de su novio

No- dijo severamente Damon y la chica lo mira- Bonnie va encontrar algo, tal cual y lo hizo contigo, asi que manten la fe, preciosa- le pidió

Ok- concedió la chica y aprieta el abrazo entre ellos, mientras en la habitación de Caroline, Elena esta abrazando a Caroline, mientras Stefan las observa desde la entrada de la habitación

Donde están Bonnie y Rachel- pregunto la chica

Bonnie fue a buscar su libro- le contesto Elena- Para asi encontrar una cura o algo que nos ayude a salvarte Care-

Pero antes con Rose no lo hicieron- pregunto la rubia confundida

Cuando ocurrió lo de Rose- contesto Stefan y ambas chicas lo miran- No sabíamos muy bien a que nos enfrentábamos y Bonnie estaba ocupada con otras cosas y nosotros también teníamos la cabeza en otro lado- pauso- Asi que no pensamos nunca en usar magia para buscar la forma de curarla-

Pero gracias a los que vimos con Rose- siguio Elena y Caroline la mira- Podemos saber que sucedera contigo y tratar de amortiguar los síntomas mientras Bonnie descubre algo-

Por eso mande a tu mama a buscarte sangre- añadio Stefan y Caroline asiente- Y Damon le pidió a Rachel que no se te acercara- y ambas chicas lo miran confundidas- La mordedura provoca una especie de infección que no te hara sentir bien-

Y Damon cree que Caroline es contagiosa- pregunto Elena y Stefan asiente

Con Rachel la unica forma de saber si algo le afecta es con ella viviéndolo- contesto el chico- Y digamos que es preferible que nos preocupemos por una persona a la vez- añadio

Entiendo- murmuro Caroline

Elena- siguio Stefan y esta lo mira- Me puedes dejar solo con Caroline unos minutos- le pidió y la chica asiente

E dile a Rach que esta bien que no venga- le pidió la rubia y Elena asiente y sale de la habitación- Quieres decirme algo- le pregunto Caroline a Stefan y el asiente

Estoy casi seguro de que la razón por la cual Tyler te mordió es porque Klaus se lo ordeno- le dijo Stefan acercándosele a la chica- Para mandarme una advertencia-

Que clase de advertencia- pregunto la rubia

Que sino le devuelvo a su familia el atacara a la mia- contesto Stefan con pesar- Lo que significa que esto que te esta pasando es mi culpa- añadio

Ya veo- murmuro la rubia- Bonnie me dijo acerca de los ataúdes de la familia de Klaus- siguio la chica- Y si bien estoy molesta por lo que le hiciste a Elena, entiendo porque lo hiciste- pauso y sonríe- Y si mantener a Klaus sufriendo por no tener a su familia es lo que se debe hacer para que pague por lo que nos a hecho, que asi sea-

Caroline…-

Stef- lo interrumpió la chica- Todos jugamos un papel en una historia, y no niego que estoy asustada y que no quiero morir- pauso- Pero quizás mi papel en la historia llego a su fin- y le toma la mano al chico y le sonríe- Y no quiero que te sientas culpable por ello- le pidió- Al contrario, que mi sacrificio no sea en vano- añadio con una mano en el corazón- Ahora ve noble guerrero, dejame morir en paz- dijo dramáticamente cubriendo su cara con su brazo y mira a Stefan que solo la mira y ella sonríe

Estas loca- le dijo el simplemente y ella se rie y Liz vuelve a la habitación con las bolsas de sangre

Tantas- pregunto confundida Caroline

La sed sera mucha y debemos controlarla desde un inicio, para que no pierdas la razón por ella- le contesto Stefan- No debes beberlas todas solo un par, despues te daremos las otras- y la chica asiente

Quien es Rose- le pregunto Meredith a Alaric mientras ambos ayudan a ordenar las cosas de la fiesta para mantenerse ocupados mientras esperan a Bonnie

Una vampiro por la cual Stefan y Damon supieron bastante de Elijah y Klaus- contesto Alaric- Y acerca de la maldición y de lo importante que es Rachel para Klaus-

Ya veo- entendió Meredith y mira a Damon- Su cara cambio cuando Rachel la nombro- añadio y Alaric la mira y mira a su amigo y asiente

Damon y Rose se volvieron algo amigos mientras ambos averiguaban mas acerca de la maldición- siguio contándole Alaric- Y la mordedura de lobo que recibió Rose era para Damon- y Meredith lo mira sorprendida- Ella lo ayudo y termino herida y Damon siempre se ha sentido culpable por ello, además que no fue lindo ni para el ni para Elena pasar por el proceso de verla morir- pauso- Aunque Damon lo alivio al el estacarla para acabar con su dolor-

Wow- exclamo Meredith- Y que con Rachel- pregunto- Porque cuando la menciono no se oyo nada bien-

Ambas compartieron poco- contesto Alaric- Pero Rachel la recordó de su otra vida, y creo que eso le impacto un poco, además de que se que Rose le pidió que se fuera porque no quería que la viera morir, aunque no se porque-

Ya veo- entendió Meredith y la puerta de la casa se abre y Bonnie entra a la casa segurida por Jeremy

Te despeje la mesa de centro- le dijo Matt y ella le sonríe y deja su bolso en la mesa y saca unas velas y su libro de este y despues lo deja de lado y arregla las velas y el libro en medio

Sabes que hacer- le pregunto Elena

Mientras Jeremy me traia de vuelta empeze a bucar- contesto Bonnie abriendo el libro- Y no tengo nada todavía-

Y si contactas a las brujas- le pregunto Jeremy y todos lo miran- Digo porque ellas te ayudaron a salvar a Rachel o no- y Bonnie asiente

Es buena idea- concedió la chica- Pero necesitare mucha energía para hacerlo- añadio deteniéndose en una pagina del libro

Y si mejor vas a la casa- le pregunto Elena

No hay tiempo para ello- intervino Rachel y todos la miran ponerse enfrente a Bonnie, al otro lado de la mesa de centro, dándole la espalda a Elena y Damon que están parados tras el sillón, y a su lado derecho Meredith y Alaric están parados, mientras Matt esta junto a Jeremy al lado derecho de Bonnie

Si hay tiempo- refuto Elena y Rachel la mira- Los síntomas de Rose empezaron muchas horas despues-

No quiero que Caroline sufra ninguno de esos síntomas Elena- le dijo Rachel severamente- Asi que entre menos tiempo perdamos mejor- y mira a Bonnie- Haz el hechizo para llamarlas si te quedas sin energía yo te ayudo-

Rach, no creo que sea buena idea- le dijo Bonnie y mira a Damon que solo mira a la chica

No busques su ayuda- le dijo molesta Rachel y Bonnie la mira- No puedo entrar a ver a Caroline, bien, pero no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada, sabiendo que puedo hacerlo, y el lo sabe- pauso- Asi que hazlo- le ordeno

Estas segura- pregunto de nuevo Bonnie y Rachel asiente- Ok- concedió y las velas se prenden y Bonnie cierra los ojos y empieza a hablar en su extraño lenguaje, mientras todos la observan atentamente y las velas crecen y Bonnie abre los ojos y mira fijamente a Rachel- _La respuesta a lo que quieren saber esta dentro de ti_- dijo la voz de Bonnie, pero con otro tono

Emily- la reconoció Damon y ella lo mira- De que hablas- y ella mira a Rachel de nuevo

_Ella sabe de que hablo_- contesto

Si lo supiera no estaríamos pidiendo ayuda- refuto la chica y Bonnie ladea su cabeza en confusión

_Olvidaste porque te hicieron olvidar_- entendió Emily y Rachel la mira confundida- _Bonnie esta perdiendo energía_- añadio sonriendo y Rachel rápidamente le toma las manos a la chica y esta abre mucho los ojos y rodeándolas a ambas aparece un circulo de energía y la habitación se llena de un extraño viento y haciendo que las cosas se muevan y todos miran a ambas chicas

Explicame de que hablas- le exigió Rachel

_Quieres saber como salvar a un vampiro de una mordedura de lobo_- dijo la voz de Emily de nuevo y Rachel asiente- _Te daremos la respuesta, pero dolerá_-

No me importa- le aseguro Rachel y en unos segundos la chica siente una fuerte presión en su cabeza y se queja de dolor, pero nadie logra acercarse a ambas debido al circulo de energía, y Rachel da un grito…

_Una chica se pasea de un lado a otro, en la parte alta de una casa mientras se escuchan gritos- Ariadne- llamo una voz desde la parte baja y la chica se lanza por las escaleras hacia abajo y abraza a la persona que la envuelve en sus brazos tambien_

_Niklaus- susurro la chica sollozando- Me alegra que hayas vuelto-_

_Vine en cuanto recibi el mensaje de Rebecca- le dijo este y suelta un poco el agarre que la chica tiene en el- Que sucedió- pregunto_

_Fue todo mi culpa- contesto la chica- Todo porque no quise esperar, y ahora Alison se va a morir- y llora mas- Todo es mi culpa-_

_Ariadne- le dijo severamente Klaus agarrándola de los brazos y ella lo mira asustada- Dime que sucedió, desde el inicio- exigió y ella asiente_

_La feria de la que te hable antes de que te fueras- empezo la chica- Lo recuerdas- le pregunto y el asiente_

_Te dije que yo te llevaría en cuanto volviera- añadio el y la chica asiente_

_Lo se- susurro- Y lo siento-_

_Sigue- exigió Klaus_

_Le dije a Rebecca que quería ir y la convenci de que me llevara y Alison se nos unió- siguio la chica- Olvidamos que hoy había luna llena, asi que volvimos tarde y unos lobos nos atacaron- pauso- Rebecca nos pidió que siguiéramos corriendo, pero no la quise dejar y fue cuando uno de los lobos se lanzo a atacarme y Alison se puso en medio y el lobo la mordió-_

_Ya veo- entendió Klaus- Donde están-_

_Arriba- contesto la chica- Rossette ha estado usando su magia para aliviarle el dolor, pero me dijo que no funcionara, que morirá-_

_La mordida de un hombre lobo es mortal para los vampiros- le recordó Klaus y Ariadne asiente y mas lagrimas caen por sus mejillas- Pero hay algo que no te dicho acerca de mi- añadio y la chica lo mira confundida- No soy solo un vampiro-_

_Como es eso-_

_Recuerdas la historia que te conte- le pregunto el y la chica asiente_

_Tu y tus hermanos eran humanos y tu madre los convirtió en vampiros para protegerlos- recordó la chica_

_Asi es- siguio Klaus- Lo que yo no sabia era que mi padre no era biológicamente quien yo siempre crei- pauso- Para que entiendas mejor, Rebecca es solo mi hermana por parte de madre-_

_Oh- musito la chica- Pero que tiene que ver eso-_

_Soy un hibrido Ariadne- le revelo Klaus- Mitad vampiro, mitad hombre lobo- y la chica abre mucho los ojos- Y hay una razón por la cual no puedo ser un hombre lobo, pero esa es una historia para despues- pauso- Lo que si a pesar de que no puedo serlo, mi sangre es la de un hibrido y eso es muy importante-_

_Porque-_

_Mi sangre puede curar la mordedura de un lobo en un vampiro- contesto Klaus y Ariadne lo mira mas sorprendida_

_Entonces puedes salvar a Alison- pregunto emocionada_

_Asi es- confirmo Klaus y la chica sonríe- Pero lo hare con una condición-_

_Cual- pregunto la chica_

_Debes prometerme que jamás volveras a hacer algo tan descuidado y peligroso- contesto Klaus_

_Lo prometo- susurro la chica y el le sonríe y le toma la cara_

_Alison te salvo- susurro Klaus y ella asiente- Se gano sola su salvación hermosa-_

_Entonces porque me hiciste prometerte eso- pregunto confundida la chica_

_Porque no quiero que te vuelvas a poner en peligro- le contesto el _

_No lo hare- aseguro y el le da un pequeño beso en los labios y ella sonríe y lo ve subir por las escaleras con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro- Estaras bien Ali- susurro…y_ la conexión entre Rachel y Bonnie se rompe y la energía entre ambas se suelta y salen disparadas hacia atrás, Damon alcanza agarrar a Rachel y Stefan aparece para evitar que Bonnie se lastime...

Que rayos fue eso- pregunto Stefan y Bonnie mira a Rachel que la mira también

Te vi- susurro la chica- Aunque no eras tu- añadio

Era Ariadne- le dijo Rachel y todos las miran confundidos- Que tanto alcanzaste a ver- pregunto

La vi caminar nerviosa- contesto Bonnie- Y luego bajar por unas escaleras a abrazar a…-

Klaus- termino Rachel por ella y Bonnie asiente

Y despues algo me bloqueo- añadio la chica y Rachel asiente entendiendo y mira a Damon que la tiene fuertemente agarrada

Sabes donde vive Klaus- le pregunto la chica y Damon asiente- Necesito que me lleves-

Porque- pregunto Elena antes que Damon y Rachel la mira

Porque el tiene la cura para salvar a Caroline- contesto Rachel y todos la miran sorprendidos

No creo que te la vaya a dar- añadio Stefan y ella lo mira

Concuerdo con Stefan, Rach- añadio Elena y la chica se ve molesta

Yo no- añadio Damon y todos lo miran- Si alguien puede conseguir algo de ese bastardo es Rachel- y la chica le sonríe- Vamos- y ambos van hacia la puerta

Bonnie- llamo Rachel a la chica y esta la mira- Si Caroline empieza a sentirse mal hay un hechizo en tu libro que puede ayudarla- y las paginas del libro se mueven para quedar en una pagina- Una bruja llamada Rossette lo uso- y ella asiente entendiendo

Lo usare- aseguro la chica- Tengan cuidado-

Ire con ustedes- añadio Stefan siguiéndolos…un rato despues los tres llegan a la casa de Klaus y Rachel mira a los dos hermanos seria

No se entrometan en lo que Klaus y yo hablemos- les dijo

Sino hace nada no habrá problema- le dijo Damon sonriendo

Opino igual- concordo Stefan

Lo que significa que tendremos problemas- entendió la chica y se va hacia la casa y entra, pero ninguno de los dos hermanos puedan entrar y ella los mira sonriendo

Que rayos- sisearon los dos al mismo tiempo- Antes pude entrar- añadio Stefan confundido y una risa se escucha tras Rachel y todos miran a Klaus aparecer

Recuerdo que Lea podía hacer esto- añadio divertido y Stefan y Damon lo miran confundidos- Impedirle a otros entrar a ciertos lugares-

Rach- siseo Damon molesto y ella se encoge de hombros

Sino me dejan hablar tranquila con el no los dejare entrar- le dijo la chica simplemente y ambos hermanos se miran y Klaus se le acerca a Rachel y le pasa su brazo por sus hombros y la pone hacia el mirando fijamente a Damon que se tensa

Sigueme querida- le susurro en el oído y ella rola los ojos y se aleja de el y lo mira seria

No te pases de listo- le dijo seria y Damon sonríe y Klaus niega con la cabeza- Ahora hablemos- y el sonríe y ambos se alejan y llegan a un lugar abierto- Este lugar me parece familiar- añadio

Es la misma mansión a la que te traje cuando nos reencontramos- le dijo Klaus

Ya veo- entendió la chica

Y de que querías hablar conmigo- le pregunto Klaus y Rachel lo mira furiosa

No actues como que no sabes que sucede- le dijo- Estoy segura que tu le ordenaste a Tyler morder a Caroline-

Porque haría eso- le pregunto Klaus actuando perplejo

Niklaus por el respeto que te tengo y por ese amor que supuestamente me tienes- le dijo la chica- Solo se sincero-

Ok- concedió el y se le acerca- Y porque mi amor no es supuesto, es muy real- aseguro- Tienes razón- confeso

Porque- pregunto la chica- Que ganas poniendo la vida de Caroline en peligro-

Que gano- pregunto el y sonríe- Estas aquí- y ella lo mira incrédula

Dejame ver si entiendo- siguio la chica- Mandaste a Tyler a lastimar a la mujer que ama porque me querías aquí- y Klaus sonríe- Estas demente-

Eso hace el amor-

Concuerdo- añadio la chica y Klaus la mira confundido y escucha que algo se quiebra y aparece en la mano de la chica una estaca

Que haces-

El amor te lleva a hacer cosas dementes, no- contesto la chica y se lleva la estaca al pecho- Pues tienes razón, porque estoy dispuesta a morir por los que amo- pauso- Asi que tienes dos opciones Klaus- y el trata de moverse, pero se da cuenta de que no puede- La primera es salvar a Caroline con tu sangre, y la segunda es no hacerlo- pauso y sonríe- Pero para tu desgracia no solo ella morirá, yo lo hare también- aseguro y baja la estaca- Tienes 30 minutos para decidir- y se fue hacia la salida y se detiene y lo mira- Y debes haberte dado cuenta de que puedo usar mi poder para pretificarte en tu lugar, asi que sabras que puedo hacer lo mismo con mis amigos- pauso y sonríe de nuevo- Asi que te aseguro que nadie me impedirá terminar con mi vida- y sale de la casa y los hermanos la siguen

No te dejare hacerlo- le aseguro Damon

Detuve a un original Damon- le dijo ella abriendo la puerta del auto de este y lo mira- Detenerte a ti es pan comido-

No si estas inconsciente- le dijo el sonriendo y la chica sonríe

Inteligente- le dijo- Pero no lo suficiente- y sus ojos cambian a amarillo rojizo- Mis poderes son mas de lo que crees Damon, ahora subete al auto, que nuestro hibrido favorito tiene que tomar su decisión y tenemos que esperar por ella en casa de Caroline- añadio y se sube al auto y Damon niega con la cabeza y el y Stefan se suben al auto y se alejan

Porque los ojos- le pregunto Damon

Amplia mis sentidos- le contesto la chica- Asi que si intentas algo te lo impediré incluso antes de que lo pienses hacer- añadio

Crei que tus poderes no funcionaban bien- le dijo Stefan y Rachel sonríe

Dale las gracias a Emily y Bonnie- le dijo la chica- Mi cuerpo aun esta débil, pero con lo que paso en la casa, mis poderes encontraron un balance para funcionar mientras este lo esta- pauso- Tengo un limite, pero esta dentro del tiempo que le di a Klaus- y sonríe y mira a ambos hermanos- Y realmente ambos creen que Klaus me dejara suicidarme-

No- contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo

Exacto- confirmo la chica sonriendo

Entonces estas jugando con el- le pregunto Stefan

Si- contesto la chica y Damon a su lado sonríe- Pero tiene que ser creible- y les muestra la estaca y mira a Damon- O no- le pregunto

Yeah- concordo el y ella sonríe- Entonces mantendrás los ojos- y ella asiente

Mas aun cuando puede haber, minima, posibilidad de que Klaus no aparezca al terminar los 30 minutos- siguio la chica- Y si eso pasa- y apunta la daga a su corazón- Cumplire mi promesa- aseguro y Damon se tensa

No te dejare- siseo

Y ya te dije que no podras ni mover un musculo para evitarlo- le aseguro la chica y los tres llegan a la casa de Caroline y se bajan del auto y Stefan entra rápidamente a la casa y Damon trata de agarrar a Rachel, pero solo toma aire- Me buscabas- lo llamo la voz de la chica y al verla esta arriba del capo del auto parada y el la mira sorprendido

Cuando mierda…- y ella sonríe- A esto te referías con que si intentaba algo, lo sabrias antes de que incluso lo pensara- entendió y la chica se baja del auto y se le acerca

Damon, no puedes impedir que pelee por mi familia- le dijo seria mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- Cuando le dije a Klaus que si lastimaba a alguno de ustedes me perdería también, no mentia, hablaba muy en serio- aseguro- Y te amo, y se que porque me amas no quieres que haga esto- y le toma los brazos- Pero no vivere conmigo misma sabiendo que pude e hice algo para salvarlos a todos y no lo logre- pauso- La vida de todos ustedes vale mas que la mia- añadio

No para mi- susurro el mirándola fijamente y la chica le sonrie

Lo se- susurro Rachel- Eres el primero que me ha puesto primero ante algo o alguien, y no estoy acostumbrada a ello, siempre he sido la segunda opción, y por lo mismo siempre me han sacrificado por algo o alguien mas- pauso- Por lo mismo tienes que entender porque hago esto-

Te ves como alguien desechable- entendió el chico y Rachel le sonríe

Tristemente si- confirmo ella- Pero ahora lo entiendo mejor, porque hay cosas y personas mas importantes-

PARA MI NO- le grito Damon haciéndola saltar- TU eres mas importante para mi que todo esto y que todos ellos- añadio apuntadola y luego apuntando la casa- Todos ellos para mi no valen nada en comparación a ti, Rach, porque mierda no quieres entenderlo-

Lo hago- le aseguro ella- Pero también se que en el fondo te importan-

Porque para ti importan- añadio molesto

Entonces por ello respetaras mi decisión- le dijo firme la chica y lo mira triste- Todos ustedes son mi familia, Damon- siguio la chica con lagrimas en los ojos- Son todo lo que tengo, y por cada uno de los miembros de mi familia estoy dispuesta a morir- aseguro- Me da miedo, si, pero no por eso me echare para atrás- y le toma las manos- Durante todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos…-

No- siseo Damon y ella lo mira confundida- No se te ocurra despedirte-

No lo hare- le aseguro ella- Es solo, que durante todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos, he aprendido a conocerme, a confiar en quien soy, a pelear por quien soy, me he vuelto fuerte, Damon, gracias a ti, y es por esa fuerza que jamás dudare y temeré mis decisiones-

No quiero perderte- susurro el y la chica lo abraza y lo mira- Pero tengo que aceptar esto, cierto-

Si me amas lo haras- le dijo ella- Recuerdas lo que le dijiste a Elena, si lo amas dejalo ir, si era tuyo volverá a ti- y el asiente- Y lo que te dije hace unos dias, que amar a alguien también significa sacrificio- y el asiente de nuevo- Perder a veces es mejor que ganar, ser caritativos es mejor que ser egoísta, mas aun cuando hay algo mas importante que proteger-

Ok- concedió el- Tienes razón, y no me gusta esto, pero lo entiendo- y ella le sonríe

No espero que te guste- le aseguro ella- Que lo entiendas me es suficiente- y ambos entran a la casa y todos esperan por Klaus…el que finalmente aparece minutos despues que Rachel y Damon entran y la sheriff lo deja entrar a su casa y el pasa directo a la habitación de Caroline

No te ves nada bien- le dijo sonriéndole y sentándose a su lado en la cama y ella solo lo mira

Se que estas aquí solo porque tienes miedo de que Rachel se suicide- le dijo Caroline

Eres inteligente- le dijo Klaus sonriendo y le toca la mejilla para sorpresa de la chica que se corre, mientras el ni parece afectado por el movimiento de la chica y solo la mira atentamente- Me intriga- siguio- Que tienen de especial ustedes, todos estos estúpidos seres inferiores, que es tan importante para ella como para querer morir a su lado-

Amistad, familia- le dijo Caroline- Y por sobretodo amor de verdad- añadio- No manipulación y destrucción que es todo lo que te rodea- y Klaus sonríe y se muerde la muñeca

Bebe- le ordeno y ella asiente y toma de su muñeca- Detente- le ordeno alejándole la cabeza y ve la mordida desaparecer- Listo- y se levanta y va hacia la puerta de la habitación y mira a la chica- La sinceridad y brutalidad de tus palabras es intrigante-

De que hablas- le pregunto la chica confundida

Me intriga que no temas morir al golpearme con tu sinceridad- contesto el

Se que no me mataras- le dijo ella simplemente- Por lo mismo que dijiste antes, Rachel no vivirá si uno de nosotros perece- pauso- Y tu no te arriesgaras a perderla antes de tiempo- y Klaus se rie

Cierto- concordo- Fue un placer conocerte Caroline- añadio

No el mio- le aseguro ella- Y aunque se que no lo haces por mi, gracias igualmente- y el asiente

Me alegra haberlo hecho a decir verdad- confeso Klaus y Caroline lo mira confundida- Porque pude ver quien eres y la razón por la cual tienes hipnotizado a mi primogenito- y con eso sale de la habitación y mira a Rachel- Esta hecho- dijo desde la puerta y la chica le lanza la estaca y el la agarra y ella se le acerca, mientras los demas los miran

Hazlo de nuevo- añadio Rachel- Y no te dare ni aviso ni tiempo si los lastimas- le aseguro

Lo tendre en mente- añadio Klaus y le da una mirada a Stefan y se va y Rachel deja salir un suspiro y sale corriendo hacia la habitación de Caroline y se le tira encima, y Bonnie y Elena también aparecen

No voy a morir- dijo sonriendoles la rubia y ambas chicas también se le tiran encima

Tendremos Caroline por mucho tiempo mas- le aseguro Rachel y las cuatro se abrazan, despues de un rato y de asegurarse que Caroline esta bien y de darle su regalo de cumpleaños, todos se empiezan a ir

Te llevare a mi casa- le dijo Damon a Rachel mientras ambos ya van en el auto de este

Me parece bien- le dijo la chica sonriendo- Ademas que no quiero ver a Tyler-

Ni yo- le aseguro Damon- Pero no es por eso-

Lo se- le dijo la chica sonriendo, asi que al llegar a la casa de Damon estaba lista para el ataque de pasión de este, asi que solo se dejo querer por el, y ella le demostró también cuanto lo ama y lo necesita…

A la mañana siguiente, Caroline despierta con una sonrisa en su rostro- Buenos dias, princesa- le dijo su mama apareciendo en la puerta

Buenos dias ma- le dijo ella sonriendo y le ve la cara a su mama de preocupación y se levanta rápidamente y la abraza- Ma, estoy bien- le aseguro

Lo se- susurro esta abrazandola fuerte y luego la mira- Ayer me di cuenta cual es la verdadera razón por la que no me importa que seas un vampiro Caroline- le dijo sonriéndole y tomandole la cara con sus manos- Falleciste, pero no te perdi- añadio y la chica le sonríe- Aun eres mi bebe, y ayer casi te pierdo de verdad y no quiero que eso pase-

Ni yo mami- susurro Caroline y ambas se abrazan y despues de eso ambas desayunan juntas

Oh, por cierto- dijo de pronto Liz y le da una caja a Caroline- Uno de tus amigos olvido entregarte este regalo, y lo dejo en la mesa de entrada- y Caroline asiente- Me voy a bañar, y despues tu y yo tendremos un dia solo para nosotras-

Me encanta la idea- le dijo sonriendo Caroline y su mama se va y la chica abre la caja con una pulsera de diamantes y bajo de ella una nota "_Feliz Cumpleaños Caroline, sigue fomentando tu brutal sinceridad, te queda una eternidad para hacerlo, Klaus_" y Caroline abre los ojos muy sorprendida

Que rayos- exclamo

CONTINUARA…


	77. Alguien Importante

Gracias por los comentarios a gleek, Wanda-Marie840 y nandita21unexplained, ojala les guste este tambien...

Nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>77<p>

ALGUIEN IMPORTANTE

Bonnie despierta abruptamente y agitada…_rayos…detesto estos sueños…_y se levanta de la cama y va hacia su baño y se enjuaga la cara y se mira en el espejo…_de nuevo los ataúdes y Klaus…pero hay alguien mas…serán las brujas de nuevo, enviándome un mensaje…_y deja salir un suspiro y sale del baño y toma su libro de hechizos y vuelve a su cama y se sienta en esta y abre el libro y lo hojea…_veamos que encuentro…_y pensativa recorre las paginas, cuando se detiene en una..._mmm, este hechizo revela el significado de los sueños…_y lo lee en voz alta y una cajita que tiene en su escritorio se cae regando las cosas que tiene en su interior y Bonnie deja el libro a un lado y se levanta y recoge las cosas cuando una llama su atención, una fotografía, y la mira confundida…_mi mama…sera que necesito buscarla…_

Damon en serio ya sal- lo llamo Rachel desde afuera del baño de la habitación del chico en la casa de los Salvatore

Calmate enana impaciente- le dijo este y Rachel rola los ojos- Estas lista- pregunto con tono de expectación

Hace media hora- susurro ella exasperada

No pienso salir si no respondes como se debe, enana- amenazo Damon

OK- concedió la chica- SI, Damon estoy lista- y la puerta del baño se abre y Damon aparece- Wow- exclamo la chica al verlo con su traje de soldado de la guerra civil y se le acerca y lo toca- Es increíble lo bien conservado que esta-

El traje o el hombre- pregunto Damon levantando una ceja

El traje- contesto la chica mirándolo fascinada

Y el hombre- pregunto Damon y Rachel se encoge de hombros

No esta mal- contesto simplemente

Estas diciendo que el traje esta mejor que el hombre- pregunto Damon y Rachel asiente y en un segundo el la tiene contra la pared y ella se rie

Toque un sensible nervio por hay- pregunto inocentemente

Retractate- susurro el y ella niega con la cabeza sonriendo

Jamas- aseguro la chica y el sonríe

Voy a tener que cambiar ese jamás- dijo

Intentalo- susurro seductoramente la chica y Damon atrapa los labios de la chica en un apasionado beso, y rápidamente la mueve a la cama- Mmm- murmuro de placer al Damon besarle el cuello- Jamas me lo imagine cuando me pasaron la guerra civil en la primaria-

Que- le pregunto Damon confundido mirándola y ella lo mira

Que conocería, me enamoraría, perdería mi virginidad y le haría el amor muchas veces a un soldado de tal guerra- contesto la chica riéndose y Damon niega con la cabeza

No olvides la parte de los vampiros- añadio el y ella se rie mas- Porque es tan divertido- le pregunto Damon y la chica usando sus poderes los hace rolar para quedar ella encima de el y lo besa suavemente

Porque a pesar de lo irreal y demente que suena- contesto la chica al separar sus labios de los de el- Es la mas perfecta realidad que puede existir- pauso y sonríe- Y no la cambiaria por nada-

Yo tampoco- aseguro Damon y la chica lo besa de nuevo…

Dias despues…afuera de la casa de las brujas, Bonnie se pasea afuera- Bon- la llamo Elena llegando y Bonnie la mira y esta la abraza- Que sucede- le pregunto preocupada Elena y Bonnie al separarse la mira y le toma la mano y la hace entrar a la casa- Bon, me vas a decir que sucede- pregunto de nuevo la chica ahora con mayor preocupación

Lleguemos donde tenemos que y te digo- contesto Bonnie sin mirarla y Elena asiente y finalmente ambas llegan al sotano de la casa donde los cuatro ataúdes están

Wow- exclamo Elena- Estos son los ataúdes de Klaus- pregunto y Bonnie asiente y la mira

He estado teniendo un extraño sueño desde lo que paso con Caroline- empezo la chica- Y al tenerlo la primera vez use un hechizo para saber que significaba y me hizo encontrar una antigua foto- y saca algo de su bolsillo y se lo da a Elena y esta mira el papel en sus manos, una fotografía

Tu mama- susurro Elena y Bonnie asiente

Creo que las brujas quieren que la encuentre- siguio la chica- Para poder ayudar a Stefan con- y apunta el ataúd del fondo- Ese ataúd sellado-

Realmente lo crees- le pregunto Elena y Bonnie asiente- Ok, pero no entiendo porque me lo dices Bon, digo Stefan y Damon han estado trabajando contigo en esto, dejándome afuera, y Caroline y Rachel también-

Lo se- concedió la chica- Pero eres mi mejor amiga, Lena, y eres la unica que sabe realmente lo que el concepto de mi madre significa para mi- y Elena asiente- Y por ello te necesito para que me ayudes a buscarla-

Por supuesto Bonnie- le dijo la chica sonriendo levemente

Y respecto a Stefan y los demas- siguio Bonnie- Damon sabe que Rachel no quiere a Klaus muerto, asi que la deja fuera de cualquier plan en ese sentido- y Elena asiente- Y Stefan no quiere mas a Caroline involucrada, con lo que le paso, fue suficiente-

Concuerdo-

Y no te hemos incluido en esto, también debido a lo que Stefan te hizo- añadio Bonnie- Pero te necesito en esto y que para ello debía mostrarte los ataúdes- pauso- Y hable con Stefan al respecto y entendió mis razones-

Lo hizo- pregunto Elena sorprendida

Asi es- contesto la voz de Stefan tras las chicas y ambas lo miran y un teléfono suena y es el de Bonnie que lo saca y sonrie

Es mi papa- dijo la chica- Me dijo que me llamaría hoy, antes de que empieze la larga conferencia en la que estará, asi que voy afuera- y salió del sotano, mientras Elena y Stefan se miran

Que extraño que hayas entendido- le dijo la chica para romper el silencio

Porque- pregunto este

Porque cuando le pregunte a Damon despues de lo que paso con Caroline que harian ahora con los ataúdes, cual era el plan, me dijo que no metiera mi nariz en ello, porque no me incluia- contesto la chica

Y no lo hace- aseguro Stefan y ella deja salir una risa burlesca

Que ironia, porque me usaste para mantenerlos aquí y resulta que no me incluye- le dijo ella molesta

Se lo dijiste a Damon- le pregunto Stefan y ella asiente- Y que te dijo-

Que asi era la vida- contesto la chica y Stefan sonríe- Y que por mi seguridad era mejor que me mantuviera a un lado, y lo entiendo, pero porque ahora aceptas que Bonnie mi incluya-

Porque es Bonnie- contesto Stefan y Elena lo mira confundida- En orden a abrir el ataúd sellado, la necesitamos y lo que ella necesite lo tendrá, tan simple como eso-

Entonces es solo por el negocio- entendió Elena molesta- No te importa en lo mas minimo como se sienta o por lo que tenga que pasar Bonnie en el proceso, con tal de que habrá tu estúpido ataúd- añadio

Te equivocas- refuto Stefan- Si me importa como se pueda sentir o por lo que tenga que pasar Bonnie en este proceso como lo llamas- y Elena lo mira sorprendida- Por eso lo que necesite para sentirse apoyada y bien, lo tendrá- pauso- Por eso si es a ti a la que necesita para ello, lo entiendo y lo apoyo-

Crei que ya nada te importaba- dijo la chica

Hay personas y cosas que me importan- añadio Stefan

Pero nada mas que Klaus- añadio Elena y Stefan sonríe

Klaus no me importa Elena- la corrigio Stefan y ella lo mira confundida- Si Klaus me importara no lo querria muerto- pauso- Asi que entiende bien, lo que me importa es destruirlo, con eso mantengo a todos lo que me importan a salvo-

Realmente no logro entender como piensas y que es lo que quieres, Stefan- le dijo Elena frustrada- Primero dices que nada te importa, y luego que si, despues que destruir a Klaus es lo único que importa, y que no importa que debas hacer para lograrlo lo haras, pero ahora resulta que te importa que le suceda a Bonnie…-

Que es lo que quieres decir realmente Elena- la interrumpió Stefan

Que siento que soy YO, la que ya no te importa- le dijo ella

Me importas- le aseguro el y ella sonríe- Pero ya no como cuando estaba enamorado de ti- y ella deja de sonreir- Digamos que me importas de igual forma como Matt me importa- y ella abre mucho los ojos- Te mantendré a salvo, y te salvare si asi se requiere, e incluso moriría por ti, porque aun te queda mucho por vivir, y yo he vivido suficiente, pero…-

Basta- lo interrumpió la chica- Ya entendí- y sale del sotano y se encuentra a Bonnie que vuelve- Vamonos- le rogo y Bonnie asiente al ver su cara de devastada y ambas salen de la casa y al llegar lejos de la casa, Elena cae de rodillas y llora y Bonnie la abraza

Que sucedió- le pregunto preocupada, pero Elena solo sigue llorando, hasta que ya no le quedan mas lagrimas- Elena-

No quiero hablar- susurro la chica y Bonnie asiente y la acompaña a su auto- Mañana empezamos a buscar a tu mama- añadio y Bonnie asiente y la ve alejarse en su auto y siente a alguien tras ella

Que paso entre ustedes- le pregunto a Stefan

Mate de una vez por todas a lo que ella siente por mi- contesto el chico

Porque- le pregunto Bonnie sorprendida

Porque estoy cansado de repetirle las razones por las cuales actuo como lo hago- contesto Stefan exasperado- No volveré con ella Bonnie, no hay posibilidades para ello-

Pero la amaste tanto- refuto ella- Como un amor como el que sentías por ella se evaporo tan rápido- pregunto

Porque asi empezo- contesto Stefan y Bonnie lo mira confundida- Empezo rápido, y fue en ocasiones demasiado perfecto, no siempre, pero lo fue- pauso- Y realmente Bonnie, lo que Elena y yo teníamos no era amor, si nos hubiéramos amado realmente ella hubiera sabido porque me rehuse a entregarle los ataúdes a Klaus, hubiera entendido mi traición esa noche, y entendería porque la use para lastimar a Klaus- pauso- Mas aun porque jamás la puse en peligro sin razón y jamás deje de luchar por mantenerla viva- pause- Y durante todo ese tiempo me dedique a protegerla, y con todo lo que ha vivido Elena se ha vuelto mas fuerte, pero cuando la necesito aun mas fuerte, no lo es-

No quieres a Elena porque es una damisela en peligro y no quieres salvarla- pregunto Bonnie confundida

Si- contesto Stefan y Bonnie lo mira sorprendida- Realmente ahora Bonnie, no quiero tener que salvar a nadie en quien no confie que se puede mantener a salvo, mientras el apoyo llega- pauso- En estos momentos, al enfrentar a Klaus, lo que mas necesitamos es fuerza, y no solo física-

Tambien emocional- entendió Bonnie y Stefan asiente- Y porque no le dices eso- le pregunto y Stefan se rie

No es mi problema si no lo entiende por si sola despues de todo lo que hemos pasado- contesto el- Y que llore como lo hizo ahora, porque alguien le dice que le importa de la misma forma que le importa otros de sus amigos, es clara demostración de que no ha aprendido nada- y Bonnie ahora entiende el llanto de su amiga

No se lo dijo alguien, Stefan- le dijo molesta- Se lo dijiste tu, el hombre que ella ama- y Stefan la mira negando con la cabeza

Elena no me ama- aseguro Stefan- Porque en el minuto que le dije que todo estaba perdido en vez de confrontarme, me dejo salir caminando con la ultima palabra- y Bonnie solo lo mira- Bonnie si amas, no dejas que la otra persona, jamás, camine de tu lado con la ultima palabra sin luchar, el amor es una guerra de personalidades, de polos opuestos, que finalmente se atraen para coincidir en algo en común-

Amor- susurro la chica y Stefan asiente

Tu escuchaste lo que le dijo Rachel a Damon el dia del cumpleaños de Caroline- le pregunto y Bonnie asiente, porque todos los escucharon, y se sorprendieron al ver que Damon accedia ante las palabras de la chica- Asi amaba a Elena el antiguo yo, pero te dije antes, odio a ese Stefan-

Por lo que odias el amor que sentías por Elena- entendió Bonnie y Stefan asiente

Ademas que en estos momentos no concibo de ninguna forma amar asi- añadio el

Por eso no quieres seguirla salvándola por amor- añadio Bonnie

Asi es- concordo Stefan- Y le dije a ella que la mantendré a salvo, y la salvare si asi se requiere, porque me importa, al igual que todos los demas-

Entiendo- le dijo la chica- Estas encontrándote a ti mismo, y en el camino te haz dado cuenta de que todos te importamos de igual forma, y no hay nadie ahora que sobre salga ante los demas, no como para Damon que a el la que mas le importa es Rachel en comparación a todos nosotros-

Asi es- confirmo Stefan y Bonnie asiente entendiendo- Bonnie- siguio el chico y ella lo mira- Suerte- añadio y ella le sonríe

Apenas sepa algo te aviso- le dijo y el asiente y despues de un rato la chica se va, y Stefan la ve alejarse en su auto…

Aun no puedo creer que me haya dejado ese regalo- le dijo Caroline a Rachel en la escuela, a la cual Rachel por fin volvio al inicio de la semana- Porque, que rayos- añadio

Cierto- concordo Rachel- Es extraño- añadio- Y como te dije cuando me mostraste la fotografía, se parece al que me mando-

Si, Bonnie me dijo lo mismo- añadio Caroline- No creeras que estará planeando algo para sacarte celos- y Rachel se rie

Como si eso fuera a funcionar- añadio divertida

Cierto- concordo Caroline- Klaus es raro- pauso- Atractivo, pero raro y destructivo-

Ariadne no opina igual- añadio Rachel y Caroline rola los ojos

Ella se acosto con el, asi que su opinión no cuenta, los orgasmos siempre nublan el pensamiento- añadio la rubia y Rachel se rie y de pronto deja de hacerlo- Que-

Tyler- susurro la chica y Caroline mira al chico que esta al final del pasillo viéndolas

Lo siento, Rach, pero me voy por otro lado- le dijo Caroline y Rachel asiente entendiendo

Te veo luego- le dijo y la rubia asiente y se va, y Rachel se le acerca al chico

Aun no quiere verme- le dijo este

Esperabas otra cosa- le dijo Rachel y Tyler niega con la cabeza- Tyler, realmente te importa Caroline- le pregunto

Claro que si- aseguro el chico

Entonces, empieza a demostrarlo- le dijo seria la chica- E intenta encontrar la forma de combatir la pleitecia que le rindes a Klaus, porque la estas perdiendo- pauso- Y dudo que eso es lo que quieras- y con eso siguio su camino, dejando al chico sumido en sus pensamientos, y mientras Rachel va por el pasillo hacia su siguiente clase

RACHEL- la llamo la voz de Jessie y ella lo mira- Ven-

Tengo clases- refuto ella

Te dare un pase, ven- le dijo el y entra a su oficina y la chica se mete sin cerrar la puerta

Que quieres- le pregunto y Jessie la mira

Como te haz sentido- le pregunto

Bien- contesto ella- Y si es todo, me voy- y se va hacia afuera

Espera- le pidió Jessie y ella se detiene- Tu enfermedad tuvo algo que ver con algo sobrenatural- le pregunto y Rachel lo mira

Si lo tuvo- contesto la chica- No tiene importancia alguna ahora-

Y porque no- pregunto Jessie

Porque no- contesto simplemente Rachel- Y te agradezco tu preocupación, Jessie, pero en serio no te metas- y con eso sale de la oficina y se alcanza a meter a su clase antes de que el maestro inicie la lección…

Por su parte, Elena y Bonnie, ayudadas por Damon, dan con la información de donde vive ahora la madre de la ultima, por lo que ambas se van juntas a verla

Estas nerviosa- le pregunto Elena a su amiga, desde el asiento del copiloto, mientras Bonnie maneja- Se que la pregunta es tonta, pero necesito saber como te sientes, Bon-

Lo se- contesto la chica- Y te respondo si tu me respondes algunas cosas que quiero saber-

Ok- concedió la chica

Y si estoy nerviosa, pero mas ansiosa y molesta- le dijo Bonnie y Elena asiente- Y quiero saber que te hizo llorar como lo hiciste despues de salir de la casa- pregunto

A Stefan le importo igual como le importa cualquiera de ustedes- contesto Elena

Y eso te molesta- pregunto Bonnie

Me duele- contesto la chica- Porque se supone que me ama- pauso- Y yo lo amo, y el me importa mas que lo que yo le importo a el-

Estas segura de que amas a Stefan, Elena- le pregunto Bonnie y Elena la mira confundida

Claro, que si- contesto- Porque lo cuestionas- pregunto la chica

Por algo que me dijo Stefan-

Que te dijo- pregunto Elena intrigada

Entre muchas cosas, que no peleaste por el- contesto la chica- Pero además he visto las miradas que le das a Damon últimamente- añadio y Elena se ve avergonzada- Y Rachel me conto que le confesaste que te gusta Damon, como no pudiste evitar ver sus emociones en sus ojos, lo-

Azules que son- termino Elena con una mirada soñadora y Bonnie la mira de reojo

Wow- exclamo y sigue manejando

Lo se- murmuro Elena- Bonnie tu sabes mejor que nadie que me dieron celos cuando Rachel y Damon empezaron a salir, porque me di cuenta que los amo a ambos, pero yo escogi a Stefan y tenia que respetar que Damon encontrara a alguien que lo escogiera a el-

Pero ahora que Stefan no esta disponible- siguio Bonnie- Y Damon tampoco, no sabes que hacer- entendió la chica

Estoy confundida- siguio Elena- Por un lado esta Stefan, al que amo, y escogi, pero que ya no quiere nada conmigo, porque según el no lo conozco y otras cosas- pauso- Y por otro esta Damon, quien esta ahí cuando lo necesito, pero solo como mi amigo, porque tampoco quiere nada conmigo-

Porque esta enamorado de tu amiga- termino Bonnie por ella y Elena asiente- Entonces-

Entonces pase de tener a los dos hermanos Salvatore queriendo estar conmigo, para no tener a ninguno- continuo Elena con pesar- Y no te puedo mentir Bonnie, le tengo envidia a Rachel, porque ella es la protagonista ahora- pauso- Tiene a un perfecto Damon tras ella, y a Klaus que también quiere hacerla suya, y yo no tengo nada mas que un papel como una bolsa de sangre-

Estas loca, cierto- le dijo Bonnie- Primero Damon no es perfecto, y que Klaus persiga a Rachel para convertirla en un zombie de poder no es nada envidiable- pauso- Y segundo Elena, todos estamos en esto juntos, todos somos protagonistas, ninguno tiene un papel secundario, porque todos somos importantes- y la mira- Y si despues de todo lo que hemos vivido no lo haz entendido- pauso- Perdoname pero eres muy tonta-

Bonnie…-

Y que envidies a Rachel, es estúpido- siguio la chica- Mas aun por lo mucho que tu le importas a ella- pauso- Y sabes lo que creo-

No-

Que lo que realmente quieres es atención- le dijo Bonnie molesta- Toda la atención en ti, como cuando eramos niñas y eras la princesa y la protagonista en todo- añadio y Elena no le dice nada, y el resto del camino ambas se fueron calladas…

Rachel sale de la escuela y se topa con Damon y sonríe y lo besa- No recuerdo que quedaramos en que me vendrías a recoger- le dijo confundida

No quedamos- le dijo el- Pero como se que me abandonaras por estudiar y por lo mismo no te quedaras conmigo hoy, te vine a recoger para que vayamos a comer- y la chica le sonríe y le salta a los brazos

Eres el mejor- le dijo

Lo se- le dijo Damon arrogantemente y ambos se van, y Jessie los ve irse pensativo…_algo mas debo poder hacer para que entiendas Rachel…debe haber algo…_

Y Bonnie se estaciona frente a una casa- Aqui es- murmuro y ella y Elena miran el lugar y Elena la mira

Bon, lamento lo que dije- le dijo apenada- Puedes olvidar tu molestia conmigo, y dejarme apoyarte en esto- le pidió y Bonnie asiente

Elena eres mi mejor amiga- le dijo- Y por ahora, porque realmente te necesito como apoyo, lo olvidare- y Elena asiente y ambas se bajan del auto y van hacia la casa y tocan la puerta y un chico abre la puerta

Si- pregunto y Bonnie lo mira, y al ver que no logra formar palabra

Hola- saludo Elena- Buscamos a Abby Jensen Bennet- pregunto

Oh, no esta, pero pasen- les dijo el chico y ambas entran- Fue a comprar algo- añadio- Como la conocen- pregunto

Soy su hija- solto Bonnie y el chico la mira y le sonríe- Y tu eres-

Jamie, Abby es mi madrastra- contesto el chico y Bonnie asiente y mira el lugar- Te le pareces- y Bonnie lo mira y escuchan la puerta abrirse

JAMIE- dijo la voz de una mujer y Elena ve a Bonnie tensarse y el chico se acerca a la puerta y vuelve con unos paquetes y la mujer tras el, que se queda estatica al ver a las chicas- Bonnie- susurro

Hola mama- saludo la chica, mientras en Mystic Falls, Damon deja a Rachel en su casa

Si no logras comunicarte conmigo a mi celular no te preocupes mucho- le dijo la chica

Porque o estarás dormida o aun con tu nariz en algun libro- entendió Damon y Rachel asiente- Llamare a la casa para asegurarme de que estas bien- añadio y Rachel lo besa

Diviertete con Alaric- le dijo sonriendo y el asiente y la observa mientras se va y se mete a la casa, y luego se va…

Mientras el silencio sigue entre Bonnie, su madre y Elena- Como me encontraste- le pregunto finalmente Abby

Vaya- empezo Bonnie- Eso es lo que realmente te importa, no que tal como ha sido tu vida desde que te abandone- añadio sarcásticamente

Bonnie, yo…- susurro Abby

Fue un amigo quien encontró tu información- contesto interrumpiéndola Bonnie finalmente y Abby asiente

Se que nada justifica que te haya dejado- empezo la mujer- Pero despues de que mi mejor amiga recibiera a su hija, extrañas cosas empezaron a pasar en el pueblo, que ponían en peligro a la pequeña, asi que para protegerla y a todos, realice un hechizo con una gran cantidad de poder-

A quien querías proteger- pregunto Bonnie y Abby mira a Elena

A mi- pregunto la chica sorprendida y Abby asiente

Tu madre, Miranda era mi mejor amiga- explico y mira a Bonnie de nuevo- Al sentir ese poder en mi quería mas- siguio- Y durante unos años pude controlarme, pero cuando esto empeoro, también lo hizo mi relacion con tu padre, asi que me aleje, y al hacerlo, me di cuenta de que lograba controlarme mejor, y deje de usar mis poderes, y volvi, pero también conmigo volvio la necesidad del poder, fue cuando me di cuenta que estar cerca de ti, mi instinto materno de protegerte lo provocaba, asi que me fui- pauso- Renuncie a mis poderes y a ti- pauso- Me dolio en el alma hacerlo, pero crei que era mejor que crecieras sin alguien a la deriva del delirio en el que ponía esa necesidad de poder- pauso y sonríe- Ademas que sabia que Sheila te cuidaría y criaría mucho mejor que yo-

Lo hizo- aseguro Bonnie- Fui afortunada de tenerla, su amor y su guía-

Fuiste- pregunto confundida Abby

No sabes- se dio cuenta Bonnie- Mi abue falleció hace un año- y Abby abre mucho los ojos sorprendida, Elena decide dejarlas solas y sale fuera de la casa, y respira el aire fresco, cuando alguien la toma por atrás y la deja inconsciente…mientras adentro Abby le da un vaso de agua a Bonnie

Sheila era una mujer excepcional- le dijo y Bonnie asiente

Lo era- concordo- Pero no vine a hablar de ella- añadio

A que viniste- le pregunto Abby

Necesito tu ayuda- contesto Bonnie- En algo mágico- y Abby niega con la cabeza y se levanta- Ni siquiera sabes que es- añadio molesta la chica y Abby la mira

No necesito que me digas- le dijo- Porque aunque sepa, no podre ayudarte-

Y porque no- pregunto

Como dije antes Bonnie, al renunciar a ti, también renuncie a mi magia- contesto Abby- Pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que no había sido yo la que renuncie a ella, sino que fue ella la que me abandono a mi- pauso- Fue el precio que la naturaleza me hizo pagar, al abandonar a mi propia hija- pauso- Asi que aunque necesites mi ayuda, no puedo ayudarte-

Entonces venir aquí fue una perdida de tiempo- entendió la chica y se va hacia la puerta

Espera, Bonnie- le pidió Abby y la chica la mira- No tiene porque ser una perdida- y Bonnie niega con la cabeza

Porque querria que no lo fuera- le dijo la chica- Por mas de 15 años no te haz dignado ni siquiera a enviarme una postal- pauso- No tengo nada mas que hacer aquí y abre la puerta y sale de la casa- ELENA- llamo a su amiga y no la ve en ninguna parte- ELENA- llamo de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera bajar por las escaleras, alguien la tomo por atrás y pierde la conciencia…

Elena abre los ojos lentamente y se da cuenta de que esta acostada, y mira hacia su alrededor y se da cuenta que esta en un granero- ELENA- escucho la voz de Bonnie llamarla

Bon- susurro y se sienta y ve al chico, Jamie de antes, parado frente a ella- Jamie- y el le apunta con un arma- Que haces- le pregunto confundida

No te muevas- le dijo el- El dijo que vendrían, asi que por favor no te muevas, no quiero lastimarte- añadio y ella lo mira mas confundida

El- pregunto y Jamie asiente- Quien es el- pregunto

Un hombre que me dijo que debía matarme sino obtenía lo que quería de las dos chicas que vendrían- contesto Jamie y Elena lo mira sorprendida y ve a Abby a lo lejos con una inconsciente Bonnie

BONNIE- grito Elena tratando de levantarse, pero Jamie le pone el arma en la frente

No te muevas- le ordeno y Elena sigue mirando a su amiga, y la ve que la suben a un auto, y de pronto algo bota a Abby al piso

JAMIE- grito Abby y este deja de mirar a Elena y corre de donde la tienen hasta donde esta Abby, y ve a alguien meterse al auto y dispara y la persona cae al piso

STEFAN- grito Elena reconociéndolo y Abby lo saca de su camino y se va en el auto, y Jamie arrastra al chico hacia el granero y Elena rápidamente se esconde y Jamie entra al granero y mira para todos lados

Donde estas- susurro el chico buscando a la chica, cuando ella aparece y lo golpea por atrás haciéndolo perder el arma y ella la toma y lo apunta

A donde se llevo Abby a Bonnie- exigió saber y el chico la mira

No la lastimara- aseguro el chico- Solo quiere los ataúdes-

El hombre que vino eso es lo que quiere- entendió Elena y Jamie asiente

Dejalo inconsciente- susurro Stefan y Elena lo mira- HAZLO- exigió y Elena mira con cara de disculpa a Jamie y lo golpea en la cabeza de nuevo y Elena suelta el arma y se va donde Stefan

Porque no te levantas- le pregunto confundida

Me disparo con balas de madera- contesto el chico sin moverse- Necesito que me des vuelta y las saques de mi espalda- añadio- Necesitamos ir por Bonnie- y ella asiente y hace lo que le pide…

Bonnie recobra la conciencia y se baja del auto y mira molesta a Abby- Que me hiciste- exigió saber atontada

Te di algo para amortiguar tus poderes, asi que no los podras usar por un rato- le contesto Abby

Porque- pregunto confundida la chica y Abby mira mas alla de ella y Bonnie mira para ver a un hombre

Es un hibrido- contesto Abby- Aparecio en la casa antes que ustedes e hipnotizo a Jamie para que se suicide si es que no consigue lo que quiere- pauso y mira a Bonnie- Algo que tu y tus amigos tienen-

Los ataúdes- entendió Bonnie y Abby asiente- No puedo dártelos- y Abby toma su celular y escribe algo

No tienes opción Bonnie- le dijo y Bonnie lee lo que ella escribió "_Avisale a tus amigos" _y Bonnie la mira y Abby- Debes hacerlo-

Damon se esta tomando un trago con Alaric cuando siente su celular vibrar y al ver el mensaje- Mierda- siseo y Alaric lo mira confundido- Vamos, tenemos que movernos rápido- y ambos salen del grill rápidamente, en el camino Damon le explica a Alaric que sucede…

Bonnie y Abby ven al hibrido alejarse en su auto- Estas tan dispuesta a salvar a otra persona- empezo la chica y Abby la mira- Que eres capaz de poner la vida de tu propia hija en peligro- añadio- Pero es entendible, porque no soy tu hija- y se empezo a alejar

Te ayudare- le dijo Abby haciendo que la chica se detenga y la mira confundida- Desde que llegaste se que aun tengo mi poder, y que solo esta dormido y no me abandono como crei-

Porque me vas ayudar- pregunto la chica

Como pago por tu ayuda- contesto Abby- Y de paso tu también me ayudas- y Bonnie la mira confundida- La verdad es que sin magia Bonnie, una bruja no es nada mas que un humano vacio- pauso- Y llevo muchos años estando vacia-

Ok- entendió la chica- Abby-

Te llevare de vuelta con tu amiga- añadio Abby y Bonnie asiente y ambas se suben en el auto…

Y con Elena y Stefan- Estas bien- le pregunto Elena llegando a su lado para verlo arrojar una bolsa de sangre vacia a la cajuela de su auto

Lo estoy- contesto el- Lograste comunicarte con Bonnie- pregunto y Elena asiente- Esta bien-

Lo esta- confirmo la chica

Bien- murmuro Stefan y se va hacia la puerta de su auto y se mete

Donde vas-

Me voy a casa- contesto simplemente y se va sin decir otra palabra, mientras Elena lo ve alejarse con tristeza en su rostro y en el camino, Stefan ve el auto de Abby y le hace señales para que se detenga y esta lo hace y el se baja de su auto y se apoya en la ventana de atrás que baja- Estas bien- le pregunto a Bonnie

Lo estare- contesto la chica- Hablamos en casa- añadio y el asiente y las ve alejarse, y el finalmente también se va…

Mientras Damon llega al sotano de la casa de las brujas- Que te tomo tanto tiempo- pregunto apareciendo no otro que Klaus y Damon le sonríe

Tenia que ir al baño- le dijo divertido Damon y Klaus rola los ojos- Y como no me dijiste que teníamos una cita…- y Klaus lo agarra del cuello y lo estrangula

Deja de jugar- siseo y Damon solo lo mira- Y dile a las estúpidas brujas que me entreguen lo que es mio- añadio las velas en el lugar aumentan el tamaño de su llama y Klaus siente presión en su cabeza y suelta a Damon y el que sonríe al verlo sufriendo

No es muy buena idea que las insultes- le dijo Damon sonriendo- Creeme se que a me refiero- añadio divertido

Me imagino- siseo Klaus y emite un quejido de dolor- Pero sabes la diferencia entre tu y yo- añadio mientras aun se queja- Que yo no tengo ningún problema en deshacerme de cada uno de los descendientes de estas brujas- pauso- Y afortunadamente para mi a ellas sus descendientes son lo que mas les importan- pauso y mira hacia el techo- Y NADA DETENDRA A MIS HIBRIDOS DE ELIMINAR LA LINEA BENNET- grito y las llamas baja su intensidad y Klaus sonríe y Damon ya no se ve tan feliz- Ahora, por favor, entréguenme mis ataúdes- y tres de ellos aparecen- Donde esta el cuarto- pregunto y Damon se aleja de el- MUESTRENMELO-

No pueden- le dijo Damon y Klaus lo mira- No pueden mostrar algo que no esta aquí- pauso- Veraz, cuando Bonnie me aviso acerca de lo que estabas haciendo, sabia que no podía llevármelos todos, asi que tome ese ataúd y me lo escondi- y Klaus lo mira furioso

Te voy a desmembrar miembro por miembro, hasta que ya no seas mas que una masa de sangre- siseo acercándosele- Asi que mas vale que me lo des-

Lo siento- susurro Damon- Pero ni eso me va hacer entregártelo- le aseguro- Porque se que querías recuperar los ataúdes, pero tengo la ligera sospecha que ese ataúd en especial te importa mucho mas que los otros-

Ya veo- murmuro Klaus- Porque es importante para mi, lo hiciste desaparecer- y Damon asiente- Mmm- murmuro- Deberias tener cuidado Damon, porque cuando le quitas algo importante a otra persona, esa persona te podria devolver la mano y quitarte a ti algo importante- y Damon sonrie

Amenaza todo lo que quieras Klaus- le dijo- Igualmente no te dare tu estúpido e importante ataúd- añadio sonriendo y Klaus se va escribiendo algo en su celular…

Estupido lápiz- siseo Rachel cuando este se le cayo de la mano hacia el suelo y deja su libro aun lado y se tira al piso a recogerlo cuando siente algo en el cuello, pero antes de que pueda reaccionar, pierde la conciencia y un celular suena…_Damon llamando…_y alguien lo toma…

Contesta Rach- siseo Damon y recuerda lo que la chica le dijo y rola los ojos y llama a la casa

Casa de la familia Lockwood- le contestaron

Soy Damon Salvatore- dijo- Necesito hablar con la señorita Berry-

Espere un momento- le dijeron y escucha pasos y una puerta abrirse y cerrarse- La señorita Berry esta dormida profundamente señor, y tengo ordenes de no despertarla, quisiera dejarle un mensaje-

No, gracias, la llamare mañana, como quede con ella- dijo el simplemente

Como usted lo quiera, buenas noches- le dijeron y con eso colgaron y Damon sale de la casa de las brujas…y en la casa de los Lockwood, la mujer mira hacia su lado- Dije lo que me pidió señor-

Bien hecho- le dijo Tyler y la mira directo a los ojos- Si Damon Salvatore llama de nuevo le dices exactamente lo mismo, y si mi madre llama también- y la mujer asiente y se va y Tyler deja salir un suspiro y escribe algo en su celular…_en serio no quería hacer esto, pero no tengo opción…_y se pasa las manos por la cabeza…

Bonnie estaciona su auto frente a la casa de los Gilbert- Vas a estar bien- le pregunto Elena

Si- contesto la chica- Solo necesito estar sola- añadio

Si necesitas algo, Bon, solo avísame- le dijo Elena

Lo tendre en mente- le aseguro Bonnie y la mira- Y sobre lo que hablamos antes, y dijiste, no negare que estoy molesta contigo por ello- y Elena asiente- Cambiaste mucho despues de la muerte de tus padres Elena, para mejor, y me dolería verte retroceder y que seas esa chica egoísta de nuevo-

Lo se- le aseguro Elena y ambas se abrazan y Elena se baja del auto y Bonnie se va, y Elena entra a su casa y va hacia la cocina y se sirve un trago y se lo toma al seco…_necesito pensar bien las cosas, o voy a perder a las personas que quiero, por egoísta y niñita con un severo problema de atención…_y se sirve otro trago y despues de eso se va a dormir…

Damon esta en la sala de su casa, cuando Stefan entra- Entonces- empezo el chico- Klaus tiene sus ataúdes- añadio

Solo tres de ellos- le dijo Damon y Stefan asiente

Bien-

Y una sorpresita- añadio Damon y Stefan lo mira confundido y este le muestra una daga- Espero que le guste- susurro sonriendo…

Klaus ve como sus hombres acomodan los ataúdes que recupero- Listo señor- y el asiente

Retirense- ordeno y ellos asienten y el los observa atentamente…

_Que son estos- pregunto al llegar a una habitación con cinco hermosos ataudes_

_No parece lógico lo que son- le pregunto no otra que Lea y el la mira _

_Se que son ataúdes- le dijo el- Pero porque están aquí- pregunto confundido_

_Estan aquí, porque son parte del trato- contesto otra voz en la habitación y Klaus mira a la persona_

_Ayanna- susurro y ella lo mira y el mira a Lea- No entiendo- añadio_

_Te dije que tenia un plan o no- le dijo la chica y el asiente- Bueno necesitaba a Ayanna para ello, y ella acepto ayudarme y lo hicimos- y toca un ataúd_

_Esta ahí- y Lea asiente- Y los otros-_

_Son para tus hermanos- contesto Ayanna por Lea y la chica saca una manta de una mesa- Y esas también-_

_Dagas- dijo confundido Klaus y ambas mujeres asienten_

_Existen 12 en total, dos para cada miembro de tu familia- explico Ayanna- Estan echas de una hoja especial- y saca un frasco- Pero para que funcionen deben ser mojadas en esto, ceniza del sauce blanco-_

_El árbol que se uso para convertirnos en vampiros- entendió Klaus y Ayanna asiente_

_Siete de las dagas serán regadas por el mundo- siguio Ayanna- Y las otras cinco, con un hechizo especial mio, ligado a estos ataúdes, y que vivirá mientras mi línea de sangre viva, quedaran en tus manos- pauso- Pero como puedes ver solo hay cuatro ataúdes disponibles y tu familia tiene seis miembros-_

_Asi es, asi que como funciona esto- pregunto Klaus_

_Solo cuatro de tus familiares pueden estar dentro de estos con una de estas dagas en el- contesto Ayanna- Por lo que los otros dos claramente estarán libres- y Klaus asiente- Pero si le pones la daga al quinto miembro, algo pronto, ocasionara que uno de los otros quede libre, entiendes- pregunto y Klaus asiente- Bien, porque si algo le pasa alguno de estos ataúdes, es decir, pierdes uno, se quiebra o tiene un pequeño rasguño, no servirá para contener la daga en el y el mismo ataúd se la sacara a tu hermano o hermana- _

_Eso no significa que las dagas no funcionaran si no están dentro de los ataudes- entendió Klaus y Ayanna asiente_

_Ese es el hechizo que puse sobre ellas- confirmo- Pero las otras que dispersare si-_

_Ya veo- entendió Klaus- Porque haces esto- pregunto confundido_

_El porque es algo que queda solo entre Lea y yo- contesto Ayanna simplemente- Pero es la primera y la unica vez que lo hago- añadio mirando a Lea_

_No te preocupes no te molestaremos mas- le aseguro la chica y Ayanna asiente_

_Suerte- les dijo y se fue y Klaus mira a Lea_

_Me diras- le pregunto y ella lo mira_

_No- contesto Lea- Y te pido de favor Niklaus que respetes y entiendas mi silencio- le pidio y el le sonríe y le toca la mejilla y le da un pequeño beso en los labios_

_Respeto y entiendo tu silencio- susurro el y ella le sonríe y el mira hacia el ataúd que esta al lado de ellos- Este debo protegerlo mas que cualquier otro- murmuro y Lea lo abraza_

_Lo haremos juntos- susurro y Klaus la mira y le sonríe…_y Klaus sube por unas escaleras…_lastima que perdi un ataúd, por culpa de Rebecca poco tiempo despues, y solo tengo cuatro…_y niega con la cabeza…_pero afortunadamente tengo dos dagas extras que no son de las que me dio Ayanna, y una la tiene Rebecca…_y sonríe y abre la puerta de una habitación y una maquina se escucha y una persona que esta junto a dicha maquina mira hacia la puerta

Esta completamente dormida, señor-

Asi veo- dijo complacido Klaus- Vete- ordeno y la persona sale de la habitación rápidamente y Klaus se acerca a la cama que esta junto a la maquina en la habitación y sonríe y le toca la mejilla a la persona que esta dormida en la cama con un cable en su brazo conectado a la maquina- Tan suave- susurro sonriendo- Se que esto no es parte de nuestro trato, pero tu odioso novio, me colmo la paciencia- pauso- Y sabes muy bien que debo proteger a toda costa ese ataúd- y sonríe mas- Te mantendré aquí el tiempo que sea necesario amor, quizás hasta tu cumpleaños- y sonríe otra vez y finalmente sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta- Asegurate de que este comoda- le ordeno a la persona de antes que ahora esta afuera y esta asiente y el baja por las escaleras

Señor- lo llamo uno de sus hibridos

Ya debes irte- le dijo y el asiente

Solo quería asegurarme que eso es lo que quiere- le pregunto

Si, eso es lo que quiero- contesto Klaus y el hibrido va a decir algo cuando de pronto cae al piso y Klaus abre mucho los ojos- Elijah- susurro

Niklaus- dijo sonriendo este botando el corazón del hibrido que tiene en la mano- De que me perdi- pregunto…

CONTINUARA…


	78. Cena de Despertar

Gracias a Gleek (de antemano, lo siento), y a nandita21unexplained por sus comentarios...

Nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>78<p>

CENA DE DESPERTAR

Claro- entendió Klaus- Solo tengo tres ataúdes que llenar y pronto uno de ustedes debía salir- añadio

Jamas entendí tu obsesion con los ataúdes- le dijo Elijah- Pero lo que menos ahora quiero es entenderla- siseo y se lanza a atacarlo y ambos pelean, destruyendo partes de la casa

BASTA- le grito Klaus lanzándolo lejos y abre uno de los ataúdes y saca una de las dagas y se la muestra a Elijah y este se detiene

Hazlo- siseo- Usala y vas a tener que lidiar con Kol- y Klaus sonríe y mira hacia el ataúd abierto

Kol- susurro Klaus- Siempre el rebelde y difícil de controlar-

No era asi- refuto Elijah y Klaus lo mira- Y tu muy bien sabes de quien fue la culpa que cambiara como lo hizo-

Mia- dijo sonriendo Klaus y Elijah lo mira solamente- Lo se, me lo dejo muy en claro antes de que le pusiera la daga- pauso y sonríe- Que me odiaría hasta el fin de nuestras vidas por asesinar a su adorado Aidan-

Aidan fue mas hermano para Kol, que cualquiera de nosotros- añadio Elijah- Finn, tu y yo teníamos la cabeza metida o en Tatia o en Lea- pauso- Aidan estaba para el, incluso despues de que nos convirtieramos, y tu lo mataste por celos y por avaricia-

TENIA ALGO QUE ME PERTENECIA- grito Klaus- A MI- siseo

Ella siempre le perteneció a el- le recordó Elijah y sonríe- Y la historia se repite o no mi querido hermano- y Klaus lo mira molesto, y va hacia un frasco que tiene en una mesa y mete la daga

Aunque puede que tengas razón- siguio Klaus y mira a su hermano- Esta vez es mas estúpido e idiota que en el pasado- y sonríe y le mete la daga a Kol de vuelta y Elijah lo mira molesto- Por eso la tengo ahora en mis manos- susurro y mira a Elijah- Los tengo a todos ahora- y cierra el ataúd y se le acerca a Elijah- Podemos ser una familia de nuevo-

Entonces porque demonios le metiste la daga de vuelta a Kol- pregunto Elijah

Kol no puede estar despierto, sin Rebecca para calmarlo- le recordó Klaus- Y aun no estamos completamente a salvo como para despertarlos a todos- añadio- Aunque Mikael esta muerto- y Elijah abre mucho los ojos- Hay algo que Stefan Salvatore me robo, que es un peligro para nosotros, y antes de que podamos despertar a nuestros hermanos y ser una familia de nuevo, debo recuperarlo- pauso y sonríe- Y lo recuperaremos juntos Elijah- le aseguro…

A la mañana siguiente- Me alegra que Damon haya podido sacar el ataúd a tiempo- le dijo Bonnie a Stefan, mientras ambos, Abby, Alaric y Elena caminan por los pasadizos que dan a la cueva donde están los dibujos antiguos

Gracias a tu mensaje tuvimos el tiempo- le dijo Alaric y ella asiente entendiendo- Lo malo es que Klaus tiene los otros-

No importa- aseguro Stefan- El que tenemos ahora es el que realmente Klaus quiere- y todos asienten, menos Abby que solo los sigue, y llegan a la cueva y Stefan se queda estancado, mientras los demas entran a esta y colocan las velas en la cueva- Bonnie- llamo y la chica lo mira- Esto es todo lo que necesitas- le pregunto y ella asiente

Si, además que no nos tenemos que preocupar por proteger el lugar- añadio la chica- Asi que por primera vez debo felicitar a Damon por su idea de traer al ataúd aquí- y Stefan asiente

Por cierto donde esta Damon- pregunto Elena

Dijo que tenia una reunión- contesto Stefan

Con Rachel- pregunto la chica y Bonnie la mira

No me dijo con quien- contesto Stefan simplemente…y el aludido camina por un pastizal y sonríe

Elijah- dijo y este lo mira- Mi original favorito- añadio y el deja salir una risita

Encontre tu nota- le dijo- En el bolsillo de mi chaqueta- añadio sacando un papel

Yeah- susurro Damon- Querido Elijah, juntémonos, para planear la destrucción de tu hermano, XOXO-

Damon- añadio Elijah y este asiente

Hice bien en quitarte la daga o no- le pregunto Damon

Bueno estoy aquí- contesto Elijah- Hablemos- y Damon asiente

Ok- dijo- Empezemos con el porque a tu hermanito el hibrido le importa tanto un ataúd sellado- y Elijah rola los ojos

Niklaus tiene una severa obsesion con ataúdes- contesto- Pero desafortunadamente no tengo idea del porque-

Util- dijo sarcástico Damon y Elijah niega con la cabeza

Lo que si se- añadio- Es que si a Klaus le importa, debe ser algo que pueda ser usado en su contra- pauso- Porque a mi hermano a demas de importarle el poder, le importa su seguridad-

Eso si es útil- añadio sonriendo Damon- Porque confirma nuestras sospechas-

Y hablando de poder Damon- siguio Elijah- Como esta Rachel- le pregunto

Sexy, poderosa y a salvo- contesto Damon y Elijah sonríe

Estas seguro de ello- le pregunto y Damon lo mira confundido

De que hablas- pregunto

Llamala y averígualo tu mismo- contesto simplemente y Damon saca su celular y marca el numero y espera a que le contesten mirando fijamente a Elijah

_Mmm_- contestaron y Damon se tensa- _Interesante música suena cuando llamas Damon_-

Klaus- siseo Damon

_Mi vida apestaría sin ti_- siguio este- _Me pregunto cuanto apestaría tu vida sin ella_-

Bastardo-

_Te lo dije Damon_- le recordó Klaus- _Cuando tomas algo importante de alguien debes esperar que también tomen algo importante para ti_- y Damon se calma

Se que no la lastimaras- dijo entre dientes

_Y no te equivocas_- le aseguro Klaus- _Pero tenerla alejada de ti, y cerca de mi, para poder tocarla cuando quiera_- y la cara de Damon se torna oscura- _Poder sentir la suavidad de su piel, de su cabello- pauso- Tal cual y lo hago ahora_-

Voy a matarte- siseo Damon y Klaus se rie

_Duele, no_- dijo divertido Klaus- _Me pregunto si aun quieres conservar mi ataúd, Damon_- añadio- _Piensalo, porque entre mas te demores en devolvérmelo, mas tiempo tendre entre mis brazos a Rachel_- y con eso le colgó y Damon aprieta su celular y mira a Elijah

Sabias que la tenia- siseo Damon y Elijah asiente

La vi en una de las habitaciones- le conto- La tiene conectada a una maquina que la mantiene sedada- añadio- Klaus sabe muy bien que no puede mantenerla cautiva con el poder que debe tener ahora sin algo para controlarla-

Mas aun porque el mismo ha probado el poder que Rachel tiene- añadio Damon- Y no la quiero en manos de Klaus- siseo

Pero tampoco le daras a mi hermano lo que el quiere- añadio Elijah y Damon asiente- Quizas podamos pensar en algo- añadio y ambos se miran fijamente…Damon llega a la cueva y se para al lado de su hermano

Damon- y todos lo miran, pero el mira a

Bonnie- y la chica asiente- Ya tienes todo lo que necesitas para abrir ese maldito ataúd- pregunto

Si- contesto esta

Bien, porque debes abrirlo hoy- le dijo severamente

Porque hoy- le pregunto Elena

Porque Klaus tiene a Rachel secuestrada Elena- contesto este y todos abren mucho los ojos- La tiene sedada en su casa, y necesito lo que esta en ese ataúd para matarlo-

Se la llevo para que le entreguemos el ataúd- entendió Stefan y Damon asiente

Lo que significa que en la casa de los Lockwood me han estado viendo la cara- añadio Damon- Matare al maldito de Tyler- siseo

Porque Tyler- le pregunto Elena y Damon la mira como si fuera estúpida- Lo siento, lo olvide- añadio avergonzada

Lo haremos hoy- dijo Bonnie de pronto y mira fijamente a Damon- Pero necesitare tiempo-

Te lo dare- le aseguro este- Stefan y yo te lo daremos- y su hermano lo mira confundido y este lo mira- Vamos Stef, tenemos una cita en un par de horas y te debes ver linda- y le toma el brazo y se lo lleva, mientras los demas solo los ven alejarse

Deberian irse- le dijo Bonnie a Elena y Alaric

Estas segura que podrán hoy- le pregunto Elena- Porque Bon, estoy segura que Rach no corre peligro en manos de Klaus, todos sabemos que no la lastimara- recordó- Asi que hay tiempo- añadio

Si estoy segura- contesto Bonnie- Y si tienes razón en que Klaus no lastimara a Rachel, pero no la quiero, y se que Damon tampoco, ni un minuto mas con Klaus, y realmente no tenemos tiempo Elena, asi que vete- y le da la espalda y mira a su madre la que asiente y se ponen a ver el libro

Vamos Elena- le dijo Alaric a la chica- Dejemoslas trabajar- y Elena asiente y lo sigue a la salida y se detiene y mira a su amiga

Bonnie- la llamo y la chica la mira- Estas molesta- le pregunto

No me gusta ninguna de las palabras que salen de tu boca en estos momentos Elena- le contesto Bonnie- Estas siendo la antigua tu, y realmente con todo lo que hemos vivido, no tengo pensado aguantarla y menos aun tolerarla- aseguro y Elena asiente y sale tras Alaric y Bonnie mira a su madre y ambas siguen…

_Estoy en Virginia por el dia, Damon_- dijo Carol por el telefono- _Pero apenas llegue hablare con Tyler_- le aseguro

Dudo que eso sirva- añadio Damon- Apenas la tenga, te aviso- y con eso colgó y se tira de espaldas en la cama mirando el techo de su habitación- Se que soy sexy, pero debes terminar con tus miraditas pervertidas, Stef- y este que lo mira desde la puerta de la habitación niega con la cabeza

Estas bien- le pregunto

No- contesto Damon- Porque en las únicas manos que quiero a mi enana, son las mias- pauso- Y ahora el maldito de Klaus la tiene en las de el-

Pero tranquiliza el hecho de que sabes que no la lastimara- y Damon se sienta en la cama y lo mira fijamente

No- refuto- No lo hace- aseguro- Porque Klaus sabe que sabemos eso y sabe que es lo que realmente me molesta de que el la tenga- añadio- Y por eso la tiene con el-

Lo siento- se disculpo Stefan- Finalmente todo esto de los ataúdes fue mi idea-

Ahorrate la disculpa- le dijo Damon- Y ayudame a recuperarla- y Stefan asiente, por ello un par de horas mas tarde ambos están parados tocando una puerta, la que se abre

Damon, Stefan- los saludo Elijah- Pasen- dijo y ambos hermanos entran a la casa de no otro que Klaus y Elijah los lleva a un salón

Espero que tengan hambre- les dijo Klaus sonriendo tras una mesa…

Wow- exclamo Caroline- Cuando pienso que Tyler no puede seguir decepcionándome va y hace esto-

Es lo que cree Damon que hizo- añadio Elena

Quien mas secuestraria a Rachel sin que ella estuviera alerta para evitarlo- le dijo Caroline- Tyler es el único que se puede aprovechar de que Rachel tiene la guardia baja en su propia habitación, porque en esta se siente segura- añadio- Nadie mas- aseguro

Aun asi creo que Damon exagera y Bonnie también- añadio Elena sacando algo de comer del refrigerador de su cocina- Klaus no lastimara a Rachel- pauso- Y solo la tiene sedada y no la esta torturando- y Caroline la mira extrañada

Sabes lo peligroso que es que a una persona la tengan sedada por muchas horas- le pregunto y Elena niega con la cabeza- Muy, según se por casos que mi mama ha estudiado- pauso- Ademas que Klaus secuestro a Rachel para hacer sufrir a Damon-

Caroline tiene razón- añadio Alaric apareciendo y sacando un vaso de la despensa- Llame a Damon hace una hora y me dijo que Klaus es muy consciente de que sabemos que a su lado Rachel no corre peligro-

Entonces porque secuestrarla- pregunto Elena

Porque quiere que Damon sepa que el puede tocarla y sentir la suavidad de su piel y cabello- contesto Alaric y Elena y Caroline lo miran confundidas- Algo asi le dijo Klaus a Damon-

Perturbador- murmuro Caroline y Alaric asiente

Bueno según Rachel nos conto Klaus esta fascinado con ella- añadio Elena- Como mujer y no solo por su poder-

Y Damon lo sabe, y Klaus sabe que Damon lo sabe- añadio Caroline entendiendo- Asi que es exactamente la razón por la que la tiene con el y lo que le dijo a Damon lo confirma- y Alaric asiente- Nada nuevo en la historia, dos hombres peleándose por una mujer- añadio- Aunque no es una pelea, porque Rachel escogió hace mucho a Damon-

Por eso y porque Rachel puede liberarse sola, es que Klaus la tiene sedada- añadio Alaric

Esperemos que todo acabe pronto- murmuro Elena cansada…

Y entonces- dijo Elijah rompiendo el silencio entre el, Damon, Stefan y Klaus- De que me he perdido- pregunto

Klaus- empezo Damon mirándolo a este- Ha estado creando hibridos ayudado con la sangre de Elena- y Elijah se ve interesado- De paso le quito la humanidad a mi hermano y por supuesto lo hizo su robotico sirviente- pauso- Tambien conocimos a la barbie original, Rebecca, y al papi, también Mikael- añadio sonriendo- Y Stef para vengarse de Klaus le robo los ataúdes donde te tenia a ti, a un pirata, a un jovencito, y uno muy selladito por el cual ahora- y mira a Klaus- Tiene a mi enana secuestrada- y este le sonríe y Damon lo mira molesto, pero también le sonrie

Y también- siguio Stefan mirando a Elijah- Nos enteramos que mato a tu madre-

Ya lo sabia- dijo Elijah para sorpresa de Damon y Stefan- Fue una de las razones por lo cual lo abandone despues de lo sucedido con Katerina y de la muerte de Ariadne- pauso- Intente decírselo a Rebecca, pero no quizo escucharme- y mira a su hermano- Confia ciegamente en Niklaus-

Ya no- le aseguro Damon- Por eso Klauscito le puso la dagita de nuevo- añadio sonriendo

No es necesario que hablemos de eso ahora- intervino Klaus- Porque no mejor hablamos de…- pauso- Elena- dijo cambiando de tema

Cierto, se como esta Rachel, pero no he preguntado por la dulce Elena- añadio Elijah- Como esta ella- pregunto

Stefan debe saberlo- contesto Klaus sonriéndole a este, el que solo lo mira

Deseando que Klaus se muera- contesto Damon por su hermano- Para que deje de usarla como su bolsa de sangre personal- añadio sonriéndole a Klaus

Tiene muy buenos deseos esa chica- acoto sonriendo este

Esos deseos me parecen familiares- añadio Elijah pensativo

Katherine- contribuyo Stefan y Elijah asiente

Exacto- confirmo este y mira a su hermano- Es mi idea o te gusta que la descendencia Petrova desee tu muerte- y Klaus se rie

Empezo con Tatia y terminara con la ultima Petrova- aseguro este sonriendo

Tatia- pregunto Stefan intrigado

La Petrova doopelganger original- contesto Elijah y mira a su hermano y ambos se dan extrañas miradas, que ni Stefan y Damon entienden- Era la chica mas hermosa de nuestra villa- pauso- Todos los hombres de nuestra villa la querian como mujer- añadio

Eso los incluye- le pregunto Stefan

Asi es- contesto Elijah- Klaus y yo, peleamos por ella por un tiempo, pero nos dimos cuenta a tiempo que pelear por una mujer solo destruía nuestra hermandad y dejamos de hacerlo- pauso- Mas aun Tatia tuvo un hijo de otro hombre, y al morir su madre se volvio la cabeza de su familia, lo que le dio ciertas responsabilidades, y para mantener el apellido Petrova intacto debía desposarse por alguien de su rama familiar-

No eso es incesto- pregunto confundido Damon

No si era un primo- contesto Elijah- Pero finalmente ya ambos saben como la vida de Tatia termino- y Stefan y Damon asienten

Y como las gemelas Bracova entran aquí- pregunto Stefan y mira a Klaus- Porque pensé que querías a Alaiya- añadio confundido

Asi es- confirmo Klaus- Tatia y Alaiya eran mejores amigas, iban para todos lados juntas, desde niñas-

Y también Lea y Rebecca- añadio Elijah- Fue gracias a Rebecca que conocimos primero a Lea, y luego a Alaiya- pauso- Crecimos juntos- pauso- Y si bien, Rebecca y Lea envidiaban a Tatia por su belleza, a Alaiya le era indiferente- pauso- Pero al convertirse en mujeres, las belleza de las cuatro juntas era admirable-

Lea era fresca y siempre llena de vida- añadio Klaus sonriendo

Y buena para buscarse problemas- añadio Elijah sonriendo y Klaus asiente- Entre ellos, el hecho de que en un principio se sentía atraída por nuestro hermano Finn- pauso- Lo que provoco discusiones entre Niklaus y nuestro hermano, y Finn no tenia intenciones de calmarse y pensar en la hermandad-

Y Alaiya- pregunto Damon

Alaiya era un angel- contesto Klaus- No hay otra forma de describirla- y Elijah asiente

Tenia una fuerza y una energía- añadio sonriendo- Mas alla de su poder-

Y como pasaste de interesarte de Lea a Alaiya- le pregunto Stefan curioso a Klaus

Fue Alaiya la que me intereso primero- corrigio- Pero ella…-

Jamas acepto las pretensiones de nadie- siguio Elijah- Desde pequeña se enamoro de alguien, y su alma se unió a esa persona, y jamás se separo de ella- pauso y sonríe- Ella y su novio, eran el uno para el otro, y todos podían verlo-

Fue cuando Lea y yo nos acercamos y mis problemas con Finn aparecieron durante un tiempo- añadio Klaus- Hasta que Lea me escogió a mi, y Finn se hizo a un lado-

Pero tu seguías agarrado de Alaiya- añadio Damon y Klaus asiente

Y asesine al hombre que amaba en mi quinta luna llena- añadio este mirando fijamente a Damon

Y ella se vengo de ti ayudando a ponerte la maldición- le dijo Damon sonriendo y Klaus lo mira molesto

Fue triste eso- añadio Elijah- Que un alma tan pura como la de Alaiya se llenara de odio y dejara de existir- pauso- De todas las Bracovas, su muerte fue la que mas me dolio- y sonríe- Por eso me agrado conocer a Rachel, ambas se parecen mucho-

Sobre todo en el gusto por la basura- añadio Klaus mirando a Damon

Hermano- lo reprendió Elijah- Estamos cenando amenamente, por favor no arruines el momento- le pidió

Pero no seria Klaus sino arruinara los buenos momentos- añadio Stefan- Y además ya va siendo hora de que nos dejemos de payasadas y nos devuelvan a Rachel-

No sin que me devuelvan mi ataúd- le dijo Klaus

Ambos sabemos que aunque tengas ese maldito ataúd, no nos daras a Rachel- le dijo Stefan y Klaus sonríe y Stefan se para- Perdemos el tiempo- añadio y Damon también se levanta y Elijah en un segundo tiene agarrado a Damon contra la pared y Klaus tiene agarrado a Stefan

Sencillo lo pondré- siseo Klaus y acerca la mano de Stefan al fuego de la chimenea y mira a Damon- Traeme mi ataúd o tu hermano se vuelve las cenizas de mi chimenea- y le mete la mano a Stefan al fuego haciéndolo gritar

OK- concedió Damon- Sueltalo- siseo y Klaus lo hace

Elijah ira contigo- añadio Klaus sonriéndole a su hermano y el y Damon se van

Eres un maldito bastardo Klaus- siseo Stefan y Klaus solo sonríe

Y tu eres mas divertido siendo el destripador- le dijo simplemente y Damon y Elijah vuelven con una chica con una bandeja con una manta- Elijah, porque volviste tan rápido- pregunto confundido

Klaus, como no voy a volver- contesto Elijah confundido- Olvidaste tus modales- le pregunto- Olvidamos el postre- añadio y saca la manta de la bandeja y tres dagas están en ella, y Klaus abre mucho los ojos

Que hiciste- pregunto

Ya no confio en nada de lo que salga de tu boca Klaus- contesto Elijah- Asi que haremos las cosas en mis términos ahora- y un joven entra en la habitación

Hola hermano- saludo

Kol- susurro Klaus asustado y se mueve rápidamente a agarrar una daga pero otro hombre, el pirata, aparece y la agarra por el- Finn- y este le entierra la daga en la mano y Klaus se va rápidamente para toparse con- Rebecca- y ella le entierra una cuchilla en el estomago y sus hermanos sonríen

Maldito- siseo la chica y Klaus se va hacia atrás y Kol lo agarra

La chica esta en la tercera habitación hacia la izquierda despues de subir la escalera- añadio Elijah- Pueden llevársela e irse sin problemas- aseguro y Damon y Stefan salen de la habitación- Este es un asunto familiar- susurro sonriendo…

Damon entra a la habitación indicada por Elijah, seguido por Stefan, y encuentran a Rachel- Preciosa- susurro al verla y la desconecta de la maquina y la toma en brazos

Salgamos de aquí- añadio Stefan y ambos salen de la casa rápidamente hacia el auto de Damon, y este le da las llaves a Stefan quien conduce, mientras el intenta hacer reaccionar a Rachel

Stef, llevanos al hospital- le dijo preocupado y este asiente…

Espero que hayan podido abrirlo- dijo Elena caminando por los pasadizos hacia la cueva de nuevo con Alaric

Oh no- susurro Alaric al ver a Bonnie inconsciente en la entrada de la cueva y el y Elena corren hacia la chica y Abby también esta inconsciente

Lo lograron- susurro Elena al ver el ataúd abierto

Y que había ahí, entonces- pregunto Alaric

No se- contesto la chica- Pero le hare saber a Stefan- y marca el numero del chico- Bonnie y Abby abrieron el ataúd, pero no sabemos que había, las encontramos inconscientes-

_Estare ahí en unos minutos_- le dijo Stefan

Donde estas- le pregunto la chica

_En el hospital_- contesto

Porque, que paso- pregunto preocupada Elena

_Damon no pudo hacer reaccionar a Rachel, asi que prefirió traerla al hospital_- contesto Stefan

Entonces la rescataron- entendió aliviada

_Yeah_-

Le avisare a los demas- añadio la chica

_Dame a Alaric_- le pidió Stefan y la chica le da el teléfono a su guardian y ella sigue viendo a su amiga y Abby

Ok- añadio Alaric y cierra el teléfono y se lo da a la chica

Que te dijo- le pregunto Elena

Que no las moviéramos hasta que el llegue- contesto Alaric- Y serán en unos 20 minutos- y Elena asiente…

Mientras Damon y Stefan esperan, Tyler llega al ser llamado como familiar de Rachel, y Damon en segundos lo tiene agarrado del cuello- Te voy matar- siseo

Damon suéltalo- le exigió Stefan

No tenia opción- se defendió Tyler

Siempre la misma excusa- siseo Damon- Si algo en serio esta mal con Rachel, te juro que te mato- lo amenazo y lo lanza al piso

Sera mejor que te vayas- le dijo Stefan- Ademas que ya hablamos con tu madre- y Tyler asiente y se va…

Cuanto tiempo estuve con esa estúpida daga- exigió saber Rebecca

No mas que yo- le aseguro Finn, el pirata, con un vaso de sangre en la mano y ella le sonríe- Porque esa ropa era inapropiada para el tiempo en que yo aun deambulaba- añadio mirando su vestido rojo escotado

Cierto- concordo Kol, el joven, que también tiene un vaso en la mano- Porque el vestido hermana- le pregunto

Un baile de la escuela- contesto la chica y mira a Klaus molesta- Entonces, cuanto, porque veo que terminaste de arreglar este lugar- añadio mirando la casa aburrida

Un mes mas o menos- contesto Klaus finalmente y ella lo mira molesta y le lanza su vaso a la cara el que se quiebra- Controlate Rebecca- siseo

No tienes derecho a pedirme nada Niklaus- le dijo ella

En que año estamos- pregunto Finn

2011- contesto Elijah

Estuve 900 años en un ataúd- dijo entre dientes y mira a Klaus- Maldito bastardo-

Cuanta razón en lo de bastardo- añadio Kol sonriéndole a Klaus y este lo mira molesto- Y no solo por como actua-

No digas eso Kol- le dijo Rebecca- A pesar de ello, y de cómo Niklaus pueda actuar, es nuestro hermano-

Despues de lo que ha hecho, incluso asesinar a la mujer que nos une como hermanos- le dijo molesto el chico- Vas a defenderlo-

No- contesto ella y mira a Klaus que la mira- Jamas le perdonare lo que le hizo a nuestra madre- aseguro- Pero con insultarnos no llegaremos a nada-

Concuerdo- añadio Elijah y Klaus lo mira a el- Para que Niklaus pague realmente lo que nos ha hecho, nuestras acciones deben dejarle ello en claro, y no nuestras palabras-

Por eso lo abandonaremos- añadio Rebecca y Klaus la mira- Pero no antes de impedir que logre completar el plan que ha tenido por mas de mil años- aseguro

Por lo que puedo sentir ya no tiene la maldición en el- añadio Finn

Asi es, la rompi- le dijo sonriendo Klaus

Lo que significa que la doopelganger nació de nuevo- entendió Kol- Crei que la tal Katerina se te escapo y se volvio uno de nosotros- añadio confundido

Tuvo un hijo antes de que la conociéramos- aclaro Elijah

Y la ultima Petrova descendiente se llama Elena- añadio Rebecca- Da asco, nada como Tatia- aseguro

Habla la que mas quería a Tatia- añadio divertido Kol y ella rola los ojos- Tu criterio es cuestionable, hermana- añadio

Pero no es la unica que volvio- añadio Elijah- Los Bracova también dejaron descendencia sin que supiéramos-

Rachel- añadio sonriendo Rebecca- Es mas como Ali, que Lea o Ari-

Ari- pregunto Finn

Cierto- añadio Rebecca- Tu no la conociste, Ariadne Bracova, la conocimos en 1490, se enamoro de Nik- y Finn rola los ojos- Y falleció de mano de unos cazadores- añadio y Finn asiente entendiendo

Rachel- añadio Klaus y todos lo miran- Es incluso mas que Alaiya- añadio y mira a Kol- Te va agradar- y el chico solo lo mira- Le gusta la basura al igual que a ti, porque por si no lo notaste, el también esta aquí- y este niega con la cabeza

Lo vi- aseguro Kol- Y para tu información no es la primera vez que lo veo- añadio y todos lo miran sorprendidos- Pero el no es ma que una reencarnación, y todos sabemos que las reencarnaciones no son mas que copias corporales- pauso- El no es Aidan- aseguro

Volvamos a la chica- pidió Finn- Porque si es una psíquica Bracova y si aquí Nik tiene los mismos planes que tenia en el pasado con Lea- añadio- Hay que eliminarla-

NO- siseo Rebecca- Es mi amiga-

Ademas si la eliminamos antes de que cumpla 18 años volverá a la vida y nos matara a todos, y nada, ni siquiera nosotros podremos detenerla- añadio Elijah y Finn lo mira confundido- Alaiya al morir dijo algo que nadie entendió, que resulto ser una maldición, en la cual todo el poder de la psíquica, que tu muy bien sabes lo inimaginable que es, volverá con ella a eliminarnos-

Como saben esto- pregunto Finn

A Ariadne trataron de matarla muchas veces- contesto Rebecca- Y una bruja logro descifrarlo- y mira a Klaus- Pero te aseguro que encontrare la forma de detener tu plan- pauso- No te dejare seguir usando a mis amigas por su poder-

No solo la quiero por su poder- siseo Klaus y Rebecca se rie- Quiero a Rachel para mi y lograre tenerla como sea-

Eso no pasara- le aseguro Rebecca

Solo lo dices ahora porque me odias por mentirte y porque te encariñaste con la basura del mayor de los Salvatore- añadio Klaus- Tal cual y lo hiciste con el menor-

No me encariñe con Damon- aseguro Rebecca- Pero si entendí, cuanto ella lo ama, y 1000 años atrás lograste destruir a alguien tan puro como Alaiya al matar al hombre que amaba, y no te permitiré que vuelvas a hacerlo- pauso- No dejare que Rachel sufra ni por tus ansias de poder, ni por tu egoísmo- y lo mira triste- Ya haz destruido suficiente, y sobretodo a nuestra familia-

Nos enfrentaremos a ti- añadio Elijah- Y estaras solo-

Por siempre y para siempre- añadio Rebecca y Klaus la mira

Se suponía que debíamos ser una familia- siseo

Despues de que nos tuviste encerrados y nos usaste como tus marionetas, esperas que seamos una familia- siseo Finn

SI- grito Klaus- Me deshice de Mikael, para que todos de una vez estuviéramos a salvo-

El único peligro para nosotros, eres tu Klaus- le dijo Kol- Por tus obsesiones hemos perdido todo lo que una vez amamos-

No todo- dijo una voz de pronto tras ellos y al ver quien es todos abren mucho los ojos, menos Klaus que solo se tensa- Mientras aun alla vida, aun queda esperanza- añadio

Mama- susurro Rebecca y no otra que Esther le sonríe y se le acerca y le toca la mejilla y ella le toma la mano- Eres real-

Muy real- aseguro y mira al resto de sus hijos y les sonríe y se le acerca a Klaus que se rehusa a mirarla- Mirame- le ordeno y el lo hace- Sabes porque estoy aquí- le pregunto

Para matarme- le respondió este y ella le sonríe

Niklaus, eres mi hijo- le dijo y mira a los demas- Todos lo son, yo les di la vida a cada uno, y forme parte en la creación de lo que son ahora- pauso- Son mis hijos, mi familia- pauso- Y es hora de que de una vez por fin actuemos como que lo somos- pauso- He venido porque quiero que seamos una familia- añadio mirándolos seria a todos…

Mientras en el hospital- Damon- llamo Meredith y este se levanta de donde esta sentado- Rachel esta bien- le aseguro- Inconsciente por la cantidad de sedante en su sistema y algo deshidratada, pero esta bien- aseguro

Cuanto va a estar inconsciente- pregunto

Puedo calcular que hasta mañana- contesto Meredith y Damon asiente entendiendo- Puedes quedarte con ella si eso es lo que quieres-

Gracias- le dijo el

Damon- lo llamo Stefan y este lo mira- Ire a ver a Bonnie, asegurarme de que esta bien-

Avisame que descubrieron- le pidió y Stefan asiente y mira a Meredith

Te puedes tomar un rato y acompañarme- le pidió y ella lo mira confundida- Hay dos mujeres inconscientes, y quiero asegurarme de que están bien- susurro

Puedo tomar mi receso ahora- le dijo ella y mira a Damon- Rachel esta en la habitación 515- añadio

Gracias- le dijo Damon y se fue hacia esta, mientras Stefan y Meredith también se van…

CONTINUARA

* * *

><p>Me quedo algo rapido, pero ya iba siendo hora de que todos los originales aparecieran, y me disculpo de nuevo contigo Gleek por no darte mas de Klaus y Rachel, ojala te haya gustado igual, y a los demas tambien, besitos y comenten, please :D<p> 


	79. Recuerdos en Festival de Leyenda

Ok, al parecer entre mas me demoro en subir mas largo sale el capitulo :D, gracias por los comentarios nandita21unexplained, Gleek y el Guest :D

Nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>79<p>

RECUERDOS EN FESTIVAL DE LEYENDA

No puedo creer que estes viva- le dijo Rebecca sentada abrazando a su madre la que le sonríe, todos están en la sala de la casa de Klaus

Ni yo puedo creerlo o entenderlo- le dijo Esther

Como es eso- le pregunto Elijah

Lo ultimo que recuerdo es mi discusión con Niklaus y sentir un fuerte dolor en mi pecho- contesto Esther- Se que falleci, pero como es que estoy aquí, no tengo explicación a ello-

Lea- susurro de pronto Klaus y todos lo miran, el les esta dando la espalda mirando por una ventana…

_TE MATARE- grito Klaus_

_Niklaus por favor calmate- le pidió Esther- Soy tu madre realmente quieres vivir con mi muerte en tu conciencia-_

_MI MADRE- grito el- UNA MADRE NO TRATA A SU HIJO COMO TU ME HAZ TRATADO, NI LE HACE LO QUE TU ME HICISTE- y se le acerca_

_Pero SOY tu madre- siguio Esther- Y te amo- susurro con lagrimas en sus mejillas_

_Tu amor es venenoso- siseo Klaus- Por tu culpa perdi una parte de mi, y a ella, también-_

_Niklaus, por favor- susurro Esther y los ojos de este se llenan de venas y se lanza contra ella, pero antes de que pueda hacerle algo, algo lo detiene y la cara de Esther esta petrificada en señal de dolor, hasta que cae al piso y revela tras ella_

_Lea- susurro Klaus sorprendido y ella le sonríe triste_

_No puedo dejarte matarla- le dijo la chica y pasa por encima del cuerpo de Esther y se le acerca y le toma la cara- A pesar de todo lo que ha hecho, es tu madre, Niklaus, y no puedo permitir que manches tu corazón y alma con su muerte- pauso- No te seguire perdiendo, te amo demasiado para seguir permitiendo que ello suceda-_

_Que hiciste- pregunto en un susurro Klaus mirandola fijamente_

_La puse a dormir- contesto ella- Tristemente creerá que la asesinaste- pauso y mira a Esther- Pero eso es mejor que realmente haya sucedido-…en otro lugar…_

_Estas segura que ella esta aquí- pregunto Klaus tocando un ataúd_

_Ayanna y yo la pusimos juntas- le contesto Lea apareciendo a su lado y Klaus trata de abrirlo y ella le toma la mano y el la mira- Esta sellado-_

_Porque- pregunto confundido_

_Porque es la unica manera de preservar la magia usada para aparentar su muerte- contesto Lea_

_No esta muerta- _

_No- aseguro Lea- Esta en un sueño, y su alma cree que estar muerta, porque su alma esta en el mas alla, pero su cuerpo solo esta dormido-_

_Ese es el hechizo que hizo Ayanna- pregunto Klaus_

_Si, se requiere mucha magia para llevarlo a cabo, pero ayudada con mi energía fue capaz de realizarlo sin problemas- contesto Lea y Klaus asiente entendiendo_

_Y como se puede abrir- pregunto_

_Eso es lo que quieres- le pregunto la chica y el niega con la cabeza_

_Solo tengo curiosidad- y Lea asiente_

_Ayanna lo sello con magia y al igual que con el hechizo en tu madre potencie el sellado volviéndolo mas poderoso- explico- Por lo que solo magia puede abrirlo-_

_Magia muy poderosa- entendió Klaus y Lea asiente- Hiciste todo esto por mi- y Lea le sonríe_

_Si- susurro y mira el ataúd- Pero también porque tu madre debe pagar por usar su poder para desafiar a la naturaleza- añadio y toca el ataúd- Esta es su penitencia-…_

Y todos miran sorprendidos a Klaus, despues de escuchar lo que Lea y Ayanna hicieron- Jamas estuve muerta- entendió Esther mirando el vacio y Klaus la mira

No porque yo no lo quisiera- le aseguro y ella lo mira- Iba a sacarte el corazón, tal cual y como Lea te lo hizo ver y creer- aseguro y sale de la sala y Esther se levanta del lado de Rebecca y se va hacia la ventana

Madre estas bien- le pregunto la chica

Todos estos años mi cuerpo solo estuvo dormido y mi alma en el limbo- contesto Esther- Crei que perder a mi familia había sido mi pago por lo que hice al ir en contra de la naturaleza- pauso- Al parecer me equivoque- susurro y Rebecca se levanta y la abraza, mientras el resto solo la mira…

Un silvar de pajaros se escucha, y Bonnie abre sus ojos y mira para todos lados…_ya no estoy en la cueva…y es de dia…de quien sera esta habitacion…_y se sienta en la cama en la que esta acostada y mira a la persona que esta parada enfrente a ella sonriendo- Bien hecho- le dijeron

B- susurro y esta asiente- Donde estoy- pregunto

En la casa de los Salvatore- contesto B- Stefan te trajo a ti y a tu madre aquí para que descansaran despues de cersiorarse de que ambas estaban bien- añadio

No recuerdo que sucedió- añadio Bonnie confundida- Solo una enorme cantidad de poder que emanaba de Abby y de mi, y luego una luz, y nada mas-

Lograron abrir el ataúd- le dijo B y Bonnie la mira sorprendida- Y la dejaron libre- añadio sonriendo

La- pregunto Bonnie confundida y B asiente- Entonces había alguien adentro del ataúd-

Asi es-

Y tu lo sabias- pregunto molesta Bonnie

No, pero ahora lo se- contesto B- Reconozco su energía, y entiendo porque es necesaria-

Me diras quien es- pregunto y B niega con la cabeza- Porque no- pregunto molesta

Porque lo sabras igualmente- contesto B- Pronto- y se esfumo

Bonnie- y la chica mira hacia la puerta de la habitación- Ya despertaste- añadio Stefan entrando a la habitación y ella asiente- Como te sientes-

Algo atontada- contesto ella y el asiente

Tu y Abby hicieron un gran trabajo- le dijo el sonriéndole y se sienta en la cama y la mira triste- Y lamento tener que decirte que ella se fue-

No te preocupes- le aseguro la chica- No me sorprende-

Lo siento, igualmente- le dijo Stefan y ella asiente

Y que había en el ataúd- le pregunto la chica y Stefan frunce el seño- Sucede algo-

Esperaba que tu me lo dijeras- contesto el- Cuando Alaric y Elena llegaron Abby y tu estaban inconscientes y el ataúd abierto, y al preguntarle a ella no supo responderme-

Lo lamento Stefan, pero no pude ver que había en este- le aseguro la chica- De hecho todo lo que recuerdo es haber sentido una enorme cantidad de poder que emanaba de Abby y de mi, y luego ver una luz-

Abby recuerda lo mismo- le conto Stefan- Pero esta bien, Bonnie- le aseguro

Lo siento-

No te disculpes- le pidió- Sigue descansando, te buscare algo de comer- añadio y la chica asiente y se acuesta de nuevo en la cama y recuerda

STEFAN- lo llamo y el la mira algo alarmado- Y Rachel- pregunto y Stefan le sonrie

Esta en el hospital- contesto y Bonnie lo mira preocupada- Esta bien, solo que con la cantidad de sedante que tiene en su cuerpo aun no despierta, asi que la están monitoriando y además que estaba algo deshidratada, pero nada de cuidado-

Me alegra- dijo Bonnie sonriendo- Me imagino que Damon esta con ella-

Por supuesto- le aseguro Stefan- Ahora descansa- y la chica asiente…y en el hospital, Damon observa a Rachel que aun esta dormida

Damon- llamo la voz de Elena y este la mira- Puedo pasar- pregunto y el asiente- Como esta Rach- pregunto y el vuelve a mirar a la chica inconsciente

Aun no recobra el sentido- contesto Damon- La enfermera que la ha estado monitoriando me dijo que sus signos vitales están bien, y que ya debido al suero que le suministraron ya no esta deshidratada-

Me alegra- le dijo Elena- Entonces solo hay que esperar que despierte-

Asi es-

En cuanto tiempo-

Meredith me dijo anoche que puede despertar durante la mañana- contesto Damon- Pero no exactamente cuando-

Ya veo- entendió la chica- Pero lo importante es que despertara, asi que debes estar tranquilo- añadio poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico y el la mira

Estoy tranquilo- aseguro

Me alegra- le dijo Elena- Haz comido algo- le pregunto

No- contesto- Pero estoy bien- aseguro

Seguro- le pregunto Elena con una ceja levantada y Damon asiente- Porque te puedo traer algo de comer en una botella para camuflar- añadio y el le pone su mano sobre la que ella tiene en su hombro

Eres una buena amiga, Elena- le dijo sonriendo- Pero estoy bien- aseguro

Ok- concedió la chica sonriéndole, y desde la cama unos ojos semi abiertos los miran, pero se cierran al ver una extraña luz…

_Ali- llamo una dulce voz tras la chica que recoge unos maderos y se da vuelta sonriendo_

_Char…- empezo, pero se detiene al ver la mano levantada de la chica frente a ella, que además niega con la cabeza- Cierto, lo siento, lo olvide- se disculpo- Tatia- y la chica le sonríe- Asi debemos llamarte todos-_

_Me gustaría que no fuera asi, pero asi lo decidió mi familia- explico Tatia_

_Esta bien- le aseguro Alaiya- Solo extrañaba a mi amiga- añadio la chica y Tatia le da una sonrisa triste_

_Se que llevo dos treintenos alejada- dijo_

_No debes explicarte- le aseguro Alaiya- Entiendo que debes estar ajustándote con todo- y Tatia asiente_

_Entre cuidar a mi pequeño, apoyar a mi padre y hermanos, y tomar el lugar de mi madre como la cabeza de la familia, todo ha sido una locura- le conto_

_No puedo imaginármelo- le dijo Alaiya- Menos aun entender la enorme perdida que tu familia y tu han sufrido con el fallecimiento de tu madre- y Tatia asiente_

_Ha sido duro- aseguro la chica- Pero mas duro aun ha sido aceptar el compromiso sabiendo cuanto te lastimare- añadio mirando triste a Alaiya_

_Por ello haz venido- entendió la chica_

_No sabes cuanto lo siento- le dijo Tatia con tristeza_

_No es tu culpa- le aseguro la chica con una leve sonrisa_

_Ali, debes saber que me opuse- le aseguro Tatia- Con todo, pero-_

_Lo que el consejo familiar decide es lo que se hace- termino Alaiya por ella que asiente- Esta bien- aseguro y Tatia niega con la cabeza_

_Sabes que no lo esta- _

_Puede ser- concedió la chica- Pero no es como que el y yo fueramos algo- pauso- Mas aun no hemos hablado desde hace el mismo tiempo en que no te veía-_

_Eso supe- añadio Tatia- Porque- pregunto_

_Se molesto conmigo porque fui a la guarida de los lobos- contesto Alaiya_

_Es cierto- dijo sonriendo Tatia- Lo lograste- y Alaiya asiente sonriendo_

_Dije que podía, no- dijo_

_Jamas dude que lo lograrías- le aseguro Tatia- Lograr paz entre los lobos, vampiros y todos- añadio sonriendo_

_Se que a ninguno vampiro le gusta beber la sangre de los animales- le dijo Alaiya- Pero todos gracias a ello han logrado controlar su sed, lo que ha mantenido a los lobos tranquilos- pauso- Y la gente en la villa por fin los ha aceptado- y Tatia asiente- Y todos los miembros de la villa podrán ser parte sin problemas como prometi de la noche de la hoguera, mañana- añadio sonriendo y Tatia sonrie_

_Asi es- concordo y su sonrisa se cae- Mañana también, el y yo-_

_Presentaran el compromiso oficialmente- entendió Alaiya y Tatia asiente- Eres una gran amiga Tatia, pero no te preocupes mas por mi-_

_Ali…-_

_Si el y yo debíamos estar juntos, como mi corazón lo creyo- siguio la chica- Hubiera sucedido algo entre nosotros mucho antes de que el compromiso se fijara- pauso- Asi que esto solo indica que yo fui la unica que sintio algo, no el, jamás el-_

_Entonces no crees que el te ame- le pregunto Tatia_

_Asi es- contesto Alaiya- Y duele aceptarlo- y mira a su amiga- Pero debo de una vez por todas dejar de soñar con ello- pauso y sonríe- Ademas sera tu esposo, y debo respetar ello y seguir adelante- y Tatia niega con la cabeza_

_Ali- susurro_

_Esta bien- le aseguro Alaiya y la abraza y luego la mira sonriendo- Eres mi amiga y quiero verte feliz, asi que por favor sonríe- le pidió y Tatia lo hace pero con tristeza, y ambas se sueltan_

_Sera mejor que vuelva- añadio despues de un rato Tatia y Alaiya asiente_

_Cierto o sera tarde, y yo debo terminar de recoger la leña- y Tatia asiente- Nos vemos mañana- y Tatia asiente y empieza alejarse hasta que se detiene y mira a su amiga_

_ALAIYA- la llamo y esta la mira- Yo también quiero lo mismo para ti- y Alaiya le sonríe y finalmente Tatia se aleja y la chica deja salir una lagrimas, pero las limpia rápidamente y termina con su tarea…mas tarde, sale de su casa a tomar aire fresco y alejada se deja embargar por la tristeza y cae apoyada en un árbol_

_Me lo imagine- susurro- El dia que lo conoci me imagine esa vibración que sentí al tomar su mano, que se que el también sintio porque vi sus ojos brillar- mas lagrimas caen por sus mejillas- Tambien me imagine cuando sentí que mi corazón le pertenecía a el, y que el me pertenecía a mi, al tenerlo cerca- pauso- Todo no fue mas que una ilusión- y se lleva las manos a la cara- Un sueño, y debo despertar- y se golpea la cara, se saca las lagrimas de esta y se levanta y mira la luna- Por favor- rogo- Ayudame a sanar mi corazón- pidió _

_Ali- llamo la voz de alguien y ella al ver quien es sonríe- Que haces aquí- le pregunto_

_Necesitaba aire fresco- contesto la chica- Y tu, Kol, que haces por aquí-_

_Sali a cazar- contesto el chico- Es aburrido, pero es parte del trato- y ella le sonríe_

_Gracias-_

_Esta bien- le aseguro- Pero también tenia intenciones de venir temprano a verte- añadio- Para saber como estabas-_

_Estoy bien- contesto ella y el levanta las cejas- Porque lo dudas-_

_Tu muy bien sabes porque- le contesto el simplemente- Pero si debo decirlo, se que te afecto oir del compromisio de Tatia y Aidan- y Alaiya niega con la cabeza_

_No es asi- refuto la chica y Kol frunce el seño- Me alegro por ellos-_

_Porque me mientes- le dijo el molesto- Vi tu rostro en la villa al oir la noticia-_

_Kol- siguio la chica con tristeza en su mirada y el rápidamente la abraza_

_Ok- entendió el chico- Lo siento-_

_Tengo que dejar ir lo que siento- susurro la chica- Porque el jamas fue mio y menos aun ahora lo sera, asi que por favor- y Kol asiente_

_Te equivocas- susurro el chico- Pero entiendo- aseguro y deja de abrazarla- Entonces se que esto sonara raro ahora- siguio- Pero quieres ser mi pareja mañana en la noche de la hoguera- y la chica le sonrie _

_Sera un honor- le aseguro, y el la acompaña a su casa…a la noche siguiente una enorme hoguera esta en el centro de la villa encendida y música se escucha y parejas se ven bailar alrededor de esta- Me encanta esta festividad- le dijo Alaiya a Kol, de quien viene del brazo y toda la gente se detiene y ven llegar a Tatia y Aidan, los que al ver a Alaiya y Kol se les acercan_

_Viniste- le dijo Tatia sonriendo agarrada del brazo de Aidan_

_Dije que lo haría, no- le recordó Alaiya y Tatia asiente_

_Lo siento, tengo mucho en la cabeza- se disculpo la chica_

_Esta bien- le aseguro Alaiya_

_Tambien me agrada verte Kol- le dijo Tatia al chico- Aidan me comento que estas mucho mas tranquilo que en un inicio-_

_Asi es- confirmo el chico- Mi amigo aquí ha sido de gran apoyo- añadio mirando a Aidan el que le sonríe_

_Solo he estado ahí- refuto el- Nada mas-_

_Exacto- le dijo Kol y Aidan sonrie- Pero bueno- siguio- Felicidades por el compromiso-_

_Gracias- respondieron Tatia y Aidan juntos_

_Wow- exclamo Kol- Si responden asi, son la pareja ideal- añadio y mira a Alaiya- No lo crees, Ali-_

_Asi es- confirmo la chica sonriendo mirando a su amiga, y dándole una rápida mirada a Aidan- Felicidades a ambos- pauso- Se que serán muy felices- y ambos solo le asienten_

_Bien- siguio Kol- Ahora- y le toma la mano a Alaiya la que lo mira- Esta fiesta es algo divertida- añadio y los tres lo miran confundidos- Pero ahora SERA divertida- y con eso se la lleva corriendo a bailar alrededor de la hoguera y Alaiya se rie, mientras Tatia y Aidan los observan, despues de un rato de bailar, ambos se alejan de la danza y se topan con- Hermana-_

_Ali- dijo sonriendo Lea del brazo de Niklaus- No crei que vendrías- _

_Sino hubieras estado tan obsesionada con tu vestido, Rebecca y tu, podrían haber escuchado que les dije que asistiría con Kol- le dijo Alaiya_

_Cierto- concedió Lea- Pero bueno me alegra que vinieras- y Alaiya le sonríe y luego Lea mira a Niklaus- Bailamos- pregunto_

_Por supuesto- contesto este y mira a su hermano- Se un caballero, Kol-_

_Con Alaiya siempre- aseguro el chico_

_No te preocupes Niklaus- le dijo la chica- El sabe muy bien que le sucederá si no lo es- y Niklaus se rie y Lea le guiña un ojos a su hermana_

_Cierto- concordo y el y Lea se alejan y algo toma la atención de Alaiya y Kol al ver ve a Tatia y Aidan bailando_

_Algo de beber- le pregunto Kol para alejar la mirada de la chica y ella lo mira y asiente- Ven- y la lleva a un lugar tranquilo, entre unos arboles- Aquí no te sentiras tan abrumada con tanta gente a tu alrededor, mientras me esperas- le dijo y la chica asiente y el se va por algo de beber, mas para la chica que para el, mientras Alaiya mira la luna que brilla como nunca sobre su cabeza, y que de donde esta se logra apreciar mucho mejor que desde la hoguera su belleza y escucha pasos tras ella y sonríe_

_Te…- y se detiene al ver quien esta frente a ella, a unos pasos de distancia- Que haces aquí- pregunto_

_Necesitaba alejarme- contesto no otro que Aidan- Estoy algo cansado de las felicitaciones-_

_Bueno debes entender que un compromiso siempre es un evento importante para la gente de la villa- le dijo la chica- Mas si es dentro de la familia Petrova-_

_Lo se- concordo el chico_

_Ademas la gente esta feliz cuando otros están felices- siguio Alaiya_

_Entonces tu estas feliz porque Tatia y yo lo estamos- pregunto Aidan acercándose _

_Por supuesto- le aseguro la chica- Ademas que ambos hacen una bella pareja, Tatia es hermosa-_

_Lo es-_

_Eres un chico afortunado- _

_No, no lo soy- refuto el y Alaiya lo mira confundida- Tampoco soy feliz-_

_Porque no- _

_Un compromiso arreglado y no por amor, no es algo con lo que soñaba- contesto- Menos aun lo que quería-_

_Y que es lo que querías- le pregunto la chica y el va a decir algo- No- lo interrumpió- No respondas eso, no es de mi incumbencia-_

_Te equivocas- refuto Aidan- Lo es- y ella lo mira confundida de nuevo- Porque es a ti a la que quiero Ali- y ella abre mucho los ojos_

_Perdiste la cabeza- susurro en tono de pregunta y el sonrie_

_Si- aseguro el- Desde pequeño- añadio- Y es solo que tenia miedo de aceptarlo-_

_No entiendo- susurro la chica y Aidan se para frente a ella y le toma una mano_

_Durante años haz sido mi mejor amiga- siguio Aidan- Te he visto convertirte de una niña a una mujer, tan llena de vida, fuerza y poder que no soy capaz de dimensionar- pauso- Me da miedo no ser lo suficientemente digno de ti- pauso- Y de lo que se que sientes por mi- _

_Aid-_

_Te amo Alaiya- siguio el chico y ella le rodan lagrimas por las mejillas y el le toma la cara con sus manos y con sus dedos le saca las lagrimas- Y me ha estado matando de a poco el no decírtelo-_

_A mi también- susurro la chica y el le sonríe, pero su sonrisa se cae al la chica alejarse de el- Pero no puedo decirlo-_

_Porque no-_

_Vas a ser el esposo de mi mejor amiga- contesto la chica mirándolo fijamente- Nuestro amor es imposible- y pasa por el lado del chico, pero el le toma el brazo y la atrae hacia- Aid…-_

_Nada es imposible, si crees en ello- le dijo el- TU me enseñaste eso- pauso- Cree en nosotros, en que es posible nuestro amor, Ali- le pidio- Te amo, y lo dire mil veces si es necesario, hasta que lo digas y muchas veces mas despues de ello- y mas lagrimas le rodan por las mejillas a la chica- Te amo, y siempre lo hare- repitió el chico y ella lo mira fijamente _

_Yo…tambien te amo, Aidan- susurro y el sonríe y se inclina y por primera vez junto sus labios con los de ella en el primer beso de ambos…_

_LA LUNA- grito la voz de Tatia de pronto y ambos se separan y ven a la gente mirándolos- LA LUNA- grito de nuevo mirándolos y apuntándola con una enorme sonrisa y ambos miran la luna, para verla rodea de un circulo rojo_

_La leyenda del anillo de amor de la luna- dijo Ayanna apareciendo y todos la miran- En la noche de fuego, si un corazón roto es reparado por otro, pero que no es cualquiera, sino que su gemelo en alma- y sonríe- Y si este anillo aparece eterna la unión entre ambos corazones sera- y mira a la gente- Me parece que la naturaleza esta mandando un mensaje- y mira a un hombre al lado de Tatia que mira fijamente a Alaiya y Aidan- No lo crees asi Tadeus- pregunto y el hombre la mira- No puedes pelear contra el verdadero amor, y menos aun uno respetado y querido por la naturaleza- pauso y se cruza de brazos- O estas dispuesto a ir en contra de ella, como muchos otros y enfrentar las horribles consecuencias que ello acarrea- pregunto _

_Y el hombre sigue mirando a Alaiya y a Aidan y luego mira a Tatia, la que solo sonríe y el niega con la cabeza y mira a la pareja de nuevo- Aidan, ven aquí- y el chico se le acerca_

_Señor- _

_Eres libre- le dijo Tadeus y el chico sonríe, y todos están sorprendidos, pero el chico mira a Tatia_

_Hazla feliz o lo pagaras- le dijo la chica y el la abraza_

_Gracias- le susurro en el oído y al separarse de la chica mira a Alaiya la que le sonríe y corre donde el y le salta a los brazos y lo abraza y todos les sonríen, y Alaiya mira a su amiga sonriendo y musita un gracias y Tatia solo sonríe, y Alaiya despues la ve golpeando su mano en señal de victoria con Kol y se da cuenta de que ambos lo planearon todo, porque sabían que ella y Aidan estaban destinados a estar juntos, tal cual y ella siempre lo ha sabido y sonríe mas aun…_sonrisa que aparece en el rostro de Rachel y abre los ojos, pero no hay nadie en la habitación con ella…

Gracias Matty- dijo no otra que Caroline recibiendo el pedido que le hizo al chico en el Grill

Fue un placer- le dijo este- Si sabes algo de Rach, me avisas- y ella asiente

Por supuesto- le aseguro y se va hacia la salida y se topa con alguien, pero lo pasa de largo

Caroline, espera- le pidio Tyler siguiéndola

Dejame en paz- le dijo ella simplemente

Dejame explicarte- le pidió el parándose enfrente de ella

Explicar que- le pregunto molesta- Que por la devoción que le tienes a Klaus me mordiste y por poco muero- añadio- O que por lo mismo pusiste en peligro a la chica que te quiere como un hermano-

Rachel esta bien, siempre lo estuvo- refuto Tyler- Jamas estuvo en peligro en manos de Klaus, sabes muy bien que el jamás la lastimaría- aseguro y Caroline niega con la cabeza

Entonces explicame ahora como es que esta en el hospital- le dijo- O no lo sabias-

Lo se, estuve ahí- le dijo el- Pero Damon me corrió-

Y que esperabas- le dijo ella- Pusiste a la mujer que ama en peligro- añadio- Pero claro tu no entiendes eso-

Lo hago- le aseguro el- Tambien amo a alguien Caroline, y se lo que es sentir el miedo de perderla- pauso- Lo estoy sientiendo en este momento- añadio- Porque te estoy perdiendo Caroline-

Estas diciendo que me amas- le pregunto la chica y el asiente y ella niega con la cabeza- Casi muero, Tyler- siguio- Y todos estuvieron conmigo, y fueron Bonnie y Rachel las que me salvaron, donde estabas tu- pregunto y el solo la mira con cara de culpabilidad- Exacto, tu fuiste la causa de ello- pauso- No me amas, porque si lo hicieras, JAMAS me hubieras hecho lo que me hiciste- y se va, mientras Tyler la mira alejarse

Maldito Klaus- siseo…

Estas segura que te sientes bien- le pregunto Stefan a Bonnie, mientras ambos bajan por las escaleras de la casa- Porque puedes quedarte un poco mas- aseguro y la chica le sonrie

Estoy bien Stefan- le aseguro- Y agradezco tu hospitalidad y preocupación, pero quiero y necesito ir a mi casa- añadio- Haya realmente podre descansar- pauso- La familiaridad de esta me da una sensación de seguridad que ningún otro lugar me da-

Ya veo- entendió Stefan- Voy por mis llaves, chaqueta y te llevo- y ella asiente y el chico se va y ella sigue hasta la puerta, por donde Elena viene entrando

Bonnie- dijo sonriendo la chica al verla y Bonnie asiente- Estas bien-

Si- contesto la chica

Me alegra- le dijo Elena sonriendo- Venia a asegurarme de que estuvieras bien-

Lo estoy- aseguro la chica- Sabes algo de Rachel- pregunto

Fui a verla y aun esta inconsciente, pero esta bien- contesto la chica y Bonnie asiente entendiendo- Vas a algun lado-

Si, a casa- contesto Bonnie

Te llevo- le pregunto Elena

No- contesto Bonnie- Stefan me va a llevar-

Pero yo…-

Elena- la corto Bonnie- Te amo, y siempre lo hare- le aseguro la chica- Pero despues de las ultimas conversaciones que hemos tenido, estoy molesta contigo, y no quiero estar cerca de ti por un tiempo- y Elena la mira sorprendida

Sabes que lo siento, cierto- le pregunto

Lo se- contesto Bonnie- Pero desde hace algun tiempo tu y yo no hemos sido amigas realmente, y como te dije antes hemos pasado por mucho como para ser egoístas, y me molesta y me duele que quieras serlo-

Bonnie…-

Elena- siguio la chica- Necesito descansar de esto, ok- añadio- Asi que por favor respeta mi decisión- le pidió

Ok- concedió la chica y Stefan aparece

Que haces aquí- le pregunto a Elena

Vine a ver a Bonnie- contesto la chica- Y ver algo en la biblioteca- añadio

Ok- entendió Stefan y mira a Bonnie- Lista- y ella asiente

Adios Elena- le dijo Bonnie

Adios Bonnie- susurro esta y Stefan y Bonnie pasan por su lado y finalmente escucha la puerta cerrarse- Estoy perdiendo todo- susurro- Mis padres adoptivos y biológicos, mi tia, Stefan, y ahora por mi propia culpa, Bonnie- pauso y niega con la cabeza- Necesito hacer algo-…mientras en la casa de los Lockwood, Tyler entra a su cuarto y se lanza a su cama

Te estas- dijo una voz familiar a oídos de Tyler- Volviendo un severo problema- y este mira sorprendido a la chica parada al lado de su escritorio

Rachel- susurro y se levanta de la cama- Crei que estabas en el hospital-

Lo estoy- contesto ella y el la mira confundido- Corta explicación, soy la proyección astral de Rachel, y puedes llamarme B-

B- repitió Tyler y la chica asiente- Como es posible- y ella rola los ojos

No te explicare algo que finalmente no entenderas- le dijo- Y menos aun cuando realmente no es importante y no tiene nada que ver con la razón por la cual estoy aquí-

Y porque estas aquí- le pregunto Tyler curioso

Vine a ofrecerte ayuda- contesto B- Como dije te estas volviendo un severo problema- pauso- Poniendo en peligro a Caroline y peor, a Rachel- pauso y se le acerca- Y eso no va nada bien conmigo- añadio

Porque- pregunto Tyler

Porque nadie debe ni salir herido o morir- contesto ella- Ademas- y sonríe- Mi ofrecimiento de ayuda, te ayudara a recuperar a Caroline-

De que se trata tu ayuda- pregunto curioso Tyler y B se acerca al escritorio y escribe algo en un papel y luego mira a Tyler y se lo da y el lo toma y ve una dirección- De quien esta dirección-

De alguien que te ayudara- contesto B- Hable con esta persona despues de tu estupidez con Caroline, pero no había tenido oportunidad de darte la información y tu estupidez con Rachel demoro mi actuar mas aun-

Porque esta persona quiere ayudarme-

Porque no te esta ayudando a ti en especifico- contesto B y Tyler la mira confundido- Esta ayudando algo mas grande que tu o incluso que el y yo-

Y eso es-

Algo que no te incumbe- contesto B seria- Lo único que debe preocuparte es recuperar tu libertad de acción- siguio- Al ver a esta persona, te sorprenderas, pero no dejes que eso tome mucho de tu atención, y solo dile que quieres el tratamiento de Letal A-

Quien es Letal A-

Ariadne Bracova- contesto B y Tyler la mira sorprendido

Es todo- pregunto y B asiente y despues niega con la cabeza y le pone una mano en la frente y el se tensa

No puedes decirle a nadie de mi- le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

No puedo decirle a nadie de ti- repitió el y despues pestañea sorprendido y ella le sonríe

Suerte- y desaparece y Tyler esta aun mas sorprendido y mira la dirección en el papel…

Te mantendré al tanto respecto a Rachel- le dijo Stefan a Bonnie una vez que ambos llegaron a la entrada de la casa de la chica

Gracias Stefan- le dijo ella y abre la puerta y entra a la casa- Y dejale saber que apenas pueda hablare con ella-

Lo hare- le aseguro Stefan- Descansa- y ella asiente

Lo hare- aseguro- Nos vemos- y el asiente y con eso Bonnie cierra la puerta y se apoya en esta, y escucha el auto de Stefan alejarse y deja salir un suspiro- Estoy demasiado cansada…de todo-

Una puerta se abre- Apenas tenga los resultados los analizaremos y dependiendo de lo que digan te dejare ir- escucho Damon decir a la voz de Meredith, y ve la doctora y abre mucho los ojos al ver a Rachel sentada en la cama de hospital mirando a Meredith

Entiendo- susurro la chica y se escucha el click de la puerta al cerrarse y ambas mujeres ven hacia la puerta y Rachel le sonríe a Damon, el que solo la mira

Parece que vio un fantasma- susurro Meredith al ver al petrificado vampiro

No me sorprendería realmente si viera uno- añadio Rachel y Meredith la mira confundida- En este pueblo ya ha pasado antes- aseguro- Lo único que faltan son los zombies o alguna clase extraña de monstruo- y Meredith niega con la cabeza, pero se rie

Cierto- concordo- Bueno, me llevo esto- y muestra una bandeja con unos frascos con sangre- Para que los analicen ya-

Le sacaste sangre- pregunto la voz de Damon y Meredith lo mira y asiente

Antes de dejarla ir debo asegurarme de que ya no hay rastros del sedante- contesto y Damon asiente entendiendo- Bueno, me voy- y le sonríe a Rachel y pasa por el lado de Damon y sale de la habitación y Rachel mira a su novio y antes de que pueda decirle algo este la tiene atrapada en un apretado abrazo

Lo siento- susurro en el cuello de la chica

Porque lo sientes- le pregunto confundida y el la suelta un poco y la mira

Klaus hizo que Tyler te secuestrara porque no quise entregarle uno de los ataúdes- contesto Damon

Oh- musito la chica entendiendo- Meredith me conto porque estaba aquí cuando desperté, porque realmente no tenia idea-

Hace cuanto despertaste- pregunto

Hace unos treinta minutos- contesto la chica- Y al no ver a nadie, toque el botón de la enfermera y esta llamo a Meredith y me explico como es que llegue aquí, pero al preguntarle por ti, me dijo que no sabia donde estabas- y el asiente entendiendo

Estuve toda la noche aquí- le conto Damon- Y hace una hora mas o menos Elena me convenció de ir a comer algo- explico y la chica asiente entendiendo y despues frunce el seño- Sucede algo- pregunto

Crei que me lo había imaginado- contesto Rachel en un susurro

Que- le pregunto Damon

Te vi sentado en esa silla- contesto Rachel apuntando esta- Y Elena estaba a tu lado, y ambos sonreían- añadio

Yeah, le sonreía porque me alegro ver a la antigua Elena- le dijo Damon y Rachel lo mira confundida- La que salía con mi hermano y sonreía naturalmente y no se veía triste, como la he visto últimamente-

Oh- musito la chica entendiendo- Cierto, con lo que ha pasado, Elena ha dejado de ser ella-

Sobretodo por su drama con Stefan- añadio Damon y Rachel asiente

Pero entonces- siguio- No me la imagine como crei-

Y si nos viste- siguio Damon- Eso quiere decir que despertaste antes- pregunto

Eso parece- contesto la chica

Pero entonces porque no me hiciste saber- le pregunto

Porque algo me hizo sumirme en un extraño, triste, pero genial sueño- contesto la chica

De que se trataba- pregunto Damon curioso, y Rachel le da un breve resumen- Wow, la doopelganger original se iba a casar con el novio de Alaiya- y Rachel asiente- Increible-

Cierto- concordo Rachel- Pero Damon- siguio- De que me perdi, mientras estuve secuestrada por Klaus y aquí en el hospital- y Damon le cuenta…

Stefan entra a su casa para encontrarse con Elena en la sala que al escucharlo entrar lo mira- Damon me acaba de mandar un mensaje de que Rachel despertó- le conto

Oh- musito Stefan y saca su celular y tipia algo y luego lo guarda- Te dijo algo mas- le pregunto y Elena niega con la cabeza- Ok- entendió- Y te vas a quedar aquí-

Quiero esperar a que Damon la traiga- contesto Elena- Porque por lo que me dijo no la dejara volver a casa de los Lockwood hasta asegurarse de que Tyler no es un peligro-

Ok- entendió Stefan y se aleja

Stefan- lo llamo la chica y el la mira- Puedo decirte algo- le pregunto y el asiente- Gracias, y es- pauso- Solo que esta bien-

Que-

Entiendo, que el Stefan del que me enamore esta muerto- contesto la chica y se le acerca para quedar frente a el, que solo la mira- Voy a extrañarlo, siempre, pero por fin entiendo que debo dejarlo ir y descansar en paz- y junta sus labios en un pequeño topon con los labios del chico y lo mira fijamente a los ojos- Siempre lo amare, y me duele en el alma haberlo perdido- aseguro- Pero lo mejor es que de una vez de vuelta la pagina y viva mi vida-

El siempre quizo eso- le dijo Stefan y ella asiente

Adios Stefan Salvatore- susurro

Adios Elena Gilbert- y se va de la sala y Elena no puede evitar dejar caer una lagrima…_este es mi primer paso de arreglar las cosas…te dejo ir Stefan… pero con la esperanza de que realmente seas mio y vuelvas a mi…_y se saca la lagrima de la cara y vuelve a sentarse en el sillón…mientras Stefan entra a su habitación y se acuesta en la cama mirando el techo…_no mas caras del pasado…no mas Katherine…no mas Elena…la pagina se ha dado vuelta completamente…_y siente algo vibrar en su pantalón y saca su celular y sonríe…"_Gracias, por hacérmelo saber, no olvides darle mi mensaje, BB"_ y tipia de vuelta "_Fue un placer, y lo hare, descansa, SS"…_y recibe respuesta instantánea "_:D, lo hare, BB"_…_definitivamente dada vuelta la pagina…y se inicia un nuevo capitulo…_

Elijah, Rebecca, Finn y Kol, están despiertos- dijo sorprendida Rachel despues de escuchar todo lo que sucedió mientras estuvo inconsciente y Damon rola los ojos

Ahora sabes los nombres del pirata y el jovencito- le dijo algo exasperado y la chica se encoge de hombros

Sabes muy bien que no controlo mi acceso a los recuerdos ni de Lea ni de Ariadne- le recordó- La magia negra afecto ello-

Lo se- concedió Damon- Pero es algo odioso-

Dimelo a mi- le dijo la chica- Es mi cerebro el confundido Damon- le recordó

Cierto- concedió- Y cambiando de tema, te aviso que hable con Carol, y te quedaras conmigo por unos dias-

Porque Tyler fue quien ayudo en mi secuestro- pregunto y Damon asiente

Y mientras ese chico no recupere su libertad de Klaus, no lo quiero cerca de ti- añadio

Ok- entendió la chica y el la mira confundido- Que- le pregunto

No me diras que estoy siendo paranoico- le pregunto y ella niega con la cabeza

Si tu entiendes y aceptas algunas decisiones y acciones que estoy dispuesta a tomar- contesto Rachel- Yo también acepto y entiendo las tuyas- y el le sonríe y le da un pequeño beso en los labios- Pero no mucha paranoia- le pidió

Un poquito- susurro el

Ok, un poquito- concedió la chica…

Rebecca entra al despacho en la casa de su hermano- Te estaba buscando- le dijo a este que esta parado mirando por la ventana

Quieres avisarme que le diras a Rachel acerca de Aidan- pregunto sin mirarla

Elijah- empezo Rebecca y Klaus la mira- Me conto lo que hiciste para recuperar el ataúd donde madre estaba- añadio- Y acabo de hablar con Tyler para saber como esta Rachel y me dijo que esta en el hospital-

Lo se-

Estaba deshidratada y…-

Rebecca- la interrumpió- No necesito que me digas cual es el estado de salud de Rachel- aseguro- Ya estoy informado de el-

Y te importa-

Por supuesto- aseguro Klaus y Rebecca lo mira con las cejas levantadas- Para tu información querida hermana, no solo quiero a Rachel por su poder, sino que por ella- pauso- De hecho tengo un plan en movimiento para ganármela-

No funcionara- aseguro la rubia

Pero nada pierdo con intentarlo- aseguro Klaus- Y se que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, despues de mis mentiras y secretos- pauso- Pero te pido que me permitas intentarlo, sin inmiscuir el pasado-

Ok- concedió la chica para sorpresa de Klaus- Eres mi hermano, Niklaus, y madre quiere que seamos una familia- pauso- Y como tu hermana no me inmiscuiré, pero si la lastimas, y haces algo para destruirla como lo hiciste con Alaiya- pauso- Te destruiré- siseo y se va y Klaus sonríe…_no sucederá…esta vez, la psíquica es mia…al final lo sera…y yo ganare…_

En el hospital finalmente Meredith le da el alta a Rachel, y Damon se la lleva a su casa y al entrar Elena corre hacia a Rachel y le da un apretado abrazo- Tambien me da gusto verte- le dijo Rachel sonriendo

Estaba preocupada por ti- le dijo la chica y Rachel asiente entendiendo

Tienes hambre- le pregunto Elena- Porque prepare algo para comer mientras esperaba-

Pues me alegra que lo hicieras- le dijo Rachel sonriendo- Porque si, tengo mucha hambre-

Deberias habermelo dicho- le dijo Damon y ella lo mira

Lo siento- se disculpo- Pero prefería llegar aquí antes de decir algo respecto a mi apetito-

Ok- concedió Damon- Entonces mientras comes, aprovechare de ir a tomar un baño y cambiarme- y la chica asiente y el le da un beso en la frente- Y aprovecha de hacerme esa lista de cosas que necesitas de tu casa-

Ok- concedió Rachel y Damon se va a su cuarto, mientras Elena lleva a Rachel a la cocina y quince minutos despues Damon aparece y se lleva la lista

Eso fue rápido- le dijo Elena a Rachel entregándole el plato de comida caliente a Rachel despues de que Damon se fuera

Gracias- dijo la chica recibiendo el plato- Y si lo fue- concordo- Pero realmente te sorprende-

No- concedió la chica- Y como te sientes-

Algo atontada aun, pero Meredith me dijo que es normal debido a la enorme cantidad de sedante que tenia en la sangre- contesto Rachel- Pero afortunadamente mis últimos exámenes salieron buenos-

Me alegra- le dijo Elena sonriendo y al verla sonreir Rachel la mira atentamente- Que, tengo algo en la cara- pregunto confundida

No- contesto Rachel- Es solo que Damon me menciono algo acerca de ti mientras aun estábamos en el hospital y tiene razón-

Que te menciono-

Que no sonries como antes- contesto Rachel- Y yo también lo había notado, pero crei que despues de nuestra platica estarías algo mejor-

Lo estaba- le aseguro Elena- Hasta que minutos despues Stefan me hizo lo que me hizo- añadio

Oh- musito Rachel- Lo siento-

No es tu culpa- le aseguro la chica- Ademas ha habido otros momentos entre ambos, que me han hecho sentir mucho peor que ello- añadio- Y con ellos me he dado cuenta del porque me he sentido de cierta forma respecto al mismo Stefan y a Damon-

Quieres explicarme mejor, porque no entiendo- le dijo Rachel

Estas segura de que eso es lo que quieres- le pregunto Elena y Rachel la mira confundida- Es solo que para ello debo ser completamente sincera, y ya Bonnie esta molesta conmigo por mi sinceridad, y no quiero tenerte a ti también molesta conmigo- explico

Elena solo se sincera- le pidió Rachel y Elena asiente

Ok- concedió- Al saber que Damon y tu salian, sentí celos, y despues de mucho pensarlo me di cuenta de que amo a ambos hermanos, pero al yo escoger a Stefan, tenia que respetar y apoyar que Damon siguiera adelante, y lo hice y lo hago, por eso me di rápidamente cuenta de que se estaba enamorando de ti, y todo estaba bien- pauso- Pero ahora Stefan no quiere nada conmigo a pesar de que lo ame, y Damon es solo mi amigo, lo que esta bien y entiendo-

Pero- añadio Rachel

Pero eso significa que pase de tenerlos a ambos queriendo estar conmigo, a tener al que escogi, y finalmente a no tener a ninguno- continuo Elena- Y gracias a Bonnie me di cuenta de que lo que extraño mas es la atención que ambos me daban- pauso- Cuando era pequeña y antes de que fallecieran mis padres, siempre me encantaba que la atención estuviera en mi y en nadie mas-

Eras egoísta- entendió Rachel y Elena asiente

Asi que te envidio, Rachel- siguio- Porque tienes exactamente lo que yo quiero para mi- pauso- Atencion y el amor incondicional de Damon-

Quieres el amor incondicional de Damon- pregunto Rachel

No exactamente- contesto Elena- Me he dado cuenta despues de que hablamos, que a pesar de que yo pueda sentir algo por el ahora, el hace mucho dejo de sentir algo remotamente parecido a amor de pareja por mi, tu lo eres todo para el, y si bien se que me ama, solo lo hace como una amiga- y Rachel asiente- Y te quiero Rach, y jamás lastimaría tu relacion con el-

Ok- entendió Rachel

Asi que lo que quiero es amor incondicional- siguio Elena- Y la atención- pauso- Es lo que quiero, pero una parte de mi sabe que debe actuar bien y es por eso que hable con Stefan, y al fin encontré paz con ello, a lo menos por un tiempo- añadio

Me alegra, lo que significa que hiciste paz respecto al amor- le dijo Rachel y Elena asiente- Pero ahora-

La atención- añadio Elena y Rachel asiente

No estas acostumbrada a ser un personaje mas- añadio y Elena asiente- Y sin quererlo sientes que te estorbo- añadio la chica y Elena abre mucho los ojos

Rach, no es eso…-

Elena- la paro Rachel con una leve sonrisa para sorpresa de la chica- Esta bien- le aseguro- Lo creas o no te entiendo- y la chica la mira confundida- Cuando vivía en Lima, y antes de que la pena me embargara, quería toda la atención en mi, que todos solo me vieran a mi, mi talento debía ser mas importante que el de cualquier otro, por eso debía tener todos los solos, y los demas no ser mas que mi grupo de apoyo, pero al igual que tu, tuve que pasar por algo fuerte que me hizo querer cambiar y entender que eso no es lo importante- pauso- Perder a tus padres, y casi morir tu, lo hizo para ti- y Elena asiente- En mi lo hizo el abandono y la perdida de mi misma- pauso- La vida nos dio ese fuerte golpe, para que nos diéramos cuenta que siendo egoístas solo perdemos y lo que menos queremos es seguir perdiendo-

Cierto- concordo la chica

Tuve además la suerte de conocerlos a ustedes- siguio Rachel- Con su apoyo he logrado madurar, tener amigos y una familia de verdad- pauso- Pero lo mas importante es que gracias a ello descubri quien soy y quien quiero ser, y dejado de perder- pauso y sonríe triste- Pero por desgracia, tu aun sigues perdiendo, y sientes que de nada valio el cambio, y por lo mismo quieres ser egoísta de nuevo, porque además la vida esta siéndolo contigo, y no es justo-

No lo es- aseguro Elena

Pero Elena, esta no es toda tu vida- siguio Rachel- Es solo un capitulo de ella, y si bien es un oscuro capitulo, hay momentos en que sera brillante, y debes disfrutarlos lo mas que puedas, por esos serán los que al final te ayuden a sobrellevar la oscuridad y a crecer como persona y mujer-

Aun me falta mucho por madurar- entendió Elena

Como a todos- le aseguro Rachel- De a poco y con paciencia te daras cuenta que lo lograras- añadio- Y al decidir hablar con Stefan y hacer paz entre ambos diste el primer paso-

Dolio-

Crecer duele- añadio Rachel y Elena asiente

No estas molesta conmigo- le pregunto Elena y Rachel niega con la cabeza- Porque-

Me acostumbre a que la gente no me quiera- contesto Rachel

Pero si te quiero- refuto Elena- Rachel, a pesar de lo que pueda sentir, no eres tu la que esta mal en todo, soy yo- pauso- Eres mi amiga, y no quiero perderte-

Lo se y no lo haras- le aseguro la chica- Es solo que estoy acostumbrada que las personas me haga a un lado, mis propios papas lo han hecho prefiriendo su trabajo antes que yo, y ya sabes de Shelby- y Elena asiente- Asi que por ello he aprendido a protegerme del dolor que ciertas palabras puedan ocasionarme, o al menos a tratar de entender porque son dichas- pauso- Lo que no significa que no duela, pero duele menos-

Admiro tu fuerza- le dijo Elena

Tu también lo eres, Elena- le aseguro la chica- Pero es tanta la confusión de sentimientos y emociones que tienes que sientes que te ha abandonado, pero no es asi- pauso- Porque con todo lo que haz vivido y perdido en tan poco tiempo, la gente en tu misma situación hubieran arrancado a esconderse, pero tu aun estas aquí peleando, asi que no te quites meritos- le pidió

Gracias-

Y si Bonnie esta molesta contigo- siguio Rachel- Dale tiempo, ustedes han sido amigas desde pequeñas, y según se esas amistades no mueren fácilmente-

Mi amistad con Bonnie ha pasado por tanto- añadio Elena- Y entiendo de donde viene su molestia, y no es por mi necesidad de atención, sino que es porque despues de todo lo que hemos pasado y estamos pasando, que se sea eso lo que me preocupe, y te este envidiando a ti que no haz demostrado mas que ser una gran amiga, es inconcebible para Bonnie, y lo entiendo-

Entonces que haras- le pregunto Rachel

Darle tiempo a todo- contesto Elena- Ya no presionare a nadie, ni nada, y seguire peleando por mantenernos a todos a salvo- y Rachel le sonríe- Es de esperar que al final de todo, no lo haya perdido todo-

Mantengamos nuestras esperanzas- le dijo Rachel- En que el fin, no sea tal, sino que un inicio de algo mejor- y Elena asiente…

Damon baja con una caja y una maleta por las escaleras de la casa de los Lockwood y rola los ojos al ver al chico a los pies de esta- Esas son las cosas de Rachel- le pregunto Tyler

De quien mas- le contesto Damon pasando por su lado hacia la puerta

No quise lastimarla- le dijo el chico y Damon se detiene- Ni menos aun a Caroline- pauso- Pero este vinculo con Klaus es mas fuerte que yo-

Lo se- dijo Damon para sorpresa del chico y ambos se miran- He vivido lo suficiente como para haber visto muchas cosas y ese vinculo que crea Klaus con sus hibridos no es nuevo, los vampiros lo experimentan a veces con sus creadores las primeras semanas despues de la creación, sobretodo cuando existe una cercanía entre ambos y entre mas poderoso el vampiro mas dura- pauso- Y Klaus es el único hibrido puro que existe, y es el mas viejo también, asi que el vinculo es mucho mas poderoso-

Entonces entiendes-

Lo hago- aseguro Damon- Pero no es el vinculo lo que me molesta en ti, Tyler- siguio- Lo que me molesta es que a pesar de que lastima a los que amas, no hayas hecho nada para tratar de romperlo- pauso- Mas aun porque el vinculo no te quita el amor por las personas que amabas antes de que se creara- y Damon abre la puerta

Tengo una pista de cómo hacerlo- añadio Tyler y Damon lo mira

Bien- le dijo- Solo recuerda que al final, tu eres el único que debe tener la fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo- pauso- Porque sino es asi, no importa cuantos métodos uses, estos no funcionaran-

Ok- entendió el chico- Puedes decirle a Rachel que lo siento-

Ella lo sabe- le dijo Damon- Pero lo hare- y se va y Tyler saca el papel de su bolsillo y asiente…

Al volver Damon, Rachel ya había terminado de comer y Elena se había ido a casa, asi que la encontró tomando un baño, asi que despues ambos solo se relajaron…

Al dia siguiente, una animada Caroline le salto encima a Rachel en la cama despertándola a ella y Damon, el ultimo no estaba nada feliz al respecto y se lo hizo saber a la rubia arrojándola fuera de la cama, lo que se iba a convertir rápidamente en una pelea, que Rachel por su puesto evito calmándolos a ambos sosteniéndolos en sus lugares con sus poderes hasta que ambos se calmaron…finalmente despues de que Rachel y Damon se vistieron bajaron a la sala donde Elena, Stefan y Alaric están esperando- Porque la reunión- pregunto Damon

Porque necesitamos formar un plan de acción respecto a los originales- contesto Elena- Si todos están despiertos como me dijiste debemos adelantarnos a lo que sea que puedan querer hacer-

Lo que no debe ser nada bueno- añadio Caroline sentándose en el sillón- Son cuatro vampiros y un hibrido de 1000 años, sedientos de poder y sangre-

El único sediento de poder es Klaus- refuto Damon- Elijah me dejo en claro que ninguno de sus hermanos apoyara las locuras de este de seguir creando hibridos o de usar a Rachel como marioneta para conquistar el mundo- añadio

Y porque no, si son hermanos- le pregunto Alaric- No según Rebecca la familia es ante todo-

Cierto- concordo Damon- Pero fue Klaus quien los puso a todos en los ataúdes, y fueron 900 años al tal Finn y al tal Kol 100 años, sin mencionar la traición a Elijah y Rebecca-

Ok, pero como podemos confiar en Elijah despues de lo que paso en el ritual- añadio Caroline

Bueno cumplió al pie de la letra el plan que teníamos- añadio Damon simplemente

Y el ataúd- añadio Elena- Que había en el-

No sabemos- contesto Stefan- Ni Abby ni Bonnie vieron que había en este- añadio

Y donde esta la brujita ahora- pregunto Damon

Todavia esta cansada por la energía que uso- contesto Stefan

Entonces aun no sabemos como matar a Klaus- añadio Alaric- O a sus hermanos y menos sabemos si estos son un peligro o no-

Que opinas tu Rach- le pregunto Caroline a la chica que esta muy callada parada al lado de su novio

Que opino- pregunto ella y Caroline asiente- Que formar conjeturas no nos llevara a nada- contesto- Y que estoy segura de que esta vez Elijah mantendrá su palabra, porque ya Niklaus le ha dado suficientes estocadas, que Rebecca no tiene la intención ni de volverse una loca asesina vampiro o dominar el mundo o el pueblo- pauso- Respecto a Finn y a Kol, quiero verlos y hablar con ellos antes de asegurar algo, porque si bien Lea me ha dejado verlos y soñé a Kol en un recuerdo de Alaiya y eran buenos controlandose, han pasado 1000 años y todos cambian-

Tuviste otro recuerdo de Alaiya- pregunto sorprendida Elena y Rachel asiente- Sobre que-

Compromisos arreglados y doopelgangers caritativas- contesto Damon por ella y Elena y todos lo miran confundidos- Tu antepasada, Tatia, iba a casarse con el novio de Alaiya antes de que ellos se volvieran novios- explico y todos se ven sorprendidos

Pero entonces- pregunto Caroline

Tatia sabia que ambos eran el uno para el otro- contesto Rachel- Los ayudo a que todos lo vieran, el compromiso se rompió, y Alaiya y el chico se volvieron novios-

Aww- dijo sonriendo Caroline y Damon rola los ojos- Que lindo-

Lo es- concordo Elena- Y ya que no sabemos nada- siguio y mira a Rachel- Te sientes mucho mejor que ayer, cierto- le pregunto y la chica asiente- Entonces crees que te interesaría venir al festival del fuego esta noche-

Y ahí va este pueblo gastando dinero en otro festival- murmuro con odiosidad Damon y Stefan sonríe, y el resto rola los ojos

Me gustaría- contesto Rachel ignorando el comentario de su novio- Pero que hacen en este-

Decoran con guirnaldas, ya sabes lo usal- le contesto Elena- Y hay puestos igual que siempre- y Rachel asiente entendiendo- Pero- siguio- Hacen una enorme fogata y debes bailar alrededor de esta- y Rachel abre mucho los ojos sorprendida- Que-

La noche de la hoguera- dijo sonriendo y todos la miran confundidos- Eso estaba en mi sueño- pauso- Hace 1000 años hacian una enorme hoguera, para que esta sola iluminara el pueblo, para representar que el fuego es luz y no destrucción como lo era en el antiguo mundo donde quemaban a las brujas y brujos- pauso- Era un símbolo de paz-

Wow- exclamo Caroline

Ademas habían leyendas respecto al efecto del fuego durante esa noche en la naturaleza- añadio Rachel- Como cosas mágicas y mas alla de explicación eran capaces de suceder-

Todo eso lo aprendiste en el sueño- le pregunto Elena

Al Alaiya mencionar la noche de la hoguera todo lo que el conocimiento que ella tenia al respecto pude aprenderlo- contesto Rachel- Asi que si- añadio sonriendo- Asi que ahora con mayor razón ire- y de mala gana Damon también accede a ir…

Por lo que en la noche…- Se que no querías venir- le dijo Rachel a Damon- Pero significa mucho para mi que lo hayas hecho, incluso si se que lo haces porque no quieres quitarme los ojos de encima- y Damon sonríe

Solo te quiero a salvo, es todo-

Lo se- le dijo sonriendo la chica y lo besa- Y te amo cada vez mas por ello- le aseguro

Ew- se quejo Caroline y ambos la miran, y Elena esta a su lado negando con la cabeza

Solo estas celosa- le dijo Damon sonriéndole

Ni de broma- le aseguro la rubia y Damon niega con la cabeza y mira a Rachel

Me voy por un trago antes de que me arrepienta que hayamos venido, y te eche a mi hombro y te saque de aquí- le dijo y la chica le sonríe- Ademas que Ric esta ahí-

Ok- le dijo Rachel y el mira a Caroline y Elena y les sonríe rolando los ojos y se va

No entiendo- dijo Elena mirando a Caroline- Porque siempre le buscas pelea a Damon- le pregunto

Porque es divertido- contesto la rubia simplemente- Ademas logre que se fuera, porque con el aquí haciéndole de guardia a Rachel no nos vamos a divertir- añadio sonriendo- Asi que ahora vamos por algodón de azúcar y despues a bailar- y Rachel y Elena asienten simplemente…

Me sorprende que la liberaras tan rápido- le dijo Alaric a Damon mientras ambos se beben sus tragos en la barra que hay al aire libre en el festival

Quien dijo que lo hice- le dijo este sonriendo y siguiendo con la mirada a Rachel y Alaric se rie- Pero la barbie tiene razón, conmigo haciendo de guardia no se iban a divertir- pauso- Y esas tres y Bonnie, es lo que mas necesitan-

Concuerdo-

Y el otro hijito donde esta- le pregunto Damon

Jeremy esta trabajando en uno de los puestos del festival- contesto Alaric- Esta juntando dinero para un nuevo auto que quiere- le conto y ambos siguen conversando…y Rachel que se esta divirtiendo con Caroline y Elena ve a alguien y sonríe y se disculpa con las chicas y se le acerca a la persona que esta apoyada en un poste y la abraza

Stefan dijo que aun estabas cansada- le dijo

Lo estoy- aseguro Bonnie- Pero necesitaba aire fresco, y un cambio de ambiente- explico- Y si bien le dije a Caroline que no quería venir a ultimo momento me decidi a hacerlo- y Rachel asiente

Gracias- le dijo y Bonnie la mira confundida- Por ayudar a Damon y entender su apuro y compartirlo en su preocupación por mi- y Bonnie le sonrie

Eres mi amiga Rach- le dijo- No hay nada que agradecer-

Claro que si- le dijo Rachel- Siempre me estas salvando Bonnie o ayudando a hacerlo, y lo menos que puedo decir es gracias-

De hecho prefieron un pastel- añadio divertida la chica y ambas se rien

Lo tendre en mente- le aseguro Rachel- Y lo siento sino te envie un mensaje al menos despues de que Stefan me dio tu mensaje, pero perdi mi celular- y para sorpresa de ambas chicas entre sus caras un celular aparece ante ellas en la mano de alguien, y al ver quien es- Bekah- susurro y Rebecca le sonríe

Me extrañaste- le pregunto sonriendo y Rachel la abraza, mientras Bonnie solo las mira

Claro que lo hice- le aseguro y la suelta y recibe el celular de la chica- Es el mio-

Lo encontré en la habitación en la que Nik te tenia- le conto Rebecca y Rachel asiente entendiendo

Gracias- le dijo sonriendo- Y en serio lamento no haber podido ayudarte con lo de la daga- se disculpo

Esta bien- le aseguro la chica- Finalmente según me dijo Elijah fue el odioso y exasperante de tu novio quien ayudo a liberarme- pauso y sonríe- No es tan estúpido despues de todo- y Rachel niega con la cabeza

Tiene sus momentos- añadio simplemente y Rebecca y Bonnie se rien, lo que las sorprende a ambas y se miran brevemente y asienten en señal de saludo pero no se dicen nada y Rachel solo las observa, hasta que se tensa- Kol- susurro y Rebecca y Bonnie la miran, mientras esta se da vuelta a ver a un atractivo chico entre la gente que la observa y ella se le acerca…

_Eres torpe- un chico, como de 10 años, le dice a una chica, de unos 11 o 12 años, que esta en el piso sentada sobre su trasero mirándolo molesta_

_No es mi culpa que el terreno tenga deformaciones- se defendió la chica levantándose y el chico mira el piso_

_Yo lo veo plano- _

_Eso es porque tu vista no es buena- refuto la chica_

_Mi mama me llevo con el curandero y dijo que mi vista y todo mis sentidos están perfectamente- refuto el chico- Asi que repito lo que dije antes, eres TORPE- y ella lo mira mas molesta _

_Y TU eres ODIOSO, Kol- le dijo la chica y el chico, Kol se encoge de hombros y camina frente a ella_

_Prefiero ser eso- le dijo simplemente- A pasar todo el dia sobre mi trasero- añadio divertido- ALAIYA TRATORPESERO- grito y se echa a correr porque sabe que la chica lo persigue…_y Rachel que esta frente a Kol y extiende su mano

Soy Rachel Berry- se presento y el la observa y finalmente toma su mano

Kol Mikaelson- se presento y ambos sueltan sus manos

Lo se-

Lo sabes- pregunto el chico analizándola y ella asiente

En serio Tratorpesero- le pregunto divertida y en la cara del chico hay sorpresa- Aunque no lo niego suena divertido- aseguro

Rebecca me dijo que no tenias acceso a los recuerdos de Alaiya- le dijo Kol y Rachel asiente

Asi es- confirmo la chica- Según Lea explico al tomar posesión de mi cuerpo, el alma de Alaiya esta fragmentada y por ello no puedo acceder a estos libremente- pauso y sonríe- Pero hay en ocasiones, en que la emoción que estoy sintiendo es muy fuerte y logro conectarme a la emoción que ella tuvo, como ahora que al verte recordé aquello- pauso- Y es la segunda vez que conozco a uno de ustedes en mi cabeza primero y despues en persona- y Kol la mira confundido- Meses antes de conocer a Rebecca soñé con ella, cuando conoció a Ariadne- pauso- Y ayer soñé contigo, cuando confortaste a Alaiya en su dolor de perder al hombre que amaba y bailaste con ella en la noche de la hoguera- y Kol extiende su mano para sorpresa y confusión de la chica

Baila conmigo- le dijo y ella sonríe y asiente y toma su mano y se va con el chico hacia la fogata, mientras sus amigos la miran, Elena y Caroline llegan donde Alaric y Damon, el que solo los observa

Que hace Rachel- pregunto Caroline preocupada- Quien es ese chico y porque se va con el hacia la fogata- añadio frenetica

Y porque esta bailando con el- pregunto Elena al verla haciendo eso

Caroline- empezo Damon y esta lo mira, pero el solo mira a Rachel y al chico- Lo que hace Rachel es ir a bailar, con el hermano menor de Klaus, Kol, y al parecer es al hermano de Klaus que Alaiya mas quería por lo que pudo notar Rachel en su sueño, y por lo mismo Elena esta bailando con el-

Y no te molesta- le pregunto Elena

No- contesto Damon para sorpresa de ambas chicas y Alaric y sonríe- Rachel se ve feliz al hacerlo- añadio y miran a la chica que incluso se rie y despues de unos minutos la ven alejarse de la pista de baile

Eso estuvo divertido- dijo la chica y Kol a su lado solo la observa y ella lo mira- No lo crees- le pregunto con una enorme sonrisa y el asiente y ella frunce el seño- Eres mas callado de lo que imagine que serias-

Imaginaste como seria conocerme- le pregunto curioso Kol

No- contesto la chica- Es solo que despues de ver ese recuerdo sentí una enorme calidez que me envolvia, y al sentirte y al verte también la sentí- pauso- Pero parece que a ti mi parecido con las psiquicas o recuerdos del pasado te son indiferentes- añadio triste

Tu no eres Alaiya- le dijo Kol con un tono frio, lo que sorprende a la chica, lo que la hace ver algo brevemente, y ella ahora lo mira molesta

No pretendo serlo- le aseguro- Siempre he dejado en claro desde el inicio que no soy Alaiya, ni Lea, ni Ariadne, y puedes preguntarle a Niklaus si quieres al respecto- pauso- Pero eso no significa que las emociones y sentimientos que ellas sintieron por ustedes los originales no los tenga muy presentes, porque los tengo- pauso- No puedo y no quiero negar el pasado de las almas que habitaron el mismo cuerpo que ahora mi alma habita- pauso y hay tristeza de nuevo en su rostro- Pero no te preocupes, entiendo cuando la gente no me quiere cerca, y me rechaza, estoy acostumbrada a ello, y no quiero pasar por la misma vergüenza que le hiciste pasar a Ariadne, he tenido suficiente gente en mi vida que lo ha hecho como para aguantar a alguien mas, asi que te dejare en paz- y se aleja del chico y va donde Bonnie y Rebecca

Lo siento, Rachel- le dijo Rebecca y ella niega con la cabeza

No te preocupes- le aseguro Rachel- Debi haberlo visto venir, con Ariadne el fue igual, no- pregunto y Rebecca asiente

Aun asi, ella jamás le dijo lo que tu le acabas de decir- añadio Rebecca- Ni yo sabia eso que le dijiste, del Tratorpesero- añadio confundida

No tiene importancia- le dijo Rachel- Menos aun ahora- aseguro

Lo siento- repitió Rebecca- Pero bueno, sera mejor que me vaya- y se va alejar- Pero antes de que lo olvide- y Bonnie y Rachel la miran- Lo que había en el ataúd sellado, esta en nuestras manos- añadio

Y que era- pregunto Bonnie y Rebecca mira a Rachel

Preguntale a Lea- contesto y rápidamente se fue y Bonnie mira a Rachel que tiene los ojos muy abiertos

Rach- susurro Bonnie

Esther- susurro Rachel y sale corriendo hacia donde Damon y los demas y Bonnie sale tras ella

Que sucede- le pregunto Elena al verla llegar agitada

Esther- repitió Rachel- La bruja original- añadio

Que hay con ella- pregunto Elena

Era ella la que estaba en el ataúd- contesto Rachel y todos la miran sorprendidos, y se alejan un poco del festival y ella les cuenta acerca de cómo Lea ayudo a Klaus

Necesito un trago- murmuro Damon, despues de que escucharan todo, y Alaric se va con el

Es increíble- añadio Caroline y Elena y Bonnie asienten y de pronto una música se escucha y Rachel se tensa- Oh, adoro esta canción- añadio sonriendo la rubia

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by_…y Rachel abre mucho los ojos

Esa no es la voz de quien la canta originalmente- susurro Caroline y miran hacia el escenario

_When hopes were high and life worth living,_

Quien es ella- pregunto la rubia

_I dreamed that love would never die, I dreamed that God would be forgiving._

_Then I was young and unafraid_…canto Rachel y todos la miran, incluida la mujer del escenario que sonríe…_And dreams were made and used and wasted_…sigue cantando pero dandole la espalda a todos…_There was no ransom to be payed, No song unsung, no wine untasted_…

_But the tigers come at night_…la mujer canta de nuevo y Rachel se da vuelta y la mira y canta…_But the tigers come at night_…

_With their voices soft as thunder, As they tear your hope apart_

_As they tear your hope apart_…canta Rachel acercandose al escenario y mirando fijamente a la mujer arriba de esta

_As they turn your dreams to_...y quedan frente a frente, pero a metros de distancia alejadas…_**Shame**_…ambas cantan juntas y al final de la nota todos les aplauden…

_And still I dreamed she'll come to me…_y Rachel se sigue acercando al escenario…_That we will live the years together, But there are dreams that cannot be, And there are storms we cannot weather…_y queda frente a la mujer, Shelby, abajo del escenario, y ambas cantan juntas…_**I had a dream my life would be  
>So different from this hell I'm living, So different now from what it seemed…<strong>_y ambas se miran fijamente, con lagrimas en la cara_**  
>Now life has killed the dream…<br>**__**I dreamed…**_y Rachel la mira como hipnotizada hasta que todos les aplauden, y Shelby mira sonriendo a la chica, pero ella niega con la cabeza y sale corriendo

Que rayos fue eso- pregunto Caroline confundida

Eso fue Rachel cantando con su madre biológica- contesto Elena y Caroline la mira sorprendida

En serio- pregunto

Si- le aseguro Elena- Cierto Bon- añadio mirando a Bonnie, pero esta ya no esta en el lugar que estaba antes- Donde esta Bonnie- pregunto confundida y Caroline la mira igual…

Mientras Rachel que llego a la glorieta de la plaza del pueblo, esta apoyada en uno de los pilares de esta, mirando la luna y alguien la observa desde un árbol- Ahí estas- dijo Damon llegando y la persona en el árbol sigue escondida

No debería seguir doliendo- susurro la chica molesta

Siempre dolerá Rach- le aseguro este acercándosele y parándose a su lado- Llevo mas de 160 años tratando de que deje de doler la decepcion y rechazo que mi padre sentía por mi, y a pesar de que me digo siempre a mi mismo que lo ese viejo prepotente y cerrado de mente pensaba o creía no importa- pauso- No le quita lo cierto de que si lo hace- y la chica lo mira- Y al menos tu tienes la suerte de que esta viva la persona que te causa dolor y puedes hablar con ella, yo ya no tengo esa opción-

Lo se- concedió la chica- Pero no quiero seguir hablando Damon- añadio- Porque no solo me deja en paz como lo hizo antes, ahora que realmente necesito que lo haga, aparece en mi vida- pauso- Y se inmiscuye en ella como si tuviera el derecho a hacerlo, enviando a Jessie y ahora apareciendo aquí-

No se porque lo hace- le dijo Damon- Solo ella puede responderte eso-

Lo se- concedió la chica de nuevo- Pero no puedo y no quiero- siguio- Necesito sanar de la heridas que ella y mis papas han causado- pauso- Y en este minuto con todo lo que sucede no puedo y no quiero-

Porque no-

Porque mi familia corre peligro- contesto la chica- Y no les dare la espalda porque ellos jamás lo han hecho conmigo, y menos aun lo hare por aquellos que me dieron la espalda y escogieron a algo que para ellos era mejor que yo- pauso- Si yo he tenido que vivir desde los 10 años siendo nada comparada con un trabajo o desde los 16 como no siendo suficiente para merecer una madre, pues entonces ellos tienen que vivir respetando el hecho que no quiera nada con ellos-

Concuerdo- le aseguro Damon y la atrae hacia el y la abraza y Rachel apoya su cabeza en su pecho- Te han lastimado demasiado, y no se merecen consideración alguna, hasta que tu quieras dárselas-

Exacto- confirmo la chica mirándolo y el le sonríe- Han roto mi corazón muchas veces como para que les siga permitiendo que lo hagan- y Damon asiente

Y yo ya me canse de escuchar como te lo han roto- añadio el

Tu haz ayudado a sanarlo- le dijo la chica sonriéndole- Poniendome primero haz sido el primero- añadio

Y siempre lo hare, preciosa- y se inclina y le da un apasionado beso, y un extraño circulo rojo aparece alrededor de la luna y la persona en el árbol se ve sorprendida y sale de su escondite y rápidamente desaparece, y otras personas ven el extraño fenómeno

La historia se repite hermano- le dijo Elijah a Klaus, mientras ambos miran desde el balcón la luna- Ambos sabemos que significa eso- pero Klaus no dice nada y se va adentro dejando a un sonriente Elijah…_adoro las reencarnaciones…bien jugado Aid…_

Averiguare que es lo que hace Shelby aquí- le dijo Damon a Rachel

No es necesario- le aseguro la chica

Si lo es- aseguro el y le da otro pequeño beso- Quedate aquí, si- le pidió- Apenas sepa, vengo por ti y nos vamos-

Ok- concedió la chica y Damon se va, pero se topa con Bonnie que viene subiendo a la glorieta, y el sigue de largo, y al verla Rachel corre donde ella y se abrazan

Las madres apestan- susurro Bonnie y Rachel asiente y ambas se abrazan…mientras Damon que vuelve al festival

EY TU- lo llamo la voz de alguien de pronto y este la sigue y ve al hermano menor de Klaus arriba de un árbol

Que quieres- le pregunto

Deberias preguntarle a la psíquica acerca del verdadero significado de las reencarnaciones- le dijo Kol y Damon lo mira confundido- Creeme es un tema interesante- y con eso se va rápidamente

Que mierda- exclamo confundido y niega con la cabeza y se va a buscar a Shelby…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Y que opinan?<p> 


	80. Reencarnaciones en una Gala de Viaje

Gracias por los comentarios:

amy, super feliz que te guste mi novela, y por supuesto que la seguire, aun queda bastante antes del final...asi que ojala sigas leyendo y comentando si puedes :D

Gleek, no puedo prometer mucho Klaus y Rachel en este fic en lo que respecta a romanticismo, pero interaccion entre ellos, aunque sea poquito o en forma de alguna de las vidas pasadas de Rachel, habra, eso si puedo prometerlo, y respecto a hacer un fic entre ambos, despues que termine este y mis otros fics, tratare de escribir uno si la inspiracion me llega :D

gabe berry, pense que te habias olvidado de mi :(, pero entiendo completamente, asi que te deseo toda la suerte en tu licenciatura, ahora con el fic, te entiendo completamente respecto a Elena, y por fin, si hay algo hay entre Stefan y Bonnie :D, pero tendras que esperar a ver como va eso, y solo puedo decir que no fue Jessie quien los veia en el arbol :D, y comenta cuando puedas, y besotes y bendiciones para ti :D

Bien, chicos, estoy super feliz, ayer recibi mi ultima nota de este semestre, y pase :D, asi que oficialmente desde ayer tengo todos los ramos de mi carrera aprobados, lo que significa que tengo que hacer unos tramites y estare egresada de esta, lo que significa que ACABE LA UNIVERSIDAD :D, y aunque tengo que hacer otras cosas para poder titularme, igualmente estoy feliz...

Bien, no los molesto mas, y ojala les guste este capitulo, les recuerdo que nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>80<p>

REENCARNACIONES EN UNA GALA DE VIAJE

Shelby- llamo Alaric y esta lo mira y le sonríe, aunque esta rápidamente cae al recordar las ultimas palabras dichas entre ambos, especialmente por Alaric- Que haces aquí- le pregunto

Vine a ver a Rachel- contesto esta

Trajiste a Beth- pregunto

No-

Entonces solo vienes de pasada- entendió Alaric

Vengo a tantear el terreno- explico Shelby- A tratar de llegar a un entendimiento con mi hija, tratar de que entienda que Mystic Falls no es seguro para ella, y que debe venir conmigo para ponerla a salvo-

Y sino resulta- pregunto Alaric

Volveré de forma permanente hasta que resulte- contesto Shelby- Es mi hija Ric, y no puedo dejarla morir entre vampiros, hombres lobos, hibridos y brujas-

Lastimaste a Rachel demasiado, Shelby- le recordo Alaric

Lo se-

Lo sabes- pregunto este- Porque me parece que no- añadio- Enviaste a ese chico Jessie, el mismo que le lanzo huevos y le rompió el corazón y ahora vienes tu, que por un amor de madre que te nació ahora quieres protegerla-

No me nació ahora- refuto Shelby

Asi parece- siguio Alaric- Le pregunte a Rachel que sucedió entre ustedes, y me conto lo que le dijiste y como actuaste minutos despues de decírselo- pauso- Como esperas que esa chica te acepte y crea en tu amor de madre, cuando todo lo que ha recibido de ti no ha sido mas que rechazo-

Cometi un error- se defendió Shelby- Y tengo derecho a enmendarlo-

Pero no a tu manera Shelby- le dijo Alaric- Sino a que a la manera de Rachel- pauso- Le diste a elegir si quería conocerte, y ella decidió hacerlo con el corazón abierto, y tu decidiste que lo mejor para ambas era estar separadas y despues que adoptar a un bebe era lo que tu necesitabas y que ella no entraba en esa necesidad, y te alejaste de ella- pauso- Por lo que ahora no puedes venir aquí y pedirle que se vaya contigo, cuando todo lo que tu significas para ella es rechazo-

Pero no puedo seguir permitiendo que ella este en medio de todo esto- añadio Shelby

Rachel quiere estar aquí- añadio Alaric- Y debes entender Shelby, que no tienes derecho alguno a inmiscuirte, tu renunciaste a ese derecho al darle la espalda-

Pero estoy aquí ahora-

Pero no estuviste cuando Rachel realmente te necesitaba-

Ahora realmente me necesita- refuto Shelby- Esta en medio de una guerra que no le incumbe-

SI LE INCUMBE- grito Alaric exasperado- Porque a la gente que ella ama y no le ha dado la espalda como tu y sus papas lo han hecho, les incumbe- pauso- Y si conocieras a tu hija, como deberías, sabrias el porque no se ira de Mystic Falls, y en vez de ser un obstáculo para ella, la dejarías en paz-

Ric, tu no tienes hijos- le dijo Shelby- Jamas lo entenderas- y el niega con la cabeza

He estado aquí desde que el infierno en este pueblo empezo- le dijo el- Apoyando a cada uno de esos chicos, y perdiendo a la mujer que amaba por todo esto- pauso- Puede que no tenga hijos, pero ellos, son mas hijos mios que de sus padres- pauso- Y eso incluye a Rachel- aseguro

Espero- empezo la voz de Damon y ambos lo miran- Que no hayas traido las maletas pensando en quedarte- añadio mirando fijamente a Shelby

Y si es asi que- le pregunto esta

Tendremos un enorme problema tu y yo- contesto Damon llegando al lado de ambos

No te tengo miedo, Damon- le aseguro Shelby- Se muy bien lo que eres y como lo eres, y entrene durante muchos años de mi vida para deshacerme de los de tu clase- pauso- Asi que no me tomes por una niñita asustada-

No te tomo por una niñita asustada- aseguro Damon- Te tomo como la perra que le dio la espalda a la mujer que amo, y se ha dedicado a seguir lastimándola con sus estúpidas e innecesarias intromisiones- y Shelby lo mira furiosa

No te permito que me insultes- siseo

Realmente lo que me permitas o no, me da igual- siguio Damon- La unica razón por la cual no tengo tu cabeza en mis manos, es porque al final me guste o no eres la madre de Rachel, y gracias a ti y a sus idiotas de papas, ella existe, asi que algo de gratitud por ello te tengo a ti y a ellos- añadio- Pero eso no significa que te voy a dejar venir a instalarte en este pueblo para que juegues libremente con las emociones de mi novia-

No vengo a jugar con las emociones de mi hija- le aseguro Shelby- Vine a protegerla de seres como tu- y Damon mira a su amigo

Alaric soy un peligro para Rachel- le pregunto

No- contesto este mirando a Shelby- No lo eres- y Damon mira sonriendo a Shelby

Ahí tienes, Shelbyta- siguio Damon- No tienes nada de que preocuparte- añadio- Asi que lárgate porque nadie te quiere aquí-

No me ire sin hablar con Rachel- añadio Shelby

Ella no quiere hablar contigo- le dijo Damon

Tu no eres nadie para hablar por ella- le dijo molesta Shelby

Soy su novio- refuto Damon- Me ama, y yo la amo, y a diferencia de ti y sus papas, para mi ella vale mas que nadie- y Shelby se rie- Que están gracioso- pregunto

Un vampiro con emociones- dijo divertida Shelby- No me vengas con estupideces- añadio entre dientes- Tu no eres capaz de sentir nada por nadie- pauso- Asi que no creo nada de lo que me digas- y Damon la mira mas molesto

Bien- concedió- Entonces te lo pongo asi- añadio- Tu escogiste ser la madre de otro bebe, dándole la espalda a la hija que diste a luz, dejándola sufrir y ser miserable por ello, y si ella ha tenido que vivir con el dolor que eso le ha causado, tu aceptaras como el buen y honorable humano que eres, lo que ella quiere y necesita- pauso- Asi que haznos un favor Shelby, por una vez en tu perra vida, pon lo que Rachel quiere primero- pauso- Y LARGATE- siseo

Ok- concedió Shelby para sorpresa de ambos- Por ahora me voy- añadio

No, por ahora, para SIEMPRE- refuto Damon- Tal cual y lo hiciste antes- añadio- Y llevate a tu espia o para la próxima no hablaras con el por teléfono, porque a donde lo voy a enviar no hay recepción de ningún tipo-

Me estas amenazando- pregunto Shelby

Te estoy advirtiendo- contesto Damon y mira Alaric y se aleja

Te equivocas acerca de Damon- le dijo Alaric y Shelby lo mira- Esta enamorado de Rachel- pauso- Y a diferencia de ti y de sus papas, daría su vida por ella, y por sobretodo respeta lo que ella quiere- pauso- Asi que según están las cosas, Shelby, eres peor que un vampiro- y se aleja de la mujer que queda sumida en sus pensamientos…

Sera que somos nosotras- pregunto Bonnie, mientras ella y Rachel están sentadas en la glorieta- Que no nos merecemos que nuestras madres nos quieran-

Por un tiempo lo crei- contesto Rachel- Pero ya no-

Porque no- pregunto Bonnie

Porque ahora me quiero mas que antes- contesto Rachel sonriendo- Digo mirame, si bien no soy una belleza, uno de los chicos, alias vampiros, mas sexys del pueblo esta loquito por mi- añadio y Bonnie se rie- Y mirate a ti- añadio apuntándola- Eres una belleza exótica Bonnie, si vieras las miradas que te dan los chicos de la escuela cuando no estas viendo, asi que cualquier chico que escojas como el único sera muy afortunado- aseguro

Ok, tienes razón- concedió Bonnie- Entonces si no somos nosotras, cual es la razón por la cual nuestras madres solo se alejan de nosotras como si no les importaramos-

A decir verdad, creo que les importamos- contesto Rachel- Pero no saben como ser nuestras mamas- añadio- Recuerdo que Shelby me dijo que se había perdido mucho conmigo, y que por lo mismo ella solo era mi madre y no mi mama-

Tambien aplica conmigo- añadio Bonnie- Abby no ha estado conmigo desde que tengo tres años, por lo que se ha perdido mucho- pauso- De hecho si es como dices, mi abue fue mi mama- y Rachel asiente- Fui muy afortunada de crecer con una mujer como ella como mi guía y mi mama-

Asi es- concordo Rachel- Y si bien no quita el hecho de que el rechazo duele, pero lo aminora- y Bonnie asiente

Deberia haberte pedido a ti que fueras conmigo a ver a Abby- añadio- Porque entiendes mas que Elena lo que estaba sintiendo-

Cierto- concordo Rachel- Pero se lo pediste a Elena, porque ambas tienen mucha mas historia, y lo que realmente necesitabas era a alguien emocionalmente no tan involucrado-

Tienes razón- concordo Bonnie- Pero contigo acompañándome nos hubiéramos ahorrado tu secuestro de manos de Tyler- y Rachel se rie- Y el haberme molestado con Elena-

Me conto lo que hizo que te molestaras- añadio Rachel- Y lo entiendo, pero no estoy molesta con ella por ello, en lo que me concierne a mi-

Lo supuse- entendió Bonnie- Pero es mas que solo la envidia y la atención que quiere Elena, la razón por la cual estoy molesta con ella- añadio- Hemos pasado por tanto Rach, y no me refiero a solo con lo que ha pasado estos últimos dos años, me refiero con todo- pauso- De niñas, Elena siempre fue egoísta, y siempre lo acepte porque era mi mejor amiga, y ya que conmigo no lo era, pero al empezar a crecer la empece a resentir un poco por ello, porque me di cuenta de lo cruel que podía llegar a ser- pauso- Pero la muerte de sus padres la hizo darse cuenta de que con ser egoísta solo perdia y empezo a cambiar, a madurar, y mas lo que ha pasado, crei que con mayor razón se haría fuerte y maduraría mas rápido- pauso- Pero con lo que la he oído decir, solo veo a la misma niña egoísta de antes, y con todo lo que he vivido no puedo volver a aguantar o soportar a esa egoísta niña, no importa cuanto quiera o ame a Elena, no se lo puedo dejar pasar-

Entiendo- le aseguro Rachel- Es algo solo entre ustedes- y Bonnie asiente- Y te dire lo que le dije a ella- pauso- Solo el tiempo dira como serán las cosas finalmente- y Bonnie asiente de nuevo

Terminaron de hablar- pregunto Damon de pronto apareciendo asustando a las chicas y ambas niegan con la cabeza

Lo hicimos, Damon- contesto Bonnie- Pero no tenias para que asustarnos- añadio molesta y el chico solo se encoge de hombros

Nada divertido en no hacerlo- añadio el simplemente y Bonnie rola los ojos- Pero si ya terminaron, necesito preguntarles algo- añadio

Que- pregunto Rachel y el la mira

Me tope con el hermano menor de Klaus al irme a buscar a la mama de oro- contesto Damon- Y me dijo que debería preguntarte acerca del verdadero significado de las reencarnaciones- añadio y Bonnie lo mira confundida

El verdadero significado de las reencarnaciones- repitió Bonnie y Damon asiente- Porque-

Ni idea- contesto Damon- Solo dijo que era un tema interesante- añadio y mira a su novia que tiene la boca abierta mirándolo- Porque esa cara- le pregunto y Bonnie también la mira y Rachel cierra la boca y cierra los ojos y despues los abre y los mira

Habla acerca de doopelgangers- dijo finalmente

Como en Elena la doopelganger- pregunto Damon confundido, Bonnie también lo esta

No- contesto Rachel- Las Petrova doopelgangers son únicas, porque son dobles vivientes de alguien que ya existe- explico- Ademas que su sangre tiene propiedades especiales, y por ello puede ser usada para darle fuerza a los conjuros o maldiciones- pauso- De lo que te hablaba Kol son de reencarnaciones, que físicamente son dobles exactos, es decir doopelgangers, pero de personas que vivieron hace siglos o milenios-

Es decir que las reencarnaciones no son mas que dobles de cuerpos- pregunto Bonnie y Rachel asiente

Exacto- confirmo- No es el alma la que reencarna, sino que el cuerpo- añadio- Pero, si el alma anterior fue poderosa es posible que la nueva alma pueda lograr una conexión con esta-

Es algo parecido a lo que tu tienes con Lea y Ariadne- pregunto Bonnie

No- contesto Rachel- Mi conexión con Lea y Ariadne es por mi poder, no porque yo sea reencarnación de alguna de ellas- explico y se ve pensativa- A decir verdad, si comparo a Ariadne conmigo, ella jamás tuvo recuerdos de Alaiya, y de Lea solo podía ver como yo veo cuando alguna emoción lo provocaba-

Y eso significa- pregunto Damon confundido

Que Ariadne era la reencarnación de Lea- contesto Rachel

Y que tu eres la de Alaiya- pregunto Damon

No lo se- contesto la chica- Pero por logica podria ser-

Pero que hay con lo que dijo Lea, de que la razón por la que no podías ver a Alaiya es porque su alma se destruyo con la unión a ella- pregunto Bonnie- O mentia- y Rachel la mira pensativa y de pronto abre mucho los ojos- Que-

Lo hacia- contesto Rachel sorprendida- Tal cual y lo hizo respecto a la muerte de Esther-

Pero porque lo haría- pregunto Damon y Rachel rola los ojos

Ni idea- contesto exasperada- Es como que sabe algo, pero que no quiere decir que es- añadio tocándose con las puntas de los dedos la sien- Y me duele la cabeza por ello-

Pero aun no entiendo porque el hermanito de Klaus quería que preguntara por esto- añadio Damon y ambas chicas lo miran y se encogen de hombros porque tampoco lo saben ni lo entienden

Oh- musito Rachel de pronto- Hay algo mas- añadio

Que- le pregunto Bonnie

Las reencarnaciones nacen dentro de una línea de sangre- contesto Rachel

Y eso significa- pregunto Damon

Por ejemplo, supongamos que hace 1500 años había otro igual a tu hermano- contesto Rachel- Esa persona debe ser tu tatara muchos abuelo, tio, primo o lo que sea-

Aunque no llevemos el mismo apellido- pregunto Damon y Rachel asiente

No es el apellido la razón por la cual la persona se repite, es la sangre- aclaro la chica y Damon y Bonnie asienten entendiendo- Que habrá hecho que Kol quisiera que hablaramos de esto-

Es el hermano de Klaus y esta chiflado- dijo Damon simplemente

Bien- dijo Bonnie levantándose- Mejor me voy a casa, estoy cansada- y Rachel también se levanta y la abraza

Si necesitas algo, avísame- le dijo la chica y Bonnie asiente y se despide y se va, y Damon y Rachel también se van, y este le cuenta que le dijo a Shelby, y que se ira, pero no sabe si para siempre, asi que Rachel decide no seguir preocupándose al respecto, finalmente aunque Shelby quiera hablar, ella no hablara con ella, y al llegar a la casa, se encuentran sentado leyendo a Stefan en la sala

Vimos a Bonnie en el festival- le informo Damon y Rachel lo mira confundida y Stefan lo mira

Me alegra- dijo

Y no se veía tan cansada- añadio Damon sonriendo

Necesita relajarse al igual que todos- añadio Stefan y se levanta del sillón- Asi que como dije me alegra-

Ok- dijo sonriendo Damon y Stefan mira a Rachel

Buenas noches- dijo y la chica asiente y el se va y ella mira a su novio

Porque lo dijiste asi- pregunto

Dije asi, que- pregunto Damon confundido

Vimos a Bonnie en el festival- contesto la chica usando sus dedos para hacer comillas para enfatizar

Mmm- murmuro Damon sonriendo y se echa a Rachel sobre el hombro, pero antes de que pueda decir algo, este se mueve rápidamente con ella y la pone sobre la cama de su habitación

OYE- se quejo Rachel, mientras el cierra la puerta de la habitación y vuelve a la cama y se sienta al lado de la chica y le pone un dedo en los labios

Shh- le ordeno y ella lo mira confundida- Desde hace unos dias he notado que Stefan le ha dado extrañas miradas a la brujis- susurro- Y anda mas pendiente de ella-

Oook- entendió Rachel- Es mi idea o estas siendo una viejita chismosa- pregunto divertida y Damon se le tira encima y le hace cosquillas para que se retracte, al final ambos se besan, y digamos que las cosas escalaron desde ahí…

Unos dias despues, Rachel y Damon están plácidamente dormidos, cuando de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abre fuertemente y ambos saltan en la cama y ven a Rebecca parada frente a ellos a los pies de la cama y tras ella hay algo

Que mierda barbie- pregunto Damon molesto y ella solo lo mira

No vine por ti- le dijo Rebecca y mira a Rachel a la que le sonríe y extiende un papel hacia ella y Rachel lo toma- Abrelo- y Rachel se da cuenta que es un sobre y asiente adormilada y confundida aun y lo abre

Que dice- pregunto Damon curioso mirando por encima del hombro de Rachel

_Esta cordialmente invitado al baile de gala organizado por la familia Mikaelson_- leyó Rachel- _Esperamos su presencia, este viernes a las 20 horas-_ añadio y mira a Rebecca- Ademas dice que tu madre quiere verme- y la rubia asiente y mira a Damon

Tu también puedes venir- le informo

No me lo pierdo- aseguro sarcástico Damon y despues se ve confundido- Que mierda es eso- pregunto a lo que esta detrás de Rebecca la que sonríe y se acerca a un colgador metalico con ruedas que tiene bolsas negras en el

Son vestidos- contesto Rebecca- De la talla de Rachel- pauso y mira a la chica- Puedes escoger uno de aquí para la gala de esta noche, ya que es tan repentina- añadio

Gracias Bekah- le dijo la chica sonriendo

Ok, dicho eso, espero verte ahí- añadio la rubia sonriendo y con eso se va rápidamente

Vas a ir cierto- le pregunto Damon a Rachel la que se levanta de la cama y va hacia el colgador y abre una de las bolsas

Que hermoso- dijo sonriendo y mira a su novio- Definitivamente voy- aseguro y vuelve a mirar el vestido- Y no puedes oponerte-

Y porque no- pregunto Damon con las cejas levantadas

Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que yo no puedo controlar lo que tu haces- le pregunto la chica abriendo las otras bolsas

Si- contesto este y ella lo mira

Lo mismo se aplica a mi- le dijo sonriendo divertida y vuelve a los vestidos y Damon frunce el seño y rápidamente se levanta de la cama y agarra a la chica y la mete al baño con el- DAMON- grito esta y despues se rie…

Mientras en otra casa una puerta se abre y Bonnie sale del baño de su habitación para toparse con- B- siseo molesta- Vas a seguir apareciendo repentinamente para asustarme- le pregunto

Si- contesto ella simplemente y Bonnie la mira molesta- Prepara una maleta- le ordeno

Porque- le pregunto Bonnie confundida

Te iras de viaje- contesto B

No- le dijo Bonnie- Porque me iria de viaje- pregunto cruzándose de brazos

Porque dudo que vayas a ir al baile de gala de los Mikaelson- añadio B mirando la invitación en el escritorio de la chica y luego la mira a ella- Y necesitamos aprovechar que no iras de hacer algo productivo-

Y seria- pregunto Bonnie con una ceja levantada

Salir de viaje- contesto B y desaparece

La odio- siseo Bonnie y se va hacia su escritorio y toma la invitación y la mira de nuevo y la tira sobre su escritorio y se mete a su closet y de este tira un bolso hacia la cama…

Gracias por venir- dijo Alaric haciendo entrar a Damon y Stefan a la casa de los Gilbert

Le dije que no era necesario que los llamara- le dijo Elena a los hermanos al verlos entrar a la sala- Pero el insistió- añadio y le da la invitación que recibió a Stefan que la observa

Insisti, porque no creo que sea buena idea de que asista- añadio Alaric

Es igual a la de Rachel- añadio Stefan y Damon asiente

Rachel también recibio una- pregunto Elena sorprendida y Damon asiente

Y Esther también quiere hablar con ella- añadio este

E ira- pregunto Elena

Si- contesto Damon rolando los ojos- No puedo impedirle que haga cosas, incluso si no quiero que las haga, porque soy su novio, no su padre- y mira a Alaric- Y Elena es mayor de edad y puede hacer lo que se le de la gana-

Pero es peligroso- añadio Alaric preocupado

Damon y yo también iremos- le informo Stefan- Asi que si ocurre algo estaremos ahí, además que si Rachel también va, con mayor razón Elena estará protegida- y Elena mira sonriendo a Alaric

Entonces esta acordado- añadio sonriendo- Voy- y salió de la sala…

Mientras en la habitación de Damon, Rachel examina los vestidos- Wow- exclamo alguien desde la puerta y Rachel le sonríe a Caroline que viene con una caja blanca en las manos- De donde sacaste todos esos vestidos- pregunto sorprendida

Rebecca me los trajo en la mañana- contesto Rachel y Caroline deja su caja en la cama y se acerca a los vestidos- Debo escoger uno para la fiesta de gala de esta noche en casa de los Mikaelson-

Los originales siendo los anfitriones de un baile- añadio Caroline- Quien lo diría- y Rachel se rie

Yeah- concordo

Iras- pregunto Caroline y Rachel asiente- Que opina Damon al respecto- y Rachel la mira con las cejas levantadas- No quiere que vayas-

Exacto- confirmo Rachel- Pero el sabe que tal cual y yo no puedo evitar que el haga cosas estúpidas, el no puede evitar que yo también las haga- y Caroline asiente entendiendo- Ademas que dudo mucho que este baile sea para organizar la forma de matarme o destruir el pueblo- añadio- Porque hable con Carol hace un rato y a ella también la invitaron y a muchas otras personas importantes del pueblo, y todos iran a conocer a esta importante familia-

Wow- exclamo Caroline- A mi también me invitaron-

Lo supuse- dijo Rachel sonriendo y volviendo a los vestidos- Iras-

Aun no lo se- contesto la chica- Pero antes de seguir hablando de ello, donde esta tu perro guardian- pregunto

Fue a casa de Elena con Stefan- contesto Rachel- Algo de Alaric volviendose algo histérico por una invitación-

Lo que significa que a Elena también la invitaron- entendió Caroline y Rachel asiente- Y a Bonnie-

Tambien, según me dijo cuando hable con ella despues de recibir la invitación- contesto Rachel- Pero ella definitivamente no ira-

Odia a los vampiros- entendió Caroline

Odia a Klaus- refuto Rachel

Cierto- concordo la chica- Y hablando de el, ven a ver esto- y Rachel la sigue a la cama, específicamente a la caja que esta traia y Caroline la abre

Wow- exclamo Rachel viendo un hermoso vestido morado con encages dorados en este- Que hermoso-

Es de mi talla- le conto Caroline- El odioso novio de tus vidas pasadas, me lo envio con la invitación al baile- pauso- Creo que aun sigue tratando de usarme para sacarte celos- añadio

Quizas podemos comprobarlo esta noche- añadio Rachel y Caroline se ve pensativa

Si podemos- concordo y ambas chicas miran el vestido- Parece que esta noche tenemos baile- añadio y Rachel asiente…

Bonnie sale de su casa con su bolso y despues de cerrar la puerta se va hacia su auto y abre la cajuela y lo mete en esta- Vas a alguna parte- le pregunto alguien y ella la cierra y mira a Stefan

Si- contesto- Necesito despejarme y respirar tranquila por unos dias- explico

Ya veo- entendió Stefan- Recibiste la invitación al baile-

Si- contesto la chica- Y no puedo ser hipócrita con lo que creo como para ir a un baile organizado en la casa de no otro que Klaus- pauso- No tengo ni ganas ni deseos de ir-

Entiendo- le aseguro Stefan- Solo ten cuidado en este viaje que vas a hacer-

No te preocupes, Stefan- le pidió la chica- No pienso dejarlos sin la bruja del pueblo- añadio divertida

No es por eso- le aseguro serio el chico y ella lo mira confundida- Solo ten cuidado- repitió

Lo tendre- aseguro

Ok- musito algo incomodo Stefan y Bonnie lo mira confundida- Nos vemos cuando vuelvas-

Claro- aseguro la chica con una sonrisa y en un segundo Stefan se le acerca y le da un beso en la frente y se va, dejando algo petrificada de la confusion a la chica, que despues de recuperarse se sube a su auto y lo enciende y conduce

Como se sintio eso- pregunto alguien haciéndola saltar y mira molesta hacia el lado del asiento del pasajero, a B- No lamento el haberte asustado, porque realmente no tengo emociones y solo estoy tratando de hacer conversación-

Y de matarme- siseo Bonnie y B le sonríe

No, Bonnie- le aseguro- Eres muy valiosa para mi plan como para quererte muerta- añadio y sonríe- Y parece que eres también valiosa para cierto vampiro- y Bonnie sin quererlo se pone algo colorada y B sonríe- Interesante color de mejillas para alguien que dice odiar a los vampiros-

No odio a los vampiros- refuto Bonnie- Odio a Klaus y a su perversidad, y a aquellos que quieren lastimar a mis amigos-

Asi que no odias ni a Damon, ni a Caroline, y menos aun a- pauso sonriendo- Stefan- añadio B

Exacto- confirmo Bonnie- Pero ahora a donde se supone que vamos- pregunto y B pone su mano en la consola del auto y despues mira a Bonnie

Solo conduce, al llegar ahí, sabras- respondió y Bonnie asiente

Trata de no matarme del susto- le pidió despues de un rato- Porque si tenemos un accidente, a diferencia tuya, yo soy cuerpo y alma y no me desvanezco, y puedo morir-

Lo tendre en mente- concedió B y Bonnie rola los ojos…_en serio detesto a esta chica…y ni siquiera es tal…no es mas que una maldita y odiosa proyección astral…con un odioso y maldito plan del cual no tengo idea alguna…lo que es aun mas odioso…_y niega con la cabeza y sigue manejando

Rachel, quien aun contempla los vestidos, siente dos brazos que la agarran por atrás, abrazandola y sonríe- Ya escogiste uno- le pregunto Damon al oído

Si- contesto la chica y se da vuelta y pasa sus brazos por el cuello del chico, mientras el cruza sus brazos detrás de la espalda de la chica- Pero no te dire cual es-

Porque no- pregunto Damon haciendo puchero y Rachel lo besa

Es una sorpresa- susurro y lo sigue besando…

A unos kilometros de Mystic Falls, un auto se estaciona frente a una casa- Es aquí- pregunto Bonnie y B solo la mira y desaparece, para aparecer en el pórtico de la casa y Bonnie rola los ojos y se baja del auto y va hacia esta- Podrias haber dicho que si- se quejo y B le sonríe

Toca la puerta- le ordeno y Bonnie rola los ojos, pero lo hace y esta se abre y Bonnie mira sorprendida a la persona

Lucy- susurro, y no otra que Lucy Bennet, su prima lejana, le sonríe

Las estaba esperando- dijo

Las- repitió Bonnie y se da cuenta de que B aun esta presente

Pasen- les dijo Lucy y B entra seguida por una confundida Bonnie a la casa y Lucy cierra la puerta mientras Bonnie ve a B sentarse en el sillón de la casa como si ella fuera la dueña de este- Toma asiento Bonnie- añadio Lucy sonriéndole a su prima y la chica asiente y lo hace- Quieres algo de beber- le pregunto

Solo agua- contesto Bonnie y Lucy asiente y se va hacia la cocina y Bonnie mira a B, la que la mira sonriendo- Ella ya sabia que vendríamos- dijo en tono de acierto- Como es que lo sabia- pregunto

Eso debes preguntárselo a ella- contesto B simplemente y Lucy aparece y le da su agua a Bonnie la que le agradece

Sabias que vendríamos- pregunto Bonnie despues de que su prima se sento y ella tomo un sorbo de su agua, y esta asiente- Como- añadio

Nuestras ancestras me mandaron un mensaje a travez de un sueño para que supiera que vendrían- contesto Lucy y Bonnie la mira sorprendida

Nuestras ancestras- repitió y Lucy asiente- Porque-

No lo se- contesto Lucy y mira a B- Pero al parecer tienen la intención de ayudar a esta poderosa manifestación en sus planes- añadio y B sonríe

Poderosa manifestación- repitió Bonnie y Lucy la mira- Sabes lo que es-

Por supuesto- confirmo Lucy- Puedo sentir su energía y distinguir su naturaleza-

Solo viéndola- pregunto Bonnie sorprendida y Lucy asiente- Pero como es posible, yo solo lo supe al tocarla-

Es debido a tu familiaridad con la dueña de esta proyección- explico Lucy- Ambas, según logro recordar la energía de la chica, Rachel, transmiten la misma, y tu estas acostumbrada a la energía de la real, por ello solo al tocarla te diste cuenta- pauso- Pero también es porque tus poderes no están en equilibrio Bonnie-

Es esa una de las razones por la cual estamos aquí- intervino B y ambas la miran- Tus ancestras quieren ayudarme, pero también a ti- le informo a Bonnie

Como- pregunto esta

Lucy es la bruja y Bennet mas cercana escogida para ser tu guía en que conozcas mejor tu magia- contesto B- Tienes el poder de mas de 100 brujas, y si bien lo controlas, muchas veces usas mas poder del que debes en un simple hechizo, lo que te deja exahusta rápidamente- pauso- Asi que debes aprender a controlar la cantidad de energía que usas sea la necesaria y no la desperdicies-

Y como esto te ayuda a ti- le pregunto Bonnie curiosa

Si te ayuda a ti, me ayuda a mi- contesto B- Te necesito para mis planes-

Aun no acepto ser parte de ellos- le recordó Bonnie

Lo se- concedió B- Pero eventualmente aceptaras- aseguro y mira a Lucy- Y además ella conoce un hechizo que necesito que aprendas-

Que hechizo- pregunto Bonnie

Lo aprenderas sin saber que lo necesito- contesto B

Y si me rehuso- pregunto Bonnie

No lo haras- intervino Lucy para sorpresa de la chica que la mira- Se que es confuso todo esto, también lo es para mi- aseguro- Pero esto va mas alla de los planes que este ser tenga- añadio- Bonnie, no puedes ir en contra de nuestras ancestras, porque ellas confiaron en ti al concederte su poder y les debes no desperdiciarlo- pauso- Y sino lo haces por ellas, hazlo por ti, pues tu magia es parte de ti, y al desperdiciarla, te desperdicias a ti misma-

Entiendo- concedió Bonnie y luego mira a B- Pero al menos dime algo acerca de lo que planeas- pauso- Ayudame a entender porque es tan importante- le pidió

No puedo responder eso- contesto B- Con el tiempo entenderas- pauso y sonríe- Tal cual te lo dijo tu abue cuando tuviste la oportunidad de verla-

Ok- musito Bonnie- Pero al menos explicame porque no es Rachel la que hace esto- pregunto- Porque cuando dijo que jamás aceptaría poner a Elena en peligro sin importar el fin, me di cuenta que realmente no tiene idea de nada, porque tu usando a Stefan pusiste a Elena en peligro- y B rola los ojos

No estaba en peligro- aseguro- Pero esta bien, tienes razón, y puedo responder eso- concedió- Rachel no sabe ni que existo, ni del plan- pauso- Porque si ella fuera la que lo lleva acabo, Damon estaría en el medio-

Y- pregunto Bonnie confundida- Damon ha demostrado ser útil cuando se le necesita- y B niega con la cabeza

El es el obstáculo mas grande- refuto- Y no puedo tenerlo metido en medio de mi plan-

Porque ama a Rachel- entendió Bonnie y B asiente

Y porque ella lo ama a el- añadio- Y el amor es tanto una bendición como una maldición- y Bonnie la mira confundida

De que hablas- le pregunto

De los sentimientos y emociones que produce en el ser humano- contesto B- Mientras existe es una bendición, pero si es arrebatado se convierte en una maldición- pauso- Y si quieres un ejemplo, Alaiya que se contamino de venganza, despues de que su novio fuera asesinado por Klaus-

Pero Rachel ha dejado en claro que Damon no la detendrá de hacer lo necesario para mantenerlos a todos a salvo- añadio Bonnie- Incluso morir-

Cierto- concordo B- Pero eso es respecto a ella misma, su persona, sus decisiones- añadio- Pero que tal si es el, el que esta en peligro- pregunto- Estas segura de que no le importara salvarlo a toda costa, sin importarle nadie mas que el- y Bonnie la mira indecisa- Ambos llevan 1000 años esperando amarse de nuevo, y estoy segura de que nada se los impedirá-

A que te refieres con 1000 años- pregunto Bonnie confundida y B sonríe

Reencarnaciones, Bonnie- contesto B simplemente y se levanta- Pero ya es suficiente de plática, a trabajar- ordeno- Volvere el domingo en la tarde por ti para que volvamos- informo y desaparece y Bonnie mira a Lucy

Entiendes algo- le pregunto

No mucho- contesto esta con una leve sonrisa y se levanta- Pero tiene razón, empezemos- y extiende su mano y Bonnie asiente y la toma…_1000 años llevan esperando para amarse de nuevo…y reencarnaciones…sera que Rachel es mas que solo la viva imagen de las Bracova, y Damon…que rayos tiene el que ver en todo esto…_y niega con la cabeza…_ya averiguare mas…ahora debo concentrarme…_

Y en Mystic Falls, en la casa de los Salvatore, Damon esta esperando a Rachel en la sala, sentando leyendo un libro, ya con su esmoquin para el baile, y esta tan concentrado en su libro que no escucha los pasos de la chica acercarse- Estoy lista- dijo apareciendo y el cierra su libro y la mira y abre mucho la boca, la chica lleva un vestido negro, sin tirantes, como un corse, y la caída de este es de plumas, y lleva el cabello recogido- Como me veo- pregunto

Y Damon cierra la boca y deja su libro a un lado y se le acerca- Te ves hermosa- contesto sonriendo y la chica le sonríe avergonzada

Gracias- susurro- Stefan ya se fue a recoger a Elena- pregunto

Yeah- contesto Damon- Nos vamos también- pregunto el y Rachel asiente y Damon le da su brazo y ella lo toma y salen fuera de la casa…

Y en la casa de Klaus, ya la gente esta llegando- No puedo creer que nuestra madre haya querido hacer esto- se quejo Kol, que al igual que sus hermanos esta vestido con un esmoquin negro, están una de las habitaciones del segundo piso

Y porque no- le pregunto Rebecca, que lleva un vestido verde ajustado a su figura, y escotado- Me parece genial que madre quiera hacerles ver a los humanos que venimos en paz- pauso- Asi nos ahorraremos muchos problemas-

Y porque querríamos eso- añadio Kol exasperado- Somos vampiros, excepto Nik que es un maldito hibrido- pauso- Pero de igual forma los humanos son nuestra comida, para que querer hacerles ver que venimos en paz, cuando somos sus depredadores-

No en este pueblo- intervino Elijah y mira severamente a su hermano- Y mas vale que lo recuerdes siempre-

Es estúpido- siseo Kol

Kol, te recuerdo que en el pasado fuiste uno de los primeros en aceptar la paz entre nosotros y los humanos- añadio Finn y el chico lo mira molesto- Porque ahora no- pregunto

Estos humanos no son mas que una burla comparados a los que vivian hace 1000 años aqui- contesto el chico levantándose- No me interesa en lo mas minimo convivir con ellos-

Entonces- añadio apareciendo Klaus y todos lo miran- Mas te vale que te prepares para volver a dormir en uno de los ataúdes con otra daga en tu pecho- amenazo y Kol gruñe

BASTA- dijo apareciendo Esther y todos la miran- Niklaus, no es necesario que amenazes a tu hermano- y mira a Kol- Y tu- pauso- Mas te vale que te comportes- pauso- Sino lo haces por ti, hazlo por la memoria de alguien a quien quisiste y siempre deseo la paz-

Y que por tu culpa y de Niklaus esta muerta- siseo Kol y su madre solo lo mira- No hables de ella madre- pauso- No tienes derecho alguno, ni siquiera a mencionarla- y con eso sale de la habitación

Tratare de calmarlo- añadio Rebecca y sale de la habitación en búsqueda de su hermano, mientras los demas por orden de Esther salen a recibir a los invitados…entre ellos, Stefan y Elena entran juntos a la fiesta, la chica lleva un vestido negro con dorado en su pecho, y tiene el cabello semi recogido

Es hermoso este lugar- susurro Elena mirando la casa

Niklaus tiene buen gusto- dijo Elijah de pronto frente de ambos- Bienvenidos, Señor Salvatore- y este asiente

Señor Smith- añadio Stefan y Elijah se rie

Voy por el apellido de mi familia de nuevo ahora- corrigio el y mira a Elena- Señorita Gilbert- añadio con una sonrisa

Elijah- susurro esta- Me alegra que nos volvamos a encontrar-

Y a mi- concordo este- Espero que mas tarde me concedas una pieza de baile, si es que no es molestia para tu acompañante- pregunto

No lo sera- aseguro Elena- Y sera un placer- añadio

Estas informado de que tu madre quiere hablar con ella- le pregunto Stefan

Lo estoy- contesto Elijah- Tambien del hecho que quiere hablar con Rachel- aseguro- Pero cuales son sus motivos no lo se-

Sera por nostalgia- pregunto Stefan y Elijah se rie

Lo dudo- aseguro

Porque- pregunto Elena confundida

La doopelganger original, jamás le tuvo aprecio a mi madre- contesto Elijah- Y menos aun Alaiya, y Lea simplemente la termino detestando-

No tanto como para terminar ayudando en impedir su muerte- añadio Stefan, que oyo acerca de lo hecho por Lea para preservar a Esther en el ataúd sellado por Damon de camino a casa de Elena en la mañana

Creo firmemente que aquello lo hizo por su amor a Klaus- añadio Elijah- Y no por mi madre- aseguro…

Aquí estas- dijo molesta Rebecca al encontrar a Kol apoyado en la baranda del balcón que da al exterior de la casa, pero el ni la mira- Kol, puedes dejar de actuar como un rebelde y estúpido, pues no hay causa alguna ni para tu rebeldía, ni para tu estupidez- añadio llegando a su lado

No hay causa- dijo entre dientes el chico y va a seguir hablando cuando algo capta su mirada abajo y una leve sonrisa aparece en su rostro y se aleja del balcón y se va hacia la casa

KOL- grito Rebecca confundida y lo sigue molesta y exasperada

Y adentro…- Entonces que podemos esperar de ustedes viviendo aquí- le pregunto Stefan a Elijah

Esto- contesto el- Coexistencia- añadio- Nuestra madre quiere que la gente del pueblo se sienta segura y que nosotros también-

Solo paz entonces- añadio Elena y Elijah asiente y va a decir algo cuando abre mucho los ojos al ver algo tras ellos, y Elena y Stefan lo miran confundidos y miran tras ellos, para ver a Rachel y Damon entrando a la casa, que al verlos se les acercan

Elena, te ves hermosa- le dijo Rachel con una enorme sonrisa, que esta replica

Tu igual- le aseguro la chica y mira a Damon- Te ves muy guapo tu también Damon- añadio sonriendo

Nada que ya no sepa- dijo este encogiéndose de hombros y Stefan, Elena y Rachel rolan los ojos, aunque la ultima le da un codazo en las costillas- Mujer violenta, no golpees- se quejo entre dientes

Entonces responde como es debido- le dijo ella simplemente y Damon rola los ojos y mira a Elena

Gracias, Elena, tu también te ves muy bien- dijo enfatizando cada palabra de forma exagerada, y Elena se rie, y Damon mira a Rachel- Feliz- pregunto

Mucho- contesto la chica sonriéndole y le da un pequeño beso en los labios y luego mira a Stefan- Te ves muy bien en ese esmoquin Stefan-

Gracias, Rachel- le dijo este sonriendo- Y tu te vez mas que bien- añadio y la chica sonríe

Gracias- le dijo esta y mira a Elijah- Hola- saludo- Tiempo sin vernos-

Asi es- le dijo sonriendo

Tenia razón- añadio la chica y Elijah se rie

La tuviste- concedió- Pero aprendi mi lección-

Despues de tener una daga en el pecho, supuse que lo harias- añadio Rachel encogiéndose de hombros

Creo que ahora entendí de que hablan- añadio Elena- De la parte de Elijah en el ritual-

Que el no cumplió- añadio Stefan y Elijah y Rachel asienten y unos hombres aparecen con unas copas de champaña

Mmm- murmuro Rachel y mira al chico que sirve- No tendrá jugo de manzana- pregunto y el asiente- Podria pedir-

Por supuesto- le contesto el chico y se aleja

Porque no la champaña- le pregunto Elijah

Tuve un problemita con un sedante- contesto Rachel- Y mi doctora me pidio que evitara cualquier tipo de bebida con alcohol por algunas semanas-

Ya veo- entendió Elijah- Bueno los dejo, debo seguir saludando invitados- añadio y los cuatro asienten y el se aleja

Dijo algo de utilidad respecto al porque la bruja original quiere hablar con Rach y Elena- pregunto Damon

No tiene idea- contesto Stefan

Y no es por nostalgia- añadio Elena- Asi que tendremos que hablar con ella para saber- y Rachel asiente

Bonito lugar se consiguió Klaus- añadio Damon mirando a su alrededor y todos asienten, y Rachel se tensa, y alguien le toca el hombro y ella se da vuelta sonriendo y recibe una copa

Gracias- susurro- Finn- añadio mirando al hombre de cabello corto y esmoquin frente a ella que le sonríe, mientras los otros tres los miran, y Damon tiene el seño fruncido…_que rayos se hizo el pirata este…se veía mejor con el cabello loco…_y niega con la cabeza…

Rachel Berry, cierto- pregunto Finn y la chica asiente y el extiende su mano- Es un placer conocer a la nueva descendiente de la familia Bracova- y ella la toma y la estrecha y al soltarla se rie- Que están gracioso- pregunto confundido

Que tuve un novio de nombre Finn- contesto la chica- Y no te le pareces en nada- aseguro- El es muy alto, y bastante descordinado, pero me hizo pensar en el tu nombre- pauso- Y en los sentimientos que Lea tuvo por ti- y Finn asiente entendiendo

Te hace preguntarte si era por su nombre que saliste con el- añadio y Rachel asiente- Es lo mas probable, porque no se oye nada atractivo-

Es atractivo- refuto la chica- Pero voy a concordar- añadio divertida y Finn le sonrie- Y también es un placer conocerte Finn- y el mira a las personas tras ella

Un gusto- los saludo y los tres asienten

Finn- lo llamo Rachel y el la mira- Puedo pedirte un favor- le pidió

Si puedo ayudarte- contesto el- Claro- y ella le sonríe y mira a su novio

Ya vuelvo- aseguro y con eso se va con Finn diciéndole algo que ni Damon, ni Stefan son capaces de oir, por el ruido de las conversaciones de la gente y la música que se escucha

Que creen que Rachel quiera- les pregunto Elena a los hermanos

Ni idea- contestaron al mismo tiempo

Ok- musito la chica y encuentra a Klaus y sigue la mirada de este, que mira fijamente a Rachel- Klaus tiene la mirada pegada en Rachel-

Desde que llegamos- añadio Damon y la chica lo mira confundida- Tengo mis sentidos atentos respecto a el- explico y Elena sonríe- Y no es el único, el menor también la sigue con la mirada-

Menor- repitió Elena confundida

Kol- aclaro Damon y Elena asiente entendiendo

Hola- saludo una distintiva voz tras ellos

Care- dijo Elena sonriendo- Te ves preciosa- y esta le sonríe, esta usando el vestido morado con encajes dorados que Klaus le envio, con su cabello recogido

Gracias Lena- le dijo- Tu también te ves espectacular- añadio sonriendo y esta le sonríe- Y ustedes dos no se ven nada mal- añadio mirando a Damon y Stefan- Y Rach- pregunto

Se fue a hacer algo con uno de los originales- le contesto Stefan

Y el perro guardian no se fue con ella- dijo sorprendida mirando a Damon, el que solo rola los ojos y decide por esta vez no comentar, además que algo llama la atención de todos en el salón y se acercan hacia este

Bien- dijo la voz de Rachel tras un micrófono- Gracias por su atención- añadio sonriendo- Ok, no soy parte de la familia organizadora, y la razón por la cual quiero su atención, es que para uno de los miembros de la familia organizadora hoy es un dia especial, y se que a pesar de que el tiempo le ha quitado importancia a este dia, creo que no debería ser asi- y sonríe- Asi que, Rebecca Mikaelson- y todos miran a la rubia, la que mira a Rachel confundida- Creo que necesitas, escuchar esto- y una música empieza a sonar…y Rachel le sonríe a Rebecca y empieza a cantar…

_Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself  
>'Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone<br>It's easy to feel _

_Like you don't need help  
>But it's harder to walk on your own<br>You'll change inside…_

_When you realize_

_The world comes to life_

_And everything's bright  
>From beginning to end <em>

_When you have a friend _

_By your side  
>That helps you to find <em>

_The beauty you are  
>When you open your heart and believe in <em>

_The gift of a friend…_y Rebecca sonrie con sus ojos brillosos  
><em>The gift of a friend<em>

_Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared_  
><em>And they're through the highs and the lows<em>  
><em>Someone you can count on,<em>

_Someone who cares  
>Beside you wherever you'll go<br>You'll change inside, when you realize_

_The world comes to life_

_And everything's right  
>From beginning to end <em>

_When you have a friend _

_By your side  
>That helps you to find <em>

_The beauty you are  
>When you open your heart and believe in <em>

_The gift of a friend_

_And when your hope_

_Crashes down  
>Shattering to the ground you, <em>

_You feel all alone  
>When you don't know which way to go<br>And there's no signs leading you home, _

_You're not alone_

_The world comes to life_

_And everything's bright  
>From beginning to end when you have a friend <em>

_By your side  
>That helps you to find <em>

_The beauty you are  
>When you open your heart and believe in<br>When you believe in, _

_You can't believe in _

_The gift of a friend…ohhh…_y la musica termina y todos aplauden- Feliz Cumpleaños Bekah- añadio Rachel para sorpresa de los originales, y Rebecca se le acerca y ambas se abrazan y al separarse- Escuche esta canción el otro dia y pensé en ti-

Me encanto- susurro la chica emocionada- No puedo creer que recordaras que hoy es mi cumpleaños-

Esa es la razón por la cual acepte venir- confeso Rachel

Gracias- le dijo Rebecca y escuchan el tintineo de una copa- Debo ir con mi familia- y Rachel asiente y Rebecca se va con su familia y Rachel donde su novio y amigos, pero antes de llegar a ellos, su mirada cambia y mira hacia el tope de la escalera y su vista se nubla y siente tensión como cuando va a tener un recuerdo, pero logra impedir que suceda y mira molesta a la persona de lo alto de la escalera y luego sigue su camino a sus amigos

Estas bien- le pregunto Damon y ella asiente

Es esa la bruja original- pregunto Caroline mirando a la mujer en lo alto de la escalera que lleva un vestido azul y Rachel asiente

Nosotros la familia Mikaelson- empezo Elijah desde las escaleras, con todos sus hermanos- Queremos oficialmente, de parte de mis hermanos y madre, darles las gracias por haber aceptado nuestra invitación a esta gala- pauso- Esperamos que se diviertan- añadio- Y como es tradición, invitamos a dar inicio a esta gala con un baile tradicional- y todos se empiezan a mover hacia el salón de nuevo, mientras Rachel mira a Esther

Damon, no voy a bailar contigo- le informo sin mirarlo, y el la mira, la chica parece en trance

Iras a hablar con ella- entendió y Rachel asiente- Ten cuidado- le pidió y ella lo mira y sonríe y le da un pequeño beso en los labios

Te amo- susurro y Damon sonríe

Y yo a ti- le aseguro- Ve- y ella se va hacia la escalera y empieza a subirla, mientras los originales la miran de reojo

Realmente la dejaras ir- le pregunto Elena a Damon y este la mira y le muestra su brazo

Necesito bailar para distraerme- le dijo y ella asiente y lo toma y ambos se van a la pista de baile, con otras parejas, entre ellos los originales y Stefan, Caroline que esta con Klaus para sorpresa de sus amigos, y Matt que no lo habían visto que esta con Rebecca…

Mientras Rachel camina hacia una habitación donde siente una energía muy familiar y al llegar a esta y al verla la espalda a la mujer que buscaba, ya no puede evitar mas el recuerdo, y se deja absorver por este…

_Es de noche, y lo único que ilumina el lugar es la luz de la luna, y el pequeño fuego que hay en medio del altar…- ALI, POR FAVOR, NO HAGAS ESTO- rogo la voz de alguien hacia su lado izquierdo, y ve su viva imagen amarrada a un árbol, y se le acerca_

_Porque no- pregunto la voz de Alaiya con odio, mientras su hermana la mira triste- El tomo todo lo que yo amaba- pauso- Es mi turno de hacer lo mismo-_

_Te arrepentiras- le aseguro Lea_

_Tu haras que me arrepienta- le pregunto Alaiya_

_No- contesto Lea- Tu consciencia- aseguro- TU no eres asi Ali- _

_EL - dijo apuntando furiosa al cuerpo atado a una roca- Me convirtió en esto- pauso- Todo esto es tu culpa- aseguro- El decidió su propio destino- pauso- Quien soy yo para ser un obstáculo en que este se cumpla- añadio y se aleja de su hermana yendo hacia el altar_

_Estamos listos- le informo no otra que Esther y Alaiya sonríe y mira al hombre encadenado al piso y una chica tranquila a su lado- Solo falta la piedra- añadio y Alaiya mira a su hermana, que niega con la cabeza, pero ella vuelve a mirar al hombre y a la chica y saca algo de su bolsillo y se lo extiende a Esther la que lo toma_

_Sacada de las profundidas del lago de los lobos- informo Alaiya- Dada por ellos voluntariamente- añadio y Esther sonrie_

_Estas lista- le pregunto_

_Lo estoy- contesto y levanta sus manos en dirección al hombre y la chica y utiliza su energía para desencadenar al hombre y mantenerlo firme en su lugar- Empieza- y Esther se va hacia el altar y arroja la piedra en una vasija y empieza a murmurar algo en otro idioma, y el fuego en el lugar crece_

_El corazón de un hombre lobo tomado por la fuerza- dijo de pronto Esther, Mikael aparece y mira a Alaiya la que suelta su agarre del hombre y se pone frente a la chica poniendo una barrera entre ellas y el hombre, al que Mikael rápidamente vence y le saca el corazón y se lo entrega a Esther- Cuya sangre corre desde sus inicios por sus venas- añadio estrujando el corazón sobre la vasija y murmura otras cosas- La muerte de un vampiro, que no da pelea- y Alaiya se quita de enfrente de la chica, y esta avanza hacia el altar y Mikael aparece frente a ella y la estaca en el corazón y cae inerte al piso, y Mikael saca la estaca y se la da a Esther que la pone sobre la vasija- Pues su sangre representa una vida impuesta- mientras gotas caen de la daga y Esther murmura otras cosas y mira a Alaiya- Ella es la ultima- informo y Alaiya mira tras ella y una chica se acerca_

_Estas segura que quieres hacer esto- pregunto y la chica le sonríe- Tatia-_

_No es solo por ti, Ali- contesto Tatia- Niklaus ha lastimado a muchos, y su poder es un imbalance demasiado grande a la naturaleza- y sonríe- Tomo mi parte en esto, como no solo mi ayuda a ti, mi amiga y hermana del alma- pauso- Sino que también como un deber de proteger a mi familia y a la gente de todo nuestro pueblo- y sigue avanzando hacia el altar_

_La sangre de la doopelganger, dada libremente- dijo Esther y mira a Tatia- Es asi-_

_Es asi- confirmo la chica_

_Que asi sea- dijo Esther y Mikael aparece y en menos de un segundo le arranca la cabeza a la chica, para sorpresa y horror de Alaiya y Lea y Esther sigue con el ritual, bañando y obligando a beber a Klaus la sangre de la chica, y lo termina sin que Alaiya pueda registrarlo, porque no puede despegar sus ojos de la cabeza y cuerpo de su amiga_

_No- susurro y sus ojos se llenan de furia- NO- grito y Esther y Mikael la miran- Jamas me dijiste que ella moriría-_

_Que esperabas- le pregunto Esther- Niklaus no tomaria la sangre a voluntad, esta era la unica forma- aseguro y Alaiya niega con la cabeza_

_Eres una maldita- siseo_

_Tu la convenciste- le recordó Esther, y el odio en la mirada de Alaiya crece- Si quieres culpar a alguien cúlpate a ti misma-_

_Y lo hago- aseguro Alaiya- A diferencia de ti, acepto mi culpa, pero tu no lo haces- pauso- Pero lo haras- siseo y empieza a canalizar energía haciendo que el lugar se sienta distinto, y los ojos de la chica cambien y brillen, y un circulo de fuego aparezca a su alrededor y murmure algo en un desconocido idioma para todos los que la observan y con sus ojos blancos mira a Esther- Me ire, pero no sola, porque los que osaron cometer traición pagaran, porque el ser único vivira- y el fuego la envuelve_

_ALI- grito Lea y una explosión en donde estaba parada su hermana ocurre, que provoca una luz cegadora, pero atravez de la cual Lea se sorprende poder ver y ve una extraña neblina frente a ella_

_Seremos una- susurro la voz de su hermana y siente como una energía la envuelve y se une a ella…_

_La luz desaparece, dejando chispas que vuelan por los aires, pero en el lugar que estaba Alaiya ya no hay nadie- Que rayos sucedió- pregunto Mikael ayudando a su esposa a ponerse de pie_

_No lo se- contesto esta confundida y ve a Niklaus aun amarrado y a Lea inconsciente_

_ESTHER- grito la voz de Ayanna apareciendo con sus otros hijos- Que demonios hiciste- pregunto_

_Lo que debía hacer- contesto esta simplemente_

_Donde esta Ali- pregunto Kol buscando a la chica_

_Esta muerta- contesto Esther, para sorpresa de todos sus hijos_

_No- refuto Ayanna mirando hacia el árbol donde Lea esta amarrada- No, por completo- y Esther siente una extraña energía proveniente del árbol y ve las cadenas que la mantienen amarrada temblar y se le acerca lentamente_

_Lea- susurro y la chica abre los ojos abruptamente y la mira con odio y sus ojos brillan y las cadenas se rompen dejándola libre y Esther retrocede y Lea sonríe_

_Te gusta jugar con la naturaleza Esther- dijo- No eres la unica- y con eso mueve su mano lanzando lejos a la mujer y se evapora, para aparecer al lado de Niklaus y Mikael se le acercar rápidamente, pero ella antes de que el pueda acercarse lo manda volando lejos y con su poder rompe las cadenas que tienen amarrado al chico- Nos iremos- y el solo la mira- Confia en mi-_

_Lo hago- susurro y ella le sonríe y lo toma de la ropa y mira a los otros y fija su mirada en Ayanna_

_Somos una ahora- le informo y Ayanna la mira sorprendida- Quieres culpar algo- añadio- Culpa a la traición- y con eso se evapora con el cuerpo de Niklaus…_

Y Rachel vuelve al mundo real- Tuviste una visión- pregunto la voz de Esther, que aun le da la espalda a la chica

Asi es- confirmo Rachel

Que viste- le pregunto Esther

A ti- contesto Rachel y Esther se da vuelta a mirarla

Te ves sorprendida por lo que viste- añadio Esther observándola atentamente

Sabia muy bien acerca del evento que acabo de ver- conto Rachel- Pero es la primera vez que soy capaz de verlo, y sentir cada emoción-

Que evento es este- pregunto- Y que involucra- añadio Esther curiosa

El ritual- contesto Rachel y Esther asiente entendiendo- Y ya no es necesario que tengamos conversación alguna-

Porque no- pregunto Esther

Aprendi todo lo que necesitaba saber de usted con ese recuerdo- contesto Rachel- Que todo lo que le importa es usted misma, su orgullo y ego son lo que la mueven en su actuar- pauso- Y que por ninguna razón es confiable-

Mi familia también es importante para mi- añadio Esther

Diferire al respecto- refuto Rachel- Y si me disculpa, pero para mi esta reunión con usted ha terminado- y sale de la habitación, mientras Esther solo la mira alejarse, y mientras la chica va hacia la escalera se siente agitada y se mete a una habitación…_estoy perdiendo el control, sobre el control….ironico…debo relajarme y tratar de recuperarlo…_y se sienta en la cama que hay en la habitación y se acuesta en esta y respira lentamente cerrando los ojos…

Mientras abajo, la gente sigue bailando- Estas mas tranquilo- le pregunto Elena a Damon

No realmente- contesto este, que mira hacia la salida del salón cada cinco segundos

Tranquilo Damon- le pidió la chica- Ten fe en Rachel, y trata de divertirte-

Hablando de tratar de divertirse- añadio Damon- Porque estabas tan feliz cuando te apoyamos en venir- pregunto

Con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, con Stefan y Bonnie- contesto la chica- Me pareció buena la idea de asistir a un baile, y si bien es en la casa de Klaus, que mas da, quiero divertirme-

Ya veo- entendió Damon- Rachel me conto acerca del malestar de Bonnie contigo-

En serio- pregunto Elena sorprendida y Damon asiente- Porque te lo conto-

Solo me dijo que Bonnie esta molesta contigo- aclaro Damon- Y porque note lo extrañas que estaban al estar cerca en el festival-

Oh- musito Elena- Crei que Rachel te había dicho la razón de la molestia-

Como si fuera a contarme esas cosas- le dijo Damon- O como si me interesara- añadio rolando los ojos

Cierto- entendió Elena y siguen bailando, y con otra pareja

Cuando vas admitir que me invistaste, me enviaste este vestido y la pulsera, porque quieres sacarle celos a Rachel- le pregunto Caroline a Klaus, mientras ambos bailan y este se rie

Eres divertida- dijo sonriendo- Y mas inteligente de lo que pareciera-

Solo porque soy rubia no significa que soy estúpida- le dijo molesta

Lo se- concordo Klaus- Y tienes razón- concedió

Por fin- exclamo la chica- Y porque me escogiste a mi-

Despues de que ella trato de morir por ti- contesto Klaus- Me pareció apropiado- añadio sonriendo y Caroline rola los ojos

Es estúpida tu táctica- le dijo honestamente- Porque Rachel y yo nos dimos cuenta desde el inicio-

No esperaba que fuera de otra manera- añadio Klaus

Y entonces porque si sabes que ella sabe- continuo Caroline- Sigues igualmente usando una táctica que definitivamente no te servirá- pauso- Y realmente ninguna-

Porque es divertido- contesto simplemente Klaus- Ya es momento de cambiar de parejas- añadio y la hace girar, y todos quedan con distintas parejas, Elena con Stefan, Caroline con Matt, y Damon con Rebecca

Feliz cumpleaños- le dijo Damon a la rubia vampiro

Gracias- le dijo ella simplemente- Preocupado por Rachel- le pregunto

Siempre- contesto Damon

Hay algo que quiero que sepas- siguio Rebecca

Que- pregunto Damon intrigado

Ninguno de nosotros dejara que Nik convierta a Rachel en su super arma- contesto Rebecca- O que siga creando a sus hibridos- pauso- Los hibridos los quiere porque quiere una familia, y nosotros seremos una para el, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, madre nos ha unido nuevamente- pauso- Y por el mismo motivo no lo dejaremos seguir obsesionándose con el poder-

Bien- musito Damon- Gracias- y la chica le sonríe y siguen bailando, y con otra pareja

Que haces con Klaus- le pregunto Matt a Caroline

Me invito y vine sacarle de una vez por todas que solo me esta usando para sacarle celos a Rachel- contesto la rubia

En serio- pregunto el chico sorprendido y ella asiente- Ok- entendió y siguen bailando

Tengo que ir a hablar con Esther- le dijo Elena a Stefan mientras ambos están juntos

Ok- concedió este y se salen de la pista de baile y ambos suben por las escaleras

Tengo que ir sola- le recordó Elena

Lo se- le dijo Stefan- Solo me cerciorare de que entres y no haya nadie que quiera interferir- añadio y la chica asiente- Ve- y ella se aleja, hasta que Stefan la pierde de vista al entrar en una habitación, y el se queda mirando la puerta de esta…

Te estaba esperando- le dijo Esther a Elena sin mirarla

Me quería aquí, aquí estoy- dijo la chica y Esther la mira y le sonríe

Ire directamente al punto, para no dilatar mas este asunto- siguio la bruja y Elena asiente- Se que mi hijo, ha estado utilizándote para crear a su legion de hibridos-

Asi es- confirmo Elena

Y que debes estar cansada del peligro que el representa tanto para ti como para tu familia y amigos- añadio Esther y Elena asiente- Quiero ayudarte, pero para ello necesito tu ayuda-

Que clase de ayuda- pregunto Elena y Esther toma una cuchilla y la mira

Tu sangre- contesto y Elena la mira algo asustada y Esther le sonríe- Sacate un guante- y la chica lo hace y Esther le toma la mano y ella le hace un corte en el dedo, que le hace emitir un pequeño quejido a la chica, y echa la sangre en una copa y luego le pone su propio dedo al dedo la chica y el corte desaparece

Es todo- pregunto Elena y Esther asiente- Porque necesita mi sangre- añadio la chica

Hace 1000 años cometi un enorme error- contesto Esther- Cree monstruos, en la carne de mis propios hijos- pauso- Monstruos sedientos de sangre y poder, y quiero enmendarlo-

Como- pregunto Elena

Amo a mis hijos- contesto Esther- Pero a pesar de ese amor que les tengo, no puedo seguirles permitiendo su existencia-

Que significa eso- pregunto Elena confundida

Que sacare a Niklaus de tu espalda- contesto Esther- Pero también a todos mis hijos- y Elena la mira sorprendida- Esta noche en la champaña, con un poderoso hechizo ayudado con tu sangre, unire a mis hijos en vida y muerte- pauso- Y dentro de tres noches, bajo la luna, terminare con todos ellos- y Elena cada vez esta mas sorprendida

Pero crei que quiera que fueran una familia- añadio la chica- Que coexistieran con los humanos- y Esther niega con la cabeza

Todo esto, no es mas que un acto de mi parte- confeso- Para tener su confianza de nuevo, y asi poder rectificar mi error- pauso- Mientras estaba en el limbo vi todo lo que hicieron, vivi el dolor a travez de cada una de sus victimas, y no puedo seguirles permitiendo ello-

Que tal si ellos escuchan lo que me esta diciendo- pregunto Elena

No lo harán- aseguro Esther- Protegi esta habitación con un hechizo que le prohíbe a cualquier persona o ser sobrenatural escuchar lo que es dicho aquí- pauso- Creeme Elena- pauso- Soy la unica que puede rectificar lo que hice- aseguro, y Elena solo la mira, ya no sabe que decir…

Mientras Rachel que aun esta en la habitación con sus ojos cerrados los abre abruptamente y mira confundida el lugar donde esta y se levanta y mira a su alrededor- Que es todo esto- susurro al mirar los muebles y se va hacia un espejo y abre mucho los ojos- No puede ser- dijo sorprendida tocándose la cara- Como es esto posible- añadio muy confundida y ve una manija y abre la puerta y sale hacia el pasillo y camina por este mirando todo muy sorprendida y confundida y llega a la escalera

Ahí estas- dijo la voz de Damon subiendo por las escaleras y ella lo mira y abre mucho los ojos y se le acerca, hasta que este llega al penúltimo escalon hacia arriba- Ya me tenias preocupado- añadio sonriendo

Aid- susurro la chica y Damon la mira confundido

Aid- pregunto mientras ella lo observa como si lo estudiara y le toca la cara con sus manos- Rach, estas bien- le pregunto

Rach- susurro la chica confundida

Quien rayos es Aid- pregunto Damon y ella lo mira algo triste, pero con una leve sonrisa

Se que esto sonara extraño- dijo la chica sin contestar su pregunta- Pero podria preguntarte algo, sin que preguntes la razón por la cual lo pregunto- pregunto y el frunce el seño

Ok- concedió muy confundido

Que año es este- pregunto la chica y el la mira mas confundido aun, pero decide responder

2011- contesto Damon y la chica abre mucho los ojos

1000 años- susurro

1000 años, que- pregunto Damon y de pronto abre mucho los ojos…_no sera…_ y le toma la mano a la chica, pero no siente ninguna diferencia como cuando Lea o Ariadne han tomado posesión de su cuerpo- Rachel- pero la chica no lo mira, solo se ve sumida en su pensamientos

Damon- llamo la voz de Stefan y ambos se dan vuelta a mirarlo y la chica abre mucho los ojos

Kael- susurro y Stefan la mira confundido

No- dijo y luego mira a su hermano- Que sucede aquí Damon- pregunto y la chica mira Damon y le sonríe

Ese es tu nombre- pregunto y el asiente, mientras Stefan los mira cada vez mas confundido

Y el de tu cuerpo ahora es Rachel- le dijo Damon- Tienes que hacerla regresar- y la chica lo mira confundida

No se de que hablas- le dijo- No entiendo que esta sucediendo, salvo que estoy 1000 años en el futuro- y lo mira triste- Y tu te llamas Damon-

Y- pregunto Damon

Que rayos sucede aquí- pregunto Stefan

No lo se- le respondió Damon y mira a la chica- En serio necesito a Rachel de vuelta- añadio

Porque- pregunto la chica

Porque la amo, y no quiero que su alma se pierda por tu culpa- contesto el chico y ella lo mira sorprendida y sonríe y luego frunce el seño

Pero no se como hacerlo- dijo y alguien le toma el brazo y todos miran a la persona- Kol- dijo con una enorme sonrisa y el también le sonríe- Tambien estas aquí- y el asiente

Ven conmigo- dijo y ella le toma la mano sonriendo y lo sigue y Kol mira a los hermanos- Ustedes también- añadio y Damon y Stefan lo siguen y se meten a una habitación y Kol cierra la puerta y los mira a los tres- Nadie debe saber que ella esta aquí-

Que mierda- exclamo Damon

No seas vulgar- lo reprendió la chica y el la mira, pero esta mira a Kol- Porque no-

Porque mi madre esta aquí- contesto Kol

Pero estamos 1000 años en el futuro, como es que Esther esta aquí- pregunto la chica confundida

Me imagino que lo ultimo que recuerdas es el ritual- le pregunto Kol de vuelta y la chica asiente- Bueno, han pasado muchas cosas despues de eso Ali- añadio y Damon y Stefan abren mucho los ojos

Eres Alaiya- pregunto Damon y la chica lo mira y ella asiente sonriendo

Me conoces- pregunto y el asiente- Como-

Rachel ha tenido recuerdos acerca de ti- contesto Damon

Oh- exclamo Alaiya sorprendida- Eso quiere decir, que no es que haya sido transportada al futuro- añadio sonriendo- Ahora entiendo de que hablabas con devolverte a Rachel- y frunce el seño- El problema es que no se como hacer eso-

Ali- la llamo Kol y ella lo mira- La chica tiene tus poderes, mas el control de Lea-

Lo logre entonces- entendió sonriendo- Cree a la psíquica unica- y Kol asiente- Entonces, se que debo hacer, para poder entender todo- y estira sus manos y unas luces aparecen en estas para sorpresa de los tres chicos y ella cierra los ojos, y sienten energía en toda la habitación, que rápidamente desaparece y ella abre los ojos y sonríe- Ahora entiendo-

Que- pregunto Stefan

Que ha sucedido durante estos últimos 1000 años- contesto Alaiya y mira a Damon- Fue un placer conocerte, y no se como lo hizo, pero me alegra que estes aquí- y el la mira confundido

De que hablas-

No puedo responderte- contesto Alaiya con una sonrisa y luego mira a Kol- Vuelve a ser quien eras- le pidió- Siempre estamos contigo- le aseguro y Kol le sonríe

Realmente los extraño- susurro el chico y Alaiya se le acerca

Lo se- le dijo abrazandolo y le susurra algo en el oído, que ni Damon ni Stefan escuchan y Kol sonríe y asiente al ella separarse de el y Alaiya mira a Damon y Stefan y se les acerca

Una advertencia- dijo- Todos los tratos que involucran magia, conllevan severas consecuencias, tanto para quien realiza la magia, como para aquellos que participan, y a veces los que pagan son aquellos que mas quieren-

Ok- dijeron los dos hermanos confundidos, y Alaiya para sorpresa de ambos suelta una pequeña risita

Quien diría que ustedes dos terminarían siendo hermanos- añadio la chica y ambos chicos la miran confundidos, pero antes de que puedan decirle algo ella cierra los ojos y todo su cuerpo se tensa y brilla cegando a los otros tres, y hasta que la luz desaparece la chica abre los ojos y se tambalea hacia atrás, y Kol la agarra antes de que termine en el piso

Estas bien- le pregunto el chico, y ella asiente mirándolo confundida

Que sucedió- pregunto y siente a otras personas en la habitación- Damon- y el la toma de los brazos de Kol- Que paso-

No recuerdas nada- le pregunto Stefan y ella niega con la cabeza

Salvo que estaba acostada en una habitación tratando de controlar mi poder despues de mi reunión con Esther- contesto la chica- Como llegue aquí- pregunto

Alaiya tomo posesión de tu cuerpo- le contesto Damon y Rachel lo mira muy sorprendida

En serio- pregunto y este asiente- Pero no recuerdo nada, como cuando eso ocurre con Lea o Ariadne- añadio confundida y asustada y Damon la abraza

Esta bien- le aseguro

Los dejaremos solos- añadio Kol y Stefan asiente- Y nadie en quien no confíen debe saber de esto- añadio

Porque- le pregunto Damon

Se nota que lo que sucedió la dejo débil- contesto Kol- Y estoy tratando de ayudar, es todo- añadio

Ok- entendió Damon- Gracias- y Kol asiente y sale de la habitación

Me asegurare de que Elena este bien- añadio Stefan y Damon asiente, y ambos salen de la habitación y Damon mira a Rachel que tirita

Esta bien, preciosa- le aseguro acariciándola…_cuando la toque siendo Alaiya, la sentí igual, como cuando es ella misma…me pregunto porque sera…_

Gracias por la ayuda- le dijo Stefan a Kol mientras ambos bajan por las escaleras y este lo mira

No lo hice por ustedes- le dijo el chico- Lo hice por Ali, y nadie mas que ella- y se aleja y se mete entre la gente y Stefan se encoge de hombros y se queda en la entrada del salón, ya que Esther esta hablando, pero el decide no escuchar, y buscar a Elena…la que esta al lado de Elijah, escuchando el brindis, y que divisa a Stefan, el que no tiene copa alguna y solo la mira y ella le da una leve sonrisa

Espero- dijo Elijah y ella lo mira- Que podamos tener esa pieza de baile ahora- le pregunto

Por supuesto- aseguro ella y mira a Stefan el que le asiente y ella y Elijah se van a bailar…

Que haces aquí- pregunto Klaus afuera de la casa y Caroline lo mira

Necesitaba aire- contesto la chica- Hay mucha gente alla adentro y me estaba sofocando-

Ya veo- entendió Klaus

Y no es como que realmente te importa- añadio la chica

Tienes razón- confirmo Klaus- No me importa en lo mas minimo-

Entonces dejame en paz- le pidió- Deja de actuar como si quisieras estar conmigo- pauso- No te servirá para sacarle celos a Rachel- aseguro- Y realmente no me siento ni un poquito halagada al respecto- y Klaus solo sonríe- Porque la sonrisa-

Me agrada lo honesta que eres- contesto este- Y eso hace esto divertido- añadio y Caroline rola los ojos y se devuelve a la casa y Klaus la sigue

Stefan- llamo Damon y este mira a su hermano que viene con Rachel a su lado- Nos vamos-

No me siento nada bien- le informo Rachel y Stefan asiente entendiendo- Elena esta bien- pregunto

Esta bailando con Elijah- contesto Stefan- Una vez termine la llevare a casa- pauso- Y me asegurare de que Matt y Caroline también lleguen a salvo a las de ellos-

Bien- añadio Damon- Nos vemos en la casa- y Stefan asiente y Damon y Rachel van hacia la puerta donde se topan con Caroline y Klaus

Rach- dijo la chica sonriéndole- Estas bien- pregunto confundida

Si- contesto esta- Solo ya nos vamos-

Porque- pregunto Caroline

Estoy cansada- contesto Rachel

Y yo la quiero toda para mi antes que se duerma- añadio Damon pícaramente y Caroline rola los ojos

Ok- entendió- Nos vemos, entonces- y Rachel asiente y va a salir cuando Klaus le toma el brazo y ella lo mira

Quitale tus manos de encima- siseo Damon y Klaus solo mira a la chica

Estas segura que estas bien- le pregunto

No tengo razón para mentir- contesto la chica y quita su brazo de su agarre- Gracias por la invitación- añadio y Klaus asiente y Damon saca a Rachel de la casa, pero no sin antes mirar con odio a Klaus, y ambos se van, mientras Klaus los mira alejarse…_algo no esta bien con ella…Esther le habrá hecho algo…_y se va hacia las escaleras y las sube, mientras Caroline lo mira y se encoge de hombros y se va donde Stefan…y Klaus llega a la habitación de su madre

Que le hiciste a Rachel- le pregunto y ella que esta con Finn lo mira confundida

Nada- contesto- Hablamos muy brevemente, porque ella rápidamente hizo sus conjeturas acerca de mi, despues de tener una visión- pauso- O mas bien un recuerdo-

Que recuerdo- pregunto Klaus

Del ritual donde selle tu poder y Alaiya y Lea se volvieron una- contesto Esther- Finn dejanos solos- pidió y este se retira cerrando la puerta tras el- No tengo intenciones de lastimar a nadie Niklaus- aseguro- Y a esa chica menos- pauso- Su poder es grandioso y digno de admiración-

De acuerdo- entendió Klaus- Pero hazle algo o trama algo madre, y esta vez nada te salvara de mi- aseguro y sale de la habitación y Esther deja salir un suspiro

Estas bien- le pregunto Finn y ella lo mira y le sonríe

Lo estoy- contesto- Estas seguro de hacer esto- le pregunto

He aceptado mi destino madre- contesto Finn seguro- Y te apoyo en un ciento por ciento- y le sonríe

Bien- susurro- Porque debemos ser listos y cautos- y Finn asiente…

Y en casa de los Salvatore, Damon y Rachel entran a la casa y la chica se apoya en uno de los pilares de la casa- Rach-

Aun no entiendo que sucedió- dijo confundida y lo mira- Como sabes que fue Alaiya-

Kol- contesto Damon- El la reconoció, a mi ni se me paso por la cabeza que podia ser Alaiya- añadio y Rachel lo mira confundida

Pero, entonces, tu no sabias que no era yo- pregunto

Actuabas extraño- contesto Damon- Pero al verte y al tocarte, era como verte y tocarte a ti- pauso- Lo que me pareció mas extraño aun, porque cada vez que Lea o Ariadne se apoderan de ti, soy capaz de distinguirlas rápidamente-

Lo se- dijo Rachel- Por eso te lo preguntaba- pauso- Que rayos sucedió-

Si tu no lo sabes, menos yo- añadio Damon y Rachel asiente- Porque no vas a tomar un baño, y te relajas, quizás puedas entenderlo mejor asi- le propuso

Tienes razón- concedió la chica

Te conseguiré algo de comer- añadio Damon y la chica asiente y se va al segundo piso, mientras Damon la mira alejarse confundido…

Despues de dejar a Caroline en su casa, y asegurarse de que Matt estará bien, y ya que anda en su auto, y aun estaba divertido con Rebecca lo dejo simplemente quedarse en la fiesta, finalmente el chico llego solo ahí, Stefan va a dejar a Elena a su casa

Entonces Esther, quería solo conocerte- pregunto Stefan y la chica asiente- Ok-

Ok- musito Elena- Gracias por ayudarme con Ric hoy-

No hice mucho- añadio Stefan encogiéndose de hombros

Pero igualmente gracias- repitió la chica

Ok- concedió Stefan- De nada- y Elena sonríe- Es hora de que entres- añadio y ella asiente

Buenas noches- le dijo y Stefan asiente

Buenas noches- y Elena entra a la casa y lo mira

Asi siempre sera- pregunto en un susurro y Stefan solo la mira- Frio entre nosotros-

Mientras nos acostumbramos a ser amigos- contesto Stefan- Si, asi sera- confirmo

Ok- susurro Elena y cierra la puerta y Stefan se va a su auto, y la chica lo escucha alejarse

Como estuvo- pregunto la voz de Jeremy tras ella y lo mira

Bien- contesto Elena- Jer, me regalas un abrazo de oso- le pidio y el le sonríe y la abraza- Gracias-

Supuse que lo necesitarías, por eso te espere- confeso el chico y Elena sonríe…

Rachel esta sentada en la cama de Damon, cuando este le entrega un tazon- Encontre chocolate, y prepare de esas cosas que salen en la televisión- le conto

Chocolate caliente con malvaviscos- pregunto la chica y Damon asiente- Eres muy tierno-

Sexy- corrigio- Nada de tierno- añadio y la chica se rie y prueba lo del tazon

Mmm- se saboreo- Te quedo muy rico-

Bien- dijo complacido Damon- Y-

Fue el recuerdo que tuve cuando estuve con Esther- contesto Rachel- Despues de meditarlo mucho, es la unica respuesta que tengo y la que me hace sentido-

Explicame mejor, porque no entiendo- le pidió Damon y la chica asiente

Vi el ritual, cuando le pusieron la maldición a Klaus y Alaiya se fusiono con Lea- empezo Rachel- Y despues de hablar con Esther, estaba muy agitada y sentía como mi poder estaba algo asi como desordenado, y volátil, asi que me meti a una de las habitaciones para relajarme, y poder controlarlo mejor- pauso- Y despues apareci en esa otra habitación contigo, Stefan y Kol- pauso- Lo que significa que al ver el ritual, y al sentirlo, fue como experimentarlo de nuevo, y mi cuerpo volvi al inicio, como cuando recién lo tuve, pero con todo lo que me ha pasado, mi poder y energía reaccionaron distinto, y Alaiya tomo posesión de mi-

No entiendo mucho a decir verdad- confeso Damon- Pero, según lo que dices, el recuerdo actuo como catalizador o algo, y Alaiya te poseyó como Lea y Ariadne lo hacen a libertad-

Si algo asi- confirmo Rachel

Crees que vuelva a pasar- le pregunto Damon

Creo que no- contesto la chica- Y también lo espero- añadio

Te asustaste- añadio Damon y Rachel asiente y Damon le quita el tazon y ambos se meten a la cama, y el la abraza fuerte contra el- Ya estas bien, preciosa- le aseguro y le besa la frente, y la chica se acurruca en sus brazos…

Un auto llega a la casa de los Salvatore, mientras alguien observa desde la parte alta de un árbol y Stefan se baja de su auto y lo cierra y camina hacia su casa, cuando se detiene y mira hacia el bosque con el seño fruncido, pero despues niega con la cabeza y se mete a la casa y la persona cae del árbol

Viven donde el murio- susurro no otro que Kol y sonríe- Quien diría que todos volveriamos a donde todo inicio- y mira hacia el cielo y sonríe y se va…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>A Kol le encanta subirse a los arboles para observar a la gente, es el quien observaba a Rachel y Damon en la glorieta en el capitulo anterior, ok, y que les parecio?<p> 


	81. Descifrando Secretos

Gracias amy y a Wanda-Marie840 por sus comentarios :D, ojala les guste este capitulo tambien...

Algo que olvide en el capitulo anterior fue mencionar que la cancion que le canto Rachel a Rebecca es "The Gift of a Friend" de Demi Lovato...

Nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>81<p>

DESCIFRANDO SECRETOS

Mientras en la casa de Klaus, donde ya el baile esta terminando, Elijah encuentra a su madre en la misma habitación donde Rachel y Elena la encontraron, sentada en un sillón- El baile fue un éxito- le informo y ella lo mira sonriendo

Me alegra-

Es todo lo que diras madre- le pregunto Elijah y Esther se levanta y se le acerca

Estoy feliz, Elijah- le aseguro- Pero este es solo el inicio-

Lo se- concordo Elijah- Y que tal estuvo tu conversación con Rachel y Elena- pregunto

Siempre el curioso- dijo Esther con una sonrisa- Solo quería conocerlas- aseguro

Nada mas- pregunto Elijah

Nada mas- aseguro Esther

Ok- concedió Elijah- Te dejo descansar- y Esther le sonríe y este sale de la habitación, y la sonrisa de Esther cae de su rostro…_debo ser muy precavida…_

Piensas que oculta algo- pregunto Rebecca, al Elijah entrar a su habitación

Asi es- contesto este- Porque mas pondría un hechizo que no nos permite escuchar que sucede en su habitación-

Porque es madre y le gusta su privacidad- contesto Rebecca- Y ademas quiere que seamos una familia de nuevo-

Lo se- concedió Elijah- Pero, eso no significa que bajemos la guardia, pues ya antes madre ha traicionado a aquellos que ama, y a quienes le han ayudado- pauso- Y no la estoy acusando de nada Rebecca- aseguro- Solo te pido que seamos precavidos-

Ok- concedió la chica- Seremos precavidos- y Elijah le sonríe…

Al dia siguiente, en la casa de los Salvatore, Rachel entra a la biblioteca con un libro, despues de volver de almorzar afuera con Damon

Como te sientes- le pregunto Stefan que esta en esta leyendo y Rachel se sienta en uno de los sillones y lo mira- Despues de lo de ayer- añadio

Bien- contesto la chica- Algo aun tiritona, pero bien- aseguro

Me alegra- le dijo Stefan sonriendo levemente- Y Damon- pregunto

Se fue por una bolsa de sangre- contesto Rachel y Stefan asiente entendiendo- Y tu haz comido- le pregunto

Si- contesto el chico incomodo- Y no te preocupes no he lastimado a nadie- aseguro

Lo se- le dijo Rachel sonriendo y abre su libro y no alcanza a leer mucho cuando la voz de Damon se escucha

He estado pensando- dijo y Rachel y Stefan lo miran entrar a la biblioteca

Eso es peligroso- le dijo divertido Stefan y Damon rola los ojos

No trates de ser divertido Stef- le pidió- No te sale- le aseguro y Rachel le sonríe a Stefan y mira a su novio

En que haz estado pensando- le pregunto curiosa

Katherine- contesto Damon

Mas peligroso aun- susurro Stefan

Y hay algo que no me calza- siguio Damon ignorando a su hermano

Que- pregunto Rachel mirándolo confundida y el se para frente a ella

Cuando hablamos acerca de las reencarnaciones me dijiste que las Petrova doopelgangers son únicas, porque son dobles vivientes de alguien que ya existe- contesto Damon y Rachel asiente- Entonces Katherine no es una Petrova doopelganger- añadio y Stefan lo mira extrañado- Porque jamás menciono el que fuera igual a alguien que ya existiera o algo parecido-

Cierto- confirmo Rachel

No entiendo- añadio Stefan y Damon y Rachel lo miran- Katherine es una Petrova-

Si, pero no una doopelganger Petrova- añadio Damon- Porque para serlo tendría que tener un doble viviente y no lo tenia hasta que Elena nació-

Entonces como explicas que Klaus la quería usar para romper la maldición- añadio Stefan

Eso es lo que no entiendo- añadio Damon y mira a Rachel que se ve pensativa- Porque sabemos que lo que Klaus necesitaba para romper la maldición era un vampiro, un hombre lobo, la piedra lunar y la Petrova doopelganger- enfatizo en lo ultimo- Pero Katherine no lo era, porque no tenia un doble viviente a pesar de ser una Petrova- y Rachel lo mira- O no-

Tienes razón- confirmo la chica- En todo- aseguro- Porque lo que hace a un doopelganger Petrova especial y distinto de los normales doopelgangers es que existen al mismo tiempo-

Pero y entonces- pregunto Stefan- Porque Klaus tenia a Katherine con el-

Para crear al Petrova doopelganger- contesto Rachel y ambos hermanos la miran confundidos- Katherine es idéntica a la Petrova doopelganger original, la cual era idéntica a su madre-

Por eso era la original era una doopelganger Petrova- entendió Damon y Rachel asiente

Y como te dije antes solo dentro de una línea de sangre nacen los doopelgangers- siguio Rachel- Lo que significa que Klaus quería a Katherine para que procreara a su doopelganger- pauso- Pero Katherine oyo acerca de la maldición y creyo que la asesinarían al ser una Petrova-

Solo entendió esa parte- añadio Damon y Rachel asiente

Asi debió ser- confirmo- Y por eso huyo, y al convertirse en vampiro-

Fuera cualquiera posibilidad de que se reproduzca- añadio Stefan y Damon y Rachel asienten concordando- Pero Katherine tuvo un hijo antes de conocer a Klaus, por lo que le dijo a Elena-

Lo que explicaría porque Klaus asesino a su familia- añadio Rachel y de nuevo los hermanos están confundidos- Klaus debió seguir la descendencia Petrova tal cual lo hizo con la Bracova, asi encontró a Ariadne y Katerina- pauso- Al asesinar a su familia solo tenia que seguir la descendencia del hijo de Katherine, que finalmente derivo a la existencia de Elena-

También explica porque al Ariadne pedirle que la dejara en paz simplemente lo hizo- añadio Stefan y Rachel asiente- Pero- pauso- Eso no significaría que Klaus tendría que haber sabido de la existencia de Elena desde mucho antes- pregunto confundido

Asi es- contesto Rachel

Pero entonces como es que no vino desde mucho antes por ella- pregunto Damon y Rachel se ve pensativa y abre mucho los ojos

Bonnie me conto que Abby hizo un poderoso hechizo para proteger a Elena cuando era pequeña- contesto- Y al pueblo- pauso- Ese hechizo debió retardar el conocimiento de Klaus-

Y al nosotros llegar aquí- añadio Stefan- Este debe haberse deteriorado y al interactuar con Elena atrajimos a toda clase de seres sobrenaturales hacia ella-

Lo que la destapo a los ojos de Klaus- añadio Damon y Stefan y Rachel asienten

Ademas que no creo que Klaus jamás haya pensado en que todo volveria a donde inicio- añadio Rachel

De que hablas- le pregunto Damon y la chica sonríe y deja su libro a un lado y se levanta y los mira a ambos

Quieren ver a que me refiero- pregunto y los hermanos se miran- Vamos chicos- y mira a Damon- Te gusta la historia, no- y el asiente- Aprenderas algo nuevo- aseguro y se va hacia la salida y los mira desde ahí- NO SEAN ABURRIDOS, VENGAN- y sale y Damon y Stefan se miran y se encogen de hombros y salen tras ella…

Mientras en su casa, Elena esta sentada junto a la ventana de su habitación mirando a travez de esta con la mirada perdida- Elena- la llamo Jeremy y esta lo mira- Vamos a preparar algo para almorzar o llamo y ordeno-

Ordena- le dijo simplemente y mira hacia la ventana de nuevo y Jeremy la mira confundido y entra a la habitación

Estas bien- le pregunto y ella asiente- Segura-

Segura- contesto pero sin mirarlo

Ok- concedió el chico no muy convencido, pero decide dejarla sola

Estoy segura de que estoy reconsiderando lo que hice- susurro…_no quiero a todos los originales muertos…solo se que quiero que Klaus me deje tranquila…pero Esther…no se que hacer al respecto…_

Que hacemos aquí- pregunto Damon, que al bajarse del auto de Rachel, el y Stefan empezaron a seguirla por el bosque y llegaron al lugar donde Klaus levanto su maldición, y Rachel lo mira

Creen que Klaus escogió este lugar porque es lindo- les pregunto y ambos la miran confundidos- En este lugar fue donde todo empezo-

Que empezo- pregunto Stefan

En este lugar fue donde se reunieron por primera vez los primitivos habitantes de estas tierras y los que venían del antiguo mundo- contesto Rachel- Los primitivos no querian aquí a los del antiguo mundo, debido a que temian las infecciones que estos podrían traer a sus tierras y a su gente- pauso- Y si bien los del mundo antiguo también lo temian, vinieron a quedarse de forma definitiva y nadie los obligaría a irse- pauso- Lo que por supuesto provoco una guerra entre ambos bandos-

Como se detuvo- pregunto Damon

Los del antiguo mundo venían acompañados de poderosas personas- siguio Rachel- Brujas- pauso- La mas poderosa de todos los detuvo y despues de lograr un dialogo, prometió que se encargaría con sus dones de proteger de las enfermedades, pues finalmente ellos tampoco querian seguir sufriendo por culpa de ellas- pauso- Asi que en este mismo lugar, en conjunto con su aprendiz y dos miembros de familias de sangre poderosa, e invocando los poderes de la luna, protegió a las mujeres para que los niños que se engendraran nacieran como si fueran habitantes de esta tierra-

Porque la luna- pregunto Damon confundido

Jamas haz oído que la luna quiere ser madre y que es símbolo de amor- pregunto Rachel

Algo- contesto Damon

Bueno no es que la luna quiera ser madre, pero su energía es de buen augurio para la procreación- añadio Rachel

Pero- dijo Stefan y Rachel y Damon lo miran- Que paso despues, porque según lo que me dijeron de la historia de Rebecca, lo que hicieron dejo consecuencias- y Rachel asiente

Asi fue- confirmo la chica- Una magia tan poderosa como esa siempre trae aparejada consecuencias, mas aun cuando lo que hicieron fue engañar a la naturaleza-

Engañandola haciéndole creer que los bebes eran de aquí- pregunto Damon y Rachel asiente

Esta jamás toma bien el engaño- siguio la chica- Y por ello, al igual como ellas usaron la luna, la naturaleza retribuyo haciendo lo mismo- pauso- Y dentro de los primitivos habitantes deposito un gen, gen que proviene de las criaturas que protegían desde el inicio estas tierras- pauso- Los lobos-

Asi se crearon los hombres lobos- pregunto sorprendido Stefan y Rachel asiente- Pero porque castigar a los habitantes primitivos con algo asi-

Porque estos aceptaron el uso de la magia- contesto Rachel- Esa fue su consecuencia- pauso- Mientras que para la bruja poderosa, fue la disminución de su gran poder y de vivir con que ella creo un gran temor para todos, para su aprendiz que tal cual ella perdió a su primer hijo en el otro mundo, perdería al ultimo en este nuevo mundo- pauso- Y para las dos familias poderosas, el mayor miedo de los antiguos eran los dobles, y eso se les dio-

Los dobles- pregunto Stefan confundido

En el pasado la gente consideraba una maldición el nacimiento de personas iguales- contesto Damon- Era porque las mujeres no sobrevivían al alumbramiento de estos- pauso- Y era demasiado extraño, asi que también por lo mismo mataban a uno- y Rachel asiente y este la mira- Y por lo que logro entender de lo que acabas de decir, la sangre que se uso para el hechizo y la consecuencia fue de las familias Petrova y Bracova, no-

Asi es- confirmo Rachel- Claro que se manifestó diferente, en la familia Petrova con la doopelganger, y en la Bracova con las gemelas-

Y la bruja aprendiz era Esther- pregunto Stefan y Rachel asiente- Y como siguio despues-

Bueno como saben, todos vivian en constante temor por los lobos- siguio Rachel- Hasta que con la muerte de Henrick, el ultimo hijo de Esther, esta se canso del temor- pauso- Y aun sabiendo que era su consecuencia por su ayuda, no le importo desafiar a la naturaleza de nuevo, y aquí mismo creo en sus hijos a las criaturas que ustedes conocen como vampiros-

Porque lo dices como criaturas que nosotros conocemos como vampiros- pregunto confundido Stefan

Porque los vampiros beben sangre- contesto Rachel- Y lo que Esther quería hacer era darles poder a sus hijos para que se pudieran defender y no crear seres sedientos de sangre-

Y cual fue su consecuencia por lo que hizo- pregunto Damon

La ruptura de su familia- contesto Rachel- Al transformar a sus hijos estos cambiaron y no solo físicamente, sino que también respecto a sus personalidades- pauso- Y Klaus se volvio obsesivo, y a pesar de que bajo juramento, que Alaiya logro para encontrar la paz con los hombres lobos, prometió beber sangre de animal y no humana, esta se volvio una tentación muy grande para el y todos sus hermanos, pero para el sobre todo en sus episodios obsesivos, lo que finalmente termino con el asesinando a una chica, lo que desato su gen de hombre lobo-

Y asi el hibrido nació- añadio Stefan y Rachel asiente

Y Mikael por supuesto se dio cuenta- siguio Rachel- Y Esther tuvo que admitir su amorío con un hombre lobo, y Mikael por supuesto herido en su orgullo lo asesino y a toda la familia de este, lo que estallo la rivalidad entre los vampiros y los lobos de nuevo-

Y por eso la maldición en Klaus- entendió Damon y Rachel asiente

Mikael fue el de la idea de dormir su lado de lobo- continuo la chica- Y Esther despues de cómo lo hirió, por supuesto no se opuso-

Y lo que siguio ya lo sabemos- añadio Damon y Stefan y Rachel asienten

Aun asi es increíble- añadio Stefan y Damon y Rachel asienten, y finalmente los tres se van del lugar…

Mientras en otro lugar, alejado de Mystic Falls, alguien toca una puerta y espera y al abrirse la persona que toco abre mucho los ojos sorprendido- Bill Forbes- susurro

Tyler Lockwood- dijo Bill y el chico solo lo mira- Que haces en mi puerta- le pregunto y Tyler suspira

Vengo por el tratamiento de Letal A- contesto y Bill asiente entendiendo y abre mas la puerta

Puedes pasar- le dijo y el chico entra a la casa- Sientate- añadio Bill y este lo hace- Algo de beber- pregunto

No, gracias- contesto Tyler y Bill se sienta frente a el y lo observa atentamente

Ella me dijo que vendrías- dijo finalmente

B- pregunto Tyler y Bill asiente

Pero no sabia en especifico que serias tu- añadio- Y no niego que me sorprendió que asi fuera-

Opino igual, no sabia que seria usted- añadio Tyler- Pero me ayudara- pregunto

B me dijo que quería que lo hiciera- contesto Bill- Me sorprendió conocerla, y despues de hablar con ella, entiendo el porque vino a mi- pauso- Y entiendo que clase de tratamiento quieres Tyler- aseguro- Pero no se la razón del porque lo quieres-

Soy un hibrido- le confeso el chico

Lo se, B me lo dijo- confeso Bill

Entonces como es que no entiende- pregunto Tyler confundido

Tyler, en orden de que lo que quieres resulte debes darme las respuestas que necesito tu mismo- contesto Bill- Lo que me haya dicho B, no tiene importancia alguna, mientras tu no aceptes la razón por la cual quieres el tratamiento que vienes a pedir-

Pero ni siquiera se de que se trata el tratamiento- añadio Tyler

Lo sabras en su momento- le aseguro Bill- Ahora respondeme lo que quiero saber, porque estas aquí, tu razón para querer ser ayudado-

Ok- concedió Tyler- Tengo un vinculo con Klaus, el hibrido que me creo, que ha hecho que haga cosas para lastimar a las personas que amo- pauso- Y no quiero seguir haciéndolo-

Ok- concedió Bill- Y porque crees que tienes este vinculo-

Porque el me creo- contesto Tyler- Gracias a el soy un hibrido, y ya no tengo que soportar el dolor de transformarme en un lobo en cada luna llena que vivo-

Entonces ese es tu problema- añadio Bill y Tyler lo mira confundido- Tyler, a decir verdad el vinculo que tienes con Klaus no es nuevo, es muy común, los vampiros lo forman todo el tiempo-

Lo se, Damon me lo dijo-

Pero se pierde rápido- siguio Bill- Si no hay constante cercanía entre el creador con el creado-

Pero entonces como es que yo aun lo tengo- pregunto Tyler

Porque estas agradecido de tu creador- contesto Bill- Y mientras ello asi sea, le seras fiel, sin importar que te pida hacer o a quien lastimes debido a ello-

Ok- musito Tyler- Entonces solo debo dejar de estar agradecido- y Bill se rie

No sera tan sencillo- refuto

Y porque no- pregunto Tyler confundido

Porque ha pasado tiempo y el tiempo ha hecho el vinculo fuerte- contesto Bill y se levanta- Pero no es irrompible- aseguro- Ven, te mostrare donde te quedaras, porque esto sera para largo- y el chico asiente…_lo que sea con tal de arreglarme de una vez por todas…_y lo sigue…

Al dia siguiente, ya es domingo, en una habitación oscura, solo iluminada por velas- Manten la concentración- ordeno en un susurro Lucy, mientras ella y Bonnie están sentadas en el piso con las piernas cruzadas frente a frente tomadas de las manos, y Bonnie tiene los ojos cerrados, mientras Lucy la observa- Debes solo concentrarte- añadio y las velas crecen y Lucy sonríe- Empieza de a poco a disminuir la cantidad de energía que estas usando, hasta que ya no uses- ordeno y Bonnie lo hace, provocando unos minutos despues que las velas se apaguen- Bien hecho- y Bonnie abre los ojos para ver a su prima sonriendo

Es increíble- dijo sonriendo Bonnie

Y hemos terminado- añadio Lucy

Terminado- pregunto Bonnie confundida y Lucy asiente

Logras hacer hechizos sin desperdiciar parte alguna de tu poder- le dijo Lucy sonriendo

Pero no fue muy poco tiempo- pregunto Bonnie

Bonnie, eres poderosa y tienes un impresionante control sobre tu poder- le aseguro Lucy- Este entrenamiento fue solo para limar este, y para que aprendieras esos hechizos que te enseñe ayer- pauso- Y lo lograste-

Pero solo practique los hechizos una vez cada uno- refuto Bonnie- No es suficiente- aseguro- Necesitamos mas tiempo-

Bonnie, esto no es por querer practicar mas, cierto- le dijo Lucy y Bonnie solo la mira- Es porque te sientes sola en lo que respecta a tu magia y a ser una bruja-

Si- confeso la chica- Desde que Abue murio, no tengo guía alguna- pauso- Hasta ahora-

Lo se- le dijo sonriendo Lucy- Y te entiendo- aseguro- Pero debes entender que a pesar de que sientas que necesitas una guía, no es asi-

Claro que si- refuto Bonnie- Hay muchas cosas que aun no se-

Es cierto- concordo Lucy- Pero lo que no haz aprendido aun, o no lo aprenderas nunca o lo aprenderas en el camino- aseguro- El viaje que iniciaste desde la muerte de tu Abue, que fue tu real guía por años sin siquiera tu saberlo, es solitario Bonnie, y todas pasamos por el, algunas tarde, y otras temprano, como tu-

Lo que me estas queriendo decir es que el camino de una bruja es solitario- pregunto Bonnie

Asi es- contesto Lucy- Y lo que debías aprender de mi, ya lo haz hecho- aseguro

Ok- concedió la chica y Lucy se levanta del piso y la mira

Porque no tratas de descansar- le sugirió y Bonnie también se levanta

Si, lo hare- concordo- Finalmente en unas horas debo conducir a casa- y ambas salen de la habitación, y Bonnie se mete en la habitación de huéspedes en que se ha estado quedando y se acuesta en la cama y mira el techo y antes de que se de cuenta sus ojos se cierran…e imágenes aparecen en su sueño, la casa de las brujas, un pentagrama, Abby, y fuego…lo que la hace despertar abruptamente…_otro sueño, pero que ahora, y porque Abby estaba en este…_

Y en casa de los Salvatore - Donde esta Rachel- le pregunto Stefan a Damon al encontrarlo en la biblioteca moviendo libros de un lado a otro

Fue a comprar al mercado- contesto Damon sin mirar a su hermano

Ok- entendió Stefan- Y la dejaste ir sola- pregunto sorprendido

No me dejo opción- contesto Damon y Stefan lo mira confundido- No pude traspasar la puerta al tratar de seguirla- y Stefan se rie

Ok- dijo divertido- Y que haces- pregunto

Que crees que hago- pregunto Damon exasperado y Stefan se rie- Estoy aburrido- añadio

Te entiendo- le aseguro Stefan- Ha sido un tranquilo fin de semana, lo que es sorprendente- y Damon asiente

Te hace preguntarte si es la calma antes de la tormenta- añadio y Stefan asiente

Me alegra que Rachel no este- añadio y Damon lo mira confundido- Quiero que hablemos, acerca de los originales-

Que hay con ellos- pregunto Damon

No todos son tan malos al parecer- añadio Stefan y Damon asiente

Vinieron en son de paz en todo sentido- añadio- Por lo que dijo Elijah y luego lo que me dijo Rebecca-

Cierto, pero eso solo durara mientras no haya nada que los haga cambiar de idea- añadio Stefan y Damon asiente concordando- Pero mientras asi sea, solo Klaus es nuestro blanco-

Asi es- confirmo Damon- No porque Elijah y Rebecca aseguraron que no lo dejaran ponerle una mano encima a Rachel, significa que el maldito no lo hara- añadio- Asi que ese es hibrido muerto, como sea- aseguro

Me parece- concordo Stefan…

Y Bonnie sale de la habitación donde descansaba con su bolso y lo deja en la entrada- Ya estas lista para irte- le pregunto Lucy y ella la mira y asiente- Tengo algo para ti- añadio y toma una caja de un encima de la mesa y se la da- Abrela cuando llegues a casa-

Gracias- le dijo Bonnie sonriéndole- Por todo-

Fue un placer- le aseguro Lucy sonriendo y ambas se abrazan

Que linda imagen- dijo B apareciendo y ambas se separan y la miran

Vienes por mi- le pregunto Bonnie y B solo sonríe- Estoy lista-

Bien- musito B y mira a Lucy brevemente para mirar a Bonnie- Puedes despedirte y e irte- le pidió- Te alcanzare en unos momentos- aseguro

Porque- pregunto Bonnie confundida

No es necesario que aun lo sepas- contesto B y Bonnie rola los ojos

Como todo lo que tiene que ver contigo- dijo la chica molesta y mira a su prima y se despide de ella y ambas prometen tratar de mantener el mayor contacto posible y luego Bonnie mira a B- No te molestes en unírteme, no te quiero cerca- le dijo y con eso sale de la casa y el silencio entre B y Lucy es perpetuo hasta que escuchan el auto alejarse

Ordenandole, jamás conseguiras que sea tu aliada- le dijo Lucy y B la mira

No necesito que sea mi aliada- refuto- Ella en su momento entenderá, que es tan parte de mi plan, como la misma Rachel lo es- pauso- Pero eso no es de tu incumbencia- aseguro

Lo es porque Bonnie es parte de mi familia- refuto Lucy

Te calma el hecho de que te asegure que ella jamás saldrá lastimada en mi plan- le dijo B y Lucy asiente- Bien, ahora dime si le enseñaste ese hechizo en especial que te dije-

Lo hice- contesto Lucy- Pero aun no lo perfecciona-

Eso no es problema- aseguro B- Tendra tiempo para hacerlo, una vez acepte ser parte de mi plan- pauso y sonríe- Gracias- y con eso desaparece y Lucy deja salir un suspiro y mira hacia el techo

Solo espero que lo que sea que estén planeando sea para mejor- susurro…

Rachel sale de la cocina de la casa de los Salvatore y escucha una bella melodía y va hacia la sala y encuentra a Damon sentado en el piano y se acerca sonriendo y apoya su mentón en el hombro del chico- Jamas me dijiste que tocabas el piano- susurro y el sonríe

No soy tan bueno, como me imagino que tu lo eres- le dijo simplemente y la chica niega con la cabeza y se sienta a su lado en el banco

El piano no es mi fuerte- le aseguro Rachel y Damon la mira sorprendido- Se tocar la escala musical- y lo hace- Pero cantar y tocar el piano es algo que me cuesta y mucho- pauso- De hecho la canción que estoy aprendiendo en mi electivo de música me esta costando exactamente porque tengo que tocarla en el piano y cantarla- pauso- Y olvido que no debo dejar de tocarlo- añadio y Damon se rie- No te burles- se quejo Rachel y Damon le roba un beso y ella le sonrie

Que canción es- le pregunto curioso Damon- O mejor, toca una parte de esta-

Ok- concedió Rachel y empieza a tocar- _I know I can't take one more step towards you…Cause all thats waiting is regret…Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore, You lost the love I loved the most…I learned to live, half alive…And now you want me one more time…Who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
>Collecting a jar of hearts Tearing love apart…You're gonna catch a cold, From the ice inside your soul….So don't come back for me…Who do you think you are?...<em>- y deja de hacerlo

Tu la escogiste- le pregunto Damon y la chica asiente- Porque-

Debiamos escoger una canción que representara emociones que sentímos en el pasado- contesto Rachel- Y siempre quise cantarle esta canción a Finn, cuando o quería a Quinn, a mi o tener un trio con Santana y Brittany-

Wow- exclamo Damon y Rachel asiente

Ademas es una linda canción- añadio la chica

Cierto- concordo Damon

Y te tengo una buena noticia- añadio Rachel y Damon la mira curioso- No tengo clases hasta el jueves- le conto y Damon sonríe

No es solo una buena noticia, es una genial noticia- y Rachel se rie- Pero porque los tendras libres- pregunto

Nos dijeron que como somos de ultimo año hay dias que tenemos libres- contesto Rachel simplemente

Mmm- murmuro Damon y la atrapa en sus brazos- Me encantan los de ultimo año- añadio pícaramente y Rachel se rie

Que tienes en mente- le pregunto- Porque me tendras tres dias para ti solo- pauso y sube una ceja- Mientras no haya nada que se interponga-

Yeah- concordo Damon- Pero para que pensar en cosas que se podrían interponer- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Y respecto a que tengo en mente- añadio y sonríe pícaramente- Tantas cosas- susurro y atrapa los labios de Rachel con los suyos- Y empezaremos de inmediato- y la chica sonríe y el la toma en brazos y se la lleva a la habitación rápidamente…

Y Bonnie estaciona su auto en la entrada del garaje de su casa, afortunadamente para ella B respeto su petición de dejarla en paz y no se le unió en el viaje, y se baja del auto y saca su bolso de la cajuela y lo asegura y camina hacia la casa y queda estatica al ver a la persona que esta parada en el pórtico de esta- Que haces aquí- pregunto

Tuve un sueño- contesto Abby- Y estabas en el- añadio- Asi que decidi venir- y Bonnie la mira sorprendida

Yo también te vi en un sueño- confeso

Debemos hablar entonces- dijo Abby

Ok- concedió Bonnie- Entremos- y Abby asiente y Bonnie abre la casa y ambas entran…

A la mañana siguiente, Stefan entra a la cocina, donde Damon y Rachel están sentados en los bancos del meson de esta- Buenos dias Stefan- lo saludo la chica

Buenos dias- saludo este y los mira confundidos- Crei que la tendrías estos tres dias encerrada en tu habitación- le pregunto a su hermano

Es lo que pretendía- contesto Damon, mientras Rachel se ve avergonzada- Pero aquí la doña se me escapo, porque es que debe comer- añadio rolando los ojos- Y descansar-

No soy un vampiro Damon- le recordó la chica molesta- Ademas tu también debes comer- añadio

Lo se- concedió este y mira a su hermano- Asi que llegamos a un acuerdo, y este sera el único dia que nos veas en la cocina- añadio sonriendo pícaramente y Rachel rola los ojos- Pero ahora hermanito, tu comiste algo- le pregunto curioso

Lo hice- contesto Stefan

Volviste a tus amiguitos del bosque- le pregunto Damon mas curioso, mientras Rachel solo observa a Stefan

No- contesto Stefan y Damon lo mira atentamente y preocupado por dentro- Estoy tomando de tus bolsas del sotano- añadio y Damon lo mira sorprendido- No quiero estar débil, y tampoco nos conviene que lo este, y debo controlarme, asi que, es lo que hago-

Bien- dijo Damon y Rachel le sonríe a Stefan- Por fin le estas tomando el peso a lo que eres, bro-

Lo estoy- aseguro Stefan y mira a Rachel y vuelve a su hermano- Necesito un balance y tiempo para lograrlo-

Lo haras- le aseguro Rachel y el la mira- Eres fuerte Stefan, confía en ello-

Lo hare- le aseguro este y mira a su hermano y ambos se dan una pequeña sonrisa y despues Stefan se pone serio- Tenemos visitas- añadio

Yeah- musito Damon y Rachel los mira confundida

Hola- saludo la voz de Elena desde la puerta de la cocina y los tres la miran y le devuelven el saludo y ella se les acerca- Tengo que confesar algo- añadio nerviosa

Que- le pregunto Rachel

Menti cuando dije que Esther quería solo conocerme- confeso Elena y los tres la miran sin decir nada- Lo que Esther quería de mi, es mi sangre-

Esta haciendo un hechizo- entendió Rachel y la chica asiente- Que hizo- pregunto

Puso mi sangre en la champaña de la fiesta- contesto Elena- Para unir por medio de esta a sus hijos-

Y eso que significa- pregunto Damon confundido

Que los unió en vida y muerte- contesto Elena y Rachel abre mucho los ojos

Aun no entiendo- añadio Damon

Que si uno de los originales muere- susurro Rachel- Todos lo hacen- y Stefan y Damon abren mucho los ojos

Pero no queremos a todos los originales muertos- añadio Stefan- Solo a Klaus-

No es todo- añadio Elena y la miran- Ademas me dijo que dentro de tres noches, todo terminaría- siguio Elena- Es decir, hoy- pauso- Y he estado todo el fin de semana pensando en porque es hoy-

Hoy hay luna llena- le dijo Stefan

Y las brujas pueden canalizar la energía de la luna para hacer mas poderoso un hechizo- añadio Damon y mira a Rachel- Tal cual la primera bruja lo hizo-

Asi es- confirmo la chica- Sabia que Esther no era de confiar- siseo y mira a Elena molesta- No pudiste ser mas estúpida- y los tres la miran sorprendidos

Rachel, no sabia que este era su plan cuando me pidió mi sangre- se defendió Elena- Me dijo que quería ayudarme a sacarme a Klaus de la espalda-

Y como creías que lo haría- le pregunto Rachel

No lo se- contesto Elena- Pero jamás crei que querria matarlo, o a todos, son sus hijos- y Rachel rola los ojos

Esther le puso una maldición a su propio hijo- le recordó Rachel- Y además sabiendo que Esther traiciono a Alaiya, y le corto la cabeza a la Petrova doopelganger original, tu vas y voluntariamente le das de tu sangre- le pregunto incrédula

Quiero a Klaus fuera de mi vida- se defendió Elena simplemente- Solo pensaba en eso-

Elena- la llamo Damon y esta lo mira- Quiero lo mismo- aseguro y Stefan asiente- Pero no ha costa de que algo pueda pasarte, y sabiendo como ha sido Esther en lo que respecta a tus dobles en el pasado, no debiste confiar en ella con tu sangre- pauso- Pero afortunadamente no tenemos nada que lamentar-

Te equivocas- le dijo Rachel y Damon la mira confundido- Lo que Elena hizo al darle de su sangre a Esther para su hechizo, fue firmar un trato, que involucra magia- y mira a Elena- Y todo trato que involucra magia tiene consecuencias, y las pagaras tu o alguien mas que aprecias- aseguro y se baja del asiento y se le acerca a Elena- Y sabes que le paso a la primera Petrova que decidió ayudar a Esther respecto a sus hijos- pregunto y Elena niega con la cabeza- Termino muerta- y Elena abre mucho los ojos

Entonces moriré- pregunto Elena preocupada

Es posible- aseguro Rachel- Sobretodo si el hechizo es poderoso- pauso- Pero tenemos una ventaja-

Cual- pregunto Elena

Según lo que dijiste, Esther tiene su hechizo incompleto- contesto Rachel y Elena asiente- Lo que significa que lo completara esta noche- y Elena asiente de nuevo y Rachel la mira seria- Asi que lo mejor sera que vayas a casa-

Pero-

Ya hiciste suficiente- añadio Rachel seria

Pero…-

Elena- la llamo Damon y la chica lo mira- Ve a casa- y esta mira a Rachel que solo la mira

Estas molesta conmigo- le pregunto Elena

No tienes idea- dijo entre dientes Rachel

Lo hice por todos- se defendió la chica

Lo se- concedió Rachel- Solo ve a casa- le pidió y deja de mirarla

Ok- concedió Elena triste y se va

Entonces que hacemos- pregunto Stefan despues de escuchar que Elena se fue en su auto

Necesitamos encontrar la forma de evitar que Esther termine su hechizo esta noche- contesto Rachel- Debemos investigar como, y no dejar que los originales se enteren de esto-

Porque no se deben enterar- pregunto Damon

Mataran a Elena si se enteran- contesto Rachel y ambos hermanos la miran confundidos- Una solucion para destruir un hechizo, y que los originales conocen, es destruir los instrumentos que se usaron para crearlo-

La sangre de Elena- entendió Damon y Rachel asiente

Y si bien Klaus la necesita- añadio la chica- Para el a pesar de cómo actue con su familia, ellos siguen siendo importantes- pauso- Algo si deben tener claro-

Que- le pregunto Damon

Que evitemos que Esther complete su hechizo, podrá evitar la muerte de Elena- aseguro la chica- Pero no evitara las consecuencias que del trato se deriven, porque ya la magia ha sido usada-

Ok- entendieron ambos hermanos

Vamos a ver en la biblioteca si encontramos algo- añadio Stefan y los otros dos asienten- Que hay de avisarle a Bonnie-

No sabemos si aun vuelve- contesto Rachel- Pero tratemos de contactarla- y ambos hermanos asienten…

Mientras que B aparece enfrente de no otro que Elijah, en la habitacion de este en casa de Klaus, y la mira sorprendido- Tu no eres Rachel- dijo y ella le sonrie

Bingo- confirmo B- Pero eso no es importante- añadio- Esther esta mintiendo, y deberías preguntarle a la doopelganger a que me refiero- y con eso desaparece y Elijah tiene los ojos muy abiertos…

Y Bonnie que va llegando a la casa de las brujas con Abby, apaga su celular sin mirarlo, porque le vibra en el bolsillo- Realmente crees que nuestro sueño nos estaba guiando aquí- pregunto Abby confundida

Tu viste el mapa cuando use el hechizo para interpretar mi sueño- contesto Bonnie- Marcaba este lugar- añadio y Abby asiente y ambas se tensan- Lo sientes- pregunto y Abby asiente

Alguien mas poderoso que nosotras juntas esta aquí- añadio y ambas se siguen acercando a la casa, cuando un hombre aparece enfrente de ellas- Un vampiro- susurro Abby y ambas lo miran listas para atacar

No teman mis hermanas- pidió una voz de mujer y estas la miran- El no es un enemigo-

Quien eres- le pregunto Bonnie

Soy Esther- se presento la mujer y Bonnie abre mucho los ojos- Y el es mi hijo Finn- añadio por el hombre que solo las observa y mira a Bonnie- Me reconoces- pregunto y la chica asiente- Yo también te reconozco Bonnie- añadio con una calida sonrisa- Cuando bloqueaste mi acceso a mi collar te senti- y mira a Abby- Y reconozo tu poder también, se que ambas me liberaron de mi prisión- pauso- Y por ello les agradezco-

Rachel nos dijo como terminaste ahí- añadio Bonnie- Como Ayanna ayudo a ello-

Lo se- dijo Esther- Tal cual y como se que ambas, descienden de ella-

Y- pregunto Abby- Que si es asi-

A pesar de que Ayanna ayudo a Lea- siguio Esther- Se que jamás fue su intención lastimarme- aseguro- Fue mi maestra, mi guía, y siempre supo mas, porque podía ver mas- y se le acerca a ambas mujeres- Y por ello creo que me dejo vivir en esa prisión para que enmendara mi terrible error-

Que seria- pregunto Abby

Yo converti a mis hijos en vampiros- contesto Esther- Yo debo destruirlos-

Quieres asesinar a tus hijos- pregunto Bonnie sorprendida y Esther asiente

Tristemente, si- contesto Esther- No hay otra opción para enmendar lo que hice y devolverle el balance a la naturaleza- siguio- Pero para lograrlo necesito la ayuda de ambas- pauso- Juntas con la ayuda de la luna, hoy terminaremos todo-

Porque nos necesitas a nosotras- le pregunto Abby

Necesito canalizar mucha energía- contesto Esther- El hechizo es muy poderoso, y mi poder no es suficiente, por ello las necesito a ustedes y al poder de su línea de sangre, que aun sigue aquí- añadio apuntando la casa y luego las mira- Por favor, les pido que me ayuden a enmendar mi error- les pidió

Ok- concedió Bonnie y Abby la mira- Si es por restaurar el balance, lo hare- aseguro- Mas aun porque tus hijos no han provocado mas que dolor a las personas que quiero- y Esther sonríe y mira a Abby

Ok- concedió esta tan bien

Ok, entonces síganme- les pidió Esther, y Finn, la sigue y Abby y Bonnie también lo hacen, pero la ultima se detiene al llegar a la entrada

Que quieres- pregunto

Que haces- le pregunto B y Bonnie la mira

Terminar con todo- contesto Bonnie

Esto no es parte del plan- siseo B

No, pero es parte del mio- le dijo ella- Quiero todo a como debería ser- pauso- Y Klaus saldrá de la vida de todos-

Esther no devolverá las cosas a como deberían ser- le aseguro B- Y matar a Klaus o a todos sus hermanos no lo harán tampoco-

Y tu plan si- pregunto Bonnie levantando las cejas

Bonnie, solo con el tiempo entenderas mi plan- le aseguro B- Y esto solo arruinara las cosas-

Difiero- refuto Bonnie

Ok- concedió B

Asi de fácil lo dejaras ir- pregunto Bonnie sorprendida

Soy parte de Rachel- contesto B- Y por ello me guio bajo lo que ella cree- añadio- Y cree en el libre albedrio, asi que haz lo que creas mejor- pauso- Pero recuerda esto- añadio seria- Todo trato que involucra magia conlleva consecuencias, y espero que estes lista para afrontarlas-

Que asi sea- susurro Bonnie segura y B asiente y desaparece y Bonnie entra a la casa y se disculpa por su demora, pero creyo ver algo y se aseguro de que no había nada en el lugar...y la puerta de una casa se abre

Elijah- susurro Elena confundida- Que haces aquí- le pregunto

Necesitamos hablar- contesto este- Espero que me puedas acompañar-

Claro- aseguro la chica y toma su abrigo y se va con este…

Nada con Bonnie- le informo Rachel a Damon y Stefan, entrando a la biblioteca- Su teléfono esta desconectado- añadio

Y que hacemos- pregunto Stefan- Porque es con magia con la que estamos lidiando- añadio

Lo se- concedió Rachel- Busquemos en esos libros que Bonnie trajo de casa de los Martins y dejo aquí algo que nos ayude a bloquearle la luna a Esther- añadio- Y lo invertiré de forma que yo pueda usarlo-

Como- le pregunto Damon

Como Alaiya creo su maldición- contesto Rachel- Gracias a ese recuerdo, se que puedo hacer cierto tipo de conjuros, pero de energía- pauso- Y que que no me traerán consecuencias- aseguro

Ok- entendieron ambos hermanos y siguen buscando…

Y Elijah y Elena llegan al bosque y se bajan del auto del primero y la guía por en medio de este hasta llegar a unas piedras gigantes que ahí- Porque me trajiste aquí- le pregunto Elena

Bajo estas tierras existen unos tuneles- le conto Elijah y Elena solo lo mira- De niño solia jugar aquí, con mis amigos- añadio sonriendo- Y una vez traje a Tatia aquí-

Tatia, la doopelganger original- pregunto Elena y Elijah asiente y la mira fijamente

Tu eres su reencarnación, Elena- le conto Elijah

Como sabes- pregunto la chica curiosa

Porque Katerina era la reencarnación de la Petrova original, la madre de Tatia- contesto Elijah- Y al igual que esta no eran Petrova doopelgangers-

No entiendo- añadio Elena- Que eran entonces- pregunto

Solo Petrovas, de gran espíritu- contesto Elijah- Y las engendradoras de la doopelganger Petrova- y mira sonriendo a Elena- Tatia y tu-

Katherine no me engendro- le recordó Elena

Cierto- concedió Elijah- Pero estas aquí gracias a su descendencia- pauso- Ya que mi hermano se encargo de que solo la hija de Katerina tuviera esta- y Elena lo mira confundida- Katerina jamás iba a ser sacrificada en el ritual-

Pero entonces, como es que conseguiste ese elixir para mantenerla viva- pregunto Elena confundida

Era para la hija que Katerina se suponía debía tener- contesto Elijah- Si Katerina lograba engendrar a su doopelganger, esta seria su hija, y no querria perderla-

La amabas- entendió Elena- Como para proteger a su hija-

Lo hice- confirmo Elijah- Y parte de mi aun lo hace y por ello me preocupo por su descendencia, es decir tu- y Elena le sonrie- Que quería mi madre contigo en la fiesta- pregunto tomando por sorpresa a Elena

Conocerme- contesto la chica y Elijah niega con la cabeza

Como dije se que eres la reencarnación de Tatia, Elena- siguio este y la chica lo mira confundida- Y ello ha nublado mi juicio desde que te conoci, incluso mas que el hecho que seas la descendiente de Katerina- pauso- Ya que jamás he querido aceptar que las reencarnaciones no son mas que dobles de cuerpos, y que el alma de Tatia que la hacia lo que ella era, en especial sus virtudes, murieron con ella-

No entiendo- susurro Elena confundida

Pero ya no permitiré que ello ocurra- añadio Elijah- Asi que preguntare de nuevo-pauso- Que quería mi madre contigo, Elena, y espero que me seas sincera esta vez- y la chica solo lo mira

Mi sangre- contesto finalmente siendo sincera- Para unirlos a todos ustedes, los originales, en uno-

Con que motivo- pregunto Elijah

Matarlos- contesto Elena y Elijah hace sonar los dientes- Todo este tiempo ha estado fingiendo el querer ser una familia con ustedes, solo quiere enmendar su error-

Por supuesto- siseo Elijah

Elijah, te juro que no sabia que ese era su plan- le aseguro Elena- Solo quería que me quitara a Klaus de encima- añadio- Si hubiera alguna forma de ayudarte a detenerla lo haría-

Segura- le pregunto Elijah y Elena asiente- Sabes que para detener este hechizo una solución es matarte- le pregunto y Elena se empieza a alejar de el- Pero no lo hare- aseguro y ella lo mira confundida

Porque no- pregunto y Elijah rompe el piso, haciendo un hueco en este para sorpresa de la chica

Porque no eres tu- contesto Elijah y la mira- A quien quiero ver muerta, en estos momentos- pauso- Pero si quieres ayudar, lo haras- y toma a la chica y se lanza por el hueco que hizo, haciendo que esta grite…

Mierda- siseo Rachel y Damon y Stefan la miran confundidos- Cuando crei que Elena no podía ser mas estúpida, va y hace esto-

De que hablas Rach- le pregunto Damon

Esta en peligro- contesto Rachel- No se donde, pero se que lo esta- aseguro

Tenemos que ir por ella, entonces- añadio Stefan y los otros dos asienten- Pero como la buscamos-

Necesito algo de ella- contesto Rachel y Stefan desaparece para volver a aparecer con una polera rosa

Es de Elena- le conto Stefan- La encontré cuando limpiaba-

Estas seguro que no es tuya- le pregunto Damon y Stefan rola los ojos, mientras Rachel toma la polera y se concentra por unos minutos, y ambos hermanos sienten energía a su alrededor- Que haces, Rach-

Trato de conectarme con la energía de Elena- contesto la chica en un susurro…

Mientras con Elena, Elijah la dejo sola en el hueco, y trata de tener recepción en su celular para avisarle a sus amigos donde esta, cuando siente que hay alguien tras ella y al mirar abre mucho los ojos- Rebecca- susurro

No quería creer que mi madre quería lastimarnos- dijo esta- Y crei que ustedes entendían que veníamos en paz-

Lo hacemos- aseguro Elena- Solo ayude a tu madre porque me dijo que me sacaría a Klaus de encima, tarde supe su plan, tienes que creerme Rebecca- aseguro

Si te creo o no, no es importante- le dijo Rebecca- Escuche lo que le dijiste a Elijah, asi que ahora ayudaras- aseguro- Quedandote aquí-

Como eso ayuda- le pregunto Elena confundida

Dependerá de tus amigos- contesto Rebecca simplemente y Elena esta mas confundida- Asi que ahora- y llena su ojos de venas- Cierra la boca, antes de que decida tomar la decisión yo misma- siseo y Elena asiente…

Puedo sentirla- informo Rachel- Es leve, pero puedo encontrarla-

Es suficiente- añadio Stefan

Vamos entonces- añadio Damon y los tres van hacia la puerta principal de la casa, y Rachel sale primero de la casa, y una flecha aparece y se le entierra en el estomago haciéndola caer al piso de dolor y Damon le saca la flecha

Que mierda- siseo Damon y mira para todos lados hasta localizar a un hombre bajo un árbol con un arco y se le va a lanzar a atacarlo cuando Elijah aparece frente a el

Damon- saludo y mira a Stefan que tiene rota la muñeca y va darle sangre a Rachel- Tu sangre no servirá- le informo y este lo- Mira la flecha- y Stefan se da cuenta que es de plata y oro y mira a Damon y este entiende

Que quieres- le pregunto Damon

Quiero que detengan a mi madre en sus planes de matarme a mi y a todos mis hermanos- contesto Elijah

Eso planeamos idiota- le aseguro Damon y Elijah lo mira confundido- No tenemos la intención de matarlos a todos, solo al bastardo de Klaus-

No entiendo-

Que te parece si le das de tu sangre a mi novia primero, y despues te explico- le pidio Damon

Ok- concedió Elijah, y le da de su sangre a Rachel, la que deja que los hermanos le expliquen lo básico que saben de lo que Esther hizo, mientras ella se va a cambiar, y Damon también recibe la llamada de Alaric que trataba de comunicarse con Elena no logra hacerlo, por lo que lo llamo para informarle, pero este le informa que ya lo sabe y que lo mantendrá al tanto, y Rachel vuelve de cambiarse la ropa ensangrentada- Te sientes mejor- le pregunto Elijah

No gracias a ti- le contesto la chica- Pero comprame una polera nueva y estaremos bien- le aseguro mientras se sienta junto a Damon

Entonces- siguio Elijah- Como es eso de que quieren ayudarme-

Bueno, es tan simple con que solo queremos a Klaus muerto y no a todos los originales- contesto Stefan

Y digamos que si vamos a matar a Klaus, queremos tener el gusto de hacerlo nosotros mismos- añadio Damon- Y no dejar que una vieja bruja lo haga por nosotros-

Ya veo- entendió Elijah- Y como planean detener a mi madre-

Ya que no encontramos nada para bloquear a Esther- contesto Rachel- Usaremos mi energía para bloquear su acceso a la energía de la luna-

Ya veo- entendió Elijah- Pero este hechizo según veo es poderoso- y Rachel asiente- Por lo que mi madre necesitara mas que su propia energía-

Y eso significa- pregunto Damon

Que canalizara el poder de mas brujas- contesto Rachel entendiendo hacia donde va Elijah, el que asiente

Y solo conozco una bruja lo suficientemente poderosa en este pueblo como para ayudarla- añadio- Y de paso es amiga de ustedes-

Bonnie- susurro Stefan y Elijah asiente- Pero no sabemos si es asi-

No- concedió Damon y su hermano lo mira- Pero explicaría porque no contesta el teléfono-

Porque no antes de formar conjeturas- le pidió Stefan- Confirmamos si es que Bonnie volvio de su viaje- añadio

Ok- concedió Damon y toma su celular y llama a Caroline, la que va a averiguar a casa de Bonnie, donde encuentra el auto de esta estacionado en la cochera y además reconoce el olor de Abby en el pórtico de la casa- Si barbie te mantendré al tanto- aseguro Damon y cuelga y mira a su hermano

Ok- concedió Stefan

Entonces dos brujas Bennet ayudan a mi madre- añadio Elijah y Damon asiente- Lo que significa que habrá mucha magia involucrada ayudando a mi madre-

Y- pregunto Stefan y Elijah mira a Rachel

Una psíquica encontra de tres brujas- añadio Elijah- Y conociendo a mi madre no solo usara el poder de estas dos brujas-

A donde quieres llegar Elijah- exigió saber Damon

A que si bien Rachel aquí es poderosa- contesto Elijah- Todo poder tiene su limite- y mira a la chica- Y al enfrentarte a mi madre, deberas forzarte a este-

Y- pregunto Damon

Morira- contesto Elijah y Damon mira a la chica que solo mira a Elijah- Al igual que las brujas, eres un mortal, Rachel, y tu limite al igual que ellas es tu propia vida-

No lo sabia- confeso la chica

Alaiya fue la unica que llego a ese limite una vez- siguio Elijah- Como bien saben ella no poseía el control, y al usar su poder al máximo, casi termina con su vida, si no es por Lea que llego a auxiliarla asi hubiera sido-

Pero Rach tiene el control- añadio Stefan

Cierto- concordo Elijah- Pero al empujarse al máximo de su poder, y queriendo hacer aquello, no querra usar el control- pauso- Es algo humano en ella si se deja dominar por el poder- pauso- Lea no lo tenia, y su preocupación por su hermana la ayudo a poder ayudar a esta-

Entonces no es seguro usar a Rachel- añadio Damon y Elijah asiente

Mas aun, si no bloquea la energía, la otra opción es destruir a la fuente que la canaliza- añadio

Tu madre- entendió Stefan y Elijah asiente

Y si la mata, su moral no lo aceptara, y sus poderes se iran contra ella- añadio- Ni a las brujas ni a las psíquicas se les fue concedido poder con el objetivo de destruir-

Eso quiere decir que si tu madre los asesina, ella también morirá- entendió Damon y Elijah asiente- Y si Rachel la mata, ella también-

Asi es- confirmo este- Si mata a cualquier ser, humano o no, asi sera- aseguro

Ok- entendió Damon- Tenemos que encontrar otra manera- añadio y Stefan asiente- Y no te opondrás Rach- le dijo mirándola serio- No esta vez-

Ok- concedió la chica- Y lo hago, porque no quiero matar a Esther, ni a nadie en realidad- y mira a Elijah- Pero mientras buscamos otra forma, deja a Elena libre- le pidio- Porque supongo que fue por ella que te enteraste-

Asi fue- confirmo Elijah- Y lo siento pero me temo que no puedo hacerlo-

Y porque no- le pregunto Damon

Porque ella es el ultimo recurso- contesto Elijah

Elijah…- empezo Rachel

No quiero hacerlo- aseguro interrumpidola Elijah- Pero no soy solo yo quien sabe de esto, como para liberarla-

Quien mas- pregunto Rachel

Rebecca- contesto Elijah- Y a ella realmente no le interesa Elena- y los tres asienten entendiendo- Y para mi también la vida de mi familia es mucho mas importante que la de ella- pauso- Y tenemos que tener seguridad, asi que si no hay manera de detener a mi madre- pauso- La muerte de Elena lo hara-

Ok, tenemos que encontrar otra manera- añadio Stefan

Y tienen hasta las 9 de la noche para hacerlo- les informo Elijah- Despues de ello mi madre podrá contactarse con la energía de la luna, a menos que quieran usar a Rachel y que muera igualmente-

No- aseguro Damon- Hasta las 9- repitió y Elijah asiente…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>La cancion que canta Rachel en el piano es la primera parte de "Jar of Hearts", y para futuros capitulos tengan en mente lo que sale aqui, y pregunta: porque creen que Elijah no dijo nada acerca de B?<p> 


	82. Todo Tiene Consecuencias

Gracias a amy y nandita21unexplained...en serio lamento la demora entre los capitulos, pero estoy tratando de actualizar mis otros fics, y a veces el cansancio mental es mas fuerte que yo, ademas de que la vida real tambien se entromete y quiero pasar tiempo con mi familia :D, asi que de antemano me disculpo por la demora en los siguientes capitulos :(

Nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>82<p>

TODO TIENE CONSECUENCIAS

Damon le informa a Alaric lo que sucede, y que es lo que harán, pero este no queda nada tranquilo, y nervioso decide ir al Grill para tomar algo y calmarse, donde para su sorpresa Klaus y Kol están ahí jugando en la mesa de poll, y los observa desde el bar

Se que aun me odias- le dijo Klaus a su hermano- Y solo me pediste salir juntos porque estas aburrido-

Cierto- confirmo Kol metiendo la bola al hoyo y le sonríe a Klaus, el que rola los ojos- Pero tu aceptaste por- pregunto

Quiero saber cuando viste a la copia andante de Aidan- pregunto Klaus posicionando el palo de poll para golpear la bola- Como dijiste que ya lo habías visto antes-

Lo hice- afirmo Kol

Y- pregunto Klaus

Dos veces- contesto Kol y Klaus lo mira sorprendido- 1864 y 1912-

Como- pregunto Klaus- En 1864 aun estabas conmigo-

Cierto- confirmo Kol- Pero me mandaste a seguirle la pista a la bella Katerina- y Klaus solo lo mira- Y eso hice- pauso- Y una noche que estaba bastante borracho porque estaba depresivo, di con ella en una carretera, y estaba alimentándose y había alguien con ella-

El- entendió Klaus y Kol asiente

Pero en principio crei que solo me lo imagine- añadio Kol- Pero dias despues volvi de incognito y lo volvi a ver con un hombre, un simple humano-

Y te fuiste-

Muchos recuerdos- añadio Kol- Mas aun cuando me di cuenta en que maldito lugar estaba-

Y 1912- pregunto Klaus- Fue el año en que te meti la daga- y Kol rola los ojos

Encontre una vieja amiga- contesto finalmente el chico- Y el estaba con ella, me sorprendi bastante al verlo convertido en vampiro- pauso- Pero ya sabemos que a la historia le gusta repetirse asi que- y se encoge de hombros

Y hablaste con el- le pregunto Klaus curioso

Lo hice- contesto Kol y el tiene el palo en posición ahora para golpear…

_Un bar, 1912…dos chicos beben en una de las mesas, y no exactamente de una copa, sino que del cuello de una chica entre ellos- Dejenla ir- dijo la voz de una mujer y se detienen y ambos la miran_

_No eres divertida, Sage- se quejo no otro que Damon Salvatore- Ademas que aquí nuestra amiga, también se esta divirtiendo, no es asi- le pregunto a la chica que asiente_

_Es orgásmico- dijo soltando una risita y Sage rola los ojos y se le acerca y la mira directamente a los ojos_

_Vete- le ordeno y la chica se para, pero es detenida por el otro chico_

_Te quedas- ordeno y la chica se sienta y Sage lo mira molesta_

_Kol- empezo Sage- Estas aquí, bajo mis reglas- le recordó- Asi que no importa cuan viejo seas, y poderoso, me obedeces- añadio seria_

_Ok- concedió Kol y mira a la chica- Vete- y esta se para y se va- Pero Damon tiene razón, no eres para nada divertida- añadio exasperado_

_Sean delicados- les recordó Sage- Y una cada uno, no una para dos- añadio- Y si se quieren tirar a alguien entre los dos, sin sangre-_

_Y donde esta lo divertido en ello- pregunto Damon_

_En lo orgásmico- contesto Sage sonriendo y ambos chicos se rien_

_Te ofreces- le pregunto Damon pícaramente_

_Yo ahí no le entro- informo Kol y Damon lo mira confundido- Se tiro a mi hermano, y yo no le entro a ese juego- añadio simplemente y Damon rola los ojos_

_Que moralista- añadio_

_Que tu si te acostarías con la mujer de tu hermano- le pregunto Kol mirándolo como si lo analizara_

_Ya lo hice- contesto Damon- Aunque realmente se metió conmigo primero y despues con mi hermano- y Kol niega con la cabeza_

_Entonces no que realmente le importaras, solo estaba jugando contigo y con tu hermano- aseguro_

_Te equivocas- aseguro Damon- Se que me ama tanto como yo la amo a ella- y Kol rola los ojos_

_Ok, y como se llamaba- pregunto_

_Por- pregunto Damon_

_Curiosidad- contesto Kol_

_Ok- concedió el chico sin mirarlo- Katherine Pierce- añadio Damon con un deje de tristeza- Y además soy un vampiro gracias a ella- añadio y Kol lo mira sorprendido, pero rápidamente lo oculta cuando Damon lo mira- Pero esta atrapada y no podemos estar juntos, pero la recuperare-_

_Como- le pregunto Kol_

_Hice un trato con una bruja, que me ayudara a sacarla del lugar donde esta, una tumba- contesto Damon- Solo debo tener paciencia-_

_Entonces Katerina Petrova le hizo creer a todo el mundo que esta en una tumba- añadio Kol y Damon lo mira confundido- Ese el verdadero nombre de tu Katherine-_

_Ok, y tu como sabes eso- le pregunto Damon sorprendido_

_La conozco- contesto Kol- Se metió con dos de mis hermanos, o con uno, el otro estaba mas interesado en usarla de incubadora-_

_Incubadora- repitió Damon confundido y recuerda algo que dijo Kol- Y a que te refieres con que les hizo creer que esta en una tumba- pregunto _

_A que no esta ahí- contesto Kol_

_Estas mintiendo-_

_No lo estoy- aseguro Kol- Katherine no esta en la tumba- repitió _

_Asi y según tu donde esta- le pregunto Damon molesto_

_No respondas mas- intervino Sage y Damon la mira, pero esta mira a Kol- Si va tras ella, el sabra donde esta- le recordó- Y solo porque luce como el, lo asesinara-_

_Lo se- musito Kol_

_Que mierda- siseo Damon y mira a Sage furioso- Tu también-_

_Damon es por tu bien, no saber donde esta Katherine- le dijo Sage simplemente_

_Y quien te crees para saber que es bueno o no para mi- exigió saber el chico molesto_

_Soy tu amiga- le dijo Sage- Y me preocupo por ti- _

_No lo eres si me ocultas lo que quiero- refuto Damon- A Katherine- y Sage niega con la cabeza_

_Ella no es para ti- le aseguro- La que lo es, aun no nace, solo espera unos años- le pidió_

_Estas demente- siseo Damon_

_No- aseguro Sage- En 500 años ella estará aquí, y cada vez queda menos-_

_Eso no lo sabes- añadio Kol y Damon lo mira_

_Kol-_

_QUE MIERDA- grito Damon y mira a Sage- Exijo que me digas que mierda es todo esto-_

_Lo siento, pero no puedo- contesto Sage- Es por tu bien- repitió y Damon la mira furioso y se le tira al cuello, pero Kol se pone en medio y lo pone contra el suelo_

_KOL- grito Sage, mientras este tiene a Damon agarrado del cuello en el suelo_

_Ustedes dos están locos- siseo Damon _

_Tu estas loco si si crees que Katherine te ama- refuto Kol- No le importas en lo mas minimo- le aseguro_

_Te equivocas- siseo Damon y Kol niega con la cabeza_

_Porque eres tan estúpido en esta vida- siseo y Damon lo mira confundido y Kol lo mira directo a los ojos- Te olvidaras de mi, y de todo lo que acabamos de decir, solo conociste a Sage porque es tu maestra, de ella aprenderas a ser un vampiro de verdad- y con eso se levanta y mira a Sage_

_No creo que sea como dices- le dijo_

_El brujo me lo dijo- aseguro Sage_

_Ella no nacera, no hay mas Bracovas- refuto Kol_

_Pero y si es asi- pregunto Sage_

_Solo el destino lo dira- contesto Kol y mira a Damon que aun esta en el suelo- No es Aid, solo su reencarnación, pero me alegra haberlo conocido- y mira a Sage- Cuidalo- y Sage asiente y Kol se va, necesita encontrar a Katerina Petrova, para de una vez sacarle las entrañas por jugar con quienes le importan…lo que no alcanzo a hacer, porque Klaus lo encontró y le puso una daga que lo hizo dormir hasta casi 100 años despues…_

Kol golpea la bola con el palo y mira a Klaus- Y lo hice que se olvidara de mi- añadio

Porque-

Muchas cosas que no te dire- contesto Kol simplemente- Asi que sigamos jugando- y Klaus asiente…

Recorde algo- dijo Elijah de pronto, mientras el, Damon y Stefan, buscan otra forma de detener a la bruja original en la biblioteca y los hermanos lo miran- Esther esta canalizando el poder de las brujas Bennet-

Y- pregunto Stefan

Hay una forma de detener la canalización entre brujas- contesto Elijah

Y esta seria- pregunto Damon

Romper el vinculo mágico que entre ellas existe- contesto Elijah

Y eso significa- pregunto Stefan

Si no se puede matar a la fuente que canaliza la energía, pues de seguro estará protegida- contesto Elijah- Es posible matar a las brujas que son canalizadas, o mas bien destruir la linea, convirtiendo a una en otro ente-

Vampiro- entendió Damon y Elijah asiente

Ademas que si el hechizo se completa moriran igualmente- añadio y Stefan y Damon lo miran sorprendidos y Elijah los mira serio- Por lo que convertir a una de ellas en un vampiro no es mala idea- añadio- Asi que si eventualmente todo se reduce a ello, estan dispuestos- les pregunto y los hermanos se miran

Algo- pregunto Rachel entrando a la biblioteca y todos la miran y niegan con la cabeza y ella mira a Elijah- Y con Elena-

Esta bien- aseguro este- Pero se nos esta acabando el tiempo rápido- añadio- Y deberías buscar un lugar seguro para quedarte- y la chica lo mira confundida

A que te refieres con lugar seguro- pregunto

Donde mi hermano adorado no pueda alcanzarte- contesto Elijah- Si no tenemos ningún plan, y Elena se vuelve nuestra ultima carta a usar, Niklaus ya no podrá hacer hibridos, y no tendrá razón para seguir en este pueblo- y mira a Damon- Se llevara a Rachel, lejos de aquí- aseguro y Damon mira a la chica

Buscare un lugar- dijo y se levanta de donde esta y Rachel lo sigue

Damon-

No discutas, quieres- le pidió el sin mirarla mientras mira su celular

Estas molesto- entendió Rachel

Solo detesto todo esto- añadio Damon entre dientes y la chica lo abraza y el la mira y le devuelve el abrazo y le sonríe- Lo siento- se disculpo

Esta bien- le aseguro Rachel- Solo no te molestes conmigo- le pidió y el asiente- E iba a proponer la casa de Matt- añadio y Damon la mira confundido- Es el único lugar que realmente no tiene nada que ver con nada sobrenatural, su hermana esta muerta y su mama no esta asi que no hara preguntas innecesarias-

Cierto- concordo Damon- Lo llamare- y la chica asiente y lo suelta…

Lamento la demora- dijo Meredith sentandose al lado de Alaric en el Grill y lo ve pensativo- Pasa algo- y el apunta con la cabeza hacia la mesa de poll- Klaus y su hermano, no- y Alaric asiente- Que hay con ellos-

Salgamos afuera- le dijo Alaric y ambos salen del Grill

Ric, que sucede- pregunto confundida Meredith

Elijah tiene secuestrada a Elena- contesto Alaric y Meredith lo mira sorprendida- Porque le ayudo a la bruja original a hacer un hechizo que le permitirá matar a todos los originales- pauso- Y Damon, Rachel y Stefan están tratando de buscar la forma de romper este-

Porque- pregunto Meredith confundida

Porque no quieren a todos los originales muertos- contesto Alaric- Solo a Klaus- pauso- Pero ahora tenemos una oportunidad de oro para hacerlo, y al parecer ninguno de ellos la esta considerando- añadio

A que te refieres- pregunto Meredith

Si matamos a un original, todos mueren- contesto Alaric

Ok- entendió Meredith- Y quieres matar a uno- y Alaric asiente- Pero como, si es imposible hacerlo- y Alaric sonríe y la lleva a su auto y abre la cajuela

Damon me dio esto para que la guardara, además que solo los humanos podemos usar- le conto Alaric y abre un paño y Meredith ve una daga- Es una daga especial para los originales, los pone asi como en una muerte suspendida mientras la tengan en ellos-

Pero no los mata realmente- entendió Meredith y Alaric asiente- Y si ahora están unidos, en uno solo que la pongas-

Todos lo sufrirán- termino Alaric

Ok- entendió Meredith- Que tienes en mente- pregunto

Mente de que- pregunto la voz de Caroline que los mira curiosa y Alaric decide contarle su plan- Mmm- murmuro- No creo que sea buena idea-

Porque no, Caroline- le pregunto Alaric- Elena esta en peligro en manos de Elijah-

De hecho es Rebecca la que la tiene- corrigio la rubia- Y lo se, pero si hacemos algo en contra de Klaus, el puede buscar la forma de vengarse, y matarnos a todos, y eso incluye a Elena- añadio

Lo se- concedió Alaric- Pero Caroline, piensa en que si usamos este hechizo que tienen los originales ahora en ellos a nuestro favor, no mas Klaus- pauso- No mas peligro ni para Elena, ni Rachel- pauso- Y libertad para Tyler- añadio y Caroline lo mira pensativa- Se que debemos hacer esto-

Hacer que- pregunto Matt apareciendo

Matar a Klaus- contesto Caroline- Alaric quiere ponerle una daga- pauso- Pero con Klaus no funcionara, porque son para vampiros y el es un hibrido, asi que la opción es uno de sus hermanos-

Oh- musito Matt- El y uno de sus hermanos están adentro- añadio

Lo se- dijo Alaric- Por ello tenemos la perfecta oportunidad aquí- añadio y mira a Caroline- Y todo lo que necesito de ti, es que lo distraigas- y la rubia lo mira indecisa

Ok- concedió finalmente- Pero si algo sale mal, sera tu culpa- y Alaric asiente

Perfecto- dijo- Empezemos entonces- y mira a Matt- Nos quieres ayudar-

Lo siento- le dijo el chico- Un conocido me pidió un favor y debo ir a verlo antes de que termine mi descanso- añadio

Ok- entendió Alaric y junto a Meredith y Caroline entran al Grill y Matt solo los mira

Me pregunto si los demas sabran de esto- susurro y se encoge de hombros y se sube a su auto y se va…

Cuanto mas estaremos aquí- le pregunto Elena a Rebecca la que observa su celular en las cuevas donde estan esperando

Según Elijah me acaba de informar tu ex y el estúpido tienen hasta las 9 para encontrar una forma de detener a mi madre- contesto Rebecca- Sino terminaras como la primera doopelganger- y sonríe haciendo el gesto con el dedo de que le cortara la cabeza

Ya veo- entendió Elena y Rebecca rola los ojos- Y hablando de la primera doopelganger, me di cuenta de que te gusta compararme con ella- añadio- Porque-

Porque no eres nada como ella- contesto Rebecca

No tengo porque serlo- le dijo Elena- Somos diferentes personas, que compartimos la igualdad física, nada mas-

Cierto- concordo Rebecca

Y por lo que Rachel me dijo, ella y tu no eran realmente amigas- añadio Elena

Eso también es cierto- confeso Rebecca- Mi mejor amiga era Lea, y de Alaiya era Tatia, la doopelganger original-

Lo se, Elijah y Klaus se la mencionaron a Damon y Stefan- añadio Elena

Bien- siguio Rebecca- Pero, siguiendo, si bien Tatia y yo no eramos grandes amigas, gracias a Lea y Alaiya, y a que teníamos la misma edad, siempre hacíamos cosas juntas, desde pequeña, y cuando me converti en un vampiro, ninguna me dio la espalda- pauso- Ademas que siempre comprendi el actuar de Tatia, era asertiva y amaba con su alma a aquellos que también la amaban- pauso- Y si bien en ciertas ocasiones la odiaba, jamás le perdi el respeto- aseguro- Pero en lo que respecta a ti, que eres mas estúpida que una puerta, es muy fácil perderte el respeto-

Pero no me conoces- refuto Elena- Como puedes saber como soy, y solo juzgarme- añadio- Sobretodo porque desde que llegaste solo me haz despreciado o porque no me parezco a Tatia o lo mio con Stefan-

Y, eso que tiene de malo- pregunto Rebecca

No puedes juzgar a las personas antes de conocerlas- le contesto Elena y Rebecca rola los ojos

Todos hacemos eso- le recordó la rubia- Hasta tu, me juzgaste, solo por el hecho de ser hermana de Niklaus-

Atacaste a mi amiga, y ayudaste a Klaus a convertir a Tyler en un hibrido, casi matándolo en el proceso- le recordó Elena

Y- pregunto Rebecca- Según se, Elijah trato de matar a Damon y a ti, e incluso los traiciono a todos- pauso- Pero tu aun asi le tienes un extraño aprecio según logre ver mientras hablaban-

Elijah ha sido noble en su actuar- explico Elena- Y si nos traiciono, pero jamás desde que lo conocimos nos puso en verdadero peligro- pauso- Ha estado siempre tan dispuesto a ayudar, y su traición fue bien merecida, pues nosotros también lo traicionamos, en especial yo-

Y que me dices de Rachel- añadio Rebecca- Ella a pesar de todo, jamás me ha juzgado-

Eso es por sus recuerdos- añadio Elena

Una parte lo es- concedió Rebecca- Eso la hizo darme una oportunidad, pero no aceptarme como su amiga- y Elena la mira confundida- Desde un inicio me hizo ver y entender que si bien esos recuerdos son importantes para ella, no lo eran todo, porque ella no es ni Ali, ni Lee, ni Ari, asi que ELLA debía conocerme y lo hizo, y finalmente me dio su cariño y amistad- pauso- Mientras tu y tus amiguitas creían que yo la había compelido para que lo hiciera-

Cierto- concedió Elena- Lo creimos- añadio- Pero aun asi no es justo, que sigas detestándome por mi parecido con Tatia o por lo mio con Stefan-

No te destesto por ello- la corrigio Rebecca- Te detesto, porque como dije no te respeto, porque se que eres de las que le encanta vivir en un pedestal, rodeada de gente que la admire, y si alguien le estorba debe salir de su camino-

Si, me gusta la atención- confirmo Elena- Y, que tiene de malo-

No tiene nada de malo- aseguro Rebecca y Elena la mira confundida- Pero no te mereces atención, cuando no eres mas que una estúpida e inútil humana- siseo- Por eso te detesto- siseo y Elena solo la mira

Me detestas por ser humana- pregunto confundida y Rebecca rola los ojos

Entiende- siseo- Te detesto por ser estúpida, y por lo mismo no te respeto, y eres inútil- pauso- Entendiste o te hago un dibujito- pregunto molesta y Elena asiente- Bien, ahora cállate- siseo…

Matt llega a su casa, en donde Damon, Stefan y Rachel lo esperan- Para que soy bueno- pregunto el chico al bajarse de su auto

Necesitamos que le permitas a Rachel quedarse en tu casa- contesto Stefan y Matt lo mira confundido- Es el único lugar neutral que conocemos- añadio

Y si las cosas se salen de control- siguio Damon- Siempre es bueno tener un lugar asi-

No entiendo- dijo Matt finalmente

Entre menos sepas mejor Matty- le dijo Rachel

Ok- entendió Matt- Pero tiene esto que ver con que Alaric quiere ponerle una daga a uno de los hermanos de Klaus-

QUE- exclamaron Stefan y Damon

De eso hablaban el, Meredith y Caroline afuera del Grill cuando venia para aca- añadio Matt

Ric- siseo Damon- Ok, por partes- dijo y mira fijamente a Matt- Puede quedarse Rach aquí-

Claro- concedió Matt

Bien- añadio Damon y mueve la cabeza hacia la casa y Matt va hacia esta, y Damon y Rachel lo siguen, y la abre

Mi casa es tu casa- le dijo Matt divertido a Rachel y ella le sonríe- Solo no dejes extraños o vampiros entrar- añadio y ella asiente

Tienes mi palabra- le aseguro Rachel- Y gracias Matty-

No hay problema- aseguro Matt y se va hacia Stefan

Vuelve al Grill Matt- le dijo este simplemente- Y mantenme al tanto de que hace Ric- le pidió

Ok- concedió el chico y se sube a su auto y se va, mientras Damon abraza a Rachel

No dejes a nadie entrar- le pidió

No es como que pudiera- le recordó la chica- No es mi casa-

Cierto- susurro Damon con una sonrisa

Y no mates o te molestes con Alaric- le pidió Rachel- Entiendo porque lo hace, este hechizo es perfecto para sacarnos a Klaus de la espalda-

Lo es- concordo Damon- Pero no a costa de la vida de Elena- …_y Bonnie…- _Si Esther lo completa-

Exacto- confirmo Rachel- Ve, estare bien- aseguro y Damon le sonríe y la besa y la ve entrar a la casa y se va donde su hermano

Rachel tiene razón respecto al hechizo- le dijo Stefan y Damon asiente y ambos se meten al auto del ultimo- Vamos al Grill- y Damon asiente

No podemos dejar que Ric complete su plan- dijo- Ademas que si le hace algo a alguno de los hermanos de Klaus, este lo despedazara- aseguro y Stefan asiente y Damon enciende el auto y da vuelta en u y se dirige hacia el Grill, y alguien observa desde la ventana de su casa, hacia la casa de Matt…

Y en el Grill, cuando Matt llega, Meredith y Alaric sacan a Kol por la puerta trasera, quien tiene la daga en el pecho- Lo hicieron- susurro…mientras Elena ve a una gris Rebecca tirada en el piso

Que hago- susurro confundida…

MATT- grito Caroline tras el, pero antes que el chico reaccione Klaus lo saca de su camino, y lanza también a Alaric y Meredith lejos y le saca a Kol la daga…y Rebecca despierta

Estas bien- le pregunto Elena viendo a la chica que se sienta en el piso

Como si te importara- siseo Rebecca y la mira- Porque no huiste- le pregunto confundida

Supongo que porque lo que esta sucediendo es mi culpa- contesto la chica- No quiero a toda tu familia muerta Rebecca- aseguro- Solo quiero que Klaus me deje en paz y…- pauso- Rachel es parte de mi familia, y no quiero perderla y menos aun por culpa de Klaus, el ya me quito a mi tia, y a mis padres biológicos, no quiero seguir perdiendo a mi familia- añadio triste, y Rebecca solo la observa…

MALDITOS- siseo Klaus y va a atacar a Alaric, pero Caroline se le pone en medio y le hace pelea, pero el rápidamente se la saca de encima- Ya no eres nada divertida- siseo y va a estacarla, cuando una mano aparece en la estaca y Klaus pelea con esta persona a la que rápidamente pone contra la muralla- Tu- siseo

Te alegras de verme- le pregunto sonriendo Damon, mientras Stefan le da de su sangre a Matt, Meredith y Alaric por precaucion y ayuda a Caroline

Nunca- siseo Klaus y antes de que pueda pensar en hacer algo, alguien lo saca y lo tira contra la muralla- Kol- siseo y el chico esta enfrente de Damon

Una vez, no dos- siseo el chico y Stefan y Damon lo miran confundidos

Eres estúpido- siseo Klaus- Ellos planearon esto-

Te equivacas- dijo la voz de Elijah y todos lo miran- Los Salvatore, sorprendentemente vinieron a detener a su amigo-

Que- pregunto Klaus confundido y mira a Damon y Stefan y vuelve a mirar a Elijah- Que rayos sucede aquí- exigio saber

Nuestra madre nos ha estado mintiendo- le conto Elijah y Klaus y Kol lo miran confundidos- Todo no ha sido mas que un acto de ella-

De que hablas- pregunto Klaus

Quiere matarnos- contesto Elijah y mira a los hermanos- Y lo siento, pero deberán decidir ahora-

Que deben decidir- pregunto Kol

O matan a la bruja o Rebecca asesinara a la doopelganger- contesto Elijah

A que te refieres con que Rebecca matara a la doopelganger- pregunto Klaus- Que rayos hiciste Elijah- siseo

No quiero matarla- aseguro este- Pero ella ayudo a nuestra a madre a unirnos Niklaus- pauso- Si uno de nosotros muere los otros también- y Klaus lo mira sorprendido

Por eso sentí un dolor en el pecho- susurro y mira a Kol- Fue la daga en Kol-

Asi es- confirmo Stefan y Klaus lo mira, pero este mira a su hermano- Vamos- y Damon asiente

Donde esta mi madre- quiso saber Klaus y Damon lo mira

Hay un solo lugar donde se puede canalizar mucha magia- le dijo- Sigannos, finalmente los necesitaremos- y el y Stefan se alejan y Klaus, Kol y Elijah los siguen

A que se referían con matar una bruja- le pregunto Matt a Caroline la que tiene cara de muy asustada…

Estoy nerviosa- susurro Abby y Bonnie le toma las manos, están dentro de la casa de las brujas

Solo concentrate- le pidió y la mujer asiente, y ambas cierran sus ojos, y de poco crean el vinculo con todas las brujas, y empiezan a canalizar su energía hacia Esther, la que afuera dentro de un pentagrama con fuego en cada punta, empieza a sentir el poder llegando a ella y sonríe y mira a la luna y sale del pentagrama y mira a Finn

Apenas la luna llegue a su posición, empezaremos- le informo- Estas listo y seguro de esto- le pregunto

Lo estoy madre- contesto Finn- He aceptado mi destino- y Esther le sonríe

Gracias hijo mio- susurro y el también le sonríe y entra al pentagrama y Esther deja salir un suspiro- Pronto todo acabara-…

Mientras Damon estaciona su auto alejado de la casa y baja la ventana de su auto y le termina de dar indicaciones a Elijah hacia donde seguir, y el y sus hermanos se van hacia el lugar indicado, y Damon mira a Stefan

No quiero lastimar a Bonnie- le dijo este- Y menos aun que termine muerta por culpa de Esther-

Ni yo- aseguro Damon y rola los ojos- Maldita mi enana por volverme suave- y Stefan le da una leve sonrisa

Entonces que hacemos- pregunto serio

Nos odiara si la transformamos en un vampiro- añadio Damon y Stefan asiente- Mas aun según entendí de lo que lei en uno de los libros, si se transforma una bruja en vampiro, pierde sus poderes-

Y te preocupa que Bonnie los pierda, porque no podremos usarla- le pregunto Stefan

No- contesto Damon molesto- Le debo a la brujis el no quitarle algo que es parte de ella- pauso- Ademas que si algo le pasa, Rachel jamás me lo perdonaría-

Ni Elena, ni Caroline- añadio Stefan y Damon asiente- Entonces, no nos queda otra que confiar en la nariz de Caroline y creer que Abby también esta ahí- añadio

Abby- entendió Damon y Stefan asiente- Y sino esta ahí- pregunto

Algo me dice que lo esta- contesto Stefan seguro

Ok- concedió Damon- Abby sera- susurro…

MADRE- grito Finn aun dentro del pentagrama- Estan viniendo- le informo

Es muy pronto- susurro sorprendida y confundida Esther y ve a Klaus, Kol y Elijah aparecer y entra al pentagrama para quedar mas cerca de sus hijos

Madre no- le dijo Finn preocupado

Esta bien- le aseguro ella- No podrán acercársenos- y Kol trata de entrar al pentagrama, pero el fuego se expande evitándoselo y aprieta los dientes

Que bonito- siseo el chico mirando a Finn- Nosotros aquí afuera, mientras el hijo favorito, se esconde bajo las faldas de mami, que patético eres Finn- y este solo lo mira

Por favor Kol- le pidió Esther- No hay necesidad de que insultes a tu hermano- añadio- Lo que Finn hace a mi lado es muy valioso-

Ser un mártir- pregunto Klaus con las cejas levantadas- Porque ese papel lo juega muy bien-

Celoso, de no ser tu el centro de el universo, Niklaus- le pregunto Finn y Klaus lo mira furioso

Suficiente- dijo Esther

Estoy de acuerdo- añadio Elijah- Ya haz hecho suficiente, no lo crees madre, asi que sera mejor que te detengas-

No puedo- le dijo ella- Lo que hago es lo mejor para todos-

Matar a los hijos que trajiste al mundo tu misma es lo mejor para todos- pregunto Kol furioso

No- contesto Esther- No estoy matando a mis hijos, no a los que traje al mundo- aseguro- Sino que a los monstruos en lo que los converti- pauso- Tengo que enmendar mi error y acabar con esto de una vez por todas-

No eres mas que una maldita, Esther- siseo Klaus- Lea tenia razón, todo lo que te preocupa eres tu misma- pauso- TU error, TU debes pagar por ello, no nosotros-

Y crees que no lo he pagado- le pregunto Esther- Durante todos estos años he vivido el dolor de cada una de las victimas que cada uno de ustedes ha dejado en su camino de sed y destrucción-

NO PEDIMOS ESTO- le dijo furioso Kol- TU nos lo hiciste, asi que te mereces eso y mas- siseo- Pero entiendo, ya que ahora no tienes a Mikael para tratarnos como basura, lo haces tu misma- pauso y aplaude- Aplauso para la madre del milenio-

No seas ironico, Kol- le pidió Esther

Ironico- siseo Klaus- Todo lo que haz hecho con tu poder ha sido protegerte a ti misma, jamás pensaste en nosotros, nos convertiste en monstruos, porque la verdad es que tu eres un monstruo vengativo- pauso- No pensaste en nosotros cuando nos convertiste en lo que somos ahora, solo pensabas en vengarte de la naturaleza por quitarte a Henrick, por eso la desafiaste, porque ella no podía ser mas poderosa que tu- pauso- Tu sed de poder, se volvio nuestra sed por la sangre, asi que tu y nadie mas que tu, eres la culpable del castigo que haz sufrido- aseguro y Esther solo los mira a los tres…

Vamos hacia el sotano- le dijo Bonnie a Abby adentro de la casa y esta asiente y ambas van hacia este- Ahí mantendremos mejor contacto con el poder que las brujas nos envían- añadio

Entiendo- susurro Abby y sigue a la chica hasta que escucha algo y se detiene, mientras Bonnie sigue avanzando y nota que Abby no la sigue

ABBY- la llamo y va avanzar cuando escucha algo tras ella y se da vuelta y salta- Stefan- susurro con su mano en su pecho- Me asustaste-

Lo siento- se disculpo el chico- Porque no me avisaste que estabas devuelta- le pregunto

He tenido otras cosas en mente- contesto la chica

Entre ellas me imagino que ayudar a Esther a completar su hechizo para matar a sus hijos- añadio Stefan

Si- concedió Bonnie- Esther quiere devolver el balance a la naturaleza, enmendar su error-

Esto traerá consecuencuencias- añadio Stefan

Lo se- le dijo Bonnie- Esther nos dijo que morirá al hacerlo, pues nuestro poder no nos fue dado para destruir-

Lo se- le dijo Stefan- Pero no es la unica que morirá- añadio

Claro, ella y los originales- entendió Bonnie y Stefan niega con la cabeza- Stefan-

Se llevara a Elena con ella- añadio Stefan y Bonnie lo mira sorprendida- Y a ti y a tu madre, porque también están usando su poder para destruir Bonnie-

Que- pregunto sorprendida- Ella jamás dijo algo asi-

Por supuesto que no- le dijo Stefan- Esther es la maestra en la traición Bonnie, se lo hizo a Alaiya y a Tatia-

Dios- susurro Bonnie pasándose las manos por la cara- No puedo detenerla ni detener el vinculo que tengo con ella Stefan-

Lo se-

Lo sabes- pregunto la chica confundida

Y no quiero lastimarte Bonnie- siguio Stefan- Pero no tenemos mas opción- añadio

De que hablas- pregunto alejándose de el…mientras Damon tiene agarrada a Abby

Dejame ir- siseo

Lo siento, pero no puedo- y se rompe la muñeca y se la pone en la boca y Bonnie escucha el quejido de Abby y va a ir hacia ella, pero Stefan se le pone por delante

Stefan- susurro con los ojos llorosos

Eras tu o ella- le dijo este- La prefiero a ella- y los dos escuchan el quiebre de un cuello y Bonnie deja que las lagrimas roden libremente por sus mejillas- Realmente lo siento Bonnie- y la chica esconde su cara en sus manos y Stefan la abraza…

Algo esta mal- susurro Esther- Ya no siento el poder de las Bennet-

Parece que tu plan se fue al basurero- le dijo sonriendo Klaus y ella levanta sus manos

HERMANAS NO ME ABANDONEN- grito y el fuego se descontrola

MADRE- grito Finn alejándola de este, pero las llamas envuelven el pentagrama, y antes que los otros tres puedan hacer algo todo este es cubierto por las llamas, para segundos despues apagarse, pero ni Finn ni Esther se ven por ningún lado

Lo hicieron- susurro Elijah, y minutos despues Stefan sale con Bonnie de la casa y se encuentran con los tres hermanos- Gracias-

Diria de nada, pero no me siento con animos de hacerlo- le dijo Stefan y Elijah asiente

Donde esta Esther- pregunto Bonnie

Desaparecio con el mártir de Finn- contesto Kol mirando a la chica- Todo trato con magia tiene consecuencias, y una bruja como tu debería saberlo-

Y lo se- aseguro Bonnie- Por lo mismo estaba dispuesta a pagar las consecuencias que esto me trajera-

No siempre son para quien hace el trato- añadio Kol

Lo se ahora- confeso Bonnie- Pero a pesar de que Esther no haya completado el hechizo, eso no significa que ustedes dejen de estar unidos- pauso y mira a Klaus y Elijah- Asi que aun si uno se muere, todos lo hacen- y mira a Stefan- Vamonos- le pidió y el asiente y la saca del lugar, y se juntan con Damon en el auto de este, donde ya tiene a Abby adentro

Te llevaremos a casa- le dijo Stefan y ella asiente entendiendo…

Mientras Rachel que esta viendo televisión en la sala de la casa de Matt, escucha un extraño ruido en la cocina y va hacia esta y ve un pote en el piso y lo recoge, pero antes de que pueda ponerlo en el meson alguien le pone algo sobre la boca y trata de usar sus poderes, pero no lo logra y pierde la conciencia y la toman en brazos- Si no te pude convencer, este es mi ultimo recurso, Rach- dijo no otro que Jessie que la lleva a su auto y la pone en el asiento del pasajero y la amarra con el cinturón, de tal manera que si despierta no pueda sacárselo fácilmente y se va hacia el asiento del conductor y enciende el auto y mira a la chica- Pero como sea te pondré a salvo- y con eso se aleja de la casa…

Mientras Damon que pone a Abby dentro de una de las habitaciones de la casa de Bonnie, tiene una extraña sensación- Gracias- le dijo la voz de Bonnie y el la mira

Realmente lo siento- le dijo el para sorpresa de la chica- Sabiamos que Elena terminaría muerta si completaban el hechizo- añadio- Y Rachel iba a usar su poder para enfrentar a Esther, pero nos enteramos por Elijah que al igual que tu si mata a alguien, se muere- pauso- Y despues supimos que tu y Abby terminarían igual de muertas que Esther, asi preferimos esto a tenerlas a todas muertas-

Ya veo- entendió Bonnie- Quien diría que Damon Salvatore se disculparía, o realmente se sentiría mal respecto a algo, o que pensaría en todas las consecuencias que sus acciones podrían traer-

Culpa a mi enana parlanchina- le dijo Damon simplemente y Bonnie le da una pequeña sonrisa- Ademas que me mataria, y no le importaría morir por ello, si es que algo te llegara a pasar-

Cierto- musito Bonnie…

Rebecca saca a Elena del hueco- Vete- le ordeno a la sorprendida chica

Porque- pregunto

Mi madre no logro completar su hechizo- contesto Rebecca y apunta tras ella y Elena ve a Alaric y Meredith y vuelve a mirar a la rubia

Como- pregunto

Convirtieron a una de las brujas que le ayudaban en vampiro- contesto Rebecca

Bonnie- susurro Elena asustada y Rebecca rola los ojos

No- y con eso se va y Elena corre donde Alaric y despues de abrazarlo le pide que lo lleve a casa de Bonnie…mientras Matt llega a su casa con Caroline y ven la puerta de la entrada abierta y entran, Caroline ya había sido invitada a la casa

Rachel no esta aquí- le dijo Matt y Caroline asiente preocupada, pero con la nariz recogida como si oliera algo que le desagrada- Crees que Damon vino por ella-

No- contesto Caroline- El olor de la colonia de Damon solo estaba en el pórtico, y hay otro olor aquí, que no es tuyo y menos aun de Rachel- añadio y sigue oliendo

Pareces perro- susurro Matt y ella lo mira molesta- Lo siento- se disculpo y ella sigue oliendo

Donde he olido esto antes- murmuro la chica y de pronto abre mucho los ojos y corre hacia una de las casas de enfrente y Matt la sigue

Que sucede-

Quien vive aquí- le pregunto Caroline y Matt hace memoria y rola los ojos

El idiota del ex de Rachel- contesto y Caroline se echa a correr- CAROLINE- grito Matt exasperado, pero decide volver a su casa y encerrarse en esta, finalmente no puede ayudar, y el que no ayuda, mejor se hace a un lado y no estorba, ese es su lema…

Rachel abre desorbitadamente sus ojos, sin lograr enfocar nada, ni formar un coherente pensamiento en su cabeza…mientras Caroline llega a casa de Bonnie y golpea rápidamente- ABRANME- grito y Stefan le abre y ella entra y Damon y Bonnie salen de la habitación donde tienen a Abby- Rachel no esta en la casa de Matt- y Damon abre mucho los ojos- Jessie se la llevo-

Como lo sabes- le pregunto Stefan

Lo oli en la casa- contesto Caroline- Y es el, vive frente a Matt-

Perro maldito- siseo Damon y va hacia la puerta

Damon- lo llamo Bonnie y el la mira- Donde vas-

A buscarla-

Como- le pregunto Bonnie y Damon solo la mira y la chica rola los ojos y corre a su cuarto y vuelve con un mapa y mira a Damon- Ven- lo llamo y el se le acerca- Dame tu mano-

Porque- le pregunto confundido, mientras Caroline y Stefan la miran igual

Solo hazlo- le pidió Bonnie y el se la da y Bonnie toma un cuchillo y Damon abre mucho los ojos y ella le hace un corte en la mitad de la mano y deja caer la sangre en el mapa

Que haces- le pregunto Caroline

Tengo una teoría- contesto Bonnie simplemente y cierra los ojos y se concentra y empieza a murmurar en su extraño lenguaje y los otros tres ven como la gota de sangre se expande sobre el mapa, y Bonnie abre los ojos y ve la gota de sangre- Rachel esta semi consciente, logro ver a travez de sus ojos-

Donde esta- pregunto Damon

Esta borroso- contesto Bonnie y se concentra mas- Esta en algo que se mueve, un auto- pauso- La carretera- y cierra los ojos de nuevo

Que haces ahora-

Necesito adelantarme- contesto Bonnie y encuentra algo y abre los ojos- Va en la carretera que sale de Mystic Falls por el puente- y Damon sale de la casa

Caroline quedate con Bonnie- le dijo Stefan y sale tras su hermano y la rubia mira a su amiga

Que teoría fue esa- pregunto confundida

Rachel tiene una atadura que la liga a Damon y que la protege- contesto Bonnie- Asi que use su sangre para conectarme a ella, como cuando lo hice para localizarla en el bosque cuando tuvimos ese accidente- y Caroline asiente entendiendo- Y Stefan quiere que te quedes conmigo porque Abby puede despertar-

Ok- entendió la rubia- Llamare a Matt, para informarle que pasa y asi no se sienta dejado de lado- y Bonnie asiente

Mientras Damon conduce su auto, y Stefan va a su lado, y Alaric se topa con el auto de Damon, que lo pasa de largo y Elena le pide que lo siga al verlo frenetico, y este lo hace…

Y Rachel logra enfocar sus ojos- Que haces- susurro

No me dejaste opción Rachel- le dijo Jessie- Este es mi ultimo recurso para ponerte a salvo de una vez por todas-

Porque siento la cabeza tan pesada- pregunto la chica atontada

Use unas hierbas para poner en pausa tu poder- contesto Jessie- Es para las brujas, pero supuse que funcionaria contigo también-

Estas loco Jessie- susurro la chica- Damon te matara-

No le tengo miedo a tu estúpido novio- le aseguro Jessie- Puedo matarlo cuando quiera, y sino lo he hecho es porque quiero que entienda de una vez por todas que a su lado corres peligro-…

Lo desmembrare- siseo Damon mientras conduce a toda velocidad por la carretera

Por eso vine- le dijo Stefan- Y Alaric nos sigue-

Me importa una mierda- dijo entre dientes Damon y aprieta el acelerador…y Rachel siente algo de control sobre sus poderes…

Porque Damon conducirá como un maldito maniático- pregunto Meredith confundida

No lo se- contesto Elena

Pero no debe ser nada bueno- añadio Alaric…mientras en su casa Bonnie entra al baño y B aparece

Me preguntaba cuando aparecerías- le dijo la chica- Estas son mis consecuencias- pregunto- Mi madre un vampiro-

Asi es- confirmo B- Y para Abby es el serlo-

Solo acepto por mi- le dijo Bonnie

Pero acepto- añadio B simplemente- Las consecuencias son para quienes las aceptan- pauso- Pero no siempre son en ellos mismos-…

Y Damon logra dar con el auto de Jessie y toca la bocina y Jessie lo ve y acelera, y Rachel logra mover el manubrio del auto en otra dirección, haciendo que se vaya contra la barrera de contención de la carretera y la rompe…

Y tu amiga Elena lo aprenderá también- añadio B y desaparece…y el auto cae al lago, y Damon detiene el auto y el y Stefan se bajan de este rápidamente

Rachel tiene la sangre de Elijah en ella- susurro Stefan y Damon abre mucho los ojos- Y si muere aquí, en un accidente puede que sea-

Un vampiro- susurro Damon y miles de cosas se le pasan por la cabeza y niega con esta y se lanza al agua y Stefan tras el, y Alaric detiene el auto, y el, Meredith y Elena se bajan y se acercan al muro de contención y miran hacia el lago

No puede ser- susurro Elena y Meredith la mira

Que sucede-

Mis padres murieron aquí- contesto la chica mientras mira el agua nerviosa, y unos eternos minutos despues Stefan sale a flote con Jessie y lo saca a la orilla, donde este tose

STEFAN- grito Elena y este la mira- DONDE ESTA DAMON- y el chico mira al agua, pero su hermano no se ve por ninguna parte…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Stefan se dio cuenta de algo que nadie habia considerado, que piensan ustedes al respecto?<p> 


	83. Transicion

Gracias a nandita21unexplained y amy por sus comentarios...nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>83<p>

TRANSICION

Elena, Alaric y Meredith llegan donde Stefan y Jessie, y Meredith examina a este ultimo, mientras los demas aun observan el agua

Que rayos paso- pregunto Alaric

Jessie secuestro a Rachel de casa de Matt- contesto Stefan- Donde la dejamos para arreglar el problema con Esther y los originales- pauso- Y Caroline lo olio y Bonnie dio con la carretera-

Entonces Rachel aun esta en el agua- pregunto Elena asustada y Stefan asiente

Y no es todo- añadio- Rachel tiene la sangre de Elijah en su sistema, y esto es un accidente, por lo que si se muere aquí no se despertara la maldición-

Que estas queriendo decir- le pregunto Elena confundida

Que es posible que Rachel se convierta en un vampiro- contesto Stefan y Meredith, Alaric, Elena y Jessie tienen los ojos muy abiertos, y Stefan vuelve a mirar al lago, para ver la cabeza de su hermano aparecer, que tiene a la chica, por lo que Stefan se mete al agua para ayudarlo a sacarla

El maldito la tenia toda amarrada- siseo Damon- Por eso me demore en sacarla- y Stefan asiente entendiendo y Meredith llega donde ellos cuando ya están con la chica en la orilla

Jamas lo pensamos- murmuro Alaric y Damon lo mira, mientras Meredith le toma el pulso a Rachel

No le encuentro el pulso- susurro- Y tampoco respira- y empieza a darle respiración boca a boca y hacer el proceso de resucitación ayudada por Alaric, ya que si Damon o Stefan ayudan pueden romperle los huesos con su fuerza, asi que solo observan, con una asustada Elena a su lado y Jessie, con los nervios de punta, hasta que la chica bota agua de la boca y empieza a toser- Bien hecho- susurro sonriendo Meredith- Bota toda el agua Rach- y esta abre los ojos y la mira desorientada y Damon se la quita a Meredith la que se hace a un lado simplemente

Te sacare de aquí- le dijo Damon a Rachel la que solo lo mira confundida y aun atontada y el la toma en brazos

Damon- lo llamo Meredith- No respiro por varios segundos, tenemos que llevarla a un hospital-

No hace falta- aseguro Damon y mira a Jessie- Tienes suerte de aun estar respirando maldito- siseo- Te veo otra vez y te juro que te mato- lo amenazo y con eso se echo a correr con la chica en brazos, llegando a su casa con ella unos minutos despues, y la lleva arriba al baño y la baja y da la regadera y vuelve a la chica y empieza a desvestirla

Que haces- susurro Rachel carrasposamente y atontada

Necesitas recuperar calor- le contesto Damon aun sacándole la ropa- Y la forma mas rápida es con un baño de agua caliente-

Oh- musito Rachel entiendiendo- Mmm-

Que- pregunto Damon sin mirarla

Si no me hubieras visto desnuda antes, esto me daría mucha vergüenza- añadio Rachel

Yeah- murmuro Damon simplemente y despues de dejarla solo en ropa interior la toma en brazos y la pone bajo la regadera

Esta caliente- susurro Rachel

Eso es bueno- murmuro Damon y ella lo mira fijamente mientras siente como el agua cae sobre su cabeza, lo que empieza a darle energía

Lo siento- se disculpo

Porque-

Porque parece que lo único que se hacer es atraer formas que tratan de matarme- contesto Rachel

Yeah- susurro Damon- Te estas volviendo una experta en ello-

Por eso lo siento- repitió la chica

No tienes que hacerlo-

Claro que si- refuto Rachel ahora con mayor energía- No soy débil Damon, y no cuenta mi depresión de finales del año pasado e inicios de este- pauso- Porque fui yo misma quien busco una solución para ello, porque siempre me repongo a lo malo que me sucede, he aprendido a cuidarme sola desde los 10-

Lo se- aseguro Damon

Y ahora no se porque siempre termino lastimada y necesitando que me rescaten- añadio Rachel- Especialmente que tu me rescates- y deja de mirarlo- Y se que no te molesta hacerlo- añadio- Pero también se que estas cansado del peligro constante en el que estoy, y que consideras odioso el tener que protegerme todo el tiempo, porque detestas a las damiselas en peligro, porque esas son del estilo de Stefan y no del tuyo- y Damon solo la mira y niega con la cabeza

Una vez tu misma lo dijiste, soy un vampiro y eso implica peligro- le recordó- Y sales conmigo, Rach, asi que es parte de la razón por la cual siempre lo estas- pauso- Y tienes razón en todo lo que acabas de decir- aseguro y le toma el mentón y la hace que lo mire y le sonríe- Pero exactamente esa es la razón por la cual no me canso de salvarte-

No entiendo- susurro la chica confundida

No eres una damisela en peligro- le aseguro Damon- Siempre encuentras una forma de hacerme saber que lo estas, para que te ayude, no para que te salve- pauso- Y soy yo el que no se entender esas señales que me mandas- pauso- Esta noche sabia que algo andaba mal, porque me lo hiciste saber por la conexión que tenemos, por yo no lo tome en cuenta, y por lo mismo no fui de inmediato por ti al sentirlo- pauso- Y se que fuiste tu la que estrello el auto contra el muro de contención y no Jessie-

No sabia que estábamos en un puente sobre el lago- y Damon le sonríe

Lo se- aseguro Damon- Deja de sentirte culpable- le pidió- Ninguno de los dos lo es, y si lo somos, no mas que los que provocan las situaciones que te colocan en peligro-

Ok- concedió la chica

Ahora terminemos con este baño- propuso

Ok- concedió Rachel y lo toma del cuello y el solo la mira- Pero tomalo conmigo- y Damon sonríe y se inclina y la besa y también se mete bajo la regadera…

Mientras Meredith deja a Elena en casa de Bonnie- Estas segura que no quieres que te lleve a casa- le pregunto

No, vuelve con Ric y arreglen lo de Jessie antes de que Damon se arrepienta y lo mate- contesto Elena- Volvere a casa pronto, finalmente esta cerca de aquí-

Ok- le dijo sonriendo Meredith y con eso se devuelve a casa de Jessie, donde lo dejo a este con Alaric, y Elena camina hacia el pórtico de la casa y toca la puerta y unos minutos despues esta se abre

Elena- le dijo Caroline y esta le sonríe

Caroline, vine a ver a Bonnie- le dijo e intenta entrar, pero la rubia se lo impide- Que haces- pregunto confundida

No creo que sea buena idea- contesto la rubia y sale fuera de la casa juntando la puerta, mientras Elena la mira confundida- Abby esta en transición y Bonnie no lo esta tomando nada bien, mas aun como no la conoce bien, no sabe si querra completar la transición y ser un vampiro-

Lo se, Alaric me lo dijo- añadio Elena- Por eso estoy aquí, Bonnie es mi amiga y quiero estar aquí para ella-

Lo se- aseguro Caroline- Pero Bonnie aun sigue molesta contigo, y no te quiere aquí-

Oh- musito Elena

Y no la culpo- añadio Caroline y Elena la mira preocupada

Te lo dijo-

Cuando le dije que te llamaria para que vinieras me exigió que no lo hiciera, y ahí me conto el porque- contesto Caroline- Y se que Rachel no lo esta, y entiendo el porque no, tal cual entiendo porque Bonnie si-

Y que hay de ti, estas molesta conmigo- le pregunto Elena

Me molesta- contesto Caroline- Pero no estoy molesta contigo- aseguro- Elena de niñas eras mala conmigo, y mientras crecíamos te odiaba, porque ambas peleábamos y queríamos atención, pero despues de la muerte de tus padres empezaste a cambiar, y cuando paso lo del divorcio de mis padres me apoyaste, y empezamos a ser amigas, y desde que me converti en vampiro, me haz apoyado y estado ahí para mi- pauso- Y creeme puedo entender lo que sientes-

Pero-

No es momento de que lo que te importe sea tener atención- siguio Caroline- Con todo lo que hemos vivido- pauso- Asi que debes entender la molestia de Bonnie al respecto-

Y lo hago- aseguro Elena

Entonces dale el tiempo que necesita para que esta se le pase- añadio Caroline- Se lo debes, Elena, porque Bonnie ha estado siempre entendiéndote, apoyándote o dándote espacio cuando asi tu lo haz querido-

Tienes razón- concedió Elena- Te quedaras con ella- y Caroline asiente- Ok- entendió- Además dile que Rachel esta bien-

Lo sabemos- le dijo la rubia- Stefan le envio un mensaje a Bonnie para contarle, y además también para decirle que vendrá pronto-

Stefan vendrá- pregunto Elena confundida

Por lo de la transición de Abby- contesto Caroline

Ya veo- entendió Elena- Ok, entonces sera mejor que vaya a casa- y Caroline asiente y se despide y se mete a la casa y Elena ve la puerta cerrarse con una mirada triste y baja las escaleras del pórtico de la casa y camina por la acera sumida en sus pensamientos…

Entonces que haremos- le pregunto Rebecca a sus hermanos, mientras están en la sala de la casa de Klaus, sentados en los sillones de esta- Porque aun seguimos unidos por ese hechizo-

Pensaremos en algo- le contesto Elijah

Y mientras que- pregunto Kol

Debemos encontrar a Esther- contesto Klaus- Y al patético de Finn-

Quieres matarlo- entendió Rebecca

Si y a ella también- aseguro Klaus- Pero no antes de que nos liberemos de la maldita unión- añadio- Pero a Finn quiero tenerlo bajo mi nariz-

Ok- entendió Rebecca- Y que hacemos con la amenaza que son los Salvatore y el resto de su pandilla- pregunto

No son tal- contesto Elijah y Rebecca lo mira confundida- Mientras tu nombre no sea Klaus, estas a salvo- aseguro y Klaus rola los ojos- Ni Damon, ni Stefan y menos aun Rachel nos quieren muertos- aseguro y Rebecca lo mira sorprendida, y Kol solo tiene una sonrisa en el rostro- Y si bien quieren muerto a Niklaus- y mira a este- El hechizo no les da el gusto de matarte con sus propias manos y medios, asi que no lo usaran-

Ok- entendió Rebecca

Pero el tal Alaric si- añadio Kol y se toca el pecho- El se valio del hechizo esta noche-

Cierto- concordo Elijah- Por eso sugiero de que mientras estemos unidos, nos alejemos de Mystic Falls- pauso- Solo por un tiempo-

No- dijo Klaus- No voy a ninguna parte- aseguro

Como quieras Niklaus- le dijo Elijah tranquilamente y se levanta y mira a Rebecca

Me quedo- dijo ella y Elijah mira a Kol, el que se levanta

Vamos a tomar otros aires- concedió el chico- Por un tiempo- y mira a Klaus- No lo mates- siseo

Me encargare de que no lo haga- intervino Rebecca y Kol le sonríe y luego mira a Elijah

Pero si me voy contigo- siguio y Elijah empieza a salir de la habitación y Kol tras el- Vayamos a un lugar donde pueda comer a gusto- exigió y Elijah solo rola los ojos y sigue caminando con Kol tras el…mientras Klaus y Rebecca se miran en la sala

No quieres que lo mate-

Te lo dije antes y te lo repito- añadio Rebecca- No quiero que Rachel termine como Alaiya, y si le haces algo a Damon, asi terminara- pauso- Acepta de una vez hermano, que no te amara- y rola los ojos- Y descubri tu plan de usar a la rubia copiona para sacarle celos-

Ese no es mi plan- refuto Klaus y Rebecca lo mira confundida- El que tengo, lo inicie el dia que acepte irme de Mystic Falls por primera vez, a hacer mis hibridos- añadio- Caroline era solo un juego-

Entonces cual es tu plan-

En donde esta lo divertido de este si te lo digo- dijo Klaus sonriendo y se para y se va de la sala, mientras Rebecca lo mira intrigada…

Damon entra a la cocina de su casa, despues de dejar a Rachel en la habitación para que se cambie, fue por algo de comer para la chica, donde Stefan tiene unas bolsas de papel encima del meson y esta tomando de un tazon y al ver a Damon lo deja a un lado

Traje café y algo dulce de comer para Rachel- le informo

Gracias- le dijo Damon y va hacia las bolsas

Alaric y Meredith se esta encargando de ya sabes quien- añadio Stefan y Damon lo mira sonriendo

Te estas volviendo inteligente Stefan, al no nombrar al maldito ese- le dijo

Algo, pero no mucho- dijo Stefan simplemente- Y tomare algunas de las bolsas de sangre de abajo para llevar a casa de Bonnie para cuando Abby despierte-

Aun no lo hace- pregunto Damon

No- contesto Stefan- Y debe ser porque era una bruja-

Puede ser- concordo Damon poniendo los dulces en un plato

Aun asi, Bonnie cree que lo hara pronto- añadio Stefan- Y si quiere completar la transición ella le dara de su sangre y es preferible que dos vampiros estén ahí para que la situación no se salga de las manos-

Yeah- concordo Damon y toma un vaso de café y el plato- Suerte entonces- añadio y sale de la cocina

Damon- lo llamo Stefan y este se detiene y lo mira sobre su hombro- Estas bien-

Lo estare- contesto Damon- Cuando hable con ella acerca de esa posibilidad que te apareció en tu cabezota esta noche-

Lo quisiste, cierto-

Solo a ella se lo dire- contesto Damon simplemente y se fue, y Stefan sonríe y se termina de tomar su tazon y toma su bolso y las bolsas de sangre y se va, y Damon llega a su habitación, donde Rachel esta metida bajo la cama, sentada en esta- Como te sientes- le pregunto

Mejor- contesto Rachel y recibe el café y toma un sorbo- Mmm- y Damon se sienta en la cama frente a ella

Stefan lo trajo- le conto- Junto con esto- añadio poniendo el plato en la cama y Rachel asiente entendiendo- Y tenemos que hablar acerca de algo que se me paso por la mente esta noche, despues de que Stefan mencionara unos detalles que ni siquiera había considerado antes-

Ok- concedió la chica- Pero antes, como todo termino con Esther y los originales, y Elena y Bonnie- y Damon le resume lo sucedido- Pobre Bonnie- susurro

Por eso Stefan se fue ayudarla- añadio Damon

Ok- entendió Rachel- Me gustaría mandarle un mensaje a Bonnie- y se levanta de la cama

Rach- y esta toma su abrigo que Damon dejo en el baño y encuentra su celular- No sirve-

Se arruino- susurro la chica mirando al empapado aparato- Perdi mi segunda cabeza- y Damon niega con su cabeza y le quita el celular y lo deja en el meson del baño y la lleva de vuelta a la cama

Mañana iremos a ver si se puede recuperar la información que tenia este y pedirte uno nuevo, ok- le propuso mientras Rachel se mete a la cama y al volver a donde estaba antes asiente- Además que el mio también se arruino- añadio

Oh- musito Rachel

Ya mañana hablaras con Bonnie- siguio Damon

Ok- concedió Rachel- Ahora dime que detalles menciono Stefan que no habías considerado antes- pregunto

Que mueras con sangre de vampiro en un accidente- contesto Damon y Rachel solo lo mira- Sabemos que los accidentes no disparan la maldición, asi que si mueres en uno, moriras siendo solo una humana mas, pero con sangre de vampiro en tu sistema, puedes volverte uno-

Oh- musito Rachel entendiendo

Y a decir verdad, despues de que Stefan lo menciono- siguio Damon- Dude en salvarte, por ello, porque si eso ocurre ya Klaus no tendrá posibilidad alguna de hacerte lo que tiene pensado hacer-

Y entonces porque me salvaste- le pregunto Rachel

Porque no es mi decisión a tomar el que seas un vampiro, es tuya- contesto Damon- Y si solo voy y te transformo contra tu voluntad, no soy mejor que Klaus- pauso- Y ser un vampiro implica perder mucho, empezando por tu humanidad, y pierdes también parte de lo que te mantiene sano mentalmente, por la sed-

Ya veo- murmuro Rachel- Quieres que sea un vampiro- le pregunto

No al menos que tu lo quieras- contesto Damon y se rie- Antes mi respuesta hubiera sido un si-

No entiendo-

Cuando crei amar a Katherine o a Elena, mi obsesion por ellas me hubieran hecho hacer lo que sea con tal de retenerlas a mi lado- siguio Damon- Pero contigo Rach he aprendido a amar de verdad, lo que significa estar enamorado de otra persona- pauso- Y no puedes forzarlos a hacer tu voluntad, si los amas debes respetar sus decisiones, incluso si te matan por dentro-

Ya veo- entendió Rachel- Mentiria si dijera que no lo he pensado antes- pauso- Ser un vampiro- añadio

Porque- le pregunto Damon

Porque quiero estar el resto de mi vida contigo- contesto Rachel- Pero también he pensado el cuando- pauso- Y ahora no es algo que considere, y menos aun como un escape de lo que Klaus quiere hacer conmigo, porque ya hui una vez de algo que me lastimaba Damon, y no pienso volver a hacerlo- y Damon asiente entendiendo

Y entonces- pregunto

Quiero ser humana lo suficiente como para lograr cumplir mis sueños- contesto Rachel- Lograr graduarme de la secundaria y la universidad y si es Broadway lo que escojo lograr un Tony, y si es la música, es decir ser cantante un Gramy-

Wow- y Rachel asiente

Despues de ello, y si aun estas a mi lado, lo hare- siguio la chica- Y no digo haría, porque es algo que estoy segura que hare, si aun estamos juntos-

Lo estaremos- aseguro Damon

Porque estas tan seguro- pregunto la chica

Porque no importa si decides o no ser un vampiro Rach- contesto Damon- No voy a ninguna parte- aseguro- Porque mientras vivas, quiero estar contigo-

No creo que diras lo mismo si soy una ancianita- añadio Rachel

Ahí es donde te equivocas mi enana- refuto Damon- Porque no importa cuan arrugada tengas la piel, o gris tengas el cabello, siempre te amare- aseguro- Porque eres tu, y es a ti a la que quiero- pauso- Y se que es imposible de creer-

Lo es- aseguro Rachel

Pero asi es- afirmo Damon- Es algo que siento dentro de mi, y que no logro explicar, que quiere pasar todo el tiempo contigo, y que no importa cuanto este sea y como sea, con tal que solo pueda hacerlo- pauso- Y que también me dice, que si tu no estas, yo tampoco-

No entiendo- dijo confundida Rachel

Si te vas de este mundo Rach- siguio Damon- Me pondré una estaca- y la chica abre mucho los ojos- Y no digas nada al respecto para tratar de hacerme cambiar de opinión, porque no la cambiare- aseguro

Ok- concedió la chica- Pero si llegara a ocurrir y lo vas a hacer, puedes hacerme un favor antes- y el asiente confundido- Asegurate de que mi cajón fúnebre sea lindo- le pidió y Damon se rie- Que, quiero una linda cama, para que mis huesitos descansen- añadio sonriendo y Damon la abraza

Lo hare- le aseguro y Rachel también lo abraza apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del vampiro- Estoy tan malditamente enamorado de ti, Rach, que me importa una mierda mi propia vida, si tu no estas aquí-

Somos dos- susurro Rachel y se sueltan- Acostemonos, necesitamos descansar, hoy fue demasiado para ambos- le dijo y el asiente y ambos se meten en la cama y ella se acurruca en sus brazos- Te amo, Damon- y el le besa la frente

Y yo a ti, Rach- susurro el…

Mientras en la casa de Bonnie, está esta en la cocina sentada en un banquillo en el meson de esta bebiendo del café y comiendo de lo que Stefan trajo- Estas bien- pregunto la voz de este y Bonnie lo mira

No- contesto ella- Pero no por lo de Abby, eso ya lo acepte- aseguro

Entonces- pregunto Stefan confundido

Es por todo lo que sucede, Stefan- contesto Bonnie- Mi amistad con Elena, a la que por cierto no quiero ver, la amenaza constante de Klaus, al que quiero muerto, pero no quiero morir por su causa, mi inexistente relacion con mi madre, que ahora es un vampiro, y no se como reaccionara al respecto, mas aun sabiendo que es un pago que debía pagar por algo que acepto hacer, creo que por mi-

Fue su decisión-

Lo se- concedió Bonnie- Es solo que estoy cansada, de vivir asi, todo el tiempo en peligro-

Lo siento- le dijo Stefan

Porque- pregunto Bonnie confundida

Porque desde que volvi al pueblo, es que todo esto empezo y apareció en tu vida y en la de todos- contesto Stefan

Y querías que esto, y todo lo que hemos vivido, sucediera- le pregunto Bonnie

Claro que no- aseguro Stefan

Entonces no tienes nada porque disculparte- le aseguro la chica- Si hay algo que he aprendido durante todo este tiempo, es que por mas que intentes hacer algo bien, siempre hay alguien arruinándolo todo, y es porque no puedes controlar todo o a todos-

Cierto- concordo Stefan- Y este dia y noche fue un ejemplo de ello- y Bonnie asiente

Lo que me recuerda- añadio- Puedes avisarle a Alaric que le diga a Elena que Rachel pago su consecuencia- y Stefan la mira confundido- Según entendí las consecuencias esta noche fueron a los familiares de quienes participaron en este-

No entiendo- añadio Stefan

Esther y Finn separaron a su familia y estoy segura que Klaus los quiere muertos- siguio Bonnie- Mi madre es un vampiro, y si quiere seguir viviendo tendra que beber de mi, su hija, porque no permitiré que nadie mas salga lastimado- pauso- Asi que concluyo que lo que paso con Rachel esta noche, es por la parte que Elena tomo en el hechizo, porque Jessie había dejado a Rachel en paz, y como Rachel es la prima biológica de Elena-

Cierto- concordo Stefan- Le avisare a Alaric- y saca su celular y tipea y sonríe y mira a Bonnie- Me alegra no haberlo tenido en mi bolsillo cuando me tire al agua a ayudarle a Damon-

Donde estaba- le pregunto Bonnie curiosa

Se me cayo dentro del auto de Damon- contesto el chico

Oh- musito Bonnie entendiendo

STEFAN, BONNIE- grito Caroline- ES HORA- y ambos se miran y asienten y van hacia la habitación…y Abby decide pasar la transición porque no esta lista para morir, pero no quiere beber de Bonnie, asi que esta se hace un corte en el brazo para tentarla y finalmente lo hace, y Stefan y Caroline la detienen para que no la mate, y Stefan le da de su sangre a Bonnie para ayudarla a sanar mas rápido y que recupere energias…

Mientras Alaric llega a casa de los Gilbert y encuentra a Elena en la sala sentada arropada con una manta en el sillón viendo televisión y le da una sonrisa y se sienta en el mango de otro sillón

Como salió todo con Jessie- pregunto la chica

Bien- contesto Alaric- Dejara a Rachel en paz, Meredith le hizo cargo de conciencia respecto a que Rachel casi termina por su culpa convertida en lo que el mas odia-

Oh- musito Elena

Asi que definitivamente se hara a un lado- aseguro Alaric- Pero no se ira del pueblo, porque le gusta su trabajo aquí-

Ya veo- entendió Elena

Y Bonnie- le pregunto Alaric- La viste-

No- contesto Elena

Lo siento-

Es mi culpa y debo aceptarlo- le dijo la chica triste

Hay algo mas que debes aceptar- añadio Alaric y Elena lo mira confundida- Esta noche según Stefan me informo Bonnie dedujo, que las consecuencias a pagar por el hechizo que hicieron, las pagaron los familiares-

No entiendo-

Bonnie cree que fue debido a tu consecuencia, lo que casi ocurre con Rachel hoy- explico Alaric- Rachel es parte de tu familia biológica Elena-

Debia perder un familiar hoy- pregunto la chica

Asi es- contesto Alaric- Y de hecho lo hiciste-

Pero Rachel esta viva y no es un vampiro- refuto Elena

Asi es- confirmo Alaric- Pero es porque llegamos a tiempo- pauso- No estaba respirando Elena, y su corazón no latia, asi que por unos segundos Rachel estuvo muerta- aseguro y Elena abre mucho los ojos- Y fue gracias a la reanimación que Meredith y yo le dimos que volvio-

Damon no sabe esto-

Lo sabe- aseguro Alaric

Pero como- pregunto confundida Elena

Según Stefan me dijo- empezo Alaric- El y Damon escucharon detenerse el corazón de Rachel por eso se hicieron a un lado y dejaron que Meredith y yo la ayudaramos a volver- pauso- Y por lo mismo Damon al Rachel recuperar la conciencia, se la llevo asi de rápido-

Por dios- susurro Elena y lagrimas caen por sus mejillas- No quería que esto pasara- aseguro y Alaric se sienta a su lado y la abraza, y la deja llorar, mientras trata de confortarla…

Al dia siguiente, despues de que Damon y Rachel arreglan los de sus celulares en una tienda, al salir de esta- Quiero ir a ver a Bonnie- le dijo Rachel a Damon

Lo supuse- y se suben al auto de este- Ahora- pregunto

Si- contesto Rachel- Pero podríamos primero ir por algo para llevarle a Bonnie de comer-

Claro- contesto Damon- Al Grill- y Rachel asiente- Entonces te dejo ahí un rato y voy por bolsas de sangre al banco del hospital para darle a Bonnie para Abby, y abastecerme también, porque como Stefan esta tomando de estas, se me estan haciendo pocas-

Ok- entendió Rachel y eso hacen, por lo que minutos despues Rachel entra al Grill y se topa con no otra que- Bekah- saludo

Rach- saludo la rubia de vuelta

Lamento todo lo que paso ayer- le dijo Rachel

No eres tu la que se tiene que disculpar Rachel- le recordó la rubia

Lo se- concedió la chica- Pero Elena es mi amiga, y Alaric también, y se que escuharas mi disculpa y no la de ellos-

Cierto- concordo Rebecca- Pero bueno, ya lo que paso, paso-

Cierto, pero según Damon me dijo aun estan unidos- añadio Rachel

Si, aun- confirmo Rebecca- Pero pronto encontraremos una solución para ello- aseguro

Eso espero- le dijo Rachel sonriendo

Y mientras lo hacemos- siguio Rebecca- Elijah y Kol se fueron de Mystic Falls- y Rachel la mira sorprendida- No definitivamente, pero Elijah cree que para evitar el peligro que muchos de tus amigos significan es mejor mantenerse alejados-

Inteligente de su parte, pensar asi- le dijo Rachel- Y es Elijah asi no me sorprende, el siempre ha sido mas inteligente, e incluso honorable- pauso- Pero que Kol haya aceptado me sorprende un poco-

Cierto- concordo la rubia- Pero quiere cambiar de aires, y comer en algun lugar sin que ello le traiga tantos problemas- y Rachel niega con la cabeza- Pero, bueno, me tengo que ir- añadio

Ok- entendió Rachel- Ten cuidado- le pidió

Lo tendre- aseguro- Nos vemos- añadio la rubia y Rachel asiente y Rebecca se va, y Rachel se va hacia la barra y le hace su pedido a Matt…

Mientras a unos kilómetros de Mystic Falls, en otro bar, Elijah mira a su hermano menor coquetear con una chica en la barra, cuando algo capta su mirada en el sector de los baños y va a inspeccionar, pero no encuentra nada y va a volver a su lugar, cuando la puerta del baño de hombres se abre abruptamente pero nadie sale de este y Elijah entra y la puerta se cierra con seguro tras el y el la mira…

Me gustaría- dijo una voz familiar y Elijah se da vuelta levantando su vista para ver una chica sentada en el borde de uno de los cubículos de baño- Saber porque no le dijiste a nadie de nuestro encuentro- pregunto mirándolo atentamente

Porque quería asegurarme de que lo que me decias era cierto- contesto Elijah- Y debido a todo ello, sinceramente me olvide de ti, pero ahora que apareces de nuevo, has picado mi curiosidad-

Ah si- pregunto la chica y Elijah asiente

Mas aun, porque ahora que lo pienso- siguio- Y según mi observación en el actuar y en el hablar de Rachel, ella jamás actuo o dio algun indicio respecto a que tuviera algo que ver o que incluso supiera de tu aparición ante mi-

Pudo solo no querer decirlo- añadio la chica

Lo dudo- refuto Elijah- Rachel es una chica honorable, y jamás haría algo para traicionar a sus amigos- pauso- Mas aun sabiendo que al enterarme de lo sucedido, yo sabria que una de las formas de solucionarlo era eliminando a Elena, y ella jamás se arriesgaría a ello- y la chica sonríe

Cierto- confirmo- Pero lo haría si confiara en la honorable persona que tu eres- y Elijah se rie

Rachel no confía en mi honor- recordó este- Y lo dejo muy en claro la primera vez que ofreci mi ayuda bajo este- pauso- Asi que porque no me dices quien eres realmente, y porque apareciste para informarme de la mentira de mi madre y de que hablara con Elena- exigió

Puedes llamarme B- le dijo la chica- Y soy una proyección astral, pensante- añadio y Elijah la mira sorprendido- Y porque te informe de lo que sucedia- pauso- Porque tu madre se estaba metiendo con mi plan con el suyo, y la unica forma de hacer que las cosas se movieran mas rápido, era involucrándolos a ustedes-

Como mi madre y su plan se metían con el tuyo, y cual es este- pregunto Elijah confundido

No puedo contestarte cual es mi plan- contesto B y desaparece, para aparecer parada enfrente de Elijah, el que solo la observa- Pero si puedo decirte, de que a diferencia del plan de tu madre donde todos ustedes mueren, en el mio no lo hacen- aseguro- Y con ello te puedes conformar- pauso- Y como he sido amable y te he respondido, se lo tu también y no le digas a nadie de mi existencia y mantente alejado de Mystic Falls y de dagas, hasta que se solucione lo de la unión-

Estas protegiéndonos- pregunto Elijah

A todos, no solo a tu familia- contesto B- Entonces-

Hare lo que me pides- concedió Elijah- Pero solo porque me interesa ver como piensas desarrollar tu misterioso plan en que nos proteges a todos, mas aun sabiendo lo que Klaus tiene planeado para Rachel- pauso- Porque por mas proyección pensante que seas, dependes de su existencia y de su poder-

Lo se muy bien- aseguro B y sonríe- Y ya veremos que sucederá- y desaparece y el seguro del baño suena, y Elijah sabe que ella realmente esta vez se fue

Interesante creación- susurro sonriendo y sale del baño…

Rachel toca en la casa de Bonnie y es esta la que abre y Rachel se le tira a abrazarla, lo que hace que Bonnie sonria, y deja pasar a la chica y a Damon que viene tras ella con un par de bolsas a la casa y cierra la puerta

Trajimos comida- informo el vampiro yendo hasta la cocina

Gracias- le dijo Bonnie

Como estas- le pregunto Rachel a la chica que se ve cansada

Bien, cansada, pero bien- respondió Bonnie- Fue una larga noche-

Donde esta Abby- pregunto Damon

En la misma habitación donde la dejaste- contesto Bonnie- Stefan esta con ella, Caroline fue a casa a cambiarse, y volverá en un par de horas, según me dijo-

Ok- entendió Damon- Ire a verlos- añadio y las chicas asienten y lo ven meterse a la habitación con una de las bolsas que traia cerrando la puerta tras el y Rachel mira a Bonnie

Has comido algo- le pregunto y esta niega con la cabeza- Ven- y le toma la mano y la lleva a la cocina y le pide que se siente, mientras ella le arregla lo que le trajo- Le diste de tu sangre, cierto-

No quería que lastimara a nadie mas- contesto Bonnie y su estomago gruñe al ver y oler lo que Rachel arregla- Lo siento- se disculpo y Rachel niega con la cabeza y le da el plato- Gracias- y Rachel niega con la cabeza

No tienes nada que agradecer- le aseguro- Esto es lo menos que puedo hacer despues de todo lo que tu has hecho por mi-

No estoy esperando que me retribuyas lo que he hecho por ti, Rach- le aseguro Bonnie

Lo se- aseguro Rachel- Lo has hecho porque eres mi amiga y te importo- y Bonnie asiente- Por lo mismo lo hago yo- aseguro- Y también por ello debo agregar que estoy aquí para lo que me necesites, y para cuando quiera que lo necesites-

Lo se- aseguro Bonnie

Ahora come- le ordeno Rachel y Bonnie se rie y lo hace, y unos minutos despues Damon y Stefan salen de la habitación donde tienen a Abby y se les acercan a las chicas- Paso algo- les pregunto Rachel y Bonnie los mira preocupada

No- aseguro Damon

Entonces porque la dejaron sola- pregunto Bonnie confundida

Ella lo pidió- contesto Stefan- Y lo necesita-

Oh- musito Bonnie

Ademas necesitaba alimentarse y se notaba que estaba incomoda con nosotros ahí- añadio Damon- Asi que la dejamos con algunas bolsas de las que traje-

Y como creen que esta- pregunto Bonnie

Se esta habituando- contesto Stefan- Pero no es algo que dominara en un par de horas-

Pero tiene mas control que cualquier otro vampiro bebe que haya conocido- añadio Damon- O que el mismo Stefan-

Como sabes- le pregunto Rachel

Por su reacción al ver y oler las bolsas al momento en que entre- contesto Damon

O cuando te olio a ti entrar cuando llegaron- añadio Stefan y Rachel lo mira confundida- Tu sangre huele bastante bien Rachel, y puedo decir que sabes aun mejor- y Damon le da un codazo en las costillas- Lo siento- se disculpo y Rachel asiente- En resumen tu sangre es tentadora, lo mismo que la de Bonnie, y de las brujas en general, porque tiene como un plus mágico en ella, debido a los poderes que poseen- añadio

Ya veo- entendió Rachel- Creen que seria bueno que le hiciéramos una prueba, para asegurarnos de que realmente tiene control- pregunto- Porque puede ser que este calmada, pero porque ha estado toda la noche y dia encerrada y bebiendo sangre de las bolsas, pero la sangre de su principal contenedor es mucho mas fuerte, y tu muy bien lo sabes Stefan-

Lo se- concordo este- Pero dudo que Bonnie quiera traer a otro humano aquí- añadio y la aludida asiente confirmándolo- Y menos mi hermano aquí querra ponerte a ti de cebo-

Si- concordo Rachel- Pero el no controla lo que yo hago- aseguro la chica mirando a su novio- Ademas que sabiendo que me pondré en peligro, estare mas atenta a este, y mis poderes funcionan perfectamente cuando ello sucede, y mejor aun contra vampiros-

Cierto- confirmo Damon entre dientes y Rachel le sonríe y mira a Bonnie- Estas de acuerdo con hacer una prueba-

Si- contesto ella- Y mejor aun si es Rachel que puede defenderse y no un humano cualquiera- pauso- Ademas para tu mayor tranquilidad, y para que no mates a Abby si es que algo llegara a salir mal, estare afuera de la puerta lista para darle una aneurisma-

Bien, entonces- siguio Stefan- Hagamoslo- y los otros tres asienten y van hacia la habitación y Stefan mira a Rachel- Lista- y esta asiente y abren la puerta de la habitación y Rachel entra, mientras los otros tres la observan desde la puerta, y Abby la mira sentada desde la cama con su boca y mentón lleno de sangre, y tiene una bolsa vacia en la mano

Hueles asombrosa- susurro Abby rompiendo el silencio en la habitación

Gracias, creo- le dijo Rachel mirándola fijamente- Como te sientes- le pregunto

Hambrienta- contesto Abby- Stefan me dijo que el hambre jamás se va-

Asi es- confirmo Rachel- Debes aprender a controlarla, para que ella no te controle a ti-

Pero es muy difícil- se quejo Abby molesta levantándose de la cama y muestra la bolsa- Y esto no ayuda- añadio- PORQUE MIERDA NO LO HACE- exigió saber

Debes tener paciencia- le dijo Rachel simplemente

No quiero paciencia- siseo Abby- Quiero dejar de tener hambre- siguio- Quiero- susurro y sus ojos se llenan de venas, y antes de que pueda dar un paso siquiera sale disparada contra la pared, quedando pegada elevada en esta, lo que hace que abra mucho los ojos sorprendida y pierda las venas pronunciadas de sus ojos

Eso fue rápido- dijo Stefan sorprendido mirando a Rachel que aun les da la espalda

Tiene mucha sed- dijo la voz de la chica- Y lo sentí apenas entramos a la habitación-

Lo sentiste- pregunto Bonnie confundida

Ariadne aprendió a medida que torturaba a los vampiros para ganarle a la sed, cuanta estos tenían, y los nivelo- contesto Rachel- Me dio acceso a esos recuerdos cuando propuse el hacerle esta prueba a Abby- pauso- Por eso al entrar y sentir su enorme deseo por comer, es que puse mis poderes al máximo-

Rach- empezo Damon y ella los mira sobre su hombro y ven sus ojos de color mixto

No tan al máximo- aseguro interrumpiéndolo

Bien- dijo Damon complacido y Rachel vuelve a mirar a Abby que la mira sorprendida

Cuanto mas la tendras ahí- pregunto Bonnie y Rachel empieza a caminar hacia la puerta de espaldas hasta llegar afuera y al hacerlo Abby cae al piso y la puerta se cierra frente a sus caras

Hasta ahora- contesto Rachel mirando a su amiga con sus ojos ya normales- Necesita tiempo-

Lo se- aseguro Bonnie y se sume en sus pensamientos

Rachel- la llamo Stefan y esta la mira- Como sabias que tu poder no estaba tan al máximo- añadio- Porque según lo que Elijah nos dijo al usarlo a toda su potencia no podras detenerte, o no-

Lo que dijo Elijah es cierto- aseguro Rachel- Pero estaba usando mis ataduras en conjunto con mi poder, porque recordé que aprendi algo usándolas-

Que- le pregunto Damon

Cada vez que las uso, mi control se hace mas poderoso, y si uso mis poderes usándolas, si bien este pierde algo de poder, aun esta latente y puedo sentirlo, mas que cuando solo uso mis poderes sin las ataduras- explico Rachel- Asi que si elevo demasiado mi poder sentiré la alerta gracias a ellas-

Porque las ataduras hacen eso- pregunto Bonnie curiosa saliendo algo de sus propios pensamientos al escuchar a su amiga

Creo que porque las tengo debido a dos personas que me aman- contesto Rachel- Que se preocupan mas por mi que yo misma-

Eso es cierto- confirmo Damon y Rachel le sonríe

Chicos- los llamo Bonnie y la miran- Quiero llevar a Abby a su casa- añadio

Es algo pronto para ello Bonnie- le dijo Rachel- Mas con lo que acabamos de ver-

Lo se- concordo la chica- Pero mi papa puede volver en cualquier momento y lo que menos quiero es que se encuentre con su ex, que lo abandono a el y su hija, convertida en vampiro y mas aun rodeada de sangre, aunque esta sea de bolsas de hospital-

Y que quieres hacer- le pregunto Stefan

Llevarla a su casa, y dejarla en el sotano- contesto Bonnie- Porque mientras no se calme no le hare un anillo- añadio- Ademas que ya Jamie debe enterarse, y ayudar, despues de todo el es su familia-

Ok- concedió Stefan- Una vez se oculte el sol la llevaremos-

Gracias- le dijo Bonnie, y los cuatro esperaron al anochecer, y Caroline llego mas tarde y finalmente entre todos llevan a Abby a su casa, Stefan, maneja su camioneta con Damon y Caroline con Abby en medio de ellos en la parte de atrás y Bonnie los sigue en su auto con Rachel, y llamaron a Jamie antes de llegar para explicarle que sucede, asi que al llegar unas horas despues llegar, este ya tenia listo todo para recibirlos y evitar algun incidente que lo pudiera poner en peligro, y Bonnie decide quedarse en esta para poder ayudarle a Jamie, y Stefan también decide quedarse por cualquier cosa, asi que Damon, Rachel y Caroline vuelven a Mystic Falls en la camioneta de Stefan…

Un par de dias despues…Damon se baja de su auto frente a su casa, viene llegando de una aburrida reunión del consejo, y ve la camioneta de su novia estacionada también frente a la casa y sonríe pícaramente asi que se apura a llegar a la puerta cuando algo capta su mirada, pero al mirar al lugar ya no hay nadie y frunce el seño y se encoge de hombros y va a seguir a la puerta cuando escucha risitas y se detiene y mira hacia el lado de la casa, donde empieza el bosque y se acerca lentamente y vuelve a escuchar las risitas y rápidamente se mueve y se detiene a tiempo para ver a una pequeña niña, del mismo color de piel de Rachel, parada mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, azules por cierto, y el también la mira igual con sus propios ojos azules

Estas perdida- le pregunto y ella solo lo mira- Hola, me escuchaste- pregunto algo molesto y ella rola los ojos, y pone sus manos en su cintura

Por supuesto que lo hice, no soy sorda, bobo- le dijo la niña y Damon la mira sorprendido por su actitud

Entonces porque no contestas- le pregunto el de vuelta molesto

Porque simplemente no quiero- contesto la niña- Si estoy perdida o no, no te incumbe-

Me incumbe, porque enanas como tu no deberían andar solas- refuto Damon- Hay muchos monstruos por ahí que pueden tomarte y llevarte lejos-

Lo se- concedió la niña- Mi papi siempre me dice lo mismo- pauso- Pero yo soy lo suficientemente fuerte como mi mami como para patearle el trasero a cualquier idiota o monstruo que quiera tocarme siquiera un pelo-

Cuantos años tienes- le pregunto Damon curioso

No te enseñaron tus papas a que no le debes preguntar la edad a las mujeres- contesto la niña

Eres una enana, no una mujer- le dijo Damon- Asi que respondeme-

Y porque debería- pregunto la niña de nuevo con sus manos en la cintura

Porque este terreno donde ambos estamos parados es de mi familia- contesto Damon- Asi que si te pregunto algo en el debes responderme- le dijo exasperado

Ok- concedió la niña exasperada- Tengo 5- respondió finalmente y Damon la mira sorprendido

Hablas como si tuvieras 50- le dijo y ella lo mira molesta

Que tenga un buen vocabulario, no significa que tenga 50- refuto la niña- Significa que soy aplicada e inteligente-

Y habladora- añadio Damon

Eres pesado- le dijo la niña

Y tu chillona- le dijo Damon exasperado y la niña patea el suelo molesta- Y además como te llamas- pregunto y ella se cruza de brazos y deja de mirarlo

No te dire- le dijo y Damon rola los ojos

Te debo recordar de nuevo donde estamos parados, niñita- le dijo y ella lo mira y rola los ojos

Puedes decirme Ella- le dijo finalmente

Ok, Ella, donde estan tus padres- pregunto Damon ya cansado de la actitud y presencia de la niña

No aquí- contesto esta y el rola los ojos

Obviamente-

No tan obvio- refuto Ella- Porque estan aquí, pero no realmente aquí- añadio y Damon la mira confundido

De que rayos hablas- le pregunto y Ella va abrir la boca cuando

ELLA- grito otra pequeña voz y otra niña aparece llegando al lado de la primera, ya la ver a Damon tiene unos enormes ojos, y tiene la piel del mismo tono que Stefan y unos enormes ojos verdes- OH- exclamo y le toma el brazo a Ella- Nos mete en muo prolema- y Ella rola los ojos

No te preocupes Shi- le pidió la niña

Shi- dijo Damon confundido y ambas niñas lo miran

Yo, Shi- dijo apuntándose la ultima niña que llego

Si entendí- le aseguro Damon- Cuantos tienes-

Cuato- contesto Shi sonriendo y mostrando su mano con sus cuatro dedos

Bien, al menos tu hablas como las niñas normales de tu edad- dijo Damon y Ella lo mira molesta- Ahora- siguio- Porque no me dicen- pauso- DE DONDE MIERDA SALIERON USTEDES DOS- exigió saber molesto y las niñas abren muchos los ojos

DAMON- llamo la voz de Stefan de pronto y Damon se da vuelta para verlo aparecer- Que haces aquí- le pregunto acercándose

Intentando saber de donde aparecieron estas dos enanas- contesto Damon exasperando apuntando tras el y Stefan mira y se ve confundido

De que enanas hablas, ahí no hay nadie- le dijo y Damon se da vuelta a ver y efectivamente ya las niñas no estan

QUE MIERDA- exclamo

Parece que la edad te esta afectando Damon- le dijo divertido Stefan- Te estas imaginando cosas-

Jaja, Stefan el comico- le dijo Damon rolando los ojos- Y no me imagine nada- aseguro- Habian dos niñitas, una de 5 con una horrible actitud por cierto y que hablaba como que tuviera 50, y otra de 4, que hablaba mas normal-

Que imaginación Damon- le dijo Stefan divertido

No me lo imagine- repitió Damon exasperado

Lo que digas- le dijo Stefan simplemente y se fue hacia la casa y Damon tras el repitiéndole que no se lo imagino…

…

_Uff- se quejo Shi cayendo de rodillas y a su lado Ella también cae asi_

Estas bien- le pregunto Ella y Shi asiente- Ves te dije que nos meteríamos en problemas-

Deberias repensar eso- dijo la voz de un hombre y Ella y Shi se tensan y miran hacia arriba y cuatro adultos estan parados frente a ellas, dos hombres y cada uno tiene a su lado a una mujer

Hola- saludo en un susurro Ella

Polema- susurro Shi

No tienes idea señorita- dijo la voz de una de las mujeres y extiende sus brazos y Shi se para y se acerca a ella y la mujer la toma en brazos

Siento muo- susurro Shi abrazando a la mujer y mirando al hombre al lado de esta

Y usted señorita- pregunto la otra mujer, que por cierto esta embarazada, mirando a Ella con sus manos en su cintura, y la niña se levanta

Tambien lo siento- aseguro

Ven aquí- la llamo el hombre junto a la mujer embarazada, que por cierto fue el primero en hablar, y Ella corre donde el y la toma en brazos

No te enojes conmigo, si- pidió Ella

Esta vez, no me enojare- le aseguro el hombre- Pero debes dejar de ser tan terca- pauso- Porque ya estas siendo peor que tu madre-

OYE- se quejo la mujer a su lado y Ella se rie, pero la mujer la mira molesta y ella deja de hacerlo

Volvamos a la casa- propuso el otro hombre, y todos asienten

Tenia razón- dijo el hombre que lleva a Ella en brazos y el otro lo mira- No me las imagine- y el otro hombre solo sonríe

…

TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE NO ME LAS IMAGINE- exclamo Damon exasperado tras su hermano que se rie y Rachel y Bonnie que estaban en la sala conversando los miran confundidas

Que sucede- pregunto Rachel

Nada- contestaron los hermanos al mismo tiempo

Ok- dijo Rachel mirándolos con el seño fruncido- Hola Stefan-

Hola- saludo este y mira a Bonnie- Le dijiste- y esta asiente

Que sucede- pregunto Damon confundido

Estamos teniendo bastantes problemas con Abby- contesto Bonnie

No quiere calmarse, y ataco a Jamie- añadio Stefan

Ups- musito Damon

Y se me ocurrió una idea- añadio Stefan

Cual seria- pregunto Damon

Quieren que le pida a uno de los originales que compela a Abby- contesto Rachel- Para asi evitar que lo siga haciendo-

Y si bien no me gusta recurrir a esto- siguio Bonnie- Por la seguridad de Jamie, y la sanidad mental de la misma Abby, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo-

Ya veo- entendió Damon- Pero tendremos un problema-

Si, ya Rachel me dijo que solo Rebecca y Klaus estan en Mystic Falls- entendió Bonnie a que se refiere- Y entre los dos, prefiero a Rebecca-

Crees que la barbie quiera ayudar- le pregunto Damon a Rachel

Le envie un mensaje apenas Bonnie me dijo la idea y diciéndole de que se trataba- contesto la chica- Asi que solo hay que esperar a que me…- y su teléfono suena y Rachel sonrie- Llame- y contesta- Hola Bekah- pauso- Entonces, si lo haras…no tienes idea de cuanto te lo agradezco…ok, si, hoy si puedes…perfecto…Stefan y Damon iran por ti y te llevaran, ok…gracias Bek- y con eso cuelga

Stefan…y Damon- agrego Damon confundido

Bonnie, esta agotada, y necesita un respiro de todo esto- le dijo Rachel- Y ustedes dos, llevaran a cabo la idea- pauso y mira fijamente a su novio- Tu la transformaste, asi que algo de responsabilidad por lo que sucede tienes-

No teníamos mas opción- le recordó Damon

Lo se- aseguro la chica y se le acerca y le susurra algo al oído y Damon sonríe

En serio- pregunto

En serio- aseguro Rachel

Ok- dijo Damon y mira a su hermano- Vamos por la barbie original entonces, Stef- dijo animadísimo y Stefan solo se rie

Ok- dijo Stefan y mira a Rachel- Asegurate de que realmente descanse- le pidió- Porque todos estos dias me ha hecho creer que lo hace-

No es asi- aseguro Bonnie y Stefan la mira levantando las cejas en señal que no le cree y Bonnie rola los ojos- Ok, si no he descansado mucho- concedió- Pero lo he hecho- aseguro

Pero no lo suficiente- le dijo Stefan

No te preocupes Stefan- le dijo Rachel- Yo me encargo de ella- aseguro y Stefan le sonríe a Rachel, y esta ultima despues se despide de su novio, y ambos hermanos se van y Rachel le toma la mano a Bonnie y la lleva a uno de los baños de la casa y le ordena que tome uno de burbujas para que se relaje, esta lo hace…

Y en otro lado, un edificio…"SOCIEDAD HISTORICA"…Alaric que esta en una de las oficinas ordenando unos papeles- Alaric- llamo la voz de Carol y este la mira- Hola-

Hola- la saludo Alaric- Que haces aquí, Carol- pregunto

Vine a verificar que todo este listo- contesto Carol y Alaric la mira confundido- Para iniciar los trabajos para la reinaguracion del puente del fundador- añadio

Oh- musito Alaric entendiendo- Si, creo que tienen todo listo-

Bien- dijo Carol complacida- Espero que también la restauración del letrero lo este- añadio

Lo estará- aseguro Alaric- Pero las restauraciones llevan mas tiempo- le recordó

Lo se- concedió Carol- Es solo que todo es de una madera tan especial y antigua, que me preocupa que algo pueda arruinar tanto el puente como el mismo letrero- añadio

De que madera es- pregunto Alaric- Porque no estoy al tanto de ese detalle-

Lo supuse- le dijo Carol sonriendo- Es de fresno blanco, el árbol mas antiguo y fuerte conocido, y en peligro de extinción también-

Oh- musito Alaric- Lo es y lo ultimo también lo sabia-

Es un árbol de mucho valor, tanto para la humanidad como para nuestro propio pueblo- añadio Carol- El puente del fundador es la unica construccion conocida con este material, se realizo en 1864, con la unica madera cortada existente y que fue donada por los Lockwood-

Ya veo- entendió Alaric

Pero bueno, sera mejor que vaya a hablar con Rafael, y asi me entero de mas detalles- añadio Carol y Alaric asiente y Carol se despide y lo deja solo

Fresno blanco- susurro Alaric- Donde he oído de ese árbol antes- dijo pensativo y se encoge de hombros y sigue en sus papeles, y al terminar y llegar a su auto para irse a casa a almorzar con Elena y Jeremy, una de las carpetas que tiene en el asiento del copiloto se le cae y al recogerla una fotografía de las que saco en la cueva se le cae, y abre mucho los ojos- El fresno blanco fue usado en el hechizo para crear a los originales- dijo sorprendido- El arma de Mikael era de ese árbol- pauso- Oh por dios- y enciende su auto y se va a casa…

Despues de que Bonnie tomo su baño, Rachel apareció con comida para ambas, asi que se subieron a la cama en la habitación de invitados y almuerzan y conversan, y despues de ello- Quieres salir o nos quedamos aquí viendo una película- le pregunto Rachel a Bonnie

Salgamos a caminar- contesto esta- Necesito aire, ver otras caras-

Ok, entonces tomemos mi camioneta y nos vamos a la plaza principal- propuso Rachel y Bonnie asiente, y eso hacen…

Gracias por salir conmigo Caroline- le dijo Elena a su rubia amiga

No tienes porque agradecerme- le aseguro Caroline- Somos amigas Elena- le recordó

Lo se- le dijo esta- Pero todo ha estado tan brumoso últimamente, que no se si la gente quiere estar conmigo o no-

Yo si quiero- aseguro la rubia cuando ve dos familiares caras caminando por la acerca de la plaza principal- Oh, por Dios- exclamo Caroline

Que- pregunto Elena preocupada

Bonnie volvio- contesto la rubia y corre donde esta con Rachel y Elena se va tras ella y llegan frente a los dos chicas- BONNIE- grito Caroline lanzadose a los brazos de su amiga que se rie

A mi también me da gusto verte Care- le dijo Bonnie sonriendo y se separan

Porque no me dijiste que volverias hoy- le pregunto la rubia haciendo puchero

Porque ni yo lo sabia- contesto Bonnie- Stefan me convenció con una idea que se le ocurrió para ayudar a Abby y Jamie de una vez por todas hoy en la mañana, asi que tomamos mi auto y fuimos directo a su casa para hablar con Damon y Rachel al respecto-

Que idea es esa- pregunto Caroline

Compeler a Abby- contesto Rachel- Y como solo un vampiro original puede hacer eso, se lo pedi a Rebecca la que accedió ayudar, asi que Damon y Stefan se fueron con ella a casa de Abby, y Stefan me dejo encargada de que Bonnie se relaje-

Ya veo- entendió Caroline- Pero podrían haberme llamado-

Lo siento Care- se disculpo Bonnie

Yo también lo siento- se disculpo Rachel

Ok- concedió la rubia- Elena y yo vamos a ir al mal se apuntan- pregunto, y ahora ambas chicas ven a la mencionada mirándolas

Hola Rachel- saludo a esta la que le asiente y mira a- Bonnie- añadio

Elena- susurro Bonnie y se miran incomodas y Bonnie mira a Caroline- Lo siento Care, pero prefiero quedarme al aire libre, y no encerrarme en el mal, ya he estado encerrada todos estos dias en casa de Abby-

Oh, ok- entendió la rubia- Entonces para otra sera- y Bonnie asiente- Bueno, nos vemos- y Caroline y Elena se van

Estas bien- le pregunto Rachel a Bonnie la que asiente

Duele estar molesta con ella- contesto- Pero, necesito la lejanía de ella, su drama y el mio combinados no me hacen bien- pauso- Asi que debo estar bien para poder hablar con ella-

Entiendo-

Ademas que ahora al verla además de sentirme molesta, me siento culpable- añadio Bonnie y Rachel la mira confundida- Stefan-

No entiendo- le dijo Rachel

Recuerdas que te dije que me hizo sentir especial y bien el hecho de que Stefan me haya escogido a mi para llegar al baile por sobre Elena- le dijo Bonnie y Rachel asiente- Bueno ahora simplemente me siento especial y bien al estar junto a Stefan-

Eso quiere decir- pregunto Rachel

Que creo que estoy desarrollando sentimientos de mas que solo amistad por Stefan- contesto Bonnie y Rachel la mira sorprendida- Pero debe ser el stress cierto-

No lo se, Bonnie- contesto Rachel- Ha hecho Stefan algo además de preocuparse por ti-

Me dio un beso- contesto Bonnie y Rachel abre mucho los ojos- En la frente- agrego rápidamente- Antes de irme de viaje-

Mmm- murmuro Rachel

Mmm, que- pregunto Bonnie preocupada

Damon me menciono que ha estado mas pendiente de ti de lo normal y te ha dado extrañas miradas- contesto Rachel

Y eso significa, que- pregunto Bonnie confundida

No se- contesto Rachel- Pero Damon lo estaba molestando respecto a ti antes de que me lo dijera, y si bien Stefan no actuo distinto ante mis ojos, parece que ante los de Damon si, porque por algo lo estaba molestando- pauso- No se, es confuso, porque Damon tiende a molestar a Stefan por todo-

Cierto- concordo Bonnie

Que tal si mas tarde simplemente le pregunto- sugirió Rachel

No lo se- le dijo Bonnie- Porque no quiero poner las cosas extrañas entre Stefan y yo- pauso- Somos amigos, y se que mientras todo mi propio drama, Klaus, y todo el peligro que exista se mantenga, no habrá nada que cambie esa amistad a mas-

Estas segura de ello- le pregunto Rachel

Lo estoy- contesto Bonnie- Ademas no es como que Stefan me vea como algo mas que una amiga, a la que quiere ayudar, porque se lo debe despues de toda la ayuda que le ha prestado-

Y el beso en la frente- pregunto Rachel

Estaba siendo tierno con su amiga- contesto Bonnie simplemente

Oook- concedió Rachel- Sigamos caminando-

Buena idea- concordo Bonnie- Necesito despejarme- añadio y eso siguen haciendo

Mas tarde los hermanos Salvatore dejan a Rebecca en casa de Klaus y se van rápidamente- Ahora con Abby tranquila, Bonnie podrá volver a su vida- dijo Stefan

Ya era hora- dijo Damon y Stefan asiente

Lo era- aseguro

Y siguiendo con Bonnie- siguio Damon- Que te traes con ella- pregunto

A que te refieres- pregunto Stefan mirándolo confundido

Bueno, has estado muy al pendiente de ella, e incluso quedándote con ella en casa de Abby- contesto Damon- Y dándole extrañas miradas- añadio- Te preocupa porque es tu amiga, o porque te sientes responsable o por algo mas- pregunto

Bonnie es mi amiga- contesto Stefan sin mirar a Damon

Ok-

Pero no puedo negar, que hay algo en ella que me atrae- confeso Stefan

Hablas en serio- pregunto Damon y Stefan asiente- Desde cuando-

Desde el dia que Ariadne me torturo y tuvimos esa extraña tarde de salida de hermanos, con Mikael tratando de matarte- contesto Stefan- Por cierto supiste como Rachel se entero de que tratara de hacerlo-

La atadura- contesto Damon simplemente- Y sigue, no cambies el tema- exigio

Ok- concedió Stefan- Despues que nos separamos, me puse a caminar y me la encontré en la glorieta y hablamos, y me sentía comodo, y feliz de estar ahí con ella- pauso- No se, es extraño de explicar-

Es como que Bonnie representa algo para ti- pregunto Damon

Puede ser- contesto Stefan- La vi y solo me sentí distinto- pauso- Y el dia que Elena cerro el capitulo conmigo, y al mensajearme con Bonnie, me sentí asi otra vez- pauso- Como cuando escribes algo y llegas al final de la pagina y terminas y una nueva inicia-

Filosofo Stefan Salvatore- dijo divertido Damon

Idiota- le dijo Stefan

Pero si es asi, y te atrae Bonnie, por lo que sea- dijo serio esta vez Damon- Tienes que tener cuidado-

Porque- le pregunto Stefan

Porque debes separar y entender bien lo que sientes al respecto Stef- contesto Damon- Para que asi no la lastimes-

Lo se- aseguro Stefan- Lo que menos quiero lastimarla- pauso- Ademas que se muy bien que mientras todo lo que sucede ahora siga estando presente, no puedo pensar en algo que pueda ser mas que una amistad entre Bonnie y yo-

Estas seguro de eso- pregunto Damon

Lo estoy- aseguro este

Ok- entendió Damon…y ambos hermanos finalmente cerraron el tema, y al llegar a casa se encuentran con Rachel, que les informa que Bonnie se quedara con ellos esta noche en la habitación de invitados, y que ya esta descansando en esta, y ambos solo asienten entendiendo, y tambien ellos se van a descansar, y al llegar Rachel y Damon a la habitación de este ultimo, este atrapa a la chica y la lanza a la cama

Tienes una deuda conmigo Rachel Berry- le recordó el

Lo se, Damon Salvatore- le dijo ella sonriendo- La vas a cobrar- pregunto incinuativa

Me conoces- le dijo el- Todo me lo cobro-

Entonces que esperas- le pregunto la chica y Damon se le tira encima y Rachel se rie- Pareces un animal- le dijo divertida

Lo soy- le dijo Damon simplemente y atrapa los labios de la chica con los suyos- Y te voy a comer completita- susurro, y la sigue besando…y otras cosas…

Mientras los otros dos ocupantes de la casa, uno en su propia habitación y la otra en la habitación de invitados, estan acostados en sus camas mirando el techo de estas respectivamente

Me gusta- susurro la ultima de estas personas

Pero muchas cosas hay por resolver aun- dijo el primero

Y no entiendo el porque me siento asi…-

Es incomprensible, pero tan fuerte a la vez…-

Y en lo que se siente no se manda…-

Pero no puedo…-

Estoy jodido/a- dijeron ambos a la vez llevándose las manos a la cara…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Ok, ojala les haya gustado...no estaba en mis planes convertir a Rachel en un vampiro aqui, y pobres Bonnie y Stefan, los tengo todos confundidos, pero es parte de la historia...en fin, dejenme saber que piensan :D<p> 


	84. Inhibiciones de Maestria y Magia

Gracias a amy, nandita21unexplained (me alegra que preguntaras por Ella y Shi, y para saber quienes son, sus descripciones dan algo de ellas, y lo que decian Stefan y Damon y los dos hombres, pero es todo lo que dire :P) y TeamDamon05, por sus comentarios :D

Nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>84<p>

INHIBICIONES DE MAESTRIA Y MAGIA

A la mañana siguiente, Rachel convence a Bonnie despues de desayunar de que vayan a la escuela, ya que es viernes, y que por unos dias mas se quede en casa de los Salvatore y asi no esta sola en su casa, y Bonnie acepta, y se van yendo, Rachel saliendo primero de la casa para preparar la camioneta, y Bonnie va a salir despues cuando escucha de la voz de Stefan decir "Jamie" y lo ve con su teléfono en su oído y despues de unos segundos lo ve colgar

Estabas hablando con Jamie- le pregunto y Stefan la mira y asiente- Paso algo- pregunto preocupada

No- contesto Stefan

Entonces porque hablabas con el- pregunto Bonnie confundida

Porque ayer antes de venirnos le pedi que me mantuviera al tanto del comportamiento de Abby- contesto Stefan

Y porque a ti y no a mi- pregunto Bonnie algo molesta

Porque necesitas unos dias para ti Bonnie, sin preocuparte por lo que sucede con Abby y Jamie- contesto Stefan simplemente

Abby es mi madre Stefan, y preocupada estare siempre- le dijo la chica- Y es mi responsabilidad, no la tuya-

Lo se- aseguro Stefan- Solo quiero ayudar-

Lo se y te lo agradezco- le aseguro Bonnie- Pero por favor Stefan, no me margines- le pidió

No lo estoy haciendo- aseguro este- Es solo que debes por unos dias si quiera respirar de lo que sucede, y Jamie acepto por la misma razón mantenerme al tanto a mi, pero ya desde el lunes te llamara a ti- explico

Ok- entendió Bonnie- Bueno sera mejor irme ya, Rachel me esta esperando- y Stefan y asiente y ve a la chica salir de la casa

No es Elena- dijo Damon apareciendo apoyado en la pared y Stefan lo mira- No puedes mantenerla alejada de las preocupaciones y protegerla de todo- añadio- Ella hace mucho sabe muy bien como manejar todo solita-

Lo se- aseguro Stefan

Ademas no es del estilo de damisela en peligro, que a ti te gustan- añadio Damon y Stefan lo mira confundido

De donde sacas que ese es mi estilo- pregunto

Elena- contesto Damon simplemente

Si, es la unica que el titulo le calza- concordo Stefan- Pero ni a Katherine ni a Rebecca les viene ese titulo, y son las únicas con las cuales realmente me he involcucrado- añadio

Cierto- concordo Damon frunciendo el seño

Y te recuerdo hermano que tu también sentiste algo por Elena- añadio Stefan divertido- Asi que a ti también te atraen las damiselas en peligro-

Y hay vas haciéndote el comico Stefan- le dijo Damon exasperado y el chico sonrie- Cuando vas a entender que no te sale- le pregunto y Stefan se rie

Me alegra poder hablar asi contigo- añadio cambiando de tema y Damon solo lo mira- Me hace recordar cuando ambos aun eramos humanos y nos llevábamos bien a pesar de lo que sucedia entre papa y tu, y las comparaciones que hacia entre ambos-

Guiseppe Salvatore estaba decepcionado de su hijo mayor, alias yo- dijo Damon- Y su hijo menor era su favorito, alias tu, y estabas siendo corrompido a las oscuras tinieblas por mi culpa, me odiaba, eso sucedia- añadio

Pero que yo fuera el favorito fue algo que tu provocaste Damon- le recordó Stefan- Jamas dejaste que me vieran como realmente soy, el que verdaderamente causaba los problemas, era yo, pero tu no los dejaste verme asi- pauso- Y es algo que jamás entendí, porque siempre te culpabas por mi-

Eras todo lo que me quedaba despues de perder a mama- confeso Damon y Stefan lo mira confundido

Pero papa- dijo

El y yo, desde mucho antes de que tu nacieras- siguio Damon- Desde que tengo memoria de hecho, jamás concordamos en nada- pauso- Ademas que jamás fue cariñoso, o un padre preocupado, fue tosco, rudo, y lo que si le preocupaba era que mantuviéramos las apariencias, y eso es lo que mas odiaba- pauso- Recuerdo que cuando mama se enfermo, a pesar de lo cansada que estaba, ahí debía estar a su lado, en cada fiesta y cena, aparentando- pauso triste- Recuerdo haberla escuchado una noche gritando de dolor, despues de una de ellas, y quería estar con ella, pero el jamás me dejo-

Siempre crei que los problemas entre ustedes empezaron despues de la muerte de mama- añadio Stefan

Se volvieron mas despues de ello- explico Damon- Porque, no le importo que mama llevara unos dias muerta, ya estaba pensando en hacer fiestas para demostrar la fuerza de carácter de los Salvatore- siseo- Lo odie cada dia mas, por ello, pero también lo quise, finalmente era nuestro padre, y por lo mismo quise su aprobación- y abre mucho los ojos- Mierda- exclamo

Que- le pregunto Stefan confundido

Realmente me estoy volviendo suave, si estoy hablando contigo de esto- contesto Damon- Maldita seas mi enana- y Stefan se rie

Puedo preguntarte algo mas- añadio y Damon asiente

Aprovecha- le dijo simplemente

Como era mama- pregunto Stefan y una enorme sonrisa aparece en la cara de Damon y desaparece y vuelve aparecer y le da un papel a Stefan que lo toma y es una fotografía antigua, en que se ve una mujer con una enorme sonrisa sentada, tiene en brazos a un bebe como de seis meses, y hay un niño parado junto a ella, se puede ver que tiene los ojos claros, pero es su sonrisa lo que mas llama la atención en la fotografia- Es ella- susurro

Asi es- confirmo Damon- Es la ultima fotografía que le tomaron con nosotros, un mes despues de que lo hicieran empezo a sentirse mal y le descubrieron la enfermedad, que al año siguiente nos la quito-

Me gusta su sonrisa- dijo Stefan con los ojos llorosos- Es lo único que realmente recuerdo de ella-

Era un angel- añadio Damon sonriendo- Y a diferencia de nuestro padre, con cada gesto demostraba cuanto nos amaba- pauso- En especial con su sonrisa- aseguro

Yeah- murmuro Stefan y mira a su hermano- Te le pareces-

Pero tu tienes su sonrisa- le aseguro Damon y Stefan sonríe- Te hare una copia- y este asiente

Gracias- le dijo y se la devuelve- Pero puedes también hacer una del tamaño de ese cuadro- sugirió Stefan apuntando un cuadro colgado en la sala y Damon lo mira- Es hora de que ambos le demos el lugar que se merece en esta casa- y Damon sonrie

Tienes razón- concordo- Lo haremos- aseguro y siente su celular vibrar- E ire despues de hablar con Ric, que me acaba de mandar un mensaje pidiéndome que vaya a verlo a la escuela-

Para que- pregunto Stefan curioso

Dice que es algo relacionado con los originales- contesto Damon- Ya veremos- y Stefan asiente y Damon se va, y Stefan se sienta en el sillón de la sala y mira el techo de esta

De alguna forma, tengo a mi hermano otra vez- susurro sonriendo y se rie…

Y en la escuela- Note algo- le dijo Bonnie a Rachel, mientras estan en el casillero de esta ultima

Que- pregunto

Elena te ha estado evitando- contesto Bonnie

Si lo ha estado haciendo- confirmo Rachel

Sabes porque- pregunto Bonnie curiosa

Caroline me dijo que es porque yo pague su consecuencia del hechizo que unió a los originales- contesto Rachel y cierra su casillero- Y Elena se siente culpable al respecto y por lo mismo no sabe como actuar conmigo-

Ya veo- entendió Bonnie- Y no haz tratado tu de hablar con ella-

No- contesto Rachel y Bonnie la mira confundida- Necesita espacio, y estoy algo molesta con ella por su ayuda en el hechizo-

Y no lo estas conmigo- pregunto Bonnie- Digo porque yo también participe en este-

Lo se, y no lo estoy- contesto Rachel- Y es sencillamente porque entendió que tu razón para participar fue para protegernos a todos- pauso- Y si bien también fue la razón por la cual Elena tomo parte, paso todo el fin de semana con la boca cerrada al respecto, y eso es lo que me mantiene molesta con ella-

Ya veo- entendió Bonnie y tiene ahora cara de confundida- Damon- y Rachel la mira igual y hasta que siente al susodicho parado tras ella y se da vuelta a mirarlo sonriendo

Que haces aquí- le pregunto y Damon hace puchero

Te molesta verme aquí- pregunto y Rachel le sonríe

Por supuesto que no- aseguro- Pero me sorprende y confunde, porque no recuerdo que hayas mencionado que vendrías hoy-

Cierto, no lo hice- aseguro Damon

Entonces, porque estas aquí- le pregunto Bonnie

Ric me cito- contesto Damon simplemente

Mmm- murmuro Rachel algo preocupada y Damon la mira confundido

Que- le pregunto

Ya sabes quien anda por aquí trabajando- contesto Bonnie por Rachel, la que asiente

Te ha dicho algo- pregunto Damon mirando a su novia

Nop- aseguro Rachel

Entonces no tendremos problemas si lo veo- dijo Damon

Seguro- pregunto Rachel

Seguro- contesto Damon

Ok- y la campana suena

Tenemos que ir a clases- añadio Bonnie y Rachel asiente y se pone en puntillas y le da un pequeño beso a Damon

Se bueno- susurro y Damon sonríe

Tratare- susurro el de vuelta y Rachel le sonríe y se va con Bonnie la que también se despide de Damon, y el las ve alejarse y finalmente se va a buscar a su amigo, el que le cuenta que descubrió- Tenemos que poner un ojo en ese puente-

Lo se- concordo Alaric- Mañana hay una especie de rueda de prensa junto a este, que Carol organizo para informar al pueblo al respecto-

Tenemos que ir- dijo Damon simplemente y Alaric asiente- Porque si podemos poner nuestras manos aunque sea en un pedazo de ese puente, tendremos el arma perfecta contra Klaus-

Asi es- confirmo Alaric y ambos siguen hablando al respecto, mientras una cabellera rubia se aleja de la puerta con las manos apretadas…

Unas horas mas tarde, Rachel llega a la casa de los Salvatore y encuentra a su novio parado junto a la ventana, mirando hacia afuera- En que piensas- le pregunto y el se da vuelta, y Rachel ve el vaso de licor que tiene en la mano, mientras el le sonríe

Solo pienso- contesto Damon simplemente

El alcohol ayuda- pregunto curiosa Rachel y Damon se lo toma al seco lo que le queda y la mira y niega con la cabeza y se va a servir otro- Entonces porque lo tomas y sigues haciéndolo-

Porque es divertido- contesto Damon encogiéndose de hombros y la mira- Haz bebido alguna vez-

No realmente- confeso la chica y Damon abre mucho los ojos sorprendido- Jamas fui una fiesta donde hubiera alcohol-

Porque no- pregunto Damon curioso

A los perdedores no se les invita a las fiestas- contesto Rachel- Y no es como que tuviera amigos que me invitaran a ellas- añadio

Oh- musito Damon incomodo- Pero no bebiste en el cumpleaños de Elena- pregunto

Nop- contesto Rachel- Ademas el alcohol no es algo que llame mi atención- añadio

Pero sino experimentas ciertas cosas en la vida, no podrás decir jamás que viviste de todo- le dijo Damon

Dices eso porque estas tratando de corrumpirme y que beba- le dijo Rachel mirándolo atentamente

Como mierda es que me lees también- pregunto Damon entre exasperado, sorprendido y divertido

Para mi no eres tan difícil de leer- contesto Rachel simplemente- Pero acepto-

Que- pregunto Damon confundido

Enseñame como beber, y de paso me embriagas y asi vivo la experiencia- contesto Rachel y Damon sonríe- Pero confiare en que no tomes ventaja de mi pobre ser- añadio y Damon se rie

No lo hare- aseguro- Mucho- añadio divertido y Rachel niega con la cabeza- Pero antes, donde esta Bonnie- pregunto

Caroline la secuestro- contesto Rachel- Por-

Curiosidad- contesto Damon- Y cero interrupciones- y Rachel niega con la cabeza

Y Stefan- pregunto

Siendo Stefan- contesto Damon simplemente y le da un vaso- Asi que estaremos solitos- añadio mientras Rachel le sonríe y toma del vaso- Bebelo despacio- le ordeno

Ok- murmuro Rachel, y ambos siguieron conversando, mientras Damon le da de beber a Rachel y le da instrucciones de cómo tomarse el trago, hasta que la chica en un punto, donde ya los tragos se le empezaron a subir a la cabeza se le tiro encima y lo empezo a besar y le abrió la camisa que anda trayendo, y Damon le saco casi toda la ropa, dejándola solo con sus sostenes y panties, cuando se levanto de encima de el

Donde vas- se quejo Damon

Quiero bailar- contesto Rachel y se fue corriendo a donde sabe que tienen en equipo y lo prendió y lo puso al máximo volumen, inundando la casa con música y se puso a bailar como loca, y Damon niega con la cabeza

Estas loca- le dijo

Lo se- le dijo ella sonriéndole y saltando en los sillones- PERO ME AMAS IGUAL- grito

Lo hago- confirmo Damon y se le une, y asi los encontraron Stefan, Bonnie y Caroline, la ultima que llego a dejar a Bonnie escucho la música venir de la casa y se decidió bajar para saber que sucede, y se toparon con Stefan que venia saliendo del bosque, y entraron juntos a la casa

Que hacen- pregunto Caroline

QUE NO ES OBVIO- grito Rachel tomando de una de las botellas de la mesa de licores de su novio, mientras este sigue bailando arriba de la mesa de centro

Estas borracha- le pregunto Bonnie sorprendida y Rachel la mira inocentemente

Nop- contesto y Bonnie solo la sigue mirando y Rachel se larga a reir y Damon le quita la botella de la mano- EY- se quejo y el toma de esta y la mira

Vuelve aquí- le ordeno y la hace subirse a la mesa de centro

Damon- lo llamo Stefan y este lo mira- Que rayos haces-

Que no es obvio- contesto Damon, y Stefan solo lo mira- Cierto, no es obvio para EL SANTO STEFAN- añadio divertido y Rachel se rie

SANTO STEFAN- grito la chica y Damon se rie, mientras los otros tres solo los miran y la puerta de la casa se abre de nuevo y solo ellos se dan vuelta para ver a Elena y Alaric entrar

Que sucede- pregunto Elena confundida

Porque hay música- añadio Alaric y los otros tres se mueven y los dejan ver a la parejita aun subidos en la mesa de centro- Que rayos hacen-

Rachel esta borracha- les informo Bonnie y Elena la mira sorprendida

Es culpa de Damon- añadio Caroline simplemente

NO ES CIERTO- grito Rachel molesta y todos la miran, mientras Damon a su lado hace puchero

Te dije que me culparían-

Fue tu idea- le recordó la chica

Pero tu lo querías- le dijo Damon sonriendo

Cierto- confirmo la chica asintiendo con la cabeza y apunta su dedo a sus amigos- Yo quería esto- aseguro mirándolos y ellos solo la miran y ella los mira confundida- WOW- exclamo

Que- le pregunto Stefan y ella se rie

Tienen caras divertidas- le dijo Rachel simplemente y despues se pone seria y mira a su novio- Estoy caliente-

En que sentido- le pregunto Damon y ella sonríe pícaramente y lo empuja con su mano y lo manda volando, para sorpresa de todos, al sillón y el la mira con los ojos muy abiertos

Quiero ardiente y sudoroso sexo- informo Rachel y se le tira encima a su novio y lo besa, mientras los demas tienen la boca muy abierta mirándolos como se besan acaloradamente en el sillón

Estamos dando un espectáculo Rach- susurro Damon, aunque no muy preocupado al respecto

No me importa- susurro Rachel- Solo te quiero a ti adentro de mi, YA- demando y los demas la escuchan y abren mas la boca por la sorpresa

Ok- concordo este y siguen en lo suyo

DAMON- grito Stefan para tratar de detenerlos y que se vayan a una habitación

VETE- le dijo este simplemente y se pone encima de su novia, y los otros mejor salen rápidamente de la casa, porque ya se dieron cuenta de que no lograran que la parejita se vaya a la privacidad de una habitación y cerraron la puerta y hay silencio entre ellos

Bueno- empezo Caroline- Eso fue interesante- añadio incomoda

Yeah- concordo Bonnie y mira a Alaric- A que venían- pregunto y este la mira

Lo olvide- dijo y todos se miran y se largan a reir

Jamas pensé que Rachel fuera asi- añadio Caroline- Demandante, y ardiente-

Es el alcohol- dijo Elena simplemente

Y teniendo a Damon de novio, era esperable- añadio Stefan y todos asienten- Lo malo es que no tengo donde quedarme- dijo incomodo mirando la casa

Ven a mi casa- le dijo Bonnie y Stefan la mira

Segura- pregunto

Segura- contesto Bonnie sonriéndole

Gracias- le dijo Stefan sonriendo y Elena los mira con una extraña expresión en su rostro

Bueno, ya que eso esta decidido y de que Alaric olvido porque venia- añadio Caroline- Vamos a descansar- y todos asienten y se van, con una extraña sensación de calentura en sus cuerpos, despues de lo que vieron…

Gracias por la información- dijo no otra que Rebecca colgando el teléfono en el despacho de la casa de su hermano, el que la mira sentado tras su escritorio y lo mira- Es tal cual escuche-

Entonces-

Por mucho que sepa que no nos quieren muertos a todos- siguio Rebecca- Eres mi hermano, y a pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros, no quiero perderte-

Y-

Encontrare la forma de que no pongan sus manos en la madera- aseguro Rebecca

Mantenme al tanto- le dijo Klaus

No quieres involucrarte- pregunto Rebecca confundida

No- contesto este- Si lo hago sospecharan de que sabemos algo-

Ya veo- entendió Rebecca- En cambio si lo hago yo, creeran que es solo por curiosidad de lo que el pueblo hace-

No te odian tanto como a mi- le dijo Klaus- Mas cuando les ayudaste-

Rachel me lo pidió- añadio Rebecca- Y tenia razón en que la bruja no se merece pagar mas por la traición de nuestra madre de lo que ya lo esta haciendo-

Eran instrumentos, al igual que todos- entendió Klaus y Rebecca asiente- Rachel es cada dia mas una delicia de ser humano-

Que debería mantenerse como tal- añadio Rebecca y Klaus sonríe

No pidas tanto Rebecca- le dijo y esta rola los ojos y se va la puerta de la oficina y ahí se detiene y mira a Klaus

Te ayudo hermano, porque te amo- le dijo- Pero llegado el momento y tratas de convertirla en uno de nosotros contra su voluntad, sere tu enemiga- aseguro- Tenlo en mente- y sale de la oficina y Klaus sonríe

Lo se- susurro y abre una gaveta y saca una caja de este y pone el código de seguridad del cerrojo que tiene esta y la abre y saca una lamina con un papel antiguo preservado dentro y sonríe…

_Porque me das esto- pregunto Klaus con el mismo papel en su mano_

_Porque te amo, y confio en ti- contesto no otra que Lea y el la mira- Pero debes esperar hasta el momento preciso-_

_Solo te dare de mi sangre y punto- refuto Klaus y muestra el papel- Esto no es necesario- _

_Lo es, si quieres que conserve mis poderes- refuto Lea y el la mira confundido- Es igual que con las brujas Niklaus, si me convierto en vampiro, ya no sere una psíquica-_

_Pero eso de alguna forma te matara- le dijo Klaus preocupado- TU poder es parte de ti, de lo que eres-_

_Matara una parte de lo me hace ser yo, si- confirmo Lea- Por eso es que se debe hacer esto, además que se que quieres que conserve mis poderes- pauso y deja de mirarlo- Querias a mi hermana por ellos-_

_Lea-_

_No lo niegues- le pidió mirándolo fijamente- No estoy molesta, ni dolida- aseguro- Mi amor por ti estan ciego, que no me permite molestarme o estar en dolor a causa de ello-_

_Ya veo- susurro Klaus- Pero cuando debemos hacer esto- pregunto_

_El dia de mi cumpleaños- contesto Lea- El decimo octavo dia del decimosegundo treiteno, y debe iniciar en la decimooctova campanada y terminar dentro de los primeros decimooctavos de tiempo-_

_Y sino-_

_El ritual no tendrá efecto, y la unica forma de hacerme eterna sera con tu sangre- contesto Lea_

_Entiendo- susurro Klaus y mira el papel…_y en el presente también lo hace y lo guarda y cierra la caja…_no pude lograrlo hace 1000 años, pero esta vez, no habrá nada que me detenga…_y sonríe…_mas aun porque estoy seguro de que ella cumplirá su promesa…_

A la mañana siguiente, Bonnie esta en la cocina haciendo de desayunar, cuando escucha alguien entrar a esta y se da vuelta a ver a Stefan- Buenos dias- lo saludo

Buenos dias- le dijo este- Gracias por dejarme dormir aquí-

Esta bien- le aseguro ella y le da un tazon- Es sangre, aun habían algunas bolsas aquí- explico y el lo toma

Gracias- le dijo y toma un sorbo- Y en serio de nuevo gracias, me salvaste de tener que volver al espectáculo de…-

No lo digas- lo interrumpió Bonnie arrugando la nariz y ambos se rien- Sera muy incomodo ver sobretodo a Rachel-

Yeah- concordo Stefan- Pero cambiemos de tema, ya fuimos traumados lo suficiente- y Bonnie asiente…

Mientras en la casa de los Salvatore, Rachel sale de la ducha y toma una de las toallas y se cubre con ella y la agarran por atrás y sonríe- No me abandones- se quejo Damon atrapándola por atras

Tenemos que alistarnos- le recordó mientras el le besa el cuello- Carol quería que estuviera ahí y Alaric te mando ese mensaje para pedirte que fueras-

Lo se- susurro y sonríe apoyando su mentón en el hombro de la chica- Cuan incomodos crees que estén todos- y Rachel se rie

Mucho- aseguro y se da vuelta para ver a su novio a la cara divertida- Es extraño que yo no me sienta avergonzada al respecto- pregunto

No- contesto Damon y Rachel levanta la cejas- Lo es- concedió- Pero, el alcohol te deshinibio bastante- y Rachel asiente- Y valio la pena, anoche, fue-

Wow- termino Rachel por el y Damon asiente con una sonrisa picara

Y no lo hubiera sido, si mi hermano y Bonnie se hubieran quedado- añadio el

Y también les dio a ambos algo de tiempo a solas- añadio sonriendo Rachel

No esperes mucho de ello- le recordó Damon, ambos hablaron, mientras bebían, acerca de lo que estan empezando a sentir Bonnie y Stefan por el otro, y como ambos idiotas, para Damon, piensan igual respecto a lo que sienten

No lo hare- aseguro Rachel- Pero si esto les ayuda a seguir creciendo en su amistad, no es malo-

Cierto- concordo Damon- Ahora vistamos antes de que me arrepienta- y Rachel asiente y van hacia la habitación- Por cierto, aun sin resaca-

Asi es- confirmo Rachel- Es sorpresivo, no- pregunto

Yeah- contesto Damon- Pero de seguro fue el sexo- dijo picaro y Rachel se rie, finalmente ambos se visten y llegan al puente del fundador, donde ya hay gente con ropa de construcción, periodistas y otras, entre ellas Carol, y se topan con Alaric y Meredith- Hola- saludo Damon mirando divertido a su amigo y Alaric solo levanta las cejas y evita mirar a Rachel a la cara- En serio, Ric, no actues como una niñita avergonzada- le pidió exasperado

Me perdi de algo- pregunto Meredith confundida

Nada malo- aseguro Rachel y Alaric la mira sorprendido y ella se rie- No estoy avergonzada- aseguro- Y si tu lo estas es tu problema- añadio divertida y Alaric mira a Damon

Eres una mala influencia- le dijo y Damon y Rachel se rien, y la chica ve que Carol la mira y la llama

Carol me esta llamando- dijo y Damon la mira- No lo avergüences demasiado- le pidió divertida y el solo sonríe y Rachel se pone en puntillas y le da un pequeño beso y luego corre donde Carol y Damon mira a Alaric sonriendo

Eres un cerdo- le dijo, mientras Meredith sigue confundida

Por tener sexy, ardiente y sudoroso sexo con mi novia- pregunto Damon confundido, pero sonriendo divertido a la vez y Alaric rola los ojos

No- contesto- Por tratar de hacerlo frente a tus amigos y hermano- añadio exasperado y Meredith abre mucho los ojos y Damon se rie y una familiar cara capta su visión y deja de reírse, y se ve pensativo, mientras la familiar cara lo mira y le sonríe

Quien es ella- pregunto Meredith habiendo captado lo que mira Damon y Alaric también lo hace

Una vieja amiga- contesto Damon

Buena o mala- pregunto Alaric

Muy buena- susurro Damon sonriéndole pícaramente a Alaric el que rola los ojos- Mejor voy a hablar con ella, porque ya no estas siendo divertido Ric- y se alejo

Me quieres explicar- le pidio Meredith a Alaric y este asiente…mientras Damon llega donde su vieja amiga

Damon Salvatore, mi mejor estudiante- dijo esta

Sage- dijo Damon sonriendo y ella también le sonrie- Mi mas ardiente maestra- añadio mirándola de abajo hacia arriba, esta vestida completamente de negro, y lleva un abrigo- Que haces por aquí- le pregunto

Vine de visita- contesto Sage simplemente

Segura que es a todo lo que viniste- le pregunto Damon curioso y Sage le sonríe

Porque siempre piensas que la gente tiene motivos oscuros escondidos- le pregunto

Porque usualmente los que vienen a Mystic Falls los tienen- contesto Damon

Y cuando se trata de ti Sage- dijo alguien mas y ambos ven a Rebecca que se les acerca- No me sorprendería que los tuvieras- y Sage la mira solamente- Asi porque no le respondes a Damon- exigió

No me ordenes- siseo Sage

Dejame adivinar entonces- siguio Rebecca- Supiste que Finn esta libre y corriste hacia aca como la zorra rogona que eres- y Damon se ve confundido- Cuando vas a aprender que no eras nada mas que un reemplazo para el-

Piensa lo que quieras Rebecca- le dijo Sage- Porque a pesar de creas que soy el reemplazo de Lea, eso no quita el hecho de que Finn me ama, tanto como lo amo yo a el- aseguro

Y porque ni siquiera te menciono despues de que despertó- añadio divertida Rebecca

DAMON- grito la voz de Rachel de pronto y la chica llega al lado de su novio de pronto con la respiración entre cortada, y Sage abre mucho los ojos al verla, mientras Rebecca se ve preocupada

Que paso- le pregunto preocupado Damon y Rachel recupera el aire y lo golpea en el brazo- Ouch, mujer no golpees- se quejo

Pense que me habías abandonado- se quejo Rachel- Ademas que Alaric me dijo que habias visto a una vieja amiga- pauso y frunce el seño- Y que era muuuy buena- añadio y Damon sonríe

Estas celosa- le pregunto divertido

No- contesto la chica cruzándose de brazos y dejando de mirarlo

Lo estas- aseguro Damon

No lo estoy- aseguro Rachel, pero sin mirarlo y Damon se rie y ella lo golpea- No te burles de mi- le dijo molesta y el sigue riéndose, mientras la chica lo golpea, y Sage los observa atentamente y Rachel por fin la nota- Oh- musito mirándola y Rebecca se tensa y Rachel vuelve a golpear a Damon- Tarado, no me dijiste que había gente aquí- susurro

No me diste oportunidad- se defendió Damon

Me dejaste ser ruda y sin modales como tu- se quejo Rachel golpeándolo de nuevo y Damon se rie- Y ahora de que te ries-

De que aun lo estas siendo- añadio divertido Damon

Cierto- susurro Rachel y mira a la mujer que tiene enfrente- Me disculpo profusamente por mi actuar- le dijo y Sage le sonríe- Mucho gusto, soy Rachel- y extiende su mano

El gusto es mio Rachel, soy Sage- se presento ella y también extiende su mano y va a tomar la de Rachel, cuando otra mano aparece en la mano de la chica y evita que se la tome a Sage

Bekah- pregunto Rachel confundida- Que haces-

No hace falta que conozcas a esta- le dijo la rubia a Rachel, mirando con desprecio a Sage y Rachel le suelta la mano a Rebecca

No seas mala Rebecca Mikaelson- le dijo Rachel molesta y Rebecca rola los ojos

No tengo que ser buena con esa- le dijo simplemente

Bueno esa eres tu, no yo- le dijo Rachel y mira a Sage- Lo siento-

Esta bien- le aseguro esta- Estoy acostumbrada a su forma de ser-

A nadie le importa- le dijo Rebecca a Sage

A mi si- refuto Rachel y Rebecca la mira- Es amiga de Damon, y por lo mismo la mia-

Porque- pregunto Rebecca exasperada

El acepta a mis amigos, yo a los de el- contesto Rachel simplemente

Ni siquiera la conoces-

Intento hacerlo- le dijo exasperada Rachel- Y ya basta, si seguimos hablando al respecto terminaremos peleadas, y no quiero eso- añadio

Ni yo, y menos por esta- añadio Rebecca y Rachel solo niega con la cabeza- Asi que mejor me alejo- y se fue y Rachel mira a Sage

No te disculpes- le pidió esta

Que genio el de la rubia- añadio Damon divertido y Rachel y Sage lo miran- Que-

Nada- contestaron al mismo tiempo y se miran y se rien

Eso fue raro- añadio Damon mirándolas

Hace cuanto se conocen- pregunto Rachel

Unos 100 años- contesto Damon- Fue de Sage que aprendi a alimentarme- le conto y Rachel mira sorprendida y mira a la mujer

Me imagino que conocen al hermano de Rebecca, Finn- pregunto Sage y ambos asienten- El me transformo, y me enseño a alimentarme- pauso- Años antes de que lo conociera hizo una promesa de respetar la vida humana, y solo bebía por ella sangre de animal, pero se dio cuenta que lo mantenía débil y como un blanco fácil, asi que empezo a alimentarse de humanos, pero respetándolos- y Rachel tiene una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

No sabia que Finn había mantenido la promesa que el y sus hermanos le hicieron a Alaiya- dijo emocionada y Sage la mira sorprendida y Damon confundido- Cuando Alaiya logro la paz entre los vampiros y los hombres lobos, les hizo prometer solo alimentarse de sangre animal, o al menos que aprendieran a respetar lo que se les daba por un humano- pauso- Y Finn mantuvo su promesa-

Lo hizo- aseguro Sage- Pero como sabes eso-

Alaiya fue una de mis vidas pasadas- contesto Rachel simplemente y Sage la mira

Lo se- dijo esta- Pero Ariadne jamás menciono a Alaiya, solo a Lea- añadio sorprendida y Rachel y Damon la miran igual

Conociste a Ariadne- le pregunto Damon y Sage asiente y el mira a Rachel, la que mira atentamente a Sage- Rach-

Ariadne no la recuerda- contesto esta y Sage la mira confunduda- Porque no lo hace- susurro confundida y preocupada

Como es que sabes que Ariadne no me recuerda- pregunto Sage

Alejemonos un poco de la gente- propuso Damon y los tres se corren a un lugar donde no los vean- Rachel es una psíquica completa, pero desde mucho antes podía ver los recuerdos de Ariadne y Lea-

Wow- exclamo Sage sorprendida y Damon asiente y mira a su novia que esta sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que sus ojos brillan y Sage abre mucho los ojos y Damon la mira preocupado

Ariadne- la llamo exasperado- Devuelveme a mi enana- exigió, pero esta solo mira a Sage, que mira confundida a Damon y ven sus ojos brillar de nuevo- Rach- la llamo Damon de nuevo al sentir a su novia de vuelta

Algo esta mal- susurro la chica respirando rápidamente y Damon escucha latir rápido su corazón, demasiado rápido

Rachel calmate- le pidió y los ojos de la chica brillan de nuevo- Que mierda- siseo

No puedo controlarlo- susurro la voz de Ariadne y Sage abre mucho los ojos y los ojos de la chica brillan de nuevo y mira asustada a Damon- Ayudame- y sus ojos brillan de nuevo y se desplomo en los brazos del chico que tiene los ojos muy abiertos y trata de hacerla reaccionar, pero no funciona

Que rayos sucede- pregunto Sage preocupada, mientras Damon toma a la chica en brazos y corre con ella rápidamente evitando que lo vean hacia su auto, y Sage lo sigue, y por fortuna nadie los ve, y se van- Que sucede-

Ella no es Rachel-

A que te refieres- pregunto Sage mirando a la chica

Mikael mando a Katherine a darle magia negra y desde entonces Lea y Ariadne pueden tomar posesión de ella cuando quieran- contesto Damon y Sage abre mucho los ojos- Y no es tan malo, mientras no sea mucho el tiempo que ocupen en el cuerpo de Rachel como reemplazo de ella-

Pero si es mas del tiempo- pregunto Sage

El alma de Rachel desaparecerá- contesto Damon y aprieta mas al acelerador mientras escribe en su celular- Sabias todo acerca de ella apenas la viste-

Asi es- contesto Sage- Finn me conto todo acerca de las Bracova-

Y conociste a Ariadne- y Sage asiente- Y porque mierda no te recuerda- le pregunto molesto

Que importancia tiene ello- le pregunto Sage confundida

Algo provoco que Ariadne quedara atascada en el cuerpo de Rachel- contesto Damon- Y tiene que ver contigo-

Como sabes que es Ariadne y no Rachel- le pregunto Sage confundida e intrigada

Porque lo siento- contesto Damon molesto

Lo sientes- pregunto Sage sorprendida y Damon asiente- Ella y tu-

Es mi novia- contesto Damon y Sage abre mucho los ojos y mira a la chica- Y soy capaz de reconocer cuando no es ella- añadio- Y lo ultimo que quiero ahora es que este desmayada y siendo Ariadne y que NO reaccione- y llega a su casa y se baja y saca a Rachel del auto y Sage lo sigue y ambos entran a la casa y Damon pone a Rachel en el sillón de la sala y saca su celular, mientras Sage observa a la chica y mira a Damon- DONDE MIERDA ESTAN- exigió saber en su teléfono- Solo apresúrate Stef- y colgó y mira a Rachel preocupado

Estas enamorado de ella- le pregunto Sage y el la mira

Porque lo preguntas- le dijo el

Tu forma de actuar- contesto Sage simplemente- Estoy en lo cierto o no-

Lo estas- confirmo Damon y se sienta junto a Rachel y le toma una mano y Sage sonríe, pero el no la ve unos pasos se escuchan

Sage- dijo alguien de pronto y esta ve a Stefan y a otra chica que corre donde Damon y Rachel

Stefan- dijo Sage y mira a la chica- Y ella es-

Bonnie- contesto Stefan

Y como ayudara- pregunto Sage

Soy una bruja- contesto Bonnie poniéndole una mano a Rachel en la frente y la saca rápidamente- Ariadne esta atascada, y no puede dejarle su lugar a Rachel, y menos aun despertar-

Porque- pregunto Damon y Bonnie murmura algo en su extraño idioma y despues de unos segundos abre mucho los ojos- Que pasa-

Magia- contesto Bonnie- Algo mágico le hicieron a Ariadne, que la dejo en blanco, y esta atascada en ello- explico

Como lo solucionamos- le pregunto Damon

No lo se- contesto Bonnie y Damon se ve molesto- Pero, si es magia, significa que hubo una bruja involucrada, pero para saber cual fue sera difícil, Ariadne vivio hace 500 años Damon- y este mira a Sage y Bonnie sigue su mirada

Conociste a Ariadne, no- le dijo Damon y Sage asiente

Ya te lo dije- repitió ella

Alguna bruja de la que oyeras- le pregunto Bonnie y Sage la mira

Una- contesto- Y era aliada de los originales, en especial de Elijah-

Como se llamaba- pregunto Bonnie

Rossette- contesto Sage- Era muy poderosa- y Bonnie mira a Damon

Dame tu teléfono- le pidió y este la mira confundido- Tienes el numero de Elijah, no- y este asiente y le da su teléfono…

Entonces la zorrita roja esta aquí- dijo divertido Klaus despues de escuchar a su hermana

Rachel podria recordarla y no le gustara nada lo que recordara- añadio Rebecca

No lo hara- aseguro Klaus- Y si lo hace, no cambiara nada- aseguro- Pero saber que Sage esta aquí, puede ser beneficioso para nosotros-

Porque- pregunto molesta Rebecca

Finn- contesto Klaus y toma su teléfono y marca algo y se lo pone en el oído- Aun no lo encuentras- pregunto…- No, esta bien, pero al hacerlo, apenas lo tengas en la mira dile que tengo a su zorrita, y que si no quiere que de una vez por todas sea polvo como debió serlo hace 900 años, que no se resista- y cuelga

Finn no la ama- le recordó Rebecca y Klaus niega con la cabeza

Estas equivocada hermanita- le dijo sonriendo…

Rossette se fue conmigo una vez que abandone a Niklaus- le conto Elijah a Bonnie- Le agradaba mas yo que el, y se que hizo magia en Ariadne, pero que clase de magia, no lo se-

Pero si Rossette se fue contigo, debió llevarse su libro con ella- añadio Bonnie

Lo hizo-

Tienes alguna idea de donde puede estar- pregunto Bonnie

Estuvo en mi posesión- contesto Elijah- Hasta que se lo entregue a los Martins, para tratar de encontrar la forma de detener a Niklaus, ya que Rossette tiene unos importantes y poderosos hechizos creados por ella-

Entonces los Martins lo tenían- pregunto Bonnie

Asi es- confirmo Elijah y Bonnie sonrie

Gracias Elijah, ya se como encontrarlo- le dijo- Si, le dire a Damon que te avise- y colgó y Bonnie corre a la biblioteca de los Salvatore y Stefan que la escucho la sigue

Que paso-

Elijah tenia en su posesión el libro de hechizos de Rossette, pero se lo dio a los Martins- contesto Bonnie y hace volar las cajas con los libros que estan en la esquina de la biblioteca, desparramándolos todos al suelo

Y debe estar entre estos- pregunto Stefan y Bonnie asiente mientras se acerca a la pila de libros y pone sus manos sobre ellos y se concentra y unos segundos despues uno se eleva y ella lo toma y tiene grabado el nombre "Rossette Ipwish" en el borde y Bonnie abre mucho los ojos- Algo anda mal- le pregunto Stefan

No- aseguro Bonnie- Es solo que su apellido es de una de las familias que llegaron a Salem- explico

Oh- musito Stefan sorprendido- Lo que significa que puede que este ligada a tu familia-

Hay una posibilidad- confirmo Bonnie- Pero ahora no tiene mucha importancia- y sale con el libro de la biblioteca hasta la sala hojeándolo, con Stefan tras ella

Encontraste algo- le pregunto Damon al verla y ella asiente

Encontre lo que Rossette uso en Ariadne- contesto Bonnie- Es un hechizo y una poción para borrar la memoria, de un lapso de tiempo especifico-

Porque harian eso- pregunto Stefan y mira a Sage- Todo esto paso por ti, porque-

Klaus me detesta, y Ariadne provo una lado de la vida conmigo que el jamás le dejo probar- contesto Sage- Y que la puso en peligro-

Bonnie, puedes revertir lo que le hicieron a Ariadne- le pregunto Damon

No, pero tengo una idea- contesto Bonnie y corre a su bolso y mira a- Stefan busca velas y ponlas alrededor de ambos sillones- y este asiente y ella saca un bol de su bolso y un cuchillo y lo pone en la mesa de centro y mira a Damon- Necesito de la sangre de Rachel- y este asiente y se hace a un lado y Bonnie le toma la mano a la chica y le hace un corte dejando caer la sangre en el bol y mira a Sage- Estas familiarizada con la hierba del sueño-

Si-

Hay de ella en el bosque, puedes ir por ella- le pidió y Sage asiente y sale de la casa

Que haras- pregunto Damon

Unirme al alma de Ariadne y asi ayudar a Rachel a descifrar las memorias de esta- contesto Bonnie- Con mi magia podre deshacer el hechizo y el efecto de la poción desde adentro, y se que la energía de Rachel me ayudara-

Es seguro- le pregunto Damon preocupado

Mientras no haya nada que interfiera lo sera- contesto Bonnie y Stefan vuelve y con su velocidad pone las velas en el lugar que le pidió Bonnie y Sage también vuelve y le da la planta a la chica, la que la pica y la mete en el bol y se corta su propia mano y deja caer su sangre sobre la planta picada en el bol y junta todo y lo deja en medio de la mesa de la sala y mira a los vampiros- Coloquense fuera del circulo de las velas- les pidió y estos lo hacen- Y no entren a este- añadio

Es igual que en el lago- le pregunto Damon

Exacto- confirmo Bonnie mientras se acuesta en el sillón que esta enfrente en el que esta Rachel y se concentra y las velas se encienden y aumentan de tamaño y los tres vampiros ven una especie de humo saliendo del bol que hay en medio de la mesa de centro y de este humo aparecen unos hilos de luz y uno se va hacia Bonnie, y rodea su cuerpo, y luego otro hilo hace lo mismo con Rachel, y luego del bol salen dos manos luminosas y cada una se va a la cabeza de las chicas

Y la puerta de la casa de los Salvatore se abre y los vampiros ven a Elena, Alaric, Meredith y Caroline entrar- Te vi llevarte a Rachel- le dijo Alaric a Damon- Que sucede- pregunto

Nada bueno para variar- contesto Damon y vuelve a ver a su novia y Bonnie y los que llegaron también ven y Elena se va a acercar cuando Sage la agarra y esta la mira

Soy Sage- se presento- Y no te puedes acercar- añadio

Porque- pregunto Elena confundida siendo soltada por Sage

Es peligroso- le contesto Stefan mirando atentamente a las chicas en los sillones

Que paso- pregunto Caroline en un susurro

Despues explicamos barbie- le contesto Damon

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH- grito Rachel y Damon se tensa, pero Sage lo agarra- LARGATE- pero esa ya no es la voz de Rachel

NO- grito Bonnie- DEJAME ENTRAR-

PORQUE-

PORQUE QUIERO AYUDAR-

Esa no es la voz de Rachel- susurro Caroline

Es Ariadne- le dijo Stefan

Oh- musito la rubia sorprendida y los otros también lo estan…

ESTA GRITANDO- añadio la voz de Ariadne

TAMBIEN NOSOTRAS- añadio Bonnie- SOLO DEJAME VER-

OK- concedió la voz de Ariadne y Bonnie ve una luz y esta se expande…

_1492…un lugar lleno de gente vestidos en ropas antiguas- Que es este lugar- pregunto la voz de Ariadne_

_Un bar- le contesto un hombre a su lado _

_Me puedo quedar aquí- pregunto Ariadne animada_

_No- contesto el hombre_

_Pero no ire a ningún lugar- prometió Ariadne y el hombre la mira- Micah te prometo que me quedare aquí y no me ire a ninguna parte-_

_Lo siento, señorita, pero tengo estrictas ordenes del señor de no dejarla sola- refuto Micah_

_Pero si el no se enterara de nada- prometió Ariadne con una enorme sonrisa- Tu solo ve, compra lo que Rossette te pidió, y vuelves por mi-_

_Pero…_

_Ve- ordeno Ariadne y Micah se ve resignado_

_De acuerdo- concedió- Pero no se mueva de aquí y tampoco por ningún motivo revele su identidad-_

_Tienes mi palabra- le aseguro Ariadne con una enorme sonrisa y Micah se aleja y Ariadne observa el lugar y camina entre la gente y se acerca a la barra_

_Quieres algo de beber- pregunto el hombre tras la barra y ella lo mira_

_Solo agua- le dijo sonriendo y el se encoge de hombros y le da esta y Ariadne le sonríe y bebe esta_

_Algo aburrido pedir solo agua en un bar- dijo una voz al lado de la chica y esta mira, para ver a una bella mujer de cabello rojizo y tes blanca, con unos lindos ojos azules_

_Porque aburrido- pregunto Ariadne- Que es lo que comúnmente se pide de beber en un lugar como este- y la mujer se rie_

_Donde vives niña, bajo una roca- le pregunto divertida_

_No- contesto Ariadne confundida- Porque dices eso- añadio y la mujer le sonríe_

_Se nota que no sales mucho- contesto la mujer_

_Oh- musito Ariadne y mira su vaso de agua- Eso es cierto- murmuro triste_

_Eres una princesa o algo- le pregunto la mujer_

_Algo- contesto Ariadne_

_Y como te llamas- le pregunto la mujer_

_Lo siento- se disculpo la chica mirandola- Pero no puedo revelarte mi nombre-_

_Y eso- pregunto la mujer_

_Prometi no hacerlo- contesto Ariadne- Y yo cumplo mis promesas-_

_Extraño, pero esta bien- añadio la mujer y extiende su mano- Soy Sage- se presento_

_Un placer- le dijo Ariadne tomando su mano- Y gracias por entender-_

_Señorita- llamo la voz de Micah y Ariadne lo mira y asiente y mira a Sage_

_Ya debo irme- informo y Sage le sonríe_

_Fue un gusto chica sin nombre- le dijo y Ariadne sonríe y corre donde Micah…el lugar cambia y ahora Ariadne camina al lado de una chica de cabello color miel y una mujer de tes afroamericana por un bello paraje, rodeado de arboles, y pasto_

_Estas segura que te sientes mejor, Allison- pregunto Ariadne tomada del brazo de la chica del cabello color miel_

_Asi es- confirmo esta- La sangre de nuestro señor Niklaus me curo por complet- aseguro_

_No sabes cuanto me alegra- le dijo Ariadne_

_El señor la observa señorita- informo la mujer de tes afroamericana y Ariadne mira hacia donde la mujer observa y sonríe al ver a un hombre mirándola bajo un árbol- Deberia ir con el- recomendó la mujer y Ariadne la mira_

_Asi lo hare, Rossette gracias- dijo sonriéndole y luego le sonríe a la chica y sale corriendo y le salta a los brazos de no otro que Klaus, el que se rie al recibirla- Gracias- susurro y al soltarse este la mira confundido- Por salvarle la vida a Allison-_

_Ah, eso- entendió Klaus y sonríe y le toma el mentón a la chica con su mano- No lo hice por ella- y Ariadne lo mira confundida- Lo hice por ti- _

_Porque por mi- pregunto Ariadne _

_Te salvo la vida- contesto Klaus- Asi se gano la suya propia- añadio- Pero mas aun, se cuanto la aprecias, y cuanto te dolería perderla, y despues de todo lo que haz perdido, lo que menos quiero es que sigas haciéndolo- pauso- No quiero seguir viendo tristeza en tu rostro- y Ariadne le sonrie_

_No se que hice para merecer tu cariño, Niklaus- añadio la chica- Pero cada dia doy gracias por el-_

_No solo tienes mi cariño Ariadne- la corrigio Klaus y esta lo mira confundida y el toma una de las manos de la chica y la pone sobre su corazón- Mi no latiente corazón, te pertenece-_

_Que quieres decir con ello- pregunto Ariadne confundida_

_Que te amo- contesto Klaus y Ariadne lo mira choquedada- Y que quiero que siempre seas mia- y Ariadne sonrie_

_Ya lo soy- aseguro y Klaus le sonríe- Mi corazón Niklaus también te pertenece a ti, y nadie mas que a ti- y este le acaricia la mejilla_

_Eres unica y especial, Ariadne, y si tu corazón es mio- siguio Klaus- Soy el ser mas afortunado de la tierra- y Ariadne lo abraza y el sonríe y también la abraza- Tu y yo haremos grandes cosas juntos- y Ariadne lo mira- Tenemos un gran futuro esperándonos-_

_Solo para nosotros-_

_Solo para nosotros- aseguro Klaus y se inclina y la besa…en otro lugar al lado de unos caballos, donde hay otros hombres_

_Volveras pronto- pregunto Ariadne y Klaus se da vuelta y la mira sonriendo y se le acerca_

_Lo hare- aseguro este y le toma la cara con sus manos- No salgas de la casa- le pidió_

_No lo hare- prometió Ariadne y Klaus le sonríe y le da un pequeño beso en los labios_

_Señor- llamo uno de los hombres y Klaus le sonríe a Ariadne y se sube a su caballo y sale con este del lugar donde estan seguido por otros tres hombres que también van en caballos, y ella los observa alejarse y vuelve a la mansión_

_Ya se fueron- pregunto una amigable voz y Ariadne asiente- No estes triste, Niklaus volverá pronto- aseguro y Ariadne lo mira- Realmente crees que se mantendrá alejado de ti-_

_Por supuesto que no- aseguro Ariadne y sonrie- Gracias Elijah- y este le sonríe- Y Katerina esta comoda en sus nuevos aposentos-_

_Lo esta- contesto Elijah- Gracias por preguntar-_

_No hay nada que agradecer- aseguro Ariadne- Ella es una invitada de honor según Niklaus me dijo-_

_Asi es- confirmo Elijah_

_Y por lo mismo, debe sentirse comoda y acogida- añadio Ariadne y frunce el seño- Aunque a Rebecca no le agrada- y Elijah se rie y pone su brazo sobre el hombro de la chica la que lo mira confundida_

_No te preocupes por Rebecca- le pidió este- Finalmente ella acatara lo que Niklaus le diga-_

_Cierto- concordo Ariadne y se va conversando con Elijah de uno de los libros que leyó…_

_Unos dias despues…Ariadne va feliz caminando por un pasillo, cuando escucha la voz de Niklaus y corre en dirección a esta, pero al llegar a la habitación escucha otra familiar voz- Eres muy amable conmigo Niklaus- dijo Katerina y Ariadne se detiene de entrar a esta- No se como pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mi-_

_No tienes nada que pagarme- aseguro Klaus- Con tu mera presencia aquí es mas que suficiente- añadio_

_Solo mi presencia- pregunto Katerina_

_Solo ella- contesto Klaus- Tu belleza es suficiente pago-_

_Me halagas- _

_Porque- pregunto Klaus- Eres unica y especial Katerina- y Ariadne siente su corazón partirse por la mitad- Estas en este mundo para ser admirada- pauso- Y también para hacer grandes cosas-_

_De verdad lo crees- pregunto Katerina_

_Por supuesto- aseguro Klaus- Por lo mismo se que tu y yo haremos grandes cosas juntos- y Ariadne siente como lagrimas caen de sus ojos- Tenemos un gran futuro esperándonos- y la chica ya no aguanta mas y sale corriendo y llega a las caballerizas y se sube a uno de los caballos y sale en este rápidamente_

_Mentiroso- susurro llorando mientras corre en el caballo alejándose de la mansión…y despues de unos kilómetros llega al pueblo y se baja del caballo y le toma la cara y lo acaricia- Ya no te necesito- susurro y lo golpea y lo hace volver por donde llegaron y ella camina hacia el pueblo y recuerda el bar y entra a este y llega a la barra y se sienta _

_Tu otra vez por aquí- dijo la voz de Sage y Ariadne la mira- Te paso algo chica sin nombre- le pregunto sentándose a su lado_

_Me rompieron el corazón- contesto Ariadne triste- Y me llamo Ariadne- añadio y Sage le sonríe y se para y extiende su mano_

_Ven- le dijo y Ariadne toma su mano- Te ayudare a pasar tu pena- y la lleva hacia un lugar y le enseña a bailar y le da de beber…_Bonnie siente que algo mas puede ver debido al hechizo…_y en una habitación Klaus esta paseándose de un lado a otro y alguien entra y el se detiene_

_La encontraron- pregunto y Elijah niega con la cabeza- Donde rayos esta- siseo entre dientes y se pasea de nuevo_

_Si lo supiera te lo diría hermano- aseguro Elijah y alguien entra a la habitación y ambos miran a la persona- Allison-_

_Mis señores uno de los caballos esta desaparecido- informo la chica y Klaus la mira- Creemos que la señorita Ariadne fue quien lo tomo-_

_Me prometió no salir de aquí- siseo Klaus- No lo tomo- aseguro_

_Hermano, debes barajar la posibilidad de que Ariadne lo haya hecho- le dijo Elijah- No la encontramos en ningún lugar de nuestro terreno-_

_Es porque no han buscado mejor- siseo Klaus y Elijah niega con la cabeza y mira a la chica_

_Allison, dile a Micah que prepare un grupo- ordeno- Iran al pueblo- y Allison asiente y se va y Elijah mira a su hermano- Algo hizo que Ariadne desapareciera y debes pensar con la cabeza fría si quieres encontrarla- añadio- Por lo mismo sabiendo que es lo que mas le gusta, donde crees que iria-_

_Al pueblo- contesto Klaus y Elijah asiente- Tienes razón- añadio- Llama a Rossette, que utilize sus poderes para darnos una ubicación exacta de donde puede estar- y Elijah asiente y deja solo a Klaus, el que mira por una ventana y ve un caballo llegar, pero sin jinete- Ariadne- y sale rápidamente llegando donde el caballo segundos despues, lo que lo asusta, y el sin dificultad lo calma_

_NIK- llamo Rebecca y este la mira- Ese es el caballo que falta- dijo sorprendida reconociéndolo y Klaus asiente- Volvio sin jinete, eso quiere decir que Ari no lo tomo-_

_No- refuto Klaus y mira al caballo- Huele a ella- y un hombre aparece y se lo lleva y Klaus mira a su hermana- Ariadne huyo de los terrenos- y entra a la casa_

_Pero porque-_

_Es lo que pienso averiguar- aseguro Klaus y sigue caminando con Rebecca tras el y abre una puerta donde ve a Rossette concentrada, Elijah esta con ella, y despues de unos segundos la mujer lo mira_

_Algo me bloquea, mi señor- informo la bruja_

_Algo como que- pregunto Klaus_

_Algun dispositivo hecho para bloquear magia- contesto Rossette- Y es muy poderoso-_

_Eso quiere decir que Ari esta en peligro- pregunto preocupada Rebecca_

_No sabria decirlo, mi señora- contesto Rossette y Klaus mira a Elijah_

_Iremos al pueblo- informo y Elijah asiente…_Bonnie siente como es devuelta a las memorias de antes…_Ariadne es ayudada por Sage a entrar a una habitación, y la deja en un sillón y Sage vuelve a cerrar la puerta y arriba de esta en un palito algo, una especie de pendiente, cuelga y mira a la chica que esta profundamente dormida y Sage le pone una cobija encima…a la mañana siguiente Ariadne abre los ojos desorientada _

_Ya despertaste- dijo la voz de Sage y Ariadne la mira y esta le entrega un tazon y la chica lo recibe- Bebelo, te ayudara con tu resaca-_

_Resaca- pregunto confundida Ariadne, pero tomando de lo que hay en el tazon y Sage le sonríe_

_No te duele la cabeza- le pregunto y Ariadne niega con la cabeza- Extraño, pero es bueno-_

_Ok- murmuro la chica- Este es tu hogar- pregunto mirando la habitación en la que estan_

_No lo llamaría asi- contesto Sage_

_Y como lo llamarías- pregunto curiosa Ariadne_

_Algo temporal- contesto Sage- Hace mucho que no tengo un hogar-_

_Porque- le pregunto Ariadne_

_Muchas cosas- contesto Sage- Eres muy curiosa lo sabias- y Ariadne asiente_

_Un amigo me dijo que es porque he vivido poco en el mundo- le conto la chica_

_A que se refiere con eso- pregunto Sage_

_Me crie en un barco- contesto Ariadne- Como esclava hasta hace como dos años-_

_Lo siento mucho- le dijo Sage_

_No es tu culpa, asi que no tienes porque disculparte- le dijo Ariadne- Pero gracias por tu empatía- y Sage le sonrie_

_No debes tener familia, cierto- pregunto y Ariadne asiente- Se que debes sentirte sola, pero las cosas en la vida mejoran- aseguro Sage_

_No me sentía sola- le dijo Ariadne y mira el tazon en sus manos- Hasta que descubri que la persona que amo me mintió-_

_Porque dices que te mintió- le pregunto Sage intrigada_

_Porque me dijo que era una unica y especial, y que el y yo haríamos grandes cosas juntos, porque teníamos un gran futuro esperándonos solo para nosotros- contesto Ariadne- Pero no soy unica y especial para el- añadio- Hay otra chica para el que lo es, pero debi preveerlo-_

_Porque- pregunto Sage confundida_

_Porque ella es bellísima, perfecta de pies a cabeza- contesto Ariadne- En cambio yo, tengo muchos defectos, y a su lado soy muy insignificante y nada atractiva- y Sage niega con la cabeza y le toma el mentón para que la mire_

_Eres muy bella, Ariadne- le aseguro Sage- Y se que viniendo de mi, no vale igual que si viniera del hombre que amas- y Ariadne asiente- Pero asi es- pauso y se levanta- Y debes aprender a verte como una bella chica-_

_Porque-_

_Porque no importa que piensen los demas- contesto Sage- Lo que tu pienses de ti, vale mucho mas- y extiende su mano- Confias en mi- le pregunto_

_Me has ayudado sin conocerme- le dijo Ariadne y toma su mano- Asi que si- y Sage le sonríe y la lleva a una habitación y le enseña a arreglarse, para que se vea como una mujer y no una niña…unas horas mas tarde, afuera ya esta oscuro, Ariadne esta parada frente a un espejo, con un vestido con un corse que le deja muy pronunciada sus pechos, y que contornea todo su figura, y con el cual se le ven sus largas piernas y tiene el cabello recogido, y solo unos pequeños mechones sueltos que estan risados- Me veo muy linda-_

_Hermosa- la corrigio Sage y Ariadne la mira, y ella lleva un vestido parecido al de Ariadne, con la diferencia que el de Ariadne es color crema y el de Sage es negro- Lista para divertirte- y la chica asiente y Sage se pone un collar en el cuello, con un pendiente idéntico al que cuelga de su puerta y sale con la chica del lugar, y ambas vuelven al bar y se divierten…_

_Linda niña la que te encontraste Sage- dijo un hombre de pronto y ambas lo miran- La perra del bastardo de Klaus- y Sage se pone delante de la chica, la que tiene los ojos muy abiertos_

_Largate Jerome- siseo Sage y el sujeto se rie- No la metas en esto-_

_La niñita se metió sola, al meterse con los originales, querida- dijo otro hombre al lado de Jerome- O me negaras que planeas usarla para recuperar a tu adorado Finn-_

_Finn- susurro Ariadne y Sage la mira- Conoces al hermano de Niklaus que esta en el ataúd-_

_Lo has visto- pregunto Sage sorprendida_

_Niklaus me lo mostro, y me conto lo que le hizo a Lea y yo soñe su muerte- contesto Ariadne y Sage la mira sorprendida y Ariadne la mira triste- Me estas usando- pregunto_

_No- le aseguro Sage y mira a los hombres frente a ella- Jamas caería tan bajo como estos- añadio entre dientes y los hombres sonríen_

_Danos a la chica Sage, y te ahorras muchos problemas- le dijo otro de los hombres_

_Vayanse al diablo- siseo Sage y sus ojos se llenan de venas y los de los hombres también_

_Vampiros- susurro Ariadne atrás de Sage _

_CORRE- grito esta y los hombres se lanzan a atacarla, y Ariadne corre, mientras todos en el bar empiezan a pelear y Ariadne de pronto se detiene al sentir un fuerte dolor en su estomago, y al ver tiene una cuchilla y ve a uno de los vampiros que le sonríe y los ojos de la chica empiezan a brillar y se empieza a poner palida y cae de rodillas al piso, y siente que alguien la toma para pararla_

_Nik…- susurro la chica_

_Vas a estar bien- aseguro no otro que Klaus y la toma en brazos y mira el bar y Sage lo ve, y el la mira molesto y sale con la chica del lugar y la lleva a un lugar donde no los vean y le da de su sangre, lo suficiente para evitar que su corazón deje de latir, y este mas despierta, y luego la sube a su caballo y se va con ella, que va inconsciente, pero viva, y Rebecca que lo vio irse deja salir un suspiro y mira adentro del bar_

_Hay que arreglar todo aquí- ordeno y unos hombres a su lado asienten…unas horas despues, Ariadne recobra la conciencia y mira la habitación y se empieza a sentar, pero una mano se lo impide_

_No te muevas- le ordeno Klaus y ella abre mucho los ojos_

_No me toques- siseo la chica y el la mira confundido, pero molesto_

_No se que hice para que estes molesta conmigo- le dijo Klaus- Pero yo también lo estoy, porque no esta nada bien que mientas acerca de tus promesas, Ariadne-_

_No soy la unica que promete y miente- siseo la chica_

_De que hablas- pregunto Klaus sorprendido_

_Escuche lo que le dijiste a Katerina- contesto Ariadne levantándose de la cama- Ya se que de lo unica y especial que ella es para ti, y como ambos tendrán un gran futuro juntos- _

_Es por ello que te fuiste- le pregunto Klaus_

_Me dijiste que yo era unica y especial para ti- le dijo Ariadne- Que me amas y del gran futuro que tendremos juntos, pero entendí que solo lo estabas practicando conmigo para poder decírselo a Katerina-_

_No es asi- refuto Klaus_

_Ya no importa- dijo la chica caminando hacia la puerta y lo mira- Ya no quiero estar aquí, no quiero estar cerca de ti y de tus mentiras- y Klaus abre mucho los ojos- Quiero volver al pueblo-_

_Porque-_

_Porque estoy harta de ser una prisionera- contesto Ariadne- No puedo hacer nada, en cambio en el pueblo al lado de Sage, soy libre-_

_Sage- siseo Klaus _

_Ya me conozco la salida- y va a salir de la habitación cuando Klaus le agarra el brazo- SUELTAME-_

_NO, NO TE VAS- le dijo molesto Klaus y ella trata de soltarse- NO VAS A NINGUN LADO ARIADNE-_

_PARA QUE ME QUIERES AQUÍ- le pregunto la chica fuerte- SI TIENES A KATERINA- pauso- COMPARADA CON ELLA YO NO…-_

_TU QUE- exigió saber Klaus y Ariadne logra safarse_

_No soy nada- termino la chica y Klaus niega con la cabeza_

_Tu eres mas valiosa que Katerina-_

_Si claro- dijo entre dientes Ariadne_

_En su momento lo entenderas- aseguro Klaus- Pero aun es muy pronto-_

_No tengo nada que entender- refuto la chica- Estoy cansada de tus secretos, y de que me rompas el corazón haciéndome creer lo importante que soy para ti, que me amas, cuando realmente a la que amas y quieres a tu lado es a Katerina- _

_No es asi- refuto Klaus_

_No lo niegues- le pidió la chica- Finalmente no puedo culparte, ella es hermosa, en comparación a lo horrible y poca cosa que soy yo- _

_BASTA- grito Klaus y sus ojos se llenan de venas y la chica se asusta y se aleja de el, pero el la agarra de los brazos y la mira fijamente a los ojos- No puedo compelerte, pero encontrare una forma de que entiendas-_

_Me quieres manipular- susurro Ariadne_

_No te perderé, por tu terquedad- y todo se pone negro…_pero Bonnie logra ver por otro lado…_- Lo tienes todo listo- pregunto Klaus entrando con una inconsciente Ariadne en sus brazos y Rossette asiente- Bien, porque ya lleva demasiados dias inconsciente para mi gusto-_

_Usted lo decidió asi mi señor- le recordó Rossette, y Klaus acuesta a Ariadne en una especie de mesa de ritual y le quita el cabello de la cara_

_No podía dejarla irse, y sabia que la unica forma de mantenerla tranquila, era esta- añadio Klaus- Con tus hierbas en una poción de sueño- y Rossette asiente- Que hay de lo que sucedió en el pueblo, descubriste porque sus ojos brillaban-_

_Asi es- contesto Rossette- Es una maldición mi señor- informo_

_Una maldición- pregunto Klaus confundido y Rossette asiente- Impuesta por quien-_

_Según mis espiritus me ayudaron a saber, fue impuesta por la hermana Bracova que creo a la psíquica unica- contesto Rossette- Las palabras dichas por esta, las recuerda- y Klaus hace memoria y asiente- Repitalas-_

_Me ire, pero no sola, porque los que osaron cometer traición pagaran, porque el ser único vivirá- contesto Klaus_

_Estas tenían un significado mayor aun- siguio Rossette- Si alguien osa, un ser sobrenatural, lastimarla con el fin de darle muerte, la chica morirá, pero volverá a la vida a encargarse de todo ser sobrenatural que existe en la tierra, y ni usted sobrevivira-_

_Alaiya hizo esto- dijo incrédulo Klaus_

_Me temo que si, mi señor- confirmo Rossette- Su alma estaba tan herida y llena de ira, que fue su forma de dejar una protección sobre su hermana y futuros descendientes de su linea de sangre con su poder- y Klaus mira a Ariadne- Ariadne podria convertirse en la psíquica unica si presencia el ritual del levantamiento de su maldición mi señor, pero eso no quitara su propia maldición, pues solo su decimooctavo nacimiento se lo quitara-_

_Esto es demasiado- añadio Klaus y mira a Rossette- Usa tus poderes, y haz lo que te pedi- pidió- Despues me explicas mas y mejor- y Rossette asiente, y el se aleja, y la mujer pone sus manos sobre la cabeza de la chica y las velas en el lugar toman intensidad y despues de unos minutos la chica abre los ojos_

_Tengo sed- susurro y Rossette le ayuda a sentarse y le da algo de beber, mientras Klaus las observa desde la puerta, y Rossette lo mira y asiente_

_Sage- llamo este y la chica sigue su voz y lo mira confundida_

_Olvidaste mi nombre Niklaus- le pregunto y el se le acerca y le toma la cara con sus manos y le da un pequeño beso en los labios_

_Jamas- susurro Klaus y ella le da una sonrisa- Mi dulce y unica Ariadne- y ella lo abraza…_y las velas en la sala de los Salvatore se apagan, llevándose los hilos de los cuerpos de las chicas, lo mismo que las manos sobre las cabezas de las chicas y Bonnie abre los ojos

DAMON- grito Rachel asustada y este en un segundo esta al lado de la chica abrazandola

Esta bien preciosa, todo esta bien- le dijo este apretándola contra el

No podía despertar- le dijo asustada Rachel y Damon solo la abraza- Bonnie- susurro la chica y Damon la suelta un poco y ambos miran hacia donde esta la chica aun acostada mirándolos

Estas bien brujis- le pregunto Damon y ella le rola los ojos

Lo estoy- contesto esta y Stefan se mueve donde ella

Segura- le pregunto preocupado este y ella le sonríe

Cansada, pero bien- aseguro Bonnie- Me ayudas a sentarme- le pidió y Stefan asiente y le ayuda, y luego todos se acomodan en la sala, y saludan a las chicas, y Damon les explica que sucedia, y Bonnie les cuenta que es lo que vieron

Pero porque Rachel despertaste gritando- pregunto Elena que esta sentada al lado de Damon

Estaba en un plano oscuro- contesto Rachel y Damon que esta sentado a su lado la abraza- Pero al sentir a Bonnie, me dio menos miedo estar ahí- añadio y mira a la chica que le sonríe- Pero cuando deje de sentirla fue que empece a gritar de nuevo por Damon-

Bonnie- llamo Caroline, que esta sentada al lado de Bonnie, y esta la mira- A eso se refería Ariadne cuando dijo esta gritando- pregunto y Bonnie asiente y mira a Rachel

Fue impresionante ver a los originales en esa época- añadio y la chica asiente y mira a Sage, que esta parada junto Alaric

Ariadne no quería olvidarte- le aseguro Rachel- Klaus lo planeo todo el para no perderla-

Entendi, según lo que dijo Bonnie- aseguro Sage sonriendo

Entonces fue Rossette la que averiguo acerca de la maldición- pregunto Stefan que esta sentado al lado de Bonnie, la que a su lado asiente y mira a Alaric

Ric, me das ese libro que esta a tu lado- le pidió y este asiente y se lo da y Bonnie lo recibe y lo abre- Y no solo descubrió eso, sino que también lo de la plata y el oro- y mira a Rachel- Rossette estaba muy metida en descubrir todo lo que le afectara a Ariadne-

Bueno, sera mejor que me vaya- añadio Sage y todos la miran- Fue un placer conocerlos-

Ten cuidado- le pidió Rachel y Sage le sonríe

No te preocupes por mi- le dijo ella- Se defenderme- aseguro- No por nada tengo 900 años-

En eso tiene razón- le dijo Damon a Rachel, la que asiente y Sage finalmente se va

Deberiamos tener una pijamada- añadio Caroline

Me parece buena idea- concordo Bonnie y Caroline mira a Elena y a Rachel, las que asienten

Pero ya sera mañana- añadio Stefan y todos lo miran, pero el mira a Bonnie- Usaste demasiada magia hoy, y estas agotada-

Lo estoy- concedió Bonnie y mira a Caroline

Mañana- concordo la rubia y Rachel y Elena asienten

Bien, entonces- siguio Stefan que se levanta y toma en brazos a la chica y todos abren mucho los ojos sorprendidos, menos Rachel que le sonríe a Damon, el que también sonríe, y Elena que no se ve nada feliz

Puedo caminar- le dijo Bonnie a Stefan

Si, claro- le dijo el sarcástico y Bonnie se rie y se despide de sus amigos y Stefan se la lleva, y Damon también toma a Rachel en brazos y también se despiden, y Caroline también decide irse

Quieres que te espere afuera- le pregunto Alaric a Elena

Si, necesito preguntarle algo a Stefan- contesto la chica y Alaric sale de la casa, mientras Stefan llega con Bonnie a la habitación donde esta se esta quedando y la acomoda en la cama

Gracias Stefan- le dijo la chica sonriéndole

Fue un placer- aseguro este- Descansa, porque te recuerdo que me quedaste debiendo una película-

De seguro otro dia podremos terminar de verla- aseguro esta

Bien, ahora descansa- le dijo Stefan y ella asiente y el sale de la habitación cerrándo la puerta tras el y Bonnie deja salir un suspiro

B, se que estas por aquí- llamo- Aparece por favor- y B aparece semi sentada a los pies de la cama

Me llamaste- le pregunto sonriendo

Sabes que lo hice- contesto Bonnie simplemente

La pregunta ahora es para que- pregunto B

Estoy dentro- contesto Bonnie y B solo la mira- Dentro de tu plan, estoy dentro-

Porque el cambio de corazón- le pregunto B

Despues de ver la relacion de Klaus con Ariadne, entendí algo importante- contesto Bonnie- Si bien el la manipulo, vi en sus ojos, el amor con el que la miraba-

Y-

Entendí que jamás entenderé a los originales- siguio Bonnie- Y mas aun no quiero ser la culpable de la muerte de nadie, me canse de ver personas lastimadas-

Ok- entendió B

Entonces estoy dentro- pregunto Bonnie

No tan rápido- siguio B y Bonnie la mira confundida- Sabes que te quiero en mi plan, y que te necesito en el, pero despues de lo que paso con Esther, decidi en no confiar en nada ni nadie-

Que significa eso-

Quieres entrar- siguio B- Dame una prueba de ello, y confiare en ti-

Cual prueba- pregunto Bonnie

Simple- contesto B- Separa a los originales, y hablaremos- y B desaparece y Bonnie se tira de espaldas sobre los cojines y mira el techo de la habitación- Me lo merezco por ser parte del plan de traición de Esther, aun a pesar de las advertencias, asi que acepto el reto B- susurro y cierra sus ojos, y B aparece de nuevo y le sonríe a la chica y desaparece de nuevo…

Stefan vuelve a la sala al sentir que alguien aun esta ahí y encuentra a Elena- Pasa algo- le pregunto

Que te traes con Bonnie- exigió saber la chica y Stefan solo la mira- Te quedaste con ella anoche y ahora estabas muy al pendiente de ella- y Stefan niega con la cabeza

Vete a casa Elena- le dijo simplemente

Algo te traes con ella, cierto, por ello no me respondes- le dijo la chica

No te respondo, porque no tengo porque darte cuenta de mis acciones hacia mis amigos- contesto Stefan- Y sobre nada realmente, asi que ahora Elena, por favor ve a casa, fue un dia agotador- y con eso la deja sola y esta se ve molesta, pero decidi irse finalmente…

Siempre encuentro la forma de asustarte- le dijo Rachel a Damon, mientras ambos estan acostados en la cama de este y Damon se rie- Te parece divertido-

No, pero prefiero reirme ahora que ya no estoy preocupado- contesto este simplemente y la chica también se rie- Duermete preciosa, fue para variar un largo y preocupante dia- y Rachel asiente y se acurruca en los brazos de Damon…

A la mañana siguiente, Damon esta en la ducha y Rachel mira su celular confundida y entra al baño- Damon, Carol me mando un mensaje pidiéndome que vaya urgentemente a su casa-

Dice porque- pregunto este confundido y preocupado

Solo que es urgente, pero nada sobrenatural- contesto Rachel- Y como tengo que ir por cosas para la pijamada y necesito algo de aire fresco, ire a verla-

Ok- concedió Damon- Solo ten cuidado-

Lo tendre- aseguro la chica y sale de la habitación y llega abajo y se topa con Stefan

Bonnie preparo desayuno- le dijo este

Mmm, dile gracias, pero tengo que volar a casa de los Lockwood-

Para que- pregunto confundido Stefan

Carol, urgente, pero no sobrenatural- contesto apurada Rachel y Stefan asiente y la chica se va, y este vuelve a la cocina y le cuenta a Bonnie

Mas para mi- dijo la chica simplemente y Stefan se rie…

Y Rachel llega a casa de los Lockwood y entra- Estoy aquí Carol- llamo

En la sala querida- le dijo la voz de esta y Rachel va con una sonrisa a esta

Y que era…- y se detiene y su sonrisa se cae al ver a las personas que estan con Carol en la sala- Shelby- y esta la mira y la chica mira a las otras personas- Papas- susurro…

CONTINUARA…


	85. Emboscada

Gracias a: Wanda-Marie840 (no mueras :D, aqui sabras que hacen), amy (gracias por amar el capitulo), elise (gracias por considerar este fic bueno), Luz Jimenez (gracias por tus dos comentarios, me alegra que de a poco vayas entendiendo que sucede, y respecto a Elena opino igual), gabe berry (MUY FELIZ que volvieras, y que te guste lo que pase entre Bonnie y Stefan, y si toda la razon respecto a las niñas) teamDamon05 (en serio lo siento, pero no me he podido meter a internet desde que subi el capitulo anterior), Gleekk (FELIZ de que estes de vuelta, y supuse que amarias a Klaus) y NTVG (se que los capitulos estan algo extensos, pero es que quiero compensar la demora en la subida)...por sus comentarios, en serio les agradezco...

Me disculpo por la demora en la subida, pero como le dije a teamDamon05 no he tenido acceso a internet desde que subi el capitulo anterior...asi que ojala me disculpen y les guste este capitulo...

Nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>85<p>

EMBOSCADA

El silencio es eterno en la sala de los Lockwood- Que esta sucediendo aquí- pregunto Rachel confundida y sorprendida rompiendo este

Tus papas vienen por ti- contesto Carol y Rachel la mira sorprendida y luego mira a sus papas

Como es eso que vienen por mi- les pregunto

Sabemos todo, cariño- le dijo su papa

A que te refieres con que saben todo- pregunto Rachel confundida y luego algo hace click en su cabeza y mira a Shelby molesta- Que hiciste-

Les dije la verdad- contesto Shelby- Y les mostre pruebas para que me creyeran- añadio

Sabemos- siguio el papi de Rachel y ella lo mira- Que eres una psíquica, y que los vampiros, hombres lobos, brujas e hibridos existen-

Y del peligro que corres si te quedas aquí- añadio su papa y Rachel niega con la cabeza y mira a Shelby

No puedes ser mas perra- siseo

RACHEL BARBARA- grito su papi y Rachel lo mira- Cuida tu lenguaje señorita-

No cuido nada- le dijo Rachel molesta- Llevan meses sin llamarme o contestar mis correos, sin siquiera saber como va mi vida, asi que no tienen ningún derecho de venir aquí, y pedir nada- añadio

Hay es donde te equivocas señorita- le dijo molesto su papa- Eres nuestra hija, nuestra responsabilidad, y vuelves con nosotros a Lima-

NO- grito Rachel furiosa y salió corriendo de la casa, con ellos tras ella llamándola, pero Rachel se sube a su camioneta y se va

De quien es esa camioneta- pregunto el papa de la chica mirando a Carol

De Rachel- contesto esta

Y su auto- pregunto su papi confundido

Quieren la versión oficial o la real- pregunto Carol y Shelby la mira negando con la cabeza, pero nadie dice nada- La oficial es que se lo robaron y quienes lo hicieron lo quemaron para deshacerse de la evidencia- siguio- Y la real es que Rachel tuvo un accidente en este, pero un vampiro la toma de este antes de que el auto explotara, y el vampiro la secuestro-

Y de donde saco la camioneta- pregunto el papa de Rachel

Su novio se la compro- contesto Carol- Y esa es la tercera que tiene a decir verdad- y todos la miran confundidos- La primera fue cambiada por una segunda, porque el novio de Rachel es paranoico y el hibrido del que Shelby les conto toco la camioneta, y el novio de Rachel no quería que ella la volviera a tocar asi que simplemente se la cambio, y aquella Rachel la estrello contra un árbol, asi que ahora tiene esta- y los papas de Rachel tienen los ojos muy abiertos

Este novio- siguio el papi saliendo un poco de su sorpresa- Es también un vampiro- pregunto y Carol asiente y la mira molesto- No puedo creer que hayamos confiado en ti para cuidar de nuestra hija, y jamás nos hayas dicho nada- y Carol niega con la cabeza

Ninguno de los dos tienen derecho a hacerse los morales conmigo- les dijo molesta- Y menos aun tu Shelby- dijo mirando a la mujer, que solo la mira

Es nuestra hija- le dijo el papi- Tenemos derecho a saber lo que sucede con ella a pesar de la distante relacion que tengamos con ella- y Carol niega con la cabeza

Se equivocan- les dijo- Porque en el minuto que ambos la empezaron a dejar sola e ignorarla perdieron todo derecho a inmiscuirse en su vida- y entra a su casa

No importa lo que diga Carol- dijo el papa de Rachel mirando a su esposo- Rachel se va de aquí hoy- añadio severamente…

Mientras la aludida se baja de su auto y corre hacia la casa de su novio- DAMON- llamo

EN LA BIBLIOTECA- contesto este y ella corre donde el, que esta con Bonnie y Stefan ordenando los libros de los Martins- No te demoraste nada- añadio y mira a la chica- Que paso- pregunto preocupado al ver su cara de tristeza, y los otros dos también la miran

Mis papas y Shelby estan en casa de Carol- contesto Rachel acercándoseles y ellos la miran sorprendidos- Y vienen porque me quieren llevar de vuelta a Lima- añadio

Que mierda- siseo Damon y Rachel lo abraza y el también a ella, y se sientan en la sala, y Rachel les explica mejor que sucedio- No vas a ninguna parte- le dijo Damon severamente

Son mis papas, Damon- le recordó la chica

Vaya papas- dijo sarcástico este

Lo se, pero aun asi tienen derechos sobre mi- añadio la chica

Rach tiene razón en eso- añadio Bonnie- Y pueden usar cualquier recurso, incluso a la policía para llevarse a Rachel con ellos-

Si se la llevan la ponen en mas peligro, y a ellos mismos tambien- añadio Stefan y todos lo miran- Klaus no les permitirá que se la lleven, y meterá su mano para tenerla antes de tiempo, tal cual y lo hizo cuando paso lo de los ataúdes- pauso- Y sacara a quien sea de su camino que lo impida- aseguro

Entonces que hacemos- pregunto Rachel

Que tal- dijo la voz de Sage de pronto apareciendo y todos la miran- Pedirle ayuda al propio Klaus-

De que hablas Sage- le pregunto Damon

Klaus no ha sobrevivido por mas de 1000 años sin tener una red a su alrededor- contesto Sage- Siempre ha sabido usar su encanto para lograr tratos con gente importante- pauso- Es un tipo con dinero y poderoso, y estoy segura de que tiene los contactos para solucionar tu problema en cuestión de horas- aseguro

La pregunta es si lo hara- añadio Bonnie

Lo hara- aseguro Stefan y Rachel lo mira- Si es que le importas realmente como dice y no solo te quiere como un arma-

No entiendo- añadio Bonnie

Damon me conto que es lo que le dijo a Rachel cuando se metió en sus sueños- contesto Stefan y Rachel recuerda y el chico la mira- Y si realmente le importas como dijo que le importas, esta sera su oportunidad de demostrarlo, porque esto no le afecta a la psíquica Rachel, sino que a la chica Rachel, a tu estabilidad emocional si asi lo quieres llamar- y Rachel mira a su novio que esta muy callado y luego mira a Stefan

Entiendo- aseguro- Pero nos pueden dejar solos- les pidio y Bonnie, Stefan y Sage asienten y los dejan solos, y Rachel mira a Damon- En que piensas- le pregunto

En que me gustaría ser yo quien te ayude con esto- contesto Damon- Pero no tengo las influencias que tiene Klaus- pauso- Y despues de ver a la gente que vi en su casa, estoy seguro que las tiene-

Entonces, apoyas que vaya a pedirle ayuda- pregunto Rachel

Si- contesto Damon entre dientes y Rachel le sonríe y lo abraza y el le sonrie- Porque tampoco te quiero lejos, y en mas peligro del que ya estas- y ella lo mira

Te amo, y quiero que estes bien con esto, solo si asi es lo hare- le dijo y Damon le roba un beso

Lo estoy, porque también te amo- aseguro el- Y quiero que estes bien, y ya es hora de arreglar la inexistencia de tus papas-

Como arreglar- pregunto confundida Rachel

Si no existen, no tienen porque seguir existiendo- explico Damon- Legalmente- añadio

Oh- musito Rachel entendiendo- Ok- y ella le roba un beso ahora y al separarse de el le sonríe- Confias en mi, cierto-

Siempre- le aseguro Damon sonriendole

Rach- llamo Bonnie y ambos la miran- Caroline dice que la pijamada es hoy, y no hay cambios- y Rachel sonríe y le da otro beso a Damon y se levanta del sillón

Entonces debo arreglar lo de mis papas hoy- añadio y mira a Damon- No me esperes hoy- y el hace puchero- Mañana te compenso- le aseguro

Mas te vale- le dijo el sonriéndole

Te veo en casa de Caroline entonces- le dijo Bonnie y Rachel asiente y se despide y se va y Bonnie mira a Damon- Estas bien- le pregunto

No, porque no me gusta que otras personas ayuden a lo que es mio- contesto Damon

Posesivo- murmuro divertida y el rola los ojos

Pero si Sage tiene razón- siguio Damon- Y el imbécil le puede ayudar y solucionar todo hoy, y Stef tiene razón también y lo hace- pauso y sonríe- Mejor para nosotros-

Usar a Klaus para tu conveniencia- entendió la chica y Damon sonríe

Si lo ves asi no molesta tanto- añadio y Bonnie asiente concordando y finalmente lo deja solo en la sala, donde Sage aparece momentos despues

Increible que Damon Salvatore este enamorado- le dijo divertida y el rola los ojos- Y no de su adorada Katherine- añadio fingiendo estar choqueada

No hablas de la muy perra- le dijo Damon- Aunque ahora no me cae tan mal- añadio frunciendo el seño

Que paso con ella- le pregunto Sage intrigada

No estaba en la tumba, jamás me amo, siempre fue Stefan- contesto Damon- La encerramos en la tumba si, pero la muy perra despues se escapo, nos hizo una mala jugada y le salió mal a ella, y finalmente se largo- pauso- Y la ultima vez que la vi se hizo pasar por Elena para poder matar a Klaus, pero este finalmente mato a Mikael-

Mikael esta muerto- pregunto sorprendida Sage y Damon asiente- Y tu aun quieres matar a Klaus-

Quiere convertir a Rachel en un maldito robot de poder o algo- contesto Damon- Y no la voy a perder por su culpa-

Alguna idea de cómo matarlo- pregunto Sage y Damon la mira- El maldito me mantuvo alejada del hombre que amo por 900 años, quiero sus entrañas de collar- aseguro y Damon sonríe

Tu eres la de la historia que Ariadne le solto a Rachel respecto a Finn- entendió Damon y Sage lo mira confundida- Yo ayude a liberar a tu noviecito, Rebecca, Elijah y Kol de las garras de Klausito- y Sage lo mira sorprendida- Pero antes de hacerlo mientras trataba de averiguar los nombres de Finn y Kol, Ariadne le solto a Rachel que Klaus lo puso en el ataúd porque fue gracias a el que Mikael pudo asesinar a Lea, y lo persiguió y al encontrarlo para castigarlo le puso la daga y lo separo de la persona que el amaba- pauso- Tu-

Asi fue- confirmo Sage- Pero Finn jamás tuvo culpa en la muerte de Lea, no tuvo opción en decirle a Mikael la información que este quería, pero si tuvo la posibilidad de advertir a la chica-

Pero esta se murio igual- añadio Damon

Porque ella se puso en medio del ataque que Klaus iba a recibir- explico Sage- Una espada le atravesó el corazón-

Ups-

De todas forma, tienes una idea para matar a Klaus o no- pregunto Sage y Damon sonríe

Necesito madera del puente ese en que nos encontramos- contesto Damon- Para hacer una estaca, y directo al corazón del maldito-

Quieres ayuda- dijo sonriendo Sage

Hagamos un plan mi querida Sage- le dijo Damon

Como en los viejos tiempos- dijo ella sonriendo y Damon se rie…

Y Rachel esta parada frente a la puerta de la casa, mansión, de Klaus y respira profundamente y toca la puerta y unos minutos despues esta se abre

Rachel- dijo Klaus confundido al verla- Que yo sepa aun no es…-

No lo es- lo interrumpió la chica- Es otra cosa, y es importante, puedo pasar- pregunto y Klaus le sonríe y abre mas la puerta

Adelante- le dijo y la chica entra- Que seria- pregunto cerrando la puerta

Podriamos hablar en un lugar mas privado- le pidió Rachel

Por supuesto- le dijo Klaus sonriendo- A mi despacho entonces- y la guía a este y cierra la puerta de este- Tu diras- dijo yendo a sentarse a su asiento detrás del escritorio y Rachel suspira

Me entere por Sage que siempre mantienes una red de contactos de gente importante para solucionar problemas rápidamente- empezo la chica- Y me preguntaba si esa red de contactos incluye personas en el ámbito legal- pregunto

Si asi los tengo- contesto Klaus- Para que seria- pregunto mirándola fijamente

Mis papas estan aquí en Mystic Falls- contesto la chica- Y quieren llevarme de vuelta a Lima-

Ya veo- dijo Klaus- Y no tienes intenciones de irte- pregunto

Por supuesto que no- aseguro Rachel- Ademas de la promesa que muy bien tu conoces, aquí estan mis amigos, mi familia-

Tus papas son tu familia- añadio Klaus y Rachel niega con la cabeza

Ya hace mucho que no lo son- aseguro la chica

Entonces quieres deshacerte de ellos- pregunto Klaus y Rachel asiente

Pero legalmente- añadio rápidamente y Klaus sonríe

Inteligente chica- añadio divertido- Y estas aquí pidiéndome ayuda a mi- añadio sonriendo- Porque no fuiste a donde tu adorado noviecito-

Damon no tiene los contactos que según Sage dijo tu debes tener- contesto Rachel- Pero no creas que estoy aquí sin que el lo sepa o lo apruebe-

Necesitas su aprobación para venir hacia mi- pregunto Klaus divertido

Mejor seria usar la palabra apoyo- contesto Rachel

Ya veo- murmuro Klaus- Dime que gano yo con ayudarte-

Que crea en ti- contesto Rachel y el la mira confundido- Me dijiste que te importo mas que solo como un arma, te importo como mujer- pauso- Pues bien, esto me afecta como tal-

Mmm- murmuro Klaus mirándola fijamente- Lo demas queda tal cual- pregunto y la chica asiente- Bien-

Entonces, me ayudaras- pregunto la chica

Digamos que tienes suerte de que esto me agrade- contesto Klaus y toma su teléfono

A que te refieres con que te agrada- pregunto confundida Rachel

A que, hace mucho quise hacer algo encontra de tus papas- contesto Klaus- Y si no los puedo matar, porque no hacerles algo por lo que paguen el resto de sus vidas- añadio sonriendo y Rachel solo lo mira hablar por teléfono…

Unas horas mas tarde, Bonnie va saliendo de la casa de los Salvatore- BONNIE- la llamo Stefan y ella se detiene y lo mira- Ya vas a casa de Caroline-

A la mia primero por algunas cosas- contesto la chica- Por, paso algo con Jamie y Abby- pregunto

No paso nada- contesto Stefan- Pero Jamie me dijo que Abby quiere hablar conmigo-

De que-

De ser un vampiro- contesto Stefan

Oh- musito Bonnie

E ire a verla- añadio Stefan- Y como aun no tiene un anillo, la hare salir durante la noche-

Ya veo- entendió Bonnie- Puedes…-

Lo hare, te hare saber como salió todo- le aseguro

Gracias por hacer esto Stefan- le dijo la chica sonriendo

No hay nada que agradecer- le aseguro este- Diviertete- le pidio

Lo hare- aseguro la chica y sale de la casa, y Stefan le cuenta a Damon que hara, y este le cuenta que el hara, y finalmente Stefan se va, y Damon espera por la hora en que acordó llevar a cabo su plan con Sage…

Cuanto se demorara esto- le pregunto Rachel a Klaus, ambos estan en un importante edificio

Tienes prisa- le pregunto de vuelta Klaus

De terminar con esto, si- contesto Rachel- Y además tengo una pijamada y no quiero llegar tarde- y Klaus se rie- Que es tan chistoso-

Estas mas preocupada por algo tan trivial- contesto este simplemente

Es mi forma de ignorar las cosas malas que suceden a mi alrededor- le conto la chica y Klaus la mira fijamente- Si me preocupo por lo que estamos haciendo ahora, querre llorar por horas, y no quiero ser débil respecto a esto-

Porque no- pregunto Klaus curioso

Porque siempre cuando se trata de mis papas o mi madre biológica termino lastimada, y me siento débil frente a ellos- contesto Rachel- Y no quiero seguir siéndolo, no quiero que lo que hagan siga afectándome, y hacer esto es dar el primer paso para ello-

Eres una chica fuerte Rachel- le dijo Klaus y ella lo mira- Una persona débil no hubiera llegado a estar aquí despues de todos lo que has vivido, y la soledad que has sentido desde los 10 años-

Sabes incluso la edad que tenia desde que me empezaron a dejar sola- le dijo sorprendida la chica y Klaus solo le sonrie

Como estaba diciendo- siguio este- Las personas débiles se dejan llevar por la tristeza y se sumergen en una depresión, pero tu has sabido sobrellevar esa soledad-

La música me ha ayudado- le conto Rachel- Mi talento era todo lo que me hacia seguir, hasta que ya no fue suficiente- pauso- Y llegue a Mystic Falls, y por fin pude tener amigos, encontrar gente que me ama de verdad- pauso y sonríe- Pero lo mejor de todo, es que encontré aquí mi pasado, mi presente y se que aquí también esta mi futuro- y lo mira directamente a los ojos- Y sea cual sea este, sea que cumpla mi promesa o no, Mystic Falls es donde este esta- y Klaus solo la mira

Señor Mikaelson- llamo alguien y Klaus se levanta y Rachel lo sigue…

Afuera ya esta oscuro, y en la carretera, una chica camina por esta con un bidón en la mano y llega a un puente en construcción y va a rocear el lugar cuando alguien la toma por atrás metiéndole una planta en la boca y rápidamente la mueven y la tiran en medio del bosque, mientras esta tose

Eso es por decirme zorra- siseo Sage mirando a Rebecca en el piso, la que la mira

Crees que un poco de verbena puede contra mi- siseo la rubia y alguien le entierra algo en el cuello y ella ve a Damon- Tu- susurro y siente el efecto de la verbena que la deja aletargada y Damon le quita el anillo que le permite caminar durante el dia y ayudado por Sage la mete en la cajuela de su auto

Deberiamos matarla- siseo Sage

Nop- le dijo Damon- Me guste o no, mi enana la quiere, y la niñita esta nos ha ayudado-

Se va a vengar de ti por esto- le dijo Sage

Adoro el peligro- le dijo Damon simplemente y se va hacia la puerta de su auto- Saca el pedazo de madera, vuelvo en una hora- y con eso se mete en este y se aleja y Sage va hacia el puente…

En otro lado, Bonnie llega a casa de Caroline y le ayuda a preparar todo para la pijamada- Esto sera muy divertido- exclamo la rubia emocionada

Eso espero, porque lo que mas necesito ahora es diversión- le dijo Bonnie y Caroline le sonríe y la abraza y la puerta suena

Esa debe ser Elena- dijo la rubia y Bonnie asiente y Caroline va a abrir, y la aludida aparece

Bonnie- saludo

Elena- le dijo la chica simplemente

Y Rachel aun no llega- pregunto Elena

Llegara tarde- contesto Bonnie y Caroline y Elena la miran confundidas- Sus papas y Shelby la emboscaron en casa de los Lockwood y se la quieren llevar de vuelta a Lima-

No pueden hacer eso- se quejo Caroline

Si pueden Care- refuto Elena- Es su hija-

Asi es- confirmo Bonnie- Pero Sage apareció y nos dio la idea de pedirle ayuda a Klaus, según ella tiene influencias como para hacerlo, asi que Rachel despues de que Damon la apoyara se fue a verlo-

Y creen que Klaus la vaya a ayudar- pregunto Elena incrédula

Stefan les recordó a Rachel y a Damon lo que este le dijo a Rachel cuando se metió en sus sueños, que le importa ella, no solo por su poder- contesto Bonnie- Además que Rachel no volvio a casa de los Salvatore, asi que este debe haber aceptado y aun debe estar con el-

Y Damon realmente acepto- pregunto Caroline sorprendida

A regañadientes, pero si- contesto Bonnie- Y le pregunte el porque, y me dijo que el lo ve como que estamos utilizando a Klaus a nuestro beneficio-

Cierto- concordo Caroline sonriendo- Viendolo asi es mucho mejor- y Bonnie asiente- Aunque igual es increíble que la haya dejado ir sola-

Damon confía en Rachel- le dijo Bonnie simplemente

Y donde esta el ahora, y Stefan- pregunto Elena y Bonnie la mira

Damon con Sage según se- contesto- Y Stefan fue a ver a mi mama-

Paso algo- pregunto Caroline preocupada y Bonnie le sonrie

No- aseguro- Solo que Abby quería hablar con el acerca de ser vampiro, y me mantendrá al tanto, asi que no me preocupare al respecto- pauso y sonríe- Asi que porque no seguimos preparando todo hasta que Rachel llegue- propuso y Caroline y Elena asienten, con esta ultima mirando atentamente a Bonnie…

Y Damon mete a Rebecca en la celda que tiene en el sotano de su casa y la encierra y esta empieza a recobrar la conciencia y lo ve tras la puerta y sus ojos se llenan de venas y se lanza contra esta- PAGARAS POR ESTO- siseo

Lo se- le dijo Damon simplemente- Tal como sabia que es lo que hacias en el puente ayer en la mañana- añadio sonriendo y Rebecca lo mira confundida- Podre ser estúpido Rebecca, pero idiota no soy, y se muy bien que nos oiste hablar a mi y a Ric acerca del puente y de que esta hecho, y se que a pesar de que Klausito sea malito es tu hermanito, y esta vez no nos dejaras matarlo-

Bien me descubriste- le dijo la chica- Que vas a hacer, tenerme encerrada de por vida aquí para que no te detenga- le pregunto molesta

No seas tonta- contesto Damon rolando los ojos y le muestra su anillo y Rebecca abre mucho los ojos- Solo el tiempo suficiente para poder tener un pedazo del puentesito-

MALDITO- siseo Rebecca furiosa y Damon le sonríe- Me vengare- le aseguro

Hazlo- le dijo el simplemente y la deja sola, y guarda el anillo en su habitación, y se va donde dejo a Sage…

Rachel entra a la casa de los Lockwood y encuentra a sus papas y Shelby aun en la sala- Supuse que aun estarían aquí- y todos la miran y Carol entra y la mira- No me ire de Mystic Falls- les dijo seria

No tienes mas opción que obedecernos jovencita- refuto su papa

Difiero- dijo Klaus entrando con una carpeta bajo el brazo y todos lo miran confundidos- Mucho gusto, señores Berry, señorita Corcoran, mi nombre es Niklaus Mikaelson- se presento

TU- dijo apuntando furioso el papi de Rachel y Klaus le sonríe- Eres el maldito hibrido que quiere lastimar a nuestra niña, maldito- siseo- Largate de aquí-

Niklaus no se va ninguna parte- les dijo Rachel y sus papas la miran molestos- Molestense todo lo que quieran al respecto, pero no se va, porque esta aquí porque yo se lo pedi-

Perdiste la razón, Rachel- le dijo Shelby y Rachel la mira molesta

Haga silencio señorita Corcoran, porque esto no le incumbe- le dijo- Usted no es mi madre y tampoco mi mama- le recordó y Shelby se ve afectada por ello- Y lo único que ha hecho desde que apareció en mi vida es causarme dolor y decepcion, asi que si le importo un poco, mantenga la boca cerrada- y Rachel mira a Klaus y le asiente

Bien- siguio este y deja la carpeta que trae encima de la mesa de centro de la sala- Simplemente les informo que Rachel ya no esta bajo la custodia de ninguno de los presentes- añadio y todos se ven confundidos- En esta carpeta- y la apunta- Encontraran la petición de emancipación aceptada por el juez-

Emancipacion- susurro el papi y mira a Rachel- Que significa esto- le pregunto a su hija

Significa- empezo Rachel- Que me canse de la inexistencia de ambos en mi vida, y que de la nada quieran venir a controlarla- pauso- Pues bien ahora legalmente ya no existen en ella, y soy yo la que toma las decisiones respecto a ella-

Esto es ilegal- refuto el papa de Rachel y el papi toma la carpeta y la lee

No lo es- aseguro Klaus- Esta todo en regla-

Como puedes hacer esto Rachel Barbara, que hay de tus estudios- le dijo su papa y ella rola los ojos

Se nota que no tienen idea de nada de lo que sucede en mi vida- le dijo molesta- Mis estudios estan cubiertos, y no gracias a ustedes- aseguro

Pero como es posible que hayas logrado esto- pregunto el papi mirando a Rachel

Yo- contesto Klaus y lo miran- Tenia las suficientes pruebas para corroborar el abandono de ambos a su hija- informo y sonríe- Y alégrense de que le ayude a su hija de esta forma a deshacerse de ustedes- y sus ojos se llenan de venas y se colocan amarillos- Porque mi idea de sacarlos de su vida era mucho peor- y su cara vuelve a la normalidad y mira a Rachel- Mi trabajo esta hecho querida-

Gracias- le dijo ella sonriendo y Klaus le sonríe

APELAREMOS ESTO- dijo furioso el papa y Klaus se rie y lo mira

Apelen todo lo que quieran, pero dudo mucho que un juez les crea algo- les dijo- Oh y lo olvidaba, serán notificados de esto de la forma correspondiente y también de la indemnización que le deben a su hija por el abandono- añadio divertido y los Berry abren mucho los ojos y el le sonríe a Rachel de nuevo- Buenas noches- añadio sonriéndoles a todos y se va

Y Rachel observa a sus papas que la miran- Los quería en mi vida, pero ninguno de ustedes ha demostrado que quiere ser parte de ella, y me canse del dolor que ello me causa, por ello es esto- y mira a Carol la que le sonríe- Desde ahora ya no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo, ya no debo vivir en tu casa- y Carol niega con la cabeza

Mi casa es tu casa, Rachel- le dijo esta y Rachel le sonríe

Gracias- le dijo la chica y mira a sus papas- Bien- siguio- Ahora si me disculpan debo ir por algunas cosas, tengo una pijamada- y vuelve a mirar a Carol y se va a su habitación, mientras los Berry siguen viendo los papeles de la carpeta y Carol se va hacia la cocina y se rie…

Damon vuelve a la carretera y al ver en la distancia humo desde el sector donde esta el puente acelera y al llegar a este abre mucho los ojos al verlo en llamas y se baja- Que mierda- siseo y ve a Sage- QUE MIERDA HICISTE- siseo furioso y ella lo mira

Me ocultaste información- le dijo ella

De que mierda hablas- le pregunto molesto

Sabes como supe que Finn estaba despierto- siguio Sage y Damon solo la mira- Kol- contesto ella misma y Damon abre mucho los ojos- El me encontró fácilmente despues de que se fue de aquí con Elijah, y me conto que sucedia, de lo que Finn hizo con su madre, como el y sus hermanos estan unidos- pauso- No te dare un arma que lo pueda matar-

ESTUPIDA- le grito Damon y Sage lo toma del cuello y lo azota contra el pavimento

Amo a Finn, Damon, tanto o mas de lo que tu amas a Rachel- le dijo ella- No lo perderé-

NO IBA A MATAR A KLAUS SIN ANTES CORTAR ESA UNION- grito Damon furioso aun en el suelo

Que- pregunto confundida Sage y lo suelta y Damon se para y la mira furioso

No quiero a todos los originales muertos- le dijo- Solo a Klaus, pero ahora gracias a ti no tengo nada con que matarlo despues de que este separado de sus hermanos- siseo y se sube a su auto y se va hecho una furia, y alguien se rie tras Sage y esta se da vuelta y abre mucho los ojos

Rachel- susurro sorprendida

Error- le dijo divertida la chica- Vaya si que esta furioso- añadio- Pero se le pasara- aseguro

Sino eres Rachel quien eres- le pregunto Sage- Y porque te burlas de Damon- añadio sorprendida

Llamame B- contesto la chica- Y no me burlo- aseguro y se pone seria y mira fijamente a Sage- Gracias- y Sage la mira confundida y B se le acerca- Por quemar el puente-

Porque me agradeces- pregunto Sage

Eso lo sabras a su tiempo, porque tu y yo haremos negocios juntas- informo B

Que clase de negocios- pregunto Sage y B le sonríe

Originales- contesto y le da la espalda- Y si quieres saber mas, sigueme- añadio y se aleja y Sage por curiosidad la sigue…

Y Rachel baja las escaleras de la casa de los Lockwoods con sus cosas y Shelby se le para enfrente- Quitate o te quito con mis poderes- siseo la chica

No entiendo…-

Te voy a parar ahí Shelby- la interrumpió la chica mirándola molesta- No tienes nada que entender- le dijo- Lo que dije antes es muy cierto, y mas alla de ello no escucharas- pauso- Asi que por favor dejame en paz-

Porque no entiendes que todo lo que queremos es que estes a salvo- le dijo Shelby

Porque tu no entiendes que al igual como ustedes decidieron ignorarme e incluso abandonarme- le dijo Rachel- Yo ahora decido hacer lo mismo con ustedes, y de una vez por todas sacarlos de mi vida-

Te queremos…-

A salvo- termino Rachel por ella rolando los ojos- Si ya me lo haz dicho antes- añadio exasperada- Pero para tu información Shelby, ninguno de ustedes me pone a salvo, al contrario solo en mas peligro- aseguro- Y sino me crees preguntale a tu corresponsal lo que casi logro provocar-

Se lo que paso- confeso Shelby- Por eso vine yo misma- pauso- Porque te amo, y a pesar de tu rechazo, no descansare hasta verte a salvo- y Rachel solo la mira

A veces el amor no es suficiente- le dijo la chica y Shelby la mira confundida- Las acciones hablan mas, y las tuyas dicen que me odias-

No es asi- aseguro Shelby

Pues realmente Shelby no te creo-

Pero si les crees y confias en Damon, un vampiro- le dijo Shelby- Y mas aun confias en ese hibrido que solo te quiere usar-

Estoy con Damon porque lo amo y porque se que el me ama- le dijo Rachel- Porque con sus acciones me lo ha demostrado, por eso creo y confio en el- pauso- En lo que respecta a Klaus, lo que hizo por mi hoy, fue su forma de demostrarme que le importo mas que por mi poder, asi que si confio en el-

Entonces debo…-

Debes dejarme en paz- la interrumpió Rachel- Eso es todo lo que quiero de ti- y con eso sale de la casa y Shelby mira la puerta

No puedo- susurro escuchando la camioneta de Rachel alejarse…

Bonnie esta en la cocina de la casa de Caroline, terminando de arreglar unos potes- Todo se ve rico- dijo la voz de Elena tras ella

Espero que lo este- dijo Bonnie simplemente sin mirarla

Crees que Rachel haya arreglado todo hoy, domingo- pregunto Elena

Si Sage tenia razón, el dia que sea Klaus puede arreglar lo que sea con sus influencias- contesto Bonnie- Asi que creo que si-

Ojala- añadio Elena- Sino tristemente se tendrá que ir-

Damon no lo permitira- le dijo Bonnie- Y menos aun el mismo Klaus-

Yeah, pero a veces hay cosas inevitables- murmuro Elena y Bonnie la mira- Por cierto ella y tu han estado bastante unidas estos últimos dias-

Rachel es una buena amiga- le dijo Bonnie- Ha estado ahí para mi-

Yo trate de estar ahí para ti- añadio Elena- Pero Caroline me dijo que no me querías cerca-

Cierto- confirmo Bonnie- Y me imagino que entiendes porque- y Elena asiente- Entonces no debo explicarme-

No- aseguro Elena- Pero puedo ser sincera- pregunto

Me merezco sinceridad, no lo crees Elena- contesto Bonnie y Elena asiente

Siento que me estas reemplazando con Rachel- añadio la chica

No lo estoy haciendo- aseguro Bonnie- Pero no negare que mientras mi amistad con Rachel ha crecido, contigo ha decaído considerablemente, y es porque ya no se como ser tu amiga- pauso- O si quiero serlo-

Bonnie, en serio lo siento- le dijo Elena- Y quiero arreglar las cosas, pero no se como-

Si tu no sabes, yo no puedo ayudarte en ello- le dijo Bonnie

Porque no-

Porque es algo que tu debes descubrir por ti misma- contesto Bonnie- Tal cual y lo hiciste con Stefan al cerrar el capitulo entre ambos- añadio y Elena la mira sorprendida

Como sabes eso- le pregunto- Rachel te lo dijo- y Bonnie asiente

Y Caroline también me lo menciono- y Elena asiente entendiendo

Lo hice, cerre el capitulo con Stefan- confirmo- Pero ahora que lo mencionas, pasa algo entre ustedes, porque he notado la cercanía entre ambos, y las miradas que se dan- y Bonnie niega con la cabeza

Sabia que lo mencionarías- dijo exasperada- Stefan y yo solo somos amigos- aseguro- Y como tal me ha estado apoyando-

Ademas que se siente culpable- añadio Elena y Bonnie solo la mira- Ya sabes por lo que Damon y el le hicieron a Abby-

Si, también- concordo Bonnie- Pero no es por culpabilidad que Stefan me ha estado ayudando, si es lo que quieres insinuar-

Y que otra razón mas puede haber- pregunto Elena intrigada cruzándose de brazos

Amistad- contesto Bonnie- Porque a diferencia de ti, Stefan si sabe como ser un buen amigo, y mas aun sabe como ser mi amigo- y Elena la mira sorprendida y molesta

Como puedes decir- empezo- Despues de todo lo que hemos vivido, que no se ser tu amiga- pregunto- Porque a pesar de los problemas que tenemos ahora, siempre he estado ahí para ti- y Bonnie se rie

Si claro- dijo sarcástica- Dime Elena cuando fue la ultima vez que me llamaste para hablar conmigo sobre algo no relacionado con magia y vampiros-

No he sido la unica- se quejo Elena

Cierto- confirmo Bonnie- Pero has sido la unica que despues de pedírmelo ni siquiera me lo agradece- pauso- Y además cada dia, lo que sale de tu boca es decepcionante-

De que hablas-

Lo que acabas de decir respecto a Rachel- contesto Bonnie y Elena la mira confundida- Me dejo en claro que no quieres que arregle el problema con sus papas-

Te refieres a lo que dije de que hay veces que hay cosas inevitables- pregunto Elena y Bonnie asiente- Pero es cierto, hay veces que no hay nada que se pueda hacer respecto a ciertos temas-

Es increíble como tu deseo de atención te hace cruel, Elena- le dijo Bonnie decepcionada

Porque cruel- pregunto la chica confundida- Solo estoy diciendo algo que podria pasar-

No, estas diciendo algo que quieres que pase, porque quieres a Rachel fuera de tu camino para tener la atención que ella tiene- le refuto Bonnie

Bonnie…-

Pero a lo mejor- siguio la chica- Si sabes lo siguiente cambiaras de opinión- y Elena solo la mira- Si a Rachel se la llevan, Klaus se meterá y la tomara para el, y a ti tambien-

De que hablas- pregunto confundida Elena

La unica razón por la cual Klaus te ha dejado en paz es porque esta esperando que sea el cumpleaños de Rachel- contesto Bonnie- Y tratar de lograr su objetivo, y sino lo logra o lo logra, te tomara a ti con el para que seas su bolsa de sangre de por vida- y Elena la mira sorprendida- Asi que mejor piensa las cosas-

No tengo nada que pensar- refuto Elena- No quiero que Rachel se vaya, ni tampoco quiero la atención que ella tiene, si no niego quiero atención, y siempre la querre porque me siento sola e ignorada- pauso- Pero deja de concluir cosas que no son-

Entonces deja de decir cosas como las que dices- le dijo Bonnie molesta- Piensa lo que dices antes de hablar-

Lo hago- aseguro Elena- Eres tu la que quiere interpretar las cosas de otra manera para seguir enojada y molesta conmigo- pauso- E incluso querer provocar que otras personas se molesten conmigo-

Estas tan arriba en tu pedestal que crees que todos hacen cosas para hacerte ver y para hacerte sentir mal- le dijo Bonnie molesta- Cuando eres tu misma la que lo hace sola-

No es asi- refuto Elena

Cree lo que quieras Elena- le dijo Bonnie simplemente

Lo hare- aseguro la chica- Tal cual como creeré que hay algo mas entre Stefan y tu, pero que no tienes las suficientementes agallas como para admitirlo-

No tengo nada que admitir- refuto Bonnie- Stefan y yo solo somos amigos-

Pero tu quieres algo mas- aseguro Elena

Y que si es asi- le pregunto Bonnie tomando por sorpresa a la chica- Tengo derecho a sentir lo que se me de la gana, por quien se me de la gana-

No por Stefan- le dijo Elena molesta

Y porque no por el- pregunto Bonnie confundida

Porque es mio- contesto Elena molesta y Bonnie niega con la cabeza

Stefan es de el mismo- refuto- Como bien me acabas de reconocer, El y tu terminaron y cerraron el capitulo, y el es libre, no hay nada que le impida sentir o estar con alguien- pauso- Bueno, excepto lo que estamos viviendo ahora-

Te equivocas- aseguro Elena- Porque a pesar de lo que hice de cerrar el capitulo con Stefan, el siempre me amara a mi-

Y nadie lo niega- aseguro Bonnie- Pero eso no significa que este enamorado de ti- pauso- Y al igual que Damon que siguio adelante y encontró a Rachel y se enamoro de ella y te olvido, Stefan puede hacer lo mismo-

No- refuto Elena- Porque cualquier chica con la que quiera estar, sera solo un reemplazo- pauso y sonríe- Asi que no te des muchas ilusiones Bonnie-

Gracias- le dijo Bonnie- Por hacerme las cosas mas fáciles Elena-

Solo digo las cosas como son- dijo la chica simplemente

Asi veo- concordo Bonnie- Despues si no digas que son otros los que te hacen ver mal- añadio y Elena solo la mira- Y doble gracias por hacerme ver que realmente ya no quiero ser tu amiga-

Que- pregunto sorprendida Elena

Adios- dijo Bonnie simplemente y sale de la cocina y toma sus cosas

Que haces- pregunto Caroline confundida al verla

Lo siento, Care, pero ya no me quedare a esta pijamada- contesto la chica yéndose hacia la puerta

Porque- pregunto Caroline mas confundida aun y siguiendola

Porque no quiero estar cerca de Elena- contesto Bonnie abriendo la puerta- Ella y yo ya no somos amigas- informo

QUE- exclamo Caroline sorprendida y Bonnie sale de la casa y la rubia tras ella llamándola, pero esta simplemente abre su auto y mete sus cosas- Bon espera- le pidió la rubia

Lo siento, Care- le dijo mientras se sube a su auto y lo pone en marcha y se va, mientras una camioneta se estaciona y Rachel se baja

Bonnie se fue- le pregunto confundida a la rubia que asiente- Que paso- pregunto preocupada

No se, pero lo averiguare- aseguro esta y mira a Rachel- Puedes seguirla, la pijamada se cancelo-

Claro- concedió Rachel y se sube a su camioneta y sigue a Bonnie y Caroline entra a su casa y encuentra a Elena aun en la cocina

Explicame que mierda paso- exigió la rubia y Elena la mira…

Mientras Rachel sigue a Bonnie, toma su celular y marca el numero de su novio- _ENANA_- grito Damon al contestar y esta aleja el teléfono

Porque gritas- pregunto confundida

_Es divertido_- contesto Damon simplemente- _Y de quien tengo que ir a salvarte esta vez_- pregunto en tono aburrido tomando por sorpresa a la chica

De nadie- contesto esta

_Bien_- añadio Damon- _Entonces porque me llamas_- pregunto exasperado y la cara de Rachel se llena de tristeza

Porque quería hablar contigo- contesto en un susurro- Pero creo fue estúpido de mi parte llamarte-

_Bueno últimamente solo haces cosas estúpidas_- le dijo Damon

Si y llamar al hombre…-

_No soy un hombre_- interrumpió Damon

Cierto- concordo Rachel- Eres un vampiro-

_Ya no tanto gracias a ti_- refuto Damon

No he hecho nada para que cambies- le dijo Rachel

_El que solo existas en vida es hacer mucho_- murmuro Damon

Es un problema para ti que exista en tu vida- le pregunto Rachel

_Ahora si_- contesto Damon y Rachel siente como su corazón se parte en dos

Ok- susurro- Adios entonces- y con eso colgó y llega a casa de Bonnie donde esta se esta bajando de su auto y la ve y se le acerca y ve lagrimas en la cara de la chica y Bonnie la mira preocupada y le abre la puerta del conductor

Que pasa- le pregunto

Porque siempre todos los que dicen que me aman al final se cansan de mi- le pregunto Rachel sollozando

De que hablas- le pregunto confundida Bonnie

Soy un problema en la vida de Damon- contesto la chica entre sollozos y Bonnie la abraza

Porque dices algo asi- le pregunto

El me lo dijo- y Bonnie abre mucho los ojos sorprendida y luego de calmar un poco el llanto de la chica ambas entran a la casa…

Mientras Damon esta sentado en uno de los sillones en el departamento de Alaric, con varias botellas de licor en el piso, cuando la puerta de este se abre y Alaric entra y lo mira y cierra la puerta negando con la cabeza y se va hacia el vampiro y se agacha y toma una de las botellas del piso- Cuantas te has tomado- le pregunto levantándose

Unas cuantas- murmuro Damon sonriendo y tomando de la botella que tiene en la mano

Unas cincuenta- refuto Alaric mirando el meson de la cocina y la mesa de la sala y el piso lleno de botellas y latas y luego mira al vampiro- Solo hace una hora me mandaste el mensaje diciéndome que te quedarías aquí-

Y tu decidiste ser bueno y venir a verme- dijo sonriendo Damon y Alaric lo mira sorprendido

Damon en menos de una hora te tomaste 50 latas y botellas de alcohol- le dijo este- Que rayos paso como para que te estes ahogándo en alcohol- le pregunto

Me traicionaron- contesto Damon tirando la botella al piso y abriendo una lata- Y ya no tengo forma de deshacerme de el maldito hibrido que quiere quitarme a la unica persona que realmente le importo y confía en mi, y que me ama a mi y no a mi hermano- y se toma la lata al seco

No entiendo- pregunto Alaric confundido

Que no entiendes- pregunto Damon apretando la lata en sus manos

Como es que ya no hay forma de deshacernos de Klaus- pregunto Alaric- Y la madera del puente, que acaso la olvidaste-

Ya no existe- siseo Damon y Alaric lo mira confundido

Como que no existe-

SAGE LO QUEMO- grito Damon parándose rápidamente y Alaric abre mucho los ojos- Ya no hay madera de sauce blanco- pauso- Y voy a perder a mi enana- añadio y se va tambaleando hacia la cocina y Alaric lo mira sorprendido…_realmente esta borracho…asi que unas cincuenta o mas botellas dejan a un vampiro borracho como un humano…interesante…_y Alaric se le acerca a Damon

No lo haras- le aseguro, pero Damon no lo escucha y toma otra botella, pero Alaric se la quita

DAME ESO- exigió el vampiro molesto y Alaric niega con la cabeza- Te voy a matar Ric- siseo avanzando hacia el y Alaric saca una estaca de su cinturón y se la pone en el pecho a Damon y este deja de avanzar hacia el

Realmente quieres atacarme- le pregunto Alaric mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- En el estado en que estas, no eres competencia contra mi, Damon- le aseguro- Y te matare sin dificultad- añadio- Pero si lo hago, quien protegerá a tu enana- le pregunto- Porque te aseguro que contigo fuera de la jugada, Klaus no se esperara hasta el cumpleaños de Rachel para sacarla de aquí y tenerla junto a el- y Damon solo lo mira- Para tenerla entre sus brazos, tocarla- pauso- Y hacerla suya-

No- siseo Damon

Entonces, vas a seguir bebiendo, o vas a ser racional y a ponerte a pensar a encontrar alguna forma de matar a Klaus- le pregunto Alaric

Quiero matarlo- siseo el vampiro y se tambalea y Alaric baja la estaca y lo toma de la cintura para estabilizarlo

Borracho no mataras a nadie- aseguro Alaric y lo lleva hacia la habitación y lo ayuda a acostarse en la cama, donde segundos despues este se queda dormido y Alaric niega con la cabeza- Ya mañana hablaremos- añadio…

Mientras Rachel esta con Bonnie, ambas decidieron tener una especie de mini pijamada, y arreglaron el living de la casa de esta ultima con cojines y mantas, y Bonnie le conto que paso con Elena, y Rachel le explica mejor que paso con Damon

Algo debe haber pasado con Damon, Rach- le aseguro Bonnie

Algo como que- pregunto la chica

No algo bueno, si lo hizo decirte lo que te dijo- contesto Bonnie- Y según se cuando a Damon algo no le sale como el espera, se refugia en el alcohol, asi que debe estar borracho-

Dicen que los borrachos y los niños son los únicos que jamás son capaces de mentir- añadio Rachel

Y crees- empezo Bonnie- Que si Damon te dijo lo que te dijo ahora estando borracho-

Es lo que realmente siente- termino Rachel con tristeza en su rostro- Y no lo culpo, todos eventualmente se cansan de mi existencia en sus vidas- pauso y lagrimas caen por sus mejillas- Sino mira a mis papas-

Rach…-

Ya no son parte de mi vida- añadio la chica- Klaus logro que emanciparme-

Wow- exclamo Bonnie sorprendida

Y además que mis papas me indemnicen por su abandono- añadio Rachel

Realmente tiene influencias importantes- añadio Bonnie sorprendida- Si logro todo eso, en un dia, y un domingo mas aun- y Rachel asiente

Pero Bonnie, respecto a lo que te dijo Elena- siguio la chica cambiando de tema y Bonnie con la cabeza

No quiero hablar de ella ahora- le dijo- Creo que por ahora lo mejor es que mi amistad con Elena se termine-

Porque- pregunto Rachel

Porque al terminarla me senti aliviada- contesto Bonnie- Y además hay otras cosas en las cuales debo concentrarme y preocuparme-

Oh- musito Rachel

Es lo mejor, por ahora- añadio Bonnie

Si asi lo crees- añadio Rachel y toma un libro que hay en la mesa de centro- Este es tu libro de hechizos- pregunto

Es el libro familiar, el mio es mas pequeño aun- contesto Bonnie

Puedo abrirlo- pregunto curiosa Rachel y Bonnie asiente y la chica lo abre y recorre las paginas- Quien escribió en el-

Emily, mi abuela, Abby- contesto Bonnie y Rachel se para en una pagina y la mira atentamente- Pasa algo-

Aquí dice- y Bonnie abre mucho los ojos- Blood line Separation- leyó Rachel- Separacion linea de sangre- añadio mirando a Bonnie- No es lo contrario a lo que hizo Esther, que unió una linea de sangre- pregunto

Asi es- contesto Bonnie saliendo de su shock- Pero como es posible que lo leyeras- pregunto sorprendida y Rachel se encoge de hombros y vuelve a mirar el libro

Ayanna le enseño cosas de magia a Alaiya y con la unión de su alma a Lea ese conocimiento se traspaso- conto la chica

Ya veo- entendió Bonnie- Pero entonces eso quiere decir que Ayanna era cercana a Alaiya-

Lo era- confirmo Rachel sonriendo y mira a Bonnie- Cuando cai por el risco en los terrenos de los lobos, recordé cuando Alaiya se perdió en el mismo lugar y uso unas piedras que Ayanna le dio para proteger el lugar donde paso la noche-

Como esas piedras protegieron el lugar- pregunto Bonnie

Crearon un campo de fuerza- contesto Rachel- Bastante poderoso-

Ya veo- entendió Bonnie- Lei de ellas en este mismo libro, pero se requiere un determinado tipo de piedra para hacerlas-

Interesante- murmuro Rachel y vuelve a ver el libro

Rach- y la chica la mira- Veamos una película, no quiero seguir pensando en magia- le pidió Bonnie y Rachel asiente sonriendo y ambas ponen una película…

Mientras Elena termina de contarle a Caroline todo lo que paso con Bonnie- Se que estoy siendo egoísta Care, y que debes estar molesta conmigo, pero por favor, no me dejes sola, tu también- le rogo Elena

No lo hare- aseguro la rubia para sorpresa de la chica- Tu no me dejaste sola cuando peor estaba al convertirme en vampiro- añadio- Y ese fue el peor momento de mi vida, y ahora que tu estas en el tuyo, no te dejare sola- aseguro y Elena sonríe- Pero eso no quiere decir que igual no me moleste lo que dijiste-

Lo se- aseguro Elena

Ok, entonces hagamos algo para despejarnos- añadio Caroline y Elena asiente…

Y la televisión en casa de Bonnie se apaga y esta toma el libro de hechizos y su celular y mira a Rachel, que esta profundamente dormida, con una sonrisa y se va hacia la cocina y pone el libro en el meson de esta y marca algo en su celular…- _Alo_- le contestaron y ella se ve confundida

Alaric, porque contestas el celular de Damon- pregunto confundida

_Porque el idiota esta demasiado borracho como para hacerlo el mismo_- contesto Alaric- _Paso algo_- y Bonnie le cuenta- _Ok, se va a querer matar asi mismo cuando se entere, pero apenas despierte le dire_-

Gracias, y le sirve como castigo- añadio Bonnie

_Cierto_- concordo Alaric- _Ahora ve a dormir Bonnie, es tarde_- le ordeno y ella se rie bajito y se despiden finalmente y ella marca algo mas en su celular, un mensaje

_Como va todo- _envio…

_Salio bien, Bonnie, ahora esta descansando, y tu deberías estar haciendo lo mismo- _le envio Stefan

_Lo hare, buenas noches Stefan- _envio ella

_Buenas noches, Bonnie- _le envio Stefan y con eso puso su teléfono a un lado y abrió el libro en el hechizo que Rachel leyó antes y mira a la chica dormida…_increíble que fuera ella misma quien lo encontrara…_y mira el hechizo…_no es tan complicado de hacer, aunque requeriré sangre de todos los originales, y usar mucha energía…y gracias a que es para deshacer algo, el uso de este hechizo acarrea solo agotamiento como consecuencia…_y mira a Rachel de nuevo…_parece que encontré como llevar a cabo la tarea de B…_y sonríe y cierra el libro y se va acostar junto a la chica…

A la mañana siguiente, un quejido se escucha desde la habitación en un departamento- Maldito sol- siseo Damon y Alaric aparece en la habitación sonriendo

Divertido- dijo y Damon lo mira- Ver a un vampiro con resaca-

Pudrete Ric- siseo dicho vampiro

No deberías ser malo conmigo Damon- se quejo Alaric- Te traje sangre- añadio divertido

Damela- exigió Damon y Alaric le da un tazon con dicha sangre y esta se la toma al seco- Cuanto bebi- pregunto despues mirando a su amigo

Entre botellas y latas, unas cincuenta- contesto este

Mierda- siseo Damon y Alaric se rie divertido

Y en menos de una hora- añadio- Me dejaste sorprendido-

Queria ahogarme rápido- añadio Damon simplemente

Lo note- le dijo Alaric- Recuerdas algo desde despues que empezaste a beber- le pregunto

Todo esta borroso- contesto Damon

Entonces no recuerdas haber sido cruel con Rachel- pregunto Alaric y Damon lo mira confundido- Bonnie llamo despues de que te durmieras, y me conto que Rachel te llamo para saber de ti, y le preguntaste de quien tenias que salvarla, y saber que de nadie quisiste saber en tono de porque me molestas, y despues de ella decirte que fue estúpido que lo hiciera, tu le dijiste que ella solo hace cosas estúpidas y que gracias a ella ya no eres tan vampiro, y ella te dijo que no te ha hecho cambiar, y tu le dijiste que el que ella exista en tu vida como problema lo ha hecho-

Mierda- siseo Damon pasándose las manos por la cabeza- Mierda, mierda, mierda-

No importa cuantas veces lo digas, eso le dijiste- le dijo Alaric- Y según Bonnie me dijo despues de hablarlo ambos concluyeron que estabas borracho, y Rachel cree que lo que dijiste es lo que realmente sientes por eso de que los borrachos dicen la verdad, pero que no te culpa- y Damon lo mira confundido- Porque todos eventualmente se cansan de tenerla en sus vidas-

Mierda- siseo Damon de nuevo y se tira de espaldas en la cama- Porque mierda siempre encuentro la forma de arruinar todo lo bueno que me pasa- y Alaric rola los ojos

Si no quieres que Rachel siga pensando como lo esta haciendo, es mejor que hables con ella pronto- le dijo y Damon lo mira- Ademas que Bonnie me dijo que Klaus le ayudo a emanciparse, sus papas ya no son legalmente parte de su vida- pauso- Y sino quieres que Rachel crea que eres como sus papas, deja de lamentarte y mueve tu trasero Damon- y lo deja solo y este mira el techo…_porque soy tan malditamente estúpido…_y con eso se levanta de la cama…

Y Rachel entra a la casa de los Salvatore, despues despertar esta mañana se sintio mareada y se dio cuenta de que tenia un poco de fiebre, Bonnie piensa que es stress y ella también lo cree, pero igualmente despues de desayunar se tomo unas píldoras para aminorar su temperatura y no sentirse mas mareada, y al sentirse un poco mejor decidió venir por sus cosas, porque si Damon ya no la quiere en su vida, bueno ella le dara en el gusto, aunque le duela en el alma alejarse de el, pero con lo sucedido con sus papas le enseño que no puede imponerse en la vida de nadie y mas aun no quiere, porque al final solo termina lastimada, asi que avanza hacia las escaleras cuando escucha un extraño ruido provenir del sotano y se detiene y lo escucha de nuevo y por curiosidad va hacia este y escucha golpes provenir de la celda

Quien esta ahí- pregunto

Rachel- contesto la voz de Rebecca y Rachel corre a la puerta de la celda

Que haces aquí- le pregunto confundida por la rejilla

No puedo abrir esta maldita puerta- siseo Rebecca- De que mierda esta hecha-

De fierro reforzado, según me conto Stefan- contesto Rachel y saca el cerrojo y abre la puerta y Rebecca sale- Como terminaste aquí- pregunto

Damon y Sage me emboscaron para que no quemara el puente en construcción- contesto Rebecca- Y el maldito de tu novio me quito mi anillo- añadio apuntando su mano molesta- Pero me vengare- siseo

Ok- susurro Rachel- Pero porque querías quemar el puente en construcción- pregunto confundida y Rebecca le cuenta y Rachel abre mucho los ojos sorprendida- Wow, ok…te ayudare a buscar tu anillo para que te puedas ir- añadio y le toma la mano a la rubia y se concentra…

Mientras Damon toca la puerta en casa de Bonnie la que le abre- No esta aquí- le dijo

Entonces donde- pregunto este

Fue a tu casa- contesto Bonnie- A buscar sus cosas para venir a quedarse conmigo por unos dias-

Porque- pregunto Damon

Porque dijo que no sera un problema en tu vida- contesto Bonnie simplemente y Damon se agarra la cabeza con las manos- Estabas borracho-

Mas que la mierda- confeso Damon

Lastima que esa excusa con Rachel no te va a servir- le dijo Bonnie

Lo se, Ric me dijo que es lo que Rachel piensa respecto a los borrachos- añadio Damon y Bonnie asiente

En que demonios pensabas, Damon- le pregunto la chica molesta- Porque algo te tiene que haber hecho decir lo que dijiste, sino no se lo hubieras dicho-

Lo se- contesto Damon- Pero eso no significa que la quiera fuera de mi vida-

Entonces que significa- quiso saber la bruja

Que estoy cansando de no poder encontrar una forma definitiva para mantenerla a salvo- contesto Damon- Porque la tengo y alguien va y me la quita-

No entiendo- añadio Bonnie y Damon le cuenta de la madera del puente- Wow- y Damon asiente- Lamento lo de la traición de Sage-

No me la menciones- murmuro Damon

Ok, pero un consejo- añadio Bonnie- Debes decirle todo a Rachel, sin obviar nada, porque ya no quiere estar a tu lado despues de lo que le dijiste- y Damon asiente- Ademas que han sido demasiadas cosas las que le han y nos han pasado últimamente-

Lo se-

Y agregale lo de sus papas ayer- siguio Bonnie- Que aunque no se ha dejado afectar por lo que paso, el dolor por ello esta ahí- aseguro- Y creo que por lo mismo hoy despertó con fiebre- y Damon la mira confundió- Creo que es por el stress que las distintas emociones que ha sentido le causaron esta-

Que te hace decirlo- pregunto Damon

Despues de lo sucedido con Abby, yo también tuve fiebre por un par de dias- contesto Bonnie- Fueron demasiadas emociones, no solo lo de Abby, sino que todo lo demas, y aunque tengamos poderes, Rachel y yo somos humanas Damon, y nuestros cuerpos nos lo recuerdan de alguna forma-

Ya veo- entendió el vampiro- Gracias- añadio y Bonnie asiente y Damon se va y Bonnie entra a su casa y escucha su celular sonar

Stefan, paso algo- pregunto

_No_- contesto este- _Que no puedo llamarte sin que haya pasado algo_- pregunto

Por supuesto que puedes- le aseguro Bonnie- Es solo que como estas con Abby-

_Esta todo bien con ella y Jamie_- aseguro Stefan

Me alegra- añadio Bonnie sonriendo- Ya vienes de vuelta-

_En una hora_- contesto Stefan- _Le fui a buscar mas sangre a Abby_-

Ya veo-

_Y de que me perdi_- pregunto el chico y Bonnie deja salir un suspiro- _Tan grave_-

No, es solo que…- empezo la chica y le cuenta…

Rachel que encontró el anillo de Rebecca en una gaveta de Damon se lo da a la chica y esta le advierte que le hara pagar a Damon lo que le hizo, y se va y Rachel vuelve a la habitación de su novio, o ex, no sabe bien aun, y empieza a tomar sus cosas y ordenarlas para llevárselas, y eso la encuentra Damon haciendo cuando llega, y la observa y niega con la cabeza

Liberaste a Rebecca, sin su anillo- pregunto

No- contesto Rachel sin mirarlo y siguiendo con lo que hace- Con mi poder lo encontré aquí en tu habitación, se lo di y se fue, pero no si antes advertirme que se vengara de ti-

Lo se, me lo dijo- murmuro Damon- Que haces- pregunto

Arreglando mis cosas- contesto Rachel- Para irme- susurro

No quiero que te vayas- le dijo el acercándosele lentamente

No seguire siendo un problema para ti- le dijo Rachel simplemente

No lo eres- refuto Damon

No fue lo que dijiste anoche- refuto Rachel

Lo se, Alaric y Bonnie me dijeron que fue lo que te dije- añadio Damon- Estaba borracho, me tome entre botellas y latas unas cincuenta en menos de una hora- y Rachel abre mucho los ojos y lo mira- Rebecca te dijo porque la encerre- y Rachel asiente- Sage me estaba ayudando, y al volver donde ella, descubri que quemo igualmente el puente, y asi me quito la unica forma de tener un arma contra Klaus- pauso- Y se que estar borracho no es excusa para lo que dije, y en el fondo me siento asi, aburrido, exasperado y cansado de tener que estar protegiéndote siempre, y lo sabes, porque lo hemos hablado antes-

Lo se- concedió la chica y deja de mirarlo- Pero la forma en como lo dijiste, me dejo ver que soy YO el problema-

NO, no eres tu- aseguro Damon llegando frente a ella- Estoy harto de que en un minuto estoy feliz porque tengo la forma definitiva para mantenerte a salvo, y al siguiente alguien me la quita, y no solo alguien, sino que personas en las que confio, primero Stefan y ahora Sage, y los detesto y quiero matarlos, pero no puedo porque Stefan es mi hermano, y Sage es mas fuerte que yo, y entiendo porque hizo lo que hizo, porque estoy tratando también de proteger a quien amo- pauso- Y cuando me llamaste, me descargue contigo, porque además soy un maldito autodestructivo, que siempre encuentra la forma de arruinar su felicidad y destruir lo que mas ama- y le toma la cara con las manos para que lo mire, y la siente mas caliente de lo normal- Pero no quiero destruir lo que tenemos Rach, te amo-

Se que lo haces- susurro Rachel- Pero siempre las personas que dicen amarme, se terminan cansando de mi, y que viniera justo de ti, que desde que te conoci me has puesto primero, duele, demasiado-

Por eso te vas a ir- le pregunto en un susurro Damon y la chica asiente

Porque aunque me duela en el alma alejarme de ti, lo que paso con mis papas me enseño que no quiero ser parte de la vida de alguien que asi no lo quiere- explico Rachel- Porque al final solo termino lastimada-

No quiero lastimarte- aseguro Damon- Y si te quiero siendo parte de mi vida Rach- pauso- No eres TU el problema, y no sabes cuanto siento que pienses eso, porque jamás he querido hacerte sentir asi, no a ti, que confias en mi y me amas a pesar de todo lo que sabes que he hecho- y la atrapa entre sus brazos y ella solo lo mira- Estoy cansado de destruir lo que mas amo Rach, y de quedarme solo-

Estoy cansada, también- murmuro Rachel

No te dejare que te vayas- añadio Damon

Pero- empezo Rachel- Solo soy un atractor de problemas para ti yummm- y Damon la corta con sus labios y al separalos

Eres mi atractor de problemas- le dijo sonriendo- Y quiero que dejes de pensar, ok-

Porque-

Porque tienes fiebre- contesto Damon- Y si Bonnie tiene razón y tienes stress, debes descansar y dejar de pensar- y la toma en brazos y la mete en la cama y el junto con ella- Quiero que descanses-

Damon…-

Shhh- le ordeno atrapando sus labios de nuevo en un pequeño beso- Descansa- le ordeno- Te amo, enana, y se que contigo funcionan mejor las acciones que las palabras, asi que de esa forma te hare creer que aquí te quiero, sin importar lo que haya dicho anoche- añadio y ella lo mira atentamente, sobre todo sus ojos, que le ruegan que confie en el

Ok- concedió en susurro la chica cerrando sus ojos y Damon la abraza contra el…

Mientras Alaric entra a su oficina en el edificio de la Sociedad Historica, y saca lo que necesita y al salir ve algo que capta su interés- Samuel- llamo y un hombre lo mira- Es ese el letrero del puente en construcción- pregunto apuntando un letrero de madera que este lleva encima de una mesa con ruedas

Asi es- contesto Samuel- Pero no oiste- y Alaric niega con la cabeza- Es todo lo que queda del puente, anoche lo quemaron-

Oh- musito Alaric sorprendido

Asi que, toda la madera de sauce blanco que ahora existe en Mystic Falls es esta- añadio apuntando el letrero

Asi veo- entendió Alaric y Samuel se va con este y Alaric sonríe y le tipea algo a Damon, quien ve su celular y sonríe y ve a la chica a su lado

No me puedo ir- susurro contrariado

Damon- llamo la voz de Stefan y este sonríe y mira a su hermano y se pone un dedo en los labios para que haga silencio- Que paso-

Rachel tiene algo de fiebre- contesto Damon

Mmm, aun- pregunto Stefan y Damon lo mira confundido- Llame a Bonnie antes de volver para saber como iba todo aquí y me conto que paso-

Ya veo- entendió Damon y su celular vibra de nuevo y tipea algo, mientras Stefan lo mira

Con quien te estas mensajeando-

Alaric- contesto Damon y mira a su hermano- Y vas a tener que ir donde el al edificio de la Sociedad Historica- informo

Porque- pregunto confundido Stefan

El te explica para que te necesita- contesto Damon simplemente

Porque no vas tu- le pregunto confundido Stefan

No puedo y no quiero dejar a Rachel sola- contesto Damon

Ya veo- entendió Stefan- Ok, pero solo espero que sea para algo bueno- añadio el chico y Damon sonríe

Lo sera- aseguro y Stefan se va y Damon mira a Rachel y la abraza mas contra el

No todo esta perdido- susurro sonriendo y le besa la frente…

Y en otro lugar una puerta se abre abruptamente y un hombre es tirado por otros con fuerza al piso- Odio a los hibridos- siseo el hombre del piso

El sentimiento es mutuo hermano- dijo Klaus apoyado en la puerta de su despacho y el hombre lo mira- Finn-

Niklaus- siseo este

Bienvenido de vuelta Finn- añadio Rebecca acercándoseles a sus hermanos, mientras Finn se levanta del piso

Donde esta- pregunto Finn- O fue solo un truco- añadio

No lo fue- aseguro Klaus- Y te dire si me das de tu sangre- añadio

Y sino lo hago- pregunto Finn

La mato- contesto Klaus sonriendo y Finn solo lo mira y mira a Rebecca que le sonríe

La odio, asi que lo ayudare a hacerlo- aseguro esta y Finn deja salir un suspiro

Ok- concedió

SAGE- llamo Klaus sonriendo y esta aparece por las escaleras y Finn corre donde ella, y ambos se encuentran en la mitad y se abrazan, y Klaus y Rebecca los miran

Tenias razón la zorrita te sirvió- añadio Rebecca y mira a Klaus que le sonríe

Cuando no tengo razón- dijo este- Y mas aun Rebecca cuando a mi algo no me resulta finalmente- pauso- Tarde, pero siempre me resultan, por ello tengo una enorme paciencia-

Cierto- concordo Rebecca- Pero ahora las cosas no estan tan fáciles- añadio- Y porque le pediste su sangre a Finn- pregunto confundida

Tendremos ayuda para separarnos- contesto Klaus y Rebecca lo mira confundida- De una bruja-

Que bruja- pregunto Rebecca

Una que sorprendentemente se ofreció ella misma- contesto Klaus y ve la sorpresa en su hermana- Asi que me alegra haber tomado la sangre de Elijah y Kol antes de que se fueran, porque al parecer es solo eso lo que necesita, nuestra sangre-

Y te ayudara solo asi- pregunto Rebecca confundida y con sospecha

Claro que no- contesto Klaus- Quiere algo a cambio, y que no es problema alguno- aseguro

Entonces solo te falta mi sangre- pregunto Rebecca y Klaus asiente- Bien, porque despues tengo asuntos a tratar con el mayor de los Salvatore-

Dejalo para mañana Bekah- le pidió Klaus y Rebecca lo mira confundida- Según la bruja me dijo necesitara tiempo para estar lista en lo que respecta a su energía- explico- Asi que ya mañana la bruja estará lista, y necesitaremos una distracción-

Ya veo- murmuro la chica- Ok- concedió- Solo porque quiero que nos separen ya- y con eso se va a su cuarto mirando con desprecio a Sage, la que solo tiene ojos para Finn

Finn- llamo Klaus y este y Sage lo miran- Tu sangre-

Nos dejaras en paz despues de que te la de- pregunto Sage y Klaus sonríe

Te di mi palabra o no- contesto este y ella asiente- Tendras que confiar en ella, entonces- añadio simplemente y una mujer aparece al lado de Klaus- Vayan con ella, que tomara lo que necesito- añadio y Finn y Sage siguen a la mujer- Y sin trucos- advirtió

No los habran- aseguro Sage y sigue con Finn a la mujer y Klaus sonríe y entra a su despacho y marca en su celular y despues de unos tonos le contestaron- Mañana, tendre lo que necesitas- informo

_Y yo estare lista_- contesto no otra que Bonnie…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Y, que les parecio :D, necesitaba algo de Salvaberry drama sino la relacion tiene mucho arco iris, asi que ojala no les haya molestado...y en serio tratare de subir pronto, pero no puedo prometerlo por mis problemas con el acceso a internet :(...pero ahora comenten si :D<p> 


	86. Estacas Llenas de Venganza

Este capitulo no es tan largo como el anterior...gracias por los comentarios, y a los que volvieron a comentar un enorme abrazo :D

Me llamo la atencion lo preocupados que estan por B, que es fisicamente igual a Rachel, y como ella siempre dice es y no es Rachel, y ya con los capitulos que vienen veran a que me refiero ;P

Bueno cumpliendo con lo que subi ayer, si podia subir pronto lo haria, y aqui estoy...

Nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>86<p>

ESTACAS LLENAS DE VENGANZA

Al dia siguiente un timbre suena y unos minutos despues una puerta se abre y Klaus aparece- Bienvenida señorita Bennet- dijo sonriendo y haciendo pasar a Bonnie a su casa, la que entra y despues de escuchar la puerta cerrarse mira a Klaus seria

Necesitare unas horas mas para manejar bien el hechizo- informo la chica- Pero creo que es mejor que espere aquí-

Ya veo, de inmediato al asunto- dijo divertido Klaus

No veo porque no tiene que ser asi- le dijo Bonnie simplemente- Finalmente lo que hare es el único asunto que nos atañe a ambos en este momento-

Cierto- concordo Klaus- Sigueme entonces, tengo el lugar perfecto donde podras estar tranquila y enfocada- le dijo y ella lo sigue…

Mientras en la casa de los Salvatore, Rachel abre los ojos, y se da cuenta que esta sola en la habitación de Damon, y siente tristeza por ello cuando nota una bandeja en la cama, con una rosa que tiene atado un papelito y sonríe y huele la rosa y le saca el papelito y lo abre para leerlo…

_Preciosa, lamento que despertaras sola, pero Ric y Stefan me necesitaban para algo importante, asi que disfruta tu desayuno, y si te da curiosidad saber para que me necesitaban, ven hacia el sector de la cochera de la casa al terminar y lo sabras. Te amo Damon…PD, toma las pastillas para la fiebre que deje en la bandeja, todavía te sientes algo caliente…lo eres naturalmente, pero ya sabes a que me refiero…_

Y Rachel se rie…_increíble que escribiera tanto en tan pequeño papel…_y se toca la frente…_y tiene razón aun tengo la cabeza caliente…_y toma las pastillas y se las traga y se come lo que le dejo Damon de desayuno, y luego toma una ducha y se viste y con una manta, porque se siente friolenta, alrededor de su cuerpo baja a ver lo que hacen en el sector de la cochera y al acercarse escucha ruidos de herramientas y al llegar se sorprende de ver que la cochera es en efecto un taller

Wow- exclamo sorprendida y Damon, Stefan y Alaric la miran- No sabia que la cochera era un taller- añadio

Lo es- le dijo Damon y se le acerca y le da un pequeño beso en los labios- Todavia te sientes caliente- añadio preocupado

Lo se- concedió ella- Pero me tome las pastillas que me dejaste- aseguro

Bien-

Y que hacen- pregunto curiosa Rachel y Damon le pasa el brazo por sus hombros y la lleva a ver 12 palos de madera, que Stefan y Alaric estan terminando de moldear en estacas

Recuerdas que la innombrable ahora, quemo el puente con la madera de sauce blanco- le pregunto Damon y Rachel asiente- Bueno digamos que no toda la madera de este fue usada para hacer el puente-

Ok, y para que otra cosa se uso- pregunto Rachel intrigada

Para el letrero de este- contesto Alaric y Rachel lo mira- Y Stefan y yo lo robamos- y la cara de la chica se llena de sorpresa- De la Sociedad Historica-

No se meterán en problemas por ello- pregunto Rachel preocupada

Nadie nos vio- aseguro Stefan sonriendo divertido y Rachel niega con la cabeza- E hicimos estas estacas con la madera- añadio apuntándolas y Rachel las mira y les pasa un dedo a todas

12 estacas- pregunto- Porque son 12- añadio confundida

Son las que nos alcanzaron con la madera- contesto Damon simplemente

Ok- entendió Rachel y mira las estacas- Y ahora que las tienen que harán-

Matar a Klaus- contesto Stefan y Rachel rola los ojos

Lo se- le dijo- Pero que hay con la unión de los originales, y con el hecho de que a lo mejor esta madera no es de sauce blanco- y todos la miran confundidos- En serio, se supone que los tres son algo asi como cultos o no- y los tres asienten- Pues entonces han oído de las falsificaciones de maderas-

Cierto- concedió Alaric- Pero, es autentica, los de la Sociedad Historica mandaron a hacerle pruebas a la madera, y es sauce blanco- aseguro

Bien, y entonces la unión- añadio la chica

Habra que hablar con Bonnie de ello- dijo Damon simplemente

Y ya no sera hasta mañana entonces- añadio Stefan y todos lo miran- Me dijo que tenia que hacer algo importante, pero no que, asi que asumo que tiene que ver con Abby-

Entonces- empezo Damon y todos lo miran- Mientras tanto hablaremos con los demas acerca de las estacas- añadio

Me parece bien- concordo Alaric y pone las estacas en un bolso- Vienen los dos o solo tu, Stefan- pregunto

Los dos- contesto Rachel por Damon, el que la mira

Dejennos solos- les dijo este mirando aun a Rachel, y Stefan y Alaric se van- Deberia…-

Ir con ellos- lo interrumpió Rachel

Porque quieres que vaya- le pregunto Damon

Porque estoy segura de que idearan un plan o algo para eliminar a Klaus y querras estar ahí- contesto Rachel- Y no es necesario que te quedes conmigo- aseguro- Puedo quedarme sola- y Damon le toma la cara

Todavia estas caliente- le dijo preocupado

Esa no es razón para que te quedes- le dijo Rachel simplemente- Ademas me ire de vuelta a la cama, tengo que estudiar- añadio

Que hay de lo que hablamos anoche- le pregunto Damon- Estamos bien o…-

Estamos bien- aseguro Rachel interrumpiéndolo

Segura- pregunto Damon aun preocupado

Segura- contesto Rachel y lo abraza mirándolo- Soy insegura y lo sabes- y Damon asiente- Y creo que el stress ha aumentado mi inseguridad, y lo que paso ayer con mis papas, lo que tuve que hacer, fue la ultima gota que necesitaba para que mi vaso de emociones revalsara y todo lo que ha pasado me afecte, y en especial me afecte lo que otros me digan- pauso- En especial lo que tu digas-

Ya veo- entendió Damon- Tengo que tener cuidado con lo que digo-

No- refuto Rachel- Solo amame como lo haces y si hay algo que te moleste, provocado por quien sea, me lo dices y entre ambos le buscamos solución, porque no tienes porque refugiarte en el alcohol, no estas solo ahora- le recordó

Ok- concedió el sonriendo y se inclina y atrapa los labios de la chica con los suyos en un apasionado beso

Ahora vete- susurro Rachel una vez separaron sus labios y Damon la toma en brazos y ella se rie- Que haces-

Te dejo acostada y me voy-

Stefan y Alaric estan esperando- le recordó la chica

Que esperen- dijo Damon simplemente y la lleva de vuelta a la habitación y la acuesta y despues de besarla un poco mas finalmente se va con Stefan y Alaric, que mientras esperaban por el, llamaron a los demas, Caroline, Matt, Meredith y Elena, y se juntaron con estos en el bosque

Y para que somos buenos- pregunto Matt confundido y Alaric tira el bolso al suelo en medio de ellos

Adivinen que hay ahí- les dijo Damon divertido y Elena rola los ojos

Damon no tengo animo para tus juegos- le dijo- Que hay en el bolso- pregunto mirando a Alaric

Estacas- contesto este- Para usar contra los originales, u original, Klaus-

Pero no puede ser cualquier estaca, cierto- pregunto Caroline- Porque no que no se mueren solo asi-

Asi es- confirmo Stefan y se agacha y saca una estaca y se levanta y se las muestra- Tenemos en total 12 estacas hechas del mismo material de la que tenia Mikael-

Y ese material seria- pregunto Matt

Madera de sauce blanco- contesto Damon sonriendo

El sauce blanco lo quemaron- añadio Elena confundida- Y solo cenizas quedaron de el para poder usar las dagas, no-

No todo se quemo- refuto Alaric- Las brujas quitaron un pedazo del árbol antes de que lo quemaran, y escondieron este-

Y los Lockwood que tenían bajo su custodia la madera, y en 1864 la dieron para construir el puente del fundador- añadio Damon- Y su letrero-

El puente que estaba en renovación o lo que sea- pregunto Caroline y Alaric, Stefan y Damon asienten- Lo quemaron anoche, salió en las noticias en la mañana y mi mama esta haya porque creen que fue intencional-

Lo sabemos barbie- le dijo exasperado Damon- Y fue intencional, Sage lo quemo-

Porque haría eso- pregunto Elena confundida

Largo de explicar- contesto Stefan- Lo importante es que como Damon dijo el letrero también fue hecho de la misma madera y del salieron las estacas-

Ok, pero que pasa con el vinculo de los originales- pregunto Matt- Porque no quiero que maten a Rebecca, me agrada a decir verdad-

Hablaremos con Bonnie mañana al respecto- contesto Stefan y Elena lo mira

Porque no hoy- pregunto la chica

Esta haciendo algo- contesto Stefan

Y tu sabes que- pregunto Elena y Stefan niega con la cabeza- Que raro, porque últimamente pareces saber todos los movimientos de Bonnie- añadio la chica cruzándose de brazos y Stefan solo la mira, mientras los demas se sienten algo incomodos

En fin- siguio Damon- Igualmente tenemos que idear un plan para deshacernos de Klaus- añadio- Alguna sugerencia- pregunto…

Y en la mansión de Klaus, Bonnie esta sentada en una sala que esta al fondo de esta con su libro de hechizos abierto frente a ella, cuando siente una presencia cerca de ella y mira para un lado, pero no ve a nadie

Como vas- pregunto de pronto B y Bonnie la mira, esta frente a ella

Me preguntaba cuando aparecerías- le dijo la chica- Y voy bien- contesto

Bien- dijo B- Porque habran distracciones hoy- y Bonnie la mira confundida- Pero tu debes concentrarte en lo que haces simplemente y nada mas-

Que clase de distracciones- pregunto Bonnie

De venganza- contesto B y Bonnie la mira preocupada- Pero que parte de que solo debes concertrarte en lo que haces, no entendiste- le pregunto exasperada

Solo quiero saber si es que alguien estará en peligro- le dijo Bonnie molesta

Habra algo de ello- contesto B y pone sus manos en su cintura- Pero ahora me pregunto si es que has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho desde que apareci frente a ti-

De que hablas- pregunto Bonnie confundida y B niega con la cabeza

Bonnie, Bonnie, entiende- le pidió- En mi plan, saldrán heridos, pero nadie que te importa morira- pauso- Bueno no aun- y Bonnie se para

Que significa eso- pregunto molesta y B le sonríe

Que en las partes uno y dos del plan nadie muere- contesto B simplemente- Y aun ni siquiera termino la parte uno- pauso- Asi que relájate, y conformate con esa respuesta y sigue con lo tuyo- y desapareció y Bonnie vuelve a sentarse

Realmente la odio- siseo en un susurro…

Sin tener ningún plan aun en mente, la pandilla, se separa en el bosque, dejando solos a Elena y Stefan, este ultimo le pidió que se quedara- Ya estamos solos- le dijo la chica- De que querías hablar- le pregunto cruzándose de brazos y Stefan niega con la cabeza

Se que sucedió entre Bonnie y tu- le dijo

Ella te dijo, cierto- entendió Elena y Stefan asiente- Pues no es realmente de tu incumbencia-

Me incumbe porque Bonnie y tu son mis amigas, y me duele ver como la amistad de ambas se destruye, y mas aun porque según se fui parte de esa conversación- refuto Stefan

Te dijo Bonnie entonces que siente algo por ti- le pregunto Elena

No- contesto Stefan- Pero no le veo nada de malo si asi fuera- añadio y Elena lo mira sorprendida

Pero no puede- refuto ella

Y porque no- pregunto Stefan confundido

Porque tu jamás sentiras nada por ella- contesto Elena- Y solo desperdiciara sus sentimientos en alguien que jamás sentirá lo mismo que ella-

Y que te hace estar tan segura de que yo jamás sentiré nada por ella- pregunto Stefan y Elena solo lo mira- No digo que lo sienta, porque eso no te incumbe y no es realmente el momento como para que este pensando en algo asi, pero si asi fuera, porque según tu no podria sentir nada por ella-

Porque es mi amiga- contesto Elena- Aunque nuestra amistad este dañada ahora, lo es, y va encontra de esta si ella sintiera algo por ti, e incluso saliera contigo, y mas aun si pasara ella solo seria tu chica de reemplazo para olvidarme, porque tu siempre me amaras- y Stefan niega con la cabeza- Que-

Te dire algo Elena- empezo Stefan y se le acerca- Hay muchas cosas que los humanos hacen aunque esto este prohibido, a veces por razones negativas y otras por razones positivas, pero igualmente lo hacen- pauso- Los vampiros que vivimos al filo con nuestra humanidad, con mayor razón aun nos encanta hacer cosas que estan prohibidas, asi que si esta prohibido según tu dices que Bonnie sienta algo por mi, me encantaría el reto, si asi lo quiero- y Elena lo mira sorprendida- Respecto a que sera la chica que utilizaría para olvidarme de ti, te equivocas, porque esa fue Rebecca-

Tuviste algo con Rebecca- dijo sorprendida Elena

Lo tuve, breve pero asi fue- confirmo Stefan- Y ni siquiera lo notaste-

Fue cuando Klaus te manipulaba- pregunto Elena

No y si- contesto Stefan y Elena lo mira confundida- Se supone que estabas muerta asi que antes de que terminaramos empece algo con Rebecca, y despues de que terminamos las cosas se pusieron calientes entre ella y yo, hasta que descubrió que menti respecto a tu muerte, y volvimos aquí, y al estar manipulado, digamos que las cosas siguieron calientes- añadio

Ya veo- murmuro incomoda Elena

Pero siguiendo- continuo Stefan- Tienes razón Elena, te amo y siempre te amare, pero eso no es impedimento para que encuentre a alguien mas a quien también pueda amar, y de quien incluso puedo enamorarme- pauso- Porque es muy distinto amar y estar enamorado, te amo, pero no estoy enamorado de ti, y eso hace toda la diferencia- pauso- Asi que si es porque tu celos te dominaron que tu y Bonnie ya no son amigas, pues bien, estas siendo muy estúpida, porque no tienes derecho alguno a tenerlos, tu y yo terminamos, y ambos cerramos el capitulo de lo nuestro, asi que ambos somos libres para hacer lo que se nos de la gana y con quien se nos de la gana- y con eso dejo a la chica en medio del bosque…

Y Damon y Alaric entran a la casa del primero- Voy por una bolsa de sangre a la cocina, quieres algo Ric- pregunto Damon y este niega con la cabeza

Iras a ver a Rachel- pregunto Alaric

Despues de beber la bolsa- contesto Damon y se va a la cocina, y Alaric que esta en la sala junto a la chimenea mirando algo en el borde de esta, cuando siente una brisa tras su espalda y se da vuelta y no ve a nadie

No es chistoso Damon- dijo y se vuelve a ver lo que veía, cuando alguien le agarra la cabeza y se la estampa contra el borde de la chimenea haciéndolo que caiga como saco de papas al piso, botando en su camino un pote de madera al piso junto con el, que hace ruido y Damon al escuchar este vuelve rápidamente a la sala y ve a Alaric en el piso y se le va acercar, cuando alguien aparece frente a el sonriéndole y enterrándole, antes de que el pueda reaccionar, un cuchillo

Rebecca- susurro Damon y esta le sonríe

Te dije que me vengaría- le recordó ella simplemente- Solo que no tienes idea de mi especial manera de vengarme, cariño- y con eso le quiebra el cuello y Alaric que empieza a recobrar la conciencia la ve cargar el cuerpo del vampiro sobre su hombro y desaparecer y trata de levantarse, pero todo le da vueltas y se agarra de una mesa botandola, y Rachel que escucho ruido desde arriba, baja a ver y lo encuentra y corre hacia el

Que te paso- le pregunto preocupada ayudándolo a pararse y sentarse en el sillón

Rebecca- contesto Alaric

Oh, no- susurro Rachel

Oh, si- confirmo Alaric

No, Ric- le dijo Rachel con los ojos llorosos y Alaric la mira confundido- Ariadne me acaba de hacer recordar, que es lo que significa que Rebecca se quiera vengar de Damon-

No te estoy siguiendo- murmuro Alaric muy confundido y mareado

Lo único que debes entender es que Damon esta en serio peligro- le dijo Rachel- Pero antes de pensar en como salvarlo de Rebecca, tenemos que ver esa herida en tu cabeza- y corre de la sala por el botiquín de primeros auxilios, y vuelve para curarle la frente- Hay que llamar a Meredith, porque puedes tener una contusion o algo-

Me siento bien- le dijo Alaric simplemente

Igualmente te tienes que hacer una revisión- le dijo Rachel y llama a Meredith, y cuando Rachel corta con ella, Stefan llega a la casa y los encuentra en la sala y Rachel le cuenta que sucedió

Sabiamos que Rebecca se querria vengar- le recordó Stefan

Lo se- concedió Rachel- Pero Stefan, la venganza de Rebecca, implicara tortura-

Esperable-

No solo física- añadio Rachel y Stefan solo la mira- Psicologica también-

Damon tiene mucha verbena en el cuerpo, debido a que la toma en el alcohol- recordó Alaric- Asi que Rebecca no se podrá meter a su cabeza- y Rachel niega con la cabeza

Rebecca sabe eso, se que puede olerle la verbena a Damon- les dijo- Por eso su tortura sera mas profunda- añadio preocupada y mira a Stefan- Tenemos que ir por el- y el celular de Stefan suena y este contesta

Que sucede Matt- pregunto

_Te serviría que te dijera que acabo de ver a Sage y a Finn en la plaza_- le pregunto el chico y Stefan se ve muy pensativo

Yeah- contesto finalmente- Avisale a Caroline y dile que los vigile- pauso y mira a Rachel- Tengo un plan-

_Ok_- concedió Matt y con eso ambos colgaron, y Stefan que sigue mirando a Rachel

Estas demasiado nerviosa, como para pensar claro- le dijo y ella lo mira confundida

Estoy bien- aseguro la chica

Segura, Damon me dijo que aun tenias fiebre- añadio Stefan y le toca la frente- Aun tienes-

Estoy bien- aseguro Rachel sacando la mano del chico de su frente- Vamos por Damon-

Antes deberías tomar algo para la fiebre- le dijo y le toma el brazo y la lleva a la cocina- Aquí Elena solia guardar pastillas- añadio abriendo una gaveta y saca un par y saca un vaso y lo llena de agua y se lo de a la chica y las pastillas- Tomalas-

Estoy bien- repitió Rachel exasperada

No opino igual- refuto Stefan- Y sino te las tomas, no te dejare acompañarme-

OK- concedió Rachel y se toma las pastillas y se bebe el agua- FELIZ-

Mucho- le dijo Stefan sonriendo

Bien, ahora vamos por Damon- le dijo Rachel y sale de la cocina y Stefan tiene cara de culpabilidad…_realmente lo siento…_y escucha algo que cae al piso

STEFAN- grito la voz de Alaric y este sale de la cocina para encontrar a Rachel inconsciente en el piso- Solo se cayo- le dijo Alaric sorprendido mirándola desde la sala, sin poder levantarse por lo mareado que aun esta

No te preocupes Ric- le dijo Stefan y toma a la chica en brazos- Sabia que pasaría- y Alaric solo lo mira

No le diste algo para la fiebre- entendió

Tengo un plan y ella no lo aprobara- le dijo Stefan y con eso llevo a Rachel a la habitación de Damon y la acomoda en la cama- Realmente lo siento Rach, pero algo me dice que debo seguir mi instinto, esta vez- y se va hacia la puerta de la habitación y a los pies de la cama, no otra que B aparece y lo mira salir con una sonrisa en el rostro y luego mira a Rachel

Parece que tendremos justo lo que queremos y sin siquiera provocarlo nosotras- susurro y se fue, para aparecer en la plaza escondida, dejándose ver solo por no otra que Sage que le sonríe y la ve desaparecer, luego mira a Finn del que va de su brazo

Extrañe tanto estar contigo- le dijo mientras ambos caminan por la plaza- Sobretodo nuestras noches de farra, como mi madre las llamaba- añadio divertida

Aun no puedo creer que me esperaras- le dijo Finn

No mentire, mi cuerpo ha sido de muchos- confeso Sage mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- Pero mi corazón Finn, solo ha sido tuyo- pauso y le toma las manos- Y no puede perderte-

Ahora que se que si tengo una razón para vivir- le dijo Finn y le toca la cara y ella le sonrie- No voy a ninguna parte- aseguro y la besa suavemente en los labios- Ahora tengamos una tarde de farra- y Sage se rie y ambos entran al Grill

Y minutos despues Caroline sale del escondite desde el cual vigilaba a ambos vampiros, y saca su celular y le manda un mensaje a Stefan avisandole, quien le pide ir a su casa, y le pide a Matt que los mantenga al tanto de los movimientos de ambos vampiros, mientras el les explica que harán a Caroline y Elena

Pero eso no va encontra de lo que en un inicio querian- pregunto Elena confundida despues de escuchar lo que Stefan quiere hacer

Rebecca tiene a Damon- contesto este y la chica abre mucho los ojos- Asi que ya no quiero jugar a salvar a los originales- pauso- Todos se mueren hoy-

Seguro- pregunto Caroline y Stefan asiente- Ok, y Ric-

En el hospital con Meredith, Rebecca le azoto la cabeza contra el borde de la chimenea y Rachel creyo que mejor lo revisaran- contesto Stefan

Y Rachel- pregunto Elena

Dormida profundamente debido a dos pastillas- contesto Stefan y ambas chicas lo miran confundidas- Yo se las di-

Porque- pregunto Caroline

Primero porque no le gustara este plan- contesto Stefan- Y segundo porque Damon no la querra metida en casa de Klaus tratando de salvarlo, y de seguro usando sus poderes al máximo, como sabemos que pasara, y arriesgándose a que se mate en el proceso-

Que te hace pensar que Rachel usara sus poderes al máximo- pregunto Elena

Es Damon, Elena- contesto Caroline por Stefan- Rachel estará dispuesta a morir por todos, pero mucho mas dispuesta esta a hacerlo por Damon, porque lo ama-

Aclarado eso, a poner en marcha el plan- añadio Stefan, y en el Grill, por unos minutos, Matt pierde de vista a Sage y Finn, cuando ambos van al sector de los baños, y se los informa, pero Caroline dice que es obvio lo que ambos hacen, y 15 minutos despues Finn vuelve a sentarse y pide mas de beber, mientras Sage, sigue en el baño

Que salvaje- dijo divertida la voz de B y Sage la mira rolando los ojos- Tienes lo que necesito- pregunto seria

Ambos- contesto Sage sonriendo- Pero solo tengo su parte aquí- y le da algo a B que sonríe

Y lo otro- pregunto

Un amigo te dara esa otra parte que me pediste afuera- contesto Sage y B la mira fijamente- Quiere ayudar-

Porque- pregunto B

Porque yo también quiero hacerlo- contesto Sage simplemente

Bien- y desaparece y Sage sale del baño y vuelve a sentarse con Finn a quien le guiña un ojo, y Matt los observa desde la barra…

Y en la mansión de Klaus, en una espaciosa habitación, dos cadenas cuelgan, y de estas, Damon Salvatore lo hace, tiene su camisa abierta y unos cortes en su pecho y le hacen otro y se queja un poco y su atacante le sonríe- Estas disfrutando esto- dijo sonriendo

Por supuesto, infligir dolor es la mejor parte de ser un vampiro- le dijo Rebecca simplemente- Porque infligir dolor nos da poder-

Cierto- concordo Damon y escucha las puertas de la habitación abrirse

Que quieres Nik- pregunto Rebecca dándole la espalda a Damon y mirando a su hermano que tiene una enorme sonrisa mientras mira a Damon, el que solo lo mira

Solo vengo a ver como vas- dijo Klaus simplemente- Y a ofrecer mis servicios-

Puedo hacerlo muy bien sola, asi que no gracias- le dijo Rebecca exasperada- Ahora vete-

No seas pesada hermanita- se quejo Klaus- No en vano llevo 1000 años en el negocio-

Mismos 1000 años en que has deseado tenerlo enfrente otra vez y no matarlo tan rápido- añadio Rebecca y Klaus sonríe

Me conoces también Rebecca- le dijo y ella rola los ojos y el se le acerca a Damon y le toma la cara mientras le sonríe y Damon solo lo mira

Largate Nik- siseo Rebecca- El es mio, no tuyo- y Klaus rola los ojos y le suelta la cara a Damon y mira a su hermana

Y estoy seguro de que no le inflingiras suficiente dolor, solo porque te veras influenciada por su cara- añadio Klaus y Rebecca se le acerca a Damon, que se ve confundido, y ella le hace un corte mas largo con el cuchillo y este se queja y ella mira a su hermano

Me ves influenciada- pregunto Rebecca y Klaus sonríe- Ademas solo estoy empezando- y mira a Damon- Necesito quitarle la verbena que tiene primero, antes de que la verdadera tortura empiece- añadio sonriendo y mira a su hermano- AHORA FUERA-

Ok- concedió este y se va sonriendo y Rebecca vuelve a mirar a Damon

De que hablaban- pregunto este

Te contare un secreto Damon- contesto Rebecca

Porque- pregunto el confundido

Porque asi lo quiero- contesto Rebecca simplemente y el solo la mira- No es la primera vez en el milenio que he vivido, que veo tu cara- pauso- Y digamos que a esa persona que llevaba tu misma cara, lo quise como un hermano, y por ello Niklaus cree que me vere influenciada-

Pero no lo estas-

Por supuesto que no- aseguro Rebecca

Y eres algo extremista para vengarte- añadio Damon y Rebecca le hace otro corte y el se queja de nuevo

Lo aprendi de Ariadne- dijo la chica sonriendo y le inflinge mas dolor con una maquina, y Bonnie que escucha los ruidos de la maquina, mezclados con gritos se tensa y al Klaus llega donde ella

Que es eso- le pregunto

Algo por lo que no debes preocuparte- contesto Klaus simplemente y Bonnie rola los ojos…_ya se de donde B saca sus frases…_- Cuanto te falta- pregunto

Hasta que se ponga el sol- contesto Bonnie y Klaus asiente- No me pediras que lo haga ya- pregunto confundida

Se que lo haras, y puedo esperar, no tengo razón para apurar el proceso- contesto Klaus simplemente y la deja sola

Interesante la paciencia que tiene- murmuro la chica y vuelve a su libro…

Y en el Grill, Elena esta en la barra, y Caroline y Stefan estan sentados juntos conversando, pero manteniendo todos sus sentidos puestos en Finn y Sage, cuando un hombre pasa por al lado de ellos

Sage- dijo este sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo

Troy- le dijo ella sonriéndole también y el hombre sigue su camino y Finn mira atentamente a Sage y ella se da cuenta- Es un amigo, de los nuestros-

Transformaste a otros- entendió Finn

Tuve que-

Para protegerte de Klaus- pregunto Finn

En parte por el- confeso Sage- Pero también porque me sentía sola- y le toma la mano a Finn- Cuando Klaus nos separo sentí que mi mundo se desmoronaba, por eso ahora que te tengo de vuelta, se que no puedo permitir volver a perderte-

Y haras lo que sea-

Lo que sea- aseguro Sage y Finn le sonríe- Y tu-

Queria morir Sage- confeso el- Sabes que jamás he querido esta vida- y ella asiente- Y crei que ya no te importaba, pero ahora que se que si- y ella sonríe- Solo confiare en ti-

Es todo lo que quiero- le dijo la chica…

Damon abre sus ojos confundido al sentir una brisa y se da cuenta que esta parado en el mismo lugar donde el y Stefan despertaron, despues de ser asesinados en 1864, y mira su ropa y esta usando su usual estilo, con chaqueta negra y todo- Damon- llamo una dulce voz y no puede evitar sonreir y se da vuelta para ver a su enana parlanchina- Sabia que te encontraría aquí-

Asi- pregunto el divertido y Rachel se le acerca sonriendo y se le tira a los brazos y el la atrapa en ellos- Y como sabias eso-

Porque eres predecible- contesto la chica simplemente

No lo soy- se quejo el y Rachel se rie

Y porque Stefan me dijo donde encontrarte- confeso la chica y su sonrisa desaparece y en su cara hay preocupación- Hice algo malo, como para que vengas a esconderte aquí- le pregunto

No, porque piensas eso- contesto el confundido

Porque me has estado evitando estos dias- añadio Rachel y Damon niega con la cabeza

No lo he hecho- aseguro el- Solo necesito respirar un poco, y cerca de todos, no puedo-

Lo siento- le dijo Rachel- Se que necesitas respirar por lo preocupado que estas por mi, y realmente lo siento-

No hay nada que sentir preciosa- le aseguro Damon sonriéndole y junta su frente con la de ella- Porque estando en peligro o no, siempre me preocupare por ti-

Siempre- pregunto Rachel sonriendo

Siempre- contesto el y atrapa los labios de la chica con los suyos en un apasionado beso, cuando siente que algo se la arrebata de los brazos y la ve salir volando lejos de el- RACHEL- grito, pero antes de que pueda acercársele a la chica, dos hombres aparecen y lo agarran y lo tiran al piso y el trata de zafarse con su fuerza, pero ellos son mas fuertes que el y le inyectan algo y su visual se pone borrosa, pero alcanza a ver como no es otro que Klaus el que toma a Rachel del piso…y como si hubieran pasado solo segundos, abre los ojos de nuevo y ve a Rachel en una mesa como la de los tributos en la antiguedad, amarrada a esta y trata de ir donde ella, pero se da cuenta de que esta encadenado y mira a la chica que lo mira- Rach- susurro y ella le da una pequeña sonrisa

Estas bien- le pregunto

Lo estare- contesto el y trata de salirse de las cadenas- Una vez te saque de aquí- y escucha una risa y ve a Klaus acercarse

Entonces jamás lo estaras- le dijo este y Damon le gruñe- Que divertido Damon, me quieres intimidar con tus gruñidos-

Te matere, si le pones tus manos encima- siseo Damon y Klaus le sonríe y le toca el cabello a Rachel y Damon se trata de salir de las cadenas

Lastima que no puedas hacer nada- le dijo Klaus- Hoy la perderas Damon, y seras testigo de ello, y de mi victoria-

Dejalo ir- le pidió Rachel y Klaus y Damon la miran- Por favor-

Lo siento, querida- le dijo Klaus y se muerde la muñeca y obliga a la chica a beber de esta

MALDITO BASTARDO- grito Damon furioso y Klaus le sonríe y saca su muñeca de la boca de la chica que tose, y Damon lo ve sacar una daga de atrás del y sin que pueda pestañar y hacer algo, lo que sea, ve como Klaus la eleva apuntando al corazón de la chica

Damon- susurro Rachel y el la mira- Te amo, siempre seras tu, y solo tu- aseguro y el niega con la cabeza y trata de sacarse las cadenas y en unos segundos la daga traspasa el corazón de la chica y ella abre mucho los ojos, y Damon siente como lagrimas caen por sus ojos

NOOOO- grito al ver como un hilo de sangre le sale por la boca y deja de respirar y el ya no puede escuchar el latido de su corazón- MALDITO- siseo moviendo las cadenas desesperadamente y ve como segundos despues Klaus le quita la daga a la chica y la desamarra y le cierra los ojos y acomoda su cabeza, haciendo parecer que solo duerme, y luego se le acerca a Damon

Siempre gano- le dijo sonriendo y se aleja y Damon mira el cuerpo de Rachel

Tambien te amo, Rach- susurro y se dejo embargar por la pena, y deja que le salga un grito de dolor en su llanto, y siente como si hubieran pasado horas, cuando escucha una severa toma de aire desde el cuerpo de la chica y la mira- Rach- susurro y ella lo mira

Damon- susurro y se sienta en donde esta y mira para todos lados confundida- Donde esta Klaus-

Aquí estoy amor- contesto este apareciendo y ella lo mira- Te traje un regalo- y le muestra un tubo- Si bebes esto tu transición estará completa-

No lo hare- le dijo Rachel molesta tratando de alejarse de el, y Klaus sonríe y abre el tubo y la cara de la chica se llena de venas

No puedes pelear contra el hambre y la sed- le dijo este

SI PUEDES RACH- le dijo Damon, pero para su sorpresa la chica le quita el tubo a Klaus y se lo bebe completo y Damon ve sus colmillos y sus ojos amarillos- Rach- y ella lo mira y su cara vuelve a la normalidad y hay culpabilidad y vergüenza en ella

Damon- susurro y Klaus le toma la cara a la chica para evitar que lo vea

No lo veas, ni lo escuches- le dijo a la chica que lo mira y Damon trata de safarse de nuevo- El solo es un distante recuerdo de algo que tuviste solo para divertirte-

El solo es un distante recuerdo de algo que tuve solo para divertirme- repitió Rachel

NO- grito Damon y Klaus le sonríe y mira a la chica de nuevo

Asi es amor- siguio Klaus- Porque es solo a mi a quien siempre has amado-

Es solo a ti a quien siempre he amado- repitió Rachel con una enorme y soñadora sonrisa en su rostro y Klaus se inclina para besarla y ella también se le acerca

NOOO- grito Damon cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza- Esto no es real- y siente como que algo lo arrastra y abre los ojos para ver frente a el a Rebecca que le sonríe- Perra- siseo agotado

Dolio, cierto- le dijo Rebecca divertida

Lo que te hice no fue nada en comparación a esto- murmuro Damon

Puede ser- concedió Rebecca- Pero tengo una reputación que mantener y quien se mete conmigo, por minimo que sea, recibe el mismo tratamiento- pauso- Y asi de paso aprendes a ya no subestimar a nadie- y con eso lo deja solo

Deberia haberte hecho sufrir- susurro Damon y sonríe levemente- Mi enana me ha vuelto suave- añadio- Aunque algo positivo voy a sacar de lo que acabo de ver- pauso- Klaus jamás le pondrá una mano encima a mi enana, jamás se lo permitire- siseo…

Y desde su despacho Klaus ve como el sol se oculta y sonríe y toma un bolso de su escritorio y sale hacia donde esta Bonnie, y la encuentra preparando una mesa con cuatro velas y un papel en medio de estas- Ya estas lista- pregunto

Lo estoy- contesto Bonnie y lo mira- No lastimaras a ningún humano que me importe jamás, Alaric, Meredith, Jeremy, Matt y Jamie, la madre de Caroline y la de Tyler, ni a mi madre- le recordó

Lo prometo- le dijo Klaus

Bien- siguio la chica- La sangre- pidió y este abre el bolso que trae y le muestra los frascos y Bonnie se concentra y las velas se prenden

Cual quieres- pregunto Klaus

Todas- contesto Bonnie- Entregamelas en el orden en que nacieron, empezando por el mayor- añadio y Klaus asiente, y asi lo hace, y le da el frasco de la sangre de Elijah y Bonnie lo vacia completamente sobre el papel, luego de Finn, la suya propia, Kol y finalmente la de Rebecca, todos son vaciados sobre el papel, y Bonnie cierra sus ojos y empieza a murmurar en su extraño idioma, y Klaus siente el poder de la chica en toda la habitación, y al ver el papel la sangre que estaba toda junta empieza a separarse de a poco, hasta finalmente ser cinco pequeños charcos de sangre y la energía en la habitación desparece y el fuego se apaga y Bonnie abre sus ojos y mira a Klaus- Esta hecho- y el le sonríe

Gracias-

Agradeceme manteniendo tu promesa- le dijo Bonnie mirándolo seria

Lo hare- aseguro Klaus

Bien- dijo la chica y toma sus cosas y sin decir nada mas sale de la casa, y se sube a su, escondido, auto y deja salir un suspiro- Y ahora que- susurro y enciende su auto y empieza a conducir alejándose de la mansión rapidamente…

Y en el Grill- Crees que todo acabe pronto- le pregunto Matt a Elena en un susurro

Es todo lo que quiero- contesto esta- Estoy cansada de Klaus, y de toda su familia- siseo y Matt asiente y se da cuenta que Stefan le mueve la cabeza como señal y el asiente

Es hora- susurro Matt y Elena asiente entendiendo y se va hacia Caroline y Stefan, y Matt les lleva un cambio de tragos a Sage y a Finn, los que al tomarlos los escupen y tosen

Tienen verbena- siseo Sage entre tosidos

Salgamos de aquí- susurro Finn y ella asiente, y al salir Caroline y Elena le entierran una de las estacas a Finn, mientras alguien mira en la distancia sonriendo

NO- grito Sage tirándolas rápidamente lejos y va hacia Finn y le saca la estaca, pero alguien la saca a ella del camino, siendo Stefan, quien toma la estaca y se la entierra directo al corazón a Finn, y la persona que observa desaparece, y Finn empieza a incendiarse y Sage se tira encima de Stefan, pero este se la saca de encima, y ella finalmente desiste de seguir peleando y ve a Finn como se incendia y se empieza a hacer cenizas…

Mientras en otra parte sangre cae sobre cabello, y un fuego inicia, y un cuerpo empieza a aparecer y una estaca se ve y es tomada por una mano y sacada rápidamente- Te tengo- susurro alguien y el fuego desaparece, y la persona dueña del cuerpo mira sorprendida a la persona frente a el, y mas aun a las otras dos personas que estan a su lado

Estoy muerto- pregunto y la persona que tiene la estaca se rie

No- contesto- Y gracias a ti- y mira la estaca- Ya tengo todo lo mas importante que necesito- añadio sonriendo

Eso significa que me podre por fin largar- pregunto una exasperada femenina voz

Ni en sueños- le contesto la persona que tiene la estaca y se aleja del cuerpo y usa otros pelos y sangre y otras dos personas aparecen- Estan en su lugar- pregunto

Exacto donde me pediste- le contestaron y la persona sonríe

Ya vuelvo- dijo y desaparece, para aparecer junto a no otra que Bonnie

Lo hice- dijo esta

Lo se- le dijo sonriendo B- Pero para confirmar, estas dentro de mi plan- pregunto

Si- confirmo Bonnie

Bien, porque ya tengo todos los ingredientes mas importantes que necesito- añadio B y Bonnie solo la mira- Asi que la primera parte de mi plan esta lista- pauso- Y la segunda esta por empezar- y pone su mano en el auto- Sigue conduciendo, y esperame hasta donde te lleve el auto- y Bonnie asiente simplemente- Debo hacer algo mas antes de reuinirme contigo- y B desaparece

Ok- murmuro Bonnie y sigue conduciendo…

Ahora que- pregunto Caroline, al ella, Elena y Stefan llegar a la casa de los Salvatore

Ahora hacemos una llamada- contesto Stefan y toma su teléfono y marca algo y abre mucho los ojos

_Ya me preguntaba cuando ibas a llamar para saber de tu hermano, Stefan_- le contesto Rebecca

Estas viva- susurro Stefan y Elena y Caroline lo miran preocupadas

_Porque no lo estari…_- se detuvo Rebecca- _Que hiciste_- siseo

Finn esta muerto- contesto Stefan y escucha la respiración entre cortada de la chica

_Como_- susurro Rebecca

Estacas hechas de sauce blanco-

_Imposible_- siseo Rebecca- _Sage quemo el puente_-

Lo hizo- confirmo Stefan- Pero olvidaron el letrero Bek- mientras las otras chicas lo miran como si estuviera loco

_Las quiero_- siseo Rebecca- _Todas, por tu hermano, y tienes menos de una hora o te juro Stefan que lo mato_-

Ok- concedió este y cuelga

Te volviste loco- le dijo Elena molesta- Y porque rayos esta viva-

No lo se- contesto Stefan- Pero tampoco estoy loco- aseguro

Entonces, si Rebecca esta viva, Klaus también- añadio Caroline y Stefan asiente- Y estas loco- refuto

No- refuto Stefan- Quiero recuperar a mi hermano- añadio y agarra el bolso y saca unas estacas y se las da a Elena la que las toma- Y tenemos la ventaja de que no saben cuantas son, asi que no se las daremos todas-

Ok- concordo Caroline- Esconderemos estas, entonces- y Stefan asiente

Ademas Alaric tiene una escondida de reserva- informo y toma el bolso- Ire por Damon- y las chicas asienten y lo ven salir de la casa y la puerta cerrarse, para segundos despues volver a abrirse y Stefan vuelve volando, y ellas se tienen que correr para no ser colisionadas por el

Que rayos- siseo Caroline y mira hacia la puerta y ve a no otra que Sage aparecer y esta mira con odio a Stefan

Pagaras- siseo Sage y se va contra el chico, y Caroline se le atraviesa, pero esta fácilmente se la quita de encima tirándola lejos- Esto no es contigo, asi que no te metas- y tose y se va contra Stefan quien ya esta levantando- Me imagino que recuerdas como me gusta pelear-

Lo hago- confirmo Stefan y Sage sonríe y lanza el primer golpe, que es detenido por Stefan, para sorpresa de ambos, y cuando la tira al piso, Sage se pone a toser mas y todos la miran confundidos

Troy- llamo Sage tosiendo mas y un hombre aparece y se le va acercar pero también cae al piso tosiendo, y ambos escupen sangre de sus bocas para quedar grises e inmóviles en el piso y Stefan se acerca cuidadosamente a Sage

Esta muerta- susurro sorprendido y Elena y Caroline tienen los ojos muy abiertos…

Mientras en otro lugar, dos pares de ojos se abren, para encontrar una sonriente cara frente a ellos- Es todo-

Lo es- pregunto uno de los pares de ojo

Por ahora- le contestaron y la persona de la cara sonriente se pone seria y mira a las demas personas que estan frente a ella- Tienen suficiente para comer- añadio apuntando al fondo de un lugar

Estoy cansada de estar aquí- se quejo una femenina voz- Quiero irme- exigió y se acerca a la salida, pero se detiene al ver lobos acercándosele que le gruñen

Mientras yo quiera que estes aquí- dijo la misma persona de antes- Aquí te quedaras- y se acerca a los lobos y mira a la mujer que se trataba de ir- Y ellos se encargaran de que asi sea- y mira a los demas- Y eso va para todos, lo mismo si es que tratan de matarse entre ustedes- y con eso desaparece y las personas miran a los lobos…

Como es posible que estén muertos- pregunto Elena muy confundida mirando a Sage y al tal Troy en el piso de la casa de los Salvatore inertes, y Caroline y Stefan también los miran

Quizas Sage murio de pena- dijo Caroline- Ya saben lo mucho que amaba a Finn- añadio

Si, pero eso no explica a Troy- refuto Elena- Porque el no amba a Finn-

Cierto- concordo Caroline confundida y Stefan que esta muy metido en sus pensamientos de pronto abre mucho los ojos

Es la sangre- susurro y ambas chicas lo miran- Según sabemos Sage fue convertida por Finn, y Troy por Sage-

Y matamos a Finn- añadio Elena

Entonces, que significa eso- pregunto Caroline confundida

Que si matamos a un original, todos aquellos que ellos convirtieron y los que estos también- contesto Stefan- Moriran-

Eso extinguirá a los vampiros por completo- añadio Elena- Y eso es lo que quería hacer Esther desde un principio- y Stefan asiente concordando con ella

Entonces que hacemos- pregunto Caroline y los tres escuchan ruido desde el pasillo y Rachel aparece- Rach- pero esta mira a Stefan

Que mierda me hiciste- siseo la chica

No hay tiempo para eso- le dijo Stefan a la chica- Necesito ir por Damon- añadio

RECIEN- grito Rachel molesta y Stefan solo toma el bolso de estacas y la mira

Si- contesto este y mira a Caroline- Entierra los cuerpos, y explíquenle a Rachel que sucede- y con eso se va y Rachel mira a las otras dos chicas y ve los cuerpos de Sage y otro hombre desconocido para ella, y Elena es quien le explica…

Mientras en la carretera el auto de Bonnie esta detenido al lado del bosque, y B aparece frente al auto y le hace una señal a la chica para que se baje, la que lo hace- Que hacemos aquí- le pregunto

Te mostrare algo importante- contesto B- Asi que preparate para caminar- y Bonnie asiente y ambas empiezan a internarse en el bosque

Hacia donde vamos- pregunto Bonnie

Hacia la tierra de los lobos- contesto B- Donde Rachel cayo- y Bonnie la mira sorprendida- Si lo piensas, despues de que ello paso, yo apareci- añadio y Bonnie asiente

Que haremos en ese lugar- pregunto la chica

Te mostrare algo y tomaremos unos ingredientes extras que necesitamos- contesto B

Para que son esos ingredientes- pregunto Bonnie curiosa

Un ritual- contesto B- Pero no preguntes mas, en su momento entenderas-

Ok- concedió Bonnie y siguen caminando…

Cuanto mas me tendras aquí- pregunto Damon mirándo cansado a Rebecca la que solo lo mira cruzada de brazos

Rebecca- llamo Klaus entrando y esta lo mira- Quedan 10 minutos para que la hora acabe- informo sonriéndole a Damon, que lo mira confundido, y la chica rola los ojos

Niklaus, por favor, lárgate- le pidió

Porque- pregunto este molesto

Porque, Damon es mi prisionero, no tuyo- contesto Rebecca- Y soy yo la que hara el intercambio- y Klaus rola los ojos, y Rebecca mira hacia atrás de el y este se da vuelta para ver a Stefan en la entrada de la habitación…

Listo- exclamo Caroline volviendo a la sala limpiándose las manos- Dos vampiros enterrados-

Bien- dijo Elena sonriéndole

Entonces, ahora que- pregunto Caroline

Tenemos que descubrir quien inicio la linea de sangre de ustedes- contesto Elena- Porque Damon te transformo a ti, y a el y a Stefan lo transformo Katherine, y a esta fue Rose-

Pero no sabemos quien transformo a Rose-

Exacto- confirmo Elena- Y con suerte no sera Klaus- y Caroline asiente y de pronto abre mucho los ojos- Que-

Elena, Klaus transformo a Tyler- recordó la rubia y Elena abre mucho los ojos también- Si lo matamos-

Tyler también se muere- entendió Elena y Caroline asiente y de pronto recuerda algo o alguien

Y Rachel- pregunto y Elena mira a su alrededor y la buscan, pero no la encuentran y de pronto Elena tiene un mal presentimiento y va donde guardo las estacas y ya no estan- Su camioneta no esta- informo Caroline

Y las tres estacas que guardamos tampoco- siseo Elena…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Y ahora que opinan :D, repito lo que dije antes, apenas pueda subo :D<p> 


	87. Busqueda de Control y Sangre

Gracias a: amy, nandita21unexplained (la fiebre es por estres, y no tenia fiebre cuando Stefan le hizo tomar las pastillas, el solo lo uso como excusa para darselas) y Wanda-Marie840 :D, por sus comentarios :D

Nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>87<p>

BUSQUEDA DE CONTROL Y SANGRE

Stefan esta frente a Klaus y Rebecca y mira a su hermano y lanza el bolso a los pies de la rubia vampiro- Hay estan las estacas hechas de madera de sauce blanco- informo

Todas- pregunto la rubia y Stefan asiente

Cumpli, asi que devuélveme a mi hermano- añadio este y Klaus solo lo observa y Rebecca se acerca al bolso y se agacha y lo abre y las cuenta

Son 7- le dijo a su hermano que mira a Stefan atentamente

Tengo la leve sospecha de que nuestro amigo aquí nos esta mintiendo- dijo este finalmente y Rebecca se levanta y también mira a Stefan

Igual yo- concordo la rubia- Y si es asi, no hay intercambio- añadio- Asi que estas mintiendo Stefan- pregunto

No lo hago- contesto este y Klaus se rie

Tengo una idea de cómo saber si eso es cierto- añadio y Stefan solo lo mira y el a su hermana- Lograste la segunda parte de tu plan de venganza- le pregunto

Por supuesto- contesto esta y Klaus sonríe y se le acerca a Damon y lo mira fijamente a los ojos serio

Cuantas estacas, incluyendo la que usaron para matar a Finn, hay- le pregunto compeliéndolo y Stefan se tensa y Rebecca lo nota

12- contesto Damon y Klaus sonrie y mira a Stefan

Parece que aquí nuestro amigo nos esta mintiendo- añadio

Donde estan las cuatro restantes- pregunto Rebecca molesta

No las tengo conmigo- contesto Stefan mirando a la chica- Pero si me das a Damon, te las traeré-

No era ese el trato Stefan- le recordó Rebecca

Y yo tengo una mejor idea- añadio Klaus, y los otros dos lo miran, mientras el mira a Damon de nuevo a los ojos- Porque no te liberas- le sugirió

Que haces Nik- se quejo Rebecca y Damon empieza a tratar de zafarse de las cadenas y emiti un grito al tratar de pasar su muñeca por unas especies de garras de oso, mientras Klaus sonríe- Basta Nik, el es mi prisionero para torturar, no el tuyo- le dijo molesta

No me interesa, si asi es- dijo sonriendo Klaus mirando a Damon, cuando de pronto su sonrisa desaparece y es el, el que emite un quejido de dolor, agarrándose la cabeza, y Rebecca y Stefan lo miran confundidos, pero pronto ambos sienten una presencia tras ellos y mucha energía en la habitación y ven a Rachel parada en la entrada…

Y en el medio del bosque, B se para abruptamente y Bonnie que va su lado la mira confundida- Que sucede-

Rachel- susurro B y se desvanece y Bonnie mira donde esta estaba sorprendida y confundida…

Basta- se quejo Klaus

No- siseo la chica, que no tiene sus ojos distintos, pero en su cara hay furia y odio- Seguire y seguire, hasta volarte la cabeza-

Rach- la llamo Stefan preocupado, recordando lo que les dijo Elijah sobre los poderes de la chica llevados al máximo

ESTO ES TU CULPA- le grito la chica, usando su energía para mandarlo volando a el y a Rebecca, mientras mantiene su mirada fija en Klaus, y se acerca y Klaus y Damon emiten mas gemidos de dolor

Niklaus parara Rach- aseguro Rebecca desde el piso- Detente- le pidió y Klaus deja de quejarse y la mira

Hazlo- siseo Rachel- DILE QUE PARE- le grito

Diselo Nik- le pidió Rebecca y Klaus mira a Damon

Detente- ordeno y este obedece y luego vuelve a mirar a la chica- Estas tan dispuesta a morir por el-

Y mas vale que lo recuerdes- siseo Rachel- Y quieres tus putas estacas- siguio y todos la miran sorprendidos y ella lanza tres de las que faltan a los pies de Klaus- No tengo ni la mas puta idea de donde mierda esta la otra- y mira a Rebecca- Pero me llevo a Damon de aquí o te juro que lo mato- siseo apuntando a Klaus

Moriras si lo haces- le recordó Rebecca, ella también sabe acerca de lo que le paso a Alaiya

No me importa- aseguro Rachel- Tu tuviste tu venganza, no- y la rubia asiente- Pues es suficiente-

No es suficiente- siseo Klaus y todos lo miran, pero el mira a la chica y esta frente a ella

Alejate- siseo Rachel y la cara de Klaus se llena de venas y sus ojos se ponen amarillos- Te lo adverti- y la chica sube sus manos y dos rayos de luz salen de estas mandando a volar al hibrido, al desaparecer la luz, ven el torso de Klaus quemado y el la mira sorprendido- Acercate de nuevo a mi o a quien sea de los que amo, y te hago hibrido frito- advirtió y se escuchan los sonidos de las cadenas y todos ven a Rebecca soltar a Damon, que cae de rodillas al piso

Ya fue suficiente- dijo la rubia y toma las tres estacas del piso y las mete al bolso el que toma y luego mira a Stefan- Quiero la ultima, porque me dijiste que las traias todas-

Te la dare- le aseguro este

Bien- y va donde su hermano y lo ayuda a levantarse y mira a Rachel- No siento lo que le hice, pero si siento lo que Nik hizo, pero ya te vengaste…-

Crees que esto es por venganza- la interrumpió Rachel y apunta a Klaus sin mirarlo- Una cosa es que tu te vengues y el intervenga-

Mataron a mi hermano- se defendió Klaus- Es lo menos que se merecen- y Rachel se rie

Como si realmente te importara Finn- le dijo mirándolo fijamente- Dicelo a quien no te conozca- siseo

Como dije- siguio Rebecca- Ya fue suficiente, pueden irse- y saca a Klaus de la habitación, y Rachel que se había a negado a mirar a su novio desde que lo vio la primera vez y lo escucho, ahora lo mira y lagrimas rodan por sus mejillas y se le acerca lentamente

Hey- susurro

Hey- susurro Damon de vuelta- Aun me veo sexy- añadio sonriendo y Rachel deja salir una pequeña risa

Solo tu dirias eso, en estos momentos- le dijo negando con la cabeza y Stefan aparece por atrás de su hermano y le pone su chaqueta y lo ayuda a pararse y Rachel también lo ayuda

Salgamos de aquí- propuso Stefan y los otros dos asienten, y salen de la mansión…

Mientras que frente a Bonnie, que aun sigue confundida en medio del bosque, B vuelve a aparecer- Que rayos fue eso- se quejo

Rachel trato de matar a Klaus- le conto B y Bonnie abre mucho los ojos- Rebecca estuvo torturando a Damon, y Klaus decidió también hacer lo suyo, por crueldad mas que nada-

Oh- musito Bonnie

Sigamos, antes que empieces a pensar mucho las cosas- añadio B y sigue caminando y Bonnie frunce el seño y la sigue…

Rachel abrazada de Damon entran a la casa seguidos por Stefan, y Elena y Caroline los ven

Damon estas bien- le pregunto Elena preocupada

Perfecto- contesto este y Caroline rola los ojos

Si, claro- dijo sarcástica y Damon le sonríe

Preocupada por mi barbie- le dijo divertido

Idiota- le dijo Caroline sonriendo

Ese soy yo- dijo Damon divertido

Porque todo tiene que ser un chiste contigo, Damon- le pregunto Elena molesta

Y porque no puede serlo- le pregunto este de vuelta

Porque te torturaron- contesto Elena- Y eso no tiene nada de chistoso- y Damon rola los ojos

Soy un vampiro, Elena de mas de 100 años- le recordó- Y puedo aguantar bastante- aseguro

Pero aun asi…-

Elena- la interrumpió Rachel y esta la mira- Ya basta quieres- le pidió molesta, lo que sorprende a los que la escuchan- Como Damon quiera afrontar lo que le paso es su problema y no el tuyo, además que ahora lo mas importante es que descanse, y asi pueda recuperar sus energias, y esta conversación evita eso-

Cierto- concordo Elena- Lo siento- se disculpo

Esta bien- aseguro Damon- Necesito una ducha-

Algo mas- le pregunto Elena

Elena- la llamo Rachel de nuevo y esta la mira- Yo me preocupo por Damon, si, por algo es mi novio, no- le recordó y todos la miran mas sorprendidos

Lo se, solo quiero ayudar- se defendio Elena

Y gracias por ello- le dijo Rachel sonriéndole- Pero si te necesitamos, te avisamos- y con eso ayuda a Damon a subir a su cuarto, y al desaparecer, Caroline mira a Stefan

Que pastillas le diste a Rachel- le pregunto

Por- pregunto este de vuelta confundido

Como que por- contesto Caroline exasperada- Esa Rachel es algo mala, en comparación con la Rachel que conocemos-

Bueno es comprensible que actue algo posesiva con Damon- dijo Stefan- Sobretodo despues de cómo lo vio, y como casi mata a Klaus para que lo liberaran- y Caroline y Elena se ven sorprendidas y Stefan les cuenta mejor que paso, mientras arriba Rachel ve a Damon desvestirse

Necesitas ayuda con el baño- le pregunto

No- contesto este- Fuiste algo dura con Elena-

Si quieres su ayuda, puedo ir a decirle que venga- le dijo la chica y Damon la mira confundido

No quiero su ayuda- contesto- Pero que sucede contigo- le pregunto

De que hablas- le pregunto Rachel confundida

La actitud- contesto Damon

No se de que hablas- le dijo Rachel simplemente- Sera mejor que vaya por bolsas de sangre al sotano- y con eso sale de la habitación, y Damon niega con la cabeza y se mete a bañarse, ya despues cuando vuelva hablara con ella, y Rachel baja al primer piso donde se topa con Elena- Que- le pregunto

Porque te llevaste las estacas- le pregunto la chica

Porque si- contesto Rachel y sigue su camino y Elena la sigue

Rachel, necesitamos las estacas para matar a Klaus- añadio la chica y Rachel se detiene y la mira molesta

Quieres a Klaus muerto, aun sabiendo lo que eso puede ocasionar- le pregunto

Es una posibilidad- contesto Elena- Quedan cuatro originales y hay un 25 por ciento de probabilidad de que Klaus haya creado la linea de sangre de Rose-

Y un 100 por ciento de certeza de que Tyler se morirá- añadio Rachel

Pero…-

Pero que, no lo estas ni considerando, cierto- le dijo Rachel molesta- Pues yo si- añadio- PORQUE A DIFERENCIA DE TI, YO NO QUIERO A NADIE MUERTO- siseo y para sorpresa de la chica, la cara de Rachel se llena de venas- Y sera mejor que me dejes en paz, o te juro que no respondo- y Elena asiente y la deja sola y Rachel saca las bolsas de sangre y las mete a una bolsa de carton y luego va a la cocina y se toma un vaso de agua

Elena dijo que casi la atacaste- le dijo Stefan y ella lo mira molesta

Tu, menos que nadie tiene ahora derecho a hablarme- siseo

Se que estas molesta, pero segui mis instintos y no me arrepiento de ello- le dijo Stefan- Ni de haberte dejado inconsciente, y menos aun de haber hecho lo que hice, porque asi supimos algo muy importante-

Cierto- concordo Rachel- Seguiste tus instintos y te sirvieron, me alegro por ti, Stefan- le aseguro- Pero ahora en serio dejame sola- le pidió y Stefan asiente y sale de la cocina y Rachel se toma otro vaso de agua y luego toma otro vaso y se sube su ropa y toma un cuchillo y con este se hace un corte en el brazo y deja caer la sangre en el vaso y luego se pone una venda en el brazo, y toma la bolsa de carton y el vaso y lo lleva a la habitación de Damon, y deja el vaso en una comoda y las bolsas encima de la cama y se sienta junto a ellas

Y al salir del baño, Damon siente el familiar aroma de la sangre de la chica- Que hiciste- le pregunto y ella sin mirarlo apunta al vaso en la comoda y Damon lo ve- Pusiste de tu sangre en un vaso- pregunto sorprendido sin mirarla

No quieres beberla de mi directamente asi que se me ocurrió poner un poco de esta en un vaso- contesto la chica- Porque despues de lo que paso hoy necesitas sangre mas fresca que la de las bolsas- pauso- Al menos un poco algo mas fresca- añadio

No la beberé- le dijo Damon serio mirándola y ella también lo mira- Te dije que no quiero beber de tu sangre-

Y porque no- le pregunto Rachel parándose de la cama- Que acaso te doy asco o algo-

No- le dijo Damon molesto- Eres una tentación constante, Rach, y no quiero agregarle el sabor de tu sangre a esta-

Porque no-

PORQUE NO QUIERO LASTIMARTE- le grito Damon

Me lastimas mas no bebiéndola- le dijo la chica y se va a la comoda y toma el vaso y lo mira- Esto- apunto el vaso- Es mi unica manera de ayudarte a sanar, tal cual TU lo haces cuando yo salgo lastimada- pauso- Pero al parecer ni para eso sirvo- y se va hacia la puerta y Damon se le pone enfrente

YA BASTA- le dijo molesto- QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDE CONTIGO-

QUE SUCEDE CONMIGO- repitió ella molesta- NO PUDE IR A SACARTE DE LAS GARRAS DE REBECCA- le grito- CADA VEZ QUE ESTOY EN PELIGRO TU CORRES A SALVARME Y YO NO LO HICE, LLEGUE TARDE-

TODAVIA ESTOY VIVO- le recordó Damon

PERO SUFRISTE TODO LO QUE REBECCA TE HIZO- siguio la chica y lagrimas caen por su cara- Y yo también- susurro dejando de mirarlo y Damon la mira confundido

De que hablas- le pregunto

La atadura- susurro- Estaba inconsciente, pero sentí todo tu dolor, y no podía hacer nada- añadio cayéndose de rodillas al piso, y dejando el vaso en el piso, pone sus manos en su cara- Jamas me había sentido tan inservible- sollozo y Damon se pone a su nivel

Rach…-

Cuando mas me necesitabas, no estaba ahí- añadio la chica y Damon la abraza

Si lo estabas- le aseguro y con una de sus manos hace que lo mire- Siempre estas ahí- y le da un pequeño beso en los labios- Porque te amo-

Yo también te amo- susurro Rachel y Damon le sonríe y ve el vaso en el piso y lo toma en sus manos

Realmente quieres que lo beba, cierto- le pregunto mirando el vaso

Si-

Y que tal si pierdo el control- le pregunto mirándola ahora y ella niega con la cabeza

Confio en ti, y estoy segura que no sera asi- contesto y Damon mira el vaso de nuevo y se lo bebe al seco

Mmm- murmuro

Que-

Stefan tenia razón- contesto Damon y la mira- Sabes a vainilla y fresas- y antes de que la chica diga algo, Damon la besa ferozmente dejando el vaso en el piso, y la levanta de este y cierra la puerta con el pie y la lleva a la cama- Pero eres mi vainilla con fresas- susurro- Solo mia-…

Y Bonnie llega a un paraje, con un lago, y sigue a B hacia una cueva y al llegar a esta escucha un aullido y abre mucho los ojos al ver lobos que salen de la cueva y las rodean- No tengas miedo- le dijo B- Estan de nuestro lado- y le palmotea la cabeza a uno de los lobos y Bonnie se ve mas sorprendida- Sigueme- y eso hace la chica y al entrar a la cueva

Oh, por dios- exclamo muy sorprendida Bonnie

Necesito sangre del mayor de los vampiros vivos- dijo B- Y para Klaus esa sangre sera la de Elijah, pero no es asi- añadio sonriendo y le lanza algo a una de las personas de la cueva- Dame lo que necesito-

Y si no lo hago-

Quieres redención o no- pregunto B y la persona asiente- Ayudandome la tendras- aseguro y Bonnie la mira confundida, y la persona llena una jeringa y se la lanza a B de vuelta- Gracias- dijo y mira a otra persona de la cueva- Necesito encontrar a Esther, y estoy segura de que sabes donde esta-

Para que la necesitas- pregunto la persona observada

Necesito saber algo de ella- contesto B- No para lastimarla- aseguro

Ok-

Bien- y mira a otras dos personas- Ustedes dos iran por ella-

De acuerdo- dijeron las dos personas

Bien- continuo B- Los lobos los ayudaran a salir y a volver aquí- y ambos asienten- Y deberán llevarla a la dirección que les hare llegar- y ambos vuelven a asentir

Yo también puedo ayudar- se ofreció una de las personas

Tu ayudas mas quedándote aquí- le dijo B a la persona

Porque tu fascinación de tenerme encerrada- siseo molesta la persona

Porque cometes menos errores asi- contesto B- Y lo que menos necesito ahora son estos- pauso- Ademas que tengo suficiente con Elena- y con eso salió de la cueva seguida por Bonnie

No saldrán de la cueva- le pregunto esta

Los lobos no los dejan- contesto B simplemente y uno de los lobos se acerca y ella sonríe y se le pone a su nivel- Prometo que no dolerá- y el lobo le lame la cara y ella sonriendo le pone una jeringa y al sacarla esta llena de sangre

Porque la sangre de lobo- pregunto Bonnie confundida

Porque lo otro necesario para el ritual es sangre del lobo mas viejo- contesto B- Y Klaus cree que es de hombre lobo o sea la suya, pero es de lobo- y le hace cariño en la cabeza al lobo que le saco sangre- Y este tiene incluso mas años que los originales-

Ok- dijo Bonnie- Y que mas necesitas para el ritual-

A ti- contesto B- Sauce blanco- y le muestra una estaca y Bonnie abre mucho los ojos- Y sangre de la familia Petrova y de la familia Bracova-

La de Elena y de Rachel- entendió Bonnie y B se rie y niega con la cabeza- De que te ries- pregunto confundida

Que ahí es donde esta el truco mi querida Bonnie- contesto B- La sangre de Elena no sirve-

Pero ella es una Petrova-

Una Petrova doopelganger- corrigio B- Su sangre esta manchada por la consecuencia acaecida por la participación de la familia Petrova en el ritual que finalmente dio origen a los hombres lobos-

Entonces, es la sangre de Katherine la que necesitas- pregunto Bonnie y B niega con la cabeza

Ella es un vampiro, no sirve- contesto

Entonces-

Todo a su tiempo- contesto B- Ahora debemos llevar todo lo que tenemos a un lugar seguro- añadio- Pero antes, mira a tu alrededor y ve si puedes encontrar de esas piedras que sirven para crear barreras protectoras- y Bonnie lo hace y para su sorpresa encuentra y B sonríe- Necesitamos ocho- y Bonnie va por ellas y recoge esa cantidad- Bien, ahora vamos de vuelta-

A donde-

Al cementario- contesto B y mira a los lobos sonriendo y todos se alejan y ella empieza a alejarse por donde llegaron

Porque haya- le pregunto Bonnie siguiendola

Cuando lleguemos te contesto- contesto B y Bonnie asiente…

Me siento mal- le dijo Rachel a Damon, mientras tiene apoyada su cabeza en el pecho del chico, y el le acaricia la espalda, ambos cubiertos solo por una sabana

Porque-

Por como trate a Elena- contesto Rachel

Te puedes disculpar con ella- le dijo Damon simplemente y Rachel asiente y se acurruca mas a su lado

Te dije que no me lastimarías- susurro y Damon sonríe y le besa la cabeza- Me amas demasiado como para hacerlo-

Eso es cierto- confirmo Damon y recordó algo- Rach, mirame- le pidió y ella lo hace- Lo que hiciste contra Klaus, no quiero que lo hagas de nuevo-

Supuse que me pedirías eso- murmuro ella- Pero no puedo prometer que no lo hare-

Porque no-

Porque asi como tu estas dispuesto a hacer todo para mantenerme a salvo- contesto la chica- Yo también lo estoy- pauso- Cuando se trata de ti, de protegerte a ti, no puedo ser racional, no lo cuestiono, no titubeo-

Igual con los demas-

Te equivocas, Damon- refuto Rachel y este la mira confundido- Me da miedo tener que llevar a cabo mis decisiones cuando se trata de los demas, se que lo hare, pero me da miedo hacerlo, pero cuando se trata de ti, no tengo miedo, solo dejo que mis poderes actúen-

No puedes controlarlo- le pregunto Damon

Aunque quiera no puedo- contesto la chica y deja de mirarlo- Y realmente, si te soy sincera, no quiero controlarlo-

No me gusta- susurro Damon y Rachel lo mira y lo besa

Tendras que aceptarlo- susurro la chica y lo besa de nuevo…

Y Bonnie sigue ahora a B por el cementerio y llegan a la bóveda de no otros que los Salvatore- Porque estamos aquí-

El ataque de furia de Klaus contra Esther, fue aquí- contesto B y abre la bóveda y ambas entran- Por lo que aquí, todas esas emociones y energias quedaron impregnadas-

Energias- repitió Bonnie confundida

La que uso Lea para hacerle creer a Esther que estaba muerta- explico B y Bonnie asiente entendiendo- Ahora busca el hechizo para crear las piedras, haras dos de ellas hoy-

No creo tener suficiente energía para hacerlas- confeso Bonnie y B le sonríe

Yo te ayudo con ello- le dijo y Bonnie asiente y busca en su libro el hechizo, mientras B coloca, las jeringas con sangre y la estaca en una especie de altar que hay en el lugar

Lo encontré- informo Bonnie y B se le acerca- Debo tomar una piedra y encantarla, asi de simple- y B asiente entendiendo y lo hacen con dos piedras, con B dándole energía- Y ahora- pregunto la chica

Salgamos de aquí- contesto B y ambas salen de la bóveda y B la cierra y mira a la chica- Tienes las ocho piedras, cierto- y Bonnie asiente- Bien, ahora lanza las encantadas, una en cada lado de la entrada- y Bonnie lo hace y B toma una piedra y la lanza y esta rebota

Wow- exclamo Bonnie y B sonríe

Solo quien las puso las puede quitar- informo B y Bonnie la mira- En su momento, tu volveras por las cosas que estan aquí-

Ok- entendió Bonnie- Algo mas-

Vuelve a casa- contesto B- Por hoy es todo- y Bonnie asiente y se va hacia donde dejo su auto y vuelve a su casa, justo cuando esta amaneciendo

Que dia y noche- susurro cayendo en el sillón de la sala de su casa y quedándose profundamente dormida en segundos, y B aparece y hace volar una manta que cubre a la chica

Gracias- susurro sonriendo y desaparece…

Unas horas despues, un auto se estaciona frente a la casa de los Salvatore y Elena y Alaric se bajan de este- Elena, no podíamos esperar unas horas mas, aun es temprano- pregunto Alaric

No- contesto Elena- No podemos esperar mas para hablar de lo que descubrimos ayer- añadio y entra a la casa, seguida por Alaric, donde encuentran a Stefan sentado en la sala, el que los mira confundido

Buenos dias- los saludo y ambos lo saludan de vuelta- Que hacen aquí tan temprano- pregunto

Debemos hablar de lo que descubrimos ayer- contesto Elena- Donde estan Damon y Rachel-

En la cocina- contesto Stefan y Elena se va a buscarlos y les pide que vengan a la sala

Elena, espera- la llamo Rachel y la chica se detiene y Damon las deja solas- Quiero disculparme por mi actitud de ayer contigo, se que solo querías ayudar a Damon-

Si, solo eso quería- le dijo Elena- Y me trataste bastante mal-

Lo se y por eso me estoy disculpando- le dijo Rachel

Y porque me trataste asi- le pregunto Elena

Senti todo lo que Rebecca le hizo a Damon- contesto Rachel y Elena la mira sorprendida- Pero con las pastillas que Stefan me dio, mi cuerpo no me respondia, y me sentí impotente al no poder correr a ayudarlo- pauso- Y además saber de la muerte de Finn y ver a Sage también, y que pasara si todos los originales mueren, y mas todo, estoy molesta, y quiero golpear a las personas- pauso- Pero no es justo de mi parte tomarla con nadie, y menos aun contigo-

Esta bien- le dijo Elena- Entiendo a que te refieres- añadio sonriéndole levemente- Ahora vamos con los demas, si- y Rachel asiente y ambas chicas llegan a la sala, y Rachel se sienta junto a Damon en el sillón, mientras Stefan esta en el sillón de enfrente y Elena y Alaric estan parados

Entonces- empezo Damon- Según Rach me conto, si un original muere, los que este convirtió y los que el que convirtió este también y asi sucesivamente se mueren-

Asi parece ser- confimo Stefan- Porque no encuentro otra explicación para la muerte de Sage y del tal Troy-

Es como que ustedes de alguna forma descienden de los originales- añadio Rachel y todos la miran- Como Elena que desciende de la familia Petrova y yo de la Bracova, además que las reencarnaciones solo nacen en una linea de sangre- explico y todos asienten entendiendo

Entonces debemos averiguar de que original ustedes descienden- añadio Elena- Pero la pregunta es como-

Bueno- siguio Damon- Sabemos gracias a tu conversación con Katherine que fue Rose la que la convirtió- y Elena asiente

Y ella esta muerta- añadio la chica- Y no podemos hablar con los muertos-

Nosotros no- concordo Rachel- Pero Jeremy si- añadio sonriendo

Jeremy solo podía hablar con Anna y Vicky, nadie mas- refuto Elena

Elena te equivocas- le refuto Rachel- Gracias a que Bonnie revivió a Jeremy con magia, ya no es un humano normal- y todos la miran confundidos- Jeremy es un médium, y por lo tanto es capaz de ver mucho mas que a Anna y Vicky, si asi se lo propone- aseguro

Estas segura de ello- le pregunto Alaric

Si- contesto Rachel- Según aprendi por Lea, hay dos tipos de médiums, los que nacen como tales y estos pueden ver todo tipo de entes del mas alla, y los que se crean, que son capaces de ver ligando su poder a emociones sentidas ya sea por el o por otro, y de esa clase es Jeremy-

Entonces veía a Anna y a Vicky por la conexión emocional que tenia con ambas- entendió Alaric y Rachel asiente

Y mas aun, las personas que mueren violentamente, especialmente involucradas en cosas sobrenaturales y también vampiros, hombres lobos o cualquier ente sobrenatural que muere- siguio- Quedan en un plano distinto, a otra clase de muertes "normales", por lo que a Jeremy conectarse con seres sobrenaturales no le cuesta nada-

En que clase de plano- pregunto Stefan

En uno en que son capaces de seguir observando lo que los vivos hacen- contesto Rachel- Pero que ya no tienen manera de intervenir, y lo peor es que estan solos-

Porque estan en un plano asi- pregunto Elena

Es una penitencia por involucrarse con este mundo- contesto Rachel- Por tener una descumunal fuerza o de incluso vivir mas de lo permitido-

Dejame adivinar, la naturaleza lo creo, como también parte de su venganza- añadio Damon y Rachel lo mira

No fue la naturaleza- refuto seria

Entonces quien- pregunto Damon curioso

Fuerzas mucho mas poderosas, con las cuales no se juegan y tampoco se habla de ellas- contesto Rachel

A esas fuerzas no les gusta en especial lo de la inmortalidad- añadio Alaric y Rachel lo mira y asiente

Todo ser vivo nace, crece, se reproduce y muere, es la ley de la vida- siguio la chica- Y no puedes meterte con ello, es antinatural, y si lo haces, queriéndolo o no, eventualmente debes pagar por ello-

Entonces en resumen- intervino Stefan- Jeremy si se lo propone podria contactarse con Rose- pregunto y Rachel asiente- Bien-

Prefiero- intervino Elena- Mantenerlo al margen de esto, tal cual y como hasta ahora-

Pero lo necesitamos- le dijo Stefan

No me importa- le dijo Elena molesta- Es mi hermano y es mi deber mantenerlo a salvo, y hasta ahora lejos de esto esta muy bien-

Elena hay muchas cosas que estan en juego- le recordó Stefan- No solo nuestras vidas, y estoy seguro que Jeremy entendiendo esto nos querra ayudar-

Lo querra- intervino Rachel y Elena la mira molesta

No puedes hablar por el- le dijo

No lo hago- aseguro la chica- Solo digo lo que el mismo me dijo despues de que casi me muero con la sangre del hibrido y el se decidió alejar de todo-

Que te dijo- le pregunto Elena

Que se alejaba porque no quería ser un estorbo, pero que si era necesario, que no dudaramos en pedirle ayuda, porque en lo que pudiera el estaba dispuesto a tender una mano- contesto Rachel- Y por cierto fue lo mismo que me dijo Matt-

Por eso ambos se han mantenido al margen y cuando se necesitan aunque sea en algo pequeño ambos estan ahí- entendió Stefan y Rachel asiente, y todos miran a Elena

No lo quiero en medio- dijo la chica- Es tan difícil de entender-

No- le dijo Damon- Pero lo necesitamos, y no hara algo que lo ponga en peligro- aseguro

No me gusta, pero ok- concedió Elena

Bien, hablado eso- siguio Stefan y mira a Alaric- Necesito que me entregues la estaca que te dimos a guardar-

Pero porque- pregunto Elena confundida- Crei que al menos esconderíamos esa, como Rachel le dio las otras tres a los originales-

Si, también quería lo mismo- contesto Stefan- Pero por desgracia Rebecca sabe que eran 12 estacas, y las quiere todas, y prefiero dárselas todas-

Porque- pregunto Alaric

Despues de cómo se vengo de Damon- contesto Stefan- Prefiero no estar en su lado vengativo, y lo detonaremos si no se las damos todas-

Y puede que sea peor- añadio Damon- Porque si a mi me hizo lo que me hizo solo por dejarla algo atontada, encerrada y quitarle su anillo, sin siquiera lastimarla- pauso- Bueno no creo que sea linda con quien le esconde algo tan importante como un arma que puede matarla-

Concuerdo- añadio Rachel- Rebecca y Ariadne, se hicieron unas expertas en tortura, tanto que llegaban a ser algo diabólicas solo por el hecho de que les derramaran agua- pauso- Pequeñas cosas, desataban su ira-

Entiendo- concedió Alaric- Pero con que nos desharemos de Klaus, si es que averiguamos que el no fue quien inicio la linea de sangre de ustedes- pregunto

Ya pensaremos en algo- contesto Stefan

En que Stefan- exigió saber el maestro- Porque hasta donde yo se esa estaca es la unica posibilidad que tenemos contra el-

En su momento lo veremos- aseguro Stefan

No- dijo Alaric molesto- No te la dare-

Y porque no- pregunto Damon

PORQUE ESTOY HARTO DE QUE LOS ORIGINALES CONTROLEN TODO- grito Alaric para sorpresa de todos- Y MATEN A QUIEN SE LES DA LA GANA, POR KLAUS, PERDI A JENNA- y Elena se tensa- NO PERDERE A NADIE MAS POR ELLOS, Y MENOS AUN CEDERE ANTE EL MIEDO QUE QUIEREN PROVOCARNOS-

NO TIENES MAS OPCION- le dijo Stefan y Alaric se rie

TENGO UNA OPCION, AQUÍ Y AHORA- refuto este- Y ESA ES NO DARTE LA ESTACA- y se va hacia la puerta, pero antes de que se le acerque mas, Stefan rápidamente lo agarra el cuello y se lo quiebra haciendo que caiga como saco de papas al piso, y los otros tres abren mucho los ojos

STEFAN- grito Elena y corre donde Alaric- Que hiciste- siseo

Tiene su anillo- contesto este simplemente cruzándose de brazos

Anillo- repitió Rachel confundida y Damon la mira

Emily Bennet encanto unos anillos para Jonathan Gilbert, para protegerlo a el y a su familia, para que si eran asesinados por algo sobrenatural pudieran volver a la vida ayudados por la magia del anillo- explico

Oh- musito Rachel

No tenias porque hacerle esto- le dijo molesta Elena a Stefan

Me canso- dijo este simplemente

Hablas como el antiguo Damon- le dijo Elena mas molesta, y Damon y Rachel se paran y se les acercan

De hecho habla como yo- refuto Damon- No el antiguo yo, sino que yo- añadio mirando a Elena

Igualmente no tenias porque matarlo- añadio la chica molesta mirando a Stefan

Como dije me canso- siguio este, mientras Rachel estudia el anillo de Alaric muy pensativa- Necesitamos la estaca-

No a costa de lastimar a Alaric o a quien sea- le dijo Elena

Difiero- le dijo Stefan y Elena va a seguir discutiendo

Chicos- llamo Rachel y todos la miran- Cuantas veces Alaric ha muerto con este anillo puesto- pregunto y la miran confundidos por la pregunta

Una vez- contesto Damon recordando- Yo lo mate- añadio apuntándose con una sonrisa y mira a Elena- Porque me canso- y ella rola los ojos y mira a Rachel

Porque la pregunta- le pregunto

Porque Rossette la bruja amiga de Elijah solia encantar cosas para humanos también- contesto Rachel- Especialmente humanos que hacían pactos con los originales-

Y- pregunto Stefan sin entender que quiere decir

Y- siguio la chica levantándose- Las cosas eran especialmente para esos humanos y sus familias, de sangre- añadio- Y si otras personas no sanguíneas lo usaban los efectos de la magia tenia adversos resultados-

Como cuales- pregunto Elena

Locura- contesto Rachel- De hecho hasta las mismos familiares sanguíneos eran afectados con estos adversos resultados, pero mucho mas tardíamente que los otros- pauso y mira el anillo- Lo que mas se encantaban eran joyas, en especial anillos o cadenas, y sentían la magia oscurecerse a medida que era usada-

Entonces que, Ric se volverá loco- pregunto Elena

No aun- contesto Rachel- Según siento la magia del anillo, aun puede utilizarlo otra vez mas, pero despues de ello, las cosas se le pondrán feas tanto a el como aquellos que lo quieren- aseguro

Ok, entonces Ric no puede morir otra vez- dijo severamente Elena y Stefan se agacha y toma el cuerpo de Alaric- Que haces- le pregunto molesta

Necesito recuperar la estaca- le recordó Stefan- Y como sea lo hare- y sonríe- Y aun tengo una posibilidad mas de matarlo si me cansa- y se aleja hacia el sotano

NO LO HARAS- le grito Elena y lo va a seguir y Rachel se le pone en medio- Que haces-

Tengo una idea- contesto la chica

Que idea- le pregunto Damon

Dividamonos- contesto Rachel y ambos la miran confundidos- Ustedes dos se van a averiguar quien inicio la linea de sangre, y yo me encargo de que Stefan no mate a Alaric-

Porque yo con Damon y no tu con el- le pregunto Elena confundida

Primero porque Jeremy es tu hermano, y de seguro querras estar ahí si el participa- contesto Rachel y Elena asiente- Segundo porque el no podrá usar sus poderes conmigo ahí, porque mi energía bloquea a los fantasmas, o ya olvidaste Damon nuestra aventura con los fantasmas en el pueblo- pregunto y este niega con la cabeza- Asi que solo sere un estorbo para Jeremy si voy, y por ultimo, soy la unica que tiene poder de las dos como para hacerle frente a Stefan, y como estoy molesta con el por dejarme inconsciente a propósito…bueno digamos que no sera lindo para el si no se controla- aseguro

Ya veo- entendió Elena y mira a Damon, que mira a Rachel, que también lo mira a el- Yo estoy de acuerdo con la idea-

Bien- le dijo Rachel sonriendo- Ahora porque no esperas por Damon afuera- le sugirió y ella asiente y sale de la casa- Di lo que tengas que decir- le pidio la chica a su novio

No quiero que nos dividamos- le dijo Damon

No tenemos opción Damon- le dijo Rachel- No podemos dejar que Stefan mate otra vez a Alaric, por precaucion debe mantener esa protección- y Damon asiente- Además se que seras de ayuda en contactar a Rose- y Damon la mira confundido- Jeremy no la conoció lo suficiente como para hacer la conexión emocional que necesita para contactarse con ella, pero tu si-

Aun asi, no me gusta- añadio Damon y la toma la cintura y la atrae hacia el- Cada vez que nos separamos, algo siempre pasa-

Cierto- concordo Rachel- Pero piensa positivo- le pidió y luego sonríe- Ademas que despues de que solucionemos esto, podemos repetir lo de anoche, muchas veces mas-

Muchas veces mas- susurro Damon y Rachel asiente- Ok- concedió y le roba un apasionado beso a la chica- Es una promesa- susurro

Lo es- susurro Rachel- Ahora vete, pero mantenme al tanto- le pidió y el la besa de nuevo

Lo hare- aseguro Damon y con eso sale de la casa y alguien lo ve, a el y Elena subirse a su auto, e irse

Fue buena idea venir por la estaca- susurro no otra que Rebecca sonriendo- Porque si bien no me voy con ella, averigue algo mucho mas interesante- y con eso se va rápidamente, mientras adentro Rachel deja salir un suspiro

Ahora yo- empezo- Debo asegurarme de que Stefan no mate a Alaric- añadio y se va hacia el sotano…

Y una rubia cabellera es secada con una toalla- Caroline- llamo la mama de la chica y aparece en la puerta de la habitación de esta- Ya me voy-

Ten cuidado- le pidió esta

Tu también- le pidio Liz- Porque despues de lo que me dijiste anoche, estoy bastante preocupada-

No te preocupes ma, estoy segura de que encontraremos la manera de solucionarlo- aseguro Caroline- Siempre lo hacemos-

Lo se, y eso espero- añadio Liz- Bueno, me voy- y le lanza un beso y se va y Caroline sonríe y se sigue secando su cabello cuando escucha su celular sonar y lo toma

Alo- contesto sin mirar el identificador

_Wow, realmente extrañaba tu voz_- le dijeron del otro lado y ella abre mucho los ojos

Tyler- susurro

_El mismo_- confirmaron del otro lado- _Como has estado_- pregunto

Ok- contesto Caroline aun sorprendida- Y tu- pregunto

_Depende del dia_- contesto Tyler- _Y hoy, con solo escucharte, puedo asegurar que estoy perfectamente_-

Tyler…-

_Se que aun debes estar molesta conmigo_- siguio el chico interrumpiéndola- _Y no te culpo_- aseguro- _Y si bien me prometi no hablar con nadie hasta que arregle lo que tengo que arreglar, hoy no pude contenerme_-

Porque- pregunto Caroline

_Necesitaba oir tu voz, como regalo de cumpleaños_- contesto Tyler

Oh- musito Caroline sorprendida y mira su calendario- Lo siento, lo olvide-

_Esta bien_- aseguro Tyler- _Con todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros es comprensible que lo hayas olvidado_-

Cuando vuelves- quiso saber la rubia

_No aun_- contesto Tyler

Entonces como podremos celebrar tu cumpleaños- pregunto Caroline decepcionada

_Ya lo estoy celebrando_- contesto Tyler y Caroline se ve confundida- _Que estes hablando conmigo es la mejor celebración que podria tener_-

Ty…-

_Te amo Caroline_- le dijo el chico- _Y te extraño_-

Yo también- susurro la chica con los ojos llorosos- Te amo y te extraño- confeso sonriendo- Asi que vuelve pronto- le pidió

_Volvere_- aseguro Tyler- _No se cuando, pero te aseguro Care que todo sera mejor_- pauso- _Pero ahora debo irme_-

Tan pronto- susurro Caroline

_Si_- susurro Tyler

Feliz Cumpleaños- añadio la rubia animada

_Me acabas de dar el mejor regalo de cumpleaños Care_- le dijo Tyler- _Te amo_- y con eso se escucha el tono de termino de la llamada y Caroline cierra su celular y se mira al espejo y ve su cara llena de lagrimas

Aun lo amo- susurro y abre un joyero y saca la cadena que Tyler le regalo para su cumpleaños que se quito despues de que este la mordiera y le da un pequeño beso a las alas y se la pone y sonríe…

Y Rebecca llega a la mansión, y al entrar a la sala se detiene sorprendida- Kol- dijo al ver a su hermano junto a Klaus en esta y ambos la miran- Que haces aquí- le pregunto confundida

Lo torturaste- contesto Kol y Rebecca rola los ojos- Crei que te quedabas para evitar ese tipo de cosas, Bekah, no para hacerlas tu- añadio

Como te enteraste- pregunto la chica

Por mi- contesto Klaus- Les llame para avisarles de nuestra separación y se me salió- añadio divertido

Mas bien te vanagloriaste del dolor que le pudiste infligir- corrigio Rebecca

Como dije me conoces bien hermanita- le dijo Klaus sonriendo

Y le contaste también como casi Rachel te mata- pregunto Rebecca

Eso lo dejo fuera- aseguro Kol que sonríe- Pero no dejo fuera lo de las estacas, asi que tienes la que falta-

No- contesto Rebecca

Pero si a eso fuiste a casa de los Salvatore- le dijo molesto Klaus

Si- concedió Rebecca- Pero descubri algo mas interesante, y sabiendo que Stefan hara lo que sea para recuperar la estaca, incluso matar al profesor de historia, se que pronto la tendre-

Que descubriste- le pregunto Klaus y Rebecca les cuenta lo de la linea de sangre- Eso explica porque Esther quería matarnos a todos-

Asi es- confirmo Rebecca- Si desaparecemos toda la especie de vampiros e hibridos que existen también-

Entonces los Salvatore estan intentando averiguar quien de nosotros inicio su linea de sangre- pregunto Kol y Rebecca asiente- Y quien fue-

Ni idea- contesto Rebecca

Se que los convirtió Katerina, ella misma me lo dijo- informo Klaus- Pero a ella, no se si fue Trevor o Rose, creo que eran sus nombres-

Rose fue, según dijeron- añadio Rebecca

Entonces quien de nosotros la transformo- pregunto Kol- Porque yo no fui-

Ni yo- contesto Klaus- Pero según sabemos puede también haber sido alguien que convertimos- y Rebecca asiente- Ahora si los Salvatore planean investigar, como piensan hacerlo-

Usaran a Jeremy Gilbert- contesto Rebecca y Klaus se ve confundido- Es un médium, y lo usaran para contactar a la tal Rose, la doopelganger y Damon estan en ello-

Hay que matar al médium y se acabo el problema- dijo Kol simplemente

No es posible- le dijo Klaus y Kol lo mira confundido- Le prometi a la misma Rachel no lastimar a sus amiguitos, y mas aun la bruja que nos ayudo a romper el hechizo que nos unia me hizo prometer no lastimar al niñito, y tu sabes que yo mantengo mis promesas hermanito-

Si, pero yo no soy tu- le recordó Kol

Cierto- concedió Klaus- Pero dudo que quieras poner de malas a la chica con la cara y la moral de Alaiya- añadio y Kol lo mira molesto

Donde esta Elijah- pregunto Rebecca rápidamente y Kol la mira

Con alguien que conoce- contesto- Cerca, por- pregunto confundido

Curiosidad y cambio de tema para que no se maten- contesto Rebecca- Y tengo una idea-

Cual- preguntaron sus hermanos al mismo tiempo

Nik, no se puede seguir metiendo en problemas o se dara mas problemas de los que ya tiene- contesto Rebecca- Ya saben con Rachel estando molesta y dispuesta a morir por todos- añadio- Y yo debo esperar por la estaca-

Y- urgio Kol

Sigue al niñito Gilbert- siguio Rebecca- Y entretente en ello y de paso descubres de cómo empezo la linea de sangre de los Salvatore, y haces algo al respecto si es necesario-

Mmm- murmuro Kol pensativo- Ok, necesito algo que hacer de todas maneras- concedió- Donde vive- y Rebecca sonríe…

Y una puerta se abre- Elena- llamo Jeremy entrando a su casa

En la sala Jer- contesto la chica y el chico llega a la sala y ve a su hermana y a Damon sentados en sillones opuestos

Para que soy bueno- pregunto sentándose en el sillón que hay en medio de ambos

Que quede claro que yo no quiero que hagas esto- contesto Elena y Damon rola los ojos

Ok- dijo Jeremy confundido y Damon le explica que sucede y lo que Rachel dijo de sus poderes- Oh, en serio eso cree Rach- y Damon asiente y el mira a su hermana- Quiero ayudar si puedo, porque tu no quieres que lo haga- le pregunto

Porque se supone que debo protegerte y no ponerte en peligro- contesto Elena

Lo mismo desde mi parte- le dijo Jeremy- Recuerda lo que hablamos cuando Jenna y John fallecieron, te amo, eres mi hermana, y hare lo que sea para mantenerte a salvo- le recordó y ella asiente- Y hay en ocasiones en que no puedo hacer nada, pero ahora si- y mira a Damon- Y lo hare-

Bien-

Que necesitas- le pregunto Elena y Jeremy le sonríe

No conoci bien a Rose- contesto- Pero ustedes si, asi que con su ayuda, como dijo Rachel, quizás pueda hacer la conexión emocional para contactarla-

Y como hacemos eso- pregunto Damon

Que tal si piensan en ella- contesto Jeremy- Cuando la conocieron y que recuerdan de ella- añadio y Damon y Elena se ven pensativos

No puedo pensar en nada- dijo la chica

Trate de matarla cuando la conoci- les dijo Damon y ambos lo miran- Volvi de casa de los Lockwood despues de la muerte de Mason y estaba en la casa, porque Stefan la llevo, porque quería ayudarnos-

A mi trato de matarme- recordó Elena- Creyo que era Katherine-

Solo quería redención despues de lo que trato de hacer en contra de Elena y Rachel- añadio Damon- Por eso quería ayudarnos, y lo hizo, gracias a ella descubrimos varias cosas tanto respecto a la maldición como de Rachel- pauso- Y me salvo la vida, asi que siempre le estare agradecido por ello- y Elena y Jeremy lo miran soprendidos

De nada- dijo otra voz de pronto, pero solo Jeremy la escucha y mira el sillón que el tiene enfrente, y reconoce a la bella mujer que sonríe

Esta aquí- informo el chico y Elena y Damon lo miran confundidos- Rose esta aquí-

Lo esta- preguntaron ambos a la vez y Jeremy asiente

Y se ve decrepita o sexy- pregunto Damon y Elena y Rose rolan los ojos

Se ve bien- contesto Jeremy simplemente- Y dijo de nada, por cierto- añadio mirando a Damon

Damon- añadio Rose y Jeremy la mira- Se volvio un buen amigo en poco tiempo, porque me acepto, al igual que su hermano, y me hubiera gustado tener mas tiempo para conocerlos mejor- añadio y Jeremy le dice a Damon lo que la chica dice

Yeah, yo igual- aseguro este- Pero vámonos a algo menos emocional- pidió y Rose solo sonríe, y Elena y Jeremy asienten

Para que me estan contactando- pregunto Rose, y Jeremy habla por ella

Necesitamos saber quien de los originales te convirtió en un vampiro- contesto Elena

Oh- musito Rose- Entonces es cierto lo que he estado escuchando desde aquí, si los originales se mueren también todos los vampiros-

Asi es- confirmo Damon- Y como queremos matar a Klaus, antes de hacerlo necesitamos saber que el no fue quien inicio la linea de sangre a la que pertenecemos, para no morir-

Que va de Caroline y la mama de Bonnie a Damon, y de el y Stefan a Katherine- añaido Elena- Y de ella a ti, Rose-

Ya veo- murmuro Rose

Eres algo asi como nuestra sexy abuelita- añadio Damon sonriendo picaramente

Damon, en serio- se quejo Elena, Jeremy sonríe y Damon se encoge de hombros

Aun no se como una chica como Rachel, esta enamorada de alguien como tu- añadio Rose negando con la cabeza

Soy adorable, por eso mi enana me ama- dijo Damon simplemente

Si tu lo dices- murmuro Rose

Por favor- se quejo Elena- No estamos aquí para hablar de la relacion de Damon y Rachel, asi que mantengamos en lo que nos atañe- pidió

Ok- concedieron todos

Bien- siguio Rose- Y lo siento, pero ningún original me convirtió directamente a mi-

Entonces quien lo hizo- pregunto Damon

La sangrienta Marie- contesto Rose

Genial- se quejo Damon y todos lo miran confundidos- La conozco- informo- Y la ultima vez que la vi fue en un bar en Denver, pero ni idea si sigue ahí o donde vive realmente-

Tendremos que viajar a Denver entonces- dijo Jeremy

Tendremos- repitió Elena- Te estas incluyendo-

Si- confirmo el chico

Jer…-

Elena, ya pasamos por esta conversación- le recordó y mira a Damon- Para dar con sus datos la mejor manera es ir a alla y averiguar directamente en los archivos, y ahora todo esta archivado computacionalmente, asi que el que mas les sirve para investigar soy yo-

Tiene razón- concedió Damon mirando a Elena

Ok- siseo ella

Le avisare a Rach de que nos vamos a Denver por el dia- añadio Damon y Jeremy observa como Rose mira a Damon alejarse y la chica lo ve

Que- le pregunto

Nada- contesto Jeremy y Elena lo mira confundida- Pero te gusta o algo- pregunto y Rose se rie

Es un sujeto atractivo- contesto- Y es de mi tipo, pero el y yo solo serviríamos para tener una noche de sexo y seria-

Porque- pregunto Jeremy y Rose sonríe

Porque hay fuerzas con las cuales no puedes pelear- contesto ella y Jeremy la mira confundido- Y el amor es una de ellas, y el corazón y alma de Damon siempre le ha pertenecido a una sola persona desde que nació, incluso sin que el lo supiera, y tristemente esa persona no nació en su tiempo- y Rose sonríe- Pero el destino siempre esta marcado, y encontró a esa persona-

Hablas de Rachel-

Jer- lo llamo Elena y este la mira- Me estas poniendo nerviosa con las caras y la conversación unipersonal-

Oh, lo siento- se disculpo y mira a Rose la que solo le sonrie

MUEVAN SUS TRASEROS- grito Damon de pronto- QUE QUIERO VOLVER A TENER SEXYS MOMENTOS CON MI CHICA-

DAMON- se quejo Elena- Guardate tu relacion con Rachel para ti- le dijo seria y el solo le sonríe- Eres irritante-

Tu también- le dijo el y Elena rola los ojos

Le avisaste a Rachel- le pregunto y Damon asiente- Y Ric- pregunto preocupada

Aun inconsciente- contesto Damon y con eso los tres se suben al auto de Damon y se van hacia Denver, incluso Rose aparece al lado de Jeremy en el asiento trasero

Rose ira con nosotros- informo el chico- Para ayudarme a dar con Marie en los archivos-

Bien- murmuro Damon y conduce rápidamente, y sin darse cuenta de que alguien los sigue…

Denver- repitió Stefan despues de escuchar de la llamada de su hermano por Rachel, la que asiente- Sera- y Rachel vuelve a su lugar en el piso junto a una cama cómo de camping en la celda del sotano de los Salvatore, donde Alaric esta acostado aun muerto, y Stefan esta apoyado en la muralla al lado de la puerta

Por cierto es necesario que lo tengas en esta celda- le pregunto Rachel a Stefan mirando a Alaric

Si- contesto Stefan

Por-

Porque si- contesto Stefan y Rachel lo mira con odiosidad en su mirada y el chico se rie- Aquí traemos a los que nos, o simplemente, causan problemas y Alaric me los esta causando-

Realmente le tienes miedo a Rebecca-

Mas respeto que miedo- contesto Stefan- Y despues de ver lo que le hizo a Damon…-

No lo digas- le pidió la chica dejando de mirarlo

Rachel, realmente lo siento- le dijo Stefan- Se que querías salvar a Damon mucho antes de que pasara por lo que paso, pero crei que con mi plan yo lo hacia también, y cumplia también con no dejarte acercarte a Klaus-

Que es lo que tu hermano no quiere-

Y jamás querra- siguio Stefan- Y que solo te dejo hacerlo con lo de tus papas, porque sabia que esa era la unica forma de darte paz al respecto-

Lo se- le dijo Rachel y ambos hacen silencio y siguen esperando porque Alaric despierte, y un par de horas mas tarde, lo hace tomando mucho aire y viéndose muy confundido y la chica se le acerca- Tranquilo- le pidió al verlo tratando de pararse y el la mira

Rachel- susurro el y la chica le sonríe- Donde estoy-

En la celda del sotano de los Salvatore- contesto la chica

Porque estoy aquí- pregunto confundido Alaric

Yo te puse aquí- contesto Stefan y el lo mira

TU- siseo

Si, te mate- confirmo este y Alaric trata de pararse, pero Rachel lo detiene y el la mira

Que…-

Hay algo que debo decirte- le dijo seria- Acerca de tu anillo- añadio

Que- pregunto Alaric confundido y la chica le cuenta lo mismo que le dijo a los demas y ahora Alaric se ve mas molesto que antes con Stefan y lo mira- Porque rayos me mataste- pregunto

Porque te pusiste odioso, y quiero conseguir la estaca- contesto Stefan- Como sea-

Ya te dije que no te la dare- le recordó Alaric

Y aun te queda una vida que puedo usar- le recordó Stefan y Alaric lo mira mas molesto

ANTES- intervino Rachel y ambos la miran- Podemos comer, tengo hambre- pauso- Despues de ello pueden seguir discutiendo- aseguro, ambos asienten y Stefan va por algo de comer, y Rachel le cuenta a Alaric acerca del viaje a Denver de Elena, Jeremy y Damon…

Los que por cierto llegan a la ciudad en tiempo record y Jeremy ya esta con el fantasma de Rose adentro de la biblioteca, mientras Damon y Elena lo esperan afuera- Aquí tienes- le dijo Damon a Elena, volviendo con algo de comer y beber, café y sandwishs y pasteles, que fue a comprar y ella lo recibe

Gracias- le dijo sonriendo- Esto nos tomara tiempo-

Yeah- concordo Damon tomando de un vaso de café- Pero llegamos temprano, asi que tenemos tiempo-

Cierto- concordo Elena y ambos hacen silencio- Damon- añadio

Que- pregunto este ausente

Hay algo de lo que aun no hablamos y que me ha estado molestando- contesto Elena

Que- pregunto Damon un poco mas interesado mirando a la chica, que lo mira

Como es que no logramos matar a los originales, cuando matamos a Finn- contesto Elena- Si es que estaban unidos por el hechizo de Esther- añadio

Mmm- murmuro Damon pensativo- Ni lo había pensado- confeso- Pero puede ser que Klaus se haya conseguido una bruja para separarlos y no nos enteramos, porque el muy maldito se estaba cubriendo las espaldas-

Puede ser- concordo Elena- Pero que bruja- pregunto

Con las influencias de Klaus, puede ser cualquiera- contesto Damon

Incluso Bonnie- pregunto Elena

Puede ser, como también puede que no sea- contesto Damon- Ademas que nosotros también los queríamos separados, hasta el plan de Stefan de querer matarlos a todos-

Tienes razón- concedió Elena

Por cierto como estas con lo de la ruptura de tu amistad con Bonnie- pregunto Damon y Elena lo mira sorprendida y despues niega con la cabeza

Rachel te dijo- entendió algo molesta y dejando de mirarlo

Tiene algo de malo- pregunto Damon confundido por la actitud de la chica

Es que no le incumbe a Rachel- le dijo Elena- Lo que sucede entre Bonnie y yo, es entre ella y yo, nadie mas tiene porque meterse u opinar al respecto-

Y Rachel lo sabe, y todos lo sabemos- le aseguro Damon- Solo me lo conto cuando quise saber porque había pasado la noche en casa de Bonnie y no en la de Caroline como quedaron, y me conto que la pijamada se había cancelado y porque, pero no me dijo nada mas-

Oh- musito Elena

Que pasa contigo- le pregunto Damon y Elena lo mira confundida- No se si hoy te levantaste del lado equivocado de la cama o que, pero has estado bastante molesta toda la mañana-

No he estado molesta- se defendió la chica- Solo estoy cansada-

Si tu lo dices- murmuro Damon

Y me siento sola, y que todo lo arruino- añadio Elena y Damon la mira confundido- Bonnie termino nuestra amistad, Rachel y Caroline le dan la razón por la cual lo hizo, y cada vez que hablo con Stefan me duele y me doy cuenta de que realmente no lo conozco-

Lo siento-

Y lo único que hago en mi casa es pensar- siguio la chica- Y crei que cerrando el capitulo con Stefan me haría sentir mejor, pero solo me ha hecho sentir peor, porque realmente me di cuenta que no debemos estar juntos, pero ya esta hecho-

Pero te arrepientes- entendió Damon y Elena asiente, y alguien los observa, y la chica lo mira

Pero mas me arrepiento de no haber valorado lo que tenia aun estando con Stefan- siguio la chica- Y cuando tu aun sentías algo por mi- pauso- Tenia lo que mas me amo, mientras ambos sentían algo por mi-

Y que es eso- pregunto confundido Damon

Atencion- contesto Elena y Damon la mira sorprendido…_mierda, me equivoque… realmente es como Katherine…_- Y estoy celosa de Rachel por la atención que esta tiene- y Damon cada vez esta mas sorprendido- Pero de lo que mas estoy celosa es de su relacion contigo-

De que mierda hablas Elena-

Rachel lo sabe- siguio esta y Damon ahora se ve confundido- Le dije que me gustas, pero ella lo tomo en el sentido que claro que me gustas porque eres mi amigo, pero no es eso- pauso- Has cambiado tanto Damon, te preocupas mas, e incluso eres mas humano-

No lo soy- refuto Damon

No lo niegues- le pidió Elena- Porque no esta mal que lo seas- aseguro- De hecho es genial, porque desde que te conoci que trate de buscar la forma de ayudarte a que cambiaras, que dejaras de actuar arrebatadamente, que pienses antes de actuar, y me duele decir que fue Rachel quien lo logro y no yo-

Rachel no me ha cambiado- refuto Damon molesto- Lo único que ha hecho es apoyarme, aceptarme como soy- pauso- Con ella puedo ser yo, y si una versión mas calmada, porque por fin tengo a alguien quien me entiende y acepta como soy, y lo mismo yo con ella- pauso- Pero sigo siendo yo, y con ustedes no he cambiado en lo absoluto-

Puede ser- concedió Elena y se le acerca y Damon la mira atentamente- Pero quien eres con Rachel me gusta, y me atraes de una manera que jamás antes lo habias hecho-

Elena que haces- le pregunto confundido

Quiero saber si tu aun puedes sentir lo mismo que sentiste por mi mucho antes de que Rachel apareciera- contesto ella- Porque se que me amaste Damon- y se pone en puntillas para besarlo y Damon abre mucho los ojos y la empuja- Damon- susurro confundida

Estas demente, cierto- le pregunto el molesto

No- contesto Elena confundida

Lo estas si crees que te dejare besarme- refuto Damon- Estoy enamorado de Rachel, Elena- le recordó y la chica rola los ojos

Me amaste a mi también- le recordó

Si realmente lo hubiera hecho, crees que me hubiera enamorado de Rachel- le pregunto Damon- Y te recuerdo que fuiste tu misma la que se dio cuenta de que no la estaba usando para olvidarte y de que realmente la amo- añadio

Lo se- concedió Elena- Pero pude estar equivocada-

Wow- exclamo Damon sorprendido- Hola Katherine- y Elena abre mucho los ojos- Metete esto en la cabeza, estoy ENAMORADO DE RACHEL, y no la voy a engañar, con nadie- pauso- Y si te sientes sola y que todo lo arruinas, pues asi por como estas actuando ahora, no me sorprende que asi sea- y se mete a su auto y Elena mira triste el piso, mientras la persona que observaba sonríe y mueve algo en su celular…

Y en la casa de los Salvatore, Rachel esta comiendo de una bandeja en el piso de la celda, cuando siente su celular vibrar y lo saca de su bolsillo y mira que le llego un mensaje

Es Damon- le pregunto Stefan

Nop- contesto la chica y abre el mensaje y lo lee: _Rachel, la historia siempre se repite, Kol_…y la chica se ve confundida y se da cuenta que el mensaje trae un video y lo reproduce y abre mucho los ojos y Stefan que la mira se le acerca a ver que ve y abre mucho los ojos tambien- Porque hizo eso- susurro

Damon se alejo- le dijo Stefan

Pero ella no- susurro Rachel triste y corta el video y guarda su celular

Que pasa- pregunto Alaric

Nada- contesto Stefan- No es algo de lo que debes preocuparte- y mira a Rachel- Estaras bien- y ella asiente- Bien-…

Finalmente Jeremy encuentra lo que buscaba, y vuelve donde estan Damon y Elena y nota la molestia del vampiro y la incomodidad de su hermana- Paso algo- pregunto confundido

Nada de lo que te tengas que preocupar- contesto Damon- Encontraste algo-

Si- contesto Jeremy y le da un papel- Esa es la dirección- y Damon mira el papel

Vamos entonces- dijo y los tres se suben al auto, pero ahora Elena se sube atrás y Rose aparece sentada al lado de Damon y mira a Jeremy

Elena trato de besarlo- le dijo y Jeremy abre mucho los ojos- Esta confundida acerca de lo que siente, y cree que teniendo a Damon podria recuperar a Stefan, y viceversa- pauso- Pero no sera asi, porque ya ninguno de los hermanos Salvatore la quiere de esa forma- y desaparece y Jeremy mira a su hermana, y una hora despues llegan a las afueras de la ciudad a una mansión

Es aquí- pregunto Elena

Me detendría aquí si asi no fuera- le pregunto Damon y se sale del auto y Elena lo mira triste y ella y Jeremy también salen del auto

Entrare contigo- le dijo Elena a Damon, el que solo se encoge de hombros y empieza a avanzar hacia la casa- Jer, quedate aquí- le pidió a su hermano el que asiente y ella sigue al vampiro, y el chico siente a alguien a su lado

Ahora piensas en mi- le dijo divertida Rose y Jeremy solo le sonríe- Quieres saber porque dije lo que dije- y el asiente- Porque asi es, recuerdas lo que dije de Damon- y Jeremy asiente- Pues si es Rachel, y en poco tiempo sabras porque es asi, y respecto a Stefan, la amo, de verdad lo hizo, pero ese Stefan era un fantasma de si mismo, y no el verdadero Stefan, el verdadero se esta descubriendo a si mismo-

Y que tiene que amara a un fantasma- pregunto Jeremy

No se puede amar a un fantasma- contesto Rose- No hay futuro amando algo que te estanca y no te deja avanzar- añadio

Entiendo- murmuro Jeremy, recordando a Anna, y en la mansión

Damon, puedes dejar de estar molesto- le pidió Elena- O al menos dejar de ignorarme-

Puedo dejar de ignorarte- concedió Damon y la mira- Pero no me pidas que deje de estar molesto-

Ok- concedió la chica- Y como es Marie- pregunto

Esta loca- contesto Damon

Por algo le dicen la sangrienta Marie- entendió Elena y Damon asiente- Y si es asi, porque te metiste con ella- pregunto confundida

Que este loca, no significa que no sea sexy- contesto Damon simplemente y Elena rola los ojos y suben por la escalera

Esta muy callado aquí- susurro Elena y Damon asiente- Y huele mal-

Huele a muerte- susurro Damon y sigue su olfato y llegan a una habitación- Mierda- siseo al ver la pared, y en ella estaca a una mujer

Dime que esa no es Marie- pregunto Elena

Lo es- contesto alguien tras ellos y se dan vuelta para ver a Kol

Genial- dijo sarcástico Damon y Kol le sonríe- No querras decirnos quien la convirtió, cierto- pregunto

Podria- contesto Kol- Pero esta algo difuso quien podria haber sido-

De que hablas- le pregunto Elena confundida

Marie era muy buena en la cama- contesto Kol- Y se que se acosto con Klaus, pero también con Elijah- pauso- Pero incluso Rebecca podria haber sido-

Rebecca es lesbiana- dijo sorprendido Damon- Eso explica mucho- añadio divertido y Kol se rie

Divertido- le dijo- Y no, pero en algun arrebato podria haberla convertido-

Porque solo nos dices que no nos diras y punto- le dijo Elena molesta

Cuidado con tu actitud- le advirtió Kol acercándosele y Elena se echa para atrás y Damon se pone frente a Kol

Crei que Klaus y tu no tenían una linda relacion- le dijo

Lo mismo supe yo de tu hermano y tu- le dijo Kol- Y es cierto, pero digamos que tratar de ser asesinados juntos te cambia un poco la perspectiva, no lo crees-

Cierto- concordo Damon

Y digamos que no me agrada nada el hecho de que la gente cambie de opinión- añadio Kol y Damon lo mira confundido- Solo matar a Klaus era lo que ustedes querian, ahora explicame como es que Finn esta muerto-

Mmm, eso…-

Si eso- confirmo Kol- No crees que debería matar a alguien de tu parte para estar a mano- pregunto

Nop- contesto Damon

Que mal, porque no opino igual- añadio Kol- Y podria ser ese chico de afuera- y mira a Elena- Es tu hermano, no- y Elena lo mira molesta- Lo tomare como un si- y se va a ir, y Damon se le pone en frente- No te conviene tratar de pelear conmigo-

Difiero- refuto Damon y ambos se agarran y empiezan a pelear, y Elena se hace a un lado y los ve difusamente, hasta que Damon cae al piso y Kol lo empieza a patear en el piso…

Y en la celda en la casa de los Salvatore, Rachel que escucha a Stefan y Alaric discutir, siente a Damon, y ella se cansa de los dos hombres que discuten- BASTA- les grito, pero ellos siguen y ella se pone en medio de ambos y los lanza lejos con sus poderes

Que rayos- siseo Stefan en el piso cerca de la puerta, y Alaric cayo en la cama de camping

Me cansaron- le dijo Rachel y va a decir algo mas, cuando cae al piso desmayada y Alaric y Stefan la miran confundidos, cuando sienten algo extraño en el aire, y Alaric abre mucho los ojos al ver a alguien en la entrada y Stefan va a ver cuando la persona apunta su mano hacia el y se queda dormido y la persona avanza y se acuclilla al lado de Stefan y le pone la mano en la frente unos segundos y se levanta y se le acerca a Alaric

Como- susurro Alaric mirando a la persona y a Rachel que esta en el piso muy sorprendido y confundido

Estas siendo muy odioso, Alaric- le dijo la persona sonriendo

Como es que hay dos de ti- pregunto Alaric- Rachel- y la chica le sonríe

No soy y soy Rachel- contesto no otra que B- Pero tu no tienes porque saberlo- añadio y se le acerca- Lo que quiero de ti, lo obtendré- y rápidamente le pone su mano en la frente

Que haces- le pregunto confundido y paralizado

Ya lo tengo- contesto ella y lo mira directamente a los ojos- Le querras dar a Stefan lo que quiere- ordeno

Le querre dar a Stefan lo que quiere- repitió Alaric

Y me olvidaras- añadio la chica

Y te olvidare- repitió Alaric y con eso cierra los ojos y B le quita la mano de la frente y el cae a la cama

Bien- susurro B y mira a Rachel en el piso- Llego la hora-…

CONTINUARA…


	88. Plan B

Gracias a todos por los comentarios, lamento si me demore demasiado con este cap, pero sin acceso a internet las subidas se me complican...de hecho estoy subiendo del compu de mi papa :)

Nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>88<p>

PLAN B

BASTA- le grito Elena a Kol, que aun patea a Damon, y este deja de hacerlo y la mira

Crees que me importa lo que quieras- le pregunto

No- contesto Elena- Pero por favor detente- le pidió en un susurro y Kol le sonríe

Lo hare- concedió y mira a Damon en el piso que lo mira- Finalmente solo estaba dejando algo en claro-

Y eso era- pregunto Damon tratando de levantarse y Kol se pone en cuclillas y le pone una mano encima para evitárselo

No eres tan fuerte como crees ser- le contesto Kol- No contra ninguno de nosotros-

Despues de pelear con Elijah, Rebecca y ahora contigo, entiendo el punto- murmuro Damon

No recién ahora lo aprendiste conmigo Damon- lo corrigio Kol y este lo mira confundido- Lo aprendiste hace 100 años, pero te hice olvidarlo-

Tu que- pregunto Damon sorprendido, pero Kol se levanta y se va hacia la puerta y Damon también se levanta- Respondeme- exigió y Kol se detiene en la puerta y lo mira sonriendo

No lo hare- contesto- Y fue Klaus quien la trasnformo-

Porque tendríamos que creerte- le pregunto Elena

Marie le dio una pista a mi hermano sobre la descendencia Bracova en su lecho de muerte, y estaba aquejada de una enfermedad- siguio Kol ignorando a la chica y mirando directamente a Damon- Y como no quería morir, Niklaus la transformo-

No estas mintiendo- pregunto Damon

No- contesto Kol- No tengo razón y tampoco quiero mentirte a ti- añadio y con eso se fue rápidamente

Porque dijo eso- le pregunto Elena muy confundida a Damon

No se- contesto este- Pero tengo una idea-…_que al igual que Stefan conoció a Klaus en los años 20, yo conoci a Kol…y ambos originales nos hicieron olvidarlos…lo que explicaría porque sentí que conocía a Kol cuando lo vi en el ataúd…ahora la pregunta es porque me hizo olvidarme de el, y cuando lo conoci…_

Y esa seria- pregunto Elena interrumpiendo los pensamientos del vampiro

No es de tu incumbencia- contesto Damon y ella lo mira molesta- Ahora salgamos de aquí, que ya quiero volver a casa, con mi novia- y con eso sale de la habitación y Elena deja salir un suspiro y lo sigue…

Mmm- murmuro alguien abriendo los ojos lentamente y ve la hora- Oh, que dormi- dijo no otra que Bonnie y se sienta en el sillón donde durmió durante todo el dia, estirando su cuerpo y siente un ruido y lo reconoce como el de su celular y lo busca y revisa que tiene mensajes de Jamie haciéndole saber como va a Abby, y de Caroline y un golpe en la puerta se escucha y ella se levanta arropada con una manta y ahora se da cuenta que la tenia en ella y se va confundida, pero escucha la puerta de nuevo y se encoge de hombros y le abre a no otra que Caroline Forbes

Por fin- se quejo la rubia entrando y Bonnie la mira confundida cerrando la puerta- Que no escuchaste tu celular- le pregunto cruzándose de brazos

No- contesto Bonnie- Lo siento- se disculpo- He estado durmiendo todo el dia-

Y eso, estas enferma- le pregunto preocupada Caroline

No- aseguro Bonnie- Pero ayer sali todo el dia- explico

A donde fuiste- le pregunto Caroline curiosa

A Virginia- contesto rapidamdente Bonnie- Y llegue al amanecer-

Y eso- pregunto Caroline confundida

Queria manejar de noche- contesto Bonnie simplemente- Pero y para que me buscabas- le pregunto confundida

Para que hablaramos de lo que paso con Elena- contesto Caroline y Bonnie asiente entendiendo- Y de algo que averiguamos ayer- pauso- Y realmente necesito una amiga con la cual hablar-

Sabes que estoy aquí para lo que sea- le dijo Bonnie y Caroline asiente

Tyler me llamo- le conto

Ok- entendió Bonnie- Ven conmigo a la cocina- y le toma una mano y la lleva a esta- Y mientras comemos algo me cuentas- y Caroline asiente, y le cuenta todo- Asi que Elena y Damon se fueron a Denver, y Rachel esta con Stefan-

Tratando de que no mate a Alaric- añadio la rubia y Bonnie se rie- Porque te ries- le pregunto confundida

Realmente crees que Stefan seguirá matando a Alaric- pregunto Bonnie

Según me dijo Elena, si- contesto Caroline y Bonnie niega con la cabeza

Yo no juzgaría los hechos teniendo la opinión de Elena- dijo- Menos aun despues de todas las cosas crueles y estúpidas que ha dicho y ha hecho-

Realmente la amistad entre ustedes esta destruida- entendió Caroline sorprendida

Tristemente si- confirmo Bonnie- Pero si te soy sincera Care, desde que le dije lo que le dije, me siento ligera, como que un peso se levanto de mis hombros-

Pero según dices igual te apena- le dijo Caroline

Por supuesto- confirmo Bonnie- La conozco de toda mi vida, las tres nos criamos juntas Care y hemos sido amigas, pero eso no justifica mantener una amistad con Elena, no despues de que a ella al parecer le ha pasado por un lado todo lo que hemos vivido-

Bonnie, solo quiero que sepas- empezo la rubia- Que no tomare ningún lado en esta pelea, porque ambas son mis amigas y las amo-

Lo se- le dijo Bonnie sonriendo- No esperaría otra cosa- aseguro, y hablaron de ello, y luego de Tyler- Te sientes culpable por extrañarlo- le pregunto a la rubia, la que toca la cadena que tiene puesta

Si- contesto- Despues de lo que ha hecho, debería seguir furiosa con el, pero lo amo- y Bonnie le sonríe

Entonces no tienes nada porque sentirte culpable- le aseguro- El amor te ha hecho perdonar sus faltas, y no hay nada mas puro que este, Care, asi que por lo hecho por el no debes sentirte culpable-

Ok, no lo hare- concedió la rubia con una enorme sonrisa- Solo espero que vuelva pronto-

Lo hara- aseguro Bonnie- Y cuando lo haga, todo sera mucho mejor, porque ambos por fin estarán juntos-

Eso espero- susurro Caroline, y ambas siguen conversando, hasta que la rubia se va y Bonnie sigue descansando…

Y Damon, Jeremy y Elena, llegan a Mystic Falls ya de madrugada, con el vampiro conduciendo directo a su casa, y al entrar a esta, no encuentran a los demas

Donde estarán- pregunto Elena confundida

Quizas aun estan en la celda- propuso Jeremy y los tres se van hacia alla y encuentran a Stefan a la entrada, Rachel en medio de esta, y Alaric arriba de la cama, todos inconscientes, y Damon salta a su hermano y revisa a Rachel, mientras Elena pasa a ver a Alaric y Jeremy hace reaccionar a Stefan, que es el primero que despierta

Mmm- murmuro y ve al chico a su lado- Jeremy- y este asiente- Parece que nos quedamos dormidos de tanto discutir-

Eso parece- concordo Alaric que también ahora esta despierto, y Rachel también lo esta y Damon le ayuda a sentarse

Seguros que eso paso- pregunto Damon mirándolos no muy convencido, debido a los lugares donde los encontraron

Yeah- contesto Stefan

Ok- concedió Damon y ayuda a Rachel a pararse y los otros también lo hacen- Y lograron algo- pregunto

Aun no- contesto Stefan y mira a Alaric- Me vas a dar entregar la estaca o no- le pregunto

Si- contesto este, sorprendiendo a todos

Porque ahora si- le pregunto Elena, y Rachel se tensa y Damon que la siente, la mira confundido

Porque estoy cansado- contesto Alaric simplemente

Bien, entonces vayamos a descansar, y mañana vamos por ella- sugirió Damon y todos asienten y salen de la celda hacia la sala

Por cierto que averiguaron- les pregunto Stefan

Como dijo Damon es tarde- contesto Elena- Ya el te dira que descubrimos-

Me pregunto que mas dira- añadio Rachel mirando fijamente a Elena, y ella, Alaric y Damon la miran confundidos, mientras Stefan solo la observa

De que hablas, Rach- le pregunto Damon

Elena y tu saben muy bien de que hablo- contesto Rachel mirando aun a Elena

Pues no- le dijo la chica

Ok- concedió Rachel- Te ilumino y de paso retiro mi disculpa de la mañana- añadio y Elena la mira sorprendida, mientras Rachel se le acerca mirándola fijamente- La próxima vez que trates de besar a mi novio- y Elena y Damon abren mucho los ojos- Aprenderas igual que tu doble de lo que soy capaz de hacer- le advirtió

Rach…- empezo la chica

No quiero escuchar lo que tengas que decir- la interrumpió Rachel- Se exactamente lo que dijiste, hiciste y el porque de ello-

Como- le pregunto Elena sorprendida

Kol- contesto Rachel y saca su celular y lo muestra- Me mando un video de lo que paso-

Porque- le pregunto Damon

Para que sepa que la historia se repite- contesto Rachel y todos la miran confundidos

Puedo ver el video- le pregunto Damon y ella le da su celular y este lo encuentra y lo ve

Lo siento- se disculpo Elena avergonzada

No quiero tu disculpa insincera- le dijo Rachel molesta- Porque como dije se que le dijiste a Damon, porque aprendi hace mucho a leer los labios Elena- pauso- Te he dado mi amistad, y comprensión, tal cual y tu lo has hecho conmigo, pero ya no mas, no despues de esto- pauso- Ya no confio en ti- y con eso se fue hacia las habitaciones, y Elena mira a Damon

Lo siento- le dijo y el la mira molesto y se va tras Rachel

Tu sabias- le pregunto Jeremy a Stefan al darse cuenta de que el chico no se veía sorprendido por lo sucedido en lo absoluto

Yep- contesto y Elena lo mira

Puedo explicarte porque lo hice- le dijo y Stefan niega con la cabeza

Tu y yo ya hemos hablado antes Elena- le recordó- Y lo que hiciste no me conscierne en lo absoluto, y por lo mismo no me debes explicación alguna- y mira a Alaric- Deberian irse a descansar- añadio y este asiente y Stefan se va a su habitación

Vamos- le dijo Alaric a ambos hermanos Gilbert, y estos se van con el…

Vas a hablar conmigo del video- le pregunto Damon a Rachel, quien le da la espalda, ambos ya estan acostados, porque cuando Damon llego a la habitación la chica ya estaba metida en la cama, asi que el dejo el celular de la chica en la mesa de noche y se acosto a su lado

Tenemos algo que hablar al respecto- le pregunto Rachel de vuelta moviéndose para mirarlo

No- contesto Damon- Yo se lo que siento, y estoy molesto con Elena por lo que hizo-

Lo note en el video- le dijo Rachel con una pequeña sonrisa y Damon le da un pequeño beso en los labios

Y- siguio Damon- Quiero saber que sientes- le pregunto

Tristeza, porque Elena no es solo mi amiga, sino que también mi prima- contesto Rachel- Y que dijera lo que dijo, duele bastante- y Damon la abraza

Traicion- entendió el chico y Rachel asiente- Creeme entiendo- le aseguro

Bien- susurro Rachel

Y se que también eventualmente hablaras con ella, y ambas llegaran a un entendimiento- añadio Damon y Rachel lo mira- La quieres a pesar de la decepcion-

Eso no ha cambiado- aseguro Rachel

Lo se- susurro Damon y la aprieta mas contra el- Porque tienes un enorme corazón, que entiende y perdona- añadio sonriendo

Lo se- concedió Rachel- Pero no quiero hacerlo aun- y Damon asiente y la besa…

A la mañana siguiente, un golpe se escucha y una puerta se abre- Stefan-

Bonnie- dijo el chico sonriendo- Puedo pasar-

Claro- le dijo la chica dejándolo entrar a su casa- Estaba desayunando- añadio yendo hacia la cocina y Stefan la sigue despues de cerrar la puerta- Quieres café- le pregunto

Seguro- contesto Stefan mientras la ve servir un tazon, que se lo da- Gracias- dijo recibiéndolo y viéndola sentarse en uno de los bancos del meson de la cocina

Y a que debo tu visita- le pregunto Bonnie

Me debes una película- contesto Stefan divertido y Bonnie le sonríe

Cierto- concordo

Y has estado algo desaparecida estos últimos dos dias- siguio Stefan- Y quería asegurarme de que estabas bien-

Lo estoy- aseguro Bonnie sonriendo- Y lamento no haber sido de ayuda con lo que paso-

Esta bien- aseguro Stefan- No siempre podemos depender de ti- añadio- Pero en que andabas- le pregunto curioso

Haciendo tramites- contesto Bonnie

Crei que irias a ver a Abby- le dijo Stefan confundido

No es necesario que vaya a verla- le dijo Bonnie y Stefan la mira mas confundido- Jamie me mantiene actualizada de cómo esta, y si te soy sincera Stefan, creo que es lo mejor por ahora que me mantenga alejada de ella-

Estas segura de ello- le pregunto el chico y Bonnie asiente- Ok, entonces, vemos esa película o no- pregunto y Bonnie le sonríe

Por supuesto- le dijo- Despues de todo no vimos las mejores partes- y con ello ambos van a la sala…

Unas horas despues, de ya terminar de ver la película con Bonnie, Stefan llega al edificio donde esta el departamento de Alaric, y se topa con su hermano a la entrada, y ambos van a este, y Damon solo abre, con una llave que se robo, y al hacerlo, se topan con Alaric que esta destrozando su casa…o algo asi

Que haces- le pregunto Stefan confundido y Alaric se detiene y los mira

No puedo encontrar la estaca- contesto

QUE- exclamaron ambos hermanos

No estaba donde la escondi- explico Alaric- O crei esconderla-

Como es eso- le pregunto Damon- Que acaso tienes problemas de memoria ahora- añadio confundido

No…no lo se- contesto Alaric pasándose las manos por la cara- Pero por mas que hago memoria no logro pensar en otro lugar que no sea en el que la busque primero-

Y ese es- le pregunto Stefan

El librero- contesto Alaric y Stefan se va a este- En la tercera corrida, tras los libros de en medio- añadio y Stefan observa todo el librero, e incluso lo mueve, pero aun asi no encuentra nada

No esta- murmuro Stefan

Y sino esta aquí, donde- pregunto Damon…

Y dicha estaca esta en manos de no otra que- Para que es eso- pregunto Bonnie viendola- Si ya tienes una-

La otra es parte del ritual- contesto B moviendo la estaca entre sus manos- Lo que me recuerda, que debes limpiar de esa la sangre que quedo en ella-

Por-

No debe haber nada que interfiera con el ritual y esa sangre puede hacerlo- contesto B- Por lo mismo no la limpies con magia- añadio

Ok- concedió Bonnie- Pero y esa que tienes en las manos, para que la tienes- pregunto y B sonríe

Esta- y levanta la estaca con una sola mano- Es tu boleto para que Klaus te acepte como la bruja del ritual- contesto

Entonces Klaus sabe del ritual- entendió Bonnie

Lea fue quien creo el ritual- contesto B- Y se lo dio a Klaus, por amor- añadio rolando los ojos- Y nosotras lo usaremos a nuestro favor- y pone la estaca encima del meson y la mueve hacia Bonnie- Asi que debes guardar esta, hasta el momento en que te diga, sin que nadie sepa que la tienes tu-

Ok- concedió Bonnie

Incluido Stefan- añadio B divertida y Bonnie la mira con expresión de "no te metas en lo que no te importa"- Como sea- siguio el ente- Ya trajeron mi encargo-

Nop- contesto Bonnie- Pero pronto según me avisaron-

Perfecto- dijo B sonriendo- Porque hoy te llegara algo mas-

Que- pregunto Bonnie curiosa

Ya veraz- contesto B y con eso se esfuma y Bonnie toma la estaca y la mueve en sus manos y niega con la cabeza

Como si pudiera decir algo- susurro…

Mientras en la casa de los Salvatore, Rachel, quien recibió un mensaje de Damon contándole que la estaca esta desaparecida asi que se demorara en volver, porque Stefan y el trataran de lograr que Alaric recuerde donde rayos realmente la dejo, yendo a todos los lugares que conocen, asi que la chica que estaba esperándolo acostada para que cuando llegaran se divirtieran, decidió tomar una ducha, y esta en medio de ella, cuando siente algo extraño en su cuerpo, y corta la regadera y toma la toalla y se envuelve en ella, y al salir de esta se mira al espejo sonriendo, pero su reflejo no sonríe sino que la mira confundida

Que rayos sucede- dijo su reflejo

La conciencia conoce al subconciente- le respondió ella misma, y el reflejo se ve confundido y preocupado- No te preocupes, es solo que hay algo que debes entender y saber, y tu subconsciente, alias yo- se apunto- Lo entiendo y lo se mejor, y es hora que ahora tu- y la apunta- El conciente lo entiendas y sepas también-

Oook- musito el reflejo- Como me haras saber y entender- y ella le sonríe y se va hacia la habitación, mientras el reflejo que se había quedado parado estatico la sigue, y esta en la habitación de la mesa de noche toma su celular y abre un mensaje y escribe y lo envía…

Y Elena que esta en el comedor de su casa comiendo algo, escucha y ve su celular vibrar a su lado y se da cuenta que tiene un mensaje…"_Estoy lista para hablar, te veo en la casa de los hermanos en media hora, RB_"…y sonríe y escribe de vuelta y se va a arreglar…

Y con la chica en la habitación de Damon, que aun tiene el celular en la mano este vibra y recibe…"_Genial, realmente quería hablar contigo, ahí estare, EG_"…y sonríe y vuelve al baño para mirar al reflejo, que se ve preocupada- Ya veraz- le dijo sonriendo y con eso se va a vestir…

Tampoco esta aquí- informo Alaric, esta con Damon y Stefan e la escuela, en su salón de clases

El ultimo lugar que nos queda por revisar es donde los Gilbert- añadio Stefan

Y despues que- pregunto Damon

Hablaremos con Bonnie y Rachel, quizás puedan rastrearla- contesto Stefan- Y sino es posible, hablare con Rebecca- y se van hacia donde los Gilbert…

Y Elena entra a la casa de los Salvatore- RACHEL- llamo y sale disparada hacia el otro lado de la habitación donde cae y queda inconsciente, y Rachel aparece detrás de un pilar

Te estaba esperando- dijo sonriendo…

Bonnie abre la puerta de su casa, y hace pasar a las personas que vienen- Nadie los vio- pregunto preocupada

No- contesto una de ellas- Entre mas viejos los vampiros mas rapidos- añadio- Y tengo 900 y el 300-

Eso no lo sabia, pero ok- dijo Bonnie- Siganme- y guía a las personas al sotano- Ya tenia todo listo- y dejan a alguien sobre un colchon y luego salen de este y Bonnie pone dos piedras, encantadas, como las que dejo en la bóveda de los Salvatore, en la puerta

Eso seria- dijo una de las personas y Bonnie asiente

Deben volver- les dijo y ambas personas asienten y se van rápidamente- Wow- exclamo la bruja- Si que son rapidos- añadio…

Mmm- murmuro Elena recobrando la conciencia y mueve su brazo, pero se da cuenta de que no puede y abre los ojos para darse cuenta que esta amarrada- Que rayos-

Ya despertaste- le dijo Rachel y ella la mira, para ver como esta mueve una mesa

Porque estoy amarrada- pregunto Elena viendo a la chica poner unas cosas en la mesa

Ya lo sabras- contesto Rachel sin mirarla

Rachel, se que estas molesta conmigo- siguio Elena- Por lo que hice, pero no crees que esto es algo extremo- le pregunto y la chica la mira

De que hablas-

Estoy amarrada- contesto Elena- Y estas poniendo esos recipientes en esa mesa-

No voy a lastimarte- le informo Rachel

Entonces- pregunto Elena confundida y Rachel y toma algo que puso en la mesa en sus manos, y Elena nota que es una jeringa- Para que es eso-

Silencio- le dijo Rachel- Debo contarnos algo-

Contarnos- pregunto Elena

Shh- le ordeno Rachel con su dedo en sus propios labios- Escucha- y Elena solo la mira, y la ve salir de detrás de la mesa y pararse apoyada en esta- Hace 1500 años, existía una bella joven, Miyela, que se enamoro perdidamente de un importante y poderoso hombre con habilidades fuera de este mundo, Rian Petrovsko, tuvieron dos hijos, mellizos, un chico, Rian Junior, y una chica Makayla, ambos de apellido Petrova- pauso- Y mientras Rian Junior continuo la descendencia Petrova, Makayla conoció al amor de su vida, Joani Bracovknia, y ella y su cuñada dieron a luz a dos niños el mismo año, los que continuaron el legado de las familia Petrova y Bracova-

Porque el cambio en los apellidos- pregunto Elena confundida

Algo que pasaba antiguamente- contesto Rachel simplemente- Siguiendo, ambos niños, con solo meses de diferencias entre ellos, eran muy unidos, y misticos- y Elena se ve intrigada- Mientras el mayor, Petrova, tenia la habilidad de reponerse a todo rápidamente, el menor, Bracova, podía ver cosas que los demas no- pauso- Ambos herederaron dividamente las habilidades fuera de este mundo de su abuelo, al crecer, descubrieron que la sangre del mayor era lo que lo hacia fuerte, y que el menor era un psíquico, asi que ambos se empezaron a mezclar y a internar en un mundo sobrenatural que ya existía, y a sus ojos se revelaba- pauso- Ambos siguieron aumentando su descendencia, creando dos clanes, en que el apellido, la sangre y el poder en ambas familias se mantenía respectivamente, hasta que finalmente llegaron a las familias Petrova y Bracova que llegaron aquí junto a los vikingos, hace 1000 años-

Porque me cuentas esto- le pregunto Elena

Aun debo seguir- contesto Rachel- Siempre las mas poderosas de ambas familias, eran las que se volvían las cabezas de esta-

Las, te refieres a mujeres- pregunto Elena y Rachel asiente- Porque-

Porque la sangre y el poder, despues del nacimiento de ambos primos, empezo a aparecer solo en ellas- contesto Rachel- Los primos hicieron algo, y fue castigada asi su descendencia masculina- pauso- Hace 1000 años, las cabezas, eran Tatia y Liandra-

Tatia- pregunto Elena- La doopelganger-

No- contesto Rachel- Aun no existía la doopelganger- pauso- La doopelganger nació como consecuencia de la participación de Tatia en el ritual que ella, Ayanna, Esther y Liandra llevaron a cabo para proteger a las mujeres que venían del antiguo mundo y que dio origen a los hombres lobos-

Entonces- pregunto Elena confundida

Tatia es el nombre de la madre de la doopelganger- contesto Rachel- La primera Petrova en morir por ayudar a Esther- y Elena la mira sorprendida- Fue la sangre de Tatia, madre, la usada para crear a los vampiros, por su participación falleció, y su hija, su doopelganger, su consecuencia, tomo su lugar como la cabeza de la familia, y también su nombre- pauso- El verdadero nombre de la doopelganger es Charlotte-

Wow- exclamo Elena sorprendida

Elena- siguio Rachel y se le acerca- Recuerdas cuando Lea te dijo que tu no eras su doopelganger- y la chica asiente- Lo que mas bien quiso decir es que no eres su Petrova- pauso- Y de hecho menciono, lo de una Petrova por una Bracova-

No entiendo- dijo Elena confundida y Rachel se agacha a su lado y le inyecta la jeringa- Ouch- se quejo- Que haces-

Tomando algo de tu sangre- contesto la chica y le saca la jeringa y se devuelve hacia la mesa

Para que- pregunto Elena

El significado tras las palabras de Lea hacia a ti y a Katerina- siguio Rachel llegando tras la mesa y la mira- Es que en la familias Petrovas y Bracovas, si en una nacia una mujer en la otra meses despues también- pauso- Y sino remotamos solo a las ultimas, seria Tatia por Liandra y Charlotte por Alaiya-

Porque Alaiya y no Lea- pregunto Elena

Porque Alaiya es la mayor de las gemelas- contesto Rachel y deja caer la sangre de la jeringa en un recipiente- Con la consecuencia derivada con el hechizo que dio origen a la doopelganger, a las gemelas, a la muerte de Henrick el hijo menor de Esther y la perdida considerable de poder de Ayanna, y la creación de los hombres lobos, se perdió el balance en los nacimientos en ambas familias-

Y eso que significa- pregunto Elena

Que Lea se quedo sin Petrova- contesto Rachel y sonríe- Hasta 500 años despues que Katerina nació, y balanceo las cosas de nuevo-

Pero Lea estaba muerta y Ariadne era la Bracova que estaba viva- refuto Elena

Cierto- concordo Rachel- Pero sabias que Katerina era la primera mujer que nacia en la familia Petrova desde hacia 500 años- y Elena asiente

Lo lei en un libro, unas semanas antes de conocerte- conto la chica- Isobel tenia el libro con la historia de la familia Petrova, pero no mencionan nada de esto que me dices-

Por supuesto que no lo mencionan- le dijo Rachel- La familia Petrova oculto a la Bracova, y su unión, por una razón en especial-

La que seria-

Devolver el balance- contesto Rachel y Elena esta confundida- Con el nacimiento de Ariadne se perdió el balance de nuevo Elena- siguio la chica- Porque no tenia a su Petrova, y no la tuvo hasta que tu naciste 500 despues, dándole asi a ambas familias balance-

Te equivocas- refuto Elena- Tu estas aquí, asi que no hay balance de nuevo- y Rachel sonríe y toma otra jeringa y se la pone en el brazo y pone la sangre que se saco en el pote que esta al lado del que tiene ahora la sangre de Elena- Que haces-

La sangre de cada una de las familias se torna de color al entrar en contacto con el fuego- contesto Rachel mirándola- Amarillo para la familia Petrova y Azul para la Bracova-

Porque- pregunto Elena

Por el poder que la sangre de estas oculta- contesto Rachel- Solo la sangre de Rian Petrovsko se tornaba del color que ambos colores forman, que seria-

Verde- contesto Elena y Rachel sonríe- Eso es porque el tenia ambas habilidades como tu lo llamas- y Rachel asiente

Asi es- confirmo y toma una cajetilla y de ella saca un fosforo y lo prende- Veamos si es verdad- añadio y lanza el fosforo al pote con la sangre de Elena y una flama de color amarillo se eleva

Wow- exclamo Elena sorprendida

De que color crees que sera mi sangre- pregunto Rachel

Azul- contesto Elena y Rachel prende otro fosforo y mirando fijamente a Elena lo lanza al pote donde esta su sangre, y para sorpresa de la chica dos llamas aparecen azul y amarilla, para finalmente quedar en verde- Pero…- y mira a Rachel

Sabias que los doopelgangers siempre han existido- pregunto y Elena asiente

Alaric me lo menciono cuando el se entero por Damon de ello- conto la chica- Y que es lo que hace a los doopelganger Petrova distintos es que son dobles vivientes- y Rachel asiente

Bien- siguio la chica- Recuerdas quien es la madre de Rachel- y Elena asiente- Pariente de tu madre- y Elena asiente de nuevo y de pronto sus ojos se abren mucho

Eres una Petrova- entendió y Rachel le sonríe

Y la doopelganger de Alaiya Bracova- añadio

Pero, los doopelganger solo nacen en una linea de sangre- añadio Elena- Como es que naciste si es que con Ariadne murio la descendencia Bracova-

Pues fijate que no fue asi- refuto Rachel y se le empieza a acercar a la chica que solo la mira- Ariadne tuvo un sueño un mes antes de morir, en el que veía a un niño idéntico a su padre, y eso la hizo sospechar algo, y descubrió solo horas antes de morir que su padre había tenido una amante, y que esa era una de las razones por la cual lo mataron, además de sus deudas-

La familia Bracova siguio entonces- entendió Elena y Rachel asiente

Para llegar a mutuar en la familia Berry- siguio- James Berry, el padre biológico de Rachel- y se pone justo en frente de la chica- Ambas familias, la Petrova y Bracova, unidas por un mismo tronco, han vuelto al inicio, con Rachel-

Porque hablas en tercera persona- le pregunto Elena confundida

Porque no solo tu estas escuchando esto- contesto la chica- Sino que también la misma Rachel, que en su insconciente sabia todo lo que te estoy diciendo, y ahora su consciente también lo sabe-

Porque solo su inconsciente lo sabia- pregunto Elena

Porque hay cosas que deben permanecer ocultas hasta su debido momento- contesto Rachel simplemente- Y este es el momento-

Porque- pregunto Elena

Porque si- contesto Rachel y le pone una mano en la frente- Fuiste de ayuda Elena, pero ya no eres necesaria- y la chica la mira confundida y trata de decir algo pero siente sus ojos pesados y pierde la conciencia y Rachel le quita la mano de la frente- Y debes olvidar lo que hablamos- y se aleja de ella hacia a la ventana donde ve su reflejo que tiene los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa- Entendiste-

Lo hice- contesto el reflejo- Y ya vi todo lo que has hecho…o mas bien he hecho-

Exacto- confirmo la chica y mira hacia Elena- Hay que arreglar esto- y se va hacia las cosas…

Me harte- se quejo Damon tirándose al sillón de la casa de los Gilbert, mientras su hermano y Alaric lo miran- La maldita estaca no esta aquí, y al parecer en ningún lado- añadio exasperado

Llamare a Rebecca- añadio Stefan

Esperate- le pidió Alaric- Hablen con Rachel y Bonnie primero para ver si alguna de ellas o ambas pueden rastrearla, y despues llamas a Rebecca- y Stefan mira a su hermano que se encoge de hombros y se levanta y sigue a Stefan fuera de la casa…

Elena- llamo Rachel moviendo a la chica, que esta acostada en el sillón dormida- Elena, despierta- y la chica se empieza a mover y abre los ojos

Rachel- murmuro Elena y esta asiente y se aleja hacia el otro sillón de la sala

Que haces dormida aquí- le pregunto y Elena la mira confundida

Dormida- pregunto y Rachel asiente- No recuerdo haberme quedado dormida-

Que raro- le dijo Rachel- Que es lo ultimo que recuerdas- le pregunto

Haber llegado aquí- contesto Elena y mira a la chica- Porque tu me mandaste un mensaje diciéndome que estabas lista para hablar conmigo de lo que paso-

No se de que hablas, porque no te he mandado ningún mensaje- le dijo Rachel

Como que no me has mandado ningún mensaje- pregunto Elena sorprendida

No lo he hecho- contesto Rachel

Pero si aquí tengo la prueba- añadio Elena molesta y saca su celular de su bolsillo y lo revisa y no tiene nada- Que mierda- siseo

Elena- y esta la mira- Baje a la cocina y escuche un ruido desde aquí y te encontré dormida- añadio Rachel y Elena sigue revisando su celular

Pero estoy segura de que me mandaste un mensaje- añadio y mira a la chica- Sino porque estaría aquí- pregunto

Ni idea- contesto Rachel- Pero de lo que si tengo idea es que no quiero ni verte ni hablar contigo aun- añadio

Porque eres tan severa- le pregunto Elena molesta y Rachel se rie

Severa- le pregunto ella molesta- Trataste de besar a MI NOVIO, eso se llama traición Elena, y no voy a actuar como que todo esta bien porque no lo esta- y la puerta de la casa se abre y Stefan y Damon entran y las ven

Que haces aquí Elena- le pregunto Damon

No lo se- contesto esta- Se supone que venia a hablar con Rachel porque me mando un mensaje, pero ahora resulta que no fue asi, y mas aun en mi celular no hay prueba de ellos-

Porque jamás existieron- añadio Rachel

Si existieron- refuto Elena molesta- Sino no estaría aquí-

Y donde estan entonces- le pregunto Rachel de brazos cruzados

Lo mismo quisiera saber yo- contesto Elena y Rachel rola los ojos

Asi que ahora los mensajes de texto también se pierden- añadio Damon y ambas chicas lo miran confundidas- La estaca esta desaparecida-

Como que esta desaparecida- pregunto Elena

Creo que la palabra desaparecida lo dice, no- le contesto Rachel y Elena la mira molesta

No estaba en ningún lugar donde la buscamos- añadio Stefan- Y queremos- y mira a Rachel- Si tu o Bonnie pueden dar con ella-

Nop- contesto Rachel- Ninguna de las dos puede-

Porque no- le pregunto Elena- Si Bonnie ha podido rastrear objetos-

Y Gloria logro rastrear el collar de la bruja original- añadio Stefan

Se pueden rastrear objetos- concordo Rachel- Pero aquellos a los cuales las personas estan atados emocionalmente- pauso- Lo que las brujas y las psíquicas rastreamos es la energía de la persona, no el objeto en si, y las estacas no tienen ningún valor emocional impregnado en ellas-

Entonces ni tu ni Bonnie pueden- entendió Stefan

Asi es- confirmo Rachel- Las brujas y las psíquicas nos guiamos prácticamente por las mismas reglas, solo hay pequeñas diferencias que nos distinguen debido a la conexión con la naturaleza-

Ellas sirvientas y ustedes amigas- añadio Damon y Rachel asiente

Llamare a Rebecca- dijo resignado Stefan

Y yo me voy- añadio Elena

Buena idea- le dijo Rachel sonriendo y Elena la mira molesta y sale de la casa- Y Stefan- llamo la chica y este la mira- Buscale el lado bueno a Rebecca con lo de que ya saben que Klaus es el que inicio su linea de sangre y que la estaca perdida en malas manos los afecta a todos-

Buena idea- le dijo Stefan y dejo a Rachel y Damon solos, el que le sonríe a su novia

Que- le pregunto Rachel confundida

Soy una mala influencia- le dijo Damon- Eres cada vez mas sarcástica- añadio y la atrapa entre sus brazos- Y me encanta- le susurro en el oído a la chica, que se rie y el la besa…

Elena llega a su casa y sube directo a su habitación y se tira a su cama…_como es posible que recuerde haber recibido mensajes, que realmente no recibe…no tiene el menor sentido…y mas aun porque estaba dormida en el sillón de la casa de los Salvatore…algo paso…pero que…_y niega con la cabeza y se levanta de la cama y toma unas cosas y se va al baño y toma una ducha…

Damon- llamo Stefan y encuentra a su hermano sentado en la sala solo con un libro en las manos- Y Rachel- pregunto confundido

Se fue a ver a Bonnie- contesto Damon sin mirarlo- Como no la ha visto desde antes de lo de las estacas, siente que la tiene abandonada o algo asi-

Ya veo- entendió Stefan

Que dijo la barbie extremista- pregunto Damon y Stefan se sienta en el sillón frente a su hermano

Que aun quiere la estaca- contesto y Damon rola los ojos- Pero que esperara por ella, ya que sabe que no mataremos a Klaus con ella-

Igualmente lo mataremos- aseguro Damon- Solo tenemos que encontrar la forma de no morir junto con el-

Cierto- concordo Stefan y se levanta del sillón y se sirve un trago y también le da uno a Damon…

Rachel toca la puerta en casa de Bonnie, la que le abre sonriendo- Hey, no te esperaba por aquí- le dijo la bruja

Ni yo me esperaba por aquí- confirmo la psíquica- Puedo pasar- le pregunto sonriendo y Bonnie asiente y abre mas la puerta para dejar a la chica entrar y al escuchar la puerta cerrarse se da vuelta para mirar a Bonnie- La segunda parte del plan ha acabado- añadio y Bonnie abre mucho los ojos sorprendida- Y la tercera esta por empezar-

Ya lo sabes- pregunto sorprendida Bonnie y Rachel asiente y mira hacia su lado derecho y Bonnie también mira para ver a- B- que sonrie

Es mi subconsciente- añadio Rachel y Bonnie la mira- Y tomo posesión de mi consciente esta tarde para que supiera algo importante respecto al ritual y hacerme saber que ha hecho y como tu también la has ayudado-

Porque dices que es tu subconsciente- pregunto Bonnie confundida

Porque asi es- contesto Rachel- Desde que llegue aquí, mi conocimiento y entendimiento sobre todo lo sobrenatural siempre fue sorpresivo- y Bonnie asiente- Y es porque siempre he sabido que existe, porque mi subconsciente lo sabia, y de a poco a medida que mi poder despertaba mi consciente fue adquiriendo el conocimiento- pauso y mira a su doble- Ella es la manifestación de que siempre tuve la respuesta-

La respuesta a que- le pregunto Bonnie

A no ser el títere de Niklaus el dia de mi cumpleaños- contesto Rachel- Bonnie las brujas y las psíquicas nos regimos casi por las mismas reglas, si una bruja se convierte en vampiro o hibrido, que pasa-

Pierde sus poderes- contesto Bonnie- Igual las psíquicas- pregunto y Rachel asiente- Pero Klaus al convertirte mantendrá tus poderes, eso dijo, y por eso te quiere- añadio confundida- O no-

Si, y asi sera- aseguro Rachel y Bonnie la mira confundida- En el ritual que Lea diseño, la bruja es la que mantendrá mis poderes, debe todo el tiempo mantener estos en resguardo dentro de mi, mientras bebo la sangre del vampiro mas viejo vivo, y el hombre lobo mas viejo vivo-

Elijah y Klaus- añadio Bonnie y Rachel asiente

La bruja mantiene la conexión todo el tiempo- siguio- Y con una daga bañada en la misma sangre de la que bebi, Klaus debe atravesar mi corazón- pauso- La sangre de vampiro y hombre lobo se encargara de volverme a la vida, y la magia de la bruja de mantener mis poderes, con la fuerza y habilidad de las especies de las cuales bebi sangre, pero no con sus debilidades-

Entonces que seras- pregunto Bonnie

Una inmortal- contesto Rachel- Y no es malo, pero al ser Klaus quien me asesine, sera el ultimo a quien vere, y mas su sangre en mi, le dara el control que quiere para manipularme-

Lo veras como tu verdugo y tu salvador- entendió Bonnie y Rachel asiente

Y ese ritual se llevara acabo si o si- aseguro

De que hablas- le pregunto Bonnie confundida

Para lograr que Klaus se fuera, sin saber que Elena vivía, y que no lastimara a nadie si es que volvia, le prometi que el dia de mi cumpleaños me entregaría a el, sin pelea alguna- contesto Rachel y Bonnie la mira sorprendida- Esa es la razón por la que he estado apoyando a todos con sus planes de sacarlo de la jugada, tratando de buscar una forma de que ello no ocurra- pauso y mira a B- Pero el plan siempre ha estado en mi desde el inicio-

Ella- pregunto Bonnie y Rachel asiente

Es el plan B- contesto- Y tiene sentido que se manifestara despues de caer en el terreno de los lobos-

Para mi no- refuto Bonnie y Rachel le sonríe

La energía de estos irradia sabiduría y poder- explico- Y al estar ahí absorvi de esa energía- pauso- Y como que todo se acomodo en mi- y mira a B- Ella soy yo, pero no lo es, porque yo jamás haría lo que ella ha hecho, porque hacerlo ha implicado traición y mentira- y mira a Bonnie- Pero que es necesaria, si es que no quiero que nadie muera-

Como vas a lograr eso- le pregunto Bonnie

Usando el ritual de Lea- contesto Rachel- Pero con los ingredientes que ambas tenemos-

Pero hay algo mas- añadio B hablando por primera vez desde que apareció y ambas la miran- En orden de llevar a cabo el ritual hasta el final, debes morir- añadio mirando directamente a Rachel, la que solo la mira

QUE- exclamo Bonnie

Pero- siguio B ignorando a Bonnie- Hay algo externo y muy poderoso en estos momentos que te impedirá hacerlo- pauso- Y solo ella puede ayudarte a saber como destruir esto-

No se supone que nadie moriría- pregunto Bonnie mirando a B molesta y esta la mira

Aun- contesto B

Necesito hablar con ella- añadio Rachel y mira a Bonnie- Esta aquí- pregunto

Si, en el sotano- contesto Bonnie- Pero Rach…-

Bon, por favor- le pidió la chica- B sabe que parte de mi no quiere hacer esto- y B asiente- La tercera parte de su plan es que yo entienda y pase por este proceso de aceptación de que no hay nada mas que hacer-

Asi es- confirmo B

Asi que- siguio Rachel- Los demas aun puedan encontrar un plan para sacar a Klaus de la jugada y no morir ellos en el proceso- y sonríe- Y Damon es obstinado, asi que aun tengo fe en el- aseguro- Pero mientras nada se les ocurra, todo debe seguir su curso-

Ok- concedió Bonnie- No me gusta, pero ok- y Rachel le sonríe

Llevame con ella- pidió y Bonnie asiente y la guía hacia la puerta del sotano y saca las piedras y abre la puerta y Rachel entra y B desaparece y la puerta se cierra, y la chica adentro baja las escaleras

Cual es el significado de esto- exigió saber Esther al verla

Tengo un plan para arreglar lo que ALTE empezo- le dijo Rachel y Esther la mira sorprendida

No puedes- refuto negando con la cabeza- Nadie puede- aseguro

Hace 1000 años tampoco creiste que Alaiya podria lograr paz entre los hombres lobos y los vampiros, pero asi lo hizo- le dijo Rachel- Y tal cual ella pudo, yo puedo hacer esto-

Yo no pude, que te hace creer que tu si- le pregunto Esther

Que me hace creerlo…el hecho de que yo no lo hago por egoísmo, sino que por amor- contesto Rachel- No lo hago por mi, lo hago por los que amo- pauso- Y eso incluye a tus hijos-

Pues quienes amas no te lo permitirán- le dijo Esther- Deshacer lo que hicimos, devolverle el balance a la naturaleza, que perdió por mas de 1000 años, implica un gran sacrificio-

Lo se, y estoy dispuesta a entregar lo que se requiere- aseguro Rachel

Por amor- añadio Esther y la chica asiente- Los mismos por los cuales lo haras, no te lo permitirán- aseguro

Tambien lo se- concedió Rachel- Por eso quiero saber de que forma impedir se interpongan- pregunto

Realmente quieres saberlo- le pregunto Esther y Rachel asiente- Ok- concedió- Entonces, debes destruir con sangre lo que te une a ellos- contesto- Uno no sera tan difícil debido a su muerte, pero el otro, no puedes destruirlo, te destruiras a ti misma si algo le sucede-

Y entonces- pregunto Rachel y Esther le sonríe…y la chica sale del sotano cerrando la puerta y Bonnie la mira- Pon las piedras- le pidió y la chica asiente y luego la mira

Que te dijo- le pregunto y Rachel la mira

Tengo que destruir las ataduras que me unen a Mason- contesto y deja de mirarla- Y a Damon- susurro

Lo haras- le pregunto Bonnie

No quiero- contesto Rachel- Pero debo hacerlo-…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>OK, ya Rachel es parte del plan de B...y este capitulo explica porque la sangre de Elena contamino a Rachel, ambas son Petrovas, pero la sangre de Elena no es pura debido a que es una doopelganger y mezclada con la pureza de la sangre Petrova en Rachel, bueno tiene malos resultados...en fin, ojala les haya gustado...comenten si asi fue :D<p> 


	89. Inicio La Cuenta Regresiva y Sorpresiva

Gracias a todos por comentar :D, cada comentario que me dan pone una sonrisa en mi rostro, asi MUCHAS GRACIAS...

Nada me pertenece :( y este simbolo (*) significa que el numero es igual que en Glee, ya veran porque :P

* * *

><p>89<p>

INICIO LA CUENTA REGRESIVA Y SORPRESIVA

Despues de hablar con Bonnie y explicarle como romperá las ataduras, y que es lo que necesita, y siendo B la que conseguirá esto, Rachel vuelve a casa de los Salvatore yéndose directamente a la habitación de su novio, a quien encuentra dormido y sonríe y se pone su pijama

Luego se acuesta a su lado y lo observa sonriendo…T_e ves tan tranquilo y sereno dormido, Damon…jamás pensaría al verte que eres un vampiro, capaz de asesinar, ya sea solo por diversión, por locura o por amor…y me encantaría tanto pedirte que seas parte de lo que estoy haciendo…pero no puedo…_y le acaricia una mejilla suavemente al dormido vampiro…_porque no me dejaras hacerlo…Bonnie me esta ayudando, pero también le estoy mintiendo a ella…no en que aun te tengo fe, porque siempre tendre fe, y mas aun en ti…pero si en que no estoy dispuesta a esperar por lo que tu y los demas quieran hacer…porque al devolverle el balance a la naturaleza, todo se arreglara…ya nadie mas sufrirá…en especial tu…te dare lo que mas quieres, Damon al hacerlo…sera lo ultimo que haga en este mundo…_y le da un pequeño beso en los labios y lo abraza y se acurruca junto a el, mientras Damon se mueve e inconscientemente también la atrapa entre sus brazos…_Te amo Damon Salvatore…y debo hacer lo que debo hacer…_y con eso dejo que el sueño la venciera…

Hasta que despertó a la mañana siguiente, sola en la habitación, y escucha ruido de herramientas desde el primer piso, asi que se envuelve en una manta y baja, aunque ya no escucha los ruidos, y encuentra a su novio en la sala, con herramientas a su lado y observando algo con una sonrisa calida en su rostro

Buenos dias- saludo sonriendo y Damon la mira sonriéndole tambien

Buenos dias, preciosa- le dijo- Dormiste bien- y ella asiente acercándosele

Acabo de despertar- le dijo- Escuche ruido de herramientas-

Eso te despertó- le pregunto Damon

Nop- aseguro Rachel- Pero que hacias- y Damon vuelve a observar lo de antes con esa calida sonrisa y ella sigue su mirada para ver un cuadro, que no estaba en la sala antes, con una mujer muy hermosa sentada con un bebe en brazos y un niño parado a su lado- Que lindo retrato, quienes son- pregunto curiosa

Stefan es el bebe en las faldas de la mujer- contesto Damon- Y yo soy el niño parado junto a ella-

Entonces ella es- pregunto Rachel mirando a su novio

Mi mama- contesto Damon mirandola y Rachel le sonríe y mira el cuadro de nuevo

Es hermosa Damon- y el chico asiente- Como se llamaba-

Isabella Josephine Salvatore- contesto el vampiro

Isabella, me gusta ese nombre- le dijo Rachel y luego se rie

De que te ries- le pregunto Damon confundido y Rachel lo mira divertida

La protagonista de la saga Crepusculo se llama- le pregunto

Oh mierda- siseo Damon y Rachel se rie

Menos mal tu papa se llama Guisseppe y no Edward- le dijo la chica

Jajaja- le dijo Damon exasperado y Rachel se rie y el le agarra un brazo y la pone contra el- No eres divertida-

Si lo soy- refuto Rachel y el le hace cosquillas y la chica mas se rie- Basta- y Damon le roba un beso- Mmm- murmuro- Pero hablando en serio, su nombre es bellísimo y ella también lo era-

Yeah- susurro Damon- No solo externamente, también por dentro, era hermosa- pauso- Mi mama era un angel, el primer angel que tuve en mi vida-

El primer angel- repitió Rachel confundida- Has tenido mas- pregunto

Uno mas- contesto Damon

Quien- pregunto la chica curiosa

Tu- contesto Damon sonriéndole y tomandole la cara con las manos, mientras la chica solo lo mira confundida y sorprendida- Los angeles estan llenos de luz, y mi mama lo estaba y tu lo estas también, cada vez que ambas me sonríen mi dia se ilumina- pauso- Tambien curan la soledad de almas perdidas como la mia, y les brindan amor incondicional- pauso y sonríe- Desde que te conoci Rach, no me siento solo, recupere a mi hermano también, y he podido hablar con el cosas que jamás crei poder, y se que por fin alguien me ama a MI, por MI- y rola los ojos

Que- le pregunto Rachel confundida- Porque te exasperaste-

Porque también desde que te conoci, no me importa sentir- contesto Damon- Y hacerlo es malditamente odioso- y Rachel se rie

Hay esta mi Damon- le dijo- Dulce, pero idiota- añadio sonriendo- Estando juntos ambos hemos ganado emocionalmente, y no perdido-

Y seguiremos ganando- aseguro Damon y Rachel lo abraza fuerte- Juntos- añadio y Rachel lo sigue abrazando…

Buenos dias- saludo Elena a Jeremy, quien esta en la mesa del comedor tomando desayuno con un libro en la mesa, que le devuelve el saludo- Que lees- le pregunto sentándose en la mesa

Un libro de cosas sobrenaturales de Alaric- contesto Jeremy

Porque- le pregunto Elena sirviéndose café y comiendo

Por curiosidad- contesto Jeremy- Y porque debemos encontrar alguna forma para matar a Klaus sin que Stefan o los demas se mueran-

Yeah- concordo Elena

Y debe ser antes del cumpleaños de Rachel- añadio el chico- O el maldito tendrá un arma muy poderosa si logra convertirla y manipularla para que use su poder contra nosotros-

Y conociendo a Klaus contra el primero que hara que Rachel use su poder, sera Damon- añadio Elena y Jeremy asiente

Aunque aun me pregunto como Klaus hara que Rachel conserve sus poderes- añadio el chico y Elena lo mira confundida- A Rachel se le aplican las mismas reglas que a Bonnie, no pueden ser dos cosas, o son psíquicas o brujas o son vampiros o hibridos- pauso- Y Abby, la mama de Bonnie es un ejemplo de ello-

Entonces Rachel no puede conservar sus poderes si Klaus la trasnforma- pregunto Elena sorprendida

Según lo que sabemos no- contesto Jeremy- Es imposible, antinatural- aseguro y Elena se para rápidamente de su asiento- ELENA, DONDE VAS- la llamo el chico, pero esta toma sus llaves y sale de su casa hacia su auto…

Quedo genial- le dijo Stefan a Damon viendo el cuadro colgado de ambos y su madre, el que asiente- Crees que estaríamos aquí si ella hubiera vivido para vernos crecer-

No- contesto Damon- Me meti con Katherine porque sabia que a Guiseppe le molestaría, y porque además quería la libertad que Katherine me daba- pauso- Mama me hubiera hecho pensar las cosas, ella siempre era la voz de la razón, no le gustaba además que antagonizara a nuestro padre-

Ella lo amaba- añadio Stefan y Damon asiente y la puerta de la casa se abre y ambos ven a Elena entrar, que se les acerca

Tenemos que hablar- les dijo seria

De que- le pregunto Damon exasperado

Rachel- contesto Elena

Que hay conmigo- pregunto la aludida apareciendo ya vestida, y Elena la mira

Porque no nos dijiste que no conservaras tus poderes si Klaus te convierte en hibrido- le pregunto Elena

De que hablas- le pregunto Damon y Elena lo mira

Las mismas reglas que a las brujas se le aplican a las psíquicas, no, ella misma lo dijo ayer- añadio la chica y ambos vampiros asienten- Pues bien, una psíquica no puedes ser eso y un hibrido o un vampiro, es antinatural- y mira a Rachel- Asi que explica- exigió

Lea creo un ritual para que el dia de su cumpleaños numero 18, Klaus la transformara en un inmortal- contesto Rachel y los tres la miran sorprendidos- En el ritual una bruja es la que mantendrá mis poderes, durante todo el tiempo dentro de mi resguardados, mientras bebo la sangre del vampiro mas viejo vivo, y el hombre lobo mas viejo vivo- pauso- Y con una daga bañada en la misma sangre de la que bebi, Klaus debe atravesar mi corazón-

Eso te matara- añadio Elena y Rachel rola los ojos

Obviamente- confirmo- La sangre que beberé se encargara de volverme a la vida, y la magia de la bruja de reavivar mis poderes que ella resguardo en mi-

Como Klaus te manipulara- le pregunto Stefan

La sangre del hombre lobo mas viejo es la de el y la tendre en mi- contesto Rachel- Y como sera el quien me asesine, sera el ultimo a quien vere, ello mas algo dicho por la bruja le dara el control completo sobre mi- pauso- Asi lo diseño Lea-

Porque- le pregunto Elena

Porque lo amaba y quería estar siempre con el- contesto Rachel

Lea sabia de la maldición que Alaiya hizo- pregunto Stefan de pronto y Rachel niega con la cabeza- Entonces porque decidió que fuera el dia de su cumpleaños numero 18-

Porque nació un dia 18- contesto Rachel- Era mistico dentro de las familias Petrova y Bracova, si el numero de dia tu cumpleaños coincidia con tus años cumplidos-

Solo por eso- pregunto Stefan exceptico

La misticidad tiene que ver con las energias que rodean el nacimiento- añadio Rachel- Las coincidencias hacen que las energias sean mas poderosas- pauso- Asi que si, solo por eso- contesto- Aunque claro ahora hay que añadirle lo de la maldición- pauso- Y por cierto solo en esa fecha podra hacerlo, no en otra-

Y porque no habias dicho nada- le pregunto Damon y Rachel lo mira

No lo ocultaba- aseguro- Pero no había salido en ninguna conversación, hasta ayer que lo hable con Bonnie- y mira a Elena- Y ahora- y mira a su novio- Te lo iba a decir, pero Elena se me adelanto-

Y ahora que- pregunto Elena

Debemos buscar alguna forma de matar a Klaus, sin que eso implique que fallezcamos- contesto Stefan

Por lo mismo, Stef, Ric y yo haremos algunas investigaciones- añadio Damon

Que clase de investigaciones- pregunto Rachel

Según Ric puede haber algo en los libros de los Martins- contesto Damon- Y en las historias antiguas, mas lo de la cueva-

Entonces usaran a Bonnie- entendió Elena

No aun- refuto Stefan

Porque no- pregunto Elena confundida

Porque no- contesto simplemente Stefan y Elena lo mira molesta y luego mira a Damon, el que se encoge de hombros

Lo que el dijo- le dijo y Elena rola los ojos y se va…

Y en otro lugar- Porque necesitas su sangre- pregunto Bill Forbes

Porque es un Lockwood- contesto B y Bill la mira confundido- Solo ayudame a tener la sangre de Tyler-

Porque- pregunto el chico apareciendo y ambos lo miran- Que tramas- le pregunto a la chica

Algo importante- contesto esta simplemente- Que nos ayudara a todos-

A todos- repitió el chico y B asiente- Dame eso- y ella le lanza la jeringa que tiene en las manos y Tyler se la mete en un brazo y se la saca cuando esta llena de sangre y mira a B- Lo que sea que planees quiero saber que es-

Porque-

Quiero ayudar- contesto Tyler- Tomalo como una devuelta de mano por la ayuda que me conseguiste con Bill- pauso- Porque estoy seguro que sin tu intervención el jamás hubiera accedido a ayudarme-

Ok- concedió B y se le acerca al chico que la mira atentamente- Pero tienes que saber que para ayudarme, nada debes saber-

Como es eso- pregunto Tyler confundido

Que la ayuda es a ojos cerrados- contesto B- De confianza plena-

No te conozco como para confiar de esa forma en ti- le dijo el chico

Pero conoces a Rachel- le dijo B y el asiente- Y confias en ella-

Lo hago-

Pues recuerdas que es lo que soy de ella- pregunto B y Tyler asiente- Pues además soy su subconsciente, todo lo que he hecho, es lo que ella misma ha querido hacer, pero debido a la traición y mentiras que ello implica, ella misma no se atrevía a hacerlo-

Por eso apareciste tu- entendió Tyler y B asiente

Y ahora ella sabe todo- añadio y Tyler la mira sorprendido- Es ella la que me mando por tu sangre, asi que, si quieres ayudar, debes confiar a ojos cerrados en lo que ella hace, y no exigir saber el porque de ello-

Porque no puedo exigir el saber- pregunto Tyler

Porque asi mejor todo resultara- contesto B

Ok- concedió Tyler y le extiende la jeringa y B la toma y el chico mira a Bill- Cuando puedo volver a Mystic Falls- pregunto

Eso- intervino B- Lo decido yo- añadio y mira a Bill que asiente entendiendo y luego a Tyler que solo la mira- Porque te necesitaremos en cierto dia en especifico, no antes y no despues-

Bien- entendió Tyler y B desaparece y el chico mira a Bill- Sabes lo que planea hacer-

No- contesto Bill- Pero si se que lo que es detendrá todo lo que ha estado mal por mas de 1000 años- pauso- Y que sera la salvación para todos-…

Y las cosas en Mystic Falls se mantienen sorprendentemente en calma, y mientras los Salvatore investigan con Alaric como matar a Klaus e impedir que ellos también se mueran, los adolescentes vuelven a la escuela a vivir sus vidas lo mas normal posible

Es este- le pregunto Bonnie a Rachel en la biblioteca de la escuela un dia en la tarde mientras ambas hacen un proyecto para una de sus clases, y Rachel observa lo que Bonnie le muestra, su libro de hechizos abierto en una pagina en especial

Si ese es- contesto la chica

En cuanto tiempo lo tengo que perfeccionar- le pregunto Bonnie

En una semana- contesto Rachel- El próximo viernes sera 18, lo que significa que quedara un mes para mi cumpleaños, y el hechizo lo máximo que puede durar es un mes-

Lo se, Lucy me lo dijo cuando me lo enseño- añadio Bonnie- Y también que se debe establecer la hora de inicio y de termino-

Crees que podras el próximo viernes- le pregunto Rachel y Bonnie observa el libro

Si- contesto segura y Rachel le sonríe- Ok, sigamos con el proyecto- y Rachel asiente…

Y el viernes 18 de noviembre llega, y Rachel va a la casa de Bonnie- Y Damon- le pregunto esta al verla

Con Alaric en el Grill- contesto la chica- Bebiendo- añadio

No seria Damon sino bebe- añadio Bonnie

Cierto- concordo Rachel- Ok, son las 15.45- añadio mirando su reloj

Las 16.00 horas quieres que sea la hora de inicio y termino- pregunto Bonnie mientras empieza a arreglar las cosas en la sala para hacer el hechizo y Rachel le ayuda

Si- contesto Rachel- El ritual debe empezar a las 18 horas, eso les da dos horas a todos para empezar a entender que sucede- y sonríe- Y no sera suficiente- aseguro

Estas segura de ello- le pregunto Bonnie y Rachel asiente- Ok- añadio y terminan de arreglar todo- Listo-

Bien, mientras tu haces esto- añadio Rachel y mete su mano a su bolso y le muestra una jeringa- Ire a destruir mi atadura con Mason-

De quien es esa sangre- pregunto Bonnie

De Tyler- contesto Rachel

Como la sangre de Tyler te ayudara a destruir la atadura que tienes con Mason- pregunto confundida Bonnie- Si Tyler además de su sangre tiene la de Klaus y Elena-

Cierto- confirmo Rachel- Pero aun tiene sangre de Lockwood, y con mis poderes podre conectarme con esa sangre y a su vez con Mason-

Estas segura- y Rachel asiente- Ok, suerte- y Rachel le sonríe

Tu igual- le dijo y guarda la sangre en su bolso y sale de la casa y Bonnie se concentra…

Nada de lo que leemos me da una pista aun de cómo deshacernos de Klaus sin que todos ustedes se mueran- dijo Alaric sentado en uno de los bancos de la barra del Grill

Lo se- murmuro Damon tomandose su trago y mirando fijamente la fecha que hay enfrente de el- Y ya va quedando un mes para el cumpleaños de mi enana-

No crees que quizás lo mejor sea dejar que Klaus haga su ritual- añadio Alaric y Damon lo mira molesto- Solo lo digo, porque mientras lo esta haciendo podríamos intervenir y quitarle a Rachel justo cuando lo vaya a finalizar, quitándole asi toda oportunidad de hacerlo- explico

No es mala idea- concedió Damon- Pero eso implicaría que el maldito siguiera vivo-

Y- pregunto Alaric- Si el vive ustedes también-

Y Rachel y Elena pasan el resto de sus vidas huyendo de el- añadio Damon y niega con la cabeza- No lo creo- pauso- Podre estar molesto con Elena, pero no quiero que sea una bolsa de sangre por el resto de su vida, y mas aun no quiero que mi enana viva con la sombra del maldito- pauso- Asi que si nos vamos a deshacer de Klaus, tiene que ser definitivo-

Entonces nos queda mucho mas por investigar- añadio Alaric- Porque asi como vamos, mi idea es lo único que se me ocurre para resolver todo-

Lo se- concedió Damon- Pero debe haber algo mas- pauso- Algo que acabe con todo-…

Mientras un circulo de velas se prenden de a una rodeando a Bonnie que en la sala de su casa empieza a recitar las palabras del hechizo que usara para despistar a todos…

Y Rachel se baja de su auto y se interna en el bosque y empieza a cantar…_I miss you…I miss your smile…And I still shed a tear every once in a while, And even though it's different now…_y encuentra una casucha en ruinas, notoriamente carbonizada por el fuego y recuerda porque esta asi…_Your still here some how…My heart wont let you go, And I need you to know…I miss you…Sha la la la la la…I miss you…_ y sigue avanzando hasta llegar a un claro y camina hasta el centro de este_…__I know you're in a better place yeah…And i wish that i could see your face…Oh I know that where you need to be…Even though it's not here with meeee…_y una lagrima le cae por la mejilla recordando a Mason…_I miss you, I miss your smile, And I still shed a tear every once in a while, And even though it's different now, _

_Your still here some how…_y se toca el corazon…_My heart wont let you go, And I need you to know…_y saca la jeringa y bota la sangre de esta al piso…_I miss you…Sha la la la la la…I miss you…_y cierra sus ojos_…I miss your smile…And I still shed a tear every once in a while…_y un circulo de luz aparece rodeandola, y al abrir sus ojos estos estan amarillos…_And even though it's different now, Your still here some how, My heart wont let you go_…

Pero necesito dejarte ir- susurro la chica dejando de cantar, y una especie de humo aparece frente a ella y es capaz de ver la cara de Mason, quien la mira triste- Ya no quiero tu protección…yo la repudio- y unos dientes de lobo de luz salen del cuerpo de la chica rugiendo y desapareciendo y los ojos de Rachel vuelven a la normalidad y derrama una lagrima y canta…_But, I need you to know, that I miss you, And I always will…_y se lleva las manos a la cara donde llora, mientras Bonnie termina con el hechizo…_si es que fue un éxito lo sabremos a medida que pasen los dias…_y con eso cierra su libro de hechizos…

Rachel vuelve a casa de la bruja, para recogerla a ella y a Esther, a la ultima la llevan al paraje de los lobos, los que salen a recibirlas, asustando a Esther, pero la siguen guiando hacia la cueva del lugar- Oh por dios- exclamo la bruja al ver a las personas de la cueva, y estas también la miran sorprendidas y mas aun al darse cuenta que es Rachel la que esta ahí y no B

Bien- dijo Rachel y todos la miran- Aquí te quedas Esther, al igual que el resto- añadio mirando a los demas de la cueva, mientras Bonnie escribe algo en las paredes de esta con una tiza- Lo que Bonnie escribe es una barrera, la que caera 15 minutos antes de las 18 horas del 18 de diciembre-

Aun no entiendo cual es el propósito de tenernos encerrados- se quejo una de las personas- En especial a mi que NO ESTOY MUERTA- y Rachel la mira

Creo que B ya te lo explico y no repetiré lo que dijo- añadio la chica simplemente

Listo- informo Bonnie y Rachel asiente entendiendo y mira a los demas

Los lobos los dejaran irse al caer la barrera- informo

Sin atacarnos- pregunto otras de las personas

Sin atacarlos- aseguro Rachel- Bien, nos vemos- y se dio la vuelta

Les dire lo que haras- añadio Esther y la chica se detiene y la mira por sobre su hombro- Es suicida, y los convenceré de detenerte-

Haz lo que quieras- le dijo la chica simplemente y sale de la cueva con Bonnie y acaricia a uno de los lobos que le languetea la mano

Es el mismo lobo de antes- pregunto Bonnie

Si- contesto la chica- Nos salvamos mutuamente, cierto amigo- añadio acariciándolo- Ya sabes que hacer- y el lobo aulla y Rachel le sonríe- Gracias, nos vemos- y con eso ella y Bonnie se alejan hacia el bosque

Estas bien- le pregunto la bruja

Si- contesto Rachel- Ahora solo falta esperar- y Bonnie asiente…

Una semana pasa, sin problemas, en que ambas chicas notan que todos creen aun que falta un mes exacto para el cumpleaños de Rachel, asi que el hechizo esta funcionando, y un sábado en la mañana, mientras Rachel se ducha en el baño de Damon, este entra- Ya levantada- le dijo en tono de pregunta

Sino lo estuviera- contesto Rachel- Que explicación tendrías para que este metida en la ducha-

Mmm, buena pregunta- le dijo Damon pensativo- Ya se- exclamo- Eres sonámbula y estas soñando con tu obsesivo deseo por la limpieza y eso te hizo venir a bañarte-

Ok- concedió Rachel dándole en el gusto- Y como explicas que este hablando contigo ahora- añadio- Porque los sonámbulos no hablan-

Mmm-murmuro Damon pensativo de nuevo y sonríe- Yo estoy en tu sueño-

Porque tu estarías en mi sueño donde este involucra mi obsesion con la limpieza- le pregunto Rachel confundida, pero el chico no le responde- Damon-

Si- susurro este en su oído haciéndola saltar y casi resvalarse sino es porque el vampiro la agarra- Estas bien- le pregunto preocupado

No- contesto Rachel y lo golpea- Casi haces que me mate- se quejo y Damon se rie- No es divertido-

Estoy aquí- le dijo el y la atrae hacia el- Y mientras este aquí, nada te pasara- aseguro sonriendo

No te hagas el lindo- le dijo Rachel y Damon le sigue sonriendo- Igual estoy molesta- aseguro

Y estoy seguro que puedo hacer que dejes de estarlo- aseguro Damon atrapando los labios de la chica con los suyos, y atrapando otras partes también…

Y la puerta de la casa de los Salvatore suena y Stefan es quien abre y sonríe- Adelante- dijo dejando entrar a Bonnie

Gracias- le dijo la chica- Y buenos dias- añadio

Buenos dias para ti también- le dijo Stefan- Y que andas haciendo por aquí tan temprano- pregunto- Y no que me moleste la visita- aseguro rápidamente- Solo es curiosidad-

La curiosidad mato al gato, Stefan- le recordó Bonnie divertida

Afortunadamente soy un vampiro y no un gato- le dijo Stefan- Asi que no va conmigo-

Cierto- concedió Bonnie- Y vine por Rachel, vamos a desayunar juntas, porque tenemos que terminar unas cosas para la escuela-

Ya veo- entendió Stefan

Por cierto, volveras a esta- le pregunto Bonnie

No aun- contesto Stefan y Bonnie lo mira confundida- Estoy muy metido en detener a Klaus, y no me importa realmente la escuela por ahora-

Ya veo- entendió Bonnie- Pero por cierto, ya te has graduado antes- le pregunto curiosa

Nop- contesto Stefan

Y eso- pregunto Bonnie confundida y curiosa

Si bien he asistido a la escuela antes solo para aparentar en los lugares que me quedaba- contesto Stefan- Y por ello me se de memoria lo que pasan, jamás me quede lo suficiente como para hacer amigos, y menos un para graduarme-

Ya veo- entendió Bonnie- Pero estando aquí, has querido hacerlo-

Si- contesto Stefan- Tengo amigos aquí, y mientras estaba con Elena, me veía haciendo cosas que antes no-

Y ahora que no estas con Elena- le pregunto Bonnie

Aun tengo a los amigos- contesto Stefan y le sonríe- Y hay ciertas cosas que he estado sintiendo últimamente que me hacen querer pensar en algo mas- pauso- Pero tristemente sigo siendo un vampiro, y hay algunas de ellas que son imposibles-

Lo siento- le dijo Bonnie

Porque- le pregunto Stefan confundido

Porque me apena que tengas sueños y deseos de algo normal, y no puedas por ser un vampiro- contesto Bonnie- Y tienes derecho a cumplir esos deseos y sueños Stefan, porque eres a pesar de tu pasado, una buena persona-

Gracias- le dijo el simplemente y Rachel y Damon aparecen y ambas chicas se van- Damon- llamo Stefan a su hermano que lo mira- Has deseado alguna vez ser humano-

Todo el maldito tiempo- confeso Damon y Stefan lo mira muy sorprendido- Lo se, es sorprendente, yo Damon Salvatore, el que mas se queja de su humanidad y la apaga cuando se le da la gana y que no le importan los humanos- pauso- Pero a decir verdad Stefan, es que todos los seres vivos, lo que mas odian es lo que mas anhelan-

Cierto- concordo Stefan…

Y Rachel y Bonnie estan en una cafetería de la plaza del pueblo, hablando de sus tareas de la escuela y desayunando- Rach- se detuvo Bonnie de pronto y la chica la mira- Realmente me gusta Stefan-

Ya era hora que lo confesaras- le dijo Rachel feliz- Que te hizo decirlo ahora-

El que realmente lo sienta sin sentirme culpable por ello- contesto Bonnie- Pero sigo manteniendo lo dicho respecto a no hacer nada aun-

Porque- le pregunto Rachel

Porque hay muchas cosas aun por resolver- contesto Bonnie- Y si quiero algo de verdad con el, no quiero que nada nos distraiga de ello- y Rachel le sonríe

Entiendo- le dijo- Y te apoyo- y Bonnie le sonríe

Gracias- le dijo y su sonrisa se cae y su cara cambia a confusión- Ese autobús me es familiar-

Autobus- repitió Rachel confundida y Bonnie apunta lo que ve y Rachel mira que es, para ver un autobús, que ella también reconoce- No puede ser- siseo y se levanta y sigue hacia donde este va y Bonnie la sigue también, para llegar al hotel del pueblo donde el autobús se estaciona, y la puerta se abre y no otro que William Schuester se baja- Señor Schue- lo llamo Rachel y este la mira, y le sonríe

Rachel- la saludo- Que gusto verte- añadio mientras los ex compañeros de la chica se empiezan a bajar del autobús y también la ven

Lo mismo digo- le dijo la chica- Y no quiero ser ruda, pero que hacen aquí- pregunto confundida

Yo los traje- respondio la voz de no otra que Shelby, desde la puerta del hotel, y Rachel y Bonnie la miran- Vienen a un programa de música a la secundaria de Mystic Falls para incentivar esta- explico sonriendo

Ese programa no existe- refuto Bonnie

Ahora si- refuto Jessie apareciendo junto a Shelby- Se creo ahora, y se trajo a los ganadores de las locales del tercer distrito de Ohio- y mira a Rachel con cara de culpabilidad y disculpa

El programa dura un mes- añadio Shelby mirando a Rachel fijamente- Lo que significa que Nueva Direcciones estará aquí hasta dias antes de la navidad-

Ya veo- entendió Rachel, y no solo entendió el tiempo que estarán, sino que las razones por las cuales Shelby los trajo, su cumpleaños, un intento de impedir que pase lo que debe pasar- Felicidades- les dijo a sus ex compañeros- Por su triunfo en las locales-

Gracias diva- le dijo Kurt, todos estan sacando sus bolsos del autobús y a Artie, por eso no se le acercan a la chica aun para saludarla

Pero- siguio Rachel y mira a Shelby- Que ellos estén aquí, no cambiaran nada-

Difiero- refuto Shelby- Ellos te recordaran lo que era tu vida, lejos de todo lo oscuro y sobrenatural que es Mystic Falls-

Recuerdo perfectamente como era mi vida lejos de Mystic Falls, Shelby- le dijo Rachel molesta- Solitaria y solo con decepciones- pauso- Podre haber echo las paces con ese pasado, que a ellos involucra, pero eso no significa que lo haya olvidado, y menos aun que quiera volver a el-

Cuando te des cuenta que ese pasado es mucho mas seguro que el presente y futuro que estas dejando ser parte de tu vida, cambiaras de opinión- aseguro Shelby y Rachel se rie

Lo dudo- refuto la chica- Porque te recuerdo que soy YO, quien ahora vela por mi presente y mi futuro, y cualquier decisión que YO tome jamás cambiara lo que ahora es parte de mi vida- y mira a los de Lima- Bievenidos- les dijo, y ellos solo la miran- Y espero que sepan donde se vienen a meter y porque- y con eso se da la vuelta y se va con Bonnie

NO ME DETENDRE RACHEL- le grito Shelby, pero Rachel solo sigue caminando de vuelta a la cafetería

Vamos donde Damon y Stefan- le propuso la bruja y Rachel solo asiente y pagan por lo que desayunaron y toman sus cosas y se van en el auto de Bonnie de vuelta a la casa de los Salvatore y al entrar a esta

AAAAAAAA- grito Rachel a todo pulmon, mientras Bonnie la mira sorprendida y Damon y Stefan aparecen en un flash en la sala- PORQUE MIERDA NO ME DEJA EN PAZ- añadio furiosa

De que nos perdimos- pregunto Damon confundido

Shelby trajo a los de Lima a un programa de un mes a la escuela- contesto Bonnie por Rachel, porque esta esta demasiado furiosa para contestar

Pero que rayos tiene esa mujer en la cabeza- pregunto Stefan- Trayendo a esos chicos aquí solo los pone en peligro-

Mierda- siseo Rachel y la miran sorprendidos- Eso es lo que tiene en la cabeza- añadio mirando a Stefan

De hecho quiere usarlos- añadio Bonnie y los hermanos la miran- Quiere usar a los chicos de Lima, para que Rachel recuerde el pasado seguro que tenia en ese pueblo y se devuelva para haya con ellos- añadio y Damon saca su celular de su bolsillo

Que haces- le pregunto Rachel al verlo

Llamar a Alaric- contesto Damon y todos lo miran confundidos- Para que hable con su ex cuñada y la haga entrar en razón de una vez por todas-

Y sino lo hace- pregunto Stefan

Por su bien esperemos que si- contesto Damon simplemente y se aleja de la sala

Aunque el programa se hara igual, asi que se quedan si o si- añadio Bonnie- El innombrable para Damon fue quien lo organizo y la directora debe estarlo apoyando-

Crei que no se meteria mas- añadio Stefan

Por su cara, se nota que lo hizo por coaccion de Shelby- le dijo Bonnie y Rachel asiente- Esa mujer hara lo que sea con tal de meter su nariz en la vida de Rachel-

Pues tarde lo esta haciendo, porque yo no la quiero en mi vida- añadio la aludida

Y Ric hablara con ella- añadio Damon volviendo con ellos- Y esta enojado-

Y mientras que- pregunto Rachel

Te puedes distraer con nuestro proyecto- le contesto Bonnie sonriéndole

Ok- concedió la chica sin mucho animo, y se instalan en la sala a hacerlo…

PERDISTE LA CABEZA- grito Alaric entrando a la habitación de hotel de Shelby Corcoran

Alaric, baja tu voz, Beth esta dormida- le pidió Shelby cerrando la puerta

Y trajiste a Beth- dijo Alaric mas molesto

Si, es mi hija, ni modo que la dejara sola- dijo Shelby- Y en lo que respecta a lo que hice, no me arrepiento en lo absoluto- pauso- Asi que por favor ahorrate tus palabras y lárgate-

Lo único que estas haciendo es poner a chicos inocentes en peligro- le dijo Alaric- Eso incluye a TU hija- añadio- Y no me refiero a Rachel, sino que a la hija que tu escogiste por sobre ella…porque de Rachel jamás seras su madre, haciendo lo que haces- y con eso salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta fuertemente tras el y un aplauso se escucha tras Shelby y ella mira y abre mucho los ojos

Rachel- susurro

Error- dijo divertida B sentada de piernas cruzadas en un sillón en la habitación- Aunque eso no significa que Rachel ahora no sepa que estoy aquí- y Shelby la mira confundida- Y te manda un mensajito-

Que seria-

Tal cual tu me dijiste, quiero una casa, un perro, un bebe, y no a ti- contesto B- Yo quiero al vampiro, lo sobrenatural y todo lo que ello implica y no a ti- añadio sonriendo- Porque tal cual y tu no me quisiste como hija, yo ahora no te quiero como madre-

Eso no me detendrá- aseguro Shelby y B la mira molesta y en un segundo esta parada frente a Shelby- Quiero proteger a Rachel, es mi hija, ella me considere su madre o no-

Eres una patada en el trasero- siseo B

Por no querer ver a mi hija como un títere sediento de sangre- le dijo Shelby y B la mira- Difiero-

Yo también- concordo B para sorpresa de Shelby- Porque Rachel no sera un vampiro o un hibrido, pero si un títere, eso es inevitable si es que Klaus gana- pauso- Pero si tu te entrometes y el se da cuenta de ello, matara a Beth, a los de Lima, a ti, y tendrá a Rachel igualmente, y mucho antes de lo previsto- y Shelby abre mucho los ojos- Eso es lo que quieres-

No-

Entonces- siguio B- Haste a un lado- siseo y desaparece

No- siseo Shelby- Aun tengo un mes, y con tu advertencia se que debo ser cuidadosa- y sonríe…

SILENCIO- grito Kurt en la habitación de hotel, donde todos los que saben de las cosas sobrenaturales de Lima estan, hablando de las intenciones de Shelby de traerlos a Mystic Falls, y si bien ellos concordaron con ir para poder ayudar a mantener a Rachel a salvo, algunos por culpabilidad, habiendo escuchado a la chica hablar con Shelby, bueno ahora no estan tan seguros de que haya sido buena idea- Gritandonos no llegaremos a nada-

Realmente no llegaremos a nada ni hablando- añadio Quinn y todos la miran- El programa en el que estamos se hara igual lo queramos o no- pauso- Asi que aunque acordemos largarnos de aquí no podemos-

Y porque no- le pregunto Tina

Porque vinimos aquí en representación de nuestra escuela- contesto Quinn y se levanta de donde esta sentada- Y la forma en que nos comportemos sera el reflejo de ella, y si nos largamos antes de completar el programa, dira de nosotros que no somos para nada confiables-

Quinn tiene razón- concordo Blaine- Y además no solo representamos a la escuela, sino que también al Estado de Ohio-

Y que haremos entonces- pregunto Mercedes- Porque si bien no quiero que Rachel se muera el dia de su cumpleaños o sea lo que sea que vaya a ser, tampoco quiero estar en el fuego cruzado como parece ser que sera si nos inmiscuimos-

Ni yo- aseguro Santana, y todos se ven igual

Mantenemos bajo perfil- dijo Puck de pronto y todos lo miran

Pero el tal Klaus nos conoce- refuto Finn y Puck lo mira

Cierto- concedió- Pero si nos enfocamos solo en el programa y no nos metemos en lo que sucede con Rach, nada nos pasara-

Entonces dejamos solo que se muera- pregunto Kurt horrorizado

No dejaremos solo que se muera- refuto Puck- Confiaremos en que Damon y sus amigos estarán ahí para ella- pauso- Ademas, nos guste o no, ninguno de nosotros tiene idea de cómo tratar con este asunto-

Eso es cierto- confirmo Brittany y todos la miran- Y a decir verdad, a mi esto me da mucho miedo, por lo mismo me opuse a que viniéramos, y mas cuando recordé lo aliviada que se veía Rachel la vez que vinimos y nos fuimos-

Porque solo somos un estorbo- añadio Sam y lo miran todos- Como dijo Puck no tenemos idea de cómo tratar con este asunto, somos solamente humanos, que necesitan ser protegidos, sino recuerden lo que paso en el rio- y todos asienten recordando

Entonces esta decidido- siguio Santana- Como dijo Puck nos concentramos en el programa y mantenemos bajo perfil- añadio y todos asienten…

Horas mas tarde, en la sala de los Salvatore- Me canse- le dijo Rachel a Bonnie

Yo igual- concordo la chica- Pero te sirvió para olvidarte del drama- y Rachel le sonríe y asiente

Asi es- confirmo- Asi que gracias-

De nada- le dijo Bonnie

Pero ahora que hacemos- pregunto Rachel

Ve a alistarte- contesto la voz de su novio y ambas chicas miran al vampiro

Para que- le pregunto Rachel confundida

Tendremos una cita- contesto Damon- Asi que ve a ponerte linda o lo que sea- le ordeno y Rachel le saca la lengua, pero se levanta de donde esta junto a la mesa de centro y se va hacia el vampiro y le sonríe

Te amo- le dijo y pasa por su lado para irse a arreglar, con Damon mirándola alejarse con una sonrisa

Entonces- añadio Bonnie y Damon la mira- Parece que el estudio y trabajo se acabo por hoy-

Yep- confirmo el vampiro

Ok, entonces ire a casa- añadio la chica levantandose

O- intervino Stefan apareciendo y Bonnie lo mira- Podrias ir conmigo a ver una película al cine- le propuso y Bonnie lo piensa

Yeah, porque no- concedió sonriendo y toma su bolso- Adios Damon- añadio pasando por el lado del vampiro

Adios brujis- le dijo este viéndola salir con su hermano

Estoy lista- anuncio Rachel y Damon la mira sonriendo y le ofrece su brazo que la chica por supuesto toma, y al ver la sala- Y Bonnie- pregunto confundida

Se fue con Stefan al cine- contesto Damon y Rachel tiene una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

Genial- dijo emocionada y Damon niega con la cabeza y salen de la casa…

Y el fin de semana se fue, y la semana inicio, por lo que el dia lunes en la mañana, como las cosas estan tranquilas, Rachel esta en su casillero sacando lo que necesita de este para su primera clase- Rachel- la llamaron y esta ve a no otro que Jessie llegando a su lado- Se que arriesgo mucho acercándome a ti, pero tenia que hacerlo- le dijo

Esta bien- le aseguro la chica que cierra su casillero y lo mira- Diras-

Realmente lamento ser parte del nuevo plan de Shelby, pero no me dejo opción, llamo a la directora, y esta en concordancia con mi plan de aumento de las clases artísticas, asi que la idea de Shelby le pareció una excelente idea para potenciarlo mas- le conto Jessie

Ya veo- entendió la chica

Y te juro que trate de detener el programa, pero me fue imposible- aseguro Jessie

Y te creo- le aseguro Rachel y Jessie la mira confundido y sorprendido- Vi tu cara el sábado cuando llegaron, y entendí que realmente esta vez planeas mantener tu palabra-

Desde mucho antes de lo que paso planeaba mantenerla- confeso Jessie- Pero algo extraño sucedió conmigo esa noche, que no puedo explicar-

Algo mas alla de tu control- añadio la chica y Jessie asiente

Y escuchar a Stefan decir lo que podía suceder- añadio el chico- Y mas aun escuchar a Meredith decir que no respirabas- pauso- Podrias haber muerto por mi culpa…-

QUE- exclamo alguien de pronto y ambos ven a Puck- De que demonios hablas St. James, como es que Berry pudo haber muerto por tu culpa- exigió saber molesto

Calmate Noah- le pidió Rachel y mira a Jessie- Esta bien, Jessie, entiendo, esa noche pasaron cosas que son muy largas de explicar que derivaron a lo que sucedió, asi que no te culpo- y Jessie la mira sorprendido- Pero aun asi te pido que mantengas tu palabra de no acercarte a mi, no solo porque asi yo lo quiero y te lo he pedido, sino que también por tu propia seguridad-

Damon aun me quiere muerto- entendió Jessie

Asi es- confirmo Rachel

Ok, entonces sera mejor que me aleje- añadio Jessie y eso hace simplemente y Rachel mira a Puck, que la mira intensamente

Mas cosas han pasado desde que hablamos, que te han puesto al borde la muerte, cierto- le dijo el chico y Rachel asiente

Mentiria si dijera que no ha pasado nada- confirmo la chica- Ha sido un inicio de año escolar lleno de problemas, y al parecer tengo un atractor pegado a mi que los atrae como las carnadas a los peces-

Y cuales han sido estos- le pregunto Puck curioso

Secuestros, desmayos, ahogamientos- contesto Rachel- Entre otros- pauso- Ya estaría muerta sino fuera por ya sabes que-

Yeah- concordo Puck- Rach, se que te molesta que estemos aquí-

No me molesta que estén aquí- refuto Rachel- Me molesta la razón por la cual Shelby los trajo, los pone en peligro Noah, y no quiero a nadie mas en peligro-

Bueno, en eso todos concordamos- le aseguro Puck- Lo hablamos, y como no podemos irnos porque debemos cumplir con el programa, lo que haremos sera mantener un bajo perfil-

Y eso significa- pregunto Rachel

No nos inmiscuirnos en lo que suceda contigo y eso que tu ya sabes- contesto Puck y Rachel le sonríe

Gracias- le dijo- Y dile ello a todos-

Lo hare- le aseguro Puck

PUCKERMAN- llamo la voz de Santana y ambos la miran- Berry- añadio la chica en forma de saludo mirando a Rachel

Santana- le dijo esta

Bueno, debo ir con los demas- le dijo Puck y Rachel le sonríe- Nos vemos por aquí-

Si vengo a clases, claro- le aseguro Rachel y Puck la mira confundido

La chica de perfecta asistencia, no venir a clases- dijo y Rachel le sonríe y se apunta con su dedo

Yo atractor de problemas- le recordó

Oh- musito Puck entendiendo- Ok entonces ya veremos si nos vemos- y Rachel asiente y el chico se va con Santana que se ve muy confundida, y el timbre de inicio de clases suena y Rachel corre a la suya…

Antes de la hora de almuerzo se suspenden las clases y todos los alumnos son llamados al auditorio a una presentación, asi que Rachel que va con Bonnie entrando se sorprende mucho al ver a su novio parado junto a Alaric a la entrada de este y lo saludan- Que haces aquí-

Te molesta- le pregunto Damon

Ya sabes que no- le aseguro Rachel

Alaric me aviso de la presentación, y dije porque no- contesto Damon finalmente- Y no soy el único- añadio mirando a Bonnie que lo mira confundida- No Stef- añadio sonriendo mirando algo tras la chica y Rachel y Bonnie miran para ver a Stefan aparecer sonriéndoles

Volviste a la escuela o es solo una pequeña visita- le pregunto Bonnie

La primera- contesto Stefan- Con los de Lima aquí, es preferible que vuelva-

Cierto- concordo Bonnie- Asi que bienvenido- y el chico solo le sonríe y la chica mira a Rachel- Vamos a sentarnos- propuso

La barbie nos tiene lugares- les informo Damon y apunta la ultima corrida de la izquierda del auditorio donde Caroline esta sentada junto a Elena, y al lado de esta esta Matt, y Stefan se sienta junto a Caroline, luego Bonnie, Rachel, Damon y Alaric

Que crees que canten, Rach- pregunto Caroline

Ni idea- contesto Rachel y la directora aparece en el escenario

Silencio, por favor- pidió y todos se callan- Se convoco esta asamblea hoy porque desde este dia y por un mes tendremos visitantes provenientes de Lima Ohio, de la secundaria William Mckenley- pauso- Y los chicos que vienen son parte del club glee, Nuevas Direcciones, que vienen de ganar una importante competencia en su distrito, y han venido a nuestra escuela a potenciar nuestro programa de música- pauso y sonríe- Asi que dejo con ustedes a NUEVAS DIRECCIONES- y las luces del auditorio se apagan…

Y una música empieza a sonar, y chicas vestidas de plateado aparecen y cantan y bailan "Survivor / I Will Survive" (* añadan a Tina y a Quinn) y todos aplauden cuando terminan y las luces se vuelven a apagar y cuatro luces separadas aparecen encendidas y cuatro chicos en ellas, que cantan y bailan "Man in the Mirror" (* apareciendo los demas chicos despues y las chicas de plateado bailando con ellos) y terminan y todos en el auditorio se paran a aplaudirles

Estuvieron geniales- dijo animada Caroline y todos concuerdan con ella

Aun no terminamos- dijo de pronto Schue apareciendo al costado del escenario y todos lo miran y se sientan- Ojala alguien en la audiencia se nos una al escuchar esto- añadio y cuatro de los chicos, Artie, Tina, Mercedes y Kurt avanzan al medio del escenario y dan les dan la espalda y una música empieza a sonar y mientras hacen _dadada…_se empiezan a dar vuelta, y Finn avanza hacia el medio del escenario y canta…_Just a small town girl…Livin' in a lonely world…She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_…

Y Rachel que sonrie canta…_Just a city boy_…todos la miran levantada…_Born and raised in South Detroit_…y empieza a salir de donde esta hacia el pasillo que da al escenario mientras canta…_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere…_y la música sigue y ella va llegando al escenario

Y Finn la mira y canta…_A singer in a smokey room_…y ella al subirse a este canta…_The smell of wine and cheap perfume_…y se acerca a Finn y cantan juntos…

_For a smile they can share the night, It goes on and on and on and on_…y giran como lo hicieron la primera vez…y al separarse sus amigos los rodean y cantan juntos, siendo la voz de Rachel la que mas se escucha

_Strangers waiting, Up and down the boulevard  
>Their shadows searchin' in the night<br>Streetlight, people, _

_Livin' just to find emotion  
>Hidin' somewhere in the night<em>

Y Rachel se va hacia un lado del escenario…_Workin' hard to get my fill…Everybody wants a thrill_

Y luego Finn se le une…_Payin' anythin' to roll the dice…Just one more time_

Some will win, Some will lose  
>Some are born to sing the blues<br>And now the movie never ends…It goes on and on and on and on

Y todos en el auditorio se levantan…

_Don't stop believin'  
>Hold on to that feelin'<br>Streetlight, people  
><em>

_Don't stop believin'  
>Hold on to that feelin'<br>Streetlight, people_

_Don't stop!_...y el auditorio se vuelve loco aplaudiéndoles y Schue le da a Rachel el micrófono y ella le sonríe y mira a los de Lima

En nombre de todos mis compañeros- empezo la chica- Les doy las gracias por la presentación y bienvenidos a Mystic Falls High School- añadio sonriendo y mira a todos que concuerdan con ella y devuelve el micrófono, y se baja del escenario, pero no sin antes ver la expresión de satisfacción de Shelby, y la mira molesta y corre donde sus amigos y salta a los brazos de su novio- Te gusto- le pregunto

Nop- contesto Damon y Rachel lo mira dolida y el le sonríe- Ellos no, pero tu si, preciosa, me encanta oírte cantar-

Malo- se quejo Rachel y Damon se rie y le da un pequeño beso, finalmente salen al igual que todos los demas del auditorio, y sus amigos la felicitan por la canción

Se te da tan natural solo pararte y cantar- le dijo Caroline- Que me llega a dar rabia lo talentosa que eres- se quejo sonriendo y Rachel le sonríe

Esa canción es el himno de Nuevas Direcciones- le explico- Fue la primera que cantamos juntos, Artie, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Finn y yo, que eramos los primeros y únicos dispuestos a unirnos y estar ahí-

Bueno asi tiene mas sentido- entendió Caroline

Es por eso que Shelby los trajo entonces- entendió Alaric y todos lo miran- A pesar de lo que sucedió entre ustedes hay algo muy importante que los une y es algo que tu amas Rachel-

La música- entendió la chica y Alaric asiente- Lo se, vi la cara de Shelby antes de bajarme del escenario y se que siente que esta logrando su objetivo, pero no puede estas mas equivocada- y todos solo la miran- Amo la música, si, fue mi primer amor, porque era todo lo que tenia, pero ahora se que no es asi, tengo algo mucho mas importante ahora- y les sonríe a todos

Nosotros- entendió Caroline y Rachel le sonríe y asiente

Pero en especial yo- añadio Damon atrapándola entre sus brazos

Yep- le confirmo Rachel y Damon sonríe y mira a Caroline con cara de triunfo y la rubia solo rola los ojos- No seas malo con tu hijita Damon- lo reprendió y todos se rien

Como sea- dijo el vampiro y luego mira a Bonnie extrañamente

Que- le pregunto esta confundida

Eres mi nieta o algo asi ahora- le dijo y todos lo miran confundidos, especialmente Bonnie- Abby- añadio Damon

Oh- musito Bonnie- Eso hace a Rach mi abuelita- pregunto mirando divertida a la chica que solo la mira

Y MI MAMI- exclamo Caroline emocionada y todos se rien

Que extraña conversación- dijo Matt y todos asienten, y siguen con su dia…

Al dia siguiente, en el campo de football, Finn, Mike, Artie, Sam y Puck se acercan al entrenador y el los presenta con el resto del equipo, donde Matt también esta y de pronto ve a alguien y sonríe- STEFAN- llamo y todos los del equipo ven al chico parado al lado de los asientos del entrenador, el que lo llama y el se acerca

Entrenador- saludo

Salvatore, te vas a unir otra vez muchacho- le pregunto el entrenador, y los de Lima lo miran sorprendidos

No- contesto Stefan y mira a los miembros del equipo- No seria justo para los miembros que han estado todo el año-

Pero- dijo uno de los chicos- Podrias ayudarnos a entrenar- propuso y todos parecen concordar, menos los de Lima, que estan algo preocupados

Me gusta esa idea- añadio el entrenador- Ademas que con visitas aquí debemos tener lo mejor de lo mejor de nuestra escuela- añadio- Asi que, quieres o no- le pregunto a Stefan

Claro- concedió el- Ire a cambiarme, eso si- añadio y salió corriendo hacia los camerinos y Matt se va tras el

Me sorprendió que aceptaras- le dijo y Stefan lo mira sonriendo

Le viste la cara a los de Lima- le pregunto y Matt asiente- Por eso acepte- añadio divertido y Matt se rie…

Mientras en el mismo campo de football, Santana, Quinn y Brittany se acercan a las chicas que estan en estan en un sector de este pre calentando- Disculpen- llamo la latina y una de las chicas, rubia, que les da la espalda deja de hacer lo que hace y se da vuelta a mirarlas, y las tres chicas la miran muy sorprendidas

Tu- susurro Quinn al ver a no otra que Rebecca, que les sonríe y se les acerca

Yo- dijo ella simplemente- Que hacen aquí- les pregunto

Somos porristas- le contesto Brittany- Y la directora nos dijo que podíamos hablar con la capitana del equipo para que nos deje estar en el mientras estamos aquí, y asi además aprender cosas mutuamente-

Ya veo- entendió Rebecca

Eres tu la capitana- le pregunto Quinn

No- contesto Rebecca

Pero eres parte de la escuadra- pregunto Santana y Rebecca asiente- Como es eso posible, ya sabes considerando lo que eres- y la chica solo sonríe

Deberian ver a la capitana, entonces- añadio Rebecca y las tres chicas la miran confundidas- Hay viene- añadio mirando algo tras las chicas, que al ver se sorprenden mucho

Que hacen ustedes aquí- les pregunto Caroline al llegar junto a ellas

La directora nos mando- le contesto Quinn- Quiere que compartamos experiencias, y seamos parte de la escuadra durante el tiempo que dure el programa-

Ah, eso- entendió Caroline- Ya me lo habían informado- añadio

Entonces nos esperabas- entendió Quinn

No a ustedes- les dijo Caroline cruzada de brazos y mirándolas con cara de pocos amigos y mira a Rebecca- Recuerdas esos ejercicios que me propusiste al inicio de año para probar a las nuevas- le pregunto sonriendo malévolamente

Los recuerdo muy bien- contesto Rebecca- Por- pregunto y Caroline mira a las tres chicas

Muestraselos a estas tres- contesto la rubia- Si los hacen serán parte, sino, se largan-

La directora ordeno…- empezo Santana

La directora no dirige la escuadra- la interrumpió Caroline- Yo lo hago, y digamos que si yo no las quiero aquí, pues simplemente no lo estarán- aseguro- Asi que pre calienten- ordeno y las tres asienten y se ponen a hacerlo, y Caroline nota que Rebecca la observa- Que- pregunto

Tiene algo que ver esto que quieres hacer con Rachel- le pregunto Rebecca

Si- contesto Caroline- Detesto a los idiotas que hacen Bullying-

Entonces quieres torturarlas- entendió Rebecca y Caroline asiente- Y acudiste a mi…bien, porque me encanta la tortura- añadio sonriendo

Eso supe- añadio Caroline seria

Supiste lo que le hice a Damon- entendió Rebecca

No lo supe- corrigio la chica- Lo vi- añadio- Pero enfoquémonos quieres- le pidió y Rebecca asiente…

Aun te es extraño, o no- le pregunto Bonnie a Rachel, mientras ambas van por el pasillo de la escuela

Lo es- contesto Rachel- Ya va a ser un año de que no estoy en Lima, y ver caras de alla aquí, es muy extraño- pauso- Pero es solo el primer dia, asi ya con verlos mas seguido me voy a acostumbrar- aseguro y sonríe- Y como Shelby anda por aquí, Damon decidió volver a su cosas con el departamento de historia, para poder manentenerla en su lugar, asi que estén aquí me da la posibilidad de ver todo el dia a mi novio-

Si fuera por Damon no te dejaría venir y punto- añadio Bonnie y Rachel asiente

Cierto- concordo la chica- Pero el sabe muy bien que necesito completar mi educación, y lo respeta-

Nop- refuto Bonnie- Te respeta a ti- la corrigio

Me ama- dijo Rachel sonriendo y Bonnie asiente…

Al dia siguiente Rachel se entera de los tortuosos ejercicios en los que Caroline y Rebecca pusieron a Santana y Quinn, a Brittany no tanto al parecer, y las felicita por encontrar algo en común y trabajar juntas, pero les pidió que se abstuvieran de lastimar humanos, y mas aun humanos visitantes, en lo que ambas, para molestia de las dos por volver a coincidir, accedieron, y unos dias despues, Rachel abre la puerta de la casa de los Salvatore y entra a esta- En serio Damon y Stefan viven aquí- pregunto sorprendido Kurt entrando tras ella, junto con Blaine y Puck, que observan la casa

Asi es- confirmo la chica

Y tu te estas quedando con el- pregunto Blaine

Si- contesto Rachel- Desde que Tyler ayudo a Klaus a secuestrarme- añadio- Y ahora que estoy emancipada, no es obligación que viva con Carol, pero he vuelto haya ciertos dias para estar con ella y hacerle compañia-

Y Tyler- pregunto Puck- Porque no lo hemos visto-

De viaje- contesto Rachel- Les traeré algo de beber- añadio la chica- Ponganse comodos- y se va hacia la cocina

Que lugar- dijo Kurt mirando todo muy sorprendido

Es antigua esta casa- añadio Blaine y Puck asiente sentándose en uno de los sillones de la sala

Mansion querras decir, cariño- lo corrigio Kurt y Rachel vuelve con limonada y ellos se sirven- Gracias diva-

Bueno y que les parece el lugar- les pregunto Rachel sentándose junto a Puck en el sillón, y los otros dos chicos también se sientan el sillón frente a ellos

No puedo creer que estes viviendo aquí- le dijo Kurt

Me estoy quedando aquí- lo corrigio Rachel

En una habitación de invitados- le pregunto Blaine

No- contesto Rachel- En la habitación de Damon, por-

Ya eres prácticamente su esposa- le dijo Kurt emocionado y todos lo miran confundidos- Eres su mujer- añadio- Y no puedes negar que ustedes han intimado-

No lo negare, porque asi es y no estoy avergonzada por ello- confirmo la chica- Pero eso no significa que ya sea prácticamente su esposa, Kurt- aseguro- Damon y yo no estamos ni cerca de hablar de algo como eso o si quiera pensarlo-

Porque el es un vampiro- le pregunto Blaine

No- contesto Rachel- Porque hay otras cosas que nos preocupan ahora- añadio- Pero mejor hablemos de algo mas- propuso y ellos asienten y le cuentan como fue lo de las locales y como han sido los entrenamientos con Shelby y Schue y sus dias aquí en Mystic Falls, y Damon llega

Mmm, cariño, me trajiste comida- dijo divertido y los chicos solo lo miran

DAMON- dijo en tono de reprimenda Rachel- No seas malo- y el le sonrie

No seas chillona enana- le dijo yéndose hacia tragos y Rachel rola los ojos

Y tu no seas alcoholico- le dijo y mira a sus amigos- Lo siento chicos, pero Damon no esta entrenado- se disculpo

No hables de mi como si fuera un perro- se quejo el vampiro y mira a los chicos y muestra su trago- Alguno quiere uno- les pregunto

DAMON- grito Rachel de nuevo

QUE- pregunto el vampiro sonriendo

Son menores de edad- le recordó la chica- Y NO le ofreces alcohol a los menores de edad- añadio

Mmm…lo olvide- añadio Damon con falsa inocencia

Dale tu cara falsa de inocencia a una persona que no te conozca- le dijo Rachel molesta cruzándose de brazos

Creo- intervino Blaine levantándose del sillón- Que ya es hora de que nos vayamos-

Porque- pregunto Kurt confundido y Puck rola los ojos levantándose y mira a Damon

Bonita casa- le dijo

Gracias- le dijo Damon

Y nos vemos en la escuela- añadio Puck despidiéndose de Rachel

Pero podrán llegar al hotel- les pregunto la chica preocupada

No te preocupes, Rach- le dijo Blaine sonriéndole y despidiéndose también, arrastrando con el aun sin ganas de irse Kurt, y Rachel los ve salir de la casa, y apenas la puerta se cierra, Damon la tiene atrapada entre sus brazos

Lo hiciste a propósito- se quejo la chica sin mirarlo

Como asi- pregunto Damon, haciéndose el confundido

Provocaste que me molestara contigo, para hacer que ellos se sintieran incomodos y se fueran- contesto Rachel dándose vuelta para mirarlo molesta con sus brazos cruzados

No es asi- refuto Damon

Y como es entonces- pregunto Rachel con sus manos en su cintura y Damon la agarra para atraerla contra el

Provoque que te molestaras conmigo para que simplemente se fueran- contesto el y Rachel lo mira mas molesta- Porque te quiero solo para mi- añadio

Estoy molesta contigo- le dijo Rachel

Lo se- le dijo Damon- Pero tengo una muy buena idea de cómo hacer que dejes estar molesta conmigo- añadio sonriendo y la besa…

Unos dias despues, Rachel esta en la biblioteca de la casa, buscando un libro que necesita y que Damon le dijo que esta en la colección de su familia, pero no lo encuentra, asi que va a buscar a su novio que esta en la cocina, haciendo quien sabe que- Damon- llamo

Yep- pregunto este desde algun lugar de la cocina, pero ella no lo ve

Donde estas-

Bajo el lavado- contesto este y la chica se le acerca- Algo se atoro en esta cosa-

Ya veo- entendió Rachel y sonríe divertida- No tienes idea de lo divertido que es verte haciendo esto- añadio

No es divertido- refuto el vampiro

Claro que lo es- refuto la chica- Damon Salvatore, a quien no le gusta hacer ningún trabajo manual esta haciendo este y voluntariamente, es divertido- añadio

No lo estoy haciendo voluntariamente- refuto Damon saliendo de debajo del lavado- Llame a Stefan para que EL lo hiciera, pero me corto el teléfono, asi que no me quedo de otra-

Como sea, lo estas haciendo igual- le dijo Rachel y Damon rola los ojos- Y me alegra- añadio sonriendo

Lo que digas enana- murmuro Damon y se mete de nuevo donde estaba

Pero en fin, no puedo encontrar el libro del que te hable- añadio Rachel- Es posible que no lo tengan- le pregunto

Nop, te dije que esta y esta- aseguro el vampiro

Pero no esta en la biblioteca-

Y yo no lo tengo entre los libros que subi a mi habitación- añadio Damon- Asi que el único lugar que te queda por ver, es la habitación de Stefan-

Mmm, cierto- concordo Rachel y se va hacia la habitación del chico y encuentra el libro, y también algo que le gusta y vuelve a la cocina con el libro y lo que encontró, y se encuentra con el dueño de ello en el pasillo

A donde vas con eso- le pregunto Stefan y Rachel le sonríe

Buscaba esto que necesito para la escuela- contesto la chica mostrando el libro- Y encontré esta guitarra- añadio apuntando la otra cosa con una enorme sonrisa- Puedo usarla- pregunto emocionada

Claro- aseguro Stefan

Y te felicito por colgarle el teléfono a Damon- añadio la chica y Stefan se rie y ambos van hacia la cocina y Rachel deja el libro en el meson y mientras Stefan le ayuda a Damon, ella afina la guitarra, y empieza a tocarla

_No se si hago bien- _empezo cantando Rachel…

_No se si hago mal…_

_No se si decirlo, no se si callar…_

_Que es esto que siento tan dentro de mi…_

_Hoy me pregunto si amar es asi…_

_Mientras algo…me hablo de ti…_

_Mientras algo… crecia en mi…_

_Encontré las respuestas a mi soledad…_

_Ahora se que vivir es ¡soñar!…_

_¡Ahora se que la tierra es el cielo!_

_¡Te quiero!…_

_¡Te quiero!..._

_¡Que en tus brazos ya no tengo miedo!_

_¡Te quiero!…_

_¡Te quiero!…_

_¡Que me extrañas con tus ojos!_

_¡Te creo!…_

_¡Te creo!…_y toca rítmicamente la guitarra, hasta que empieza a tocar suave

_Te quiero…_

_Te quiero…_

_Ahora se que la tierra es el cielo…_y con suavidad deja de tocar y ambos hermanos le aplauden y ella los mira sonriendo- Gracias- les dijo

Es tuya- le pregunto Damon

No- contesto la chica- La vi en un video en internet y me gusto- explico

Es linda- le dijo Stefan

Lo es- concordo Rachel…_pero por sobretodo expresa que siento, con todo lo que esta pasando, y ambos no saben…y no sabran hasta que ya sea demasiado tarde…_- Voy a leer el libro-

Y nosotros terminaremos aquí- añadio Stefan

O mas bien tu terminaras- corrigio Damon

No- refuto Stefan- Te ayudo o te abandono, tu eliges- amenazo y el mayor gruñe y acepta la primera opción, y Rachel se va sonriendo a la habitación de Damon…_me encanta lo bien que se llevan…la señora Isabella debe estar muy feliz ahora, porque sus hijos por fin son hermanos de verdad…_ y al llegar a la habitación su sonrisa se cae

B- susurro y esta le extiende algo en su mano y Rachel abre mucho los ojos- Como- pregunto sorprendida

Logre descubrir quien fue la bruja que se la dio a Mikael- contesto B- Y acepto ayudar- añadio y Rachel deja el libro aun lado toma lo que le extiende su proyección

No quiero hacer esto- susurro la chica con los ojos llorosos y apretando una especie de jeringa que tiene en las manos contra su pecho- Pero no tengo opción, porque si es verdad lo que sabemos, y lo logramos hacerlo, el sufrimiento de todos terminara de verdad- pauso y va hacia una gaveta y guarda la jeringa- Pero por sobretodo hago esto por el…sera mi máximo y ultimo regalo para el- añadio cerrando la gaveta…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Ok...que hacen los de Glee aqui, bueno este fic es un crossover entre las dos series y antes de acabar tenian que hacer aparicion, tan simple como eso...la cancion que canta Rachel en español es la version en guitarra de "Te creo" de Violetta la serie de Disney, me encanta la cancion...esop, ojala les haya gustado :D<p> 


	90. Un Ultimo Baile y Una Ultima Cancion

Gracias a todos por los comentarios, se que ninguno quiere que pasen cosas malas entre Salvaberry y con Rachel, pero hay cosas que tristemente tienen que pasar, y los adoro a todos por expresar su amor este fic, en serio, muchas gracias.

Hubo una cancion en el capitulo anterior que no dije de quien era, la que canta Rachel al romper su atadura con Mason, es "I miss you" de Hannah Montana...

Nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>90<p>

UN ÚLTIMO BAILE Y UNA ÚLTIMA CANCION

Y los dias empezaron a pasar, y un baile se empezo a anunciar en la escuela, siendo Rachel y Bonnie las únicas que se dieron cuenta que la fecha del baile es dos dias antes del cumpleaños de la primera, y juntas van a comprar los vestidos que usaran para el baile, porque es de gala, los chicos van de negro y las chicas de blanco, y lo hacen en silencio

Bonnie- hablo Rachel de pronto y la chica la mira- Gracias por haber aceptado ser parte de todo- le dijo sonriendo- Se que si lo estuviera haciendo sola, flaquearía y me volveria loca-

Es un placer- le aseguro Bonnie- Solo espero que algo antes aparezca para que podamos evitar que lleves a cabo el plan B-

Yo también lo espero- le dijo Rachel sonriendo

Sigamos- propuso Bonnie y Rachel asiente y encuentran los vestidos que quieren, y al salir de la tienda- Damon ira contigo, cierto- pregunto la bruja

Por supuesto- contesto Rachel- Y tu con quien iras-

Jamie- contesto Bonnie y Rachel la mira sorprendida- Que-

No iras con ya sabes quien- pregunto Rachel

No me invito- contesto Bonnie- Y Jamie necesita distraerse asi que lo invite- añadio

Asi de sencillo- le dijo Rachel sorprendida

Asi de sencillo- confirmo la chica

Y si fue asi de sencillo invitar a Jamie, porque no hiciste lo mismo con EL- pregunto Rachel

Porque hacer eso, no es nada sencillo- contesto Bonnie- No es lo mismo Rach, a Jamie lo veo como una especie de hermano, y a EL, es mas que eso-

Al menos aun lo reconoces-

Lo reconoci una vez, asi que no volveré a negarlo- aseguro Bonnie- Bueno, a ti al menos-

Ok- entendió Rachel- Ahora hablando de otra cosa respecto al baile, te dijo Caroline su plan- y Bonnie rola los ojos y asiente- YUHU Spa- y Bonnie se rie

Yeah, YUHU- añadio- Entiendo porque lo hace-

Yo igual- aseguro Rachel- Quiere que nos contentemos con Elena- y Bonnie asiente- Pero yo aun no puedo, que hiciera lo que hizo, para mi fue máxima traición-

Lo fue- concordo Bonnie- Y ni yo, estoy lista para ello, pero tengo tolerancia y es el papa de Caroline el que lo pagara como regalo de disculpas por lo de la tortura-

Cierto- concordo Rachel- Y Caroline es nuestra amiga-

Exacto-

Entonces me tomare mi dosis mas alta de tolerancia- añadio Rachel y Bonnie se rie…

Unos dias despues en la escuela, alguien le toca el hombro a Elena y ella se da vuelta para ver a- Stefan- susurro

Tienes cita para el baile- le pregunto el chico

No- contesto la chica confundida- Por-

Quieres ir conmigo- le pregunto Stefan y Elena lo mira sorprendida

Me encantaría- contesto finalmente sonriendo

Entonces asi sera- añadio Stefan- Nos vemos- y Elena asiente y lo observa alejarse

Escuche mal- dijo Caroline apareciendo al lado de la chica- O Stefan te invito al baile-

No escuchaste mal Care- le dijo Elena sonriendo- Me invito- confirmo

Quien te invito- pregunto de pronto Bonnie apareciendo con Rachel, ambas han estado tratando a Elena de nuevo para practicar lo de la tolerancia, también por amor a Caroline, e insistencia de la rubia de querer a todas sus amigas juntas

Stefan- contesto Elena sin mirar a Bonnie, pero Rachel si mira a la chica, que esta rigida- Stefan me invito al baile- añadio sonriendo y el timbre suena

Vamos a clases- exclamo Rachel- Nos vemos- y le toma el brazo a Bonnie alejándola de la doopelganger- Bon- susurro preocupada y esta la mira

Esta bien- susurro- No es como que no me lo esperaba-

A que te refieres-

Asi como siempre va a hacer Stefan para ella, aunque se sienta confundida- contesto Bonnie- Yo se que siempre también va a ser Elena, para el- añadio

No creo, que sea asi- refuto Rachel

Ya no importa- aseguro Bonnie- Vamos a clases, si- le pidió y Rachel asiente triste por la decepcion de su amiga…

Unas horas despues- QUE- exclamo Damon en la cocina de su casa, mirando fijamente a su hermano- Repite lo que dijiste-

Invite a Elena al baile de gala- repitió Stefan y Damon niega con la cabeza

No entiendo- dijo confundido- Como pasaste de querer invitar a Bonnie, tanto que ensayaste el falso discurso como 80 veces, de "somos amigos, y los amigos pueden hacer cosas como estas juntos, no"… a terminar invitando a Elena- pregunto

Me acobarde- confeso Stefan- Ok…y para cuando lo iba a hacer, la escuche contarle a Caroline que había invitado a Jamie, porque creyo que nadie la invitaría, o que la invitaría alguien y con todo lo que ha pasado, no puede soportar a alguien que no sepa que es lo que es-

Entonces- siguio Damon- En simples palabras, eres un…-

IDIOTA- grito Rachel a todo pulmon, interrumpiendo a su novio, a la entrada de la cocina, y ambos vampiros la ven cruzada de brazos- Y el que lo seas, tiene una simple y significativa explicación- añadio y la miran confundidos- Pasas demasiado tiempo con Damon-

OYE- se quejo el aludido y Stefan se rie

No es divertido Stefan Salvatore- le dijo molesta Rachel acercándose

Lo se- concedió este y Rachel le sonríe

Pero afortunadamente me tienes a mi para darte algo especial con ella durante el baile- añadio la chica y la miran confundidos- Y estas vez mas vale que no te acobardes-

No lo hare- aseguro Stefan

Eso espero- le dijo Rachel seria…

(Viernes 16 de diciembre)

Y sin que se dieran cuenta el tan esperado dia del baile llego, y mientras las chicas estan en el spa, los hermanos Salvatore estan en la biblioteca leyendo libros de los Martins, Stefan sentado en uno de los sillones y Damon acostado en otro, cuando algo de pronto hace que este ultimo se siente abruptamente

Stef- llamo a su hermano sin mirarlo

Yeah- murmuro Stefan sin mirar tampoco a su hermano

Acabo de recordar algo- le dijo Damon

Que- pregunto Stefan

La descripción que me dio Jeremy de cuando encontraron a Mikael- contesto Damon y Stefan lo mira confundido

Y que tiene de importante que recordaras eso- le pregunto y Damon lo mira

Estaba como disecado- contesto- Vivo, pero sin fuerzas-

Y- pregunto Stefan aun confundido

Una bruja se lo hizo- contesto Damon- Lo diseco por 80 años- pauso y sonríe- Que tal si le hiciéramos lo mismo a Klaus-

Disecarlo- dijo Stefan pensativo

Y encerrarlo a unos 5000 metros o mas bajo tierra- siguio Damon- Construir un edificio o algo sobre donde este, y se acabo el peligro, para todos-

Mmm- murmuro Stefan- No es mala idea-

Tenemos que hablar con Bonnie- añadio Damon y Stefan

Pero no hoy- le pidio- Es el baile, y se merecen todos un dia y una noche sin pensar en esto- y Damon asiente- Pero tenemos algo-

Y con tiempo para hacerlo- añadio Damon sonriendo…

Horas mas tarde, ambos hermanos estan en la sala, mientras Rachel esta arriba, desde hace dos horas que llego del spa, terminando de arreglarse para el baile

Estoy lista- anuncio la chica y ambos hermanos se paran de donde estan y salen al pasillo y la ven aparecer con un hermoso vestido blanco de aspecto antiguo, como los que solia llevar Katherine en 1864 y avanza hacia ambos chicos, que la miran- Y que tal me veo- les pregunto

Te vez hermosa- le contesto Stefan sonriéndole a la chica la que también le sonríe

Gracias- le dijo y Stefan asiente

Y ya que te vi- añadio el chico- Sera mejor que me vaya por mi cita-

Nos vemos entonces, señor Salvatore- le dijo Rachel haciendo una pequeña reverencia de despedida y el le sonríe

Nos vemos, señorita Berry- le dijo Stefan y mira a su hermano que mira a Rachel aun, con cara de bobo, según la opinión de Stefan, asi que solo sonríe y se va, y Rachel mira a su novio

Y bien, que opinas- le pregunto y Damon se le acerca

Hermosa, no es suficiente palabra para describirte- le dijo sonriendo

Y entonces cual seria- le pregunto Rachel

No encuentro una lo suficientemente buena- contesto Damon y le toma la cara con sus manos y le da un suave beso en los labios y al separarse la chica le da una enorme sonrisa

Te amo- le dijo Rachel

Y yo a ti, princesa- le dijo Damon y le da su brazo y la chica lo toma- Lista-

Lista- contesto Rachel y ambos salen de la casa…

Y en el gimnasio de la escuela, ya todos estan llegando al baile- Este baile sera sensacional- dijo emocionada Caroline que va del brazo de Matt, y se topan con Jamie y Bonnie, y se saludan- No creen que este baile sera de lo mejor- les dijo la rubia

Caroline- la llamo Matt y ella lo mira- El baile sera genial- aseguro- Asi que tranquila- le pidio

Solo estoy emocionada- le dijo la chica- Los bailes siempre se nos arruinan-

Cierto- concordo Bonnie- Pero estoy segura de que por esta vez nada pasara- aseguro

Que te hace estar tan segura- le pregunto Caroline

Mi sexto sentido- contesto Bonnie sonriendo simplemente- No te preocupes tanto Care- le pidió

Ok- concedió la rubia, y siguen conversando, y Elena que viene con Stefan se les unen- Este baile sera genial- anuncio Caroline animada, y Matt y Bonnie se rien, mientras Stefan y Elena se ven confundidos y Jamie solo sonríe

De que se rien- pregunto Stefan

De Caroline- le contesto Matt- Esta algo preocupada porque algo arruine el baile, y aunque Bonnie le asegure que su instinto le dice que todo saldrá bien, nada la tranquiliza-

Y cree- siguio Bonnie- Que repitiendo lo genial que sera el baile, hara que sea genial- añadio divertida

Ya veo- entiendo Stefan, y Caroline los mira a todos con el seño fruncido

Porque la cara barbie- pregunto la voz de Damon llegando donde ellos con Rachel de su brazo

Se estan burlando de mi animada personalidad- contesto Caroline molesta- Solo porque digo que este baile sera genial- añadio- Y lo sera- aseguro sonriendo, y de nuevo los demas se rien- Basta- se quejo la rubia

Alguien me puede explicar- pidió Rachel confundida y Bonnie le explica a ella y Damon- Oh- musito la chica

Todos- llamo Damon y lo miran- No se burlen de la barbie- les ordeno y todos lo miran sorprendidos y el sonríe- Ese es mi trabajo- añadio y Rachel le da un codazo- No golpees mujer- se quejo y ella lo mira severamente

No seas idi…- y se detiene negando con la cabeza- Olvidalo- añadio y el la mira confundido- No vale la pena que gaste saliva diciéndote algo, que finalmente ignoraras- explico

Por fin te rendiste- le dijo Damon divertido y complacido

Damon, tu siempre seras Damon- le dijo Rachel- Y pedirte que dejes de ser Damon, es pedirte que dejes de ser tu, asi que si, me rendi- confirmo

Genial- le dijo el vampiro sonriendo y se da cuenta que los de Lima también estan en la fiesta- Parece que tus ex compañeros también estan aquí- y la chica asiente y Damon mira a los demas- Y, quien quiere bailar- pregunto y todos van hacia la pista de baile

Y se divierten bailando, disfrutando de la velada, en la que incluso los maestros estan y Shelby que ve a Alaric parado junto al ponche se le acerca- Alaric- y el la mira- Me alegra verte aquí- le dijo

Ya sabes lo que opino de tu presencia aquí- le dijo el- Asi que no vale la pena que me repita- añadio

Porque no entiendes, que solo quiero proteger a mi hija- le dijo Shelby

Si lo entiendo- le aseguro Alaric- Pero una forma de protegerla es también aceptando que no tienes arte ni parte en hacerlo-

Es deber de todo padre proteger a la criatura que trajo al mundo- le dijo Shelby- Asi que tengo arte y parte en hacerlo- aseguro

No cuando le diste la espalda a esa criatura desde que nació, y ha crecido, madurado y sobrevivido a mucho, sola- refuto Alaric y Shelby mira hacia donde esta Rachel bailando con Damon

Haberla dejado fue lo mas duro que he hecho en mi vida- añadio ella- Y crei que recuperarla hace dos años el tiempo volveria atrás, pero no fue asi- pauso triste- Y no sabia como su vida era realmente junto a los Berry, crei que si me alejaba seria lo mejor- pauso- Jamas pensé que esto sucedería- y mira a Alaric- Jamas se me paso por la mente que YO traería al mundo a la joven psíquica que me describieron mis padres a los 10 años, Ric, y que como cazadores debíamos liquidar, porque su existencia es peligrosa para todos- y vuelve a mirar a Rachel- Y no lo es-

No, no lo es- concordo Alaric

Ella es solo…mi bebe- siguio Shelby- Y no puedo dejarla ser un títere-

Entonces porque en vez de ser un obstáculo para ella, no eres un apoyo- le pregunto Alaric y Shelby lo mira- Quieres que Rachel vuelva a un lugar triste, desde donde huyo, porque todo ahí la lastimaba, y llego aquí, donde por fin, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, encontró gente que la acepta y la ama por lo que es-

Encontro amor en un vampiro- le dijo Shelby seria- Que futuro puede tener aquí en Mystic Falls junto a alguien como Damon Salvatore-

Un futuro donde lo único seguro es que la ama, como jamás ha amado a nadie- le contesto Alaric- Se que Damon es difícil, terrible, pero tu hija ha despertado algo en el, que ni siquiera la misma Katherine despertó- pauso- Amor de verdad-

Realmente crees que la ama- pregunto Shelby

No solo lo creo- contesto Alaric- Lo se- aseguro- Porque al igual que tu, Damon esta dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para protegerla, pero por supuesto, gracias a Rachel, no ha costa de la vida de nadie, porque TU hija le ha enseñado a valorar a los demas- y apunta al chico- Ese Damon, es el verdadero Damon Salvatore que nació en este pueblo hace mas de un siglo, el que existía antes de conocer y adentrarse en este mundo de lo sobrenatural-

Como estas tan seguro- le pregunto Shelby exceptica

Porque aunque el lo deteste- contesto Alaric- Y jamás lo admita, pero lo sabe, el amor que siente por tu hija le hizo aceptar su humanidad-

Aun asi, Alaric, todo lo sobrenatural- siguio Shelby- No lo quiero siendo parte de la vida de mi hija-

Pero te guste o no, ella ya es parte- le dijo Alaric- Y Shelby, se que no soy padre- siguio- Pero siendo parte de la vida de Elena y Jeremy, me he dado cuenta que a veces la mejor forma de demostrarles que los amas, sobretodo a estos chicos que por mucho han pasado y perdido, es apoyándolos en sus decisiones- pauso- Siendo un hombro de apoyo y no un obstáculo- pauso- No puedes cambiar que Rachel sea parte de esto, pero si puedes demostrarle que la amas, apoyándola, aunque eso signifique que su decisión sea dolorosa para ti o para ella misma-

Alaric- llamo la voz de Meredith apareciendo junto a el, y el le sonríe- Bailemos- le pregunto

Claro- contesto el y mira a Shelby- Piensalo, Shelby- le pidió y ella asiente y mira a Meredith, la que solo la mira- Vamos- añadio Alaric, y Meredith y el se van a la pista de baile

Esa es- pregunto la chica mientras bailan- La madre de Rachel-

Si, lo es- contesto Alaric

Rachel se le parece mucho- añadio Meredith y Alaric asiente- Y además me parece familiar- y Alaric le susurra algo al oído- Oh- musito la doctora mirando sorprendida a Alaric- Crei que se había muerto- y Alaric se rie- Asi lo hizo pensar su familia-

Lo se- le dijo el…

TODOS- llamo Caroline de pronto desde arriba del escenario y todos la miran- Espero que todos se estén divirtiendo- y todos vitorean- Me alegra, porque ahora, haremos una especie de intercambio de parejas- y todos se ven confundidos, menos Rachel que sonríe- En haras del espíritu navideño que se nos acerca, y la fraternización que este significa, haremos esto- pauso- Ustedes y su acompañante busquen una pareja, e intercámbiense, y por las siguientes tres canciones bailaran juntos- pauso- Ahora a buscar- ordeno, asi que todos lo hacen

Stefan- susurro Rachel mirando al chico y este la mira y ella mueve la cabeza en dirección de Bonnie y Jamie

Oh- musito Stefan entendiendo y le toma la mano a Elena, la que lo mira confundida, pero este la empieza a mover entre la gente y encuentra a Bonnie y a Jamie- Hey- saludo y ellos lo miran- Cambiemos- les pregunto

Mmm- murmuro Bonnie mirándolo confundida y algo nerviosa- No lo se- y mira a Jamie

Debemos hacer esto al parecer, asi que porque no- concedió el chico y le extiende su mano a Elena- Vamos-

Ok- concedió la chica y le toma la mano a Jamie y Stefan mira a Bonnie

Ok- concedió la chica y se levanta y Stefan le toma la mano, y Rachel que los ve tiene una enorme sonrisa

Esto fue tu idea- le susurro en el oído Damon y Rachel lo mira

No tengo ni la menor idea de a que te refieres- le dijo fingiendo confusión y Damon le sonríe negando con la cabeza

Con quien cambiaremos nosotros- decidió preguntar mejor

Con nosotros- contesto Matt llegando a su lado- Solo por dos canciones según Caroline me dijo- añadio y Damon se ve confundido, y Rachel aprovechando su confusión le roba un beso y el la mira

Es una sorpresa- le dijo Rachel- Ve por Caroline- le ordeno y ella mira a Matt- Señor Donovan- añadio sonriendo y extendiendo su mano, y Matt se la toma

Señorita Berry- le dijo divertido y sonriendo y se alejan del vampiro, que niega con la cabeza y se va a buscar a Caroline que esta bajando del escenario

Parece que seras mi pareja barbie- le dijo y Caroline asiente y toma su mano- Asi que ya sabes de- añadio en un susurro apuntando con su mentón hacia donde Stefan y Bonnie estan ya bailando la primera canción

Yeah- susurro Caroline sonriendo y ambos toman posición para bailar

Y porque ayudas a Rachel- le pregunto en un susurro Damon

Porque Bon se merece tener algo que quiere- contesto Caroline- Y no tendría que hacerlo si no le estuvieras contagiando tu estupides a tu hermano- añadio y Damon rola los ojos- Pero me alegra que asi sea- y Damon la mira confundido y ella le sonríe- Porque eso significa que Stefan y tu, por fin son hermanos de nuevo, y que lo que Katherine provoco ya esta en el pasado-

Y eso te alegra- le pregunto Damon y Caroline asiente- Porque-

Porque lo creas o no, los quiero a ambos- contesto Caroline- Pero a Stefan mas que a ti, por supuesto, pero igual te aprecio-

Porque- le pregunto Damon

Porque haces feliz a mi amiga- contesto Caroline- Y porque a pesar de que dices que no te importamos, siempre demuestras, aunque no lo quieras, que asi es- pauso y sonríe- Jamas olvidare tu cara de preocupación y horror al ver la mordedura que me dio Tyler-

La vida apestaría si no estuvieras aquí Caroline- le dijo Damon y la chica lo mira sorprendida- A quien rayos molestaría todo el tiempo-

Idiota- le dijo la chica

Eso soy- y Caroline se rie y al escucharla, Rachel y Matt la miran sonriendo

Parece que ellos dos se llevan mejor de lo que ellos mismos aceptan- le dijo Matt a Rachel

Asi es- concordo la chica y mira a Matt- Por cierto, pensé que invitarías a Rebecca-

Lo hice- confeso Matt- Pero no quiso venir conmigo-

Y eso- pregunto Rachel confundida

Se entero de que ayude a matar su hermano- contesto Matt- Y esta molesta conmigo-

Ya veo- entendió Rachel- Y como terminaste viniendo con Caroline- pregunto

Caroline se entero de que no tenia con quien venir, y ella tampoco tenia, asi que ella me invito- explico Matt- Y quiero pasar un buen rato, y Caroline es mi amiga, asi que porque no-

Yeah- murmuro Rachel- Y lamento lo de Rebecca-

No te preocupes por ello- le dijo Matt- Ambos aun somos amigos, y entiendo porque esta molesta, asi que no la culpo-

Y sabes con quien vino-

Un chico del equipo de football- contesto Matt- Lo invito frente a mi- añadio rolando los ojos y Rachel la busca, pero no la encuentra con ese chico debido al cambio de parejas, sino que esta con no otro que Puck

Entonces que se siente ser lo que eres- le pregunto este a la rubia, que lo mira con las cejas levantadas- Que-

Porque me preguntas eso- le pregunto Rebecca

Tengo curiosidad- contesto Puck simplemente

Ya veo- murmuro Rebecca- De lo que recuerdo de ser humana, era la debilidad, asi que siendo lo que soy, me siento fuerte, indestructible- pauso- Lo malo es la sed, pero con el tiempo aprendes a controlarte-

Y cuanto tiempo llevas viviendo- le pregunto Puck curioso

1000 años- contesto Rebecca y Puck la mira sorprendido- Pense que siendo amigo de Rachel, lo sabrias-

Entre menos sepa mejor- le dijo Puck

Y eso- pregunto Rebecca

No quiero entrometerme en algo que no me concierne realmente- contesto Puck

Entonces porque me preguntas lo que me preguntas- pregunto Rebecca confundida

Porque eres amiga de Rachel- contesto Puck- Y por la forma en que te he visto mirarla, y hablar con ella, se nota que la aprecias-

Lo hago- confirmo Rebecca

Porque-

Me acepta por lo que soy- contesto la rubia- Quiere ser mi amiga, y no solo por ese pasado que siente que tenemos, sino que porque realmente asi lo quiere-

Entonces te importa como para no dejarla ser lo que tu hermano quiere que sea- pregunto Puck

Asi es- contesto Rebecca- Niklaus sera mi hermano, pero no dejare que la vuelva un títere, o que destruya lo que ella mas ama- pauso- Hace 1000 años no pude detenerlo de destruir a una gran persona, pero esta vez lo hare-

Hace 1000 años paso lo mismo que ahora- pregunto Puck confundido

No exactamente- contesto Rebecca- Pero hay algunos jugadores presentes que se repiten- pauso- Porque eso es lo bello de la historia…que siempre, lo queramos o no, se repite- y mira a Puck- Te preocupas mucho por Rachel-

Lo hago- confirmo Puck- Rachel, es la clase de persona que es capaz con solo unos dias de hacerte mejor persona, porque cree en ti, y te hace querer creer en ti mismo-

Asi es- concordo Rebecca- Por cierto, porque el corte de cabello- pregunto cambiando el tema

Es un mohicano- contesto Puck

Y porque el mohicano- pregunto Rebecca

Porque es malditamente genial- contesto Puck simplemente- Y yo soy maldito genial- y Rebecca solo lo mira- Que-

Lo que acabas de decir no tiene ningún sentido- le dijo la rubia

Si lo tiene- refuto Puck- Pero tu eres mujer, asi que no entiendes-

Porque tratar de entender que quieres ser un maldito- le pregunto Rebecca- Cuando el simple hecho de que lo quieras ser es estúpido y sin sentido- y Puck rola los ojos

La existencia de los vampiros también es estúpida y sin sentido- le dijo- Mira que vivir eternamente, para que, si finalmente solo se meten en problemas y a otros con ustedes- añadio

Entonces no te interesaría vivir eternamente- le pregunto Rebecca

Cariño, si con menos de 18 años, me he metido en problema tras problema, no quiero ni pensar con que clase de problemas me encontraría si es que tuviera otros 1000 o más, asi que definitivamente no- contesto Puck

Interesante- murmuro Rebecca y siguen bailando, y en otro lado del gimnasio, Elena, quien baila con Jamie, mira a Stefan y Bonnie bailar, con una triste expresión en su rostro

Entonces- empezo el vampiro y la bruja lo mira- Como es que tu y Jamie quedaron para venir al baile-

Lo llame- contesto Bonnie- Necesitaba alejarse de Abby un rato y relajarse-

Cierto- concordo Stefan

Y el baile me pareció una buena ocasión para ello- siguio Bonnie- Y que hay de Elena y tu, como es que quedaron en venir juntos-

Se lo pregunte- contesto Stefan

Asi de sencillo- pregunto Bonnie

Yeah- contesto Stefan- Elena y yo tenemos historia, asi que es la fuerza de la costumbre, lo que lo hace sencillo- explico

Yeah- murmuro Bonnie- Elena y tu, tienen historia, una importante historia- pauso- Dudo que ambos algun dia realmente puedan dejarla atrás-

Yo ya lo hice- refuto Stefan

Invitandola, reavivaste esa historia Stefan- le refuto Bonnie- Estas dándole esperanzas a Elena- aseguro

Pues esa no es mi intención- aseguro Stefan

Entonces tendras que ser claro con ella al respecto- le dijo Bonnie

Y lo hare- aseguro Stefan- Porque estoy seguro de que ambos juntos, no sucederá de nuevo-

Nadie sabe que es lo que depara el futuro Stefan- le recordó Bonnie- Y todo puede pasar-

Cierto- concedió el chico- Pero si de algo estoy seguro es que asi sera-

Porque- le pregunto Bonnie confundida

Porque asi lo siento- contesto Stefan simplemente

Eres vago con tu respuesta- le dijo Bonnie y Stefan le sonríe

Es porque tristemente el tiempo para sentir lo que siento, es erróneo- le dijo- Pero se que en cuanto lo superemos, dejara de serlo- pauso- Y te prometo, Bonnie, que seras la primera a quien le dare una respuesta no vaga-

Es una promesa- le pregunto la chica sonriendo

Lo es- contesto Stefan sonriendo…

Caroline- llamo Damon a la chica y ella lo mira- Se que sonara extraño viniendo de mi la pregunta, pero siento que con todo el drama que hemos vivido, nadie te lo ha preguntado- y la rubia solo lo mira- Se que amas a Tyler a pesar de todo, y quiero saber como estas con el estando lejos-

Oh- musito Caroline- Y tienes razón suena extraña la pregunta viniendo de ti, mas aun cuando tu mismo me dijiste que me consiguiera otro novio cuando supimos de la unión entre el y Klaus- pauso- Y si amo a Tyler, y me duele que este lejos, pero es lo mejor para todos que asi sea-

Lo es- confirmo Damon- Pero no para todos- y Caroline lo mira confundida- No es lo mejor para ti-

Si lo es- refuto Caroline- Despues de lo que me hizo, y a Rach, no podía siquiera verlo a la cara, quería asesinarlo- pauso- Pero la lejanía a aminorado mi rabia, y me llamo hace unas semanas, para el dia de su cumpleaños, y fue que me di cuenta que lo extraño a pesar de todo, y que realmente lo amo-

La lejanía ha ayudado- entendió Damon y Caroline asiente

Amar no es fácil- siguio la rubia- Pero es hermoso, y debes aprender a lidiar con ambos- y Damon asiente- Gracias por preguntar-

De nada- le dijo Damon- Y no es como que me importe- y Caroline rola los ojos- Pero- siguio- Despues de todo lo que te hice y haz vivido, realmente te mereces ser feliz-

Tu también te lo mereces- le dijo Caroline- A pesar de lo odioso que seas-

Gracias- le dijo Damon y ella se encoge de hombros- Y lo siento- y ella lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos- Por todo, en serio lo siento-

Porque te disculpas- le pregunto Caroline sorprendida

Porque debi hacerlo hace mucho- contesto Damon- Asi que también lamento la demora de la disculpa-

Pero porque Damon- le pregunto Caroline

Porque eres mi amiga- contesto Damon- Y a pesar de todo lo que he hecho, te he hecho, me has ayudado en los momentos en los que he flaqueado- y mira hacia donde estan Matt y Rachel, y Caroline también lo hace

Ella, a pesar de que no ha sido su intención, te ha hecho cambiar- añadio la chica y Damon asiente

Yeah- confeso sonriendo y Caroline lo mira sonriendo

Te hace desear no ser lo que eres- añadio la rubia

Todo el maldito tiempo- confeso Damon y Caroline lo mira sorprendida y el la mira- Y no me apena admitírtelo a ti o a Stefan-

Porque- le pregunto Caroline sorprendida

Por la misma razón por la cual me disculpo- contesto Damon- Te mereces esta, tanto como la verdad, despues de cómo te use-

Gracias- le dijo Caroline- Por la disculpa y por ser sincero-

No lo esperes nuevamente- le dijo Damon y Caroline se rie

Anotado- aseguro la chica, y la segunda canción se detiene, y todos se ven confundidos- Si me disculpas- añadio la chica y se va hacia el escenario, y recibe el micrófono y Matt se le acerca a Damon

Y mi enana- pregunto este y Matt apunta el escenario y Damon mira a Rachel parada tras un micrófono

Chicos- dijo Caroline- Apretense con su pareja, que la siguiente canción es romantica- informo- Asi que con ustedes dejo a…Rachel Berry- y una suave música empieza a sonar, y Caroline agarra a Matt- Solo escucha a Rachel- le dijo a Damon, el que se va hacia el fondo del gimnasio para ver mejor a la chica, que esta con los ojos cerrados tras el micrófono…

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching…_y abre los ojos y mira a Damon…_you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer…_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid, _

_I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more…_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything _

_Take away_

_But standing in front of me_

_Every breath, every hour has come to this_

_One step closer…_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more…_

_All along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand moooore…_

_One step closer…_

_One step clooooser…_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more…_

_All along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more…_y la musica lentamente se empieza a acabar…y todos le aplauden a la chica, la que sonríe, pero sigue mirando a su novio, igual como lo hizo durante toda la canción, y se baja del escenario, y se le acerca a este, y Rebecca los observa

Porque esa canción- le pregunto Damon mirándola fijamente

Porque es cierto lo que dice- contesto Rachel- Asi lo siento-

Que me has amado por mas de mil años- le pregunto Damon y la chica asiente

Y que lo hare por otros mil mas- añadio- Porque desde hace mucho creo que no te conoci por casualidad- pauso- Porque desde que estamos juntos, te has vuelto otra parte de mi- y Damon la toma de la cintura y la atrapa entre sus brazos

Tal cual tu eres otra parte de mi- susurro el y la besa, y Rebecca sonríe

Se han amado despues de todo por mas de mil años- susurro

Que- le pregunto Puck que aun esta a su lado y ella lo mira- Porque dijiste eso- añadio confundido

Por nada que debas debas preocuparte- contesto Rebecca

Y porque no- le pregunto Puck

Porque no- contesto Rebecca- Solo debes recordar que te dije acerca de la historia repitiéndose-

Ok- concedió Puck

Y me agrado bailar contigo- añadio la rubia para cambiar de tema

Lo mismo digo- le dijo Puck

Nos vemos- añadio Rebecca y se va con su pareja que volvia con Santana, quien es la pareja de Puck

Aun estas vivo- le dijo la latina y Puck se encoge de hombros

No es mala-

Lo dudo- refuto Santana- Despues de lo que le hizo a Quinn-

Ella solo quiere a Rachel, es todo- defendió Puck a Rebecca

Estas defendiendo a ese fenómeno- susurro Santana sorprendida

Yo que tu, tengo cuidado con lo que digo- le dijo Puck- Porque ella tiene buen oído, u olvidaste lo que nos dijeron-

No lo olvide- aseguro Santana- Bailemos- pidió y el asiente- Por cierto, que cursi, la canción de Berry-

Esta enamorada- le dijo Puck- Y cuando lo estas eres cursi- añadio- Ademas que Damon se ve bastante feliz con la cursilería-

Aun no puedo creer que Berry haya logrado que ese bombonazo saliera con ella- le dijo Santana

Y esta enamorado de ella- le recordó Puck

Y como es eso posible, es lo que yo quiero saber- le dijo Santana

Es un amor de mil años- le dijo Puck y Santana lo mira confundida

De que rayos hablas- le pregunto y Puck solo sonríe

De nada que debas entender o preocuparte- contesto el simplemente…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Este capitulo es mucho mas corto que todos los anteriores, pero fue el que mas me encanto escribir, y el que menos me costo, y ya para el proximo capitulo las cosas se empezaran a mover un poco mas :(...ojala les haya gustado :D<p> 


	91. Un Beso y Un Adios

Veo que a todos les gusto el capitulo anterior, asi que les agradezco sus comentarios, y por lo mismo lamento la demora en la subida de este...

Nada me pertenece :( y el titulo creo que lo dice todo :(

* * *

><p>91<p>

UN BESO Y UN ADIOS

Vamonos de aquí- le dijo Rachel a Damon, despues de que ambos bailaran una canción mas- Quiero estar contigo, solo los dos-

Me leiste el pensamiento- le dijo Damon sonriendo, y ambos se van hacia la salida, pero antes de que se vayan

Rachel- llamo la voz de Quinn y ambos la miran, esta viene del brazo de Finn- Puedo hablar contigo un momento- le pidió la rubia

Mmm- murmuro la chica- Ya nos vamos-

Solo tomara unos minutos- prometió la rubia y Rachel mira a Damon

Ve- le dijo este y ella le sonríe

Vuelvo pronto- aseguro

Sino voy por ti y ya sabes como terminara eso- le recordó el vampiro y Rachel asiente…_con el secuestrándome…_y luego mira a Quinn y ambas se alejan, y Finn y Damon quedan mirándose, pero sin decirse nada, mientras Rachel y Quinn llegan a un lugar alejado donde la música no se escucha tanto

Diras Quinn- le dijo Rachel

Lo siento- le dijo la rubia- Por todo lo que te he dicho en el pasado-

Ya eso esta olvidado- le aseguro Rachel- Asi que no es necesario que te disculpes-

Si lo es- refuto Quinn- Porque no importa si es que ya nos perdonaste a todos, no es suficiente para mi-

Porque no- le pregunto Rachel confundida

Porque…me siento culpable- contesto Quinn y Rachel la mira sorprendida- Por lo mismo no me siento ni disculpada ni perdonada por orillarte a huir y a terminar en medio de todo en lo que estas metida-

No tienes que sentirte culpable- le aseguro Rachel- Menos cuando soy feliz por estar donde estoy-

Pero has estado a punto de morir- susurro Quinn

Lo se- le dijo Rachel y le toma las manos a la chica- Pero este ultimo año ha sido el mejor de mi vida Quinn- aseguro- Ademas que estoy segura de que de alguna forma las cosas que han sucedido hubieran pasado igualmente-

Porque- le pregunto Quinn confundida

Por el destino- contesto Rachel sonriendo- Asi que por favor no te sientas culpable, porque no hay nada por lo cual debas sentirte asi-

No me convences- le dijo la rubia- Pero tratare- aseguro y para su sorpresa Rachel la abraza, y ella también lo hace

En otro universo o vida tu y yo seriamos amigas- le susurro Rachel y la suelta y le sonríe y Quinn también lo hace

Quizas en el futuro podríamos serlo- le dijo y Rachel le sonríe solamente

Quizas- le dijo…

Hay una competencia de miradas de la cual no estaba al tanto- pregunto Kurt al llegar con Blaine junto a Damon y Finn que aun se siguen mirando

No- contesto el ultimo mirando a su hermano- Solo no hay nada que decir entre nosotros-

Como que no- refuto Kurt- Rachel, es un genial tema- añadio sonriendo

Que solo me concierne a mi- le dijo Damon mirándolo- Y a nadie mas- aseguro mirando a Finn, que Blaine observa vuelve sus manos puños

Damon- llamo la voz de Rachel y todos la miran, Quinn viene con ella- Hola y adiós a los demas- añadio le da una sonrisa a Quinn y mira a su novio- Vamos- y el asiente, y ambos se van

Hablaste lo que querías con Rachel- pregunto Finn mirando a la rubia, y Kurt y Blaine se ven confundidos

Asi es- contesto Quinn- Y me siento mejor despues de haberlo hecho- añadio sonriendo

De que hablaste con ella- le pregunto curioso Kurt

De que hablo quien con quien- pregunto Santana llegando con Puck

Yo hable con Rachel- contesto Quinn- De lo culpable que me siento por lo que esta sucediendo con ella-

Porque te sientes culpable- le pregunto Santana- Nada de eso es culpa nuestra-

Rachel esta aquí porque huyo de Lima, por como todos nosotros la tratábamos- le recordó Quinn- Puck nos lo dijo y tiene razón- pauso- Y tenia que disculparme con ella por ello-

Y que te dijo- le pregunto Blaine y Quinn sonríe

Que es feliz, que este ha sido el mejor año de su vida a pesar de todo- contesto la rubia- Y me pidió que no me sienta culpable, porque además cree que las cosas que han sucedido hubieran pasado igualmente-

Porque la historia se repite- murmuro Puck y todos lo miran confundidos

Otra vez dices eso- le dijo Santana- De que demonios hablas Puckerman- le pregunto molesta

De nada realmente- contesto Puck- Es solo una teoría que tengo en base a algo que le escuche decir a Rebecca-

De que hablan- les pregunto animada Brittany apareciendo con Artie, Tina, Mike, Mercedes y Sam, y Blaine les resume- Oh, que dijo Rebecca- pregunto Brittany curiosa

Despues de la canción que canto Rachel, dijo mientras miraba a esta y a Damon, que se han amado despues de todo por mas de mil años- contesto Puck y todos lo miran confundidos y sorprendidos- Y antes me había dicho que algunos jugadores presentes en lo que esta sucediendo algo asi como que se estan repitiendo el plato, porque lo maravilloso de la historia es que siempre de alguna forma u otra se repite-

Y que crees que Damon y Rachel nacieron hace 1000 años y se amaron igual como ahora- le pregunto Santana

Algo asi- contesto Puck

Como si eso pudiera ser- le dijo Santana exasperada- Es completamente imposible-

Igual que lo es que existan los vampiros- le dijo Brittany y todos la miran- O todas esas cosas que nos enteramos que existen- pauso- Ademas recuerden que conocimos a una tal Lea, que nació en el año 998, y si calculan fue hace 1000 años-

Britt tiene razón- concordo Artie- Y con todo lo que sabemos y hemos visto nada se puede descartar-

Ademas Rebecca ha vivido 1000 años- añadio Puck y todos lo miran sorprendidos- Asi que no diría algo como lo que dijo sino lo hubiera presenciado ella misma hace 1000 años-

Seria sorprendete si fuera asi- dijo Quinn

Entonces eso significaría que las reencarnaciones son reales- añadio Sam y todos asienten

Como sea- añadio Santana- Podemos seguirnos divirtiendo- pidió y todos se encogen de hombros y asienten…

Mientras Rachel y Damon llegan a la casa de este ultimo, y van hacia la habitación- Necesito quitarme este vestido- dijo la chica y Damon la agarra por atrás y ella sonríe

Yo puedo ayudarte con eso- le susurro en el oído

Si no te es problema- le dijo ella mirándolo por sobre su hombro con una sonrisa que Damon le devuelve con una propia, asi que le baja el cierre al vestido y deja al descubierto los hombros de la chica que el empieza a llenar de besos, para luego seguir con su cuello- Damon- murmuro la chica de placer y la da vuelta para atrapar sus labios- Te amo- susurro Rachel mirándolo fijamente a los ojos…_esta noche sera la ultima entre ambos, asi que debe ser perfecta_

Y yo a ti preciosa- susurro Damon, y entre ambos se sacaron el resto de sus ropas, y en medio de sus besos llegaron a la cama, donde Damon se puso encima de su chica, y siguio demostrándole cuanto la ama, y ella también a el, provocando que lo único que se escuchara en la habitación fueran los ruidos de placer, besos, y cada uno llamando el nombre del otro…

Stefan abre la puerta de su auto, y le ayuda a Elena a bajarse de este, ambos se fueron de la fiesta una hora despues de que Rachel y Damon lo hicieron, y llegan al pórtico de la casa y Elena se da vuelta a ver a Stefan

Puedo preguntarte algo- le pregunto y el chico asiente- Realmente querías ir conmigo al baile-

No- contesto Stefan- Y lamento si ello te lastima, pero prefiero ser honesto-

Me lastima- le dijo la chica- Porque me invitaste entonces si no querías ir conmigo- pregunto

Porque aun te considero mi amiga- contesto Stefan- Y se que te sientes sola, y no quiero que te sientas asi, porque no lo estas- aseguro- Además me divertí contigo- añadio sonriendo

En serio- le pregunto Elena y Stefan asiente- Stefan, no me odias cierto-

Por supuesto que no- aseguro este confundido- Porque lo preguntas-

Por todo lo que he hecho últimamente- contesto Elena- Pero sobretodo lo que hice con Damon y Rachel-

Ah, eso- entendió Stefan- No niego que me decepciono lo que hiciste, pero no te odio- pauso- Y estoy seguro de que Rachel y Damon tampoco lo hacen, pero si estan molestos y con toda razón- y Elena asiente- Pero creo Elena que si te lo propones podras arreglar tu relacion con ambos, y también con Bonnie-

Quizas tengas razón- concordo Elena- Pero con Bonnie, no- añadio la chica y se da vuelta a abrir la puerta

Y porque no con Bonnie- pregunto Stefan y Elena abre la puerta y entra a su casa y mira al vampiro

Porque Bonnie y yo queremos lo mismo ahora- contesto Elena y Stefan se ve confundido- No te preocupes Stefan- le pidio- Gracias por la velada, también me divertí- añadio sonriendo

Me alegra- le dijo Stefan y ambos se despiden, y Stefan se va…

Los primeros y tenues rayos de sol del dia 17 de diciembre empiezan a aparecer en el cielo, y un auto que viene por la carretera llega a la señal "Bienvenidos a Mystic Falls"

Estas listo para lo que debes hacer- pregunto el hombre que maneja el auto y el chico a su lado asiente- A pesar de que ello vaya en contra de lo que desees-

Acepte parte de esto, porque confio en ella- añadio el chico- Ciegamente, asi que sea lo que sea que tenga que hacer lo hare- pauso- Por Rachel-…

La que unas horas despues, vestida solo con una polera de Damon, esta parada junto a una gaveta- Que haces, preciosa- le pregunto Damon saliendo del baño, y ella lo mira sonriendo y se va hacia la cama sentándose a los pies de esta

Acercate- le pidió y el lo hace y Rachel le pasa sus manos por el cuello y lo besa apasionadamente

Parece que alguien quiere repiter lo de anoche- susurro Damon sonriendo al separar ambos sus labios

Me encantaría- le dijo Rachel mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- Pero hay algo que quiero decirte-

Que- le pregunto Damon

Recuerdas lo que te dije anoche- le pregunto ella y el la mira confundido- Acercate de que siente que te he amado por mas de mil años, y que se que te amare por otros mil mas-

Si, lo recuerdo- contesto Damon

Que pensarías si te dijera que no solo lo siento, sino que se que asi es- siguio Rachel y Damon la mira confundido- Que por mas de mil años he esperado para nacer, encontrarte y poder amarte de nuevo-

No sabria que decir- le dijo Damon- Y tampoco se si realmente entiendo porque me estas diciendo esto- y Rachel le sonríe

Esta bien- le aseguro ella y lo abraza fuertemente- No importa que no sepas que decir o entender porque te lo digo- y lo mira nuevamente a los ojos- Lo único que debes saber Damon Salvatore, es que eres mi alma gemela- añadio sonriendo con una lagrima cayendo por su mejilla- Y que siempre, sin importar que estupides haga o donde este, tu eres el dueño de mi corazón- pauso- Siempre seras tu, Damon, y nadie mas que tu-

Yo también te amo, Rach- le dijo Damon- Pero no tienes que llorar por ello, preciosa- añadio quitándole con una de sus manos la lagrima que le corre por la mejilla y ella le sonríe

No lloro por ello- le dijo y el la mira confundido- Sino que por lo que voy a hacer- y Damon va a preguntar de que habla, cuando siente dolor en su cuello por algo enterrado en este y trata de tomarlo para sacarlo, cuando se da cuenta, para su sorpresa, que Rachel es quien tiene agarrado lo que tiene enterrado, y no lo deja sacárselo, y pelea contra el agarre de la chica a la cual le rodan mas lagrimas por las mejillas, hasta que lo suelta y el se aleja de ella y se saca lo que tenia en el cuello para ver una especie de jeringa como la que el le enterro a ella para salvarla de la magia negra y la mira con los ojos muy abiertos, sintiéndose traicionado

Que hiciste- siseo Damon y Rachel no le responde nada, solo lo mira con lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas- Que me diste-

Magia negra- sollozo la chica y Damon la mira confundido, y empieza a sentirse mareado, y a ver borrosa a la chica- En vampiros también sirve- y el vampiro cae de rodillas

Como- susurro apenas y manteniéndose despierto

Atrapara a tu consciente actual en tu subconsciente- le conto Rachel- Tu consciente no te obecera ni sabra que recuerdos has tenido-

Por…que…me…dis…te…es…to…- susurro Damon mirándola

Necesito que me olvides- le contesto Rachel acercándosele y tomandole la cara en sus manos y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios- Porque me amas, y no me dejaras hacer lo que debo hacer por el bien de todos, en especial el tuyo- y mas lagrimas rodan por sus mejillas y ve como Damon empieza a perder la conciencia- Lo siento tanto, Damon- susurro y este cae al piso inconsciente, y ella se limpia las lagrimas de la cara y toma al vampiro y lo lleva a la cama donde lo acomoda- Dormiras todo el dia- y le da un beso en los labios y se pone una bata y sale de la habitación, y llega a la cocina donde se toma unos vasos de agua para luego comer algo

Buenos dias- saludo Stefan y ella lo mira sonriendo

Buenos dias Stefan- le dijo

Y Damon-

Dormido- contesto Rachel- Quiere recuperar energias para mantenerme encerrada todo el resto del dia, asi que vine a comer por lo mismo-

Ya veo- entendió Stefan- Asi que no cuento con mi hermano, hoy-

Asi es- confirmo Rachel sonriendo y viendo al chico vaciar una bolsa de sangre a un tazon- Estoy orgullosa de ti, Stefan- y este la mira

De mi- pregunto y ella asiente- Y porque- le pregunto confundido

Porque por fin estas en equilibrio- contesto Rachel sonriéndole- Por fin has aceptado que eres un vampiro- añadio apuntando el tazon y la bolsa de sangre- Y que aun siéndolo puedes ser tu mismo, la buena persona que ambos sabemos que eres-

Tienes razón, lo estoy- confirmo Stefan sonriendo- Por fin me siento bien conmigo mismo-

Debes estar orgulloso por ello- le dijo Rachel y para sorpresa de Stefan la chica lo abraza- Te quiero mucho Stefan- le susurro abrazandolo fuerte y el le devuelve el abrazo

Yo también te quiero Rachel- le dijo este sonriendo y se separan sonriéndose

Sera mejor que vuelva con Damon- le dijo la chica y Stefan asiente- Nos vemos mañana- añadio divertida

Ok-

En serio Stefan, mañana- repitió Rachel- No nos interrumpas- le pidió

No lo hare- aseguro el chico y Rachel le sonríe y se va hacia la salida de la cocina…_adiós Stefan Salvatore, fue un placer conocerte…_y una lagrima le roda por la mejilla, y llega a la habitación de su novio y cierra la puerta y sin mirar a Damon se va al baño, y finalmente se viste y se pone a los pies de la cama y observa a su novio triste

No menti- susurro- Siempre te amare- pauso y alrededor de sus ojos aparecen venas como con los vampiros, y le salen dientes iguales a estos- Pero tu ya no me conoces- y un hilo de luz los rodea- Ya no me amas…por ello…te desprecio…no quiero ni deseo tu protección- y una luz roja se desprende de su cuerpo y los dientes de vampiro aparecen frente a ella, y su cara ya esta normal…y se le acerca a Damon y le besa la mejilla- Adios mi Damon- susurro y con eso sale al balcón de la habitación y se lanza de este y alguien la atrapa

Justo a tiempo- dijo no otro que Tyler sonriéndole a la chica, la que también le sonríe en sus brazos

Asi es- confirmo ella- Vamonos- le pidió y el chico asiente y con ella aun en sus brazos se echa a correr, hasta ya estar lejos de la casa de los Salvatore

A donde quieres ir- le pregunto Tyler

A tu casa- le contesto Rachel- Debo arreglar unas cosas ahí- pauso- Puedes despues llevarme a otros lugares- le pregunto

Estoy aquí para ayudar- le contesto Tyler- Asi que si, donde quieras te llevo- aseguro y Rachel le sonríe y lo abraza fuerte

Gracias Ty- susurro la chica y el le sonríe y sigue corriendo hasta llegar a su casa, donde Rachel se va directo a la que era, y es según Carol le aseguro, su habitación, y arregla en unas horas, y le pide a Tyler que la lleve a casa de…

Elena sube las escaleras de su casa con un pote de palomitas, ya que esta aburrida decidió ver una maratón de películas y tiene todo listo en su habitación, y como esta animada por ello tiene una enorme sonrisa en su rostro al entrar a esta que cae a sorpresa- Rachel- susurro

Elena- le dijo esta parada al lado de la ventana

Como entraste- le pregunto confundida Elena

Eso no es lo importante- le dijo Rachel- No mas que la razón por la cual estoy aquí-

Y cual es esta- le pregunto Elena dejando el pote de palomitas sobre su cama

No te odio- contesto Rachel- Jamas podria…tampoco no te detesto, ni estoy molesta contigo- pauso- No mas-

Porque- le pregunto Elena

Porque asi es- contesto Rachel- Aun me duele lo que hiciste-

Lo siento- le aseguro Elena

Lo se- siguio Rachel- Y seria cruel de mi parte no aceptar que asi es, si a otros que me han lastimado mas, se los acepto-

Entonces me perdonas- le pregunto Elena

Asi es- contesto Rachel sonriéndole y Elena sonríe

Amigas otra vez- le pregunto y Rachel niega con la cabeza- Pero…- y la chica la interrumpe abrazandola

Eres mi prima- susurro Rachel y Elena la abraza también- Eres la unica de mi familia sanguínea que me queda, que realmente jamás se ha dejado de preocupar por mi- pauso- Y no te perderé-

Yo tampoco- susurro Elena y ambas se aprietan fuerte por unos minutos hasta que se separan sonriendose

Me tengo que ir- añadio Rachel- Damon me esta esperando- y Elena asiente entendiendo

Estaremos bien, cierto- le pregunto

Lo estaremos- aseguro Rachel- Ambas, lo estaremos- pauso- Nos vemos-

Nos vemos- le dijo Elena sonriendo y Rachel se va…

En serio a Damon se le ocurrió eso- pregunto Bonnie sorprendida en su teléfono

_Asi es_- confirmo Stefan, que le conto a Bonnie de lo que quiere hacer Damon con Klaus, disecarlo- _Crees que sea posible_-

Por supuesto- contesto Bonnie- Si fue una bruja quien se lo hizo lo es- aseguro- Pero jamás he oído de algo asi-

_Crees que haya algo en los libros de los Martins_- le pregunto Stefan

Puede ser posible- contesto Bonnie

_Quieres venir a ayudarme a buscar_- le pregunto Stefan- _Porque Damon, esta fuera de servicio, hoy_-

Y eso- pregunto Bonnie confundida

_Es algo con Rachel, no quieres saber_- contesto Stefan y Bonnie se rie y su puerta se abre y no otra que Rachel entra y Bonnie la mira sorprendida- _Entonces_- añadio el vampiro del otro lado del teléfono

No estoy en el pueblo- contesto Bonnie mintiendo para su sorpresa, mirando a Rachel que la mira fijamente

_Y donde estas_- le pregunto Stefan confundido

Con Abby- contesto Bonnie- Me vine con Jamie esta mañana-

_Ya veo_- entendió Stefan en un tono de decepcion- _Bueno, entonces ya sera mañana_-

Yeah- murmuro Bonnie- Yo te llamo, ok-

_Seguro_- le dijo Stefan- _Finalmente aun tenemos tiempo, queda un mes_-

Yeah- susurro Bonnie- Nos vemos, Stefan- y con eso cuelga y mira fijamente a Rachel- Encontraron una forma para detener a Klaus, podemos abortar-

No queda tiempo para ello- refuto Rachel- Mañana es mi cumpleaños- le recordó

Pero podria funcionar, si investigamos- refuto Bonnie

No- refuto Rachel

Si podria- refuto Bonnie molesta- Dejame investigar- le pidio

Se que quieren hacer- le dijo Rachel- Damon me lo dijo en el auto al ir hacia el baile- pauso- Y aunque no es mala idea, no resuelve nada-

Y lo tuyo si- le pregunto Bonnie

Lo hace- contesto Rachel- Bonnie la bruja, Demona, con la que B consiguió la magia negra fue quien hizo ese hechizo-

Y-

B averiguo despues de que lo escuhe de Damon- contesto Rachel

Y- insistio Bonnie

Si tu lo haces, deberas meterte con fuerzas de tentación- siguio Rachel- Y no podras manejarlo-

Por supuesto que si- refuto Bonnie molesta- Sabes lo poderosa que soy-

Y también lo buena que eres- le dijo Rachel- Y no quiero que te acerques a la magia negra, no quiero que tu magia se vuelva impura, y sufras las consecuencias que ello trae- pauso- Te quiero mucho como para dejarte hacer algo asi-

Y yo tengo que dejarte hacer esto- le pregunto Bonnie y Rachel se le acerca sonriéndole con tristeza en su rostro- Siempre supiste que no lograrían encontrar algo a tiempo, cierto- entendió

Lo siento- susurro Rachel y ambas se abrazan, y se separan- Debo hacer algo, y volveré- y se va, dejando a una triste Bonnie que niega con la cabeza

Debo poder hacer algo- susurro y se va hacia su libro de hechizos…

Y Rachel entra al grill, donde ve a Matt en la barra, y va hacia el cuando se topa con Jeremy, al que abraza, y luego va donde Matt- Hey Rach- la saludo este

Hey- le dijo ella sonriendo- Vine porque hay algo que olvide decirte anoche- añadio

Ok- le dijo Matt

Eres la persona mas genial que he conocido en toda mi vida- le dijo la chica y Matt la mira sorprendido- Estas ahí cuando se te necesita, y cuando sabes que solo puedes estorbar solo te haces a un lado, pero aun asi sigue pendiente de todos- pauso- Y es porque tienes un gran corazón Matt Donovan, y se que algun dia ese gran corazón tendra una dueña que realmente lo valore como se merece-

Wow- exclamo Matt sorprendido y Rachel le sonríe- Nadie me había dicho algo asi antes- añadio sonriendo- Gracias

A ti- le dijo Rachel- Por tu amistad y tu ejemplo de solidaridad-

De nada, entonces- le dijo Matt sonriendo

Bueno, me voy porque Damon me esta esperando- le dijo la chica- Nos vemos Matty- y el asiente- Y en serio eres todo lo que dije, y me alegra haberte conocido-

Ok- le dijo Matt y la ve alejarse con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero también con una extraña sensación…

Y en el gimnasio de la escuela, Caroline dirige a los que limpian y también ayuda- Care- la llamo Rachel y esta la ve sonriendo

Hey, viniste ayudar- le pregunto la rubia

No, lo siento- contesto Rachel- Podemos hablar unos minutos- pregunto

Claro- concedió la rubia y salen al pasillo- Tu diras- y Rachel la abraza- Wow- y la suelta

Gracias- le dijo Rachel

Por- pregunto Caroline confundida

Por aceptarme desde el minuto que apareci aquí como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida- contesto Rachel- Por ofrecerme sin conocerme tu amistad- pauso- Por siempre apoyarme, y recordarme cuanto tengo que amar la vida y los momentos que ella me da-

Como hice lo ultimo- le pregunto Caroline confundida

Teniendo siempre una sonrisa en tu rostro- contesto Rachel- Y enfrentando con ella todo-

Oh- musito Caroline- De nada- añadio- Pero porque me dices esto- pregunto confundida

Porque te quiero- contesto Rachel y Caroline le sonríe- Y vine por algo que olvide y cuando te vi, no pude resistirme en decírtelo-

Ya veo- entendió la rubia- Gracias Rach, también a ti por ser mi amiga y estar conmigo cuando te necesito, y por incluso poner tu vida en riesgo por mi-

Tu lo vales- le dijo Rachel sonriendo- Todos ustedes lo valen- añadio- Y sera mejor antes de que me vaya y nos pongamos emocionales y arruine tu maquillaje, no lo crees-

Yeah- concordo Caroline y se abrazan de nuevo

Ademas que Damon me esta esperando y ya sabes como es- añadio Rachel y Caroline rola los ojos

Perro guardian- dijo exasperada y Rachel se rie- Ok, nos vemos entonces-

Yeah- le dijo Rachel y se va, pero antes se da vuelta- Care- y ella la mira- Se que haras tus mas grandes sueños realidad, incluso aquellos que ahora crees imposibles- y con eso se va con Caroline mirándola alejarse con una sonrisa en su rostro

Tu también, Rach- susurro la rubia y vuelve al gimnasio…

Y Rachel vuelve a la casa de Bonnie de noche, y se queda ahí, hasta que dan las 11 de la noche- Rach, no lo hagas- le pidió la bruja y la chica la mira

Hice una promesa- le recordó- Y ya esta todo listo, tu ya sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer-

Lo se- confirmo Bonnie

Entonces no hay nada mas que hablar- siguio Rachel y se va hacia la puerta de la casa

Rachel, por favor, piensa en Damon- le pidió Bonnie y Rachel se detiene

En él estoy pensando- murmuro y abre la puerta y mira a la chica- Esto es por sobretodo por EL- y cierra la puerta y camina hacia por la calle en dirección hacia la mansión a la que se dirige, y de pronto mientras camina se ve transportada hacia el auditorio en William Mckenley, y ella esta en el escenario y una familiar melodía se escucha…

_Turn around_…canto Finn y ella lo mira que esta parado en el escalon de bajada del escenario, en el lado derecho y se le acerca cantando…_Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round_…

_Turn around_…canta Puck, y ella ve que esta en el siguiente escalon, en el lado izquierdo y baja al que estaba Finn…_Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears…_

_Turn around_…canta Jessie y ella lo ve en el siguiente escalon, en el lado derecho, y baja al que estaba Puck…_Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by_… y sigue bajando los escalones…_every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes_…y baja el ultimo escalon, y Finn aparece a su izquierda y canta

_Turn around, bright eyes_…y ella lo mira…_Every now and then I fall apart_…y el chico desaparece para aparecer a su derecha…

_Turn around, bright eyes_…y ella lo mira…_Every now and then I fall apart_…y al final del pasillo ve a no otro que Damon y le canta…

_And I need you now tonight…and I need you more than ever…And if you only hold me tight…We'll be holding on forever…And we'll only be making it right…'cause we'll never be wrong…_y se le acerca a la aparicion…_Together we can take it to the end of the line…Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_

_All of the time_…cantan tras ella todos los de Nuevas Direcciones y ella sigue…_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark…We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks…I really need you tonight_…y queda frente a Damon…_Forever's gonna start tonight…_

_Forever's gonna start tonight…_cantan los de Nuevas Direcciones…

_Once upon a time I was falling in love_…canta Rachel y pasa atravez de la aparicion de Damon y sigue cantando…_but now I'm only falling apart…_y sale del auditorio al pasillo de la escuela de Mystic Falls y sigue cantando…_There's nothing I can do...A total eclipse of the heart…_y sigue caminando y se topa con los amigos a los que le sonríe…_Once upon a time there was light in my life…_y deja de mirarlos…_but now there's only love in the dark…Nothing I can say... a total eclipse of the heart…_

Y la música sigue y ella se pone a correr rápidamente, y llega a los estacionamientos de la escuela, y Jessie aparece a su lado izquierdo y canta…_Turn around bright eyes…_y ella lo mira…_Every now and then I fall apart…_y Jessie desaparece para aparecer a su lado derecho…_Turn around bright eyes_…y ella lo mira…_Every now and then I fall apart_…y ve a Damon de nuevo parado al lado de su auto y se le acerca cantando…

_And I need you now tonight…And I need you more than ever…And if you'll only hold me tight…_y abraza a la aparicion de Damon…_We'll be holding on forever…And we'll only be making it right…Cause we'll never be wrong_…y lo mira…_together, We can take it to the end of the line, Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time _

_All of the time…_cantan sus amigos, tras ella y ella los mira, con Damon abrazandola…_I don't know what to do, I'm always in the dark…We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks…I really need you tonight…Forever's gonna start tonight…_y mira a Damon…

_Forever's gonna start tonight_…cantan sus amigos y ella canta tomandole la cara a la aparicion…_Once upon a time I was falling in love_…y lo suelta y deja de mirarlo…_But now I'm only falling apart…Nothing I can do…A total eclipse of the heart…_y se aleja de la aparicion y de todos…

Y vuelve a la realidad y se escucha cantar en su mente…_A total eclipse of the heart…_y llega frente a una puerta…_A total eclipse of the heart_…y escucha a todos en un coro…_Turn around, bright eyes…_y sube su mano y la golpea…

(00.00 horas…18 de diciembre)

Y la puerta se abre- Rachel- dijo Klaus mirándola- Que haces aquí- pregunto confundido

Es 18 de diciembre- informo la chica y el la mira sorprendido- Se que no crees que es asi, pero es porque asi se los hizo creer a todos un hechizo-

Impresionante- murmuro Klaus sorprendido- Y estas aquí-

Tal y cual lo prometi- contesto la chica

Sin trucos- pregunto Klaus mirándola fijamente a los ojos

Sin trucos- contesto Rachel- Soy tuya- aseguro y Klaus le sonríe y abre mas la puerta para hacerla entrar y ella lo hace…_adiós a todos…pero sobretodo a ti…adiós mi amado Damon Salvatore…_y la puerta se cierra…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Bien, Rachel ya esta con Klaus, que creen que pase con Damon? y que va a hacer Bonnie?, ojala les haya gustado :D, la cancion que canta Rachel es "Total Eclipse of the Heart" me parecio muy apropiada :D<p> 


	92. En Calma y Luego En Tormenta

Wow, ya van 383 comentarios, gracias, en serio, muchas gracias, cada vez que subo este fic me llevo una enorme sorpresa, asi que de nuevo MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Ahora bien, en este capitulo tengan en mente, que quien habla en cursiva es _Damon_, ya veran a que me refiero...les recuerdo que nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>92<p>

EN CALMA Y LUEGO EN TORMENTA

Entonces- empezo Klaus observando atentamente a Rachel que lo mira- Hoy es tu cumpleaños- pregunto y Rachel asiente- Puedes explicarme porque creo que no es asi, y que aun falta un mes- pregunto curioso

Ya te dije fue un hechizo- contesto Rachel- Que les esta haciendo creer a todos que falta un mes para mi cumpleaños, pero que perderá su efecto hoy a las 16 horas-

Porque utilizaste un hechizo para hacernos creer a todos que aun queda un mes para tu cumpleaños- pregunto Klaus intrigado

Tenia que cumplir con la promesa que te hice- le contesto la chica- Y con todos pendientes de mi, sabria que no podria-

Para hacer un hechizo como ese necesitabas una bruja- añadio Klaus- Y se que conoces una sola, y estoy seguro de que ella no te ayudaría, menos aun con algo que implicara que seas mia-

Y asi es- concordo Rachel- Pero se ve lo poco que me conoces Niklaus- y sonríe- Tengo un gran poder de convencimiento, y te sorprenderas de lo que soy capaz de lograr con tal de cumplir lo que prometo-

Interesante- murmuro Klaus sonriendo

Por cierto- siguio Rachel- Tienes todo lo que se necesita para llevar a cabo el ritual- le pregunto

Lo tengo, excepto la bruja- contesto Klaus- Con mi creencia de que aun me quedaba un mes para encontrar una aceptable, pues no la he buscado-

Ya veo- entendió Rachel- Pero no te preocupes-

Que la bruja Bennet, nos ayudara- le pregunto Klaus

Como te dije Niklaus, te sorprenderá lo que soy capaz de lograr- contesto Rachel sonriendo

No estoy muy seguro de que la bruja nos ayude- le dijo Klaus

Confias en mi-

Lo hago- contesto Klaus- Pero aun asi, no puedo depender de la bruja Bennet-

Te daría seguridad el hecho de que ella me facilito lo necesario para romper mis ataduras- le pregunto Rachel y Klaus la mira sorprendido y en un segundo esta frente a la chica oliéndola

Aun hueles a Damon- siseo

Me acoste con el- le dijo Rachel y Klaus rola los ojos para luego mirarla

Pero su protección no la siento- añadio el hibrido

Porque no la tengo- aseguro Rachel- La que tenia con el hombre lobo, que falleció fue mas sencilla de romper, pero con Damon, bueno aun lo amo asi que no iba a lastimarlo, asi que fue la propia Bonnie quien vino con una solución al respecto-

Que seria- pregunto Klaus

Magia negra- contesto Rachel y Klaus la mira sorprendido

Me da algo mas de seguridad- concedió el hibrido y la observa atentamente- Me alegra que ya no las tengas-

Para llevar a cabo el ritual Lea me informo que no las debo tener- le conto Rachel y Klaus sonríe

Ya veo- dijo- Como también veo que no traes maleta alguna-

Voy a tener un nuevo comienzo a tu lado- le dijo la chica- Asi que no necesito nada de mi antigua vida-

Bien- dijo Klaus complacido- Pero aun faltan 18 horas para llevar a cabo el ritual-

Asi es- concordo Rachel- Pero quise venir antes, pues te dije el dia de mi cumpleaños, y ya es ese dia-

Entiendo- murmuro Klaus- Pero por cierto serán un problema los de la pandilla de tu novio o ex, lo que sea, y el mismo-

No- aseguro Rachel- Bueno, no al menos hasta las 16 horas que el hechizo se levantara, y se den cuenta de que sucede y traten de hacer algo-

Ya veo- entendió Klaus- Creo que sera mejor llamar a mis hibridos para que nos ayuden a que no nos interrumpan-

Buena idea- le dijo Rachel- Y mientras tu haces eso, yo podria descansar- pregunto

Por supuesto- le contesto Klaus sonriendo- Sigueme- le pidió, lo que ella hace por las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso, donde Klaus abre una puerta de una habitación y la hace entrar- Esta habitación es lo suficientemente espaciosa como para que estes a gusto- y Rachel asiente observándola y luego a Klaus

Gracias- le dijo

Es un placer- le dijo Klaus- Descansa- añadio y cierra la puerta de la habitación y vuelve hacia el primer piso con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, mientras Rachel se mete bajo las tapas de la cama, y agarra fuertemente uno de los almohadones…_te amo Damon…ojala no me termines odiando…pero se que asi sera…_y una lagrima le roda por la mejilla, asi que ella cierra fuertemente los ojos, rogando porque el sueño la venza rápidamente…_ya he aceptado mi destino…que sea lo que Dios quiera…pero que ya pronto llegue la hora…_

Mientras en otro lugar, seis horas mas tarde, una puerta suena- Ya voy- susurro adormilada Shelby y abre la puerta sorprendida de ver a la joven tras esta

Necesito hablar con usted señorita Corcoran- le dijo seria no otra que Bonnie, que sin esperar que la hagan pasar entra, y Shelby la mira confundida, cerrando la puerta

De que necesitamos hablar- le pregunto

De Rachel- contesto Bonnie y Shelby la mira preocupada, confundida y sorprendida- Necesito saber si lo que ha dicho respecto a no rendirse con tal de salvarla es cierto-

Lo es- aseguro Shelby- Rachel es mi hija, y aun cuando se que no sera ni un vampiro ni un hibrido, pero que igualmente sera manipulada por ese hibrido Klaus, bueno...no es la vida a la cual Rachel esta destinada a vivir-

Asi es- concordo Bonnie- Pero que tal si le dijera que el plan de Rachel es peor que ser manipulada por Klaus- pregunto

De que hablas- le pregunto Shelby preocupada- Que plan tiene Rachel-

No puedo decírselo- le dijo frustrada Bonnie- No se me esta permitido decírselo, porque hay muchas fuerzas, buenas, que estan actuando a favor de Rachel que quieren que tenga éxito-

Ok- musito Shelby confundida

Solo, necesito que me responda esto, y quizás entienda- siguio Bonnie y Shelby asiente- Esta dispuesta a sacrificar lo mas importante que tiene en SU vida con tal de que Rachel tenga una vida normal- pregunto

Si- contesto Shelby- Daria lo que fuera, bueno excepto la vida de Beth, ella es inocente en todo esto- y Bonnie asiente- Pero si daría lo que fuera con tal de que mi hija tenga una vida normal-

Bien- le dijo Bonnie- Porque esto es lo que haremos…-…

Mmm- murmuro alguien despertando…_mi cabeza me da vueltas, que mierda fue lo que me hizo Rachel…_y se levanta de la cama, no otro que Damon, yendo hacia el baño y se detiene a mirarse en el espejo sonriéndose…_porque mierda estoy sonriendo, y porque mierda estoy aquí parado frente al espejo, necesito ir por mi enana traidora, para saber que mierda se le metió en la cabeza…_pero se sigue mirando…_que rayos, mi cuerpo no me responde…_- Soy sexy- añadio guiñándose un ojo, y se va a la ducha- Lo mejor es que viviré mucho siéndolo-…_de que estoy hablando…_- Tiene sus ventajas ser un vampiro despues de todo- añadio mientras el agua le corre por el cuerpo, y empieza a cantar en la ducha feliz…_que mierda sucede conmigo…es como si tuviera dos mentes, y una sola manipula mi cuerpo…QUE MIERDA…_

Elena sale del baño que comparte con Jeremy con su cabello envuelto en una toalla, cuando su celular suena, ve el identificador y contesta- Buenos dias Stefan, paso algo- pregunto

_Buenos dias Elena, y no ha pasado nada_- aseguro el chico- _Es solo que ayer estuve todo el dia leyendo de los libros de los Martins por una idea que se le ocurrió a Damon, para deshacernos de Klaus, sin exactamente hacerlo_-

Como es eso- pregunto Elena confundida

_Tiene relacion con como Jeremy y Katherine encontraron a Mikael_- contesto Stefan- _Lo recuerdas_-

Jeremy dijo que su piel estaba gris como cuando los vampiros mueren estacados, pero que Mikael estaba vivo- recordó Elena

_Estaba disecado_- le dijo Stefan y Elena se ve sorprendida- _Y sabemos que una bruja se lo hizo, pero Bonnie esta con Abby, y prometió avisarme en cuanto volviera_- y Elena siente su corazón apretado- _Y aunque aun tenemos un mes, aun asi quiero seguir buscando_-

Avanzar, para asi tener algo pronto- entendió Elena

_Asi es_- confirmo Stefan- _Y como Rachel y Damon estan recluidos haciendo lo suyo, y de seguro también lo estarán hoy, necesito ayuda con los libros_-

Ya veo- entendió Elena- Y como esto también me beneficia pensaste en llamarme-

_Exacto_- confirmo Stefan

Ok- le dijo Elena- Te ayudare, pero ya despues de almuerzo, debo hacer algunas diligencias, te parece-

_Me parece_- le dijo Stefan- _Nos vemos entonces_- y ambos cuelgan…

Y con Damon, este se termina de vestir y se sonríe nuevamente al espejo…_en serio corta con las sonrisitas, no es divertido…_se quejo la mente- Tengo hambre- murmuro el vampiro- Pero no de una bolsa de sangre-…_oh, no…_- Asi que habrá que ver que tiene el pueblo en el menú- añadio sonriendo y sale por la ventana de su habitación corriendo rápidamente…_mierda, no…solo espero no matar a nadie, en serio…no quiero volver hacer como era antes de conocer a mi enana parlanchina…y ahora traidora…que mierda me hiciste RACHEL BARBARA BERRY…_

La que, en la habitación de la mansión de Klaus en la que esta, estornuda, y vuelve a comer de lo que Klaus le trajo de desayuno, hasta que escucha el ruido de la puerta principal, y sale rápidamente de la cama hacia la puerta, abriendola un poco para escuchar

Bonnie Bennet, adelante- dijo Klaus y la bruja entra a la casa- Asi que Rachel tenia razón despues de todo- añadio mientras la chica lo mira- Puedo saber porque estas aquí- le pregunto

Vine a ayudar con el ritual que creo Lea, y del cual Rachel me hablo- contesto Bonnie

Que te hace pensar que te creeré que quieres ayudarme- le pregunto Klaus- Cuando se que tu y tus amigos no quieren que Rachel este conmigo-

Klaus no sabes nada de mi- le dijo Bonnie- Estoy cansada de proteger a Elena, además que ya no la soporto, al igual que ya me canse de siempre arreglar todo, sin siquiera recibir un simple gracias ni de parte de ella, ni de los demas- pauso- En cambio Rachel, ha estado ahí para mi, agradeciéndome por la ayuda que le he prestado, y quiero apoyarla tal cual ella lo ha hecho conmigo-

Mmm- murmuro Klaus

Se que no me crees- siguio Bonnie- Entiendo el porque, pero que tal si te doy algo que yo misma me encargue de recuperar de manos de Alaric y a escondidas de todos, y que puede directamente afectarte-

Lo que seria- pregunto Klaus intrigado y Bonnie mete su mano a su bolso sacando una estaca

Es la ultima estaca de sauce blanco que queda- dijo la chica y la extiende- Y te la entrego en señal de alianza-

Que clase de alianza- pregunto Klaus mirándola fijamente

Te ayudare con el ritual- contesto Bonnie- Y me unire a ti, como tu bruja- pauso y deja de extender la estaca- Pero sino quieres, puedo irme, y la estaca se va conmigo-

No sera necesario- dijo Klaus y extiende su mano- Acepto tu alianza-

Porque- le pregunto Bonnie

Necesito una bruja- contesto Klaus y sonríe- Y se que manipulaste magia negra, aun los efectos de su uso en ti no afloran, debido a lo poderosa que eres, pero ya tu molestia y traición hacia tus "amigos" es una señal de ello- pauso- Y me pregunto que mas sorprendente eres capaz de hacer, con una guía como la mia- y Bonnie le entrega la estaca

Estoy dentro- pregunto Bonnie antes de soltarla

Lo estas- contesto Klaus y la chica suelta la estaca

Te lo dije Niklaus- dijo la voz de Rachel desde lo alto de la escalera, y ambos la miran- Soy capaz de todo con tal de cumplir una promesa, y con mi amistad y apoyo convenci a Bonnie de que te ayudara- pauso- Y ella hizo cosas que ni yo sabia- añadio apuntando la estaca

Asi veo- murmuro Klaus mirándola y luego a la bruja- No quiero trucos-

No los habrá- aseguro Bonnie- Finalmente fui yo la que hizo el hechizo que los tiene a todos engañados con que aun falta un mes para el cumpleaños de Rachel, para que asi no se inmiscuyeran en lo que Rachel decidió, además robe la estaca, y ayude a Rachel con sus ataduras, y NADIE sabe- y Klaus sonríe

Al parecer la oscuridad en ti, es mas de lo que se deja ver aun- dijo complacido

Asi parece- le dijo Bonnie

Bien- añadio Rachel- Ven Bonnie, debemos descansar para estar listas- y mira a Klaus- Si es que a ti no te molesta, claro-

No me molesta- aseguro Klaus- Descansen para que estén listas para cuando ya sea el momento de la verdad- añadio y Bonnie sube a donde esta Rachel y ambas entran a la habitación en la que estaba la chica, dejando a Klaus con una enorme sonrisa

Trajiste todo- le pregunto Rachel a Bonnie, cuando ya la puerta quedo cerrada

Klaus no nos escuchara- pregunto preocupada Bonnie

Escuchara, pero no lo que realmente hablemos- contesto Rachel- Protegi la habitación con mi energía para distorsionar lo dicho-

Ok- entendió Bonnie- Y si, lo tengo todo- aseguro mostrando su bolso- Y se que debo hacer llegado el momento-

Bien- le dijo Rachel y se va hacia la ventana de la habitación

Rach…-

Bonnie, por favor, no trates de hacerme cambiar de idea- le pidió Rachel sin mirarla- Ya tome mi decisión, y esto es lo mejor para todos-

No para Damon- susurro Bonnie y Rachel la mira triste

Se que me odiara por hacer esto- le dijo- Pero estoy dispuesta a aceptar su odio con tal de arreglar todo-

En serio estas dispuesta a sacrificar su amor, y tu vida- le pregunto Bonnie

Si- contesto Rachel- Porque si bien el amor de Damon para mi vale demasiado, y también mi vida- pauso y deja de mirar a la chica- Hay amores y vidas mas importantes, que vale la pena proteger y preservar, y lo que hare protegerá y preservara esas vidas y amores-…

Mientras en la casa de los Salvatore, Damon volvio a esta satisfecho, despues de encontrar un par de chicas de las cuales solo bebió, y afortunadamente no mato ni se acosto, asi que con una enorme sonrisa, con lo que su mente esta exasperada, esta bebiendo sentado en la sala…_estoy harto…no puedo controlar nada de lo que hago…bueno excepto al parecer mi instinto asesino y mi sexualidad…_y el vampiro sigue bebiendo, cuando la puerta de la casa se abre, y no otra que Elena entra

Hola Damon- lo saludo la chica

Elena- saludo el sonriéndole y mirándola de abajo hacia arriba…_oh no…_

Stefan me pidió que viniera a ayudarlo en algo- le conto la chica

Por supuesto, el Santo Stefan- añadio Damon rolando los ojos exasperado…_oh en serio, no…_

Sino no hubiera venido- aseguro Elena

Y porque no- le pregunto Damon confundido, pero Elena no lo nota..._porque la confusión idiota, la chica esta trato de BESARNOS, y TENEMOS NOVIA..._

Tu sabes muy bien porque no- le contesto la chica…_bien respondido Elena…_

Pues no realmente- le dijo Damon y sonríe…_en serio, oh, no…_- Aunque ahora que lo pienso se me ocurren una cosa por la cual no querrías venir a verme a mi sobretodo-

Un par de cosas- pregunto Elena confundida- Solo es una Damon- y en un segundo el vampiro esta frente a ella

Lo se- susurro sonriéndole coquetamente y Elena lo mira sorprendida

Estas coqueteando conmigo- le pregunto

Y si es asi- pregunto Damon de vuelta- No vas a decirle a Stefan, cierto-

Decirme que- pregunto el aludido apareciendo

Nada- contesto Damon sonriéndole y alejándose de Elena, que lo mira confundida- Tu novia vino a verte-…_wow…no solo no puedo controlarme, además el que si me controla, tiene perdida de memoria…lo que no es malo _

QUE- exclamaron Elena y Stefan

Damon eso no es chistoso- se quejo Elena y Damon solo la mira- Sabes muy bien que Stefan y yo terminamos hace meses-

Lo hicieron- pregunto confundido Damon, y su hermano lo mira igual de confundido, mientras que Elena lo mira molesta

Si- contesto la chica cruzándose de brazos

Entonces estas libre- dijo Damon acercándosele de nuevo con una sonrisa coqueta y Elena lo mira solamente- Mmm, las ideas que se me vienen a la cabeza que podríamos hacer-

Estas bromeando conmigo- se quejo Elena y mira a Stefan- Lo esta haciendo-

No lo se- le dijo este mirando extrañado a su hermano…_vamos Stef, date cuenta que este idiota no soy yo…bueno lo soy, pero el antiguo yo…_y la chica vuelve a mirar a Damon

Si estas una forma de vengarte de mi por lo que hice hace algunas semanas, es muy cruel Damon- le dijo molesta- Y si esto es una clase de prueba para probar mi lealtad, es mas cruel aun, mas cuando Rachel y yo nos arreglamos ayer-

Rachel- repitió Damon confundido…_si Rachel, MI NOVIA…NUESTRA…vamos chicos dense cuenta de que algo anda mal conmigo…_

Si Rachel- repitió Elena- Tu novia-

QUE- exclamo Damon- Yo no tengo novia- refuto- Y menos una que se llame Rachel, que clase de nombre es Rachel- y Stefan y Elena tienen los ojos muy abiertos

Como es posible que no recuerdes a Rachel- le dijo Elena confundida- Estas enamorado de ella, Damon- y el vampiro se rie

Si claro- dijo divertido

Asi es- le aseguro Elena

Como puedo amar a alguien a quien no conozco- le pregunto Damon exasperado

Pero si la conoces- le contesto Stefan y Damon lo mira

Tu no me hables- le dijo y Stefan lo mira confundido

Porque- le pregunto

Tu sabes muy bien porque- le contesto Damon

Pues no- le dijo Stefan

Katherine, y siempre sera el Santo Stefan- le dijo Damon…_wow, no solo olvido este estúpido, sino que además va y suelta cosas…_y Stefan lo mira sorprendido, y preocupado también

Pero tu y yo nos arreglamos- le dijo

Si, claro- dijo rolando los ojos Damon

Damon- lo llamo Elena y el la mira- Que sucede contigo- le pregunto preocupada

Nada, nada sucede conmigo- contesto Damon- Pero a ustedes claramente les esta fallando un tornillo-…_no amigo, es a TI…_- Tu inventandome una novia para evitar que coquetee contigo, y el santo de Stefan diciendo que nos arreglamos- y mira a su hermano- ESO JAMAS PASARA- aseguro- Y como ya me cansaron me voy- y va a salir de la sala, cuando Stefan lo agarra del brazo haciéndolo enojarse y que ambos empiezen a pelear, mientras Elena los mira preocupada, y para sorpresa de Damon, Stefan logra azotarlo contra el suelo- Que mierda- siseo

He estado bebiendo sangre humana- le dijo Stefan y Damon lo mira sorprendido- Y tu lo sabias, y estabas orgulloso al respecto, porque por fin acepte que soy un vampiro- pauso- Pero por alguna puta razón lo olvidaste- y mira a Elena mientras mantiene el agarre en Damon- Algo esta sucediendo, y estoy seguro de que Rachel no esta en la casa, asi que llamala- y la chica asiente alejandose, mientras Stefan agarra a su hermano y con su cinturón rápidamente le amarra las manos, y despues con el cinturón del propio Damon los pies- Asi te estaras quieto-

Como mierda te volviste tan rápido- le pregunto Damon sorprendido

Tu me ensañaste en los ratos que hemos estado solos- contesto Stefan y Elena vuelve a la sala

Llama y llama, pero no contesta- informo

Hazlo de nuevo- pidió Stefan y Elena lo hace, y el sale de la sala rápidamente y vuelve con un teléfono en la mano que suena con el nombre de Elena en el

Que esta sucediendo- pregunto la chica confundida y preocupada

Es lo que también quiero saber- contesto Stefan- Mas cuando Damon tiene un extraño olor en el-

Extraño olor- repitió Elena- A que- pregunto

No lo reconozco- contesto Stefan- Llama a los demas, que vengan todos- y la chica asiente…

Mientras en la mansión de Klaus, Rebecca que venia de ver a Kol y Elijah, ambos se estan quedando en un hotel a la salida del pueblo, sube las escaleras y se topa para su sorpresa con- Rachel- dijo confundida

Rebecca- dijo esta mirando a la chica, había salido de la habitación para pedirle a Klaus algo de comer para ella y Bonnie

Que haces aquí- le pregunto Rebecca confundida

Cumplo una promesa- contesto Rachel y Rebecca esta mas confundida aun- Y lo siento- añadio y la rubia la mira mas confundida

Que sientes- pregunto

Esto- contesto Rachel y la puerta principal se abre, y para sorpresa de la vampira sale volando hacia afuera de la casa cayendo en el piso

Que rayos- siseo y va a volver a entrar, pero no puede- QUE RAYOS- grito enfurecida, mientras Rachel la mira desde arriba de las escaleras, y Klaus sale de su despacho y ella lo mira- Nik, que rayos esta sucediendo- exigió saber

Te dije Rebecca que tenia un plan, que inicie el dia que me fui de aquí la primera vez- le dijo Klaus- Pero mas bien, ella lo inicio- añadio mirando a Rachel y Rebecca también la mira- Me prometió ser mia el dia de su cumpleaños si me iba, y si decidia volver no mataria ni lastimaría a nadie que ella ama, y yo cumpli, todos estan bien, incluyendo su juguete- pauso y mira a Rebecca que esta muy sorprendida- Y ella esta cumpliendo su parte ahora-

Pero aun falta un mes- le dijo Rebecca

No es asi- le refuto Klaus- Hoy a las 16 horas sabras a que me refiero- y sonríe- Y como veo que Rachel te prohibió entrar- toma la puerta- Adios mi querida hermana- y le cierra la puerta en la cara

Que mierda- siseo Rebecca y se echo a correr en dirección al hotel donde estan sus hermanos para decírseles que sucede…

Mientras en casa de los Salvatore, Caroline, Alaric, Jeremy, Matt y Meredith llegaron para poder encontrar una explicación a la desaparición de Rachel, y a la falta de memoria de Damon, y apenas llegaron notaron el cambio en el vampiro

Esta como el antiguo Damon- dijo Caroline- El de antes que empezara a salir con Rachel- pauso- En mi opinión algo los ataco, y Rachel esta secuestrada-

No hay antiguo Damon- refuto Damon- Rachel no existe, y lo que tu opines barbie a nadie le importa-

VEN- exclamo la rubia y todos asienten, menos Meredith, a la que por cierto Damon ni reconoció, pero al verla empezo a coquetear con ella

Pero que pudo haberle ocasionado algo como esto- pregunto Elena

Ni idea- contesto Alaric y Meredith esta igual de perdida

Por supuesto que el profesor de historia no tiene idea de nada- dijo Damon- Asi de estúpido es- y mira Stefan- Porque mierda esta aquí-

Porque es TU mejor amigo- le contesto Stefan y Damon rola los ojos

Como si yo pudiera ser amigo de un aburrido profesor de historia, que a sus ratos libres se las da de Buffy la caza vampiros- dijo exasperado…_lo siento Ric…_

Pues lo eres idiota- le dijo Alaric…_lo se…pero mi estúpida otra parte de mi cabeza, no…ESTOY HARTO…_

Y además el olor que emana de el- añadio Caroline- Es muy extraño-

Barbie sino quieres que yo comente de tu olor a gata en celo, mejor cierra el pico- le dijo Damon y ella lo mira molesta

No puedo creer que hace dos noches te hayas disculpado conmigo, y ahora actues asi- le dijo Caroline y Damon se rie

Como si yo me fuera a disculpar-

LO HICISTE- le grito Caroline

Calmate Care- le pidió Matt y Damon lo mira

Que rayos hace este jugadorcito en mi casa- pregunto mirando a Stefan

Es nuestro amigo- le contesto este

YO NO TENGO AMIGOS- exclamo exasperado Damon

Si los tienes- le aseguro Elena- Al igual que tienes una novia- y Damon rola los ojos, y Caroline saca su celular y se acerca al vampiro y le muestra este

Que-

Ve mi celular- le pidió la rubia y el lo hace y se ve junto a una chica, pero ninguno de los dos mira la cámara, sino que estan abrazados…_Rach se ve preciosa…_- La tome en la fiesta de hace dos noches, despues de que Rachel cantara- y Damon la mira

Y- pregunto- Esa foto no prueba nada, salvo que me la comi- añadio divertido y Caroline lo abofetea- HEY- se quejo y la rubia se le aleja

Que hacemos- pregunto mirando a los demas- Porque estoy preocupada por Rachel-

Tu amiga imaginaria- susurro Damon y todos lo miran y le van a decir algo, cuando la puerta suena y Elena va a ver

Rebecca- pregunto confundida de verla

Donde esta Damon- pregunto esta

No es un buen momento ahora- le contesto Elena

Por supuesto que no lo es- le dijo Rebecca- Ahora quitate de mi camino y dejame pasar que necesito hablar urgentemente con el idiota de Damon- exigió

Rebecca…-

QUITATE- siseo la rubia asustando a la chica

Rebecca, moderate- dijo la voz de Elijah y Elena lo mira- Lamento la rudeza de mi hermana- se disculpo

Yo no- dijo la voz de Kol apareciendo junto a Elijah y Elena lo mira asustada, mientras el le sonríe- Necesitamos hablar con Damon-

No creo que puedan hablar con el- les dijo Elena

De que hablas- le pregunto Rebecca

Esta actuando muy extraño- contesto Elena- Pero quizás sea mejor que ustedes mismos lo vean- y los deja entrar, y los lleva a donde tienen a Damon

SUELTAME- escucharon al aludido vampiro exigir

Ya te dije que mientras no sepamos que sucede asi te quedas- le dijo Stefan

Ese olor- susurro Rebecca y Stefan y Caroline la escuchan, y la ven llegar con Elena, Elijah y Kol

Que hacen ustedes aquí- les pregunto Caroline

Necesitamos hablar con Damon- contesto Rebecca, y el aludido que escucho su nombre ve a la chica de abajo hacia arriba y le sonríe coquetamente

Aquí estoy bombon, que se te ofrece- le pregunto…_en serio estoy coqueteando con Rebecca ahora…_y Rebecca lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos

Estas coqueteando conmigo- le pregunto y Damon solo le sonríe- En serio-

Que tiene de malo- pregunto Damon- Eres sexy, yo soy sexy, seamos sexys juntos-…_me odio…definitivamente me odio…_

Algo esta severamente mal contigo- le dijo Rebecca…_gracias por notarlo, barbie original…_

Su olor delata que es lo que esta mal con el- añadio Elijah y todos lo miran

Lo que seria- pregunto Stefan…_si que es…_quizo saber la mente de Damon

Magia negra- contesto Elijah y todos lo miran confundidos, la mente de Damon también lo esta- La magia negra sirve para todo tipo de ente sobrenatural, pero actua de distintas formas-

Como lo hace en un vampiro- pregunto Alaric

Divide su conciencia- contesto Elijah- Una parte de esta conciencia sabe todo que sucede, es la que piensa y recuerda, pero que no tiene control sobre el cuerpo- pauso- Mientras que la otra, si lo tiene y solo actua-…_eso explica por como me siento…_

A que te refieres con recuerda- le pregunto Meredith

A que la conciencia que tiene el control sobre el cuerpo olvida- contesto Elijah- Pero la que piensa no-

Y que olvida- pregunto Elena

Lo que la persona que le inyecto la magia negra quiere que olvide- contesto Elijah- Usualmente son las brujas las que hacen esto, en vampiros sobretodo, para que las olviden, y ya no tener problemas con ellos-

Damon no recuerda a Rachel- dijo Stefan- Eso significa que Rachel se la dio-

Asi es- confirmo Kol y mira a su hermana- Lo que explica porque esta donde esta, sin que ninguno de ellos lo sepa- y Rebecca asiente

Donde esta Rachel- pregunto Stefan

En la mansión de Niklaus- contesto Rebecca…_QUE…que mierda…_

QUE- exclamaron todos

Porque esta ahí- pregunto Caroline

Porque dijo que debía cumplir una promesa- contesto Rebecca- Me saco de la mansión, y me prohibió la entrada-

De que promesa hablas- pregunto Elena

Le prometió a Niklaus ser de el, el dia de su cumpleaños si el se iba- contesto Rebecca y todos se ven sorprendidos- Y si decidia volver no debía matar ni lastimar a nadie, en especial a Damon-

Sabia que ocultaba algo- dijo Stefan…_y no se te ocurrió DECIRME…_

Pero su cumpleaños no es hoy- añadio Caroline- Queda un mes para el-…

Cuanto falta- pregunto Rachel parada junto a la ventana de la habitación en la que esta

Tres minutos- contesto Bonnie sentada sobre la cama- Por-

Porque en tres minutos, no solo el hechizo se levantara- contesto Rachel sin mirarla- Sino que también lo borrado de ciertas memorias volverá-

Te refieres a lo que le borraste a Stefan, Alaric y Elena- pregunto Bonnie y Rachel asiente sin mirarla- Stefan sabra que yo soy parte de esto- y la chica la mira

No te preocupes Bonnie- le pidió sonriendo- No se enojara contigo- aseguro…

Y dan las cuatro de la tarde, y un celular suena- Lo siento- se disculpo Caroline y lo saca y abre mucho los ojos- Que mierda- siseo

Que sucede- le pregunto Matt

Mi celular me esta avisando del cumpleaños de Rachel- contesto la rubia con los ojos muy abiertos…_mierda…que rayos hiciste Rachel…_y los demas la miran igual

Porque creíamos que faltaba un mes- pregunto Jeremy

Por un hechizo- contesto una familiar voz tras Damon y todos ven a Rachel

Rach- dijo Caroline y esta le sonríe, mientras Stefan, Elena y Alaric la miran intensamente, y Elijah le sonrie

B- exclamo Stefan de pronto y todos lo miran- Ahora recuerdo lo que hiciste- y esta le sonríe

Esa era la idea- dijo B y camina para ponerse frente a Damon, el que solo la mira- Me imagino que estas molesto ahí adentro-

No se de que hablas- le dijo el vampiro…_no tienes idea…_y B sonríe

La tengo- dijo- Todo lo hecho por mi, fue a espaldas de la conciencia de Rachel, Elena entiende de que hablo…asi que ella no te traiciono hasta que fue necesario que aceptara que es lo que debe hacer-

No tengo ni la menor idea de que estas hablando- le dijo Damon…_que mierda es lo que debe hacer…_

Devolverle el balance a la naturaleza- siguio B y deja de verlo para ver a los demas- Tienen dos horas para detener lo que sucederá-

Y eso sera- pregunto Elena y B le sonríe

Lo que acabo de decir- contesto- Lo que por cierto implica un gran sacrificio-

Que clase de sacrificio- pregunto Kol y ella le sonríe

Una vida- contesto B y desaparece

No entiendo- dijo Matt confundido

Bonnie esta ayudando a Rachel- dijo Stefan y todos lo miran- O B-

Como lo sabes- le pregunto Jeremy

B fue la de la idea de poner a Elena en peligro para sacar a los hibridos del pueblo- contesto Stefan y todos lo miran sorprendidos, y el mira a la chica- Pero jamás estuviste en peligro, creo un doble para ti, unido a ti, por eso creiste lo que sucedió, y Bonnie la estaba ayudando-

Tambien fue ella la que me dijo acerca de tu mentira Elena- informo Elijah- Es una proyección astral poderosa e ingeniosa-

Tambien fue ella la que apareció en la celda- añadio Alaric- Cuando Rachel nos mando a volar y se desmayo- dijo mirando a Stefan- Queria algo de mi, creo que era la estaca-

Ella es el inconsciente de Rachel- añadio Elena y todos la miran- Tambien la conoci, estaba manipulando a Rachel, y me entere de que Rachel no es solo una Bracova, sino que también una Petrova-

QUE- exclamo Elijah sorprendido y todos lo miran- Eso es imposible, las familias Bracova y Petrova jamás se unirían, a no ser claro que algo mistico permitiera su unión-

Como paso con Alaiya y su prometido- añadio Rebecca

Pero asi es- aseguro Elena- Su sangre se torno verde al entrar en contacto con el fuego- pauso- Su padre biológico es descendiente de la linea Bracova, y su madre lo es de la familia Petrova-

Es increíble que las líneas Petrova y Bracova volvieran al inicio- dijo Elijah- Porque ambas familias tienen un tronco común, Rian Petrosvko- pauso- Lo que significa que la sangre de Rachel es mucho mas poderosa de lo que creíamos-

Pero eso no es importante ahora- dijo Caroline- Que hacemos para sacar a Rachel de donde esta con Klaus-

Necesitamos que el vuelva a la normalidad- le contesto Kol apuntando a Damon

Y como hacemos eso- pregunto Stefan y Kol se le acerca al vampiro y se rompe la muñeca…_que haces…_y se la pone en la boca y lo obliga a tragar de su sangre, y al quitarle la muñeca de la boca, Rebecca aparece tras el y le rompe el cuello para sorpresa de todos- Asi-

Lo malo es que eso tomara tiempo- les recordó Elijah y todos lo miran- Y no tenemos mucho de este-

Quizas no tome tanto- le dijo Kol y mira a Damon- Cuando se trata de reencarnaciones, toma menos tiempo-

Reencarnaciones- pregunto Elena confundida y Rebecca la mira

Tu no eres la unica en esta habitación que es una reencarnación- le dijo- Stefan y Damon también lo son-

QUE- exclamaron todos

Hace 1000 años, dos personas iguales a Stefan y Damon existieron, pero no eran hermanos sino que primos- explico Elijah- Miembros de la familia Petrov-

Petrov, no era Petrova- dijo confundida Caroline

Solo las mujeres llevaban el apellido Petrova- le dijo Rebecca

Stefan se llamaba Kael- añadio Kol mirando al vampiro, el que lo mira sorprendido

Cuando Alaiya se apodero de Rachel, me llamo asi- dijo el chico

Y Damon- pregunto Caroline- Como se llamaba-

Aidan- contesto Kol

Aidan- repitió Elena y los tres originales asienten

Y quieren saber algo mas- pregunto Rebecca y todos simplemente la miran- Aidan, era el prometido de Alaiya- y todos abren mucho los ojos…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>No me quedo tambien este capitulo, pero bueno ojala les haya gustado igualmente, aun estoy escribiendo el que sigue, asi que tenganme paciencia :D y haganme saber que piensan<p> 


	93. Damon & Aidan

Muchas, pero muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, lamento si me demore en subir, pero ya les he dicho sobre mi problemas de acceso a internet, asi que esa es la razon fundamental de la demora, y espero que me sigan entendiendo y teniendo paciencia...

Ok, en este capitulo estaremos en la cabeza de Damon, y cuando eso ocurra sera todo en cursiva, y en cursiva negra seran recuerdos, ya veran a que me refiero...

Y como ya nos los quiero hartar, les recuerdo que nada me pertenece :(...

* * *

><p>93<p>

DAMON & AIDAN

_Mmm- murmuro Damon mirando lo que lo rodea, donde esta desde que le quebraron el cuello, despues de que Kol le diera su sangre, el lugar es oscuro, y esta lleno de una especie de neblina, que le llega hasta las rodillas, asi que no se ve sus pies y camina un poco por el lugar, pero realmente no avanza nada- Donde mierda estoy-_

_En tu cabeza- respondió alguien, con un tono de voz similar al suyo, y Damon mira para todos lados, pero no ve a nadie_

_Quien mierda esta ahí- pregunto- Y si soy yo, pero eres asi como el idiota que se puso a coquetear con Rebecca o Elena, te juro que te mato…y no sera lindo, porque eso significa que me tendre que asesinar a MiI, y me amo bastante, pero AUNQUE ME DUELA LO HARE- aseguro y se escucha una risa_

_Todos tienen razón, si que eres idiota- añadio la voz_

_Genial ahora yo mismo me insulto- siseo Damon negando con la cabeza_

_Mira frente a ti- añadio la voz y Damon, no porque realmente quiera, sino porque realmente no tiene nada mas que hacer lo hace, y se topa con una especie de espejo, porque ve el reflejo de si mismo…aunque con distinta ropa, distinto corte de pelo…de hecho se parece a el, pero al de 1864_

_Genial- murmuro- Me estoy viendo a mi mismo-_

_No realmente- refuto para su sorpresa su reflejo_

_Que mierda- siseo y su reflejo se rie_

_Es un gusto poder por fin hablar contigo- añadio el reflejo- Soy Aidan- se presento_

_Mi reflejo tiene nombre- pregunto Damon confundido levantando las cejas, y Aidan, el reflejo, se rie_

_No soy tu reflejo Damon- lo corrigio Aidan- Soy tu vida pasada-_

_Uh- musito y el se rie ahora- Si claro- añadio_

_Lo soy- aseguro Aidan y le toca el brazo haciendo que Damon se tense y mire la mano que lo toca- Soy una alma distinta a la tuya, y al tocarte puedes sentir la diferencia, pero a la vez la similitud entre nosotros- _

_Porque- le pregunto Damon mirándolo _

_Porque no somos tan distintos- contesto Aidan soltándolo_

_Porque somos iguales- pregunto Damon_

_Como te dije soy tu vida pasada- contesto Aidan_

_Soy un doopelganger- murmuro Damon y Aidan sonríe divertido- Me acoste con uno, y también lo soy-_

_Si que eres idiota-_

_Genial, ahora mi vida pasada me insulta- se quejo Damon y Aidan se rie, y Damon lo mira atentamente- Nos reimos parecido- y Aidan asiente y Damon recuerda algo- Porque dijiste que es un gusto poder POR FIN hablar conmigo- pregunto confundido_

_Porque asi es- contesto Aidan- Desde que naciste he estado observándote- y Damon lo mira sorprendido- Comprobe al verte crecer que como te crian, el amor que te proveen, influye en como eres como persona-_

_De que hablas-_

_Perder a tu madre tan pequeño, y que tu padre actuara tan frio contigo, te hizo actuar fríamente hacia los demas, excepto en la guerra civil, durante ese tiempo fuiste mas calido que nunca- contesto Aidan- Pero al conocer a Katerina, esa frialdad se acrecentó, y fue peor al volverte un vampiro-_

_Y- pregunto Damon_

_Por eso actuas como lo haces Damon- siguio Aidan- No eres una mala persona, solo es que no tenias a nadie que te dijera y te demostrara que te amara, sin condición- pauso y sonríe- Hasta que un leve cosquilleo en tu mano hizo que todo cambiara-_

_Leve cosquilleo- susurro Damon confundido, y el lugar donde estan se transforma, y para sorpresa de Damon se ve sentado en un restaurant y una campanilla se escucha y al seguir el sonido, ve a no otra que..._

_**Rachel entrar y sentarse, y se ve asi mismo observándola, y cuando ella lo vio y la leve sonrisa que intercambiaron…**_

_Desde que entro no pudiste quitarle tus ojos de encima- añadio Aidan y Damon lo ve a su lado- Adelantemos la escena- y todo se mueve rápido, hasta que se detiene, y se escucho hablar…_

_**Asi que además de habladora y terca- dijo- Inteligente- añadio complacido y Rachel se apoya en la mesa y acerca su cara a la del**_

_**No tienes idea- le susurro y el abre muchos sus ojos y por un rato ella mantiene el contacto visual, para finalmente alejarse- Bueno, por muy divertida que salió esta conversación, me tengo que ir, pero fue un placer- **_

_**Como te llamas- le pregunto Damon antes que pudiera alejarse**_

_**Que descortez de mi parte no presentarme con el sujeto que me quiere llevar a la cama- dijo sarcástica Rachel y el chico deja salir una risita**_

_**Divertida- dijo el simplemente y Rachel lo mira con las cejas levantadas- Ok, entiendo el punto, yo me presento primero- añadio y Rachel solo lo mira y el extiende su mano- Soy Damon- pauso- Damon Salvatore-**_

_**Interesante y poco común- dijo Rachel y Damon solo la mira- Mucho gusto señor Salvatore, soy Rachel Berry- se presento tomando su mano hasta que se la suelta, dejando a Damon mirándose su propia mano…**_

_Ahí- apunto Aidan y Damon se mira- Y de hecho lo pensaste, escuchate- y la imagen desaparece volviendo a donde antes estaban…_

_**Divertida chica**__- se escucho su voz clara- __**Me pregunto de donde saliste Rachel Berry y porque tuve esa extraña sensación de reconocimiento y familiaridad al tomar tu mano…no tiene sentido alguno**__- y Damon mira a Aidan_

_Que significa todo eso- le pregunto y Aidan le sonríe_

_Es por mi- le contesto- Mi sangre si bien no tenia las propiedades de las de las mujeres de mi familia, igualmente era sangre de esa familia-_

_Que familia- pregunto Damon confundido y sin entender adonde quiere ir su vida pasada_

_Petrova- contesto Aidan y Damon lo mira muy sorprendido- Los hombres si llevábamos el apellido Petrov, porque no eramos tan importantes como las mujeres- pauso- Pero falleci siendo un vampiro, asi que añádele mi sangre Petrova y que es lo que era y soy aun, bueno mi alma es fuerte, y a veces eres capaz de hacer conexión con ella-_

_Y que tiene que ver eso con la sensación de reconocimiento y familiaridad que tuve con Rachel- pregunto Damon aun sin entender_

_Al hecho a que ella es la doopelganger de la mujer que yo ame- contesto Aidan- Alaiya Bracova- y Damon tiene los ojos muy abiertos, y recuerda algo_

_Entonces…- y Aidan asiente_

_Soy con quien Rebecca te ha estado comparando- confirmo- Y Mikael convirtió en vampiro y Klaus asesino-…_

Mientras en la mansión de Klaus, este esta sentado en la sala, cuando Rachel entra a esta- Niklaus- lo llamo y el la mira- Querias verme- le pregunto

Asi es- confirmo- Sientante- le pidió apuntando el sillón y ella lo hace- No soy estúpido-

Lo se-

Entonces explicame, porque he querido saber desde que me prometiste que te entregarías a mi, el porque lo hiciste- pregunto Klaus

Porque despues de 1000 años te mereces ser feliz- contesto Rachel- Se que has sufrido, aunque se que no lo admitiras jamás- pauso- Y te tengo aprecio, y ya no quiero mas peleas, por lo mismo arregle todo para que nadie tenga oportunidad de intervenir el ritual-

Entonces, estas dispuesta a sacrificar tu propia felicidad por la mia- le pregunto exceptico Klaus

No la estoy sacrificando- contesto Rachel- Lo que sacrifico es mi vida, y mi libre albedrio- pauso- Porque mi felicidad va de la mano del amor que siento por Damon, amor que a pesar de tu manipulación, siempre estará en mi-

Lo que significa entonces que dependerá de mi el que seas mia- entendió Klaus y Rachel asiente- Ya veo- murmuro y en un flash le toma la cara- Pero lo seras- pauso- Y eso es todo lo que importa-…

_Niklaus siempre quizo a Alaiya- le dijo Aidan a Damon- Alaiya tenia cinco años cuando lo conoció, el al igual que yo era tres años mayor que ella, pero Alaiya era fácil de aceptar a pesar de la diferencia de edad, debido a lo dulce de su forma de ser, y también a lo inteligente que era…se volvieron mejores amigos, y se amaban como tal- _

_Pero Klaus la amaba como mujer- añadio Damon confundido_

_No en un principio- le dijo Aidan- Para el era solo su mejor amiga, y la mejor amiga de Charlotte, porque estaba perdido en la belleza de ella, al igual que muchos otros-_

_Quien es Charlotte- pregunto Damon perdido_

_La Petrova doopelganger original- contesto Aidan y Damon va a refutar- Ese era su nombre, Tatia era el nombre de su madre, la que murio al su sangre ser usada por Esther para crear a los vampiros, desde ahí Charlotte paso a ser la cabeza de la familia Petrova y por ser el doopelganger de su madre, la transición seria mas sencilla según el consejo de la familia si se le llamaba Tatia, y asi se hizo-_

_Wow- exclamo Damon sorprendido- Entonces cuando Klaus se empezo a sentir atraído hacia Alaiya como mujer- pregunto_

_Cuando ella empezo a manifestar sus poderes- contesto Aidan- Tenia algo magnetico en ella, y cuando los Mikaelson se volvieron vampiros los atrajo a ella como un iman- _

_Mmm- murmuro Damon entendiendo- Ok, ahora- _

_Que- pregunto Aidan_

_Soy capaz de hacer una conexión con tu alma a veces- empezo Damon y Aidan asiente- Por eso sentí esa sensación de reconocimiento y familiariadad con Rach que además es la doopelganger de Alaiya- y Aidan asiente de nuevo- Entonces eso quiere decir que lo que ella y yo tenemos es debido a ustedes dos- pregunto_

_No- contesto Aidan- Nuestras almas son distintas-_

_Entonces no entiendo, porque la familiaridad- pregunto Damon confundido_

_Tiene que ver con lo que Rachel te dijo de que tu eres su alma gemela- contesto Aidan- Poderosas fuerzas querian mi unión con Alaiya, tal cual quieren la tuya con Rachel, y esto es solo asi, y mas explicación a ello no tengo, mas que creo que el que te parezcas a mi y Rachel a Alaiya es solo la forma de la naturaleza o la historia de repetir las cosas-_

_Para divertirse o algo- añadio Damon _

_O algo- concordo Aidan sonriendo_

_Y bien, ahora que- pregunto Damon- Porque quiero salir de aquí, para sacar a mi enana de las garras de Klaus y samarrearla por traicionera y mentirosa- y sonríe pícaramente- Y…-_

_No termines eso- lo interrumpió Aidan rapidamente y Damon sonríe, haciendo que su vida pasada role los ojos- Yo puedo ayudarte a salir de aquí- añadio_

_Como- pregunto Damon- Y porque no lo habias dicho antes- añadio cruzado de brazos_

_A lo ultimo, porque nos fuimos por otro lado- contesto Aidan- Y al como, haciendo una conexión entre los dos-_

_Como la que hice cuando sentí la familiaridad con Rach- pregunto Damon y Aidan asiente_

_Esa familiaridad tiene que ver con mis recuerdos y sentimientos por Alaiya- siguio Aidan- Y creo que si eres testigo de ellos, podramos crear una especie de vinculo de energía poderoso entre nuestras dos almas que logre devolverte a como estabas antes de ser inyectado con magia negra-_

_Ok-_

_Pero es solo una teoría- añadio Aidan_

_No es como que tengo otra opción- le dijo Damon _

_Bien, entonces empezemos por el principio- sugerio Aidan, y pone sus dos manos en los hombros de Damon y lo mira fijamente a los ojos, haciendo que Damon quede hipnotizado por lo azules de sus ojos…para luego verse en un bosque parado junto a un árbol…_

_**KAEL- grito un niño, de unos 10 años con unos hermosos y penetrantes ojos azules, llegando junto a un enorme árbol, de prominentes raíces expuestas - Te voy a encontrar y pagaras por arrancarte- siseo y avanza mirando por los alrededores del árbol, bajo las grandes raices, hasta quedar tras una no muy alta, desde donde escucha pasos rapidos, y va mirar quien es, cuando alguien de pronto salta la raíz cayéndole encima- Ouch- se quejo cerrando los ojos al caer suelo con el peso de ese alguien**_

_**Lo siento- se disculpo una femenina, y diminuta voz, haciendo que el niño abra los ojos, para encontrarse con que el alguien que le cayo encima, es una niña, de unos enormes ojos cafes, que lo miran sorprendida- Wow- murmuro- Que azules- susurro y el niño le sonríe**_

_**Que cafes- susurro el haciendo que la niña se ponga colorada**_

_**ALAIYA- grito otra voz femenina y ambos miran a otra niña llegar- Aidan- añadio confundida al verlos**_

_**Charlie- dijo Aidan y la niña encima de el se tensa, y antes de que pueda preguntar que le paso**_

_**Que les paso- pregunto Charlie, o mas bien Charlotte, acercándoseles **_

_**Me cayo encima tu amiga al parecer- contesto Aidan sonriendo y mira a la niña que aun tiene encima, que ya no lo mira- Sera mejor levantarnos, no lo crees- y ella asiente, aun sin mirarlo se sale de encima de el, permitiéndole pararse y extenderle su mano para que ella también lo haga, ella la acepta, haciendo que ambos sientan una extraña vibración en sus manos, pero calida a la vez, y se las sueltan- Mmm- murmuro mirándose la mano**_

_**Que- pregunto Charlotte curiosa**_

_**Nada- contesto Aidan rápidamente y la mira- Porque corrian- le pregunto**_

_**Alaiya aquí se estaba arrancando- contesto Charlotte y Aidan mira a la niña sonriendo**_

_**Ese es tu nombre Alaiya- pregunto y ella asiente sin mirarlo- Soy Aidan- se presento**_

_**Un gusto- susurro Alaiya sin mirarlo aun, lo que lo hace fruncir el seño confundido y mira a Charlotte y va a preguntar algo cuando**_

_**AH DOBLES- grito la voz de un niño de pronto asustado, y todos miran a un chico que tiene la cara tapada con sus manos**_

_**IDIOTA- grito la voz de otra niña y al ver, hay dos niñas, una es idéntica a Alaiya y la otra niña tiene el cabello claro **_

_**No te enojes Bekah- pidió la niña idéntica a Alaiya**_

_**Pero Lea- se quejo Bekah**_

_**Lo que piense KAELOTE no tiene importancia- le recordó Lea encogiéndose de hombros**_

_**NO SOY KAELOTE- se quejo el niño que se tapaba la cara**_

_**Lo seras sino cierras la boca- le amenazo Charlotte y el la mira con los ojos muy abiertos- Alaiya y Lea son mis amigas, y no dan miedo como dice la gente de la villa, asi que por favor no las hagas sentir mal, porque sino me haces a mi sentir mal- añadio **_

_**Ok- concedió Kael avergonzado y Charlotte le sonríe para luego mirar a Aidan que también le sonríe**_

_**Que hacias en el bosque primo- le pregunto**_

_**Buscaba a Kael- contesto Aidan mirando al otro niño y Charlotte mira a Kael**_

_**Otra vez te arrancaste- lo reprendió molesta negando con su cabecita y Kael se ve avergonzado nuevamente**_

_**Me aburri- se defendió y Aidan siente algo moverse por su lado**_

_**Vuelve a casa y obedece- le ordeno Charlotte**_

_**Pero…- siguio Kael, pero algo lo interrumpe al pasar corriendo frente a el- Se esta arrancando de nuevo- añadio apuntando a no otra que Alaiya que corre alejándose de todos**_

_**ALAIYA- gritaron las otras tres niñas, siendo Bekah y Lea quienes corren primero tras ella, mientras que Charlotte refunfuña **_

_**Porque se arranca- pregunto Aidan confundido y curioso al ver a las otras niñas correr, pero especialmente a la que se fue primero**_

_**Ahora no se- contesto Charlotte- Pero antes era porque le dijimos que debía escoger a alguien para casarse- y Aidan la mira sorprendido**_

_**Tienes 7 años Charlotte, todas ustedes- le recordó y ella rola los ojos**_

_**Estabamos jugando- se defendió la niña- Y Alaiya dijo que ella ni de juego escoge a alguien, porque eso no se hace-**_

_**Porque no se hace- pregunto Aidan curioso**_

_**Porque eso es del corazón- contesto Charlotte- Eso dijo Alaiya, habla como adulto a veces, es extraña-**_

_**De por si ya lo es- murmuro Kael y Charlotte lo mira feo- No dije nada- añadio mirando para otro lado**_

_**En fin, sera mejor que las siga- añadio Charlotte- Nos vemos- y se pone a correr, pero se detiene- OBEDECE KAEL- grito y con eso siguio corriendo, y Aidan se acerca a Kael**_

_**Vamos- le dijo**_

_**Ok- concedió el niño, y se empiezan a alejar- Esa niña Alaiya es muy rara-**_

_**Porque lo dices- le pregunto Aidan curioso**_

_**Porque además de tener un doble, tiene unos extraños ojos- contesto Kael y siguio caminando**_

_**Yo no diría extraños- murmuro Aidan y sonríe- Sino que hermosos- susurro…**_

_Y Damon vuelve de la hipnosis- Asi la conociste- pregunto y Aidan asiente- Y es extraño, pero como que Kael se parece a Stefan- añadio y Aidan solo sonríe- En serio-_

_En serio- confirmo Aidan- Pero eramos primos- _

_Genial, incluso hace 1000 años tuve que aguantar a alguien con la cara de Stefan- se quejo Damon_

_No actues como que no lo quisieras- le dijo Aidan- Ademas fue gracias a que Kael tuvo descendencia que tu y tu hermano estan aquí-_

_Genial mi tatara lo que sea tenia la cara de Stefan- se quejo Damon_

_Del lado de tu madre- añadio Aidan- Pero sigamos- y vuelve a como hipnotizar a Damon…_

_**El mismo niño de ojos azules, pero ahora un poco mas grande, avanza por un camino de tierra empujando una carretilla, cuando ve que se acerca hacia el una niña muy parecida a la de antes, pero un poco mas grande, con una canasta, que al verlo se detiene quedándose estatica**_

_**Hola Alaiya- la saludo sonriendo**_

_**Aidan- susurro ella y ve la carreta- Vas hacia el mercado- le pregunto**_

_**Si- contesto Aidan- Pero no a comprar, sino que a devolver esta carreta- **_

_**Ya veo- entendió Alaiya**_

_**Y tu a donde vas con esa canasta- le pregunto el y la niña mira la canasta para luego volver a mirarlo sonriendo**_

_**A recolectar hierbas para Ayanna- contesto **_

_**Eres amiga de la bruja- le pregunto sorprendido y Alaiya asiente**_

_**Es muy simpatica y sabia- añadio la niña**_

_**Eso creo- le dijo Aidan**_

_**Pero bueno, sera mejor que ya me vaya- añadio Alaiya y paso por su lado tímidamente y se alejo…**_

_Damon siente como que el tiempo pasa un poco…__**Y ahora el chico de ojos azules, esta sentado en una roca, mirando hacia el lago que tiene enfrente**_

_**Genial- exclamo alguien a su lado, y mira a no otro que Kael- Hay viene una de las fenómenos- se quejo y Aidan niega con la cabeza**_

_**Debes de dejar de llamar a las gemelas Bracova fenómenos, o realmente Charlotte dejara de hablarte- le recordó- Y dudo que eso sea lo que quieres-**_

_**Y tienes razón- concedió Kael- Pero es que no entiendo como puede ser amiga de esas dos- pauso arrugando la nariz- Y mas aun de Alaiya-**_

_**Que tiene de malo Alaiya- le pregunto Aidan**_

_**Su mirada, es penetrante- contesto Kael- Y tenebrosa-**_

_**De quien hablan- pregunto la voz de un chico de pronto, y al ver, Aidan sonríe, al toparse con no otro que Kol que se les acerca a las rocas, y mas alla ve a Rebecca y Lea poniendo paños en el piso y unas canastas**_

_**De Alaiya- contesto Aidan finalmente mirando a Kol- Según Kael su mirada es penetrante y tenebrosa- añadio y Kol se rie**_

_**Parece que te equivocaste en la descripción Kael- le dijo Kol- Porque Alaiya esa descripción no le queda para nada- pauso- Y ten cuidado de que Niklaus te escuche diciendo eso-**_

_**Porque tengo que tener cuidado con Niklaus- pregunto confundido Kael, Aidan también lo esta**_

_**Porque es muy sobreprotector con ella- contesto Kol**_

_**Y eso- pregunto Aidan, sintiendo una severa e inexplicable, para el, preocupación**_

_**Es su mejor amiga- contesto Kol**_

_**Ali porque te detienes- llamo la voz de Charlotte, y los tres chicos la miran, para verla parada junto a Rebecca y Lea, mientras que Alaiya esta parada bajo un árbol mirando fijamente el agua del lago- Ali ven-**_

_**Ven- murmuro Kael- Ya esta actuando como un fenómeno-**_

_**Basta Kael- siseo Aidan aun con su mirada fija en Alaiya, la que aun sigue mirando fijamente el agua del lago, mientras Lea la mira con el seño fruncido**_

_**De pronto el aire en el lugar se empieza a sentir distinto y pesado- Que esta pasando- susurro Kael**_

_**Miren- dijo Kol apuntando el agua del lago, que se mueve de un lado a otro, de este a oeste, lentamente primero, para luego hacerlo rápido, mientras Lea aun mira a Alaiya con el seño fruncido**_

_**Porque el agua se esta moviendo asi- pregunto confundido Kael, pero nadie sabe que responderle, menos aun cuando ven que el agua se empieza a elevar a medida que se mueve, haciendo olas, hasta que**_

_**BASTA- grito la voz de Lea, asustando a Alaiya, deteniendo asi el movimiento del agua, haciendo que Alaiya mire a su hermana, ambas se miran fijamente**_

_**Alaiya- llamo una voz mayor de pronto y todos ven a una mujer algo un poco mas mayor, Ayanna- Sigueme- le ordeno a la chica y se interno en el bosque, y Alaiya sin mirar a sus amigos la siguio…**_

_Esa fue la primera vez que vimos a Alaiya mostrando sus poderes- le conto Aidan a Damon_

_Kael era odioso- le dijo Damon- Peor que Stefan- y Aidan niega con la cabeza_

_Eso es todo lo que te importa de lo que te mostre- le pregunto_

_No- contesto Damon- Pero, no es como que me importa mucho- añadio y Aidan rola los ojos_

_A lo mejor lo que sigue si- añadio…_

_**Aidan va caminando por el bosque, cuando de reojo ve a Alaiya, y por curiosidad la sigue- ALI- la llamo, haciendo que la chica se detenga, y lo mire saludándolo tímidamente- Que haces-**_

_**Busco- contesto la chica siguiendo su camino, y Aidan la sigue**_

_**Que buscas- le pregunto**_

_**Mmm- murmuro Alaiya mirando para todos lados**_

_**Mmm, que- pregunto Aidan**_

_**No puedo decirte- contesto Alaiya mientras sigue avanzando entre los arboles**_

_**Es algo para Ayanna- pregunto Aidan mas curioso aun**_

_**No- contesto Alaiya y Aidan mira hacia donde se dirigen**_

_**Te estas alejando mucho de la villa y de tu casa- le dijo preocupado, pero la chica solo sigue avanzando- Ali-**_

_**Aid estoy ocupada- le dijo la chica sin mirarlo**_

_**Pero te estas alejando de la villa y de TU CASA- repitió Aidan**_

_**Y- pregunto Alaiya**_

_**Como que "y"- le dijo exasperado- Sabes que hacia donde te diriges esta prohibido- **_

_**Hacia donde me dirijo- pregunto la chica mirándolo de reojo**_

_**Hacia el territorio de los hombres lobos- contesto Aidan apuntando hacia adelante- Y sabes que no podemos acercarnos a ese lugar, si cruzamos la frontera nos meteremos en problemas- le recordó**_

_**Cierto- concordo Alaiya, sin dejar de caminar se da vuelta para mirarlo- Pero los hombres lobos no son los dueños de esos terrenos- añadio- Y…- pero no pudo terminar porque se enredo en unas lianas, y va a empezar a caer, cuando Aidan le toma la mano, para ayudarla, pero Alaiya pisa algo y en vez de poder equilibrarse, arrastra a Aidan con ella, cayendo ambos por una especie de quebrada…**_

_**Al dejar de rodar, Alaiya queda encima de Aidan, y al reincorporarse lo mira fijamente a los ojos, ruborizándose, aunque rápidamente deja de hacerlo, y se levanta ayudando a Aidan a pararse**_

_**Estas bien- le pregunto este y la chica asiente, y ambos miran a su alrededor- Creo que si seguimos por ese camino- apunto Aidan tras ellos- Podemos llegar al sector este de la villa-**_

_**Cierto- concordo Alaiya, pero mira hacia el camino que hay en frente de ellos- Pero puede estar por aquí- susurro y se fue por ese camino, mientras Aidan la mira confundido**_

_**ALI- la llamo, pero ella solo sigue caminando- Rayos- siseo, y corre tras ella- No debemos estar aquí- le dijo, pero ella lo ignora, no importa cuantas veces se lo diga- Puedes dejar de ignorarme-**_

_**Lo siento, pero no tengo nada que decirte- le dijo Alaiya- Debo buscar lo que debo buscar-**_

_**Se puede saber que es eso, y porque es tan importante- le pregunto Aidan**_

_**No puedo decirte- le contesto la chica sin mirarlo**_

_**Porque- pregunto Aidan confundido**_

_**Porque nadie entenderá- contesto Alaiya**_

_**Ni yo-**_

_**Ni tu- aseguro Alaiya, siguen caminando en silencio, mientras la chica mira por todos lados**_

_**Ali- la llamo y ella lo mira- Puedes confiar en mi- le aseguro**_

_**Gracias- le dijo ella sonriendo- Pero aun asi no puedo decirte- y el le sonríe**_

_**Esta bien- aseguro- Pero no lo decía por eso- y ella lo mira confundida**_

_**Porque lo decias entonces- pregunto Alaiya y Aidan va a responder cuando se escuchan aullidos, haciendo que se tensen y dejen de caminar**_

_**Esos fueron- empezo Aidan susurrando**_

_**Aullidos- termino Alaiya por el**_

_**No me gusta esto- añadio Aidan- Debemos volver-**_

_**No puedo- susurro Alaiya**_

_**Te volviste loca- siseo Aidan**_

_**Es que necesito encontrarlo- le dijo Alaiya, y se escuchan ruidos de pisadas corriendo en la distancia- Debemos correr-**_

_**No, debemos volver- refuto Aidan**_

_**Si encontramos un lugar seguro, estaremos bien- le aseguro Alaiya y le toma la mano y se echa a correr con el, y mientras corren el sol se oculta**_

_**Nos meteremos en serios problemas- aseguro Aidan, y escuchan mas aullidos**_

_**Debemos seguir corriendo- dijo Alaiya simplemente, y mas aullidos se escuchan y sueltan sus manos- Apresurate- lo urgio**_

_**No deberíamos habernos seguido internando aquí Alaiya- se quejo secamente Aidan, y Alaiya se detiene haciendo que el lo choque, ambos caen al piso- Estas bien- le pregunto**_

_**Si- contesto la chica secamente y se levanta del piso al escuchar mas aullidos y mira a su alrededor y ve una cueva- VEN- grito y se puso a correr y Aidan la sigue entrando a la cueva- Nos quedaremos aquí a esperar a que pase la noche- **_

_**Es seguro- pregunto Aidan preocupado**_

_**No tenemos otra opción- contesto la chica simplemente y saca unas piedras- Pero esto nos ayudara- y pone cada una de las piedras en cada lado de la entrada de la cueva**_

_**De donde sacaste eso- pregunto Aidan mirándola atentamente poner las piedras**_

_**Ayanna- contesto Alaiya simplemente y toma una roca lanzándola contra la entrada, pero esta rebota en invisible volviendo a entra a la cueva- Nada podrá ni salir ni entrar, y solo quien pone las piedras es quien puede sacarlas- explico- Genial, no- añadio sonriendo mirandolo, y Aidan rola los ojos y se mete mas adentro de la cueva**_

_**Genial seria estar en casa- murmuro dándole la espalda, y se de vuelta para ver la cara de la chica sin emoción alguna- No debimos venir aquí- se quejo**_

_**Si, lo se- murmuro Alaiya- Lo has dicho todo el camino- siseo pasando por su lado**_

_**Que ahora estas molesta conmigo por decir la verdad- pregunto molesto y ella lo mira**_

_**Yo me iba a caer, tu trataste de ayudarme, ambos terminamos aquí perdidos- contesto la chica**_

_**Porque tu quisiste explorar y ver no se que cosa- se quejo Aidan exasperado**_

_**Y tu me seguiste- le recordó ella- Y sino querías podias haberte de vuelto simplemente-**_

_**Y que me cortaran la cabeza por abandonarte, no gracias- añadio el chico**_

_**ENTONCES DEJA DE QUEJARTE- le grito la chica, con eso se fue hacia las rocas, se subió en una plana y se acosto en esta dándole la espalda, y el la mira, se fue hacia otra roca, y observa a la chica, hasta que se quedo dormido…**_

_Rebecca se equivoco- dijo Damon y Aidan lo mira confundido- Si eres idiota-_

_Lo se- concordo Aidan- Pero sigamos, porque esto no termina-…_

_**Aidan abre los ojos lentamente, al sentir una fuerte luz sobre su cara, se da cuenta que ya amaneció, y todos deben estar preocupados por ellos, asi que se levanto, se acerco lentamente a Alaiya y va a tocarla, pero se detiene, no puede evitar sonreir al ver lo pacifica y linda que se ve dormida, y niega con la cabeza poniéndose su mano en el hombro de la chica- Ali- llamo moviéndola suavemente, y ella abre sus ojos, y lo mira confundida- Ya amaneció- le informo**_

_**Tenemos que irnos- dijo Alaiya y rápidamente se levanta y saca las piedras- Vamos- y el chico asiente y ambos salen de la cueva, para detenerse abruptamente al quedar frente a unos hombres a la salida y se tensan**_

_**Miren quien tenemos aquí- dijo uno de los hombres**_

_**Digan sus nombres- exigió otro y los chicos se miran- AHORA- y ambos se tensan**_

_**Alaiya- contesto la chica- Alaiya Bracova- añadio presentándose y todos la miran sonriendo**_

_**Una Bracova- susurro complacido uno de los hombres y mira a Aidan- Y tu- le pregunto mirándolo fijamente, y este va abrir la boca**_

_**Su nombre no es importante- interrumpió Alaiya- El esta aquí por mi- añadio**_

_**Cierto- dijo la voz de una mujer apareciendo y todos la miran, pero ella solo mira a la chica- Es solo un niño bonito sin importancia- añadio y Aidan la mira molesto, pero decide no decir nada- Una de las gemelas Bracova, estoy en lo correcto- pregunto y Alaiya asiente- Que hacen en nuestros dominios-**_

_**Tuvimos un pequeño accidente y caimos por una quebrada- empezo Alaiya- Y tratamos de volver pero nos desorientamos y se hizo de noche y llegamos aquí- añadio- No vinimos como enemigos- aseguro y la mujer la mira y luego a Aidan**_

_**No nos gustan los intrusos- dijo la mujer y se le acerca mas a Alaiya y Aidan se tensa, porque no piensa dejar que le toquen ningún pelo a Alaiya, pero no alcanza a hacer nada, porque un rugido se escucha y todos miran al lobo al lado de la chica y la mujer abre mucho los ojos y se aleja de la chica y la mira- Ocultas algo niña- y Alaiya mira al lobo que le languetea la mano, para sorpresa de Aidan, mientras Alaiya solo sonríe**_

_**Asi que estas bien- murmuro la chica y luego mira a la mujer- Nos desorientamos porque estaba tratando de buscar a este lobo- contesto Alaiya y Aidan esta cada vez mas sorprendido- Se fue sin que supiera si realmente habia sanado, asi que aprovechando la caída quise buscarlo- pauso- Asi que le aseguro señora que jamás ha sido nuestra intención husmear en su territorio-**_

_**Ya veo- murmuro la mujer y mira al lobo y asiente- Ayuden a estos niños a salir de nuestros terrenos- ordeno mirando a los hombres que se ven confundidos- Es una orden- dijo firme y los hombres asienten y empiezan a dirigir a los dos chicos hacia los bosques**_

_**Gracias señora- le dijo sonriendo Alaiya mientras la mueven **_

_**No agradezcas niña- dijo la mujer y Alaiya se detiene y se da vuelta a mirarla, los demas también se detienen- Somos enemigos, pero tu por alguna razón fuiste lo suficientemente estúpida como para ayudar a uno de los nuestros-**_

_**Estupida- susurro la chica confundida- Llama estupidez a ayudar al que lo necesita- pregunto molesta**_

_**Los lobos son nuestros aliados no de los de tu villa- añadio simplemente la mujer y Alaiya niega con la cabeza**_

_**Aliados, enemigos, esas son estupideces, señora- dijo la chica- Y me disculpo si soy grosera, pero esta enemistad que existe entre nuestras villas, es aun mas estúpida-**_

_**Nos hemos matado mutuamente- le dijo la mujer- Incluso uno de mis hombres creo asesino a un miembro de tu familia- añadio sonriendo- No te hace eso odiarme y quererte vengar- le pregunto**_

_**El odio y la venganza no dan nada mas que dolor- contesto la chica- Asi que no- pauso- Ni la odio ni tengo deseos de hacerle sentir el dolor de mi familia, porque usted y su gente han sufrido igualmente- pauso- Y no tengo ningún deseo de que se siga fomentando ese dolor- y despues de otras palabras, los hombres los llevan hasta la frontera entre los territorios**_

_**Buscabas a un lobo- le dijo Aidan a Alaiya, una vez los hombres los dejaron solos, la que asiente sin mirarlo- Al que ayudaste- y Alaiya vuelve a asentir**_

_**Me lo encontré hace un séptimo atrás- le conto- Entre unos arboles, con una fea herida en su pata, asi que use lo que aprendi de Ayanna en curaciones y lo ayude lo mejor que pude- y Aidan sonríe**_

_**No te dio miedo- le pregunto y ella lo mira**_

_**No- contesto- Me necesitaba, no quería que se muriera, asi que el miedo fue en lo ultimo en que pensé- **_

_**Tienes un gran corazón- le dijo Aidan y Alaiya le sonríe- No le dire a nadie-**_

_**Gracias-**_

_**Pero que excusa daremos- pregunto Aidan preocupado y Alaiya tiene una enorme sonrisa en su rostro**_

_**Yo me encargo de ello- le aseguro…**_

_Ok, que relevancia tiene esto- le pregunto Damon a Aidan_

_Recuerdas el lugar que Rachel describió cuando cayó por un risco- le pregunto y Damon asiente- Esa cueva…-_

_Rachel estuvo ahí- entendió Damon y Aidan asiente_

_Hay algo mas- siguio- Con la creación de los vampiros, muchas cosas cambiaron en la villa, en especial en la cabecera de la familia Petrova-_

_Charlotte paso a ser Tatia- entendió Damon y Aidan asiente_

_Pero también en vez de disminuir la batalla entre nuestra villa y la de los hombres lobos, estas aumentaron- añadio_

_Pero Alaiya…- siguio Damon y Aidan asiente_

_Ve esto- añadio…_

_**Aidan esta parado apoyado en un árbol, cuando ve a Alaiya acercándose por el camino que da hacia las afueras de la villa, ya ambos lucen como Damon y Rachel respectivamente**_

_**Alaiya- la llamo y ella lo mira- Hola- la saludo y ella solo le asiente- Vas a alguna parte- le pregunto, debido a que lleva una capa encima, que se utiliza solo cuando se va a salir de viaje**_

_**Si- contesto ella**_

_**Entonces lo haras- añadio Aidan y Alaiya asiente- No puedo pedirte que no lo hagas, cierto-**_

_**No, no puedes- confirmo Alaiya- El consejo mayor de la villa esta de acuerdo-**_

_**En serio tu madre lo esta- pregunto incrédulo Aidan**_

_**Bueno ella no- contesto Alaiya- Pero Ayanna me apoya, Esther quedo fuera de votación debido a que fue ella que creo a los vampiros…y Tatia me dio el ultimo voto que necesitaba, porque confía en mi-**_

_**Lo se- añadio Aidan- Yo también lo hago- aseguro- Pero…- añadio dubitativo**_

_**Pero que- exigió saber Alaiya**_

_**Podrias salir lastimada- añadio Aidan preocupado- Las cosas podrían terminar muy mal-**_

_**No importa si asi es- le dijo Alaiya y Aidan la mira molesto- Porque lograre esta tregua, sin importar lo que me cueste- pauso- Ademas no debes olvidar que tengo un amigo ahí-**_

_**No lo he olvidado- aseguro Aidan- Solo no creo que sea capaz de protegerte-**_

_**Tan débil crees que soy que necesito protección- le pregunto Alaiya**_

_**No creo que seas débil- aseguro Aidan- Pero si creo, que no deberías ir-**_

_**Porque-**_

_**Porque simplemente no deberías- le dijo molesto- Porque se que crees ciegamente en que todos tienen algo bueno en ellos, pero no siempre es asi- pauso- Tu fe en los demas muchas veces rosa la estupidez, y debido a ello terminaras muerta-**_

_**Pues que asi sea- le dijo Alaiya seria**_

_**QUE- exclamo**_

_**Creo en muchas cosas Aidan, y estoy dispuesta a morir por ello en lo que creo- le dijo- Mas aun si eso significa mantener vivos y felices a aquellos a los que amo-**_

_**Ali…- empezo sintiendo mucho temor dentro de el**_

_**Ya basta- le pidió Alaiya- Ya dijiste suficiente- pauso- Agradezco tu preocupación, pero nada de lo que digas me detendrá-**_

_**Eres una maldita suicida- siseo Aidan molesto y Alaiya le sonríe para su sorpresa y se va a alejar, pero Aidan le toma el brazo deteniéndola- Por favor, no vayas- le pidió en un susurro, y ella suavemente se sale de su agarre**_

_**No puedo no ir- susurro ella y se aleja de el, hasta que se detiene y lo mira- Se que estas molesto- y el la mira- Por lo mismo se que a pesar de que logre mi objetivo, pasara algun tiempo antes de que nos volvamos a ver- pauso sonriendo- Asi que cuidate y adiós, Aidan- y sigue su camino, mientras el chico la ve alejarse…**_

_Su amistad con el lobo, y mas su poder de convencimiento lograron la tregua entre los vampiros y los hombres lobos- siguio Aidan_

_Era terca-_

_Mucho- aseguro Aidan_

_Rach es asi- y Aidan sonríe- Por algo es su reencarnación, no- _

_Asi es- confirmo- Las reencarnaciones, si bien son realmente solo dobles de cuerpos, también muchas veces las convicciones del alma que habito anteriormente el mismo cuerpo a veces en la nueva alma también existen-_

_Ok- entendió Damon- Pero ahora como es que tu y ella terminaron juntos- pregunto curioso…_

_**Aidan esta sentado en un banco, afuera de una casa, con otras personas mas afuera de esta, cuando un hombre sale, junto a no otra que Charlotte, que ahora todos deben llamar Tatia**_

_**Se ha escogido por el consejo quien sera el que desposara a Tatia, y junto a ella mantendrá nuestra linea de sangre intacta- dijo el hombre y mira a no otro que- Aidan- y este esta muy sorprendido- Hijo tu eres el escogido-**_

_**Que- exclamo incrédulo**_

_**Porque el- pregunto Kael, que también esta ahí, al igual que otros primos de Tatia**_

_**Por sus virtudes- contesto el hombre y sonríe- El compromiso sera anunciado ya en el mercado de la villa, y oficialmente se presentara en la fiesta de la noche de la hoguera- y todos se ven sorprendidos**_

_**Crei que esa fiesta no se haría- dijo una de las personas**_

_**Se hara- confirmo el hombre- Y los Mikaelson estarán presentes- y todos estan cada vez mas sorprendidos**_

_**Alaiya Bracova- intervino Tatia mirando a Aidan- Logro el cometido que se le confio- pauso y mira a todos- Hace dos meses que los vampiros estan calmados, y todos en la villa han dado fe de ello, tanto como también del cese de los ataques de los hombres lobos- y todos asienten- Asi que busquen pareja, porque todos asistiremos en unos dias a esta fiesta- y la gente se dispersa, y mientras el hombre hable con los padres de Aidan, Tatia se le acerca- Lo siento- se disculpo**_

_**Nada que sentir- aseguro el sonriéndole**_

_**No ocultes conmigo lo que tu corazón quiere, Aid- le pidió Tatia, y el deja de mirarla**_

_**Ya no tiene sentido que mi corazón lo quiera- le dijo el simplemente y Tatia va a refutar- Dejalo asi- le pidió y ella asiente…**_

_**Un par de dias despues, es la noche de la hoguera, y el y Tatia caminan del brazo hacia la fiesta- Hable con Alaiya-**_

_**Tatia-**_

_**Solo escuchame, ok- le pidió la chica y el asiente- Le pedi disculpas, porque asi sentí que debía, es mi mejor amiga, y aunque ambos lo han negado, la energía que ambos emiten estando juntos, se que es amor- pauso- Mas cuando Ali me dijo que si **__**tu y ella debian estar juntos, como su corazón lo creyo, ambos hubieran ya tenido algo, asi que cree que solo ella sintio algo, pero jamás tu-**_

_**Que mas dijo- quizo saber Aidan, sintiendo dolor en su pecho con cada palabra que sale de la boca de Tatia**_

_**Que le duele aceptar que no la ames- contesto la chica- Y porque asi lo cree, dejara de soñar con algo distinto, mas aun porque seras mi esposo, y ella respetara ello, sera feliz por nosotros-**_

_**No quiero eso- susurro Aidan y Tatia sonríe**_

_**Confias en mi- le pregunto y el la mira y asiente- Bien, cuando te diga que debes ir, hazlo, ok-**_

_**Ok- murmuro confundido y Tatia sonríe**_

_**Solo confía- le pidió y el asiente- Hoy es una noche especial- añadio, finalmente llegan a una enorme hoguera que esta en el centro de la villa encendida, música se escucha, y parejas se ven bailar alrededor de esta, hasta que los ven y toda la gente se detiene, y los felicita, hasta que ellos finalmente llegan frente a Alaiya y Kol**_

_**Viniste- le dijo Tatia, sonriendole a su amiga, agarrada del brazo de Aidan, el que mira a Alaiya, que evita mirarlo**_

_**Dije que lo haría, no- le recordó ella y Tatia asiente**_

_**Lo siento, tengo mucho en la cabeza- se disculpo la chica**_

_**Esta bien- le aseguro Alaiya**_

_**Tambien me agrada verte Kol- le dijo Tatia al chico- Aidan me comento que estas mucho mas tranquilo que en un inicio-**_

_**Asi es- confirmo el chico- Mi amigo aquí ha sido de gran apoyo- añadio mirando a Aidan el que le sonríe**_

_**Solo he estado ahí- refuto el- Nada mas-**_

_**Exacto- le dijo Kol y Aidan sonrie- Pero bueno- siguio- Felicidades por el compromiso-**_

_**Gracias- respondieron Tatia y Aidan juntos**_

_**Wow- exclamo Kol- Si responden asi, son la pareja ideal- añadio y mira a Alaiya- No lo crees, Ali-**_

_**Asi es- confirmo la chica sonriendo mirando a su amiga, y dándole una rápida mirada a Aidan- Felicidades a ambos- pauso- Se que serán muy felices- y ambos solo le asienten**_

_**Bien- siguio Kol- Ahora- y le toma la mano a Alaiya la que lo mira- Esta fiesta es algo divertida- añadio y los tres lo miran confundidos- Pero ahora SERA divertida- y con eso se la lleva corriendo a bailar alrededor de la hoguera y Alaiya se rie, mientras Tatia y Aidan los observan**_

_**Realmente hara lo que dijiste- susurro Aidan**_

_**Sabes muy bien lo decidida que es- le dijo Tatia y Aidan asiente- Niklaus y Lea vienen hacia nosotros-**_

_**Genial- siseo Aidan, y estos los felicitan, y Tatia y Lea se alejan un poco de ambos chicos- Entonces, cuando terminas con Lea- y Niklaus sonríe**_

_**Preocupado- le dijo divertido **_

_**No- le dijo Aidan- Finalmente aunque asi fuera, Alaiya no se acercara a ti con esa intención- pauso- Ama a su hermana demasiado-**_

_**Cierto- concordo Klaus- Pero dentro de un tiempo, estoy seguro de que aceptara-**_

_**Se nota que no la conoces-**_

_**Si la conozco- refuto Klaus- Como también me conozco, y puedo ser muy persuasivo- añadio sonriendo- Asi que otra vez felicidades por el compromiso con Tatia, se que la haras feliz, porque a mi me haz hecho feliz con este- y se va a buscar a Lea, dejando a Aidan enfurecido**_

_**Asi lo encontró Tatia, por lo que para calmarlo lo lleva a bailar, y esta en eso, cuando de pronto Tatia detiene el baile y lo mira- Debes ir- le dijo**_

_**Ahora- **_

_**Si ahora- confirmo la chica y apunta hacia donde debe ir, en donde se encuentra con Kol**_

_**Se sincero- le dijo este**_

_**Estas ayudando a Tatia- le pregunto Aidan confundido y Kol rola los ojos**_

_**No- le dijo- A ti y Ali- y Aidan esta mas confundido- Solo ve hacia alla- apunto- Y se sincero con ella-**_

_**Ok- concedió Aidan, y entre unos arboles, desde donde se ve la luna encuentra a Alaiya dándole la espalda, solo la luz de la luna la ilumina, hasta que se da vuelta sonriendo**_

_**Te…- empezo, pero su sonrisa se cae- Que haces aquí- le pregunto**_

_**Necesitaba alejarme- le contesto Aidan- Estoy algo cansado de las felicitaciones-**_

_**Bueno debes entender que un compromiso siempre es un evento importante para la gente de la villa- le dijo la chica- Mas si es dentro de la familia Petrova-**_

_**Lo se- concordo Aidan**_

_**Ademas la gente esta feliz cuando otros están felices- siguio Alaiya**_

_**Entonces tu estas feliz porque Tatia y yo lo estamos- pregunto Aidan acercándosele **_

_**Por supuesto- le aseguro la chica- Ademas que ambos hacen una bella pareja, Tatia es hermosa-**_

_**Lo es-**_

_**Eres un chico afortunado- **_

_**No, no lo soy- refuto el y Alaiya lo mira confundida- Tampoco soy feliz-**_

_**Porque no- **_

_**Un compromiso arreglado y no por amor, no es algo con lo que soñaba- contesto- Menos aun lo que quería-**_

_**Y que es lo que querías- le pregunto la chica y el va a decir algo- No- lo interrumpió- No respondas eso, no es de mi incumbencia-**_

_**Te equivocas- refuto Aidan- Lo es- y ella lo mira confundida de nuevo- Porque es a ti a la que quiero Ali- y ella abre mucho los ojos**_

_**Perdiste la cabeza- susurro en tono de pregunta y el sonrie**_

_**Si- aseguro el- Desde pequeño- añadio- Y es solo que tenia miedo de aceptarlo-**_

_**No entiendo- susurro la chica y Aidan se para frente a ella y le toma una mano**_

_**Durante años haz sido mi mejor amiga- siguio Aidan- Te he visto convertirte de una niña a una mujer, tan llena de vida, fuerza y poder que no soy capaz de dimensionar- pauso- Me da miedo no ser lo suficientemente digno de ti- pauso- Y de lo que se que sientes por mi- **_

_**Aid-**_

_**Te amo Alaiya- siguio el chico y ella le rodan lagrimas por las mejillas y el le toma la cara con sus manos y con sus dedos le saca las lagrimas- Y me ha estado matando de a poco el no decírtelo-**_

_**A mi también- susurro la chica y el le sonríe, pero su sonrisa se cae al la chica alejarse de el- Pero no puedo decirlo-**_

_**Porque no- le pregunto Aidan con dolor**_

_**Vas a ser el esposo de mi mejor amiga- contesto la chica mirándolo fijamente- Nuestro amor es imposible- y pasa por el lado del chico, pero el le toma el brazo y la atrae hacia- Aid…-**_

_**Nada es imposible, si crees en ello- le dijo el- TU me enseñaste eso- pauso- Cree en nosotros, en que es posible nuestro amor, Ali- le pidio- Te amo, y lo dire mil veces si es necesario, hasta que lo digas y muchas veces mas despues de ello- y mas lagrimas le rodan por las mejillas a la chica- Te amo, y siempre lo hare- repitió el chico y ella lo mira fijamente **_

_**Yo…tambien te amo, Aidan- susurro y el sonríe y se inclina y por primera vez junto sus labios con los de ella en el primer beso de ambos…**_

_**LA LUNA- grito la voz de Tatia de pronto y ambos se separan y ven a la gente mirándolos- LA LUNA- grito de nuevo mirándolos y apuntándola con una enorme sonrisa y ambos miran la luna, para verla rodea de un circulo rojo…**_

_Esa anillo rojo me libro del compromiso con Tatia- siguio Aidan, mientras Damon lo mira muy sorprendido- Rachel ya te había contado esto-_

_Asi es- confirmo Damon- Pero no es lo mismo verlo-_

_Lo se- concordo Aidan- Despues de eso, por fin pude besarla-_

_No me dejaras ver eso- le pregunto sonriendo Damon y Aidan rola los ojos_

_Despues de eso- siguio ignorando la pregunta- Nos mudamos a vivir juntos, ambas familias no aceptaron de inmediato nuestro compromiso y nuevo estilo de vida, pero de a poco lo hicieron- pauso- Rebecca cuestiono lo que hacíamos-…_

_**No puedo creer que eso que tienen sea amor- le dijo Rebecca y el chico la mira solamente- Se que eso que paso tiene un importante significado, pero realmente puedes amar tanto a alguien como para abandonar todo-**_

_**Si puedes, Rebecca, pero no lo entenderas hasta que ames de verdad- contesto el chico- Y no te ofendas, pero no me importa si finalmente no puedes creerlo- pauso- O los demas, tampoco importan, solo importamos Ali y yo- **_

_**Pero…-**_

_**Rebecca- la detuvo el chico firmemente- Se porque quieres que desista- pauso- Niklaus- y la chica lo mira avergonzada- Pero Alaiya es mia, y lo ha sido desde que ambos nos escogimos- pauso- Y nadie mas que yo sere su esposo- aseguro y con eso se fue…**_

_Wow, no ha cambiado nada la barbie- dijo Damon- Digo en lo metida que es- y Aidan rola los ojos nuevamente_

_Despues de eso las cosas estuvieron tranquilas- siguio Aidan- Hasta que la maldición del hombre lobo se disparo en Klaus, y Mikael supo de la infidelidad de Esther, y la tregua entre ambas especies se acabo- pauso- Lo que llevo a Ali a ayudar a Ayanna a proteger a la villa con su poder, hasta que casi se muere, lo que hizo que Klaus me cuestionara el que no pudiera protegerla- pauso- Lo que asi era, pero había otra forma en que yo podía apoyarla-…_

_**En una habitación, Alaiya esta sentada en un sillón- Casi me muero hoy- susurro- Mis poderes no me permitieron pensar en nada, sino es por Lea-**_

_**Ali…-**_

_**No quiero vivir asi- susurro la chica- Mis poderes me dominan, y desde siempre han marcado quien soy-**_

_**Eso no es cierto- refuto Aidan sentándose a su lado**_

_**Si lo es- refuto Alaiya- Debido a ellos, para todos no soy mas que un fenómeno, y…-**_

_**Y…-**_

_**No creen que debería…tener sueños o algo lindo- termino la chica**_

_**Entonces solo no lo haces- le dijo el incrédulo y ella asiente- Bueno no puedes darte el lujo de dejar de soñar Ali- añadio tomandole las manos- Por mucho que sepas que carga llevan Lea y tu debido a este poder que tienen, no te puede quitar el seguir soñando-**_

_**Y que hago- pregunto la chica**_

_**Aprende a dominarlo- le contesto Aidan- No permitas que te domine y te defina- le dijo firmemente- Eres tu la dueña de tu vida y de dictaminar como la llevaras por el camino y como la terminaras, nadie mas que tu debe tomar las decisiones- y ella le sonríe y lo mira**_

_**Te amo, lo sabes verdad- y el se rie, y la abraza**_

_**Lo se- susurro Aidan atrapando sus labios con los de la chica- Yo también te amo, Ali-…**_

_POR FIN- exclamo Damon y Aidan le golpea la parte de atrás de la cabeza…y una imagen borrosa aparece en su visual, y al aclararse, ve la cara de Rachel a lo lejos…_

_**Aid- susurro ella y se lanza al piso junto a el, que la mira**_

_**Ali- murmuro confundido y ve a Mikael- Que mierda hace el aquí- pregunto molesto y trata de levantarse pero la chica no lo deja y el la mira**_

_**Calmate- le pidió sonriéndole- Recuerdas que paso- le pregunto**_

_**Estaba afuera cortando leña- empezo el chico- Cuando escuche un ruido desde adentro de la cabaña y entre y alguien me agarro por atrás y algo me metieron en la boca- y se la toca- Y despues ya no recuerdo nada- añadio y Alaiya asiente entendiendo- Que rayos paso Ali-**_

_**Sientes algo que quema tu garganta- le pregunto la chica y el asiente y ella le sonríe, una lagrima le cae por la mejilla- Estas en transición para ser un vampiro- y el abre mucho los ojos y niega con la cabeza- Lo siento- le dijo la chica y lo abraza**_

_**Tenia que hacerlo- siguio Mikael y el chico lo mira y Alaiya se tensa- Era lo única forma de que esta batalla se volviera tuya también y entienderas porque es importante que ayudes-**_

_**Convirtiendolo en un vampiro, asi me haces entender- empezo Alaiya y mira a Mikael y este asiente- Como es eso posible- pregunto**_

_**Siendo el un vampiro, con mayor razón querras proteger a los de nuestra clase, pues el hombre que amas es ahora uno de nosotros- contesto Mikael- Veras lo que es, entenderas como realmente son las cosas, y batallaras contra su sed- pauso- Y pediras clemencia por el ante los lobos- y ella niega con la cabeza**_

_**Te equivocas- le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- Se como son las cosas mejor de lo que tu mismo lo sabes- aseguro- Y pedir clemencia, porque lo haría- siguio- No todos los vampiros tienen que ser crueles como TU, ninguno de tus hijos realmente lo es, ni siquiera Niklaus con todo ese poder que tiene-**_

_**Te equivocas Alaiya- aseguro Mikael- Y si no nos ayudas será el peor error de tu vida-**_

_**Ayudarte la primera vez me llevo a esto- refuto la chica y el chico, en el piso aun, mira con furia a Mikael- A ser traicionada por ti, dos veces- pauso- No te ayudare, no esta vez- dijo firmemente**_

_**Alaiya, reconsidera- exigió molesto Mikael y la chica cierra sus ojos- Ahora necesitaras mas ayuda que nunca- aseguro y una energía se siente en la habitación y Mikael observa atentamente a la chica- Alaiya…-**_

_**NO- grito esta chica y una fuerte honda de color rojo le sale del cuerpo y Mikael cae al otro lado de la habitación y al levantarse le ve la cara, con sus ojos rojos y llenos de venas prominentes, como si ella fuera un vampiro- Largate de mi casa- siseo**_

_**Alaiya- susurro este**_

_**LARGO- grito a todo pulmon y Mikael siente mas energía contra el y rápidamente se va y la cara de la chica cambia y cae de rodillas al piso con lagrimas corriéndole por la cara y mira al chico- Es mi culpa, lo siento- y se le acerca**_

_**Soy un vampiro- pregunto el chico y ella niega con la cabeza**_

_**Estas en transición para serlo- contesto Alaiya- Para ser completamente uno debes beber sangre humana- y el niega con la cabeza y mas lagrimas rodan por las mejillas de la chica- Se que no quieres-**_

_**No quiero ser un maldito monstruo Ali- y ella asiente**_

_**Pero no puedo perderte- susurro la chica tomandole la cara- Te amo demasiado- dijo besándole tiernamente los labios**_

_**Ali- susurro el**_

_**Por favor, Aid, no me dejes, si- le rogo al chico abrazandolo y el también la abraza**_

_**No puedo beber sangre humana- susurro el chico- No quiero lastimar a nadie- y ella lo suelta y asiente**_

_**Lo se y no tienes que hacerlo- aseguro Alaiya y el la mira confundido y ella saca la navaja que el lleva en su cinturón- Nadie mas saldrá lastimado- aseguro y con eso se hace un corte en el brazo para la sorpresa del chico- Bebe- y el siente el ardor aun mas fuerte en la garganta- Aid, bebe- le exigió**_

_**NO- grito el dejando de mirarle el brazo- No te lastimare- dijo firme y la chica le toma la cara**_

_**No lo haras- le prometió la chica sonriéndole- Te detendré antes de que llegue lejos- aseguro- Pero por favor, bebe- le rogo**_

_**Me detendrás- repitió el chico y ella asiente y el toma el brazo de la chica y su cara se transforma y muerde el lugar de donde sale la sangre y Alaiya solo lo mira empezando a sentirse débil, mientras el sigue bebiendo, despues de un rato el chico siente el movimiento del brazo y lo suelta y al ver a la chica esta con su cabeza en el piso palida- ALI- grito preocupado y la toma en sus brazos- Dijiste que me ibas a detener- le dijo molesto**_

_**No pude- susurro la chica sonriendo y lo ve morderse la muñeca- Que haces- y el le pone su muñeca en la boca**_

_**Bebe- le ordeno- Vi a Elijah darle de su sangre a Olive cuando se lastimo y eso la curo- y ella asiente y bebe de la sangre del chico y el ve como su brazo y el de la chica se curan y la aprieta contra el- Tambien te amo Ali- y ella sonríe**_

_**Es bueno que a veces seas flojo- añadio la chica y el la mira confundido- No abriste las cortinas hoy- añadio- Si estuvieran abiertas serias pavo ahumado-**_

_**El favorito de mi mama- añadio el chico sonriendo y ambos se rien- Superaremos esto-**_

_**Juntos- termino ella por el, y el le sonríe y asiente y atrapa sus labios con los de el, y Alaiya sonríe…**_

_Olvidas cuando mueres tres veces- susurro Damon, mientras Aidan solo lo mira- Dos veces en una vida- y mira a su vida pasada que asiente- Y una en otra-_

_Asi es- confirmo Aidan- Al morir como vampiro me costo mas hacer una conexión contigo-_

_Entiendo- y lo mira- Algo mas- pregunto_

_Por un tiempo no pude salir de la casa, debido al sol- contesto Aidan- Hasta que Ali me consiguió un anillo con Ayanna- pauso- Pero aunque lo tuviera no quería salir de dia, asi que solo salía de noche junto a Ali o Kol, para evitar cualquier problema- pause- Y cometi el error de olvidar la noche de luna llena-…_

_**Aidan esta sentado bajo un árbol, con Alaiya entre sus piernas, solo una pequeña antorcha, y la luz de la luna los ilumina**_

_**Ya no te sientes un monstruo- le pregunto Alaiya**_

_**No- contesto Aidan- Jamas considere a Kol uno, asi que no debería verme como tal-**_

_**Ademas según Kol te controlas bastante bien-**_

_**Solo te lo dice porque quiere que sigamos saliendo a cazar juntos- le dijo Aidan**_

_**No puedes culparlo- le dijo Alaiya sonriendo- Su mejor amigo es un vampiro como el- y Aidan asiente- Y en unos meses yo también lo sere-**_

_**Que- pregunto confundido y Alaiya se da vuelta a mirarlo sonriéndole, le toma una mano y la pone sobre su un poco abultado estomago, que el acaba de notar**_

_**Recuerdas que me estaba sintiendo gorda- le pregunto Alaiya y el asiente- Fui con el curandero, y me dijo que es normal que lo este- añadio sonriendo**_

_**Ali…-**_

_**Estoy en cinta- le dijo emocionada**_

_**Pero…-**_

_**Aun eras humano cuando paso- y Aidan la atrapa entre sus brazos fuerte**_

_**Vamos a tener un bebe- susurro emocionado y la chica asiente y le da un pequeño beso en los labios, y lo mira fijamente**_

_**Despues de tenerlo, quiero que me cambies- le dijo Alaiya- Kol ya sabe, no del bebe, pero si que quiero el cambio, y prometió ayudarnos-**_

_**Pero perderas tus poderes-**_

_**Jamas los he querido- le recordó- En cambio a ti, siempre te he querido, y quiero que estemos juntos para siempre-**_

_**En serio asi lo quieres- le pregunto y la chica lo besa apasionadamente- Ok, entendí- susurro sonriendo- Siempre juntos-**_

_**Siempre juntos- confirmo Alaiya y lo va a besar de nuevo, cuando de pronto alguien la toma y la lanza lejos haciendo que su cuerpo se azote contra un árbol**_

_**ALI- grito Aidan, pero antes de que puede ir por la chica, no otro que Klaus lo tiene agarrado del cuello, tiene sus ojos amarillos- Que haces- siseo llenando su cara de venas**_

_**Es mia- siseo Klaus- Y tu me estorbas- y lo muerde haciéndolo quejarse**_

_**Bastardo- siseo Aidan una vez que Klaus lo solto dejándolo caer en el piso adolorido por la mordedura y mira a Alaiya, que se ve adolorida, y huele sangre, pero no es la suya, pero la reconoce, finalmente fue la primera sangre que olio y probo- Ali- susurro en pánico, pero antes de que puede moverse nuevamente, Klaus le entierra una estaca en el estomago haciéndolo caer completamente al piso**_

_**Aid- susurro Alaiya mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, encontrándose igual que la primera vez, azul con café**_

_**Te amo- susurro Aidan, y sin que nada pueda hacer, siente un fuerte dolor en el pecho, y mira su favorito par de ojos cafes, hasta que ya no siente ni ve nada…**_

_Bastardo- siseo Damon_

_Opino igual- concordo Aidan_

_Reconoci el árbol donde tu y Alaiya estaban- añadio Damon- Esta a la entrada de mi casa-_

_Asi es- confirmo Aidan- Y por cierto- añadio- Tienes visitas- y Damon lo mira confundido_

_Damon- llamo una familiar voz y sigue esta, para encontrarse con no otra que Rachel_

_Como es que- empezo_

_El efecto de la magia negra en ti se esta debilitando y había algo especial en esta para que cuando eso sucediera, y asi pudiera hablar contigo- le conto Rachel_

_Hablar- repitio Damon y Rachel asiente- De que quieres hablar- siseo- De que me encerraste en mi propio cuerpo, de que hoy es tu maldito cumpleaños y ESTAS CON KLAUS- y ella va a decir algo- No quiero hablar Rachel- siguio sin dejarla hablar- Solo quiero saber porque- exigio_

_Lo hice por nosotros- contesto Rachel- Todos nosotros-_

_De que mierda hablas- le pregunto Damon_

_Lo que hago arreglara todo- contesto Rachel simplemente_

_QUE ES- exigió saber molesto_

_No puedo decirte- le contesto Rachel- Y se que estas muy molesto conmigo ahora, tienes todo el derecho a estarlo, pero también se que estaras furioso al terminar esto- pauso- Porque te menti y te oculte información importante, pero no porque quisiera, lo juro, sino que porque tenia que hacerlo- aseguro- Te amo Damon, jamás lo dudes, pero lo mas importante es detener el sufrimiento de todos, pero en especial el tuyo-_

_Detener mi sufrimiento- repitió Damon y Rachel asiente- ESTOY SUFRIENDO- le grito- Te amo Rach y no puedo cumplir mi promesa de mantenerte a salvo, te estoy perdiendo atrapado aquí- le dijo y ella lo mira triste- Ya ni siquiera puedo sentirte-_

_Lo se- le dijo la chica- Rompi la atadura que nos ligaba- confeso y Damon la mira sorprendido- Me amas demasiado y no me dejaras hacer lo que debo hacer, Damon-_

_DIME DE UNA MIERDA VEZ QUE ES LO QUE DEBES HACER- exigió saber Damon exasperado y molesto_

_Arreglar todo- contesto Rachel nuevamente_

_DEJA DE DECIR ESO- le grito Damon furioso_

_PUES ASI ES- le grito Rachel- Arreglare todo, te guste o no, sacrificando lo que deba sacrificar, incluso mi vida, para que asi pase-_

_No te dejare- _

_Para cuando salgas de salgas de aquí, sera demasiado tarde- aseguro Rachel y Damon se le acerca_

_Ya veremos- siseo y Rachel le sonríe_

_Sabia que dirias eso- susurro- Mi idiota Damon- y se desvanece, y Damon mira a Aidan_

_Ella era solo un fragmento de la verdadera Rachel- informo este_

_Me di cuenta- le dijo Damon- Ahora saqueme de aquí- exigió_

_Dame tus manos- le pidió Aidan y Damon se las da- Esto dolerá- informo tomandole las manos_

_A la mierda- siseo Damon- Tengo una enana suicida que detener- y Aidan sonríe y se vuelve humo y se une al alma de Damon, el que siente choques eléctricos en todo su cuerpo cada vez que ve flashes de su vida ante sus ojos, cuando nació, sus momentos con su mama, su papa, Stefan, Katherine, Emily, Pearl, Anna, su transformación a vampiro, sus victimas, Sage, Kol, al que logra recordar, y tiene ganas de golpear por no dejarle seguir sabiendo que la perra de Katherine no estaba en la tumba, mas victimas, su vuelta a Mystic Falls, Zack, Lexy, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Liz, Carol, Kelly Donovan, Vicky, Matt, Tyler, Jeremy, Isobel, Jhon, Jenna, Alaric, Mason, Elijah, Rebecca, Meredith, Mikael, Finn, Esther, Klaus…todo rápidamente pasa…hasta que el ultimo choque el mas fuerte de todos le muestra todo lo que ha vivido con…Rachel…_

Y abre los ojos abruptamente…

Damon- llamo la voz de Stefan y este lo mira- Estas bien-

Idiota- siseo Damon moviéndose, dándose cuenta que esta acostado en el sillón de la sala, mientras Stefan lo mira confundido- Si sabias que Rachel ocultaba algo porque mierda no me dijiste nada- pregunto

VOLVIO- grito Stefan y los demas que estan en la casa se acercan rápidamente

Estas bien- le pregunto Elena y el la mira

Donde esta Kol- pregunto Damon para sorpresa de todos, y el aludido se le acerca, y Damon en un segundo esta parado conectando su puño con la cara del vampiro que por la sorpresa cae al piso- Eso es por compelerme a olvidarte y al importante hecho de que Katherine no estaba en la tumba- y Kol sonríe- Jeremy- llamo ahora

Damon que haces- le pregunto Elena confundida, todos lo estan

Shh- le ordeno Damon mientras mira al menor de los Gilbert- Quiero que pienses en mi, pero mas viejo-

Que- pregunto confundido el chico, todos lo estan, pero Damon solo rola los ojos

Solo piensa en mi, y mas viejo, pero no fisicamente- repitió- Y menos idiota o estúpido- y el chico sigue confundido- Recuerdas la energía que sentías al aparecer una de las vidas pasadas de Rachel-

Jamas he visto ninguna en acción- le dijo Jeremy y Damon rola los ojos- Pero estoy familiariazado con energía de almas viejas, la de Rose y Anna lo eran, eso es lo que quieres- y Damon asiente

Bien- le dijo- Ahora añádele a la energía del alma de Rose unos 500 años, y mi cara-

Ok- concedió el chico y se concentra, mientras todos lo miran confundidos, hasta unos minutos despues que Jeremy abre mucho los ojos al ver a la persona que ve- Oh por Dios-

Donde esta- pregunto Damon

A tu lado- contesto Jeremy

Genial- dijo el vampiro- TU habla por el- y Jeremy asiente aun muy sorprendido, mas porque la persona que ve se parece a Damon, pero su aura es mas jovial, simpatica, agradable, en resumen todo lo positivo que Damon no tiene

No entiendo nada- murmuro Caroline

Nosotros tampoco- corearon todos y Damon los mira

Necesitamos saber donde esta mi enana- les dijo- Y donde harán el ritual que Lea creo-

Esta en la mansión de mi hermano- le dijo Rebecca

Van a hacer ahí el ritual- le pregunto Damon

No- contesto Jeremy y todos lo miran- El dice que no- y Damon asiente entendiendo

Quien es el- pregunto Elena exasperada

Aidan- contesto Damon y todos lo miran sorprendido- Jeremy esta viendo a Aidan-

Dice que puede hacer que todos lo vean- añadio Jeremy y todos lo miran sorprendidos- Necesito una vela- y es Kol que en segundos desaparece y aparece con un paquete- La desesperación no te tiene que hacer un ladron Koleman- y todos menos Kol lo miran sorprendidos- Eso dijo el doble de Damon-

Damon es su doble- corrigio Kol- Y solo aparece- exigió

Dame una vela- pidió Jeremy y la pone al lado de Damon en el piso y con un encededor la prende y esta se agranda- Wow-

Alguien esta usando magia- pregunto Caroline confundida

_No_- contesto una desconocida voz, pero con un tono familiar, y ven aparecer una extraña silueta, la llama crece un poco mas, y logran distinguir a otro Damon

Wow- exclamaron todos

_Mori por aquí_- siguio la aparición con la cara de Damon- _Y llevo demasiado alrededor como para aprender un par de trucos_- añadio sonriendo

Aid- susurro Rebecca emocionada al verlo, Kol y Elijah también lo miran emocionados, y el les sonrie

Ok, volvamos a lo que importa- siguio Damon- Tienes alguna idea de adonde puede que hagan el ritual- le pregunto a su doble

_No_- contesto Aidan- _Pero, Rachel inconscientemente puede haberles dicho algo a ustedes_- y todos se ponen a pensar…

Esa B- dijo Caroline de pronto y todos la miran- Dijo que Rachel va a devolver el balance a la naturaleza- añadio- Como lo perdió- pregunto

Con la creación de los hombres lobos, vampiros, doopelgangers- le contesto Elijah

Los hombres lobos se crearon- pregunto sorprendido Matt y todos asienten- Oh, cuando paso eso- pregunto

Antes que los vampiros- le contesto Rebecca- Son una consecuencia del primer hechizo que se uso en estas tierras- añadio y Damon y Stefan se miran, ambos recuerdan cuando Rachel les conto la historia, y donde…

No puede ser- murmuro Stefan

Claro, por supuesto que tenia que ser ese maldito lugar- añadio Damon

Me perdi- les dijo Caroline, todos lo estan- De que hablan-

Ya sabemos donde harán el ritual- le contesto Damon

Donde- pregunto Elena

Donde todo empezo- contestaron Damon y Stefan al mismo tiempo, y Aidan sonríe…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Se que este capitulo es algo largo y repetitivo respecto a los recuerdos, pero Damon tenia que verlos, conocer como es Alaiya, para asi entender a Rachel un poco mas tambien...hasta el proximo :D<p> 


	94. 18 de Muerte

Nada mas que agradecerles por sus comentarios, disculparme por la tardanza, y decirles que nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>94<p>

Nº 18 DE MUERTE

(Mansion de Klaus una hora antes de que Damon despierte, 16.30 horas)

Bonnie observa a Rachel, que esta sentada en un sillón con una mirada lejana- Te estas arrepintiendo- le pregunto

No- le contesto Rachel sin mirarla

En que piensas- le pregunto Bonnie

En como sera despues todo- contesto Rachel- Si dolerá o habrá paz-

No lo se- le dijo Bonnie- Por cierto que te dijo Klaus cuando te llamo- pregunto cambiando de tema, además que no quiere pensar en su amiga ya no estando viva

No me dijo nada- contesto Rachel- Solo quería entender porque le prometi entregarme a el- pauso- Y la verdad es que no le menti con mi respuesta-

Que le dijiste- pregunto Bonnie

Que quiero que sea feliz, porque se merece serlo- contesto Rachel- Y si bien no le menti, ahora se que la hice porque siempre supe que llegaríamos a esto, a preparar el arreglar todo- pauso- Acabando con el dolor y las ansias inhumanas de poder, que solo han destruido todo lo bello de los involucrados- y la puerta suena- PASE-

La puerta se abre, con Klaus apareciendo- Dejanos solos- le ordeno a Bonnie la que se levanta y sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta

Paso algo- le pregunto Rachel aun sentada

No- contesto Klaus observándola atentamente- Solo me estoy asegurando que aun estas aquí- añadio y Rachel le sonrie

Te hice una promesa Niklaus- le recordó- Y no me echare para atrás-

Lo se- concedió este acercándosele para tocarle la mejilla con su mano- Es solo que he esperado tanto por tener la oportunidad de realmente tenerte a mi lado- pauso y se acuclilla frente a la chica que lo mira- Y que seas mas como ella, le da el doble de miedo de que algo salga mal, y también de ansiedad de que por fin ocurra-

Hablas de Alaiya, cierto- pregunto Rachel y Klaus asiente- La querías mucho-

La ame mucho- corrigio Klaus- Era mi mejor amiga, desde que ella tenia cinco años, vi su potencial, su dulzura, belleza-

Que hay de la doopelganger-

Tambien la ame- confeso Klaus- Pero Ali, siempre fue mas importante para mi, porque ella siempre me acepto como soy, me apoyo y me entendió como nadie jamás lo hizo- pauso- Pero jamás me vio mas alla de un amigo, porque Aidan me la robo-

Realmente lo crees asi- le pregunto Rachel

Si- contesto Klaus parándose- Pero esta vez nadie me robara nada- y se fue a la salida- Nos iremos en 30 minutos, para tener todo listo en el lugar y asegurarlo-

Como tu digas- le dijo Rachel sonriéndole y Klaus salió de la habitación, para Bonnie entrar segundos despues cerrando la puerta

Que quería- le pregunto la bruja

Asegurarse de que aun estoy aquí- contesto Rachel- Y si tenia alguna duda de que hacer esto no era lo correcto, el las acaba de disipar todas- pauso y vuelve a mirar a la ventana

Como las disipo- pregunto Bonnie

Diciendome algo que me hizo ver algo en los recuerdos de Alaiya- contesto Rachel- Klaus necesita volver a ser Niklaus-

No entiendo-

Cuando pase el tiempo despues del ritual, lo entenderas- aseguro Rachel aun mirando la ventana- Nos vamos en 30 minutos- añadio y Bonnie asiente, aun confundida, pero empieza a arreglar las demas cosas…

30 minutos despues, ambas salen de la habitación en la que estaban para subirse junto a Klaus a una camioneta, y se dan cuenta de que van escoltados por hibridos…

Al llegar al lugar…- Niklaus- llamo Rachel al hibrido- Puedes darle a Bonnie lo necesario para el ritual, ya sabes la sangre y la daga que usaras-

Ahora- pregunto confundido y Rachel asiente

Asi ella puede arreglar todo como le conte- añadio la chica- Mientras tu y yo nos aseguramos de hablar con tus hibridos para que estén listos para atacar en caso de ser necesario-

Crees que lo sea- le pregunto Klaus

Lo sera- aseguro Rachel- Despues te explico como es que lo se, puedes o no-

Ok- concedió Klaus y le da un pequeño bolso a la bruja- Aquí esta todo- y ella asiente y lo guarda en su propio bolso- Bien, ve al lugar- y Bonnie se va seguida por otros hibridos, y el y Rachel se van con otros posicionándolos en lugares estratégicos- Dime-

El hechizo que Bonnie puso se murio hace una hora- contesto Rachel- Y estoy segura de que Rebecca ya les alerto a todos que estoy contigo, asi que deben estar buscando formas para detenerme, entre ellas devolver a su estado normal a Damon- y Klaus se rie

Me hubiera gustado ver el efecto de la magia negra en el- le dijo divertido

Seguro que si- le dijo Rachel- Pero siguiendo, si lo logran sacaran conclusiones y es posible que lleguen aquí- pauso- Y por lo mismo le pedi a alguien mas que me apoyara-

A quien- pregunto Klaus

A mi- contesto no otro que Tyler apareciendo entre ambos, y Klaus sonríe- Quita la sonrisa de tu cara Klaus, ya no sigo tus ordenes-

De que hablas- pregunto este confundido

Rompi mi vinculo contigo- le contesto Tyler y Klaus lo mira sorprendido, y se da cuenta de ello

Como- pregunto

Me rompi los huesos transformándome mas de 100 veces en las montañas- contesto Tyler- Lo hice por la mujer que amo, y mi familia-

Y ahora resulta que estas aquí, ayudándome- le dijo Klaus- Porque- exigió saber

No te ayudo a ti- contesto el chico- Estoy aquí por Rachel, es mi amiga, quien me ayudo a superar tu dominación- y Klaus mira a Rachel

Lo ayudas y quieres ser manipulada por mi- le dijo- Explicame porque no logro entender la lógica de ello-

La lógica en ello es que mataste a Tyler- le contesto la chica- No le diste opción de ser lo que es, en cambio YO estoy tomando la opción de estar aquí contigo, de darte esa felicidad, aunque ello signifique que yo pierda la mia- y mira a Tyler- Y aquí Tyler debido a lo que paso, entiende ello-

Lo que no significa que lo apruebe- aseguro Tyler- Por lo mismo si logras esto ahora, como Rachel asi lo quiere, ten por seguro que hare lo que sea para destruirte por ello-

Ya veo- entendió Klaus sonriendo- Pero estas aquí y ayudaras, como-

El ya sabe como- le contesto Rachel- No te preocupes por el, hasta hoy me es leal, ya despues sabe que puede hacer lo que quiera, incluso matarme si cree que es lo mejor-

Bien, finalmente no es como que me pueda negar- le dijo Klaus y mira a Tyler- Solo has lo que debas, sin ser un estorbo- pauso- Para que cuando tenga lo que quiero nos enfrentemos-

Y si que lo haremos- aseguro Tyler y mira a Rachel, la que le da una pequeña sonrisa, y se va rápidamente

Parece que ya todos saben que hacer- le dijo Rachel a Klaus

Asi parece- concordo- Volvamos con tu bruja-

De hecho, puedo ir a la camioneta- le pidio Rachel

Para que- le pregunto Klaus

Encontré algo en la habitación de Rebecca que quiero ponerme para la ocasión- contesto Rachel- Y necesito unos minutos mas a solas-

Cuantos minutos mas- le pregunto Klaus

Hasta unos minutos antes del ritual- contesto Rachel- No hare nada- aseguro- Solo necesito terminar de despedirme mentalmente de todo, no quiero lamentar nada-

Ok- concedió Klaus y la acompaña a la camioneta- Me quedare aquí, hasta que sea el momento- y Rachel asiente subiéndose a la camioneta, se cambia en un vestido blanco que encontró, es muy simple, pero ha visto de este tipo de vestidos en películas donde la protagonista muere, asi que es lo suficientemente dramático para ir con su personalidad y apropiado también para la ocasión…

Mientras Bonnie ha estado limpiando el lugar donde sera el ritual, llamando a las energias de la naturaleza para que los apoyen, y además sin que los hibridos se den cuenta tira unas piedras al piso, escondiéndolas con sus poderes cerca del altar, también acomoda las cosas que necesitaran para llevar acabo el ritual en la especie de pulpito de rocas que hay en el lugar, luego se mantiene enfocada en sus poderes y energias esperando…

(En la casa de los Salvatore, un minuto despues de averiguar donde sera el ritual)

Donde todo empezo- repitió Caroline y Damon y Stefan asiente- Donde fue eso- pregunto confundida

En donde se hizo el primer hechizo que tuvo como consecuencia la creación de los hombres lobos- le contesto Stefan- Que además fue el mismo lugar también donde crearon a los vampiros y Esther le puso a Klaus su maldición-

Y donde fue eso- pregunto Alaric

En el mismo lugar donde Klaus levanto su maldición- contesto Damon y todos lo miran sorprendidos

Entonces hay que ir para alla- dijo Elena y todos asienten- Pero que hay de- añadio apuntando a la aparición de Aidan

Apaguen la vela y ya no me verán- les dijo Aidan y Damon es quien la apaga

Listo- dijo yendo hacia la puerta, mientras los demas lo siguen

Nos quedan menos de 15 minutos antes de las 18 horas- informo Stefan

Porque las 18 horas- pregunto Meredith

El ritual de Lea especifico esa hora- contesto Stefan- Por la concidencia en el dia y la edad cumplida-

Es por algo que se solia pensar en el pasado- añadio Rebecca- Que había misticidad en las coincidencias- y Meredith asiente entendiendo, para luego subirse al auto de Alaric con Elena, mientras que Damon se sube al suyo con Kol, Stefan también al suyo con Rebecca y Elijah, Caroline con Matt y Jeremy…

Caroline logra conectar todos los autos por intermedio de los celulares- _He estado pensando_- dijo- _No creo que Rachel vaya a hacer el ritual que Lea diseño_- añadio Caroline- _Creo que solo lo esta usando como pantalla_- añadio

_Caroline porque lo crees_- le pregunto Alaric

_Porque Rach ama a Damon y no se entregaría a Klaus sin tener una buena razón_- contesto Caroline- _Y menos aun nos traicionaría a nosotros, somos su familia, y entregarse a ser la marioneta de Klaus es traición_-

_En eso la rubia tiene razón_- concordo Kol

_Como puedes decir eso, TU, no conoces a Rachel_- le dijo Elena y Kol rola los ojos

_Puede ser_- concedió- _Pero conoci a Alaiya, y Rachel se le parece mucho, y jamás haría nada para lastimar a los que ama sin una buena razón_-

_En eso Kol tiene razón_- concordo Damon- _Aidan me mostro sus recuerdos, y puedo asegurar que ambas son muy similares, en lo tercas, obtinadas respecto a lo que aman y creen-_

_Cuando te lo mostro_- pregunto Elena sorprendida

_Mientras estaba inconsciente_- contesto Damon- _Alaiya estaba dispuesta a morir por lo que creía, y mucho mas si eso significa mantener vivos y felices a aquellos a los que amaba_-

_Quizas entonces la barbie copiona tenga razón_- añadio Rebecca, haciendo que Caroline role los ojos- _Por lo que dijo B, que Rachel quiere devolverle a la naturaleza su balance y que ello implica un sacrificio_-

_Una vida_- añadio Elijah

_Entonces Rach…_- siguio Elena tragando saliva preocupada- _Quiere sacrificar su vida, matándose o algo asi_-

_Asi parece ser_- confirmo Meredith

_Asi lo es_- enfatizo Damon siseando molesto- _Y como sabe que no la dejaremos lastimarse, rompió las ataduras que tenia con Mason y conmigo_-

_Como sabes_- le pregunto Elena

_No la siento_- contesto Damon- _Y adema hable con ella mientras estaba inconsciente, por algo que dejo en la magia negra, donde me lo confirmo_- pauso- _Ademas cuando me la dio, le pregunte el porque y me dijo que necesitaba que la olvidara, porque no la dejaría hacer lo que debe hacer por el bien de todos_-

_Entonces esta claro Rach no nos esta traicionando para dejarse manipular por Klaus, lo hace para arreglar el desbalance en la naturaleza, que para ella nos ayudara a todos- _resumió Matt y todos concuerdan con el

_Chicos_- llamo Jeremy rompiendo el silencio entre todos- _Aidan me acaba de decir que los espiritus de muertos por causas sobrenaturales estan siendo llamados hacia el lugar del ritual_-

_Porque_- pregunto Elijah

_Dice que no sabe_- contesto Jeremy- _Pero que debe irse, porque no puede evitar el llamado_-

_Que creen que sea_- pregunto Matt

_Pronto lo averiguaremos_- contesto Stefan, y siguen manejando rápidamente hacia el lugar…

Mientras en otra familiar cueva, los lobos que la rodean se empiezan a alejar, y una de las personas escondidas en ella se acerca a la salida, podiendo de hecho salir

SOMOS LIBRES- grito hacia adentro de la cueva y salió disparada con otras sombras saliendo tras ella…

Y en el lugar del ritual, Rachel camina junto con Klaus hacia las rocas donde ya esta Bonnie parada, donde antes estuvo Greta para levantar la maldición

Esta todo listo- informo la bruja y mira a Klaus- Debes mantenerte alejado, y acercarte cuando Rachel te ofrezca la daga, esta claro-

Lo esta- aseguro el

Bien, porque si haces algo deliberado perjudicaras el ritual- le advirtió Bonnie- Y dudo que es lo que quieras-

Estas en lo correcto- confirmo Klaus que mira a Rachel- Estas lista-

Lo estoy- contesto esta con una leve sonrisa

Gracias por hacer esto- le dijo Klaus

No me agradezcas- le pidio Rachel- Te hice una promesa, y tu me has ayudado, asi que cumplo, además te tengo un gran cariño y aprecio, que es algo que jamás negare, siendo por ello que quiero que tengas lo que quieres-

Aun asi- añadio Klaus y Rachel asiente, para luego alejarse y subir a las rocas, para quedar frente a Bonnie

Quedan diez minutos- informo la bruja y Rachel asiente…

Damon sigue manejando, con los demas siguiéndolo a toda velocidad, hasta que cuando ya estan mas cerca debe detenerse abruptamente al alguien aparecer frente a su auto, y el casi golpearlo- Que mierda- siseo y mira a la persona, y no es otra que Katherine, la que le sonríe con sus manos en su cintura, y como ya no pueden avanzar en los autos, Damon se baja del suyo- Que mierda haces aquí- le pregunto a la vampiresa

Vine a detener a la suicida de tu enana novia- contesto Katherine exasperada- Deberias aprender a controlar mejor a tus juguetes Damon- añadio divertida, mientras los demas también se bajan de sus autos y ella los ve- Vaya caballeria-

Katerina, realmente dudo que te importe Rachel en alguna manera- le dijo Elijah

Tienes razón mi querido Elijah- concedió esta- Pero digamos que detenerla me hara vengarme de ella, por ella retenerme a mi contra mi voluntad-

De que hablas- le pregunto Elena y Katherine la mira

B- contesto simplemente y mira a Damon- Tienes una bastante traicionera novia, ha hecho muchas cosas que no debería-

Estoy al tanto- le aseguro Damon

En serio- le pregunto incrédula Katherine y el asiente- Lo dudo-

No tenemos tiempo para esto- añadio Alaric sacando armas de la cajuela del auto de Damon con Meredith, dándole a Jeremy, Elena y Matt para que se protejan- Debemos detener a Rachel y a Klaus-

Y a la bruja- añadio Katherine y mira a Elena- Bastante traicionera tu amiga Bonnie-

Y no lo niego- murmuro Elena para sorpresa de Katherine- Pero ahora debemos detener a Rachel para que no haga esto-

Y no eres la unica que quiere hacerlo- aseguro Katherine sonriendo y mira hacia su derecha, y todos los demas también miran y no pueden creer que ven a quienes ven

Es imposible- murmuro Stefan incrédulo- Todos ustedes, estan muertos- y todos concuerdan con el demasiado sorprendidos para hablar

Te parecemos muertos Stefan- le dijo no otra que Sage, a su lado estan Finn y Troy

Que diran ahora- dijo otra voz tras los que miran, que hace que todos se tensen- Si me ven a mi- añadio no otro que Mikael, que a su lado tiene a no otra que Esther

Como es posible que estén vivos- pregunto Rebecca sorprendida

Rachel- contesto Sage- O B, ella se encargo de impedir nuestras muertes, pero necesitaba que asi lo creyeran, asi que nos mantuvo ocultos en una cueva-

Rodeados por espantosos y asquerosos lobos- se quejo Katherine, Damon abre mucho los ojos…_debe ser la cueva que vi en los recuerdos de Aidan…_- Y yo ni siquiera estaba muerta e igual me puso ahí, y a Esther-

Tu sabes muy bien el porque de ello- le recordó Sage

Que es- pregunto Elijah curioso

Katerina era un estorbo para sus planes- contesto Finn- Y tenia que tenerla controlada en algun lugar, lo mismo a madre- añadio

Y ahora estan aquí- añadio Rebecca- Porque- pregunto

Porque no puedo dejar que esa chica haga su cometido- contesto Esther- Es demasiado peligroso devolverle el balance a la naturaleza, y aun cuando se sacrifique a si misma, las consecuencias que de ello pueden derivar pueden ser mas horrendas que el exterminio de los vampiros- pauso- Es imposible saber si ello resultara favorable-

Por lo mismo estamos aquí- añadio Katherine- Vamos a detener a Klausito, la enana y la brujis-

Y nosotros- dijo alguien de pronto tras Katherine y ven hibridos acercándoseles de distintos puntos del bosque frente a ellos- Los detendremos a ustedes-

Hibridos- siseo con asco Kol

Crei que estos idiotas estaban fuera del pueblo- se quejo Matt

Klaus debe haberlos llamado- añadio Meredith

Y rápidamente corrieron a servir a su estúpido señor- añadio sarcástica Caroline…

Un minuto- dijo Bonnie y Rachel asiente y ambas cierran sus ojos

Ahora- susurro, y Bonnie empieza a conjurar en su extraño idioma…

Mientras los demas empiezan a sentir una extraña energía a su alrededor

Que es eso que se siente- pregunto en un susurro Elena

Ha empezado el ritual- informo Esther- Tenemos 18 minutos antes de que Niklaus le entierre la daga a la chica-

Porque 18 minutos- pregunto Meredith

Es el tiempo que transcurrió entre el nacimiento de Alaiya y el de Lea- contesto Esther

Bien matemos hibridos- siseo Kol y todos asienten concordan- Mientras Damon debe tratar de llegar al centro del ritual-

Por mi no hay problema- aseguro Damon

Pero para mi si- y frente a el aparece

Tyler- dijo emocionada por verlo Caroline- Volviste- pero el solo mira a Damon- Espera vas a ayudar a Klaus-

No a Klaus- contesto Tyler aun mirando fijamente a Damon- A Rachel-

Te mando para detenerme- entendió Damon

Mas bien pidió- corrigio Tyler- Digamos que la estoy ayudando-

Idiota- siseo Damon

Lo tomo de quien viene- le dijo Tyler sonriendo y Damon sonríe- No te dejare llegar a ella-

Ya veremos- siseo Damon, y los vampiros llenan sus caras de venas y se lanzan a atacar a los hibridos que tienen sus ojos amarillos responden, mientras Esther observa, y los humanos usan las armas dadas por Alaric…

Bonnie sigue conjurando, cuando abruptamente se detiene- Bebe- ordeno con sus ojos aun cerrados y Rachel toma una de las vasijas que hay en la mesa de rocas atrayéndola hacia sus labios

La sangre del lobo mas viejo vivo- murmuro Rachel y toma un sorbo de la sangre, mientras Klaus de una prudente distancia observa sonriendo

Y Rachel se la entrega a Bonnie que toma dicha vasija y la mueve para vaciarla sobre la daga que hay encima de un paño blanco- Sangre bebida, sangre ofrecida- murmuro mientras lo hace y vuelve a conjurar otros minutos mas- La otra- ordeno

Rachel toma la otra vasija atrayéndola nuevamente hacia sus labios- La sangre del primer vampiro creado y que aun vive- murmuro y bebe un sorbo de esta, entrengandosela nuevamente a Bonnie que hace lo mismo que antes murmurando

Sangre bebida, sangre ofrecida- dijo y siguio conjurando mientras toma la daga con el paño en sus manos y sigue…

Mientras Damon que pelea con Tyler, en una logra lanzarlo lejos, pero Tyler se recupera rápidamente

Te has vuelto duro- siseo Damon y Tyler le sonríe

Cuando te quiebras los huesos cien veces tiendes a volverte duro- le dijo y Damon lo mira sorprendido y confundido

Porque mierda te quebrarías los huesos cien veces- le pregunto

Para liberarme de Klaus- contesto Tyler- B consiguió que Bill Forbes me ayudara-

Me estoy cansando de esa B- siseo Damon y Tyler se rie

Es Rachel idiota-

Y ella me traiciono-

No te ha traicionado- refuto Tyler- Te ama, y esto lo hace por ello- pauso y sonríe- Y van quedando ocho minutos para que terminen- informo

Perro super desarrollado- siseo Damon dándose cuenta que le siguio metiendo conversa para despistarlo, y se lanza contra Tyler, el que por supuesto no se deja…

Lo haces bien Elena- felicito Meredith a la chica mientras ambas matan juntas un hibrido

Despues de tener vampiros y hibridos persiguiéndome por mas de un año- le dijo Elena- Por lo menos tengo que saber como matarlos, no- y Meredith se rie

Cierto- concordo…

Caroline y Rebecca pelean espalda con espalda, no tienen idea de cómo terminaron asi, pero asi estan peleando

Debes dejar de llamarme copiona- se quejo Caroline- Y solo Damon me llama barbie-

Yo hice lo de ser una rubia vampiresa primero- le recordó Rebecca- Asi que cualquiera que lo ha hecho despues no es mas que una copiona- pauso- Y Damon también me llama barbie- y ambas se miran

ESTUPIDO DAMON- gritaron pateando a un hibrido que se les acerca…

Aun no puedo creer que estén vivos- le dijo Elijah a Mikael y Finn mientras los tres matan hibridos sacándoles el corazón, lo que para su sorpresa no ha sido fácil

Dudo que saber que yo lo estoy te haga feliz- le dijo Mikael

Podria cambiar de opinión si realmente empezaras a actuar como nuestro padre y no nuestro cazador- le dijo Elijah

Lo pensare- concedió Mikael

Dejen la platica para la reunión familiar- les dijo Finn y ambos asienten…

DETESTO A RACHEL- grito Katherine matando un hibrido, mientras Sage, Kol y Troy la observan, y ella los mira- QUE-

Es extraño ver a Elena matando hibridos- le dijo Kol encogiéndose de hombros

NO ME COMPARES CON ESA HUMANA INEPTA- le grito la vampiresa

Según Rachel ambas se parecen bastante- añadio Troy

Cuando dijo eso- pregunto Kol curioso

No lo dijo abiertamente- contesto Sage- Pero si dijo algo asi como que tenia suficiente con las estupideces de Elena como para aguantar las de Katherine-

Oh- musito Kol entendiendo y mira a Katherine que esta furiosa- Desquitate con los hibridos- le dijo divertido y ella asi lo hace…

Mientras Stefan ayuda a Jeremy, Matt y Alaric- Para que mierda B me ayudo a sacarlos de aquí si iba a hacerlos volver- se quejo al sacarle el corazón a uno

Buena pregunta- le dijo Matt- Lastima que solo la tal B puede responder-

Cierto- concordo Stefan- Necesitamos llegar al claro- añadio y todos asienten…

Bonnie sigue conjurando hasta detenerse y mira a la chica extendiendo la daga solamente la que Rachel toma- Es tu turno- susurro Bonnie y Rachel asiente y acerca la daga hacia ella

La muerte es solo el inicio- empezo la chica saliendo de donde ha estado parada, Klaus sonríe y se empieza a acercar lentamente- Engañar a la muerte es el don pedido- y Klaus va a llegar a ella cuando algo se lo impide, una especie de campo de fuerza

Que rayos- siseo

Mientras las piedras que Bonnie escondió se elevan y el las ve, también una extraña luz que rodea a ambas chicas- Pero ya no mas- añadio Rachel y Klaus la mira

Que haces- le pregunto y ella le sonríe- DIJISTE QUE NO HABRIAN TRUCOS- grito golpeando la pared invisible

No es un truco- le dijo Rachel- Es un regalo-

De que rayos hablas- pregunto sin entender nada y ve la daga en las manos de Rachel transformarse en una estaca de madera- Como…-

Jamas fue una daga- le dijo la chica- Es una estaca-

De donde salió-

De un sauce blanco- contesto Rachel

Eso es imposible- refuto Klaus- La ultima me la dio ella- apunto a Bonnie- Y yo la queme igual que todas-

No todas- refuto Rachel- Hubo una que no quemaste, cual- y Klaus lo piensa

La usada en Finn- concedió- Pero el se murio con ella, lo que significa que igual que la de Mikael se hizo cenizas como ellos-

Hay es donde te equivocas- le dijo Rachel- Ninguno de ellos esta muerto- y Klaus abre mucho los ojos- He buscado desde que te prometi que me entregaría a ti el dia de mi cumpleaños, que cumpli, la forma de detener que me conviertas en tu títere, porque no quiero serlo- pauso- Pero tampoco he querido que mueras para detenerte, y no solo porque otros que amo ahora sabemos también moriran si tu lo haces-

Entonces porque-

Porque te quiero y te aprecio Niklaus- contesto Rachel- En eso no menti, ni tampoco en el hecho que quiero que seas feliz- pauso- Pero tu deseo de poder, jamás te dejara ser feliz, eres Klaus, cegado por el poder, la envidia, y el odio, pero con esto ya no mas-

Esto-

Este ritual que estamos haciendo- siguio Rachel- Arreglara todo, devolverá lo quitado y robado a su dueña-

De que hablas-

La naturaleza recuperara lo que perdió- contesto Rachel- Para ello se necesita, a la descendiente de la bruja que inicio todo- añadio mirando a Bonnie, que la mira sorprendida, porque eso no lo sabia, y luego mira a Klaus- Ademas derramar sangre del lobo mas viejo en nombre de los lobos que dieron origen a los hombres lobos, como también sangre del primer vampiro creado y que aun vive-

Elijah-

Mikael- corrigio Rachel y Klaus la mira sorprendido- Ya te dije esta vivo, y su sangre fue derramada en nombre de su familia que manchada fue de mentiras y dolor- pauso levantando la estaca y mirandola- Todo sobre esta estaca, hecha del árbol mas fuerte conocido- y mira a Klaus- Y para terminar, y que la naturaleza acepte, sangre de las familias Petrova y Bracova debe ser también derramada-

Lo que no te saldrá nada de bien- le dijo Klaus- No tienes a ninguna Petrova aquí-

Lamento decirte Klaus que estas equivocado- le dijo Rachel- Porque frente a ti tienes a la descendiente de ambas familias-

Mientes- siseo

No lo haría- le aseguro Rachel- Menos aun ahora- pauso- Mi madre es la hermana mayor de Isobel Flemming, madre biológica de Elena- y Klaus la mira sorprendido- Y la familia Bracova tuvo un descendiente del cual tu no alcanzaste a enterarte, producto de un amante del padre de Ariadne, que siguio la linea de sangre hasta llegar a James Berry, mi padre o papa-

Imposible- susurro incrédulo Klaus

Es posible- aseguro Rachel- Finalmente aquí estoy- añadio sonriendo

Y que haras ahora- le pregunto Klaus- Derramaras tu propia sangre-

Quiero que todos sean felices- le dijo Rachel- No mas dolor, ni tristeza- pauso- No mas hombres lobos, no mas vampiros, no mas doopelgangers, no mas nada que haya sido creado en estas tierras- y levanta la estaca…

Damon llega al claro, se le arranco a Tyler, pero este llega a su lado, y ambos ven a Rachel con la estaca levantada, y a Klaus a su lado

No te atreveras- escucharon decir a Klaus

Mirame- siseo Rachel y mueve la estaca, en cámara lenta para todos los que la observan, pero no sin antes sentir el aura de Damon y lo ve, le sonríe levemente

_No me odies- _escucho Damon en su cabeza la voz de la chica- _Ojala lo entiendas, porque realmente te amo Damon Salvatore-_ y se entierra la estaca en el corazon

NOOO- gritaron Damon y Tyler, y antes de que puedan acercarse un rayo se escucha, y la luz que rodeaba a Bonnie y a Rachel se concentra en el cuerpo de la ultima, para luego salir de ella expandida como una fuerte onda por el bosque, haciendo caer inconscientes a todos los que pelean a su paso...

Un silencio perpetuo invade el bosque, nada se escucha, solo se ve sobre los caidos una densa neblina que los cubre…

Mmm- murmuro Damon abriendo lentamente los ojos- Que mierda paso- susurro confundido por unos segundos hasta que recuerda como Rachel se metió una estaca en el corazón, asi que rápidamente se levanta, lo que lo hace tambalearse algo mareado, pero se recupera rápido y se mueve por entre la neblina que no le permite ver nada- Donde estas- siseo y para su sorpresa la neblina le abre un camino, donde al final de este, no esta otra que Rachel en el piso con la estaca aun en su pecho- No- susurro con dolor y corre hacia ella, tomandola entre sus brazos- No, Rach- susurro y la mira sin saber que hacer, asi que le quita la estaca- Despierta, preciosa- le pidió apretándola junto a el...

Bonnie abre los ojos abruptamente despues de escuchar un susurro en su oido, también fue noqueada por la onda, y se reincorpora algo adolorida por la caída…_sera cierto lo que me susurraron…_

_Lo es- _aseguro una familiar voz en su mente

_Abue- _dijo Bonnie en su cabeza sorprendida

_Todo estará bien, pequeña, se que entiendes todo, solo explica y ten fe- _añadio la voz de su abuela en su cabeza para luego desaparecer por completo

No, tienes que despertar- escucho Bonnie la voz lastimera de no otro que Damon y se levanta

Damon- lo llamo, pero el parece no escucharla…

No puedes estar muerta- sollozo Damon con la chica aun en sus brazos, cuando se le ocurre algo- Mi sangre- susurro y trata de sacar sus colmillos para romperse la muñeca cuando nota algo extraño, pero antes de que pueda pensarlo, una mano le toma su muñeca y el mira a la dueña de la mano- Bonnie- susurro

Y la chica mira el cuerpo de su amiga triste- Es…esta muerta- susurro con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, también corren por las del chico

Pero no por mucho- aseguro Damon en negación, noto Bonnie- Mi sangre puede…- pero la chica lo interrumpe poniendo un dedo en su boca

No- susurro y Damon va a refutar- Rachel esta muerta, Damon- dijo firmemente- Y tu- pauso- Eres un humano ahora-…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Ok, no se si este capitulo me quedo muy bien, asi que ojala les haya gustado igualmente...desde que empece esta historia, lo que paso en este capitulo iba a suceder, asi que no me odien...ademas que aun no termina :D<p> 


	95. Humanos En Dolor

404 comentarios! realmente los amo, gracias...

Nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>95<p>

HUMANOS EN DOLOR

Que- susurro Damon confundido- Repite lo que dijiste- exigió

Eres humano- repitió Bonnie y Damon la mira incrédulo, ella le toma una mano y se la pone en su pecho- Sientes como late- le pregunto, y para su sorpresa Damon siente su corazón latir…

Mientras que la neblina sobre el bosque empieza a dispersarse, los demas caidos por la onda de energia empiezan a recuperar la conciencia y levantarse, todos muy confundidos por lo sucedido

Que fue eso- pregunto Elena sentándose en el piso, mientras que Meredith que esta a su lado también se empieza a sentar

No lo se- contesto esta, mientras Stefan, Alaric, Matt y Jeremy llegan junto a ellas, ayudándolas a levantarse- Algo nos golpeo- añadio Meredith confundida

Tambien a nosotros- le informo Alaric- A todos al parecer-

Debemos buscar a los demas- dijo Elena

Y que hay con los hibridos- pregunto Jeremy

Se ven algo desorientados por lo que nos golpeo- contesto Matt mirando a uno que aun esta en el piso confundido- Asi que podemos aprovechar eso para ir al lugar donde debe estar Rachel- y todos asienten…

Y otro de los caidos empieza a recuperar la conciencia, y al abrir los ojos, lo primero que ve es a Damon que tiene confusión y sorpresa en su rostro sosteniendo a Rachel en sus brazos, y a su lado Bonnie, que lo mira triste, mientras que el, Klaus, siente furia en su interior por la traición

Mi corazón late- susurro Damon, lo que sorprende a Klaus- Aun no puedo creer esto-

Pues creelo porque asi es- le aseguro Bonnie- Todos son humanos ahora- y Klaus no puede creer lo que escucha

MIENTES- grito y Damon y Bonnie lo miran, el se levanta y se dirige hacia la chica enfurecido- NO ES MAS QUE UNA VIL MENTIRA- siseo

No miente- aseguro otra voz que los tres siguen- Creo que malentendí el propósito de esta chica- añadio Esther y Bonnie asiente

Madre- siseo Klaus y abre mucho los ojos al ver a otras personas, que el creía muertas, acercarse- No puede ser- susurro, aunque recuerda lo que le dijo Rachel antes de matarse, pero aun asi- TE ASESINE- grito apuntando a Mikael

Lo hiciste- aseguro este y sonríe- Pero ella me salvo- añadio apuntando a la chica en los brazos de Damon- Tristemente yo no pude retornar el favor-

No puedes estar vivo- murmuro Klaus en negación- Y no es posible que sea un humano- añadio negando con la cabeza

Tu corazón late Niklaus- le dijo Esther- Sientelo- le pidió acercándosele, pero el se aleja de ella con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas- Ella hizo esto por ti también hijo-

No puedo ser un humano- repite Klaus una y otra vez

No solo tu lo eres Niklaus- le dijo Esther- Todos lo son, todos los hombres lobos, vampiros e hibridos, creados a consecuencia de lo sucedido en estas tierras durante los últimos 1000 y mas años, ya no son tales-

Que- exclamo Elena sorprendida llegando con Alaric, Meredith, Jeremy, Matt y Stefan, el ultimo ve a su hermano con Rachel en sus brazos, y sabe que la chica esta muerta, pero antes de que pueda decir algo

OH POR DIOS- grito Caroline que viene llegando con Rebecca- RACHEL- grito y todos miran a la chica en brazos de Damon- Esta-

Lo esta- confirmo Bonnie, y a ambas rubias les rodan lagrimas por sus mejillas

Esta que- pregunto Elena sin entender de que hablan, porque solo ve a Rachel dormida en los brazos de Damon

Esta muerta- le contesto Bonnie

Mientes- le dijo Elena negando con la cabeza

No lo hace- le aseguro Stefan, Elena lo mira aun negando con la cabeza, hasta que una lagrima corre por su mejilla, y su hermano la abraza

Que esta sucediendo aquí- pregunto Tyler confundido apareciendo de entre el bosque mirandolos a todos, hasta quedar en Rachel que aun esta en los brazos de Damon, y recuerda lo que la chica hizo- Mierda- siseo y corre donde ellos- Lo hizo- pregunto mirando a Damon, que no saca los ojos de la chica- Dime que me soñé que se metió una estaca en el pecho- rogo

No lo soñaste Ty- le aseguro Bonnie y el la mira

Porque mierda fue todo esto- exigió saber el chico

Tu la ayudabas- le dijo Caroline y el la mira- No deberías saber-

La ayudaba sin saber el porque- confeso Tyler

Acaso eres estúpido- le dijo furiosa Rebecca- Como puedes ayudar a alguien sin saber la razón-

Confiaba en ella- le dijo Tyler- No necesitaba mas razón que ello para ayudarla- y mira a el cuerpo de Rachel- Jamas…-

PORQUE MIERDA NO TENGO MIS PODERES- grito la voz de Katherine de pronto apareciendo con Sage, Kol y Troy, y al verlos a todos- Que esta pasando aquí-

Rachel esta muerta- le contesto Elijah- Y todos al parecer somos humanos ahora- añadio y los que no habían escuchado se sorprenden por ello, porque no se habían dado ni cuenta de que sus corazones latian, o que deben respirar ahora

QUE- grito Katherine- Estas bromeando cierto-

No- aseguro Esther- Nada es una broma, solo sientan sus corazones- y todos lo hacen- Laten- añadio con una leve sonrisa

Soy humana- susurro Caroline emocionada, cuando recuerda algo…

_Caroline va a entrar al gimnasio- Care- la llamo la voz de Rachel y ella la mira- Se que haras tus mas grandes sueños realidad, incluso aquellos que ahora crees imposibles- le dijo…_

Oh por dios- susurro- Rachel hizo esto, cierto- pregunto Caroline mirando a Bonnie la que asiente- Por eso esta muerta-

Yeah- confirmo la bruja

Como- empezo Damon y Bonnie lo mira- Como lo hizo- pregunto sin dejar de mirar a la chica inerte en sus brazos, mientras los demas miran a Bonnie

Con el ritual de Lea- contesto esta- Pero cambio el propósito de este, que era volverla inmortal y entregar su libre albedrio a Klaus-

A que lo cambio- le pregunto Elijah

A devolver por devolver- contesto Bonnie y todos la miran confundidos- Rachel con mi ayuda, que durante el ritual me di cuenta debía ser yo por ser descendiente de Ayanna, se pudo conectar con la naturaleza, para devolverle la ayuda e inmortalidad pedida, por eso sobre la estaca hecha de sauce blanco, árbol mas antiguo e inmortal, se derramo la sangre de lobo y vampiros mas viejos, un lobo que Rachel me mostro en la tierra de los lobos y de Mikael respectivamente, y por ultimo derramo la sangre de las familias mas poderosas, Bracova y Petrova, la suya propia, y con ello dio el sacrificio pedido para mantenerlos a todos aquí como humanos, asi arreglar todo y sin consecuencias para nadie debido a ello-

Y todos se ven sorprendidos debido a lo que escuchan- El sacrificio era su vida, cierto- pregunto Caroline y Bonnie asiente- Pero no quiero ser humana si ella no esta viva- se quejo

Lo se- le aseguro Bonnie- Pero esto era lo que Rachel quería- y mira a Damon y luego a los demas- Para todos, es su regalo, para terminar con el dolor, que ha existido desde que por primera vez aquí se hizo un hechizo-

Arreglar lo que ALTE inicio- añadio Esther

ALTE- repitió Bonnie, recordando que B lo menciono la primera o segunda vez que se vieron- Que es ALTE- pregunto

Ayanna, Liandra, Tatia y yo- contesto Esther- Nosotras cuatro hicimos el primer hechizo en estas tierras, lo que origino todo, hombres lobos, doopelganger, gemelas, y la muerte de mi Henrick, que derivo en mi desesperación por proteger a mis hijos hasta convertirlos en vampiros, que revelo mi amorío con un hombre lobo, que finalmente me hizo maldecir a mi propio hijo- pauso- Todo se hizo en este mismo lugar-…

Un auto llega a la casa de los Lockwood, del cual Carol se baja con un maletín, siendo recibida a la entrada por una de sus criadas a la que le sonríe- Alguna novedad- pregunto

Su hijo volvio de su viaje- le contestaron haciendo a Carol sonreir- La señorita Rachel también estuvo aquí ayer, la vi entrar en su despacho, y despues salió con su hijo señora-

Ya veo- entendió Carol- Esta Tyler en casa-

No- le contestaron- Pero me dijo que le dijera que volveria pronto, pero que debía hacer algo importante, ayudar a una amiga-

Ya veo- entendió Carol nuevamente- Puedes traerme un vaso helado de jugo a mi despacho debo revisar algo, y despues preparame un baño de tina- pidio

Como usted ordene- le dijo su criada alejándose, y Carol entra a su despacho, deja su maletín junto al escritorio y se sienta en su silla tras este y va a revisar unos papeles que tiene encima cuando ve una nota sobre estos…

_Querida Carol, te dejo dos sobres, uno para leer a todos y otro para Damon, te pido de favor has que lleguen a sus destinos, contienen el porque de mis acciones, que en esta vida lamentablemente yo ya no podre dar. _

_Te quiere con el corazón, Rachel. _

_PD, Gracias por confiar en mi desde el inicio, y por tratar de ser un modelo de madre para mi, te quiero mucho._

Notoriamente confundida, Carol encuentra los sobres bajo la nota, con uno que dice "TODOS" y otro "DAMON"- Cual es el significado de esto- murmuro- Porque dice que ya en esta vida no podrá dar- añadio, y por curiosidad abre el sobre que dice "TODOS", extrayendo un papel de este que desdobla para leer, porque es una carta, y mientras lo hace lagrimas caen por sus mejillas- No- susurro

Señora- llamo la criada, pero ella solo solloza apretando la carta contra ella…

Aun estan todos en el claro, sin poder creer lo que escuchan y sin moverse, hasta que Damon es el primero en hacerlo dejando a Rachel cuidadosamente en el piso y se levanta para alejarse de todos

Damon- lo llamo Stefan, pero este solo se sigue alejándose rápidamente del lugar

DAMON- le grito Elena- A donde va- pregunto, pero nadie le responde, mientras ven que Stefan se va tras el

NIKLAUS- grito Rebecca al ver a su hermano también alejare e internarse en la dirección opuesta y va a ir tras el, cuando Elijah le toma el brazo- Que haces-

Necesita estar solo- le dijo este

Solo asi entenderá que sucede- añadio Finn y Rebecca lo mira- Y lograra aceptarlo-

Y sino- pregunto la chica

Sera su problema- le contesto Kol y ella lo mira molesta- Realmente crees hermana que no lograra entender, o que no lo ayudaran a entender- le pregunto sonriendo

Realmente crees que…- empezo Rebecca y todos sus hermanos asienten- Ok- concedió ella- Finalmente siempre hay una razón para todo, y si este es un regalo para todos, debe haberla, no-

Y Niklaus recibirá su respuesta de quien el la pida- añadio Elijah y Rebecca asiente

Que vamos a hacer- pregunto Caroline acercándose a donde esta el cuerpo de Rachel, que Tyler toma en sus brazos- Que haces-

La llevare a mi casa- contesto Tyler- Aunque no tengo auto para hacerlo, porque me vine corriendo, pero ya no soy un hibrido, asi que- añadio con la chica en brazos mirándolos a todos

Sigueme- le pidio Alaric con una leve sonrisa y empiezan a salir del lugar todos, dejando a Bonnie que observa todo

Porque- pregunto la voz de Elena y Bonnie la mira- Porque la ayudaste a morir-

No la ayude a morir- refuto Bonnie- La ayude a sanar todo, a terminar con todo-

Pero esta muerta- le dijo Elena

Por cuanto- añadio Bonnie pasando por el lado de la chica

Que- pregunto Elena confundida sin entender sus palabras, pero Bonnie solo se sigue alejando- Que rayos significa eso- murmuro, y finalmente se va tras los demas…

Klaus camina por entre medio de los arboles, como un zombie, lleno de rabia, enojo, desolación, decepcion, porque todo por lo que lucho por mas de 1000 años le fue arrebatado esta noche, por una chica de 18 años, descendiente de la mismas líneas de las mujeres que mas amo y admiro, Charlotte y Alaiya, todo destruido, para terminar como un humano, un inepto e inservible humano

_No es un truco…Es un regalo…_le dijo la chica y el se rie

Un regalo- murmuro- Como perder todo y ser un humano es un maldito regalo- añadio golpeando un árbol- COMO- grito alejándose del árbol y mirando el cielo- Siendo un humano no soy nada- añadio cayendo de rodillas- No valgo nada-

_Realmente crees eso_- le pregunto una familiar voz y el levanta su mirada, abriendo mucho los ojos ante la imagen nebulosa de la mujer que ve frente a el

Alaiya- susurro y ella le sonríe- Tu me hiciste esto- le dijo triste- Porque- y ella en vez de responderle mira hacia su lado izquierdo y el sigue su mirada, y el lugar oscuro que se ve se ilumina, mostrando otro lugar, también en medio del bosque, donde dos niños, un niño y una niña mas pequeña que el otro, ella esta sentada encima de unos troncos, mientras que el niño esta parado a su lado con algo en las manos

_Duele- se quejo la niña, que tiene una herida en su rodilla- Porque duele- pregunto confundida mirando al niño_

_Porque te lastimaste- le contesto este poniendo un paño sobre la rodilla de la niña_

_Ouch- se quejo esta- NIKAUS, duele-_

_Es Niklaus- le recordó el niño- Y es normal que duela- le aseguro este sentándose junto a ella en el tronco- Deja el paño sobre la herida- añadio al ver que ella iba a sacarselo_

_Porque- pregunto la niña mirándolo curiosa_

_Tiene una hierba que ayudara a que ya no duela- le contesto Niklaus_

_En serio- pregunto_

_En serio- aseguro Niklaus_

_Ok- concedió la niña sonriendo moviendo sus piernas en baiben- Ouch- se quejo_

_No muevas las piernas- le ordeno Niklaus y ella asiente- Por cierto, de que corrias Alaiya- y ella esconde su cara con sus manos- Que-_

_No dire- contesto Alaiya y abre sus dedos para mirarlo entre estos- Es secreto, shhh- y el niño se rie_

_Eres divertida- le dijo y ella se saca las manos de la cara y le sonríe_

_En serio- pregunto emocionada y el asiente- Gracias-_

_De nada-_

_Tu eres tierno, amable y preocupado- le dijo la niña, haciendo que el niño la mire sorprendido_

_De donde sacaste todas esas palabras- le pregunto_

_Soy inteligente- contesto Alaiya sonriendo enormemente y lo abraza sin mover sus piernas- No cambies nunca- le pidió_

_Ok- concedió Niklaus- No cambiare nunca-_

_Promesa- exigió Alaiya_

_Promesa- aseguro Niklaus_

_Pero cambiaste- _dijo la voz de Alaiya en el presente y Klaus deja de mirar la imagen de el de niño para verla- _El ser vampiro te cambio, pero en un principio eras como ese niño aun, pero al despertar tu maldición de hombre lobo, ser un hibrido, darte cuenta de lo poderoso que eras, te cego, y lo destruiste todo, incluso lo que juraste jamás destruir-_

Jamas jure no destruir nada- refuto Klaus y ella lo mira triste y mira para otro lado y el sigue su mirada, para verse como un adolescente

_Realmente te gusta, eh- le dijo divertido a la chica a su lado que se ruboriza- Crei que jamás nadie te gustaría, bueno eso decias de niña-_

_De niña Niklaus- le dijo esta- Tenia cinco años-_

_Y según se lo conociste cuando tenias como siete, y ahora tienes 12, y recién te diste cuenta que te gusta- le dijo incrédulo_

_No, no recien- confeso la chica- Me gusta Aidan desde que lo conoci- pauso- Pero soy menor que el, y cuando mas niña se notaba mucho, ahora no tanto-_

_Mmm- murmuro Niklaus- Le diras-_

_No- contesto_

_Porque no, Ali- _

_Para empezar somos de familias distintas- contesto Alaiya- Y lo mas importante el, no siente lo mismo por mi-_

_Segura- le pregunto Niklaus y ella asiente- Y si lo sintiera-_

_Lo primero- contesto ella simplemente_

_Entonces te gusta pero no haras nada- y ella asiente- Y que pasara en tres años que te pregunten con quieres desposarte-_

_No podre decir que es el a quien quiero- contesto Alaiya- A pesar de que asi sea y seguirá siendo siempre-_

_Porque estas tan segura- le pregunto Niklaus confundido y ella lo mira sonriendo_

_Mi corazón me lo dice- contesto- Y siempre sigo a mi corazón- añadio y golpea su hombro con el del chico- Porque crees que eres mi mejor amigo-_

_Tu corazón te lo dice- pregunto incrédulo_

_Asi es- confirmo Alaiya- Desde que te conoci siempre me has defendido, sido honesto y ayudado-_

_Y asi siempre sera- aseguro Niklaus_

_Por los mismo se que si no desposo a nadie, al menos tendre a mi mejor amigo Niklaus conmigo- añadio la chica sonriendo_

_Dudo que no desposes a nadie- le refuto Niklaus- Te ayudare a que tengas a quien quieras-_

_Como haras eso- le pregunto confundida_

_No se- contesto Niklaus- Pero con tal de verte feliz hare lo que sea- aseguro y ella lo abraza_

_Yo también hare lo que sea porque tu también lo seas- le dijo Alaiya- Y porque sigas siendo tan dulce, amable y preocupado como lo has sido desde que te conoci-…_la imagen cambia, y la chica se ve mas adulta, sentada en una mecedora afuera de una casa…

_Tienes el descaro de venir- murmuro sin mirarlo_

_Estoy preocupado por ti- le dijo Niklaus, viéndose como ahora_

_Preocupado- siseo la chica_

_Fue lo mejor…- y ella lo mira con odio y furia en sus ojos- Ali…-_

_Mataste al único hombre que he amado y amare-_

_Puedes amarme a MI-_

_Sabes que jamás pasara- le dijo ella- Siempre los has sabido, pero tu sed de poder, por mi poder, te ha cegado y obsesionado conmigo de una manera erronea, cambiando asi al niño que se volvio mi mejor amigo y ame como tal- pauso- Y tarde me di cuenta de ello-_

_Ali, no es obsesion- refuto _

_Tu ya no eres Niklaus- le dijo ella- Eres Klaus, alguien a quien ya no conozco y no quiero conocer- y dejo de verlo_

_Puedo hacerte feliz- le aseguro Klaus acercándosele- Solo piensalo- le pidió…_la imagen vuelve a cambiar, y Klaus esta acostado en una especie de roca, amarrado…

_Me engañaste- siseo_

_Y tu me asesinaste en vida- le dijo Alaiya parada a su lado- Mataste todo lo que amaba- siguio la chica- Aidan, mi bebe, a mi mejor amigo, matando asi mi futuro y felicidad- pauso- Lo hiciste sin contemplación, pues ahora yo sin esta, te quitare lo que mas amas, Klaus, tu poder- y con eso se aleja…_

_Lo que esta noche sucedió- _y Klaus mira a Alaiya aparición frente a el- _Fue lo que debi hacer esa noche, pero era tanta mi sed de venganza, que al igual que a ti te cego y cambio tu poder, esta me cego y cambio, entendiendo tarde mi error, que la vida de una inocente pago-_

Yo…-

_El porque lo hizo, es simple, ya no habrá mas dolor, ni peleas por poder-_ siguio Alaiya- _Es tiempo de vivir, como un mortal, con sentimientos…de que vuelvas a ser ese niño, que se siempre has sido, a pesar de todo-_ y con eso desapareció, dejando a Klaus en medio del bosque por fin llorando de verdad, no por la perdida de su poder, sino que por la perdida de su verdadero ser…

Mientras en otro lugar, una puerta se abre abruptamente, y Damon Salvatore, entra a su casa, todo el camino se vino conduciendo como un maniático, porque no sabe que hacer con lo que siente, es un humano, algo que siempre ha querido volver a ser, pero a costa de la vida de la mujer con la que se ve, si ve aun porque no logra aceptar que esta muerta, pasando el resto de su vida, jamás

Porque mierda me hiciste humano- siseo- Sino ibas a estar aquí Rach- añadio al entrar a la casa y un sonido de parlantes se escucha

_Porque te amo_- se escucho la voz de la chica parando en seco a Damon- _Soy una grabación que deje hace unas semanas con mi poder en tu equipo, por si me nombrabas despues de las 18 horas aquí en tu casa_- pauso- _Te amo, y espero que con esto explique algo del porque_- y un sonido de música se escucha, y la voz de la chica cantando aparece…

_Kiss today goodbye, _

_The sweetness and the sorrow.  
>Wish me luck the same to you…<br>_

Y Damon se ve furioso- No dijiste adiós- siseo y mientras aun la chica canta empieza a tomar todo lo que hay en la casa para destruirlo…

_But I can't regret _

_What I did for love, _

_What I did for love…_

_Look, my eyes are dry, _

_The gift was ours to borrow  
>It's as if we always knew… <em>

_And I won't forget  
>What I did for love, <em>

_What I did for love…  
><em>

_Gone, _

_Love is never gone _

MENTIROSA- grito Damon dando vuelta un sillón- Tu te fuiste, el amor también se fue-…

_As we travel on, _

_Love's what we'll remember!  
><em>

_Kiss today goodbye, _

_And point me t'ward tomorrow.  
>We did what we had to do <em>

TU HICISTE ESTO, NO YO- grito furioso Damon destruyendo sus licores, y todo lo que encuentra

_Won't forget, _

_Can't regret  
>What I did for love <em>

_What I did for love_

_What I did for love_

_Oooh_

_Love is never gone _

_As we travel on, _

_Love's what we'll remember!  
>Kiss today goodbye <em>

_And point me t'ward tomorrow…_

Stefan entra a la casa, sorprendiendose al escuchar la voz de la chica, y mira a su hermano…

_We did what we had to do_

_Won't forget, _

_Can't regret_

Damon va agarrar otra cosa para destruir cuando Stefan le toma el brazo, y ambos se miran…

_What I did for love... _

Esta muerta- susurro Damon con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas

_What I did for love..._

Lo se- susurro Stefan triste

Porque mierda esta muerta- siseo

_What I did for… Love..._

Porque te amaba demasiado- le dijo Stefan- Como para morir y dejarte lo que mas querías-

Es ella lo que mas quería- refuto Damon dejando salir un sollozo- ELLA- grito a todo pulmon cayendo de rodillas al suelo- Ella- repitió llorando y Stefan lo abraza, y Damon deja que todas sus emociones lo inunden, llorando igual que un niño en los brazos de su hermano…

La camioneta de Alaric llega a la casa de los Lockwood, todos se empiezan a bajar de esta, mientras que Carol sale de la casa, justo para ver a Tyler bajando con Rachel en sus brazos

Esta- susurro y Tyler asiente

La llevare a su cuarto- añadio el chico y Carol asiente dejándolo entrar, siguiendolo, mientras los demas también empiezan a entrar, menos Alaric que detiene a Meredith

Ire al hotel a avisarles a los de Lima- le dijo y Meredith asiente entendiendo- Y como no se como vaya a reaccionar Shelby, asi que no te preocupes por si me demoro- le pidió

Ok- entendió Meredith y lo ve subirse a su camioneta e irse, y ella entra a la casa, llegando a la habitación para ver a Tyler poner a Rachel en su cama, nadie sabe que hacer, mientras los demas que estaban en el claro empiezan a entrar a la habitación

Que vamos a hacer- pregunto Elena rompiendo el silencio

Debemos llamar al forense- le contesto Meredith- Estoy segura que el consejo ayudara a que su muerte no ocasione un gran alboroto, despues de todo nos acaba de librar de una amenaza milenaria-

Y asi sera- aseguro Carol- Pero antes de llamar al forense o hacer cualquiera arreglo- añadio- Rachel dejo dos cartas- y todos la miran- Una para todos, y otra para Damon- pauso- Y creo que seria lo mejor para todos escuchar lo que dice esta carta-

Usted ya la leyó, cierto- le pregunto Caroline y Carol asiente

Y hay cosas que no entiendo por completo- añadio- Pero creo que ustedes si entenderán-

Ok, escuchemos- añadio Tyler- Pero abajo- todos asienten concordando, miran una ultima vez a la chica en la cama para salir de la habitación

Al llegar a la sala, todos se topan con Bonnie, los ex originales menos Klaus, Sage, Troy, Katherine y Esther

Que hacen todos ustedes aquí- les pregunto molesta Elena

Rachel es mi amiga- le contesto Rebecca- Y quiero estar aquí- pauso y mira a los otros ex vampiros tras ella- Y ellos también- y Elena niega con la cabeza

Que ya no han hecho ya suficiente- se quejo y mira a Bonnie- En especial tu-

Si quieres hacerme sentir culpable por ayudar a mi amiga Elena, pierdes tu tiempo- le dijo Bonnie- Porque no me siento en absoluto culpable-

Rachel esta muerta- siseo Elena furiosa- Y podrías haberla detenido, desde hace mucho o no-

Aunque Bonnie hubiera querido no hubiera podido- refuto Carol y todos la miran, y saca un papel de su bolsillo mostrándolo- Aquí lo dice-

Que es eso- pregunto Rebecca

Una carta que dejo Rachel- contesto Carol

Quiero escuchar lo que dice- añadio Rebecca y Elena la mira molesta

No es para ustedes- siseo

Es para todos- enfatizo Carol y todos la miran- En el sobre decía "TODOS", y si ellos estuvieron cuando Rachel falleció, según entiendo, también les involucra, asi que lo estuvieron- y Elena asiente- Entonces no hay nada mas que decir- y los mira a todos- Puedo leerla- les pregunto y todos asienten…

_Podria empezar estar carta de muchas maneras, pero ninguna de ellas hara diferencia en los sentimientos que deben tener en estos momentos, si es que logre hacer mi cometido al momento en que escuchen el contenido de esta carta._

_Si asi fue, significa que estoy muerta, por lo tanto todos los seres sobrenaturales creados por un hechizo también, y quienes lo fueron ahora son humanos, y como sucedió eso, se que Bonnie ya debe haberles explicado los pormenores del ritual que realizamos, pero tristemente ella no tiene idea del resultado final, porque a ella esto no se le revelara hasta ese momento, porque al igual que muchos de ustedes, espero ahora presentes, fueron usados por mi, para lograr este final._

_Despues de que Niklaus logro levantar su maldición, y por lo tanto despertó todo mi poder, todos sabíamos que yo seria su siguiente objetivo a obtener, porque conmigo bajo su brazo su poder, según el, seria extraordinario, pero solo el sabia como lograría ponerme bajo su control, que mas tarde averiguaríamos era un ritual creado por Lea, asi que todos necesitábamos tiempo, en especial porque el no sabia que Elena había sobrevivido al ritual, asi que le pedi que se fuera, prometiéndole, que si el no lastimaba a nadie, me iria con el dia de mi cumpleaños sin poner resistencia alguna, lo que finalmente el accedió._

_Durante meses, en especial despues de que Elena se volviera su bolsa de sangre para crear hibridos, todos hemos buscado la forma de detener a Niklaus, matarlo, algo que yo desde un inicio no he querido, pero tampoco me he interpuesto, porque secretamente desee encontrar una forma de detener todo, sin causarle mas dolor a nadie. Y gracias a la aparición de Mikael, el ataque de sus cazadores cai en un mistico lugar de estas tierras, de los lobos, que me ayudo sin yo saberlo a dar con la respuesta que necesitaba, en la forma de mi misma, B._

_B, es mi subconsciente, la parte de mi que hace y es lo que yo no me atrevo a hacer y ser, también entiende y conoce mis poderes y el pasado mejor que yo, por lo mismo sabia cosas, que yo debía saber, pero no estaba dispuesta a enfrentar. Por ello, mientras que todos los planes ideados por todos eran el plan A, B, era el y mi plan B, pues a través de ella, fui capaz de hacer lo necesario, que incluso significaba traicionarlos, sin que ni ustedes ni yo misma lo supiéramos. _

_B, con el lema que siempre enfatize, de que nadie debía morir, empezo salvando a Mikael, tomando de su sangre y cabello, mientras se recuperaba de la daga que Elena la había puesto, luego también le advirtió a Rebecca de que tuviera cuidado con la doopelganger, pues sentía la desconfianza de Elena en Rebecca. Mas tarde, con el cabello y sangre de Mikael que tenia en su poder, lo protegió de la estacada de Niklaus, y lo teletransporto a la cueva, que yo encontré mientras estuve en la tierra de los lobos, recuperando la estaca, que tristemente se incendio en sus manos. Todo lo realizado por B esa noche de la muerte fallida de Klaus, provoco mi accidente en el coche, el que me estrellara con un árbol. _

_Ademas también B secuestro a Katherine, porque no quería que se fuera de Mystic Falls, ella era parte de todo esto, al igual que todos, asi que debía quedarse. _

_Pero, bueno como dije B sabia mejor del pasado, por lo mismo sabia donde estaba Esther, por lo mismo en su búsqueda descubrió que Stefan había robado los ataúdes de la familia de Klaus, entre ellos a Esther, por eso, y porque la necesitaba se revelo ante Bonnie, pero jamás pudo revelar nada, aunque asi lo quisiera, porque poderes superiores creían y protegían lo que B hacia desde el inicio, porque sabían en que terminaría._

_Pero al saber que es lo que los hibridos me hacían, prefirió ayudar a Stefan a sacarlos del pueblo, lo que logro, usando a una doble de Elena, que Stefan uso para hacerle creer a Klaus que la convertiría en vampiro, haciéndole finalmente olvidar a Stefan acerca de su participación. _

_Ya cuando Esther fue liberada, solo empezo a ocasionar problemas, porque como dije antes nadie debía morir, y Bonnie estaba ayudando, asi que B le hizo saber a Elijah de la ayuda de Elena a Esther a unirlo a el y sus hermanos. Y Bonnie a quien B le había advertido de lo que podía pasar, entendió que B podía ser un mal menor para ella, y se unió a ayudarla._

_Bonnie empezo ayudando a B, desuniendo a los originales, mientras ella se encargaba de que Sage y Finn se mantuvieran vivos, y asi también poder obtener una las estaca de sauce blanco que hicieron Damon, Alaric y Stefan. Porque B sabiendo al usar sus poderes de que es lo que haría Stefan, se lo hizo saber a Sage, despues de que esta quemara el puente, la que al saber que B los protegería quiso ayudarla, fue asi como B logro obtener la estaca usada en Finn, y además hacerles saber a todos que todos morirían si es que los originales tambien lo hacían._

_Despues recupero de Alaric la estaca que el poseía, para poder meter a Bonnie de verdad al ritual, para que Klaus creyera que Bonnie estaba de su parte, para finalmente hacerme saber a mi todo, usando a Elena, y también logro dar con Esther, siendo ayudada por Sage y Troy, la encerraron en el sotano de la casa de Bonnie, en donde pude hablar con ella._

_Supe que todo lo que había hecho B, era mi respuesta a todo, y que debía confiar y aceptar que esto era lo mejor para todos. Por ello con la ayuda de Esther logre romper la atadura que me unia a Mason, con la sangre de Tyler, que el le entrego a B, cuando acepto ayudarme a ojos cerrados._

_El mismo dia que rompi mi atadura con Mason, Bonnie coloco un hechizo que les hizo creer a todos que quedaba un mes para mi cumpleaños cada dia, y finalmente hace algunas horas, rompi la atadura que me unia a Damon, con magia negra que Esther sugirió no lo lastimaría, B la obtuvo, con ayuda de los recuerdos de Katherine, de la misma bruja con la que Mikael obtuvo la que Katherine me inyecto a mi, Demona, la que por supuesto no se negó a dársela._

_Lobos, la sangre de estos; Mikael, su sangre; Bonnie, la descendiente de Ayanna; la estaca de sauce blanco usada en Finn; y finalmente yo, mi propia sangre, como descendiente de las familias Bracova y Petrova, fue lo que B reunió para devolverle a la naturaleza lo que se le ha pedido durante estos últimos 1000 años, que estoy segura que aceptara._

_Se que no es necesario que muera, pero debo, porque cuando algo es sacrificado altruistamente, tiene mas valor, asi que le dare mi vida a la naturaleza, para que mantenga la de todos ustedes, todos los seres sobrenaturales, que han vivido prácticamente de manera eterna, tendrán otra oportunidad de vivir de verdad, por ello serán humanos, espero que ya lo sean._

_Solo espero que al leer esto puedan entender el porque…_

_Se que tu, Ty, no entiendes porque rayos B te hizo ir a librarte de tu unión con Klaus, que sentido tenia si es que tenia este plan, pues lo hizo, porque debías librarte de esa unión siendo aun un hibrido, para que asi, si es que terminabas como humano, estuvieras pleno contigo mismo, orgulloso y feliz, por lo que lograste. Lo mismo va para Stefan._

_A los demas, me despediré de todos individualmente, de los que no, espero que entiendan que lo único que quiero o quería, si es el caso, era detener todo el sufrimiento. Asi que por favor, entiéndanme, perdónenme, pero por sobretodo vivan, sin rencores y sin culpas…_

_Los quiere…Rachel Barbara Berry…_

Es todo- murmuro Carol, todos estan en silencio sin saber que decir

Que hay de la carta para Damon- pregunto Elena rompiendo el silencio

Aun esta en mi despacho- le contesto Carol- No la he abierto, porque lo que sea que contenga solo debe ser visto por el propio Damon-

Concuerdo- le dijo Elena- Me ofrezco a llevársela- y Bonnie la mira, niega con la cabeza

Damon puede estar en cualquier lado- añadio Caroline y Elena la mira- Se veía devastado por todo esto-

Por supuesto que lo esta- concordo Elena- Pero estoy segura de que se fue a su casa, y solo ire, se la dare a Stefan, que es seguro esta con el, para que el se la entregue- pauso- Ademas que necesito salir de aquí, por unos minutos-

Yo te llevo- le dijo Jeremy y mira a Caroline- Me prestas tu auto- y la rubia asiente, le da sus llaves, mientras que Elena recibe el sobre de Carol

Todos se quedaran aquí, cierto- les pregunto Elena y todos asienten

Bien, volveremos aquí, entonces- añadio Jeremy

Voy con ustedes- añadio Matt de pronto y Jeremy asiente, con eso ambos chicos junto a Elena salieron de la casa

Ordenare que les preparen algo- añadio Carol- Y llamare a la sheriff, para ver lo del…forense- con eso salió de la sala

Esto es tan difícil de asimilar- susurro Caroline, Tyler se sienta a su lado- No quiero ser humana, si Rach no va a vivir- y mira a Bonnie- No hay una forma de…-

Care- la interrumpió esta- Por favor no termines esa frase- le pidio

Pero…-

Ya magia se ha usado, y mira todo lo que ha ocasionado- siguio Bonnie- Realmente quieres que lo que Rachel arreglo sacrificando su propia vida se destruya- le pregunto y Caroline niega con la cabeza- Entonces, no hables mas- pidió y la rubia asiente, Tyler le toma su mano, la que ella aprieta, mientras los demas presentes en la sala no saben que hacer o decir, solo saben que se quedaran en la casa de los Lockwood, porque quieren estar cerca del cuerpo de la chica que les devolvió sus vidas, y arreglo sus errores con su propia vida…

Mientras Alaric llega al hotel, donde se hospedan los de Lima, ya son pasadas las 11 de la noche, según logro notar en su reloj hace unos minutos, no puede creer lo tarde que es, como la noche llego y las horas pasaron sin que se dieran cuenta

Al entrar al lobby, logro reconocer a dos de las chicas de Lima, la latina, Santana, y la rubia Brittany, sentadas en el bar del hotel- Señoritas Lopez, Pierce- dijo acercándoseles y ellas lo miran

Señor Saltaman- lo saludo sonriendo Brittany y el le da una pequeña sonrisa, sin animos de corregirla en que es Saltzman

Que hace aquí- le pregunto Santana

Necesito hablar con todos ustedes- le contesto Alaric- Pueden ir por sus compañeros y sus maestros- les pidió- Es importante-

Claro- concedió Brittany sonriendo y salió corriendo, mientras Santana solo mira a Alaric

De que quiere hablar con nosotros- le pregunto

Prefiero que todos lleguen- le contesto Alaric, y unos 15 minutos todos estan reunidos en un salón del hotel que Alaric pidió para hablar, teniéndolos a todos enfrente- No se como decir esto-

Decir que- le pregunto Schue y Alaric lo mira

Rachel falleció esta noche- contesto y todos abren mucho los ojos, menos Shelby, que mira fijamente a Alaric, pero apretando a Beth en sus brazos- No saben cuanto lamento decirles esto-

Como es posible que este muerta- pregunto Emma- Si hace dos dias la vimos y estaba bien- añadio

Tuvo un accidente- contesto Alaric

MENTIRA- le grito Kurt, asustándolos a todos- Esto es culpa de todos ustedes, mi diva debería haber vuelto a Lima, pero ustedes la dejaron aquí, para que se muriera-

Kurt- lo llamo Blaine, tomandole el brazo

Mi diva esta muerta- sollozo este, abrazando a su novio, mientras que los demas, dejan caer silenciosas lagrimas

Como murio de verdad- pregunto Puck mirando fijamente a Alaric, el que mira a Schue y Emma, porque ellos fueron compelidos para olvidar todo lo del mundo sobrenatural, y niega con la cabeza

Ya no importa si es que digo algo respecto a ello- murmuro Alaric, para confusión de todos, y mira a Puck- Rachel de cierta forma se suicido, por medio de un ritual, que se suponía hoy la volveria una inmortal manipulada por Klaus, pero que ella cambio, para devolverle su balance a la naturaleza, destruyendo asi la existencia de los vampiros, hombres lobos, y todo los seres sobrenaturales que se hayan creado en estas tierras durante los últimos 1000 años-

No entiendo- susurro Brittany

Ya no existe ni los vampiros, ni los hombres lobos o hibridos- explico mejor Alaric- Todos los que ustedes conocían como tales, son humanos ahora- y todos estan muy sorprendidos, en especial Schue y Emma

Rachel lo planeo asi- pregunto Puck, para sopresa de Alaric, mientras que Quinn abre mucho los recordando algo…

_Pero este ultimo año ha sido el mejor de mi vida Quinn- le aseguro Rachel- Ademas que estoy segura de que de alguna forma las cosas que han sucedido hubieran pasado igualmente-_

_Porque- le pregunto Quinn confundida_

_Por el destino- contesto Rachel sonriendo- Asi que por favor no te sientas culpable, porque no hay nada por lo cual debas sentirte asi-_

_No me convences- le dijo la rubia- Pero tratare- aseguro y para su sorpresa Rachel la abraza, y ella también lo hace_

_En otro universo o vida, tu y yo seriamos amigas- le susurro Rachel y la suelta y le sonríe y Quinn también lo hace_

_Quizas en el futuro podríamos serlo- le dijo y Rachel le sonríe solamente_

_Quizas- le dijo…_

Puck tiene razón, lo planeo- contesto Quinn por Alaric y todos la miran- Lo que me dijo, su forma también de decirlo- añadio y Alaric le sonrie

Ambos tienen razón- confirmo- Ella planeo morir hoy, el dia de su propio cumpleaños-

El dia de su cumpleaños- pregunto Santana de pronto- Pero para eso faltaba un mes-

Lo que Rachel también arreglo con un hechizo, para hacernos creer que ese tiempo faltaba- le explico Alaric- Miren sus celulares, es 18 de diciembre- y todos lo confirman- Y nadie pudo detenerla, ni siquiera Damon, porque ella se encargo de destruir la protección que el le daba, como también la protección que le daba el fallecido Mason-

Mi diva quería morir- susurro Kurt sorprendido- Pero porque-

Porque quería acabar con el dolor de todos lo que amaba, y sus vidas pasadas amaron, y ella aprendió a amar tambien- contesto Alaric- Ademas quería también darles el regalo de la humanidad a los que fueron seres sobrenaturales-

Esto es demasiado- murmuro Emma y Schue asiente

Donde esta…su cuerpo- pregunto Puck

En la casa de los Lockwood- contesto Alaric- Pueden ir ahora si quieren, porque mientras los esperaba me avisaron que todos se quedaran alla-

Vamos- pidió Kurt y todos asienten, y miran a Shelby, que ha estado muy callada

Shelby- empezo Alaric, pero ella levanta una mano, le da un beso a Beth, y se la entrega a Quinn

Puedes llevarla contigo- le dijo a la rubia, que la mira sorprendida

Claro- aseguro Quinn y Shelby le sonríe y mira a Alaric

Necesito unas horas- le dijo y con eso se fue, con Quinn siguiéndola para ir por el bolso de Beth

Alaric mientras le da los datos de cómo llegar a las casa de los Lockwood a Schue, luego sube a la habitación de Shelby, encontrándola a esta, acostada en una de las camas de la habitación, dándole la espalda

Shel…-

Por favor no hables- le pidió en un susurro Shelby, y el se acuesta en la otra cama…

CONTINUARA…


	96. Aun con Dolor pero Ahora comprensión

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, cada vez me sorprendo mas por como quieren este fic :D, y Dani, trato de subir lo mas pronto que pueda, pero no siempre tengo acceso a internet, y tengo otros fics e historias en mente, asi que una vez a la semana subo un capitulo de este fic, o como esta semana dos veces, todo depende de mi acceso a internet y que tambien vaya teniendo a lo menos dos capitulos listos de este fic...

Ok...nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>96<p>

AUN CON DOLOR, PERO AHORA COMPRENSION

De tanto llorar, Damon se quedo dormido en los brazos de Stefan, el que lo acomodo en el sillón de la sala, y sin hacer ruido empezo a recoger lo que este había quebrado, hasta que la puerta de la casa se abrió

Stefan- murmuro Elena entrando, y este se lleva un dedo a la boca, lo que hace la chica lo mire confundida

Damon esta dormido- susurro Stefan apuntando tras el al sillon

Oh- musito entendiendo la chica- Como esta- pregunto

Como crees- le contesto Stefan mostrándole las cosas destruidas a su alrededor

Nada bien- entendió Elena observando y Stefan asiente

Que haces aquí- le pregunto

Queria saber si ambos estaban aquí y bien- le contesto Elena- Como Damon se fue tan abruptamente y tu tras el-

Me necesita- le dijo Stefan- Y la parte de estar bien, no creo que Damon este bien por un tiempo, y mientras el no lo este, yo tampoco, mas cuando ella también era mi amiga-

Lo se y entiendo- aseguro Elena- Pero al menos podias habernos avisado que ambos estaban a salvo- se quejo

Cierto, podria haber avisado- concedió Stefan- Pero todo lo que me importaba era llegar con mi hermano, y estar con el-

Lo entiendo- aseguro Elena

Como estas tu- le pregunto Stefan

Aun no me lo creo- contesto Elena- Mas cuando hable con ella ayer, y entiendo que lo que hizo fue despedirse-

De mi también, entiendo ahora se despidió- le conto Stefan- Aun hay muchas cosas que no entiendo-

Dejo una carta- le dijo Elena- Explicandonos a todos lo que hizo B, el porque también- pauso saca un sobre de su bolsillo y se lo extiende a Stefan- Tambien una para Damon-

Ya veo- entendió Stefan tomandola

Stefan crees que Damon haga algo extremo- pregunto Elena preocupada y el la mira

Si Damon aun fuera vampiro, se que lo haría- contesto este- Pero ahora siendo humano, no se que esperar de el-

Stef- murmuro la voz carrasposa de Damon interrumpiendo la conversación

Ya despertó- y Stefan asiente

Es mejor que te vayas- le pidió a la chica, que asiente

Estaremos todos, en casa de los Lockwood- le informo y Stefan asiente entendiendo, con eso Elena se va, y Stefan vuelve donde su hermano

Con quien hablabas- le pregunto Damon sentándose en el sillón

Elena- contesto Stefan

Que quería- pregunto Damon

Antes de decírtelo, necesito que me prometas algo- le dijo Stefan

Que- pregunto Damon confundido mirando a su hermano

Que no haras nada extremo- contesto Stefan

Nada extremo como que- pregunto Damon

Asesinarte- contesto Stefan serio, y Damon se para del sillón

No puedo prometerte eso-

Damon…-

Se que es UNA chica entre miles, ok- siguio Damon- Pero era ella a la que quería conmigo, y sin importar como terminaran las cosas, no iba a vivir si ella no estaba en este mundo, se lo prometi a ella, y te lo prometo a ti-

Estoy seguro que Rachel no estaba de acuerdo con ello- le dijo Stefan

Y no lo estaba- aseguro Damon- Pero sabia que tanto como yo no podía controlar lo que ella decidia, ella tampoco podía hacerme cambiar de opinión respecto a esto- pauso- Y nada me hara cambiar de opinión-

Damon, piensa bien las cosas- le pidió Stefan

No tengo nada que pensar- aseguro Damon- No viviré sin Rachel, y lo decidi hace mucho, asi que métetelo en la cabeza-

NO- le grito Stefan- Rachel sacrifico su vida, para que todos vivamos, sin nada que nos atormente, vivir de verdad, como humanos, lo que siempre debimos ser, y tu vas a tirar su sacrificio por la basura-

Y crees que no lo se- siseo Damon- Pero no me importa tirar su sacrificio a la basura, porque a ella no le importo hacerme a un lado, con tal de hacer lo que ella quizo, asi que YO también hare lo que quiera-

Damon…-

No lo entiendes, Stefan- siseo Damon- NO QUIERO VIVIR, COMO HUMANO, SI ES QUE LA MUJER CON LA QUE QUIERO PASAR ESTA VIDA DE HUMANO, NO ESTA AQUÍ- pauso calmándose- Pero si puedo prometer que no lo hare, hasta despues de su funeral-

Porque hasta despues de su funeral- pregunto sorprendido Stefan

Me hizo prometerle que me aseguraría de que su ataúd seria lindo- contesto Damon- Porque quería una linda cama para sus huesitos- y Stefan sonríe- Pero no creo poder hacer nada al respecto…-

Yo puedo encargarme de eso por ti- le aseguro Stefan y extiende el sobre que le dio Elena, que Damon mira confundido- Elena te trajo esto-

Que es-

Una carta que Rachel te dejo en casa de los Lockwood- contesto Stefan y Damon la toma- Te la doy, con la esperanza de que lo que diga Rach, te haga cambiar de opinión-

Abandona esa esperanza, Stefan- le dijo Damon y muestra el sobre- Porque esto no me la va a devolver- pauso- Solo Rachel viva me detendrá, no una estúpida carta-

Que leeras-

Si la leere- aseguro Damon- Pero no cambiara nada- y con eso se fue hacia su cuarto, donde se tira a la cama, y observa la carta- No importa cuantas canciones grabadas, o cuantas cartas me hayas dejado, no quiero vivir sin ti, enana-

Porque no- le pregunto Stefan desde la puerta- Porque no quieres vivir sin Rachel-

Porque con ella se murio la mitad de mi- contesto Damon sin mirar a su hermano- Al escuchar su voz en mi cabeza, verla como se metia esa estaca en el pecho, sentí como la vida se le esfumo, y como con ella se esfumo también una importante parte de mi- y mira a su hermano- No solo la amaba y la amo Stef, estaba y estoy enamorado de Rachel, era y es mi alma gemela, y por mas que quiera, no puedo vivir sin ella-

Jamas crei que te enamorarías asi-

Ni yo lo crei- aseguro Damon- Pero lo hice-

Ok- murmuro Stefan- Ire a dormir un poco, y en la mañana ire a la casa de los Lockwood-

Ahí la tienen- pregunto Damon y Stefan asiente

Quieres decirle adiós…-

No- dijo serio Damon y dejando de ver a su hermano- Dejame solo, y hazme saber cuando serán los funerales-

Ok- concedió Stefan y cierra la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, mientras este aun en su cama se mueve hasta la orilla, saca el bolso que la chica tenia debajo de esta, y saca una polera de la chica, atrayéndola junto a el en la cama, observa el sobre que ahora esta encima de la cama

Te amo, mi enana- susurro, con una lagrima rodando por su mejilla…

Mientras los de Lima llegan a la casa de los Lockwood, y suben a ver de a uno el cuerpo de Rachel, en otra parte la puerta de una masion se abre, y Klaus entra a esta, yéndose directo a su despacho, donde tiene unos licores, se sirve uno, y se lo bebe, cuando escucha ruido, al ver a su lado una mujer de cabello rojizo entra al despacho y lo observa

Jessica- dijo reconociéndola, era una de sus hibridos

Somos humanos ahora- le dijo ella

Lo somos-

Sabemos que es lo que la chica que falleció esta noche hizo- siguio Jessica- Gracias a ella, ya no te servimos-

Y…-

Y nos iremos- añadio Jessica

Asi de simple-

Asi de simple- confirmo la chica- Deberiamos odiarte, pero no lo hacemos, lo que hizo esa chica esta noche fue por un motivo, y lo honraremos-

Que van a honrar- le pregunto Klaus

La oportunidad de vivir como humanos de nuevo- contesto Jessica- Sin dolor, sin venganza- pauso- Ojala tu también lo honres, y valores este regalo que se te concedió- y con eso salió del despacho, dejando a Klaus bebiéndose otro trago

Honrar y valorar algo que no me merezco- susurro, y se sirve otro trago- Como vivir con 1000 años de errores, que alguien inocente pago por mi- y se bebe el trago al seco…

Aun no puedo creer que Rachel este muerta- susurro Kurt sentado en la sala de los Lockwood, todos estan igual

Señora Lockwood- llamo Schue y Carol lo mira- Cuanto mas tendrán el…cuerpo de Rachel alla arriba-

Hasta en la mañana- contesto Carol- La sheriff esta tratando de apurar todo lo mas que puede, pero el forense tiene otros casos- pauso- Asi que nos esta aprovechando de dar un poco mas de tiempo para despedirnos-

Esto es tan irreal- susurro Emma y Schue asiente

No tiene problema en que nos quedemos aquí, hasta que se la lleven en la mañana, cierto- le pregunto Quinn a Carol, mientras Puck tiene a Beth en sus brazos

No- aseguro esta- Entiendo el hecho de que no quieran estar lejos de lo que…queda de ella-

Que creen que este pensando Rachel- pregunto de pronto Brittany y todos la miran- En donde sea que este, que estará pensando- añadio

No creo que este pensando- le dijo Sam

Entonces que esta haciendo- le pregunto Brittany

Esta cantando- contesto Puck y todos lo miran- Rachel esta cantando, Britt- y la rubia le sonríe

Eso suena mas como Rachel- concordo Kurt y todos asienten, y Elena, Matt, y Jeremy vuelven

Hablaste con los Salvatore- pregunto Caroline, y Elena asiente- Como estan-

Stefan preocupado, Damon devastado- contesto Elena- Destruyo casi toda la sala-

Porque Stefan esta preocupado- le pregunto Santana

Porque Damon es arrebatado- le contesto Elena- Y siendo vampiro era fácil saber que haría algo irracional, pero siendo humano, no sabemos muy bien como reaccionara ante todo esto-

Damon y yo la vimos morir- dijo Tyler de pronto y todos lo miran- Cuando se enterro la estaca en el corazón- añadio

Por favor no sigas- le pidió Kurt

Lo siento- se disculpo Tyler

Porque no descansamos- propuso Rebecca- La mañana sera larga- y todos asienten, a lo que Carol les muestra donde pueden descansar, afortunadamente su casa es enorme para que todos tengan un lugar para ello…

Esther, esta sentada afuera de la casa, contemplando la luna, cuando Mikael se sienta a su lado- Tenemos aun mucho que arreglar tu y yo- le dijo

Lo se- concordo Esther y lo mira- Esta vez, de verdad quiero a mi familia de vuelta- pauso- Eso incluye a Niklaus-

Lo supuse- murmuro Mikael

Es mi hijo, aunque no sea el tuyo- siguio Esther

Te equivocas- refuto Mikael y Esther lo mira confundida- Tambien es mi hijo-

No entiendo…jamás lo aceptaste como tal…como es que…-

Esa chica- empezo Mikael…- _Porque estoy aquí- pregunto al ver la cueva_

_Redencion- le contesto B_

_Redencion- repitió el y B asiente- En que-_

_Tus acciones hacia tus hijos- contesto esta- Pero en especial a uno-_

_Cual-_

_Niklaus-_

_El no es mi hijo- refuto Mikael molesto y B rola los ojos_

_Sabias que padre no es el que engendra sino que el que cria- le dijo y el la mira algo sorprendido- Llevas mas de 1000 años en este mundo y aun no aprendes- pauso- Niklaus de todos tus hijos es el que mas se te parece, a pesar de no ser biológicamente tuyo, fuiste capaz de verlo desde que el era pequeño, y al crecer aun mas, además que era el que mas fidelidad y obediencia te mostraba…por eso al saber que biológicamente no era tuyo te destruyo y enloqueció, o me equivoco-_

_No- confeso Mikael_

_Fue la soledad en que tu y Esther lo pusieron despues de ello- siguio B- Que provoco que se convirtiera en Klaus, un ser sediento de poder y venganza…y para cambiar ello me ayudaras-…_

Por eso aceptaste- entendió Esther y Mikael asiente

Tenemos mucho que remediar- siguio el- No solo con todos nuestros hijos, sino que también entre nosotros-

Realmente quieres remediar lo nuestro- le pregunto sorprendida Esther y el la mira fijamente a los ojos, le toma las manos

Cuando crei que habias muerto, olvide todo mi rencor por tu infidelidad, porque te amo- le conto Mikael- Por eso empeze a perseguir a Niklaus, porque el te había arrancado de mi vida- pauso- Pero ya no hay nada que quiera perseguir, mas que recuperar la familia que teniamos antes de la muerte de Henrick-

Quiero lo mismo- murmuro Esther, apretando las manos de su esposo…

Mientras Alaric le da una pequeña mirada a la espalda de Shelby en la habitación de hotel, y en otro lado una pelirroja se sienta junto a un chico que duerme en su cama, le acaricia el cabello

Mmm- murmuro Damon y ve a no otra que Sage sonriéndole- Que haces aquí- le pregunto

A pesar de lo traicionera que se que crees que soy- le dijo Sage- Eres mi amigo Damon, estoy preocupada por ti- pauso- Y mas que nada se por lo que estas pasando-

Como puedes saberlo- le pregunto Damon adormilado

Vi como al amor de mi vida le metían una daga en el pecho para dormirlo por 900 años- contesto Sage recordándole

Pero no se lo hizo el mismo- le dijo Damon y Sage le sonríe

Pero lo que sentí se que tu también lo sientes- le dijo ella- Queria morir con el o como ella en tu caso-

Yeah- murmuro Damon- Y lo hare- aseguro

Te dejo una carta- le pregunto Sage y el asiente- La leiste-

No aun- contesto Damon

Deberias- le sugirió Sage y Damon la mira

No hara ninguna diferencia- le dijo- Porque no me cambiara de idea, y menos aun me la devolverá-

Cierto- concedió Sage- Pero al menos sabras porque lo hizo-

Se porque-

Damon, solo leela- le pidió Sage y con eso se levanta

Porque insistes- le pregunto Damon y ella lo mira

Porque Rachel se merece que leas las ultimas palabras que quizo dejarte- contesto Sage y con eso se fue, dejando a Damon que mira el sobre encima de la cama, para finalmente despues de mirarlo por un largo rato tomarlo, lo abre y saca el papel desde dentro, lo desdobla lentamente, y la lee…

_Querido Damon,_

_Se que si tienes esta carta en tus manos, ya sabes todo, porque te di magia negra, todo finalmente, y estoy segura que debes estar odiándome._

_He hecho muchas cosas, sin saber y sabiendo, pero de ninguna de ellas me arrepiento, como si lo hago respecto a lo que te hice, porque te amo, y a las personas que se ama no se les traiciona, ni miente…y decir que no tenia opción, cuando si bien es cierto, no es lo que te mereces._

_Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría decirte, pero no se como realmente, porque nada cambiara lo que hice, o hare, porque estoy escribiendo esta carta un dia antes de hacer todo lo que debo hacer…_

_Damon…le prometi a Klaus que me entregaría a el, el dia de mi cumpleaños, porque tanto tu como yo necesitábamos tiempo para encontrar la forma de detenerlo, mas aun despues de lo que averiguamos respecto a Elena y su sangre siendo parte para crear a los hibridos…pero mientras tu lo querías muerto, yo no, y lo sabes, por eso B apareció, como una respuesta desde dentro de mi, para detenerlo sin asesinarlo…_

_Por eso B, le advirtió a Rebecca acerca de la desconfianza de Elena, salvo a Mikael de morir, la energía que uso para mantenerlo vivo y transportarlo fue lo que provoco mi accidente de coche, también esa misma noche secuestro a Katherine para que no se fuera…también le aviso a Bonnie acerca de que yo estaba muriendo, por la sangre del hibrido, y que en la casa de las brujas le ayudarían. Ademas ayudo a Stefan a sacar a los hibridos del pueblo, el plan de poner a Elena en peligro jamás fue de Stefan, era de B, también le aviso a Elijah acerca de que Elena le mintió en lo de ayudar a Esther, salvo a Sage, Finn y Troy, y de Alaric recupero la estaca de sauce blanco, ataco a Elena para contarle y hacerme saber que es lo que había hecho sin saber, y porque solo yo podía arreglar todo, como soy descendiente de ambas líneas de sangre, Bracova y Petrova, lo especial que ello me hace. _

_Con todo lo anterior que paso, entendí porque debía hacer esto, pero no sin antes librarme de tu protección y la de Mason, porque sabia que no me dejarían hacerlo, asi que con la ayuda de Esther rompi mis ataduras primero con Mason, usando la sangre de Tyler, y la tuya, haciéndote que me olvidaras con magia negra, no había otra manera…_

_Finalmente con todo esto, entendí que la traición de entregarme a Klaus como se lo prometi, si bien es tal, no lo es, porque hice todo esto por todos…_

_Lo que se necesitaba para el ritual, para devolverle a la naturaleza lo que se le ha pedido durante estos últimos 1000 años, que estoy segura que aceptara, era sangre de lobo, que obtuve de los lobos en la tierra de estos en la que cai por culpa del ataque de los cazadores de Mikael, la de este mismo, por ser el vampiro mas viejo creado, Bonnie, quien sin querer hacerlo realmente no tuvo mas opción que ayudarme y callar, además la estaca de sauce blanco usada en Finn; y finalmente yo, mi propia sangre, como descendiente de las familias Bracova y Petrova. _

_Derramar mi sangre no significa que deba morir, pero debo morir, porque como se lo hare saber a los demas, cuando algo es sacrificado altruistamente, tiene mas valor, asi que le dare mi vida a la naturaleza, para que mantenga la de todos ustedes, todos los seres sobrenaturales, que han vivido prácticamente de manera eterna, tendrán otra oportunidad de vivir de verdad, por ello serán humanos._

_El ser humano es lo que mas querías…lo se desde que apenas eramos amigos…y si bien se que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada…vive, Damon, te amo, estoy enamorada de ti, eres mi alma gemela, por ello deseo con todas mis fuerzas que vivas…que seas feliz… incluso te deje una canción en el equipo de tu casa, espero que la escuches, y que eso te haga entender un poco mas todo, y que vivas…pero se que es en vano mi petición, porque haras lo que quieras…_

_Hay mas que quiero decirte, pero no se como…te amo tanto…y sabiendo que me odiaras por tracionera, duele…pero no puedo detenerme…solo espero que algun dia puedas perdornarme, y recordarme con cariño, y no con odio…_

_Te amare por siempre…Rachel…_

No te odio enana- susurro Damon- Solo te extraño…mierda si que te extraño…y te amo- y lagrimas corren por sus mejillas- Solo te quiero de vuelta…solo vuelve…- murmuro sollozando…

(Madrugada del lunes 19 de diciembre)

Stefan escucho a su hermano llorar, pero decidió dejarlo solo, asi que sin hacer ruido salió de la casa, y como aun es temprano, decidió caminar hacia la casa de los Lockwood, para despejarse…

Mientras afuera de esta, Katherine esta parada mirando las estrellas, aun sin poder creer que es humana- Cuesta creerlo aun- dijo alguien a su lado y ella lo mira- Que somos humanos-

Asi es- concordo ella- Que piensas de todo esto, Elijah- le pregunto

No pienso, se- contesto este y mira las estrellas- Que estoy agradecido por la nueva oportunidad que la naturaleza, gracias al sacrificio de la inocente alma de Rachel, nos ha brindado-

Entonces lo tomas como una nueva oportunidad- entendió Katherine, Elijah asiente y la mira

Lo único que me entristece, y me hace querer rechazar esta oportunidad es…la muerte de Rachel- añadio

Te entiendo- murmuro Katherine para sorpresa de Elijah- Lo creas o no Elijah, no quería que esa enana odiosa se muriera-

Porque no- le pregunto Elijah

Porque finalmente es mi tatara nieta o algo- contesto Katherine- Ella era parte de mi familia, de lo que queda de ella-

Elena también- le recordó Elijah y ella rola los ojos- Asi es, y no puedes negarlo- añadio

Lo se- concedió Katherine- Es solo que con ella y yo compartiendo la misma cara, es extraño, siempre lo ha sido, pero no era tanto conmigo siendo vampiro, pero ahora lo sera, aun mas, porque ambas somos humanas- pauso- Y también sera incomodo y complicado de explicar-

Cierto- concordo Elijah- Pero aun asi es parte de tu familia, y de seguro encontraremos la forma de que no ocasione problemas-

Lo se- concedió Katherine- Pero también hay algo mas-

Que- le pregunto Elijah curioso

No te hace sentir extraño el hecho de que físicamente tienes unos 20 tantos, pero realmente tienes 1000- le pregunto la chica y Elijah sonríe

A decir verdad, la edad durante todo el tiempo que fui vampiro para mi era solo un numero, Katerina- contesto el- Y que además me hacia saber cuan poderoso era mi oponente- pauso- Es desde ahora que realmente empezara a contar como algo significativo-

Y no te asusta- le pregunto Katherine- Envejecer-

Un poco- confeso Elijah- Y solo un poco porque temo envejecer sin una compañera junto a mi…pero en cuanto la encuentre, o ella acepta si es que ya la encontré, envejecer junto a ella, no me asustara-

Ya veo- entendió Katherine- Lo siento- y el la mira confundido- Por todo lo que paso en el pasado entre Klaus, tu y yo-

Esta bien- aseguro Elijah- La verdad es Katerina que a pesar de mi actuar hacia a ti en lo que respecta a mantenerte encerrada en esa cueva cuando nos volvimos a ver, era mas por precaucion que por venganza-

Precaucion- repitió Katherine

Eres muy volátil en tu actuar, porque no piensas muy bien antes de hacerlo- explico Elijah- Solo actuas, lo que tristemente se le traspaso a la personalidad de Damon al compartir contigo- y Katherine sonríe- Los quisiste, a el y su hermano-

Asi fue- confeso Katherine- Pero no era yo la digna del amor de alguno de ellos- pauso- Luche contra el destino en lo que respecta a los corazones de esos dos chicos, pero el destino siempre gana-

Ya lo sabias, cierto- entendió Elijah- Que ni Damon ni Stefan te pertenecerían-

Emily Bennet, la bruja antepasada de Bonnie- siguio Katherine- Me dijo algo a lo que no le di importancia, y cuanta razón tenia en lo que me dijo-…

_1864…Katherine esta sentada frente a su espejo observándose, en su ropa de baño, cuando la puerta suena- PASE- ordeno y no otra que Emily Bennet entra a la habitación_

_Mi señora, le traje las esencias que me pidió para su baño- informo y Katherine asiente, se levanta, y ambas se dirigen hacia el baño, donde la tina ya esta llena de agua- Entre, por favor- y Katherine se quita su ropa y se mete al agua, mientras Emily rocia las esencias_

_Mmm- murmuro Katherine- Huele delicioso-_

_Me alegra que sean de su agrado- le dijo Emily sonriendo levemente, mientras Katherine se acomoda en la tina- Tuvo un buen dia-_

_Excelente- murmuro complacida Katherine- Damon y Stefan, son en una palabra deliciosos-_

_Piensa jugar con ellos- le pregunto Emily sin mirarla_

_Un poco- contesto Katherine sonriendo- Quiero ver hasta donde puedo llegar con cada uno- pauso- Ademas se nota, que sobretodo Damon esta falto de cariño- y sonríe pícaramente- Y quien soy yo para negarle este-_

_Usted no es quien esta destinada a brindarle cariño al mayor de los Salvatore- añadio Emily y Katherine la mira con el seño fruncido- Lamento si estoy traspasando las barreras entre nosotras- se disculpo_

_A que te refieres- pregunto Katherine y Emily la mira- Explicate- le exigió y Emily asiente_

_En estas tierras mucho ha pasado mi señora- empezo- Eventos, de los cuales usted no tiene conocimiento, ni yo, porque van mas alla de lo que ambas hemos vivido-_

_Y- _

_Y el pasado siempre tiende a buscar la forma de repetirse en el presente- continuo Emily- Por lo mismo se que en el futuro también lo hara-_

_Aun no logro entender a donde quieres llegar y menos aun entiendo que tiene que ver esto con Damon, y quien esta "destinada" a brindarle cariño- añadio Katherine confundida_

_Quiero llegar mi señora, a que el mayor de los Salvatore por mucho que ame a alguien, y llegue a amarla a usted- siguio Emily- Usted solo sera una obsesion, un imposible para el, porque su corazón, por mucho que el crea a usted le pertenece, no sera asi, porque el desde que nació ha estado destinado a amar a alguien, a quien ya le dio su corazón sin saberlo, aunque tristemente aun no se encuentra en este mundo ese alguien-_

_Y quien es esa- pregunto Katherine curiosa_

_Su alma gemela- contesto Emily con una leve sonrisa- Alguien tan inocente, como también feroz y decidida-_

_Pero aun no nace- pregunto Katherine y Emily asiente- Entonces no hay nada porque preocuparse- añadio, pensando que Emily esta loca_

_Mas aun mi señora- siguio Emily y Katherine la mira- Tampoco el menor de los Salvatore le pertenecerá-_

_QUE- exclamo y Emily solo la mira- O sea que según tu ninguno sera para mi- pregunto Katherine molesta_

_Asi es- contesto Emily- Pero el menor, no es porque hay alguien, como en el caso del mayor, aunque de seguro lo habrá si el asi lo quiere-_

_Entonces porque es- pregunto Katherine_

_Porque su amor por su hermano es mas grande que el amor que podria llegar a tener por usted- contesto Emily- Ninguna mujer, ni nadie, hara que Stefan deje de amar a su hermano- pauso- Esta dispuesto a lo que sea por mantenerlo junto a el, pero también a dejarlo ir…pues finalmente el amor mas grande es el que te permite amar, cuando la otra persona a pesar de no estar contigo, es feliz-_

_Emily, me estas diciendo todo esto para que desista de jugar con ambos hermanos- pregunto Katherine_

_No- contesto Emily- Usted hara lo que quiera-_

_Por supuesto- aseguro Katherine- Entonces porque me lo dices-_

_Para que sepa mi señora, que el destino es algo contra lo cual no se puede pelear- contesto Emily- Asi que juegue con y ame a, ambos hermanos todo lo que quiera, pero finalmente el destino hablara-_

_Si tu lo dices- murmuro Katherine, y Emily sonríe_

_Ya vera, mi señora…ya vera- añadio… _

Tenia razón- concluyo Elijah despues de escuchar el relato de Katherine la que asiente

Mientras estuve en la cueva que me puso B con Mikael, el me conto todo- siguio la chica- Y entendí de que hablaba Emily de lo mucho que había sucedido en estas tierras, y también me hablo de Alaiya y Aidan, y entendí mas aun lo que me dijo de Damon-

Rachel era la chica de la que Emily hablaba- añadio Elijah y Katherine asiente

Pensar en el amor de esos dos- siguio- Me da envidia-

Por pasar 1000 años amándose- pregunto Elijah y Katherine niega con la cabeza- Entonces-

Porque se encontraron- contesto- A pesar de todo lo que les paso a ambos, se encontraron-

Porque contra el destino no se lucha- le dijo Elijah y Katherine asiente

Asi es- concordo- Solo espero que el destino para mi esta vez, tenga algo agradable-

Habra que abrir el corazón a ese algo agradable- le dijo Elijah y Katherine le sonríe

Despues de pasar 500 años huyendo, estoy mas que lista para abrirlo- aseguro…

En la habitación de Rachel, Bonnie esta sentada junto al cuerpo de esta, en la cama, le mueve el cabello de la cara- Espero que funcione- susurro, cuando alguien se aclara la garganta tras ella, se da vuelta para ver quien es- Stefan-

Bonnie- le dijo este

Como esta Damon- pregunto Bonnie

Devastado- contesto Stefan acercándosele- Esperabas otra cosa-

No- aseguro ella- Lo dejaste solo- y Stefan asiente- Según Elena temes que haga algo arrebatado-

Y asi es- confirmo Stefan- Pero ya no lo temo mas, porque me confirmo que lo hara-

Entonces que haces aquí, Stefan- le pregunto preocupada Bonnie

Me aseguro que no hara hasta despues del funeral- contesto Stefan y Bonnie deja salir un suspiro, lo que hace que el la mire confundido- Pareces aliviada-

Y lo estoy- confirmo Bonnie- Damon no puede echar a la basura lo que Rachel hizo, asi que te ayudare, si asi es necesario a mantenerlo tranquilo-

Ok-

Estas molesto conmigo- le pregunto Bonnie

No- contesto Stefan- Llegue hace unos minutos, y Carol me dio la carta que Rachel escribió para todos, asi que se que aunque hubieras querido, no podias decir nada, y lo entiendo, tal cual como tu me entendiste-

Gracias- le dijo Bonnie

Nada que agradecer- le aseguro Stefan- Puedes dejarme unos minutos a solas con ella- le pidió y Bonnie le da una ultima mirada a Rachel, asiente y sale de la habitación, dejando al chico solo observando el cuerpo de la chica que ama su hermano, que se volvio su amiga, y parte de su familia- Lo dejare irse contigo, no porque quiera, sino que porque te ama, y no lo retendré aquí para que siga siendo infeliz como era antes de conocerte- pauso acercándose a la chica, tocándole una mejilla- Asi que, cuidalo por mi, si, Rach, cuando ambos estén juntos- y una luz alumbra la cara de la chica, sorprendiendo a Stefan, hasta que se da cuenta de que es el sol, que esta saliendo, sonríe y sale de la habitación…

Alaric siente la luz del sol en su cara, abre sus ojos adormilado, se da cuenta que ya esta amaneciendo, mira hacia Shelby que aun le da la espalda, niega con la cabeza…_ya fue suficiente de silencio de su parte, ya le di su espacio, ahora necesita ir donde su hija, a despedirse de ella…_se levanta de la cama, se acerca a Shelby

Shel- la llamo moviéndola despacio- Tienes que despertar- le pidió- Vamos Shelby- la movio para dejarla boca arriba, notando algo extraño en ella- Shelby- la llamo moviéndola un poco mas fuerte, pero sin obtener respuesta de parte de la mujer- Esto no es divertido Shelby- se quejo Alaric, cuando se da cuenta de que el pecho de la mujer no se eleva, al acercársele mas, se da cuenta que tampoco respira, le toma el pulso, tampoco tiene- Que rayos- siseo, nota que algo tiene en la mano, al sacarlo es un papel, lo desdobla y dice…

"_JHON"_…Alaric se ve confundido por lo que lee, hasta que abruptamente abre mucho los ojos- Oh por dios- susurro sacando su celular de su bolsillo…

Stefan esta con Carol en su despacho- El forense vendrá en una hora- informo Carol- Asi que podre empezar con las llamadas que se necesitan hacer para el velatorio y el funeral-

Bien- entendió Stefan- Damon y yo correremos con todos los gastos- añadio

No es necesario- le aseguro Carol

Si lo es- refuto Stefan- Ademas necesito que me dejes escoger el ataúd-

Y eso- pregunto Carol confundida

Damon le prometió a Rachel, por una conversación que ambos tuvieron sobre le futuro de su relacion o algo asi, en que si ella decidia morir sin ser un vampiro, que Damon se encargaría de escogerle un lindo ataúd para que sus huesitos descansaran- contesto Stefan y Carol sonríe- Pero Damon no tiene cabeza para hacerlo, asi que, le prometi que yo me encargaría-

Ok- concedió Carol- Pero los gastos serán compartidos- y Stefan va a discutir- Es mi ultima palabra Stefan, Rachel era importante para ustedes, pero también lo era para mi- traga saliva- Ayude a que llegara a este mundo, al poner en contacto a Isela y los Berry, mas aun la conoci el dia que nació…lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudar económicamente en lo que respecta a despedir lo que queda de ella-

Ok- concedió Stefan sonriéndole- Lo siento, solo…-

Esta bien- aseguro Carol

Llamara a sus papas- pregunto Elena de pronto apareciendo en el despacho y ambos la miran

Ya les deje un mensaje- contesto Carol- Como siempre lo hice cuando Rachel estaba bajo mi cargo y se enfermaba, asi que ya veremos cuanto se demoran en responder- y ambos chicos asienten

Stefan- llamo Elena y el la mira- Podemos hablar- le pidió y el asiente, la sigue hacia fuera…

Mientras pasan a Bonnie que esta al teléfono- STEFAN- llamo y el la mira- Sabes en cuando llegara el forense- pregunto

Una hora al parecer- contesto este- Por-

Para informarles a los demas- contesto Bonnie y Stefan asiente siguiendo a Elena, Bonnie vuelve a su teléfono mientras susurra sube las escaleras…

En otro lugar, muy lejano, un campo de flores se ve, en medio de este, la espalda de una chica, tiene apoyada sus manos en las flores, atrás de su espalda, sintiendo del lugar, que mueve su cabello, se escucha el ruido de los pajaros, como también el viento mueve las ramas de los arboles en la distancia, todo es silencio y calma

Es pacifico aquí- dijo alguien de pronto haciendo saltar a la chica, que mira a la persona- No lo crees, Rachel- añadio la persona con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, mientras la chica la mira sorprendida

Shelby- susurro…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Bien, ya va quedando poco para que termine este fic...y no me gusto mucho como me quedo la carta de Rachel para Damon, ojala a ustedes si les guste...y estoy tratando de incluirlos a todos, saber que piensan de lo que esta sucediendo y que haran, los mas dificiles de escribir son los Mikaelson, no en vano tienen 1000 años, hay mucha agua negra bajo el puente como para solucionarlo todo rapido...en fin, ojala les haya gustado :D<p> 


	97. Get It Right

Lamento si me demore en la subida, pero me esta costando escribir estos capitulos...porque ya se esta terminando el fic, y al igual que ustedes (especialmente gabe berry que cada vez me emociona mas con sus comentarios) no quiero que termine...

En fin muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo y comentarios...y nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>97<p>

GET IT RIGHT

Bonnie entra a la habitación de Rachel, donde aun el cuerpo de la chica esta, asi que sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta, y sigue hablando por teléfono…

Mientras Rachel y Shelby se observan- Que haces aquí- le pregunto la chica, mientras la mujer se sienta a su lado, y la mira sonriendo

La misma razón por la cual tu lo estas- contesto Shelby

Pero es imposible- refuto Rachel- Mas porque no deberías estar aquí- añadio

Igual que tu no deberías estar aquí- le dijo Shelby

No- refuto Rachel- Yo debo estar aquí- pauso- Era parte del plan-

Morir- y Rachel asiente- Es algo que realmente querías- le pregunto Shelby

Si, si significaba mantenerlos a todos humanos y vivos- contesto la chica segura

Bien- concedió Shelby- Pero ninguno de ellos quiere lo que les diste, porque tu no estas viva…lo sabes, cierto- y Rachel asiente- Por ello estoy aquí-

No entiendo-

Eres mi hija Rachel- siguio Shelby- Te di la vida una vez, y es mi deber como tu madre volver a dártela-

De que hablas- pregunto Rachel mas confundida

Jhon Gilbert- contesto Shelby y Rachel abre mucho los ojos entendiendo

Pero…para eso necesitas una bruja…y…-

Bonnie me dijo que harias algo peor que ser manipulada por Klaus- siguio Shelby- Y me pregunto si estaba dispuesta a sacrificar lo que sea con tal de que tu tengas una vida normal- pauso- Y a excepción de la vida inocente de Beth, le respondi que si, asi que…-

_Esto es lo que haremos- siguio Bonnie- Recuerda que Rachel le menciono que Jhon Gilbert dio la vida por su hija, por Elena- pregunto y Shelby asiente- Yo le ayude a hacerlo-_

_Como- pregunto Shelby_

_Un hechizo, que es capaz de unir dos almas, intercambiándose, otorgándole asi vida a una de ellas que no se supone que viviría, al ser sacrificada la otra- contesto Bonnie- En términos mas simples, uni las almas de Jhon y de Elena, y al morir Elena por el ritual en que se levanto la maldición de Klaus, en la mañana, Elena volvio a la vida, falleciendo Jhon-_

_Oh- musito Shelby- Esto es lo que quieres hacer- y Bonnie asiente- Ya veo- murmuro alejándose de la chica, que la mira negando con la cabeza_

_Fue una pésima idea venir- murmuro decepcionada Bonnie y Shelby la mira, mientras se va hacia la puerta_

_Donde vas- pregunto Shelby y Bonnie la mira_

_Se nota que no quiere, y lo entiendo…pero pense- y niega con la cabeza- Me voy-_

_Bonnie, espera- le pidió Shelby y la chica la mira- Lo hare- aseguro- Rachel es mi hija, y a pesar de que creo de que esto no cambiara nada entre nosotras…no puedo dejarla morir, sin hacer nada…y si mi vida le da la de ella, otra vez…que asi sea…- y Bonnie le sonríe…_

Tu…- susurro Rachel con los ojos llorosos, levantándose para alejarse de ella, mientras Shelby la mira- ERES ESTUPIDA- le grito con lagrimas cayéndole por las mejillas, Shelby le sonríe levantándose- Y TIENES QUE IRTE-

No me voy- aseguro Shelby- Tu te vas-

NO- le grito Rachel apuntándola- Tu, te vas, porque Beth, te necesita-

Beth estará bien- aseguro Shelby y Rachel niega con la cabeza- Rachel- siguio ella acercándosele, tomadola de los brazos- Te amo, pequeña, igual como tu amas a tus amigos, yo te amo a ti, y no podre vivir conmigo si es que pude hacer algo para que vivas, y cumplas tus sueños-

Pero…-

Nada de peros- le pidió Shelby y la abraza, Rachel también la abraza- Te iras de aquí, y seras feliz, con ese ex vampiro, que tiene tu corazón, y tu el de el-

Me odia- sollozo Rachel, Shelby la suelta y la mira sonriendo

Te ama- refuto- Y estoy segura de que no importa que esto haya sucedido, ambos estarán juntos- aseguro

Pero tu…-

Yo estare bien- aseguro Shelby

Shelby, yo hice esto- siguio Rachel- Yo hice el trato con la naturaleza, no tu-

Lo se- concordo Shelby- Pero es la pureza de la razón tras la muerte, lo que la naturaleza acepto, tu vida por la de ellos, ahora es mi vida por la tuya-

Pero…-

Basta de peros Rachel Barbara Berry- le dijo seria Shelby- Ahora vete-

No puedo irme-

Pero lo haras- le dijo Shelby, y ambas se miran serias

Porque no mejor- dijo una voz distinta a la de ambas, que siguen- Se van ambas- y se ven confundidas y sorprendidas al ver a tres mujeres frente a ellas, una idéntica a Rachel, otra idéntica a Elena, y otra de piel color chocolate como Bonnie, Rachel las mira atentamente reconociéndolas

Alaiya- dijo y esta asiente- Charlotte- y esta también asiente- Ayanna- termino Rachel y la mujer le da una sonrisa- Porque dijeron eso que acaban de decir- pregunto confundida y las tres mujeres sonríen…

Afuera de la casa de los Lockwood, Elena y Stefan, se detienen- Diras- le dijo Stefan a la chica, que lo mira

Como te sientes- le pregunto

Respecto a que- le pregunto Stefan confundido

A ser humano- contesto Elena

Oh- musito Stefan- No lo he pensado mucho- confeso- Porque realmente no tengo mucho que pensar…soy humano, y punto-

Solo asi- le pregunto Elena

Por ahora- contesto Stefan- No tengo realmente cabeza para meditar que es lo que significara ahora el que sea humano…la muerte de Rachel ha sido demasiado tanto para mi hermano, como para mi y todos…y mas cuando se que despues de su funeral me guste o no tendre que dejar que Damon haga lo que quiere hacer-

No entiendo- le dijo Elena confundida

Damon no vivirá sin Rachel en este mundo- le conto Stefan- Y lo tendre que dejar hacer lo que quiere-

Estas loco- le pregunto Elena- No puedes dejar que Damon acabe con su vida-

Lo amo como para dejarlo ir- le dijo Stefan sorprendiendo a la chica- Tu deberías hacer lo mismo, en lo que respecta a lo nuestro- pauso- Tengo la idea del porque quieres saber como me siento como humano, porque una de las razones por la que te deje ir, es que era vampiro, y ya que no lo soy, crees que podemos tener una oportunidad, me equivoco-

No- confeso Elena

Elena, lo siento, pero nada ha cambiado- siguio Stefan- Logre un equilibrio siendo un vampiro, que aun esta presente en mi, por lo que todo lo que decidi y sentí anteriormente, se mantiene-

Entonces aun me amas, pero seguiremos siendo solo amigos- entendió la chica y Stefan asiente…

Bonnie que aun esta en su teléfono, ve a Carol acercarse a la puerta de la habitación- Pasa algo- le pregunto

Necesito entrar a preparar a Rachel para el forense- contesto Carol, y a va hacia la puerta, pero Bonnie se le pone en el camino- Que haces-

No te puedo dejar pasar- le contesto Bonnie

Y porque no- le pregunto Carol intrigada y algo molesta

Porque no- contesto Bonnie simplemente y Carol rola los ojos y quita a la chica de su camino, y va a abrir, pero Bonnie usa sus poderes para impedírselo…

Mientras Alaric que también tiene su teléfono en su mano, de pronto escucha una tomada de aire desde la cama donde esta el cuerpo de Shelby, y la mira, tiene los ojos abiertos

Shelby- susurro sorprendido y ella lo mira- Pero…- Shelby le sonrie…

_Entonces ambas nos iremos- pregunto confundida, mirando a las mujeres frente a ella y su hija_

_Asi es- confirmo Ayanna_

_Pero como- pregunto Rachel confundida y Alaiya se le acerca, le toma las manos, haciendo que Rachel abre mucho los ojos- Tu bebe-_

_Que bebe- pregunto Shelby y Alaiya la mira_

_Estuve embarazada- conto- Klaus asesino a mi bebe antes de que naciera, el mismo dia que asesino al hombre que amaba- _

_Que tiene la misma cara de Damon, por cierto- le conto Rachel a Shelby que se ve sorprendida y luego mira a Alaiya_

_Al fallecer, sentí su pequeña alma junto a mi- siguio Alaiya- Fue cuando comprendi que había cometido un error al ayudar a crear la maldición en Klaus, asi que la junto a la mia- pauso- Al tu nacer, ser mi reencarnación, y una Petrova y Bracova por sangre, mi bebe, que también lo era, se sintio unido a ti, asi que al morir, su pequeña alma se fue al descanso eterno a cambio de que tu y tu madre vivieran-_

_La naturaleza lo acepto- pregunto Rachel y Alaiya asiente_

_Como dijo tu madre, es la pureza la razón detrás de la muerte, lo que importa- explico Charlotte y la miran- Ambas pueden irse- aseguro_

_Es en serio- pregunto Rachel indecisa y todas se rien_

_Rachel- la llamo Ayanna y esta la mira- Donde tu corazón quiere estar- le pregunto_

_Con Damon- contesto sin pensarlo, y todas sonríen_

_Que asi sea- dijeron las tres mujeres, y una luz las envuelve…_

Estaremos bien- aseguro Shelby en un susurro…

Afuera de la casa de los Lockwood al Sheriff, con el papa de Caroline, llegan con una camioneta tras ellos, Stefan y Elena se les acercan, mientras que Carol aun intenta abrir la puerta, hasta que Bonnie escucha algo del otro lado de su teléfono, y la suelta, haciendo que la puerta se abra

Por fin- dijo exasperada Carol, dándole una mirada a la chica, que le sonríe inocentemente- Bonnie-

Que- pregunto ella pestañándole confundida y Carol niega con la cabeza y entra a la habitación para detenerse abruptamente

OH POR DIOS- grito fuertemente, haciendo que todos en la casa y fuera la escuchen, haciéndolos correr hacia ella…

En la casa de los Salvatore, Damon esta harto de vivir y de todo, pero sabe que debe esperar al funeral para ya desahacerse de si mismo, asi que se toma una botella de wisky en la cocina, cuando ya se siente algo mejor, toma otra, sale de la cocina, sube las escaleras, tomando de la botella, sin notar que alguien lo sigue con la mirada desaprobatoriamente, y luego lo sigue, hasta que lo ven llegar a su cuarto y tirarse a la cama, bebiendo, sin notar a nadie, debido a su alcoholico estado

Entonces- dijo la voz de la persona que lo observa- Vas a beber hasta el olvido- pregunto

No es de tu incumbencia- contesto Damon, sorprendiendo un poco a la persona

Claro que lo es- refuto

Si quiero beber hasta olvidar o morir es decisión mia y de nadie mas- refuto Damon tomando de la botella

Porque te quieres morir- le preguntaron con voz triste

Soy un maldito humano- se quejo Damon

Pense que eso era lo que querías- pregunto confundida la voz que escucha

Oh…si que lo quiero- aseguro Damon

Entonces- pregunto frunciendo el seño la persona

De que sirve que sea un maldito humano- contesto Damon- Si la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, esta muerta- añadio tomando mas de la botella- Mmm- murmuro

Entonces tu forma de pasar la pena por mi muerte- siguio la persona- Es bebiendo hasta el olvido- y ya Damon se exaspero con la voz

No te incumbe- le dijo

Si, me incumbe- refuto la voz

NO- le grito

Si lo hace- aseguro la voz

YA CALLATE- le grito Damon sentándose abruptamente en la cama y ve a la chica causante de su tristeza parada a los pies de cama y parpadea varias veces- Que mierda- siseo

Cuida tu lenguaje Damon Salvatore- lo reprendió Rachel con sus manos en su cintura

Mierda si que estoy ebrio- susurro el- O me volvi loco, porque estoy viendo cosas-

Estas ebrio- le aseguro Rachel- Pero no te esta haciendo alucinar, afortunadamente- y Damon se para de la cama, para alejarse de ella- Damon-

Alejate- le pidió asustado y ella rola los ojos, va a decir le algo, cuando el celular de Damon empieza a sonar

Deberias contestar- le sugirió Rachel y el solo la mira asustado alejándose de ella, asi que ella va hacia la mesa de noche, lo toma, sonríe y contesta- Estoy bien, Bonnie- dijo mientras Damon no le quita los ojos de encima- Gracias por hacer lo que hiciste, pero Shelby también esta bien- pauso- Si dile a todos que no se preocupen, que lo explicare todo en cuanto los vea- pauso y le sonríe a Damon, que la mira sorprendido- Si, primero tengo que arreglar las cosas con un confundido y sorprendido ex vampiro- se rie- Ok- y con eso colgó se le acerca a Damon- Bonnie te manda a decir que creas que estoy viva porque ella hizo lo mismo que hizo con Elena y Jhon-

En serio- pregunto y Rachel asiente- Con quien-

Shelby- contesto Rachel- No lo sabia- aseguro- Pero ella afortundamente también vivirá, porque la vida que murió por mi para que viviera fue sacrificada hace unos mil años-

No entiendo…-

Alaiya estaba embarazada- siguio Rachel- Con el hijo de Aidan-

Lo sabia- confeso Damon y Rachel le sonrie

El alma inocente de su bebe, se sacrifico por el bien de todos- siguio- Gracias a esa pequeña criaturita, estoy aquí-

Realmente lo estas- le pregunto Damon acercándosele y Rachel asiente también acercadosele- En serio- pregunto, Rachel le sonríe se le acerca, hasta quedar frente a el y lo piñizca- Ouch- se quejo

Te dije que algun dia dolería- le recordó sonriendo y Damon le toma el brazo para atraparla entre sus brazos

Volviste- le susurro Damon apretándola fuerte contra el, para asegurarse de que esta aquí con el y Rachel también lo abraza fuerte y lo mira

Lo hice- le dijo sonriendo- No me odias, cierto- le pregunto preocupada

Jamas- le aseguro Damon y Rachel le sonríe- Te amo, eso jamás cambiara-

Yo tambien te amo, Damon, y realmente lo siento- le aseguro Rachel, Damon le atrapa sus labios con los de el en un apasionado beso, sin cortarlo, hasta llevarla a la cama, en donde ambos sienten como el aire se les acaba por lo que cortan el beso

Estoy demasiado molesto contigo- le dijo Damon en un susurro y Rachel se rie

No esperaba menos- le dijo la chica- Asi que cuanto merito tendre que hacer para que dejes de estarlo-

Mucho- le aseguro Damon- Por el resto de tu vida- y Rachel se rie, mientras le da otro pequeño beso

Bueno- murmuro- Tendre que hacerlo bien…otra vez- con eso atrapo los labios de Damon con los suyos…

Entonces- empezo Caroline, mientras aun todos estan en la casa de los Lockwood- Rachel esta viva- pregunto

Asi es- aseguro Bonnie y todos gritan- Y nada cambiara- añadio lo que hace que mas griten, haciéndola reírse

No puedo creerlo- añadio Esther muy sorprendida

Pues crealo- le dijo Bonnie y Esther le sonríe

Esther- la llamo Mikael- Es hora de que hablemos con todos- añadio y ella asiente

Elijah, Finn, Kol y Rebecca- llamo y los cuatro la miran- Vengan, debemos hablar- y los cuatro asienten, siguiendo a sus padres

No iras con ellos- le pregunto Troy a Sage, la que niega con la cabeza

Finn sabe que estoy con el donde sea que vaya- le dijo- Pero lo que deben hablar es un asunto familiar-

Cierto- concordo Troy

Tyler por su parte les presta un auto a los Mikaelson para que se puedan ir, y al volver le toma el brazo a Caroline

Ty…- pero no termina de decir nada porque el chico la corta con sus labios en los suyos en un apasionado beso, mientras Carol, Bill y Liz los miran

Ya no hay nada que les impida a estos chicos estar juntos y ser felices- dijo Carol y todos asienten

Bonnie- llamo Jeremy de pronto y esta lo mira- Podemos hablar-

Seguro- aseguro la chica y ambos se alejan, mientras Stefan los observa, mientras Elena lo observa a el, cuando alguien le toma el brazo alejándola de todos…

De que querías hablar Jeremy- le pregunto Bonnie

Me quería disculpar por lo que paso entre nosotros- contesto Jeremy- Aclarar el aire nuevamente y de forma definitiva- pauso- Con todo lo que esta pasando creo que es lo que necesitamos-

Asi es- concordo Bonnie sonriéndole y extiende su mano- Amigos- y Jeremy con una sonrisa se la toma

Amigos- repitió, ambos se abrazan…

Sueltame Katherine- se quejo Elena, y esta la suelta finalmente- Que rayos-

Lo siento- le dijo Katherine sorprendiendo a la chica

Perdon-

Lo siento- repitió Katherine- Por todo los complots, y todo- pauso- Eres mi muchos tatara nieta, lo que significa que somos familia, Elena, además tenemos la misma cara, asi que mejor hacer la paz entre las dos-

Ok- entendió la chica y extiende su mano- La paz, entonces- y Katherine le toma la mano

La paz- añadio sonriendo, se sueltan- Y un consejo- y Elena solo la mira- Deja ir lo que sientes por Stefan, su corazón se nota ya tiene dueña, y solo seras infeliz si te aferras a alguien que no te quiere…creeme, lo se- con eso se alejo de la sorprendida aun Elena…

Los Mikaelson llegan a la mansión de Klaus, encontrándolo a este en la sala dormido, con una botella de alcohol a su lado

Sera mejor que lo lleven a una habitación- sugirió Mikael, Elijah y Finn toman a su hermano, para llevarlo a la que saben es su habitación- Tendremos que esperar a que despierte- añadio mirando a su esposa

Esperar porque- pregunto Rebecca

Para hablar- contesto Esther mirándola- Queremos reconstruir nuestra familia- añadio sorprendiendo a Rebecca y Kol- Con lo que Rachel y Bonnie hicieron nos dieron una nueva oportunidad, y no la desperdiciaremos-

Y esta nueva oportunidad- siguio Mikael- Incluye a Niklaus- lo que sorprende mas a sus hijos- Se que es difícil de creer, pero no miento y tampoco lo hace su madre-

Queremos hacerlo bien esta vez- aseguro Esther y Mikael a su lado asiente…

Un rato despues, Klaus despierta en su habitación confundido, pero recuerda todo, asi que baja a la sala, donde encuentra a toda su familia, pero realmente no quiere hablar con ellos, asi que se va hacia su despacho, con Rebecca siguiéndolo

Rachel esta viva- le dijo, haciéndolo detenerse, y la mira sorprendido- Bonnie le hizo el mismo hechizo que le hizo a Elena para que sobreviviera tu ritual- pauso- Algo me explico con que su madre sacrificaría su vida, pero al parecer ella también vivirá-

Como- pregunto Klaus

El bebe que Alaiya esperaba- contesto Rebecca con el seño fruncido- Pero mas alla no me dijo- aseguro

Y que hacen Mikael y todos ustedes aquí- pregunto Klaus

Mikael y Esther quieren arreglar las cosas- contesto Rebecca- Ser una familia nuevamente, aprovechar esta oportunidad dada, para serlo- y Klaus se rie

No-

Nik…-

Dejame solo Rebecca- exigió y ella niega con la cabeza

Sabes- le dijo- Todos queremos hacer las cosas bien…pero no tu, quieres vivir aun en el odio y la soledad- pauso- Solo espero que no te arrepientas- y con eso lo dejo solo…

Deberiamos estar teniendo sexo- se quejo Damon acostado bajo las tapas de su cama, con Rachel en sus brazos, la que se rie

Eres humano ahora- le recordó- Lo que significa que puedo embarazarme, mas cuando solo te estábamos usando a ti de protección-

Si, ya me lo recordaste- le dijo Damon mirándola- Lo que me bloqueo por completo- Rachel le sonríe y le da un pequeño beso en los labios

Compraremos condones, y empezare a tomar pastillas- le aseguro Rachel

NOOOOOOOO quiero esperar- se quejo Damon y Rachel le sonríe

Damon estoy viva, asi que tenemos tiempo- le recordó y el asiente- Y hay algo mas-

Que- pregunto confundido

Hoy es 19 de diciembre- contesto Rachel

Y- pregunto Damon

Y hoy debo decirte que decidi respecto a lo que quiero hacer con mi futuro, recuerdas- contesto Rachel y Damon asiente

Lo recuerdo- aseguro- Y que decidiste- pregunto

Julliard- contesto Rachel con una enorme sonrisa- Quiero ser cantante, quizás incluso pueda actuar en el futuro si es que logro triunfar-

Lo haras- aseguro Damon sonriendo- Entonces Julliard, Nueva York, aquí vamos- y la besa…

CONTINUARA


	98. Hacia el Futuro

Gracias a todos por los comentarios, en serio, cada uno de ellos me llena el alma de felicidad :D...

Antepenultimo capitulo (creo que con eso respondo a cuantos capitulos quedan) y nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>98<p>

HACIA EL FUTURO

El saber que Rachel esta viva, dejo a Klaus, pensando, en el como, como logro el bebe de Alaiya ser el salvador de la chica y su madre…quizás el jamás logre entenderlo, o lo logre si deja el odio fuera de su corazón, y trata de volver a ser quien es el realmente

Por ello, sin pensarlo mucho, fue a la sala de su mansión, donde todos sus hermanos, mas su madre y Mikael, estan

Querian hablar- pregunto, todos lo miran sorprendidos- No se que es lo que realmente estoy haciendo o sintiendo- pauso- Pero se que no quiero vivir con mas odio o deseos de venganza en mi corazón…y mucho menos quiero estar solo- susurro sin mirarlos

Nik- susurro Rebecca, se para desde donde esta sentada, y corre a abrazarlo- No estas solo, podemos intentar ser una familia-

Nos costara- añadio Esther y todos la miran- Pero podemos hacerlo- aseguro- Sin excepción, algunos primeros, otros despues, todos cometimos errores, y tenemos que perdonarnos-

Es difícil- murmuro Klaus

Lo es- aseguro Mikael- Pero tenemos esta nueva oportunidad…quizás no tanto tiempo como antes, pero si un corazón latente, lleno de sentimientos guardados, dispuestos a tomar esta oportunidad-

Podemos realmente- pregunto Kol

Si- aseguro Elijah- Solo tenemos que poner de nuestra parte-

Y dejar de ser difíciles- añadio Finn- No mas idioteces, de faldas o lo que sea entre nosotros, como las hubieron hace 1000 años-

Todos de acuerdo- pregunto Rebecca y todos asienten, ella mira a Klaus- Nik-

Hagamoslo- le dijo sonriéndole- Aun hay mucho por lo cual me siento culpable-

Habra tiempo para que te redimas- le dijo Mikael y Klaus lo mira- Si yo tuve la oportunidad de empezar a hacerlo, tu también la tendras- aseguro, Klaus solo lo mira- Lo que me lleva- Mikael se le acerca- Lo siento- se disculpo

Que- pregunto perplejo Klaus, al igual que todos

Lo siento- repitió Mikael- No por perseguirte durante todos estos años, porque de ello estamos a mano, al tu "asesinarme"-

Entonces de que hablas…de que te disculpas- le pregunto Klaus aun confundido y sorprendido

Me disculpo…por la forma en que te trate mientras crecías- contesto Mikael- De todos mis hijos…eres el que mas te parecías a mi…jamás fuiste débil Niklaus, solo te lo decía y actuaba como que lo eras, para seguir manteniendo ese fuego en ti…y al saber que no eras mi hijo…me destruyo el orgullo, mas que la infidelidad de tu madre- pauso mirando la sorpresa en cada rostro de sus hijos- Y actue herido, olvidando el hecho de que a pesar de que no eras biológicamente mio…yo te crie, era a mi a quien llamabas "padre", y que era eso lo que mas importaba- y los mira a todos- Se que al olvidar ello, destrui a esta familia, y a otros inocentes- y mira a Klaus- Pero mas que nada destrui la fidelidad y cariño que tu siempre me demostraste…y por ello lo siento mucho, Niklaus-

No se que decir- murmuro Klaus perplejo

No hay nada que debas decir- aseguro Mikael- Solo quiero que todos nos demos esta oportunidad de la que hablamos…de corazón lo hagamos- añadio mirándolos a todos, que asienten…

En la casa de los Lockwood, aun estan todos, entre ellos, Bonnie, que parada en el pórtico de la casa, ve como el sol se oculta en la distancia, alguien se para junto a ella

Es hermoso- murmuro Stefan y Bonnie asiente sin mirarlo- Que piensas-

En que ya no siento culpa- contesto Bonnie- Y que jamás debi sentirla, porque debi escuchar mejor mis propias señales, que me aseguraban que todo estaría bien, no solo para ustedes, seres sobrenaturales creados, sino que para todos-

Debio ser difícil-

Que- le pregunto Bonnie mirándolo

Ocultar todo lo que ocultabas- contesto Stefan

No lo fue- le dijo Bonnie sinceramente- Porque jamás me puse a pensar en que ocultaba…la bruja en mi me domino, por la importancia del secreto, y porque todas mis ancestras, de quienes tengo poder, estaban ahí manteniéndolo también-

Ya veo- entendió Stefan- Cero arrepentimientos entonces-

Asi es- confirmo Bonnie- Te sorprende- y el asiente- Y te molesta-

Un poco- confeso Stefan- Aunque lo estaba mas cuando recordé a B, y mas aun al saber que la estabas ayudando, a ella y luego a Rachel-

Como dije Stefan no tenia otra opción- le recordó Bonnie y el asiente

Aunque tuviste opción al hacer el hechizo con Shelby para mantener a Rachel viva- añadio Stefan y Bonnie sonríe

Pero jamás le dije el porque a Shelby, solo que Rachel no terminaría siendo manipulada por Klaus- le conto- Ella entendió sola a que me refería…además que tenia que hacer algo, lo que fuera por traer a Rachel de vuelta-

Porque-

Por todos…tu mismo viste como todos se sentían culpables por su muerte- contesto Bonnie y Stefan asiente- Y lo creas o no, también lo hice por tu hermano…de todos, el que mas ella cambio, queriéndolo o no, fue Damon, gracias a ella incluso tu recuperaste a tu hermano-

Yeah- concordo Stefan- No crees que es increíble, que antes por la que todos peleábamos era Elena, y despues se volvio todo acerca de Rachel-

No porque Rachel lo quisiera- le recordó Bonnie- Ella lo que menos quería y quiere es ser un obstáculo en nosotros…llego aquí buscándose a si misma, y se encontró, de eso no hay duda…pero lo que mas encontró fue amistad y una familia en nosotros, que no era algo que ella esperaba…creo que por ello el destino le hizo pelear por mantenerla, porque era lo que realmente quería-

Lo que realmente todos queremos- añadio Stefan y Bonnie asiente

Yo de alguna forma siento que ya tengo esa parte lista- añadio la chica- Ahora debo encontrarme a mi misma, mas que como solo una bruja-

Aun sigues siendo bruja- le pregunto Stefan y Bonnie va a responderle, cuando de pronto ve a alguien, que ella conoce muy bien, llamándola con la mano, desde un lado de la casa

Me esperas un momento, Stefan- le pidio y el asiente, ella se va hacia donde la llaman, mientras Stefan la observa alejarse y desaparecer por el costado de la casa- Emily- susurro Bonnie llegando frente a la persona que la llamaba

_Bonnie-_ saludo esta

Que haces aquí- le pregunto la chica confundida

_Esther, Rachel y tu estan siendo llamadas, deben ir a un lugar en especial…porque esto aun no acaba_- contesto Emily mientras Bonnie la mira confundida- _Sabras donde ir apenas desaparezca, solo ve…y te sugiero que lleves a todos los involucrados en esto…porque esto les importara_- y con eso desapareció

Oh- musito la chica y corre donde Stefan, que la mira confundido- A penas salga el sol, debemos ir al cementerio-

A que-

Ahí sabremos- contesto Bonnie- Asi que sera mejor que vayamos a descansar- y Stefan asiente, y ambos entran a la casa de los Lockwood, les cuentan a todos lo de la ida al cementerio, y los de Lima deciden también ir y quedarse en la casa de los Lockwood una noche mas, además le avisan a Alaric y Shelby, que minutos despues llegan a la casa…

Esther también recibe la visita de su antigua maestra con el mensaje de la ida al cementerio, se lo hace saber a su familia, mientras que a la mañana siguiente, antes que el sol empiece a salir, Rachel abre los ojos y el mensaje le llega, asi que despierta a Damon, y ambos se preparan para ir al cementario, llegando antes que todos, se encuentran en el bosque frente a las bóvedas familiares

Realmente no sabes para que es esto- le pregunto Damon

Tengo una idea- confeso Rachel y lo mira divertida- Pero no te dire-

Mala- le dijo Damon haciendo puchero, ella le da un pequeño beso en los labios, que el transforma en un apasionado beso, atrapándola entre sus brazos

E…igual me amas- susurro Rachel sonriendo al ambos separar sus labios, mientras Damon también le sonrie

Siempre- aseguro

RACHEL- grito la voz de Caroline de pronto y ambos miran hacía donde viene la voz, y ven a todos los que estaban en casa de los Lockwood avanzar hacia ellos, siendo la rubia la primera en quitarle a Damon la chica y abrazarla, mientras Rachel sonríe abrazandola- Estoy tan feliz de que estes bien- añadio Caroline al soltarla, mientras que los de Lima también se le acercan y la abrazan

No me vuelvas a asustar asi diva- le rogo Kurt- Mira que el negro no es mi color- añadio, Rachel solo le sonríe y sigue abrazando a sus ex compañeros, siendo el ultimo Puck, pero antes de abrazarla

Cuan molesto estas Salvatore- le pregunto Puck a Damon

Infinito- contesto este y Puck mira a Rachel que hace puchero, porque el aun no la abraza

Mmm- murmuro Puck- Yo un poco menos que eso…pero si vuelves a hacer algo asi Berry, te juro que no habran suficientes granizados en la tierra para hacerte pagar por la angustia y dolor que sentí- le aseguro

Lo siento- susurro Rachel dejando de mirarlo y Puck la envuelve en sus brazos

Estoy muy feliz de que estes bien- le susurro en el oído a la chica que luego le sonríe y mira a sus amigos y familia de Mystic Falls, pero en especial a una de ellas

Me devolviste la mano- dijo, con todos mirándola confundidos

Tu me engañas yo te engaño- le dijo Bonnie simplemente sonriéndole

Gracias- le dijo Rachel sonriendo

Fue un placer- aseguro Bonnie y ambas chicas se abrazan, y todos se les unen en un abrazo colectivo, mientras Damon que los mira sonríe, pero rola los ojos, lo que hace que Caroline que lo vio le de un codazo, y lo lleva a unirse al abrazo

No vuelvas a asustarnos asi- le pidió Tyler

No te preocupes Ty- le dijo Rachel sonriendo, todos se separan

Rach- llamo Bonnie y esta la mira, para darse cuenta que observa algo, y al ver, es a Shelby con Beth en sus brazos- Aunque no termino como esperaba- añadio y Rachel asiente entendiendo

Aun no termina- la corrigio, dejándolos a todos mas confundidos, menos Bonnie que solo asiente, mientras Rachel se acerca a Shelby, que solo la mira- Gracias por lo que hiciste, por mi, Shelby- le dijo a la mujer que le dio la vida

Pero nada cambiara entre nosotras- termino Shelby por ella

Te equivocas y no- le dijo Rachel y Shelby la mira confundida- Un sabio hombre que vino a esta tierra, enseño que no importa cuanto dolor te inflinjan, vale la pena perdonar, porque te da paz…asi que, lo que paso entre nosotras esta en el pasado- y Shelby sonríe- Pero…-

Siempre hay un pero- añadio Shelby haciendo que la chica se ria

Yeah- concordo- No seras mi madre, ni mi mama, porque fue algo que decidiste tu…y no estoy lista para aceptarte como tal-

Entiendo-

Pero- siguio Rachel, sorprendiendo a Shelby- Siempre hay un pero- le recordó y Shelby se rie- Quiero que tengamos una relacion…sabes mucho acerca del mundo de las luces y esas cosas, porque lo trataste de vivir- y Shelby asiente- Y me serviría ser bien aconsejada al respecto-

Cuenta con ello- le aseguro Shelby y Rachel mira a Beth, que la mira, pone su mano tras la oreja de la pequeña y al sacarla un flor esta en ella, lo que hace que la niña abra mucho los ojos sorprendida, Rachel se la pone tras la oreja

Quizas algun dia…de alguna forma, podamos ser familia- murmuro Rachel mirando a la pequeña con una sonrisa, que esta también le da- Y llegaron los que faltaban- añadio la chica mirando sobre su hombro y todos siguen su mirada para ver a los Mikaelson acercarse, y tras ellos para la sorpresa de todos, Klaus

Que rayos hace ese sujeto aquí- exigió saber molesto Kurt, todos los de Lima lo estan, excepto Puck que solo mira a Klaus

Yo que tu me cayo- le dijo Rebecca y corre donde Rachel, a la que abraza, mientras sus demas hermanos, Esther y Mikael, solo las observan sonriendo- Vas estar bien, cierto-

Si- aseguro Rachel

Y que hace ese aquí- demando Kurt nuevamente y Rachel lo mira

Esta aquí, porque debe estar- le dijo seria, y algo molesta pudieron notar todos- Kurt no quiero ser mala, pero el tiene mas derecho que todos ustedes de estar aquí-

En eso Berry tiene razón- concordo Puck- Nosotros no vivimos aquí, ni fuimos vampiros o lo que sea que Rachel arreglo matandose, asi que mejor hagamos silencio- Rachel le sonríe agradecida, y todos los de Lima asienten, Kurt también pero con cara de pocos amigos mirando a Klaus, el que se queda apoyado junto a un árbol y no dice nada

Y porque estamos todos aquí- pregunto Meredith volviendo al tema que los invoca, y Rachel mira a Jeremy, que la mira confundido, mientras ella lo llama con su mano, el se le acerca

Que- pregunto llegando frente a ella, que le sonrie

Cierra tus ojos- le pidió y mira a los demas- Tambien háganlo- añadio, todos lo hacen, menos Esther y Bonnie que se acercan a Jeremy, entendiendo sin que la chica diga nada que va a hacer

Rachel pone su mano en la frente de Jeremy, mientras que Bonnie y Esther ponen sus manos en su espalda, también cerrando los ojos, lo mismo hace Rachel, concentrándose- Lo que se te he dado, te es quitado, lo que veias ya no veras…solo una ultima vez, los ojos hacia el mas alla, gracias a ti se abrirán- recito y una onda blanca sale del cuerpo de Jeremy, que todos sienten como un brisa del viento- Abran los ojos- ordeno Rachel abriendo los suyos

Que hiciste Rach- le pregunto Elena confundida, pero Rachel no le contesta, sino que mira para otro lado del cementerio, donde estan las tumbas, y todos también miran, para ver a unas personas que jamás creyeron volver a ver, mientras Rachel se acerca ellos, los demas la siguen

OH POR DIOS- exclamo Carol llevándose la mano a la boca, al ver a su fallecido esposo, junto a el, su hermano Mason

Hola abue- saludo Bonnie sonriéndole a Sheila, que le sonríe, a su lado esta Emily

Tambien en el lugar estan: Vicky, Lexy, Anna y su madre Pearl, Jhon, Isobel, Rose, Slater, Greta, Luka, el doctor Martin, Trevor, Icaro (el vampiro que secuestro a Rachel), Jules, los lobos amigos de Tyler, otros vampiros que habían sido asesinados, y Jenna, y otros humanos fallecidos por razones sobrenaturales

Todos los que ven a sus familiares o amigos muertos, estan emocionados…

Ayanna- añadio Esther mirando a la mujer que esta delante de todos- Que significa todo esto-

_Un ultimo adiós_- contesto Ayanna- _El ritual limpio estas tierras, lo que significa que también limpio las muertes ocurridas en ellas…los espiritus de aquellos que fallecieron a razón de las criaturas que ayudamos a crear, atados a estas tierras y a otras, maldecidos por ello, podrán descansar, al fin-_ explico

Wow- exclamo Caroline

_Estas tierras llevaban 1000 años sucias_- añadio otra mujer apareciendo al lado de Ayanna

Liandra- dijo Rachel y todos la miran confundidas, mientras la mujer sonríe- Es la madre de Alaiya y Lea- añadio explicando a la mujer- La L en ALTE-

_Yo seria la T_- añadio otra mujer idéntica a Elena, pero rubia, lo que sorprende a todos- _Soy Tatia_- se presento

La doopelganger original- pregunto Jeremy

Ella es la madre de la doopelganger original- le contesto Rebecca, haciendo que todos entiendan

WOW- exclamo de pronto Kurt y todos lo miran- Hay dos Rachel ahí- añadio apuntando hacia el costado, donde efectivamente dos Rachel, una con el cabello color miel, y otra con el cabello marron como el de Rachel estan

_Soy Ariadne_- se presento la del cabello color miel- _Y ella es Lea_- apunto a la de cabello color marron, y ambas miran a Klaus, que las mira

Ambas también querian esto- dijo este

_La verdad es que si_- confeso Lea- _Creo que siempre supe que el ritual terminaría no siendo para tus planes, Niklaus…eso no significa que no te amara_-

Lo se- le dijo Klaus, sorprendiéndolos a todos, menos a Rachel que sonríe- Tambien te ame- y mira a Ariadne- A ambas- aseguro, ambas le sonrien

_Lo sabemos_- aseguro Ariadne- _Solo lamentamos que ese amor que nos tenias no haya sido rival a tu deseo por poder…y hayamos llegado aquí, 1000 años despues_- y Klaus asiente

_Pero como dijo Rachel antes_- añadio otra voz de pronto, haciendo que Klaus se tense, y todos ven a otra Rachel junto a Liandra, también de cabello marron- _El perdón nos da paz a nuestras almas…y a pesar de todo lo que ustedes hicieron en sus vidas, ya sea desde hace 1000 años o menos, ha sido perdonado por un bien mayor, y todos tienen una segunda oportunidad-_

Quien es la otra Rachel- pregunto Mike por todos los de Lima

Alaiya- le contesto Damon y ella lo mira- Donde esta mi doble-

_No lo se_- contesto ella, dejando confundido a Damon, cuando de pronto siente una familiar mano en su espalda

Rach- dijo mirando a la chica, que tiene los ojos cerrados a su lado, y siente una vibración en su cuerpo, y luego abre los ojos y sonríe- Que hiciste-

Estaba contigo- contesto Rachel y muestra su mano, tiene una pequeña bola de luz blanca en ella, que todos miran, ella la sopla de su mano, haciendo que la bola vuele hasta llegar al lado de Alaiya, mientras los espiritus también la miran, para verla transformarse en una persona que brilla por unos segundos, para revelar a otro Damon

WOW- exclamaron los de Lima, mientras el otro Damon, mira a la chica a su lado, que lo abraza

_Ahora entiendo porque no pude encontrarte al Lea fallecer_- le dijo Alaiya mirandolo

_Tenia que asegurarme de nacer de nuevo-_ dijo Aidan abrazandola también, y luego ambos miran a sus reencarnaciones- _Lo malo es que me salió algo estúpido-_

OYE- se quejo Damon, y todos se rien

_Bien_- interrumpió Ayanna y todos la miran- _Solo faltan dos personas aquí-_ y se da vuelta, para ver como otra Elena, también rubia, se acerca, de su mano un niño de cabello largo y negro viene con ella

Henrick- susurro choqueada Esther, mientras toda su familia lo esta

_Hola madre-_ saludo el chico- _Charlotte fue por mi, estaba donde vivíamos_- explico

_Hola- _saludo Charlotte sonriendo

Porque eres rubia- le pregunto Katherine, haciendo que todos se rian- No es chistoso, porque rayos es rubia, y Elena y yo no lo somos-

Yo dije que la doopelganger se había deteriorado- añadio Rebecca

OYE- gritaron juntas Elena y Katherine, sorprendiéndose ellas y a todos

_El padre de mi hijo, tenia el cabello castaño, asi que supongo que el les heredo el color en el cabello-_ contesto finalmente Charlotte sonriendo divertida

_A lo nuestro_- llamo Ayanna y todos la miran- _Todo debe terminar, y para que de una vez haya paz, quedan tres asuntos por atender_- y mira a Esther- _Sabes de que hablo- _y esta asiente

Renuncio a mis poderes- dijo y todos la miran sorprendidos- Ya no sere una bruja, despues de todo lo que abuse de ellos, ya no me los merezco…pero renunciando a ellos, también tengo una petición-

_La has hecho-_ pregunto Ayanna y Esther asiente- _Entonces solo debes renunciar, pero te recuerdo que renunciando a tus poderes, no solo renuncias a los propios, sino que también a aquellos que podrías heredar, lo que significa que jamás nadie en tu linea de sangre los tendrá, estas conciente de ello- _

Lo estoy- aseguro Esther y Ayanna asiente, Esther cierra sus ojos, y unos segundos despues, unas estelas de energía salen de su cuerpo

_Esta hecho_- añadio Ayanna y Esther abre los ojos, y Ayanna mira a Bonnie- _Que hay de ti-_ y todos miran a la chica

Jamas acepte lo que ser una Bennet significaba- empezo Bonnie y mira a su abue y a Emily- Pero durante este viaje, he aprendido a valorarlo y atesorarlo, y por ello, no renunciare a mis poderes- añadio y mira a Ayanna- Pero si les devolveré a mis ancestras el poder que me dieron- y una luz sale de ella- Ojala ello sea suficiente-

_Lo es- _le aseguro Sheila sonriéndole- _Estoy orgullosa de ti, mi niña-_ y mira hacia otro lado- _Abby- _todos ven a la mujer aparecer junto a Jamie- _Tristemente lo perdido, seguirá perdido-_

_Esperemos que no todo_- añadio Emily mirando a Bonnie y luego a Abby, la que asiente entendiendo a que se refiere

_Bien- _siguio Ayanna- _Y por ultimo- _añadio mirando a Rachel, que le sonríe

Al igual que Bonnie no renunciare a mis poderes- dijo la chica- Gracias a ellos, conoci mi pasado- y mira a Alaiya, Lea y Ariadne, y a los Mikaelson- Mi presente- añadio mirando a todos sus amigos y quedándose en Damon- Y mi futuro- el le sonríe y ella vuelve a mirar a Ayanna- Asi que me quedare con ellos, además que siempre dije que era algo psíquica…digamos que quiero seguir siendo algo psíquica-

_Todo a la mitad- _añadio Alaiya y Rachel asiente- _Buena elección- _y al igual que de Bonnie una luz sale de ella

_Siguiendo- _añadio Ayanna, todos la miran- _El deseo de Esther de que sus poderes sean usados en darles una vida propera a todos, sera concedido- _informo sorprendiéndolos a todos- _Y Jeremy, ya no podras ver espiritus_-

Gracias- le dijo el chico y ella le sonríe

_Entonces_- siguio Ayanna- _Suerte a todos- _y todos los espiritus empiezan a desaparecer, primero humanos que no conocen, luego los vampiros, hombres lobos, para dejar al final a sus familiares, que les dan una ultima sonrisa, para también desaparecer, siendo Ayanna la ultima…

Eso fue- empezo Caroline

Un final de paz- añadio Tyler y todos asienten

Que hace Rachel- pregunto de pronto Santana, y todos ven a la chica junto a no otro que Klaus

Nada que nos incumba- contesto Damon y todos lo miran- Asi que dejemos los solos-

Estas seguro- le pregunto Elena y el asiente, y todos se alejan de ellos…

Lo siento- le dijo Rachel a Klaus, una vez que escucho que todos se alejaron

Creo que yo debería decir eso, no lo crees- le dijo el

Asi es, pero yo también- aseguro la chica- Jamas fue mi intención engañarte…solo…-

Querias que todo terminara- añadio Klaus por ella, que asiente- Lo dijiste en el ritual, y desde que soy humano, mas el haber visto a Alaiya despues, he repetido todo lo que he vivido y hecho en mi cabeza, y estoy entendiéndolo, de a poco-

Me alegra- le dijo Rachel sonriendo

El dia que deje ir todo y acepte esto por completo, seras la primera en saberlo- aseguro Klaus y Rachel le sonríe

Estare ansiosa esperando por ello- le aseguro la chica

Deberias volver con- añadio Klaus moviendo su cabeza en dirección a Damon, que Rachel ve que esta parado con su espalda apoyada en un árbol mirándolos

Yeah- concordo la chica- Suerte- y el asiente, ella se aleja de el, hasta detenerse de pronto- Niklaus- lo llamo y el la mira- Encontraras a quien es tu verdadera alma gemela, algun dia, si es que ya no la conoces, pero no has abierto sus ojos a ella…pero el dia que aceptes esto, se que podras abrirlos para dar con ella- y con eso siguio su camino hacia Damon…

_Cuando tomamos decisiones, estas pueden ser buenas o malas, de las buenas, nada que decir, son alegría total…pero de las malas, buenos son las que duelen, pero al final son las que mas nos enseñan…pero finalmente sera tu decisión como aprendes de estas…_

_Tome muchas malas decisiones viviendo en Lima, pero finalmente ellas, me llevaron a tomar la mejor decisión de mi vida, irme, a un lugar que sin saberlo, me ayudo a poner a corregir estas malas decisiones, a poner en practica lo que aprendi de ellas…_

_Por ello ahora, soy feliz…y pretendo serlo por siempre…claro mientras lo haga bien o mal y aprenda de ello…_

(Enero 2012)

Rachel se baja de su camioneta, saca sus cosas, y camina hacia la escuela, juntándose con sus amigas…

Los de Lima, se fueron un dia despues de lo que sucedió en el cementerio, Rachel y Shelby intercambiaron números, y se han mantenido en contacto durante todo el quiebre por las fiestas

Para navidad y luego año nuevo, Caroline organizo fiestas, para celebrar las nuevas vidas de todos, fiestas a las que incluso los Mikaelson se unieron, incluido Klaus, que esta en proceso aun de aceptar todo, y también esta tratando de arreglar su amistad con Stefan, con quien converso toda la noche de navidad, ya para la de año nuevo estaba un poco mas relajado…y aunque a todos aun les es difícil aceptarlo, no pueden negar lo divertido que es…

_Sanar no es sencillo, pero mientras los humanos, asi se lo propongan, asi lo logran…_

Incluso Kol, se une a la escuela para terminarla junto a su hermana, mientras que Sage y Finn se fueron de viaje, lo mismo que Elijah que invito a Katherine a probar esta nueva libertad que se les concedió…

(5 meses despues)

Rachel esta bailando apretadita con Damon en el gimnasio, estan junto a todos en el baile de promoción, un baile que saben por fin terminara bien, sin problemas ya sea en el mismo baile o despues de este…

(1 mes y medio despues)

Es finalmente la graduación, y aun ninguno de la pandilla, como la llamaba Klaus, y aun la llama asi para molestarlos cuando los ve reunidos, cree que lograron llegar a esta, y la celebran con sus familias…

Damon llevo a Stefan y a Rachel a un restaurant lujoso, y a pesar de que ambos han intentado aun saber que hace para ganar dinero aun no lo logran saber, y estan en medio de la cena, cuando de pronto Rachel se le queda mirando a Stefan

Que- le pregunto este confundido

Como que, que- le contesto Rachel rolando los ojos exasperada- Durante los últimos 6 meses he esperado que hagas algo respecto a lo que sientes por Bonnie, y aun NADA-

Porque no se lo dices a ella- le pregunto Stefan y Rachel lo golpea

Ya lo hice- aseguro- Por eso te lo estoy diciendo a ti, ahora-

Yo también estoy intrigado por saber porque no has hecho nada- añadio Damon y Stefan deja salir un suspiro

Ok- concedió- Ambos decidimos ser solo amigos-

Y porque- le pregunto Rachel

Porque no se que hare con mi vida, y ella ya lo sabe- contesto Stefan- Digamos que el futuro nos querra tener separados, asi que decidimos que lo mejor seria seguir separados, a pesar de lo que sentimos, y si nos reencontramos nuevamente, y se puede, lo intentaremos-

Eso te costaba tanto decirnos- le dijo Rachel y Stefan se encoge de hombros

Por cierto- siguio el chico mirando a su hermano- Aun estas bien, con mi plan, cierto-

Tienes bastantes años como para decidir que hacer con tu vida Stef- le contesto Damon- Y si crees que irte con Klaus en este viaje te ayudara a saber que es lo que quieres, estoy bien con ello- aseguro- Solo mantente en contacto-

Lo hare- aseguro Stefan…

Al dia siguiente, en la tarde, un festival, para variar, hay en el pueblo, donde todos los recién graduados de la escuela estan disfrutando antes de irse algunos ya del pueblo, para iniciar sus nuevas vidas

Rachel esta arriba del escenario, parada tras un micrófono, cuando la música empieza, y ella empieza a cantar…

_Here we are now_

_Everything is about to change_

_We face tomorrow as we say goodbye to yesterday_

_A chapter ending_

_But the stories only just begun_

_A page is turning _

_For everyone_

_So I'm moving on_

_Letting go_

_Holding on to tomorrow_

_I've always got _

_The memories while I'm finding out who _

_I'm gonna be_

_We might be apart _

_But I hope you always know_

_You'll be with me _

_Wherever I go_

Entonces- empezo Elena parada junto a Damon, que solo asiente, aun mirando a Rachel- Se iran a Nueva York, mañana-

_Wherever I go_

Yeah- contest Damon

_So excited I can barely even catch my breath_

_We have each other _

Estoy feliz por ambos- le dijo Elena

Gracias- le dijo Damon- Suerte en lo que hagas- añadio y ella asiente

_To lean on for the road ahead_

_This happy ending _

_Is the start of all our dreams_

_And I know your heart is with me_

_So I'm moving on_

_Letting go_

_Holding on to tomorrow_

_I've always got _

_The memories while I'm finding out who_

_I'm gonna be_

_We might be apart _

_But I hope you always know_

_You'll be with me _

_Wherever I go_

_Oooohhh_

_Its time to show the world _

_We've got something to say_

_A song to sing out loud _

_We'll never fade away_

_I know I'll miss you _

_But we'll meet again someday_

_We'll never fade away_

Bonnie sigue a Stefan cuando lo ve alejarse del festival, no sabe porque, hasta que de pronto- SUERTE- le grito, sorprendida, y este la mira

_So I'm moving on_

_Letting go_

Stefan se le acerca a la chica- A eso viniste a gritarme suerte- le pregunto

_Holding on to tomorrow_

_I've always got _

_The memories while I'm finding out who_

No lo se- confeso Bonnie- Solo te vi, y quise acercarme- y Stefan la observa atentamente, dándose cuenta que esta nerviosa

_I'm gonna be_

_We might be apart _

_But I hope you always know_

_You'll be with me _

_Wherever I _

Ya veo- le dijo- Bueno…al diablo- y agarra a la chica de la cintura y atrapa sus labios con los de el…

_So I'm moving on_

_Letting go_

_Holding on to tomorrow_

_I've always got _

_The memories while I'm finding out who_

_I'm gonna be_

Bonnie y Stefan separan sus labios, y se miran- Buena suerte- susurro Bonnie y Stefan le sonrie

_We might be apart _

_But I hope you always know_

Igual tu- le dijo el, y con eso corrió al auto, donde se sube al asiento del pasajero, y Klaus los aleja, con Bonnie mirándolos alejarse con una sonrisa en su rostro…

_You'll be with me _

_Yeah_

_Wherever I go_

_Wherever I_

_Wherever I go…_

Al dia siguiente, Damon y Rachel estan terminando de cubrir con sabanas blancas los muebles de la casa de los Salvatore, ya tienen todo listo para viajar a Nueva York, a donde Damon compro departamento, donde ambos vivirán, y afortunadamente Julliard no le hara problemas a Rachel con que viva fuera del campus

Damon pone la ultima sabana en uno de los sillones y se queda de pronto mirando fijamente el retrato de su madre, que es el único que no esta cubierto, y Rachel se le acerca, lo abraza y el la mira

Estas bien- le pregunto la chica y el asiente

Solo pensaba-

En-

En todo lo que ha pasado- contesto Damon y vuelve a mirar el retrato de su mama- Solo espero que este orgullosa de mi o que al menos no este decepcionada-

De seguro que lo ultimo no es- le dijo Rachel sonriendo- Quieres llevarte el cuadro-

No- contesto Damon- Tengo una de tamaño para un portarretrato para tener en el departamento-

Bien, entonces estas listo para cubrirla y que no se estropee- le pregunto Rachel y el asiente, ambos la cubren con la ultima sabana que queda

Listo- añadio Damon y Rachel asiente- Tu estas lista-

Si tu lo estas- contesto Rachel y Damon asiente, le da un pequeño beso, y ambos salen de la casa, cerrándola…

_Hacia una nueva vida y un nuevo futuro…_

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>La cancion que Rachel canta es Wherever I Go de Hannah Montana...<p> 


	99. Siguiendo Hacia el Futuro

En serio los adoro a todos, por el amor que le dan a este fic, en serio muchas gracias...se que no quieren que termine, yo tampoco quiero, pero todo debe llegar a su fin :(...siento que no quedaron claras algunas cosas en el capitulo anterior respecto al porque Rachel y Bonnie pudieron mantener sus poderes, asi que en este capitulo hay una explicacion para ello...

Ok, penúltimo capitulo, nada me pertenece :(

* * *

><p>99<p>

SIGUIENDO HACIA EL FUTURO

(8 meses despues de que se fueran de Mystic Falls, Febrero 2013)

Si bien han sido duras las clases en Julliard para Rachel, con el apoyo y animo de Damon, y además con Brittany, Mike y Noah, que también estan en Julliard, las cosas han estado bastante divertidas, y digeribles afortunadamente…

Ademas que Rachel y Damon han recorrido todo Nueva York y también Nueva Jersey, para sentirse los dos cada vez mas en casa, y tener distintos lugares que visitar e ir en sus citas

Una tranquila, y ruidosa, pues estan en Nueva York despues de todo, la ciudad que nunca duerme, noche, el celular de Damon empieza a sonar, y el a regañadientes, lo contesta, y se tensa al escuchar

Pero esta bien- pregunto preocupado sentándose en la cama, lo que hace que Rachel despierte, y lo mire adormilada- Si entiendo, estare ahí en 30 minutos- y con eso colgó

Que paso- le pregunto Rachel y Damon la mira

Stefan tuvo un accidente- le contesto y Rachel lo mira preocupada, ya que Stefan y Klaus llegaron hace una semana a Nueva York, y se irían en un par de dias- Esta bien- le aseguro Damon saliendo de la cama y vistiéndose

Los dos-

Si- contesto Damon- Pero tengo que ir al hospital-

Voy contigo- añadio la chica saliendo de la cama y buscando algo para ponerse

Rach no es necesario que vengas- le aseguro Damon- Mas cuando a primera hora en la mañana tienes clases- le recordó

Lo se- concedió la chica- Pero mi primera clase de la mañana se suspendió porque mi profesora tiene un evento de su hija o algo asi…además quiero ir contigo, Damon, Stefan es tu hermano, y se cuan preocupado estas, asi que dejame acompañarte- añadio y Damon asiente, asi que ambos se visten, toman lo que necesitan y salen del departamento…

Al llegar al hospital, preguntan por Stefan, se enteran, que a el y Klaus, los choco una camioneta, y que afortunadamente Stefan solo tiene lesiones ocasionadas por el cinturón de seguridad y cortadas, pero no graves, en la cara y brazos por los vidrios quebrados del auto en que viajaban, y Klaus, que su familia ya fue informada, se quebró una pierna, y también tiene cortes por los vidrios, pero que también esta bien…

Rachel se queda esperando a Damon en el pasillo afuera de la habitación en la que les dijeron tienen a Stefan, mientras el entra para ver a su hermano, que esta acostado en la cama del hospital

Entonces- empezo y Stefan lo mira- Como te sientes- le pregunto

Adolorido, pero bien- contesto Stefan- Lamento haberte preocupado- añadio al ver la cara de preocupación y consternación de su hermano

Esta bien- le dijo Damon mirándolo atentamente- Es solo que, creo que por fin con esto me golpeo el hecho de que realmente somos humanos ahora-

Yeah- concordo Stefan

Por lo mismo Stef, tienes que ser mas cuidadoso- le pidió Damon- Se que los accidentes no se planean, ni nada…pero solo se mas cuidadoso, quieres, porque no quiero perderte- añadio haciendo sonreir a su hermano

Sere cuidadoso- aseguro Stefan

Ire a hablar con tu doctor, ok, para saber cuando te darán de alta- añadio Damon y despues de que Stefan asienta entendiendo, sale al pasillo, donde le asegura a Rachel que Stefan se ve bien

Que bueno- le dijo la chica sonriendo- Damon, mientras hablas con el medico de Stefan, voy a darle una vuelta a Klaus…hable con Rebecca, y esta buscando un vuelo para venir, al igual que Elijah, asi que me pidio de favor que lo viera-

Ok- entendió Damon- Pero despues de verlo, ve a casa- le pidió y Rachel va a protestar- Es en serio, ve a casa Rach, ambos estan bien, y lo mas probable es que me pueda llevar a Stefan en un par de horas, y tu necesitas ese par de horas de sueño, asi que por favor vete a casa-

Ok- concedió la chica- Pero solo porque uno arreglare la habitación de invitados para Stefan, y dos porque se cuan angustiado te dejo todo esto, y no quiero provocarte mas angustia- y Damon le sonríe y le da un pequeño beso en los labios

Te amo- susurro- Y te vere en casa en un rato- le aseguro

Tambien te amo, y de seguro me veras ahí- le aseguro Rachel, le da otro pequeño beso y se empieza a alejar

Rach- la llamo Damon, ella se detiene y lo mira- Ten cuidado al volver- le pidió

Lo tendre- le aseguro la chica sonriendo, le lanza un beso con la mano y sigue su camino, y usa sus poderes para saber donde esta Klaus, ya que sabe que la mujer del meson no le dira donde esta porque no es un familiar, logra encontrarlo, y abre la puerta de la habitación

Haciendo que Klaus que esta acostado en la cama de esta, con su cabeza en dirección a la ventana, mire a hacia la puerta, con sorpresa en su rostro, al verla, porque a pesar de que el y Stefan estaban juntos en Nueva York, solo Stefan fue a reunirse con su hermano y la chica para pasar tiempo juntos, por supuesto Stefan le pregunto el porque…

_Me di cuenta de que, mi obsesion con Alaiya, empezo mucho antes de ser vampiro y luego haber despertado la maldición del lobo, y que no era solamente por su poder, si no que era por ella, la quería para mi- le dijo Klaus a un confundido Stefan- El vampiro y luego el hibrido en mi solo deshinibio todo lo que sentía, dominando me racionalidad, convirtiéndose asi en una obsesion-_

_Pero crei que a la que querías era a Charlotte- le dijo Stefan_

_Tu la viste- siguio Klaus y Stefan asiente- Charlotte era bellisima, y pelear por ella con Elijah me hacia arder el alma, pero eventualmente pelear con tu hermano por una mujer, solo te quiebra dicha alma y tu sangre, porque finalmente con quien peleas compartes tu sangre- y Stefan asiente concordando- Pero con Ali, era mi mejor amiga, y al crecer siguio siéndolo, pero también al crecer tu ya no ves a tu amiga como una niña, sino que como una mujer, una mujer que además es un reto, porque no acepta a nadie en su corazón, porque ya tiene dueño, un dueño que empiezas a despreciar por como ella lo mira, y hasta tus hermanos lo adoran- pauso- Y crei que podria tener a Alaiya, ser mas que amigos, pero pelear con Finn se volvio mas atractivo y sin pensarlo quede con una copia mas alocada de la mujer que realmente quería, pero aun con esperanza de tenerla, hasta que el único que podía quitármela, confeso su amor por ella…eran felices, pero yo no lo era, y no era justo que asi fuera-_

_Fue despues de eso que despertaste tu lado lobo, no- entendió Stefan y Klaus asiente- Los celos te llevaron a romper el acuerdo de no beber sangre humana y mataste a alguien, y todo se arruino-_

_Yeah- confirmo Klaus- Damon y Rachel, son la viva imagen de ellos, y son felices al igual que ellos lo fueron por un tiempo…y si bien yo ahora, no soy infeliz, no soy completamente feliz…por ello no puedo verlos, y finalmente dejar ir el pasado de una vez…-_

Hola Niklaus- lo saludo Rachel volviéndolo al presente y el asiente como forma de saludo- Como te sientes-

Un poco adolorido- contesto Klaus- Aunque es la pierna la que mas duele, pero no en este momento, afortunadamente-

Te estan dando algo para el dolor- entendió la chica y Klaus asiente- Me alegra- añadio- Y hable con Rebecca, el hospital la llamo, y ella a Elijah, que esta mas cerca en Ohio, ambos estan buscando vuelos para venir por ti-

Gracias por decirmelo- le dijo Klaus

Un placer- le aseguro Rachel y se miran por un rato en silencio- Esto es incomodo- añadio sonriendo y Klaus se rie

Lo es-

Stefan nos dijo a Damon y a mi que no querías vernos, porque aun no lidias por completo con el pasado- añadio la chica

Asi es- confirmo Klaus- Son 1000 años despues de todo, y solo ha pasado un año desde el ritual- explico y Rachel asiente

No tienes nada que explicar- le aseguro- Entiendo perfectamente tus razones…solo espero que en el futuro las cosas sean mejores, mas contigo y Stefan siendo amigos-

Yeah- concordo Klaus- Pero aun es doloroso mirarte a la cara, verla a ella-

Ok- murmuro Rachel- No tienes nada mas que decir, Niklaus- aseguro- Ojala te sientas mejor y te recuperes bien de tu pierna-

Gracias-

Nos vemos…en el futuro, si asi se da- añadio la chica, Klaus asiente y ella sale de la habitación…

A Stefan lo dan de alta tal cual y como Damon predijo, asi que se lo lleva al departamento en el que viven Rachel y el, y despues de ayudarle a este a acomodarse en la habitación de invitados, va a la cocina por algo de comer y café, encontrando pastelillos y café que Rachel les dejo, asi que sonriendo le lleva a su hermano, va a ver a la chica, que duerme plácidamente en la habitación de ambos, y luego va por algo de beber y comer para el, porque tiene que vigilar a Stefan…

Unas horas mas tarde, Damon escucha el frenetico movimiento de la chica en la sala, asi que deja solo a Stefan en la habitación, y se apoya en uno de los pilares del departamento para ver a Rachel moviéndose de un lado a otro recolectando lo que necesita para sus clases del dia, hasta que la chica nota que la observan, y al ver a su novio sonríe

Que- le pregunto sonriendo

Nada- contesto Damon

Como esta Stefan- le pregunto Rachel

Siempre Stefan- contesto Damon, haciendo que Rachel role los ojos- Esta bien, adolorido aun, que es normal ahora porque es humano- añadio

Y tu como estas- le pregunto la chica acercándosele

Estoy bien- contesto Damon- Tendria que estar de otra manera- pregunto confundido

No- contesto Rachel- Desde que sabemos que Stefan estará bien, ya no tienes que estar de otra manera…pero-

Siempre un pero- y Rachel sonríe

Cuando dijiste "es humano"…me dio la sensación de que te acabas de dar cuenta de ello, Damon, y ya va mas de un año desde que ambos ya son humanos- añadio la chica

Y lo se- aseguro Damon- Es solo que con el accidente este, le acabo de tomar el peso al hecho de que somos humanos, lo que significa que somos débiles seres, que con algo como un accidente nos podemos despedir de esta vida…y no quiero perder a nadie que amo aun-

Ya veo- entendió Rachel- Primero vivir con esto de los accidentes, es algo con lo que debemos lidiar todos los dias, ok, asi que te guste o no, tienes que aceptarlo-

No es fácil-

Porque vivir no lo es- añadio Rachel y Damon asiente- Y segundo, recuerdas la petición o deseo que hizo Esther al dar sus poderes-

Mmm- murmuro Damon haciendo memoria, y recuerda las palabras de Ayanna en su cabeza…"_El deseo de Esther de que sus poderes sean usados en darles una vida propera a todos, sera concedido"_- Lo hago-

Vida prospera- siguio Rachel- Las fuerzas que concedieron ese deseo, tanto nosotros mantengamos la buena voluntad de hacer el bien y no el mal, como se estuvo haciendo por 1000 años, y disfrutemos la vida y la nueva oportunidad que se nos dio de vivirla con esa buena voluntad, viviremos una larga vida, Damon-

Aunque estos accidentes existan- pregunto el confundido y Rachel asiente

Estos accidentes, son parte de la vida- siguio la chica- Pero eso debemos pasar por ellos, pero no nada comparado a lo que antes tu y los demas vivieron-

Eso es cierto- confirmo Damon- Pero igualmente dan mas miedo estos accidentes, que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera vivido antes, porque no quiero perder a Stefan o a ti, en uno de ellos-

Y no lo haras- le aseguro Rachel pasando sus brazos por la cintura del chico y abrazandolo- Solo confía en mi, ok- le pidió

Ok- concedió el- Tienes que ir a clases- y Rachel asiente, le da un apasionado beso, y corre a tomar sus cosas- Ten cuidado- le pidió Damon al verla llegar a la puerta, ella se rie y lo mira

Lo tendre, preocupon- le aseguro Rachel sonriendo mientras le lanza un beso con su mano y sale del departamento…

La verdad es que Stefan, se asusto con el accidente, pero no le dijo nada a su hermano al verlo, porque ya de por si Damon se veía preocupado, y agregarle el hecho de que se asusto, no hubiera sido bueno, además que tampoco quería arriesgarse a que Damon, se burlara de el, con tal de aligerar su propia preocupación, asi que mejor se quedo callado al respecto

Y si bien ahora se siente mucho mejor, y el dolor ha disminuido, el susto de no volver a ver a su hermano o a Rachel, a quien quiere como una hermana, y a todos los demas, aun no se le quita, en especial, porque hay una persona, que antes de pensar en su hermano, se le vino a la mente durante los interminbles segundos en que duro el accidente…_Bonnie_…de quien no ha sabido nada mas que el hecho que esta en Washington desde inicios de este mes, porque fue escogida con otras dos compañeras de carrera de periodismo para ir a unos importantes cursos relacionados con esta

Y la extraña, pero teme que ella a el no, no en vano han pasado 8 meses desde la ultima vez que se vieron, 8 meses desde la primera y unica vez que la beso, beso que aun no puede sacar de su memoria, porque definitivamente esta enamorado de la chica, se dio cuenta de ello desde mucho antes de que ambos decidieran ser solo amigos a pesar de la atracción innegable que ambos sentían y por la cual ambos querian estar juntos, pero otra vez el tiempo, a pesar de que todo estaba resulto, no parecia el correcto, al ella saber que hacer con su futuro, y el no tener la menor idea, porque paso mas de 140 años sin pensar en este debido a su inmortalidad, y con una renovada mortalidad, todo se le puso confuso

Todo menos lo que siente por la chica, porque en vez de disminuir sus sentimientos por ella, por la separación impuesta por ambos todos esos meses aun viviendo en Mystic Falls, estos crecieron, por eso ese ultimo dia al verla, no se pudo aguantar ya mas las ganas de besarla, de sentir que por lo menos hacia algo por estos enormes sentimientos, hacia una chica que empezo a florecer ante sus ojos y cautivarlo con su belleza

Asi que definitivamente Stefan Salvatore, esta enamorado de Bonnie Bennet, aunque teme, que despues de todo este tiempo, que quizás ella ya no sienta lo mismo que sintio por el…

Unos dias despues del accidente, Rachel se entera por Rebecca que ella y Elijah se llevaran a Klaus a Mystic Falls a recuperarse de sus heridas a la mansión de los Mikaelson, donde Esther, Mikael, Finn y su esposa Sage, ambos se casaron en Paris hace tres meses, estan viviendo y lo cuidaran, y se lo cuenta a Damon y Stefan, y ultimo con estas noticias decide quedarse con ellos…

(4 meses despues)

Durante estos últimos meses Stefan ha estado pensando mucho en su futuro, mas que cuando estuvo viajando con Klaus, pues con el ex hibrido se dedico mas a pasarlo bien, y a conocerse ambos nuevamente y los lugares a los que iban, por ello la tranquilidad que le ha dado vivir con Damon y Rachel, le han dado la que el necesitaba para poder pensar en este

Ademas que con el accidente, ver sangre nuevamente, lo hizo pensar en su pasado como vampiro, como su obsesion por esta lo hizo lastimar y matar a otros sin contemplación, por ello con eso en mente, cree que es hora de corregir y salvar a otros, hacer lo opuesto a lo que hizo siendo un vampiro

Por ello, una tarde en que Rachel fue secuestrada por la animada Brittany para ir al centro comercial por ropa de verano, decidió hablar con Damon al respecto

Entonces, quieres estudiar- entendió este y Stefan asiente- Medicina-

Asi es- confirmo Stefan- Lo que me dijiste que Rachel te explico acerca de esta prospera vida que deseo Esther para todos al dar sus poderes, me hizo pensar en que la unica forma por mi parte de tener esta es haciendo algo bueno por los demas en contraste a lo que hice siendo vampiro es ayudar a sanar o salvar las vidas de otros, y se que puedo hacerlo-

Estas seguro- le pregunto Damon y Stefan asiente- Pues si lo estas, no tengo nada mas que apoyarte, Stef…como te dije antes de que te fueras con Klaus, tienes suficientes años como para decidir que hacer con tu vida y si crees que estudiar medicina es lo que debes hacer, pues hazlo-

Gracias- le dijo Stefan- Solo quería tu apoyo-

Y lo tienes- aseguro Damon y sonríe- Ademas que tener un doctor en la familia, no sera nada malo- añadio divertido y Stefan niega con la cabeza

Siempre a todo tienes que buscarle algo que a ti te convenga- le dijo y Damon sonríe pícaramente

Por supuesto- confirmo- Y a donde piensas estudiar-

Ya mande mi aplicación a la universidad de Chicago- contesto Stefan, sorprendiendo a su hermano- Fue ahí donde mas estragos hice, asi que me pareció bien empezar por ahí- y Damon se rie

Santo Stefan- murmuro…

Al Stefan ser aceptado en la universidad de Chicago, dos semanas despues de que le contara a Damon de sus planes, el y Rachel deciden ir a pasar el verano con el a la ciudad, para ayudarlo a buscar donde vivir, porque por ningún motivo quieren que viva en su anterior departamento, en que vivio en los años 20, y para ellos también tener algo distinto que hacer…

(2 años despues)

Los últimos dos años han pasado con normalidad para Rachel y Damon, la primera aprobando todas sus clases, hasta su tercer año, al igual que sus amigos que también estan en Julliard, pero una noche en que todos los que viven en Nueva York se juntaron en un bar con karaoke y ella y Puck se subieron a cantar para recordar la unica canción que cantaron juntos, Need You Now de Lady Antebellum, tuvieron la fortuna de ser escuchados por el dueño de una importante disquera, que al escucharlos quedo embobado con ambos, mas enterándose donde ambos estudian al hablar con ellos, con Damon interviniendo si, les dio su tarjeta y les pidió que llamaran a su secretaria para que ambos hicieran una cita

Pues resulta que la disquera estaba buscando nuevos talentos, y ellos dos son perfectos, individualmente y juntos, para grabar un disco para esta, asi que les ofrecieron un contrato con esta, contrato que Damon se encargo de leer completo antes de dejarlos firmar, cuando termino, les dijo que firmaran, porque todo estaba en regla, y lo hicieron, despues les confeso que había investigado a la disquera y al hombre, y que son confiables

Asi que con ello, Rachel y Puck, debieron mudarse a Los Angeles para empezar el proceso de grabar sus discos, asi que debieron abandonar Julliard y a sus amigos, menos a Santana que decidió que seria la representante de Puck, y que ya había terminado parte de su carrera de leyes, asi que las ultimas asignaturas que le faltaban por aprobar las iba a terminar en la UCLA…

En Los Angeles, Damon compro un departamento, para que vivieran los cuatro y Andie, a quien Rachel llamo para pedirle que fuera su representante, como se lo había prometido años antes, la que gustosa renuncio a su trabajo en la televisora y viajo a unirse con ellos, asi de segura esta de que Rachel triunfara en el mercado de la música…

El primero si en sacar su disco fue Puck, y si bien empezo lentamente siendo tocado su primer single en las radios, muy pronto su imagen de chico malo y además lo guapo que es, empezo a flechar fans…

Por su parte Rachel, que al presentar su canción Get it Right a la disquera, a estos les gusto, y por lo mismo querian que su música reflejara un poco lo que vivio en la secundaria tanto con el Bullying como con su vida amorosa, y si bien Get it Right no entro al disco finalmente como single, si el espíritu de la canción en las canciones que los compositores escribieron para ella, y en las que ella participo también con sus ideas y experiencia personal…

Mientras que eso sucede en Los Angeles, Stefan en Chicago su segundo año y medio de medicina, donde ya debe empezar a poner en practica lo que ha ido aprendiendo en la facultad, lo que no es mucho, y en su caso esta en la parte de curaciones, asistiendo a una enfermera, cuando se topa con unos familiares ojos verdes

Señorita Bennet- dijo la enfermera que esta con Stefan, al que por cierto le salta el corazón, mientras Bonnie asiente- Necesita puntos en su mano derecha-

Yeah- musito la chica mirando su mano, que esta envuelta en un paño

Se puede saber como es que se hizo ese feo corte- le pregunto la enfermera, Bonnie rola los ojos y la mira, para también ver a Stefan, lo que la hace abrir mucho los ojos y quedarse estatica- Señorita- demando la enfermera

Lo siento- se disculpo Bonnie- Estaba desembalando unas cosas de una caja, cuando me corte con un vidrio de un retrato que se me quebró-

Ya veo- entendió la enfermera- Salvatore trae lo necesario, esteriliza la herida, y me llamas- ordeno y con eso los dejo solos, pero Stefan, antes de que la chica le diga algo, desaparece, para calmar sus nervios, y volver unos segundos despues con lo necesario para esterilizar y curar la herida, trae una mesa pequeña, que pone frente a la chica

Pon tu mano en la mesa- le pidió Stefan sin mirarla mientra abre lo que necesita en esta, y Bonnie pone su mano encima de la mesa, Stefan se la toca, haciéndolos a ambos sentir un pequeño choque eléctrico, agradable que les provoca mariposas en el estomago a ambos, pero Stefan deja lo que siente de lado y le examina la mano- Trataste de limpiarla- le pregunto

No- contesto la chica- Por-

Debo asegurarme de que no tengas pequeños pedazos del vidrio en la herida- contesto Stefan- A veces cuando las personas tratan de limpiar cortes profundos, solo empeoran las cosas- le explico

Ya veo- entendió la chica- Pero es muy profundo el corte- pregunto preocupada

No- le aseguro Stefan- Pero necesitaras puntos, asi que la limpiare y llamare a la enfermera-

No seras tu el que los ponga- le pregunto Bonnie

Si, lo sere- contesto el- Pero ella ver la herida limpia antes de dar el visto bueno- y Bonnie asiente entendiendo- Por cierto- siguio Stefan y la mira- Hola- la saludo sonriéndole y Bonnie le sonríe también

Hola- lo saludo ella de vuelta- Rachel me conto que estabas estudiando medicina- añadio Bonnie- Como vas-

Bien- contesto Stefan empezando a limpiar la herida- Y tu, como va todo con tus estudios-

Ya termine- le conto Bonnie emitiendo un quejido de dolor al Stefan mover sus manos por la herida- De hecho consegui trabajo en una revista aquí en Chicago- y Stefan la mira dejando de hacer lo que hace- No planee que fuera aquí- aseguro- Pero al recibir la oferta, no me pude negar-

Asi de buena era- murmuro Stefan volviendo a lo suyo y Bonnie asiente mirándolo en silencio por un rato- Voy por la enfermera- añadio el chico tirando las cosas que uso en un tarro

Stefan- lo llamo Bonnie deteniéndolo- Te extrañe- y Stefan la mira

Y yo a ti- le dijo haciendo sonreir a la chica- Salgo en una hora, podemos ir a comer algo- sugirió

Me encantaría- le aseguro Bonnie y Stefan va por la enfermera con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, por lo que esta lo mira confundida, asi que el esconde su sonrisa y sigue trabajando en la mano de Bonnie, y luego con otros pacientes, una hora despues encuentra a la chica en la salida- Entonces, alguna sugerencia de donde podemos ir a comer-

Sip- contesto Stefan- Pero antes de ir al lugar, quiero hacer algo-

Que- le pregunto Bonnie curiosa, pero Stefan en vez de responderle, la tomo de la cintura, la atrajo hacia el, y la beso, antes de que la chica pudiera decirle algo- Mmm- murmuro ella al ambos separar sus labios- Stefan…yo…-

Por favor no me digas que tienes novio- le rogo el chico y Bonnie se rie

No, no tengo novio- le aseguro y Stefan deja salir un suspiro- No negare si, que he salido con un par de chicos, pero nada serio-

Eso esta bien- susurro Stefan

Lo que intentaba decir- siguio Bonnie- Es que, no quiero apresurarme-

A que te refieres- le pregunto Stefan levantando las cejas

Creo que ambos llevamos demasiado tiempo esperando tener la oportunidad de estar juntos- siguio Bonnie y Stefan asiente concordando- Y ahora por lo visto el destino quiera darnos esa oportunidad-

Entonces hay que aprovecharla- le dijo Stefan

Si- concordo Bonnie- Pero con calma- le pidió

Ok- concedió el- Creo que la espera me puso algo impaciente- y Bonnie se rie

Eso suena mas a Damon que a Stefan- le dijo divertida

Mala influencia es mi hermano- le dijo Stefan

Concuerdo- añadio Bonnie y ambos se rien, juntos van al jeep de Stefan y van al lugar que el conoce para comer- Entonces ha estado en contacto con alguien de Mystic Falls- le pregunto la chica mientras comen

Ademas de mi hermano, Rach, y Klaus- pregunto Stefan y Bonnie asiente- Con Caroline chateo de vez en cuando, su hiperactiva personalidad me levanta el animo- y Bonnie se rie- Tambien Tyler cuando ambos estan juntos y Rebecca, a veces cuando llamo al departamento de Damon ella contesta-

Y eso- pregunto Bonnie confundida

Esta saliendo con Puck- contesto Stefan- Por cierto escuchaste su disco-

Ya tengo una copia- aseguro Bonnie- Cuando lo vea le pediré que me lo firme-

Igual- aseguro Stefan- Lo mismo con Rach, cuando el suyo salga-

Que estoy esperando ansiosa- añadio Bonnie emocionada- No puedo creer, y ni ella puede aun, que este cumpliendo su sueño- pauso- Y mas te conto cual sera su nombre artístico-

No, por- añadio Stefan confundido y Bonnie sonríe maliciosamente

Si no sabes aun, por mi sabras- le aseguro

Mala- se quejo Stefan haciendo reir a la chica- Hablando de maldad, has usado tus poderes-

Si, pero solo para no perder la practica- confeso la chica- Es de algo que Rach y yo siempre conversamos…nuestros poderes son parte de nosotras, nacimos con ellos, por sangre son nuestros, asi que debemos vivir con ellos, usarlos con respeto y sabiduría-

Bonnie, hablando de ello, porque ni tu ni Rachel los perdieron- pregunto Stefan- Con el ritual crei que todos perderían sus poderes, pero ni tu, ni ella, ni Esther los perdieron con este-

El ritual se hizo para destruir lo creado con magia- contesto Bonnie- Nuestros poderes no fueron creados con magia, Stefan, fueron heredados a nosotras por nuestras líneas de sangre, por eso los conservamos-

Ya veo- entendió el chico- Lo mismo aplica a Elena y su sangre Petrova- y Bonnie asiente

Si bien ya no habrá en su linea mas doopelgangers Petrova, la sangre de Elena tiene aun esa propiedad especial, que también tiene la de Rachel, por ambas ser descendientes de esta linea de sangre- explico la chica- Pero no asi Katherine-

Y porque no- pregunto Stefan confundido

Al convertirse en vampiro, mato ese gen especial en su sangre Petrova- contesto Bonnie- Al volver a ser humana no lo recupero, lo mismo respecto a mi madre-

Como esta tu relacion con ella-

Hablamos una vez a la semana por teléfono- contesto la chica- Es todo lo que realmente de mi vida ahora puedo ofrecerle- añadio simplemente

Entiendo- le aseguro Stefan, ambos siguen conversando, hasta que ya se hace tarde, y la lleva a su casa…

Y quedan en seguirse viendo, por lo que durante las siguientes semanas, hacen planes para juntarse y tener citas, mientras sus horarios de trabajo y estudios en el caso de Stefan se los permitan…con tres semanas en ello, deciden dejar de jugar y tomarse las cosas un poco mas en serio, y oficialmente se hacen novios…

Mientras en Los Angeles, dos meses antes de que el disco de Rachel estuviera listo y fuera lanzado al mercado, Damon, invito a la chica a una cena en la playa, literalmente en la arena de esta, una mesa estaba sobre una plataforma, bajo un toldo blanco, con guirnaldas de ramas con rosas rojas en sus patas, y alrededor de la mesa, petalos de rosas cubren la plataforma

Mmm- murmuro Rachel al llegar al lugar del brazo de su novio- Parece que alguien si que se esmero en esta cita- le dijo divertida

Por ti, siempre- le dijo Damon sonriéndole y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios- Vamos- la chica asiente, y el le ayuda a sentarse como todo un caballero, y luego empiezan a ser servidos, mientras comen y disfrutan de la velada conversan amenamente de todo, hasta que…

Damon, algun dia me diras como ganas dinero- le pregunto Rachel de pronto y el se rie

Porque tan curiosa al respecto- le pregunto Damon

Porque tan secretivo tu al respecto- le pregunto ella devuelta haciéndolo reir

No es ser secretivo- contesto Damon- Es solo que no es gran cosa-

Pero para mi si lo es- le dijo Rachel

Ok, te lo dire- concedió Damon y Rachel sonríe- El dia de nuestra boda- añadio sonriendo y Rachel lo mira confundida y sorprendida

El dia de nuestra boda- repitió y Damon asiente, se para, se acerca a la chica, que lo mira atentamente, mientras el se apoya con una rodilla en el suelo

Sabes que te amo, cierto- siguio Damon y la chica asiente mirándolo con unos enormes y expresivos ojos- Y se que tu me amas…nuestros corazones se han amado desde mucho antes de que ambos lo supiéramos, pero aun asi, esa no es la razón por la cual quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo-

Oh por dios- susurro Rachel

Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, Rach, porque es gracias a ti que tengo esta vida- siguio Damon- Me cambiaste y me mejoraste, literalmente, la vida, y mas me aceptaste, me escogiste y me has amado como nunca nadie antes lo hizo…eres lo mejor que me ha pasado dentro de estos ciento y tanto años que he vivido, y quiero que seas mi esposa, para que el mundo se entere que eres mia y siempre asi lo sera- pauso saca una cajita de su bolsillo y la abre frente a la chica, que tiene lagrimas en la cara- Entonces, Rachel Barbara Berry, te quieres casar conmigo- pregunto y Rachel se le lanza encima atrapando sus labios con los suyos en un apasionado beso, y al separar sus labios lo mira sonriendo

Si, siempre si- le contesto finalmente, y Damon le sonríe y ambos se besan de nuevo, y el despues le pone el anillo en su dedo- Es hermoso-

No mas que tu, amor- le dijo Damon- Y se que sonara apresurado, pero quiero que nos casemos antes del lanzamiento de tu disco-

No importa si asi suena- le aseguro Rachel- Tambien quiero ser tu esposa antes de que mi carrera musical empiece-

Perfecto, entonces, tenemos que hablar con Andie para ver lo de la fecha- añadio Damon

Yeah- concordo la chica- Pero podemos pensar en con quien debemos hablar despues- le pidió- Ahora solo quiero pensar en nosotros-

Sus deseos son mis ordenes señorita Berry- le dijo Damon sonriendo

Muy pronto sere la señora Salvatore- le dijo Rachel emocionada, y ambos se besan…

Y al dia siguiente le hicieron saber a Stefan, que ya sabia porque Damon le había contado que le propondría matrimonio a Rachel, pero le confirmaron que la chica acepto, además le contaron al resto de sus amigos, además de ver las fechas con Andie, dejando la boda para tres semanas antes del lanzamiento del disco, dándoles asi la oportunidad de por los menos tener una semana de luna de miel

Y deciden que se casaran en Mystic Falls, y al hablar con Carol ella les ofrece su casa para la recepción, ambos aceptan, porque no tienen intenciones de abrir la casa familiar de los Salvatore aun, y es Caroline la que se ofrece a regalarles la organización olímpica de la boda, porque eso estudio ella, organización de eventos, y Kurt sera quien le vea su vestido de bodas, mientras que Rebecca se encargara de su vestido y el de Bonnie, pues Rebecca sera su madrina y Bonnie su dama de honor, y los padrinos de Damon seran Alaric y Stefan…

Sin darse ambos cuenta, llega el tan esperado dia, todos ya estan en la iglesia en que se hara la ceremonia, Rachel esta en la habitación de la novia que se le dio para usar, con Rebecca y Bonnie, retocando los últimos detalles de la novia y ambas acompañantes

Nerviosa- le pregunto Rebecca a Rachel al verla mover sus manos frenéticamente

No- contesto Rachel sonriendo- Creo que es ansiedad-

Ya queda poco- le aseguro Bonnie y Rachel le sonrie- Ire a ver a hablar con Care, ok- Rachel asiente viéndola salir de la habitación y mira a Rebecca

Estas bien, super modelo- le pregunto divertida

No juegues, futura super estrella de la música- le contesto Rebecca- Podemos hablar de algo, que no esta relacionado con tu boda-

Por supuesto- le aseguro Rachel

Creo que estoy enamorada de Puck- confeso Rebecca y Rachel le sonríe- Es el idiota perfecto para mi…fuerte, rudo, preocupado y tierno-

Pero- añadio Rachel

Pero me da miedo decirle que lo amo- confeso la chica

Por- pregunto Rachel confundida

Jamas mi vida amorosa ha sido estable- contesto Rebecca- No en vano pase 1000 años soltera, con solo parejas esporádicas cada 20 o 50 años- pauso- Y mi ultima verdadera pareja fue Stefan, porque con Matt eramos solo amigos y despues con algo de ventaja…pero ahora con Puck-

Realmente estas teniendo una relacion- termino Rachel por ella y Rebecca asiente

Y si bien empezamos un poco antes de que se empezara a hacer conocido- siguio- Lo mas estable de esta se ha dado con las cámaras siguiéndonos para todos lados, y siento que eso la a hecho algo volátil-

Porque ambos son sexys- y Rebecca asiente, haciendo reir a Rachel- Becks, creo que te preocupas demasiado, Noah como bien dices es rudo, pero preocupado, y si bien no se si te ama, porque no hemos hablado de ello y dudo que en algun punto Noah me hable a mi de sus sentimientos…si puedo decir que te quiere mucho, porque a pesar de esta arrolladora fama que esta teniendo y tu tienes también por el modelaje, se ve que a tu lado encuentra esa paz que necesita cuando ya esos locos reporteros no los siguen o los siguen-

Entonces debería arriesgarme y decirle que lo amo- pregunto Rebecca y Rachel asiente

El arriesgarse es vivir- siguio- Y sino te arriesgas pierdes- pauso y sonríe- Ademas que tu y Noah serán volátiles con fama o sin fama- aseguro

Ok, gracias- y Rachel le sonríe, la puerta suena- PASE- añadio Rebecca y Tyler aparece con Bonnie

Lista- le pregunto Tyler a Rachel que asiente sonriendo, sera Tyler quien la entregara a Damon en el altar, porque Rachel ya no tiene relacion con sus papas, no por deje de tratar, porque fue a verlos, acompañada por Damon, a Lima antes de ir a Nueva York definitivamente, pero no quisieron hablar con ella, asi que ella siguio su camino…

Mismo camino que la esta llevando a caminar en estos momentos a unirse espiritual y legalmente a su alma gemela, frente a todos sus amigos, que son su verdadera familia, y despues de dos "Acepto", y un apasionado beso, Damon y Rachel Berry, pasan a ser, el señor y la señora Salvatore…

Y como se organizo, la recepción por la boda se hace en la mansión de los Lockwood, donde todos felicitan a la pareja, comen, conversan y bailan animados y felices…

Al final Klaus no vino- le dijo Damon a Rachel que asiente- Crees que sea por lo que te dijo en el hospital-

Se que es por ello- confirmo Rachel- Rebecca me dijo que había agradecido la invitación, pero añadio "dile a Rachel hospital y sabra porque no puedo asistir"-

Crees que algun dia pueda mirarnos sin vernos como Aidan y Alaiya- le pregunto Damon y Rachel lo mira algo sorprendida y confundida

Creo que si- contesto- Pero porque te preocupa-

Es el mejor amigo de mi hermano- contesto Damon- Y el hermano de Kol, con quien no me llevo nada mal…y el algo incomodo pensar que me ve como Aidan, y no como quien soy realmente, pues el ser físicamente su reencarnación no me hace el, lo mismo que a tu no eres Alaiya-

Damon, tu y yo sabemos que en parte eso es verdad y no lo es también- le recordó la chica y Damon asiente- Somos muy parecidos a Aidan y Alaiya, pero si no somos ellos…solo dale tiempo, se que Niklaus encontrara paz para su corazón respecto al pasado y además también encontrara el amor de verdad que necesita, anhela y se merece-

Ojala- murmuro Damon, Rachel le da un pequeño beso en los labios- Te amo-

Y yo a ti, esposo mio- susurro Rachel con una enorme sonrisa haciendo reir a Damon

Chicos- los llamo la voz de Elena de pronto y ambos la miran sonriendo- Podemos hablar en privado- les pidió y ellos asienten, y van a la oficina de Carol

Tu diras Elena- le dijo Damon y la chica le extiende un sobre a Rachel, que toma

Abrelo- le pidió Elena sonriendo, ella lo hace y ambos se sorprenden al ver lo que hay- Son las escrituras de la mansión de los Salvatore- confirmo la chica al ver las sorpresas en sus rostros- Con todo lo que paso despues de mi "muerte" olvide que con esta la casa quedo desprotegida, dejando que cualquier vampiro o hibrido pudiera entrar, y si eso pasaba le había pedido al hombre que vio lo del papeleo que añadiera algo que jamás hice valer, hasta ahora, que preferí volver a cambiarlo-

Poniendo la casa a mi nombre- termino Rachel por ella y Elena asiente- Pero le pusiste Rachel Salvatore-

Claro que si- confirmo la chica sonriendo- Antes de irme a la universidad encontré los papeles, y lo arregle todo para que quedara asi, y hasta ahora se las doy, porque es hasta ahora que legalmente la casa es tuya, al ser Rachel Salvatore- explico- Ademas la casa realmente jamás fue mia, y creo que es justo que vuelva a la familia que realmente es dueña de ella por sangre y apellido-

Gracias Elena- le dijo Damon y la chica le sonríe

Considerenlo también como un lo siento, por mis acciones de celosa, insegura y estúpida respecto a la relacion de ambos- añadio Elena

Eso ya estaba disculpado- le recordó Rachel sonriendo- Pero como dijo Damon, gracias- y ambas se abrazan- Te quiero mucho, prima-

Y yo a ti, prima- le aseguro Elena- Bien, volvamos a la fiesta- y dejando los papeles en la oficina de Carol, despues los tomaran, vuelven a la fiesta…

Elena se dirige a la mesa donde esta sentada con su ex, amigo y pareja para la boda, Matt Donovan- Todo bien- le pregunto este

Todo bien- aseguro ella- La aceptaron sin problemas de vuelta, lo que me deja mucho mas tranquila-

Y respecto a lo otro con lo que te topaste aquí en la boda, estas bien- le pregunto Matt y la mirada de Elena, se va a aquellos a los que Matt se refiere, Stefan y Bonnie, que bailan, sonriéndose y abrazados, en la pista

Aun no puedo acostumbrarme a verlos juntos- contesto Elena- Lo bueno si es que no viven aquí, asi que sera menos difícil-

Y si vuelven- le pregunto Matt

Espero haber encontrado a alguien, que me ame y yo amar a esa persona lo suficiente como para que verlos no sea doloroso- contesto Elena sinceramente- Ademas que con mi bebe de proyecto que tengo, por ahora podre ocupar mi mente, para no pensar en ellos dos juntos-

Cierto- concordo Matt- Por cierto le pediras a Puck venir a la inaguracion-

Ya lo hable con Santana, pero por fechas según su agenda es imposible- contesto Elena algo triste- Pero hablare con Andie para ver si Rach, puede venir una vez que su disco salga-

Ten fe- le dijo Matt- Tu bebe sera un suceso aquí-

Eso espero- murmuro Elena- Pero ya, bailemos- le propuso y el asiente…un par de horas despues Damon y Rachel se despiden de todos para irse a su noche de bodas y luna de miel, aunque la fiesta sigue sin ellos igualmente

Y antes de que termine es inevitable que Bonnie y Elena se topen a solas- Hola- se saludaron al mismo tiempo, ya que no habían cruzado palabras entre ellas- Esto es incomodo- añadio Bonnie y Elena asiente- No estoy saliendo con Stefan para lastimarte- siguio yendo de lleno al punto- Ambos esperamos, sabes, porque no estábamos listos para salir con el otro, pero el destino quizo darnos esa oportunidad, y la estamos aprovechando-

Cuanto llevan juntos- pregunto Elena

Dos meses y medio- contesto Bonnie- Y realmente lo amo, Elena-

Yo también- le dijo esta- Pero el te ama a ti, y eso hace la diferencia en que este contigo y no conmigo…y me duele, porque aunque quiera pelear por el no puedo-

Porque no- le pregunto Bonnie curiosa

Porque todo lo que haga para recuperarlo sera infructuoso- contesto Elena- Y duele decir que es porque te ama Bonnie, soy capaz de verlo en sus ojos, y por ello, no hare nada, porque además si siquiera lo intento, puedo solo provocar que me odie, y por supuesto eso es lo que menos quiero-

Has madurado- le dijo Bonnie

No mucho- confeso Elena- Es solo que, ya no quiero perder a nadie en mi vida que me importa, y ya perdi tu amistad y a ti, y realmente no quiero perder aunque sea la amistad de Stefan-

Bonnie- llamo el aludido y ambas lo miran- Elena- dijo al ver a la chica, que le asiente- Todo bien- les pregunto

Si- contesto Bonnie- Solo hablábamos un poco…paso algo-

No, solo estoy algo cansado- contesto Stefan- Asi que te estaba buscando para que nos fueramos-

Ok, voy por mi bolso y nos vamos- concedió Bonnie y Stefan asiente y esta mira a Elena- Adios Elena-

Adios Bonnie- le dijo esta, y mira a Stefan- Adios Stefan- y el le asiente y se va con Bonnie, mientras ella los observa alejarse…_duele, realmente duele…pero fui yo la que jamás lo entendió o apoyo, asi que asi son las cosas ahora…te perdi Stefan, y no importa cuanto me lleve aceptarlo, tengo que…_

Dos semanas despues, el disco de Rachel aparece en el mercado, con el nombre de "RachelBS", pues asi escogió ella su nombre artístico, y B no es por Berry, sino que por B, su subconsciente en vida que le ayudo a arreglar todo…

Y como Puck logro con su voz e imagen ganarse al publico, Rachel logro con sus experiencias plasmadas en sus canciones cautivarlos…por ello ambos pronto se transfomaron en un suceso, mas cuando la gente se entero de que ambos eran mejores amigos, y definitivamente no existía rivalidad alguna entre ellos como la prensa quería hacer creer, y para demostrarlo ambos con permiso de la banda original, cantaron Need You Now a nivel nacional en el Super Bowl del año 2016…

Mismo año, ambos empezaron a ser giras por distintos lugares del país, con un éxito total, mientras que en Mystic Falls, Elena remodela un lugar que compro que esta a unos kilómetros de las afueras del pueblo para abrir un club nocturno

El que finalmente abre sus puertas el primer viernes de julio del 2016, "GBlood" es como le pone, y si bien no tiene una banda para tocar, si la música es muy buena gracias al dj que contrato, y el lugar esta prendido, lleno total, hasta que de pronto la música se detiene

Buenas noches- saludo Rachel y todos gritan- COMO LO ESTAN PASANDO- y todos vuelven a gritar- Quiero que le den un gran aplauso a mi amiga, prima y dueña de este genial lugar, ELENA GILBERT- y todos aplauden, mientras Elena le tira besos a Rachel emocionada- Bien a divertirnos- la música empieza y ella empieza a cantar…

Y Elena la mira sonriendo- Feliz, eh- dijo Damon tras la chica, y ella lo mira

Gracias por venir-

Realmente crees que Rachel no iba a venir- le dijo Damon- Convencio a los de la disquera de dejar abierta esta semana para poder venir a la inaguracion-

Es la mejor- añadio Elena volviendo a mirar a su prima que aun esta en el escenario

Yeah- concordo Damon sonriéndole a su esposa, que le guiña un ojo al verlo

La inaguracion del GBlood es un éxito…

(1 año despues)

La gira de Rachel ha sido un éxito rotundo, asi que la felicidad por su carrera la tiene por las nubes, pero estos últimos dias, antes de que acabe la gira, no se ha sentido muy bien, ha estado con pocos animos y mas cansada de lo normal, lo que tiene por supuesto preocupado a Damon, asi que fue al medico, pero le dieron una respuesta que ella por lo menos aun no esperaba

Por eso se pasea de un lado a otro en su habitación, porque si bien esta feliz por la noticia, porque es un regalo, también esta nerviosa, y preocupada, por como afectara su carrera, pero mas porque no sabe como Damon reaccionara ante la noticia

Por eso al sentir la puerta del departamento en el que viven, los nervios la consumen

RACH- la llamo Damon

Aquí estoy- dijo Rachel saliendo de la habitación a la sala, ambos se miran y Damon nota su cara

Que paso- le pregunto preocupado

Estoy embarazada- contesto Rachel de una y Damon abre mucho los ojos sorprendido, quedando estatico- Damon, me escuchaste- pero el no le responde nada- Damon- pero nada, y le rodan lagrimas por las mejillas- No lo quieres cierto- susurro- Porque es muy pronto y todo eso…y no lo habíamos hablado o planeado… lo siento- y se fue corriendo hacia la habitación cerrando la puerta de un golpe, haciendo saltar a Damon en su lugar

Mierda- siseo reprendiéndose, por no decir nada, pero es que primero sintio sorpresa, porque paso tantos años creyendo que no seria padre, que ahora escucharlo, sobretodo de los labios de la mujer que ama, bueno la felicidad lo embargo, pero ahora su esposa, cree que no quiere este bebe, asi que dándose un buen golpe en la cabeza, se fue a la habitación, donde la encontró acostada en la cama, sollozando- Rach-

Lo siento- repitió la chica mirándolo- En serio lo siento- y Damon se va hacia ella, y la envuelve en sus brazos

No tienes nada que sentir preciosa- le dijo acariciándole la espalda para tranquilizarla- Lamento que pensaras que no quiero a este bebe que ambos hicimos, Rach-

Si lo quieres- le pregunto Rachel sollozando y el le sonríe, y la besa tiernamente en los labios

Claro que si- le aseguro Damon- Es solo que me tomo por sorpresa…fueron demasiado los años sabiendo que no iba a serlo, pero ahora que es posible, y es contigo, amor, soy tan malditamente feliz, que no tengo ni idea de cómo expresarlo- pauso- Te amo, Rach, y amo también a este bebe que esta creciendo dentro de ti- y Rachel lo abraza

Vamos a ser una familia-

Yeah- concordo Damon abrazandola fuerte- Voy a tener a mi propio enano para corrompir- y Rachel lo golpea

Ni se te ocurra- le dijo seria haciéndolo reírse, y ella sigue golpeándolo hasta que el la detiene y la besa apasionadamente, haciéndola olvidar lo molesta que estaba por sus ocurrencias, y se deja querer y amar por su esposo…

UN ULTIMO CONTINUARA…


	100. Siempre Juntos Hasta El Fin

Como siempre les agradezco a todos por sus comentarios, y me disculpo por la demora, pero no queria salir este capitulo, mi musa me ha estado eludiendo, con todos mis fics, y ademas llegar al fin de algo siempre es dificil :(

Pero aqui esta el ultimo capitulo :(, en el que tristemente aun nada me pertenece, salvo los cambios en la historia de ambas series, y los personajes que son creacion mia...

Ojala les guste :D

* * *

><p>100<p>

SIEMPRE JUNTOS HASTA EL FIN

Les avisan a todos sus amigos acerca del futuro miembro de la familia Salvatore, y Rebecca pide de inmediato ser la madrina, y Rachel no se niega

Y afortunadamente gracias a las habilidades negociadoras de Damon y de Andie, la disquera deja a Rachel desde su sexto mes de embarazo tomarse un tiempo para su familia, y preparar un nuevo disco, con canciones propias, a salir dentro de los próximos dos años

Asi que deciden volver a vivir a Mystic Falls, aunque antes Rachel debe hacer conferencias y videos musicales, que afortunadamente no son problema alguno para ella, mientras que Damon manda a construirle en la casa, en lo que era el sotano de esta, donde tenían las celdas, un estudio de grabación…

Por lo que al llegar, cuando Rachel tiene seis meses de embarazo, Caroline que se encargo de mandar a limpiar la casa, los recibe feliz, con sus dos torbellinos, o perritos como los llama Damon en honor al pasado lobuno de Tyler, de hijos que tiene, de dos años, pues estaba embarazada sin saberlo para la boda de Damon y Rachel, de mellizos, a quienes bautizaron como Mason Richard, de quien Rachel es es madrina, y Carol Elizabeth Lockwood

De hecho, Caroline no es la unica que tiene hijos, también Alaric y Meredith tienen uno de cuatro años, se llama Damian y su tio favorito por supuesto es Damon, además que es su padrino, también Finn y Sage tienen una niña de tres años llamada Sasha, y la sorpresa la dieron Elijah y Katherine, que estan juntos, al adoptar a un niño de 10 años que encontraron lastimado junto a un puente en Ohio, que se llama Rafael

Por eso cuando el bebe de Rachel y Damon nazca tendrá muchos amigos a su alrededor, y fama también, por ser la hija de RachelBS y su sexy esposo, como en los tabloides le dicen a Damon cuando hablan de la pareja de la cantante…

Como te has sentido- le pregunto Caroline mientras ambas entran a la casa de los Salvatore- Algun calambre o algo-

No, afortunadamente nada de eso- le contesto Rachel sonriendo- Aunque si mi espalda me duele un poco-

Es normal- le aseguro Caroline

Lo sabemos Barbie, el doctor nos lo dijo- le dijo Damon entrando las maletas a la casa

Puede ser que el doctor se los haya dicho- concedió Caroline- Pero yo lo vivi, y dudo que el "doctor" de Rachel lo haya vivido como YO, porque te recuerdo Salvatore que di a luz a DOS en parto normal- y mira a Rachel- Pide la epidural- le recomendó seria y Rachel se rie

No te preocupes, lo hare- aseguro divertida, de pronto se da cuenta de que hay un cuadro aun tapado y sonríe al recordar cual es, se acerca a este y tira la sabana, revelando la fotografía de Damon, Stefan y su madre- Volvimos a casa, señora Salvatore- susurro

Porque te hablas a ti misma, Rach- le pregunto Caroline confundida y Rachel la mira

No me hablo a mi- le aseguro y mira el cuadro- Sino que a LA señora Salvatore, la madre de Damon- y Caroline mira el cuadro

Ella es- pregunto sorprendida y Rachel asiente

Isabella Josephine Salvatore- añadio

Damon se le parece mucho- añadio Caroline y Rachel asiente- Bueno, les traje de comer del Grill, que les deje en la cocina- le informo

Gracias Care- y Caroline le sonríe

Fue un placer- aseguro la rubia- Y ahora me voy, porque dos mocosines, tienen que ir a molestar a su padre, mientras su madre tiene un dia con la suya- Rachel se rie y se despide de la rubia y sus hijos, que salen corriendo de la casa, Rachel cierra la puerta y vuelve a la sala

Ya se fue la barbie- le pregunto Damon un rato despues al volver de arriba, Rachel le asiente sonriendo y bostezando- Alguien esta cansada- y ella asiente

Tu bebe es el culpable-

Tipico, cuando hace algo que no te gusta es mio, pero cuando digo que lo voy a corrompir al nacer, me dices que no porque es TU bebe- se quejo Damon- Quien entiende a las mujeres- y Rachel le sonrie

No tienes que entendernos Damon- le dijo- Solo amarnos- el rola los ojos- No te exasperes, que no te ves lindo-

Siempre me veo SEXY, Rach- la corrigio Damon- Dilo bien SEXY- añadio haciéndola reír

Damon, solo llevame arriba- le pidió, el asiente, y la toma en brazos

Despues tienes que ver el estudio- le recordó Damon mientras la lleva arriba, a la que era su habitación, que ahora es de los dos- Por si hay que hacerle algun cambio-

Ok- susurro Rachel con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su esposo, ya quedándose dormida, y Damon al mirarla sonríe…

Mas tarde despues de comer, Rachel va a ver el estudio- Es extraño entrar aquí y no ver las celdas- le dijo a Damon, el que a su lado asiente

Yeah- vocifero- Pero ya no eran necesarias, y esto lo es- pauso- Y además al cambiar este lugar también es una forma de decirle mas adiós a esa vida y al pasado no agradable de esta casa también- Rachel solo le sonríe mientras sigue viendo el estudio

Tengo todo lo que necesito aquí para grabar- dijo despues de un rato- Asi que esta aprobado, no hay nada que agregarle o quitarle-

Bien- le dijo Damon, despues de ello se fueron a dormir, porque a pesar de Rachel haber dormido casi toda la tarde aun esta cansada…

Y los meses siguieron pasando tranquilos, ambos arreglaron la habitación que seria para el bebe, con colores imparciales, pues decidieron no saber cual era el sexo de este, y Caroline les organizo un baby shower, para llenarla de ropa y juguetes para este, dejando exasperado a Damon un poco con toda la ternura y bulla de este, finalmente el sigue siendo Damon Salvatore, pero afortunadamente para el, el silencio y la tranquilidad volvio a su casa…

Un mes despues del baby shower, Rachel estaba con Caroline comprando en el supermercado cuando la fuente se le rompió, poniendo histérica a la rubia, pero que la llevo rápidamente en su histeria al hospital, desde donde llamaron a Damon, que estaba con Ric no lejos de este, y cuando llego Rachel ya estaba en trabajo de parto, asi que lo vistieron para que pudiera entrar a ver nacer a su bebe…

Vamos Rach, puja- le dijo Meredith

AARGG- grito Rachel pujando mientras Caroline y Damon le sostienen las manos, que ella les aprieta fuertemente, y un llanto innunda la habitación anunciando que el bebe ya salió de su mama

Es una niña- les dijo Meredith con una sonrisa mostrándoselas- Ven a cortar el cordon Damon- añadio y este despues de darle un pequeño beso en los labios a Rachel, va junto a Meredith para cortar el cordon de su niña que despues es limpiada y envuelta en una manta, y se la dan

Es hermosa- susurro sonriendo y la lleva donde Rachel- Mira lo que hicimos Rach- dijo dándosela, para despues abrazarla, mientras ambos miran a su pequeña

Hola pequeñita- susurro Rachel con sus ojos llorosos al verla de cerca- Gracias a dios tiene tu nariz- murmuro haciéndolos reir a todos

Pero es igual a ti- le aseguro Damon tomandole una manito a su hija y dándole un beso a Rachel en la frente, mientras los médicos los dejan tener su momento

Han pensado en un nombre- les pregunto Caroline despues de tomarles una foto a los tres juntos

Yeah- contesto Rachel mirando aun a su niña- Isabella- dijo sorprendiendo a Damon, ella lo mira- Te dije que me gustaba el nombre y además se cuanto amas a tu mama-

Yeah- susurro Damon sonriéndole con los ojos llorosos- Y de segundo nombre, cual-

Caroline- contesto Rachel, sorprendiendo a la rubia, a la que mira- Fuiste la primera en hacerme sentir parte de la pandilla, y también porque es de la canción que Noah me canto- y mira a Damon- Y tu sabes cuanto lo quiero- el asiente y mira a su hija

Isabella Caroline Salvatore- dijo sonriendo- Es perfecto para ella-...

Despues de ello, Damon la cargo nuevamente, y se la llevaron para hacer los exámenes de rigor y también para arreglar a Rachel, Damon y Caroline salieron de la sala de parto, encontrándose en la sala de espera con Tyler, Carol, Liz, Elena, Jeremy, Matt, Esther, Mikael, Sage, Finn, Katherine y Elijah, a quienes les cuentan y estos felicitan a Damon por su hija, que despues todos pudieron ver tras la vitrina donde estan todos los bebes…

Damon se queda en la noche con ambas en el hospital, y en la mañana mientras aun Rachel duerme, y su hija se la llevaron para otros exámenes, Damon aprovecha de ir a su casa a cambiarse y buscar el bolso de Rachel y el de la bebe, al volver pasa a ver a su niña primero, sorprendiéndose al ver a no otro que Klaus viéndola por la vitrina

Me imagino que te sorprende verme aquí- le dijo Klaus sin mirarlo

La verdad es que si- le confirmo Damon- Mas cuando dijiste que no querías verme ni a mi ni a Rachel-

Y no los estoy viendo a ustedes- le dijo Klaus aun mirando a la bebe- Estoy viendo a tu hija- añadio sonriendo

Ya veo- murmuro Damon molesto- Porque mierda no dejas de una vez ir el pasado- siseo y Klaus lo mira- No soy Aidan, Rachel no es Alaiya…si nos parecemos físicamente y a veces en nuestras formas de actuar, pero no somos ELLOS-

Lo se- le dijo Klaus dándole una pequeña sonrisa- Se que ambos no son ellos, y por cobardia no he dejado ir el pasado- y Damon lo mira confundido- El pasado era mi refugio para todas las decisiones que tomaba, construi mi vida en base a el, y dejarlo ir ha sido mas difícil, porque le temo al futuro…a la soledad- y vuelve a mirar a la bebe- Pero ver a tu hija, ver como respira en este nuevo mundo que apenas se abre para ella…me hace querer dejar de tener miedo y enfrentarlo también- y mira a Damon nuevamente- Felicidades Damon-

Gracias- le dijo este

Y si no te molesta quisiera poder hablar con tu esposa a solas- le pidió Klaus

No me molesta- le dijo Damon y Klaus asiente, pasa por su lado dejándolo solo frente a la vitrina de bebes, y mira a su hija- Pequeño milagrito, eres angelito- susurro sonriendo…

Klaus abre la puerta de la habitación en la que le dijo Elijah que la chica estaba, y ella que estaba viendo la televisión, al verlo se sorprende- Hola- la saludo

Hola, no crei que te veria aquí- le dijo Rachel sonriendo

Se que es asi- le dijo Klaus acercándose al final de la cama- La ultima vez que nos vimos, era yo quien estaba en una cama de hospital- y Rachel asiente- Lo bueno es que tu lo estas por una hermosa razón y no por algo malo-

Viste a mi hija- le pregunto Rachel y Klaus asiente

Es hermosa- le dijo sonriendo- Tambien vi a Damon, y necesitaba verte, antes de irme-

Irte a donde- le pregunto Rachel

Decidi viajar a mis raíces en Europa- contesto Klaus- Empezar desde alla desde cero, dejando todo atrás de una vez y para siempre- y Rachel le sonríe- Pero esta vez me mantendré en contacto-

Me alegra oírlo- le dijo Rachel- Porque realmente quiero que seamos amigos-

Y yo- le aseguro Klaus- Cuidate- Rachel le sonríe y tambien le pide lo mismo, Klaus finalmente se despide y se va...

Damon entra minutos despues con las cosas que traia, le cuenta que le dijo Klaus, mientras hablan les traen a la pequeña Isabella

Asi que tu mi niña eres la razón por la cual tu tio Klaus, si es que acepta ser llamado asi, decidió por fin dejar el pasado atrás y buscar su futuro- susurro Rachel con su niña en brazos

Aun no habla y ya esta cambiándole la vida a la gente- añadio Damon haciendo sonreir a su esposa- En eso se parece a su madre, salvo en lo de no hablar- añadio divertido

Jajaja- se rio sarcástica Rachel

Rach sabes que siempre seras mi enana parlanchina- le dijo Damon sonriendo- Mi enana esposa parlanchina- añadio dándole un pequeño beso en los labios- A quien amo y amare siempre-

Es difícil mantenerme enojada contigo, cuando eres todo tierno despues- se quejo Rachel y Damon le sonríe- Tambien te amo, por siempre- aseguro y mira a su niña- Somos una familia-

Lo somos- aseguro Damon acariciándole una mejilla a su bebe…

Al dia siguiente Stefan y Bonnie llegan a conocer a la nueva miembro de la familia Salvatore…

(2 meses despues)

Klaus ha estado viajando por toda Europa manteniendo contacto con su familia, Stefan y Rachel, la ultima le envía constantes fotos de su hija para que recuerde el porque decidió volver a sus raíces…

Ahora esta en Paris, donde entra a un café, donde choca con una chica rubia que viene saliendo de este- Lo siento- se disculpo ella mirándolo sorprendida

Esta bien- le aseguro, sigue su camino, cuando siente la mano de la chica en su brazo- Disculpa- le pregunto confundido

Lo siento- se disculpo la chica soltándolo- Pero es que tu eres Klaus, cierto- le pregunto y el la mira sorprendido asintiendo- Wow, que pequeño el mundo-

De donde me conoces- le pregunto Klaus preocupado

Soy Quinn Fabray- contesto ella- Ex compañera de Rachel en Lima, tu hermana trato de ahorcarme cuando la conoci-

Oh- musito Klaus recordando el incidente- Lo siento-

Nada porque disculparse- le aseguro la chica- Pero en serio que pequeño el mundo-

Yeah- concordo Klaus

Y no quiero ser molesta, pero que haces aquí en Paris- le pregunto Quinn- Digo, porque la ultima vez que hable con Rachel de "los originales" me dijo que tu estabas distanciado de ella-

Y asi era- confirmo Klaus- Pero desde que nació su hija, no se si sabias-

Lo sabia- le dijo Quinn sonriendo- Fui a conocerla antes de viajar aquí- y Klaus sonríe

Bueno despues de conocerla en el hospital decidi viajar aquí, para volver a mi raíces, y me he mantenido en contacto con ella- añadio- Y que hay de ti- pregunto y ella le muestra su cámara

Soy fotografa- le conto Quinn- Y vine a tomar fotos de la semana de la moda para la revista para la cual trabajo-

Trabajo- repitió Klaus y Quinn asiente- Te gusta este- le pregunto

Soy mas una artista- contesto Quinn- Pero todos necesitamos comer-

Yeah- concordo Klaus- Quieres ir a comer algo- le pregunto, sorprendiéndose a si mismo y a la chica- Si no quieres, esta bien- añadio rápidamente

Si quiero- contesto Quinn- No conozco a nadie aquí, a no ser que sea alguien de trabajo, y una cara algo familiar, que no sea de este, siempre es bienvenida- añadio sonriendo…

(4 meses despues)

En sala de la entrada de la casa de los Salvatore, Damon se pasea de un lado para otro con su despierta y balbuceante hija, de seis meses de edad

Rachel aparece y los observa desde la entrada de esta sonriendo- Asi que aquí estabas escondiéndote- dijo divertida y Damon la mira negando con la cabeza, mientras que la bebe también la mira

No me estoy escondiendo- refuto Damon

Entonces que haces aquí, en vez de estar afuera con todos- le pregunto Rachel cruzándose de brazos acercándoseles

Ella y yo estamos compartiendo un tiempo a solas- contesto Damon simplemente y Rachel niega con la cabeza y mira a su niña sonriendo

Ella, esta tu papi mintiéndome- le pregunto a la pequeña que la mira

Pa,pa- balbuceo la niña sonriendo, haciendo sonreir a sus padres y Rachel le da un sonoro beso en la mejilla a la niña que la hace reir, haciendo sonreir a Damon, Rachel lo mira y se le acerca dándole un beso en los labios

Mmm- murmuro el sonriendo

Cobarde- susurro Rachel al separar sus labios de los de su esposo- Reconoce que te arrancaste con Ella-

Ric estaba siendo odioso con lo de la cocción de la carne- se defendió Damon- Asi que me exaspere- mira a Ella sonriendo- Y mi hermosa princesa decidió hacerle honor a su apellido, salvándome ensuciando su pañal- Rachel se rie, lo que hace que la niña también se ria, y ambos la miran- Es inteligente igual que su madre-

Y traviesa igual que su padre- añadio Rachel- En fin, Damon debes dejar de esconderte aquí y volver afuera-

Tengo que- se quejo el

Si- le dijo Rachel y toma a la niña de sus brazos acomodándosela en su cintura-

Ve- le ordeno, Damon hace puchero y mira a la niña

Tu mami esta siendo mala conmigo Ella- dijo haciéndole cosquillas a la niña que se rie, y Rachel sonrie

Damon- lo reprendió fallando en ser seria al respecto

Ok- concedió el ex vampiro y la puerta de la casa suena haciendo sonreir a Damon- YO VEO- dijo corriendo a la puerta, mientras Rachel niega con la cabeza y lo sigue

Al abrir la puerta, no otra que Rebecca entra- Salvatore- lo saludo

Mikaelson- la saludo Damon y la rubia le sube una ceja- Cierto, es Puckerman ahora- recordó, Rebecca sonríe va a decir algo, cuando ve a Rachel con la bebe en brazos

ELLA- exclamo corriendo a tomar a la bebe de los brazos de su mama, que se rie al ser elevada en los aires por su madrina

Donde esta Noah- le pregunto Rachel riéndose a Rebecca

Aquí- contesto Puck entrando, saluda a Damon y luego a Rachel- Rebecca salió corriendo del auto antes de que me terminara de estacionar, porque quería ver a Izzy-

Ella- corrigio Damon

Prefiero Izzy- le dijo Puck encogiéndose de hombros- Ademas según Rach me dijo podía decirle como quisiera, pero no Bella-

Yeah- concordo Damon- Cualquier apodo es mejor que Bella-

Y ya que estamos de acuerdo en ello- siguio Rachel- Vayamos afuera con los demas-

Quien mas ya llego- pregunto Puck

Ric, Meredith, Kol con su novia, Katherine, Elijah, Tyler, Caroline, las madres de ambos estan aquí también, Finn, Sage y Jeremy con su novia- contesto Rachel- Oh y Shelby con su esposo-

Entonces Beth esta aquí- pregunto Puck emocionado, haciendo a Rebecca rolar los ojos

Yep, todos los enanos estan incluidos- le contesto Damon

Genial- exclamo Puck

Puedes esperar unos segundos- le pidió Rebecca a Puck- Quiero que hablemos de algo antes de juntarnos con los demas afuera- añadio

Ok- concedió este y le da un beso a Ella- Cada dia se parece mas a ti Rach-

Yep- concordo Rebecca dándole un sonoro beso a la niña en la mejilla- Lo que es muy bueno, porque si se pareciera a Damon, pobrecita- añadio apretando a la niña contra si

Bekah- dijo en tono de reprimenda Rachel

Tiene mis ojos y nariz- añadio Damon

Lo que ya de por si es una tortura para la pequeña- le dijo Rebecca sonriéndole burlescamente y dándole a la pequeña a Rachel- Te molesta si usamos una habitación arriba, en serio necesito hablar con mi esposo-

No hay problema- le aseguro Rachel sonriendo- Solo asegúrense de cerrar la puerta con cerrojo, asi nadie los perturbara en su conversación- Rebecca y Puck asienten, y suben al segundo piso

Conversacion- repitió Damon sarcástico una vez desaparecieron- Ahora asi le llama la barbie a los rapidines-

Damon- lo reprendió Rachel- Vamos afuera, si- le pidió y Damon hace puchero de nuevo- Damon-

Ok- concedió el rolando los ojos, ambos van a ir hacia la cocina cuando la puerta principal se abre, y ven a Stefan y Bonnie entrar- YEY, mi hermanito me acaba de salvar- exclamo Damon yendo a abrazar feliz a su hermano, que lo mira muy confundido, mientras Rachel se rie, que hace que la niña se ria, y todos los ojos se vayan a ella

Oh esta adorable- dijo Bonnie abrazando a Rachel y tomando a la niña- Si que lo estas- añadio abrazandola

Si que creció- concordo Stefan tomandola de los brazos de Bonnie

No en vano han pasado seis meses desde la ultima vez que la vieron- les dijo Damon

Lo que es mucho, chicos- se quejo Rachel

Lo sabemos- le aseguro Bonnie- Y tenemos algunas noticias-

Cuales- pregunto Damon curioso

Les molestaría tener por un par de meses a dos personas viviendo aquí- pregunto Stefan sonriendo, haciendo entender a Rachel y Damon que sonrien

Se vienen a vivir aquí- vocifero Rachel, Stefan y Bonnie asienten- SI- exclamo abrazando a su amiga- Desde cuando-

Hoy- contesto Bonnie, haciendo que Rachel mas la abrace- Tenemos nuestras cosas en la camioneta de Stefan, y otras llegaran en un camión en un par de dias-

Genial…pero porque solo un par de meses de vivir aquí- pregunto Damon

Bonnie es dueña de la casa que era de Sheila- contesto Stefan- Y le mandamos a hacer algunos arreglos-

Muchos a decir verdad- corrigio Bonnie- Tu hermano aquí se obsesiono un poco con estos-

Es algo de los Salvatore el obsesionarse con las cosas- le dijo Rachel

Yeah- concordo Bonnie- Y me tendre que acostumbrar a las obsesiones de los Salvatore, despues de todo sere una en un par de meses- añadio mostrando su mano con un anillo de compromiso

OH POR DIOS- exclamo Rachel, ella y Damon felicitan a la pareja

Ya era hora- le dijo Damon a Stefan, que sonríe aun con Ella en sus brazos

Rach, podemos hablar a solas tu y yo- le pidió Bonnie de pronto a Rachel, la que sonríe y mira a Damon

Vuelve afuera y llevate a Stefan contigo- le ordeno y este rola los ojos viéndola alejarse con Bonnie

Que fue eso- pregunto Stefan confundido

Dame a mi hija primero- le pidió Damon, Stefan se la da- Ric estaba de odioso, lo mismo que la barbie con gusto a perro, y como a mi princesita me salvo ensuciando su pañal me pude arrancar de ellos- confeso haciendo reir a Stefan, que finalmente va afuera con Damon y Ella…

Mientras en el estudio de grabación de la casa, Bonnie le cuenta a Rachel, algo que la deja con una sonrisa en tu rostro- Pero no se lo he dicho- añadio Bonnie

Y porque no- le pregunto Rachel confundida

Porque no estoy segura de que realmente lo estoy, es mas bien una sensación- contesto Bonnie- Y además, no estamos casados aun…y realmente estoy muy asustada-

Por la reacción que podria tener Stefan- pregunto Rachel y Bonnie niega con la cabeza- Ok, si no es eso, lo primero que dijiste de no estar casados, Bon, no tiene ni pies ni cabeza-

Lo se- concedió la chica

Y sino estas asustada por su reacción, porque estas asustada- le pregunto Rachel

Es la razón por la cual quería hablar contigo antes de hablar con Stefan- contesto Bonnie sentandos en un sillón que hay en el estudio, Rachel se sienta a su lado- Al igual que yo, tu, una figura materna no tuviste, y si bien mi abue estuvo hay para mi, siento que aun asi esa "figura" como tal no la tuve-

Y te asusta que al no haberla tenido no sepas como ser una tu misma- termino Rachel por ella, que asiente- Y te entiendo, también tenia el mismo miedo-

Tenias- repitió Bonnie y Rachel asiente- Ya no mas-

A veces aun lo tengo- confeso Rachel- Lo que es normal, Bon, nadie nace sabiendo como ser padre, lo vas aprendiendo en el camino, porque tu hijo te lo va enseñando- y sonríe- Cada dia Ella me enseña algo distinto, y con el apoyo de Damon, que se que tu tendras por parte de Stefan, las cosas se hacen mas fáciles y menos terroríficas también-

Estas segura- le pregunto Bonnie y Rachel asiente, le toma las manos

Si- aseguro- Mas aun, también estoy aquí, y Care de seguro también lo estará-

Cierto- concedió Bonnie- Pero bueno aun tengo que comprobarlo- y para su sorpresa Rachel le pone una mano en su plano estomago- Que haces- le pregunto confundida al verla con los ojos cerrados- Rach-

Lo estas- susurro sonriendo Rachel y abre los ojos viendo a su amiga muy confundida- Puedo sentir una segunda energía vital creciendo dentro de ti-

Estas segura- le pregunto Bonnie sorprendida y Rachel sonríe asientiendo- Entonces estoy- y Rachel le pone un dedo en los labios impidiendo que lo diga

Al primero que debes decirle que estas en lo cierto al respecto es Stefan- le dijo y Bonnie asiente sonriendo- Ahora vamos afuera, saludas a los demas, y le pides a Stefan hablar y lo traes aquí, ok-

Ok- concordo Bonnie, ambas van al patio trasero de la casa, donde solian estar las tumbas de Mason y Rose, que fueron cambiados de lugar, Rose fue enterrada en la cripta familiar de los Salvatore y Mason en la de los Lockwood, cuando Damon mando a hacer el estudio de grabación para Rachel también contrato a alguien para arreglar el patio, donde hasta una piscina les pusieron, que ahora esta cubierta…

Despues de saludarlos a todos, Bonnie le pide a Stefan hablar, lo lleva al estudio

Que paso- le pregunto Stefan confundido- Queria que les dijéramos a todos acerca del compromiso-

Lo se- le dijo Bonnie- Es solo que hay algo que debo decirte y no puedo esperar mas a que lo sepas-

Ok- entendió Stefan- Es algo malo- le pregunto y Bonnie niega con la cabeza

Es algo muy bueno- aseguro- Y solo tenia la sospecha, lo que me asusto, por eso hable quería hablar con Rach al respecto, ella entiende mi miedo mejor que nadie-

No entiendo Bon, a que le tienes miedo- le pregunto Stefan confundido

A ser mama- contesto Bonnie, haciendo que los ojos de Stefan se abran mucho- Estoy embarazada Stefan-

Estas segura- le pregunto el

No lo he confirmado con un medico- contesto Bonnie- Pero Rach, dice que siente otra energía vital dentro de mi, y recuerdas que paso con Meredith, Rachel le dijo lo mismo y resulto ser que estaba embarazada-

Yeah- concordo recordando Stefan

Asi que estoy embarazada- repitió Bonnie- Es bueno, cierto- y Stefan le sonríe

No bueno Bonnie- refuto el y la atrapa en sus brazos- Es excelente- aseguro atrapando sus labios en un apasionado beso- Vamos a ser papas- susurro y Bonnie asiente sonriendo- Te amo-

Y yo a ti- susurro Bonnie besándolo ella ahora

Digamosles a los demas-

Solo lo del compromiso- pidió Bonnie y Stefan la mira confundido- Quiero ver a un medico antes de decir lo del bebe- Stefan asiente entendiendo- Pero puedes decirle a Damon-

Oh, lo hare- aseguro Stefan, le da otro beso a Bonnie, y ambos vuelven al patio, donde anuncian el compromiso, todos los felicitan, siguen conversando de otras cosas

Lamentamos la demora- dijo Elena llegando junto con Matt, saludan a todos- Divisamos la camioneta de tu padre Elijah- añadio despues de saludarlo

Si me aviso que venia en camino con mi madre- confirmo este, ella asiente y va donde Damon a quitarle a Ella

EY, roba bebes- se quejo este, mientras Elena le saca la lengua con Ella en sus brazos, con la niña va a saludar a los demas, siendo los últimos Bonnie y Stefan

Como va el club- le pregunto Bonnie

Excelente- contesto Elena sonriendo- Aun no puedo creer el éxito que he tenido con el, pero doy gracias a dios cada dia por ello- añadio

Me alegra- le dijo Bonnie- Y que tal en lo personal todo bien-

Si- contesto Elena- Y ustedes-

Estan comprometidos- contesto Caroline sonriendo abrazando a Bonnie, sorprendiendo a Elena que les sonríe

Felicidades- les dijo

Gracias Elena- le dijo Stefan, escuchan de pronto el timbre de la casa

Yo voy- dijo Rebecca, que hace un rato llego con Puck al patio, al volver viene con Esther y Mikael, que saludan a todos- Miren quien mas esta aquí- añadio la rubia y Klaus para sorpresa de todos esta con ella, pero mas sorpresa es la acompañante de este

Quinn- dijo Rachel sorprendida yendo a abrazar a la rubia- Ustedes dos…- empezo

Yeah- la interrumpió la chica- De hecho, podemos hablar Rachel- le pidió

Seguro- concedió esta, y despues de que Quinn terminara de saludar a todos, ambas van a la sala- Me diras-

Se que debería haberte llamado para contarte, por tu historia con Nik- empezo Quinn- Pero he y hemos querido llevar la relacion despacio y para nosotros, conocernos cada dia mas, que los demas a quienes hemos querido contarles de esta han quedado de lado-

Entiendo- le aseguro Rachel- Y no hay debías llamarme Quinn para contarme de tu relacion con Niklaus- le aseguro- Es cierto, el y yo, tenemos historia, pero eso es, y nada mas-

Lo se- aseguro Quinn- El me ha dejado en claro que su historia contigo y con todo lo que sucedió esta en el pasado, y esta relacion que ambos estamos construyendo va mirando solo hacia el futuro, lo mismo que su relacion de amistad contigo-

Y asi es- confirmo Rachel- Cero pasado Quinn- aseguro- Solo me resta preguntar desde cuando salen juntos, y si eres feliz-

Nos encontramos en Paris hace cuatro meses- contesto Quinn- Y empezamos a tratarnos, compartir mientras estaba yo alla por trabajo, seguimos en contacto por un mes por mail despues de que tuve que volver, nos hicimos amigos y hace dos meses y medio apareció en mi casa, seguimos saliendo, hasta que dos semanas despues me pidió salir oficialmente en una cita-

Y el resto es historia- entendió Rachel y Quinn asiente

Y soy feliz- añadio contestando la segunda pregunta que le hizo Rachel que le sonríe

Y eso me hace feliz a mi, mas de lo que ya lo estoy- le dijo- Ahora volvamos para que veas a Ella- Quinn asiente, y ambas vuelven al patio, para encontrarse con Klaus con la bebe en brazos, Quinn le toma una fotografía con su celular, el le sonríe…

Despues de ello siguen compartiendo, comen de la barbacoa que Ric prepara, y despues conversar un poco mas, los invitados se despiden, Quinn queda con Rachel para hacerle una sesión de fotos a Ella, y ella y Damon también con la bebe…

Stef- llamo Damon, su hermano despues de que ya los invitados se fueron, le pidió que lo viera en la biblioteca, mientras Rachel y Bonnie estan con Ella, este va a verlo, lo encuentra con dos vasos en la mano- Que tienes hay- le pregunto confundido, Stefan le extiende un vaso, que el toma

Brindemos- le propuso Stefan a un confundido Damon- Bonnie esta embarazada-

Es en serio- pregunto Damon y Stefan asiente sonriendo

Voy a ser papa- confirmo y ambos se abrazan

Felicidades Stef- susurro Damon sonriéndole a su hermano- Wow-

Yeah- concordo Stefan- Wow…porque despues de creer que jamás tendríamos hijos, aquí estamos-

O que jamás nos volveríamos a llevar- añadio Damon y Stefan asiente, ambos brindan…

Dos dias despues Bonnie y Stefan confirman medicamente el embarazo, de hecho tiene tres meses, y como no quieren que nazca fuera del matrimonio, ambos, Rachel, Damon y Ella, viajan a las Vegas, donde se juntan con Tyler, Caroline, Klaus, Quinn, Rebecca y Puck, para una rápida boda, al volver a Mystic Falls, Caroline les organiza una fiesta para conmemorar esta, y un mes despues les cuentan a todos del bebe…

(5 meses despues)

Es tan linda- dijo Rachel sonriendo con su ahijada en los brazos, ya que Caroline fue la madrina de boda de Bonnie con Stefan, ella se quedo con el titulo de madrina de la nueva miembro de la familia Salvatore

Como tomo Klaus la noticia de ser el padrino- pregunto Bonnie sonriendo desde la cama de hospital mirando a su esposo

Me abrazo- contesto Stefan- Y se fue con Quinn, pero no dijeron donde-

Ok, extraño- dijo Bonnie- Y Ella- pregunto

Con Sage- contesto Rachel dándole a su sobrina a Damon- Como últimamente quiere todo lo rojo que ve, declaro que el cabello de Sage es de ella-

Es extraña su fascinación con lo rojo- añadio Damon mirando a su sobrina en sus brazos

No tanto- refutaron Rachel y Bonnie a la vez que se rien, mientras sus esposos las miran confundidos

Ustedes eran vampiros- les recordó Bonnie

Y bebían sangre que es de color- añadio Rachel

Rojo- dijo Stefan aun confundido- Aun asi no entiendo-

Bonnie y yo hemos notado que Ella tiene poderes- añadio Rachel sorprendiendo a ambos ex vampiros- Su fascinación con el color rojo, esta directamente relacionado con el color que representa a los vampiros, que también era el color de mi atadura con Damon-

Entonces creemos que Ella es capaz de ver o sentir ese antiguo poder que existió en Rachel y en Damon- añadio Bonnie

Pero crei que todo eso estaba destruido- añadio Stefan confundido

Y lo esta- le aseguro Bonnie- Pero en el pasado aun existe-

Entonces Ella se puede algo asi como conectar con energias del pasado- pregunto Damon sorprendido y Rachel asiente

Las psíquicas podemos, y yo aun lo soy- le dijo- Y mi poder es heredable-

Porque no me habias dicho acerca de esto- le pregunto Damon a Rachel

Porque no es algo de lo que debamos preocuparnos- le contesto esta- Ademas solo hace unos dias lo notamos-

Aun asi debiste decirme- le dijo Damon algo molesto dándole a la bebe a Bonnie

Lo se y lo siento- se disculpo Rachel- Pero no es algo preocupante, asi que no te molestes- le pidió

Damon- lo llamo Bonnie y este la mira- En serio no te molestes- le pidió- No hoy al menos-

Ok- concedió este- Cambiemos de tema y díganme como se llamara mi sobrina- y Bonnie y Stefan sonríen

Josephine Sheila Salvatore- le dijo el ultimo

La llamaremos Shi- añadio Bonnie sonriéndole a su bebe

Shi- repitió Damon con el seño fruncido- Donde mierda oi eso antes- murmuro para si

Dijiste algo Damon- le pregunto Stefan y este niega con la cabeza, despues de ello, Klaus llega con Quinn a la habitación a conocer a su ahijada con un enorme peluche para la niña…

Mas tarde, Rachel y Damon vuelven con Ella a su casa, dejando a los nuevos padres disfrutando de su nueva hija, despues de acostar a Ella, Rachel nota aun la molestia de su esposo por lo de no haber dicho nada de los poderes que ha manifestado Ella

Si fuera peligroso que Ella tenga esos poderes te lo hubiera dicho de inmediato- le dijo Rachel y el la mira sentando desde la cama- Asi que deja de estar molesto al respecto-

Detesto cuando la gente me oculta cosas- le recordó Damon y ella asiente

Lo se- concedió- Pero no lo ocultaba, solo no había hayado el momento oportuno para hablarlo- aseguro Rachel- Y hoy salió a la conversación, y me alegra que Stefan y Bonnie hayan estado presentes en esta, porque con Bonnie lo hablamos, si es que Shi hereda los poderes de las Bennet, hay si que debemos preocuparnos-

Porque-

Las energias de las brujas y las psíquicas se potencian mutuamente- contesto Rachel- Si Shi es una bruja hara que el poder de Ella crezca, y viceversa-

Es malo-

No- aseguro Rachel- Pero tenemos que tener cuidado, con como ambas usen esos poderes-

Supervisarlas- entendió Damon y Rachel asiente- Ok-

Dejaras de estar molesto-

Convenceme- exigió sonriendo pícaramente, Rachel se empieza a desvestir frente a el- Mmm- murmuro lamiéndose los labios, Rachel se le tira encima…

Unos dias despues del nacimiento de Shi, esta ya esta en su casa, la renovada casa de Sheila Bennet, con sus padres, cuando el teléfono de Stefan suena, y despues de que termina de hablar, mira a Bonnie, que niega con la cabeza

Se supone que tendrías una semana con nosotras- se quejo con su esposo, que la mira

Lo se- concedió Stefan- Pero este paciente es cascarrabias y sino voy yo, hara escándalos…pero volveré pronto- aseguro

Ok- concedió Bonnie abrazandolo- Pero muy pronto- exigió, Stefan le sonríe y la besa

Lo prometo- le aseguro y despues de darle otro beso, besa la frente de su hija, que esta en su coche, y se va

Bonnie mira a su pequeña con una sonrisa- Seremos tu y yo por unas horas, pequeña- dijo- Asi que mientras tu duermes, aprovechare para ver esos artículos que me enviaron para corregir- y abre su computadora para trabajar un poco, cuando la puerta suena, confundida va hacia esta, la abre encontrándose con no otra que Elena, que trae una bolsa de regalo en su mano

Hola- saludo, Bonnie le devuelve el saludo- Puedo pasar-

Seguro- contesto Bonnie dejándola entrar

Lamento no haber ido a verte al hospital- añadio Elena despues de que Bonnie cerrara la puerta- Es solo que aun es algo difícil aceptar que Stefan y tu estan casados y ahora tienen un bebe-

Es una niña-

Lo se, Caroline me conto- le dijo Elena- Y sorprendentemente fue Katherine la que me reprendió por no dejar a Stefan ir definitivamente, mas cuando estoy comprometida con Matt-

Yeah, es bastante injusto de tu parte- añadio Bonnie y Elena asiente extendiendo la bolsa que trae

Traje un regalo- dijo, Bonnie la acepta

Gracias-

Puedo ver a tu hija- pregunto Elena y Bonnie asiente, llevándola a acercarse al coche donde esta la niña- Se parece a los dos-

Si- concordo Bonnie- Tiene el color de piel de Stefan, facciones de los dos, y mis ojos- añadio sonriendo- La perfecta combinación de ambos-

Yeah- concordo Elena- Felicidades-

Gracias-

Bueno- siguio Elena- Me voy, tengo que hacer- y Bonnie asiente- Ojala te guste el regalo-

Siempre has tenido buen gusto Elena- le dijo Bonnie- Asi que de seguro me gustara-

Ojala- murmuro Elena y va hacia la puerta, la va a abrir cuando se detiene y mira a Bonnie- Es triste-

Que- le pregunto Bonnie confundida

Que sea incomodo que estemos juntas en un mismo lugar, despues de ser las mejores amigas- contesto Elena

Es triste- concordo Bonnie

También es triste que despues de decir que ambas seriamos las madrinas de nuestros primeros hijos, no es y tampoco sera asi- añadio Elena- Rachel es la madrina de tu hija-

Josephine, mi hija se llama Josephine- le dijo Bonnie

Oh- musito Elena- Es bonito, pero de donde salió el nombre- pregunto confundida

Es el segundo nombre de la mama de Stefan y Damon- contesto Bonnie- Va muy bien con el nombre de mi abue-

Josephine Sheila Salvatore- dijo Elena y Bonnie asiente- Es un bello nombre-

Gracias, y respecto a lo que dijiste- siguio Bonnie- Nuestra amistad, a pesar de los años, demostró no ser tan fuerte como ambas asi creíamos era, y se termino porque nos equivocamos mucho en nuestras decisiones, y mas aun no hicimos nada para pelear por mantenerla-

En especial yo me equivoque- dijo Elena- Y de corazón lo lamento Bonnie-

Yo también lo lamento Elena- le dijo Bonnie, despues de ello Elena se fue, dejándola pensativa, que fue como Stefan la encontró, y le conto de la visita de Elena

No creo que te sientas mal por el termino de tu amistad con ella- le dijo Stefan

Y no me siento mal- confirmo Bonnie- Pero eso no le quita lo triste que igualmente fue y es, mas porque siento que a pesar de que lo lamenta, en su corazón aun hay celos respecto a nosotros- pauso- Elena y yo no solo terminamos nuestra amistad, sino que también nos alejamos en todo sentido, y debería extrañarla, pero no lo hago-

Te hace sentir culpable el no extrañarla- pregunto Stefan

No- contesto Bonnie y el llanto de Shi los hace llevar su atención a la niña, que Stefan saca de su coche, y se la da a Bonnie para que le de comer- Hay otras cosas mas importantes en mi vida ahora por las cuales debo preocuparme y deben tener mi atención, asi que sentirme culpable por no extrañar a Elena ni siquiera esta en mi lista-

Me alegra escucharlo- le dijo Stefan- El pasado en el pasado Bon-

Y del presente al futuro- añadio Bonnie- Con mis dos amores, mi niña- lo mira- Y tu, amor- y Stefan le da un pequeño beso en los labios…

(4 años despues)

Dos pares de pequeñas piernas corren por el bosque, para llegar a un lugar y segundos despues desaparecer…

(11 años antes, Año 2011)

Dos niñas caen de rodillas- Lo hichimos- pregunto una pequeña de ojos verdes

Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo- le contesto la otra niña de ojos azules

Mete polema- le dijo la niña de ojos verdes, la otra rola los ojos

Quedate aquí, entonces- le djo y sale corriendo, dejando sola y con el seño fruncido a la otra, que se cruza de brazos

Pero, demora, voy- dijo resolutiva asientiendo, mientras que la otra sale del bosque y sonríe al ver la familiar casa, escucha un ruido de un auto, decide correr hacia este, para ver si de verdad les resulto

Y desde donde esta escondida, ve a una familiar cara de un hombre bajarse de este…_es mi papi_…y sonríe, mas cuando lo ve mirar algo que lo hace sonreir, como cuando quiere algo, cuando siente que la van a ver y se esconde, pero sin lograr suprimir las risas que tiene guardadas, que siempre esa sonrisa de su papa le provoca, asi que se rie, y sabe que la descubrieron asi que aun riéndose corre, pero decide no esconderse y ponerse seria, parada en el inicio del bosque…_tengo que llamar a la dramática Berry, como dice mi tio Noah, que vive en mi…_y espera a que la encuentren lo que pasa para su sorpresa rápidamente, mas cuando se topa de lleno sus ojos azules con los de quien se los heredo

Estas perdida- le pregunto no otro que Damon y ella solo lo mira…_no sabe quien soy…_- Hola, me escuchaste- pregunto algo molesto y ella rola los ojos…_papi siempre se queja del tio Stefan porque lo exaspera, el era igual de exasperante cuando mas joven o vampiro…_y pone sus manos en su cintura

Por supuesto que lo hice, no soy sorda, bobo- le dijo la niña y Damon la mira sorprendido

Entonces porque no contestas- le pregunto el de vuelta molesto

Porque simplemente no quiero- contesto la niña- Si estoy perdida o no, no te incumbe-

Me incumbe, porque enanas como tu no deberían andar solas- refuto Damon…_mismo discurso de siempre…_pensó la niña- Hay muchos monstruos por ahí que pueden tomarte y llevarte lejos-

Lo se- concedió la niña…_tu eres uno…_- Mi papi siempre me dice lo mismo- pauso…_aunque según mami, ya no los hay porque ella se encargo de ello…_- Pero yo soy lo suficientemente fuerte como mi mami como para patearle el trasero a cualquier idiota o monstruo que quiera tocarme siquiera un pelo-

Cuantos años tienes- le pregunto Damon curioso

No te enseñaron tus papas a que no le debes preguntar la edad a las mujeres- contesto la niña

Eres una enana, no una mujer- le dijo Damon- Asi que respondeme-

Y porque debería- pregunto la niña de nuevo con sus manos en la cintura

Porque este terreno donde ambos estamos parados es de mi familia- contesto Damon…_que boba respuesta, papi…_- Asi que si te pregunto algo en el debes responderme- le dijo exasperado

Ok- concedió la niña exasperada- Tengo 5- respondió finalmente y Damon la mira sorprendido

Hablas como si tuvieras 50- le dijo y ella lo mira molesta

Que tenga un buen vocabulario, no significa que tenga 50- refuto la niña…_quien rayos se cree que es para insultarme…bueno es mi papa, pero el no sabe…_- Significa que soy aplicada e inteligente-

Y habladora- añadio Damon

Eres pesado- le dijo la niña

Y tu chillona- le dijo Damon exasperado y la niña patea el suelo molesta- Y además como te llamas- pregunto, ella se cruza de brazos y deja de mirarlo

No te dire- le dijo y Damon rola los ojos

Te debo recordar de nuevo donde estamos parados, niñita- le dijo, ella lo mira y rola los ojos

Puedes decirme Ella- le dijo finalmente…_finalmente asi me dicen todos…_

Ok, Ella, donde estan tus padres- pregunto Damon

No aquí- le contesto Ella…_aunque si que si…_y Damon rola los ojos

Obviamente-

No tan obvio- refuto Ella- Porque estan aquí, pero no realmente aquí- añadio…_hay lo mate, no tiene idea de que hablo…_Damon la mira confundido

De que rayos hablas- le pregunto y Ella va abrir la boca cuando

ELLA- grito la voz de la otra pequeña, que aburrida de esperar a su amiga decidió ir a buscarla, pero al llegar a su lado, se arrepintió mucho…_tio Mon…_- OH- exclamo y le toma el brazo a Ella- Nos mete en muo prolema- y Ella rola los ojos…_igual que su padre de exagerada…_

No te preocupes Shi- le pidió

Shi- dijo Damon confundido y ambas niñas lo miran

Yo, Shi- dijo apuntándose la ultima niña que llego…_mi pretarme, reshulto…_

Si entendí- le aseguro Damon- Cuantos tienes-

Cuato- contesto Shi sonriendo y mostrando su mano con sus cuatro dedos

Bien, al menos tu hablas como las niñas normales de tu edad- dijo Damon y Ella lo mira molesta- Ahora- siguio- Porque no me dicen- pauso- DE DONDE MIERDA SALIERON USTEDES DOS- exigió saber molesto y las niñas abren muchos los ojos…_problemas…_pensaron las dos al mismo tiempo

DAMON- llamo la voz de Stefan de pronto y Damon se da vuelta para verlo aparecer, mientras que la niñas también lo ven, pero rápidamente se esconden, antes de que el las vea, pero los escuchan- Que haces aquí- siguio la voz de Stefan

Intentando saber de donde aparecieron estas dos enanas- le contesto Damon

De que enanas hablas, ahí no hay nadie- escucharon decir a Stefan

QUE MIERDA- exclamo, y ambas sonríen divertidas

Parece que la edad te esta afectando Damon- le dijo divertido Stefan- Te estas imaginando cosas-

Jaja, Stefan el comico- le dijo Damon- Y no me imagine nada- aseguro- Habian dos niñitas, una de 5 con una horrible actitud por cierto y que hablaba como que tuviera 50- y Ella rola los ojos…_tu tienes ciento y algo y hablas como si tu vieras cinco…- _Y otra de 4, que hablaba mas normal-

Que imaginación Damon- le dijo Stefan divertido

No me lo imagine- repitió Damon exasperado

Lo que digas- le dijo Stefan simplemente y se fue hacia la casa y Damon tras el repitiéndole que no se lo imagino…

Son tidos- dijo Shi, despues de que dejaron de escucharlos, Ella asiente- Vamo- Ella asiente nuevamente y corren hacia donde llegaron, y desaparecen…

(11 años despues, Año 2022)

Uff- se quejo Shi cayendo de rodillas y a su lado Ella también cae asi

Estas bien- le pregunto Ella y Shi asiente- Ves te dije que nos meteríamos en problemas-

Deberias repensar eso- dijo la voz de Damon, haciendo tensarse a las dos niñas, miran hacia arriba y los cuatro adultos responsables de ellas, estan parados ahí en frente

Hola- saludo en un susurro Ella

Polema- susurro Shi

No tienes idea señorita- le dijo Bonnie extendiendo sus brazos, Shi se para y se acerca a ella, que la toma en brazos

Siento muo- susurro Shi abrazando a su mama y mirando a su papa, que le sonríe

Y usted señorita- pregunto Rachel mirando a Ella con sus manos en su cintura, dejando a ver su barriga de embarazada, mientras la niña se levanta

Tambien lo siento- aseguro

Ven aquí- la llamo Damon, Ella corre donde el que la toma en brazos

No te enojes conmigo, si- pidió Ella

Esta vez, no me enojare- le aseguro Damon- Pero debes dejar de ser tan terca- pauso- Porque ya estas siendo peor que tu madre-

OYE- se quejo Rachel y Ella se rie, pero una sola mirada molesta de su madre, hace que deje de hacerlo

Volvamos a la casa- les propuso Stefan y todos asienten

Tenia razón- añadio Damon de pronto mirando a su hermano- No me las imagine- y Stefan solo sonríe, al igual que ambas niñas, solo Bonnie y Rachel se ven confundidas al respecto

De que nos perdimos- preguntaron al mismo tiempo, y finalmente les cuentan…

Horas mas tarde, solo Damon, Rachel y Ella, que ya esta dormida en su habitación, quedan en la casa de los Salvatore

No puedo creer que no me hayas dicho hasta ahora- se quejo Rachel, mientras se arregla para dormir- Que conociste a Ella antes de que siquiera fueras humano-

Y la deteste- le recordó Damon ya acostado- Que dice eso de mi como padre-

Nada malo- le contesto Rachel acercándose a la cama- Damon, Isabella, es la combinación en miniatura de ti y de mi, obviamente que siendo tu, como eras en ese tiempo, la detestaste- le dijo- Y mas por como actuo contigo-

Lo que me sorprende mas, porque ella sabe que en ese tiempo yo aun era un vampiro- añadio Damon- Pero aun asi, no me tenia miedo, en lo absoluto-

Lo que prueba que definitivamente es tu hija- añadio Rachel sonriendo metiéndose a la cama, apagando la luz de su lado, y acomodándose ya para dormir

Yeah- concordo Damon- Al final tenias razón respecto a Ella y Shi potenciando sus poderes- y Rachel asiente- Asi que tenemos que tener cuidado en como los usan, porque puede ser peligroso-

Lo se- concordo Rachel- Y mientras Stefan y tu estaban con ellas, Bonnie y yo hablamos al respecto y se nos ocurrió un plan, que ella empezara, y yo despues de que nazca este malandrin que le gusta saltar en mi vejiga me lo unire- y Damon se rie

Me alegra que ya hayan pensado en algo- le dijo acariciándole barriga, sonríe al sentir el movimiento de su hijo- Es mas inquieto que Ella-

Oh si que lo es- aseguro Rachel haciendo reir a Damon que le da un pequeño beso en los labios

Descansa- le sugirió y ella asiente acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de el, que sonríe tomandole la mano- Te amo Rach-

Y yo a ti, amor- susurro Rachel dejando que el sueño la venciera…

Unos meses mas tarde, James Alexander Salvatore llega al mundo, y estan en la habitación de hospital, cuando Stefan y Bonnie entran a conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia

Y Ella y Shi- pregunto Rachel

Se fueron con Quinn y Klaus- le contesto Stefan haciendo reir a Rachel

De seguro querian una sesión de fotos o algo- entendió

Yeah- confirmo Bonnie- Y como ni Quinn ni Klaus les niegan nada-

En especial Klaus- añadio Damon

A Klaus le gusta consentir a Shi, porque es su ahijada- defendió Stefan a su amigo- Y a Ella, porque es gracias a ella es que se encontró con Quinn en Paris-

Eso es cierto- concordo Rachel- Y por fin con Quinn encontró lo que tanto necesitaba-

Amor- añadio Bonnie, todos asienten

Al final todos lo encontramos- añadio Damon, todos vuelven a asentir- Vivir esta siendo mas agradable de lo que pensé que seria-

Y feliz- añadio Stefan- Agradable y feliz-

Yeah- concordo Damon- Sigamos haciéndolo- pidio y todos le sonríen asintiendo, despues de un rato, dejan a los repetidos nuevos padres, con el pequeño James

Damon- lo llamo Rachel y el la mira- El dia que me canse de vivir, te cansarias conmigo- le pregunto y el la mira confundido

De donde viene esa pregunta- le pregunto

Fue respecto a lo que dijiste de que vivir esta siendo agradable y quieres seguir haciéndolo- contesto Rachel- Solo quiero saber si es que cuando ya nos cansemos de vivirla, siendo ancianos obviamente, a pesar de que aun sea agradable, si te cansarias de ella conmigo, para descansar juntos- Damon le sonrie, le da un pequeño beso en los labios

Tu te cansas, yo también- le aseguro- Pero hasta que ese dia llegue…-

Viviremos al máximo, juntos- termino Rachel por el, que le sonríe, y cuando Ella entra a la habitación a ver a su hermanito, la familia Salvatore esta completa para seguir el viaje de vivir y enfrentar juntos lo que sea…

(15 años despues)

Y la hija prodiga vuelve a casa- exclamo James viendo entrar a su hermana mayor a la casa de sus padres, que rola los ojos

Simpatico- le dijo Ella

Siempre- aseguro James sonriendo- Ma ha estado toda la mañana preparándose el almuerzo para tu llegada-

Y papa- pregunto Ella

Con ella- contesto James

Ya sabe-

De lo tuyo con Mase- pregunto divertido James

No idiota- siseo Ella rolando los ojos- De lo otro que te conte-

Mmm, ninguna- contesto James sonriendo divertido a expensas de su hermana- Pero creo que te ira peor con papa lo de Mase- añadio- Porque en serio Els un Lockwood- pregunto incrédulo y ella solo niega la cabeza

No contestare tu pregunta- le dijo- Ire a saludar a mis papas mejor-

Jossie también volvio- añadio James mientras su hermana se aleja y ella rola los ojos nuevamente siguiendo su camino, hasta llegar a la cocina donde encuentra a sus papas

Hey- saludo y sus dos padres la miran sonriendo, siendo el primero en acercársele, Damon, que la abraza

Hola princesa-

Pa- se quejo Ella- Tengo 20-

Y- pregunto Damon no entendiendo el problema

Ya no soy una niña- le recordó Ella

Para tu mala suerte para mi siempre lo seras- le dijo Damon simplemente y Rachel va a abrazar a su hija

Como estuvo tu viaje de vuelta- le pregunto

Bien- contesto Ella y mira la cocina- Estas cocinando para un ejercito Ma- pregunto

Algo asi- contesto Rachel sonriendo- Porque no vas a refrescarte, y despues de que todos se vayan hablamos de tus dos importantes noticias- sugirió, haciendo que su hija abra mucho los ojos, y despues los role

Lo debi saber- murmuro haciendo que Rachel se ria, mientras que Damon solo rola los ojos

Para variar yo no entiendo- se quejo

Lo sabras pronto cariño- le aseguro Rachel sonriéndole

Esa es mi salida- añadio Ella saliendo de la cocina y subiendo a su habitación, despues de refrescarse volvio a la planta baja donde ya todos los amigos y familia estan en la casa, despues de comer, conversar, y tener un buen momento con su familia extendida, solo los Salvatore que viven en la casa quedan

Buena suerte Els- le dijo divertido James a su hermana despues de decirle buenas noches a sus papas desapareció

Y entonces- empezo Damon cruzándose de brazos sentado en un sillón en la sala- Cuales son esas noticias- pregunto algo molesto mirando a Ella, mientras que Rachel sonríe sentada a su lado

Creo que de una ya te diste cuenta amor- le dijo

Claro que me di cuenta- exclamo Damon molesto- Se pasaron toda la santa tarde dándose miraditas- siseo

Pa-

No "pa" a mi, jovencita- siguio molesto Damon- Desde cuando tu y el hijo mayor del perruno de Lockwood tienen algo- exigió saber

Siempre hemos sido amigos- le recordó Ella- Pero desde que estoy en la universidad, es que empezamos algo mas-

Perfecto- siseo Damon y Ella niega con la cabeza

Papa- siguio la chica seria- Siempre he respetado tus peticiones de no salir con nadie, porque además no era algo que me interesara en ese momento- pauso- Pero ahora las cosas son distintas, soy mayor de edad y yo tomo las decisiones respecto a mi vida, en especial la amorosa, y te amo, pero ya no puedes intervenir mas-

Ademas Mason es mi ahijado- añadio Rachel mirando a su esposo, que aun no se ve contento- Y si lo piensas entre todos los chicos que hemos conocido como amigos de Isabella, el es el mejor candidato de todos- y Damon gruñe haciéndola sonreir- Sabes que tengo razón-

Te odio- murmuro haciendo puchero y Rachel solo se rie

Tambien te amo- le dijo y mira a su hija- Estoy feliz por ti- y Ella le sonríe- Pero ahora a tu otra noticia, que es de mas importancia al parecer, porque tiene que ver con tu futuro-

Asi es- confirmo Ella- En una de mis clases de literatura escribi una historia, y a mi maestro le pareció grandiosa, tanto que movio sus contactos con una editorial, a los que les fascino esta, asi que empeze a escribir un libro en base a esta-

Wow- exclamo Rachel, Damon también esta sorprendido

Y no es todo- siguio Ella- Me lo publicaran en un par de semanas-

Entonces hace meses que lo escondias- entendió Damon

Un par solamente- confeso Ella- Es solo que estaba tan metida en terminarlo que se me paso el decirles- pauso dejando de mirarlos- Y mas porque no se como reaccionaran al saber en quienes base el libro-

Nosotros- pregunto Rachel y Ella la mira asintiendo

Amo la historia de ambos-

Creias que nos molestaría que escribieras sobre nosotros- pregunto Damon y Ella asiente, este mira a su esposa y luego a su hija- No nos molesta- aseguro- Solo ten cuidado con lo que dices al respecto-

No te preocupes pa, que dudo que alguien me crea que mi papa y mis tios fueron vampiros, hombres lobos e hibridos o que mi mama es una psíquica, mi tia una bruja, igual que mi prima y que yo también soy parte psiquica- le dijo Ella divertida- No solo tome lo que mas amo de la historia de ambos-

Lo que es- pregunto Damon curioso

_I have died everyday waiting for you-_ canto Ella haciendo sonreir a sus padres- _Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you…For a thousand years…I'll love you for a thousand more_-…

(46 años despues, Año 2083)

Los hijos crecieron, encontraron amor en sus caminos, los hicieron abuelos e incluso bisabuelos, dejándolos finalmente solo en la compañía del otro…

Estoy cansada- susurro una anciana Rachel con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su esposo, mientras ambos estan acostados en su cama, en su casa

Entonces descansa- le sugirió un anciano Damon tomandole la mano

Tu también lo haras- le pregunto Rachel mirándo a sus aun intensos ojos azules, que le sonríen

Lo hare- aseguro el- Aquí a tu lado, siempre preciosa- pauso- Ambos cerraremos los ojos juntos, ok-

Ok- concedió Rachel cerrando sus ojos- Te amo Damon Salvatore- susurro sonriendo, y este que también cierra sus ojos sonrie

Yo también te amo Rachel Salvatore- susurro, con ello ambos se dejaron tomar por el sueño…eterno…

_La tres veces ganadora del Grammy, Rachel Salvatore, mejor conocida como RachelBS de 90 años, y su esposo, el empresario y accionista Damon Salvatore de 92 años, fallecieron la pasada noche, debido a causas naturales, mientras dormian._

_La pareja tenia 68 años de matrimonio, con dos hijos, Isabella Caroline, mas conocida como EllaS, famosa escritora del best seller mas vendido durante las ultimas décadas "Blood Star", y James Alexander, empresario. _

_La familia Salvatore y los amigos, les diran adiós a ambos en una privada ceremonia…_

Isabella Salvatore Lockwood esta sentada en el césped junto a su esposo, Mason Richard Lockwood, mirando a una pequeña correr de un lado a otro siendo perseguida por su padre, que finalmente deja a la madre de la niña con ella, y se va a sentar con sus padres

Tiene demasiada energía- dijo Damon, junior, sonriendo sentándose

Como su bisabuela- dijo sonriendo Ella

Los extrañas- le pregunto Mason y ella lo mira

Siempre- aseguro sonriendo y mira a su nieta que aun corre, ahora hacia ellos, lanzándose a los brazos de su papa

Ali- dijo riéndose este

Pero la vida sigue- susurro Ella…

_Una semana despues del fallecimiento de sus padres, EllaS, confeso en una entrevista, que la historia de su libro Blood Star, esta inspirada en la historia de amor de estos, que solo ellos y sus amigos conocieron y vivieron, y que lo crean o no es una historia, que tal cual los personajes de su libro, Daniel y Renne, de amor de mil años de espera._

_Tambien conto, que sabia que el mayor sueño de sus padres, era que sus almas esta vez lograran el descanso eterno juntos, por ello, si bien los extraña a ambos, no esta triste, porque sabe que ambos donde estan, estan en efecto juntos y felices…_

Una joven Rachel esta sentada en un bote, la brisa del viento le mueve el cabello, y mira sonriendo al hombre joven de ojos azules que tiene sentado frente a ella, que también le sonríe

Estas listo, Damon- le pregunto

Para irme a vivir una eternidad al mas alla contigo- le pregunto Damon de vuelta, y ella asiente- Siempre, Rach- le aseguro

Siempre juntos- empezo Rachel levantándose con una sonrisa

Hasta el fin- termino Damon también levantándose, dándole un apasionado beso en los labios, al separarse ambos que aun se sonríen se toman de la mano, se bajan del bote, y caminan juntos alejándose por un bello campo de flores…

FIN

* * *

><p>Y se acabo, diganme ustedes que les parecio, trate de cubrirlos a todos, pero es mucho, asi que solo me enfoque en lo que era mas importante, en especial dejar a Klaus feliz, con la pareja que a mi realmente me gusta para el en los cruces, Quinn, me fascina Kluinn.<p>

Ahora bien, les agradezco a todos nuevamente por sus comentarios, pero por sobretodo por el apoyo que le han dado a este fic, ningun otro de mis fanfictions a llegado a tener tantos comentarios y apoyo, asi que de corazon gracias.

Antes dije que tenia una historia de Klaus y Rachel en mente, y asi es, pero es algo dificil escribir para parejas con las cuales no te sientes comoda, asi que no se si finalmente haga algo, lo que si se es que tengo dos nuevos Salvaberry fics en mente, que ya empeze a escribir, solo me demorare en subirlos porque quiero tener a lo menos 5 capitulos escritos en cada uno, ademas tambien me demorare porque quiero terminar mis otros tres fics incompletos que tengo, y lo mas probable que la proxima semana empieze mi practica, asi que los que esperaran por estos, tengame paciencia.

Los adora y agradece a todos, IsisLes5 :D


End file.
